Amelia Gilbert
by LivHardy
Summary: What would happen in Vampire diaries if Elena had an identical twin sister who falls for our favourite vampire? How will she battle her feelings when he is a vampire and is in love with Katherine. Takes place from Friday Night Bites. DamonOC
1. Friday night bites part 1

Chapter 1: Friday Night Bites Part I

Amelia's P.O.V

I was finally heading home. For about a year now I had been going to a music boarding school, hours away from my home, but that's how I liked it. A few months ago, my parents got into a car crash, the only survival was my twin sister, Elena. We were identical twins, the only way that you could tell us apart was the way we had our hair. Elena's was straight, I left mine naturally wavy. Even though when this happened, I should've stayed and mourned with my remaining family, but that's not how I was, I couldn't be around people for comfort, I liked being on my own, that's how I was. So after the funeral, I went straight back to my boarding school, I kept in contact, but rarely visited, that was all about to change. I was moving back, back to Mystic Falls. I used to love my music school; music was everything to me, past tense, was. After my parent's accident, it was never the same, I didn't enjoy it like I used to, and it became more of a chore so I dropped out.

I paid the taxi driver and stood in front of my house. It was scary….the idea of moving back in, my parents not sleeping in the next room anymore. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I knocked and turned away, looking down at the familiar neighbourhood, nothing looked different; it was as if I had never left.

"Amelia?"

"OW!"

I was ambushed.

My first greeting was me being ambushed.

"You're here!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me, still on the floor.

"I know, I know; your life just got better, now get off me." I pushed her off and brushed myself down.

"Alright, Mia?" I looked over my sister's shoulder to see our little brother Jeremy who was looking awfully emo.

"Alright, Jer." I laughed and pulled him into a hug. "You my dear brother have grown."

"And you, my dear sister, haven't." He grinned.

"Excuse me? Well I think I should tell you that I have a grown two inches."

"Really?"

"Yeah…. But I'd be lying." He smirked.

"Mia!"

"Aunt Jenna!" I smiled and hugged her. "God, I've missed you guys." I looked at Jeremy. "Not you." He glared. "I'm kidding, get in here, you emo." I brought him into the hug.

"Yeah we've missed you too…." Jeremy replied, rolling his eyes slightly. "Well, see ya!" I grabbed his arm before he headed out the door.

"I've only just got back!"

"And?"

"And you're already going?"

"Yep! Besides, Elena has plans too, tonight." He shrugged my hand off his arm and left.

"Unbelievable!" I exclaimed after him. "And you!" I pointed my finger at Elena, "You made plans too? On the day of my arrival? Shame on you."

"You can come too!"

"I thought we could have a catch up!"

"We can, Bonnie and Stefan do not get here for another…." She looked at her watch. "-hour." She finished.

"So does this mean I get to meet the famous Stefan?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. "Are you going out?"

"No, I'm cooking dinner for us; Bonnie isn't too keen on Stefan so I thought this dinner would show her that he is a good guy." She told me. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why doesn't she like him?"

"I honestly don't know, Mia. He is a good guy."

"Will I like him?"

"I hope so." She answered.

"So do I" I leaned back and my eyes flickered over the TV. "Animal attack." I read out. "Animal attacks?" I then repeated and turned to Elena. "Wow, what happened whilst I was gone? The town has gone twilight."

"There has been quite a few lately." She replied.

"What kind of animal do they think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but it attacked Vicky."

"Vicki? As in Vicki Donovan? As in Matthew's sister Vicki?" My eyes widened as she nodded. "Shit….is she ok?"

"Surprisingly she is, but she couldn't give new information to the police."

"Poor Matthew." I shook my head, "It makes it worse that the bigger loser was already miserable from missing me so much."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "He was devastated."

"It will be hard to like Stefan, no one will replace Matthew in my heart as a brother in law." I lowered my head.

"There's always Jeremy…"

"Right! That is true! It could work, hope is not lost, fear not, my twin."

"I'll try." She laughed.

"Well I'm going to unpack, let me know when Bonnie is here" I told her, she nodded. I hopped up and took my suitcase upstairs. It felt weird going in my old room, it didn't feel like anything had changed, anything was different; I needed to get over these feelings. I was determined not to be sad anymore, to at least try and be happy instead of feeling sorry for myself. I unpacked everything; I even tidied up before I got called down by Elena.

"Mia!" I heard Bonnie squeal. "I heard you're back for good."

"Yep." I laughed as I hugged her. "I heard you're not too keen on the new boyfriend." I whispered to her.

"Elena told you, huh?" She asked uncomfortably. My eyes flicked over to Elena who was in the kitchen.

"I understand. After Matthew being the last-"

"It's not about Matt, Mia."

"She really values your opinion." I told her. "How come you don't like him?"

"It's hard to explain." She replied.

"You could try."

"I just….I just got this really bad feeling when I touched him."

"Is that it?" I laughed.

"I know it sounds stupid, but you didn't feel what I felt! You know with what my grams is telling me and all these weird things are happening, I don't know what is going on." She sighed and shook her head. "I want to like him, I really do, and he makes Elena happy so I am hoping that I feel differently by tonight."

"I'm normally a good judge of character." I said. She scoffed. "What is that suppose to mean?" I glared at her.

"You dated Tyler Lockwood…" She pointed out.

"It's not my fault he became a total ass when we broke up."

"It kind of is…"

"Who's side are you on!" I walked into the kitchen where Elena was. "When is Stefan getting here?" Upon saying that, there was a knock at the door. "I'll just go and see who that is." I smirked at Elena.

"Be nice." She told me.

I scoffed at this. "When am I not?" I walked over and opened the door, I was taking back by how good looking this guy was, he leaned against the door. Wow, did my sister have taste or what.

"Hello…." I waited for him to say my sister's name, but he smiled. "Amelia." He finished.

I jaw fell open, he took the only joy out of my laugh! "Wizard!" I accused. No one ever tells us apart! I even tried to flatten my hair in attempts to fool him. "

It's nice to finally meet you." He stuck out his hand. "Stefan."

"Amelia….as you know, come in" I said as I opened the door wider. We all sat at the dinner table and to say it was awkward, was an understatement. No one was talking and all you could hear was the loud cling noises of the cutlery. I sent Elena a look to get the conversation started, another second of this silence I think I might go insane.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked Stefan.

"Ugh." I grunted. "Tanner is still there?"

"Unfortunately." Bonnie commented.

"He will not be happy to know I'm coming back."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"I take it you're not his biggest fan either?" Stefan asked me with a small smile on his face.

"I never not get along with teachers; he is the only one I've ever argued back with. I'm a good girl, it's not my fault he can't see it." They laughed. "He gives you a hard time?" I asked Stefan.

"Well he let me on the team, so…I must have done something right" He replied.

"Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah I heard" Bonnie cut her off.

And back to the awkward silence. Although I had only been in Stefan presence for ten minutes, I liked him, he had a kind face, and I didn't get the bad vibe that Bonnie was getting off him. He seemed good for Elena, he made her happy.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena said to Bonnie, her second attempts of getting a conversation started up.

"Erm, divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie replied. I sent her a look, she wasn't even trying!

"No….about the witches." Elena said through gritted teeth.

Bonnie at first tried to close down the conversation, but Stefan was able to get her talking. He seemed particularly impressed when she told him that her family were the Salem witches. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." He told her.

"Yeah they are." Bonnie smiled, at last there was a break through!

I cocked my eye brow up as the doorbell went. "Are we expecting more guests?" I asked Elena.

"No." She replied.

"I'll get it." Anything to escape the awkwardness!

I walked over and opened the door. "Surprise!" Caroline was standing on the porch; I flicked my gaze to the man standing next to her. He was gorgeous and had the most amazing blue eyes I think I had ever seen; I quickly composed myself, by the look on this guy's face. He was used to women falling all over him. "Oh my god….Amelia?" The guy's facial expression changed into confusion.

"Amelia's at boarding school…" Her face went blank. "I'm kidding." Same old Caroline.

"You're back? For good?" I nodded. "Oh my god!" She said again and smiled at her guest.

"How about you introduce me?" The guy said, looking at Caroline and then back at me.

"Oh! Right! Amelia this is my boyfriend Damon, Damon this is Elena's twin sister." Damn, boyfriend. I'd tap that.

"Damon? As in Stefan's Damon?" I remember Elena talking about him, but she did not mention how hot he actually was.

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Damon." I turned around to see Stefan staring intensely at Damon; Elena had told me they had some kind of sibling rivalry. Elena joined us by the door and looked surprised by Damon and Caroline being here too. Caroline walked in and handed Elena some dessert she had made, but Damon remained outside. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena or Amelia to invite me in." Damon replied to Stefan.

"Yeah, you can-"

"No, no." Stefan stopped her before she could finish. "He can't erm, he can't stay, can you Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline piped up.

"We're just finishing up." Stefan said, shooting a desperate look to Elena.

"It's fine." She brushed it off. "Come on in." She opened the door wider for Damon. He slid, brushing against me in the process, smirking at Stefan as he did so.

"You have a beautiful home." Damon commented, looking between both me and Elena. My heart felt tingly every time we made eye contact, but I wasn't going to make that obvious. He was the kind of guy you'd hope your new neighbours would look like.

"Thank you." Elena replied. She, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline walked into our living room. I waited for Damon to go, but he just stood there.

"Ladies first." He said to me.

"Hmm." I said suspiciously, despite being ridicoulously hot, I was getting the vibes Bonnie claimed to be getting off Stefan. "I'm watching you." Wow, did I really just say that.

I moved slower when I was passing him, his eyes were firmly on me and I couldn't look away.

"Amelia." I turned my head to see Stefan. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I replied, I quickly walked in and sat down on the arm chair, a little embarrassed after my stare off with Damon, but there was just something about him. He sat opposite me with Caroline moving to sit beside him. He sent me that smirk again as he leaned back. I was not going to get caught looking again, so I moved my stare. I was listening in and out of the conversation that was until I heard the name Katherine. Elena had told me about her, something happened between Damon and Stefan that had to do with this girl. I thought from what she told me that they had just broken up, but Damon had revealed she actually had died.

"I cannot believe Mr Tanner put you on the team, Tyler must be seething." Caroline said as she laughed. "But good for you and go for it!

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it!" Damon spoke extremely patronising to Stefan and this did not go unnoticed by him.

"Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's only because you missed summer camp." Caroline said, Damon must have been rubbing off on her because she was patronising too. "And Amelia….I don't know how you're ever going to catch up with the routines."

"I don't plan to." I muttered.

"I'll work with them." Bonnie spoke up.

"I guess we can put them at the back…." Caroline muttered to herself. Me and Elena both exchanged glances of annoyance.

"Whilst you plan that, I'm going to clear the table." I said as I got up. I gathered up all the plates and moved to the kitchen where I started putting them into the dish washer. I turned around to get another plate when suddenly Damon was right in front of me. I hadn't even heard him come in; I jumped and put my hand over my chest. "Do you always do that?" I asked him as I tried to recover.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Sneak up on people." I replied. I had gotten over my star struck from earlier. "You know, people have died from that."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm sure somewhere they have."

"I brought you this." He held up a glass, I went to take it from him, but it slipped out of my hands, I waited to hear the sound of it smashing, but Damon caught it with a quick reflex before it hit the ground.

I see. Another wizard! I laughed at my own joke, I'm so funny.

He smirked and leaned back. "I like you, you know how to laugh." I just nodded awkwardly as I loaded the dish washer. "Stefan didn't tell me Elena had a twin."

"I've been away for a while." I told him. "Guess they didn't expect me to be back so soon."

"Why did you come back?"

"Miss home, I guess. What about you? I hear you've only just come into town."

"Couldn't miss Stefan's first day of school." He said that, but his intensions didn't seem right. "Our parents died, I'm all he has."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Something tells me you understand."

There was something about me, like everything he said had a weird meaning behind it.

I closed the dishwasher. My curiosity got the better off me. "Earlier….did you mean….Katherine?" I asked him.

"Mmhmm." He replied as if he was waiting for me to bring her up.

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Fire, tragedy." He responded simply.

"Recently?" I asked him using this alone time to get information out of him so I could report back to my twin. I was a good twin.

"Seems like it was yesterday." He replied.

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department." Oh how sly. Don't blush, don't blush, I said to myself. He smirked knowing what reaction he had caused. "She was also very complicated, selfish, at times not very kind, but sexy and seductive."

I stepped forward which he took as an invitation to step closer to me too, it then hit me. "So, which one of you dated her first?" I asked him and from the look on his face, I knew I was right, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Ask Stefan, although his answer will probably be different to mine."

"I'm asking you." I replied coolly.

He looked down at me. "I think it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Well maybe I don't want to answer them." I replied, I was standing tall, I didn't want to tell this guy anything, he still gave me the creeps, despite how hot he is.

His eyes widened and I felt compelled to look into them. "But you will….all of them." He told me sternly.

"What do you want to know?" I found myself asking. So much for standing tall, why did I say that? Dammit Mia!

"I haven't seen you around or heard much about you, where have you been?" He asked me.

I didn't move, I just continued to look into his eyes. "I've been at a music school for the past year."

"Are you here for good?"

"Yes." Why was I telling him?

"How come you left?"

"I used to love it, it was fun, but things are different now."

He then nodded and it seemed like it was the end of the questions when suddenly that smirk was placed back on his face. "Do you think I'm hot?"

I felt the word 'Yes' was about to spring out of mouth even though I was screaming at myself to say no. "You haven't put the dishwasher on yet, have you?" I turned to see Elena bringing in a plate, snapping me out of my trance and my guilty yes was unheard. WIN! Damon chuckled to himself and looked down, leaning back against the counter.

"No, I haven't" I replied, taking the plate from her and loading it in. She smiled and left. I was about to follow in her lead, but Damon's voice stopped me.

"I would quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, not daring to make eye contact with him after what happened last time.

"I saw your face when Caroline brought it up, you looked miserable."

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Like I said, it's one of those things I used to love, but things are different this year." I said as I was folding a towel that did not need to be folded, anything to avoid making eye contact with him. "Everything that mattered doesn't seem to matter anymore." I told him, I had no idea why I was telling him.

"So don't let it, quit." He told me. "Move on, problem solved….tadar." I finally looked at him.

"Some things could matter again."

"Maybe, but it seems unrealistic to me." He replied.

"Mmm." My eyes flickered down him suspiciously. "Just when something happens, doesn't mean you should lose faith." He chuckled to himself and looked down. "I'm sorry." He titled his head in confusion. "About Katherine." His facial expression softened. "You lost her, too." He stared at me, different to how he did before; there was no smug smirk on his face this time. It was like he was trying to read me.

Our trance was broken by Bonnie and Elena. "Do you need some help?"

"Erm," I lost the words. "yeah." I answered dumbly. I looked down at Damon and then stepped away from him, realising how close I was leaning to him. That smirk finally returned on his face and he stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped before completely leaving the room. He sent me a wink and walked out.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked me.

"What was what?" I asked dumbly. Oh, boy.

"You have been back here five minutes-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I cut her off knowing where she was going with this. "I do not believe what I am hearing."

"I saw that look, Mia!"

"Oh what look?"

"You know what look." She smirked.

"Well obviously, I don't." I folded my eyes. "He is Caroline's boyfriend."

"I'm watching you."

"Go ahead; you will see there is nothing there."

"Mmm."

"Don't, mmm, me Bonnie Bennett."

Stefan's P.O.V

Damon had stepped back into the room before I could see the marks I knew he had left on Caroline. He had sent her to the kitchen to help Elena, Amelia and Bonnie do the dishes. He had spent a long time in the kitchen with Elena's twin Amelia. It worried me; he had definitely been intrigued by her resemblance to Katherine. He knew he couldn't get to Elena, he thinks my guard will be down with Amelia, but I will protect her to protect Elena. "They are people Damon, she's not a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on her whenever you want to."

"Sure she does, they all do, they're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon replied, I needed to get through to him, I needed him to go. I couldn't put Elena or her sister at risk. "From what I hear, I've already created quite the impression of my dear, Amelia."

"Alright you've had your fun, you used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you, now it's time to go. Don't make me ask again, Damon. "

"That's a problem, because I have been invited in and I will come back tomorrow night, and the following night, and I will do with your little girlfriend's twin whatever I want to do, because that is what is normal to me." He said sternly. "I bet she tastes delicious."

"Stay away from Amelia, Damon." I told him sternly.

"You know what? I don't think I will." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"She is not Katherine."

He stopped and turned around. "She's the next best thing." I turned my head as I saw Amelia walk out from the kitchen. Damon looked over her like she was his next meal; he turned back to me and winked, before leaving the house he was entitled to be in.

I needed to protect them both from Damon.


	2. Friday night bites part 2

Chapter 2: Friday Night Bites Part II

Amelia's P.O.V

_I struggled under the bondage of his hands, I glared up into his icy blue eyes, and I tried to make out that I didn't want it, but we both knew I did. His hands were rough, pushing up against me, keeping me in place and I could feel myself being crushed into the wall. I wiggled my body against him, trying to set myself free, but he was strong and was easily dominating. I soon found myself melting into his arms, no longer trying to get myself out of this situation. "Not putting up much of a fight now, are you?" He whispered into my ear, I turned my head to face him; he had a wicked smile on his face. I opened my mouth to speak but, no words came out. "Mmm" He moaned as he slid his hand over me, brushing against my thighs. _

_As much as I tried to hold it in, it came out. "Damon." I moaned, leaning my head back and arching my body. _

"_I know what you want, Amelia." I placed my hands on his shoulders as he pushed himself against me. _

"_What is that?" I asked, not daring to look at him. _

_He moved his lips to my neck, kissing it softly, sending a shiver of delight through my body. _

_He kissed all the way up to my earlobe and whispered in my ear, "Me." Then, I felt a sharp pain through my neck, I let out a scream, but it didn't stop and no one came. I felt my body go limp like I was being drained. _

I gasped and sat up. Not the kind of dreams I usually have and especially of Damon, a guy who I only met today and briefly. I looked around, I was in my bed, I was home and there was no sign of Damon. My hands shot up to my neck, nothing was there….it was….it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

So why was I so disappointed that it was only JUST a dream?

I started to hear a hoarse 'Caw Caw'. I looked towards my window which was open and sitting on the ledge was a black crow. "Go away." I stated to it. It blinked back at me in response. "Shoo! Shoo!" I waved my hand around and it flew off. I closed my window and went back to my bed. "Stupid crow." I muttered. Creepy little bugger.

The next day

"Mia! Mia!" My twin shook me.

"Go away." I moaned as I rolled over. How she got up so early each morning was beyond me. Why did I get the early bird gene, huh?

"You've overslept….big time! Get up!" Elena continued to shake me. "It's only an hour until the game!"

"Oh shit!" I groaned as I slowly got up. "Ok, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Get dressed!" She hit me with a pillow and walked out. I waited until my door closed before I laid back down and closed my eyes. "I knew you would do that! Get up!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed.

"I don't care about the game! Leave me alone!"

"You used to love going to see them!"

"Yeah, when my boyfriend was on the team. Now I don't care. Let me sleep!"

"I'll go and get a bowl of water. Maybe that will get you up."

"Ok, you and me are going to have a falling out in a minute." I warned her. "Elena, there is something I need to tell you."

"There is something I need to tell you too" She replied.

"I'm quitting cheerleading" We both said at the same time.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah…." She replied awkwardly.

"You can't quit!"

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to quit, we can't both quit!"

"I hate it!"

"I hate it more!"

"Not possible!"

"Well clearly it is." I pointed out. "At least wait a few months after I've done it."

"No!"

"Stop being so selfish!"

"Me?"

"Do you see anyone else in the room, twin?" I slumped back down in my bed. "Well Caroline isn't going to be too happy." I commented. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

"Hurry up." She told me sternly.

Later that day

I found Elena with Stefan. "Hey guys." I said as I walked up them. I then noticed a necklace around Elena's neck which I hadn't seen before. "That's pretty."

"Stefan gave it to me." She smiled.

"A man with taste." I nodded at him.

"Speaking of taste, that is a nice locket." He said, I looked down at my neck where my locket hung. "May I take a look?"

"Erm….sure." I said as I took it off and gave it to him.

"Mia?" I turned around to see Matt.

"Matthew!" I laughed as I put my arms around him. "My adorable little Matthew who I obviously missed the most!"

"Well I am glad to hear that. You were missed….a little bit."

"Just a little? That's not cool, you were missed tons! There wasn't a day that went by where you didn't haunt my thoughts."

"You're as creepy as I remember."

"You know it. How have you been?"

"I've been good." He replied as he hugged me. "Are you back for good?"

"Looks like it."

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do."

"We do." I smiled.

He looked awkwardly at Elena who was now standing by my side. "Elena." He nodded at her.

"Matt." She smiled.

"I'll see you guys around." He said and walked away.

"Aw, my poor Mattie" I said. "How dare you break his heart you bitch!" I nudged Elena. "I told you what would happen if you did so!"

"Don't, I already feel bad enough." She moaned.

"So you should! You ruined my plan to have Matt join the family. I hope you're satisfied Elena, you ruin everything. Life destroyer." We turned back to face Stefan who was holding out my locket for me to take.

"Thank you." I said as I put the necklace back around my neck. I turned away as Stefan and Elena kissed only to bump into Caroline.

"And you're not in uniform because?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Erm…..Elena has something to tell you!" I said and pushed Elena in Caroline's direction before taking off.

I watched throughout the night as everyone got excited, it looked like we finally had a shot at beating someone. As the rally was going on I noticed Jeremy at the back. I shook my head, Elena had told me how badly he had been handling things. Turning to drunks and alcohol as a solution. I started to make my way over when I saw I wasn't the only one. Tyler was also charging towards him with Vicki trying to stop him.

"Don't look so down." I heard Tyler say to Jeremy, I stood between them, but neither of them took any notice of me. "You can have her when I'm done." He finished.

"Uncalled for, my friend." I said to Tyler and pushed him slightly away from Jeremy. He pushed him not too hard, but hard enough for me to stumble back, right, looks like I'm going to have to get physical! I looked back to see Jeremy had taken the first punch. "Jer," I moaned and tried to grab him by his waist. "Get off him, Jer! Just leave it!" I moved as Tyler had shoved him up against the car. "Ty, get off!" I grunted and tried to pull him off Jeremy. I was fighting a losing battle. "I am going to kick some serious ass in a minute!" Jeremy dropped his bottle and glassed smashed on the floor. "Look what you did! Do you know how highly dangerous that is? Health and safety regulations people!"

"Stop it!" Vicki yelled out, getting the attention of some of the members in the crowd. I saw Stefan was starting to make his way over. "TYLER STOP!" Out of all the people watching, Stefan was the only one who came over and tried to break it up, he pulled Tyler off Jeremy. Elena ran over, too.

Tyler tried to show what a big man he was by punching Stefan, but Stefan strangely wasn't affected by it. I saw Jeremy pick up some of the broken glass. "Jeremy no!" I snapped, but it was too late, he was lunging at Tyler with it. Stefan pushed Tyler to the side and put his hand up and the glass Jeremy was holding slid right into his hand, I covered my mouth with my hands. "Jer!" I pulled him back away from Stefan as Elena went to see if he was ok. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said angrily. "Oh god, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

"Well you don't look it!" I tilted his head up. "Why must you bother everyone?"

"I said I'm fine." He pulled away from me and stormed off.

"Bloody teenagers." I miss when he was small, cute and did everything I said.

I walked over to Stefan and looked at his hand, but there was no blood. ""No, no, I saw it, the glass cut your hand." Elena said, turning over his hand. I saw it, too.

"I'm ok." Stefan pulled his hand back. "It's almost kick off time, so I will see you after the game." He walked off. Elena turned to me.

"But I saw it." She said, her face filled with confusion. "I have to go find Bonnie."

I nodded at her. "Can I have the keys to the car?" I asked her. "I left my bag in there." She nodded and threw them at me. "Thanks." I walked towards the car park and opened the trunk. I found my bag and put it on the floor, I closed the trunk and turned around only to see the man who had starred in my dream last night. I let out a gasp and glared at him. "What have we said about the sneaking up on people?" I snapped and tried to catch my breath. "What are you even doing here?"

He looked around. "I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered. I raised my brows.

"And why is that?"

"She talks more than I can listen." He told me.

"That's Caroline." I replied, I tried to step past him, but he moved with me. I let out a sigh of frustration, crossed my arms and looked up at him.

"She's awfully young."

I shrugged awkwardly, trying not to think of how he made me feel in my dream last night. "Not that much younger than you." I replied coolly.

He chuckled slightly. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture," He smirked a little. "She would drive me crazy."

"Telling this to the best friend, not a good move." I said, hearing the spite that was in my voice. There was just something about him, I hated being near him, but at the same time I liked it.

He took a step forward whilst I took a step back, but I bumped into the back of my car. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable." He placed one hand behind me on the car, so I was trapped one side of him. "It's not my intention." He breathed out, leaning his face closer to mine.

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternative meaning behind everything you say."

His smirk fell back in place. This time I didn't leave out, he wanted me to be uncomfortable around him, it was almost like he wanted me to be afraid, he liked messing with my head and I didn't know why. "You're right" He said simply. "I do have other intentions, but so do you." He leaned in even further which increased the rate in which my heart was bumping against my chest. It was so loud to me that I wondered if he could hear it.

"Really?"

"I see it, you want me."

I tried to remain still, I knew he wanted a reaction out of me and let me tell you, he isn't getting one. "Excuse me?"

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you've even dreamed about me." Ok that caused a reaction, my eyes widened despite how hard I tried not to let them. How the hell did he know? I couldn't say anything, I couldn't find the words. "And right now." He leaned down even further, his pupils enlarging and stared right into mine. "You want to kiss me." He said sternly. I couldn't move. His eyes drifted down to my lips, he smirked and moved his body closer to mine . Then he moved his lips to mine, he was an inch away when I finally mustered up the courage to shove him away.

He held his cheek and looked back at me. "Ha." I said sarcastically, "Now tell me, why on earth would I want you?"

"Simple, really," He replied, staring straight into my eyes, "I'm irresistible."

"I think I've just proved that that's not necessarily true. I resisted you and I will continue resisting you because you-" I poked his chest, "are resistible."" He looked down at my necklace and the confusion on his face went away. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly." He answered. "May I see that?" He pointed to my necklace. What was with these Salvatore boy's and them wanting to see my necklace.

"No." I replied, placing my hand over it.

"Just for a second?"

"Nope. Now if you'll excuse me."

Stefan's P.O.V

I turned to walk away from Damon, but I knew he wasn't going to let it go. "Nice trick with Amelia, let me guess, Vervain in the locket?" I knew Damon wasn't going to waste any time in trying to get Amelia and when I saw her wearing a locket, I knew it was a good opportunity to sneak her some vervain without her knowing. "I admit, I was a bit surprised, it's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion, where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" I replied, pushing past him.

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way….or I could just eat her." I stopped in my tracks, I couldn't let that happen.

"No, you're not going to hurt her, Damon." I stepped towards him.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you, that feels for her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." I challenged.

"Well, I'm tempted." He lied.

"No you're not, you've had lifetimes to do and here I am, I'm still alive, and there you are, your still haunting me, after 145 years. Katherine is dead and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do. That, my brother, is your humanity." I knew I was getting to him by the way his jaw was clenching.

"Salvatore, what the hell, we have a game to play" I turned around to see Mr Tanner coming towards us, I looked back at Damon, he wouldn't….

"If that's my humanity, then what's this"

"Damon don't!" I shouted, but he had already charged towards Tanner and bitten into him. Damon soon pulled away and threw Mr Tanner's body to the ground, blood dripped down from his mouth.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace"

Amelia's P.O.V

I was standing outside the changing room, I needed fresh air, I needed to be alone. I couldn't get my mind off of what happened with Damon, I wanted to know what he was up to. There was something off about him, but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Thought you could get away that easily Gilbert?" I heard from behind me. "You underestimate me" I silently cursed myself, why the hell did I decide to go out alone with him swarming around?

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked, refusing to turn around or even look at him, but in the blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of me. "How did you-" I stared at him as he just smirked down at me. "What do you want?" I repeated.

"I think we both know the answer to that" His eyes flickered down to my necklace, "May I?"

"No." I put my hand over it.

"Please?"

"No. Now if you don't mind, I have a game to-" I froze.

"What?" He followed my gaze.

"Oh my god" I ran over to the lifeless body of my old history teacher, Mr Tanner. Damon wrapped his arm around the front of my stomach and pulled me up. "He's dead Damon, he's dead" I gripped onto his shirt so I wouldn't fall. I watch so many crime programs, I watch so many gory films but seeing this up close, I couldn't handle it. Damon kept his arm wrapped around me and pulled out his phone. I couldn't hear what he said into it. I could feel him staring down at me, but I couldn't look up at him, all I could stare at was the facial expression of my old teacher. I heard there had been animal attacks, but only near the forest, how did this happen? I felt Damon run his fingers through my hair, if I wasn't so shocked I would've slapped his hand away, he seemed unaffected by what had just happened unlike me who had the complete opposite reaction. We waited until the ambulance and the police got here. I let go of Damon who I had awkwardly been holding onto the whole time when I saw Elena.

"Mia!" She ran towards me.

"Elena" I hugged her. "It's Mr Tanner, he's-"

"I heard, did you find him?" She was shaking just like I was.

"Yeah, me and Damon-"

"Damon?" Stefan cut me off. "Damon is still here?"

"Yes, he is right over-" I pointed over to where we were previously standing, but he was gone. "He was there a second ago"

"I have to go" Stefan said. "Are you two going to be ok?" He asked us, we both nodded.

For the rest of the night, I barely slept and when I did, I swear I could feel someone stroking my cheek, but I couldn't open my eyes and when I finally could, nobody was there...

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites & alerts, very appreciated! Keep them coming for next chapter!****  
><strong>Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy for updates on the story and my other stories!<strong>  
><strong>LivHardy x <strong>**


	3. Family Ties

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Mia," My sister sang as she walked into my room. "Why are you always the last one up?"

"Because I'm normal and actually like my sleep." I replied sleepily.

She sat on the edge of my bed. "Are you going to the Founder's Park Dance tonight?" She asked me.

"Yep," I replied. "I take it your going with Stefan?"

She nodded. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm actually going with Matt." My sister looked surprised. "It's not like that," I quickly said. "We're going as friends"

"Mmhmm," She hummed as she walked out of the room. I pulled the covers off my legs and hopped up. I picked up my phone when it started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Oh good your up!"

"Caroline….hey..." I was not sure whether she was still mad at me for quitting cheer leading.

"You're going tonight right?"

"Yes, I am, with Matt, why?"

"Want to carpool? I got us a car."

"A car? From where?" I asked her as I grabbed what I laid out and was going to where.

"Damon's car, he's my date and has volunteered to drive us all there." She told me.

"You're bringing Damon? I thought you didn't want to bring a date because of your mom?"

"I changed my mind, so shall we pick you up at eight?" She asked me.

Think of an excuse….think of an excuse, got it! "Actually Caroline, with Matt's mom being away, I think we are just going to take her car."

"Oh, ok, that's fine."

"I thought you and Damon broke up?" After all, he did try to kiss me the other night; I wouldn't tell Caroline that, I knew somehow she would find a way to put the blame on me even though I pushed him away.

"No," She replied. "We are fine, oh hey," Her voice was now muffled. "No, she doesn't need a lift; she is going in Matt's car….why?" I knew Damon was there. "Why would you-?" She stopped talking. "Ok, here"

"Hello Amelia," I could almost feel Damon smirk.

"Damon," I replied simply.

"How are you feeling after last night?"

"Fine. What do you want Damon?

"Are you sure? I mean, you were holding onto me pretty tightly, some may even assume there was something more to it."

"Seriously Damon, what do you want?"

"No need to be rude Amelia," His voice was so taunting, I wanted to slap him down the phone. "Especially when I'm offering you such a nice gesture to drive us all to Founder's party, I heard you were going with…Matt..."

"Like I said to Caroline, we're fine in getting there."

"You're so mean to me, I thought we had a breakthrough with our relationship after how close we were last night..." I winced, why did I hang on to him? His arrogance was shining through; Elena should have exaggerated to me more how big his ego was. He knew how much he was getting to me.

"Is that it Damon?"

"Actually no, see what your saying clashes with Matt; he jumped at the opportunity to not have to drive,"

"Wait, you spoke to him?"

"I did indeed, I will see you tonight Amelia."

"Wait, how did you-" The dial tone. "Dammit!" I yelled, throwing my phone across my bed. My plan to avoid him for awhile was obviously not going to work, why the hell would Matt agree to get a lift with Damon? I got changed and went downstairs; Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"How am I suppose to look at you Jer?" I said as I pulled some cereal boxes out of the cupboards.

"Any way apart from that look of disappointment!"

"You shoved glass into someone's hands last night and from what I hear getting stoned is your new thing."

"You haven't been here Amelia, what right do you have to tell me how to live my life?" He picked up his headphones and headed towards the door.

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy just because I care about you Jer!" I snapped, chasing after him. We had reached the door; he had opened it only for Tyler to be there, looking like he was just about to knock. Please don't let this be round two. Jeremy tried to shut the door upon seeing him, but Tyler pushed it back open.

"I'm here for my mom," He said sternly. "To pick up some boxes."

"Oh right," I turned and went into the living, picking up what he needed, a bunch of stuff that my parents kept, my mom promised to lend them to Mrs Lockwood. "Here they are, please be careful with them."

"Yeah, be careful with it dick." Jeremy spat.

"Hey!" I said pushing him back. "Not now guys, we don't need a repeat of last night."

"I'm fine, he is just being a punk," Tyler said defensively. "Look, would it make a difference if I told you I actually liked Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it" Jeremy shot back, he then turned to me. "I can't believe you ever dated this dick." Oh why, why did he have to say that? He then stormed back upstairs, leaving me alone with the ex.

"Sorry about that..." I said turning back to Tyler.

"Its fine." He replied, he then leaned onto the doorframe. "How have you been anyway? I didn't know you were coming back into town"

"I'm ok; it just wasn't the same after you know…"

"Yeah..." He replied.

Man it was awkward. "So I will probably see you at the Founder's party?"

"Yes, I will see you then." He smiled and finally left, I closed the door and cringed to myself over how awkward that was.

I walked into the kitchen where Bonnie and Elena were doing their nails. "Ok, but it has to go into the vault because Caroline would kill me if got back to Damon," she squealed. Hearing Damon's name caught my interest. "Amelia?" Dammit, they knew I was listening. "Vault." I gestured for my lips to be zipped up, she turned back to Elena. "Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story, do you know what happened with his ex girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena replied.

"Yeah they both dated her only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad so he did horrible things to try break them up, he manipulated Katherine, he filled her head with all these lies until it worked and she turned against Damon!" Bonnie told her.

This is where I decided to get involved. "Yeah, but that's from one persons side of the story, meaning Damon's." I sat down next to Elena.

"She's right," Elena said.

"I just wanted you to know," Bonnie said.

"Anyway his past relationships aren't any of my business."

"Unless he is a manipulative liar." Bonnie replied, I somehow doubt he is.

"Stefan is none of those things!" Elena defended him.

"How do you know?" Bonnie shot back.

"I'm going to have to side with Elena on this, from what I've seen of Damon so far, he tends to exaggerate things."

"And you know this from personal experience?" Bonnie asked me.

"What experiences have you had with Damon?" Elena asked me.

"I haven't," I lied; they both looked at me doubtfully. "I mean from what I've seen from a distance!"

"Mmm..."

Later that night

Matt knocked at my door. "You ready to go?" I looked over his shoulder to see Damon's car and Damon. He had the window rolled down and was smirking at me.

"Yep," I replied. "Before we go, how come you agreed to get a lift off of Damon?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I said no at first - but then I said yes." He said dumbly.

"You're not making any sense," I told him.

"I can't actually remember..."

"Right,you're a little weird Mattie."

"Come on," He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the car.

"Amelia, looking beautiful as always," I looked over at Caroline who seemed unaffected by Damon's comment to me. I ignored him and sat in the back with Matt, I could sense Damon staring at me through the mirror, and we kept making eye contact.

"I knew I should have worn the yellow one, why did you make me wear the blue one?" I overheard Damon and Caroline's conversation.

"Because I liked the blue one better." Damon told her sternly.

It was a ten minute journey until we got there, apart from Caroline's moaning, it was a quiet ride.

I started walking towards the door when I felt myself being pulled back, Damon was the culprit. "You two go ahead, me and Amelia will join you in a minute," He said sternly to Matt and Caroline. They listened to him before nodding and walking into the founder's party, not even questioning why he wanted me. "I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk, the other night when I tried to kiss you, there is no excuse, my therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?"

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it out, let's just say the men in Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry, it all started with the original Salvatore brothers, they went to the first founder's party you know, their names are on the registry list." I stared at him in disbelief. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Your doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Your stirring things with me so that I will go back and report to Elena which will make even more suspicious of Stefan." I told him. "I'm not stupid Damon and I will not be used by you." I started before walking ahead, but he pulled me back again.

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Yes it is, your doing it with me and you did with Caroline, planting these ideas in our head so that we will turn against Stefan."

"What has Caroline said?" I suddenly realized what I had done, I had blurted out what was suppose to be kept in 'the vault'.

"Nothing, I just meant-"

"What did Caroline say?"

"Fancy seeing you here," I turned to see Elena and Stefan, thank god they came.

"I was just about to go inside." I gave a long hard look at Damon and walked ahead, Caroline was waiting by the door for him.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked me.

"I'm fine." I told him, looking back at Damon was staring right back at me. "But I think I've just done something incredibly stupid."

For most of the night I walked, dance and drank with Matt, that is until I saw Caroline go into the bathroom, I thought I might give her a heads up about what I accidentally blurted out, I was not looking forward to it. "Caroline," I said, she turned around.

"Hey," She said as she applied her lip gloss on. "How are things with Stefan and Elena?"

"Good, I think..."

"Really? Well my radar must be off as I was getting all different other vibes."

"I'm sure they are fine," I told her. "Look, I may have accidentally blurted something out to Damon, something you might have said."

"What did you tell him?"

"Look, I overheard what you told Bonnie the other day and-" I lied. "He was trying to cause trouble between Elena and Stefan and it kind of slipped out."

"Amelia, how could you? He is going to kill me, oh god!"

"Caroline I'm so sorry, Caroline your-" I stopped. "Your shaking," I said. "If he scares you that must why don't you just leave him?"

"I can't Mia."

"Yes you can, just go up to him, say it and then we can go have a girls night in!"

"You don't understand! He-"

I leaned in when I saw a mark on her neck, underneath her scarf. "What is that?" I tried to lift it up but she pulled away.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." I pulled of her scarf to reveal the whole of the bruise, it was like someone had bitten into her neck.

"What's going on?" Elena said, coming in. "Caroline, what is that on your-"

"What happened?" I asked her. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"No! No it's nothing!" She faced the mirror against to apply her lip gloss, but she noticed me and Elena staring. "My mom would kill me!" Elena stepped forward and pulled her cardigan off revealing another bruise.

"Did Damon hurt you?" I asked her, by the look on her face, I knew I was right.

"No!" She lied. "Of course not, just leave me alone, ok!" She snapped and stormed out of the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Elena.

"I'm going to go speak to Stefan."

"I'm going to go find the asshole himself." We separated, it didn't take long for me to find Damon and when I did, he still had that smug smirk on his face, well I was about to wipe it off. I charged down to him and shoved him, his smile faded and a look of shock replaced it. "There is something seriously wrong with you, you stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff, stay away from her." I told him sternly.

I went to walk away, but he grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me to him, I struggled against him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb, I've seen the bite marks on her neck, your disgusting!" I spat and pulled away. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you go near her again I'll-"

"You'll do what?" He stepped towards me.

"Just stay away, find someone else to relive your sick sexual fantasies."

"Are you volunteering?" He smirked, I slapped him. "You have got to stop doing that." He said angrily. I gave him a look of disgust and walked off, I was going to make sure he wouldn't hurt Caroline again, one way or another.


	4. You're undead to me

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Tomorrow the school was holding a car wash to raise funds after the death of Mr. Tanner, Caroline was in charge of it but I don't know how she was going to be after what happened a few nights ago. Elena said she found her crying, I reckon it's because she had an argument with Damon about how we found out about the bites and what I accidentally blurted out she had said. I wish she would just get it into her head that he was bad news; hopefully the other night was a wake up call for her. I hadn't seen Damon since. My mission today was to keep her distracted, to not let her think or go near Damon.

"Vicki Donovan was in our bathroom?"

"Yep, it was a very awkward run in" Elena told me.

"Wow…Vicki and Jeremy, I suppose they did spend a lot of time together when you were dating Matt"

"That's not the only love in the air going around, Aunt Jenna is going out with Logan for lunch which she is pretty excited about" Elena said.

"Logan? As in Logan Fell the news reporter guy?" I questioned.

"Yep, apparently they used to have a thing when they were in high school, he was the reason she left Mystic Falls"

"That's weird" I scrunched up my face. We both turned our heads when we saw Caroline coming down the corridor looking like she couldn't be happier.

"I want in your face sexy, it's a fund raiser for god sake" Caroline laughed.

"Unbelievable, it's like nothing has happened" I said.

"She's in denial" Elena replied.

"So what's going on with you and Stefan?" I asked her as I opened my locker. She just shook her head in response. "That bad huh?"

"Haven't heard from him in four days and when I did, it was a very awkward voice message. I just wish I knew what he has to be so secretive about"

"You shouldn't be too hard on him, with a brother like Damon his life can't be easy" I said to her.

"You really dislike Damon don't you?"

"Hell yeah, after what he did to Caroline-"

"You didn't like him before you knew about what he did to Caroline, are you still going to be secretive upon the reason why?" She asked me.

"Oh look, Stefan is coming" I distracted her, saved by the Stefan who looked like he was ready to do some serious grovelling.

"Hey…" He said awkwardly, they then both looked at me.

"I have to….be somewhere other then here, bye!" I walked over to Caroline. "Hey"

"Hey, you're coming to the fund raiser right?"

"Yes, I am, but don't you think we should-"

"I'll go ask Elena" She piped up, avoiding the subject.

"No Caroline! They need to work out there-" She ignored me and continued to walk over to them, "Or go ahead…." I followed her over there.

"Can I put you two down as volunteer's tomorrows?" She asked Stefan and Elena, they both nodded at her, she then focused on Stefan. "Where's Damon? He has some serious apologising to do" I stared at her in disbelief, after everything he has done to her; she still acts like nothing has happened.

"He's gone Caroline" Stefan told her.

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not coming back, I'm sorry" I felt my heart sink when Stefan said this, I don't know why I felt like that, he was a jerk and I was suppose to be glad he was going. It was then I realised Stefan had caught the not so happy look at this news, I quickly shrugged it off and smiled at him, but I think it was too late, he looked suspicious.

"This is a good thing Caroline" Elena told her.

"I know that" Caroline replied, but did not sound convincing at all.

Later on that night

"You ok?" Jeremy asked as me and him leaned against the door frame, looking into Elena's room, she was lying on her bed looking depressed.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena asked.

"Don't answer a question with another question" Jeremy replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable" She answered.

"Well you should go get something to eat" I spoke up, me and Jeremy exchanged smirks because we knew what was downstairs waiting for her. Stefan had prepared a meal for her and was determined to win her trust.

The next day

I was working with Bonnie as we washed the cars. I was wearing denim shorts and a black bikini top, I started out in a t-shirt, but got scolded and pressured by Caroline, she gave me a spare one she had brought along. I looked over at Stefan and Elena, from the looks of things, Stefan's dinner plans had won Elena over and they were both working together on one of the cars. I wasn't the only one who had seen the affectionate couple.

"Ah, ah, no, none of that tortured pining stuff" Bonnie told Matt.

"I was just observing" Matt said to us, we both looked at him doubtfully.

"Mhmmm" I replied.

"Mia, you might want to take your locket off" Bonnie said. "Don't want it getting wet"

"Good point" I said as I took it from my neck, I went over and put it in Elena's bag.

"Oh crap, we're out of towels" I sighed and went over to Caroline. "We're out of towels"

"Let's go get some more" She said and asked Elena to take over the counter. We walked into the school and went to go into the stock room, only it was locked.

"Who has the key?" I asked her, but she didn't respond. "Caroline?" She was frozen and was staring into mid space. "Are you ok?" I said, shaking her gently. She then turned away from me and started running? "Caroline" I yelled after her and started to follow her. She went passed the car wash and kept running. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Damon" She replied as if she were a zombie.

"Oh no Caroline, your staying away from him" I tried to grab her arm but she yanked me off her. "Caroline!" I growled and kept following her. She led me all the way to the Salvatore boarding house. "Looks like no one is in, let's just go" I started to walk the other way, but Caroline didn't follow. She went around back and started trying the doors. "You can't do that!" I told her, but she ignored me, she then found an open door. "Caroline stop!" She walked in, I looked around, what was I suppose to do? "Caroline?" I yelled after, when I didn't get an answer, I stepped in. "No one is in so where are you going?" I said when I caught up to her. She opened the door to what looked like the basement and started walking down the stairs. I followed her into what looked like a dungeon. "Let's just head back; this place gives me the creeps"

"Damon?" She called out.

"He isn't here Caroline, for the last time, let's go!"

I turned to go back up the stairs until I heard Caroline say, "Oh my god" She leaned against one of the doors, I walked up behind and my jaw dropped upon seeing Damon locked inside, he was pale and look incredibly weak. He struggled as he tried to stand up. "What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked him.

"And why the hell did I decide to follow?" I muttered to myself.

"Because I wanted you to" Damon winced, his facial expression reflected how much pain he was in. Was this Stefan's way of sorting him out? And like Caroline questioned, how did she know he was here? He used the walls to help move over to the window of the door, it was then he saw me behind Caroline.

"Nice bikini top" He commented, with a weak smirk. I looked down and realised I was still in my bikini top and shorts from the car wash; I moved my arms and covered up slightly. He placed his hands on the bar of the door, "Let me out of here, please"

Caroline moved her hand to the lock of the door, but suddenly she stopped. "You bit me" She said to him.

"You liked it, remember" He told her sternly.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things in different ways?" She asked him, shaking her head.

"Stop it" I told him, "Your messing with her head"

He ignored me and continued to look at Caroline. "You remember what I want you to remember"

I stared at him with confusion, "What are you doing to her?"

His eyes drifted to me, they flickered down to my bare neck and looked back at me. "Your going to open the door"

"No" I shook my head.

My eyes then became fixated with his. "Your going to open the door" It's like I had no control, I felt my hands slowly move towards the lock. . I couldn't ignore the feeling in my stomach. That gut feeling that tells you something is wrong.

"No!" I heard someone yell from behind me, but it was too late, I had unlocked it, the man who called out pushed his weight onto the door to keep it closed whilst Damon was going crazy on the inside trying to escape. "RUN!" He yelled at us.

I turned and pushed Caroline towards the stares, she ran up but I stopped when I heard the door slam open, I turned around to see Damon slam the man into the wall, he then dropped him and turned to me. A sickening smirk replaced the scowl on Damon's face and he looked up at me. "Amelia, come to me"

"No!" I yelled out, I turned to go up the stairs but my body decided differently and I found myself moving towards him. "No!" I yelled out again as I was in his arms, I pushed against his chest but found myself not able to move. He kissed my cheek and kissed down my jaw line until he reached my neck. "Get off me!" What was meant to be a yell became a whisper. He pushed me against the wall and rested one hand on my waist whilst the other trapped me against the wall. He started to tease my neck, brushing his teeth against it. "Let me go" I squirmed.

"Your just making things worse for yourself" He whispered, brushing his lips against the top of my ear.

"Get off her!" I looked down to see the man who had yelled at us to run grab Damon's leg, I used this opportunity to push Damon off and run towards the stares, I stopped to take a last look only to regret it. Damon placed his hands on either side of the man's head and twisted it until you heard a vile crack.

It was the way that his face went expressionless and his eyes went dark – the insanity had been clear in them. It was like an alarm bell ringing through my body. GetAwayGetAwayGetAway. That natural instinct. That _animal _instinct.

He smirked and looked up at me. I didn't waste anymore time, that voice was repeating in my head to run for my life, I took off up the stares and I could hear him chasing after me. I was mid way up the stares when I felt him grab my leg.

"NO!" I screamed and started to kick at him, I heard an oof and he fell down the rest of the stairs, I used this time to get as far away from him as I could, but after two seconds of running, I could hear him chasing after me again, my heart was beating out of my chest, he just killed a man! He was a murderer, a cold blooded murderer and I was sorry that I even thought for a second I had feelings for him. I reached the door and for a second, I struggled to get it open, I looked behind me to see Damon three metres away from getting me, I put my whole energy into it and was able to open the door, I looked back again to see the sunlight caused Damon to stop chasing and collapse to the floor, I was so tired but I knew I needed to keep running.

Stefan's P.O.V

I looked around, trying to find Elena, only I couldn't. My phone started to vibrate, I thought it would be her, but it wasn't, it was Damon, how could he- oh god no. "Dick move little brother because now your going to suffer too"

"How did you get out?" I demanded.

"You need to find Amelia"

"Amelia? What has she got to do with this?"

"Why, she let me out of course" My eyes widened, both her and Elena had disappeared.

"What have you done with them?" I snapped, I swear if he has her….

"I haven't done anything, god Stefan, it hurts when you assume such things"

"Where is Amelia?"

"I don't know, she ran off when she saw me kill Zach"

"No- Zach" I breathed out.

"Tragedy I know" His sarcasm shorn through. "You need to find her, compel her to forget all or our vampire secret will be revealed to your little cheerleader little brother"

"I can't, I put vervain in her necklace" I said through clench teeth.

"She isn't wearing it today, go find her and get my ring whilst your at it" Damon hung up on me, I had to find Amelia before she found Elena. I raced off, she wasn't too far to find, she was near our house, still running when I found her.

"Amelia" I yelled after her, she turned around and fell into my arms.

"Stefan-" She struggled to breathe. "Damon….killed….he is…."

"Shh" I told her. "Now listen to me" I lifted her chin and forced her eyes to look into mine. "Forget the last two hours, you're here because you are looking for Jeremy, forget the last two hours" I repeated. I didn't know whether this would work or last, but I was desperate. I wasn't as strong as Damon, there was no guarantee that this would work, she stared up at me and shook her head.

"Are you ok Amelia?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, have you seen Jeremy?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I haven't" I turned away, I hated that I had to clean up for Damon, but I had no other choice, I couldn't risk our secret being exposed especially to Elena.

Amelia's P.O.V

A shiver ran down my spine, I had given a call to Matt, I knew Jeremy had to be somewhere with Vicki so wherever she was, he was, I thought Matt had an idea and he said she liked to hang out in this special place by the graveyard. I followed the sound of the music, there were five of them, all sitting around, bottles of beers surrounding them and they all looked high. I hated being in the grave yard at this time of night, but I needed to find Jer. I looked around, but there was no sign of him.

"Vicki?" She looked up at me. "Have you seen Jeremy?"

"How did you know I was here?" She asked me.

"Your brother" I replied.

"So much for this place being secret" She mumbled. "He left an hour ago"

The music that was playing stopped. "Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it" The people she was with called out. "Ha, Vicki"

Vicki sighed and got up to go put the music back on, I walked with her. "Did you know where he was going?

"No I-" She stopped and looked towards the front of the car. "Hey man, are you ok?" She asked a man who was bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Come here" He told her, she slowly walked towards him. "Come here" He gestured for her to come closer.

"You don't look good" She told him.

"I have something-" He coughed, "I need to tell you"

She moved even closer, he fell into her arms. "Whoa, whoa, I got you, I got you"

It was then that the man lifted his head and I saw exactly who it was. "VICKI NO-" I screamed out, she turned her head only to give him easy access to bite on her neck, I fell back and watched as he drained the blood from her body, he let her body go and she fell with a thud to the ground. Blood was dripping from his mouth, he looked at me like I was next.

"Not again" I breathed out, I turned to run, when I looked back behind me, he wasn't there, I thought I had dreamed it up, only when I turned back forward, he was there, blocking my exit. "NO!" I screamed out, I turned to run the other way, but he grabbed my wrist. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" I cried out, smacking my fists against his chest, but he seemed unaffected by anything I did, he studied my face and ran his finger down my cheek.

His finger reached my lips and rested against them as I let out whimpers. "Shhh, it's ok" He whispered in my ear.

"No!" I cried out. "It's not, what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious by now? I'm a vampire" He stated with this proud disgusting smirk on his face, I tried to pull myself out of his grasp, but he held me tightly against his chest.

"NO" I yelled out, "There is no such thing" I spat.

"I can prove it to you again, if you'd like" He moved his head to my neck.

"NO, please" I begged. "Don't hurt me" I felt every inch of my body tremble against his, "just let me go"

"Come with me" He told me.

"No Damon, no" I whimpered, "Please just let me go home" Despite my protests, I was still following him.


	5. Lost girls part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

He led me back to where Vicki's mates were, "Hey man, where did Vicki go?" One of them asked Damon.

He licked his lips and turned to me, "You are going to stay here, do not try to escape" Why was he telling me this? Does he really think I'm going to do it? I was desperate for him to get off me so I could run for my life. He turned to Vicki's friends and one by one he started biting into their necks, I tried to make my escape, but I couldn't move, my legs wouldn't move, I wasn't in control, I was following his exact orders and I just couldn't go. He was…..he was a vampire, this couldn't be real, this had to be a vivid dream or something, it just couldn't be real, vampire do not exist! I watched as he wiped the blood from his mouth and moved on to the next person. One by one I was seeing the life sucked out of these people, I was watching them die and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. I wanted to be sick, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't do anything but watch. He let out moans of pleasure as he sucked the blood, he licked his lips, tasting the blood as if he were someone who had been in the dessert for weeks and now they were getting their first taste of water.

He picked up one of the arms of Vicki's friends and wiped his mouth on it clean. "Mmm" He said as he got up. He started to pour alcohol on them and throw them onto the fire, I could hardly see anymore from the tears that had blurred my vision. He went to each body and did the same. He took a swing of the bottle and came and stood next to me, I nearly collapsed when he put his arm around me, it's like the spell he had on me to stay put was off and now my legs were jelly, I couldn't move and the only tithing holding me up right was him.

He got out his phone and called someone. "Hello?" I heard Stefan's voice, it then hit me….Stefan, oh god, was he a-? I should have listened to Bonnie; she knew there was something off about him! But he seemed so nice, so friendly and….oh god Elena!

"I want my ring" Damon stated sternly.

"Where are you?" I heard Stefan asked, I started to struggle against Damon even though I couldn't feel my legs, but he held me tighter against his chest.

"I'm at the Sizzler, I had the buffet" Damon replied, chuckling to himself. "Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it, where are you?" Stefan repeated. "What have you done?"

"Noo, what have you done? You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me so whatever I've done and whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy" I shoved him against him and fell to the ground. He sighed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back into him. He rested the phone against his shoulder, "Stop fighting" He told me sternly, just like he commanded, my body followed.

"Your being careless, how many more animal attacks is this town going to believe?" Stefan retorted, animal attacks? It was him!

"I know how to cover my tracks Stefan, where is my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide, probably shouldn't have killed him"

A look of worry spread across Damon's face, but then he started to laugh, he took another swing from the bottle he was holding, "Ah you almost got me, where is it?"

"I will get it back, just give me time"

"Where is it? I want my ring Stefan" Damon repeated, even angrier than before. "I got a little friend with me; do you want to say hi to Stefan Mia?"

"Don't call me that" I spat at him.

"Even when your afraid, your still rude to me, not a good closing argument my dear" He taunted me. "Mia says hi" He said through the phone.

"I already want you dead, don't give me another reason to make it happen" Stefan growled at him. Damon ran his finger over my hip bone with his thumb and stared at me as he spoke to Stefan.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart" Damon threatened.

"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after I get you your ring back/."

"Just get it" He snapped and closed the phone. "Siblings huh?" He said to me, I just stared at him with disgust. "Mia Mia Mia, don't look at me with those judgey little eyes" I tore my eyes away and sobbed as I saw the body's burn in front of us. "Don't Mia, your breaking my heart, you really are" He said sarcastically. I then slapped his hand which he was resting on my hip; he pulled his hand away causing me to fall to the floor. "That wasn't very nice"

"Don't touch me" I growled, crawling backwards, just trying to get away from him.

"Don't be like that Mia, I thought we were having a moment" He smirked and moved towards me, but every time he took a step, I crawled back three. "Got to love you in that bikini"

Could not of been a worse day to of had a car wash fund raiser. "Just stay away from me"

"C'mon" He said as he pulled on my arms until I slammed into his chest, we then heard some mumbling, he turned his head and walked over to Vicki's body, she was still alive. "You just don't want to die, do you?" He muttered to himself.

He went to pour the alcohol over her when I grabbed his arm. "No don't" I cried out, he turned his head, "don't kill her"

"Hmmm, persuade me" He crossed his arms and waited, I stared at him in disbelief. "You want her to live don't you?"

"I would never" As brave as I tried to sound, all I could hear was my weakness.

"You need to work on your persuasion techniques" He wagged his fingers at me. "I could always…..make you" He wiggled his brows at me, "Being a vampire comes with many perks, for example, compulsion, I can make you do whatever I want"

At the game, when he tried to get me to kiss him….but it didn't work then, maybe I was immune to it, I shook my head at him, "No, you tried at the game, it didn't work"

"That my dear Amelia is because you were wearing vervain" Vervain? "Saint Stefan put it in your locket when you weren't looking, but your not wearing that today which gives me access to do what ever I want"

Vicki let out a cough, but her eyes remained closed.

"Please Damon, don't hurt her"

His finger trailed along my jaw, "I won't…." I sighed with relief, "-for now" He smirked, "Sleep." And just as he commanded, I closed my eyes and rested against his chest. I felt him put his arm under my leg and lift me up. "Maybe I should of thought this through…." Was the last thing I heard.

I don't know how long I had been out for it; I sat up in a bed I wasn't familiar with. What the hell happened to me? I sat for awhile, just staring into space, trying to work out what the hell happened. It hit me like a brick when the events leading up to this moment soon became clear. My head shot to the space next to me in the bed and lying asleep was Damon, my hand raced to my neck, feeling around for a bite mark, but there was none. I ran my fingers through my hair contemplating my next move; I needed to get out of here. I moved the covers off of my legs and slowly stood up, I kept looking towards Damon, making sure he was still there and asleep. I crept quietly to the door, I winced as I heard a creek, I quickly looked back, it hadn't disturbed him. I was at the door, I took a deep breath and my hand covered it. I closed my eyes as I slowly turned the door knob, I looked back, but this time when I did, he was gone.

"Morning" I jumped and span around to come face to face with a shirtless Damon; he tiled his head and started smiling.

I backed away from him, "Please" I put my hands out to try and stop him from coming any closer, he moved towards me. "Don't"

I rested my hand on the table next to his bed where I found his lamp, I wrapped my fingers around it, "Don't do that" He warned, I lifted it up and smacked him with it, but he was completely unaffected by it. He watched me as I rolled over the bed and grabbed a knife I found stuck in a book, "Ah, ah, ah" He wagged his finger, I threw it and he ducked. My attention turned to the door, my only way out, I raced towards it, but in a split second he was in front of me, blocking my exit, he grabbed me by my arm and shoved me onto the bed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I yelled and did the most stupidest thing ever, I threw a bloody pillow at him, a pillow of all things.

"This could have gone a completely different way" He sighed, the next thing I knew, he was on top of me pining me down. "Are you going to calm down?" I continued to struggle against him. "I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down!" I struggled some more until I realised my efforts were pointless, I laid back and just breathed, trying to catch my breath back. "Good, now there is no point trying to escape, because I will catch you" He warned, he loosened up his grip and got up, but stayed close next to me.

I slowly sat up, "I can't believe this" I whispered to myself, I then remember…. "Oh my god, Vicki?"

"I kept her alive just like you asked" Damon held up his hands, "I'm not a total monster" He then grinned at me, I rolled my eyes at him. "It's cute that your afraid of me" His grinned turned into a smirk.

"Cute?" I repeated in disgust.

"You scrunch up your nose and you just look so vulnerable, it's what turns us vampires on most" He put his hands behind his head and laid back. "This is better, speaking calmly instead of all that screaming and over reacting"

"Over reacting?" I scoffed.

"You don't have to repeat everything I say Mia my dear"

"And you have to stop calling me Mia"

"Why?"

"Because only my friends call me Mia" I said to him sternly.

"And here I thought we were getting along" I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked around the room and then back in the space he was sleeping in when I first woke up, "We didn't-"

"You slept in a bed with a vampire and your wondering if we had sex rather then questioning whether I bit your neck or not?" He laughed to himself.

"I've already checked my neck"

"Smart girl"

I couldn't help it when my eyes travelled down to his abs, which did not go unnoticed by him, I quickly turned my gaze away when I realised I got caught, "Why am I here Damon?"

"If I'm stuck in this house, might as well have some company" He shrugged.

"Why I don't I believe that?"

"Believe what you want, I've already had my meal" He winked at me. "Besides, I have Vicki downstairs if I get hungry"

"So your not going to kill me?"

"Nope." He answered, "Look Mia-"

"Amelia" I growled interrupting him.

"_Amelia_" He then grinned at me. "Think of yourself more as….collateral" He told me, I stared at him in confusion. "If Stefan doesn't bring me my ring then your-" He ran his finger across his neck.

"So you do intend to kill me?"

"No" He told me. "Saint Stefan won't let that happen, so for now your just my entertainment until I can get out of this house"

"Why can't you leave?"

"Tell me, what do you think you know about Vampires?"

"Why should I answer your question when you don't answer mine?"

"I liked it better when you were afraid of me, a lot less attitude" He shook my head at me. "What do you know?"

"Feed off people….sparkle in the sun…" I grinned at him, but when I remember the situation I quickly let that go, I can't be joking with a vampire who I just saw murder a bunch of people!

"Twilight" He rolled his eyes. "It's got it all wrong; we live in the real world where Vampires burn in the sun"

"Yeah, but you go in the sun"

"I have a ring, it protects me"

"The ring you were talking to Stefan on the phone about?" I asked him.

"Mmhmm, he stole it off me when he locked me in the basement which you kindly let me out of" He smirked.

"Is Stefan one too?"

"Mhmm" He answered.

"Will he hurt Elena?"

"No" He replied. "Hence why I call him Saint Stefan, he is like a vegetarian vampire, he thinks he can survive off of animal blood"

"Can he?"

"Well yes"

"Why don't you?" I asked him.

"Because human blood is much more satisfying" He then stood up and reached for me to take his hand, I hesitated. "I won't bite" He smirked, like he did most of the time.

Instead of taking his hand, I got up on my own, he shook his head at me, he bent over and picked up the lamb that I threw at him earlier, "Ohh, I liked this lamp!" I tried to not to laugh, "Go on, you know you want to" I bit my lip and shook my head. "I thought we were getting somewhere"

I followed him out, we went downstairs, it was so dark and depressing. "Dammit, she got blood on the couch" Damon sighed.

"Where is she? You told me she wasn't dead!"

"She isn't! She's in the shower" He told me.

"Is she a-"

"No."

"But you bit her neck…."

"Yes, but in order for her to come a vampire she needs to feed on vampire blood and then die" He explained.

"Oh" He sat back on the couch and patted for me to sit next to him, I remained standing. "I'm surprised you haven't compelled me into forgetting what happened, like Stefan did earlier"

"You remember that?" I nodded. "See, if he fed on human blood he would have been able to do that properly, but no he likes squirrels!"

"How is she up?" I asked him, "She could barely move when I last saw her"

"I gave her some of my blood"

"But that makes her a-"

"No Mia, you need to listen to me more" He said sternly, "she needs to die to become a vampire"

"Sorry" I held my hands up.

**Sorry about the grammer, it's my weakness!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**Follow me at LivRKOHardy for story updates,  
>LivHardy x <strong>


	6. Lost girls part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"Man…that shower was so great" We both turned as we heard Vicki come down the stairs. She caught her reflection in the mirror where she got a good look at the bite mark on her neck, "What did you give me?" She asked Damon.

"Some blood, you loved it" He told her.

"I did?" I stared at her in disbelief; he saw my look and chuckled to himself. "Wait, I'm confused, how did I get here?"

Damon looked at her, "We met in the woods, you were drunk, I'm a vampire, I attacked you and then I killed all of your friends, then brought you here, gave you some blood and you loved it and now we're going to party till the sun goes down" He told her sternly.

"Ok! Is Mia a vampire too?" She asked him.

"No, but she can be if she wants" He turned to me.

"No" I said sternly, he just wiggled his brows at me.

"Can I have another….hit" She asked him, smirking, she had been around Damon too long. "That blood was so good"

"Only if I can" He replied, matching her smirk. She held out his wrist for him, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and looked at me, "Wanna join?"

"No" I said firmly. He shrugged and bit into his wrist for her to suck and began sucking on her's. "That is so disgusting" He just winked at me and continued to suck from her wrist, I made my way towards the door, I should of known they were all locked and I couldn't get out, Damon wasn't that stupid.

I went back to where they were and laid face down on the couch.

Five minutes later Vicki was running around the place yelling things about Tyler. "Do you have any clothes I could wear?" I said looking down at the bikini I was still in.

"Nope"

"You must have something"

"Oh I do" He winked.

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"You killed people in front of me; don't you think I hold a little bit of hatred for you?"

"You should….but you don't, very rare"

"Do you blame people for not liking you?" I said as I sat up.

"Yes, I'm lovely!" I scoffed. "You should join the party" he offered me the bottle he was drinking from, I shook my head, "Don't you drink?"

"Not with you." I answered.

"I get it, don't trust yourself around me, I completely understand" He kissed my hand and stood up to see Vicki.

"Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? Your like so cool and your totally hot" Vicki said, boosting his ego.

He looked over at me, I pretended to gag. "I know" He answered her.

"Don't you want to be in love?" She asked him.

"I've been in love" He replied, which caught me by surprise. "It's painful, pointless and over rated"

"Except when it isn't"

"No more talking!" He growled. "Let's dance!"

I watched as they danced around the room, swinging their bottles and spilling their alcohol everywhere. I watched as Damon flew up onto the banister and started dancing, the sight made me laugh so much, he looked like he was doing the cha cha. He caught me laughing and jumped down to where I was, he put out his hand for me to take, "Damon no" I shook my head, "Not going to happen" He pulled my hand up and put his hand on my lower back, forcing me to dance with him. "I don't want to dance!" I giggled as I tried to push against his chest. For a moment, I forgot what happened the night before and I was actually having….fun, what the hell is wrong with me. He laughed with me and did a move where he dipped me low. He then threw me over his shoulder and ran at his speed to Stefan's room.

"Now you can break all the lamps you want" He told me, knocking over Stefan's books. "C'mon!" He said to me, Vicki entered and started destroying Stefan's things. "She has the hang of it!"

"No, I'm not going to destroy Stefan's stuff!"

"Why not!" He whinged.

"Because one he is a vampire"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" He teased and picked me up, chucking me on Stefan's bed.

"He is the one who is suppose to protect me from you!" I yelled up at him, he grabbed Stefan's pillow and ripped it, causing all the feathers to fall over me, he then bounced and fell on top of me, he rolled me around the bed until he fell off. "Damon" I giggled and crawled away, I repeat, what the hell am I doing? This was the guy I was terrified of an hour ago! I watched him as he picked up a photo and stared at it, I walked over to see what it was, but before I had a chance to look at it, he pulled me away and threw me back on the bed. "Stop doing that!"

"You love it!"

"Pay attention to me!" Vicki yelled grabbing his hand and pulled him out the room. I watched as they went out the room whilst I snuck over to the window and tried to open it.

"Dammit!" I cursed when it didn't open. I then went into Damon's room where I found the phone he used to call Stefan last night on his desk, I picked it up and dialled Stefan's number.

"Damon, you better not have hurt her"

"Stefan, I'm fine" I said quickly.

"Amelia, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I repeated. "I can't get out though"

"Has he hurt you?"

"No"

"Where is he now?"

"Downstairs with Vicki"

"He has Vicki too?"

"Is that Mia? Let me speak to her!" I heard Elena. "Mia, I've been worried sick"

"I am not to blame! I was kidding by a….by a-" I stopped; I didn't know if she knew.

"Vampire?" She finished for me, I sighed with relief. "Stefan is one too, but Damon is dangerous Mia"

"I know, I learnt that the hard way" I sighed. "Hurry up here, ok?"

"We are just getting the ring" She told me.

"Did you know?" I asked her.

"No, not until last night"

"It's weird how we keep doing stuff simultaneously, first quitting cheerleading then finding out that there are dangerous psychopathic vampires in our neighbourhood" I laughed.

"Mia, this isn't time to joke"

"I know; I'm sorry, see you soon?" I hung up and made my way down the stairs, I saw Damon and Vicki slow dancing and it actually made me feel…..jealous?

"Enjoy your conversation with Saint Stefan?" He asked me, I froze, how the hell did he know? "Us vampires have excellent hearing"

"Can you read minds as well?"

"No" He answered, he then looked at Vicki. "You are so damaged" He told her. "You don't have one hint of self esteem"

"Nope, none" She replied as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

He sighed, "I think I know what can help you"

"What's that?" She asked him.

"Death." He cracked her neck just like I remember how he cracked the man before. I gasped and covered my mouth; Damon looked up at me, "Oh o"

"Get away from me" I yelled and ran up the stairs.

"I thought we were over the being scared phase!" He yelled after me, I kept running until he appeared right in front of me, I slammed into him, I tried to go over the other way, but his arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me in place.

"You said you wouldn't kill us!" I screamed at him as I tried to push away from him, despite knowing there was no point.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, nothing about her"

"Let me go! You've had your fun! Just get off!"

"I haven't killed her…..well technically I have, but…look if your going to keep hitting me, I'm going to-" He stopped when I continued, he sighed and threw me over his shoulder, leading me back downstairs, he dropped me on the couch where I was before and I had a clear view of Vicki….waking up….

"I don't understand" I said to him.

"What did I teach you earlier? Think Mia"

"Blood….death…" I gasped when it hit me, "You turned her into a vampire?"

"Bingo"

"What happened?" She groaned as she sat up. "We were dancing and then-"

"I killed you" He told her.

"What?"

"Your dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well let's not make a big deal of it, you drank my blood, I killed you and now you have to feed in order to complete the process" He said as he sat down next to me.

"Your wasted" She told him and got up.

She grabbed her clothes and moved towards the door, "You don't want to be out there all alone" He then disappeared from sitting next to me and was now in front of Vicki, "Your about to get really freaky"

"Look, I've had a really good time, but I just want to go home" She said to him.

"Your still craving blood, until you get it, your going to be very out of it, you have to be careful"

I got up and moved towards him. "What happens if she doesn't get any blood?" I asked him.

"She'll die" He told me, I looked over at her, but she didn't hear.

"Human blood?" I asked him, he nodded. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"What? Oh no, no"

"But she might-"

"I'll protect you" He moved my hair over my shoulder and trailed his finger down my neck.

"How are you going to do that when your craving my blood" I retorted, he moved his gaze to my eyes.

"That's not what I'm craving" He said, I stared back at him, he leaned closer and for a minute I thought he was going to-

"Open the door" Vicki said causing him to lean back, I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, had we almost….kissed?

He went forward and opened it, "If I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house"

"Yeah whatever, bye"

"Tell Elena I said hi and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me!" She walked out; I ran up to him and shoved him.

"What the hell did you do that for? Sending her to my house!"

"You women and your moods" He said as he slumped down on the couch, "first your scared of me, then you try and make out with me, then you shove me, really hard may I add"

"Oh poor you" I said as I charged towards the door, "And another thing, I didn't try to make out with you!"

"Keep telling yourself that" He grinned.

"I'm going…." I charged towards the door, I then turned around, "What aren't you going to try and stop me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No….so your just letting me go?"

"Unless you want to stay?" He flashed me a smile, I rolled my eyes and walked out, it was weird that he just let me go; it was even weirder that a part of me wanted to stay.


	7. Lost girls part 3

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

I literally ran home even though I knew he couldn't chase me. I knocked on my front door and strangely Matt answered it, but I had no time to question it, I charged in to see Jeremy, Vicki, Elena and Stefan all standing in the living room.

"Mia, oh my god" Elena hugged me. "We were just about to come get you"

"How did you escape?" Stefan asked me.

"He just let me go" Both him and Elena exchanged glances, "but he…." I looked around to see if anybody was in ear shot. "turned Vicki" I whispered to them.

"I know" Stefan answered.

"What?" Elena asked, her face full of confusion, "into what?"

"A vampire" He whispered to her. "Guys, take her upstairs, close the blinds, she is going to be ok" Stefan ordered. "Damon got to her; she hasn't completed her transformation yet"

"How does she do that?" Elena asked him.

"She has to feed on human blood" I told her.

"And what happens if she doesn't?"

"She'll die" Stefan answered.

I couldn't take any more of this vampire stuff, I ran into my room and collapsed on my bed, I looked out to see it was getting dark, Damon would be allowed out soon. I looked in my mirror and just stared, so much has happened since I got back and I have barely even been back! I don't know how long I sat upstairs for. I finally came down after hearing people yelling. "What's happened?" I asked them.

"She's gone, Vicki's gone" Elena answered me.

"She just freaked out and took off" Jeremy spoke off.

"I'm going to look for her" Matt grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"I can track her" Stefan whispered to Elena, she nodded and he walked out.

"I have to go too…" Jeremy tried to leave, but both me and Elena grabbed him. "What are you doing? I have to go look for her!"

"The best thing you can do for Vicki is to stay here" We brought him into the kitchen. He tried to distract himself by washing the dishes; me and Elena used this time to talk.

"What did he do to you?" She asked me, looking over to make sure Jeremy wasn't listening in.

"Nothing, just scarred me for life" I muttered. "Have you seen the news? The 'drug overdose'" She nodded, "That was no drug over dose, that was Damon and he made me watch" She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe all this Lana"

"I know" She replied, looking down at her coffee.

"On the bright side, Damon told me that Stefan was ….good vampire? Is that why they don't get along? Because of their life style choice?"

"No, there is more to it" She told me, again she looked over at Jeremy who looked like he was deep in thought. "Do you remember we spoke about Katherine?" I nodded. "And you know they were both in love with her?" I nodded again. "She turned them both, she compelled them to accept each other and she…." Elena spent the next half an hour telling me all that Stefan had told her.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt" Jeremy suggested.

"He will call when he finds her" I told him.

"Well what are we suppose to do?"

"We wait, we are suppose to wait" Elena said.

"I don't know what is wrong with her" Poor Jeremy, I could see how much he cared for her, little did he know he could never be with her again, Damon made sure to that. I felt stupid in even thinking for one second that I wanted to kiss him.

"She'll be fine" Elena lied. "It'll all be fine"

The door bell then went, I sighed and got up, "I'll get it" I walked over, Jeremy followed close behind despite the fact I said I would get it, I knew he was hoping it was Matt with the excellent news that she is ok, I knew that wouldn't be the case. I opened the door to find the very man I had escaped from earlier. I tried to slam the door on him, but he shoved it open with his strength. "Jeremy go upstairs" I told him sternly. He didn't question me and just did.

Damon smirked and leaned against the door frame, "Your afraid of me again, aren't you?" He chuckled, "Cute, real cute"

"What are you doing here?" I turned around to see Elena, looking as afraid I felt. I knew what he was capable of.

"Your afraid of me too, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess….Stefan finally fessed up"

"Get out of here" I growled.

"No need to be rude, I'm just looking for Stefan" He looked between us, "I always liked twins" I felt uncomfortable as he gaze went else where, I still hadn't changed, what was wrong with me! "May I come in? Oh wait…" He stroked his chin, "of course I can" He smirked and stepped in, "I've been invited" I took a step back as he came in and closed the door. "We can cut to the chase if you want, I'm not going to kill you two right now….that wouldn't serve my greater agenda" He stepped closer, looking between us. He pointed at Elena, "Elena…." He then pointed at me, "Ah Mia, how can I forget the women who slept in my bed last night?" He grinned, Elena shot me a look, but I just rolled my eyes, "there's that attitude back" His smirk then dropped and he turned serious, "So, where's Stefan?"

"He is out looking for Vicki" Elena told him coldly and walked into the kitchen, I looked back at Damon.

"You can leave now" I told him, I went to follow her, but he grabbed my arm, my back was now against the stair case and my chest was pressed up against his.

"Again with those judgy little eyes" He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, "That girl is going to thank me for what I did to her"

"Did you thank Katherine?" He stared at me for a moment, his eyes dropped and then reached back to mine; he half smiled and stepped away from me.

"Got the whole life story huh?"

"I got enough." I responded.

"Oh I doubt that" He said spitefully, his attitude then changed dramatically, he smiled against and walked towards the door, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him"

"And you say I have mood swings" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said and you say I have mood swings" I repeated, but louder, he titled his head to the side. "Never mind, just go"

He opened the door and stepped out, the door was closing, but then he stuck his head round it, "Oh and tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house" I shook my head and closed the door fully.

"Great" I mumbled to myself.

Later that night

I was lying on my bed, it had been hours and I still had no clue what happened to Vicki, I was about to fall asleep, I rolled on my side to do so but when my eyes opened the shadow of a man was next to me, I let out a sharp scream and jumped up, grabbing a bat that I kept under the bed, (Good reason I do!) and hit him.

"Mia! Mia! Stop it! Ow! That hurt!"

Wait a minute, I know that voice…. "Damon!"

"The one and only" I heard, I turned on the lamp next to my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited"

"Stop using that excuse! Elena invited you in, not me!"

"Stefan is dealing with her right now" He waved it off with his hand and laid on my bed.

"Mia" I heard Aunt Jenna knock at my door. "Is everything ok in there? I heard a scream"

"Everything is fine, saw a….spider" I replied.

"Since when have you been afraid of spiders?"

"It was a really big one and when I mean big…..I mean….big?"

"Ok….well good night" I heard her footsteps get fainter until I knew she was out of ear shot.

I turned back to Damon. "Smooth" He chuckled.

"Get off my bed!"

"No." He said childishly, "It's comfy, I think I might stay here the night"

"Oh hell no, you need to leave right now" I tried to shove him off, but as usual he was unaffected by this.

"Hey, I let you sleep in my bed last night"

"Like I had a choice" I scoffed. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Well Saint Stefan is busy with your sister, breaking the news about Vicki" He fluffed my pillow and looked back at me.

"What news? What happened?"

"She fed"

"She fed?"

"She fed." I sat down on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"So she's a…."

"You can say it….say it…out loud" He mocked Twilight.

For a moment, I lost all seriousness, "You read twilight?" I sniggered.

"No, no" I continued to snigger, "Let's get one thing straight, I flickered through Caroline's book, that's all"

"Right"

"Like your not a fan of a vampire and human love story" He wiggled his brows at me, "after how we were rolling around on my bed earlier"

I rolled my eyes, "So where is Vicki now?" I asked changing the subject.

"Beats me" He shrugged. "Saint Stefan is desperate to find her and convert her to his vegetarian ways" He laughed to himself.

"Why are you so cruel to him?" I asked him.

"You heard the story, you tell me" He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Err….what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, what does it look like"

"Your not staying here!"

"It's only fair you repay the favour, especially as I was SO nice to you today" He flicked off his shoes and threw his shirt on my floor. I picked it up and threw it back at him.

"Get dressed and get out"

"No. Good night"

"Damon" I moaned, "Your not sleeping in my bed!"

"Look Saint Stefan is protecting Elena outside, so I'm protect you…inside, night." He switched off my lamp, I switched it back on. "This better be important"

"If Stefan is protecting us, why do you need to be here? And when have you ever been concerned with protecting someone other then yourself" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Nice pyjamas" He smirked,

I looked down and blushed, "Don't change the subject!"

"Oh like you did before?"

"Damon" I growled.

He sighed, "Because if Vicki did happen to come here, who do you think Stefan will save first, you or Elena?"

"Alright then, answer my second one"

"Goodnight Amelia"

"Get off my bed!" He patted the space next to him. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to sleep next to a-" I paused for a moment, "murderer" I finished.

"Well you nearly made out with one earlier" He ran his lip across his bottom lip. "Come lie down with me"

"I said-" My body started moving towards the bed, "I hate you"

"You love me" He grinned as I occupied the empty space. "Night Mia"

I turned away from him, minutes past and it was silent until I broke it, "Damon?"

"Do you not know what goodnight means?"

"Are you going to go looking for Vicki tomorrow?"

"I am"

"And are you going to….help Stefan keep her on the…." I tried to think of the word, "life style choice he made?"

I heard him laugh, "Hell no"

"Hell no?" I sat up, "What do you mean hell no?"

"I killed her so she could live a little, she can't do that by living off squirrels" He scoffed.

"You can't do that!"

"And why can't I?"

"Because it's bad enough that there is you going around killing everybody, we don't need two!"

I then shook my head, what the hell am I doing? "Get off of my bed!"

"We've had this conversation, no I am not moving."

"Then I will!"

"You can't, your still under compulsion, now _goodnight _Mia"

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you!"

"Well tough" I opened my mouth to speak, but he moved his finger across my lips, "Do I have to compel you to shut up?" I glared at him, "Good! One more time and I'll do it" He laid back down.

I laid down too and faced away from him, I shuffled so there was a big gap between us, two minutes of silence went by…. "You're a dick"

He sat up again, "What did I just say!" I let out a little snore, "Mmm" I heard him growl.

He laid back down, "Dick." I said again.


	8. Haunted part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

_My face flushed red as he circled me, his fingers brushed along the bottom of my skirt, he smirked, enjoying the way I tensed up and the way my body jerked when flesh met flesh as he pressed his hand against the front of my thigh. He stood behind me, making sure that I took note of his 'little' problem. I couldn't move, I wasn't even under his compulsion. His raked his fingers up my back until it played on a spot on my neck, he then leaned down to whisper in my ear._

"_My, My Amelia. It seems you do dream about me an awful lot" His teeth grazed my ear, my breath hitched as his lips travelled down my neck to my shoulder. _

"_I-" _

"I-" I woke up saying, I sat up and pulled my covers around me. "Dammit" I cursed to myself, why do I keep dreaming about him? I then remembered….he was in my bed, I looked over, but he wasn't, where he was there was a note. I turned my lamp on and picked it up.

It read, 'Gone to track Vicki. Love from your beloved Damon, P.s. you moan in your sleep, _nice_ dream was it?'

I scrunched up the note and threw it in the trash. I laid back down and placed the pillow over my face. This attraction to him should of stopped the moment I found out that he was a vampire. What was even more embarrassing was that he heard my reaction to the dream, I just pray to god that I didn't moan his name, I don't think I would be able to face him again. I started moaning into my pillow, why why why did he have to sleep in my bed last night?

"Mia? Are you ok?" I took the pillow off of my face to see Elena.

"Just peachy" I gritted my teeth.

"They found Vicki, I'm off to go see them now, are you coming with?"

"You go ahead, I'll head over later" I told her, she nodded and disappeared from my sight. I buried my head back into my pillow, I was debating with myself whether or not I should go over there. I didn't want to face him, but I knew I would have to eventually and I did want a part in this. I sighed, got up and went to my wardrobe, I picked out annoyingly enough what I thought would impress Damon, god I hated that I thought this way, but he was my….guilty pleasure. I looked in the mirror and did a once over, once I was satisfied I left the house. I was in the car outside their house for about five minutes before I actually got the courage to go over and knock at the door.

Please be Stefan, please be Stefan, please be- "Damon" I said as he answered the door, he leaned against it and smirked. "Is Elena here?"

"Yep" He answered back.

I stepped forward to go in, but Damon moved so he was blocking my entrance, I placed my hands on my hips. "Well where are they?"

"And good morning to you little miss, I'm on a mission" He replied, taking a step forward, I decided I wasn't going to back down, not this time. "For a second there, I thought you were here to see me, I'm hurt Amelia, really I am. I'm starting to think you used me as bed company"

I scoffed at this, "I wanted you no where near my bed"

"I think we both know how untrue that is" His eyes flickered down to my neck, "So you remembered your necklace today? Shame" He tutted.

I folded my arms. "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave, so in love with me and so stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" He raised his brows and sent me his Damon smile.

"A. I'm not in love with you and B. If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead" I retorted.

"A. You are and B. Yes, you would."

"A&B: But I'm not"

"A&B, yet" He said with a serious expression, that was when I took a step back and suddenly didn't feel so brave anymore. He stepped out and closed the door. "So where are we going?"

"We?" I repeated. "Well _I'm _going inside" I moved to go in but the door was locked. "Open the door Damon"

"C'mon" He groaned. "Elena and Stefan have it completely under control, let's go have some fun"

"Our definitions of fun are completely opposite" He raised a brow, "Your idea of fun is feeding off of people"

"There are other things I like to do for fun" He smirked and stepped closer to me so he was towering over me. "We could have a lot of fun with my vamp sex" He wiggled his brows and slid his hands over my hips.

"Again with this 'we'" I quickly pushed him back, knowing that if I let him touch me any further I wouldn't be able to refuse. "We aren't doing anything"

"Oh c'mon Amelia, we both know how much you want me"

"You're a vampire" I pointed out sternly.

He shrugged, "The heart wants what the heart wants"

"Well this heart doesn't want you."

"Prove it, take off the locket and let me _ask _you"

"No."

"My point exactly"

"I don't trust you, that's why I won't take off the locker" I put my hand over it.

"Oh please, I could seduce either way" He waved it off.

"I'm going inside" I told him and turned back to the door. His hand went past my head and he leaned on the door, his mouth went to my neck and kissed it like he had done in my dream, I gasped and turned around only to find….he had gone.

"Amelia" My head spun back to the front where Stefan was.

"Stefan….hi….I was just…."He chuckled slightly. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes" I chuckled back nervously, but I didn't find myself afraid to be near Stefan. He closed the door behind us and smiled at me, he started walking ahead. "Wait" He turned around to face me. "Being a vampire….you can change people's thoughts, can't you?"

"Compulsion, yes"

"Can you also….plant ideas in their heads….like dreams?"

He nodded, "We have the ability to make a person dream whatever we would like them to"

"Son of a bitch! That SON of a BITCH! I knew something wasn't right! I just knew it! GRR I am going to FUCKING KILL that ASSHOLE! You know what? I was doubting myself, I was confused, I thought that I was messed up in the head! I didn't know what to think! What an ASS! URGGGG! Stupid pathetic excuse for a man! Who does that! Who the FUCK does that!" I growled, "I can't even believe for one second that-" I looked at Stefan who looked bewildered. "Erm…" I coughed awkwardly. "Excuse my language"

"What's going on?" Elena asked, walking into the corridor where me and Stefan were. "Mia, he isn't going to hurt you, he-"

"Oh…no…you got it all wrong, I wasn't swearing at him! I know he isn't going to hurt me"

"Then why the yelling?"

"Just…..had a moment of realisation, it's passed, I'm cool…."

Elena turned back to face Stefan, "What am I suppose to do? Because I am lying to everyone that I care about, what is going to happen to her?"

"I am going to keep her here with me until I know that she's safe" Stefan replied.

"How long is that?" Vicki appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We can talk about that later" Stefan told her.

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked her.

"How am I? You kidding right?"

"No need to be rude" I muttered.

"I need more blood! Where is your bathroom? I need to pee, why do I need to pee? I thought I was dead" Vicki huffed and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to get her something to eat" Stefan said awkwardly to Elena, "I'll be quick"

Me and Elena turned to each other with clueless expressions, we both knew that we were in way over our heads. "False alarm, my body is feeling really funky, it's a good funk, but it's weird" Vicki came back into the room. She picked up her phone and put it to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" I asked her, I didn't even need to ask, I knew who it was.

"Jeremy"

"Vicki you can't see Jeremy anymore" Elena stepped forward.

Vicki stared at her and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, don't you start, I am going to see whoever I want to see" She stated.

"Even though you could hurt him?" I spoke.

"I would never hurt Jeremy" She told us firmly, but somehow, we just didn't believe her.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk, your going to have to let Jeremy go now" Elena told her, I winced, I knew Vicki would not take this well, but she needed to be told.

"Oh really, and how long have you been preparing the your not good enough speech?"

"All I'm saying is that Jeremy in not getting involved in any of this, I mean it Vicki" Elena continued, brave, brave woman.

"Or what?" Vicki asked innocently, until she placed her hand on Elena's throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"Hey!" I yelled and tried to pull her off her, bad move….she then grabbed my throat and held me and Elena both by our throats against the wall. "Can't…..breathe…."

"Lets get one thing straight you perky little bitch" Vicki snarled staring directly at Elena. "You had my brother whipped for fifteen years, fifteen years" She repeated viciously.

"Still….can't….breathe…."

"And then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see just so you know and I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy because I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice before ripping your little heads off, you got it?"

"Got it" My voice was graspy from the lack of oxygen, she let go and grabbed my throat. Vicki then disappeared from our sight. "Are you ok?" I asked Elena.

She ran her fingers across her neck and shook her head. It wasn't long until Stefan got back. "She threatened me" Elena stated angrily, still caressing her neck.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get going" I told them, I thought I'd give them couple time to sort this out, they nodded and I walked out of the door.

I headed towards my car when, "Leaving so soon?" I turned around to see Damon leaning against the wall by the door with his arms crossed over his muscular frame.

"Yep, I think I've had enough of vampires for one day" I told him as I opened my car door.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked, stepping off the wall and closer to me, he ran his fingers across the red mark that Vicki had so kindly left.

"Your little vampire girlfriend happened. Let's just say she doesn't like being told what to do" I rolled my eyes as he chuckled, "I'm off, I have to get ready for tonight"

"Picking out your best lingerie for when I come over? I can't wait" He purred.

"Ha, no. It's Halloween, there is a school dance"

"Oh yeah? And what are you going as? Let me guess….naughty little school girl? Naughty nurse? Or my favourite naughty little French maid"

"Your disgusting" I rolled my eyes again. I tried to close my door, but he held it open.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I'm going as Bat woman" I told him.

"You'll have to send me some pictures" He winked. "I'm surprised you aren't going as a vampire's mistress"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we both know how badly you want to be one"

"Really?" I stood up from my car and faced him, "That's fine, all this time you've been trying to convince me that I want you, when maybe it's the other way round" He stared at me suspiciously, "after all, you have been planting dreams in my head" I growled.

"You just admitted to me that you've been dreaming about me, what kind of dreams?" He leaned forward so he was only three inches away from my face.

"I think you know, since you're the one who has been making me have them!"

He held up his hands in defence, "Don't blame me for your sexual fantasies, I've done nothing of a kind, you've been dreaming of me on your own accord."

"I just don't believe that" I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away from me, "Goodbye Damon"

"See you tonight Mia" He winked.

"I sure as hell hope not" I muttered as I drove away.

"I heard that!" He yelled after me.


	9. Haunted part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Elena had come home an hour ago; we were both in the kitchen with Jeremy. "You've got to call me Vic; I don't get it, what's going on with you? Just call me please" He pleaded on the phone, me and Elena exchanged looks of worry.

"Hey, so umm, do you want to hang out tonight?" Elena asked him. "We can go to the Halloween thing at school with Mia, could be fun"

"Cool, sure, sounds fun, can't wait" Jeremy replied with no enthusiasm what so ever in his voice.

"Listen, I know your upset about Vicki, I heard she called Matt, but you _can't _be with her, she needs to get better" I said to him sternly, "the best thing you can do for her is let her go"

"What does that even mean let her go?" His face scrunched up in confusing, "Oh yeah, because we are such experts in letting go right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust us Jer, it's for the best" Elena spoke up.

A flash on anger came upon his face, he took strides towards us, "For months after mom and dad died I felt like crap, like nothing really even mattered crap and all of a sudden I get these moments when things started to feel a little bit better and Vicki was in everyone of them, so you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is not for the best" The look of anger that was on his face, turned into sadness, he then walked out of the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked me.

"I honestly don't know, but I need a drink"

"Mia-"

"I'll meet you at the party, ok?" I ran up the stairs and got changed into my costume, from home I went straight to the local bar. A few party attendees were there, but I ignored them and headed straight for the bar, hoping that tonight would be my lucky night and I would get served. There was just so much going on and I didn't know how to fix it, no matter what we said to Jeremy, he wasn't going to give up on Vicki and there was no way we could keep him away from her forever. Stefan said himself, Vicki could take years to control her urges, we can't take that risk, one snap and we could lose our little brother.

I heard a loud shrivelled laugh which caught my attention, I turned my head to see Damon sitting opposite Mrs Lockwood, I titled my head, what the hell did Damon want with her? Sensing me looking, Damon turned his head and we made eye contact, he bowed his head at me, I turned back to face the front. Please tell me he is not planning to feed on the mayor's wife….but ex boyfriend's mother! Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

"Stalking me are you?"

"Yes Damon, because I actually want to be around a vampire" I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the bar.

"What's put you in a bad mood?" He took a seat next to me.

"Don't you have a date to get back to?" My eyes flickered over to where Mrs Lockwood was sitting.

"Jealous?"

"Far from it." I scoffed, "I think it's good that you're finally socialising with someone nearer your own age"

"Ouch" He placed his hand on his heart, "You've wounded me Mia"

"Whatever" I sighed and stood up.

"Nice costume" I felt uncomfortable as his gaze shifted, he licked his lips as if I were going to be his next meal.

"Stop that" I snapped.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Staring at me like you want to eat me" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe I do" He stood up and took a step closer to me, these veins came from his eyes and his mouth formed into a nasty snarl, I let out a short gasp, "Relax-" The veins disappeared and a smirk replaced his snarl, "You should of seen your face"

I hit his chest with the back of my hand, "You're an asshole" I hissed.

"Oh but you love it" He winked.

"Hey Mia, are you ready?" Tyler walked up to me, he was in a roman's costume, Damon raised his brow.

"Yep" I said to him, I was getting a lift with Tyler to the dance, we weren't going together, no way, that would be too awkward, but I accepted a lift off of him earlier, "Jealous?" I whispered to Damon and sent him a wink, he stared after me with amusement, ah Mia 1, Damon 0!

"Oh shit, I left my phone, I'll meet you in the car" I told Tyler, he nodded, I turned to walk back into the bar when out of no where, Damon came and pushed me into the shadows, "Damon what the hell are you doing?" I hissed, I looked up at him and he looked down at mine, I stumbled back a bit when I realised how close we were, but he stepped forward until my back was pressed against the wall. My breath quickened and I bit my lip, he didn't say anything, he just stared at me like he was trying to read me. After a couple seconds of silence, I moved to go past him, but he wrapped his fingers around my arm and pulled me back against the wall. "What are you doing Damon?" I stared up at him with questioning eyes. He didn't answer me and I soon found myself squirming against his grip, but that only caused him to tighten his hold on me, "I need to go" I told him sternly. He took no notice, he grabbed my hips and pressed himself into me. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and I was trying to hold back any moan from escaping my throat. "Damon what-" I went to ask again, but he cut me off.

"Shh, Amelia." He murmured, he pushed my hair over my shoulder and buried his face against my neck. His hands ran up my sides and unlike the moan, I couldn't hold back the shiver. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, he was kissing my neck so softly, so gently, so-"

"Mia?" I opened my eyes, Damon was gone and Tyler was staring at me, "Are you ok?" I nodded quickly, I looked down at the ground to see my phone resting at my feet.

"I f-found it" I stuttered, still in shock on what just happened. I found myself looking around, searching for him, but I couldn't see him.

"Let's get going" Tyler said, offering me a friendly smile, I followed him to the car and throughout the car ride, although we had quite a good conversation going, I couldn't get my mind off of what just happened. Was he going to bite me? Was I just going to let him?

We were both went our separate ways at the party, I went on a hunt for Elena, I soon found her with Jeremy and Matt. Elena was in her dead nurses costume from last year and Matt was in his dead doctor's outfit from last year, awkward! "Hey" Elena said.

"Hey" I replied, but Jeremy just shrugged and walked off in his hoody. "Hello to you too" I mumbled.

"He isn't talking to us" Elena told me.

"Teenagers" I scoffed.

Matt chuckled, "I got into it with Vic earlier, I tried not to smother her tonight, but another part of me didn't want to let her out of myself"

Elena choked, "She's here?"

"And my life just got a lot more complicated"

Matt gave me a strange look, "You can't miss her, she's the one dressed as a vampire"

Elena started to panic, "Where did Jeremy go?"

"Elena, what's wrong?" Matt asked her.

"I have to find Jeremy!" She raced off.

Matt turned to me, "Jeremy's afraid of vampire….costumes" I said awkwardly, he lifted up a brow, "I'm not lying." I turned away and quickly walked off. I started looking around, pulling back any guy who was wearing a hood. "Sorry" I muttered to the sixth guy I did it to. I continued looking until I heard someone yell out 'I told you to quit bothering me!" I turned my head to see Vicki, Stefan, Elena and Matt standing together, I walked over there, full of relief that they had found her, but stressed about what Vicki was going to say next.

"Vicki….don't" I warned her.

Vicki turned to Matt, "Matt he won't leave me alone"

"You need to back off man" Matt said sternly to Stefan.

Elena stepped in between them, "Matt its ok"

"No it's not ok" Matt snapped, "What the hell is your problem?" Matt stepped forward so he was face to face with Stefan.

It was then I noticed Vicki had vanished, I was about to open my mouth to point this out, but Elena beat me to it, "Stefan she's gone!" Elena started running after her.

Stefan went to follow, but Matt tried to pull him back, Stefan reversed this and slammed Matt up against the wall, "I am trying to help her!" Stefan told Matt sternly and raced off in Elena's direction.

Matt turned to me. "They have somewhere to be…." I told him, he squinted his eyes at me, "I'm not lying Matt GOD!" I raced off after them, my lying sucks! I couldn't find them, not Jeremy, not Elena, not Stefan or Vicki. "Bonnie" I yelled as I saw her.

"Hey" She said as she saw it was me. "Great costume, bound to turn some heads tonight" She laughed.

"Thanks, I love your costume too, very fitting" I winked at her, she nodded uncomfortably, I hit a nerve, "Listen have you seen Elena?"

"No sorry, haven't seen her all day" Bonnie answered.

"Great" I mumbled, taking another look around. I then caught Bonnie's facial expression which was a frown, "What's wrong?" I followed her gaze, Damon had walked up to us, I rolled my eyes and my facial expression changed to matched Bonnie.

"So….where did Caroline run off to?" He said, knowing that he was going to wind both me and Bonnie up with that one.

"Do yourself a favour Damon and don't ask me about Caroline" Bonnie snapped in response.

"Oh Bonnie, so loyal" His voice was taunting her.

"Just stay away from her" She said firmly.

Damon wore his same old smirk, but that faded when he noticed something on Bonnie, I looked where he was looking, he was staring at this piece of jewellery Bonnie was wearing. "Where'd you get that?" He asked her.

Bonnie covered the necklace up with her hand, "From a friend"

Damon raised his brows, "Caroline." He stated. "You know that's mine, don't you?"

"Not anymore" Bonnie was a brave woman, although she doesn't actually know that Damon is a vampire.

"Funny" He then snapped his fingers, "I'd like it back please"

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you if she feels like it"

"Or….I can just take it right now" Damon reached out for it, but as soon as he touched it he winced and withdraw his hand. He looked shocked and stared up at Bonnie who looked terrified and took off.

He then turned his attention to me, "What can I say? Your face is just too much for some people to handle"

"Because I'm so gorgeous? I can't help being the eternal stud" Figures, Damon can turn any of my insults into a compliment.

"Why is Bonnie's necklace so important to you?" I asked him suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to dot…dot…dot"

"If it's so important why did you give it to Caroline?"

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing again?"

"No, that's if you don't tell me I'm going to punch you in the face"

"I dare you…..to try" He titled his head down and stared back right in my eyes, "we both know your threats are empty" I rolled my eyes and just as I did, I saw Vicki dragging Jeremy me off.

"I have to go" I told him and followed in the direction of where I saw them go off to.

I thought I had lost them for a minute when I heard Jeremy yell, "VICKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I ran as fast as I could, "VICKI STOP! VICKI!"

"VICKI NO!" I screamed out, she pushed herself away from Jeremy and turned to me, "Oh crap, I didn't think this through…." She charged towards me, I picked up a piece of wood that was by me and tried to hit her with it, but she tore it from my grip, she lifted me up and threw me into a bunch of boxes.

"MIA!" I heard Elena scream out.

"I'M OK!" I yelled out, "Kinda…." I muttered to myself, I held my head as I got up, I saw Elena and Stefan were here, but Vicki wasn't.

"Go! Get inside!" Stefan yelled at us, he reached for me and pulled me out of the pile of boxes. He pushed us towards the door, we grabbed Jeremy and ran for it, but just as we were about to go inside, Jeremy was pulled back, but I wasn't letting go, I held onto him which caused both me and him to fall onto the ground, Vicki grabbed Elena and bit down on her neck, Elena let out the most horrific scream.

"NO!" I screamed out, just as I was about to intervene, Stefan put a stick on wood right through the back of Vicki causing her to let go of Elena.

Vicki fell down to the ground, "VICKI!" Jeremy cried out and tried to get to her, but Stefan and Elena pulled him back. He began to sob as her skin changed and we all knew she was dead. I couldn't breathe, I had to keep instructing myself to, I felt sick, I felt angry, I felt sad, this was Matt's sister, the girl Jeremy thought he was in love with.

"Get him out of here" I instructed Stefan and Elena, they nodded and started to walk away, Stefan got out his phone and you could only guess who he was calling.

I bent down next to Vicki, I waited until Stefan, Jeremy and Elena were completely gone until I broke down, my hand covered my mouth as I let out quiet sobs, how were we going to hide this? How was Matt going to react? What was going to happen now? I quickly wiped my eyes when I heard footsteps behind me.


	10. Haunted part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"You should go, I got this" I stood up and came face to face with the monster who did this.

"Damn right you should do this; you're the one who did it! This is your fault!" I cried out angrily. If he had never of changed Vicki we wouldn't be here now, if he didn't exist this wouldn't be happening now!

"You confuse me for someone with remorse" He looked down at Vicki's body.

The anger took over me and I tried to shove the son of a bitch as hard as I could, he looked down at me as I did, I then went to slap him, but he grabbed my hand, I winced, but was determined not to give in. "None of this matters to me, none of it" He hissed at me, twisting my hand and throwing it back at me.

"You take people's lives, people die around you, because of you, how could that not matter? It matters and you know it" I built up all the hatred I could muster up and I slapped him hard.

His brows narrowed and he turned his head back to me, a look of evil spread on his face, "Mmmm" He mumbled, licking his lips, intimidating me like he did earlier. "You need to leave, your wounds are bleeding and you…..need…..to leave" He stated sternly, I looked towards where I had got cut from falling into the boxes.

"Why did you do it? Why? I told you not to, I told you let her go, to let her live, but then you went and turned her anyway" My voice increased in volume and how angry I was. "All you had to do was not be a complete ASSHOLE for one day and you couldn't even do that" I felt my voice break, I knew I was crying, but I didn't care. "Because of YOUR stupid ego you had to turn her to annoy Stefan" I screamed the last part at him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him, "Get off me!" I hissed at him.

He sneered at me, "Like I said, you confuse me with someone who actually gives a damn and as for you, I could care less about you" He snarled through clenched teeth, "You had your chance to escape and you really should of taken it" He was shaking, but he kept a firm grip on me, I stared back at him, not backing down, waiting for him to make the next move, I thought he was going to kill me, Damon showed no mercy for anyone so why should he show me any? But he didn't kill me, he just let go of my wrist and allowed me to back away.

I felt his eyes on me as I walked away, I was slowly and cautiously, I didn't believe that he was just letting me go, but five minutes later, I was still fine and alive, I didn't understand what stunt he just pulled back there, by letting me live….but I'm glad he did.

"Mia!"

I turned around to see Matt, my insides turned, "Matt" I breathed out, "Hey"

"What happened?" He asked, noticing that I was bleeding.

"Oh…..I fell" I told him, "Some idiot tripped me up, my arm hurts so I'm going to go home and rest"

"I can't find Vicki" I bit my lip; I was really hoping he wouldn't ask me that. "She totally bailed on me"

"I don't know where she is" I lied and I felt horrible about it.

"Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her"

"You're a good brother matt" I told him sincerely.

"Yeah….maybe she went home"

"Maybe…." I replied, sending him a fake smile, I turned and got into my car, I watched him walk away and I couldn't help but think, he is never going to know what happened to his sister. I shook my head and started up the car, I needed to stay focus. When I got home Stefan and Elena were outside the house. "Where is he?" I asked them.

"He is inside" Stefan answered.

"Shall we go and see him?" I asked Elena, she nodded sceptically.

I braced myself for the worst and that is exactly what I saw. He was curled up on his bed looking absolutely devastated, it literally broke my heart seeing him in so much pain, I knew how much he cared for her and I know how badly this is going to affect him. "Jer" I said softly as I sat beside him, he continued to stare off into mid space.

Elena placed her hands on his shoulders, "Do you understand what happened tonight?"

"No, I don't understand, I mean, I know what I saw, but I don't understand" He told as the tears came down his face.

"She was going to kill me" Elena told him.

"And now she's dead, Vicki's dead" He cried, he was trembling all over, I couldn't stand seeing him like it, I couldn't.

"I'm so sorry Jer" I put my arms around him.

"Make it stop, it hurts" He sobbed, I rubbed my hand up and down his back. His cries were so sad, so desperate.

"It's ok, it's ok"

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" We both hugged him as he continued to cry, until I couldn't take it anymore and walked out.

Stefan stood up as I walked out of the house, it was then I noticed how sad Stefan looked, "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I wanted to help her, but instead I-" He couldn't bring himself to continue, "How's he doing?" He asked me, nodding his head in Jeremy's direction.

Elena then walked out of the house and stood by my side, "He's a mess" She answered for me, "I don't want him going through this again, she's just a kid"

"What can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything"

"Can you make him forget?" I spoke up.

"Amelia-"

"Stefan please, I don't know how he will ever get passed this, I just want him to forget everything that happened" I pleaded with him.

"If I did it there is no guarantee that it would work, because of who I am, because of how I live, I don't have the ability to do it right" My heart sank as he said this.

"I can do it" I heard from behind, I slowly turned to see Damon, he walked up to me, "I'll do it, if that's what you want" He stared down at me.

I glanced at Stefan and Elena; "It's what I want" I told them both.

"It's what we want" Elena spoke.

I turned back to Damon, "What do you want him to know?" He asked me.

"I want you to tell him, that Vicki left town and she's not coming back, but he shouldn't look for her or worry about her, he is going to miss her, but its for the best" I told him shakily.

He nodded and I watched him walk into the house, Elena took a seat next to Stefan, I walked over to the other side of the porch to give them time to talk. I sat down and was reassuring myself that I was doing the right thing, by wiping his memory, I was getting rid of his suffering, it needed to be done. So much has gone on these past few days, I even think I'm….having feelings for Damon someone who I should despise, someone who I shouldn't want anywhere near me, but there are these times where I see the good in him, like when he offered to erase some of Jeremy's memory, it was like a different side to him. "It's done" Damon brought me out of my deep thoughts, I stood up and walked past him, I turned around just before I entered the house.

"Thank you" I whispered to him, he nodded his head at me, I walked in and went past Jeremy's room, "You ok?" I asked him.

"I'm good, you?" Jer asked me which caused me to smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I answered; I went into my room and literally collapsed on my bed. I needed some serious cheering up, I changed into my pyjama bottoms and my black tank top and picked out some DVDs from my shelf, I think I'm going to go with How to lose a guy in ten days! I went down and brought out the large tub of chocolate ice cream, "Yum" I said to myself, I walked back upstairs and into my room. I placed my ice cream on my bed and went to put the DVD in, "Dammit" I cursed as I dropped the DVD.

I bent down to get it when I heard "Nice." I shot back up and spun around, Damon was lying on my bed with my teddy resting on his stomach. "So what are we watching?" He asked me. I stared at him in disbelief, "Has anyone taught you? It's rude to stare"

"Are you forgetting what happened like an hour ago?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nice Pjs" He smirked.

"Damon" I said sharply.

He held his hands up, "I'm not one to hold a grudge, I forgive you"

I scoffed, "Not one to hold a grudge? Forgive _me_?"

"Your doing it again Mia" I narrowed my brows in confusion, "You're repeating everything I say"

"It's because what you say is complete rubbish!" He shuffled on my bed and kicked his shoes off, "Don't make yourself comfy, you're _not _staying"

"I beg to differ" He replied, reaching for and taking MY ice cream.

"Mine!" I reached out childishly and took the ice cream tub from him, "besides Vampires can't eat…..can they?"

"As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood-" The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile as his gaze wondered from my eyes, "-my body functions pretty normally" He took the ice cream tub back and took a spoonful of it.

"Damon!" I growled, jumping onto the bed, "What did I say about the ice cream?" I crawled over to him and tried to reach for the ice cream, but he put his arm around my waist and pulled me down and away from the ice cream.

"No." He grinned and took another spoonful.

"Give it to me!"

"No"

"I'll punch you"

"It won't affect me"

"I'll stake you"

"I'll suck your blood"

"I'll tell….."

"Tell who?" Damon raised his brows.

"Someone! Just give it to me!"

"Think of it this way Mia, this way, I'm protecting you"

"From what?"

"From losing your pretty amazing figure if I do say so myself" He winked at me.

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, "Bullshit, you just want to ice cream to yourself"

Damon gasped, "Language Amelia! What would Saint Stefan say?"

"Well Stefan isn't here! Now give me my darn ice cream!" I lunged for it again; Damon placed his ice cream on the side and disappeared for a second. I looked around in confusion, but then I shrugged and reached for my ice cream, the next thing I knew I was pinned under Damon. "What the hell?" I squirmed against Damon.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" He warned.

"I want my ice cream!" I moaned.

"Go for it" He wiggled his brows, I shoved him so that we started to roll over and we kept rolling over….until we actually fell off the bed, I landed on Damon, I pushed against his chest and stood up, I ran around the bed to get to the ice cream when I felt him grab my ankle, I fell down to the ground.

"No one stands between me and my ice cream!"

"Mia?" I looked towards the door to see Aunt Jenna standing there.

"Err hi Aunt Jenna" I looked around to see Damon had vanished, I let out a sigh of relief, I would not know how to explain that one, sometimes Damon ultra fast speed came in handy.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked me suspiciously.

"I err….fell!"

"Right" She stared at me doubtfully, but finally left. I hopped up and brushed myself down when she closed the door, I looked up in the mirror and saw in the reflection, Damon lying back on my bed, with my tub of ice cream with a victorious smirk on my face.

I sighed and went downstairs, I grabbed myself another spoon, I returned back to my room and sat next to Damon, using my spoon to get me some of my ice cream. "Isn't it fun to share?" He taunted.

"Shut up. Dick."

"I don't think I deserve that"

"You tripped me up!"

"Someone needs to learn to let go of the past"

"It happened two minutes ago!" I protested. "Besides, that's a little hypocritical coming from you"

"Stick to your side!" Damon said as he battled my spoon.

"It's my ice cream!" I then slapped his spoon with mine causing the ice cream on his spoon to splatter on his shirt. I covered my mouth with my hand as I started to shake with laughter; he looked up from his shirt at me.

"Oh you think your funny, do you?"

"I think I'm adorable" I grinned.

"Well let's see how adorable you are with chocolate down you!" He dug into the ice cream and scooped some out.

"Damon, no!" I held out my arms. "It was an accident!" He stood up, "Don't!" He stepped closer, "Stop it! I don't like it!" I tried to run, but he was too quick and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest, I shivered as I felt the ice cream pour on my shoulder, "Damon!" I squealed, "I didn't put that much on you!" I grabbed the rest of the tub and scooped out some with my fingers and slid my hand against his face, he gasped and looked at me, "Whoops" I shrugged innocently.

"Your going to pay for that" He tutted.

"Now we're even!"

"Oh contraire Amelia, we are far from it" He wiggled his brows and smudged the ice cream over my lips.

"Damon! That is so cold!" He continued and put it on the cleavage that I had on show. I gasped, I tugged out his trousers and put as much as I could down there. I couldn't stop giggling at his reaction, "God look at us!" I said as I saw our reflection in the mirror, I then looked back at him, my smile faded when I saw how close we were, he looked down at me, I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips and then back up to my eyes where he searched them, as if he were searching for permission, he leaned down and I closed my eyes.

"Mia? What the hell?" I opened my eyes and spun round to see Aunt Jenna looking god smacked. "What did you do?"

I looked down as I was covered in chocolate, "I err spilt it…."

"Yeah! I can see that!" She circled me, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is an honest explanation to all this…."

"Oh yeah?"

"Ok well no there isn't"

"Go shower" She instructed me. "And clear up this mess! What the hell do they teach you at that boarding school?"

"I'm going…I'm going!" I picked up my towel and headed into my bathroom, well that was embarrassing.


	11. 162 candles part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"So Stefan got involved because Elena asked him to?" Caroline's mom, Liz Forbes asked me, she was conducting interviews over the disappearance of Vicki. We had all planned out our story before hand and now it was my turn.

"Yes" I replied, "Me and Elena were both worried as we look out for Jeremy so we thought if Stefan could get through to her then it would make things easier on Jer"

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

"No."

"So you believe Vicki really has led town?"

"Yes."

I was relieved when she finally let me go, I hated lying, but I knew I had no other choice. I walked out to find Elena and Stefan waiting for me. "Are you ok?" Elena asked me.

"I'm fine" I told her.

"Did you stick to the story?" I nodded in response, she then turned to Stefan, "I can't do this Stefan, every time I look at Matt or Jeremy I think is that Vicki is never going to come back and they'll never know why"

"I'm just going to go over….there" I told them, I felt bad for Stefan, I could see how much he cared for Elena and how much he wanted to prove to her that he was not a monster. I decided to walk home, clear my head a bit. I felt my phone vibrating in my bag; I dug my hand in to reach for it, but ended up dropping my bag on the floor. I sighed and bent over to get it, when I stood back to my normal position, I came face to face with the man who poured chocolate ice cream all over me last night and made me look like a fool to Aunt Jenna.

"Boo"

"Urg, its you" I grunted and tried to walk past him, he side stepped me.

"Hello to you too Mia" He was carrying a card board box, what the hell was he doing here? "What an unexpected surprise" I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I should be asking you the same thing"

"I asked first" He pointed out, smirking as he saw he was bothering me.

"I had to go give a statement about Vicki. Now you"

"Aww, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me? And here I thought you were taking your stalking to a whole new level"

"Right, ok. Bye" One again, he side stepped me as I tried to get past.

"Anything you wanna tell me?"

I crossed my arms, "Like?"

"If you want to declare your undying love for me" He smirked.

"Oh of course Damon, is it that obvious? I was hoping I would hide it behind the constant insults" I replied sarcastically.

"It's ok, I've known it for a long time now" He stepped closer, so I just took a step back, he chuckled, "I thought you were used to me being this close, after last night" He stroked my cheek with the back of his finger, I moved my head away.

"You made me look like a crazy woman to Jenna!"

"You are a crazy woman; you invited a vampire into your house"

"Like I've said before, that was Elena" I told him sternly.

"You invited one into your bedroom" He purred.

"I didn't invite you, you invited yourself….and then you stole my ice cream"

"You love it, you love me" He leaned forward and his smirk got bigger, "As much as I know you value your precious time with me, I have to go"

"Bye guy who I DO NOT fancy" I called after him.

"Bye stalker who fancies me" He yelled back.

He didn't know how right he was.

The next day

"How is she?" Bonnie asked me as she saw me waiting outside Elena's room.

"Not good, she hasn't come out since her and Stefan broke up" I told her. "It's time to bring out the big guns and get her out of it"

"You ready?"

I nodded and knocked on the door, when I heard no answer, I opened the door. Elena was hiding under her covers. Me and Bonnie charged over and pulled the covers back, "No! no!" She moaned and we took them from her.

"How come you haven't called me back?" Bonnie asked her.

"I'm sorry" Elena answered simply.

"Are you going to stay in there forever?" I asked Elena, giving her my disapproval look.

"Yep."

Both me and Bonnie sighed, "Move over" Elena budged so me and Bonnie slipped in either side of her. "Are you ok? Right, stupid question. I know I've been kind of…..M I A when you need me the most, I suck"

"You want to make it up to me? Take my mind off of it"

"Just remember, you asked for it" Bonnie grinned and went over to Elena's window and closed it. I watched her suspiciously as she grabbed Elena's pillow and ripped it, spreading the feathers on her bed. Me and Elena exchanged looks.

"Be patient" Bonnie told us. "I need to swear you both to secrecy"

Again, me and Elena exchanged glances, "It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff" I said to her.

"Swear! Because I'm not suppose to be showing you this"

"Ok! I swear" I held my hands up, we both looked at Elena.

"I swear too" She said reluctantly.

"Ok, there's no windows open right?"

"No…."

"There's no fan, no air conditioning…"

"None….what are you doing?"

"Grams showed me this, your both going to love it" I moved my legs so that I was comfortable as I watched Bonnie. She looked down at one of the feathers and hovered her hand above it, slowly, she started moving her hand up and as her hand moved, so did the feather.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I watched her raise the feather into the air. She lowered the feather and looked back at us, with a smile on her face.

"Bonnie….what's going on?" Elena asked looking extremely freaked out.

Bonnie rubbed her hands together and hovered both hands above the feathers and lifted even more into the air. I choked because that's how stunned I actually was. She lowered the feathers and looked back at us, looking for signs of approval. It was then all the feathers were floating in the air, "It's true, everything my grams told me, it's impossible and it's true, I'm a witch"

"I believe you" Elena laughed as she watched the feathers float around her.

"We" I corrected her, "we believe you"

"It's weird huh? Joking all this time about being psychic….I really am a witch" We all chuckled, "You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

Please, I fancy a vampire for god sake! I think I'm the freak! Of course, I wasn't going to say that, "Of course not" I said, "I just don't understand though, if your grams asked you to keep it a secret, why did you tell us?"

"Because you're my best friends, I can't keep secrets from you" Bonnie told us, she looked away which was when me and Elena looked at each other, guilt written all over our faces. "I got to go, I told grams I would join her for lunch, remember, don't tell a soul" She warned us before she walked out the door.

I laid back on the bed. "Well" I spoke, "I feel like crap"

"Ditto" Elena replied. "Why the hell did I come out?" She grabbed her covers and hid under them again.

"No, no, no, get out of there"

"No."

"I'll hurt you"

"Go ahead"

"Why don't you go and see him?"

"Because"

"Because what?" She stayed quiet, "Unless you give me a good well explained reason with examples to back up your point and a conclusion at the end to finish off your statement then I'm sorry twin, but your going to see him" She just continued to moan into her pillow, "That's what I thought, Up! Up!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.

"I don't even know what I would say!" Elena protested as I pushed her towards the door.

"You have a whole ten minute car journey to come up with something, go on!"

"Amelia!" She turned to face me, but I slammed the door in her face.

"I'm a SUCH a good sister"

"No your not!" I heard Elena call out from behind the door.

I chuckled and walked back up to my room where my phone was vibrating. "Hello?" I answered and jumped on my bed.

"Mia! I'm throwing a party tonight at the Mystic grill, you have to come!" Caroline.

"Well you see I-"

"No! You are not making up an excuse, your coming and that's final!" Caroline stated.

"Wow, your bossy"

"I'm not taking no for an answer"

"And stubborn"

"Amelia!"

"No need to go full name on me! I'll be there"

"Good, see you tonight"

She hung up, "Yeah…see you" I mumbled to myself.

Later that night

"Alright Mia?" Matt smiled at me as he walked past.

"Matt" I nodded at him and continued to make my way to the bar. I closed my legs tightly together as I sat down, I was wearing the skirt I borrowed off of Caroline ages ago, I forgot how short she has them, I felt exposed with them on. I just wanted to enjoy a nice and quiet drink….but with Damon still breathing, we both know that's impossible.

"This is getting a bit silly Mia, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes and didn't look at him.

"Go away."

"No need to be rude Mia, it's not my fault your not very subtle" I felt his arm brush against my mine as he took a seat in the stall next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited"

"Caroline _hates _you" I said to him sternly.

"What? I'm lovely!" I turned my head when a small smile came upon my lips.

"So maybe you're the one stalking me"

"Like I said, I was invited"

"I highly doubt that"

"Let's see shall we, hello Caroline" I spun on my stool to see her walk up to Damon.

"Amazing party! Right?" She asked him, her face begging for his approval.

"Glad you thought of it" The cheesiest smile I have ever seen spread on Damon's face.

Caroline looked confused for a moment, but she quickly brushed it off, "Are you having a good time?"

"Do you have my crystal?" The cheesy smile still on his face as if he were talking to an eight year old.

"No"

Damon's smile faded as soon as she said this, "Then I'm not having a good time"

And I like this guy, I shook my head and got up to leave, I stopped when I realised he was following me, "If I didn't know any better, maybe it's you who likes me"

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" I crossed my arms over my chest, he always found away to reflect it back onto me. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"No your not right!" I quickly said, a little to defensively. "Your such a dick to her"

"Who? Caroline?"

"Yes Caroline, would it kill you to be a little nicer?"

"I don't do nice, that's Saint Stefan's area" He opened his mouth to speak again when something caught his eye, "excuse me" He put his hand on my shoulder and walked past me.

"No problem" I muttered and walked over to Bonnie. "I am so not in the partying mood"

"Me either" She sighed, "How's Elena?"

"She went over to see Stefan, haven't heard from her since, I think I take that as a good sign" I looked over to see Caroline coming towards us.

"Bonnie!" She called out as she walked towards us, "I've been looking for you, I'm totally sorry to do this, but I need my crystal back" What is it with Damon and that crystal? It made me curious to find out why he wanted it so badly.

"Why? You said you hated it"

"But then I saw it on you and realised how great it is and I have three outfits I can coordinate it with so-" Caroline was never that good of an actress.

"I can't give it to you" I felt awkward standing in between them as I knew Caroline wasn't going to take this well. I myself feel the pressure of not being on Damon's bad side so I could relate.

"Ok….well I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I'm your friend, when you wear it, it makes you look fat"

"Caroline!" I nudged her hard.

"There, I said it, but it's because I'm your friend" Caroline continued.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I can't" I was glad Bonnie wasn't going to give it back, I didn't know what the crystal did, but I didn't want Damon to have it.

"What do you mean you can't?" I could see Caroline was starting to get angry, "Bonnie, it's mine."

"I thought you said it was Damon's?"

"Well it is, but-"

"So he's the one who really wants it back?"

"No-" She paused, "-maybe" She then went to grab it from Bonnie's neck, but just like when Damon tried yesterday, it gave her a shock. "Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really going to pull it from my neck?" Bonnie looked both hurt and angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie walked away, I shook my head at Caroline and walked away too, I grabbed a table of my own for a second attempt at peace and quiet.

**Sorry this took awhile, have my exams this week, have my first one tomorrow, not looking forward to it!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites & tweets, keep them coming!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy for story updates!  
><strong>**LivHardy x **


	12. 162 candles part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Elena?" I turned around to see a tall woman with blonde long hair.

"Amelia" I corrected her.

She stared at me for a moment before a look of realisation came on her face, "Oh, Elena's twin?" I nodded, "Oh yes, Damon told me about you"

"So you're a friend of Damon?"

She chuckled hearing the disgust in my voice, "No, I'm Stefan's BFF Lexi" She took a seat opposite me, "Have you seen your sister? I'm going to use my sparkling personality and persuasive skills to get her to talk to Stefan" I looked over her shoulder to see Stefan playing on the snooker table.

"I thought they had sorted things out?"

"She saw me and freaked out"

"Ah" I replied to that.

"It didn't help that I was wearing a towel…"

"A bigger ah"

"I see my two biggest fans have gotten acquainted" I groaned and put my head down on the table as Damon approached again.

"I like this girl" I heard Lexi say.

"You barely know her" I heard Damon reply.

"She hates you, that's all I need to know"

"Mia doesn't hate me" I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, "she's in love with me" I shrugged his hand off, "unfortunately for you Mia, I'm just passing by, got something to take care of"

A few seconds later…. "He's gone" Lexi said.

"Good!" I lifted my head back up, my eyes found someone as soon as I did, "Elena is over there, good luck"

Lexi searched the crowd and smiled when seeing her, "Cheers! It was nice to meet you"

"You too" I smiled back at her, I watched her go and then my attention was turned to Caroline who stormed past me. "Caroline!" I called after her; she kept on walking, "Caroline!" I grabbed her arm and forced her to turn to me.

"Don't talk to me" She tried to walk off again.

"What's wrong? Is this about the crystal? Why do you need it so badly? Explain to me"

"What is there to explain Mia? You and Bonnie both got what you wanted and with something that doesn't even belong to you" I didn't say anything! I don't know why I was getting the blame. "And I get called a shallow, useless, waste of space" She tried to walk off again, but I stepped in her path.

"Who said that to you?" I didn't even know why I bothered to ask when I knew the answer.

"Who do you think?"

"He's a jerk Caroline, I thought you would of gathered that by now, you shouldn't let him treat you like this" I'm so going to pick this up on him.

"Yeah as suppose to how my best friends treat me" She then pushed past me.

"Caroline" She turned to me, I sighed, "Take this" I pulled my locket off my neck and put it around hers.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Just wear it, please, it's a gift" I needed to protect her from Damon's spell, I will need to go to Stefan and get some for myself now that I had passed mine onto Caroline.

"Drink?" Lexi passed me a shot she was carrying as she walked past to get to Stefan, I wondered why she hadn't gotten to Elena yet, it's when I saw who Elena was with, it hit me. I felt….jealous seeing Damon with Elena, it made me feel ridiculously stupid and even more stupid when I couldn't resist going over there.

"Consider the psychopaths feelings hurt" Damon said to Elena who had moved tables away from him.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked Elena, not daring to look over at Damon; I felt his eyes on me.

"I'm fine" She offered me a small smile.

"It's ok Mia, we were only talking, you know you're the only one for me" I glared at Damon and took my shot.

"What did you do to our brother?" I asked him.

"I'm going to need a less vague question"

"What you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki?" I got nervous as he started taking steps towards me, "What else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory; you wanted me to take away his suffering"

"But his acting different, he seems ok with everything, too ok, he's study, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, are you sure you didn't do anything else?" Elena piped up.

He looked between, "Amelia…." He shook his head realising his mistake, "Elena, I took away his suffering" he said to her sternly. I looked over at Lexi who was gesturing me to get Damon away so she could talk to Elena.

"Erm Damon, I need to show you something" I tugged on his jacket, "Come with me" He narrowed his brows, but followed me anyway; I kept walking until we were away and Lexi was seated next to Elena. "So now that you have me alone…." Damon smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I slapped him hard; he blinked and leaned back, putting his hand over his cheek. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"No. That was for telling Caroline she was a waste of space"

"You couldn't have said that over there?"

"I needed Elena to be alone" I told him.

"Why?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Lexi sitting with her. "Ah, I see. So you didn't bring me here to have your wicked way with me then"

"Urg, you're disgusting" I moved over to the bar, he sat next to me.

"You're the one who has been having dreams about me" He ordered some shots.

"And you're the one who has been making me have them"

"The only thing I'm guilty of is making you all hot and bothered, just like I am now" He scooted closer to me.

"Please, you have no affect on me"

"I just don't believe that" He took another shot. I was about to open my mouth to reply, but Damon snaked his hand under the bar and placed it on my thigh, I let out a small unexpected gasp and snapped my head sharply to meet his sly glance. His grinned maliciously at me, keeping the stare as he moved his hand slightly closer between my legs. As much as I wanted to yell at him, shove him off me, curse him using all the words I know, I liked the feeling. He rubbed small circles with his finger, clearly enjoying me squirming in my seat.

Suddenly it stopped and he moved his hand away, "Hello Lexi"

I looked up to see her approaching us. "I have to go and see Elena" I quickly said, Lexi smiled at me and took my place as I got up, I kept my eyes away from Damon's knowing how smug he must be right now. I didn't care that I was interrupting, I just needed an excuse to be away from Damon, I slid on the stool next to Stefan.

"Are you ok Amelia?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Elena looked at me doubtfully, "What?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I haven't!"

"Mia…."

"I have not had anything!" She folded her arms, "Ok I've had like two shots, that's all"

"What's going on?" I turned in the direction Stefan was looking at, Caroline's mom and a few other officers had come into the place and were charging towards Damon and Lexi. My heart was pounding out of my chest, did they know about Damon? I stood up and started making my way over, I didn't know what my plan was, I didn't even know what I was doing it, just as I was about to reach them, Liz Forbes reached over to Lexi and injected her with something which caused her to start gasping.

"What are you doing?" Damon stood up and went face to face with Liz.

"What's going on?" I walked up to them.

"Thank you for the vervain" Liz said to Damon and started to take Lexi away.

"Damon what's going on?" A sly smirk came across his face and he finished off his drink, "Don't just stand there! Go help her!" I hissed at him.

"Let me finish!" He replied in a bored tone and slurped down the rest of his drink, before heading off in their direction. I tried to follow him, but I got stopped.

"Can't go out this way"

"But but!" The man gave me a stern look, "Fine! You know what, fine; I don't need you" I walked off, "Dammit!" I cursed and raced to go around the back. I didn't understand what was going on, how did they know about Lexi? How did they know about vampires all together?

I ran outside and saw them dragging Lexi along, what was I going to do? I couldn't exactly persuade them not to hurt her, she's a vampire, they won't see her any other way. As they were dragging Lexi along, she suddenly got her energy back and her fangs came out, she picked up the two men either side of her and threw them up into the air and then she started charging towards Liz. Liz tried to shoot Lexi, but she was unaffected by it.

I wanted Lexi to be able to escape, but I didn't want her to hurt Liz, I felt helpless as I watched. Lexi was a metre away from Liz when out of no where Damon came and drove a stake into Lexi. I let out a shriek and held onto the wall for comfort. The colour in Lexi's face faded and her lifeless body collapsed to the ground. I was physically shaking and couldn't hold myself up right, I saw Elena & Stefan opposite having the same reaction I was.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked Liz.

"Thank you" If only she had an idea of what Damon really was. I buried my head into the wall I was leaning on, every time I begin to accept that maybe I have feelings for him and that maybe he is ok guy, I see something like this and makes me feel more twisted then ever for even talking to a guy like that. "Get it into the car quickly" I heard Liz order Damon.

How could he? One of his own, why? Why would he do that? I saw Stefan storm off from where he was and Elena chased after him. I wrapped my arms around myself not knowing what else to do. I looked back over to where Liz and Damon were, they had got Lexi into the car and Liz drove off with her. Damon smiled to himself and turned in my direction, I gasped and tried to hide behind the wall, but it was too late, he had seen me.

I started to run, I ran even when my lungs felt like they were on fire. I wasn't afraid of him, I was disgusted by him. I gasping for air, but I still kept running, fearing if even for a second I'd stop, he'd find me. I ran round a corner only to be trapped by his arms. "Hello again" I placed my hands on his chest and tried to shove him away from me, "Whoa, where's the fire?" I just started smacking my fists against his chest when I realised he wasn't going to let go. "Don't feel like talking? Maybe we should go somewhere a little more….private"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I spat at him.

"That's too bad, because I wasn't asking" He raised his brows and the next thing I knew Damon had thrown me over his shoulder, he was running at his vamp speed and I had to close my eyes as tightly as I could because the speed was making me dizzy. I landed on something soft; I stayed lying down until my head stopped spinning. "Here" Damon passed me a shot, "maybe it'll make you calm down"

I threw it at his head; he ducked and looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "Why Damon? Why did you do it?"

"It's all part of the plan, but you wouldn't understand anything about that"

"Maybe I would….oh wait, I don't have the twisted mind that you have" I sat up and stormed over to the door, "I'm leaving"

I opened the door to walk out, "Hey hey hey" Damon put his hand over mine and shut the door. "Where's the rush?" I tried to pull open the door, but there was no use, "Are you always going to throw a temper tantrum every time you see me do something 'bad'?"

His eyes were focused on me, but then he looked away, "I told you I would take care of it" Damon turned his back on me, revealing Stefan standing by the window looking more pissed than I had ever seen him, Damon had really done it this time. Stefan vanished from my sight and when he appeared again, he had punched Damon, he then shoved Damon up against the wall, I thought that Damon would have the upper hand as he feeds on blood, but Stefan's anger was giving him the strength to take Damon down. He punched Damon a few more times, I didn't know what to do, once again I felt helpless. I wanted to leave, but I needed to stay, I didn't want Damon dead as much as I try to convince myself I do. "C'mon" Damon growled, "I did this for you to get them off our trail"

"You never do anything for anyone, but yourself" Stefan pulled a stake out of his back pocket and shoved it into Damon, I fell to the ground thinking that was it, Damon was gone.

"You missed" I heard Damon say.

"No, you saved my life, I'm sparing yours, we're even and now I'm done" Stefan sneered; he backed away from Damon and walked out of the room.

Damon gritted his teeth together as he tried to pull the stake from his stomach. "Mia, come here" He ordered through clenched teeth. I crawled over to him, "Pull it out"

"No."

"Mia" He growled. I pretended to file my nails. "..me"

"I said no"

"Why not?" He threw his head back and tried to take it out himself.

"Because I don't like you"

"Oh that's a lie and we both know it"

"Keep telling yourself that buddy"

"See, we're buddies"

"Stop talking" I told him.

"Hey hey hey, I get to call the shots around him, I'm the one with the compulsion" I ignored. "Amelia" He snapped. My head lifted up as I got an idea.

"Ok Damon, I'll help you" I smirked; I grabbed my bag and pulled my lipstick out. "Oh Damon…." I sang as I stood over him.

"You wouldn't…."

I sighed, "I thought you knew me better by now" As I leant down to do it, he wrapped his legs around my ankles which caused me to lose my balance and fall on him, on the bright side; it drove the stake deeper inside him. "You deserved that" I sniggered. I closed my eyes and placed my hands over the stake and had to ignore how sick I felt doing so. I threw it to the side and stood up. He put his arm around his waist and struggled to stand up.

"What do you even care? You didn't even know her"

"She was a good person Damon, which is more then I can say about you"

I went to walk out the door, "Amelia, stay." He ordered, I looked down at my neck and it hit me that I had given it to Caroline. I span around to face him, "You know Stefan gave you vervain for a reason right?" He flashed his smile at me, looking for Stefan never stabbed him, man vampires heal fast. "I'm starting to think you get a sexual thrill about letting me have complete control"

"I didn't forget it" I told him, "I gave it to Caroline"

Damon sat on his bed and patted for me to sit next to him, I shook my head, "Like you have a choice" I sighed and sat down next to him. "When Liz came towards me and Lexi in the bar, you actually looked…..worried"

"For Lexi" I said firmly.

"Na-uh" He wagged his finger and then pointed at himself, "for me"

"For a change, let's talk about you, how about the fact you haven't killed me? Or you haven't tried to take blood from me?"

He laid back, "Is that an invitation?"

"Nope" I rested against his bed post. "Goodnight Damon"

"Don't let the vampire's bites"

"Your not funny"

"Oh I'm hilarious"


	13. History repeating part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open; I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked around at my surrounding when it hit me; I had stayed at the Salvatore boarding house last night. "Oh god" I moaned and slumped back down which was when I realised I had Damon's arm draped over me. He was fast asleep….that's when an idea hit me, I smirked and reached into my bag, pulling out some lip stick, I edged closer and closer to his face, was about to apply it when….

"Don't even think about it" His eyes shot open which made me jump back.

"Dammit" I cursed, he chuckled and got up. I threw the covers back over my head when he opened the curtains.

"Rise and shine sunshine"

"You suck"

"Yes, yes I do" I poked my head out and glared at him.

He was holding a mug out to me, "What's that?"

"Peace offering" He replied.

I took it and looked in it, "Its not blood….is it?"

He shook his head, "No, its coffee you moron"

I gagged when I drank it, "This is the worst coffee I have ever tasted"

He narrowed his brows at me, "That hurt my feelings, now we're both in the wrong"

"Insulting your coffee making skills is hardly a comparison to what you did last night" I stated angrily.

"I couldn't agree more, you crossed the line" He retorted, I gave him a cold look and turned away, I needed to keep reminding myself that Damon wasn't a good guy. I got up and headed towards the door, he stopped me, "Alright I'm sorry" He almost seemed believable.

"Get out of my way" I told him and tried to side step him, but he blocked my path.

"I got the town off of mine and Stefan's back, it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry" He said in a bored tone, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared up at him. "And to prove it, I'm not going to feed on a human….for at least a…..week" I shook my head and turned away, "I'll adapt to a Stefan diet"

I knew he was mocking me, "What time is it?" I asked him.

"Mmm eight"

"Eight?" I repeated. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Only you could make those words sound cute" He teased, I ran to collect my clothes, "Whoa, what's the rush?"

"I'm late!"

"Yeah I gathered that much, for what?"

"School" I moaned, "I can't be late again" I turned to Damon, "I need a lift"

"You need a favour from me? Really?" I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him unamused. "Hmmm" He stroked his chin, "And why should I do that?"

"Because I gave you the honour of having me in your bed last night?"

"Not enough Mia" He leaned back against the wall, "Persuade me" He shrugged lazily.

"Err…please? It will benefit you massively, I have great qualities in car conversations, I-"

"No you twit" He used his vampire speed to turn the tables, my back was now pressed against the wall and his hand was resting next to my head as he stared down at me, "_Persuade _me"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Do you want a lift or not?"

"Fine" I said, I placed my hands on his shoulders, he looked surprised for a moment, but quickly brushed it off and put his famous smirk on his face, he closed his eyes as I tip toed up to 'kiss him', he titled his head and just as our lips were inches apart, I stopped. Not feeling anything, Damon opened his eyes, "Never in a million years" I then shoved him away.

"Fine, have fun walking"

"That won't be necessary" Stefan stepped into the room, "I'm just about to leave for school now"

"Ah, is that so?" I smirked at Damon, "I'll just be getting ready"

I walked into the bathroom and changed into my clothes. When I walked back out, Damon and Stefan was taunting each other, "And I will finally reveal the alternative motive behind my evil diabolical return to mystic falls"

"Oh oh! Are we imitating Damon?" I asked Stefan, he nodded, "My turn! I'm Damon and my only friend is my black crow that I named Charlie"

"Actually Amelia, his name is Tim" I looked at him in surprise, "I'm kidding"

"I don't think you were" I turned to Stefan, "Lets leave Damon and….Tim to it"

"Oh c'mon, it was clearly a joke" I turned around and laughed at him, Stefan put his hand on my back and led me out of the room.

"You stayed here last night?" Stefan asked me, I knew he was concerned.

"Not like I had a choice, I need some more vervain"

"What happened to your locket?"

"I gave it to Caroline" I told him. "I thought she needed more protection then I did from Damon"

"How did that work out for you?" He chuckled.

"Not too well" I laughed.

"This is all I have at the moment" He handed me a small box with a stick of vervain in it; I nodded and put it into my pocket. I opened the door to Stefan's car, but not before looking up at the window to see Damon staring down at us. He raised his drink at me, I flipped him off, he tapped his heart. I rolled my eyes and got in Stefan's car. We made our way to school and as soon as we got there, Stefan went on his hunt for Elena. I went through a long day of school, after it was over, I scanned the place for Bonnie and when I did find her, Damon her backed up against a car, how the hell did he….vampire speed.

Damon's eyes flickered over to me when he saw me approaching, "How about giving it to me as a favourite to your best friend's boyfriend"

"You're not with Caroline anymore" Bonnie snapped.

"Who was talking about Caroline?" He smirked and turned his gaze to me.

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah what?"

"Amelia, you can't-" Bonnie started, but I cut her off.

"I'm _not_" I said firmly.

"Oh really? So you just sleep in any guy's bed?" Damon smirked and leaned back against a car.

My eyes widened and I sent Damon a look that told him he was dead. "He's lying" I stated.

"Am I Mia? Am I really?"

"Damon has a pet crow called Tim" I quickly said, trying to shift the attention.

"His name isn't Tim!"

"And I didn't sleep in your bed last night! Bonnie I swe-" I went to turn to her, only to see that whilst we were shooting back and fourth, she had disappeared, I huffed and turned back to Damon, "I can't believe you told her that"

"That's for interrupting my trying to get my crystal back"

"You're not going to get it"

"Yes I am, and you're going to help me"

I scoffed, "Why would I help you? For all I know this crystal could be for world domination, I wouldn't put it pass you"

He pushed me back against the car and ran his over my hair, "I know more about the crystal then you do, Bonnie's grandmother is using it to creep inside of her-" He leaned his face closer to mine, he put his hand on my cheek, "I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself"

"Stop it" I whispered.

He chuckled, "Oh Amelia, your going to get me that crystal" He stared right into my eyes and I knew he was trying to compel me. "How about a kiss goodbye whilst you're at it?"

"Damon…."

"Yes my love?"

"Read my lips" He crossed his arms and bent his knees to stand at my height, "Go away…..stay away…..and don't ever bother me again"

"Ha, no. You'd be lost without me" He laughed, suddenly he stopped, "Wait, why aren't you-"

"I guess I've just become immune to your compulsion" I shrugged innocently.

"Stefan gave you vervain?"

"I hate you" I walked away. I followed off in the direction of Bonnie; she was getting into her car. I sent her my cute face.

She sighed, "Get in" I grinned and got in. We pulled out of the car park and hit the road. "He's bad news Amelia, he really scared me"

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible" I warned her.

"Oh like you have?" She shot back, "I mean, what were you thinking? Sleeping in his bed?"

"Are you really going to believe what Damon says?" I asked her.

"Did you?"

"Well, yes, BUT I lost a bet, the bastard tricked me" I lied.

"We both need to stay away from him" She said sternly.

"I try! He is like a boomerang, he keeps coming back!" I told her, "I think it's my charm" She laughed at this. Suddenly Bonnie stopped the car, "What are you doing?" She didn't reply and got out of the car, "Where are you going?" I watched as she took the necklace from around her neck and threw it into a grassy field. She then got back in the car, "Well….that was normal"

"All my problems were because of that thing! Can't believe I didn't do that sooner"

"What's your grams going to say about that?"

"She's not the one being haunted, is she?"

"Point taken" I laughed, "C'mon, let's go to mine, I think Elena is there" She nodded and drove me home. When we did get home, it wasn't just Elena that was home, but Caroline, I think things were still pretty heated between her and Bonnie. "I'm just going to get changed" I told them, they nodded, avoiding awkward show down achieved. I changed into some fresh new clothes as I was wearing the ones from yesterday. As I was changing my phone started to vibrate, I picked it up and looked at the number, I didn't recognise it. Still, I answered it anyway. "Yellow?"

"Blue" I narrowed my brows before it hit me who it was.

"Damon."

"The one and only"

"How did you get this number?" I sighed.

"I have my ways" He replied, "Come down to the bar, I'm lonely"

"No"

"C'mon, it's not like you have anything or anyone better to do" I could feel his smirk.

"I have plans"

"And what do tell are they?"

"Sleepover" He sniggered at this, "Its better then being alone in some bar"

"Well I'm not going to be alone, you're coming"

"Err, didn't you hear? No I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are"

"No Damon, I'm not"

"So what's going to happen at this sleepover? Pillow fights? Some truth or dare? Skimpy pjs?" He purred.

"You're disgusting"

"Oh great" I heard him mumble.

"What?"

"Saint Stefan to the rescue" He said with fake enthusiasm. "So are you going to come here and save me or what?"

"Nope, I think I will leave you to bond with your dear brother"

"I'll send Tim on you"

"So you're calling him Tim now!" I heard him chuckle, "Damon, what do you want Bonnie crystal for?"

"That's for me to know and you to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, dot dot dot" I rolled my eyes, "why can't you tell me? Maybe if I knew I would help you" I lied.

"I'll tell you once you get it for me"

"Na-uh, I don't trust you, what is it for?"

"Ah ah ah, get me the crystal and then if your very nice to me, I may just tell you" I stared at the phone before hanging up. Two minutes after that, I received a text, 'That was rude'. I chucked my phone upstairs and left it where I wouldn't be tempted to text back. The weirdest thing happened when I went downstairs, I found Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sitting in a circle, in the dark with candles around them, sitting in meditation positions.

"Ok how long was I gone for?" I asked them, this should be interesting.


	14. History repeating part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"You're kidding me right?" I asked them, Caroline put her arm out gesturing for me to take a seat. I hesitated and stared at them all, "I need new friends" I said as I sat down next to Elena.

"Call to her Bonnie" Caroline said with her eyes closed.

I should be opened minded to this, especially as I just found out vampires and witches are real…. "Emily….you there?" I sniggered at Bonnie.

"Really?" Caroline opened her eyes, "Emily, you there?" She mocked Bonnie, "Is that all you've got?"

"Fine, jeez" She closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath and started again, "Emily, I call on you, I know you have a message, I'm here to listen" Nothing happened.

"This is stupid, I'm going to go-" I said as I stood only for the candles to suddenly flame up. "Did that just-"

"Yeah that just happened" Caroline answered, in shock too, she then wrapped her arms around herself which is when I realised how cold it suddenly was.

"Ok….this is starting to freak me out" Elena said.

"It's just the air conditioning" Bonnie quickly said, we all looked around unsure. The candles then flamed up again.

"Ask her to show you a sign" Caroline told Bonnie.

"I think I'm going to go….hang out with some normal people…." I crept towards the door, but stopped when I heard Caroline.

"Emily! If your among us, show us another sign" I relaxed a little when nothing happened, I shook my head feeling stupid for a minute. However, I fell to the ground as the windows burst open and a flock of wind hit us, shamefully I was the one who let out the loudest scream.

"That's it! I'm done!" Bonnie shouted and threw the necklace to the ground. It was all going so quickly, the wind hadn't stopped, my heart was beating too fast for me to handle, I held tightly onto the wall and didn't let go. The candles went out and all I could hear was Bonnie screaming "Get the lights!" Another shameful confession was that I was holding my phone, actually wanting to call Damon for help, he seemed to know about this Emily ghost, he would know what to do, plus I actually wanted to see him, but I'd never let him know that. "Please get the lights!" I heard Bonnie's pleading voice. I used the wall to lift myself up, trying to reach for the lights; I found them and turned them on. "You guys….." I looked at Bonnie, "the necklace….it's gone"

Like a reflex, we all looked at Caroline, "What?"

"I'm going to go and…..get some water" I said to them and quickly ran down the stairs. I leaned over the sink, not sure what the hell just happened, but all I know is that it's making my head spin. I looked down at my phone, down at Damon's number, I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of me calling and asking for help.

I heard a scream upstairs so I plucked up my pride and I pressed call. "I knew you'd change your mind" Damon answered. I looked upwards on the stair case, "Amelia?" Everything was quiet upstairs, no more screams….nothing, "Mia? Helloooo"

"I don't know what just happened" Was all I could get out.

"Well…..you searched my name….and you pressed call, that's what happened, missing my company? I honestly don't blame you Amelia, they all come around eventually, although I thought you of all people would last at least another hour or two"

I rolled my eyes, "Ok this really isn't a good time for you to show off your ego"

"Let me guess, having trouble with Emily?" I looked around as if he were spying through the windows somewhere, "I take your silence as a yes. I did warn you Amelia, but did you listen to me?"

I felt relieved when I could hear Elena's voice upstairs, "Can you just not be a jerk for…at least five seconds, it really scared me"

"Now I'm a little offended, you're afraid of Emily, but you're not afraid of me?"

"Damon" I growled. "Forget it; just let me talk to Stefan"

"No."

"Put Stefan on!"

"Where is Emily?"

"Put Stefan on"

"Where is Emily?"

"She's not anywhere Damon, just put Stefan on, I'm serious"

"Get me the crystal"

"For god sake, you're not listening!"

"….Where's Emily?"

"I hate you."

I looked up when I heard someone come down the stairs, it was Bonnie and she was charging towards the door. "Where are you going?" Elena yelled as she chased after her.

Bonnie stopped and turned around, "Back to where it all began" Bonnie replied as if she was under some sort of spell. What the hell does that mean?

"Bonnie!" Elena continued to chase her, but Bonnie didn't respond.

"What's going on?" I heard Damon down the phone.

"I'm going to…..have you call you back….."

"Don't you dare hang up on me Amel-" I hung up.

"Emily" I called out to Bonnie, it was a hunch and that hunch turned out to be right as she turned around to face me as soon as she heard me calling out. "Oh my god" I scanned her. She stepped towards me, "Oh holy shit" I took a step back.

"I won't let him have it"

"Who?"

"Damon" She turned back to walk out, but I stopped her.

"Don't go, we're all on the same page here, we don't want him to have it anymore than you do" I told her.

"It must be destroyed" She sped over to the door.

"Wait!" Elena yelled after her and we both raced for the door, but it shut behind Emily and we couldn't get it open.

"Dammit!" I put my foot on the wall and tried to use all my weight to pull it open.

"What's happening? Caroline yelled running down the stairs and began to try and help us open the door.

"What has she done?" I growled and pulled on it even harder. We all fell back as the door opened; Jeremy appeared and stared at us as if we were freaks. "Dammit Jer!"

"What did I do?"

"He opened the door for us that's what!" Elena said, "C'mon!" We ran outside and there was no sign of Emily.

"I'm out of here!" Caroline stormed off.

"Mia" I turned around and Jeremy threw my phone at me. I looked down to see Damon was calling.

I pressed reject and turned to Elena, "Call Stefan" She nodded and grabbed her phone, I walked further out onto the street to see if I could spot Emily, but no luck. Elena grabbed my arm and led me out, "Where are we going?"

"I know where she has taken Emily" Elena told me. We raced to the car and sped off, my head was spinning again, this was all too much. We arrived at the grave yard and Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest, but somewhere along the way we lost each other. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Damon, I quickly turned in the direction where I could hear his phone; I gasped and fell back when my eyes set on him. The branch….had gone right through him….it was the most horrible sight that I had ever seen.

"Amelia!" I turned my head to see Stefan running towards me, "What are you doing here? Where is Elena?"

"I don't know, we got separated and….." I pointed up to where Damon was, he was groaning in pain. Stefan lifted Damon off and he fell to the ground.

"That hurts" Damon said through clenched teeth.

I knew it wasn't helping anything, but I couldn't resist, "baby" I muttered.

He looked up at me and glared, "Do you want to go up there?"

I looked away and saw Bonnie….Emily was creating a circle around her, I gulped and took a step back, "Stefan…." I tugged on his jacket and he looked towards Emily.

"Hello Emily" He said calmly, stepping towards her.

Damon grabbed my wrist and tried to stand up. "These people don't deserve this, they should never have to know such evil" Emily spoke.

"What do you mean evil?" I asked. What was Damon planning? What was with the crystal? What the hell was I even seeing?

"Emily, I swear to god I'll make you regret this" Damon doubled over and clenched his wounds.

"I don't think you're in anything position to be issuing threats, do you?" I said to him. He jerked me down as he tried to stand up, I shoved him away, Stefan helped me up. I'm starting to think I have the hots for the wrong brother.

"I won't let you release them into this world"

"Them?" Stefan repeated.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Stefan.

Damon began to get to his feet, "What part of the story did you leave out?" Stefan asked Damon.

"What does it matter?" He groaned.

"Emily tell me what you did?"

"To save her…. I had to save them" Emily told him, I looked to the ground….her? It hit me, Katherine.

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one comes all"

"I don't care about them, I just want Katherine" The second those words came out of his mouth, my heart sunk, I quickly turned away and grabbed my head, the spinning never seemed to stop. He still loved her…..she was still alive…..now he wanted to risk everyone's life to get her out, he was going to risk my life….he didn't care, he never did.

"This isn't about love is it? It's about revenge" Stefan grabbed him.

"Move!" Damon yelled and tried to get past him, but Stefan shoved him back.

"You can't just bring them back!" Stefan shouted at him.

"This town deserves this" Damon stated.

"How can you say that?" I stepped forward.

"Amelia-" Stefan tried to stop me.

"No" I pushed his hand away, "You want to kill innocent people for your own selfish gain" I yelled at him, "I don't know exactly what happened to you what? One hundred years ago, but these are innocent people" I shoved him, he stared down at me angrily, "You are blaming innocent people"

I tried to shove him again but he grabbed both my wrists, "There is nothing innocent about you people" He shouted down at me, he used my wrists to shove me down to the ground, "And don't think for a second it won't happen again" he spat down at me, "they already know too much and they'll burn your little friend witch right next to us when they find out"

"What about Elena? What about me?" I shouted up at him.

"I don't care about anyone in this town and you are no exception" He sneered.

"That won't happen" His attention left me and was now onto Emily, "Things are different now"

"Don't do this" Damon pleaded.

Stefan pulled me up and I cradled myself, I didn't know what to feel, I didn't know what I was feeling, anger….hurt….humiliated, terrified. "I can't free them" Emily told him sternly. "I won't."

Damon was about to charge to her when fire surround her, Stefan pushed me back and pulled Damon back too. What was once Bonnie's body changed into Emily's, Damon was both threatening and pleading with her not to do it.

"BONNIE!" I heard Elena's voice, it was back to Bonnie's body now, I could barely see through the flames anymore.

"NO!" I heard Damon yell out as Emily threw the necklace in the air and it….the only word I could think to describe it was exploded. The anger on Damon's face was what was scaring me the most right now and I knew Bonnie's body wasn't safe. The fire vanished.

"Damon…." I reached out to him warningly, but the second I felt his touch, it left me and he was charging towards Bonnie. "STEFAN" I screamed out and raced over. Damon grabbed Bonnie and bit into her, "GET THE HELL OFF HER!" I tried to pull at him, but he shoved me down, I winced as I fell onto my wrist. I looked up to see Stefan threw Damon off Bonnie and she fell to the ground.

I used my other hand to bring my wrist up, I brought it to my chest and tried to stand up, I looked up at Damon, veins were coming from his eyes and his fangs were out. I tried to get as far away as possible from him and he noticed. Stefan checked to see if Bonnie was breathing. "She's alive, but barely" Stefan told us. "I can save her" Elena helped me up and I watched as Stefan fed Bonnie his blood to save her life.

"Her neck" I cried out. "How are we going to-" I stopped when I saw how it was healing itself, Bonnie opened her eyes. "Oh thank god" I breathed out.

Elena crouched down beside her and helped her up, Stefan walked over to me, "Amelia….your wrist"

"It's fine"

"No, it's not" I felt Damon's eyes on me, but I refused to look at him. "I think you should go get it checked out" I winced as he ran his hand over it, "I think it may be a fracture"

I looked up when I felt another hand taking my wrist, it was Damon, he ran his hand over it, but I quickly pulled away even though it hurt like crazy, I got in the back of the car and just stayed there, I felt Damon looking at me again, but I just didn't want him anywhere near me.

We got home and Aunt Jenna took me to the hospital, I made some stupid excuse up to how it happened and she was now claiming the timing couldn't have been better as Logan had come back to town. Stefan was right, my wrist was fractured. Elena didn't come to the hospital, she was back at home explaining everything to Bonnie. "I'll be right back" Jenna told me, I nodded and waited for the doctor to come back to put a plaster on my wrist.

"Amelia" I turned my head to see Stefan there, "Don't be afraid" he told me.

"I'm not" I replied, "I know none of this is your fault Stefan"

He sent me a small smile, "How's your wrist?"

"Fracture" I shrugged casually.

"Even though it didn't seem like it, Damon did feel guilty about hurting you" I looked down, "Also I just wanted to let you know, you don't have to worry, your never going to see me or Damon again" Despite the fact that I was so angry at Damon, this news didn't make me feel any better.

"What about Elena?"

"I want what's best for her, I can't keep putting her life….or yours in danger"

"Stefan-"

"Miss Gilbert?" I turned my head to see the doctor, I turned my head back to see Stefan had gone. "Are you ready?" I looked down, but nodded. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head that I wouldn't see Damon ever again.


	15. The turning point part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

Well that day sucked. I couldn't concentrate at all, I just kept thinking about how Damon was leaving and how much I didn't want him to leave, then I thought about how stupid I was being and how I should be happy that he was leaving. I was walking back from school, I decided walking would clear my head a little. I stopped when I realised how empty the streets were, no cars….no people and that was highly abnormal. I looked down at my cast, it was itchy, it was sweaty and it was a constant reminder of Damon. I turned around and still saw nothing, I turned back around to face the man who had been running through my mind all day. I turned to walk the opposite way, but he grabbed my wrist….the one that wasn't broken.

"Nice cast" He commented.

"Thanks to you" I shot back coldly, I tried to pull my wrist away, but he kept a firm grip.

"I need your help"

"What makes you think I would help you?" I refused to look at him.

"Because it would save your innocent town people's lives" He told me, "And we both know how big you are on that"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's another vampire in town"

"What?" I finally looked up at him.

"Someone got attacked and it wasn't me" He said, "and it certainly wasn't saint Stefan" He mumbled.

"Why do you need my help? What good can I do?" He handed me a compass. "Hang on a minute, this is-"

"I know, I know" It was ours, it was my parents. "Logan stole it from you and we stole it back, it is used to track down vampires" He stood behind me and pointed at the compass, I felt uncomfortable being so close to him because I was still so angry with him, but most importantly, I didn't trust myself. "instead of pointing north, it points to vampires"

"And why can't you do it?"

"Because I interfere with the signal" He told me.

I looked down at the compass and sighed, "Fine" I started to walk away from him.

"Call me as soon as you find out" I nodded and kept walking. "Thank you" He called after me.

I stopped and turned around, "I'm not doing it for you" I said, trying to muster up all the anger that hadn't yet drained away. I turned back around and I heard him take off. Without him, the compass began to spin and pointed me in a new direction. I did fifteen minutes of walking and I ended up outside a weird and old building. I got out my phone and rang Damon. "I found it" I said as soon as he answered. "So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Just wait, I'll be there in a minute" He replied.

"Well can you hurry up? I have better things I want to do with my day and-"

"Better then this?" I jumped out of my skin when Damon appeared next to me.

"I thought we spoke about this" I said as I tried to catch my breath. I handed him the compass. "I'm going now" I told him.

"No your not" He said as he scanned the building. "Your going to wait out here, I'm going to go in, save the day and then we're going to talk"

"Err, no we're not"

"Let's put it this way, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you" He said sternly.

"I think you said and did enough last night" I held up my broken wrist.

"Just wait here" I crossed my arms and watched as he went up the steps of the building. He went inside and although this was my chance to go, I found myself not being able to. I sighed and went and sat on the steps. Not thirty seconds of Damon being there, I heard gun shots. I quickly jumped up and stared at the building, I heard the sound of Damon yelling out in pain. I paced around wondering what the hell I should do, I got my phone out and tried to call both Elena and Stefan, but no luck, they must be at the school. I looked around and found a broom resting on the side of the building, was I really going to do this? I had vervain on me…. I suppose if worst comes to worst Damon could just give me his blood? I heard Damon yell out in pain again, I quickly grabbed the broom and snapped it on my leg, I opened the door quietly and crawled in. I kept crawling until I heard Damon's voice, I poked my head round and straight away Damon's head snapped towards me. The vampire was looking away and Damon mimed at me to go.

The vampire then sighed and sat down opposite Damon, "Why am I so overly emotion?" Wow….did not expect that to come out of a vampires mouth! I quickly coved my mouth as I was going to let out a loud gasp as I saw who it was. Logan Fell, as in the news reporter guy as in my aunt Jenna's ex boyfriend. "All I can think about is my ex girlfriend, I want to be with her and bite her and stuff"

"Well you probably love her" Damon's eyes flickered over to me. As much as I wanted to leave, I couldn't move, I was frozen and my wrist was throbbing. "Anything you felt before would be magnified now, your going to have to learn to control that"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

I rolled my eyes, both were as stubborn as each other. "I have been really nice so far" Logan growled, "but fine, you don't want to talk?" His head turned to me, I let out a gasp and quickly backed away, but within a split second, he was in front of me and grabbed me. "Hello Amelia, how's your aunt?"

"Burn in hell" I managed to get out.

"That's not nice, I use to baby-sit you" Logan laughed, he then turned back to Damon. "I will kill her" He put his arm around my throat and had the gun against my head.

Damon's face turned to pure anger as he stood up, "then you'll never know" I found it harder to catch my breath as his hand was increasingly pressing against my throat. "Your not answering my question"

"You first" Logan shot back. Damon didn't respond, "Look, I have things to do, people to kill, I guess I'll be needing a little head start" I felt myself being shoved from Logan's arms, into Damon's. Damon caught me, I looked over at Logan who was now aiming the gun at me, I closed my eyes as he went to pull the trigger, but I felt Damon switch us over so he was now in front of me. I found him pound against me as the shots entered him. He shot Damon three times and Damon fell to the ground, grunting in pain. I quickly went by Damon's side. Logan stepped towards me.

"Touch her and I will rip you apart" Damon choked.

"Calm down, I was just going to say, say hello to your aunt for me" I pressed myself more into Damon, I now felt a sense of safety around him since he had saved me from Logan. Logan laughed maliciously and left. I put my arm under Damon and tried to pull him up. I carried him to outside.

"Dammit"

"What now?" He moaned.

"We don't have a car" I told him. "Looks like we're walking"

"No we're not" Damon groaned as he ran his finger over his wounds.

"Well if you have a better suggestion, do tell" I folded my arms.

"Just give me a minute" I got out my phone and tried to contact Aunt Jenna, but again, nothing. I sighed and sat down next to Damon. He continued to moan and groan for the next few minutes.

"Look you baby, we might as well just start-" Damon suddenly got up, grabbed me, put me on his back and ran at his vampire speed and we were back at his house. We both collapsed on the bed, I collapsed because of the speed and Damon, from the gun shot wounds hadn't fully healed yet.

"You hit me on the head with your cast" Damon moaned.

"I didn't mean to! You picked me up so fast my arm swung, if you hadn't of broken it in the first place it wouldn't have hurt so much"

"Well I didn't mean to break it" He said as he got up, he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Could have fooled me" I said as I laid back.

"I didn't" He repeated. "I just needed something….well someone" He shifted his eyes to me, "to take it out on"

"And did you mean what you said? About not caring?" He didn't reply. "You said you didn't care about this town, but you went out of your way to protect it today when you could have just left"

"He ruined my shirt" Damon growled.

"Are you going to answer me?" He then looked down at his phone which started to ring, "I take that as a no"

He answered it, "Logan Fells a vampire and when I find him again I am going to destroy him limb by limb" He growled, I shook my head and picked out a new shirt from his draw.

"Are you ok?" I heard Stefan ask.

"No I'm not ok, I was ambushed" I laughed at this, he glared at me and put on the shirt. "I was shot and now I'm vengeful, I just need to find him"

I stood closer to Damon so I could Stefan, he looked down at me and it was then I realised just how close we were, I tip toed up and pressed my ear against the other side of the phone, "Well there's no need, he is here at the school"

"You're kidding me, why the hell is he there?"

"Working the crowd"

"Well I'll be right there" Damon grinned.

"Have you seen Amelia? She didn't turn up at the school"

"She's here with me"

"Why is she with you? She can't stand you"

"Oh that was just an act, just to hide her secret lust for me" I glared at him and jumped up for the phone, he tried to hold it out of my reach.

"He's lying!" I yelled up.

"I am so not" He hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He started laugh, "You know your nose scrunches up when you're angry"

"Which is all the time when I'm with you"

"But you forgive me every time; you just can't stay mad at me, not that I blame you"

I placed my hands on my hips and looked down, "I should though" I felt him step closer to me, "What you said last night was way out of line and especially what you did" I told him. "I don't know what this back and forward thing between us is, but I would of thought-" I stopped, "Never mind"

"You would have thought what?"

"Just that you would" I paused, "treat me better than that"

"Ok would this all be over if I said I was sorry?"

"It would, if you meant it" I took a few steps away, "but I never know with you, you seem like you don't care, you say you don't care, but earlier when Logan threatened my life, when he nearly shot me, you seemed to care"

"What do you want me to say Mia?"

"I don't know" I shrugged, "I just don't think you're as bad as a person as you make out to be and maybe you're afraid to let people see that" He leaned back and studied me. "Another thing I can't work out is why not me or Elena? You had no problem sucking everybody else dry, but why not us?"

"Stefan would-"

"Since when did you care or were afraid of what Stefan would do?"

"Amelia" He took a large step towards me and held up my wrist, "I broke your wrist and your-"

"You said you didn't mean to"

"You need to stop interrupting me" He said sternly.

"You need to stop lying your ass off"

"And you need to stop over analysing" He finished buttoning up his shirt.

"It's time like this I wish I were the vampire and you were the human so I could use the compulsion to get you to tell me the truth!"

"Oh really?" He smirked, "And what would you have me do exactly?" He placed his hands on my hips.

"Obviously not that" I pushed his hands away from me.

"You shivered when I touched you"

"I did not!"

"I know a shiver when I feel one and that my dear Amelia was definitely a shiver" He wiggled his brows. "Is that the kind of affect I have on you Mia?" He purred, pushing a string of hair out of my face.

"Ok stop, you are the most infuriating man I think I've ever met"

"You make it too easy" He grinned, "Right let's go" We headed out the door when his phone rang. His grin dropped.

"What is it?"

"Logan" He replied. "He has Caroline."


	16. The turning point part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"Alright, you stay here and I'll-"

"No way, no"

"Well you can't come with me"

"Why the hell not?" I argued, "She's my friend"

"_Amelia_"

"_Damon."_ I placed my hands on my hips.

"Now your being the infuriating one"

"I learned from the best" I smirked.

"And how do you suppose your going to get there?"

"Riding on your back"

"I could make a sexual innuendo out of that, but we don't have time, get on" He turned around. I put my hands on his shoulders and jumped up, he pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his back so I wouldn't get as dizzy this time. A couple more seconds past and we hadn't move, I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was looking over his shoulder at me.

"Damon" I snapped my fingers.

"Oh right sorry" He shook his head; I went back to my position. I felt us take off and I felt the wind brush past me, it deafened me. I tightened my grip on him, I felt him chuckle at this.

"Why is she here?" I heard Stefan say, guess they caught up with each other.

"You try saying no to this one" I heard Damon reply.

"He has a point" I said, but it came out mumbled against Damon's back.

"There he is" Stefan said. "Right, I'll grab Caroline, you be ready with the gun and for the love of god Damon, don't drop Amelia"

I felt Damon slow down, "Yeah Damon, don't drop me" He let go of my legs and set me down, he lifted the gun out of his pockets. I watched as Stefan pulled Logan from out of the car and Damon shot him down, I quickly pulled Caroline out.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" Damon grinned. Logan squirmed in agony on the ground. I turned my head when I heard the voice of Caroline's mother; I put the phone to my shoulder.

"Damon!" I whispered over, I gave him the phone.

"Sheriff it's Damon"

"Where's Caroline?"

"She's ok" I watched as Stefan picked her up and took her out the car. "I'm on Elm Street" I hopped out of the car and followed Damon round the back where he lifted the boot of the car. He pulled out a pipe and pretended it was a golf club. "We are going to try this one more time, who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know" Logan answered.

"This tire iron will take your head clean off" I groaned at the image of this that was now haunting my mind. "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan spat.

"I don't side with anyone." Damon told him sternly. "You pissed me off, I want you dead"

"Can we get a move on here?" I said to Damon.

"Women" Damon said to Logan. "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh well, your screwed" Damon lifted up the pipe; I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of the impact.

"NO! Wait! I do know! I do know!"

"You're lying."

"You think you're the only one who wants to get into that tomb?" Logan asked him, oh crap; I know where this is going.

"Don't listen to him Damon! Just get it over with!" I yelled out.

Damon held his hand up to me signalling for me to be quiet. "If you are lying to me I will end you" Damon sneered.

"I am not lying, there is another way to break the spell, we can help you" Logan told him, he was telling Damon what he wanted to hear. Sirens could now be heard. "Meet me at the old church"

"Damon, don't" I said sternly.

"Take me down, make it look real" I couldn't believe this. Sheriff Forbes pulled up; Logan tackled Damon down to the ground and then escaped.

"Where is she?" Sheriff Forbes asked as she ran up to us.

"She's ok" Damon gasped, making it look like he was in pain, I rolled my eyes. "My brother has taken her home, I'm sorry Sheriff, I just wasn't strong enough" I watched as she believed his lies and went home to see her daughter.

His fake pain disappeared as soon as Sheriff Forbes sped off, he straightened up and turned around to face me, I had my hands on my hips and a not impressed look on my face. "Hey I should have won an award for that"

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"You've only just worked that out? I'm offended Amelia"

"What the hell was that Damon? I can't believe you of all people brought into his lies"

"Well if he's lying I'll know it and then I'll destroy him" He smiled at me.

"Good luck with that" I turned away and started walking.

"And where do you think your going?" He followed after me.

"Home" I replied and kept walking.

"Nope, you're coming with me"

"Oh now you want me to come with you?"

"Now you don't?" He raised a brow, "I thought you liked to keep up with the excitement"

"I think I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime, goodnight Damon" He appeared in front of me.

"I can't let you go"

"Why not?" I sighed. "Afraid you'll miss my company?"

"I can't risk Saint Stefan finding out what happened here" I took a step back from Damon and he took a step forward, "I know you Mia and I know where your about to go"

"No you don't" I took another step back. "I just want to go home! I left my car at the school; can you give me a ride back?"

"Yes" He replied, I climbed onto his back, "after I've met Logan"

"No, wait I-" I couldn't get off in time, he sped off. "Dammit Damon!" Seconds later, I felt Damon's grip loosen on me.

"We're here" I opened my eyes and looked around. It was hard to see, but I was sure as hell Logan was not here, but then again, I didn't need to be here to know that.

"So where's your buddy?"

Damon didn't answer; he just scanned the area until his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. I tip toed up against him to hear who it was.

"I just wanted to say thank you" I recognised the voice of Sheriff Forbes, probably ringing to thank Damon for saving Caroline. "I don't know how you did it" Me and Damon exchanged looks of confusion.

"Erm, not following" Damon replied.

"We found Logan's body" We both froze. "He's been deposed of, this town owes you so much" I resisted a scoffed. "So do I" She hung up the phone. Damon stood there looking shocked. I stepped back; he turned his gaze sharply on me.

"What?" I asked him, his brows narrowed, "You're not thinking…? How could I have warned Stefan? I have been with you the whole time"

"Dammit" He cursed and turned away from me. "Who the hell is doing this?" He started walking into the woods.

"Urm hello!" I sped up to catch up with him. "You said you would give me a lift back to my car!" He kept walking, "Damon!" I pulled on his arm.

"Right, right" He said, "Get on" He turned around.

"The amount of times we've done this today" I muttered and climbed on.

"Tell me about it, I should start charging you"

"Go" I told him once I had a good grip on him. We arrived back at the school's car park and it was completely empty. "Thanks" I told him.

"Isn't this Elena's car?" He asked me.

"We share it" I told him. "Tonight, I have it"

"Now that your done with your list of demands, I have a vampire to track and potentially destroy" He turned around and started to walk away.

"Damon" I called after him, he turned around. "For its worth….I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? For what?"

"For not being able to get Katherine out, I've seen how much you care for her" I said, it was awkward because we've rarely had these awkward touchy feely moments. He smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Goodnight Amelia"

"Night Damon" I watched him go before getting in my car. Finally getting to sit down made me realise how tired I was. I put my CD on and relaxed as I drove home the long way, hoping that driving would clear my mind. It was difficult, even though Damon infuriated me, I knew I cared for him and I wish I knew more about Katherine. I searched for my phone as I heard it ring. "Hello?"

"Mia" I heard my sister's voice, it sounded like she was crying.

"Elena, what's up?"

"I was just with Stefan and-" She stopped and let out a cry.

"Did you fight? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I found a picture of Katherine" She sniffed.

"In Stefan's room? You don't think he has feelings for her too do you?"

"You don't understand Mia"

"Well you're not making much sense right now" I said to her.

"She looks like us"

"Looks like us how? Hair? Eyes?"

"She's identical to us, not just a resemblance to us Mia, we could all be triplets!"

"I think your exaggerating"

"I'm not Mia!" She cried out, "She looks like us"

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know! But he didn't tell me Mia, he didn't tell me!"

"Ok just calm down, I'll come and get you, where are you?" I couldn't hear what she replied, "Hold on" I looked down at my CD player and turned down the music, "Now repeat-" Out of no where a man appeared, I dropped my phone and quickly hit the breaks, I turned the steering wheel and swerved off the road, the man hit into my car and I felt the car flip over, it went so quickly I couldn't quite grasp what had just happened. I couldn't move. "Oh my god" I breathed out, "Elena!" I cried out hoping that she could me from the phone, I tried to move my free hand, my unbroken one, to search for the phone. "Elena get help!" I cried out. I turned my head to look out at the window, my chest became tight when I saw the man I had just hit lying in the middle of the road. "Oh my god" The guilt went away when I saw him get up, "No" I shook my head, "No, that's not- oh god" It started to move towards me. I tried to move, but I just couldn't, it was getting closer and closer to me and all I could do was scream.


	17. Bloodlines part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I rattled the door to try and get it open, but nothing; it wouldn't budge and honestly felt that this was it. I turned back and the thing was right in front of the car, I screamed as he tried to reach inside the car, but suddenly it sped off into the night, I squinted my eyes to see where it was gone, but then something jumped down in front of the car, I screamed again and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. "Amelia" He breathed out. "I was hoping that wasn't you"

"Damon?" I cried out.

"Hang on" He stood up and walked around the car.

"It's my seat belt" I said shakily.

"I'm going to get you out of here, ok?" I nodded and took in a breath. "I need you to put your hands on the roof" I did what he said, "Just like that yeah" It was weird seeing him being so….nice. "1, 2...3" I closed my eyes as he reached in and pulled my seat belt. I felt my body loosen up; Damon reached inside and pulled me out carefully. He lifted me up bridal style and I tried to catch my breath. "Can you stand? Is anything broken? Apart from your wrist?" He chuckled a little. He lowered his arm and put my feet on the ground; he removed his arm from my legs but kept it around my waist. I couldn't gain my balance and grip onto his shirt to keep me up right. "Amelia, look at me" I leaned into his body, I could barely get my eyes to open, he put his finger under my chin and brought my face up to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I choked. "We look like her" His eyes widened and that was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Later

I felt uncomfortable, I wasn't lying down and I definitely wasn't in my bed. I opened my eyes to see places I didn't recognise pass by. "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself.

I looked over to the driver's seat to see Damon, he smiled at me. "Morning sunshine."

"Ew." He looked at me confused, "Not what I want to see first thing when I wake up"

"Of course you don't"

"Wait a minute….I don't understand, what is going on?" I looked around, trying to recognise where the hell we were. "Why aren't I in my room?"

"I thought we'd take a little road trip" Damon told me.

"Road trip? I don't want to go on a road trip!"

"Well you're on one"

"Damon we-" I stopped when the events of last night came back to me. "I was in an accident, my car….it crashed and….am I de-"

"Dead?" Damon finished my sentence off. "No, but I could understand why you'd mistake this for heaven" He winked at me.

"Well then where the hell are we?"

"Georgia"

"Seriously Damon, I'm not in the mood, I've just been in a crash…I nearly got eaten alive by your buddy, I have a headache, I'm tried and I'm hungry, so lets try this again, seriously where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia" I touched the back of my head, it was pounding. "How are you feeling? You were pretty out of it last night, got yourself in a right state"

"Well I had just been in a car crash!" I half snapped. "Ow my head"

"Nothing is broken, I checked"

"That's makes me feel comfortable" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I didn't take advantage….much" He smirked.

"There was a man, I hit him, but then he got back up and he….what was he? Friend of yours I presume?"

"That's what I would like to know" He replied. "And we don't all go to a meeting you know"

"I don't recognise any of this" I said to Damon as we passed certain areas.

"Well have you ever been to Georgia before?" I shook my head, "That's why"

"We can't be in Georgia"

"Well we are"

"Why the hell are we in Georgia? I need to go back Damon, no one knows where I am, if they find my car….they are going to be worried, I need to be there for Elena, I-"

"Relax" Damon cut me off.

"No I will not relax! Pull over Damon" He ignored me. "I mean it Damon" Still ignored. "Damon I swear to god, if you do not pull over-"

"You will what?"

I stayed quiet for a moment trying to think what to threaten him with, "Ever seen the incredibly hulk?"

"I have"

"I'm worse"

"You were so much more fun when you were asleep" He groaned and pulled over on a quiet road. I opened my car door and stepped out. I doubled over in pain and let out a moan. I held onto the car to keep me up right, Damon stepped out of the car and was suddenly right next to me, resting his hand on my lower back and supporting me upright. I jumped at his sudden touch and closeness but I soon rested into him. I let out deep breaths.

"We have to go back Damon" I tried to move out of his touch, but again lost my balance; I gripped onto Damon's shirt and used him to keep me upright. "Take me home"

"Oh c'mon, we've already come this far" He pulled me closer to him.

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you take me?" I asked him, he smiled down at me. "I can't be here, I need to get home" He moved the hair from my face, "this is kidnapping, you're a kidnapper, I'm going to tell Stefan"

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think?" He smirked and leaned closer to my face. I rested my hands on his chest; I pushed away and sat in his car, but faced outwards and kept the door open.

"I'm going to tell Stefan and he is going to be angry and hopefully kick your butt and I'll watch with pleasure"

"I think we both know that's not going to happen. C'mon" He jerked his head in the direction of his car.

"No."

"Get in"

"No."

"Amelia"

"No." I said childishly.

"Don't be difficult"

"Your being difficult" I folded my arms and scowled at him, "I'm not going so just take me home" I leaned my head against the head rest.

"Your already in Georgia, without vervain may I add" I quickly searched my pockets, but nothing. "Must have fallen out of your car when you had the crash" He said. "I can very easily make you….agreeable" He leaned down in front of me.

"You really think I'm going to go to Georgia with you, knowing you can take advantage of me at any moment"

"You don't really have much of a choice, do you?" He winked. I stared at him in annoyance when I heard my phone ring. I searched my pockets, but then realised it was coming from Damon's pockets.

"That's my phone" I pointed out. He reached into his pocket and handed it to me. I looked down to see it was Elena. "Elena, thank god I-"

"Where the hell are you? You didn't come home last night, I had to make something up to Aunt Jenna, I-"

"I'm in….Georgia" I said reluctantly. "Look I can't really talk right now, I'll call you back later, bye" I quickly hung up. "I need to go home, now. I need to explain what happened and I don't want to do that over the phone"

"We're almost there, come on Amelia, I really don't want to have to use compulsion on you" I crossed my arms across my chest.

I shook my head and looked away, "I don't know"

He stepped closer to me, "You'll be safe with me, I promise"

"But can I trust you?"

He didn't answer my question, "Get in the car" I sighed and hesitated, but eventually I got in. He smiled at me as I did so, "I knew you would come around"

"How bad was my car damaged?"

"Let's just say you won't be driving that again" He replied, Elena is going to kill me. "I pulled it off to the side of the road; I don't think anyone will bother it"

"So why Georgia?"

"There is some business I need to take care of here"

"And you couldn't think to leave me out of it?"

He chuckled, "Well we've been teaming up together lately, why stop now?"

"Teaming up isn't what I would call it"

"Fate then?" He grinned.

"Ok, I have one word for you"

"Keep it clean" He wagged his finger.

"Forget it then" I pulled a face at him. It was then realised that the car had stopped, I looked out. "You took me all the way to Georgia, to go to a bar? Seriously Damon? What the hell is wrong with you? A bar? Really? Really? Oh you are such an idiot" He went over to my side and opened the door for me; he took my hand and pulled me out. "Can't I just wait in the car?"

"Nope."

"I'm not even old enough; they aren't going to let me in"

"Sure they will, c'mon on" He put his hands on my shoulders and guided me into the bar. I walked in first, it looked nice and cosy, at this time of day, there wasn't many people here.

"No, it can't be" My head looked up to see a woman smiling at Damon. "My honey pie" She smiled and pulled Damon into a passionate kiss. I felt extremely awkward and shamefully jealous. It wasn't even a quick kiss either. I put my hands in my pockets and looked away, wondering why I had agreed to come. I was thankful when the kiss finally ended and Damon led me to a stool. "Listen up everybody" The woman called out. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any chances of happiness" She gave us both a shot, "drink up"

Damon smiled at her and took his shot, he then tried to take mine, I slapped his hand away, "Mine"

"So….how did he rope you in?" The woman asked me.

"I'm not roped in, far from it actually"

"Honey, if your not roped, your whipped, either way just enjoy the ride" She told me.

"Ok" I answered her. Damon chuckled and rested his hand on my lower back, strangely enough I didn't move it. "So how did you two meet?" I asked her. I found out her name was Bree and that she was a witch, she knew all about how Damon was a vampire. I still hadn't brought up what I had found out last night, how Katherine looked like me and Elena, there wasn't a right time. She gave me another shot.

As I was shooting it down she said, "He is good in the sack isn't here?" This made me choke.

"Don't act like you've never been curious" He whispered in my ear. He laughed at my reaction and stood up, going over to talk with Bree privately. This is where vampire hearing would be useful. I decided this would be a good time to ring home, I quietly walked out without Damon noticing.

"How's Elena doing?" I asked Aunt Jenna.

"She's holding up, but she needs her sister here"

"I know, but I needed to fill in at this show" I lied, the excuse Elena came up for me was that I was filling in for a friend at a dance show.

"So when are you coming home?"

"I think tomorrow" I was actually not sure when Damon was planning to return me.

"Alright well keep me informed"

"Will do" I told her, "Bye" I sighed as I hung up, I hated lying and I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"You ok?" For once I didn't jump at Damon's sudden appearance.

"I'm fine" I told him. "Can we go now?"

"Nope" He smiled and grabbed my hand. "You hungry?" I nodded and followed on behind him. He ordered us both burger and chips. "Is your head ok now?"

I nodded, "Are you going to inform me of the business you needed to take care of?"

"Not yet"

"So I will find out?"

"If all goes well then yes"

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"We will have to see, won't we?" He smiled and dug into his food.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Has anyone told you, you ask too many questions"

"Why do I look like her?"

He dropped the chip he was holding, "I was waiting for you to bring that up"


	18. Bloodlines part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Truthfully Mia, I don't know why you look like her" Damon answered me; I could tell by the look on his face that he was telling the truth.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked him.

"You were going to find out sooner or later, besides Saint Stefan didn't want Elena finding out, I take it she knows too?" I nodded.

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" I said to him, "Being around a girl that looks exactly like the girl that you are in love with?"

"Was at first, extremely weird"

"So….all this time you've been going on about how I find you hot when the first thing you told me about Katherine was how sexy she was" I teased, he grinned and shook his head.

"I was also waiting for you to bring that up"

"Let's just say I'm descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?" I asked him.

"Vampires can't procreate, but we love to try" He smirked at me and placed his hand on my thigh.

"I may look like her, but I do not have her urges" I said and removed his hand.

He laughed, "If you were related it would have meant that Katherine had a child before she was turned"

I winced, "That would mean you are in love with my great great great great great grandma, that is so wrong"

He chuckled; I stared at him and smiled, "This nice act, any of it real?"

"I'm always nice"

"Yes, you were extremely pleasant when you were ok with me getting punished along with the rest of the town"

"I already told you, I was angry-"

"And when you said you didn't care about me" He stared at me as I said this, "or anyone else for that matter" I quickly said.

"Here you go" Bree interrupted and placed a beer down in front of Damon.

"I'll have one too" I told her. She smiled and placed one in front of me, Damon cocked up a brow, "What? "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes" I mocked him. He smirked and shook his head; I smiled innocently and took a sip of my beer.

"Ah ah ah" Damon tutted as he wagged his finger at me, "Don't want to get too drunk Amelia, who knows what you might do….or confess" He leaned close to my face.

"Takes me a lot more then a couple of drinks to get drunk" I told him.

"Yeah right, you?" He scoffed and took another sip of his beer.

"I could drink you under the table whenever I want to" I warned him.

"Your forgetting I have years of experiences"

"Which will make it even more shameful when you lose" I threw him a smug smile and turned to Bree who looked amused at the back and fourth banter between me and Damon, "I'm feeling shots, are you Bree?"

"Coming right up honey" She winked at me.

"Don't make a fool of yourself on my account"

"We'll see vampire boy"

Twenty minutes later

"3...2...1...GO" We all took another round of shots. Damon choked his down; I smirked and turned my head to him.

"Do you need a bib?" I pouted.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my mouth like a snake like you can"

"Oh whatever you loser" I put my hand in his face like the 'talk to the hand' gesture. "This must be pretty humiliating for you" I said to Damon and patted his thigh, "being beaten by an innocent little human girl"

"There is nothing innocent about you, Amelia my dear"

"Compared to you I am an angel!" I poked my finger hard into Damon's chest. "Another shot please Bree"

"You should be on the floor!" A random girl next to me slurred.

"Oh please, I am not even drunk!" I waved her off, "I warned you vampire boy, but did you listen? Noooo" I then let a huge sigh and leaned my head on Damon's shoulder.

"You're getting tired!"

"Am not!" Bree put two shots in front of me, I passed one to Damon.

""Dear god, they're going to kill themselves," I heard the random woman say.

"Quite ironic!" I nudged Damon with my elbow. Damon smirked, but that faded when he took his shot. I giggled at his reaction, "Oh give it up Damon! I can take at least another two rounds of this!"

"Where are you putting it all woman!" He growled at me.

"I am just a woman with many skill" I leaned over to him, he smirked and I swear to took a glimpse down at my lips. I put my hand on his thigh to catch my balance as I felt my phone vibrate, I realised how dangerously close my hand was. "Oh shit" I slurred as I saw Elena was calling me. Damon placed his hand on my hip and helped bring me up steadily. I put my finger in my other ear and walked outside, "Hello?" I said trying to sound as sober as I possibly could.

"Amelia when the hell are you coming home?"

"Elena I have to go, aunt Jenna is calling me to help with the dishes"

"What? Aunt Jenna is here with me…..are you drunk?"

"What? Me? No. God Elena, I'm not lying."

"You're a terrible liar when your drunk….well you're a terrible lying in general"

"I am not!"

"You also exaggerate when you're drunk"

"I do not!"

"Amelia." Elena growled.

"Elena. I am not appreciating all this attitude I am getting from you"

"Let me speak to her" I heard Stefan's voice. "Amelia can you tell me where you are? We can come get you"

I looked up and around, "Well, It's dark?"

"Can you put Damon on?"

I sighed, "Ok, one second" I went to go back inside, but I stumbled over. "God dammit" I reached up and grabbed whatever I could to help me lift myself up, "Ah" I smiled when I was standing right, "Where's my phone?" I put my hand over my eyes to help me see clearer, it didn't. I dropped it when I fell, "Err Stefan? Can you hear m-" I sentence was cut shot when I hand covered my mouth from behind, "Holy shit!" I mumbled against his hand, I didn't actually know what was going on, I couldn't see who had me, I just felt him drag my body away from the bar, I didn't even have the energy to fight him. I felt who ever it was throw me onto the ground, "Oh dude, c'mon, I already have a broken wrist" My head was telling me to shut the hell up, to beg him to let me go, but my mouth was saying otherwise. I finally looked up to see my attacker. "I think I should warn you, there is a vampire in that bar who will be looking for me!"

"I know."

"Pardon?"

"I know."

"Oh….right, awkward"

"I won't hurt you" The man told me.

"A little late for that" I told him and shook my head to get rid of the dizziness. He picked me up gently this time and led me to stand by a wall.

"Wait here" he told me sternly.

"You're the boss" I saluted him and rested my head back, I was so tired. I don't know how long I was standing there for until I heard footsteps. I turned my head to see Damon; he titled his head when he saw me. "Mia what are you doing?"

Everything instinct of my body now told me that he was about to be in danger, "Damon no!" I cried out to him, "GO!" As soon as those words screamed out of my mouth I heard Damon yell out in pain, the man before me earlier then appeared with a bat and had hit Damon down. He just kept hitting Damon, over and over and I couldn't bare to watch.

"What the hell!" Damon yelled out.

"What the hell have you done now Damon!" I growled out angrily.

"I haven't done anything! I've never seen this guy before in my life!" This earned another beating from the man.

I ran towards the man, the plan was to jump on his back, lousy plan I know, but I didn't have time to come up with anything better. The face of the man made me stop, veins were coming from his eyes and his fangs were out, the cold stare made me stop on the spot. He got petrol and started to pour it over Damon. "No" I breathed out, shaking my head. Fire would kill Damon, I couldn't let it happen.

"Who are you?" Damon crocked.

"That's perfect" The man muttered. "You have no idea"

"Please" I cried out, "What are you talking about? What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend" He growled at me.

"FOD GOD SAKE DAMON! YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? DO YOU GET OFF ON PISSING PEOPLE OFF?" I yelled angrily at him.

"Now isn't the time Amelia!" He growled.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" He screamed at Damon.

"Nothing" Damon answered stupidly. I buried my face in my hands trying to figure out what the hell I could do. There was no way I could fight off a vampire, especially one as pissed off as this guy was.

"I don't understand!" I yelled out in frustration.

"My girlfriend went to go visit Stefan and Damon killed her, got it?" I couldn't see straight let alone think straight, but one image came into my mind.

Damon looked like he was starting to get up but the man kicked him down, "Wait a minute, Lexi?" The man's head snapped in my direction, "Lexi was your girlfriend? I don't understand, she told Elena you were human"

"I was" He answered me tearfully; he then pulled out a match from his pocket.

"Lexi turned you?"

"You want to be with someone forever you have to live together"

"Don't do this" I called out to him, pleading with him, "Lexi would not want you to, she was good and that means that you must be too, she wouldn't want this, she wouldn't do this" I felt my vision blur from the tears that were building up, "S-she said that when its real you can't walk away"

"Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make" He snapped at me.

"Please" I begged, "Please don't" I felt myself shaking all over. "Please just don't hurt him" He lit the match.

"I'm doing you a favour" He hissed as he stared down vengefully at Damon.

"She loved you and she would want you to be better than him" He looked over at me, my lip trembled as I spoke, "Please" I whispered to him, "just don't do this, I am begging you" His mouth tightened and he bent down next to Damon and lifted him up by his shirt and threw his limp body into the wall. He looked towards me, "Thank you"

"It wasn't for you" He hissed back at me. I blinked once and he was gone, I couldn't even go over to Damon, I just collapsed on the ground. The next time I barely opened my eyes, I saw Damon staring down at me.

"Damon" I whispered, "I'm so tired"

"So I see" He chuckled, he pulled my good arm up and wrapped it around his shoulders, he put his other arm under my legs and lifted me up, I leaned into his chest.

"Where are we going?" I moaned.

"Getting a motel for the night" He told me, "but first we are going to make a quick stop"

"Whatever you say loser"

"You're the one who passed out"

"That's because I was tired from saving your ass" I mumbled and closed my eyes again. "You smell of petrol"

"I thought I got most of it off" He replied and held me tight against his chest.

"Well you didn't" I snuggled my head against him. "Where are we going?"

"I have some unfinished business to settle"

"We're not finishing our drinking contest are we?"

He let out a deep chuckle, "No Amelia, we're not"

"Good, another drink and maybe you might start looking attractive" I heard him laugh at this, "I kid Damon….I kid" I sighed and closed my eyes again. I felt us going inside somewhere and I felt Damon lie me down.


	19. Bloodlines part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to try and see where the hell Damon had put me down as it certainly wasn't a bed. I was lying on a couch; I was in the bar we were previously in, what the hell were we doing here? I looked around and spotted Damon standing opposite Bree who had a look of horror on her face. "We were just leaving, I wanted to say goodbye" Damon said to her.

"Good to see you again Damon" She replied, but her facial expression did not match her words.

"No kiss?" Oh god please, no kiss.

"I'm full of vervain" She told him sternly. "I put it in everything I drink"

"And you're telling me this why?" I could hear the sinister meaning behind his words.

"Lexi was my friend" Bree raised her voice, I then knew what Damon knew, it was Bree that called Lexi's boyfriend, she had betrayed Damon. "How could you?" I didn't blame her, in fact I would have done the exact same thing if I was her, but I wouldn't let Damon know that. I was scared for Bree, I knew Damon did not take betrayal lightly.

Bree turned around and Damon was now suddenly face to face with her, I couldn't speak, I could only watch. "The tomb can be opened" She quickly told Damon.

Damon pulled a face of both sadness and anger, "Your lying!"

"Emily's spell book! If you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal process will be in her book" Damon took a step closer to Bree. "You can open that tomb!"

"And where is that book?"

"I-I-"

"You have no idea"

"I'm telling you the truth" She pleaded with him.

"And I believe you, my dear sweet Bree, that's why I'm sorry" With one quick motion Damon's hand went inside Bree's chest, I gasped quietly and felt the alcohol come back up. He pulled her heart out, I slammed my eyes shut but all I kept seeing was what Damon just did. I wished I was back home, I was just so sick of starting to see a different side of Damon only for him to let me down. I've lost count of how many times this has happened, when will I finally realise this is who he is, I can't change him. I heard the sound of Bree's body dropping, I kept my eyes firmly shut, not wanting Damon to realise that I had seen the whole thing. I heard the sound of Damon washing his hands, I then felt him pick up his jacket that had been lying next to me. He did the same as he did before, he picked me up bridal style, I felt us walk out of the bar. "I know you're awake"

"No you don't" I replied quietly. We were both quiet the rest of the way to the motel, Damon dropped me outside the entrance.

"Just go with this" He asked in a low voice next to my ear. Before I could reply, he placed his large hand on my lower and led me into the motel. He walked me to the counter, the alcohol clearly taking effect as I placed my hand on his bicep to make sure I retained my balance.

"She ok?" I heard the man at the counter ask.

"She's fine, my wife just had too much to drink" Wife?

"Women" The man replied, "can never control their alcohol"

"Tell me about it" Damon chuckled.

"I'll have you know, I actually beat this loser and THEN I saved his life which FYI he never thanked me for! Can you believe that….." I squinted my eyes at his name tag, "-Tim" I read out. "How ironic"

"What is?" He asked.

"He has a pet crow called Tim" I said, pointing at Damon.

Damon cleared his throat, "A room please?"

"Your in luck, we have one left" Tim turned around and got some keys for Damon.

"Cheers and an embarrassing secret about her, she likes to pour ice cream on herself" I glared at Damon. Tim chuckled awkwardly. "There are weird fetishes nowadays huh?" Damon grinned at me and started walking to our room. "C'mon dear"

"Damon cries after ejaculation" I told Tim, Damon froze. "That's Damon Salvatore" I said sternly. "S-a-l-v-a-t-o-r-e" I turned to Damon and grabbed his arm, "C'mon dear" I mocked him, "I win!" I stuck my tongue out at him, "I win at life"

"You lost at the drinking"

"I never lost! I'm bi-winning!"

"Nice Charlie Sheen reference"

"Thank you" I leaned against him as he fished the keys out of his pocket to open our room, I was thankful when we finally got in, but not what I saw. A double bed. "Great" I moaned.

"That's not the spirit Amelia, it's not like this is the first bed with shared together" He winked and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh whatever, I'm too tired to argue" I pulled off my skirt and top and crawled into bed. "Stick to your side and watch the hands" I warned him. I put my arm under my pillow and rested my head down, Damon pulled the covers up and slid in next to me.

"Did I ever tell you black was my favorite colour?" He said to me, I looked down to see I was wearing a black bra and black panties.

"Goodnight Damon" I replied, but I didn't close my eyes, I stared up at him as he looked down at me. It was the alcohol, I swear it was, but I pressed my body flush against his and brushed my lips softly against his, I swear I had no control! My head was screaming at me to get out and run to stop me from doing anything stupid but another part of me was saying you can do it now and blame it on the alcohol later! His hand was still resting on my back and pushed me further into his body, his other hand came to rest in my soft curls. I pulled back, my breathing staggered. That was not the end, he leaned back into me, brushing his lips against mine, taking in the taste. His lips moved carefully under mine, I allowed him to take the lead. His tongue traced the line of my full lower lip. He stroked me carefully, exploring her recesses with his tongue. He was gentle, wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer, I gasped in pleasure as Damon settled me against his warmth. He was hot, not like the vampires described in twilight, his body radiating a heat unlike anything I had known and I knew I wanted more. I broke the kiss and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, it was seven, I winced as the sun light hit my face and was going to move out of the bed when I felt I couldn't. I was restricted my Damon's arms wrapped around me, I turned my head to see how close we were and that's how close we had been for the whole night. The events of last night came to me, even the kiss. I don't know what the hell it was about, but I knew nothing could happen, he was in love with a woman who looked exactly like me so I would never know whether it was her he was seeing in his head last night and not me. I tugged at Damon's hands and they soon became loose, I quickly put my clothes back on. "Damon" I whispered and pushed him.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Time to go"

He groaned and sat up, "I'm surprise you don't have a hang over"

"Oh I do" I told him, "hence why I want to go home and sleep it off"

"Tired of my company already?"

"Hell yeah" I answered. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember you telling the receptionist that I cry after ejaculation"

"Such a win" I said to myself smiling.

"What about you?"

"Nothing really after saving your life" I lied.

"You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope" I told him. "Now since I saved your life, I think its time you take me home" He mumbled something I couldn't understand. "Damon!" I whinged and grabbed his hand as I tried to pull him out of bed.

"Where's my morning kiss?" I ignored him and laid back down in the bed as he got changed. "Right, I'm ready" He said after a couple of minutes. I nodded and opened the door to leave, he draped his left arm over my shoulder. I glared at him, "We're suppose to be husband and wife"

Damon's P.O.V

I looked at Amelia for a long moment, when I asked for a kiss, I actually expected a kiss, one hopefully that would go like last night had. She turned away as I said this, giving me an eyeful of her firm round bottom. I watched her take no more than five steps before the swaying of her hips brought a rush of blood straight to my groin. Once I was ready, we walked out of the room, I draped my left arm over her shoulder, she glared up at me, I sent her a cheeky smile, "We're suppose to be husband and wife" I said to her as a matter of fact. My arm moved so it was curled around her back, supporting her as she snuggled against me. The scent of her perfume drew me closer, the scent of her blood was also quite tempting. A smile touched my lips as I looked down at her, she was curled against me, her broken wrist carefully tucked between them.

I hadn't had this difficulty focusing since Katherine. Having her this close was temptation beyond my wildest imaginings. Her small frame was tucked against the curve of my body. Once again my eyes moved over her, down the length of her legs, god, she had incredibly legs.

I wanted a repeat of last night, but now that she was sober, I didn't think I could get away with it.

Amelia's P.O.V

He opened the door of his car for me and I hopped in. I was thankful that he hadn't brought up the kiss last night because I honestly did not know what I would say. "Elena is going to flip when she sees the car" I broke the silence.

He chuckled, "Well there's a lesson for you"

"What lesson?"

"Women shouldn't drive"

"Oh c'mon! It wasn't even my fault, its vampires that should be blamed, they shouldn't be allowed on the road either!" I crossed my arms, "and don't get me started on you"

"Me? I'm an excellent driver"

"You go too fast! I'm surprised I was the one who got in an accident"

"I have nothing to lose if I do" He wiggled his brows at me.

"You do when you have a human in your passenger's seat" I warned him. "Damon, why did you bring me along anyway?"

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Mia" I gave him a doubtful look, "You should give yourself more credit"

"Wow, is Damon actually complimenting someone other then himself?" I let out a fake gasp.

"Ha, ha" He replied.

"Seriously Damon?"

He gave a small shrug, "I don't know, you were there on the road, all damsel in distress like and I knew it would piss off Stefan and Elena and you're not the worst company in the world Amelia" He turned to look at me.

"I used to be more fun"

"You did ok"

"Ouch, just ok? Wow Damon, after all I did save your life and you reply just ok? God, remind me not to bother next time!" I looked out the window, I saw Damon looking at me through the reflection of the window. Part of me was desperate to bring last night up just to see what he would say, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, for now I would pretend that nothing happened, although I was desperate to tell someone about it, but I couldn't, everyone I know would judge, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena….maybe Aunt Jenna wouldn't, but she would spill to Elena.

We drove for the next couple of hours, I tried to drive, but Damon was a sexist pig about it and refused. I was actually disappointed when he finally reached my house. "Well Damon, it's been fun….kind of" He laughed. "Where are you heading to now?" I asked him.

"Mystic grills" He replied.

"You're not serious are you? We've just come from a bar!"

"Want to join?"

I leaned close to him, "Nope!" I leaned out and opened the door to the car. "Goodbye Damon" He left once I was inside the house, as soon as I stepped in I was attacked my Amelia. "Hey I'm sorry I'm-" She wrapped her arms around me and started crying. "Oh, oh, there there" I patted her back awkwardly. "Did you have another fight with Stefan?"

"No" She sobbed, "Amelia" She pulled back, "We're adopted"

"Excuse me?"

"It's true Mia, we're adopted"

"Elena, you've got yourself in a state, we're not-"

Stefan stepped out from the kitchen, "Your birth certificates from the city records, there is no record of your mother ever been admitted, there's no record of her ever being pregnant"

I stared at them bewildered, "But we can't be adopted" I then moved my gaze to a guilty looking so called 'Aunt' Jenna in the corner. "How could you not tell us?"

"They asked me not to"

"I don't want to hear this" I moved past them and ran up to my room.

"Amelia!" I heard them called after me, the whole twenty four hours was all too much to handle, I buried myself beneath my covers and did not plan to come out anytime soon.


	20. Unpleasantville part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

_I watched in fascination as Damon's hand moved slowly under the hem of my skirt, his palm was so warm against my skin and I was surprised at the softness of his touch. I placed my hands on his shoulders and watched as his fingers brushed over the damp throbbing centre of my body, his fingers moving over me to gently that a startled gasp erupted from my throat. He traced the seam of my panties, he slowly slid his fingertips under the thin barrier of silk, I responded my trapping him within my thighs, I didn't want to lose his touch and I certainly didn't want him to stop. "Damon more" I moaned softly. _

"Hey" I turned around to see Elena coming towards me, interrupting me from thinking about my dream last night, but currently. I was at the mystic grill with Bonnie. I thought Damon would stop putting the dreams in my head once I gathered that it was him that was planting them, but it didn't stop and they were getting more and more….dirty I guess you could call it.

"Oh hey" I replied and pushed the leg of the chair out so she could sit down.

"Here" She passed me a necklace. "You lost your vervain right?"

"I did indeed" I replied and put it on. "I won't lose this one" She looked at me doubtfully, "I won't! Faith Elena faith!"

"I got one for you too Bonnie" She passed one to her too.

"Thanks" She replied, "I was just telling Mia, I can't believe you two are adopted, I never saw that coming"

"Well I looked at our birth certificates, it lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as our birth parents, none of it makes any sense" Elena said. "Right I have to go to the store, my outfit for the dance is seriously lacking accessories"

"We'll pay the bill" Bonnie said and hopped up.

"We?" I moaned as she dragged me up, but Bonnie soon suddenly stopped, I turned to see why, Damon.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie snapped at him and I felt incredibly awkward, I crossed my arms and stayed behind Bonnie.

Damon's eyes flickered to me and then back to Bonnie, "I think we need a fresh start"

"You tried to kill me" Bonnie pointed out angrily.

"But I didn't" Damon pointed out right back, "And if I wanted to I would of, does that not count for anything?" I had to try and hold back a laugh.

"You know I can start fires with my mind, fires can kill vampire's right?" He pretended to think for a moment, "Just stay the hell away from me" Bonnie told him sternly and stormed off.

He watched her walk away and then turned his attention on me, "What's in the bag?" He asked me.

"None of your business" I told him.

He looked around, "Did I just walk in with a be mean to Damon day sign attached to me?"

I shook my head and chuckled, "Well for Bonnie, you did try and kill her" I pointed out.

"And what about you?"

"I'm just having one of those days" I shrugged slightly.

"Oh?"

"I found out I was adopted last night"

"Oh."

"Yeah." I gave a small smile and looked down.

"Well I was just about to get a drink if you would care to join me"

"Drink? Damon it's only three!"

"Hey, it calms the cravings" Damon held his hands up, "It's been too long since I've had a human"

"Good luck with that" I said as I went by and patted his back.

"I see you got a new necklace" He spoke, I turned back around to face him, I looked down at my neck and smirked at him, "try not to lose this one" He winked.

"I won't" I replied, he looked at me doubtfully, "Why does everyone keep doing that!" I huffed and pouted. He laughed and actually smiled at me and as cliché as it sounds, I could have melted right then and there, I quickly cleared my throat, "I'm off, I'm going to get ready for the dance, it's a 1950s theme" I spun on my heels and walked away.

"What did he want?" Bonnie sneered in his direction.

"Nothing" I replied, "Let's go" She nodded and we got in her car, she dropped me off and then went home. "Bye Bonnie!" I waved her off and went inside. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to the store?" I asked Elena.

"It was closed" She told me.

"I spoke to the insurance company" I looked around to see Aunt Jenna coming down the stairs, we hadn't spoken since last night. They knew about the car, were not happy I can tell you that. "the cars totalled, you two will just have to use my car for now"

"My bad" I said.

We all stood there awkwardly. "So…." Elena said breaking the silence. "You're coming to the dance?"

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone" Aunt Jenna said with a small smile on her face.

Another awkward silence came upon us, I decided enough was enough, I needed answers. "Why didn't you tell us Jenna?" I asked her with a hint of anger in my voice.

She sighed and nodded her head, "Your mom was going to do it eventually, I never thought I'd have to"

"If our mom was here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth" Elena spoke up.

I didn't want to put Aunt Jenna on the spot, but we needed answers, "Ok, ok" Aunt Jenna said, "One night, your dad was about to leave the office when this girl showed up, she was sixteen, a runaway and about to give birth to twins, he delivered the babies and gave her a place to stay, but a few days later she disappeared and there you two were, your parents were trying so hard to have a baby but it just wasn't happening, all Miranda ever wanted was to be a mother"

"But then why were our parent's names on the birth certificates?"

"Your father was a doctor he took care of it, they didn't want to lose you two so they told as few people as possible" She told us.

"What else do you know about the girl?"

"Just her name, Isobel"

Me and Elena exchanged looks and I nodded, I sent a small smile to aunt Jenna, "I'm going to go get ready" I told them. I changed into my costume and did my hair and makeup before going into the bathroom that me and Elena shared. "Oh o" She turned to me, we were near enough wearing the same costume. "Kind of freaky how this happens every time"

"We're twins" She pointed out, "it happens"

"Next time, we confirm with each other!" She nodded and smiled. "Guess I'll make my hair bigger so people can actually tell us apart" I said as I grabbed the curlers. She walked out giving me more space. I curled each part of my hair and then held it in place with hair spray. "Perfect" I smiled.

"AMELIA!" Elena yelled out, "AMELIA COME QUICK!" As a reflex, I grabbed the bat from under my bed, yes I still keep it there! And ran downstairs to her, "It's reacting! A vampire must be near!"

"Ok relax, it might just be Stefan" I told her, "Give him a call"

She nodded and dialled his number whilst pacing, "Where is he?" She said into the phone, he? She must be talking to Damon, she then let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, this compass was spinning, Stefan must be here, thank you" She smiled at me and hang up, she then frowned at the bat I was holding, "Seriously? You still have that thing, its useless"

"Hey ok, it comes in handy for an emergency!" I protested. "You know, I'm kind of disappointed, I really wanted to use this bad boy-" As if god heard, a figure dropped the ceiling, "Elena duck" I quickly said to her, she didn't question and did so, I swung my bat and hit the intruder, he let out a yell and fell to the ground, "Wow….it worked" I grinned, "Not so useless now ay twin?"

"Amelia!"

I looked back at the man, well vampire, "Oh right…." I raised my bat to take another swing when he got up and caught my bat mid air with one hand, he laughed maliciously and snapped my bat in half, I looked up at him defenceless, he growled and went for my neck, I closed my eyes and froze, waiting for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Stefan shove him off me, the mystic man/vampire sped out the room.

"Are you two ok?" Stefan asked us.

"He broke my bat!" Elena ran into Stefan's arms and held him tightly, "My poor bat" I said as I picked up the pieces. "Revenge!"

Ten minutes later

"I'll get it" I said as the door bell rang. "Urg, you." I said as I answered it to see Damon.

"Always a pleasure Amelia, always" Damon purred and slipped past me. "I heard about your bat, I'm not sorry" I glared at him, "hey I was a victim of that bat!"

"Bastard."

He chuckled and scanned his eyes over my costume, "I forgot how much I missed the 50s" He raised his brows, I put my hands on my hips and looked away.

"You done?" I asked him.

"Not quite" He said as he circled me.

"Hey!" I squealed as his hands pressed against my ass.

"What are you going to do? Hit me with your bat?" He teased.

"That's so mean, that bat and me have had some good times….like hitting you" I grinned, "Oh those were some good times and some day I would like to re-live it"

"Good thing its broken then isn't it" He circled me as he spoke, I didn't back away, I didn't back down. He ran his fingers along the bottom of my shirt, he smirked when I tensed up, he pressed his hand against the front of my thigh and smirked even more when my body jerked as a response.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him, "They are in the other room"

"Would it matter if they weren't?" He replied, as he slithered up behind me, my back was pressed into his chest, I felt his warm hot breath against my neck, he rested his free hand on my hip and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "My, My Amelia, _Still_ having those dreams?" I bit down on my lip and leaned into his touch, he teeth grazed my ear and I held in the urge to shiver against his touch. My breath hitched as his lips travelled down from my ear to my neck.

Damon's P.O.V

My teeth grazed her ear and I felt her tighten up, I smirked as her breath hitched as my lips travelled down to her neck and I couldn't deny this urge to sink my teeth into her neck. My teeth themselves agreed as they seemed to sharpen. I kissed the back of her neck, my hand smoothed over to the front of her stomach, travelling down until I felt the zip of her trousers. I fiddled with the zip and felt my manhood throb when I caught a glimpse of the black fabric within her trousers. I was going to make her dream a reality, what can I say, I'm a giving man. Just as I was about to dive in she frantically moved away from me, I caught her wrist as she lifted her hand to strike me with it. I kept hold of her wrist and leaned in, I realised that she was holding in a breath, I smirked at the toll I was taking on her. She looked up, so weak and powerless, so….vulnerable, I ran my finger down her cheek and she just stared up at me so innocently, it was like she was frozen to the spot. I lingered close to her lips and pressed her body into mine, enjoying the feeling of her trembling beneath me. To regain her balance she pushed her hands up against my chest, I searched her eyes waiting for a sign of permission, but she just stared at me as though she was contemplating my next move.

Amelia's P.O.V

"Damon?" I quickly pushed my hands against his chest so that I was out of his grasp. I had no idea what just happened, I never let onto what affect Damon had on me before but I completely lost it tonight, I froze up, I let him see all there was to see, my hands flew to my zipper and quickly pulled it up, Damon smirked at this and I looked away shamefully. My face felt so hot, I literally couldn't move, I was so nervous, but at the same time so excited and it made it all the more thrilling that they were just in the other room. I didn't actually understand what happened there at all, what was Damon trying to do or prove?

I just can't get over that I slipped up like that, I placed my hands on my hips coolly as Stefan came out of the living room and stopped when he saw us, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" I said to him, he narrowed his brows at me, I felt Damon's smirk bore into me, but I refused to look at him, "I'm not lying" I quickly said and rushed past him into the living room, as soon as I got in, I opened one of the windows, it was really too hot in here.

Damon walked in with the most annoying smirk on his face, Stefan followed him suspiciously. "So how did he even get in?" Damon said.

"He was invited it" Elena replied.

"What?" I asked her, "since when?"

"Didn't you recognise him?" She said to me, I looked at her strangely and shook my head.

"He posed as a pizza man" Stefan told me, I thought for a moment and then I matched the face, I do remember and not to compliment him or anything, but that was actually really clever.

"Well he gets points for that" Damon said, saying what I was thinking, his eyes flickered to me and I quickly turned my gaze away, I heard him chuckle, he moved over and stood next to me, I folded my eyes and tried to ignore him, but he placed is hand on my lower back, something Elena and Stefan couldn't see. He was toying with me and I couldn't let him win, I couldn't let him have the satisfaction. "Did he say what he wanted?"

I squirmed as Damon trailed his finger in circles on my lower back. "No" Elena answered him, "he was too busy trying to kill us"

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Don't look at me like that, I told you we had company" I moved my hand up and tried to remove Damon's hand from my back, but he just traced his finger along my knuckles. I stepped away from Damon and his hand fell to his side.

"You think there's more then one?" I asked him.

"We don't know" He said to me, taking a step forward.

"Stop it" I whispered to him as Stefan and Elena looked away.

"You love it" He whispered back and stepped behind me.

"Damon" Stefan said, "he was invited in"

I turned my head to look at Damon, his eyes flickered from Stefan, to Elena, to me and nodded, "then we go get him tonight" He said, "You two up for it?"

I looked around to Elena, "What do we have to do?" She answered for the both of us.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll disguise and go as Mia's date, I-"

"What?" I choked out. "No way" I said firmly.

"We will see who shows up" Damon ignored me and finished his sentence.

"It's a bad idea" Stefan spoke up.

"I agree!" I piped up.

"Until we get him this house isn't safe" Damon said to us firmly, "for anyone who lives in it" I crossed my arms over my chest, I could barely stand being around Damon now without getting all hot and bothered, let alone having to spend the whole night as him as my date! "It's worth a shot"

"We'll do it" Elena said, once again speaking for the both of us.

"Say what?"

Stefan looked at her doubtfully, "We will be with the two of you, you will be looking out for me, and Damon with Mia, we'll be safe" She tried to reassure him.

He nodded and stood up, Elena followed him out of the room, I so wanted to yell out, noo! Don't leave alone with him! I did not want to turn around to face him and when I finally did, that smirk was firmly in its place. "Are you sure you will be able to control yourself around me tonight?" He stepped closer to me and I stepped back, "I mean we both know now for sure the affect I have on you"

"Of course you did, you were touching my neck I was terrified you were going to bite me" I lied.

"Mmm" He said as he stared at me, "I look forward to tonight" He moved towards the door, "Oh by the way, nice undies" I felt my face heat up all over again, he winked at left my sight.

"Dammit!" I think I need to bring ice with me tonight.


	21. Unpleasantville part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

We walked into the dance where literally everyone was dancing. The music was blaring so loud that I knew I would hear that ringing in my ear later on. It just made me wish I could actually enjoy tonight, but we couldn't due to Elena stupidly inviting a pizza delivery man into the house. Who invites the pizza man in? You let him stay out, on the porch, in the cold, that is how it works, that is the system!

And if that wasn't bad enough, I had Damon torturing me in the car. I tried to call shot gun, but I was pushed too the back with him. I tried to ignore me, I promise you I did, but its Damon, no matter how hard you try, you can't ignore the ass.

We all scanned the dance for the pizza guy we had seen earlier, but there was no sign of him. Me and Elena spotted Caroline and Bonnie and walked over to them. "Hello chums."

"You two look great!" Bonnie said to us.

"You too!" Elena replied, "Are you having a good time?"

"No, but this took about two hours so I'm at least staying for half of that." Caroline replied.

Bonnie laughed, but her smile faded when something caught her eye behind me, "What's Damon doing here?"

I followed her gaze and saw Stefan talking to Damon, "He's actually Mia's date." Elena smirked, knowing how much it annoyed me.

"No, he's not."

"Yeah he is." She poked my waist.

"Don't do that! You know I don't like to be poked!" I slapped her hand away.

"He's your date?" Caroline said angrily to me.

"I lost a bet." I lied.

"You seem to lose a lot of bets with that guy." Bonnie pointed out suspiciously.

"He wanted to come and she roped me into it." I said pointing at Elena, "It's all her fault, blame her. I was perfectly content in coming dateless."

Elena shook her head and turned to them, "He will be on his best behaviour."

"When is Damon ever on his best behaviour?" I muttered.

"So what? You both have a sibling now?" Caroline asked. "The Gilbert sisters and the Salvatore brothers."

I faked a gag, "Don't," I said sternly, "there is nothing going on between me and Damon."

"Mmhmm." Bonnie replied.

"There's not!" They looked at me doubtfully, "Ok seriously this has to stop!" They folded their arms and stared at me, "Elena! Tell them!" I looked to my side to see my twin had gone, I looked out and was relieved to see she was dancing with Stefan. Upon seeing Stefan, I scanned for Damon, he was walking towards us, oh great.

"Hi Bonnie." He said cheerfully as he approached us. "Wanna dance?"

Bonnie looked at him in disgust, "I'm out of here."

Damon stopped her, "Please give me another chance."

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, Caroline then stepped forward, "Back off Damon." She told him sternly. He laughed to himself and turned his attention to me.

"You got told." I commented. "You've beaten the record of driving people away in less than ten seconds. Well done." I said to him and turned away.

He slithered up behind me and placed his hands on my hips, "It was all my scheme to get you alone"

I spun around and pushed him away, "No, not here!" I hissed quickly looking around.

"Where then? Your bedroom?"

I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him angrily, "Listen, this-" I stopped and pointed between me and him, "-has got to stop."

He crossed his arms across his muscular chest and leaned down close to me, "And why is that?" He mockingly whispered.

I let out a small scornful laugh, "I don't know what game you are playing with me, but I want no part of it."

"Really? But our kiss the other night said differently." He remembered. I fidgeted uncomfortably under his stare.

"I was drunk."

"Mmm course you were." His eyes widened slightly, he was about to step even closer to me when Stefan and Elena appeared behind him.

"Where did Caroline and Bonnie go?" Elena's voice stopped Damon in his tracks; he took a step back from me and turned to face them.

Damon looked around, "I don't know." He replied innocently.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked him.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon answered, I scoffed at this, he turned and flashed a grin at me. He then turned back and faced Elena, "Elena, would you like to dance?" As my British amigo Will Young would state….and it feels like jealousy. Damn him.

"I would love to." Elena replied, Damon smirked at Stefan, I narrowed my brows at my twin, she then turned to Stefan, "May I have this dance?" Stefan smiled and led Elena onto the dance floor.

"Ha ha, rejected, again!" Damon turned to me, he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Goodbye Damon." I said to him and tried to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him, "What now?"

"How about a dance for your date?"

"Ok it would be no anyway, but I don't appreciate being your last option." I told him.

He chuckled and looked around; "You know you're my number one, Mia." He winked at me.

"Yeah….right." I tried to turn away again, but he moved in front of me.

"C'mon one dance."

"No."

"I'll behaviour myself" He said to me.

"I said no." Again, I tried to leave, he wouldn't allow it. "Stop doing that!" I said in frustration.

"C'mon." He pulled on my hand.

I let out a reluctant sigh, "One dance. Keep it PG." I told him, he smiled and mocked a bow. He led me out to the dance floor and the music changed to a slow one, "Fantastic." I muttered.

I took in a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his neck; he placed his arms around my waist, "So, how has your plan progressed for getting Katherine out?" I asked him, wanting to know more and hopefully he hadn't made any progress.

"There hasn't been." He replied, I celebrated in my head. "You're short, you know that?"

"You're old, did you know that?" He smirked and shook his head. "Owned." I smiled at him, "Besides you're not that tall vampire boy."

"Still taller then you." He answered back. "Mmm."

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm hungry." His eyes flashed at me. My arms began to unravel from his neck, but he moved them back in place, "relax, I'm kidding"

"You're not funny." I took my hands away and left him.

"Where are you going?" He sped up to be next to me.

"To get a drink."

"I want one." He wiggled his brows.

"If you even try to eat me, I will not be pleased." I warned him. "So, too bad." I told him and pulled myself a glass, he watched as I took a long sip, "What? Stop staring at me, its creepy, you're creepy."

"Oh I'm adorable."

"Oh yes, killing people is such an adorable….thing…to…." I slowed down when I realised how lame it sounded, "shut up." He smiled and leaned on the table next to me. "Damon, why have you been doing what you have been doing tonight?"

"I'm going to need a far less vague question."

"You know…." I didn't want to say. He smirked, "You know what I mean."

"Nope, you're going to have to go in specific detail."

"Why have you been….don't make me say it!" I said to him desperately, I didn't even know the words to describe it, I don't think I could describe it without looking like an idiot or going red.

"You mean this?" Suddenly, he had my arms pinned behind me and I was pulled against him, I gasped at the sudden movement. He pressed himself into me, I gasped again and dropped the drink I was holding and had to regain my balance by grabbing onto his shirt.

Not again! Not here! Not with especially Elena and Stefan right there! Not with everyone watching! His lips travelled down to my jaw line and he kissed down to my neck, I shivered against him and opened my mouth to try and stop this, "Damon….n-no, stop!"

"I know you don't want me to stop Amelia, I know you like this." He purred. I reached behind me and searched for a drink, as soon as I found one I threw it down him. He looked down at his shirt and back up at me, "Dick move."

"Why?" I managed to get out.

"Because I like this shirt."

"Not that!"

"I'm just having a bit of fun Mia and I like this game."

"Well I don't." I said firmly. "I need a new bat." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't pretend like you don't _enjoy _it."

"What is there to enjoy?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but someone from behind stopped him, "Hey, I don't recognise you; Amelia has never brought you up." It was my history teacher. Damon straightened up and stared at him suspiciously, his reaction to my Mr Saltzman was weird and his next move was weirder, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Alaric Saltzman, I'm the new history teacher." He stuck out his hand to Damon.

"Damon-" he said as he shook 'Alaric's' hand. "Salvatore." he finished.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?"

"He's my little brother." Damon answered, he still kept a firm arm wrapped my waist, pushing me hard against his chest. It was kind of cute….I mean he seemed like he was being protective.

"I hear he is very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself."

"Well his attendance record is a little spotty, family drama." I resisted a scoff, this was an understatement.

"No parents?"

"It's just the two of us now." Damon told him, "And of course my beautiful girlfriend Mia."

"I'm not-" Damon squeezed me which caused me to stop talking and just go with it.

"Have you been together long?"

"On and off." Damon replied, "She has a mouth on her." I rolled my eyes at him.

"How about living here? Have you lived here long?"

"On and off." Damon repeated. "Travel a bit."

"Really?…..where? Around the states?" I have to admit, it was a bit suspicious to me that 'Alaric' was asking all these questions. We both stared at Alaric strangely, "I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I'm nosy, I don't mean to pry, it was nice meeting you, enjoy the rest of the dance."

Damon watched him walk away and then looked down at me; I removed myself from his grasp, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Putting your arms around me like that!"

"There's something off about that guy."

"He's my history teacher…"

"Mmm." He said as he continued to watch Alaric suspiciously, "Wait here, I'll be right back." Damon told me and walked off. I sighed and turned to get myself another drink.

"Mia?" I turned around at the sound of my name, "Hey."

"Tyler, hey." I smiled at him, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" He asked me.

"Oh I'm-" I stopped and looked around for Damon, I couldn't see him, I turned back to Tyler, "Sure." I smiled at him and took his hand. It was another slow dance.

"How are things?" He asked me.

"Things are…..a little weird at the moment actually." I looked back at the place I had previously been standing to see that Damon had returned, he got there and looked very confused by my disappeared, he then scanned around until he spotted me with Tyler, I saw perhaps, maybe I'm just imaging this, but he looked kind of jealous? His attention then drifted from me to a girl who just approached him, looks like the tables were being turned on me. He put on his Damon smile and nodded at her, leading her out to the dance floor and to the place where me and Tyler happened to be dancing. Damon threw me a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh hello Amelia, didn't see you there." Damon threw in a comment. Yeah, I bet you didn't. Asshole.

I rolled my eyes and faced Tyler, trying to ignore the jealousy I knew I was feeling. It was then when a fast song came on, things took a turn for the worse. Damon stepped up on the playing field and it wasn't long before him and the girl were grinding and she was letting his hand wander anyway they wanted to, I couldn't compete, I didn't want to compete, I didn't want to use Tyler to get back and Damon even though it was killing me to see him with that girl. "I'm going to go sit down, I'm feeling a little light headed" I told Tyler, he nodded and smiled.

I tried to look everywhere but Damon and Amber, I think that was her name and found some very interesting. I found Elena, but no Stefan and she was leaving the dance. I looked around and tried to spot Stefan, but I couldn't, I decided to follow after her, but by doing that, I saw I wasn't the only one.


	22. Unpleasantville part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I watched as the man I had seen earlier followed Elena out of the hall. "That girl is going to get me killed one day" I sighed to myself, I followed them out, but not before grabbing a weapon, ok it was a spare table leg, but it was better then nothing. I ran out and followed the noise of Elena. They were in the cafeteria and he had her cornered, I slid in the gap of the door, Elena saw me but I put my finger over my lips to signal for her to be quiet. She tried to run, but he grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the table which was when I decided it would be a great time to step in. I swung my table leg back and just as I was about to connect with his head, he turned around and caught it in mid air. "Err…." I tried to think of something clever to say, but my mind was blank. "hi?" was all that came out. I tried to shake the table leg out of his grasp, but no good, he then shoved it back so it hit me in the face, I let out a grunt as I fell to the ground. I held my head as I tried to sit back up, but he grabbed my foot and slid me across the floor.

"GET OFF HER!" I heard my sister scream out, I looked up to see her attacking him with pencils, yep we're definitely twins.

We were fighting a losing battle, I tried to do this cool leg twisting manoeuvre that I had seen someone do in a movie, but it just ended up him stamping on my legs. He turned his attention back to Elena and looked like he was going to bite into his neck when she stabbed a pencil in him…and then another, she was upstaging me, ok right Mia, not the time to compete!

He slipped to the ground and I used this time to kick him in the stomach as hard as I could, he smacked his chin on the ground, "Awesome" I smiled. Elena picked up a mop and snapped it in half, once again upstaging me. She tried to hit him with it, but just like with me, he caught it in mid air, I ran to jump on his back, to do anything, but he grabbed me by my throat and threw me which sent me flying in the air, I was waiting to hit the wall, but instead I hit something….well actually someone. I screamed thinking it was him and tried to fight him off.

"Oi! Stop it! Enough with the pinching! It's me OW!" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Damon holding me, "Dammit woman" I heard Elena scream, but when I looked over Stefan was there and had shoved him away from Elena, he was about to attack again when Damon called out to him, "Hey dickhead" The man's head snapped in both mine and Damon's direction.

I grabbed onto Damon, "He said it!" I pointed at Damon.

"Nobody wants to kill you, we just want to talk" The man just smirked and ran towards me, I screamed and covered my eyes when I heard the most horrible sound, I looked up to see Damon had driven a wooden stick through his stomach, he then sighed, "they never listen"

"It's hard to take you seriously in that jacket" I sniggered.

"I just saved your ass"

"I guess we're even now" I stuck my tongue out at him; he lunged at me like he was going to….well I don't know take my tongue? I quickly jerked back and he smirked at this.

"That's what I thought"

Stefan walked over and stood in front of the man, "Feel like talking now?"

"Screw you" He spat in response.

Stefan shoved the wood further into him, Damon smirked as me and Elena both winced and looked away. "Wrong answer" Stefan sneered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because its fun" He replied, I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head at him.

"What do you want with them?"

"They look like Katherine" A sick smile spread on his face, I looked up at Damon who was staring at me.

"That good looking bitch has caused us so many problems" I whispered to Elena.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked him with a confused look on his face.

"You thought you two were the only ones? You don't even remember me"

"Tell me how to get in the tomb" I rolled my eyes at Damon, enough with the bloody tomb!

"No." He answered, Damon shook his head and drove the stick further into him, the man groaned and looked at Damon with pure hatred, "the grim war" he said reluctantly.

"Where is it?" Damon demanded.

"Check the journal" He croaked. "In Jonathon's journal, Jonathon Gilbert"

Damon stepped away from him and turned to me, "Where's his journal?"

"I don't know" I told him.

"Where is it?" He said, sterner this time.

"I told you I don't know" We both turned when we heard the man gasp, Stefan had driven the stick through his heart, Damon watched with a sick smile on his face, "Your kind of messed up, you know that right?" I said to him.

"What? How are you going to find the others now?" Elena cried out, she was never good with gory films.

"He had to die" Damon told her.

"He was invited in" Stefan said to her firmly. We all turned when we heard a noise coming from the entrance, we saw a shadow flash by.

"Is that-" I stopped and walked over towards the door.

"You go" I heard Stefan tell Damon. I opened the doors and walked out, Damon appeared at my side and we followed Mr Saltzman.

"Damon wait" I said and put my arm out in front of him, "he is my history teacher; we have to play this smoothly"

"Ok." He replied.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good because-" I looked back at my side to see Damon had disappeared and was now standing directly in front of Mr Saltzman. "Dammit Damon" I said as I ran to make sure he didn't do or say anything stupid.

"Hey" He said to Damon, but it all seemed so….fake and put on.

"What were you doing?" Damon asked him, I couldn't help but notice how hot Damon looked right then, this made me realise how lucky I was that vampires could not read minds otherwise I would be so screwed.

"Looking for Miss Hilton" He replied.

"Why are you in Mystic falls?" Damon asked him, which was when I realised he was using compulsion on him.

"I got a job as a teacher" Alaric answered.

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're my student's brother" I was relieved to hear him say this.

"Is everything your telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation" Damon said, he grabbed my hand and led me away from Alaric.

"At least that's that" I sighed. "We need to find Elena and Ste-" I looked at my side to see Damon wasn't there, guess he already knew where they were! I sighed against and made my way down the corridor hunting for them. A few minutes later, I heard their voices and turned the corner, I moved over to Damon's side.

"No" Stefan said, "Nothing hidden about it, no lies, no deception, I'm there when you open up that tomb" Once again that sinking feeling hit me, ever time I hear about that tomb I get so worked up inside, I know if Katherine was let out, that's the last I would see of Damon and even if he did stick around, he wouldn't pay me any attention now that he would have her. "-you and Katherine go" Damon's eyes flickered to me as he said Katherine, "-and the other twenty six vampires die"

"If I agree?""I'll help you" Stefan answered.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked him.

"Because I'm your brother" I held in a snigger, that's the excuse I always use with Elena when I want something.

"No. That's not going to cut it."

"Because I want you gone." Stefan told him, _I didn't. _

Damon's eyes searched Stefan's, for truth and eventually said, "Ok."

Stefan nodded his head and finally looked at me, "Elena is waiting by my car, do you want me to give you a lift home?" I responded with a nod, but eyes gave a last glance at Damon before following Stefan. Damon didn't come into Stefan's car. Throughout the whole car journey, I stayed quiet thinking about the deal Damon and Stefan had made. As selfish as it sounded, I didn't want the tomb opened, I didn't want Katherine released, I didn't want Damon gone. I would miss his teasing, I would miss his flirting and I would just miss him in general. I went straight into the kitchen when we got home and I dove straight into the ice cream, it was my solution to all stress.

I had a bowl and then decided to go up to my room, but I was stopped by Elena and Stefan. "I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to feel about it" Stefan said to me.

"Ok…." I said nervously, "shoot"

"When I told Damon about helping him get Katherine out…..it was a line" My eyes widened in response. "I let him believe that he could trust me, but I'm not going to do it"

"Oh" I replied, "why would you be worried about telling me?" If anything, I was all for it. I didn't want Katherine back anymore then he did.

"Because Damon can be very persuasive and you two have bonded"

"Bonded? No it's not that….I mean we haven't really…." I kept letting out scoffs which were so see through.

"I don't want to be his enemy Amelia, but I can't let him do it" He told me.

"Can we count on your support?" Elena asked me. All of a sudden, I wish I didn't know this information, it meant lying to Damon and I know if….well actually when he finds out I knew and actually helped, I've seen someone on the wrong side of Damon's and I don't want to be on it, but what else could I do. I nodded at her, she smiled at me and hugged me. "Night" She said.

"Night" I said to them both and went upstairs. I collapsed on my bed and buried my head in my pillow, with all this stress I'm going to need to buy more ice cream! I got changed into some shorts and a tank top and put supernatural on. I was almost finished on the disc I was on when I saw Damon in the reflection of the mirror behind my TV.

I gasped and sat up, turning to my right to Damon resting against my wardrobe door. "What are we watching?" He said casually.

"It's funny you should come during this episode, it's the one where they kill the vampires"

"Oh Amelia, looks like you can't get enough of your vampires"

"Your right, can't get enough off watching the slaughter of vampires" I grinned at him.

"What has Saint Stefan ever done to you?" He retorted and sat on my bed.

I shook my head at him, "Screw getting a new bat, I should have a steak down there and eat garlic before bed"

"Ah ah ah" He wagged his fingers, "garlic is just a myth"

"Great, now go"

"Oh Amelia, you are so mean to me even though I saved your cute little ass today"

"Stefan did most of the work" I told him.

"Not true"

"So true"

"Well your sister is already rewarding him so now its my turn" He wiggled his brows, he moved so quickly, his hands support themselves by going on the space beside my waist, he was on top of me pinning me down.

"Damon!" I growled, "get off me!"

"Ah ah, you don't want Aunt Jenna to hear" He taunted. I tried to kick him where it hurts, but he placed his hand on my knee which was pushed up to hurt him and pushed it back down. This was the best acting I think I have done in ages, acting like I wasn't enjoying this.

"Get off me you horny bastard" I hissed at him.

"Squirming underneath me is not making your situation any better"

"Move Damon! I think I'm dying under here!" I moaned.

"The point exactly, my dear Amelia" I glared at him, he nudged his knee between my thighs and his fingers made light circles over my bare knee.

"Fine, I give in" I told him, I moved one of my legs and hooked it around his waist, I moved my hands around his chest, caressing his torso, I pressed my body upwards, pressing against him. I move the straps on my tank top down my arms, but the shirt stayed in place, I then slid my body right against hit. His large hands slip around my waist, pulling me into him. I felt how painfully hard he was as I brushed my leg against his, I smirked slightly, knowing that I had the same affect on him as he did on me. His hand went to my stomach and began to push up my tank top, this was when I knew it was my time to move. With his guard down, I quickly jerked my body to the side, causing us to roll over and off the bed. I landed on top of him and used this time to make my escape. I ran out of the room and down the stairs, I knew he would use his vampire speed to catch up, but I was all ready in front of the front door.

"You tease" he tutted.

"Yep and now I'm out from….under you" I said, trying not to cringe, "you can leave" I said and opened the front door. "You didn't honestly believe I was going to, did you?"

"Actually since I'm getting Katherine out soon, I thought now was your perfect opportunity to get it out of your system" He smirked and ran his hand over my waist, I jerked my body away.

"Get out" I told him firmly

"Fine" He held up his hands, "I'll leave"

"Good"

"Goodbye Amelia" He flashed a smile at me, I shook my head and slammed the door shut in satisfactory, I turned to go get a drink but as I turned away from the door he was inches in front of me. "Hello Amelia"

"You are so annoying and…..your stupid vampire ways! Its so….stupid!" I growled and stomped over to the kitchen, I grabbed myself a glass and filled it with water from the tap. Once again I spun round to find him barely inches away from me, he had both hands resting either side of me on the sink, his body pressed up against mine. "We are not starting this again" I warned him sternly.

"You started it, I'm just finishing it" I smirked and held up the glass of water I was holding and looked down at his trousers, back at the glass and then smirked at him. "Guess I'm just going to have to take them off if you do so" I placed my hands on my hips and tried not to back down. "See I think I've been looking at this the wrong way…..I should embrace the fact that you look like Katherine" He leaned his head in, so I titled my head back to get away from him, only he dove to my neck and began choosing a spot to work on.

I quickly shoved him away, "Let's get one thing straight" I spat at him, annoyed that he compared to me her and even the fact that he stated he was using me because I looked like her, "I am not Katherine" I sped past him and returned back to my room.

"Oh Amelia" I heard from behind me, I ignored him. "I was kidding!" I glared at him. "You're Amelia, the annoying human girl who is annoyingly not afraid of me and is a rather good tease, may I add" He winked.

"You forgot to mention my charm" I said as I slid back into my bed.

Hours later

"So I came back…." I said as I finished telling Damon my story at boarding school. "Your turn"

"That was part of the deal"

"I told you my story!" I protested. "How about sharing the one on how exactly you turned into a vampire?"

"Nope, not yet"

"Not yet? Your leaving soon" He still shook his head, I sighed and looked at the clock. "Whoa, it's three in the morning" I didn't realise how long we had been speaking for, but I liked it and I didn't want this to change which was why I was thankful that Katherine wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"I know, being with me just makes the time fly by"

I rolled my eyes, "Goodnight Damon"


	23. Children of the Damned part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I sat in the kitchen with Elena and Stefan, discussing the Damon situation. I woke up this morning to find he wasn't next to me; he didn't even leave a note. "Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're really trying to help him?" Elena asked Stefan. I sat on the kitchen counter awkwardly.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe, trust isn't something that comes naturally to him" Stefan answered her.

"Thing is" I interrupted, "I really think that Damon believes that everything he has done, every move that he has made, he has done for love, its twisted, but kind of sad"

Both Elena and Stefan exchanged a look of worry, like I was having second thoughts and was actually going to spill all to Damon, they were wrong, I didn't want to give my sister a death wish. "There are other ways to get what you want, you don't have to kill people, Damon has no regard for human life, he enjoys inflicting pain on others" I couldn't take the strong eye contact Stefan was making with me, he was trying to be firm and get in through my head that Damon has this coming, but I couldn't help but think how much he has seemed to of changed since the first time me and Elena met him. He hasn't killed anyone in a while….that has to be something right? Stefan turned his attention on Elena, "For one hundred and forty five years, every single time I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that, I'm not going to make that mistake again"

"So-" I grabbed Stefan's attention again, "what do you think would happen if the tomb got open and Damon gets Katherine back?"

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people would die" He answered me, that wasn't actually the part I was interested in; I wanted to know more what would happen between Damon and Katherine. I sent him a small smile and exited the room.

I decided to go on a drive, clear my mind, I ended up trying to be deep and sat in the middle of no where and tried to think things through….but it was extremely boring so I came home. Stefan's car had gone so I think Elena was gone to. I walked in the door to hear Aunt Jenna speaking to someone, "He's a Fell, their all snooty" I heard her say.

I heard someone reply with a chuckle, I poked my head around the corner to see Damon pouring my aunt a glass of wine, what the hell was going on? He hadn't seen me yet. "Hello Amelia" I guess I was wrong. Aunt Jenna turned around and I stepped in the room. Damon turned around, leaned against the sink and smirked over at me, I stared at him suspiciously. What was he doing? Alone in the house with my aunt? That's normal?

"Hey, where have you been?" She asked me. "We're cooking dinner"

"Stefan and Elena with you?" Damon asked me.

"No, I think they're coming later" I told him.

We all heard the front door open and then footsteps going up the stairs. "That must be Jer, I have to go have some stern words with him, excuse me" Aunt Jenna hopped off of the counter and left the room, I waited until I heard her go fully up the stairs before I turned to Damon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm cooking dinner" He replied innocently. "I'm more than just a pretty face Amelia."

"Stay away from Jenna" I told him firmly.

"Jealous?" He shot back at me.

"No!"

"That was said in too much of a high pitch tone for me to believe Amelia"

I glared at him and moved to go turn the oven on but as I tried to get to it, Damon walked forward, running into me as I tried to get past. "Oh" He said innocently, "My bad" he smiled down at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed past, "Don't do that"

"Do what?" He once again used that innocent tone.

"You know what, that move was deliberate"

"Well yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink" I scoffed and turned on the oven. "Speaking of Stefan-"

"We weren't." I pointed out.

"We are now" He flashed me a smile. "He is missing family night which I am enjoying immensely" He smirked, stepped closer to me.

I looked around at the empty room, "Family night huh?" He just shrugged. "So what were you and Aunt Jenna talking about?"

He was now directly in front of me with his arms folded across his chest, "You." I raised my brow, "I told her all about how much of a tease you were last night"

"Oh the tables had turned my friend, for once I was in control" I matched his smirked.

"So you like to be in control huh?" He said suggestively.

I stared up at him with a small smile spread on my face, trying to think of something clever to say back, he stared right back at me and it felt like he was getting closer. My heart sped up when his face was right up close with mine and I felt his lips touch mine, I started to kiss him back slowly when I realised everything and I quickly pushed him away, he looked confused at this. "What are you doing? Your getting Katherine out of the tomb, you can't just kiss me" I couldn't do it, knowing that in his mind he is just going to get Katherine out and take off, not seeing me again and that wasn't fair on me.

His face remained close to mine, "So it is real then?"

I stared up at him, trying not to let my guilt show, "Is what real?" I asked dumbly.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood" I tried to keep eye contact with him, "Can I trust him?"

"Yes you can trust him" I lied and I resisted the temptation to go 'I'm not lying' which normally comes out of my mouth. I quickly turned away and went over to the table, I had to escape his stare otherwise I would go insane, but soon enough I felt him press himself against my back, I turned around slowly to come face to face with him once again.

He stared at me with seriousness and suspicion, "Can I trust him?" He stared right into my eyes as if he were trying to compel me.

"I'm wearing vervain Damon, it's not going to work" I pointed out, trying to deflect the conversation.

"I'm not compelling you" He pointed out right back, "I just want you to answer me, honestly" His face showed desperation, he truly wanted to believe that Stefan was trying to help him and I felt horrible about lying to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth, not now. I just wish they hadn't told me, that I was in the dark just as much as Damon was; this was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

"Of course you can" I told him, I felt this horrible sensation running through me, this dread that he was going to find out and hate me. I slipped away from him, brushing our bodies against each other as I did so and every time that happened, my stomach would start going, I would feel so excited, so happy.

"There was a time when I trusted him more then anyone" Damon said to me, I tried not to look at him.

"Trust breeds trust, you need to give it, to get it" I told him as I poured some crisps into a bowl, I walked over to him and put it in front of us.

"Are you lecturing me?"

"Do you need to be lectured?" I teased.

But he didn't smile; his face just remained serious, well as serious as it can be for Damon. "I just want her back" Every time he referred to her, it just made me feel so sad inside, like something I could shake. "Surely you can understand that"

"I can understand that you would do anything for her" I replied quietly and looked down, wishing that it was me and not Katherine.

He took a step closer and looked down at me, for a moment there I thought he was going to kiss me again. "Then you understand what I would do if anyone gets in my way" I stared up at him, fear probably written all over my face, I gulped, he sent me a small, but serious, smile, "even you Amelia" just when I didn't I could feel any worse.

Aunt Jenna and Jeremy came down. Damon took a seat next to Jeremy and started playing on the Xbox with him whilst Aunt Jenna came and spoke to me in the kitchen. "He is ridiculously hot" Aunt Jenna whispered to me.

I groaned to myself knowing that he probably heard that. "He's an ass" I emphasised, I looked over to see him look over his shoulder and glare at me, I sent him an innocent smile.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately" She pointed out.

"No we haven't" I answered back, scared where she was going with this, especially as now I know for sure that Damon was listening.

"Yes you have" She laughed, "something going on there?"

"No" I said sternly.

"C'mon Mia, you can tell me! You used to tell me about all your crushes"

"I don't have a crush on him! Shh!" I told her sternly.

"Your blushing, you so do!"

"Aunt Jenna, I am about to commit a crime in a minute" I warned her.

"A crime of love?" She teased. Oh god, I am never going to be able to live this down. "I don't blame you, he is hot! Bag yourself the other Salvatore before someone swoops him up"

"Aunt Jenna, please" I moaned, "stop!"

"Admit that you like him then"

"I don't!"

"Lying isn't one of your strong points" She poked my sides; I groaned and wanted to bury my head in the sand. "Have you kissed yet?"

"No."

"Mia!"

"Aunt Jenna!"

"Tell me everything"

"There is nothing to tell, there is nothing going on between me and Damon"

"But you want there to be?"

"I didn't say that" I told her.

"Your face said it all" She teased, "Why don't you just ask him out? You're a good looking girl"

"Because I don't like him"

"I could drop subtle hints if you want"

"Enough! I do not want Damon!"

I bet he loved this. "Oh look, he's coming, I'll give you two some alone time, don't hold back, you don't want to stay in the friends zone"

She walked off as Damon walked to us, he was smirking at me, "Don't you dare say anything"

"What would I say Amelia?" He said innocently, "that even your aunt has noticed your growing lusting for me"

I groaned again, "I hate you"

"Nope, quite the opposite in fact" He winked at me.

It was the door bell rang that caught both our attention, I went over to answer it and he followed me. I opened the door to find Elena and Stefan there. He looked between me and Damon suspiciously; I hope he doesn't think I told him.

"Well?" Damon said. Stefan told us how someone had taken the journal, news that Damon did not respond well to. "Who took it?" He growled.

"I don't know" Stefan responded, I didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not, but I couldn't ask without Damon hearing. "You know what? It's that teacher, there's something really off about him"

"No, he doesn't know anything" Stefan quickly said. "Somebody got to it right before me"

"Who else knew it was there?" Elena turned her head to look at Jeremy and I knew what she meant. Damon followed our gaze and made his way over to him.

"Damon, no" I said sternly, but he ignored me, "leave him out of it!"

"What's the big deal?"

"Damon" Elena growled and we all chased after him.


	24. Children of the Damned part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"So" Damon said as he approached Jeremy who's eyes was glued to the game he was playing, "I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day, who else did you show it to?"

"Don't beat around the bush" I said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Was Jeremy's response, that's my brother!

"Don't ask questions, just spill"

Jeremy laughed at this, "Your kidding me right?"

I decided to step in before Damon used compulsion, "Jeremy did you show anyone else apart from Mr Saltzman Jonathon Gilbert's journal?"

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that this?" Jeremy questioned us.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked him.

"Just that girl Anna" He then faced Damon, "the hot one"

"The weird one?" Damon interjected.

"Yeah"

"Who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out" Damon said, "how do you know her?" The phone rang and Elena went to go answer it.

"I just know her" Jeremy replied, "she wants me to meet her at the grill tonight"

"Perfect" Damon smirked, "I'll drive, c'mon"

I went to follow on, but Stefan gently pulled me back by my wrist, he put his finger over his lips to signal for me to be quiet until I heard the door slam. He then held up some paper, I took them from him to see they were copies of the journal. I raised my brow at him, so they were hiding something. "I must say you are an excellent liar my friend" I commented.

"Not something I'm proud of" He chuckled. "Thank you for doing this by the way, I know it can't be easy for you"

"Especially with my terrible lying skills" I joked through what I really wanted to say.

"Where's Damon?" We both turned our head's to Elena coming down the stairs.

"He went to track down Anna to see if there was anything there" He told her.

She stepped between us, "Aren't you going to go with him?" She asked him, "If he gets to the journal before we do-"

"Doesn't mater" He interrupted her and pointed to what I was holding, the copies.

"What is that?"

"It's a copy of it" He smiled at her.

"How did you get it?"

"Well Mr Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to load it to me"

"He did?" I said doubtfully.

"Not exactly, but I got it" He said which caused Elena to giggle; none of them seemed to feel the guilt that I was feeling for him. We all took a part of the copies and read through it.

We had been reading for ten minutes when Elena spoke up, "Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily!" We moved around her, "The Fell family believe it should be I not them who protected the witches spell book, but I feared she would haunt me from the here after, they mocked my fear but it was Gissepie Salvatore who-" She read out but paused and looked at Stefan. "Is that your father?"

"Yeah" He answered and took the copies. "It was Gissepie Salvatore who removed my fear, he told me he would protect the secret of the spell book, he said he would carry it to his grave" Stefan looked up from the copies and stared in mid space for a moment. I sat there awkwardly waiting for him to come back from out of space when he suddenly snapped his head in mine and Elena's direction. "I know where it is" He said and hopped up, racing for the door. Me and Elena tried to keep up with his speed, we all got in his car and took off, but yet we still had no idea where we were going, but it wasn't long before that soon became clear.

"Oh god" I moaned when I saw where the book was kept. "I hate graveyards…..especially at night"

"Man up" Elena told me.

"You man up" I mumbled.

"You're the one who normally loves this stuff"

"Yeah….in the movies! Not real life!" I told her, I kept close to Stefan until we came to a halt. "We're going to dig that up, aren't we?" I asked Stefan about the grave.

"Afraid so" He replied and brought out a shovel.

"Why isn't your father buried in the family tomb?" Elena asked him as she shun the torch where he needed to dig.

"Wasn't built until well after he died" He told her.

"And your sure the grim wars in there with him?" I asked him, part of me was preying that it wasn't so that we hadn't technically betrayed Damon, but I knew that it was the right thing to do. As much as it kills me and I know Damon won't see it that way, but I can't not….help, I can't just sit there and let it happen knowing that I could have helped. I have family here and I'm not going to let any harm come to them, not if I have anything to do with it. I just wish it didn't have to go down this way.

"As sure as I can be" He replied.

"Great" I mumbled to myself.

Elena picked up the two other shovels and passed one to me, I groaned and looked at it, "Elena, Amelia, I can do this on my own" Stefan said.

"That's a brilliant idea! I think-" I started, but Elena cut me off.

"Amelia!"

"What? You heard the man! He can do it on his own"

"We said we would do anything we could to help"

"I didn't technically say that" I pointed out, "I said I would support you in this, not dig up a grave!"

"Amelia" She said sternly and passed me the shovel.

I let out a moan, "I don't want to"

"Suck it up"

"Your mean. You're a mean twin"

"I appreciate that, but-" Stefan started up against, but Elena once again decided it would be fun to cut someone off again.

"This town is my home Stefan, my friends and family are here-" I let out a loud cough, "my twin is here" I smiled in satisfactory. "you're here…. I don't want that tomb opened anymore then you do" I reluctantly took the shovel, I stood in front of it awkwardly, looking up at Stefan for permission to dig up his father's grave. "I'm sorry you have to do this" Elena said to him.

He smiled and nodded, giving the go ahead that we could start digging. This felt so weird, digging up a grave. Never in my wildest nightmare had I ever thought that one day I could be doing this. And I was about to see a dead corpse, a dead skeleton to be specific. I took a moment to look around, this looked like a scene right out of a horror movie, it was dark, ery, and the only light was coming from the fire Stefan had made. "This is so wrong" I muttered under my breath, Elena nudged me for it.

It was half an hour before we got in respectfully deep, I stepped out as I did not want to come into contact with that body, Elena was wise and did the same. Digging up a grave was hard and thirty work. Elena looked around her and shook her head, Stefan noticed this, "What?" He asked her.

"Not many girls can say they've done this" She replied.

"Speak for yourself" I told her, she raised her brows at me, "I'm kidding" Stefan looked surprised to, "Oh c'mon that was clearly a joke"

Stefan returned back to his digging and it was only a moment later that he hit something and looked straight up at us. The coffin started to show, Stefan brushed the dirt off of it and slowly opened it.

"Is that it?" Elena asked.

I prepared myself for what I was about to see, I was praying that I wouldn't throw up. I winced and looked away when the skeleton came into my view, but not before I saw that there was a book in there. I was both relieved, but at the same time disappointed. Stefan closed the coffin lid back down and got out of the grave. He undid the string tied around it and opened it up. "Well what do you know." My whole body literally shut down, I froze and my heart was loudly beating against my chest, so loudly I was afraid everyone else was hearing it. I turned my head slowly for my fears to be confirmed, Damon. "This is an interesting turn of events" The hurt was so evident on his face, that my stomach churched up and it wasn't the thought of that skeleton that was now making me sick

"I can't let you bring her back" Stefan said to him. "Sorry" Not as sorry as I was.

I stood there feeling as guilty as hell, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wanted so badly to know what was going through his mind, although I could probably guess. How did he know we were here? How did he know that this was where it was? I was so badly hoping that we could just get the journal, go and never speak of this again, Damon would never have to find out and I would not be on the other end of his wrath.

"So am I" Damon replied, "for thinking for even a second that I could trust you" The hurt not only evident on his face, but in his voice.

Stefan scoffed at this, "You are not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself"

"Of course I was going to do it by myself because the only one that I can count on is me" He snapped back, his mouth curled up into a snarl, "you made sure of that many years ago Stefan" I felt my hands shake when eyes flickered to me, "but you-" oh crap, he took a step forward, "you had me fooled" That guilt that I had been feeling all day? Yeah, that just doubled, tripled, and timed one hundred. The way he was looking at me was worse then I could ever imagine, it wasn't anger, it was disappointment, a look that screamed, I trusted you this whole time, even more then he did with Stefan, he counted on me to tell him the truth, he asked me if he could trust Stefan and I lied to him, I know I had no choice, but it didn't make me feel any better and I knew I couldn't explain this to Damon. I kept my mouth shut and just gave him an 'I'm sorry' look, but I knew that wasn't going to cut it. I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me, I wanted to cry. I don't know whether he would ever forgive me for this, but I can't not imagine him not being in my life. "So what are you going to do now?" Damon said to Stefan, finally taking the heat off me. "Because if you try and destroy that-" He turned his gaze back onto me, please not again, "I will rip her heart out" a short gasp of surprise escaped my lips, he wouldn't, not after everything, he wouldn't do that.

Looks like Stefan thought the same, "You won't kill her" Stefan shook his head.

Damon raised his brows in a way that said, 'Is that what you think?' Well I didn't want to find out. In a split second, I felt Damon's arms fly around me, holding me roughly against his chest.

"Damon no!" Elena cried out, "Don't! Don't hurt her! Stefan give it to him!"

I struggled to breath when his arm pushed into my neck, "I can do one better" Damon said and bit into his wrist, I saw the blood drip down and that soon went forcefully in my mouth. I gagged against the taste and tried as hard as I possibly could not to drink any, but he was forcing it down. I shoved against his arm and I struggled, but he did not give in, I whimpered as I felt the blood drip down my throat, I was thirty….but not for this. He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't turn me, my eyes watered up at the thought of me becoming a vampire, the craving to eat my aunt, my sister… my brother I couldn't handle it. I tried to turn my head away, but Damon shoved it back into place.

"Stefan" Elena cried and tugged on his jacket.

Stefan stared angrily at Damon, "Give me the book Stefan" Damon hissed, "Or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend to play with"

Stefan looked down at Elena and then back at me, "Let her go first" He said sternly.

Damon took his wrist away from my mouth and spat out as much as I could, but no matter what I spat out, it was still in my system, he kept a firm hold on me. "The book."

"I am not going to give this to you, until she is standing with us" Stefan stated.

My hands went to Damon's arm which was crossing over my neck and I tried to pull it away from me, "The problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back" Damon spat.

"You just did one of the things that would ensure that I will" Stefan slowly placed the book on the ground and Damon watched intensely as he did so. I suddenly felt very faint from the lack of oxygen and my vision started to blur, I rested my head back against Damon. My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head, but I could still see him, he turned his head to me, he buried his nose in my hair and I swear he smelt me and then he kissed the side of my head and then loosened his hold on me, I took a small step forward, my arms hugging myself and I stepped further away from him, I felt his hand run down the back of my head, I took another step and his hand slipped from me and I was able to finally hug my sister. I nearly fainted in her arms, but she held onto me tightly.

"You can't leave me too" She whispered in my ear. I looked over her shoulder and at Damon, he looked like he didn't want to do that, but I didn't care. Stefan put his arm around us both and led us away. Elena opened the door for me on Stefan's car and I got in, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I had the worst headache, karma I guess. What just happened replayed over and over in my head, he was going to kill me, he was going to turn me. I felt my lips tremble as I tried not to cry, not in front of Stefan or Elena, I didn't cry in front of anyone. I took a deep breath and watched as my hands continued to shake. I kept blinking my eyes, trying to keep back the tears, but I didn't think I was fooling anyone. I was relieved when we got home, I just wanted to go to bed and that was it.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked me.

"Is my head suppose to hurt like this?" I replied.

Elena went upstairs as Stefan followed me into the kitchen, I reached into the cupboard and pulled out some aspirin. "You'll be fine, it was just a small amount of blood, it should pass out of your system by tomorrow"

"Oh hey Stefan" Jeremy said as he walked into the room with Aunt Jenna. "Where did she go?"

I cocked my brow up, "she went to the bathroom" Aunt Jenna replied.

"Where did who go?" I asked them.

"He has a friend over" Aunt Jenna told me.

"Anna" Jeremy said.

Me and Stefan quickly shot looks of panic, me and him quickly took off up the stairs, him faster then me, "ELENA" I heard him yell. I finally caught up with him only to see my sister's room was empty. I quickly ran into the bathroom and made sure she wasn't there, before kicking the door.

"Can this night get any worse?" I yelled in frustration.


	25. Fool me once part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I had been with Stefan all night; I had no had a second to myself. He didn't want to leave me alone in case they came back for me, could not have picked a worse night, all I have wanted was to curl up in my bed, sleep and cry, but no! I couldn't do that! I was worried sick for my sister and I wasn't going to sleep until she was found. We reached the boarding house to see Damon was home, I was terrified of seeing him again, but he knew where they were keeping Elena, they had been there, he had to know something and we needed to get it out of him.

"Anna took Elena" Stefan stated when he charged into the room, I followed close behind, he was reading that book he took from us last night, I hope it was worth it. He looked up and his eyes flickered to me, I just looked away from him.

"Yeah I got that from your six hundred voice mails"

"Damon all night long, every single street, we have been searching" Stefan told him, the worry evident in his voice, Elena was lucky to have him, again why did I choose that brother? "Please, what do you know?"

Damon didn't look up from his book, "You were with Anna, you must know where she's living, just tell us where we can find her"

Finally Damon looked up from the book, "Nope" I spoke to soon, he looked back. I wish I could just burn the book he was carrying, but this time he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. "You two can go….really" He sent us this sadistic smile.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you, there might have been a time when that was different, but your choices has erased anything good about you, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me, this all began with me, Katherine got taken away from you, because of me and I'm sorry" I watched as I stared intensely at Damon, why couldn't he just tell us where she is? We gave him the book, what else does he want?

"Apology accepted" Damon replied, a small smile on his face, but it was one that didn't make sense.

"So please, tell me what you know" Stefan pleaded. For a minute there, I thought he was going to, but of course not, he's Damon, he cruel, cold and soulless. "It's Elena, Damon, if you know something tell me"

Damon sighed and stood up, he faced me and Stefan, "I mean this sincerely" he said staring at Stefan, he then looked down at me, "I hope Elena dies"

I felt the anger inside me well up and I slapped him, his jaw clenched and he stared angrily at me, Stefan held me back, good move. "How can you say that?" I yelled at him, "So what you have a grudge on Stefan? Do not take it out on Elena" I spat at him, "I can't believe I actually felt even the tiniest bit guilty for lying to you"

"Amelia-" Stefan tried to stop me from further angering Damon, but I was fed up, he had crossed the line, he was way beyond the line.

"No" I snapped, "You are selfish and soulless and I was a fool to think that you were anything but" I was shaking because I was that angry, "And I mean this sincerely, I hope you never find Katherine" I knew that hit a nerve, I saw his mouth twitch with anger, curling into the form of a nasty snarl, I was surprised I wasn't actually dead.

"Stay out of my business" Damon hissed at me, grabbing me by my upper arm. "Do you understanding? Because you will be like me and him, dead."

I snatched myself out of his grasp, "." I growled at him, "I will pay you back for this"

"Amelia, c'mon" Stefan pulled me towards the door, I stared harshly at Damon who returned my cold eyes.

I ripped myself from Stefan and stormed out, Stefan sped after me, "I'm sorry he just makes me so angry" I hissed.

"Join the club" He replied.

I fell asleep on the couch downstairs and I woke up to Stefan hanging up the phone, I walked over and stood by him, I was about to ask him who was it when Damon appeared. "Go ahead, grovel again, oh wait, I don't care" I rolled my eyes at him, I think I pretty much owned him before.

"Fuck you Damon" I said without looking over at him.

"You almost did" Both mine and Stefan's eyes widened at this, oh my god, I can't believe he just said that.

"Amelia-"

"Do you honestly believe I would?" I asked Stefan.

"Sorry" He replied.

"It's cool" Another lie. I'm going to be a pro soon.

Suddenly Stefan stood up straight, "I think I know where they are" I followed him to his car and we ended up outside Bonnie's grandmothers house. He led us inside where they spoke in the other room. Five minutes later, Stefan came out, "Thank you so much"

"Save my grand daughter" She said to him, "please"

He nodded at her and we raced out towards his car. "Let's go kick some vamp butt" I growled. "What happened between you and Bonnie's grandma?"

"She did a location spell" He told me, "There here" He said, pointing to a motel room. We ran up to the door and listened in, we could clearly hear Bonnie's and Elena's voices, Stefan kicked opened the door and ….Ben?

"Ben?"

"Amelia?"

"Whoa, this is awkward"

"What?"

"We err….we used to date"

"What?" Came from Elena.

"What?" Came from Bonnie.

"Yeah…."

"I'll tell you later just….fight" He went to attack Stefan, I ran over to the curtains.

"Hey!" I called out to him, "vampire boy! This is for cheating on me!" I opened the curtains and he collapsed to the ground and tried to get out of the sun light.

"I never cheated on you!"

"Oh yeah… C'mon!" I yelled at Bonnie and Elena and we all ran outsides, they followed me to the car, Stefan stayed back and kicked some vampire butt.

"How did you find us?" Bonnie asked me.

"With the help of your grandmother" I told her, "it's too bad he's a vampire, he was one hottie back in the day"

"Since when did you two date? And why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't last long" I replied, "he just didn't talk to me for weeks then I get a text saying it's over" Stefan then got in the car and moved off. "Did you kill him?"

"No" he replied.

"Damn"

"But I don't think we will see him any time soon" Stefan drove us back to Bonnie's grandmothers place.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked her.

"Many things can fuel a witches power, worry, anger. After Stefan told me that they had taken you, I had a lot of both, a simple location spell was easy after that" She explained to her.

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said to her. "about all of this"

"Not as sorry as their going to be"

"So what now?" Elena spoke.

"Well for now you have to stay here" Stefan said.

"A prisoner? In my own home? I don't think so" Bonnie's grandmother commented.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house" Stefan told her.

"We'll protect ourselves" She told him.

"We need to let him have Katherine back, he's not going to stop until he gets her, if we help him maybe that ends it" Elena said to us all, I looked down, I didn't want him to have her back but that was because of my own selfish reasons.

"No, he doesn't deserve to get what he wants" Bonnie stated.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena replied back to her.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems, as much as we do to stay out of it" Bonnie's grandmother shook her head, "I'll open the tomb, you get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire, then this will be all over"

"We still have to get Damon to agree" Stefan said.

"We already got him to agree once" Elena told him.

"Yes, but then we double crossed him" He replied, "so now he is angry"

"He's hurt" I interjected. "there's a difference" I still can't believe I was standing up for that bastard. Did they man have to literally kill myself for me to go off him? "I'll talk to him"

They all turned to me, "No Mia, not after what he did-" Elena tried to say, but I cut her off.

"I can do it, I can get him to agree" I said to her sternly.

Stefan turned to her, "I think she's right" Good man. "We will be there if anything goes wrong"

"Which it won't" I piped up.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know" I told her, I nodded at Stefan and he took me to the boarding house.

I walked in to find Damon putting on his jacket, he looked surprised when he finally looked up, "I'm going to have to change the locks" He commented. "I take it you got Elena?"

"Stefan-"

He cut me off, "Ah brother, the white knight" he sent me a sarcastic smile.

I took a step towards him, "I convinced Bonnie to help you"

"I doubt that" He replied.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry we got the grim war without you last night because I'm not really, despite how guilty I felt about it" I spoke as I got closer and closer to him.

"Well at least you're honest"

"I was protecting the people I love Damon, but so were you" this time, he took a step towards me, "in your own twisted way and as hard as it is to figure we're all on the same side, after the same thing"

"You said you hoped I'd never find Katherine" He pointed out, looking down at me suspiciously

"I was angry….." I replied, "I was hurt" His jaw tightened at this. "You were willing to work with us yesterday"

"Why should I trust you? Wasn't it under an hour ago you were telling me how you were going to pay me back for my kindness?" I didn't reply. "Fool me once, shame on you" He turned to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Remember when we were in Atlanta" I called out, he turned back to me.

"How could I forget? You told Tim I cry after ejaculation" I smiled as he said that.

"Why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" I asked him, "you had every opportunity to, but you didn't"

"Who's to say I didn't?" He questioned me.

"You didn't, I know you didn't." I closed the gap between us, "you and I" I looked down and then back up at him, "we have something" he too look down and then back up at me, "an understanding" I told him, "And I know that my betrayal hurt you and I know I didn't want to do it because some where along the way, I started to understand that the things that you do, aren't always out of spite" I said to him, he stared at me intensely, "I'm promising you now, I will help you get Katherine back"

He rolled his head back, "I wish I could believe you Amelia, you of all people"

"You can trust me Damon, but if you need proof of that" I took off my necklace and placed it down on the table, "ask me if I'm lying now"

He looked down at where I placed the necklace and then back at me, "You know I won't stop by the way, no matter what I do" Now he was the one closing the gap between us.

"Then we'll deal with it" I told him, he leant over and picked up my necklace before facing me again. He moved my hair and clasped the necklace back around my neck. He then cupped my face.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun" He removed his hands and sent me a small smile, "and I wanted it to be real" my hands went to my necklace as I stared up at him, "I'm trusting you" I gave him a small nod, "don't make me regret it"

He started to walk away, but I called after him again. "I didn't want to betray you Damon" he stopped and looked down.

He looked over his shoulder at me, "I know"

Correction, tonight was the hardest thing I am going to have to do, I'm going to have to let him go.


	26. Fool me once part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

It had been going through my head ever since he had said it, 'I wanted it to be real', I finally kind of get a confession that he does care about me and our friendship and now I have to help him get the love of his life back and then I'll never see him again. Life's a bitch.

It seemed like Damon had forgiven me for lying to him, I was now walking with him to the grave yard; it was stupid because I was so happy that he had decided to walk with me rather then the others, I suppose I didn't have much competition, but still! It was then I saw the party that was going on, "Oh crap" I commented, Damon looked at me, "the party…. I forgot, I hope they stay clear of the church"

"Your hope, not mine" He replied.

"And there goes nice Damon"

"I'm always nice"

"You told me you wanted my sister to die"

"You told me you didn't want me getting Katherine back."

"I was angry!"

"Well so was I!" He nudged me forward.

"Now that's just childish, a guy of your age shouldn't act like that" The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile and he stared at me in amusement. "Oh how I will miss our banter and me owning you ALL the time"

"So you're going to miss me?"

"I'm going to miss having someone to insult daily, yes" I lied.

"Amelia, hey!" I turned around to see Matt and Caroline coming towards us.

"Oh god, they are going to ask me why I'm here with you"

"Well then" Damon grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist; I quickly slapped his arm away.

"Not funny!"

"Who's laughing? Clearly not Caroline and Matt" I turned to see that they had seen what Damon had just done.

"Right that's it, I'm telling them you cry after ejaculation"

"This obsession of my ejaculation, it has to stop Amelia" He purred in my ear.

"No!" I groaned, "stop it!"

"Oh my god Amelia, where have you been?" Caroline said as she stepped in front of us, slipping her hand into Matt's who looked surprised at this.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Damon cut me off, "Long story, no time to tell it"

"I wasn't talking to you" Caroline said bitterly.

Damon smiled, "Sure you were"

"We haven't met, I'm Matt" he stuck out his hand for Damon to shake.

"Matt. There is a reason we haven't met" My mouth fell open in disbelief as Damon said this, he then turned to me, "you and I are going that way" he grabbed my arm and led me away.

"I'm sorry guys" I said to them over my shoulder, I pulled against Damon's grip on me but he held onto my tightly. "Do you have to be so rude?" I growled at him.

"Yes."

"I can walk on my own!"

"We were having a nice moment back there, don't ruin it" He said in a bored tone.

"You ruined it by being a jerk, once again!" He let go at me once we arrived.

Stefan had already done the digging, "Brother" Damon greeted Stefan, "witches" he then greeted Bonnie and her grandmother.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked me, Damon turned around and looked at me as he did so.

"I'm fine, just want to get this over with" I told him. "I'm running on 0 hours of sleep"

Elena put her arm around me and looked at Stefan, "Are we ready?"

"I guess" Bonnie replied instead.

We went down and Bonnie's grandmother lit a fire, "Air…..earth…fire" she said as she lit each torch. Damon moved so he was standing next to me, another moment that made me really happy, but I hid it.

"Water" Bonnie said as she passed it to her grandmother.

"That's it?" Elena asked, "just water from the tap?"

"Opposed to what?"

"I don't know, I just figured it had to be bless or mystical or something"

I then noticed Damon take something out of his jacket, me and Stefan exchanged looks, "What's that?" he asked Damon.

"It's for Katherine, got to have something to get her going" Damon replied, I have heard her name so many times and it still didn't get any easier. "Unless Amelia wants to-"

"No" I cut him off. He chuckled at this.

He then nudged me when I faced away, I turned back to him, he leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me" he leaned out and smirked, looking at my face. He had no idea how far from the truth that really was.

I didn't reply, I just turned my head away from him, I felt him stare at me, but I just didn't want to look. "We're ready" Bonnie told us.

Bonnie and her grandmother linked hands and we all watched as they began to chant, it was so….bewitching, I felt a shiver go down my spine. "What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"I think it's Latin" Stefan replied.

"I don't" Me and Elena replied at the same time.

"I thought we agreed not to do that anymore" I told her. She was about to reply when the fire surrounding Bonnie and her grandmother flared up.

"What's happening?" Elena said, grabbing onto Stefan.

The door of the tomb slowly began to open, I watched on as a smile came to Damon's face and that feeling of dread was still with me. I just wanted this over with now so I can move on, it shouldn't be this hard. "It worked"

"Of course it worked" Bonnie's grandmother answered.

Damon then turned to Stefan, "Haven't you got some fires to build?"

"I'm going to go get the gasoline, I'll be right back" Stefan told Elena, she nodded.

Damon looked around and then looked suspiciously at Bonnie and her grandmother before turning to me, "You ready?"

"Err what?"

"I'm not going to go in there by myself so you can just seal me" Damon grabbed me and pulled me next to him.

"Alright alright, no need to get rough!"

"We both know you like it that way" He whispered in my ear.

"Don't take her in, I'll bring the walls down" Bonnie's grandmother threatened.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't, you think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you" she shot back.

"It's fine!" I interrupted their back and fourth, "I get it, he needs leverage so he knows your not going to shut the door when he goes in" I told them.

"Amelia, you can't-" Elena said, but I stopped her.

"I'll be ok" I told her, I then turned to Damon, "I'll go"

Damon turned and picked up one of the flamed torches, he looked up and smirked at the witches, "May I?" I nudged him and put his hand on my lower back and led me in. Once we were in, he walked ahead.

I heard this horrible whisper echoing down the stone walls, "What is that?"

He stopped and turned around to face me, "Come here" he sighed, I walked over to him and put his arm around me protectively, "Better?" I didn't reply. "they can sense you"

"Then I'm not better" I stated and clung onto him.

"You know Amelia" he said, "if Katherine wasn't around, maybe something would have happened between you and me"

I shook my head and couldn't bring he was saying this now, "Don't say that" I told him as I let go of his shirt.

He sent me a small sad smile and then turned away, "Now, where is she?"

"I feel weird looking for a corpse that looks just like me" I chuckled awkwardly, he didn't reply and kept looking, "Where are you two going to go?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he replied, "away"

"Well am I going to get a post card?" I joked, but my voice didn't show it that way, he turned around to face me and it seemed at that moment he could see right through and it was humiliating.

He took a step closer to me, "Amelia-"

"AMELIA" I heard my sister calling. I turned around and realised how close that was.

"She's in the tomb" I said as I spun back to face Damon, "I have to go find her" I told him, I turned around to leave, but Damon grabbed my arm.

"No" He said.

"Damon" I said as I pushed him off me, "Do you really think I would let them close the tomb on you?"

He stared at me, as if he were searching for an answer, after a few seconds he opened his mouth, "go" he told me.

"Thank you" I put my hand over his and then rushed off to go find Elena. "ELENA!"

"MIA" I ran in the direction of her calling. "MIA?"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled out to her. "Damn dark tomb" I cursed as I felt the walls to get to where she was. "ELENA OOF" I fell as I ran into a wall.

"Mia?" I felt an arm on me.

"Elena" I said with a sigh of relief and I hugged her. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't let you go in alone"

"I wasn't alone, I was with Damon"

"But Damon only looks out for number one" She told me. I couldn't argue with her without her catching on. She helped me up and shun her flame of fire around. It was then we both realised we were surrounded my mummified vampires.

"Oh god" I winced at the sight of them; being stuck in a tomb would be my worst nightmare. Then we came face to face with a living vampire, Anna.

"You must have a taste for it" she said looking at Elena, "you scream and shriek and even bother to escape-" I kind of drifted from the conversation and looked around at what surrounded us, it was the most revolution thing I had ever seen. "Mother!" I suddenly heard her say.

"Mother?" I said to Elena, she nodded.

"Your boyfriend did this you know" Anna hissed at Elena.

"Hey hey, let's not play the blame game" I said to her.

"Stefan's father did" Elena shot back.

"And Jonathan Gilbert did" Anna replied.

"Well in case you haven't heard, we're adopted so no relation there" I told her. A second later I heard Elena scream, I turned to my right and realised Anna was right next to her, biting into her wrist. "OI!" I yelled out and tried to shove her, but she gave me what seemed to be a gentle push and I went flying and hit the wall. I opened my eyes to see her drag Elena to her mother's body. "Let her go! "I heard Stefan's voice, Stefan saves the day! He picked Elena up and then he picked me up, "Go! Go! I am right behind you" he told us and we ran for our lives. Me and Elena found the exit and saw Bonnie and her grandmother looking through the book.

"Elena, Stefan-"

"He's right behind me" Elena cut her off. He appeared at the entrance of the tomb, but he didn't come out, "Stefan what are you doing?"

"It's going to be ok" Bonnie spoke, we both turned to face her. "We'll fix it"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I can't" Stefan spoke.

"Can't what?"

"The spell is still up, we can't get them out" Bonnie told us. "-yet"

"What about Damon? He can't get out?" She nodded at me, "but we promised him"

"I know" Stefan said.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long" Bonnie's grandmother told us.

Stefan turned away and went to find him whilst we stood outside impatiently. What was taking him so long? Had he not found Katherine yet? Bonnie and her grandmother began their chanting, "Where the hell are they?" I growled, all this waiting was driving me insane.

"Amelia" Elena nudged me, "I think it's working!"

But it was Anna that was coming out, not Stefan and certainly not Damon, "I just wanted my mother back" she told us. "Jeremy's fine, his outside, we won't touch him"

The flames struggled to stay a light, "Bonnie keep going!" she yelled out, "they better hurry"

I turned to look in the tomb, but I couldn't see any sign of them, I took one of the flamed torches and ran through. "MIA!"

Elena yelled after me, but I kept on running.

"It's not worth spending eternity down here, SHE'S NOT WORTH IT" I heard Stefan yell and I ran in the direction of their voices.

I felt my body shake with relief when I found them, "Damon" I panted, he turned around to face me and looked surprised, but at the same time, a look of desperation was written across his face, where was she? "Please" I pleaded with him, "lets get out of here"

He frowned and pulled his jacket on before coming after me. We all ran towards the exit and I was so happy to of just gotten them out. The tomb shut firmly behind us and I nearly collapsed on the ground, I was so tired. We quickly found Jeremy who was on the ground, but he was fine. I turned my head to see Damon behind us, the most distraught look on his face, I had never seen him look like that, I'd seen him look hurt from when I betrayed him, but never like this. He so believed that Katherine was going to be there for him, he had spent years trying to get into that tomb and she wasn't here. "What happened?" I asked Stefan.

"She wasn't down there" He replied, with a sad smile on his face as he looked towards his brother.

I took a few steps towards him, his head turned slowly as he heard my footsteps, he looked down at me, I tip toed up and I wrapped my arms around him, I held onto him tightly, "I'm sorry" I whispered to him. He didn't reply, he just let me hold onto him. You would think I would be happy, that she wasn't down there and I guess part of me was, but despite all that Damon has done and the fact that I should hate him, the look of his face could have broken anyone's heart. I leaned when Stefan put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll take it from here" he told me, I nodded and gave a last glance to Damon before going over to Elena.

"You ok Jer?" I said as I knelt down beside him.

"I'm going to head over to Bonnie's, do you want to come?" Elena asked me.

I shook my head, "I think I'll just take Jeremy home and go to bed" I replied, she nodded and went over to Bonnie. I looked to see Damon and Stefan had gone. I called Aunt Jenna and she came to pick us up.

I couldn't get the look on Damon's face out of my head, I just wanted to see him. I went into Jeremy's room and gave him a glass of water, "How's your head?" I asked him.

"It's alright, I just…I wish I knew how I passed out, I didn't drink that much I swear"

"And you don't remember anything?"

"The whole thing is pretty cloudy" He looked up at me and sighed, "I know how this looks I'm sorry"

"No Jeremy don't be sorry, you didn't do anything, ok?"

"Ok" he smiled, "What about you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired, it's been a hectic couple of days" I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, "I think I'm just going to crash, I'll see you in the morning"

"See you in the morning" He said to me, I smiled and walked out and into my own bedroom.

I collapsed down onto the bed and turned my head towards the window, I just wanted Damon to suddenly appear like his does and stay with me tonight, talk until 3am or just lie there with me, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. As bad timing as it is, I couldn't stop thinking about what he said, but because it happened, I kept questioning to myself did it really happen or did I just imagine it? When he said if Katherine wasn't around, maybe something would have happened between me and him, was he just joking? I was shattered and yet this was all I could think about.


	27. A few good men part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

It had been a couple of days since we failed to open the tomb, I hadn't seen Damon since. Bonnie's grandmother had died the same night, it was her funeral today and it was very hard, me and Elena both felt guilty and also being at the funeral reminded us of going to our own parent's funeral. The funeral was over and we were sitting on the bench outside our house discussing on how to find out who our real mother is.

"I say, we kidnap Mr Saltzman, send Aunt Jenna a note saying we will only release him if she gives up the full details of who our mother is" I said to Elena.

"Or we could just ask her…." She replied.

"But where the hell is the fun in that?"

"We are not kidnapping Mr Saltzman!"

"Fine. Have it your way" I grumbled. We sat up straight when Aunt Jenna came outside to see us.

"What are you two doing out here? It's cold" She asked us.

"We were just talking, it was Bonnie's grandmother's funeral today, and it brought back a lot of memories" Elena told her. "I was wondering, you said you would do some digging about the adoption"

"Right,"

"So did you?"

"Come on inside" She gave us a small smile and went inside the house.

"See, I told you we didn't have to kidnap Mr Saltzman for answers"

"Hey, shut up, I'm older"

"No your not…"

"….shut up."

We followed Aunt Jenna to the laptop, "Your dad kept everything from his medical practise, records, blogs, old appointment books, I found an entry from the night you two were born" She told us, I took a deep breath, despite the fact that this wouldn't change anything, to me, Miranda was still my mother and Grayson was still my father, I was nervous. "Patient number and a birth date, Isobel Peterson"

"Do you think that's her real name?" I asked her.

"Being a teenage runaway, probably not, first name maybe, but where did she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I searched on Bing for all the Peterson's in this area born the same year as Isobel, found three" She told us, "two men and a woman, Trudy, watch this" We leaned in and Jenna brought up a picture of two girls and the caption said Isobel.

"She was a cheerleader" Elena said with a small smile.

"Trudy still lives here, this is her address"

"What about Isobel?"

"I couldn't find anything about her" Weird. "Listen, there is something else" I nodded and waited for her to go on, "You know Ric?"

"The man Mia wanted to kidnap"

"You what?"

"She's lying"

"No I am not!"

"Clearly you are, why would I want to kidnap my history teacher? God Elena" I winked at her, she glared.

Aunt Jenna shook her head, "Anyway, his wife was from around here, her name was also Isobel"

"That's too much of a coincidence" I spoke up.

"Wait….was?"

"She died"

"I've got somewhere to be" I said standing up.

"Mia…." Aunt Jenna called after me.

"I'm fine, I just have to do something" I told her, it was all too much to take in for just that time. I drove over to the Salvatore's boarding house like I had planned to earlier.

"Amelia" Stefan said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to see how Damon was doing" I said to him. He gave a small nod and opened the door wider for me to come in, "I'm not going to like what I see, am I?" He shook his head and led me further into the house.

I gasped in surprise at what I was seeing, I knew it wasn't going to be good, but I didn't think it was going to be this bad. He was half naked, dancing with about ten practically naked girls, all had bite marks on their bodies and blood was dripping from his mouth. I felt a spark of jealousy go through me. Stefan turned on the light and Damon groaned as it got in his eyes. "Oh buzz kill Bob" He then saw me, "Hello you delightful creature" I rolled my eyes and gave him a look of disgust, "She can stay, but you" He pointed to Stefan, "go. You" he then pointed at me, "strip"

"I don't think so Damon" He let go of the girl who was just drinking off and stumbled over to me.

"C'mon Mia" He grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest, I quickly pushed him off, "You're my favourite, but Shh, don't tell the others, they might get jealous"

I turned around and faced Stefan, "Ok, I think we should-" I stopped when I felt Damon grabbed my ass, I pushed him off and went to punch him when I felt Stefan pull me back, "LET ME AT HIM! YOUR ASS IS MINE SALVATORE!"

Damon put his hands on his hips and stumbled backwards, "Don't objectify me!"

"Touch me again and-"

"You didn't mind before!" He grinned.

"I'm going to hurt him" I told Stefan.

"Oh Amelia" Damon stepped closer to me and shoved his bottle into my hands, "go easy on me, I've just wasted one hundred and forty five years of my life with one-" he held up two fingers, "-goal and that was to open that tomb, I succeeded, but Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but I suppose it is so liberating not to have a master plan because now I can do whatever the hell I want, which includes…." He grabbed my ass again.

"Stop it! Stefan tell him!"

"Relax Mia" He trailed his finger along my neck, "I haven't killed anyone in….too long"

"What about those girls?" I asked him, looking over to see they had all passed out….at least, I hope that's what they were.

"They will end up back in their dorms…..with headaches" He slurred and rolled his head back.

Stefan phone went off, he took it out of his pocket, put it against his ear and then walked out, "Wait! No! Don't leave me with him!" I called after him. I turned back to Damon who flung himself on the couch, I sighed and went over by him, "Damon…."

"You're worried about me, that's nice, don't be" He waved his hand, "I'm fineee"

"Obviously your not"

He shrugged, "Nothing that hot angry sex can't solve Amelia" He wiggled his brows as he scanned over my body.

"Don't objectify me" I mocked what he had said earlier.

He chuckled and stood up, "C'mon"

"What? Where are we going?"

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the house and into his car, "Damon! You can't drive!"

"Fine" He said and threw me the keys, "You drive"

"Wait, what about the girls" I said.

"Eh, Saint Stefan will take care of it" I found myself not arguing. I sat in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Mmm mystic grill" He replied, resting his head back.

"Someone is feeling adventurous today" I said sarcastically, he glared at me, I just smile back innocently at him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry she wasn't there" He just shrugged, "Are you going to go looking for her?"

"Nope"

"Oh" I said, "Does that mean your staying here?" Please say yes!

"Is that hope I hear in your voice Amelia?" I had to force myself not to smile at that.

"You didn't answer my question"

"You didn't answer mine"

"I asked first"

"Well I'm older"

"And uglier" I pointed out, obviously lying my ass off, he slapped my thigh, "Damon! I'm driving! Do you want me to crash your car?" He slumped back in his seat, "About Katherine, apart from how good looking the woman clearly is, I don't see the appeal" I turned my head to look at Damon, who was smirking at me, "Oh god, your arrogance is rubbing off on me, I need to stop being around you before its irreversible"

"Oh please, you'd be lost without me"

"Oh yes, what ever would I do without a vampire around who is always tempted to drink my blood" I said as I parked his car.

"Hey, not always, just most of the time" I froze and turned my head to look at him.

"Ok, this is the part where you go, I'm joking…." I pointed out, he just winked and got out of the car. "That's not reassuring" I called after him. I had to jog to catch up to him, he started walking in the direction of the bar. "The reason we left the house was to get you away from alcohol"

"Your reason, not mine" I went to follow him again, but my phone rang.

"I'll meet you there" I told him as I saw it was Elena.

"I'll just go hang with Mr Saltzman"

"No!" I grabbed his arm, "You can't talk to him!"

"And why can't I?"

"Because you can't be a dick to my history teacher"

"Ouch Amelia, that hurt my feelings"

"I'm glad"

"Don't you have a phone to answer?"

"Behave" I told him sternly.

"Don't I always?"

"Idiot" I mumbled to myself and answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, I just went to Trudy's house" Elena said.

"What?"

"I just went to-"

"Yeah, I know, I heard that bit, you went without me?"

"Well after how you freaked out earlier, I thought-"

"I did _not _freak out. I just had some place to be"

"Mmhmm"

"I didn't!"

"That doesn't matter right now Mia, Trudy is aware vampires exist"

"Whoa what?"

"She had vervain, she put it in my drink and she freaked out. I'm telling you Mia, there is something very weird about this situation"

"Why couldn't our life just be normal?" I sighed.

"I'm heading over to Stefan's now, I will talk to you later"

"Alright twin, bye" I hung up and walked over to Damon, Mr Saltzman was no longer there. "What did you say to him?"

"Me? Nothing" He said innocently.

"Damon…" I said sternly.

"Relax Mia, we only spoke about the growing crush you have on him" My jaw dropped.

"You didn't"

"Your right I didn't, but could have, I am SUCH a good person"

"Mmm"

"Besides, he wouldn't have believed it anyway as everybody around here knows that it's me you have a crush on"

"You vampires are so deluded" He just shrugged.

"And you human's are so….delicious" He flashed a devious grin and leaned into the crook of my neck.

"Oh god Damon! Get off me" I shoved him away.

"I don't think I will"

"Oh go get a life, Damon. Oh, wait. You can't. Ha."

He chuckled, "Drink?"

"No"

"Day time drinking huh?" Me and Damon both turned our heads to see Sheriff Forbes, good thing Damon didn't get me a drink.

"All the rage" Damon replied.

"Hello Amelia" She smiled at me.

"Hey" I replied back awkwardly.

She turned her attention back to Damon, "Listen, I need a favour"

"Have you ever been in love?" Damon asked her randomly. Oh god, here goes the Damon's life is so hard rant.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever been so bent on someone just to get your heart ripped out by then" Oh so he wouldn't open up to me, but he does with the sheriff.

"You forget I was married" She replied, chuckling slightly.

"Right, gay husband" I could have shot him for saying that, "She'll have what I'm having" He told the bartender.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the founder's council is throwing. The towns most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates and well, we're short on a bachelor" I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Is this what you do when there is no vampires?" He asked her, the irony. I would love to see her reaction in finding out Damon is a vampire. "Organising bachelor raffles" He laughed.

"Trust me, at this point, I miss the vampires" She sighed, "You're a hero to this town Damon," Once again, the irony, "I know most people don't know it and your single and you're a catch" She then turned her attention on me, "Oh….you two aren't-"

"No" I quickly jumped in before Damon could make some stupid comment.

"She wishes" There it is.

"Ok good then help me out! Carol Lockwood would not let me live it down if I come out empty handed" I felt bad for her so I wanted Damon to say yes, but I didn't want him going out with anyone!

"You know, a room full of women, clamouring to get a date with me, sounds tasty" Sheriff Forbes sighed with relief but she didn't realise the hidden meaning of what he just said.

"Thank you!"

"One thing, can you get information on someone for me?" He whispered to her. I shook my head as he asked to her to look into Mr Saltzman's background. He turned his attention back to me when she left, I shook my head at him, "No need to be jealous Amelia, you'll still be my favourite" He winked and knocked back the rest of his drink.

"I'm not jealous" I told him, "I just pity the girl who ends up on a date with you"

"You say that now but your probably going to buy a ticket"

I shook my head, "See you tonight Damon"

He grabbed my wrist as I went to walk away, "No kiss?" I shook my head against and tried to walk off again, but once again he held onto me, "Seriously no kiss?"

"Your unbelievable, you know that?" I couldn't help but smile as I said this.


	28. A few good men part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Elena drove me and her to the Salvatore's boarding house to get ready to go to the fundraiser where I will see Damon being auctioned off to some woman. "I'm going to go find Stefan" Elena said to me as she headed up the stairs. I took a few steps into the house; I heard a creek and spun around.

"Stefan?" I called out.

"Better, me." I turned around to see Damon, without his shirt on, I had to keep repeating to myself not to blush or stare too long at his chest.

"You look-"

"Dashing? Gorgeous?" He stepped closer to me. "Irresistible?" He stood barely inches away from me, he leaned is as if to kiss me, but I leaned out.

"Wrecked" I corrected him, "I can't believe your going to this thing drunk" He shrugged and grabbed his shirt, "Damon" He looked at me through the reflection in the mirror, "It's ok if you want to talk about it you know"

"What's there to talk about?" He scoffed as he tried to do up the buttons on his shirt but failed miserably, he turned to me, "help a guy out would you"

I sighed and walked over to him where I helped him do up the buttons on his shirt, "Well since you don't want to talk, I'll tell you something" He raised his brow, I looked up at him and smiled, "I found out who my birth mother is"

He pulled a face, "Who cares?" I pulled back and looked at him feeling a bit hurt he would do that, he leaned in, "She left you, she sucks" I didn't pull back and neither did he, our faces were so close and all I wanted to do was kiss him, I looked down at his lips and saw he did the same thing to me. My hands kept a firm grip on his shirt and I felt the safety of his body, and I leaned up as he leaned down, I swear it was just about to happen when we heard Stefan and Elena come down the stairs; I quickly broke away from Damon and turned to see them come down the stairs. I could have murdered the two of them for choosing that time to come down the stairs.

"You ready?" Elena said to me, I didn't dare look at Damon and nodded. Damon brushed past me and turned his head before going up the stairs, we made eye contact and then he was gone. "I went to go see Trudy Peterson" Elena told Stefan, his smile faded, "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't play it"

"Don't feel too bad Stefan, she didn't tell me either" I glared at her.

"How was it?" He asked her.

"She has vervain" She told him, he looked surprised at this, "she knows about vampires Stefan, it can't be a coincidence"

"It isn't" Stefan replied which surprised both me and Elena, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. "This is Alaric's wife" He said handing Elena the photo, I looked over her shoulder to see it was Isobel, our mother.

"This is her, this is Isobel!"

"He gave that to you?" I asked Stefan.

"Everything he knows about vampires he learned from her" He told us, there were just so many missing pieces to this puzzle. "He believes that she was killed by one"

Me and Elena waited in the car for Stefan, he was just having words with Damon, I was curious to know what about but I guess I wouldn't find out. He wasn't long and we arrived shortly after. We walked in to find that it was packed, we found Matt and Caroline. "Elena! Mia!" We turned around to see Kelly, Matt's mom.

"Oh my god! Hey!" We said as we hugged her.

"Look at you two, you have gotten so gorgeous" I smiled and looked around and spotted Damon, flirting with Carol Lockwood, what did I expect? I continued my scan of the room and locked eyes with my history teacher and my mother's old husband, Alaric, he took one look at me and quickly looked away. Doesn't look like I was getting any answers from him anytime soon. My eyes flickered back to Damon to see he was now with Sheriff Forbes.

"Its starting" Aunt Jenna said, pulling me to her table. Damon left Sheriff Forbes and got up on stage along side Alaric. "So are buying any tickets to get with a certain someone?" She teased me. Elena sat down next to me.

"No" I told her sternly, "Are you?" My eyes shifted to Alaric and then back at her.

"I'll tell if you will"

"I'm not!" I protested.

"Mmhmm"

"Amelia?" I turned around to see a random person.

"Hey…..you" I said, did I know this person? If I did and forgot them….that would be very embarrassing.

"Here" The person handed me a ticket, they looked like they were in a daze.

"What?" My brows scrunched up in confusion.

"They are from him" They pointed over to Damon who gave me a cheek wave, I looked back to see that the person was clearly under compulsion.

"Thanks" I told them and turned away. I can't believe he brought me a ticket! And then got someone to hand them to me!

Aunt Jenna turned to me and then looked down at the ticket I was holding, "I thought you said you didn't buy any!"

"I didn't!" She looked at me doubtfully, "I didn't! He did and then got some guy to give it to me"

"Aww" She looked up at him and then back at me, "He likes you"

"Aunt Jenna" I moaned, "stop it"

She put her arm around my shoulder, "Ah young love"

"I am going to kill him for this" I buried my head in my hands.

"And what do you do bachelor number 3?" Carol Lockwood asked him.

"I'm a plumber" He replied into the microphone.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Carol said, "we could always use more plumbers!" She then moved in front of Alaric, "Number 4, Alaric Saltzman" I nudged Aunt Jenna. "What do you do Alaric?"

"I teach at Mystic Falls High" He replied.

"Oh beauty and brains ladies"

"Looks like you have competition" I whispered to Aunt Jenna as we looked around to see the smiles and the look of lust on most of the girl's faces.

"What do you teach?"

"History"

"Give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy" Alaric turned his head to Damon, who mockingly put a hand up to his ear, he couldn't come up with anything, "He's probably saving his best stories for his date" This time Aunt Jenna nudged me, "And last but not least, Damon Salvatore, we don't have much on you"

"Well I'm tough to fit on card" Damon replied, Aunt Jenna continued to tease me.

"Stop it!" I whispered to her, feeling myself go red.

"Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to travel?" Carol asked him.

"Oh yeah, LA, New York, a couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you?" Damon asked him, I stared up at him in confusion, what was he getting at? "Except, I know your wife did" My mouth went dry when he mentioned my mother, why was he mentioning her? He knew my mom? "I had a drink with her once, she was a great girl, she was…..delicious" I felt sick, I quickly got up from my chair.

"Amelia are you ok?" Aunt Jenna asked me.

I quickly rushed to get out, "Are you ok dear?" Carol Lockwood said to me as I rushed past her, I gave her my ticket that Damon gave me and walked straight out. I doubled over and tried to keep my breathing steady. Damon was the vampire who killed my mother, things just got even more messed up then it did before.

"Mia" I heard Elena, she looked how I felt.

"Damon? Damon killed her?"

Stefan walked out and saw us, "Was Damon the vampire who killed her?"

"I don't know what happened, Alaric said they never found the body"

"Oh my god" I breathed out, I felt like I was about to have a panic attack, the guy I was falling for was the guy who killed my mom.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you both, I just wanted to know more" I heard Stefan say. "Amelia?"

"I felt sorry for him, I actually like-" I stopped myself before I said something I couldn't take back to Stefan or Elena, "I'm such an idiot"

"He doesn't know about the connection" Stefan said.

I just wanted it to be untrue. "That man" I heard Elena say, I turned to see this person staring at us, "I saw that man outside of Trudy's"

"Go back inside" Stefan told us.

We moved back in and they were reading out the raffle. "And bachelor number three goes to 37458" Carol called out and I saw that it was Matt's mom who won the plumber. We were going home, we didn't need anymore surprises tonight, we bumped into Damon on the way out, the last person in the world we wanted to see right now.

"Whoa easy there, buy a ticket like everyone else" He commented, Elena gave him a cold look and stormed off. "What's her problem?" I moved to follow in her direction, but he pulled me back, "Ok what have I done now?"

"Did you enjoy that?" I snapped at him, "rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?"

He looked at me in confusion, "What?"

"I can't believe I almost kissed you" I tried to get past again, but he pulled me back.

"Amelia" Stefan appeared by Damon's side, he was shaking his head at me.

Damon looked between me and Stefan, "Am I missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother, the one that gave me up?" Damon smiled and nodded, "-her name was Isobel" I hissed, his smile dropped instantly, "Go ahead, reminisce about how you killed her" I pushed against his shoulder as I followed in Elena's direction. She was standing outside talking to the man we saw earlier, the one Stefan was wary of. "Elena what's going on?" I said, looking at the man suspiciously.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" The man said sternly.

"Well maybe we don't want to talk to her" I shot back, "wait, talk to who?"

"Isobel?" Elena managed to get out.

"You need to stop looking, do you understand?"

"Wait a minute, she's alive?" I questioned him.

"Does that mean that she's a-"

"Elena" Stefan cut her off, "He's under compulsion"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes I do" Elena replied.

"I don't" I said.

"Good, I'm done now" The man said, took one step back and got hit down by a car, here comes that sick feeling again. I ran, I didn't stick around, I ran, I needed answers and only Damon could give them to me. I jumped in Aunt Jenna's car and raced off, she'll understand…..I hope. I stopped for awhile, planning what I was going to do, say, but I couldn't think of anything, I would just have to go with it.

The door was open and raced through, I saw Damon, he had his back turned to me, "What did you do to her?"

He turned around and looked surprised that I was here, "Your not going to attack me with a steak are you?"

"What?" My eyes flickered on the floor to see Alaric's lifeless body. "What did you do?" it came out in a whisper.

"He attacked me, it was self defence" Damon replied in a bored tone. I went to go over to him, but Damon caught my arm, "Isobel came to me, she found me"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't kill her Amelia" He said sternly.

"You turned her didn't you?"

"She begged me to" I pulled out of his grasp and kneeled down beside Alaric.

"Your sick"

"It's not my fault he couldn't handle the truth" He commented.

"Well neither can I" I snapped at him, "Are you going to kill me?"

"What happened?" We both turned our heads to see Stefan come in, he kneeled next to me.

"How many times do I have to tell this story?" I felt my eyes water up, this whole situation was just so ridiculous and I wish it wasn't real, just a dream that I came up with. "You know what, if Isobel's related to Amelia and Elena, that means she's related to Katherine, maybe Katherine sent her to be" Him saying that wasn't helping the me wanting to cry.

"Stop it" Stefan snapped, "You don't have to keep looking"

"You can't say its not a coincidence that Isobel found me" He finished up his drink and stood up, "I assume that you'll take care of this" His eyes flickered to me and then he turned around and went up. He disappeared and me and Stefan sat there not knowing what to say, nothing could be said to make the situation any better.

I thought my mind was playing tricks on me when I saw Alaric's hand twitch, my brows narrowed, "Stefan" I tugged on his jacket and pointed at Alaric's hand. He suddenly sat up as if nothing happened, "What the hell? Did Damon turn you?"

"No I-" He paused, "I went for him and then he stabbed me"

"How?" Stefan asked, staring at Alaric in disbelief.

Alaric held up his hand and looked at the ring he was wearing, "Isobel" He said out loud. "This ring protected me"

"That's impossible"

"I know"

I got as my phone rang, "Amelia, why the hell did you take off in my car?"

"Oh! That was your car? Oh my bad"

"Haha, since you took it you need to come pick me up"

I sighed heavily and agreed, I told Stefan I was leaving and picked Aunt Jenna up. I went straight to see Elena when we got home, she was staring at a picture of us and our parents. I sat next to her, "Good looking family huh?" She chuckled and wiped a tear coming from her eye.

"I wish they were here"

"Me too" I said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Who's is this?" I asked her, pointing at the phone by her bed.

"The guy who was under compulsion, its his phone" She told me.

I picked it up and looked through the recent calls and there was one number that called him today, I exchanged looks with Elena, "What are you doing?" She asked me, I pressed the call button and put it on loud speaker.

It rang a few times until a woman's voice was heard, "Was there a problem?" We stayed quiet, "Did you find them? What's going on?"

"Isobel?" Elena spoke.

As soon as those words came out of Elena's mouth, the dial tone was heard.


	29. There goes the neighbourhood part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"AMELIA!"

I jumped into the air at the sudden loudness of my aunt, "Jesus woman, no need to shout!"

"I've called you about six times!" She growled in response.

"Yeah well I've been too busy sulking"

"I love how up front and honest you are about this"

"One of my many attractive qualities" I replied to her, "What do you want?"

"You need to get out of this house, c'mon" She said, throwing me my jacket.

"Didn't you hear? I said I'm too busy sulking"

"Well sulk at the bar"

"You're taking me to a bar?"

"Yep" She replied and started tugging on my arm. "Amelia" She whined, "C'mon!"

"I don't want to, I just want to stay here and I feel sorry for myself! Why won't you let me! A good aunt would let me!"

She sighed and placed her hands on my hips, "Are you going to tell me what Damon did or not?"

"No."

"Well then you're coming with me and that's the end of it" She said and pulled me up.

"Fine, but you're buying me a drink" I said as I followed her into the car. We went to mystic grills and sat up at the bar where Aunt Jenna was nice enough to buy me a drink.

"Feeling better?"

"Nope"

"You're killing me here Mia" She sighed, "Where's Elena tonight?"

"With Stefan, on a double date" I replied and rested my head on the bar. "Can I go back to my sulking now?"

"Should have gotten Damon and made it a triple" I lifted up my head to glare at her, she smiled back at me innocently so I went back to resting my head on the bar.

"It's never going to work Aunt Jenna" I sighed, "he's too hung up on his ex-girlfriend"

"Ah"

Yeah" I sighed again. "Sometimes I think when he is with me, he is thinking of her"

"Why would he?"

"Because we actually look really alike"

"I'm sure that's not true Amelia"

"You have no idea" I mumbled.

"Kelly?"

"No, it's Amelia, god Aunt Jenna, that really hurts my feelings when you call me by the wrong name, I mean it was bad enough mixing me up with Elena, but where the hell did Kelly come fro-" I lifted my head to see Matt's mother standing there, laughing at me. "Ohhhh, right, awkward"

"Excuse my precious little niece here; I heard you were back in town!" My aunt hugged her. I tore my eyes away from this reunion went I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Hello Amelia" I stared at him and huffed before turning back to my drink. "Seeing your face light up each time you see me never gets old" I tried to ignore him. "You and I never got to finish talking"

"And I'd prefer to keep it that way if you don't mind" I muttered. I tried to resist looking at him again because I knew if I did, I'd probably want to forgive him and that wasn't what I was planning to do anytime soon. He put his elbow on the bar and rested his head on his hand and continued to stare at me before I growled out in frustration, "What do you want Damon? And what's with the sunglasses?"

He took them off and threw them onto the bar, before rubbing his eyes. "You know what I want Amelia" I felt his finger trace down my arm, I shrugged him off, I heard him laugh at this. "Still trying to prove that you can keep a grudge on me?"

"I can" I told him.

"How long will it last this time?"

"You turned my mother, how long do you think?" I mumbled.

"Two…..three minutes" I rolled my eyes at him. "It's my charm, isn't it?" I looked around to see where Aunt Jenna and Kelly had gotten to, they weren't too far away, I think Aunt Jenna saw Damon had come and made up some stupid excuse to leave us alone.

"Hey" I lifted my head up, "that's my line, get your own"

"I might make it my own, just like somebody else" He leaned his arms on the bar and moved his head forward, closer to mine. His eyes were deep in mine and I couldn't bring myself to stop this connection, even as he leaned closer and closer. "So" He said in a hushed tone, "Am I forgiven?"

I quickly shook my head and pushed him away, I pulled up my necklace that I had tucked in my shirt and held it up for him to see, "I can't believe you were trying to compel me to forgive you" the corner of his mouth tugged into a smile, "guess your not so confident in your charming abilities, leave it to the professionals kid"

"Kid?" He scoffed.

"Would you prefer granddad?" I retorted, no! What the hell was I doing? I need to stay mad at him! Why can't I stay mad at him! Damn that smile….and those eyes…damn everything about Damon Salvatore.

"Hey" Damon interrupted me trying to discipline myself, "hurtful….feelings" he said pointing at himself. I rolled my eyes and finished off my drink, "another one?"

"Getting me drunk won't make me forgive you" I kept my eyes focused on my empty glass. "She was my mother Damon" I then finally looked up at him, "what do you even care if I'm angry at you or-" Before I could finish my sentence he pulled me towards him so I was now standing between his legs. His eyes drifted down to my lips, then to my neck, brushing any hair away that was blocking his view. I froze as I felt him lean over, burying his head in the crook of my neck. I held my breath as I felt him kiss a spot which resulted in a moan escaping from my mouth. He wasn't going to bite me, not here, not in front of all these people, would he? His hands ran all the way down to my hips and gripped them aggressively. I took a deep breath as I pulled away, but stayed in his arms. His hands rested on my hips and I wondered whether he could hear my heart pounding so hard like I could. I looked up to see him analysing me with his eyes. I gulped and put my hands on his chest to push against him so I was out of his grasp, "Get off of me…." I whispered, turning my head away from him. I looked to see my aunt didn't see anything, trust me, I would have known if she had, I would have heard her squealing. My hands trembled as they trace my neck, I felt Damon watching me.

He leaned forward until his lips were just inches away from mine; I thought he was going to kiss me, "You enjoyed that"

I shook my head a little too quickly, "No, no I didn't"

"Your moan said otherwise" He winked.

"What was that Damon? Were you going to bite me?"

"No." He responded. "Although, if your volunteering?"

I watched him in disbelief as he returned to his drink as if nothing had just happened. I was about to open my mouth and point this out, but I was spoke over, "Your new around here" I turned to see Aunt Jenna and Kelly had joined us, Kelly watched Damon in interest.

"On the contrary I'm very old" He told her, showing no interest and turning back to the bartender, "keep em coming"

"I haven't been gone that long, I would remember someone who looked like you" I choked on my drink, Matt's mother was flirting with Damon and I was feeling….jealous? Oh god, this night could only get worse. Aunt Jenna sent me a look which I returned. This was the problem with having a crush on an obscenely hot vampire.

"Yeah? Where'd you go?"

"Around, about"

"Yeah, been there"

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows, it's so sexy" I really really wished at that point I was not sitting between them.

"It's more like, nursing my wounds" Nursing his wounds? What did he have to be upset about? As if to answer my own question, his eyes moved over me and then back at Kelly. I was just thankful that Damon was not retaliating, his eyes flickered to me again curiously, I felt his hand go on my thigh and I didn't move it, I guess I wanted the attention, not for Kelly to get it. His fingers brushed against my skin, making small circles.

"I was suppose to be interviewing for the bartender job, but I think the manager blew me off" Kelly told him.

"Well that's not very nice" Damon slurred, I think the alcohol was beginning to take affect. He tried to move his hand on my bare thigh higher, but I put my hand there and stopped him.

"Well last time I was in town, I slept with her boyfriend" Kelly stated.

"Well that's not very nice either, is it Mia?"

"You two aren't-" Kelly started, but seeing where she was going with this, I quickly stopped her.

"No" I said sternly, "We aren't" and I finally pushed his hand off of me.

Kelly shrugged innocently and smiled wickedly, "shots?"

"No, no, I'm responsible now" Aunt Jenna objected.

"Well take a night off, it's good for the soul" Kelly told her.

"It's great for the soul" Damon commented.

"Ok then, but not any for Mia, she is still underage" Aunt Jenna stated.

"Oh what?" I protested, "Y-you drag me to a bar, against my will, may I add and then you leave me hanging! Not cool Aunt Jenna, not cool"

"We wouldn't want to ruin that precious little figure you have going" Damon whispered in my ear.

"Oh shh you" I told him, "C'mon, I'm almost eighteen? That is the age of responsibility!" I poked my bottom lip out. "Plllllllleeeeasssssseeee"

"How can you resist that cute little face?" Kelly laughed.

"Easily" Aunt Jenna replied to her, "no" I continued to make the face, "Amelia, that may have work when you were five, but not anymore"

"B-b-but my wounds need healing too"

"Amelia, no. End of discussion"

I screwed my face up and leaned back, crossing my arms. "This isn't going to end well" Aunt Jenna pointed out.

"Can't wait" Damon smiled wickedly.

"I hate you all"

Many shots later and I was sitting there sulking whilst the rest were having fun. Damon swung his arm around my shoulder and leaned close to me, "Shot Mia? Oh wait, you can't" He then kissed my cheek.

"Eugh, don't touch me"

"Maybe I'll sneak you one, if you're REALLY nice to me"

"I'd rather dehydrate" I told him bitterly.

"Oh Mia" He slurred, "don't be mad" he rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you really"

"Whatever" I replied and then noticed Elena, Matt, Caroline and Stefan were here. "I hope you all realise what a great example you are setting" I told them. They all turned to look at my fellow teenagers and started giggling, apart from Damon who just raised his glass at them.

"Mmm Amelia" Damon moaned in my ear.

"Mmm Damon" I said in a monotone voice. "Get off me."

"Nope"

"Then I'll move" I said and got up. Drunk people are very annoying. Surprisingly, he didn't follow my lead; I turned to see why not when I saw how close he was standing to Kelly. She was definitely flirting with him now and now it finally looked like he was retaliating.

"Don't worry Mia! She's too old for him! He is just being nice!" Aunt Jenna emphasised in my ear.

"Do not start this up again" I warned her.

"He's drunk, take advantage!"

"Aunt Jenna" I gasped, "I am appalled" I then turned serious when I saw Damon running his fingers through Kelly's hair, "just being nice?" I asked Aunt Jenna. "I'm out of here" I said and walked over to my own age group.

I sighed heavily as I sat down next to Elena, she didn't say anything so I sighed heavily again. "Can I help you Mia?" She gave a little giggle.

"You can take me in and give me a hug" I saw Stefan laugh, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, I'm expecting one from you too!"

"Is she drunk?" Stefan asked Elena, clearly amused.

I glared at him, "I am not drunk! I wish I was but I'm not! Just lonely, hug me"

Matt and Caroline were also looking at me with amusement, I wanted to tell Matt what a man stealing whore his mother was, but I resisted. Guess it was lucky that I didn't drink after all.

"We were just about to go to Stefan's" Elena told me, "you can ride with us"

"Ok" I replied and got up along with the rest of them. "C'mon Stefan" I opened my arms wide, "it's cuddling time"

"Are you sure you haven't taken anything Mia?" Stefan chuckled as he awkwardly hugged me.

"This hurts me Stefan."

"I'll hug you Mia" Matt laughed.

"Why thank you Matthew, I knew I kept you around for some reason"

"If this isn't it, I'd love to see drunk Mia" Caroline giggled.

I looked over Matt's shoulder to see Damon staring at me; I gave him a taunting wave and hugged Matt tighter. "Good man" I then said and patted his back. "So, are we off?"

"We are indeed" Elena linked arms with me. "You'll never guess what happened"

"Stefan came out of the closet?" She nudged me hard, "OW! I was clearly kidding, god"

"You have been hanging out with Damon too much"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? We don't!"

"Anyway…. A man recognised me as Katherine"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"I know"

"Oh"

"Mia!"

"Sorry"

"Are you sure you haven't drunk anything?"

"I had one, but I'm just in a self-amusing mood" I told her, "So what did Stefan say about this?"

I took one last look in Damon's direction, but he was too busy wrapped up in Kelly. I sighed and turned back to Elena and pretended that I heard what she just said.


	30. There goes the neighbourhood part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Stefan stayed in the back with me in the car because he just would not believe that I was sober. I thought my behaviour was fine, I thought it had become the norm for me! We walked in the boarding house; I dumped my stuff in one of the rooms and came back down. Caroline and Matt looked around in amazement. "Uh Yeah, this is much better then watching Damon visit cougar town" Caroline commented. "No offence"

"Don't remind me" Matt and me said at the same time, we both exchanged looks.

"Don't do that" I told him, "It's bad enough his happens with her-" I pointed at Elena," but not you Matthew!"

Matt laughed at me, "So why don't you want reminding of it?"

"Because-" All eyes were on me, "because I was there to see it up close, you know?"

"Mmm" Caroline taunted.

"Whoa, these are great" Matt said, walking over to Stefan's collection of model cars.

"Oh that's just a little hobby of mine" Stefan replied, going towards Matt. "You like cars?" Matt nodded, "come with me"

Matt followed Stefan out of the room, "Any of you guys suspicious of this?" I spoke up; they both laughed and nudged me.

"C'mon!" Elena dragged me out of the room and after Matt and Stefan.

"Whoa, Stefan my man!" I said as I saw the car he had kept. He smiled and looked down at me, "I'm not drunk!"

"I'm still waiting for the 'I'm not lying'" Stefan replied, still looking down at me in amusement.

"Just for that, I expect a foot massage later" I told him.

"How do you have this?" Matt asked Stefan, still in awe at the car.

"It got passed down through the family" Stefan replied.

"Why don't you drive it? And give your old pal Mia a lift" I waved at him.

"Well, it doesn't run" Stefan told me. "I mean, at least not that I could figure out"

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline spoke.

"Be more of a girl right now" Matt joked. "Elena, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?"

I saw Caroline's face drop at this, oh o. "Of course" Elena beamed.

"I built and re-built that engine 20 times" Matt told Stefan.

"Well I don't like sports cars, they're too hard to make out in" Caroline said.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad" Matt smiled at Elena. I slapped my forehead; Caroline gave Matt a cold look and walked away.

"Matt" I said and put my arm around him, "If I haven't said this before, you're an idiot"

"Thanks Mia"

"You are welcome"

Elena went after Caroline. "I'm sorry man" Matt turned to Stefan.

"No, no, don't worry about it, you guys have history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good" Stefan replied.

"She's good with you, at first I wasn't sure, but she's happy and I'm glad" Matt placed a reassuring hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"A good man bond going right there, I like it"

They laughed at me, "I would have thought you would have gone with the girls"

"Nah, I'm really just one of the guys, right Stefan?" I put my arms around both him and Matt and smiled cheekily.

"Right Amelia"

"*Drunk Amelia" Matt 'corrected' him.

"I am not drunk!"

"I'm not lying" Matt and Stefan said at the same time and started laughing.

"Oh screw you guys, maybe I will go with the girls!"

"Fine with us" Matt grinned.

"No! No! Take me back!" I put my arms around Matt, "Don't make me!"

"Alright Mia, you can stay" Matt told me.

"Good thing I didn't sell you that time ay"

"What?"

"What?" I said, "I didn't say anything"

He looked at me suspiciously, "Let's have a look at this thing" Matt said and turned to the car. He spent ten minutes on it and was able to get it running; we all hopped in and drove to where Elena and Caroline were talking. It wasn't happy faces that I was seeing.

"Piece of cake!" Me and Matt said in union as we got out.

I glared at him, "Matthew, we've spoke about this!"

"Sorry Amelia"

"It's ok Matthew, just don't do it again or you will be with Stefan here and giving me a foot massage"

"You know what?" Stefan said, sensing the awkwardness between Matt and Caroline, "Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Stefan smiled. He was a good guy and I was happy for Elena, if only mine could keep his hands to himself, I sighed as the image of Kelly and Damon came into play.

"Caroline" Matt said as he opened the door for her. We smiled, watching them drive off together. Stefan put his arms around Elena; I decided to join their hug which they laughed at.

"Have you not sobered up yet?" Elena asked me.

"For the last time! I am not drunk!"

We waited for them to come back, they weren't too long but by the time they did come back, looks like any issues had been resolved. We all walked back in the house, but I wished we hadn't. I noticed Matt stop and I turned my head in the direction of his, I saw Damon with Kelly on top of him. I winced which didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"Mom?"

"Damon?" Caroline yelled.

They both broke apart and stared in shock that we were there. Matt's moms' eyes landing on Matt and Damon's landing on me as I looked over at him in disappointment, wishing to be anywhere right now but here. I mean, we weren't together, but…. I couldn't even explain it to myself why I had the right to be angry with him, but I was.

"Oh my god" Kelly said frantically, "Matt"

"I gotta-"

"It's fine" Caroline told him. "Just go"

"I'll take her home" Elena said about Caroline.

Damon strode towards us, his eyes fell on me, "Tsk, tsk, don't be jealous."

I turned away without saying anything and headed upstairs to get my coat. I just wanted to go home, away from Damon. I looked through each room trying to figure out which one I left my coat in, but it was a big house. After ten minutes of searching, I found it. I turned around to go out the room, but Damon was standing right behind me. He was so close that as I turned, my clothes brushed his. I should have sensed that he was standing there, at the distance he was standing, but he manages to get me every time. I tried to move past him, but he side stepped me. I sighed and looked up at him, crossing my arms across my chest. "Move Damon"

"No"

"Damon, I'm not in the mood"

"So I see" I looked up at him coldly, "don't look at me like that"

"Matt's mom? Really Damon?" I tried to move past him again, but he stopped me. "Damon, I'm tired, I just-"

"And upset" He cut me off.

"Whatever, I just want to go home" I pushed past him.

"Elena has already gone" He called after me.

I stopped, "She couldn't, she is giving me a lift" I turned round.

"Well she's gone"

"She wouldn't, she knows she is giving me a lift home"

"I told her otherwise" Damon said and sat down on the bed, patting for me to join him, I stayed where I was.

"Why would you do that?"

"You've let me stay round your house; I thought I'd repay the favour"

"I'd rather walk" I told him and headed out the room and down the stairs.

"Amelia, are you o-" Just before Stefan could finish asking me, two people came smashing through the windows, Stefan pushed me back hard and yelled for Damon who appeared in a second.

"Go upstairs" Damon told me sternly, I didn't move, "now!" He snapped and pushed me in the direction before going for one of the…..I assume vampires. I stood by the stairs, but I didn't go up them. I watched as Damon and Stefan overpowered them and even managed to kill one of them, the other one fled after seeing it happen. I ran towards them and Damon put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I remember them, from 1864" Stefan said, "they were in the tomb"

"Yeah….about that"

"Your bleeding" I told Stefan.

"I'm fine" He told me and placed his arm on my shoulder. "I am going to go make sure Elena is ok for the night, Damon will you stay with Amelia?"

"I don't need protecting" I spoke up. "I'm like a ninja"

"You go, I'll handle this one" Damon told him.

Stefan placed his hand on my shoulder, I thought he was going to say something meaningful, but all I got was a, "sober up"

"Watch yourself Stefan" I warned, he smiled and used his vampire speed to race off to Elena. I was left alone with Damon. He opened his mouth to speak, but I walked off. He followed after me; I got into his bed and closed my eyes.

"Your going to sleep?"

"Beats talking to you" I replied. I opened my eyes to see he was inches away from my face. I jumped up and moved away. "Don't do that!"

I sat crossed legged on his bed and looked down at my fingers, he sat in front of me and took off his jacket. "So what was that with Stefan?" He asked me.

"What was what?" I mumbled in response.

"That 'sober up'"

"They've been teasing me about being drunk all night" I told him, avoiding his eye contact. I sighed and leaned back, "you annoy me"

"I love your honesty Mia"

"Why Matt's mom?" I said, deciding I actually wanted to talk about it.

"Well you weren't exactly offering yourself up to me" He chuckled. "So I decided to introduce….." He paused.

"Kelly." I told him, figures he couldn't even remember her name.

"-Kelly to rough vampire sex" He flashed me a grin.

"Oh yes, I've seen some things about vampires and their sexual habits"

"Would you like me to give you a demonstration?" Damon moved closer to me, I let him until he was inches away from my lips.

"Nope" I told him and pushed him away. "stupid move, with Kelly"

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because of Matt"

"And?"

"And nothing"

"You sure? I mean you seemed pretty upset" He looked down at me; I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to confess all to him, but as long as Katherine is still out there, I suppose I don't stand a chance. I just shrugged in response, good answer right? He must know, so I didn't need to say. "So I see you and brother dearest are becoming fast friends" He said, changing the subject, thank god.

"Yeah me and him are becoming like this-" I twisted two of my fingers together and held it up to Damon.

He put his hand round my fingers and pulled me to him, "Stefan already has his own Gilbert, your mine" The facial expression he had, his tone of voice didn't sound like he was joking.

"I don't think so"

"I do" He said firmly. He stared at my face; there was no doubt in my mind that he was comparing me to Katherine.

"I'm not her Damon"

"I know Mia"

"Do you?" I got up and headed for the bathroom. I needed to cool down. I didn't want him to want to be near me, just so it feels like he is with Katherine again. I wanted him to want me, not her. I wonder if Elena ever had these thoughts, these doubts. I walked out and back into Damon's room. I went to get into the bed, but he pulled me towards him by his hand. He cupped my face and looked down at me.

"You may look like her Mia, but your nothing like her" He sighed and brushed some hair out of my face. "And I'm glad"

"Damon" We both turned towards the door, Stefan was standing there. "Their house is fine; I'll take Mia home now"

"She's going to stay here with me" Damon spoke for me.

"I think she needs to be with Elena" Stefan pulled me out of Damon's grasp and over to him, "besides, I think we need to talk, don't you?"

"I'll take her"

"No, I will" I suddenly felt very awkward.

"Bye" I told Damon and walked in front of Stefan down the stairs. I wish I could the talk Stefan wanted to have with Damon. Was it about me? What he just saw? It was a quiet journey back; I thanked Stefan and went into the house.

"Amelia, I need to tell you something" Aunt Jenna said.

"Already know, Damon, Kelly, got it"

"I'm sorry Mia" She hugged me, "I know how much you liked him"

"It's cool" I lied, "I'm just going to go to bed"

"Ok" She sent me a small smile.

I laid in bed, just imaging different scenarios of what Stefan wanted to talk about with Damon and why he seemed so angry and intense about seeing us that close.


	31. Let the right one in part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep, I laid there for hours trying, but my head was too busy thinking about Damon to rest. My eyes were heavy, I just couldn't sleep and it was driving me mad, I just wish it was morning. The only good thing was that it was thundering, I loved thunder and lightening, I always found it pretty exciting. When we were younger, me and Elena used to share a room and would always huddle up when there was a thunder storm. I finally started to feel like I was drifting further in my sleep when I felt a finger being slid down my check. Someone was in the room with me….. Crap, I didn't have a bat. I felt the weight on the bed shift, meaning the intruder had sat down. Maybe it was just Aunt Jenna…although we have boundaries; she wouldn't just come into my room and caress my face. I plucked up the courage and opened my eyes and…."Damon?" I sat up, he looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just…." He stopped and for the first time, well for the first time that I had ever seen, Damon looked…..embarrassed. Well I suppose he was just caught caressing my face.

"I'm just going to put this down as you being afraid of thunder storms" I teased.

He scoffed at this, "Right, how about we go for a ride in it?" He held out his hand.

"You're joking right?"

"Well if you're afraid…."

"I'm not afraid of thunderstorms; I am of being electrocuted by riding on some vampires back during it!" I pointed out and pulled the covers on me. "Close the window, its cold"

He went over and closed it, I laid back down, but watched him as he came over to the bed and held up the covers. "Budge up"

"No" I replied, he sighed, he put his arm underneath me and flipped me over so I was out of the way. "Hey!"

"I asked nicely" He held up his hands.

"You? Nice? You must be joking" I turned my body to face him; he held his head up by resting it on his hand. "So what did Stefan want?"

"He's worried of our new found friendship" He replied. "thinks that I'm trying to use you for the way you look"

"If I didn't look like Katherine, do you think we would still be like this?" I was going to use the word close, but I didn't know how Damon would describe what we had going on here.

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Would you still be hot?" He grinned; I pushed him and turned my head because I knew I was blushing at the word, still? He thinks I'm hot! It was hard to contain the squeal I wanted to let out right now.

"So nothing on my sparkling personality?"

"Or your shining modesty" Damon replied.

I laughed and yawned, "Night Damon"

"Night Amelia" I shuffled down so my head was the pillow, I turned away from Damon, but felt him shuffle his body next to mine, wrapping his arm around my stomach and finally I fell asleep.

He was still there in the morning to my surprise; normally he had left before I woke up. I smirked down at his sleeping beautiful face. I grabbed a marker from my side to try and paint a moustache or an 'I love Mia' on his face, but just as I reached down to do so, he grabbed my wrist. "Don't even think about it"

"Dammit!" He laughed and sat up. "One of these days, I am going to do it"

"Mmm, we'll see" He reached over and grabbed his phone, he let out a groan, "saint Stefan wants to see us, we're in trouble"

"Why?"

"Guess he noticed I wasn't at the boarding house last night" Damon replied. He reached out his hand and helped me out of bed.

"Don't worry, me and Stefan are like this" I twisted my fingers the way I did last night and showed Stefan. "My buddy won't be too hard on me."

Damon undid my fingers, "No, your not" He put on his shirt and handed me mine.

"I was surprised you were still here when I woke up" I told him.

"Hmmm, yes it is normally a rare thing to happen with most women"

"I guess I'm not most women" I teased.

"Yeah….your more annoying"

"Mia?" I heard outside, I quickly shoved Damon into my bathroom. She walked in, "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Err….no?" I replied, she looked at me doubtfully, "I was…..on the phone" I quickly put my phone to my ear, "Bye Elena" I threw it, "see no weirdness here?"

"So how are you? After last night?"

"Aunt Jenna-" I went to stop her knowing Damon was in my bathroom and hearing every word, but she continued.

"I'm sure nothing happened with him and Kelly"

"Aunt Jenna stop"

"You're a good looking girl Amelia, there's plenty of other guys that-"

"I get it" I cut her off, "I need to get changed" I pushed her towards the door.

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're here, now go!" I pushed her and closed the door, I sighed and slid down the door, Damon came out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face, he walked towards me and reached out his hand to pick me up.

"Yeah you're a good looking girl Amelia" He winked and helped me up.

"Shut up" I told him, I put my shirt on. "Meet me outside, she can't see you" He gave me a salute and disappeared. I met Damon outside, I climbed on his back and we raced off to the boarding house. We walked in and only Stefan was there for what I could see.

"Damon, where were you last night?" Stefan asked him.

"Out" Damon replied.

Stefan's eyes rested on me, "With Amelia?"

"What?" I spoke up, "god no, you think I would associate myself with this loser" I said lying out of my ass.

"You were just with him now" Stefan replied.

"I just went to collect her, for this little…." Damon paused and looked around the empty room, "-meeting"

Elena walked in, "Oh you're here" She said. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I say, we go to Pearl's and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night" Damon spoke, moving us both further into the room.

"Yeah? And then what, turn to the rest of their house of vampires and say, opps, sorry?" Stefan replied.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her" Elena said to Damon.

"It's more like a helpful exchange of information" Damon replied, "it's not like I had a choice, she's scary" I scoffed at this, "besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back" And there it is. The doubt gets planted right back in my mind. The reason why I won't tell him what I feel, he still wants her back, after everything, not even I could change his mind.

"Of course she is" I muttered bitterly. His eyes squinted at me, "Damon gets what he wants, as usual, no matter who he hurts" That includes me, but of course I didn't speak that bit out loud.

"You don't have to be snarky about it" Damon said, leaning close to my face.

"I think I've earned the right to be snarky with you" I snapped, taking him by surprised.

"I thought you had gotten over me turning your mother into a vampire?" He sighed heavily. It wasn't even about that, but I couldn't say that either.

"Oh believe me, I've gotten over that" I told him, "I've accepted the fact you're a psychopath with no redeeming qualities"

"Ouch" He stepped close to me, "that hurt"

Stefan pushed him away from me, "this isn't being productive, we will find a way to deal with Pearl and the other vampires" I walked out and into the hall, resting my head against the wall, I let a sigh. Why could he just….never bring her up again?

"You ok?" I turned my head to Elena.

"Fine" I replied.

"I think we need to talk"

"Oh o, that's not good"

"About you and Damon"

"Can we at least go somewhere else?" I asked her, she nodded and told Stefan we were leaving. I followed her out to her car. We drove off and went to the mystic grill which was pretty much dead at this time.

"You like him don't you?" Before I could speak, she went on, "I know you Mia, why haven't you told me?"

"Because-" I stopped, "-it's complicated"

"C'mon Mia, give me more then that"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, "I don't know Elena, sometimes when I'm with him, it's like in his mind, he is with Katherine, not me. There are times when it seems like he really cares for me and that he could even like me, but then he goes and brings up her again and the doubts just come back to me" I told her, pushing my hair out of my face. "Don't you ever get that with Stefan?"

"I did" She spoke, "but not lately"

I nodded and looked down at my coffee, "Yesterday I made a stupid joke about becoming close with Stefan and his reaction was just weird"

"Weird how?"

"Like, history repeating itself weird" She cocked her head to the side, "think about it, him and Stefan fought over Katherine, it was like he didn't want me near Stefan, it's hard to explain but-"

"No, no, I get you. I sometimes have that with Stefan"

"I wish I knew what he was thinking" I shook my head, "I've never been this confused over a guy. Bloody Salvatore brothers" Elena let out a chuckle, "What do you think?"

"I don't know Mia, but-" She stopped.

"Go on"

"It's Damon" She sighed. "Enough said"

Stefan's P.O.V

"I thought we did this yesterday" Damon rolled his eyes, trying to brush the subject aside like always.

"Yes and it seems that you didn't take in what I said" I half snapped. "I know you went to her last night"

"So what?"

"So it's not fair!" I yelled but everything I seemed to tell him went in one ear and came out the other. "It's not fair on Amelia, Damon, you can't keep doing this to her"

"I'm not doing anything little brother, just having some fun" He shrugged and finished off his drink. He always needed to calm his cravings once Amelia had been around, something I had picked up over the past few weeks and it increased my concern for their friendship.

"You're hurting her"

"Oh I am not" He slumped himself down on the arm chair. "She's not Katherine"

"I know she's not"

"Then why do you insist on being near her? It's not like you care for her because we both know that you don't care for anyone but yourself"

"Well she's not the worst company in the world" He looked over at me and tried to read him, but I couldn't. That was the thing with Damon, I could never read him, I could never tell what he was thinking or planning.

"Stay away from her Damon" He tilted his head back slightly, "I know you've gone to her house every night since you found out about her"

"She lets me in"

"Most of the time she doesn't even know you were there" I yelled, capturing his full attention. "No more"

"You always were selfish" He snarled, "Maybe it's you, seeing them as Katherine" He stood up fully. "Not willing to share anything, are you?"

"Unlike you, I know they aren't Katherine, they are nothing like her Damon, you need to let it go"

"Stop telling me what I feel little brother because you have no idea" He spat, "Believe what you want but I do not see Amelia as Katherine"

"I'm sorry, I just don't believe that"

"Don't do something you will regret little brother"

"She's not yours Damon"

"If I wanted her to be, I warn you now not to try and stop me" I know Damon is more powerful then I am and it's true I probably wouldn't be able to stop him, but I couldn't just let him take advantage of Amelia.

"Do you care for her?" I asked him.

"She cares about me" He poured himself another drink, "and that's a first" he said coldly and with that, he left the room. I knew I needed to keep my eyes on their growing friendship, I needed to debate whether I would speak to Amelia about this or not.


	32. Let the right one in part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I dug my phone out of my pocket as I felt it vibrate, I looked down at the caller ID to see it was the one man who I didn't want to talk to right now, he often had that title. I pressed the reject button and put my phone down. Then the door bell went. "Elena" I yelled out, hoping that she would get it, even though I was basically sitting near the door. "Elena?" No answer, "Can't a girl relax in peace?" I muttered and got up to open it.

"You're ignoring me" Damon pushed past me and walked into the house.

"Do come in" I rolled my eyes.

"Have you been talking to Stefan?" He asked suspiciously.

I cocked up a brow, "No, why?"

"Is he here? Maybe with Elena?" Damon looked up the stairs.

"As far as I know she is alone upstairs" I replied, a look on panic spread across Damon's face. "Has something happened?"

"He went out and didn't come back" He looked down at his phone, "I can't get him on his phone so I assumed he was cooling down with Elena"

"Cooling down?"

"We had a fight"

"What about?" We both turned around to see Elena coming down the stairs with a look of worry on her face, I assumed she had heard everything me and Damon said.

"Don't worry" He replied to her but his eyes flickered to me quickly and then back at Elena. She dug her phone out of her pocket and tried to reach Stefan for herself.

"It's going straight to voicemail" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Well where else could he be?" I asked her.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking" Damon spoke. Without saying anything more, me and Elena both caught on.

"I'm going to get my jacket" Elena ran upstairs.

I turned back to Damon after watching her run up, "I didn't think you cared much for Stefan" I said to him, "but the way you're worrying about him now says differently"

"He's still my brother"

I nodded and followed him to his car when Elena came down the stairs. Damon gave us strict instruction to stay inside the car, we didn't argue with him. It was pouring with rain and me and Elena couldn't see a thing outside the window. "I see him!" I told Elena as I saw a black figure jogging towards the car. Elena put up her umbrella and we huddled underneath it.

"Where is he? What happened?"

"He's in there I just can't get in" Damon growled and looked towards the house.

"Why not?" Elena asked him, I could see how scared she was for Stefan.

"The woman who owns the house was compelled not to let me in" Damon explained.

"We can get in" I spoke up, Damon's eyes burned into me.

"Oh my god Mia, we can!" We went to move towards the house, but Damon grabbed us and pushed us back. "Damon what the hell?"

"You are not going in there" Damon said sternly.

"We have to get him out some how" I tried to get past again but he stopped me and then Elena tried.

"I hate twins" He growled and shoved Elena back. "Don't" He then warned me.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Elena protested.

"C'mon" Damon said, putting his hand on my lower back, pushing me towards the car.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked, following from behind.

"There is someone who could help" His face grimaced which made me assume that who ever we were going to see was his last option. It was nice to see Damon actually care about Stefan for once, it showed a human side to him, he was actually worried for his brother's well being, something I never thought I'd actually see.

"The school?" I said as he parked outside, he looked over at me, but didn't say anything. We hopped out and me and Elena trailed after him.

"Well, you look alive" Damon spoke, standing in front of mine and Elena's history teacher, the man I watched Damon kill and then come back to life again.

"You can't hurt me" Alaric stated.

"Oh I can hurt you all right."

"Damon" I nudged him.

"We need your help" Elena said.

"You don't actually think he will help us willingly do you?" Damon whispered to me as followed Elena and Alaric, she was filling him in on what had just happened.

"I do" I replied, "he's a good man and Stefan is one of his students"

"Stefan is also a vampire"

"Well threats won't help anyone Damon"

"Sure they will"

"You can let go now" I said, gesturing to the arm he had wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I don't trust him"

"He is a history teacher"

"Look, Stefan told me about your ring" We were brought back to reality as Elena explained to Alaric.

"What about it?" Alaric replied.

"Let me recap." Damon stepped forward, bringing me with him. "You tried to kill me, I defended myself, you died" He said mockingly. "Then according to my brother your ring brought you back to life"

"You missed out the part where I try and kill you again, only this time I won't miss" Alaric got up from his chair and moved towards Damon. I stepped in between them and Elena pulled Alaric back.

"This is neither the time or place ladies" I said sternly to the both of them.

"Mr Saltzman, please!" Elena begged. "It's Stefan"

"I'm sorry Elena"

"I told you he wouldn't help" Damon said to me.

"Shut up"

"But you know what? That's a real shame because the woman in charge can help you find your wife" Me and Elena both turned to Damon.

"Your lying"

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Alaric didn't reply, "coward." Damon nudged us both towards the door, "C'mon"

I was about to ask him if what he said was true, but Alaric spoke instead, "All right, wait" We all turned around, "I'll go" Alaric went out to get something from his car, Elena went with him.

"Do you know what I hate about being a girl?" I spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between me and Damon.

"What do you hate about being a girl Amelia?" Damon asked mockingly. "The fact that you have to fight off other girls for my attention?"

I rolled my eyes, "The fact that the men always feel they have to fight, never the girl, she just has to sit back and watch"

"Sucks" Damon said.

"Yeah….that's why I'm coming inside with you and Alaric"

"That's funny. No your not" I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off. "Your going to be a girl and sit back and watch"

"Damon-"

"No." He said sternly, "Do not argue with me Amelia, you are not coming inside with us, how can I save Stefan when I'm too busy protecting you?"

"I don't need you to protect me. I don't think you've heard but I am quite the kung fu champ and don't get me started on my ninja skills"

"Think Mia, if a vampire like Stefan couldn't protect himself, do you really think you could?"

Alaric coughed awkwardly as he re-appeared, I stepped back from Damon. He laid out his equipment on his desk. "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night" Damon commented seeing his impressive collection.

"I have you to thank for that" Alaric replied, I looked down knowing that it was about my mother.

"Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out" Damon said, scanning everything Alaric had.

"That's your plan?" Elena spoke. "Just take them all on yourself?"

"Well I'll be a little stealthier than that hopefully" He said sarcastically. Elena tapped me and pointed at one of the vervain darts, she picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked her.

"Well we're going with you guys" Elena replied.

"I already told Mia, there is no way-" Damon said, but Elena cut him off.

"You need us! We will go in, you can distract them and we will get Stefan out" Elena explained.

"Twin power" I said and put my hand out to fist bump Elena, but she rejected me. Bitch.

"You will get yourself both killed" Damon brushed us off. "So when you get me in-" He turned back to Alaric, "get out as quickly as you can"

"But we-"

"Fine, you know what? You two can drive the getaway car"

"Only one person can drive" Elena pointed out.

"Mia calls shot gun" He replied, rolling his eyes. "You are not going in the house"

"You can't stop us" Elena argued, linking arms with me. "There is two of us and only one of you"

"Twin power!" I once again put my fist out for a fist bump, "C'mon Lena, don't leave me hanging!"

Damon sharply clicked his fingers, "That is how quick it will take to rip your head off" Damon was losing his patience with us, "I have to get in and out without being distracted by your safety"

"Let's go" Alaric said. He and Damon walked ahead of us.

"He will be ok" I told Elena. "Damon isn't going to let anything happen to him"

We drove out, Elena the 'getaway driver' and me 'shotgun'. "Stay here" Damon said firmly, "I mean it"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard"

"Amelia" I looked at him, "For once, just listen to me"

"Fine" I said to him, "go and get Stefan" He stared at me for a moment, until Alaric snapped him out of it, pulling him beside him. We watched as they disappeared from our sight. We were nervous so neither of us was speaking. We sat there for about five minutes before Elena sighed and brought out a vervain dart. She opened the car door.

"Err twin? What are you doing?"

"I can't just sit here"

"Maybe we should just listen to Damon"

"I can't Mia, I'm going up there with or without you" She raced out into the rain. I watched her and I couldn't let my twin go alone.

"Bitch is going to get me killed one day" I cursed and opened the car door and followed n the direction of Elena. I saw figure at the side of the house, "Elena" I growled and ran towards it. She had gone down into the basement, I followed after her. I nearly walked round the corner blindly, luckily the vampire on guard was listening to his ipod. I hid round the corner, what the hell was I going to do now? The vamp stood up and began to walk in my direction, shit shit shit shit shit! I gasped as he saw me and went to run away, but I heard him fall to the ground, I turned around to see Damon standing over him.

"Amelia" He growled, he only called me Amelia when he was either messing around or very angry and I got the feeling he wasn't messing around.

"I only came to find Elena" I held my hands up, "she ran off from the car, I thought I saw her come down here, she's the bad twin here! I am completely one hundred percent innocent, that is until proven guilty"

"Come here" He grabbed my upper arm and shoved me up the stairs. "Your lucky I think I've taken most of them out, next time-" He turned me around, "you won't be so lucky"

"Do you hear that?" I said. "that's the sound of forgiveness"

"Wait" Damon told me, "I think I can hear Elena"

"That is what forgiveness sounds like, Elena"

We jogged in the direction of where we heard Elena's voice. "You shouldn't be here" I heard Stefan say.

"They were suppose to wait in the car" Damon quickly glared at us both, "Elena, rope" She went and undid it, Stefan fell down to the ground. Damon pulled me into him and headed towards the door, "We need to get out of here" They saved a vampire who was tied to the chair and came with us. "Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked Elena, she nodded. Damon then went to take off in the other direction, instead of going with Elena and Stefan, I followed Damon.

"What are you doing? Your going to get yourself killed, let's just go!" I hissed, tugging on his arm.

"Go with Elena, Amelia."

"Only if you do" He stayed where he was, "then I'm not going either"

He was about to argue when a vampire shoved him up against the wall. The vampire then turned his attention on me. "Who's your friend?" A sick grin spread across his face. I started to back away. "Looks delicious"

"I am not edible!"

"You will never know" Damon grabbed him from behind and threw him into the table.

"Run" He told me. "Now"

More vampires started to come out and joined in the attack on Damon. I ran around the corner and could do nothing but watch. I looked around trying to find a weapon of some kind. It was then I spotted Alaric, "Thank god, Damon he needs help" I told him and Alaric ran past me. I followed him and winced as he shot the gun. The vampires attacking Damon went down. I then kicked one of them in the head. "YEAH!"

"I'm going after Fredrick" Damon ran to go catch him, I went to follow but Alaric grabbed me.

"Your staying here with me"

"It's not safe here either, I mean-" I turned around to look at Alaric when I saw another vampire, "WATCH OUT!" I yelled, he turned around and stabbed the vampire with the vervain dart. Damon ran back in.

"Fredrick's gone" He spoke, "Are you ok?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Let's just get out of here" I told him, grabbing his arm.

"I'm gonna kill him" Damon growled.

"Another time, let's just go" I pulled at him again.

"Then let's get her out of here before he comes back" Alaric said and walked past us. Damon grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him, we went outside the front door of the house, but we weren't getting out that easily. Surrounding the house were even more vampires, maybe fifteen of them. We were screwed.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked Alaric.

"One." Alaric answered. Oh yes, we were screwed. He pulled me back in the house.

"Give her your ring" Damon told Alaric, who then proceeded to take off his finger.

"Err what?" He held it out to me, "I'm not putting that on, its yours"

"Amelia" Damon growled, "you haven't listened to me once today and look where it has gotten you" He grabbed the ring from Alaric and then grabbed my hand. "just do what I say" And he forced the ring on my finger.

"Becareful" Alaric told him as I winced. "So, what you said to get me to do this….my wife…it was a lie, wasn't it?"

My ears perked up at this, "Yep" and I was disappointed to hear this.

"Stop" I heard from outside, I nudged Damon, "What's going on here?" A woman walked through the door along with I believe….Anna. Damon did the whole pull me close to him stunt again, but this time I didn't protest. She looked around at all the bodies on the floor. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Damon asked in disbelief, "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother" He told her, stepping closer to her.

"Trust me, the parties responsible for this will be dealt with" The woman replied.

"Our rearrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them" Damon snapped, holding a knife next to her throat.

"This wasn't suppose to happen"

"Well it did" Damon tugged at my wrist and pushed me out the door, but not before turning back to the woman, "If I had a good side, not a way to get on it" The vampires let us pass. "Get on" Damon growled. I didn't question him, I just jumped on his back. He took us to where Elena and Stefan were. Stefan was looking horrified. I had learnt in the car journey that Elena had given Stefan her blood because he was dying. Stefan stayed quiet throughout the whole journey. Elena was going to stay at Stefan's for tonight so it was just Damon and me as he drove me home.

"Am I on your good side?" I asked Damon because of what he had said back there.

"At the moment, no."

"If it were the other way round, you wouldn't have listened either" I told him, "I was doing exactly what you were, looking out for my sibling"

"Your stubborn"

"And so are you" I replied, "Err dude, you missed the turn off"

"I know"

"Your not kidnapping me to Georgia again, are you?"

"Tempting, but no"

"So where are we going?" He parked outside the mystic grill, answering my question. I hopped out with him and started walking over to the bar. "Damon" I pulled back on his arm.

"What?" I pointed over to the bar where Alaric was sitting. "So? C'mon" He pulled me towards the bar and sat down next to Alaric.

"Behave" I whispered to him.

"That was fun" I closed my eyes, I could already tell that this was not going to go well. Alaric stared at him in disbelief, "I know you hate me, well guess what? Everyone hates me" I rolled my eyes, I wish I did. I let out a loud cough, "Not Mia" Thank you, "but you can't deny we were badass" I was so tempted to get up and walk away. Seems like Alaric had the same idea as he slowly stood up, he then drew his fist back and punched Damon, he then walked off. Damon seemed unaffected by this, he just shrugged, "Happens"

"You so deserved that" I told him.

"Hey, your suppose to be on my side"

"You make it hard" I sighed. "Now that you've rubbed it in his face, can you drop me home?" He didn't reply, "fine, I'll just walk" I walked out, but didn't get very far. Damon was in front of me in seconds.

"Come on" He gave me a lift home, I was exhausted and was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. What a day. "No goodnight kiss?" I just smiled and shook my head and got out of the car.

"Goodnight Damon" I had to shake off the smile or I knew there would be questions. I watched as Damon's car drove away before going inside.

"Was that Damon I just saw dropping you off?" Aunt Jenna attacked as soon as I walked through the door, "I see you two have patched things up" She grabbed my hands, "So how was your date?"

"Don't start this up Aunt Jenna" I groaned, "it was not a date"

"Sure" She winked, "When your reading to spill, you know where I am" I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I passed Elena's room to see she was in there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Stefan's?"

"I decided to come home" She told me, "he was acting….weird"

"Oh?"

"Because of the whole….drinking my blood" She replied. "He hasn't had human blood in years, I'm really worried about him"

"C'mon Elena, it's Stefan" I said to her, "Saint Stefan"

"You really have spent too much time with Damon" She chuckled.

"Oh god, your right" I grimaced, she laughed.

"How is that going?"

"I've decided to give up with that"

"How come?"

"Because I'm tired of getting pissed off with him, whenever he brings up Katherine. It's never going to happen" I shrugged.

"Maybe its for the best" Elena said.

"Maybe" I smiled. "Right, I need my sleep, night"

"Night"

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites & tweets! Really appreciated!  
><strong>**Been working on Amelia Gilbert season 2 and I can't wait to put it up!  
><strong>**Getting lots of favourites & alerts, would love to know what you guys think!**

**LivHardy x **


	33. Under control part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"Amelia, come on!" Elena banged on my door.

"Hold your horse's woman!"

"Jeremy!" I heard Elena yell.

Elena soon lost her patience and yanked me out of my room. "Ow! Abuse! Abuse!" I yelled as she dragged me down the stairs, she opened the door only to see a face from the past. "Urg, I forgot how ugly you were"

"Nice to see you to Mia"

"Uncle John" Elena spoke. He wasn't the most popular member of our family.

"John….you made it" Aunt Jenna said, she wasn't too keen on him either.

"I said I'd be here by noon, didn't I?"

"What you say and what you do are typically two very different things" Aunt Jenna replied.

"Ok….so with that, we're off for school" I ushered Elena and Jeremy out, "Good luck" I winked at Aunt Jenna.

"Take me with you!"

"No, I don't think I will" I told her, she glared at me, "Next time I ask for a puppy, don't say no" We arrived at school where Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for us. There was ten minutes before we had to get to registration.

"Amelia, can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned around to see Alaric.

"Sure" I replied, "I'll catch up with you guys later" I told Bonnie and Caroline, Elena had already gone on a hunt for Stefan. I followed behind Alaric who led me to his history room.

"I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings, after what happened with Damon" He spoke.

"Don't worry about it, he deserved it" I replied, I then realised I still had his ring; "here" I gave it to him.

"Thanks" He smiled, "I don't regret it, but considering you're with Damon, I thought-"

"I'm not with Damon" I told him, he cocked his head to the side, "Damon just pretended that night, I'm not sure why"

"He's not good Amelia; I think you should stay away from him"

"I know he may seem…..well you know Damon, but there is good in him, it's just hard to see"

"You've seen it?" Alaric asked me.

"I'd like to believe I have" I nodded at him and left. The rest of the school day dragged off and I was thankful when it came to the end. I walked out and scanned for Aunt Jenna's car that me and Elena were currently using, but it was gone. "Dammit Elena" I growled.

"Need a lift?" I turned around to see Matt.

"Ah Matthew" I smiled, "I do indeed""What's in it for me?"

"I won't wedgie you"

"Deal" He laughed, "C'mon" I let out a cough, "What?"

"Oh Chauffeur" He shook his head at me, "door please" He flipped me off and got in the car. "Wow, somebody isn't getting a tip" I commented as I got in. He started the car up and pulled out of school. "I'm sorry about Vickie by the way" I sent him a small smile.

"Thanks Mia" He smiled back at me, "just don't come to my house with food, which is what everyone seems to be doing"

"Oh….but I was going to make you my famous Mia casserole, well this blows" He laughed at me. "How about I bless you this afternoon with my wonderful company?"

"I'd like that" Matt replied, "just like the old days"

If I didn't know Matt as well as I did or as long, I would definitely be interested in him romantic wise, but unfortunately I seem to fall for the dick heads. We went on a random drive which we used to do, I'd give out random directions which would lead us to the weirdest places and then we'd have to find our way home. Two hours later, Matt dropped me back home.

I walked in and saw John, "Your still here?"

John laughed, "You haven't changed a bit"

"Great, isn't it?" I moved up the stairs and collapsed on Elena's bed. "Oh twin" I looked over at her, she looked stressed. "Problem?"

"Stefan"

"Ah, how is my friend?" She cracked a smile.

"I know it's affecting him Mia, he just won't admit it" She told me.

"Maybe you need to talk to Damon"

"No" She said, "I know he won't hurt me, besides like Damon would care"

"You may be surprised"

She shrugged and got up. "I'm going to go see him"

I watched her walk and then proceeded to grab my phone, if she wasn't going to take action, I would….as a concerning twin, not just because I wanted to see Damon. I texted him asking if he could come over. Not long after, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and resisted a smile as I saw Damon. "You're here"

"You ask, I come, I'm easy like that" I rolled my eyes and pulled him inside.

"Sh" I told him and pointed over to Jeremy who wasn't far away. I then pointed up the stairs.

"No Amelia, I will not go to your bedroom with you" Damon said loudly, I gave him a shove and looked towards Jeremy, who just blinked in response.

"You ass" I hissed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs with me.

"So" He said as we walked into my room, "Is this the part where you confess your feelings for me and we rip off each others clothes?"

"Stop messing around" I scowled at him. His eyes scanned the room; he went over to my bed, picked up my teddy and laid down, placing my teddy on his chest. "Hey, be careful with Senior Teddy"

"Senior teddy?" Damon sniggered. "That's cute Amelia" He took off his jacket and it landed on my bed post.

"Yeah yeah, I'm adorable, look I'm worried about Stefan"

"Isn't that your twin's job?"

"Well yes, but she's too blinded to know that he could be dangerous" I placed my hands on my hips and watched him on my bed.

"I met your uncle today" He said, changing the subject. "He has been kicking it with the founder's council"

"Great, that's just great" I mumbled and sat down, facing away from Damon on my bed. I saw him watching me from the mirror. He was still holding Senior Teddy.

"You two close?"

"Close as in every time we see each other we bring out a list of insults close" I told him. Damon moved off of the bed and walked round my room. "What are we going to do about Stefan?"

"Nothing, it's no big deal"

"I'm worried Damon"

"C'mon it Stefan" He laughed.

"So what? We have to wait for him to do something before we try and help him?"

"Well yeah" Damon answered, I then realise what he was doing as I saw him bring out a bra from my draw.

"Hey!" I reached over and snatched it from him. He then used this time to take a picture of me off of my mirror. "Damon" I growled, "stop being a pain, I asked you here for a reason"

"You asked me here because you missed my company" Damon replied, staring at the picture of me. "When was this taken?"

"I don't know….a couple of months ago" He then put the picture in his pocket. "Hey!" He grabbed my wrists as I tried to reach for it; he pushed me onto the bed. We paused when we heard the front door open and then close.

"Looks like we're home alone" He smirked down at me suggestively.

"If you think my legs are magically going to open for you, you're wrong"

He laughed, "Well that was saucy Amelia" He picked up Senior Teddy again, "So have you got any other teddies for me to meet?"

I got up and reached over to two other teddies. "Meet Sergeant Teddy and Captain Teddy junior" He looked at me in amusement, "I was five!"

"I don't know Mia; they look pretty brand new to me"

I shook my head and sat down next to him, "Are you going to the founder's party?" I asked him.

"Of course" He said, "I am one of the first founders family, it would be rude for me not to attend"

"Since when did you care about being rude?" He laid down and put one of his hands behind his head, the other one slid round my waist and rested on my lower back, moving me closer so I was leaning over him.

He shrugged in response, "So how about you give me a little fashion show on what you're going to be wearing tonight?"

"Ah, ah" I wagged my fingers, "it's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises"

"That's just too bad" I told him, "Now out" I told him.

"Is that anyway to treat your guest?"

"I need to go meet Elena which means you need to leave" I grabbed his arm and used my weight to try and pull him up. He groaned but finally stood up, "good" I said and moved towards the door. I stopped when…."Did you just pinch my butt?" I spun around and placed my hands on my hips.

"Me?" Damon said innocently.

I glared at him and turned back around, "Hey!" I yelled again as he did the same thing, "hands off" I warned.

"Or what?" He said as he passed me.

I watched him as he got in his car and sped off; I sighed and waited for Elena to pick me up. We were going to have a talk with Jeremy; we were going to tell him about how me and Elena were adopted. She arrived not long after, I hopped in the car with her and we found Jeremy, then went for a walk. We explained to him everything, well everything we could give him, not the fact that our real mother was turned into a vampire. "You know you'll always be my annoying little brother, right?" I said to him.

"And you'll always be my obnoxious older sister" He smiled.

I punched his arm, "Excuse me, I am not obnoxious"

"You're a little obnoxious" Elena teased.

"Not a word out of you twin" I warned her.

"Does it bug you two that we're not related?" Jeremy asked us.

"To be honest-" I started and then a grin spread on my face, "I'm a little relieved" He put me in a headlock, "No Jer! Get off me! Get off me boy! Twin, help!"

"Nah, I'm ok"

Me and Jeremy exchanged looks, "We can take her" I spoke and we now abused Elena.

I was glad that all was ok between the Gilbert siblings. After our talk, we all went home and started to get ready for the founders party. I took a shower and then just got changed into my bra and panties, I headed back into my room. I unwrapped the towel from my head and threw it, what was weird was, I didn't hear it land. I cocked up my brow and turned around only to see Damon standing there and he had caught my towel. I let out a squeal as I jumped into the air and grabbed my dressing gown to cover up, although that did help as it came down to my mid thigh. I watched as his eyes roamed my body, looking like a guy who had never seen a semi-naked girl before, I know that wasn't the case for Damon. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, you look good with barely anything on."

"Damon" I growled.

He wasn't yet dressed for the founder's party. "Relax, I left my jacket behind" He said, picking it up from my bed post. He then stepped closer to me, I tightened my grip around my dressing gown. He stood barely inches away from me, his hands moved down to what was holding my dressing gown together, he tugged on it and it came apart. I didn't know why I wasn't stopping him, but I wanted him to go on, I wanted him to touch me. He opened the dressing gown slowly and slipped his hand to resting on my hip. I looked up at him and watched as his eyes roamed.

"Amelia" Elena banged on my door.

Damon's eyes flickered and connected with mine, "Give me a minute" I answered her weakly.

"See you soon Amelia" He whispered to me, "Save me a dance"

With that, he was gone and I could finally breathe again.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!  
>I want to finish up season 1 quickly so I can start getting the season 2 chapters up which I'm really excited on seeing your reaction on! So the quicker the reviews come in, the quicker the chapters!<br>Thanks to everyone who reviews each chapter, its appreciated!**

**LivHardy x**


	34. Under control part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was already at the founder's party and had a clear view when Damon and Stefan walked in, flashbacks of what happened two hours ago came into mind and it excited me. Damon looked amazing in his suit and I had to pull myself away otherwise I would be standing there all day staring at him. I went and looked around for Elena, I was going to let her know Stefan had arrived. I found her speaking to Matt, I joined the conversation and it lasted for around ten minutes before Tyler pulled Matt away. "Oh look, there's Stefan" Elena said and pulled me through the crowd. He had a drink in his hand, an alcoholic drink which was very weird for Stefan. "Hey"

"Hey" He hugged her, "How are you?" Something was different.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked him.

My eyes widened, Stefan? Drunk? "Ok I know it's not really me, but its really helping me. Alcohol takes the edge off" His eyes turned to me, "Amelia!" He said excitedly and pulled me to a hug, I let out an oof as I smacked against his chest.

"Stefan! Buddy!" I said and patted his back, I pulled away, "I think I'm going to like drunken Stefan"

"I'm going to go find Damon, maybe he can shed some light on this" Elena sighed, "look after Stefan while I'm gone"

"Vampire sitting? Sounds fun" I said back to her, she walked away and I turned my attention of Stefan. "I have a feeling you will appreciate this Stef, my man! What does Dracula say when introduced to someone?"

"I do not know Amelia! What does Dracula say when he is introduced to someone?" I opened my mouth to tell him, but instead I giggled at just the sight of Stefan. "Amelia please! I need to know!" He began to shake my shoulders, "Why won't you answer me Amelia? What does Dracula say when introduced to someone? Please Amelia! This needs to be answered! Amelia c'mon! I need to know! I can't go on without knowing! This needs to be completed!"

"Hello, pleased to eat you!" I wiped a fake tear from my eye, "Ah that gets me every time, right" I rubbed my hands together, "So my drunk amigo, how about we cause some trouble?"

"What do you have in mind Miss Gilbert?" He grinned wickedly.

"Alright Stefan!" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and brought his head down to my height, "You see that guy over there? One with the blue shirt? He dated me and Elena…..at the same time!"

Stefan gasped dramatically, "No way!"

"Way Stefan, way!"

"I do not believe what I am hearing!"

"Well believe it buddy!"

"He simply cannot go unpunished"

"No he cannot" Stefan put his drink down.

"Right" He tugged on his jacket, "I'm going in"

"You go Stefan!"

"Where are you going?" Elena stepped in front of him, Damon was by her side.

"Oh o" I said.

"I was going to-"

"He was going to the bathroom" I cut in and stood by his side.

"Why?" Elena asked, "Vampires don't need to go"

"Well sober Stefan knows that, but on the other hand, drunk Stefan-" I stopped when they looked down at me, with that look that told me they didn't one word that I was saying. "I'm innocent!"

"I told you to look after him!"

"I was!" I protested, "we were just going to have some fun!"

"Am I entering an alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon spoke.

"Oh my god Mia! Tell him your joke! Go on, tell him! It's hilarious!" Stefan nudged me, "go on"

I cleared my throat to tell my joke, but Damon cut me off, "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble" Damon said to Elena, who nodded.

"Absolutely not! Nothing is going to tear me away from my new friend" Apparently Damon was, "Stefan buddy!" I yelled out as Damon began to drag me away.

"Mia buddy!" He yelled back.

"Oh I do love drunk Stefan, he finally calls me Mia!" Damon pulled me to the bar and ordered himself and me a drink. "He may just be cooler then you"

Damon ignored that comment, "Nice dress" he said, "but I think I preferred what you were wearing earlier…or lack of" He downed his drink. I responded by downing my drink. "Another one?"

"Go for it" I replied. "So did you speak to Stefan?"

"Nope"

"Damon" I whinged. "You said you would"

"Oh he's fine" Damon waved it off.. "Besides, you prefer him this way, if I re-call"

"Well sure but not if it puts my sister at risk"

"You worry too much" He said and put another drink in front of me, "you just need to relax"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Would I do that to you Mia?" He replied innocently.

"Just don't blame me if I drunkenly spread a rumour about how you cry after ejaculation" I said and downed the drink.

"I'll just tell people you spread that because I rejected you" He put another drink in front of me.

"Please, the way you were gawking earlier, you wouldn't reject me" I said as I felt the drink starting to take affect. "Excuse me" I told him and went over to the bathroom, Stefan was in front of it. "Buddy!"

"Buddy!" I man hugged him. My future plan, keep Stefan drunk at all times.

"What brings you here to the ladies room?" I asked him.

"Elena is inside!"

"Oh I see!" I said way too excitedly. "Do you know what Stefan? I can't keep a secret!"

He gasps, "That shocks me Mia, people always tell you things!"

"I know right! People tell me everything!"

"When will they learn? Mia is a blabbermouth!"

"No! Quickly, Damon's looking! Hide!" I quickly grabbed Stefan and hid behind a plant.

"They just don't understand our friendship!"

"No they do not homie"

"Homie?"

"It's gangster for friend"

Stefan's stared at me in amazement, "C-can I be gangster?"

"We both can be gangster!" I put my hand out for a fist bump, "word!"

"Word!" Stefan said back, "word ma homie!"

"Now your getting it homeskillet biscuit!"

Elena came out the bathroom and looked between us both. "Oh Mia not you too"

"What? I'm innocent!"

"Your always innocent"

"She's also a blabbermouth" Stefan said pointing at me.

"That she is" We turned around to see Damon coming towards us.

"You were suppose to be looking after her" Elena scowled at him.

"What can I say? She over powered me" Damon answered with a smirk on his face.

"He has a crow called Tim" I whispered to Stefan.

"What a wonderful name homie!" Stefan replied to me.

"Homie?" Damon repeated with disgust.

"Yeah homes!"

"Why are you talking like that?" Elena asked, her brows furrowed.

"Haven't you heard? Me and Mia have gone gangster home dogs!"

"We should never let them be together when they are drunk" Damon said to Elena.

"Agreed" She replied. "Can I trust you to keep an eye on her this time?"

"No!" I yelled out, "you can't tear us apart!"

"Run Mia! Run!" I grabbed Stefan's wrist, but as I tried to run, I slammed into Damon's chest.

Damon grabbed my wrist, "I dare you to try"

"Do you double dare me?"

"She can't turn down a double dare" Stefan pointed out.

"Alright we need to get them apart, _now_" Elena said sternly, "C'mon Stefan"

"No! Home dog!" He yelled after me. "Oh you are all trippin!"

"Holla back to me buddy! I mean homie!" I yelled back to him.

Damon dragged me away and back to the bar. "Drink up, hopefully you'll pass out and I won't have to hear anymore of this" The tip of his fingers lifted up my chin and he tapped my lips, he gave me another drink.

"Oh please, your just jealous of mine and Stefan's gangster talk!"

"Is that so?"

"Word." I took another shot, "and you just want to have your wicked way with me"

"I wouldn't need you drunk to have my wicked way with you"

"Whatever" I leaned my head on the bar, "I'm not talking to you, you took me away from my best friend in the whole entire world"

"Oh so Stefan is your best friend now?" Damon asked, eyes lit with amusement.

"In the entire world" I nodded, "That's right, problem?"

"There is actually" He downed another drink, "see the thing is Mia" He leaned so close to me that I felt his lips brush my ear, "your mine"

I looked down my arms and at my hands, "I'm sorry, I don't see your name on me"

"You noticed what your brother's up to?" Elena said coming towards us.

"My best friend? My homie! My brother from another mother! Where?"

"Don't give her anymore!" Elena frowned at Damon and snatched the drink from me.

"Hey! Give that back….you"

"You?"

"I've completely forgotten your name…."

"We're twin Mia"

"And what an impression you've made"

She ignored me and expressed her worry to Damon who then changed the subject to Jeremy. What I heard is that he had been asking questions about Vickie's death. Oh o, that doesn't sound good. Elena soon went on the hunt for Jeremy or Stefan I presume. Damon slid back in next to me, he took a rose from a plant by us and handed it to me. He then took it from my hands and brushed my hair aside and put it on there. "Matches your dress" He said. "Which I must say, is one of my favourite colours"

I looked down at my red dress, blood, ha. "No, your favourite colour is black" I said tugging at his suit.

He stared at me until something behind me caught his attention, "I'll be right back, don't move" He said sternly.

"Ay ay captain" I saluted him, I watched till he was gone and then I got off of my stool. I stumbled around for awhile, played snooker with Matt, he was drunk to so it was a very long game, in the end Matt just used his hands and won.

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Cheater! Cheater!"

"I WINNNNN"

"Cheaters never prosper Matthew" I scowled. "Your such a cheater, you know what they say about cheaters?"

"That they always win?" Matt smirked.

"They have small dicks" I responded and Matt's smirk dropped. I giggled.

"You have got to be kidding me"

"No I'm pretty sure that is-" I then realised what he was talking about, in front of us was Matt's mom and Tyler, getting it on. Wow, she is such a cougar! Matt raced over and I went to follow him, but I was stopped.

"You" Damon wrapped his arm and around my waist to steady me, "disobeyed me"

"No I didn't!" I protested, he raised his brows, "I didn't!" His eyes turned to slits, "Ok I did."

He shook his head and looked around, his eyes stopping, "You have got to be kidding me"

I tip toed up and followed his gaze, "That's Uncle John!" He looked down at me, his eyes full of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I killed him"

"What?" I asked him and looked back at Uncle John, "Well clearly you didn't"

"But I did"

"Are you sure I'm the drunk one here?" I scoffed and went to go in the other direction, but Damon pulled me back to him.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight" Damon pushed me along beside him and we walked into the main room.

"And I would like to welcome back one of our town's favourite sons to do the honour of ringing our official charter bell….John Gilbert" John walked in the room.

Damon turned to me as John was making his speech. "Tell me, what do you know about your Uncle John?" He asked me.

"Nothing particularly interesting, we argue a lot?"

"Hmm, you do?" He asked but his eyes weren't on me.

"More like banter" I told him, I tipped over a bit, but Damon pulled me so I was tight against his chest. I looked over at my Uncle to see he was staring at me and Damon as he was speaking to the crowd.

Damon looked from John to me. "Looks like your Uncle doesn't approve of me"

"I don't even approve of you" He smirked and kissed the top of my head.

"Want to wind him up?" He brushed the hair out of my face and looked back at Uncle John. I knew what he meant and I didn't want our first sober….well technically I wasn't sober so it wouldn't be our first sober kiss. "Come" He said and pulled me over to Alaric.

"Is she ok?" Alaric asked Damon.

"She's fine, she's with me" Damon replied.

"She doesn't look ok"

"He gave me the drinks" I said pointing at Damon. "He was trying to get me drunk so he'd look more attractive, but alcohol can't do miracles Ric"

"Snitch"

"Me and Stefan already identified that I'm a blabbermouth so there"

"Damon she's underage"

"Never mind that now, look at his hand"

"Whose?" Alaric asked him.

"The town's favourite son, look at his ring" Alaric looked over, Damon looked down at me. "Mia, go over there" He told me.

"Wow, so much for not letting me out of your sight"

"You will be in my sight, your just going to go stand over there"

"Oh I get it, top secret vampire business" I pushed myself off Damon's chest. "I'm going to have a top secret discussion with my best friend Stefan and then, I'm not going to tell you what its about, that's right Damon, I won't tell you and neither will my best friend Stefan because my best friend Stefan is what you would call a best friend and a best friend who in this case is Stefan does not blab secrets and another thing that best friends do is make friendship bracelets, which me and Stefan are obviously going to have, I'm not going to give one to yo-" My ranting was cut short as Damon covered my mouth with his hand.

"Not one of my best ideas getting her drunk" I heard Damon say. "Go over there and don't move"

"Yes sir" I took a couple of steps away from them, "He he, jokes on him, I'm wearing vervain, ha"

"I wasn't compelling you" Damon called after me.

I spun around, "Excuse me? Do you mind not eaves dropping on my conversation with myself? God Damon, this is why my best friend is Stefan and not you" I took my dramatic exit and decided to go hunt for Elena, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Are you ok Mia?"

I was so dizzy I couldn't make out who it was, "Do I know you? Are you Stefan!"

"It's me Tyler"

"Oh, so your back from cougar town?"

"It wasn't like that"

"Sure homie" I said and turned to walk away.

"Mia-" He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to face him.

I felt another arm on me and this one pulled me back, "You are such a light weight" I heard Damon growl in my ear. "She's with me" He said to Tyler.

"I just want to talk to her"

"Not going to happen, run along" I closed my eyes against Damon, "Now." His voice was more firmer, more threatening. I opened my eyes to see Tyler walking away. "You need to start listening to me"

"I do listen, like all the time"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon" Damon pulled me along with him like he had been doing all night. We were walking down the steps when someone came up behind us.

"Leave her Damon" We both turned around to see my Uncle John. "I'm taking her home with me"

"That won't be necessary" Damon said and held me tighter against him.

"If you think I'm going to let her go home with you, you are deeply mistaken"

"Oh please, I'm not going to hurt her"

"You think I trust you with my niece?"

"She's not your niece, she was adopted" I looked up at John to see he reacted in surprise.

"Does she know?" I felt Damon shrug in response, "Give her to me Damon"

"I don't think I will" I don't know what happened next, I passed out, I woke up next in the house, in my bed with Damon standing over me. "Oh good, you're awake"

"I take it you won the battle with Uncle John" I said as I stared up at him.

"Not much he could have done to stop me taking you" He replied, "C'mon let's get you out of this dress"

He held out his hand and helped me up, I turned around and he unzipped me. "You obviously just want to see me semi naked again"

"You caught me" He chuckled, the dress slid down to my ankles and I stepped out of it. I turned around to face him, I watched as his eyes wandered just like they did before. "Here, drink this" I pulled my covers out and sat down, taking the water he brought me. He slid a finger down my cheek, "I'm going to go see if Stefan's home, Good night Mia"

"Night Damon" I whispered, but he was already gone.

**Thanks for all the reviews! They were the most I've received for a chapter for this story!  
><strong>**Vampire Diaries is coming back to the UK on the eleventh of October on ITV2 at 9pm!  
>Can't wait to get a taste of season three and think of more ideas for this story!<br>Wanted to explore more of Stefan's fun drunk side here & bond with Mia  
>I can't wait to put Klaus in this story, I've developed a crush on him this week and the actor who plays him, Joseph Morgan 3<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	35. Miss Mystic Falls part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

We were sitting in history class; Stefan was in today, much to my surprise. I hadn't spoken to him since the founder's party which should be interesting as we were just about to come face to face. "Stefan." I greeted with a smirk on my face.

An embarrassed smile spread on his face, "Homie." He said back.

"Ah nice to know your gangster side isn't gone forever!" I patted his back.

"Oh yes because that would be tragic" Elena rolled her eyes.

"She's just jealous" I whispered to Stefan.

"Jealous of what? It's the worst gangster talk I have ever heard!"

"I cannot believe what I am hearing! Back me up Stefan!"

"We're working on it" Stefan told Elena.

"Yeah you cow-tippin biyaaatch. WORD!"

"Nice" Stefan nodded at me.

"You wanna bust a schmoove gangsta name, sucka?"

"Err what?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea" I said to her, "I heard one of my homies say it on the way over, know what I mean?"

"No" She laughed.

"Well it doesn't matter because me and Stefan are the professional gangsters here" I snubbed her and turned to Stefan. "I worked on our nick names"

"What's mine?"

"Prepare yourself" I told him, he smirked and stood straight. "Blazin' woo-wop!""

"What kind of name is that?" Elena cracked up.

"If you must know" I said angrily, "I got it from a gangster name generator"

"That is so gangster" She said sarcastically.

I sighed heavily, "She is so ungangster" I told him. "Would you like to hear mine?" Stefan nodded, I cleared my throat, "Snoops McFella or…..Phatty McShizzle"

"What would mine be?"

"Not that your deserving" I said to Elena, "but how about Mo' Hoo Ridah or Masta beeyatch" She glared at me, I smiled innocently and walked into class.

I was off in a daydream, I think you can guess who starred in it, but I was brought out by a late comer. It was Bonnie. I hadn't seen her since Bonnie's grandmother's funeral. Me and Elena smiled at her, she smiled back, but when her gaze reached Stefan, her frown changed instantly. It was very….odd. Me and Elena exchanged looks and then her and Stefan.

After class, we took off after her. "Bonnie!" Elena called out, she turned around, but she kept walking. No one ignores Phatty McShizzle and gets away with it! We caught up with her, "I tried to grab you after class, but you were already gone, how are you? How's your family?"

"We're dealing, it's been hard"

"Everyone really missed you" I spoke.

"Yeah I had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and after you told me the tomb spell failed…I just didn't really want to come back" Bonnie said.

"We know its been really har-"

"Bonnie!" Caroline rushed over and flung her arms around Bonnie. "I know we talked everyday but I missed you!" She spoke so fast to Bonnie, it was hard to understand her, she went on about the founder's court and I remembered that Elena had signed up for Miss Mystic Falls….back when our mother was alive, I remember them being so excited by it. I never went for it….it wasn't really me.

The next day

I helped Elena prepare her speech for the council; I was now waiting for her outside the school where they were doing dance rehearsals. "Ah second Gilbert I have run into today"

I looked up to see Damon coming towards me, "I'm not a Gilbert, remember?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena" I replied, "We are going shopping for her dress"

"I'm surprised you didn't sign up for Miss Mystic Falls" He leaned close to me, "You'd definitely have my vote" He smirked.

"The people don't vote, the council does" I told him. "You here to meet my gangster best friend?"

He groaned, "Don't start that again"

"Me and Blazin' woo-wop will get our gangster crew on you"

"Blazin' woo-wop?" Damon choked out, "wow Mia. So who is in this crew?"

"Stefan…."

"And?"

"We're still going through the application process"

"Right, right" A side smile spread on his face. "So, we have some time to waste-" He laughed at my reaction.

I shook my head and tried to hide the blush. I looked to my right to see Bonnie staring at us, Damon followed my gaze. "Bonnie" I smiled. She didn't smile back. "Can we talk for a second?" I asked her.

"I've got way to much-"

"Just for a second?" Her eyes flickered to Damon, but nodded. I stepped away from him and followed her away, although that wouldn't probably do much good, I bet he was listening in. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"It's not worth talking about" She replied.

"Not worth talking about? That cold stare back there said differently"

"Alright" She looked away and then back at me, "I can't just pretend everything is ok" She stated, "everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb and now they're out, that means my grams died for nothing"

"I don't know what to say" I gave a small sad shrug, "I'm sorry"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't be making out with the vampire who put her in her grave"

"Hey, hey, hey, we were not making out" I said sternly.

"You shouldn't even be speaking to him, I blame him, him and Stefan. So what are you with him now?"

"You need to get your eyes tested. We were just talking"

"Oh give it up Mia" She snapped and walked away. Why was with everyone being mean to Phatty McShizzle today?

"Oh I've missed her" I spun around to see Damon standing behind me, he had a mocking smile on his face. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "relax, she'll calm down in a few days"

"Would you?" I asked him. "Why can't you stop pissing people off?" I slapped his arm.

"It's in my nature" He shrugged.

"You got that right" I pushed him away from me. "So what did John want when he came to see you?"

"Told me to keep away from you" Damon smirked.

"I see that went in one ear and out the other" I laughed. "Why don't you listen to him?"

"Because I don't listen to anyone" Not the answer I wanted. "A quality we both share"

"Oh I listen to people, just not you" I grinned at him.

"Don't I know it"

"Elena" I said as I saw she had come out. "It's about time"

"I just had a run in with Bonnie" She told me.

"Ah, had one of those myself" I replied, she sent me a small smile. "Well c'mon, lets go" Damon gave us one of his famous smirks and we walked over to Aunt Jenna's car. We found Elena an amazing blue/purple dress to wear and I got myself one similar to it, but it was black and shorter, but it had the same neckline. "We are cutting it late" I laughed as I looked at my watch, "buying Miss Mystic Falls dress an hour before you go on? My god Masta beeyatch"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You're the one who wanted a gangster name" I held up my hands.

"I forgot all about it, you know with mom gone and everything"

"Well I'm sure she'd be very proud if she could be here" I told her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Do my hair?"

"Course" I said and we walked in. Both me and Elena put on our dresses, I did my hair first and then I did Elena's. "You know, with curly hair, they aren't going to be able to tell us apart" I told her, "Can I pretend to be you for a moment?"

"Fine, but I don't think Stefan will fall for it" She replied.

"We'll see."

I did Elena's make up and then she waited outside whilst I did mine. I joined her to see a blonde girl, a competitor for Miss Mystic falls, she was pacing around. "Actually, I'm just gonna go get some air" She told Elena and quickly exited the room.

As soon as she left, we felt a breeze go through the room, we both turned around to see Damon standing there. He looked even more gorgeous then he had done at the founder's party. He really knows how to work a suit. He looked confused and his eyes kept flickering between the two of us. "Err…" He pointed at Elena, "Mia? No Elena? No…."

"I'm Elena" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm Mia" Elena then said. "You would think the amount of times you spend in my room, you would remember that"

My head shot over in her direction, he squinted his eyes and looked at me. "Mia?" I turned my head, "Ha!"

"Damn all to hell!"

"Now that we have that out of the way" His eyes widened slightly in sarcasm, "we need to talk"

"Sounds serious" I whispered to Elena. I turned to Damon, "No, you cannot join mine and Stefan's crew, now if that's all"

"Mia"

"Yes?" he wrapped his arm around my front and placed his hand over my mouth, "much better"

"Can't it wait?" Elena said to him.

"No." Damon answered. "Normally I would have a different outlook on what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal" Me and Elena exchanged looks of worry. "Stefan's still drinking human blood"

Elena looked like she had just been punched in the stomach, "What?"

"Yeah" He said simply. "A month ago I would have rejoiced, but with the founder's council back on alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle"

"It can't be that bad" I tried to defend Stefan, but Damon put his hand back on my mouth.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood-bank contraband in the house" Damon stated sternly at me. "He spent all this time fighting it when really he should have been learning how to control it"

"I can't believe this, this is Stefan we're talking about" I kind of wanted to say 'I hate to say I told you so' but I knew now this really wasn't the time. "Oh god, this is all my fault"

"Of course its not" I pulled Damon's hand off my mouth and tried to reassure her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place"

"If you wouldn't have fed him that blood he would have died and you would probably have too" I told her.

We jumped as we heard the door creek open. Stefan appeared, it now became obvious how hard he was trying to keep a calm and cool appearance, "What's going on here?" He asked.

"I'm just filling them in on your extracurricular activities" Damon said, I waited for a reaction out of Stefan, but I didn't get one, he stayed calm.

"What are you talking about?" He replied.

"I know about the blood Stefan" Elena stated.

"I'll take Mia" Damon told Elena who nodded. I sent Elena a look, but she nodded for me to leave with Damon. He offered me his arm and I took it. We closed the door behind us but I was dying to know what was being said.

"You mistook me for Elena"

"Please, I knew it was you"

"No you didn't, don't lie"

"Of course I did" He replied and ordered himself a drink, "Want one?"

"Not after last time" I told him.

He shrugged, "I knew it was you because I knew how much you wanted to impress me by wearing my favourite colour"

"Can't I just do something for myself without it being for your benefit?" I asked him. I looked to my right to Bonnie was staring at me and Damon, I quickly looked away, not wanting to make the situation worse then it already was.

"Nope, its always for my benefit" I rolled my eyes playfully. I looked up to see Damon staring at me, it was that expression he got where I knew he was comparing me to her. I looked up and caught my reflection, I suppose with my hair this curled, I did look like her, even more then I did before. I almost match the photo I knew he kept. "You really should have tried out for out for Miss Mystics Falls, you know"

"I'm not as elegant as Elena" I told him.

"Guess we're the bad sibling" He chuckled.

"Guess we are" I replied, "but unlike you, I don't want to make Elena's life a misery, I want her to be happy"

"You care for her, that's nice" Stupid sarcasm.

"You should try it sometime, with Stefan"

"Ha, yeah"

"I'm serious"

"Ok Mia"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Being annoying and giving me that I don't care crap"

"Amelia there you are!" Aunt Jenna hurried over to me, but stopped when she saw I was with Damon. "Oh" She smiled annoyingly, "Was I interrupting something?" I could of died with embarrassment right there.

"No, you weren't" I glared at a very amused Damon.

"Would you mind if I steal her for Elena's introduction?" Aunt Jenna asked Damon.

"Of course not" Damon replied, he winked at me and walked off with his drink.

"You should be ashamed" I told Aunt Jenna. She laughed and took me to wear Elena was going to walk by, she had her camera ready. I saw Damon come in, he stood next to the announcer. I looked around in search of Stefan, but I couldn't find him anywhere. "Have you seen Stefan?" I asked Aunt Jenna, she followed my lead and scanned the room.

"Elena is next, he must be here somewhere"

"Miss Elena Gilbert" She was announced and still no Stefan. "escorted by Mr Stefan Salvatore"

Her perfect smile faded when she saw Stefan wasn't there waiting for her. At the last minute, Damon stepped in. "Aw" Aunt Jenna said, "He is seriously a keeper Mia"

I couldn't help the surge of jealousy that buzzed through me, although I knew it needed to happen, Elena didn't deserve to lose this moment, but I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me. Although it looked like I was looking at me from a third party's point of view. Hm, we'd make a cute couple! Damon took her hand as they walked past the people and down the stairs, we followed behind. Now I just needed to get through the dance, they stood opposite each other and I watched intensely as the music started to play. "Mia, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I replied to my aunt.

"It doesn't mean anything" She said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "you know that right?"

"Of course" I said to her, putting on my best smile, "I'm going to go find Stefan" I told her. I took one last look and went to go look for him.

**Only 6 chaps left of Season 1 I think!  
><strong>**What do you think should happen when Klaus enters the story, with him and Mia!  
><strong>**So glad people love him as much as I do!  
><strong>**Mia and Damon's relationship really heats up on season 2.  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming for chapter 36!**

**LivHardy x**


	36. Miss Mystic Falls part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was failing miserably at finding Stefan, that is until I heard a loud scream coming from the woods and I took off in that direction. I ran straight into the girl I saw earlier, the one who was looked panic. "Hey, hey" I held her still, "What's going on?"

Her face was stained with tears, "Please help me" She sobbed. She had blood linking from her neck.

"Oh god, ok, not good, crying girl….not good" I said and took a deep breath, "let's just get you-" I turned around and came face to face with Stefan's chest. The girl let out a loud scream. "Stefan" I gasped seeing his face, he was in full vampire mode, I wonder if that's his sex face, "Stefan, err what are you doing?"

"Please" The girl cried out, "you said to run"

"I changed my mind" His fangs extracted full length.

I gulped, "Hey Stef….remember me?" His eyes squinted, "Amelia? Ring a bell? No?" He took a step towards me, "Stefan, it's me, remember? Amelia buddy! Its Amelia, you need to stop dude, your freaking me out!" I told him sternly, Amber fell to the ground in a state and tried to crawl away. "C'mon Stefan, this is Damon's gig! Your better then this" He stared intensely at me and took a step forward, "DAMMIT Stefan stop looking at me like that!" I put my hands out to stop him from coming any closer, "don't do this, I know kung fu and I will kick your ass!" I didn't need to be worried right? "Think of Elena! Pretty pretty Elena!" I took another step back, but he took two forward. "Control it man!" Nothing I was saying was convincing him, his craving was too strong, he grabbed my wrist roughly, "Hey!" I tried to rip myself free, but he was too strong. "your hurting me, please let me go!" I never thought I'd be begging for my life to Stefan. With his free hand, he entangled it into my hair, forcing my head back and my neck forward and I felt his teeth sink into my neck, like piecing needles. "AHH SON OF A BITCH!" The pain was unbearable and I let out an agonising scream. I could feel the blood leaving me, my fists rammed themselves into Stefan's chest, but he wouldn't move. "this isn't what best friends do!"

"STEFAN" I heard my twin cry out.

I felt Stefan being ripped from my neck, I fell down to the ground, I looked up to see Damon holding him up by his throat against a tree. My hand went to my neck where I ran my fingers over the two punctual holes Stefan had just made. "Do not touch her" Damon growled. "if anyone is going to taste her blood-" He slammed Stefan against the tree again, "it's going to be me" I scoffed at this.

But with his new power, Stefan was able to remove Damon's hand around his neck. "Mia" Elena fell to my side, "are you ok?"

"I'm cool" I told her. "just you know….got bitten by your vampire boyfriend, as you do" Oh this really hurt!

"You're shaking" She removed the jacket she had over her shoulders and put it over me. Damon spun round to face Stefan after being tossed away. "Stefan! Stop it!" Elena screamed out.

He ignored Elena and began to charge at Damon, but suddenly he stopped, he grabbed his head and started to fall to the ground in agony. We both looked over at the source, Bonnie, she must have followed Damon and Elena. Blood was dripping from Stefan's mouth….my blood which he took, without permission! I really should be taking this situation more seriously, but when things got too real for me, this is how I dealt with it! He now was looking shocked, scared and devastated at his actions, it was what most people would refer to as hitting rock bottom. He looked down at me and then looked at Elena, I was starting to feel light headed, I don't know how much blood he took from me. When I looked back up, Stefan had run away. In a split second, Damon was at my side. He bit into his wrist and then put it in front of me to take his blood. "No" I shook my head.

"Drink it" Damon said sternly, "Mia just do it, it will help you"

"Mia drink it" Elena stroked my hair, I looked to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine!" I tried to stand up, "see?" I fell. I sighed and took Damon's wrist and put it against my mouth, this was the second time I was going to taste his blood. I felt the blood slide down my throat, I pulled away when I thought I'd have too much. The blood started to take affect straight away.

"Can you stand?" Damon asked me, I nodded, but as I went to stand, I nearly fell to the ground again. He put his arm around me for support. The girl from earlier, sat there in a trance of shock. "Hold her" Damon said to Elena, he went over to the girl and from where I was, it looked like he was compelling her, probably to make her forget what just happened.

"I'm so sorry Mia, I'm so sorry" She cried into my shoulder.

"You have nothing to say sorry for" I told her. She continued to cry. "I'm fine, look no harm done, apart from my dignity"

"Go call for help" Damon passed Elena his phone, "I've got it covered" She nodded and took the phone from him. I pulled Damon to sit down with me. He ran his fingers over the two puncture holes I still had. "If he wasn't my brother, I would kill him" He put his arm around me and I leaned into his chest.

"Jealous?" I tried to joke.

"I'm not a jealous guy Amelia, I just don't like others touching my things" He said sternly and ran his fingers over my neck.

"I am not a thing and I certainly don't belong to you"

"Why did you come out here alone?" He ignored what I just said.

"I went to look for Stefan" I whispered, "Did Elena win?"

"No" Damon answered, "Caroline did"

"Was she upset?"

"Not as she was about seeing her boyfriend bite into her sister"

"How are you doing it Damon?"

"Doing what?" He asked me.

"Sitting here with me now when I still have blood seeping from my neck" I asked him.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't tempting" He said, staring at my open wound. "But I've learnt to control my cravings, something Stefan never did" He brought a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed at my neck. "Can you-"

"Oh yeah" I replaced his hand and cleaned up the blood, but it was already starting to heal.

"I didn't think he would get this out of control"

"Yes you did, you tried to warn us earlier" I said to him.

"Not biting you out of control" He sighed, "if I would have thought that he would do something like this….to you…" He searched my eyes just like I was searching his. "Anyway" He quickly shut down on me, he pulled my hair over the two holes, "keep it covered when the police get here" I nodded. I felt myself get better as every second went by, but the blood didn't take away the shock. I wasn't angry with Stefan, I didn't know whether I should be or not, but all I knew is that I wasn't.

Liz Forbes was the first on the scene, others came soon after. I gave Elena back her jacket and Damon wrapped his blazer around me. She spoke with the girl who I learnt was Amber and then came over to us. "She doesn't remember what happened" She said to Damon. She then looked down at me who was still in Damon's arms, he hadn't let me go since it happened, not that I was complaining. "Are you ok? You look a bit pale"

"I'm fine" I told her.

Liz nodded, "It's a good thing you got here" She said to me, "She lost a lot of blood" I just nodded in response, "you didn't see anything?"

"No" I said, "I found her and then I called for Damon" I told her. "Is she going to be ok?"

"It looks like it, yeah" She turned her attention back to me, "you girls should go back to the party, me and Damon will take it from here"

"Ok" Elena replied, she put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me from Damon's grasp who actually seemed reluctant to let me go. Bonnie picked up the pace, like she was trying to create distance from us. "Bonnie can we talk about this?" Elena called after her.

"There's nothing to talk about." She responded coldly. I guess tonight wasn't the greatest of examples to show that Stefan is a good guy.

"Bonnie please-"

"Mia is just a perfect example tonight to why I will never accept them" She spun around and stated sternly, "now please, just leave me alone" We watched her walk away from us.

"Someone's pissy"

"This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go" Elena wiped a quick tear that was threatening to escape.

"Hey, at least you didn't get bitten, I guess there is a first time for everything ay," I chuckled lightly, "C'mon, lets go home"

"I'll drop you off home, I want to go see Stefan" Elena told me, "are you ok with that?"

"Sure I am, but I'm coming with you"

"Mia-"

"I'm not scared of him Elena and I don't blame him. I want to go with you"

She hesitated, but nodded. We did stop home and got changed out of our dresses. I heard Elena speak to Damon on the phone, I sat and waited by the door for her. As she came down the stairs, she was only just hanging up. "I know what I need to do" She told me, she didn't elaborate, we just had a silent drive over to the boarding house. Damon was standing outside as we arrived, he nodded at Elena and she walked straight in.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Fine" I told him, "although your blood is giving me a bit of a headache"

He chuckled, "It should pass through your system soon, just don't die"

"Oo, I don't know, that's going to be pretty tough for me" I said as I slipped passed him to get into the house. "We better wait outside, just incase" He nodded and we walked together. We heard Stefan yelling and we heard objects been thrown around. "I think she's done it" I said as all went quiet. We walked in to find Stefan on the floor and a devastated Elena standing above him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Damon asked her.

"I'm sure" She told him.

"Alright" He nodded. He lifted Stefan up like he was lighter then a feather, vampire strength comes in handy. I put my arm around Elena and we walked behind Damon to the basement. Déjà vu hit me when we walked in, I remembered coming in here to see Damon locked up. I remember watching him kill Zach, I winced at the memory. Damon put Stefan in one of the cells, he locked it up and turned to us. "There's no guarantee this is going to work"

"It has to" Elena replied.

He nodded and moved towards the stairs, "Coming?" He asked us.

"I'm going to stay down here" Elena told him as she slid down the wall.

"Ok, Come on Mia"

"I'm going to stay with her" I told him.

"You need your rest" He said to me.

"I'm fine" I wasn't, but if I said otherwise he would make me come upstairs with him. I sat down opposite Elena. Damon stared down at us for a moment, he then moved and sat down next to me, both to mine and Elena's surprise.

Elena had fallen asleep three hours into our attempted stay awake. I was starting to nod off too, I was resting my head on Damon's shoulder. "Tired?" He chuckled.

"Just a tad" I yawned.

"You know, you would be more comfy if-" He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up to sit on his lap; I had an easier access to use his chest as a pillow.

"I'm too tired to argue" I said, but knew that wasn't the truth. I snuggled against his chest and allowed myself to fall asleep.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, keep them coming for chapter 37!  
><strong>**Only five more chapters left of season 1 I think!  
><strong>**Season 3 starts in the UK soon so can't wait to see it and start planning how to fit this story into it!**

**LivHardy x **


	37. Blood brothers

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep, in Damon's arms. I looked up at him to find he was looking down at me. "Morning sleeping beauty"

I looked around groggily, Elena was up too, she chuckled upon seeing me. "She never was a morning person"

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Early" Damon replied helpfully.

"How's Stefan?" I asked.

"I just went in to check on him" Elena told me, "Not much change"

Damon chuckled as my stomach began to growl. He put his hands under my arms and pulled me up along with him. "I'll feed this one, are you going to be ok down here?" He asked Elena.

She nodded and went back to staring inside Stefan's cell. "It's so hard to see him locked up like this"

"You're the one who locked him up" Damon pointed out.

"You helped" Elena shot back.

"I couldn't have him chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, could I?"

"So nothing to do with you caring about him?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, "Your thing, not mine" Damon practically had to lift me up the stairs because I was still in Mia morning mode. He put me down on the couch and I laid there until he came out with toast.

"You spoil me" I teased. "Wait, why do you have human food?"

"Because Stefan has it stocked for when Elena sleeps round" Damon said and planted himself next to me.

"One thing I would hate about being a vampire is giving up food" I told Damon.

"Human blood is much more satisfying" He stated, "trust me" He emphasised, "Good old Stefan learnt that the hard way last night" His fingers moved over my neck and drew back my hair.

"Are they still there?" I asked him.

"Can barely see them now" He replied and let my hair cover it up again. "How did it feel? Your first vampire bite"

"Painful" I told him.

"So nothing your willing to try again soon?" I looked over at him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"No" I said sternly.

"Shame, I think you would have enjoyed it with me" He leaned back on the couch and dug something out of his pocket.

"Figured out what it does yet?" I asked him.

"Nope" He said as he inspected it. "Whatever it is, it doesn't work" He put it down and turned his attention back to me. "Have you spoken to your Uncle lately?"

"By spoken do you mean insulted?" He raised his brow, "its our thing" I shrugged. "Besides, I haven't really been at home for him to speak to me"

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"If Elena is" I told him, "Why? Problem?"

"Yes, you've become a complete nuisance"

"What are you talking about? I am a joy to be around"

"Na-uh" He wagged his finger at me, "You're a complete nuisance"

Just a nuisance? Dammit, I will have to try harder next time, I feel I've been issued a challenge" I bent down to pick up my jacket, I quickly shot up when "Did you just pinch my butt….again!" He smirked and brushed past me, "what did I tell you last time?"

"Just can't help myself, not with that tight little ass"

"Well thank you, but hands off" I turned back around, "Damon!" I growled, "now your becoming a nuisance, my butt is off limits"

"What did I just walk into?" We turned around to see Elena there.

"I'm innocent, blame him!"

"Your always innocent" Elena teased.

"I know right" I then turned to Damon, "God Damon, Stop trying to lead me astray, its not going to work"

"I'm going to our house to pick up some change of clothes" Elena told us, "keep an eye on him"

"Bring me something" I said to her, she nodded and left the boarding house.

"Right, since I'm done feeding you, I better feed the delinquent" Damon said as he stood up.

"Don't hurry back" His smile showed me he was amused. He went downstairs and I took the time to look around the room. There were countless numbers of books. A couple of minutes later, Damon came up the stairs.

"He won't eat"

"Well don't just give up! Find him his favourite…err" He crossed his arms and leaned back, "animal?"

"Hmm" He said as he stroked his chin. "Stefan likes….." He smirked, "puppy blood"

"Your disgusting"

"Cute little golden Labradors"

"If you've ever done that, I'm never letting you touch me again" I warned.

"Relax, I prefer my blood….human" He said brushing his fingers over my neck. "with tight little asses"

"I'm sure if you explain this to Alaric-" I tried to joke, but he cut me off.

"You think Alaric has a tight little ass?"

"Whoa buddy, don't try and turn this around on me, I meant-"

"Your words, not mine"

"I didn't mean it like that! I was trying to make a gay joke and then you….twisted….it….and I now I-" Damon just smirked back at me, "grrr….I hate you." I glared at him, "One moment" I said as I felt my phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Amelia, it's Uncle John" I turned to look at Damon, he stepped closer to me, no doubt he heard that. "You didn't come home last night"

"I told Aunt Jenna I wasn't"

"We haven't had a catch up yet"

"Maybe some other time"

"You should come home, now"

I was about to reply but Damon took the phone from my hand, "Hello John" A smirk spread on his face.

"Stop using me to piss off him" I hissed trying to snatch my phone back, but Damon held it from my reach.

"I believe I'm the reason your niece has been….occupied"

"I thought that might be the case" I narrowed my brows when I could this, I turned around to see Uncle John walk into the living room.

"Uncle John" Damon said mockingly, "what a pleasant surprise"

His eyes darkened on Damon, before turning his attention to me, "What do you think your mother would say if she knew you were dating a vampire?"

I narrowed my brows, dating? I wish. I looked at Damon who just continued to tauntingly smirk at John. "I think her mother would be proud that she's got a looker like me"

"I don't think so Mia, do you?"

"I don't know John, which mother?" His eyes widened slightly. Owned. "I think you should go"

"You heard her"

"You know she would be disappointed"

"Like I said, which mother?" I left the room, I hated that he was using her against me. I honestly didn't know what she would say, I wonder even what aunt Jenna would think. Damon came in after me, "Is he gone?"

"Yep" He answered, "and this time he won't be getting back in"

"Good." I replied.

"Are you going to be ok if I have to run out? I have an errand with the teacher"

I scrunched up my brows in confusion, "Alaric?" He nodded, "Oh so you two are friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Mia" He started to walk away.

"So what am I?" I called after him.

He stopped and turned back around, "Lunch"

"Your such a jerk"

He shrugged, "I don't wear a white hat" He pulled on his jacket, "you should stay up here, at least whilst Elena is gone"

"I'll be ok"

"Your very trusting of him given the fact he took a bite out of you last night"

"Well so are you, otherwise you wouldn't be leaving me" He stared at me like I had just out smarted him. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Goodbye Amelia"

"Fine, don't tell me" He walked away, "I don't care!" I called after him. I huffed when I heard the door slam. "What to do? What to do?" I said, scanning the room for something to amuse me. I decided to mess with Damon. I went on his computer and replaced his screen saver with a picture of Edward Cullen with the caption I love boys that sparkle on it, I let out an evil snigger and did some more clicking around. I made his home page Justin Beiber's fan site and lastly, I opened up word programs and made a diary entry from Damon.

I will give you an example, *clears throat*

Dear Diary.

It's me again. Edward Cullen. I hate hearing that name, but I always want someone to bring him up or say it. Its been a month now since I saw Twilight and I thought I was over him and back onto Justin Beiber, but today has made me think differently. I've told all my meals who knows about it, I'm over him, but the truth is, I'm not. Today, for once in a month I broke down and cried about it. That's why I've decided to write to you diary, maybe writing about this will make me get over it. I miss him, I miss R-Patz, who I spent hours watching but in new moon…he's different, he is not the guy I fell for, he is just this arrogant twat and is probably proud to think he broke my heart. Why else would he and Beiber laugh when they see me in my dreams? I tell all my meals I hate these dreams, but really, it's the only thing I have to do with him so sometimes I like it. I was doing fine for awhile, it was until I saw a couple video of him on you tube and that made me miss him, the way he sparkled….I had gone through a month without watching Twilight and now I cannot bare to watch them at this period in time. All my meals keep saying he's ugly, but he isn't really.

Until next time my heart breaks…..

Damon Culle-…..I mean Salvatore.

I saved it as Damon's diary entry day 1 of heart break. I decided this would be a perfect time for an evil laugh, but I was interrupted. I jumped up when I head a creek behind me, but it was just Elena. ""What were you doing?"

"Err…." I turned to switch off the monitor, "nothing."

"How is he?"

"Not sure, haven't been down there" She walked over to the basement stairs. "Elena, do you really think we should be going down there? I mean, without Damon here?"

"Where's Damon gone?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say" I told her. "Let's just wait for him to come back"

"I can't do that" She turned and went down the stairs.

"Elena" I yelled after her. "And they say I'm the troubling twin" I mumbled as I followed her. Stefan was telling her to leave him alone, "you heard the man! Well vamp…."

"See Stefan, she's not angry with you, you don't need to keep blaming yourself" Elena said, "tell him Mia"

"Yeah….completely forgiven"

"See"

"Go away. I don't want you here"

Apparently Elena is deaf because she then opened the door to his cell, "Elena!"

"What are you doing? Get out of here"

"No." Elena replied stubbornly.

"You're taking a risk, I could hurt you"

"Then I'm stupid"

"Yes you are" I spoke, she glared at me.

She picked up the bottle of blood that Damon had left for Stefan and held it out to him. "You need to drink this"

"Elena, get out of here or you'll regret it"

"You are so annoying! Let's go!"

"Drink."

I sighed heavily, "I suppose you were never the smart twin"

Just as I said this, Stefan knocked the bottle out of Elena's hand and came viciously inches away from her face. "I said GET OUT" He growled, bringing out his fangs.

"You heard the man!"

I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out but she pulled away from me, "No." She said sternly. His fangs went away and he sat back down, burying his head between his knees. "Mia, can you give us a minute?" I looked from her to Stefan, I was getting ready to tell her that there was no way I was going to leave her alone down here with him, but when I looked at him, I just knew he wasn't going to hurt her. I nodded and headed back up stairs. I planted myself on the couch and laid my feet out where I remained for two hours. Elena came up occasionally with updates. She told me the story of how Damon and Stefan turned vampires.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" I looked up to see Damon coming in, he took off his jacket and lifted my feet up so he could sit down, he then dropped my feet on his lap. "I guess you could be useful" he stroked his chin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well….I'm rather hungry, you see" He has made jokes like that before, but there was something about his tone of voice this time. His gaze flickered to my neck, his stare so intense I couldn't help but shiver under it. "Let me feed from you"

"Your not serious are you?" I exclaimed and covered my neck with my hand. As soon as those words escaped my mouth, I found myself beneath him, being pinned down. "Damon! No!" I pushed against his chest, but I should have really known that there was no point to it. He leaned down and his lips brushed over my neck and he paused like he was taking in my scent. I crammed my neck to try and get away from him, but it was like I was just giving him an easier access.

"I haven't had a human in…..too long, Mia" He said softly, I finally looked at him, he ran his finger down my cheek, "I can either take your blood without your permission which will hurt, or you can allow me to drink from you and you will feel pleasure" I continued to struggle against him, hoping that maybe Elena or Stefan would come up, "Relax" he breathed, so I stopped. "good" he said softly and moved his head towards my neck. His hand let go of my wrist that was pinned down and moved slowly down my stomach and chose to rest at my hip. He kissed at my neck as if numbing it before making the pierce until he found his spot and I felt his fangs graze over my skin. I sucked in air and waited for the piercing pain, I closed my eyes and my fist scrunched up his shirt, just waiting for the impact. He was teasing me, he circled his chosen spot with his tongue before applying a little bit of pressure with his fangs. A gasp escaped me and my grip on his shirt tightened. His body moved as he sucked, his groin occasionally pushing into mine allowing me to feel his shaft harden above me. It started off a shooting pain, but as he went on, it became almost as he said, pleasurable and I shivered against his touch, biting my lip so I wouldn't moan at his touch. His hand moved south and smoothed over my ass, prompting my leg next to his thigh, I felt him growl against my skin as he continued to suck. As soon as I started to feel light headed, I felt him take one last pull and then he reluctantly withdrew his fangs from my skin. However, his head started to move to my neck again and I was afraid he was going to take some more, but instead he licked at my neck, taking in the blood that was threatening to spill until he cleaned up. He pulled back and sat up as I did.

"Why now?" I breathed.

"Because-" He started, his eyes flickered darkly towards me, "because Stefan did"

"You're kidding me, right?"

Something told me no. My hand went to my neck and felt the two punctured holes he had left me, although the blood had stopped, they were still there and I had to keep them hidden. I moved my hair over and scooted away from him. "Interesting" He stated as he stared at me.

"What?"

"Your blood…." He kept his hand on my hip. "is delicious" his tongue ran over his bottom lip where his mouth was smudged with my blood, "some of the best human blood I've ever had"

"That is great to know" I said sarcastically, "stop looking at me like that!"

He ran his finger around his mouth and scooped off my blood before sucking his finger, "Mmm delicious" I looked away, having flashbacks of what I just did. "Elena with Stefan?" He asked as if he didn't just do what he did. Although, I'm glad he didn't speak more of it because I was still taking into account what I had just done. I willingly let Damon feed from me and I actually enjoyed it?

"Yep"

"And you trust him?"

"Yep" I answered simply. "I just think he has had a lot of guilt he has had to deal with and it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught"

"This is my fault now?"

"No Damon, it's not anyone's fault, that's what I'm trying to get at" A tint of anger flashed in his eyes, "I'm just saying your not exactly innocent either, I mean c'mon, your life mission has to be to make him miserable"

Damon pushed my feet off his lap and stood up, "Let me ask you a question, in this important soul searching and cleansing of demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"I don't know, Elena told me what Stefan told her"

"Oh of course" He laughed bitterly, he turned and walked away.

"Damon" I pushed myself up and went after him. I grabbed onto his arm and forced him to face me. I didn't like the look on his face when I did. "You tell me then" He looked away from me, "please?" To my surprise, he did. He told me how Stefan was the reason he drank blood from a girl and completed the transition into becoming a vampire. "So is that why you hate him?"

His mouth twitched in anger and he slowly looked up at me, I saw the hate in his eyes, the hate that I knew was for Stefan. I was beginning to think Damon had started to care for Stefan again, but the cold look in his eye told me differently. I felt myself sinking away from Damon just so I would have to look right dead in the middle of his eyes. "Because she turned him" He walked away, but stopped outside the door and turned his head, "It was just supposed to be me"

"Shouldn't you hate her for that?" He didn't respond. "I don't get your fascination with her, she played you both and I would have thought you of all people would have seen straight through that" I saw his nostrils flair and he just stared at me with his jaw clenched before leaving my sight. I think I hit a nerve.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, keep them coming!  
><strong>**Only four chapters let of season 1!  
><strong>**Follow me at LivRKOHardy **

**LivHardy x **


	38. Isobel part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Mia" I turned to see Elena coming towards me, I was helping out Caroline for the parade. "Alaric wants to see us"

"Can't it wait?" Caroline asked us.

"No. It can't" I didn't like the seriousness in her tone.

"Ok" I replied back nervously, following on behind her. I walked in to find Stefan and Alaric there, with expressions on their faces that deepened my nervousness. "Ok, what is going on?"

"You should sit down" Alaric told me.

"Ok…." I said and sat down, I turned to look at Stefan, "Nice to see you up again"

He nodded at me, "Can I speak to you after?" He asked me, Jee, I wonder what that's going to be about.

"Ok" I said back, "So….?"

"Isobel came to me last night" Alaric told me.

"Err what?" He sent me a small sad smile. "Isobel? As in my….our birth mother Isobel?" He nodded. "Oh man…" I breathed out, my curiosity to meet her left me at that moment and was filled with dread instead. I know I had built up my real mother in my head and I knew that she wasn't going to meet my expectations. "What does she want?" Did she want to meet me and Elena? Did she think about us all these years? What we were like? How we were getting on?

Alaric was cut off from answering my question as Damon walked in the room. I didn't know how things were between us after last night. "Damon, thanks for coming"

"Sorry I'm late, dog ate my-" He stopped when he couldn't keep a straight face, "never mind" He then scanned the room, "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night"

"Isobel's here?" I felt a wave of nausea every time her name was brought up. As these words escaped his mouth, he looked in my direction. I caught his eye and it was like he could read me like a book, he often could do that. Damon began to throw questions at Alaric, which annoyed me because they were all related to finding his precious little Katherine. I felt a huge lump in the back of my throat, one that I couldn't swallow. "What does she want?"

"She wants to see me and Mia" Elena spoke. I hadn't heard this yet so I was equally as shocked as Damon.

"Alaric is suppose to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants" Stefan informed him.

Damon turned to me, he pulled out a chair and sat down next to me. "You know you don't have to see her if you don't want to" He told me.

My mouth stayed tightly closed, "We don't really have a choice" Elena said, stealing Damon's attention. "She's threatened to go on a killing spree"

That makes me feel better. My mom is a serial killer….but then again so is the guy I'm crushing on, I thought as I stole a glance off Damon.

"Oh." He half smiled, "I take it that's not ok with you guys?"

"I want to meet her" Elena said, "I know I will regret it if I don't"

"She wants you both" Alaric said, turning his glance on me.

I felt all the pressure of their stare. "I need a minute" I finally spoke and couldn't escape from that room fast enough. I heard Elena call after me, but I also heard Stefan stop her. I let the breath I was holding in escape when I got out into the fresh air. I never knew hearing her being in town would have this much of an affect on me. Stupid woman who should mean absolutely nothing to me.

"Are you ok?" I spun around, brushing against Damon as I did so.

"I'm cool"

"You were never good at the concept of lying" He brought his hand up to my face, using his thumb to trace under my eye. "You've been crying"

"No I haven't"

"You don't have to hold it in, you know"

"I've learnt from the best" I shot back.

"Yeah well lets face it, I've always been much cooler than you"

"Ha, no. You wish"

"Are you coming back in?" I half nodded. "You really don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'll back you up"

"Yes I do" I looked down, "I can't let all those people get hurt just because I'm too scared"

"What are you scared of?" I didn't answer him, "C'mon Mia, you can tell me"

"It's stupid" I told him, "I'm scared that she won't…..like me" Damon opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off, "I shouldn't care what she thinks, I mean she left me and Elena, she didn't want us so why should I care? She's never been a mother to me, this should be easy, like meeting a stranger"

"Hey" He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up. "She'd be crazy not to"

"Thanks Damon" I smiled at him.

"You are welcome my dear" I turned to go back in, but he pulled me back, "by the way, the other day, you hadn't been messing with my computer, had you?" he raised a brow.

I scoffed, "No, I respect people's property"

"Really?"

"Really." I said slowly to him.

"So you didn't change my screen saver? Or write a diary entry"

"Nope" I shrugged, "you know who it could have been?"

"Enlighten me"

"Err…." I looked around, "Alaric" He shook his head, "I mean….Stefan….ELENA! It was Elena! I keep telling people she's evil, but no one believes me"

"Well I hope you know revenge is coming sweet heart" He tapped my ass as he headed back inside.

"Revenge? I have been nothing but nice to you! If you think I'm going to take this sitting down….oh you are messing with the wrong twin Mr Damon Cullen"

He led me back inside where I agreed to go with Elena. Alaric nodded and left the room, presuming to set up a meeting.

"Hey" Elena whispered to me. "I'll be there with you." I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks twin"

"Mystic grill, one hour" Alaric said, coming back into the room.

"That soon?" I asked him.

"Afraid so"

We went over there straight away. "I'll stay too" Damon said.

"She might get suspicious" Stefan pointed out. "And she knows you"

"Good then she will know not to try any funny business" Damon shot back. Stefan didn't retaliate, he just turned to Elena, reassuring her. "You ready?" Damon asked me.

"Not even close" I told him. "What is she like?" I asked him.

"She was feisty, a lot like you" He replied.

"Am I like her?"

"In ways" He said, "but you're a better person"

"We're ready" Stefan told me. He led Elena in, I turned back to Damon.

"Here goes"

"Here goes" He repeated. He placed his hand on the back of my head and leaned in and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes as he did so, it was weird seeing him so…..compassionate, caring. He slowly released me and went to sit down with Elena. I saw where both Stefan and Damon were standing. They were apart and had a good view of our table.

"This doesn't change anything" Elena said to me, covering my hand with hers.

"I know" I answered her. "I know"

Elena had a little miming session with Stefan, I just exchanged occasional glances with Damon. I quickly nudged Elena when I saw a woman who matched the woman in the first photo we saw of Isobel. I was right, she stopped in front of our table. "Amelia, Elena" A small smile came on her face. We didn't reply, we just stared. So this was mother dearest. "It's amazing, you two look exactly like her. I bet the Salvatore brothers love that"

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked her.

"She found me after I turned" Isobel answered. So she was still alive, I took a sneaky glance at Damon who looked interested by the mention of Katherine, figures, probably the only reason he came. "Genetic curiosity I suppose, she would be fascinated by you two"

I then noticed the necklace she was wearing, "Is that what allows you to walk in the sunlight?" I asked her, making sure I didn't mess up any of the words.

"Katherine helped me obtain it"

"Who's our father?" I then asked.

"Not important"

"Well to us, it is" Elena spoke.

"A teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice" I said.

"It would, wouldn't it?" My patience with my birth mother was wearing thin. I just wanted to get out of there, away from her, especially with the talk focusing on Katherine. "You ask a lot of questions"

"Do you blame us?" I asked her bitterly.

"No." She answered, "I don't."

"Why'd you compel the man to kill himself after he told me to stop looking for you?" Elena asked her.

"Dramatic impact. Wish it would've been more effective"

"So do I" I said coldly. I sighed and leaned back, "What is it you want? You obviously didn't come here just to check up on us" I was no longer worried about being liked by this women because I didn't care whether I saw her ever again.

"Does human life mean that little to you?" Elena asked her.

"It means nothing to me." She smiled, "It's just part of who I am"

"That's not true" I said sternly, "We know other vampires who aren't like that" I pointed out, "not all vampires are bad, it's a life style choice"

"What like Damon?" She shot at me, she then turned to Elena, "Or your boyfriend over there by the pool table?" I saw Stefan straighten up. "Who would of thought, my girls falling for the Salvatore brothers, just like Katherine"

"Hey hey hey, we're nothing like Katherine AND we are not your girls"

"Nothing? You're the spitting image of my dear"

"We may look a like, but that's where it ends"

"Are you sure? She was quite taken with Damon too"

"Why did you want to meet us?" Elena changed the subject, I was thankful, "it can't just be to catch up"

"Because I was curious about you two" I shook my head at this, "but the real reason is I want what your uncle wants, Jonathon Gilbert's invention."

"How do you know our uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger, John had a crush on me for years, he was the first one that told me about vampires,

"So what made you want to be one?" I asked her.

"It's a very long list of reasons Mia, all of which I'm sure you thought about" I looked down and shook my head, "that was your first lie"

"I do not lie" I scoffed. Elena raised her brow at me, "I don't!" She continued to stare at me, "alright, an occasional fib here and there but really, where's the harm?"

"It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Damon won't, Stefan won't"

"I'm not dating Damon" I told her.

"Oh but you want to be"

"You don't know anything, you haven't been around" I pointed out.

"I have been Mia, you just haven't seen me" I shook my head and leaned back in my chair.

"We don't have what your looking for" Elena told her. We slid out from our chairs, but she grabbed onto our arms.

"Sit down and tell your boyfriends to walk away" I looked around to see Damon and Stefan had moved forward. They whispered something to each other and Stefan pointed to the door. Damon took a last look at me and walked out. What just happened? I just wished Damon would have left before my birth mother made my feelings clear for him.

We lowered ourselves back down in front of her, "Now" She smiled, "I want the invention"

"Like my twin said, we don't have it and you don't get to ask for anything" I told her firmly.

"You will get it for me"

"Are you deaf? we don't have it" I repeated slowly, "obviously didn't get the brains from her" I whispered to Elena.

"I know that, but Damon does" She turned to look at me, "And your going to get it for me"

"Why me? he wouldn't give it to me, so you've just wasted your time"

"Then the blood will be on your hands" She rose from our chair, "It was nice meeting you two" She walked away from us and I honestly prayed that would be the last I would see of her.

"Hey" Elena whispered to me, tears shining in her eyes like mine, "we said it wouldn't change anything"

"How could we come from that?" I asked her, we stood up and she hugged me. We went outside, I scanned for Damon but he was no longer there. I envied Elena in that sense. At least Stefan stayed, made sure she was safe, it seemed sometimes that Damon couldn't care less.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts & favourites, keep them coming for the next chapter!**

**LivHardy x **


	39. Isobel part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Mia" Elena called, I put down the remote and got up, she was by the front door and on our porch was Bonnie.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Hey" I stepped in next to Elena. "I couldn't sleep last night. You two were obviously upset about something and I just walked away, that's not me, that can't be us" I was glad Bonnie had stopped by, it looked like we were finally going to sort things out. "You two are my friends, if you need me, I'm here and I'm sorry I couldn't show that yesterday"

"We met our birth mother" Elena told her.

"Oh…..was it….?" We both shook our heads. "Come here" She said and opened her arms. We all went in for a group hug. "I'm sorry, I really am"

"So are we" I said to her, "I hate when we fight. I've hated having Elena as my only friend, she gets annoying after a little while"

"Hey" Elena laughed and nudged.

"What? Your not the best of company"

"Now you've only got Bonnie as one friend"

The next day

"Mia! Mia!"

"What Jeremy?" I half snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just really busy right now"

"Listen, I haven't seen Anna in a few days, I'm getting worried"

"Ah Jeremy I don't know" I said, not giving him any of my focus at all.

"Something weird is going on Mia, I need you to tell me what it is"

"I have no idea what your talking about" I lied. "Coming Elena!"

"Are you lying to me right now?" Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad at lying.

"Excuse me?"

"Well that's what you do don't you? You lie"

"Me? I do not lie! Lying is my least favourite thing to do" I told him, he stared at me angrily, "I am your older sister and that means I never lie"

"No it doesn't"

"Yeah, it totally does"

"Oh c'mon Mia, who are you trying to fool? You and Elena lie about everything" He spat at me.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't speak to me like that, I haven't done anything to deserve it" I yelled at him.

"I know what Anna is and I know that you know too. Where is she Mia?"

"I know nothing! Anna is a human!"

"Mia" He growled, "stop lying to me"

"I'M NOT! GOD!" I stared at him, me and Elena had tried so hard to protect him from this, how the hell does he know? He grasped my arm, "I am tougher then you and I could kick your ass" I said as I ripped myself from him. "I told you, I don't know" My voice was more hushed, still recovering from the shock that he is aware of vampires. He looked at me, a look that he had never given me before, a look of disappointment and betrayal. He pushed past my shoulder, "Jer!" I yelled after him, "Dammit" I then turned round to face the one person I hoped I would never see again. "Oh great, it's you." I rolled my eyes, "what the hell do you want? Like my day wasn't going bad enough!"

"I'm your mother Amelia, I want to be more involved in your life"

"It's a little late for that." I stated and looked away from her.

"Your boyfriend paid me a visit earlier, Damon."

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend" I muttered.

"Really? Well he seems awfully protective of you" My ears perked up. "He told me if I didn't leave you alone he would rip me to bits"

"Why?"

"He said he cares about you"

"Oh now I know your lying" I scoffed, "Damon would never say that"

"Well he did" She said, keeping her calm presence. "He said that I came into this town and threatened the people he cares about and he specifically mentioned you"

"He was probably looking out as Elena is dating-"

"He didn't mention Elena" A smile played on her lips, "just you" I tried not take what she was saying seriously. I so wanted it to be true what she was saying though. I wanted Damon to be protective of me, I wanted him to care for me, but I couldn't trust a word that came out of her mouth, no matter how much I want to believe it. "You know, its times like this I wish I would have been a mother to you, the talk about boys. The talk when she have your first crush or suffer your first heart break, it would have been nice" I kept my eyes firmly on the ground. "Amelia, why won't you look at me?"

"Because if I do-" I felt my voice breaking, "it would hurt even more"

"Amelia-"

"Don't" I stopped her, "you didn't want me, I get it, but coming into mine and Elena's life now is unfair, completely unfair" I spat out, "You said that you want to be part of our lives and I almost wished that you were being truthful"

"C'mon Mia-"

"You don't get to call me that. Go away."

"Not until what I get what I want" She hauled me next to her.

"Am I speaking a foreign language to you woman?" Her hand was tight around my arm. "Release! Release!"

"I've been doing a lot of studying, let's see if I got this right" She turned around and spotted Bonnie, "

There is the witchy best friend Bonnie, going to stay away from that one" She scanned around again, "Sad little brother Jeremy and there's Caroline, obnoxious Caroline….oh hi Elena" I turned around to see she was coming up to us.

"What is she doing here?" Elena said coldly.

"Oh and there's Matt, friend…." She looked at Elena, "ex, lots of connections there"

"What is she doing? Matt is not involved in this" Elena hissed.

"Yeah!"

"He's involved with you, isn't he?"

"Look, you shouldn't even be here" I stated. "You need to leave"

"You know, I have some friends here too"

"You have friends?"

She pointed over to where Matt was, "See that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float?" I wasn't liking where this was going. "His names Frank, he is very handsome and he is also very handy and he noticed that the axle is kind of rusted, which is very dangerous so all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and-"

"NO!" Elena screamed out. But it was too late, the float landed on Matt's arm. We tried to run to get over there to help, but she was strong and grabbed both our arms. "Get off me!" All we could do was watch. Thankfully Stefan was there and was able to lift it up.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena cried and finally managed to tear her arm free from her.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about"

"You're doing this all because of Jonathon Gilbert's invention?"

"Hand it over and the fun will stop."

"I told you Damon's not going to give it to me" I yelled.

"And I think you underestimate how much Damon cares about you"

"He doesn't, don't you get it? He would kill you before he gives it up" It was just making me even angrier that she was putting all these false hopes about Damon in my head.

"Is that before or after I kill your little brother?"

"Mia….he's gone" I spun around and found that where I had only just saw him, he had disappeared.

"What have you done with-" Isobel was also gone. "Psycho bitch" I muttered under my breath.

"I may have a plan" She told me, "to fool Isobel"

"I'm all ears"

She gathered up me, Bonnie and Stefan. Elena explained the situation. "Where's the device?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon has it" Stefan replied, "He's going to be difficult to reason with. I think Isobel may be right, he may give it to Amelia"

"I could try and talk to him….but I don't think he would give it to me" I spoke. "He's not just going to hand it over especially as it is harmful to vampires"

"But what if its not?" Elena said.

All eyes turned to Bonnie and we came up with a plan. Now we just needed to try it out on Damon. "Absolutely not." He stated as soon as we explained it to him.

"Just hear us out" Elena said.

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John, who'll kill me. I like being a living….dead…person"

"But it will be useless" I spoke up. "Bonnie can take the power away, I don't see any other way that we can do this. She has Jeremy, although the little twit needs an attitude adjustment, we need to get him back and there is no way round it"

"I don't trust her"

"I can remove the original spell" Bonnie told us.

"And John and Isobel will never have to turn" I faced Damon again.

"No, no, I'll just get Jeremy back my own way" Damon said as if it was the end of discussion for him.

"Really?" Stefan asked him. "How are you going to do that? Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk through the door"

Damon sighed and turned to Bonnie, "Are you even up for this? I mean, no offence, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing"

"I've been practicing" She shot back at Damon.

"It's not piano lessons honey" Damon shot right back at her. She then used a spell to prove to Damon that she could do this. She used a spell to call forward his favourite book and she was right.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, give me the device" I outstretched my hand to Damon. "We are wasting time!"

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you" He said to Bonnie.

I stepped in his view of Bonnie, "But you can trust me" He stared at me for a moment, searching my expression, maybe for signs of lying and after a moment, he dug into his back pocket and pulled out the device. He placed it in my hand, but for a moment, he didn't let go of my hand, he allowed his fingers to brush over my palm. "Thank you" I put it down on the table and allowed Bonnie to read through her spell book. I walked back over and stood next to Damon. "Can I ask you something?"

"Continue"

"Did you go see Isobel after we saw her in the Mystic Grill?"

"I did." So she was at least telling the truth about that.

"What for?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to make sure she knew her place" If I was confused before, I was even more confused now.

"You know, if it was anyone else, I wouldn't have given up that device." Damon said, facing forward, not looking at me.

"I didn't think you would give it to me"

"I almost didn't"

"Then why?"

He finally looked at me, "Just thank me and be done with it"

"So that's it? Your not going to give me a reason?"

"You want a reason? Fine, it's my good deed for the day"

"You expect me to believe that? I don't understand why you can't just-" Before I could even finger, Damon's arm wrapped around me and his hand covered my mouth.

"Much better" He smiled.

"I…mm…mmm" I mumbled against his hands. It was suppose to me, I hate you.

"Love you too Mia" He kissed the side of my head.

I watched as Bonnie lit some candles around the device. The lights began to flicker, Damon raised his brow and looked down at me, I just gave him a shrug. The fire place flamed up all of a sudden and then within seconds, everything went back to normal.

"Done" Bonnie said.

"Great, now what?" Damon muttered.

"Now-" I pulled Damon's hand off my mouth, "we give it to Isobel" I told him. "Which means I have to face her yet again" I mumbled.

"It will be the last time" Stefan said, "then you never have to see her again"

"Let's hope your right" Elena sighed, "Better get this over with"

It was a quiet car journey over, no one felt like talking, we all like Elena said, just wanted to get it over with. I fiddled with the deviance the whole way there, I needed something to fiddle with. I felt Damon watching me, but I didn't turn to him, I just didn't feel like talking. I got more nervous as we arrived. I followed Elena until she came to a stop. We barely even got there before we heard a whooshing. No doubt, when we turned around, there was Isobel.

"Where's the device?" She didn't beat around the bush.

"Where's our brother?" Elena shot back.

"This isn't a negotiation" I mustered up all the hatred in me and glared at her. "Where's the invention?"

"Where's our brother?" I repeated what Elena said. "bitch" I added my own spin.

Isobel laughed maliciously, "Do you really think I came alone?"

We turned around to see a man and a woman standing not far behind us. "Do you really think we came alone?" I asked Isobel, now it was her turn to turn around and when she did, sure enough there was Damon and Stefan. "Ohhh yeah."

She sighed, "For god sakes, call home"

I turned to Elena, she brought out her phone. My attention was drawn back to Isobel, making sure she didn't try anything funny. "She's right" Elena whispered to me. "You were never going to hurt him"

"No, I was going to kill him." Disappointing any hope that she did at least care. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I don't have any"

"We can see that" I said bitterly. "One thing I don't get, you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to me? What if he hadn't?" I asked her.

A small smile played on her lips, "He would have, there was no doubt in my mind"

"Why?"

"Because he's in love with you" I didn't dare look at Damon as these words escaped her mouth. "Oh sweet naïve Mia, how can you not see?" Because its not there, stupid vampire mother. I just stared firmly at Isobel, once again trying to read her, was she lying? This is the second time she has done this to me, was she just saying that? Why would she just make that up? I promised myself she wouldn't do this to me again and I've just let her. She then outstretched her hand to me.

I stepped forward and placed it in her hand, "Thank you" Elena said to her. Why the hell is she thanking her?

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment" She said through clenched teeth. "It keeps the memory of our real mother perfectly intact"

"Yeah! What she said!" Why did Elena get all the good lines, huh? She must have been practising in the car, damn, I should have done that.

She looked down and back at us, "Goodbye girls" But she didn't walk away, not yet. "As long as you both have a Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed" Why did she care. "Katherine was smart, she got out." She laughed spitefully, "But we all know, you two aren't Katherine" What was supposed to be a compliment, sounding like an insult coming from her mouth. And then I watched her, walk out of mine and Elena's life. Stefan stepped forward and put his arms around Elena.

"You alright?" I looked to my left to see Damon.

"I'm just glad its over with" I gave a sad shrug.

"Let's go home" Elena said, I nodded, I sent a small smile to Damon and followed her to our car. Damon and Stefan stayed where they were. "I think we should go and sort things out with Jeremy"

"This ought to be fun" I muttered.

We arrived back home and Aunt Jenna told us that Jeremy was up in his room. When we walked in, he was just hanging up the phone and when he realised we were there, he did not look happy. "Jeremy, we have to talk about this" Elena spoke.

"No, we really don't"

"Don't you want to know the rest?" I asked him.

"I already know the rest" He snapped. "Your journals pretty much covered it"

"You read our journals?" I asked angrily, "You little punk!" I lunged at him, Elena held me back.

"Mia!"

"He read my diary! That deserves some ass kicking! Let me at him!"

"Jeremy how could you? that's an invasion of-" Elena tried to say why holding me back.

"Privacy? That's rich coming from you. I read a section about Damon erasing my memory about what happened to Vicki" Note to self, hide my journal better.

"Jeremy please, you don't understand" She pleaded with him. "The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again" Anger was not erased from his face. "It was all over your face. It hurt us so much to see you like that, I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry, I-"

"Just get out" He cut her off.

"No, Jeremy, let's just-"

"No. Elena" He said sternly. "Get out" He turned to me, "you too"

"Not before I kick your ass! Elena!" I growled.

Tears formed in Elena's eyes, but I was more angry then upset right now. Elena started to exit the room, I stepped closer to Jeremy, "Don't make us out to be the bad guys just because we care about to" I snapped.

"Are you deaf? I said get out"

"You-" I poked his chest, "are pushing it, my brother and if you ever read my diary again, so help me-" I gave him my death glare and walked out, I think I've made my point.

Stefan's P.O.V

I was going to confront Damon on what Isobel had mentioned earlier. It didn't make sense to me because Damon didn't love anyone, apart from Katherine. When I walked in, Damon was already pouring himself a drink, something I had already noticed he did every time he saw Amelia. I knew he wanted to feed off her but I just couldn't believe that he was in love with her. "Would you like one?" He sensed that I was going to bring it up, "Say it, whatever it is. Purge. Get it out"

"It's about what Isobel said" I spoke.

"What about it?"

"About Amelia" I stepped forward, "and how you are supposedly in love with her" He didn't reply, he didn't show any emotion, just downed his drink. "Now I know that you and her have bonded, "I also know that she really cares for you and that you care for her"

"Well this is going in an interesting direction"

"I'm just concerned about Amelia. I mean she is my girlfriend's sister, I don't want her to get hurt anymore then Elena does. Amelia considers you as a friend you know"

"Same here, Mia is a very good friend. Actually, she may qualify as my only friend" Damon was hard to read, although I did believe that he cared about Amelia, I just didn't believe he was in love with her. I believe he was in love with the way she looked, like Katherine. "Is that a problem?" There was a problem, I knew that Amelia's feelings for Damon were growing stronger.

"We've had this talk before Damon"

"We're just friends and I wasn't really looking forward to telling her the truth anyway, so you can do it"

"Truth?"

"About John" I narrowed my brows, what did he know that I didn't? "Really? You don't know?" I shook my head, "Am I the only one who has the ability to put two and two together?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She dated John when she was fifteen, she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this?" John? Elena's father? "You there yet?"

"So you think that John is Elena and Amelia's father?"

"Ding, ding, ding"

I scoffed at this, "What proof do you have?"

"I don't need any." He answered, "That's a DNA test for John, Elena, Amelia and Maury Povich to deal with" I rolled my eyes at him, "but I know how well you deal with these big bombshells, so sleep tight" He began to walk away from me, "Oh and when you do tell them, tell Mia if she needs a friend to talk to about anything….I'm here for her" And for once he sounded serious and I knew from that statement he wasn't going to back off from her. What was his obsession? He has to know by now she's not anything like Katherine and never will be.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, tweets, keep them coming!  
><strong>**Two more chapters left of season 1!**

**LivHardy x **


	40. Founder's Day part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Stefan's P.O.V

Once again my talk with Damon seemed to have done no good because here he was at the Founders Day. "Look at you, all retro" He couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He scoffed. "Bonnie deactivated Gilbert's invention, Isobel's gone and it's Founder's day" He looked around, "Oh and of course I'm here to support my good friend, Amelia" I shook my head at him, "Oh c'mon you started it with that whole 'your going to hurt her' speech" He laughed to himself, "I'm still enjoying that"

"As long as you heard it."

"Wait, huh?" A smirk then spread on his face, "you have no sense of humour Stefan something my friend Mia does have"

"Actually I just have no sense of Damon humour" I retorted.

"Mia does" I just patted his shoulder and begun to walk away, "Look I get it, I'm the hotter, bad boy guy and your scared that now Katherine is out of the picture, I am going to turn all my attention onto Amelia" He placed his hand on my shoulder, "But don't worry, Amelia is not Katherine"

"I'm glad to hear you understand that" But his eyes were not on me. They were on something behind me, I turned around to see Amelia approaching. She was in her dress, all ready for Founder's day. A dress that was similar to one I recall Katherine had once wore. Damon's face said it all, he wasn't looking at Amelia, he was looking at Katherine. Wearing that dress, her hair being more curled than before, she looked even more like Katherine. "She's not Katherine, remember?" I said, but nothing couldn't snap Damon out of the trance he was in. He was just staring at her like she was the only person here.

Amelia's P.O.V

I scanned around looking for Elena, this dress was killing me, I don't know how women coped, I could barely breathe. I looked ahead and made eye contact with Damon. I did a mock curtsy at him, but he didn't smile, he just continued to stare. I stood there feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, I walked forward so I was next to them. "Hey guys"

"Amelia" Stefan smiled. "You look amazing"

"Thanks" I replied, I moved my gaze to Damon but he was still staring. "Have you seen Elena?"

"She is on her way and I wanted to talk to you both about something"

"If its about the whole biting thing don't worry about it, its forgotten" I told him.

He smiled at me, "Thank you, but its not"

"Oh" I said suspiciously. "this sounds serious"

"I guess you could say that"

"My err queue to leave" Damon said awkwardly and walked away.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Hey" Before I got my answer, Elena arrived. "so what was it you needed to tell us?"

"I think-" He paused and sighed, "I think I know who your father is"

"Come again?" I said.

"John"

"John?"

"As in your Uncle John"

"Please tell me your joking"

"It's not for certain"

"I can't believe this, the man I've insulted every time I see him….could be our father?" Elena stayed quiet throughout this, probably trying to process it in. "I'm just hoping that its not, look I have to go" I quickened my pace until I felt myself bump into someone, "I'm sorry, I-" Jeremy. "Jeremy-"

"Go away Amelia"

"C'mon Jeremy, this is getting real old now"

"Ok then why don't you just have Damon erase my memory again?"

"Maybe I will!" Ungrateful brat! "I wouldn't have done that unless I thought it was for the best which I did" I said sternly. "Did you honestly want to remember something like that? I thought I was doing you a favour"

"Well you weren't"

"WELL FINE, next time I will let you stayed miserable, ok?"

"So how many other things did you erase from my memory?" I rolled my eyes at him, "You can't fix this that easily, something like this doesn't get easily fixed"

"And I thought I was the dramatic one, you are blowing this way out of proportion!" He rolled his eyes and begun to walk away from me, "Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Oi! Get back here!…..yeah you better run"

"Everything alright?"

I turned around to see Damon, "Just peachy"

"You ready to hop on your float?" I just smiled and nodded, "Who's your escort?"

"You see that guy?" I pointed over to my escort, "his names Jake, he's an old friend"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me"

"This isn't really your scene, I didn't think you'd be interested"

"Well now you'll never know" He teased as he walked by me. I walked over to Jake and he helped me onto the float, we stood next to Elena and Stefan.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"Had a run in with Jeremy"

"And?"

"Man that boy is stubborn"

"Just like his sisters" Stefan commented with a small smile on his face.

"True"

My hand was aching as we had to keep waving until the end. I spotted Damon in the crowd and he smirked at me, mocking my wave, I just glared at him. Feeling eyes on me, I looked up to see Stefan was looking between me and Damon with a worried look on his face. I looked back at Damon to see he was talking to Bonnie, that's strange. I watched them, trying to lip read which failed immensely. I noted to myself I would have to ask him later. I was thankful when we finally got the float. I got changed into my normal clothes, but I quite liked the curly hair look so I kept that. "Where are you going?" Elena asked me.

"I'm going to go try my luck with Jeremy one more time, I will break him"

"Good luck, you'll need it"

"Not with this face I don't!" she shook her head at me, "how can you stay made at this face?"

"You can stay mad at me" Elena pointed out.

"Your point?"

"We have the same face….."

"You don't do it right, whilst I have had plenty of practise"

I left Elena and went on with my mission. I was told he was in the mystic grill. I spotted him straight away and started to make my way towards him, but Damon intercepted me. "I like you better like this" Which surprised me as I would have thought he'd like me looking more like Katherine. "Period look didn't suit you"

"Ouch….I think?"

"That was a compliment Amelia, it is a compliment of the highest order"

"Right" I laughed, "So I saw you talking to Bonnie"

"Jealous?"

I scoffed, "No." I said firmly, "I just wanted to know what it was about, I mean….she hates you, you hate her, what do you have to talk about?"

"I was thanking her"

"You were?" I asked, slightly impressed, he nodded. "Well I'm glad we got that device sorted"

"I couldn't die, you'd miss me too much"

"Probably would have" I answered and searched his eyes for a reaction. Things had been different between us in the past few days, I felt even more closer to him then I did before, I was starting to feel like he did care for me, maybe not as strongly as I felt, but I was sure something was there. "I'm actually here to try and create peace with Jeremy"

"Is he still giving you a hard time?" He asked me.

"He is, but unlike Elena, I'm giving it right back to him. I don't regret what happened, I would do it again if I had to. Stubborn little bastard"

"He'll come around" Damon said, looking over at Jeremy.

"Hope so, but he has never been this mad at me, not even when I used to steal his action man to act our love scenes with my Barbie" Damon cocked up a brow at me, "what? It's not weird, every little girl did it!" he pulled a face, "they did! Ask anyone!" I looked towards Jeremy and sighed, "wish me luck" I pulled myself away from Damon and sat down opposite Jeremy.

"Hey buddy"

"Really Mia? Do you not understand what the words go away means?"

"God Jeremy, I swear if you weren't my brother I would have punched you by now with the way your behaving"

"I'm not your brother, remember?"

"Do you honestly mean those words?" I asked him, "I understand that your hurt and you feel betrayed but I didn't do this out of spite. I didn't want you going through that right after mom and dad had died" He pushed out his chair and stood up, "Ok just tell, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You're a cold bitch Mia, you can just go to hell" As a reflex, I slapped him. His hand reached his cheek and he stared coldly at me.

Stefan's P.O.V

I saw Damon squaring up to Elena's little brother and rushed over to pull him away. "Let him go" I told Damon, he was holding Jeremy by his shirt. Damon reluctantly did so. "You alright?" I asked Jeremy.

"You should of heard what he said to Mia" Damon growled, fury burning in his eyes.

"What my brother was trying to say is, don't blame your sisters for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her" I told Jeremy, but his eyes didn't leave Damon. "She was a threat to you and she was a threat to your sisters. I'm sorry that it happened and I wish it hadn't"

"Shouldn't have made me forget" Jeremy muttered and walked away.

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it"

"What were you doing?"

"Like I said, you should have heard what he was saying to Mia" Damon said, glaring after Jeremy.

"So your protective of her all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"Maybe I am. Your all wrapped up in the other Gilbert, why can't I have this one?"

"Because of the concept you just used, 'have'" I stated. "She is not an object Damon"

"Ok so she's not Katherine and she's not an object, check" Damon mocked.

"What are your intentions?"

"C'mon Stefan, lighten up, maybe she is a good influence on me"

Amelia's P.O.V

I stuck close to Elena and Stefan that night as we awaited the mayors speech and the fireworks. I had no idea where Damon was, I was hoping he would be here so I didn't feel like such a third wheel. My prays were answered when I felt someone slip their hand into mine. "Hey, what are you doing?" He looked….panicked.

"Saving your life" He replied. "The tomb vampires are here" He said.

"What?" Stefan stepped forward.

"Founding families are the target" Damon finished off. "Get them out of here…..now" His hand was still entangled with mine, "and Stefan" his voice was now hushed but I could still hear. "Protect Mia like you would Elena…. Please?" I don't know whether I was meant to hear that or not, but it made me able to hear my heart.

"I will" Stefan answered. "Wait, where are you going?"

He just walked away, "Wait" I yelled after him, he stopped and turned around. "Keep safe and don't get yourself killed" I told him and kissed his cheek. I don't know where that sudden bravery came from but I didn't regret it. I didn't wait to see his reaction, I went with Stefan and Elena instead.

"Jeremy is out there somewhere" Elena quickly said.

"Let's go find him, c'mon" Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and Elena grabbed mine. We searched everywhere, but we couldn't find him and we all knew we were running out of time. The fire works had started and then I heard Elena yelling. I looked down to see Stefan holding his head, screaming out in pain.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!" I yelled.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena was crying out, holding him close to her. "Mia! Something is happening!"

"Elena-" I tugged at her jacket and pointed to a man coming towards us.

"Nothing to see here buddy!"

"Out of my way" The guy pushed me out of the way.

I moved back in front of him, "That is no way to treat a lady!" I pulled up my sleeves, "right here, right now, bring it!" He looked at me oddly, he was only….six foot five, I could take him.

"Lady?" He scoffed.

"Oh you have done it now, it's go time mister!"

"I don't have time for this" He moved towards Stefan.

"You are messing with the wrong lion if you think I'm going to take this lying down! Put em' up!" I said, as I rose my fists and jogged on the spot. He wouldn't really hit me...right?

Alaric saw this and raced over, sending the man in the other direction. "Get up!" He told Stefan.

"He can't" Elena whimpered.

"Lets get him up" I said and put my arm under Stefan's. Elena and Alaric helped me pull him up and in a safe place.

"He just dropped" Elena told Alaric.

"Yeah, he is not the only one" Alaric answered her and set Stefan down. "Cops are grabbing everyone who is down, injecting vervain"

"What?"

"They're rounding up the vampires" Elena said which I felt a horrible sense of dread go through me.

"Damon" I whispered. "I need to find him"

"Amelia, no you need to stay-" I didn't listen to her, I just got up and ran. I couldn't sit there and do nothing. I had this strong feeling he was in trouble, I needed to find it. "MIA!" I heard Elena scream after me, but I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**Last chapter of season 1 next and then onto season 2 which I'm excited about!**

**LivHardy x **


	41. Founder's Day part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I felt someone tug at my arm, I tried to push them away, thinking it was a vampire from the tomb, or one of the council members or that annoying man from earlier wanting to finish what he started, "Amelia it's me!" I looked up and was relieved to see Alaric.

"Please don't try and stop me, I need to find him."

"I'm not here to stop you," He said to me, "they're taking them to your family's old building."

"Thank you," I told him. "I don't understand how this happened." I cried out. "The Gilbert device….it has to be, but I don't understand, Bonnie unspelled it"

"Or maybe she didn't" Alaric pointed out.

"She wouldn't do that" I shook my head.

"She was angry about her grams' death, am I right?"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't do that to me, I mean…Stefan." I didn't need a cover, I knew that Alaric knew all about it, I'm sure aunt Jenna filled him in. "I need to get there, can you find my brother and take him home?" I asked Alaric who nodded. "I really appreciate this." I told him, the fact that despite he isn't Damon's biggest fan, he was helping. I quickly took off in the direction where I believed they were keeping Damon.

I went round the back, knowing that there was a utility door there. I was aware that the building was on fire, but I didn't care, I just needed Damon. I ran to tear open the door, but I heard someone behind me.

"NO! Don't go in there!" I turned around to see Bonnie. She grabbed at my arm and pulled me away from the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at her and tried to free myself from her, "get off!"

"You can't go in there!"

"Bonnie, I swear if you do not let me go-"

"Your going to get yourself killed, I won't let you" She cried at me. "You have to let him go, its not worth this"

"But he is Bonnie!" I yelled in frustration as I felt my eyes water up, oh great, I hate crying, especially in front of people. "He is."

"Can't you see Mia? Your falling in love with him!" She screamed at me, not letting me go. "It doesn't have to be this way, you just need to stay here with me!"

"No Bonnie its too late!" I turned to go into the building but she remained firm with me.

"It's not too late Mia, you will forget about him."

"You don't understand, its too late, I've already fallen in love with him." It was funny, hearing me back now, I was saying things I'd never even heard myself say. I loved him? "How could you do this Bonnie? How could you do this to me? We trusted you."

"I couldn't let them destroy this town!"

"Look around Bonnie! You're just as bad as they are."

"After everything he has done-"

"Your not changing my mind. I'm getting him out and I warn you now not to try and stop me."

"Please Mia, don't do this."

"If I lose Damon, if I lose him….. I will never forgive you Bonnie." I told her sternly, because I couldn't loose Damon and if I did, I wouldn't be able to look at her without being constantly reminder of what she did. With all my force, I shoved her away from me and ran into the building.

"MIA" I heard her scream. I opened the first door I found and the flames is what I met immediately. I heard the groaning and yelling of all the vampires. There didn't looked to be a way down, I pulled my jacket over myself, ready to go down, past the flames, but suddenly, the ones covering my entrance started to go down, allowing me to go down the stairs. I quickly ran down, not bothering to question how it could have happened. My heart leapt when I saw him, he was crouching on the ground.

"Damon!" I ran to his side and fell down next to him. "Oh thank god!" I cried and held onto him tightly, "I thought you were dead!"

"I am dead." His mouth tugged into a smile.

"You know what I mean." I couldn't help but smile too.

"Mia," He croaked, "you need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you." I whispered, "c'mon, get up!" I stood up and tried to pull him up. "Damon! Please!" I was struggling to get him out.

"Listen to me" He cupped my face. "just go!"

"I told you" I whimpered, "I'm not leaving without you" I felt the smoke coming from the fire start to feel my lungs, I was beginning to feel light headed. I started to drag him towards the stairs, but it was hard, he was so heavy. The fire was starting to spread even more, I watched as numerous vampires were set alight, I watched the terrified faces of them all as they helplessly watched me drag Damon towards the stairs. I winced and fell down when the fire burned against my skin. The reality of the situation was no where near setting in, I thought about Elena, I thought about Jeremy, Aunt Jenna and how I may never see them again. "I'm sorry Damon." I whispered softly.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Because I told you to trust me about Bonnie and I was wrong."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He told me and slipped his hand into mine, kissing my knuckles softly.

"Looks like we're going to die together," I whispered, "Damon I-"

"Amelia-" I turned around to see Stefan.

"Get her out of here Stefan," Damon coughed. "now!"

Stefan put his arm under Damon and then pulled me to him. I closed my eyes and felt Stefan raced at his speed. Damon fell to the ground when we landed outside and I fell down to, but only to hug him. I held him tight to me and cried into his shoulder. "Thank god!" I slowly felt him responding to my hug as he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't care that Stefan, Elena or Bonnie was seeing this, I was just so thankful for him being alive. I didn't think I could handle it otherwise. I felt myself being pulled out of the hug, I was then choked into another by Elena.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She snapped and hugged me tighter. I winced as she brushed over my burns. "You need to get this checked out."

"I'm fine." I lied. "I was lucky, I only got it on the wrist."

"I don't care where you only got it, c'mon." She pulled me away, I looked over my shoulder and connected my eyes with Damon's. He watched as she dragged me away, I realised what I had nearly done in there, I nearly told him I loved him. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I can't believe I had actually gone down there when the odds were against me. Elena sat me down while one of the nurses attending had a look at my arm. "You could have died tonight Mia."

"I know."

"What were you thinking? If you would have just waited, Stefan would have come and got him out, you didn't have to do what you did."

"You would have done the same thing in my position," I told her, "if it was Stefan."

"Yes, but I love Stefan." I could only look at her as she said this, a look of realisation hit her face. "Oh Mia…."

"Yeah, yeah, sad little school girl I know."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost him tonight Elena." I felt the tears stinging my eyes. "This was never supposed to happen."

She hugged me. "Hey, we will figure it out."

The nurse wrapped a small cast around my burns and she told me to go to the hospital in the morning to get it properly treated. "I'm going to go find Stefan, will you be ok getting-"

"Yes." I said, cutting her off. "Go."

She hugged me again and put the keys in my hands. "I will be home soon."

"Take your time." I told her, "I'll probably be in bed anyway."

She sent me a small smile and walked away. I headed towards our car, it felt weird doing something normal as driving after what happened tonight. I parked Aunt Jenna's car and got my dress which was in the back seat from earlier. I locked it up and headed towards the house. I reached for the door handle, but it opened before I touched it. Damon looked just as surprised as I was to see him there. "Hi." He said.

"Hey." I said, but it came up in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." He took a step towards me.

"Which was?"

"It's not important," He sent me a small smile, "let me take this for you." he took my dress from me and put it down on the bench.

"Thank you." I said as I watched him, he was acting differently.

"How is your wrist?" He asked me.

"It's fine, just need to get it checked tomorrow." I told him.

He nodded and looked down, "You know, I came in this town wanting to destroy it and tonight…" He looked at me, "I found myself wanting to protect it and….to protect you" I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything, I just stared at him, "how does that happen?" He moved closer to me, his fingers trailing my cast. "I'm not a hero Mia. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." I finally spoke.

"No." He smiled, "that's reserved for you, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie, even though she had every reason to hate me, she helped you save me."

"I didn't save you," I told him, "Stefan did."

"But you tried and you nearly died in doing so. She helped you."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked him.

"She did it for you" He replied. "which means somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving," He stepped closer. "and I wanted to thank you for that." His face was inches away from me and I felt my stomach scream, just standing in front of me, he had this affect on me.

"Your welcome." I managed to get out without my voice breaking. My heart went crazy as he leaned in and kissed my cheek, I felt myself taking in a breath unconsciously and not being able to let it go. He didn't lean out, he just moved until he was close to my lips. He searched my eyes as if asking for permission. I didn't lean out, I didn't move, I just allowed him to get closer and closer to me until I felt his lips touch mine. I wasn't prepared for the rush that hit me as soon as his mouth touched mine. I tilted my head and I kissed him back. I felt his lips move against mine, his hand crept its way up to my cheek, holding my firmly in place so he could deepen the kiss. Mine found their way to his chest where I brought him closer to me, I held onto him tighter then I intended to. I opened my mouth allowing him entry, he didn't leave one space in my mouth unexplored. It was our first kiss being sober, it was the first kiss that actually meant something to the both of us. My heart was beating so loud that I wondered if he could hear it. He pulled back for a moment and all I could do was stare back at him, but it was only briefly as seconds later his lips met mine once again. His hand moved from my cheek into my curls which he gently moved down to my shoulders, lingering down my arm and his finger traced under my bra. His tongue delicately slipped into my mouth and he began to kiss me hungry. I just couldn't believe it, here I was on, outside my house making out with a vampire and not just any vampire, freaking Damon Salvatore. I used to believe kisses like this were just fiction, but my stomach was screaming out for me. I wanted him. He pulled his mouth away again and I thought that was the end, but it wasn't. His fangs came out, I was nervous thinking he was going to bite me, I remembered the pain from last time, but part of me didn't want him to stop. I gripped onto his shirt as his lips found my way to my neck, I was lost in the moment until the door opened.

I broke away from Damon and turned my head, dammit Aunt Jenna.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard-" She stopped when she saw my cast. "Mia what happened? Come in!" I didn't look back at Damon, I just stepped forward and allowed Aunt Jenna to bring me inside the house.

"Thanks for bringing her home Damon." Even though he didn't. He didn't reply and Aunt Jenna closed the door on him. "Was that what I thought it was?"

"I'm going to bed." I told her.

"Oh c'mon! You need to tell me everything! I told you this would happen!"

"Goodnight Aunt Jenna."

"Your telling me everything tomorrow." A small smile played on her lips. "Listen I have to go out for a bit, to fill out a report at the fire department, you going to be ok?" I nodded and went to my room.

I sat on my bed and went through what happened in my head a million times. I kept replaying it over and over. I was so happy that it felt that it didn't really happen. I kept fooling myself thinking that I just dreamt what happened. I wanted to squeal with happiness, I wanted to sing! I actually wanted to sing! I wanted to go and squeeze the life out of Stefan! I just felt so happy that nothing felt like it could ruin this moment. It's just that I've been wanting and hoping for so long for any sign that Damon may feel the same and he just gave it to me. I imagined in my head what would happen next, what would happen when I next saw him? I couldn't get rid of this grin on my face! It was ridiculous! I heard Elena come through the door and I ran down to meet her. "Twin!" I hugged her tightly.

"Hi Mia." She laughed, "What has made you so happy?"

"Why shouldn't I be happy? I mean, I'm alive aren't I?" I spun around, I stopped when I heard clanking coming from the kitchen. "What the-" Me and Elena exchanged looks, "Right hold on, I just got a new bat!"

Elena grabbed me before I ran upstairs, "It's probably just Aunt Jenna" We edged closer to the kitchen.

Damon's P.O.V

_I had slipped my tongue delicately into her mouth and proceeded to kiss her hungrily. She tasted just as delicious as I thought she would. I didn't leave a space in her mouth unexplored. I moved my hand up from her hand, to her soft curls and pushed her head so I could gain more access. My hand moved to her shoulder, I then trailed down her arm until I reached the bottom of her bra and ran my fingers underneath. I kept one hand on her lower back, keeping her close to me, I ran light little circles on her back as I kissed her . I knew she was nervous, but I also knew that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Never had I taken such an enjoyment from kissing a human and never did I think I would be doing this without thinking of Katherine. I was fully aware it was Mia and I wanted Mia. An image flashed in my head, her beneath me, moaning out my name, I couldn't help but smirk against her lips. I decided that I would make her mine, tonight I would mark her as mine. I pulled away and allowed my fangs to come out, I didn't bring them out sooner as I didn't want to startle her. Her eyes flickered down to my fangs but she didn't show any gesture of being afraid, she trusted me and I wouldn't lose that. My fingers scraped her hair back as I moved down to her neck where I began planting small light kisses. I could feel her heart racing and I enjoyed the feeling against my chest. Her heart beats became more intense the firmer my kisses were and I continued to explore her neck until I found a spot which she seemed to react to. My pants became tighter against me and I wanted to take her right here, right now. Just as I was about to suggest to take this inside, the door opened and she broke away from me. I nearly let out a snarl and was about to grab her back, but I knew I couldn't. I retracted my fangs before her Aunt could see and turned my hair to her. A look of surprise played on her face and Amelia went in. _

I couldn't help but replay that memory since it happened, I was now staring down at my phone, reading over the text I was about to send to Mia. I was going to go to her, I didn't plan that kiss, but I'm glad it happened and just a taste wasn't enough, I wanted the whole thing, I wanted her. She surprised me today, she was the first person to come and attempt to save me, she could have died, she didn't have any extra strengths like me and Stefan, she was human…and she tried to save me and I wanted to protect her.

What I was feeling for her, I hadn't had those feelings for a very long time and I'm not sure anymore if it has anything to do with the fact she looks like Katherine. At first, sure it was, I didn't have Katherine but I had the next best thing and I was going to exploit it. Things have changed since then, I've found myself caring for her, wanting to be near her, wanting to protect her. I suppose I didn't blame Stefan for thinking of me how he didn't, thinking that I was just using her for her resemblance, I even thought that was the case, but she was Mia, I smiled thinking of her and rarely did that.

Just as I was about to hit the send button, I felt someone's presence behind me, I turned around to see the very person I couldn't get out of my mind. "I was just about to go to yours." I told her. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something about her was different, I noticed she had changed clothes and her hair had looked like she had re-curled it from earlier.

"Well I'm here now." She answered and moved towards me. I watched her as she moved the straps down her shoulders exposing herself to me.

I stepped towards her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing her against my chest, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She placed her hand on my cheek and tip toed up, pressing her lips against mine. I didn't waste anytime, my hand rammed into her hair and pulled her so I had her against the wall. I pressed my mouth to hers, she tasted just as sweet as before. I let my lips linger against hers before pulling back and making sure once again that this was ok, because I knew once I got started, I wouldn't stop. I couldn't feel her heart racing like before, but she was probably more nervous the first time. She stared back at me expectantly, so I didn't disappoint. I pressed my lips against her once again and slipped my tongue into her mouth, grabbing her wrist and pinning her up against the wall, no stopping now, I needed it. I needed her.

Amelia's P.O.V

"Aunt Jenna?" I called out to the kitchen. It was dark, the light coming through the window wasn't enough, no one seemed to be in here, but I flipped on the lights to calm mine and Elena's nerves.

"Oh my god…." I heard Elena.

**Season 1 complete!  
><strong>**I look forward to bringing you season 2!  
>So what will Damon's reaction be when he finds out it wasn't Mia who he slept with, but Katherine? How will Mia feel when she finds out Damon slept with Katherine!<br>Stay tuned & review!  
>LivHardy x <strong>


	42. The Return part 1

**Season 2 **

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"Aunt Jenna?" I called out to the kitchen. It was dark, the light coming through the window wasn't enough, no one seemed to be in here, but I flipped on the lights to calm mine and Elena's nerves.

"Oh my god…." I heard Elena.

"What?" I asked her, as I put my bag down. I heard no reply, I turned around and I could see the legs of someone sticking out behind the counter. My first thought flashed to Jeremy and I felt my body ache immediately, I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to wake up, but after all that's happened to me over the last few months, I should have known this wouldn't be a dream. Elena dove down to the person's side, I shakily took a step forward until I could see John. I wanted to scream, the sight in front of my was horrific. A knife laid next to him and all I could do was stand there like an idiot. Elena grabbed a cloth on the side and placed the pressure over his stab wound. John yelped sharply at the sudden pressure and his eyes landed on me and this caused something to snap inside of me and I was able to move. I grabbed the phone and punched in the numbers. I held onto my necklace and unsteadily paced as I waited for my call to be answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"H-hi, I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street, my uncle has been stabbed and we don't know what to do so you really need to send someone over here" I said without taking a breath.

"Behind you" John choked out in a whisper. The phone fell from my grasp and I spun around, but no one was there.

"D-did you see someone?" Elena stuttered as she rose from John.

"No, but that doesn't mean someone isn't here" I answered her, I grabbed the knife which was lying by John and shoved it into Elena's hand. "take this and don't hesitate to swing it at anyone"

"What? Where are you going? Mia you can't just leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, just give me a second." I quickly said and ran upstairs to get what I had prepared for in a situation like this. I got what I needed from my bedroom and ran back to Elena's side. She was taking small steps around the living room, making sure every space of the room did not go unseen.

"You went to get your bat?"

"I left it by the door, what do you think I got this thing for?" I asked her as I put it into swinging mode. "Now c'mon out asshole" Just as those words escaped me, I felt a gust of wind brush against my back causing me to swing the back, but it was just into thin air.

"What? What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, "I just thought-" I stopped and tried to remember what I just felt. Was it just my mind playing tricks on me? The door slammed and like a reflex my bat flew out of my hand and at the door.

"Jeremy," Elena breathed out and I turned to her. "JEREMY!" She screamed and raced to his room. I walked over to the door, picked up my bat and opened it slightly, no one was there. I took a step out and scanned the front yard, nothing. Whatever was in our house, whatever was near out house, certainly wasn't anymore. "PLEASE JEREMY WAKE UP!" I heard Elena scream and I took off up the stairs.

I ran in and Jeremy's chest rose up like he was taking a breath he desperately needed. What was suppose to be the best night of my life was turning into the worst.

Damon's P.O.V 

I smirked as I ran my finger down her lower back as she kneeled on my bed to put her shirt back on. "Where do you think your going?" I kneeled up behind her and dug my finger tips into her hips, pressing my lips against her neck.

"I have stuff to do." She answered monotonically and pulled herself out of my grasp.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" I laid back down and placed my hands behind my head, watching her cute ass wiggle into her jeans.

"Later." I cocked up an eye brow and grabbed my pants.

"Amelia, there's really no-" I looked up and she was gone. I walked out of my room and into the hallway, but she was no where to be seen. I took off down the stairs, but she was gone. "strange girl" I chuckled and replayed tonight's events in my head. That also included Amelia's sudden take off, but I suppose she did have a lot to think about.

Amelia's P.O.V

I sat with Jeremy on his bed, my arms around him, not wanting to let go and I cried softly into his shoulder. "I'm fine, Mia." He whispered as he rubbed my back.

"You….are….such….an idiot." I bawled and held on tighter to him. "What the fuck were you think Jeremy?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "What do you think I would have done without you? Who would I of given wedgies to huh? Who would I have to yell at for going through my stuff? How could you be so selfish! Stupid idiot." I slapped his chest.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out.

"Sorry isn't good enough! I am so mad at you! Idiot!" I slapped him again.

"Mia," He chuckled lightly, but then he frowned and looked down. "please don't cry Mia."

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." I closed my eyes and just appreciated my brother still being here, still being alive.

"It wouldn't have been your fault, it would have been my choice."

"I'm sorry about everything Jer, I hate you being mad at me, I just didn't want this burden on you, sometimes I wish I didn't have it on myself." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch, I didn't mean it."

"I know." I sniffed, "I mean, me a bitch? Out of the question."

"What happened?" I pulled myself away from Jeremy as I heard Stefan. He raced in the room and grabbed Jeremy's cheeks.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood, then he took these pills." Elena told him, I moved away and gave Stefan the space he needed to see if Jeremy was truly turning which I prayed he wasn't. It's not the life I want for him and I think I have to deal with enough vampires in my life. "I mean….he looks fine, but then again, so do you, so I-I don't know."

"Come here," Stefan stated, "look at me." He forced Jeremy to look directly at him, but Jeremy tries to push himself out of Stefan's grasp.

"I'm fine!" He half snapped, "I feel exactly the same."

"Should we call for help?" I asked Stefan, "maybe the tablets need to be pumped out of his system, I don't know."

"He's fine." Stefan told me after scanning Jeremy.

"Oh thank god." I breathed out, placing my hand on my chest.

"You mean, I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy asked, looking….disappointed? "Dammit."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I slapped the back of his head.

"Mia!"

"God if you weren't my brother I would kill you myself!" I growled and stormed out of the room. I kicked my bat which was blocking my exit in frustration. I would apologise to it later. I went into my room and pulled on my jacket. Other news had come in whilst we were waiting for the ambulance. Caroline, Matt and Tyler had been in some sort of crashed, I needed to get away and decided that would do perfectly.

"Where are you going?" Elena called after me, grabbing my arm.

"I'm going to the hospital." I told her. "You stay here and make sure our little delinquent doesn't try anything."

"Are you sure your ok to drive?" Stefan asked me, "I could drive you and then come back here to help Elena."

"I'll be fine." I told him.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Jeremy came out of his room after hearing out conversation.

"Boy, don't make me slap you again." I warned. "I'll call you when I have news." I told Elena and Stefan who nodded. I ran my fingers through my hair as I ran down the stairs. I got in the car and drove to the hospital. It was the hardest time to concentrate with everything going on. On one side, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Damon, but that was beginning to get over clouded with my worry for Jeremy….Caroline. I switched off my car as I arrived in the car park and jogged in. I asked the receptionist and she pointed me in the direction where I ran into Bonnie.

"How is she? Any change?" I asked her. I could see she had been crying.

"She's um," She looked away and a tear fell from her eye. "she's weak." I was terrified for Caroline, sure she wasn't my favourite person at times, but she was still one of my best friends. "they aren't sure she's going to make it."

"But she has to," I told Bonnie, "I mean….she's Caroline."

"I know Mia." I small sad understanding smile came on Bonnie's lips, but this soon tugged down as another tear escaped, "I know." She put her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"There has to be something we can do," I pulled back, "a spell maybe?" I asked her hopefully.

"She doesn't know how." I froze as that voice came upon us. I wasn't expecting to see him, especially not so soon after our kiss. I turned my head and our eyes connected and I searched for some kind of response from him. I know it wasn't the right time to be thinking these kinds of thoughts, but had he thought about it as much as I had? Had it he wanted it as much as I? "Do you?" Damon turned his gaze to Bonnie.

Bonnie tore her eyes from Damon and looked back at me, "No, I don't." She said in an almost whisper, I could tell how much she wished she could.

"No, you don't." Damon strode up to us and I stared up at him, trying to control what I was feeling. "because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Yeah, well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn."

"This isn't the time for the next round of vampires versus the witches." I stated sternly to them both. "We need to do something, there _must _be something."

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon said, taking a step closer to me. He study my eyes whilst waiting for a reaction and I realised I was just staring at him.

I snapped myself out of it and finally gave him an answer, "I don't know."

"I'll give her just enough to heal her, she'll be safe in the hospital and it'll be out of her system and she will be better Amelia." He placed his hand under my arm, pulling me closer to him as if showing me that I could trust him.

"I just don't-" I shook my head, trying to look anywhere but at Damon.

"Do it." I now had something to look at as Bonnie spoke up. "Like you said, this is Caroline." She looked right back at me, "we can't let her die," She turned to look at Damon, "do it."

"If I do this-" I was relieved that Damon's eyes had finally left me as it just increased my nerves being under his watch and not knowing what he was thinking. "you and me, call a truce?" Damon said to Bonnie.

"No. But you'll do it anyway-" Bonnie replied, I admired Bonnie as one of those who like me, was not afraid to stand up to Damon, but then again she did have the power to overcome him, whereas I did not. "For Amelia." She finished, a smug smirk appearing on her face. I tried to think of anything just to stop the blood rushing to my cheeks. Me and Damon both watched Bonnie walk away, which I was praying she wouldn't because now I was left alone with him and I knew what he wanted to talk about. I was just scared that he was going to say it meant nothing.

"I know this is the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight." The way he said it just increased my nerves.

"I have to get home, something happened with Jeremy and John and-" I know I was about to go on a rant, anything to stop Damon confirming my fears.

"C'mon on Amelia, we slept together." Eh?

"What?" I tried to pull away from him, but he held me sternly against him. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey, if you want to forget it happened, fine. But I can't." He whispered sternly into my ear.

"We kissed Damon, that was all."

He scoffed at this, "What we did tonight was a little more then kissing, don't you think?"

"I think I would remember if I slept with you." I hissed back at him. He just stared at me with confusion and I think I stared back at him equally confused. His eyes travelled from mine and down to my body. "Is this really the time to be doing that?" I muttered to him, he ignored me and tugged at my t-shirt.

"Did you change back?"

"I haven't since you last saw me." I told him, he continued to stare at me until his eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh…." He breathed out and looked to his left as if replaying a memory. "Mm-mm. You've got to be kidding me."

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" I said tugging on his jacket, trying to get him to look at me.

"I need to give Caroline my blood. Take these-" He handed me his keys, "-and meet me by the car."

"I don't-"

"I will explain in the car." He gave me a little push towards the exit. I hesitated but followed his orders, I nearly got out the exit when Aunt Jenna stopped me.

"Mia, I came as soon as I heard, I got dropped off by one of the guys, how is she?"

"No change, look I have to go, here are the keys to your car," I pushed them in her hands, "I'll get a lift back." I quickly sped past her.

"Mia!" She called after me, but ignored her and went to Damon's car. I locked it and sat in the car trying to figure out what the hell he was on about. Not long after, I felt Damon next to me. He placed his hands on the wheel, but didn't start the car, he just looked in a daze.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked him. He leaned his head back against the headrest and his eyes flickered to me.

"When I went home after….we kissed," He paused for a moment, "I was going to text you to come over."

"I didn't get a text?"

"That's because I didn't send it" He told me, "just as I was about to, you were there." I crunched up my brows in confusion, "-only now I realise, it wasn't you."

"Then who could it have-" I stopped. "Katherine" I breathed out. He nodded and his eyes were no longer on me. "You slept with her?" A sharp sting of jealousy hit me, along with this sense of sadness.

"In my defence, I thought it was you" He started up the car and I let it pass through my mind. He slept with Katherine. He slept…..with Katherine. We pulled out of the car park and hit the main road.

"How could you…..how could you not know it was me?"

"Well I was a little too busy ripping what I thought were your clothes off to think hmmm, is this the real Mia?" He stated, not daring to look at me. "I should have knew something was off when I didn't feel your heart beating like crazy"

"And maybe when I wasn't wearing a cast."

"That too."

"I can't believe you."

"It doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't it?"

"No."

I quickly turned my head, I felt gutted that he had slept with Katherine right after we kissed. I knew I shouldn't be mad at him because he thought it was but it still really affected me. We drove to my house in silence and noticed Elena sitting on the porch outside. "Are you ok?" I asked her as I reached out my hand to help her up.

"Just needed some air." She replied, it was then we heard a crash from inside. Elena put her key in the door and slammed it open where we found Stefan on the floor with his fangs out. "Stefan?"

"Elena." Stefan slowly brought himself up, staring at her and then me in disbelief.

"What happened?"

Before Stefan could answer, Damon did, "Katherine happened."

Dread sunk into me as it finally hit me all together. She was back.

Katherine was back. The bitch was back.

**Things really start to heat up in this season between Damon and Mia so review for The Return part 2!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**Broke the record last chapter for most reviews for one chapter, so thank you (:  
><strong>**Follow me at LivRKOHardy for story updates.**

**LivHardy x **


	43. The Return part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon questioned Stefan bitterly. It almost felt tome that he wasn't happy with her coming back, which I hoped was right. Things had finally started to happen between us and it's now that she decides to come back and sleep with my man! Well at least I wanted him to be. Was that why she was back? Did she want Damon back? Would he leave with her?

"No." Stefan answered back simply as he paced the room.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." I stayed close to Damon, I wanted to know so many things and it was killing me to not know.

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" Stefan asked Damon.

Damon looked down at me, he placed his hand on the back of my head and his fingers down the back of my hair. "She pretended to be Amelia earlier/" I stared up at him and all I wanted to do was grabbed him and kiss him, make it real this time, make it me.

Elena sighed heavily, "You know, I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"We all did." I muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Katherine was here which means she's been invited in. What are we going to do?" Elena asked Stefan, her voice showing how this had deeply affected her. Maybe she had the same worry as me only with Stefan.

"Move." Damon suggested helpfully and did his famous smirk and we all rolled our eyes.

"Very helpful. Thank you." Elena threw her comment at Damon.

"Katherine wants you two dead, there's zero you can do about it. You will be dead." Damon stated.

"Thanks for that Damon. Ever the optimistic" I said sarcastically.

"But-" He emphasised to me, "you two aren't which means she clearly has other plans."

"Well then we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan said sternly to Damon. Damon just smiled back tauntingly at Stefan. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Amelia?"

I saw the grin grow on Damon's face, oh god. He moved from the counter and walked behind me, as if circling me, running his finger along my shoulder blaze. "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead…" his finger trailed to my chin where he pushed his finger so my head would be titled up, forcing me to look at him. "we slept together."

"What do you mean you slept together?" Stefan snapped.

Damon kept his finger under my chin, but turned his head towards Stefan. "Well, you know, when two people rip each other's clothes off and-" He didn't even get to finish the sentence as Stefan tried to tackle him, but at the same speed, Damon moved away.

"What did I tell you?" Stefan growled.

"What were you thinking?" Elena yelled at Damon, equally as angry as Stefan. Wow, didn't know I was so protected?

"You guys!" I yelled out, cutting them all off from yelling at Damon, "it wasn't even me! It was Katherine!" I said sternly and without looking at Damon, I lied, "I wouldn't have done that." Elena and Stefan looked relieved they I had said this. "John must know something, there has to be a reason why Katherine would try to kill him."

"She's Katherine! She loves to play games. You're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to." I couldn't help, but pick up the bitterness in his voice when he said that.

"Actually Amelia could be right. John could know something through Isobel." Stefan defended me. "Isobel was in touch with Katherine." Stefan said looking at me, but then he turned to Elena, "We can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea." We all turned to look at Damon, "I'm just going to ignore the bitch, see you." And I felt relieved with him saying this.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked him, no twin! Shut up! Let the man ignore her!

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out. She'll make a move." On second thoughts…..

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan asked him.

Damon eyes flickered to me and then back at Stefan, "Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic, we'll see." I like the sound of that! I vote for that! I'll just go and sharpen my stake! Stefan left following Damon, leaving me and the twin.

"That bitch is getting good at impersonating us, huh?"

"Mmm." She answered.

"What's the 'Mmm' for?" I asked suspiciously.

"How is it that Stefan could instantly tell it was Katherine and Damon couldn't?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Exactly."

"Not following…."

"Have you consider that maybe Damon knew it was Katherine?"

"No," I shook my head, "you should have seen his face at the hospital when he realised."

"I'm not sure, Mia…."

"Well I am! He wouldn't do that, not after what she put him through."

"Maybe."

"Don't do this, Elena." I groaned.

"Do what?"

"Put ideas in my head, I know what you're trying to do."

"I just don't want you to be naïve with him, Mia. You can't just forget who he is and what his done."

"And yet, it's fine to do that with Stefan, huh?" I asked her. "From what I hear, he was twice as bad so how can you be saying that to me when that's exactly what you've been doing."

"That's different, Stefan has changed whilst Damon hasn't even tried to change. I'm only looking at for you."

"Well don't." I told her sternly, "I'm fine, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm not naïve and I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me-"

"I won't!" I half yelled, cutting her off as she walked out of the room, "Jeez." I slumped back as Jeremy walked in, "Jeremy," I snapped my fingers, "come here."

"What have I done now?"

I put my arms around him, "Never leave me Jer!"

"Ok." He answered, "Goodbye, Mia." He then shrugged me off and went over to the sink.

"What? No! You come back here! You just made a statement and I fully expect you to go through with-" I was cut off by Jeremy spilling his drink on me.

His mouth formed an O shape and his lips kept tugging into a smile like he was going to crack up any second now, "Oh, Mia, I am sorry."

"Sorry? Look what you've done you fool!" I exclaimed as I stood up, "I hadn't finished!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! Go ahead!"

"Go ahead? I had this whole speech prepared about moral dilemmas and greed! And-"

"That was totally my bad, go on, continue-"

"Fine. Now where was I? Oh yes! I-" Jeremy's phone rang and he answered it, the nerve!

"No, I'm not busy!" He said into it, I glared at him. "Of course I watched it!"

"Would you let me finish my speech!" I grabbed his phone, "He will have to call you back!" I said sternly, I listened for the person's reply, "I love you too Matt." I pushed his phone shut, "Oh good old Matt."

"So this has been awesome….we should really do it again sometime." Jeremy patted my arm and took his phone back off me.

"What about my speech!" I called after him. "My speech Jer! My speech!"

That night, I went to bed, but I stayed up, hoping that Damon would show up. Maybe now that my doubts about him still wanting Katherine were gone, we could talk….about us, but he didn't show.

The next day

I gave myself the once over in the mirror before leaving with Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. We were going to the wake of Mayor Lockwood who had died with all the vampires in that basement. Something we couldn't understand as he wasn't a vampire. Elena and Stefan were coming later, they went to go see Uncle John earlier. "Looks like the whole town has turned up." Aunt Jenna commented as we arrived.

As we were about to walk through the doors someone stepped into my path, "Mia." I looked up to see Tyler.

"Tyler, hey." Aunt Jenna and Jeremy kept walking. "I'm really sorry about your father."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug which caught me off guard, "Thanks for coming." he whispered in my ear, I pulled back and nodded.

"See you inside." I told him and stepped through the doors. The second face I saw was Damon and he was staring right back at me. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey," I said softly, "how are you doing?"

"Great, Amelia. Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking." Again I sensed that bitterness in his tone.

I sighed softly and took a step closer to him, "I want to talk about it." I half whispered to him.

"Ok, talk."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words. "How are you doing?" Is what came out instead.

"I kissed you. You kissed me back. I had sex with you, only it wasn't you….doppelganger high jinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?"

I looked down for a moment, trying to think of what to say, this wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. "I think…. I think you're hurt/"

He scoffed at this, "Mm, no. I don't get hurt, Amelia."

"Yes you do" I pushed, "you just don't admit it" He cocked his head in interest, "instead you get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid."

"Got me all figured out, do you Mia?" A sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

"I'd like to think I did, but each time you keep surprising me," I answered back. "and I think that's only going to get worse now that Katherine's back."

"You're scared" My eyes flickered up at him as he stated this, "scared that now she's back, you won't matter," I tried not to let my facial expression show how correct he was. Just stay calm and don't react, I kept telling myself. "you're also scared that Katherine's going to send me off the deep end." I stayed quiet, "I don't need her for that"

"Maybe I am." I said quietly, "But can you blame me? I've seen the control she has over you in the past-"

"Let's get one thing straight," He leaned down towards me, "no one controls me."

"Are you over her?" I asked him.

He didn't answer straight away, his eyes flickered around the room, like he was thinking for a moment, he shouldn't have to think about it, he should know it. He finally looked back at me, "I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't." I nodded and looked down, Damon brushed past me and I felt defeated knowing what I wanted to happen, didn't. "Why did you lie, earlier?"

"I didn't lie."

"We both know that if it was you instead of Katherine, the same thing would have happened."

"Might not have."

"Please, Amelia. I could smell it all over you, you wanted it as much as I did."

"It wasn't me, so we don't know." I crossed my arms and mumbled. "Damon-" His eyes shifted down to look at me, "Did you really think it was me?"

His eyes suddenly flashed with anger and burned into mine. "Do you think so little of me?"

"I don't want to, but I need to ask-"

"You shouldn't have to ask." He spoke bitterly, "You should already know the answer." I stayed quiet, it was hard to push the image of him and her out of my head.

"How would you feel if I did that?"

"I've made my choice. And it's not her." He moved my hair over my shoulder and trailed his finger down my neck. "You really are a silly girl…" He mumbled and his eyes flashed back to connect with mine, "So what now, Amelia?"

"I don't know." I spoke and looked down. "It's always so complicated with us that I don't even know what I want."

"So that's it, is it?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Damon…"

"Then please, tell me, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying-" I stopped, once again I had nothing to say. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was just terrified that once I did, things wouldn't be the same, for a bad way, I didn't want to lose him, I didn't want to scare him off.

He nodded sadly, "Now I'm hurt." His handsome face was distorted in pain and he threw me one of those disappointing smile and turned to walk away from me.

"No Damon, wait-" I grabbed onto his arm, he stopped and turned his head to me.

"Mia" Bonnie called out, I kept my hold on Damon, but moved my gaze to Bonnie who looked freaked out. Just then, Elena walked in, without Stefan which I thought was odd, she also noticed the expression on Bonnie's face.

"What happened?" Elena asked her.

"It's Katherine. She's here."

"That's all we need." I groaned.

Me and Damon both exchanged looks. "Where's Stefan?" Damon then turned to Elena and her face dropped. We all rushed out and after searching the grounds, we found Stefan. He was on the ground, clutching his stomach. Yep, Katherine was definitely here. Elena got some tissue and started dabbing at the wound. "You going to be ok?" Elena asked him.

"It'll heal" Stefan replied, I looked around uncomfortably, trying to spot any sign of Katherine, stupid good looking bitch.

"That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along, but I let her get to me."

"I tried to track her, but she's long gone." Damon appeared by my side. He then winced at the sight of Stefan, "Ew, cover up, Fabio." I let out a little giggle at this, I wanted to slap myself, I never giggle like that. "We got a crazy ex on the loose. Better watch out. Looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy." Damon taunted Elena, I nudged him.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan said sternly and the two brothers had a look shared between them of unfinished business.

"I'm going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy, c'mon Mia." Elena said as she stood up.

"Actually I'm going to go take a walk." I told her, I then flickered my eyes to Damon and gave him a nod, hoping that he would get that I meant to join me after he was finished. He nodded back so I assumed he did. I walked around the land they had, away from Damon and Stefan so they could sought things out. It was nice, for awhile they did act like brothers, another reason I hate Katherine is she built up this hatred for one another. I don't know what I would say if I meant the bitch. I found a spot and I waited for Damon. I kept thinking in my head what I was going to say, I was going to say it this time, I wasn't going to chicken out. I held my hands together and paced slowly. I didn't know what Katherine wanted, but I knew it wasn't good for any of us.

I straightened up when I heard a crunch of a leaf behind me, I turned around to see Damon coming closer towards me. "Amelia." His voice was low and full of lust. He didn't stop, he kept walking until he was inches from me.

"Damon, I-" I stopped again and I just stared down at his lips, I wanted him so badly, but I was so afraid that this would not end well. For a moment, we just stared at each other, his eyes glued to mine as if he could never grow tired of looking at me and that's how I wanted it to be. It was like our stares did the talk as he snaked his hand around the nape of my neck and pulled me closer. I titled my head up and allowed his cool lips to press against mine. I rested my hand on his chest, pushing me up slightly towards him to deepen the kiss. His muscular form held on to me, his hand grasping my back as he pulled our bodies close, not allowing us to be an inch apart. He kept his hands firmly around me as he walked me back until I was pressed up against a tree. He clasped his hands on either side of me, trapping me between the tree and his muscular body. I felt as if my heart was going to leap out of my chest, something he smiled at against my lips. His kiss became more fervent as he pried my lips apart with his tongue, darting into my mouth as soon as he got given the access, completely dominating my tongue which didn't stand a chance against his. Not in my life had I been kissed the way that Damon was kissing me now, I had never felt the spark, the excitement until him. He moved his hand around my ass and lifted me up for a moment allowing my to wrap my legs around his waist. I could feel his arousal growing in his tight pants and a moan emitted from my lips. My arms clung around his neck, keeping the kiss as deep as it could be, not wanting to leave an inch of his mouth unexplored.

It was when we both heard another leaf crunch we pulled apart. Stefan, who did not look happy. We were still in a compromising position. Damon had me up against a tree with my legs around him, plus my lip gloss smudged over Damon's lips. I gave a tug at my legs, Damon got the hint and loosened his grip so I could put my legs back on the ground. Damon did not move away, keeping us close together. I smoothed down my dress which had severely ridden up when my legs were wrapped around Damon. We stared at Stefan like two naughty kids who had just been caught doing something bad. "Elena is waiting for you." Stefan said sternly, it was directed at me, but he did not take his eyes off Damon. I nodded, I gave Damon a last look and walked away. Both brothers stayed where they were and did not make a sound until I was gone.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites & tweets! Keep them coming!  
>You are going to want to see what happens in the next chapter! So review ;P<br>****Follow me at LivRKOHardy for story updates!  
><strong>**LivHardy x **


	44. The Return part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I wasn't worried about Stefan trying to convince Damon to stay away from me, since when has Damon listened to Stefan. I finally felt like things were falling together with Damon. It didn't worry me now that he just saw Katherine and it felt good to feel that way for the first time.

I was waiting for Stefan to come over so I could go and sneak over to see Damon, finally follow through with this thing once and for all. I was excited and waited anxiously for Stefan to hurry up and get his ass over here. I listened out when I heard Elena go downstairs and open the front door. I heard her greeting Stefan and then them both coming upstairs. I waited until I heard her door slam before I raced downstairs, I grabbed my coat and headed out to the car for my getaway.

I parked my car outside the house and headed in. The door was unlocked as it always was, I think Damon wanted one day for someone just to try and burgle the wrong house, he is twisted that way….is this the guy I'm in love with….oh god, I'm just as bad. I opened the door a little and slid in. It was quiet as I walked through. I kept walking until I heard a noise coming from the main room. I edged closer and the noise got louder and louder and it was…..I closed my eyes, it was moaning.

He wouldn't…

I moved closer and I peered in where my worst fears were confirmed.

But he was.

And with Katherine, of all people.

Ouch.

They were all over each other. I felt this sadness spread throughout me as I watched her rip open his shirt and kiss him which he returned just as passionately.

She had him up against the wall, but no sooner Damon started to take control, he shoved all the books off the desk and threw Katherine onto it. I felt the hurt physically, my chest felt tight and my stomach was in knots. My mouth curving into a sad frown as I felt the tears build up.

I didn't want to be one of those idiots who came and found the guy they like kissing someone else and then running away just before they get to see if they guy wanted it. I was hoping it was all Katherine, but I could see it was just as much Damon.

I stayed hidden, not wanting to be seen or heard. My hand covered my mouth as I held in a cry. I looked up trying to stop my tears from coming out, if I was going to be caught, I wouldn't want to be caught crying.

I watched as he held her just as tightly as he held me earlier. He attacked her neck hungrily, covering every inch. I looked down at what I was wearing, nearly letting out a loud scoff at how much I dressed up to impress him tonight, wanting everything to be perfect. As soon as I let my guard down with him, he gives me every reason why I shouldn't have. I was finally getting rid of my insecurities about Katherine.

He really fooled me.

I was the world's biggest fool. Now I know why Stefan wanted to protect me from this, he knew, Elena knew, Bonnie knew and hell, I probably even knew, I just didn't want to face it.

I quickly wiped under my eye and blew out quietly.

Hope built up in me when he tried to pull himself away.. I just wanted him to say that it was a mistake or maybe he thought it was me again, but I knew that wasn't true. He wanted this more then anything.

"Okay, wait. Wait." He found it hard to pull away from her, "Brief pause." He said, still his lips were connected to her jaw. It was then I saw Katherine shove him away. I backed away a bit, making sure I could not be seen. "I have a question." I heard him say. "Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockers' red glare." I could hear how shaky his voice was and how much it meant to him, it was never like that with me. I leaned my head back and I didn't stop the tears this time, my lips trembled as I heard every word he said. "Answer it right…and I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you." I closed my eyes, "I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over." Everything. I guess that included me. "This can be our defining moment. Because, I mean, we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth. Just once."

I could hear the desperation in his voice, the need for her and I knew then I was never going to be enough for him.

"Stop." I heard Katherine whisper. "I think I know your question….and its answer." I think it was time to go, I didn't need to hear anymore. "the truth is…." I made my way towards the door, but I was stopped for a moment by her answer. "I've never loved you." I could almost laugh at the irony of this whole situation.

I guess now he knows how it feels.

I kept walking, as soon as I got out the house, I ran to my car and got out of there as soon as I could. I cried my way home and I had never felt more pathetic in my life. I just wanted to go upstairs, climb under my covers and stayed there for all my life.

I felt like one of the stupid girls you would see in the movies and just laugh at because she was completely over reacting. Karma. I quickly wiped down around my face as I parked the car, I pulled out my key and went in, trying to keep my face hidden.

"Hey, where have you been?" Aunt Jenna said and I heard her coming towards me. I tried to get up the stair case quick, but she came out in front of me. "Mia?" She blocked my way. "hey, hey, what's wrong?" She said, trying to lift my head up, but I shook my head. "C'mon Mia, talk to me." And I just fell apart at that, I small sad cry escaped me. She put her arms around me, "oh Mia, come with me." She sat me down on the chair and got me something to drink. "Oh Mia honey, you do look cute when you cry." I am such an idiot.

"Aunt Jenna." I groaned.

"I know, I'm sorry." She rubbed her hand up and down my arm "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

My mouth trembled as I opened it to explain, "I went over to see Damon, to tell him that I wanted to be with him." I stopped and shook my head, "Remember when I told you how I didn't think he was over his ex?" she nodded, "They were kissing right in front of me." she handed me a tissue which I used to dab my eyes, "He didn't know I was there and I heard him telling her basically…." I laid my head back, "that he wanted to be with her."

"Oh sweetie." She pushed the hair out of my face, "I know how much it hurts when your heart gets broken. I have a certain Fell to thank for that," she said in hopes to make me smile. "You really liked him didn't you?" I just shrugged.

"I'm so stupid."

"No, your human." She put her arms around me, "Your going to fall in love so many times Mia, you may think that this is it, but there is much more then Damon out there. I never thought I would after Logan and look me, falling head over heels for your history teacher." I didn't reply, I just stared down at my hands, trying to make sense of it all. "The point is Mia, it's Damon's loss."

"Thanks Aunt Jenna." I sniffed, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

She half smiled and nodded. "Alright, let me know if you need to talk." I lifted myself off the couch and walked upstairs. I headed straight for the bathroom where I took a look at my reflect. My mascara had smudged and my eyes were puffy.

"Oh boy." I whispered and went to go get some make up remover from my room.

The one person I didn't want anywhere near me, was sitting on my bed. He looked up as I walked out of the bathroom, his self pity look turned to one of confusion when he saw my face. Great. "Get out." I finally found my voice, though it wavered as I spoke. "Damon, get out." I said, a little sterner this time.

He raised a brow, "Am I missing something here?" his words were slurred, I could tell he had been drinking.

"Get the fuck off my bed and out of my life." I half yelled, half failed, trying to hold it all in, even though my face clearly said it all.

"Our kiss earlier was something." He ignored what I just said.

"Come on Damon, that's a lie." I shook my head, "It obviously meant nothing." Why did all these words come out so weak? I moved around, trying to get further away from him. He followed my movements with his watchful gaze.

"You're the liar, Amelia." He stood up and I kept well back, not trusting myself to be near him. I wouldn't forgive him, not for this. "There is something going on between the two of us and you know it,"

"There is nothing going on between us." He made sure of that.

"You're lying to me and you're lying to Stefan and Elena and most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No!" I gasped as he cupped my face and he kissed me, I turned my head away, "Get off me, Damon!" I put my hands on his chest and tried to push away so I would be out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me go. He forced my head back in the direction so my lips would connect back with his. "Stop-" I shook my head trying to break free of him. "Stop it!" I put my hand on his chin and shoved his face away from me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Lie about this." He smashed his lips back onto mine and I released a sob when he didn't stop.

I bit down hard on his lip trying to get him away from me, but he wouldn't stop. I kept trying to turn my head but he put it back. I grabbed his face and forced it away from before raising my hand and slapping him as hard as I could round the face. He held onto his cheek and looked back at me. "I'm the liar?" I breathed out, "You told me you were over her!" my eyes watered all over again, "I was there Damon and I heard everything." I choked, I jumped back as he tried to come towards me, "No, don't! Don't." I said more fiercely. "I so wanted to believe you, to believe you were over her and that you actually cared about me but all this time you've been using me!" I tried to rush past him, but he grabbed onto me, "Don't touch me!" When he didn't let go, I raised my hand to slap him once again, but he caught my wrist and held it against his chest.

"No." he forcefully rested his forehead onto mine. He tried to kiss me again, but I wouldn't let him.

"You ruined it Damon. I don't want anything to do with you. Not anymore."

"You don't mean that." his finger tried to wipe one of my tears, but I jerked away.

"I mean it. I'm telling you to leave." I said through clench teeth not letting the look of pain on his beautiful face tempt me otherwise. "Don't ever come here. Don't ever call me. Don't even talk to me, ever." I spat the last word out, "You nearly made me fall in love with you!" that was a lie, I was already in love with him. "I lost my mind and thought I saw something in you that wasn't there. I made a mistake. I won't make it again." My wrists were starting to hurt from the fighting, "I will not be second best now get the fuck off me!"

"Mia, what's going on in here?" I tried to pull my hands out of Damon's and once I did, I pushed him away from me.

"Nothing Jeremy." I quickly wiped my eyes, "It's ok, just go back to bed,"

"No, it's not ok Amelia,"

"What have you done to my sister?"

Damon looked back at me, "He wants to be a vampire." I blinked once and Damon was by Jeremy, holding him up against the wall.

"NO! Damon stop it!" I cried out and tried to pull him off Jeremy. He shoved me back and I fell on the bed, but I didn't stop. He held Jeremy by his neck, but he wouldn't…..he couldn't.

"Want to shut off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world"

"Please get off him, get off him!" I sobbed as I tried to pull Jeremy out of his grasp. I tried to put my weight on him so he would slide out but no use. I punched Damon over and over, but nothing I did affected him.

"The part of you that cares goes away,"

"Damon please!" I cried into his back.

"All you have to do is flip the switch and snap" I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I heard the snap of Jeremy's neck.

"JEREMY!" I lunged forward to pull him out of Damon's grasp, but Damon knocked me back and I fell, but this time not onto my bed. My head hit hard on my cabinet next to it, my vision went fuzzy until nothing.

"Amelia?" I opened my eyes to see Stefan staring back at me.

"Stefan?" I blinked and moved to sit up. "What happened?" I then felt something dribbling down my chin. I moved my fingers over it and when I looked, it was blood. It then hit me, Damon snapping Jeremy's neck and then knocking me back. "Is Jeremy-"

"He's ok."

"But how?"

"John had given him his ring." I looked up to see Elena looking back at me. I sighed with relief, he was ok. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." I answered. "Did you give me your blood?" I asked Stefan.

"It's not mine." He replied. "It must have been Damon."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I can't believe him." I whispered harshly.

"What happened here, Amelia? Why did Damon do this?" Stefan asked.

"Who knows why Damon does anything?" Elena said bitterly.

"We were arguing, Jeremy walked in on us and Damon decided to get back at me, but killing Jeremy."

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it."

"He didn't see the ring." I muttered. I wasn't going to make excuses for him, I know he wanted to hurt me and he did just that.

"It's Katherine. She's gotten under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him."

"There's nothing good about him, Stefan, not anymore." Elena stressed.

"He decided what he wants." I told them, "He doesn't want to feel. He wants to be hated. It's just easier that way." I buried my head in Jeremy's hair, "He got his wish, I hate him. And I don't want him near me."

I felt Elena put her arms around me. "Make sure he stays away from her, from us" Elena told Stefan sternly, who was now kneeled beside me. "How's your head?"

I looked in the mirror to see my wound had healed. "It's ok, the blood has left me with a headache." I replied. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

She nodded and stood up, leaving with Stefan. I wiped the blood from my mouth and went through the bathroom and into Jeremy's room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"How am I feeling?" I scoffed, "You're the one that got killed, you fool!" I cried and put my arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? It was Damon."

"He did it to hurt me."

"Why? What did you do? You're the only one who stuck by him."

"I won't be anymore." I mumbled. "I wish I could forget what he did tonight."

"He's a jerk."

"I know that, I've know that for ages. So why does it still feel like this?" I sighed. "Goodnight Jer."

**Don't kill me!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites & tweets, I love reading them and they are all appreciated!  
><strong>**I have nearly finished writing season 2! I have just brought Klaus in and I can't wait to publish them!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy  
><strong>**Review for chapter 44!**

**LivHardy x **


	45. Brave new world part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

It was a rough night last night, but I decided today would be my fresh start without Damon. I guess this was a wake up call for me. I could finally see Damon clearly for the first time last night and I wasn't going to forgive, not like the times before, how could I forgive him? How could I forgive him even if I wanted to?

My goal for today was to keep myself busy so I helped Elena and Bonnie with the carnival since Caroline was still in the hospital. I wasn't really listening into their conversation, mainly because it surrounded Katherine, someone who I did not want to think about. I sat down on the stool and decided to take a break, despite the fact I had only actually been working half an hour. Bonnie chuckled, seems like she had the same idea and sat down with me, whereas Elena moved to the next stand. "So, have you talked to Damon since he tried to kill Jeremy?"

"No and I don't plan to." I said to her sternly, she looked at me doubtfully. "Whatever feelings I had for Damon are gone, he made sure of that." She nodded, but I knew she didn't believe me completely. "Besides I don't want to talk about Damon or anything vampire related." I told her, once again she nodded, and I knew she had more questions for me, but Bonnie knew when not to push it.

"Hey Mia, tired of working already?" I turned around to see Jeremy staring at me in amusement.

"Of course not! I am so hard working that Elena insisted I take a break after how much work I have done. She didn't want to tire out her best worker."

"I'll catch up with you later." Bonnie told me, I nodded and waited as Jeremy took her space.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." He shrugged.

"Only you could have a near death experience twice in less then twenty four hours."

"And do it in style." He grinned, I shoved him.

"It's not funny, you scared me!"

"Not getting rid of me that easily." He nudged me back.

"We'll see."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see." I smirked.

"Mia!" Elena yelled.

"Oh o, I'm in trouble. Activate tree mode." Me and Jeremy stayed very still in hope Elena wouldn't see us.

"You're supposed to be helping!" She said angrily.

"I'm a tree!" Jeremy spoke and waved his arms.

"And so I am. We no not of this Mia." I waved my arms.

"You are supposed to be helping!"

"I am helping!" I protested.

"You're sitting down." She pointed out.

"Yeah….and I have a reason for that."

"And that is?"

"Jeremy stole my scissors!" I pointed at him.

"What!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Just help." She said sternly to me.

"Haaaa." Jeremy laughed at me.

"You too." Elena poked her finger into his chest before walking away.

"Bitch." Jeremy mumbled.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Elena came back.

"Why would you accuse us of that?" I replied.

"Why would you feel accused over such a simple question?" Jeremy asked me.

"Whatever, do you know where the scissors are?" I asked back.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Elena spoke.

"I do not change the subject, changing the subject is my least favourite thing to do."

"What just happened here?" Elena asked.

"Don't ask us, we're just trees." Jeremy replied.

"I'm so glad you're not dead."

"Me too." Elena shook her head at us and walked away, this time, for real. "Have you seen Damon?"

I sighed heavily, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? We aren't joined at the hip you know!"

Hours later 

Oh god. I caught a glimpse of Damon, he hadn't seen me yet, much to my relief, but I nearly ran on the sight of seeing him. That's how nervous he makes me. I didn't want to make the awkward eye contact or feel my heart beating like crazy if he tried to come near me. I don't know what I would say. I tried to blend in the crowd, I couldn't deal with facing him, the idea terrified me. I still couldn't believe what had happen last night; it almost felt now that I just made it up in my head. "Hey Mia." I looked up to see Tyler.

"Tyler," I smiled, "hey, you enjoying the carnival?"

"Very much so, you did a good job."

"Thanks, but I didn't really do much, it's mostly down to Elena."

"Ah" He grinned, "the good twin"

"Oh what? That is not true! I take offence to that…..oh who the hell am I kidding, you're right." I remember how me and Tyler used to date. It was like with Matt and Elena, things changed after the death of our parents. We didn't end on a bad note, but talking for us didn't really happen all that often and I regretted not trying harder with him. He laughed at me.

"You here alone?" He asked me.

"No, I was with Jeremy, but the little bugger ditched me." I said and looked around, "How about you?"

"I came with Uncle Mason; we were doing the arm wrestling stall."

"I bet I could take you both."

He laughed, "Bring it on."

"How is it having him back in town?"

"It's good, considering our family hasn't had the best of luck lately." I nodded.

"Well I better go find Jeremy, but it was nice talking to you, we don't do enough of that." I said to him and placed my hand on his arm.

"I'd really like that." I then realised were having that tender moment where two people just stood there, staring at each other like long lost lovers, I quickly took my hand off his arm.

"See you later." I said, ending whatever stare off we had, do not want to get back into that. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight; I turned around only to come face to face with Damon. A small gasp escaped my lips and my eyes widened, great; I had managed to avoid him this far, why couldn't it have lasted? "Amelia."

"What-what do you want, Damon?" I crossed my arms and didn't make eye contact.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I need you to come with me."

I scoffed, "I'm not going anywhere with you." I said coldly and turned to walk away, but he grasped onto my upper arm.

"I need you to come with me right now, Amelia." He said, sterner this time. I hesitated, but from his facial expression, I knew it was something serious.

"Fine." I told him and moved in front of him. He placed his hand on my lower back, but I shrugged him off and kept walking. He led me back to the room we always seemed to gather when shit went down. Elena and Stefan were already there. Damon closed the door behind us and I moved as far away from him as I could. "What now?" I sighed knowing that this couldn't be good.

"Seems like your good friend Caroline is transitioning into a vampire."

"What?" Stefan straightened up, "How did this happen?"

I slipped into one of the desks and tried to take in this news and all I could think about was Vicki, we did not need history repeating itself, especially not with Caroline. The idea of her being a vampire….it seemed unreal and I just wanted Damon to be wrong. "Well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals-"

"But why?" Elena cut him off.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut."

"Exactly what you go for." I said bitterly, crossing my arms and leaning back. Yeah it was a cheap shot, but it felt good!

Damon pushed himself off the desk, placed his hands on the desk I was sitting behind and leaned towards me, I leaned back as far as I could, "Yes Amelia, exactly what I go for." his eyes giving me the once over, I moved out of the desk and away from him, he just sniggered in response.

"Enough Damon." Stefan said sternly, followed by a sigh, "She said 'game on'? What does that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know." Damon replied, I felt his gaze and made the eye contact once or twice but just to show him that I hated him.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked. My attention span wore thin on the conversation as I was trying to take in the news; it was Damon that snapped me back into the conversation.

"Yep and kill her."

"What? You just can't kill her!" I exclaimed.

"She knows who we are Amelia."

"And so do I, are you going to kill me?"

"No, but your not a liability, we have to get rid of her."

"Damon." Stefan said sharply, taking Damon's attention from me, "Absolutely not." he said firmly.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter" He was making sense, but there is no way I could do that to Caroline. "We all know how this story ends. Let's just flip to the last chapter and-"

"We're not killing her Damon." I snapped.

"No?" He mocked.

"Mia's right, it is not an option Damon." Elena stood by my side.

"Your silence is deafening, Stefan." Damon taunted, "Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" he then scoffed, "Talk about a town where history repeats itself." Stefan still didn't say anything, "You know I'm right."

"We're not going to kill her." Stefan told Damon sternly and left the room, Elena followed Stefan's lead, I tried to, but Damon stepped out right in front of me as I tried to do so.

"It's the only way." I tried to side step him, but he continued to block me.

"The only way or Damon's way?"

"Damon's way is the only way." I just shook my head at him, "So you still not talking to me?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I think you're talking to me right now." He smirked.

I stared up at him to see his eyes had flickered down to my lips, "Don't do that." I said sharply.

"Don't do what?"

"You know what!" I half shrieked, I shoved past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon Mia." He said softly, "What if I apologised?"

"It doesn't even matter if you apologised because you can't take back what you did." I snatched my wrist away from him, "You went too far this time," I told him sternly, "-and you can't fix it" a flash of sadness wavered over his face and I left before I was tempted to give in. I spent ten minutes sitting alone in the corridor, trying to convince myself of all the horrible things Damon has done, trying to replay what he did to me….to Jeremy, just to keep mad at him. I then went outside and found Elena and Stefan.

"You ok?" Elena asked me.

"Fine." I told her.

Stefan suddenly froze. "Elena, I smell blood."

"Caroline!" She gasped, "We have to find her!"

We ran chased after Stefan who caught the scent, his speed picked up when she came into view. Her arms were around Damon who was holding up a stake. "The fucking bastard!" I growled and ran as fast my legs could take me. Stefan shoved Damon away from Caroline which caused him to drop the stake.

"Stefan!" Damon snarled.

"Are you ok?" I asked Caroline, but she pushed me away.

"Get away from me! You killed me!"

"What? No I didn't!" I protested, Elena was staring at me, "I didn't! I swear!"

"Of course you didn't Mia!" Elena scowled, "No, no, Caroline, that wasn't Mia, that was Katherine" Elena joined my side.

"Oh….I almost forgot there was someone who looked like me running around." I then looked at Elena who was glaring at me, "What?" I asked innocently.

"Why does she look like you two?" Caroline cried out, "And why did she do this to me?"

"Because she's a bitch." I muttered.

"We have to get her inside." Elena said to Stefan.

"Caroline, come with us." Stefan said to Caroline.

"She will die. It's only a matter of time." Damon chipped in a helpful comment.

"Maybe so. But it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan retorted.

"Oh, yeah, it is." I knew what he was planning to do and I quickly pushed myself in front of Caroline, I gasped as the stake came inches away from my face. Not my best plan, but hey, it worked. He froze and kept his hand steadily on the stake.

"No." I said sternly, "It's not." he didn't move, I knew he was contemplating on shoving me out the way and staking Caroline. "Damon." I snapped, "First my brother, now Caroline? Really, Damon?" I hissed harshly.

He hesitated but he dropped the stake, "Whatever happens, it's on you."

"Like you even care." I hissed.

"Let's get her cleaned up." Elena said, Stefan nodded.

My eyes didn't leave Damon's and his didn't leave mine. "Oh god no." I turned to see Bonnie who looked devastated and she wouldn't let Caroline get a word in, she just walked away from her.

Stefan and Elena took Caroline away, leaving me between Bonnie and Damon. "I can't believe this, not Caroline."

"She needs us Bonnie, you can't turn your back on her." I told her firmly.

"No Amelia, this shouldn't be happening!" She snapped at me.

"Don't yell at Mia about it. You've got a body to bury." Damon said, revealing a shovel in his hands.

Bonnie's eyes snapped to him, a look of hatred appear on her face, I saw her raise her chin and then I heard screaming. I turned to see Damon grabbing his head and collapsing down onto the floor. "Damon, what the hell?" I went by his side.

"It's her…." Damon sneered, I turned to Bonnie and she looked to be focused.

"Bonnie," I stood up, "stop it, he gets it!" she didn't stop and Damon continued to scream, "Bonnie, please, stop it!" Suddenly the hose moved, wetting the dry surface.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie stated to Damon.

"I didn't do this." Damon choked her.

"He's right Bonnie, he didn't do this." I quickly got out, "You need to stop this now." I could hear my voice shaking, "Bonnie please just stop hurting him!" I wanted to see him suffer….at least I thought I did, but seeing it now, I couldn't bare it.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Amelia." She sneered back at me.

"No." I shook my head, "No, you're not going to hurt him."

"Watch me." As those words left her mouth, the water turned to fire and it headed straight for Damon.

"Bonnie!" I cried out, "Stop it! Don't hurt him! Please!" Damon caught fire and the screams of pain became more intense. "BONNIE STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screamed and it was like I couldn't control my next move, I just tackled her down to the ground.

As soon as I took her down, the fire stopped. "WHY?" She yelled at me, "Why did you stop me?"

"Because-"

"Why are you still protecting him?" She growled at me, "After everything he has done to you, how can you still be in love with him?" My mouth dropped open and I looked towards Damon who had unmistakeably heard what Bonnie had just said. Oh god, why did she just say that? "Mia, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" I didn't hear the rest, I ran away, I ran till my legs hurt. Well that was embarrassing; Bonnie just professed my feelings for me.

"Mia?" I spun around to see Tyler. "Are you ok?"

"Just having an off night." I answered uneasily.

"Tell me about it." He sent me a small smile, "Want to get out of here?" he asked me, opening the door to his car.

I was about to kindly turn down the offer, but then I saw Damon heading towards me. "Why not?" I quickly replied and hopped in. I just wanted to be anywhere but here.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! They are really appreciated!  
><strong>**Since you guys reviewed so quickly, I decided to update quickly!  
>Next chapter you will see a very jealous and possessive Damon!<br>****Follow me at LivRKOHardy  
><strong>**I have an idea of what I'm going to do with Klaus and Mia, but any suggestions are welcome, I may not do them as they may not fit in with what I have in mind, but it will be nice to see your thoughts!  
><strong>**Review for 46!**

**LivHardy x **


	46. Brave new world part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"So what made your night so terrible?" Tyler asked me, we had been driving for about ten minutes now and I had no idea where we were going, not that I minded, I liked these car journeys and that was no secret. Usually I would do it with Matt and it would keep me amused for hours.

"It wasn't just one thing; everything was just building up until that dreaded climax." I sighed, "How about you?"

"Pretty much the same." He looked over at me, "Things have been pretty tough since my dad died."

"How is your mom?"

"She has her days." He replied.

"Tyler, not that I doubt your amazing navigating skills, but where are we going?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Anywhere." he replied, "Isn't this what you and Matt sometimes do?"

"We do indeed, although stupid Matt gets us lost most of the time."

"Funny, he normally blames you for that." Tyler smirked over at me.

"What? Me? I am a wonderful navigator! That boy is a compulsive liar!" I crossed my arms and huffed, "I am going to send him a strongly worded text message/"

"Watch out Matt ay."

"Damn straight!" I picked up my phone, "Ok…..dearest nobsticle." I read out loud, this just cracked Tyler up.

"Oh I've missed you Mia." I felt his hand over mine.

"I think you should let me drive." I said to him.

He snorted, "No chance Mia, you are a terrible driver."

"How can you say that? I am the best driver I know!" I protested.

"If I let you drive it will be like…..I'm trying to think of a good metaphor here…" He spoke.

"A skeleton eating a chimpanzee, that's a good metaphor." I told him.

"Letting you drive is like a skeleton eating a chimpanzee, it's not going to happen!"

Ten minutes later

"Can I drive at all?"

"Mia! No, I am the responsible driver here."

"You cannot drive! There I said it, I regret nothing."

Another ten minutes later

"Oh my phone is vibrating." Tyler said and got it out of his pocket; he looked at the caller ID, "Mia!" He grinned and picked it up. "Sup homes?" He said into the phone.

"Hi Tyler!" I said into my phone, "What are you doing right now?"

"Well I am driving this vehicle, but a certain someone wants to drive it, but I am saying no because I'm the responsible driver." He replied back into the phone.

"Err….are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"A responsible driver wouldn't be on the phone whilst he or she is driving therefore you are not responsible therefore you shouldn't be driving, therefore you should let me drive!"

Another ten minutes

"Why do you always need to argue with me?"

"You're the one who wants to argue about being the driver here!" Tyler shot back, an amused smile on his face.

"It's because I'm the responsible adult!" I argued.

A further ten minutes later

"Matt!" I yelled down the phone, "He won't let me drive!"

"She's not allowed to drive!" Tyler yelled over for Matt to hear him, "She's a terrible driver!"

"I'm the responsible adult!"

Matt was just cracking up down the other end, "He's right Mia, you are a terrible driver."

"Useless!" I hung up on him.

"See." Tyler smirked.

"Oh shh you."

"You do realise that debate lasted over half an hour."

"Well if you hadn't been such an ass and just let me drive!" I slumped back in my chair. "Yesterday was Thursday, today is Friday tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes after-wards I don't want this weekend to end" I started to sing. Tyler's eyes widened and he looked over at me in annoyance. "What?" I asked him innocently. Who doesn't want to listen to Friday by Rebecca Black!

"So just because I wouldn't let you drive, you are trying to annoying me."

"I wasn't!"

"Mmmm"

"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday-"

"Alright, Mia, let's rate annoying things out of 10" Tyler said. "Matt - 6/10, Matt's music - 7/10, People who reblog on tumblr and attention seek by pretending to be depressed and deep because they reblog someone else's fucking pictures of inanimate objects repeatedly - 9/10, you - 12/10" he told me. "That's right, you're twice as annoying as Matt, 25% more annoying than repeated tumblrs, and 40% more annoying than Matt's music, how do you feel?"

"And more annoying than Matt? That's pretty harsh" I replied, as I put my hand on my heart.

"Well, just for today, you've earned that score." He winked at me.

"That hurts Tyler; I can't be more annoying than Matt's music and attention seeking girls." I pulled a sad face.

"They don't sing to me Rebecca Black lyrics…." Tyler pointed out.

I blinked back at him in response. "Which seat can I taaake?"

"14/10"

"Ouch!"

"I love you Mia, but if you keep singing Rebecca Black, I am going to have to kick you out of this car"

"Hold on a minute, those kinds of threats are way out of line!"

"Simple solution, don't sing Rebecca Black in my car."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and slumped back in the passenger's seat.

"Good."

" 7am, waking up in the morning gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal"

"That's it" Tyler pulled over.

"No! No! I'm sorry! Tyler! No! I won't do it again!"

"You better not." He warned. I gestured for my mouth to be sealed. "Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"I could eat right now." I told him, he nodded and pulled into a fast food place. It was getting quite late and I had no idea where we were, but I guess that was the fun of it.

"What do you want?" He asked me, pulling out his wallet.

"Surprise me." I said as I walked over to the grabbing machine. Whilst he got our food, I played and I won! "Win!"

"What did you win?" Tyler said coming up behind me with our food.

"I won a rabbit!" I shoved it in his face. "Kiss my rabbit." He squished its head, I gasped, "Get off my rabbit!"

He smirked and put his hand on my lower back. "C'mon, we'll eat in the car." He drove to a secluded spot and we jumped in the back seat to eat our food. "So what will this one be called?" He gestured to my rabbit. "I mean if I remember correctly….Sergeant Teddy, Captain Teddy Junior."

"I can't help being amazingly talented at picking teddy names."

"I suppose it makes up for your lack of driving skills."

"I'm not that bad." I told him.

"I heard you crashed your's and Elena's car a few months ago." Tyler pointed out.

"That wasn't my fault! Some idiot came out in front of me, it was foul play."

"Course Mia." he smiled. "So how do you explain that you and Matt accidentally drove off the road because you got too into singing, Oh Mickie you're so fine?"

I shifted my eyes, "I think he's mistaken me for somebody else. I don't even like that song." I lied.

"Mmm."

"Matt just lies, like all the time."

"And why would he do that?"

"I just write him off as an attention seeker most of the time."

"Right." He shook his head, "So what genius name can you pick out for this one?" He said picking up my rabbit.

"Roger."

"Roger?" He scoffed, "What kind of name is Roger for a rabbit?"

"It's ok Roger, he's just jealous, stuck with a boring name like Tyler." I giggled and rested my head on the seat whilst looking at Tyler. Tonight was nice; it was nice to escape from everything, even if it was just for a little while. Tyler stared right back at me and I found him leaning towards me, the frustrating part was, I wasn't doing anything to stop it, not even when his lips touched mine, even though I knew it was wrong. I pressed my hands against his chest, not enough to object, but just enough to tell him that this was a bad idea. Instead of backing off, he opened his lips wider. I found myself stupidly enough kissing him back. I wanted it, but I didn't. I didn't because I knew this wouldn't mean anything to me, it wouldn't change the fact that I cared about Damon. But I wanted it because I wanted some kind of release, even though he wasn't here; I wanted to hurt Damon like he had hurt me. Tyler put his arms around my waist in an instant, pulling me against his body, crushing my breasts to his chest. His fingers ran their way up my back and into my hair, tangling themselves and he held my head still as he licked my lips, suckling my bottom lip into his mouth. I felt myself being moved so my legs were now either side of his, straddling him. My hands slid to his shoulders as I felt a demanding tongue slide into my mouth. His lips were soft, just like how I remembered them, but things had changed, I had changed. The kiss was nothing like the one I had with Damon. I finally broke the kiss and Tyler slid his hands to rest on my hips. We were both out of breath "Tyler, what did we just do?"

"Relax Mia." he stroked over my hip with his thumb, "It doesn't have to mean anything"

I buried my face in his shoulder, "It's a bad idea."

He rubbed my back with his large hand, "C'mon, I'll take you home." he said softly. I nodded and moved back to the front seat. I felt like such an idiot for doing that. I'm glad Tyler didn't feel like this meant we should be dating again. I wasn't even dating Damon and I felt guilty.

"Don't stress Mia, its fine, it doesn't change anything." Tyler said to me. "We were just two people who needed to have some fun for one night and we did that."

"You're right." I told him, "I just don't want our friendship to get weird again; I mean I had a really good time tonight, just hanging out again."

"Me too."

It was two am when I finally got back home. I let myself in to find Alaric and Jenna making out on the couch. I coughed awkwardly. "Mia!" Aunt Jenna gasped and pulled herself off Alaric, "I've been worried sick!"

"So I see." I smirked. She blushed and smoothed down her hair, "Alaric" I sent him a manly nod.

"Amelia." He smiled with embarrassment.

"Where have you been?"

"Caroline's, she had a fight with Matt so I thought I'd try to cheer her up." I lied.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Battery ran out, sorry/"

"Get upstairs, we will talk about this in the morning."

"How about, we don't and I'll forget this little incident happened." I said, gesturing to me walking in on them.

Aunt Jenna stared at me for a moment and then sighed, "Fine, deal."

"Love you" I said to her and gave her a hug, "Alaric." I gave him another manly nod.

"Goodnight Amelia." He chuckled.

I went upstairs to see my dear brother Jeremy. "Hello my dear brother Jeremy."

"Mia." He nodded as I walked in.

"Are you aware of what is going on downstairs?" I asked him.

"I don't know, what?"

"Jenna and Alaric are making out!"

He chuckled, "You could sugar coat it a little."

"I am, he had his hand up her top!"

"I didn't need to know that."

"Well I didn't need to see it."

I went into my room, I was so tired, and all I wanted to do is sleep and forget all the bad stuff that has happened this week. I threw my jacket down and covered my face with my hands. "Oh god." I mumbled to myself.

"Out late, were we?" I jumped up to see Damon behind me. He was leaning against my vanity table with his arms crossed across his muscular chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed, quickly shutting the door to my room.

"I think we need to talk, about what Bonnie said."

"No, we really don't." I told him and quickly turned away, but he used his stupid vampire speed to be right in front of me as I did so. "There is nothing to talk about, Bonnie didn't know what she was saying, she was wrong."

"You're lying, Mia." He stepped forward, his eyes piercing into mine.

"No I'm not! Now go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"Seems your little brother Jeremy has forgiven me, so why can't you?"

"Because it's not just about Jeremy and you know that." I said angrily. "I told you, I don't want to talk about this."

"I made a mistake."

"Well sucks to be you."

"Mia, c'mon."

"No, its 2am Damon, I just want to go to bed and forget about vampires and more importantly you!"

"I was shocked from seeing her, that's all."

"I've been in shock before and I've never once told someone I loved them, when I didn't, that would forget everything and every_one _just to be with them." I looked down at the ground, "You were willing to just chuck me aside now that you had the real deal."

"I wouldn't have been able to." His hand moved to my face, I pulled away.

"You would have because you would have had her."

"That's not-" He stopped and his face scrunched up.

"What?"

"I can smell him all over you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Oh I think you do." His mouth curled up into a snarl, "Trying to make me jealous is not a smart game to play, Mia."

"That's not what I'm trying to do and I really don't think it's any of your business." I turned away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"It's entirely my business." He sneered, I have to admit, I was kind of enjoying the jealousy coming from him. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No." I said firmly, "You can go now." He was staring at me, like he was debating with himself whether to believe me or not. "I didn't sleep with him!"

"I believe you." he spoke.

"Great." I rolled my eyes, "Like I said, you can go now." He didn't move. "Damon please, I'm tired and I just want to go to bed, I don't want to deal with this tonight." He made no signs of leaving, "Damon I swear, I will get Stefan's from Elena's room and you will have to put up with him, now leave."

"Fine, but next time you come to me smelling of him-" he lowered his head down to my ear, "I will rip his heart out."

"You're sick."

"You're mine." He said sternly, I saw his jaw tightened and the seriousness on his face frightened me a little, who the hell was he to say I couldn't see Tyler? Before I had the chance to point this out to him, he was gone.

I sighed heavily and jumped on my bed hoping to put the events of this horribly stupid day out of my mind.

**Beat my records with reviews! So I had to update!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! They are really appreciated!  
><strong>**I just thought of a new twist for finale and I am currently writing it now! So excited about it!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy  
><strong>**Review for the next chapter which is the road trip!**

**LivHardy x **


	47. Bad moon rising part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was at the Salvatore boarding house, when I went back into the main room, I saw Alaric was now here. Me, Elena, Stefan and Damon had gathered earlier to talk about the latest development in the Lockwood's, my life just keeps getting weirder. Stefan suggested that Alaric might know a thing or two about it so we had called for him to come. I took a seat next to Damon as it was the only one available, he was leaning forward on the chair at the time, but when I sat down, he slumped back next to me. "Hi Mia." He said tauntingly.

"Go away."

"So cute when you're trying to stay mad."

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked.

Damon turned away from me and went back to facing Alaric, "Well, you wouldn't, but your dead….not-dead vampire wife might."

"What he means is, Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." I spoke, "you said she had spent years researching this town."

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legend," Ric sighed slightly, "at the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon mocked.

"Aside from vampires, what else?"

"The lycanthrope." Alaric answered.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked him. Whoa, so I may have made out with a werewolf…..then again I have made out with a vampire….now I just need a bloody fairy and my life would be complete.

"Why suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founders Day, the Gilbert device did." Damon then turned his head to face me, "And it affected his son Tyler." I gave him a look to try and keep him quiet, but obviously this failed, "What do you think Mia? Did you suspect anything when he was between your legs?"

Oh he is so dead. "Mia!"

"He's lying!" I protested. Elena looked at me doubtfully, "We hung out, and that was it." Doubt still remained on everyone's face, "Pinky promise." I said to her, holding out my pinky.

"Pinky promise." She repeated back and linked our pinkies. "She's telling the truth." Damon scoffed, "Mia never lies on a pinky promise."

"Yeah Damon." Idiot.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said to Alaric.

"All of her things are still at Duke." He told us, he cleared his throat and then continued, "I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"Could we go there?" I asked him, I wanted to see the stuff my birth mother worked on, I was still curious about her despite everything the bitch had done.

He didn't answer me, he just looked unsure about this whole situation. "I agree with Mia, we should go there." Damon said, "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-lie Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk-" once again his eyes flickered to me, I just rolled my eyes, "-may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr, which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"You can get access, if I'm there." Alaric said as he stood up. "We leave in an hour."

I stood up and Damon stood up with me, "Mm looks like we're going on another road trip Amelia, remember how the last one ended?"

"I'm not sitting next to him." I made clear to everyone. I started heading towards the door with Stefan and Elena, but Damon grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I need to get ready." I told him.

"Oh don't change on my account Mia."

"Stefan, Damon is bothering me" I said, attaching myself onto Stefan.

"Leave her alone, Damon." Stefan said sternly before heading for the door.

"Yeah!" I pulled a face at him and left with him and Elena. We went back home and I packed a few things for the trip. "I'm ready!" I announced as I walked into Elena and Stefan's room.

"We're not going."

"Ha, ha, that's funny. C'mon."

"We are not going."

"Always the kidder Stefan, c'mon buddy."

"No, seriously Mia, we aren't."

"Alright twin, enough is enough, let's go."

"Listen to me." She said sternly, "We are not going."

"Say what?"

"You are, but we're not."

"But…but….why?"

"We can't leave Caroline." Stefan told me.

"But you can't leave me with Damon!" I moaned, stamping my feet. "He will drive me crazy!"

"You won't just be with Damon, Alaric will be there too." Elena pointed out.

"But….but…I don't want to!" I said childishly. "I'm not going."

"You have to. Since I can't go, you have to."

"He brothers me!"

"Be the better person."

"I'm always the better person and where does it get me? No where!" I said sulkily. "I don't want to go."

"Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not!" I said in a whiny voice.

"Good! Then you will have no problem in going." I crossed my arms and pouted, she sighed. "Think of it like going on a secret mission with Alaric."

"Hmm, that does make it sound a lot cooler." I stroked my twin, "I have always wanted to go on a secret mission with Alaric."

"Exactly!"

"Can't you like, make Damon not go? Then it would just be me and Alaric on a cool mission!"

"I have an idea to keep Damon in line." Stefan said to me.

"Do tell."

"Give me your necklace." I looked at him oddly, but gave it to him. "Now, have you got Jenna's perfume?" I nodded and got it for him. "Now if you dunk it in, because it has vervain, if you press it against Damon's skin, it will burn."

"I LOVE this plan." I smirked and dunked my locket into the perfume. "Why did I not think of this before? Maybe I should take the whole bottle to spray at him when-"

"Mia." Elena warned. "Only use it when necessary." She said, taking the perfume away.

"With Damon, it will always be necessary." I scoffed.

"C'mon, we will watch you go."

"JEREMY!" I quickly grabbed my dear brother. "You will come with us, won't you?"

"No can do."

"What? Why!"

"I have plans."

"Since when?"

"I do have a life, you know, Mia." He laughed.

"Since when?"

He glared at me and continued on his way. I stamped my feet, "If I come back in a bad mood, I expect foot massages from both of you" I said sternly. They followed me behind as I went down the stairs and out the door. Damon was waiting by the car, just the sight of him made me roll my eyes.

"Hello Amelia." He purred.

"Oh bite me." I then stopped and realised what I said.

"If you insist…." He wiggled his brows and reached out for me, but Stefan pulled me back. "Sorry you can't come too, Stef, Elena." He mocked.

"Seriously?" I said to Elena. "You're going to leave me with this guy? What kind of persona are you?"

"Don't be so dramatic. Call me if you need anything" Elena said to me.

"Oh I'll take good care of her" Damon smirked, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I grabbed it and flung it off.

"See what you're leaving me with?" I said to Stefan and Elena. Elena hugged me and then went back inside with Stefan, who turned around and pointed at my necklace to me, I replied with a thumbs up to him. I turned back around and came face to face with Damon. "You're such an asshole, you know that?"

"I am…..aware." He said, that stupid infuriating grin spreading on his face.

"I told you I didn't sleep with him and telling my twin that I did, bad move Damon."

He pinned me to the car, but instead of placing my arms by my side, he pushed his hands up against my hips to push me against the car. "What are you going to do Mia?" He whispered in my ear, "I'm intrigued."

"Times like this, I wish I had Bonnie's powers," I growled, "but this is the next best thing." I snatched my necklace that had vervain in it and also around it thanks to Jenna's perfume, and pushed it into to his chest, making him wince and pull away from me. I grinned victoriously at him, he ran his fingers over the burn mark. I put the necklace back in my bag.

"Now, now children play nice." Alaric said, unlocking the car.

"It's him." I pointed to Damon.

Damon opened my door for me, "My lady." he said, just as I hopped in, he leaned closer to me, "_My._"

I smirked and leaned closer to him, "Tyler's." I then whispered to him, his smirk dropped and was replaced by a scowl, I shut the door before he could say anything else. Ha, ha, loser. I am such a win.

We were ten minutes into the journey and none of us had said a word, I guess we were the unlikely of friends, but most importantly, I think we were all too busy thinking of how this was going to go down. My thought was interrupted as I felt a hand on my knee, "How are you doing back there?" I turned my head and made brief eye contact with Damon, before shrugging off his hand and turning my attention back out the window. "Mia?" Asshole. "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

Alaric scoffed, "I don't think she's pretending, you did kill her brother."

"Well said Ric."

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement. He came back to life." Damon turned around in his seat, I stayed quiet and refused to look at him, "Mia…" he warned, "Don't make me come back there."

"Go away."

"C'mon, it's been three days, normally your strops don't last this long."

"Strops?" I repeated, "Wow, really good way to win me back on side, Damon, well done."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"You haven't even said sorry, you're incapable of remorse." I spat, trying to keep my eyes from looking firmly out the window.

"Look," I heard him say, "Mia. Look at me." I rolled my eyes, but I did. "Sometimes I do stupid things, without thinking."

"That's your apology?"

"Yeah, she's right, that is lame." Ric commented.

"Cut me some slack, Mia." Damon ignored Ric. "Can't we just get over this? Move on?"

"I shouldn't have to get over it, you shouldn't have done it in the first place." I moved my eyes back to staring outside the window.

"You're right, I shouldn't have done it and I wish I didn't."

"Alaric, can you please tell the idiot next to you that he can go to hell?" I saw out of the corner of my eye, Damon smirking.

"Damon, Amelia says-"

"I heard." Damon cut him off. "Why are you so sure that I didn't know he was wearing the ring?"

I finally looked at him, "Did you?"

"Yes."

I squinted my eyes at him, "Lies."

"Amelia, I saw the ring. It's a big, tacky thing. It's hard to miss." He smiled at me, but I didn't return it. I just shrugged back down to my corner in the car. To avoid conversation, I closed my eyes and just rested.

_Damon had me pressed up against the wall, his hand slipped underneath my top as he started his assault on my lips. The feeling of his large hands exploring me made me shiver with delight. I ripped at his shirt and the buttons flew off, allowing me touch his smooth skin. I ran my fingers over his abs and kept my hand moving down to the top of his jeans. I made quick work of his belt buckle before unbuttoning the jeans and pulling the zipper down. They hit the floor and Damon stepped out of them, I then pushed my hand under the material of his boxers and moved them down to join his jeans on the floor. All this time, he watched me, hungrily and a building lust as he tried to restrain himself. My finger down ran down his hardened length, which resulted in an animalistic growl from Damon. All of a sudden, I was no longer in control. He ran his finger over my panties, no doubt feeling my heat. His other hand moved over my back and unclasped my bra, throwing it to the ground as he attached every inch of my exposed throat hungrily. He lifted me up and placed me on his bed. He took me by surprise at every turn, when I thought he was going to do one thing, he did the other. "Wait-" I quickly closed my legs. "I'm mad at you."_

"_No, you're not." He placed his hands on both my thighs and spread my legs apart. He lowered his head and bit into my inner thigh. He only drew a small amount of blood from my thigh and it wasn't painful in the slightest. _

"_Stop it, Damon." but what was suppose to come out angrily, came out in a moan. _

"_I'm only just getting started/" he smiled wickedly and his tongue swiped at my heat._

"_Oh Damon."_

"Oh Damon, huh?" I gasped and opened my eyes, what the hell? I then looked to the side of me to see a very smug Damon. "Sweet dream, was it Mia?"

"You bastard!" I shoved him. "Get out of my head!" I growled. "How is that possible?"

"It was easy once I figured out you weren't wearing vervain." My hand flew to my neck. I then felt relieved when I realised it was in my bag. I quickly took it out and put it on.

"Go back to sitting in the front." I told him. He didn't move, "Go on! Get!"

Instead, he leaned over and lowered himself to my ear, "I can smell your arousal."

"You had no right!"

"I was just making sure you had the sweetest of dreams."

"Oh you are so full of it." I stated angrily. "Leave me alone and don't talk to me!"

"Can't we just talk?"

"Really? Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend?" I shot back at him.

"Don't do this. Don't let her ruin everything." He whispered to me as if trying to keep our stupid fight from Alaric, which would be less awkward if we weren't having this fight in front of him.

"Don't do that." I snapped.

"What?"

"I hate it when people do that. They screw you over and then they say it's your fault because you can't forgive them." I hissed.

"Mia-"

I tried to shove him away from me again, "Alaric! Damon's bothering me!"

"Leave her alone, Damon." Alaric said sternly. "Get back in the front."

Damon ignored him, "So tell me all about this dream."

"Alaric! Tell him!"

"What happened?" I sighed in frustration.

"Well, I was there, I was naked…." The smirk grew on his face, "and so was Tyler." His face fell and his eyes flashed with anger.

"If you would like to keep your head attach to your body, I suggest not bringing up that dog again." he threatened.

"Like hell you would." I shot at him.

In an attempt to scare me, he brought out his fangs, "Try me."

"Damon!" Alaric scowled.

"This is a pathetic attempt to win back my fri-" I stopped as I felt his lips moving delicately across my neck, he moved his lips up to my earlobe and nipped at it. I quickly snapped out with what every daze and placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him away from me. My protests went unnoticed as I felt his fangs brush against my sensitive skin. I saw Alaric shaking his head; I clenched my vervain neck in my fist and pressed it against Damon's chest. He hissed at pulled away from me.

"Nicely handled." Alaric commented.

"Thank you, I thought so too." I grinned; Damon just rolled his eyes and finally got the message and sat back in the front seat. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites & tweets! They are very appreciated and I love reading them so keep them coming!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy for story updates!  
><strong>**I'm loving season 3 of vampire diaries and cannot wait to start writing it into this story! **

**LivHardy x **


	48. Bad moon rising part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"We're here." Alaric announced.

"Thank god." I mumbled, it was back and fourth banter between me and Damon for the rest of the trip, he was annoying the hell out of me. As I went to open my door, at vampire speed, Damon got out and opened it for me. I decided to be annoyingly stubborn and moved to the other door, but so did Damon and used his vampire speed to get there before I could.

Alaric chuckled, "Well at least I don't have to worry about this trip being boring." I just scowled and got of the car. "So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore." I nodded and pretended I understood every word he just said. "Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman."

"You didn't understand a word of that did you?" Damon whispered in my hear.

"Of course I did. His name is Alaric Saltzman, duh." I replied.

He chuckled, "Before that."

"I understood." I lied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What does Anthropology mean then?"

"It means…. You know to be part of the Anthropology department." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Go away."

"Oh sorry, these are my friends, Amelia and Damon" Friends! Me and Alaric were friends! "I hope this isn't an imposition"

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there." It was weird hearing this woman talk about my biological mother. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore." She unlocked Isobel's office and we followed her in. "I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around."

I went straight for her book case and looked at the many different books she had on different creatures. "Where did she go?" I heard Damon say. I turned around to see the bitch holding a cross bow and pointing it at me. I gasp was all that left my mouth and I shut my eyes as I heard the trigger going off, but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes to see Damon, his body was up against mine, a look of pain on his face. I looked down to see the bow had gone through him, he had protected me. His hand gripped onto the book case next to me as he tried to keep his balance, he then fell to the ground. Alaric grabbed hold off the girl.

"What the hell was that for? I just come in here, polite as ever and this bitch tried to kill me!" I heard a groan from below me, "Oh crap right." I bent down my Damon's side. He was gripping his sides in pain. I didn't know what to say. He slowly lifted his arm and wrapped it around my waist, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Pull it out." He said through gritted teeth.

"What? No!"

"I can't reach it Amelia." He winced as he tried. "I saved your life, you owe me."

"I saved your life the other night. I owe you nothing." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." He took deep breaths as if he trying not to show the amount of pain he was in.

"Well good. You deserve it." He glared up at me. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I like you." I mumbled and wrapped my fingers round the arrow. I twisted it around a bit just to make it hurt, because I mean like that.

"Amelia" He growled.

"What?" I said innocently. "It won't loosen" I lied. After making him suffer, I pulled hard and it came out. He let out a loud groan and then shuddered. "You're welcome."

He faked smiled at me, "I didn't say thank you ."

"I know, that's really rude." I pointed out.

"That bitch is dead."

"I agree, let's go."

He looked at me in surprise, "You're not going to argue with me?"

I sighed, "When would I miss up an opportunity? You're not going to kill her."

He brought his fingers up to my lips and wiggled his brows, "Watch me."

I grabbed his arm, "No" I said sternly. "No one is dying on this trip."

"I beg to differ."

"You're not killing anyone, I forbid you." I crossed my arms. "I have spoken."

"You forbid me?" He scoffed.

"I've saved your life three times in one week, you owe me." I placed my hands on my hips, "You are in my debt."

"You were all up for killing her a moment ago."

"I wouldn't have actually done it!" I scowled, he rolled his eyes and turned around, "Damon," I growled, "if you touch her and I swear I will…." He raised a brow, "I swear I will never speak to you again."

He stopped and faced me again, "And what makes you think that has any power over me?" I just stared back at him, "Because I took an arrow in the back for you?" he took a couple of steps towards me, "You are severely overestimating yourself" he placed his hand on the wall behind me, trapping me against his body. I lifted my head up, trying not to back down.

"Oh yeah, I forget you don't care about me. After every time you've done to me, I think this is the least you can do."

"Here we go, same conversation, over and over again."

"Believe me, Damon, I'm just getting warmed up here."

"It was one mistake." He hissed.

"One mistake?" I scoffed.

"Yes, one mistake and you've had me walking across hot coals ever since. Now it ends."

"What are you going to do? Force me not to hate you?"

"You don't hate me. As much as you try to convince yourself you do, you don't." Damn him.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"It's because you know I'm right."

"Just shut up!" I growled. "You can't expect me to just forgive you."

"Mia-"

"Damon." I said sharply, knowing I would get stupidly emotional if we continued to talk about it. "I don't want to." I shrugged it off.

"Just let me explain."

"You're forgetting I saw." I muttered. "I saw that look in your eye, you never looked at me like that."

"That's not true."

"So is that what kept you going? The fact I looked like her?"

"I've told you I'm sorry, Mia." He grabbed my hand and held it against his chest, "What more do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"I want you."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "You told her, you wanted her."

"I thought that I did." He held tighter onto my hand.

"Stop it." I tried to pull my hand away. "There is no coming back from this." I turned my head away. "Do whatever you want Damon, just don't expect to come back to me after."

He stared at me curiously, "You're trying to manipulate me"

"Call it what you will." He shook his head and over to the woman. "Damon! I swear if you hurt her I will put an arrow in you myself."

Suddenly my back was pressed back up against the wall, Damon was forcing me up against it, "Do that and I will put Alaric's ring on you and I will kill you over and over and _over._"

"So you get all protective and possessive when someone else tries to hurt me but you have no problem in doing it yourself?" I shot back at him.

He sighed and looked at me, "Fine, we'll do this your way."

I smiled spread over my face, "Mia's way is the only way." I said mocking what he had said the other day. I then shoved past him showing him that I was still mad at him. "I'm Amelia Gilbert." I told the woman, "Not some evil bitch called Katherine, not Elena, Amelia." I said to her sternly. "Isobel's daughter and unfortunately a descendent of Katherine Pierce and this asshole you shot is Damon Salvatore."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," Damon said to her, he then looked at me, "you too."

"Like hell." I said back to him, "Look, we need your help." I said back to the woman. "We need to see all of Isobel's research. Anything related to Mystic Falls."

She nodded and stood up. As she collected what she could find, I had another look at the book shelf. A couple of minutes later, she returned. "This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864."

I couldn't help but be disappointed at the lack of resources here, "Is that all there is about her?"

"All that I'm aware of." She replied. I sighed and looked up, my eyes drifting over Damon. "Here." I said to the woman, snapping off some vervain for her.

"Does it really work?" She whispered to me.

"Nope, not at all." Damon called over from the other side of the room.

She looked confused for a moment and leaned closer to me, "Can he hear us?"

"No that would be creepy." Damon loudly whispered.

"All the fricken time." I said to her. "You have no idea how annoying it is."

"Love you too Mia." He called over.

She chuckled, "Can he read minds too?"

"If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask/" I rolled my eyes at Damon, "I don't need to read minds to know what Mia is thinking/"

I held up a book I found on one of the shelves, "Is this important?" I asked the girl, she shook her head, "Good." I smiled and then lunged it at Damon, but he turned around quickly and caught it. "Dammit. Jackass."

"I take it you two don't get along?" She asked me.

"On the contrary." Damon came over to us. "we-"

"Hate each others guts." I finished for him. "He is very capable of being a first-rate jackass." I told her.

"I'm standing right here."

"I don't care." It seems the more I insulted him, the more I amused him.

"Hate my guts, really?" He stroked his chin, "It was only twenty minutes ago she was moaning my name in the car." I grabbed the box and moved away from Damon. I looked and I looked, but I couldn't find what I wanted to. I sighed in frustration. "I take it no luck." I jumped up and jerked myself away from Damon.

"Jesus."

"Close. Me." I rolled my eyes and kept looking.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know"

"Oh, man. You know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore. I could tell you what I know." Damon said as he pressed his chest against my back.

"And you call me manipulative." I scoffed, he placed his hands on my hips and buried his head in my neck. "And you also say you can sense my arousal." I said as I felt his hardening shaft against my ass. I turned around which was a bad move as my breasts were now pressed against his chest. "There's a thing Damon, it's called a personal bubble/" I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me. "What do you know?"

"This incredibly important information can only be trusted with a friend/"

"Damon." I growled. He stepped back forward, "Oi! Bubble!"

He took no notice, "So what are we Mia?" He brought his hand up to my face and trailed the back of his finger down my cheek.

"Nothing." I breathed out.

"I thought they hated each other?" My head snapped to the side to see Alaric and the woman staring at us. I cleared my throat and moved towards them.

"Found anything?" I asked them.

"Well, there's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends." She handed Damon the book she was holding, I peered over his shoulder, he looked up from the book and at me.

"What?"

"Personal bubble." He mocked.

"You invaded mine, I'm invading yours."

"It has everything from, Scandinavian skin walkers to the Marechal de Retz." She then spoke in a foreign language, "which roughly translates into the curse of the sun and moon."

"It's native American." Alaric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story, 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible."

"What pests." I said as I looked at Damon. "Nothings changed."

Without looking up, Damon knew I was talking about him as a smirk appeared on his face. "And the sexual tension keeps building" He commented.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!  
><strong>**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have long to edit it! Next one is better!  
><strong>**Follow me at livRKOhardy  
><strong>**Review for the next chap! **

**LivHardy x **


	49. Bad moon rising part 3

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"Are they always like this?" The woman asked Alaric.

"Pretty much." He chuckled.

"His fault." I said pointing at Damon. "All him."

"Isn't she adorable?"

I glared at him. "Stop being so annoying!"

"Make me."

"GR!" I shoved him away from him. "Alaric!"

"Damon, stop it."

"Yeah! Or I'll get Stefan on you."

"Stefan?" He scoffed, "Stefan is your threat?"

"Damn right." I stuck my tongue out him like the mature person I am. "I would do it myself, but-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Damon had speeded behind me and pinned me against him.

"But what?"

"Get off me!" I growled and tried to wrestle him away. "Alaric!"

"You wanted to prove yourself; I am giving you the chance." He wasn't hurting me, he was just plain irritating. "I'm waiting, my dear."

"There was a but in that sentence!" I turned around and tried to punch him, but he caught my fist and kept it caved in his hands. I tried to knee him in the groin, but he put his hand on my knee and pushed it back down.

"Ah, ah, ah." He wagged his finger in front of my face.

"URG." I yelled out in frustration and tore myself away from him.

"Behave." Alaric warned us.

I mumbled curses at Damon which Alaric wouldn't be able to hear, Damon on the other hand….. I got a glare, win.

"Go on." Alaric said to her.

"Anyway, they were as Amelia said, a pest, until an Aztec Shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked her and handed me the book.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." She replied.

"Obviously, Damon." I sniggered at Damon being owned.

"Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires."

Damon came back over the table and leaned towards her, "Well if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"This may come as a shocked to you Damon, but you don't know everything" I told him. He turned his head to look at me, "What? Just saying." I mumbled.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction,"

"But why?" I asked her.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

"Ha, well good luck killing Tyler." I taunted Damon.

"Actually Mia, they can only transform to werewolves on a full moon, any other time, he is fair game."

"Oh….crap."

"Relax Mia," He stroked my hip bone with his thumb, "don't go near him and we won't have a problem."

"Actually Damon, we do. I'm single, I'm fair game."

"You're far from it." He mumbled, I felt his hand stroke my hair before heading over to the book case. Whilst he was distracted I decided to get information on why the hell I look like that evil bitch.

"Has any research been done on doppelgangers?" I asked her.

"A little." She replied, "The word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself."

"So is there anything to explain the link between me and Katherine?" I then looked at Alaric, "She could be my great great great greater grandmother, creepy." My grandma stole my man, wow.

"I'm sure she'll love being called that." Alaric joked.

She laughed, "That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately."

"Ah well, guess its Grandma for now." I turned my head to see Damon was listening in very intensely into the conversation, as soon as I caught him looking, he turned his head away. "Ew, he slept with my grandma."

"Could have been your grandpa." Alaric smirked.

"Don't." I shuddered, "Don't. Oh that is so wrong."

"Here's something to make you stop, doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." She told me.

"Things I already know." I sighed and put the book down. "Worst grandma ever." I mumbled.

"Has she started already?" She asked me.

"You could say that." Flashbacks to her with Damon came to mind. "I just want to know why the bitch looks like me."

"Technically," Damon spoke, "you look like her. It's a head scratchier, isn't it?"

"Do you know something?" I asked him. "Or are you just being yourself? An arrogant, soulless, psychopathic, irritating-"

"I get it, Mia. You're my biggest fan. " He rolled his eyes and moved from the book case and towards me, "Well if I did know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude."

I placed my hands on my hips and faced him, "Tell me."

"Persuade me." He leaned closer to my face as he said this.

"No." I said sternly.

"Well then I guess you'll never know."

"I bet you don't even know anything."

"Well you can easily find out."

"You're despicable." I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell us, Damon." Alaric said sternly.

"That's down to Mia, whether I do or not." He perched himself on the edge of the desk. "So, what is it going to be?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"No."

"What?"

"You can keep your information to yourself, I don't care."

"I think you do."

"I'm not interested in being your friend, Damon and if this is the way you're going to go about it, then you obviously don't want to be mine." Just as I tried to make a cool, dramatic exit, he took hold of my upper arm. He stared at me with interest at what I was saying, "If you were my friend you would stop trying to manipulate me and just help me."

I moved over to another book shelf, trying to look like I was looking for something when really I was just cursing Damon in my mind. "Hey, you ok?" I turned my head to see Alaric leaning against the book shelf next to me.

"Been better." I shrugged.

"Listen, Damon is an idiot." Whoa, were me and Alaric going to have this conversation? I so want him as my uncle! "And I know this, with certainty because I was once a Damon….just not with the killing people." He joked, I smile and nodded. "Trust me, we learn…eventually."

"It'd be easier to believe you Ric if Damon wasn't already a hundred years old." I sighed.

"I suppose my speech works more on human boys."

"Yeah….but I do like a good speech." I looked up to see surprise, surprise; Damon was listening in. "I'm going to go give Elena a call."

"I'll be out soon and we'll go home."

I nodded and moved to go out the door. I stood by the car and rang Elena. "How is it?" She asked me, "Did you find anything?"

"Hello to you too, twin!"

She sighed, "Hi, Mia."

"Hi twin! What a nice way to start a conversation."

"Yeah, great. What did you find out?"

"Not much," I told her, "but you need to warn Stefan, tonight is a full moon."

"So?"

"Well something we do learn was that wolf bites are fatal to vampires."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I kid you not twin. Look we are coming home now, so I'll see you soon." I said and hung up the phone. I tried to open the door to the car, but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit." It was cold and I did not enjoy the cold!

"Allow me." I turned around to see Damon with the keys. He smiled at me and opened the door. I went to get in, but he moved in front of me, blocking my entrance. I really should have seen this coming.

I sighed heavily, "No more Damon, I'm tired and I'm fed up, no more banter."

"That's not what I wanted to do." He said in a low tone. "I know you Mia; you're not going to be able to hate me forever. Sure this is longer then you normally do, but you won't be able to keep it up."

"You're just giving me more ammunition to keep it going." I looked down at the ground, "Can we just go?"

"This is what I know." He said softly and handed me a book.

"Petrova? What has this got to do with Katherine?"

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name, Katerina Petrova to be exact." I looked over the book; it was exactly what we needed.

"How did you know that?"

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know." He smiled at me, not his usually annoyingly hot smirk, his beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I know. You went through my bra draw, remember?" I replied and he chuckled.

"Let me know what you find, very curious myself." I nodded slightly and moved to go into the car, but once again Damon blocked me. "You have every right to hate me." He said quickly, "I hurt you, I understand." His eyes poured into mine, "That was the last thing I wanted to do and I don't know why I did it." I stayed quiet, "And I don't want you to hate me and that really scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before who hated me." The look he was giving me just made me want to forgive him, but I don't think I could. "You hated me before and we became friends."

"That was different." I said softly.

He moved his hand into mine and stroked over my knuckles with his thumb, "I miss you." I fiddled with my necklace with my free hand and watched his facial expression, "What I mean is, it would suck if that was gone forever." It was weird seeing Damon like this, he genuinely seemed upset and regretful. "So is it?" He asked me, moving his hand to cup my face, "Have I lost you forever?"

I was so close to giving in, which is why I was so glad with Alaric interrupted. "Ready to go?" Alaric's voice is what pulled us apart. "Did I just interrupt something?" Yes and thank god you did. He was so convincing and it nearly made me forget everything he had done, he makes it so easy to forget by doing something good.

"No." I quickly said, "You didn't." Damon looked disappointed, but nodded and moved out of my way. It was quiet the rest of the car journey and I was relieved when we got back to mine. "Dammit." I muttered as my things dropped from my bag.

"I'm going in to see Jenna, lock up for me." Alaric said to Damon and handed him the keys.

Damon opened my car door for me and waited until I had picked everything up. I slid past him, trying not to look at him and started to walk towards the house. "Our road trips are never boring, are they?" Damon said, trying to make conversation. "Although, I don't think it could beat our last one. We should do them more often."

"This doesn't mean things are back to the way they used to be." I told him sternly as I fished for my keys.

"Oh, come on. You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred."

"Nope."

"I think we're making progress."

"I don't."

"You're stubborn."

"And you won't give up."

"And I'm not going to."

"You're forgetting how long I kept going with Katherine."

I turned around to face him, "I need you to tell me the truth about two things." He nodded and waited for me to go on, "When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?"

His face looked as if he was prepared to lie, but then he frowned, "No, no, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off, and I snapped, and I got lucky with the ring." I wish he knew. "I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing it." He stepped closer to me, "Amelia, I'm sorry."

"The second was," I took a step back from him, "Why did you kiss me? Knowing full well you weren't over Katherine."

"I am over her."

"C'mon Damon, do you really expect me to believe that?"

He pulled me closer to him, "I'm telling you the truth."

"I believed it once; I'm not making the same mistake again." I tried to move out of his grasp and towards the door, but he held me tight.

"It didn't mean anything."

"If it didn't mean anything then why did you do it?" He didn't answer, he couldn't answer because he'd know that I knew he was lying, "It's because she means more to you then you're letting on."

"That's rubbish Amelia, it's you I want." He leaned in to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him.

"What am I suppose to think Damon?"

"I have told you everything there is to know, I don't want anything more to do with her and I don't want you to have anything more to do with that dog."

I growled in frustration, "God you are such a hypocrite, your whinging about Tyler, when you turned around and went to Katherine when I was still there, when I was still waiting for you." I crossed my arms across my chest and took a deep breath. "I-" I stopped and shook my head, "I-I can't forgive you for what you did," This was hard, "for Katherine, for Jeremy. I wouldn't be able to trust you, not with her around and with Jeremy, what would happen the next time I pissed you off? Would it be Elena's neck?"

"It will never happen again, I've learned from this, I swear I-"

"Don't make this harder Damon." I stopped him, "The answer to your question about our friendship-"

"Amelia, don't-"

"…is yes. You have lost me forever." It was much harder then I thought it would be to say that, even I didn't want to believe that was true, despite everything, I still felt happy being near him.

I turned to go back inside the house, but Damon's voice stopped me, "But you knew that already, didn't you?" I faced him again, "You used me today."

"I learnt from the best." I swallowed. "You had information I needed to know."

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends." He spoke bitterly.

"That's just it Damon, we aren't friends," I replied, "not anymore."

"You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." That hit a nerve, he begun to walk away from me.

"You have a hell of a nerve lecturing me on using people." I yelled after him. "You used me because I looked like her, you always were and the first time you saw her, you made that abundantly clear so don't you dare try to make me sound like the bad guy because it was you who ruined everything! So don't ever come near me because I swear to god-"

He bared his fangs to me and was barely an inch from my face, "I don't respond well to threats Amelia."

"I hate you" I tried to sound as cold as I could before I stormed back into the house. I was a warpath, I could kill someone.

"Sabotage!"

He tripped me.

Jeremy tripped me.

I looked up at him from the floor, my hair covering my face from the floor, I gave him the angriest stare I could, he just tripped over the wrong bitch. "Mia?" He took a step back. "Ha…it was suppose to be funny, you are suppose to be laughing…." I slowly got up from the floor. "Ha, ha…I'm just going to go upstairs, I apologise, no need to take further action…." I took a step forward. "What have I got? Three to run? Two?"

"One."

"AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, NO!" Jeremy yelled all the way up the stairs. He ran into his room, I tried to barge it, but he held himself against it.

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

"IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A JOKE!"

"I WASN'T LAUGHING!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE?" Jenna yelled up.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"FINE, JUST KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!"

I growled when Jeremy wouldn't let me, I thought of a new plan. I ran into the bedroom we shared and charged it. "Oh, crap!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I forgot about that door!"

So, today, I've learnt two things.

One.

Damon is a prick and I won't be forgiving him anytime soon.

Second.

Jeremy will never trip me up again; I've made sure of that.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Very appreciated and I love reading them!  
>I've made a new you tube video, it's a BonnieDamon/Elena love triangle one, check that out on my channel: LivHardyx - I look forward to hearing what you guys think of it! A lot of voice over's and manipulations!  
>Review for chapter 50!<br>LivHardy x **


	50. Memory lane part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was down at the Mystic Grill, reading through the book Damon had given me. I can't believe how last night went down, I have never been that angry, but he just infuriates me so much!

Poor Jeremy…..kid hasn't come near me since!

I know I still care for Damon, I really don't want to. I looked up from my book, frustrated that my thoughts were drifting back to Damon to find he was sitting in the chair next to me, staring at me. I gasped at the sudden sight of him, "Dick! You have got to stop doing that." I mumbled. "What do you want?"

"So this where you spend your time when your not stabbing people in the back." He commented, as he mocked looked around, I rolled my eyes. I should have taken it out on him more, not Jeremy…. I still need to apologise to poor Jer!

"Please Damon; you could win an award on the amount of people you've stabbed in the back." I replied as I started to pack my things up. "What I was doing was completely different; I tricked you into telling me the truth, that is using your own tactics against you. Hurts, doesn't it?" I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Away from you." I replied, but he stood up with me, he was starting to develop a habit of blocking my path. "Do you not remember last night? I told you I want nothing to do with you. I thought I made myself clear."

"Oh you did, but that doesn't really work for me."

"Doesn't work for you?" I repeated, he dipped down a little at my height and crossed his arms. "I told you I hated you."

"I know."

"Then what more do I need to say to get you to leave me alone?" I growled.

"Angry Mia is adorable."

"Ugh. Stay away from me." I pushed past him.

He smirked and moved out of my way, "Ok then, see you at Jenna's barbeque."

That stopped me in my path. "Say what?"

"I managed to score myself an invitation." He sat back down and leaned back to look at me.

"How the hell did you manage that? Alright, who did you compel?" I glared at him.

"Who's idea do you think it was?" He half scoffed, "Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric, to tell Jenna and-"

"And Jenna knows your going to be there? Because you know she's not exactly a fan of yours." I told him, crossing my arms across my chest.

Just as I said that, a waitress came a place a box in front of Damon, "Perfect, thank you." he told her. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

"Really?" I asked him. "You really think that will just make her instantly like you?" He stood up and went to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm. "I don't want there to be trouble tonight" He just smiled at me innocently, "I mean it, Damon."

"Oh I'm not doubting that Amelia."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf." Oh god, this was going to get messy. "Want a lift?"

"Nope." I said and walked away from him.

"C'mon, let me just give you a lift." He held onto me.

"I said, no."

I pulled away and drove home and helped Aunt Jenna out to get everything ready. "Are you aware that Damon is coming?"

"Alaric just told me." She replied, "Are you ok with that?"

"I'm fine, whatever." I waved my hand, she looked at me doubtfully, "I'm a big girl Aunt Jenna, I can handle myself. Just be nice to him."

"I'll be nice when he stops making you cry."

"He doesn't make me cry." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah? So I suppose you were just watching a sad film last night, huh?"

"Well, yeah! You know how Ghost gets to me!"

"Mmm" She said as she nudged me.

"It's true! When he has to finally go to heaven after saving her, the whole, I love you…ditto bit, how can you not cry Jenna? How can you not cry!"

"Alright, alright. I believe you." She held her hands up.

"I'm glad."

"So you'll have two lovers in the room."

"I'll have what…?"

"Well. Tyler is coming too."

"Please tell me you're joking." The words rushed out of my mouth.

Damon + Tyler in the same room together = bad!

"What? I thought you and Tyler were on good terms."

"We are, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" Damon, that's what the problem is. Him and his jealousy issues. Damn him!

"Nothing." I lied, "Just took me by surprise. It's nice to be informed of things, GOD Jenna."

"Aha! Good news, found the shot glasses!" I turned around to see Mason walk through the door with Tyler travelling behind him.

"Cool, I'm in." I said, but Aunt Jenna stopped me from taking a glass.

"Ah, ah, ah, not of age yet."

"Oh c'mon Aunt Jenna, you do this every time!"

"And it never gets boring." She grinned.

"Now that is just really mean." She looked up at me with an amused look on her face. "Oh, I'm glad you think this is funny, I am glad this amuses you."

"Don't worry, we'll just sneak some later." Tyler whispered into my ear.

"I heard that." Mason laughed.

"Then you would have heard it was all him! Trying to lead me astray, shame on you!"

"Playing the innocent card again are we Mia?" I turned around to see Alaric walking through the door.

"Why can't everyone see that I am the good twin? It's Elena you should all be looking out for. Don't come crying to me when she turns on you all!"

"Mmhmm." They all said in union.

"Oh the expensive stuff, I like you already." Alaric said to Mason.

"Just happy to be invited." Mason replied, clueless to the alternative motive behind it.

"Thank Ric, this was his idea." Aunt Jenna said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric smirked, his lying skills were improving!

"If all you wanted was dirt, you should have come to me!" I swung my arm around him. "Now there was one time-"

"Mia!" Aunt Jenna exclaimed.

"You can buy my silence, with a drink." I said to her.

"Innocent." Mason then scoffed and they all laughed.

"Take it and zip it." Aunt Jenna said and handed me a drink.

"Win! Man I am such a good negotiator."

"You didn't have anything blackmail, did you?" Tyler smirked.

"Nope. It's scary how good I am." I teased and took my shot.

"Hey." Everyone went quiet as Damon walked in.

"Damon." Her disliking for him was kinda my fault. My bad.

"We're just doing shots." Alaric said to him. Damon lifted up the cake to Jenna like he was waving a white flag. "Let me get you a shot glass, buddy."

"No here," She moved towards him and gave him her used glass, "use mine." I couldn't help but snigger as she did this. If we were actually related, I would have believed that I took after her in a lot of ways. Alaric followed her out the room, leaving me, Mason, Damon and Tyler and I was very uncomfortable knowing full well of how Damon felt about Tyler.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon said as he joined out circle.

"Who does?" I muttered.

"We haven't met, Mason Lockwood." He outstretched his hand, "And this is my nephew Tyler." I gave Damon a look that said to keep his mouth shut, he just smiled at me mockingly.

"Damon Salvatore." He replied, he smiled at Mason, but he frowned with Tyler, not that he noticed.

"I know. I've heard great things about you." Mason said to him, I scoffed at this.

"HA! Really?" I commented.

"Really? That's weird. Because I'm a dick."

I let out a small laugh at this, "I'll drink to that."

"Looks like it's not just the aunt you need to turn around." Mason chuckled.

"And I will." Damon replied, his eyes firmly on mine.

"Good luck with that." I raised my glass to him and downed it.

"Oh guys," My aunt Jenna sang as she walked in the room, "guess what we're going to play?" She waved our Mario kart game in her hand.

"Oh I kick ass at this game!" I ran towards her and yanked it out of her hands, "I am undefeated."

"Well I feel like I've been issued a challenge." Damon stepped forward and took it off me.

"I bet you've never played in your life." I said back to him.

"I guess you will just have to see." Damon said and picked up one of the controllers and gave it to me.

"I see an intense show down coming on." Alaric chuckled.

"And a very embarrassed man when I whoop his ass."

"Right, four people can play at a time, so Mason, Tyler." Aunt Jenna said and handed them each a controller. We all saw down around the TV, I sat in between Damon and Tyler.

"I think we should do teams after, team Alaric!" I put my hand up.

"So who are you going to pick Mia? Peach? Baby peach?" Damon asked me, scanning through the characters.

I scoffed, "No way. I'm picking my man Browser!"

"Browser doesn't suit you Mia." Tyler chuckled.

"Yes he does, I am big, intimidating and I rule!"

"I suppose I'll be this fellow." Damon said and choosing the toad.

"If you're anything like how you drive in real life, I say we have no competition" Tyler smirked.

My eyes squinted at him, "Excuse me?"

"Is she really that bad?" Mason asked.

"No! I'm a good driver dammit!" I then looked back at the screen, "Ok, who the hell chose to do Sherbet land? Don't be shy….own up." 3,2,1 the screen flashed and we were off. "Yes!" I yelled out as my character zoomed forward past the others, "I got the boost, win!"

"Oh Mia." Damon sang and all of a sudden I was hit with a coconut and just like that I was out of 1st place and into last place.

"Oh what! Damon!" I growled and went through a question mark and got the rocket. "Never mind, guess I should be thanking you, first place here I come!" I hit the button and went flying past everyone, but just as it turned back into my character an annoying penguin appear. "Get out the way!" I went crashing into the penguin which sent me off the edge of the ice burg, "Son of a bitch!"

"Well, well, look at that, last place again. I thought you said you were good at this." Damon commented.

"I am!"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Your face doesn't look like it." He nudged me with his elbow. "Don't nudge me! Alaric, tell him!"

"Sorry Ty." Mason grinned and Tyler was hit with a shell.

"I'll get you back for that."

"Look at the screen, Mia." Damon said pointing at it, "what place am I in? Huh?"

I glared at him, he was in first, "You cheated."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You sabotaged me!" I went through a question mark and an evil grin spread on my face when I saw what I had got. "Are you still in first place?"

"Yep."

"Not for long!" I released my blue shell.

"Big mistake, Mia."

"I'm right on your tail." I told him.

"Not for long" I was basically right behind him when he released a fake question mark which I was too close to stop myself going into. "Oh for the love of-" In anger, I knocked out Damon's controller from his hands. In retaliation, he knocked my controls out of my hands. "Cheat! Ric! Disqualification over here!"

"You did it first!"

"I would never!" I protested and picked up my controllers.

Me and Damon were now in last place, he was 11th and I was just behind him. "So, your undefeated, are you Mia?" Alaric asked me, an amused smile played on his lips.

"How am I suppose to win with this idiot sabotaging me?" I shot back. "Ha, ha! A star! I am invisible!" I fell off the edge, "What? Oh c'mon!"

"This game is not even about winning any more, its about sabotaging!" I got back in and went through a question mark to receive a rocket and I went straight into Damon, knocking him into the wall and I was literally crying with laughter at this. Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back on the sofa so I couldn't see the TV. I shoved him off me and sat up to try and see the TV, only to see I had ran straight into another penguin forcing me to stop and spin around and allowed Damon to go straight past me, "Damn it all to hell!" I was thankful when I saw a question mark. "Oh what! I am in last place and I only get three shells! I deserve a rocket!" I then smirked evilly when I saw Damon ahead of me.

"Don't even think about it."

"Eat it, Damon!" I said and launched all three at Damon's character. "Ha! Ha!" I could now see the finishing line, sure I was only 11th, but Damon was currently 12th. "How shameful is that, you've come-" Damon got the star and went smacking into me, like three seconds away from the finishing line, my character went flying. "NO!" Everyone was in stitches. I threw my controllers down and sulked.

"We have got to watch the replay of that." Aunt Jenna giggled, but I think she has had too much to drink.

"You must be pretty humiliated right now." Damon grinned at me.

"I demand a re-match!"

"You can have all the re-matches in the world, but your still going to lose."

"I cannot believe that." I muttered. "You saw what he did!" I pointed at Alaric, "Defend me. I was robbed." Mason sniggered, "You want a piece of me Lockwood?"

"No! Not after what Jeremy told me. Crazy woman!"

"He, he. You heard about that, did you?"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**Jealous and possessive Damon returning in the next chapter so review for the next one!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy for story updates.  
><strong>**Remember to check out my you tube channel : LivHardyx for my vampire diaries video. **

**LivHardy x**


	51. Memory lane part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I never did get my re-match with Damon, which is unfortunate because I know I could have kicked his vampire ass. I heard something being knocked down behind me, when I turned, I saw Jeremy. "Alright Jer?"

"M-Mia, I didn't know you were here." He stuttered. "That was an accident." He pointed to what he just knocked over.

"Hi Jer." Alaric walked up from behind. "Fancy joining us?"

Jeremy's eyes flickered to me, "I-I actually have something that needs to be done…..bye!" And he ran out the door.

Alaric turned to me. "What the hell did you do to that kid?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, "….much."

We went back to the living and had now moved onto a game of charades and Damon was up. He had drawn a dog with a tutu on, a _subtle _hint at Mason. "I'VE GOT IT! PUPPY WITH A TUTU!" Caroline yelled out.

Puppy with a tutu? The answer to your question is yes, I do worry about our dear Caroline!

"Ok, dog, hound, hound dog! You ain't nothing but a hound dog!" Aunt Jenna called out.

I worry about her too.

"Dances with wolves." Everyone turned to look at Mason.

"Mason wins again."

I was in the kitchen, checking on all the food, when I felt something, rather someone being pressed up against me. "Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." He said into my ear.

"Personal bubble Damon." I said, as I turned around, I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him away from me. He leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed, "And stop plying her with alcohol!"

"Well, I want her to like me."

"Why?"

"Because-" He stepped closer towards me, I put my hand up to stop him, but he took no notice and pushed my hand back to me. I was now squashed up against his chest, "it will make seducing her niece a whole lot easier." I glared at him, determined not to let him get under my skin. He responded with his trademark smirk, and I had the urge to slap it off his face.

He looked over at the distracted bunch and then back at me, his hand slid to my face and he leaned closer to me, "What are you doing?" I ducked under his arm and took small steps away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded, taking large steps towards me, "I'm simply just trying to make polite conversation."

"No you're not!" I hissed and made sure no one was watching us, "What have you I told you about my personal bubble? Stop it Damon, stop it now."

"Stop what?" My butt hit the counter, when I looked back up, Damon was inches from me.

"You know damn right! Don't make me do to you what I did to Jeremy." I threatened.

"There you are." Aunt Jenna came into the kitchen, I was so confused, I hated Damon's vampire speed, he was now innocently on the other side of the kitchen. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting." I rolled my eyes and Damon's attempt to be friendly, it really didn't suit him.

"Did I have a choice?" Aunt Jenna retorted.

"I know what you must think about me-" Oh god, I buried my face in my hands.

"No, you don't." Jenna cut him off. "You've never dated you. I have dated many yous."

"Well, I'm a work in progress." He looked over at me.

,"So Mia." Jenna turned her attention away from Damon. "You've captured Tyler's attention more then on one occasion today." She winked at me. Oh god, what was she doing? I looked up at Damon who did not look happy to hear this news. "You two were so cute when you used to date." I wanted to slap my forehead, she was trying to make Damon jealous, hmm, seemed to be working. However, I have learnt it is not a good idea to try and make a vampire jealous.

Especially when that vampire is a psychopath.

"You didn't tell me you ever dated him, Mia." Damon leaned off the wall and stood next to me, I felt his burning gaze on me.

"Oh yeah, they dated for a _long _time." I knew what she was doing and I wanted her to stop. I didn't need any more death threats towards Tyler.

"Well it seems they had a little reunion last week." Damon's words, each dropping with venom.

"What? Mia?"

"Nothing happened." I quickly said, "It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything."

"Remember the time when you and him started to-"

"Ok thank you Aunt Jenna!" I cut her off and pushed her out of the kitchen, she winked at me before heading back to the couch.

Stupid woman.

I turned back around to see Damon staring down at me, a snarl formed on his lips. "Hurts, doesn't it?" I said softly and went to move, but yanked my wrist and kept me there. His other arm wrapped itself tightly around my slim waist whilst the other kept my wrist captive against his chest. An arm wrapped itself tightly around my waist, and the other hand held my wrist captive high in the air. "Damon, let me go." This boy was just asking for my ninja skills to come out!

"I don't think you fully understand." his grip tightened, I narrowed my brows at him and tried to tug my wrist away, "You belong to me." his tone was stern, "And only me. I'll kill anyone who comes near you so don't give me a reason." I didn't move as he lowered his head down to my neck, "Mine." he murmured against my throbbing vein of my pulse, "You're mine."

"You can say it all you like but it doesn't make it true." I whispered.

"That's where you're wrong." His hand slid across my stomach and pressed me against him more. "I've waited a long time to make you mine and make no mistake, you are mine." he growled and placed a kiss on my shoulder. "And I won't share you with anybody, I'll be damned if I let anyone else have you." I rested my head back on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his light kisses on my neck, I moaned softly against my will.

"No." I pulled away from him, "Aunt Jenna I'll help you with the table." She turned around and smiled, I knew that with her looking or being close to me, Damon couldn't try anything.

I started picking up the plates, Damon leaned over me once again, "I always get what I want Amelia."

"Not in this case, buddy." I muttered.

I cleared my throat and walked towards the day, putting some of the cook food in place. I could feel Damon's eyes on me, I tried to ignore him, but it was next to impossible. I went back into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of wine. "Mia! Get your butt over here." Aunt Jenna called from the dinner table.

"Patience woman!"

"Come here or I'll give you a Texas wedgie." She giggled, oh yeah, she has had too much to drink.

I brought the wine to the table, "I'm wearing wedgie resistant undies. Do your worst." I replied which the whole table laughed at. Finally, people get my humour! I sat down next to Aunt Jenna.

"You're so pretty." She ruffled my hair.

I turned to Alaric. "Tell me, she didn't just do that."

"Run." Alaric said to Jenna.

"No, this is your fault." I pointed at Damon. "You got her drunk!"

"I just like to drink, is that so wrong?" Jenna reached for another glass.

"I am cutting you off, miss." I pulled it away from her.

"No…..sir!" She slapped my hand.

"Umm…OW." I rubbed my hand.

"Mason" I looked up to see Damon heading to the table with his pie, he placed it in front of Mason. "Why don't you start us off?"

I cocked up a brow, what was he up to? "Sure" Mason replied, he turned the plant and then used his hands to take a piece off, once again, I raised a brow. Good table manners shown, right there! He then noticed all the stares he was getting from the rest of us, "What am I? I apologise. I'm an animal"

"Ha, ha" Damon said with the least bit of enthusiasm, I guess whatever he was trying to prove failed. Damon sat down in defeat next to me. As if sensing me looking, he turned his head towards me, I quickly stupidly obviously turned my head away. Dammit. I started to dig into my food when I felt a hand on my thigh, I nearly choked. I looked towards Damon and he looked perfectly normal, nothing like you would think a person would when they were sexually harassing someone under the table. I slipped my hand down and tried to remove his hand, instead, he moves it up a bit and with his index finger, he traced soothing circles. I felt the heat rushing in between my legs and I knew if his hand went any further, this would become obvious to him.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked.

"No, he was-" I stopped as his hand moved further and further up, "-too cool for her"

'You ok?' Tyler mouthed to me, I just fake smiled and nodded. Oh god, he was killing me here. I stared down at my plate trying to think about anything other then what Damon was doing. I tried again to get him off me, I even squeezed my legs close together, but that only caved his hand in.

"No we didn't" Mason chuckled, "she was always lost in Logan Fell land"

"Ah… Fell…" Jenna sighed. "Remember the good days before him? Like Jack!"

"How could I forget Jack?" Mason smirked and turned his head to look at me.

"Why are you looking at me? My name isn't Jack." I pointed out.

"Do you not remember?"

"Well, she was only five." Jenna said.

"Do tell." Damon smirked.

"Jack and me dated and he broke up with me in the car park of the school, the bastard." Jenna hissed the last part. "Anyway, after he did, he walked over to his friend, I saw him tell them that he broke up with me. After he finished all of them cheered."

"Ouch." I commented. "That sucks and all, but I don't see how that involves me."

"Well, you were in the car and I came in crying, your five year old self, got out the car, went up to Jack and his friends and put your fists up and said 'put em' up, put em' up."

The whole table started laughing. "Wow… " I said, "I was cool even back then! "What did they do?"

"Laughed."

"Bastards! How dare they not take me seriously!"

"And then you kicked him."

"I'm just too cool." I brushed off fake dirt on my shoulder.

"Then your dad dragged you away."

I looked over at Alaric, "I would have been able to take him."

"Of course, Mia." He shook his head.

"That's how I roll!" I then remember Damon's hand.

"Damon, stop it." I said so quietly that no human could possibly hear. I shivered at his cold touch as his hands kept moving painfully slow up my leg. I knew he could tell just how aroused I was and for that reason, I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, my first mistake." Aunt Jenna laughed, "Mason was a catch, he had girls lining up."

"Really?" Damon spoke, "I always pegged you for a lone wolf." I nearly slapped my forehead, could he be anymore discreet?

"Oh I'm sure I wasn't half the lady-killer you were." My eyes flickered to Damon who had turned to me when Mason said this and like he was trying to prove a point, I felt him slip a finger into my panties, I gasped and quickly shot out of my chair.

"Are you ok?" Aunt Jenna asked me.

"Fine, I just remembered something I need to do."

"This is some great pie, huh?" Damon said and put the finger that had barely touched me in his mouth. I quickly turned and practically ran up the stairs. I ran into my bathroom and leaned against the counter. Ok, think Mia, think. Old men…..Pete Burns, Katherine and Damon. "Something wrong?" I looked up in the mirror to see Damon's reflection, leaning against the door.

I spun around to face him, "You can't be here, you have done enough!"

"Oh? But I can…" He responded and moved towards me.

"Damon, don't!" My mouth went suddenly dry, no guy had ever made me feel this nervous. I couldn't let him kiss me, or touch me because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. "I'll hit you…." I threatened, although to him, I guess it's not much of a threat. My breath was caught in my throat as I watched his eyes roam every inch of my body, starting from my legs and ending on my breasts, something which I rolled my eyes at. "What do you want Damon?"

"You know what." His voice was dangerously low.

"Stefan-"

"Stefan isn't here." I scanned my brain for something to say, something to stop him. "I always seem to excite you, don't I?" I gasped when I felt his lips move across my neck, choosing to work on the spot he started earlier whilst his hand came down to my waist, pulling me up against him, pushing my chest into his. His free hand toyed with the hem of my tank top. He picked me up and placed me on my bed. With both hands, he pushed my top over my head, he wrapped his arms fully around me and unclasped my bra and threw it all fall to the floor. I couldn't help but moan as his hand kneaded my breasts, he placed light kisses all around. He placed me on the edge of my bed and placed himself between my legs. He growled as he pressed his lips against, applying more pressure. I could feel his arousal clearly. His attention moved from my lips as he kissed back down to my breasts and locked his lips onto one of my nipples and began to suck gently. His hands soon moved down to my skirt and undid one of the buttons that is when I shoved him away. This was going further then I wanted, I can't just suddenly forgive him, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't give in this easily. I quickly grabbed my bra and put it back on. I reached for my top but Damon snatched it from my grip. "You better have a good reason for stopping." His eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Just give it here, Damon." I muttered and snatched it from him. I put it on and went to go out of my room. "This was a bad idea."

"Going to crawl back to Tyler?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door, but Damon grasped onto my arm. "He _cannot _have you. I do _not _share."

"I will never be yours." Even I wasn't convincing myself.

"That's where your wrong" His mouth closed together tightly, "I own you, every….single….part of you." he said slowly, allowing his eyes to wander. "You're mine" his fangs came out.

"No." I hissed and his fangs extracted to their full length and his mouth lowered to my neck, "No!" I shrieked and he stopped. "Just let me go!"

"One taste." His eyes flickered to my neck.

"I said no!" My frustration was growing, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled and shoved my way past him.

The nerve! "BOO!" Jenna jumped out and scared me.

"You are so annoying!" I said in frustration. She pouted her lip and her eyes watered. "Oh, don't. Jenna…." I whined. "I didn't mean it!"

"What happened?" Alaric came up the stairs and saw Jenna in tears. Alcohol did tend to bring out the emotional side of her.

"Err…." Damon came out my room. "Damon made her cry!"

"What?" Damon exclaimed.

"Shame on you! There, there." I patted her head.

"Jack….dumped….me!"

"Yes, yes, it was very tragic, but look." I pointed at Alaric, "You have a new Jack, except, his name is Alaric."

"Oh yeah!"

"Wow. Someone get me a camera." I said. "She's so cute!"

"Noogie!" She suddenly said and gave me one.

"I've changed my mind. Let's tie her up."

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Remember to check out my vampire diary video on you tube : my account - LivHardyx<br>Follow me at LivRKOHardy  
>Next chapter : Amelia meets Katherine!<br>So review for that!  
>LivHardy x<br>**


	52. Memory lane part 3

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

Stupid, stupid Damon.

An hour had past and I was still hot and fluttered. I hadn't gone near him since, although, that did stop him from smirking at me whenever he past.

Like I said, stupid!

I glared at him from the kitchen. Jenna had sobered up a bit, good too, if she tried to noogie me again, things would have not ended well for her. Tyler came and stood next to me, "Where's Caroline and Elena?" I asked him.

"They left to go see Stefan" He replied.

"Oh what? No one told me we could leave!"

"You can't." Mason said as he put something down on the counter.

"But….but…Elena did."

"Are you not enjoying my company?" He teased.

"No." I answered.

He just grinned and walked off. "You showed him." Tyler chuckled.

"I did, didn't I?"

I looked up to see Damon and Mason talking to each other. "Wonder what that's about." I said, "It looks pretty intense." Neither man looked happy.

"Mmm, I wonder." Tyler said, too looking in their direction. "Anyway," he turned back to me, "so that was some kiss huh?" he said to me.

Couldn't we just have avoided this moment…..for the rest of our lives, really, where was the harm?

Damon's head snapped in our direction. "Yeah, it was." I replied back awkwardly. "I-"

"Mia, can you help me?" Jenna called over, I sent Tyler a small smile and went over to Jenna. Have I mentioned how much I love my aunt? "So I think today was a success!"

"I think so too." I answered her as I helped her put the silver back away.

"How were things with Damon? You too seemed pretty cosy earlier."

"I don't know." I sighed, "He just makes it so hard to stay mad at him."

"Hmm, you sure he isn't secretly a Fell?" She asked me, I smiled and shook my head. I scanned the room in search of Damon to find he was no longer next to Mason, but Tyler.

"Oh god." I whispered under my breath. I saw Tyler shaking his head as Damon walked away from him. "What was that all about?" I said as I walked over to him.

"Are you seeing him, Mia?" Tyler asked me.

"No." I said sternly, "Why? What did he say?"

"He said-" Tyler started and looked over in Damon's direction, "basically to stay away from and that he is not a jealous man, but he does not like people touching his things." he then looked down at me, "What's going on between you and him, Mia?"

"Nothing." I said through clenched teeth, looking down at the ground, biting my lip so an 'I'm not lying' wouldn't come out. Oh he is dead…..well….deader.

Tyler placed his fingers under my chin and titled my head up to look at him. "We're still friends, you can tell me."

"I know." I replied and placed my hand over his.

"Tyler, we're heading off." Mason called over. Tyler nodded and I let go of his hand. Alaric, Aunt Jenna, Mason and Tyler walked over to the front door.

That just left…"Well aren't you two just sickeningly cute." I heard Damon from behind me.

I sighed and turned around to face him, "Where on earth do you get off telling Tyler to stay away from me? What the hell was that about?"

"That was me trying to save what's left of your creditability."

"Oh you are so noble and decent." I spat sarcastically.

"I don't recall using anyone recently and when I have, at least I have the honour to admit it." He hissed in my face.

"How dare you talk to me about honour! You slept with Katherine and tried to crawl back into my bed!"

"Yeah and you let me."

"At least Tyler doesn't go through life thinking about himself! He's not vein, weak and completely self absorbed."

"Wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea of you, Amelia." His eyes flashed with anger.

"It's none of your business!" I yelled in a whisper.

"It's entirely my business what or who is between your legs, you are mine." He growled and pulled me towards him.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!"

"Thought you said nothing happened." His grip tightened around my wrist.

"No, I told you we didn't sleep together, which we didn't, we just kissed. Like I said, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I'm tired of having this argument over and over! You have no involvement in my life anymore, just leave me alone!"

"You're not seeing him." Damon said firmly.

"I'm not, but if I wanted to, who the hell are you to stop me?" He was not going to move his hand from me so I did my famous trick, I took my necklace and pressed it against him. He hissed and let me go. Yeah, that's what I thought. I walked out in the hallway, repeating in my head to calm down.

"Ok, well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason said and hugged Jenna. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"I look forward to it." Alaric replied.

"I look forward to it too!" Both men looked at me, "What? I'm not invited?"

"Mia," he hugged me and then put his hands on my shoulders, "don't get any shorter."

"Don't get any uglier." I shot back and smirked. I then hugged Tyler.

"Hey, you know, I should probably head out too." Damon said, he hooked his finger through my jeans where a belt would go and pulled me back from Tyler without anyone seeing, I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Tyler smiled at me and left with Mason. "Jenna." He took her hand and placed a light kiss over her knuckles, "You have been a wonderful hostess."

"And you are a terrible artist." She replied.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked.

Aunt Jenna's eyes flickered towards me and then back to Damon, "Still deciding." She answered.

"Good enough for me." He then moved towards me. "And I'll see you later." He told me and turned around before I had the chance to answer. "Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Despite the argument that just took place between us, he smiled at me before closing the door.

I turned back to Aunt Jenna and Alaric who were looking at me expectantly. "In case you don't remember, I live here too…." They continued to stare at me, "Oh I see how it is, you want me gone."

"Glad you understand." Aunt Jenna put her arm around me and steered me towards the door.

"What are you doing? Why am I leaving? I don't want to leave!" She pushed me out the door, "You can't do this!" I turned back around and the door was slammed in my face. "Apparently, she can." I scanned around and saw that Tyler hadn't left yet, I quickly ran towards him. "Tyler…." I said in a sweet voice.

He looked up from his phone and smiled at me, "That's the, you know you love me voice….what do you want?" He asked me.

"A lift would be great, where's Mason?"

"He came in his own car." He told me. "Where to?"

"The mystic grill, I know it's not on your way, but-"

He opened his car door, "Hop in."

"Yey! You're the best!" I hugged him and took my seat. He got in the other side and started up the car, "Tyler?" He looked over at me, "Can I drive?"

He smirked and shook his head, "Zip it you."

"Ouch." I put my hand on my heart. "Why is everyone being so mean to me today? First Mason calls me short, you tell me to shut up and then Aunt Jenna kicks me out of the house!"

"Awww, poor Mia."

"I know right."

It was surprisingly not awkward on the journey to Mystic grill, I thanked him and hopped out and found my spot at the bar. "Wow, I feel like Damon."

"Hi Mia." I turned around to see Caroline.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" I asked, "Can you compel the bartender to serve me?"

She grinned, "It's good to know I can put this skill into good use"

"That's what I thought. Everyone is looking at this you turning into a vampire a bad thing, when really, it's an opportunity." She did her thing and then walked back over to Matt. "Thank you." I called over to her. I saw Stefan and Elena were also here, good, at least I will have a lift back. An hour had past and I knew I was starting to get pretty drunk. I went to go over to Elena and Stefan for that lift, but they had already gone. I patted down my pockets to see I also had no phone. Guess, it's the pay phone for me. I stumbled outside and to the pay phone. "Let's see." I mumbled to myself, "Now what the hell is my number?"

"Oh my god, Amelia are you ok?" I turned around to see me, oh that's right I'm a twin! But something was different….

"We meet at last…..grandma." Face to face with the bitch at last, Katherine.

Her concerned look slowly turned into a smirk. Wow, I took a shot there, I was right! Oh crap….that's not a good. "And here I thought I was getting better at impersonating Elena"

"Yeah well, your not, so there." I turned back to the pay phone, "Was there a 3 in it? Maybe a 6? Hmm, I don't doubt there was a 9.…"

"So how did you know it was me?" She asked, I sighed and I turned back around.

"If you were really Elena, you would be all like 'What the hell were you thinking getting yourself drunk? I'm going to kill you! Blah, blah, blah, I always have to take care of you, blah blah blah, whereas you" I poked her, "you…was very concerned, that's not Lena! No, no." I shook my head. "Now, go away you good looking creature, I am trying to do some very important remembering, maybe there was 5 in it somewhere?"

"Aw Mia," she pouted, "still upset with me for what happened with Damon?" Oh no, she didn't.

"Listen…..Kayleigh-"

"It's Katherine"

"Tit for tat." I stumbled, "Whoops." I held onto the wall for my support, "As I was saying Kayleigh, what you and Damon do, I don't care! I do not care! Look at this face-" I pointed to my face, "careless!"

"I can see why Damon is so taken with you." She said as she started to circle me, "Your more like me then Elena is."

I pulled a face, "I have never been more insulted!"

"Brave, for someone I could kill in a split second"

"Oo, you think I'm scared of you?" I mocked, I then looked at her, "Please don't hurt me, you owe me!"

"Feisty."

"Oh my god…..are you hitting on me?"

I suddenly felt her hand leave my back, I looked to my right and saw Damon holding her up against the wall by her throat, ".." Damon snarled in her face.

"We were just getting to know one another, weren't we Mia?"

"No."

Katherine then threw Damon off her, "You're forgetting Damon, I am older, therefore stronger."

He stood up and pulled me into his arms, my dizziness increased. "What have you done to her?" He growled as he moved the hair out of my face.

"I didn't do anything." She replied innocently, "I just found her hear, as drunk as anything, I was going to help her home." He held me against his chest, I just stared at Katherine, I need to start bringing a stake around with me. I felt him kiss my forehead as he cradled me. "Looks like someone has had a bad day."

"Bad century." Damon responded, resting his chin on my head. "Heard you were on the loose."

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan? Jealous that I encountered your little pet?"

"I don't do jealous. Not with you. Not anymore." Err, this is the part where you correct her that I am not your pet. I waited, but nothing, so it was up to me! Super Mia!

"And I am not a pet!"

"But she is mine though, so keep away from her." Damon told her sternly. I passed out through some of their conversation, but woke up again in the middle of it.

"Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

"Been there, done that. At least this time, it'll be worth it." I felt him then pick me up bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled.

"Going to sober you up." He let me legs go and opened his car door.

"I think I had a little too much to drink."

"You think?" He chuckled.

I looked around, "Wait, this isn't your car," I gasped, "you stole it! You're a thief!"

"I'm not stealing it, I am merely borrowing it. Unless you want to fly home?"

"Steal away." I said and leaned my head back against the head rest. I think I passed out again as a second later when I opened my eyes, he was lifting through his house.

"What did you do to her?" I heard Stefan yell at Damon. I love how people think I am so innocent not to have done this myself.

"Relax, I didn't do anything, she just had a little too much to drink."

"She's underage Damon, why did you give her alcohol?"

"I didn't, I just found her like this."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Damon let me down, but still kept his arm round my waist so I was pushed tightly against his chest.

"Believe what you want. I'm going to go sober this one up."

"Leave her here. I'll do it." Stefan said.

"Like hell." Damon spat, "Not satisfied with one twin, now you want the other? She's mine, Stefan."

"That's ridiculous," Stefan said sternly, "and she is not a possession, Damon. She is a human being."

"She's mine." Damon repeated, but a little more threatening this time.

"She isn't a toy that you can use until your disposal, now leave her here, I will feed her some of my blood and take her home."

"She is not taking a drop of your blood." Damon ran his hand through my hair. "I will feed her my blood and I will look after her."

"She's not a pet, I'm taking her home."

"I don't go anywhere near Elena, Stefan." Damon said, "So do the same." He pressed his lips against my forehead. I held on tightly to his shirt, to keep my balance. "I don't think you'll have a problem with taking Mia away from me, so I'm here to tell you, if you get in my way-" He stopped and ran his finger down my cheek. "if you get in my way I will have no problem what so ever, ripping your heart out."

"You even try and reach out your arm to me, I will break it off." Stefan shot back.

"Ladies, ladies, you two are like a married couple." I muttered, "Can someone please just make me sober again?"

"My pleasure." Damon responded, I was picked back up again, I winced at the sudden head rush. I felt Damon place me on his bed gently. I watched as he removed his shirt and sat down next to me, he then pulled me onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" I moaned quietly. I watched as he raised a knife to his neck and cut himself a little.

"Drink, before it closes up." He told me.

"Why couldn't I just take it from your wrist?" I asked him.

"Because it's more pleasurable for me this way."

"Jackass." I mumbled before pressing my lips against his neck. I placed my hands on his shoulders and lowered himself down to me so I could get more. He placed his hands on my hips and rocked my hips back and fourth. It almost became a grind as I pushed myself back and fourth against his member to get his blood. A moan escaped his mouth as he grabbed my hair and forced my head back, I was then flipped over onto my back. Damon didn't hesitate to get on top, he smashed his lips to mine and continued to grinding we had going on. I slid my arms around his neck and responded with as much passion. I pulled back when I no longer had any breath left in me. I panted against his body and sat up. There was a knock at the door and Stefan called for Damon, he growled and went outside to see him, obviously Stefan wanted to take me home. I yawned and opened up Damon's covers, I slid myself in and fell asleep.

**Sorry for the late update, Christmas week has been a busy one!  
><strong>**So Amelia finally met her double ganger!Hoping to update before Christmas so review for the next chap!  
>Follow me at LivRKOHardy<br>****Check out my vampire diaries video on you tube, LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	53. Kill or be killed part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

My eyes opened slowly and I sat up to see I was not in my own room. Last nights events came back to me, wow, first time I meet Katherine and I'm out of it….I also referred to her as my grandma, awkward.

But hey, look on the bright side, no hangover! Win!

"Morning sunshine." I gasped when Damon appeared next to me. His elbow supporting his head up as he watched over me.

"Stop that!" I shoved him away from me. "You annoying vampire man." I muttered and put the pillow over my head.

"Is that the way to thank someone who saved you from a hang over?" Damon retorted.

"Go away."

"I've missed our sleepovers."

"I haven't."

"This thing between us, it's inevitable."

"What thing?" I scoffed and turned away from him, but as I did, he was there….again. I pulled the covers over my head.

"Not that I blame you, I mean, I'm handsome and charming and rouged and-" I poked my head out.

"Brainless."

"Damon," We both looked up towards the door to see Stefan. "I told you to take her home."

"I told him that too!" I said to Stefan, "He didn't listen."

"She's sticking with me for the day." Damon told him, throwing an arm over my waist.

"Err, no she's not."

"Elena is looking for her."

"On second thoughts…." I said and pulled the covers back over me.

"Hiding here won't make her go away, you know." Stefan smirked.

"So what will?" I asked him, too eagerly. Damon pulled the covers off me and pulled me onto him. "Stop it." I moaned, "I just want to sleep."

"For the whole day?"

"Yes."

I heard Stefan laugh and then the door closed. "Mia! What the hell were you thinking?" I groaned and threw the covers over me as my twin's angry voice rang through my ears.

"I'm not here." I whispered to Damon.

"I'm standing right here Mia, I can hear you." She grabbed the covers and pulled them from me, I laid perfectly still. "Just because you're not moving doesn't mean I can't see you." Damon watched on in amusement. "Mia." She tugged me as I continued to lay still.

"Alright, alright! There's my twin" I said and wrapped my arms around her. "My real twin, not some impostor! You my twin, are the real deal."

"Is she still drunk?" Elena asked Damon.

"It's worrying how much I get mistaken for drunk when I'm sober." I sighed. "So grandma Katherine tried to pose as you last night, but I saw right through it!"

"How did you catch on it wasn't Elena anyway?" Damon asked me.

"Because unlike you, I actually have a brain cell." I muttered, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some very important sleeping to catch up on." I pulled the covers back over me, but Elena pulled them away. "Just let me sleep!" I cried out.

"We have the volunteer picnic to go to, get up!" Elena pulled on my arm.

"I didn't volunteer for anything!" I held onto the bed and with my other hand, I grabbed onto Damon, "Don't let her take me!"

"And why should I not?"

"If you get her off my back you would have earned the TINIEST piece of forgiveness." He wrapped his arms around me. I am a good negotiator.

"Damon." Elena growled, "Don't encourage her."

"You go; I'll get her up and take her." Damon told her. Elena tugged on me one more time, but when she saw I wasn't going to budge, she sighed heavily and stormed out the room.

"It's fine for her; she's not allergic to early wake ups." I glared after her. "Thank god" I flung myself back under the covers, reunited at last! Before I could get comfortable, Damon put his arms under my neck and legs and lifted me into the air. "What are you doing? This wasn't part of the deal! "I hate you all, I just want to sleep! Why won't you let me sleep!" I wiggled trying to get out of his grip. "You owe m-" I was cut off and Damon started to run at his vampire speed. I shrieked and held on tightly to him. He held me tight against him and I buried my head in his shirt.

"We're here." He spoke and gently let me down. I still clung to his shirt, "Mia."

"Give me a moment!" I growled, waiting for the dizziness to stop. I stayed like that for a couple minutes, "I'm good." I said, leaning out. We were in front of my house; I dug out my keys in my pocket and opened the door. "Thanks for the lift, but I can take it from here." I closed the door on him, but as I turned around, there he was. "I just can't get rid of you." I squinted my eyes. "Leave."

"No."

"I'll get Stefan…." I warned.

"I'll get Elena."

"Touché." Damon followed me up to my room. "So did you know Elena and Stefan have been fighting a lot lately?" Damon said too casually.

"No," I told him, "first I've heard of this."

"Hmm, strange." Damon mumbled as he ran his thumb over my hip.

I looked down at what he was doing and then back up at him. I pushed his hand away, "Thanks for bringing me home, but like I said you can go now" I told him.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know what happened last night Damon, but things still aren't different, I'm still mad at you." I said to him sternly.

"You don't know what happened? Well Mia, you kissed me, that's what happened."

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."

"You were anything but," His mouth curled, "this was after I gave you my blood."

Dammit. I didn't say anything back, I just walked over to my closet and picked out some fresh clothes for today. I placed them on my bed and went over to my bra draw which Damon was leaning against, yes he was still here and no, I didn't know why. As I walked over, he opened the draw and pulled one out for me, dangling it by his finger. I reached to take it from him, but he held it above me. "Damon!" I placed my hands on my hips, "Put down the bra and stop messing around." He held it out to me, I tried to grab it again, but he pulled it out of my reach. "For a hundred and whatever year old, you sure are immature!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stick that tongue out at me again and I'll find another use for it." he smirked wickedly. I quickly put my tongue back in my mouth and cleared my throat. I quickly grabbed my bra and walked into the bathroom with the rest of my clothes, making sure I locked it for Damon's sake. I re-did my make up and my hair, "Take your time Mia, it's not like we're half an hour late or anything." Damon called through the door. Ignored. "Fine, ignore me, but each minute further you're in here, the more bras I will see." I quickly opened the door.

"I'm done! Step away from the bras!" I snatched the one he was holding. "What is it with you and my bras?" I growled and threw it back in my draw.

"I suppose nothing since I've had a taste of the real deal." He smirked, and traced his finger underneath my bra "Never got to compliment you on those-"

"Don't." I winced, "just forget it and let's go."

"Oh I won't be forgetting that anytime soon." He grabbed my wrist, "Why can't you just admit that you enjoyed it?"

"Because I didn't." I emphasised. "You ambushed me." He rolled his eyes, "Now, we're running late thanks to you."" I said, trying to shift the conversation. I grabbed my keys off the side and headed out the door.

"Thanks to me?" He laughed.

"Yes, thanks."

"You won't be needing them." Damon said to me, pointing at my keys.

"Err, and why not?"

"Because that's not how we will be travelling." He replied and bent down as if to swoop me up.

I quickly jumped away from him, "We are not going by vampire express!" I growled, "Don't think I don't notice the butt pinching!"

His mouth tugged into a smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I bet you don't."

"We're not going by car."

"Fine, we're not, but I am." I told him, he once again moved as if to pick me up. "You'll have to catch me first!" I quickly took off towards the car, he'll never catch me! He'll never catch me! He'll never….by the time I was out the door and near the car, Damon was already leaning against it. He smirked, I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Kind of forgot about that…." I slowly backed away from him, "Damon don't be an ass!"

"I'm not." He raised his brows as he came towards me.

"Yes, yes you are! I don't want to!" I stamped my feet. "You don't have my permission!"

"I don't need your permission."

"Aunt Jenna says no one can make me do something if I don't want to!"

"Aunt Jenna is not here."

"That doesn't change the rules."

"Oh honey, I make the rules."

"No you-" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say, because I was already in Damon's arms. I moaned and hid back into Damon's jacket. "I hate you!" I felt his chuckle through his chest. I felt him stop and lower me down. He ran his hand over the back of my head and held me close to him. "I can't feel my legs!" I moaned and clung onto him, "Pins and needles! The pain!"

"It's because of the pressure, they should be gone in a few minutes, until then, guess we'll just have to stay like this." I glared up at him, he cupped my face with his hands, "Aww." He said patronisingly.

"Go away." I mumbled like a child. "I'm telling Stefan." He smiled and ran his thumb over my lip, whilst searching my eyes as if looking for permission, I quickly looked away. "God these are the painful ones." I complained, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"Stop being such a baby."

"Oh I'm sorry, old man who hasn't had pins and needles in over a hundred years! You have no idea how this feels! Stupid." I grumbled, I then saw Stefan coming towards us, "I'm saved! Stefan buddy!" I called over.

He looked over and came towards us, "Amelia, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Pins and needles, really painful ones."

"Baby." Damon mumbled.

"Shut it." I told him, "Anyway, can you drag me over to Caroline?" I asked him.

Stefan scanned around for her and looked back at me when he found her, "Come here then." I tried to move towards him, but Damon's arms tightened around me. "Damon." Stefan said calmly, "Let her go."

"I'll take her." Damon told him, Stefan stared back at him and tried to give him a look which had a secreted message in it, I don't have a clue why he has a problem with Stefan trying to help me, I remember their conversation from last night, how he wouldn't let him help. The two brothers had a weird stare off before I cleared my throat.

"Well go on then." I said to him, he gave a last glance towards Stefan and then took me over to Caroline. I leaned against the table as Damon left me, I saw Stefan follow him from behind, oh o. "So, what's new?" I asked her.

"Oh not much, became a vampire." She replied.

"Oh really?" I answered, "So boring week then yeah?" She shook her head and laughed.

"How are things with Damon?"

I shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"C'mon Amelia…."

"Don't 'c'mon Amelia' me, I have no idea what your talking about." I lied.

"You and Damon-"

"There is no me and Damon." I said sternly as I looked over at him talking to Caroline's mom. "Not after what he did."

"It doesn't matter what he does, Damon has gotten under your skin." I have never heard such lies!

"That is not true." I narrowed my brows. "Not true in the slightest."

"Just admit it, Amelia!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nooo!"

"Yesss!"

"Don't get demanding with me miss newly vampire!" I tapped her nose. "I can still take you."

"And if I win, will you admit it?" She asked.

"I can't admit what is not true and I am not lying."

"AHA! You are lying!"

"I just said I wasn't!"

"You say that when you are lying!"

"No I don't!" I lied, dammit, I was doing so well with my lying skills and then that slips out. I think I was seconds away from convincing her.

"You are attracted to him!"

"Am not." I muttered.

"And all his bad brother glory."

"No, no, no, no." I repeated and turned away from her.

"Wait, no you're not attracted to him or no you just won't admit it?" She leaned real close to my face.

"I'm pretty sure this is peer pressuring." I mumbled.

"Don't make me compel you." She threatened.

"I have vervain on, do your worst."

"Admit it." She moaned.

"Nooo!"

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Because what?"

"Because if I admit it….what does that say about me? After everything he has done, what does that say if I just forgive him?"

"It says you're human, Mia." She put her hand on my arm. "You won't be able to hate him forever."

"I know." I half sighed. "I can already feel myself beginning to crack." I shook my head, "What he did was terrible, but because time has passed, it doesn't seem so bad anymore, even though it really is."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Staying mad isn't working out." She chuckled to herself, "What?"

Yep, he's gotten under skin, maybe soon he'll get in your pants as well."

"Caroline!"Elena came over before I could complete my scowling over Caroline.. "Twin." I put my arms around her, "I think you owe me an apology."

"For what?"

"For this morning, you were incredibly insensitive to my need of sleeping." I said.

"Not going to happen."

"Elena, listen, I didn't want to have to this but….if you don't cooperate, I will go higher."

"How high?"

"Like Jeremy high." I said to her, "The choice is yours my twin, I'd think very carefully before doing something irrational."

"Uh-oh." Caroline suddenly said. "Longing looks are being exchanged."

"Where?" I asked, looking around. "I wasn't looking at Damon!" I quickly blurted out.

"Not you!"

"I'm going to go talk to him." Elena said.

"Who?" I asked.

"No, Elena, I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said, trying to grab Elena's arm, but she missed and Elena walked away.

"What's a bad idea? Am I missing something?" I watched as Elena went over to Stefan. "Will somebody fill me in?" I suddenly felt a chest being pressed up against my back, I turned around and brushed against Damon. "Oh, it's you."

He was looking over my shoulder at Elena, "What's her problem?"

"Don't worry about it." Caroline answered.

"What should we be worrying about?" I asked.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon turned to Caroline.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline rolled her eyes and took a few steps away.

"Hello? Am I invisible?" I waved my hand in front of Damon's face, he caught it and looked down at me.

"HI MIA." He yelled in my ear.

I winced and rubbed my ear, "Well. That was rude." I took a few steps towards Caroline and Damon followed, it was then I noticed they were both looking at Elena and Stefan, I let out a quiet gasp, "Are you eaves dropping? Oh my god! You are! You nosy bastards."

"Sh" Damon told me.

"You can't just eaves drop on people's conversations! It's mmm-" Damon's hand covered my mouth jumbling up my words.

"That's better". Damon said and kissed the top of my head, when he looked back over, both Elena and Stefan were looking so Caroline and Damon pretended to look busy. I waved at them, I pointed to Caroline and Damon and then to my ear before I tried to rip Damon's fingers from my mouth.

I licked his hand, he pulled his hand away, "Ha!" I said to him, he then got his other hand, licked it and then… "No! Don't! I'm sor-" His hand covered my mouth with his salvia on it. Seconds later he took it away, "You're disgusting!"

"Not like you haven't tasted it before."

I wiped my lips, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-" I glared at Damon, "listening in on other people's conversations is wrong."

"She's just jealous." Damon said to Caroline.

"No I'm not!" I protested, "I wouldn't want your stupid ear power anyway." I mumbled.

"It's a useful tool, especially when you end up listening in on a very interesting conversation." He tilted his head to the side slightly and smirked at me and Caroline. Oh crap.

I glared at her, "I knew this would come back and bite me in the ass."

"We were talking about…." She scanned the place. "Matt."

"Mmm." Damon said and nudged me as he walked off.

"OW!"

"How cute." Caroline teased.

"Sh you, you're getting me into trouble."

"You called?" Matt came over. Whoops.

"Err, yes, we were just saying how deliciously handsome you look today, Matthew." I quickly covered for us smoothly.

"Deliciously handsome?" Matt repeated.

"I know, smooth right?"

"That's a new one."

"Especially for you, Matthew." I patted his thigh.

"Don't touch me." Caroline laughed at this, Matt had a small smile on his face.

"What is your response, Mia?" She asked.

"Why is he being so horrible? I haven't done anything to him." I replied.

"So you've never done anything to him before in your life?" She asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"You touched me on the leg….on the thigh." Matt crossed his arms.

"Where is your proof?" I spread my arms out and waved them in the moment, "I am offended! I am a lady-" I pointed to myself, "You…pervert!"

"Me?" Matt now pointed out himself, "Says you, the one older and touching me."

"Proof?"

"I don't need proof, your Amelia, that's proof enough." Matt smirked.

"That's pathetic, that will never hold up in court!"

I think I win this round.

**Tried to make it as long as I could for Christmas!  
>Merry Christmas all! Hope you have a good one!<br>My Christmas gift from you guys could be a review on this story! :D  
>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, they are really appreciated and they give me inspiration to keep writing!<br>****Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy  
>Check my you tube videos out at LivHardyx <strong>

**LivHardy x **


	54. Kill or be killed part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Apparently, we're hilarious." I spoke casually.

"According to who?" Matt asked, with a raised brow.

"My diary." I replied.

"Correction, I'm hilarious." He pointed out.

"Oh c'mon, I'm funny!" I protested.

"Yeah…funny looking."

"Matthew, you dated my IDENTICAL twin, we both know you think I'm attractive…." I winked and nudged him annoyingly. "Ay, ay."

"And you think I am deliciously handsome."

"And peng."

Matt winced, "I hate that word."

"Same." I laughed. "It's worrying how much the younger generation is using it these days. Where has the romance gone? I miss the old days of cheesy pick up lines, now it's, 'oh you're peng, you are."

"Peng a leng a ding dong."

"Use that and you're sure to get all the ladies, Matthew, that and your deliciously handsome face." I ran my hand down his face. I loved my Matthew; I was as fond of him as I would of a pet dog. I don't think he'd be too happy to hear that. He pushed me and then walked away. "I hate you!" I yelled after him.

"I'll kill you!"

"I'll marry you!"

"You win this round!"

"I win every round!"

My time with Matthew was complete. He was just as weird as me, together we were unstoppable. Anyway, back to reality, I watched Elena walk away from Stefan, she did not look happy. It was now that Damon had pointed out there was trouble within the relationship, I was finally seeing it. She hadn't come to me about any problems she was having, but then again, did she usually? "Relationships are about communication." Damon said as he passed me with his usual lazy smirk in place, disrupting my train of thought.

"Since when were you the expert?" I muttered and turned to face out at the view and away from Damon.

"Since I've begun to crack you." I felt his arm touch mine as he slid in next to me. I didn't look at him; I just continued to look out. Despite my anger towards him, I did like it when he made the effort to come to me.

"Stop eaves dropping on my conversations! They are private." Oh god, what else in the past may he have heard? I need to be more careful when speaking of him, maybe codes names…haven't done that for awhile! I remember Matt's code name when Elena started liking him was Mitch and when I liked Tyler, his code name was Trevor, we were so subtle and cool.

"And always about me." He put his arm around my bare shoulder which knocked me closer to him, but I shrugged it off. Stay strong me!

"No."

"Yes."

"Did you just come over here to be annoying or-"

"No." He flipped me over so he was leaning against the edge of the decking and I was leaning against his chest. "You're the only one here that I actually like."

"Flattered. Shame the feeling is not mutual." I tried to escape his hold, but he held onto me effortlessly.

"We both know you're going to give in, might as well be sooner than later. We have a lot of lost time to catch up on."

"You know, the more you say that, the more I try to prove you wrong." I sighed and leaned against him. I missed him; I missed not being able to have fun around him without telling myself I need to stay mad. I didn't want to stay mad, but if I forgive him, what is stopping him from doing it again.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked me.

I almost gave in, but that would be a rookie mistake! "I can't. I'm a volunteer." Except it's against my will… "Excuse me." I said and pulled out of his arms. Stupid charming gorgeous vampire, he has an unfair advantage with those looks! With those annoying beautiful blue eyes. I walked over to get myself a drink before I would go and be a good sister and comfort my twin.

"Hi Mia." I turned to see Mason coming towards me. "Your aunt Jenna around?"

I scanned the crowd, "Somewhere." I replied. "Tyler around?"

"Nah, he is back at the house with Jeremy. This isn't really his thing."

"This isn't my thing either." I muttered, "But someone wouldn't let me sleep."

"Aww, poor Mia." He teased.

"I know, my life so difficult. Don't worry, I'll be revenged." I patted his shoulder and took a sip of the lemonade, hmm, I looked at it, there was something about it that didn't taste the same. I looked at the eight year old little girl suspiciously, she better not have done any funny business to my drink.

"And how will you be revenged?" He asked.

"Never you mind, Mason, never you mind."

"So, no clue then?" He laughed.

"An evil mastermind never reveals his tricks."

"I think it's supposed to be a magician never reveals his tricks."

"Tell me, Mason, do you enjoy putting people down?"

He grinned, "My bad, Mia." Yes, his bad indeed. Matthew would understand! "So you and Tyler aren't together anymore…" He was fishing.

I shut my mouth tightly and turned to him, but someone stepped in my path, "No, they aren't." Damon said sternly with a small smile on his face, "Hi, Mason." He said cheerfully, I rolled my eyes and pretended to do something whilst listening into their conversation. "Working hard?"

"Doing my part."

"I heard you talked to Stefan."

"Yeah, Nice guy." Looks like Mason wasn't going to give anything away.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me." I let out a small chuckle at this, Damon looked over his shoulder quickly and smiled at me, I quickly cleared my throat and turned away.

"Well, nice is overrated." Mason replied.

"That's what I think." He let out a laugh. Oh Damon.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason begun to walk away, "Mia." He nodded his head at me.

"Mason." I gave a manly nod back.

"So," Damon said and slipped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. "I thought you said eaves dropping is wrong."

"I wasn't eaves dropping." I lied.

"Yes, yes you were."

"Prove it." I told him.

"Mmm." He said and pulled me against him tightly, "So what is up with this, faux drama in Stefan and Elena's relationship?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Amelia. Elena tells you everything."

"Well she didn't tell me this." I replied.

"You're not worried?" He asked me, trailing his finger down my arm.

"Unlike you, Stefan is a nice guy; I know they can work whatever is going on, out." I said, looking up at him.

"Hey, I can be nice." He replied and turned to the little girl handing out the drinks.

"Would you like some lemonade?" She asked sweetly.

"Thank you sweetie." Damon said to her and took the drink, I had to turn away and laugh at this, "See." He said and took a sip, but as soon as he took a sip of the lemonade, he spat it out and doubled over and started coughing.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." I said as I took a sip of the lemonade. He continued to spit the lemonade out. "I don't know why you're making a fuss, I like it." It was when he continued to play up that I realised something was wrong, "What's wrong with you?" I asked him and placed my hand on his back.

"What's happened?" Stefan rushed open.

"I don't know! He just started making a scene!" Damon glared up at me.

"Vervain. Vervain." He gasped out.

I picked up the lemonade he was previously drinking and took a sip, Oh; I could finally taste the difference. "Ohhh…." I let out. To my relief, the eight year old little girl was not on drugs nor was she spiking the lemonade. I nodded at Stefan to let him know. Damon grabbed his throat and continued to choke. I quickly went to get him some water, which I tasted to make sure didn't have any vervain in it. When I came back to them, Damon did not look happy.

He handed him the water, he snatched it from my grasp and got up, grunting as he walked over to the fence. "It burns" He growled and took a sip of the water, gurgled it, before spitting it back up. I hesitated but rubbed his back. "I'm going to kill him."

I closed my eyes, Mason was a dead man. "No." Stefan said sternly. Damon tried to push past Stefan, but Stefan fought to push him back.

"No more Mr Nice Guy." Damon sneered.

"Is that what we've been seeing so far?" I scoffed. He glared dangerously at me so I shut up. I've never thought of that before, spiking his drink with vervain, could be a potential prank for the future, will have to make a mental note of that. Although, they are planning to kill the one who did it….better not.

"Sit, sit." Stefan kept pushing him until he was on the bench.

I sat down next to Damon, "I'm not listening to more of your 'give peace a chance' crap." Damon hissed, "He's dead." He passed me the water and gurgled it in his mouth.

"Damon, you can't-" I started, but Stefan cut me off.

"Ok."

"What?" Me and Damon said at the same time.

"I don't like it, but he's making threats." Stefan said.

"You can't be serious." I said to him. "Stefan! You are suppose to be the voice of reason!"

"He could expose us, we need to put him down." Stefan told me.

"But it's Mason!"

"All right. Let's do it." Damon ignored me. "The woods, trash duty, come on." he stood up from the bench, I grabbed his arm.

"That's Tyler's uncle."

He spun around and grasped my shoulder's tightly, "Then I will be sure to make it as painful as possible" He said sternly, looking directly into my eyes. "Do not get involved."

"Damon-"

"It's either us or him, Mia."

"It doesn't have to be." I said softly. "There has to be another way, maybe I could talk to him."

"You are not going anywhere near him."

"I'm afraid I have to side with Damon on this one." Stefan stepped between us. When did Stefan ever side with Damon! Dammit, having Stefan on my side would have made me unbelievably more powerful! Hmm, maybe I could get Alaric.

"I know, shocking right?" Damon said trying to make me laugh, but my face remained with a firm frown. "There is no other way."

"What am I suppose to tell Tyler? How am I meant to face him?"

"You don't, you stay away from him, that's the point."

I glared and crossed my arms, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would love it."

"C'mon." Stefan told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Damon quickly rubbed his hands down my arms, "Go find Elena. Stay with her and like I said, do not get involved."

"I know you're not happy about this, but it needs to be done." Stefan said softly.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. I looked around and saw Elena on her own so I went over to her. I guess I would be more useful with her.

"Hi twin." I said as I sat down next to her, "Do you want me to beat him up?" I asked her as she picked apart a flower, "I know he is a vampire and all, but I think I can take him." Without looking up at me, she rudely started texting on her phone as I was trying to cheer her up. How dare she! "You know, my dear Matthew may come available, I mean Caroline and him aren't right and he can't become my brother in law through her so you know I-"

I was cut off as she handed me her phone with a message on it, as if she had waited for me to join her.

_We are not really fighting. Katherine does not want us together and has Caroline under her control. Do not speak about this and Damon can't know._

I looked up at her, but didn't ask any questions. "I see." I sighed, Matthew will never become part of the family. Stupid Elena, can't she see how peng Matt is, even saying that in my head it made me cringe. I quickly turned my head and saw Caroline approaching, so I put my arms around Elena and pretended to comfort her. "You ok?" She asked.

"Nope." Elena spoke, I think she got her good acting skills from mwah. I trained her well, after all, we did switch places a lot.

"You know, maybe it's for the best."

"It's not for the best, Caroline." Elena snapped, "None of this is for the best." Heck, I think I was scared of her at this point. I shuffled away from Elena, she sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, ok? I don't mean to take it out on you, you're just being a good friend." I was tempted to clear my throat, where was the plural?

"No I'm not." Caroline replied, "I'm not a good friend at all." Her attention was then stolen, "Is she leaving?" I followed her gaze to see her mom on the phone, going towards her car, she got up and started walking towards her. Me and the twin exchanged looks and went after her.

"What's going on?" I asked Caroline.

"I don't know." She replied, concern written on her face as we watched her mom walk away, "Something's up."

Caroline took off in the other direction, "Where are you going now?"

"I need to be able to hear better." She said as she started to climb a hill. We went to follow her.

"Don't know if I ever told you this, but Mia+hills=bad" I told her and as I panted. Elena pulled me up the last bit. Was everyone amazingly physically fit but me?

"Hear what?" Elena asked her.

"Something's wrong, Elena." She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her ears. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, "Oh god,"

"I do not like that sound of that."

"It's Stefan and Damon."

I definitely didn't like the sound of that, "What?"

She took off again without explaining herself. We kept following her until she came to an abrupt stop. "What is it?"

"They've been here." She stated, she knelt to the ground and picked something up, she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"What are you three doing out here?" I turned around to see Mason, wasn't he suppose to be dead by now?

"We were just taking a walk…." I said casually, "You know, good weather and all, nice forest." See, I was the worst liar in the history of liars!

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him." He replied, he then looked at me, "Seen Damon too." Why does everyone associate Damon with me!

"Well, where are they?"

"A location would be appreciated…" I said nervously.

"You don't need me for that, I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He said, looking over at Caroline.

I let out a loud and awkward laugh, "Mason, she's not a dog!"

"Does your mother know what you are?" I was ignored, as per usual. Typical. No one gets me.

"Does Tyler know what you are?" I shot back at him. Take it, bitch!

"He does," Mason said back to me, "and I'll be happy to tell her." he said to Caroline.

She went to race forward but Mason suddenly grabbed me, placing his arm around my neck, "AHHHHH! Mason! What the hell!" I choked, "You used to baby sit me! We have banter! You can't do this!"

"Don't be stupid." Mason warned Caroline, "Necks snap easy around here."

Why! Why do bad things happen to good people!

I gasped, "Oh you are so not being invited to any more barbeques!" his arm pulled tightly into my neck, "Oh that's going to leave a bruise, get the hell off me!"

"I can take you." Caroline said sternly.

"Need….to…breathe!"

"Wanna bet?" Mason shot back at her.

"Loosing….the will…..to live!"

"Yeah, I do." I was out of Mason's grasp in the next second, landing on my wrist.

"OW! Not my wrist! Anything but!"

"Told you." Caroline smirked at Mason and shoved him down and then kicked him into a tree.

"Why? Why is it always my wrist?" I moaned. Elena helped me up and we took off after Caroline, me clutching my wrist. We finally stopped at….well I didn't exactly know what it was.

Caroline suddenly placed a hand over her mouth, "My mom, she's killing them."

"Eh?" Me and Elena quickly went to go down there, but Caroline grabbed our arms, "What are you doing? We have to stop her!"

"No, I can't! She's going to find out about me." We ignored her and took off down the stairs. My wrist was killing me, we pushed the door open, it was so cold down here. I picked up a plank off wood and held it over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"It might come in handy!" I told her, and it did! A man approached us and I hit him with it, "See?"

"It's strange how comfortable you are at doing that." Elena whispered to me. I just shrugged and kept it ready for my next victim. We quickly stopped when Liz was holding a gun at us.

"Whoa, just put the gun down."

"Elena, Amelia, what are you doing?" She asked us.

"You can't kill them." Elena cried out, "We are not going to let you."

"Yeah!" Elena was then shoved by the man I had just hit, "You just won't stay down will you?" I asked him, I went to swing it at him, but he caught it in his hand, I tried to tug it out of his grip but he held it firmly. I laughed awkwardly, but then he held a gun up at me, "No need for that! I'm just a girl!"

It was then we heard Caroline, "What's that?"

"Who else is with you?" Liz demanded.

Your daughter. We didn't say anything, but a blurry figure went past us all, "What the-" Before the man who stole my plank of wood could answer, Caroline had got him and bit into him. The plank of wood fell lovingly back into my hands. She went to each of the guards apart from her mom. Her mom looked devastated when Caroline revealed herself, blood dripping down her mouth.

"Hi mom." She said softly.

I quickly went over to Damon and put my arms around him, I thought I'd truly lost him this time. "Mia." He croaked.

"Hurry up and heal yourself, what are you waiting for?" I asked him as I checked over his wounds.

"Can't." He choked, "Need blood, your blood.""Err, no you don't." I said as I tried to move away from him, but he caught my wrist, I winced as he caught the one I fell on. He let go when he saw me winced, "take some from theirs!" I pointed to the bodies, "I'm sure they won't mind." Damon dragged his body over and started feeding. He took on two of the bodies and then rested his head on my lap, still panting.

"I thought I told you not to get involved." He sat up and wiped the blood from around his mouth.

"If I hadn't, you'd be dead right now. I think a thank you is in order."

"I took an arrow for you." He pointed out.

"I hit a guy with a plank of wood for you." I retorted.

He half smiled, "See, you don't completely hate me."

I looked away, "Maybe not completely." I sighed.

"What happened?" He asked, running his finger over my neck. He put his hands on my legs and turned me round to face him where he had better accessed to my neck. I knew it would leave a bruise, dammit Mason!

"Nothing." I replied, although who was I kidding, Damon always sees right through me. He then moved his hand to my wrist, I winced as he touched it.

"Nothing, huh?"

"It was Mason." Caroline interrupted. I didn't need to give them anymore reason to kill him. Although now I see what they mean, Mason was capable of more than I realised. His mouth curled when she said this. He brought his wrist up to his lips, but I quickly stopped him, wrapping my fingers around

"No." I said sternly, "I don't want any."

"It will heal you."

"I don't want your blood every time I hurt myself which is scarily often." He scowled at me so I scowled back at him. My scowl ruled.

He then turned his attention to Stefan, "You need to drink some deputy blood."

"No." Stefan panted, "I'll be fine, it'll just take a little bit longer." He then winced in pain.

"Damon's right, you know, if there was ever a time to break your diet-" Caroline started, but Elena cut her off.

"He said he didn't want it, ok?" She half snapped at Caroline.

"And people say I'm the mean sibling." I scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Damon said, I rolled my eyes. He pushed himself off me and stood up. "This is a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead, and you-" He turned to Liz, "what am I going to do with you?"

I brought myself up and put my arm around Damon's front to stop him going towards Liz. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her mom. She didn't reply, "Mom?" I felt sad watching it as I couldn't imagine my mom shutting me out like that. "Please." Her voice was pleading. "Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" Liz looked towards the floor and refused to look up, "Mom, please, he will kill you."

"No he won't." I said, "You won't, right?" I asked Damon.

"Kill me." Liz spat.

"No!" Caroline cried out.

"I can't take this." Damon pushed my hand from his front and stalked towards Liz. "Kill me, now."

Damon leaned close to her as she cried, "But you were going to drag it out so painfully." He said tauntingly to her.

"Damon, stop it" I tugged on his arm. "Stop being an ass."

He forced her up and against the wall, "No! No, no!" Caroline sobbed.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan yelled out.

Damon looked at Stefan and rolled his eyes, "Relax, guys, no one's killing anybody." He went back to looking at Liz, "You're my friend." He let go of her and moved back to my side. "You should give me a little more credit Amelia." I didn't reply, "We've got to clean this up."

"I've got to take Mia to the hospital." Elena stated and moved to my side, "We will catch up with you guys later."

"Urgghh." I moaned as she dragged me away from the group. "I hate hospitals."

"Man up."

"You're mean. You've been a mean twin today."

"I'm not mean, Mia. Certain things have to be done, that's all."

"Certain things can be done, politely." She gave me a look which basically said 'shut up.' "I don't want to go." I muttered childishly.

"Would you rather take the vampire blood?"

"Now I do, yes!"

"Tough."

I slumped back in the car seat. "Do you know what I just realised?"

"What?"

"We associate ourselves with vampires."

"And?"

"And that means, we're pretty cool."

She gave a small smile and shook her head, "You are easily amused."

* * *

><p><strong>Tried to make this one a long one!<br>****I noticed the Matt + Mia scene are well received and I love writing them so hopefully I will be able to add little bits of them into chapters ,I hope you all had a good Christmas!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Follow me at LivRKOHardy<br>****And Check out my you tube account at LivHardyx for my vampire diaries video  
><strong>**Review for the next chapter!  
>LivHardy x <strong>


	55. Kill or be killed part 3

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

Me and Elena were at the hospital, getting finally seen. We were waiting in the room for the doctor. "I hate hospitals." I muttered.

"Well maybe you should be more careful next time." Elena said.

"I was ambushed!" She just laughed at me. "Don't laugh, I was assaulted, I could press charges." No sympathy! "Close call tonight, right?"

"Mmm." She replied, "I wonder how they are getting on."

The door was open to our and I saw my doctor, "Well hello doctor good looking" I whistled. Damn, he was fine.

"Mia, this isn't the time for-" Elena stopped when she saw him, "he is gorgeous!"

"Maybe hospitals aren't so bad after all." I commented. I looked to see my twin eying MY doctor. "Hands off twin, you have a boyfriend"

"And you have a-" She paused for a moment, "a Damon."

"Hello ladies." Doctor good looking walked in, so, so gorgeous. "Amelia Gilbert." he read out.

"That's me." I said, trying to stop myself from grinning.

He smiled and picked up my wrist gently. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Well, you see-" Elena spoke, I'm sorry, was he speaking to her? I looked at her and she had on her flirting face! Oh I am so telling Stefan! I was the patient, not her!

"I have an evil twin," I cut her off, "she just couldn't handle the competition."

Elena's mouth dropped open, "I did nothing! I didn't-"

I cut her off, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I smirked, "No, I'm joking, I just got knocked down and landed on my wrist and I fractured it awhile ago." I told him.

"Alright then, let's take a look." He lifted up my wrist and put pressure on different parts of my wrist, "Does this hurt?" He asked me, I nodded, "This?" He did it further up my arm, I shook my head and this went on for a couple of minutes. "Well, good news, nothing is broken, but the swelling here-" He pointed at my wrist joint, "shows me you have sprained it."

I sighed, "Always the wrist."

He laughed at me; I made doctor good looking laugh! Score! "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yep, I'm kind of accident prone." I told him which scored me another laugh. "Technically, it's not my fault."

"I'm sure it's not." He grinned. "I'll just get you bandaged up, prescribe with some pain killers and then you're free to go."

"Thanks doctor". Elena smiled, staring at him dreamily.

What a slut.

He smiled at both of us and walked out of the room, I hopped off the bed and me and Elena moved towards the door where we watched him walk away, I then turned to Elena, "Stop flirting with MY doctor!"

"He is so gorgeous, Mia." She swooned.

"He touched me! Here, here and here." I said pointing to the parts, "We should come here more often, I reckon someone as good looking as him needs an assistant!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elena asked me, a smirk playing on her lips.

"That I should push you down the stairs and we come back here tomorrow?, oh yeah!"

"I was thinking more of Jeremy,"

"Oh….that could work too!"

Doctor good looking came back and wrapped me up and then unfortunately, I was free to go. Sadly, me and Elena walked back to the car with only a memory of Doctor good looking.

"Look on the bright side, at least we now know where he works." I pointed out.

"That's true, I guess."

"And we can still go ahead with our plans to push Jeremy."

"Yeah."

"Or we could kidnap him."

"Mia!"

"What?" I asked her. "We could have our wicked way with him and then get Stefan or Damon to compel him to forget."

"You really think they would help us?"

"Good point…..Caroline would!"

"But then she would want a cut in it…."

"Ah yeah… well we could let her after we've finished with him, it'll be fine." I waved her dilemma off. "I am way too good at planning a kidnap."

"I worry." Elena said.

"So do I."

As soon as we got back, we were met by Damon and Stefan. "Where's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Downstairs with her mom." Stefan answered. "How was it?"

"Oh it was amazing." I replied and Elena laughed.

Damon narrowed his brows, "You hate hospitals." He pointed out.

"Not anymore." Elena smirked.

"What changed?" Stefan asked.

"Doctor good looking is what changed." I answered.

"Doctor good looking?" Damon repeated.

"Let's just say there was a very gorgeous doctor who happened to be our doctor."

"My." I coughed, "My doctor."

"Next time, your taking my blood." Damon said sternly.

"And miss out a chance on seeing doctor good looking, no chance!" He moved over to me and looked down at my wrist, "It's just a sprain." I told him.

"You are so weak." He chuckled to himself as he stroked my wrist with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I don't automatically heal like some!" I pulled my wrist away. "And it's your fault! If you hadn't hurt my wrist the last time, it probably wouldn't have sprained this time!"

He held up his hands in defence, "You could have taken my blood and we wouldn't have had this problem."

"You're blood gives me a headache." I scowled at him. "I'm going to go see Caroline" I said and moved down the stairs, Damon followed me and went in to see Liz. Caroline was sitting outside, I don't think her mom even knew she was there. Damon had Liz call her work and tell them that she was sick.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Not really." She sighed, "I'm going to talk to her." She got up and moved towards the cell.

"Keep Caroline away from me, please." We heard Liz say. "I don't want to see her."

I put a support hand on Caroline's back, "She's your daughter, Liz." Damon said back to her.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone."

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon flickered his eyes over to me and Caroline. I thought he was sweet, by saying that and I knew he meant that. Caroline walked away, I didn't follow, knowing that she would probably want to be on her own.

Damon moved out of the cell he was keeping Liz in and locked the door. "Caroline's probably going to stay here tonight." I told him.

He nodded, "And you?"

"Home." I said, "Listen-" I stepped closer towards him, "what you did for Liz," he stared down at me, "that's the Damon who was my friend… who is my friend." He moved up a hand to rest on my cheek, softly he caressed it with his thumb. I put my hand over his and smiled up at him, "I better go." I whispered, he nodded and let me go. I walked back up the stairs and met Elena, who was putting a blanket over Caroline. "Ready to go?" I asked her. "I can't wait to see it."

"See what?"

"Insidious….remember, it's the last day it's been shown…." Elena facial expression showed me she forgot. **A/N: I know it's been out for ages, but I'm just going to use this as the film! **We made the plan to go last week to see Insidious at the movies, but looks like that isn't going to happen. "Elena!" I moaned.

"I'm sorry, but I've made plans with Stefan"

"But you made plans with me! We haven't hung out in ages! It's the last day, you can hang out with Stefan whenever."

"Sorry Mia."

"Not accepted!" I crossed my arms and turned away. I really wanted to see it!

"We can go tomorrow!"

"Do you not listen to me? It's the last day!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No! We have a legal binding contract!"

"No we didn't."

"In here-" I pointed to my head. "we did."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I don't see how." I shook my head. "You're a bad twin, ditching me for your boyfriend, bad twin!"

"You'd do the same!"

"I would not!" I exclaimed. "Chicks before dicks!"

"Ask Caroline!"

"She's not in any position to go you insensitive…..lookalike!"

"Bonnie?"

"Stop trying to choose people to take your place, it won't make up for it."

"I went to the hospital with you!"

"Is that your idea of twin bonding?" I scoffed.

"We bonded over doctor good looking."

"It's not good enough, Elena."

"Take Jeremy."

"No! You agreed to come with me, accept your fate."

"Sorry." She smiled uneasily at me and walked away, I sighed, guess the guilt trip didn't work.

"Siblings, they live to disappoint" I turned to see Damon walking towards me.

"Tell me about it." I muttered as I glared at Elena and Stefan. "I don't suppose you want to go, do you?" I asked him.

He scoffed, "Why don't you ask Tyler?"

I shook my head, "Forget I asked." I held up my hand and moved towards the door, just as I was opening it, Damon appeared next to me, he placed his hand above mine and closed the door. I looked up at him.

"Wait-" He sighed, "let me go get my jacket."

I smirked in victory and within a blink of an eye, he was back with his jacket. "Yey!"

He laughed at me and led me to his car, opening the door for me. I hopped in and put my seat belt on extra tight. "So what's this film about?"

I just realised, this was kind of like a date….. I had never really been out like this with Damon, not without an agenda to get us out of trouble some how.

"The whole town basically hate vampires and they team up to destroy them. I thought I'd get a few tips." I smirked, he shook his head and slapped my thigh. "Hey!"

"Let's try this again shall we, what is it about?"

"It's a horror, about a demon that gets stuck in a kid's body, I think, I guess we will see." I told him, he nodded. "What made you decide to come with me after all?"

"Other then that annoying puppy look you gave me-" he shook his head, "it's what friends do, right?" I nodded my head, it was nice to see him taking it seriously.

We arrived and Damon opened my door for me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked into the cinema. "I need to go to the ladies room before the film so wait and then we'll get the tickets," I told him and quickly ran to the ladies. I came back to find Damon waiting for me, it wasn't busy at all to my relief.

"Let's go." He told me and wrapped his arm back round my shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something? The tickets?" He held them up, "You brought my ticket?" I asked him.

"Yeah…that's exactly what I did." He led me towards the ticket man, it then hit me.

"You didn't buy the tickets, did you? Your such a bad influence on me!" He just laughed and kissed the side of my head. We walked in to find it completely empty. "Wow." I said.

"Well you did say it was the last day it was showing," Damon said as he took a seat in the middle. I moved next to him and put my feet up on the chair in front of me which Damon did the same.

"How long do you think it will take the vervain to get out of Liz's system?" I asked him.

"Couple of days," He shrugged.

"Poor Caroline, I would be devastated if my mom said that about me." I sighed, "Maybe we should take her to the hospital to see Doctor good looking, maybe that will cheer her up."

"Maybe I should take a visit to the hospital and visit doctor good looking." Damon said with obvious intensions.

"No! You stay away from Doctor good looking!" I smacked his chest.

"Well then stay away from him." He wrapped his fingers round my wrist and held my hand against his chest.

"I can't, he is my doctor so if I happened to get injured, which let's be honest, happens a hell of a lot, then I have to go see him for the good of my well being." I shrugged innocently. I rested against him and slumped back in my chair. "I miss just hanging out." I told him.

"Me too." He said quietly. "I didn't realise I would until you cut me off."

"You're still an idiot." I decided to make clear. He laughed loudly, "SHH, the movie is starting!" I shushed him and faced forward. It was an amazing movie! Every now and then, I jumped into Damon's arms, although I completely milked that, the film scared me, but not as much as I pretended it did. Sometimes, he would touch my shoulder and make me jump. Towards the end, he lifted up the arm rest between us and pulled me towards him. We remained the only ones in there. "Oh my god." I said at the end, "That was amazing! Elena missed out, she would have loved that!" He helped me up and we left. We were walking through the theatre, with his arm wrapped around my shoulder when we ran into some girls from my school who obviously were taken with Damon.

"Hi Mia!" Oh god. "Who's your friend?" Chloe asked me. Funny thing is, I can't remember ever speaking to her in my life.

"Hi, this is-"

"Damon Salvatore". He raised her hand to his lips, I rolled my eyes. She giggled along with her friends.

"We would stay and chat more, but we really have to go." I said and put my arm round his front to try and turn his attention away.

"Ohh," She said, "So, how long have you two been together?" I knew she was fishing.

"About six months." I answered before Damon could speak. I would need to think of an excuse for why I did this to Damon, truth is, if I said we weren't dating, I know she would make her move.

"About that." Damon chuckled, I looked up at him and he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine which took me by surprise. I was tempted to deepen the kiss when I realised where and who we were with.

I pulled away and tried to regain my posture. "Like I said, we have to go." I quickly pulled Damon with me out of the theatre.

"So, what are we going to do for our six months anniversary?" He teased.

"Shut up." I moaned and buried my face in my hands. "I only said that so they wouldn't be your next meal."

"Lies." He breathed in my ear. "You were jealous."

"Na-uh." I answered, he opened the door to his car.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk"

"I wasn't jealous! You are so annoying." I pouted.

"Then what was that look?" He pulled me against him, pinning my wrist against his chest. I looked around to see we were in the middle of the deserted car park. His head was tilted downwards, but his eyes were on me.

"What look?" I muttered in response.

"Well, I was about to get my flirt on and…." I rolled my eyes, "you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." I crossed my arms and tried to look him in the eye.

"It's alright. Be jealous. By all means, it's cute."

"I'm not jealous, Damon." I said with my voice raised a little higher.

He had on this annoying smile at my reaction, "Alright, my mistake." He said innocently as he opened the car door for me.

"I swear you and Elena take turns in who gets to make me mad each day." I showed the annoyance on my face as I got in the car.

"I wondered when you would start sulking."

"I don't sulk! I am the least sulkiest person I know!"

"Ha, right."

"You can talk, Mr I go to the bar and drink myself silly."

"That was terrible."

"Your face is terrible."

He reversed out and we hit the road. "So I take it you're not longer at fan of Stefan and Elena….Stelena."

"That's not true." I pointed out. "I still ship for Stefan and Elena…. I also ship for myself and Matt." He raised a brow at me, "Although I'm not sure if it would work out, I can't think of our couple name….Amatt….Malia… I'm not feeling it… Matt will be so disappointed."

"Damelia." He spoke.

"Stefia….Amelifan…." His facial expression darkened when I said that. I think I hit a nerve. "Relax, I was kidding, Stefan is more of a Bffe anyway." I then decided to be extremely annoying. "What's that look?"

"What look?"

"When I started talking about me and Stefan….you got jealous." Oh this feels good. Karma.

"At least I don't deny it." Wait….no! That wasn't suppose to be his reaction! "I already lost one girl to my brother, I don't plan on making the same mistake."

"That wouldn't happen." I said softly. "Stefan is like a brother."

"You may look at him that way, but you look like the girl he is in love with, you'd never be just that to him."

"You're paranoid." I stated.

"Then why is he so desperate to keep you away from me?"

"He looks out for me like a little sister. You've hurt me once, he doesn't want it to happen again." He didn't answer, just kept his eyes on the road. "Everything you're holding onto is in the past."

"I know my brother, Amelia."

"Apparently not." All went silent between us for a few moments. "Do you know what's weird? We used to hang out quite a lot, but this is the first time we've really gone….out, out."

"We should make it a regular thing." I gave him a look, "Don't look at me like that, you're not the worst of company."

"I just think its funny."

"Why?"

"Because you don't like anyone, yet you like me…"

"Go on."

"That must make me pretty special." He didn't look at me, but I could see the smile playing on his lips. "Not that I blame you, I mean, I am adorable after all."

He pulled up in front of my house and walked me to my door. "Thanks for coming with me."

He shrugged as if it was no big deal, "I had fun."

"So did I." I said softly, he ran his hand through my hair and I thought he was going to kiss me, I actually wanted him to, instead he leaned forward and softly kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight Damon." I watched him walk towards his car and was almost tempted to ask him to stay. I sighed and unlocked the door. It felt like I was falling for him more and more each day, just when I didn't think it was possible. I should despise him for everything he has done, but I can't and that drives me crazy. I went upstairs and got ready for bed, but I couldn't sleep. Hours past and I stayed the same, I turned to look at the clock beside me to see it had gone past two. I reached out and grabbed my phone, I knew why I couldn't sleep, it was because I couldn't stop thinking about him. I searched for his name and I just wanted to text him to come over. I erased what I put and threw my phone to the side.

I wanted him to just appear, make some stupid comment and then just sleep next to me. I loved being that close to him, smelling him, seeing him.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and began to make a cake, yes at 2 in the morning. I made it and whilst it was in the oven, I started eating the mixture from the bowl. "Well, this is weird." I jumped up and saw Damon leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You weren't in your room." He pointed out. "So, what's this?" he took a seat by me. "and why are you doing it at-" he looked at the clock, "three in the morning?"

"When I was little, whenever me or Elena couldn't get to sleep, mom used to let us make cakes at this time," I told him. "we would always stand on chairs and help her, she let us lick the spoon and ever since, I sometimes do this." I put the bowl in front of him, "Try some, its amazing." I gave him a spoon and he had some.

"Mmm, not bad." He dug in again.

"Not too much!" I complained and slapped his wrist. "Why did you come over?"

"It's hard to sleep with the sound of Caroline crying." The timer on the oven went off and I grabbed the oven mitts. It smelt so good when I pulled it out.

"Am I good or what?" I smiled at the success of my cake. "Bed now, icing in the morning," I said and moved towards the stairs, I turned to Damon who was still at the table, "Are you coming?" I asked him.

"You're not going to clean up?" He asked me.

"Um…." I quickly grabbed a post it note and put 'Jeremy did this.' and left it where the mess was. "There!"

In a second he was by my side and we went into my room together. I climbed into bed as he took off his shirt and crawled in next to me.

It was strange being with Damon like this, he smiled as he slipped his hand into mine, "I didn't think you'd let me back in here again."

"Nor did I."

"How come you couldn't sleep?"

I couldn't tell him the real reason, "So much has happened today." I told him, I don't know if he completely brought it, but he nodded. I shuffled down so I was resting my head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

"So much for staying mad." He commented, I didn't answer. "But I'm glad."

"Don't make me regret it, Damon."

"I won't." 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites &amp; tweets, keep them coming!<br>Back to school tomorrow so give me something to come home to, to cheer me up! :D  
>Follow me at LivRKOHardy<br>****Check out my you tube account /LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	56. Plan B part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

This morning, I woke up to find Damon was gone, much to my disappointment. I couldn't help but smile thinking about yesterday though. I knew once I let him back in, it would be hard to shut him out again. It just too damn hard to stay mad at him. Those eyes, that smile, it makes me swoon. I laid my head on the pillow and sighed at the empty space next to me. I wonder what time he had left. After lying around for a little white, I went down into the kitchen to find half my cake was gone! "What the-"

"Jeremy." Aunt Jenna said from behind me.

A dark look appeared on my face, "Where is he?" My eyes squinted, "He has a knuckle sandwich with his name on it!"

"He left earlier."

"Left where?"

"He didn't say." She replied.

"That little runt!" I shook my fist.

"It was his cake." Jenna said to me.

"What? No it wasn't!"

"Yeah….that is what the little post stick note said." Jenna picked it up from the trash and passed it to me. 'Jeremy did this.' I slapped my forehead.

"I meant the mess, not the cake! I wrote this to frame him! I made it!" I whinged. I then sighed, "I guess it's his reward for cleaning up the mess."

"Oh, I did that."

"You what?"

"I saw the mess and Jeremy was still asleep."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Unbelievable." I muttered to myself. "So he thinks he can just swoop in, steal my cake and think he can get away with it? My cake? MY cake?" Jenna held back a laugh. "It's out of my hands now, he has to be disciplined."

"Disciplined, huh?" I nodded, "How come?"

"Because if we let him get away with stealing a cake, what's next? A car?" I put my cake away so my little delinquent brother wouldn't be able to steal anymore. "Now, where is he?"

"Maybe he is already at the Lockwood's."

"Why? What's going on at the Lockwood's?" I asked her.

"Don't you remember? The masquerade ball is tomorrow."

"Oh…..yeah…."

"And I put us down for volunteers."

"Say what?"

"Yep, get ready."

"But, but….I didn't volunteer! I don't want to be helpful!" I moaned.

"Get changed. Now."

"Your mean, you're a mean Aunt."

"Mia." She said warningly. "Don't make me get Ric on you."

I gasped, "No! No! I'm going! Look I'm going!" She laughed at me.

"I think I've found my new threat."

"Not the Ricster!"

"The Ricster?"

"It's a new nick name I'm working on for him, you like?"

"Not quite sure he'll like it."

"What do you know? You're not Ric." I mumbled and carried myself up the stairs. She drove us to the Lockwood's and went straight over to Mrs Lockwood, Elena went to go see Bonnie and I went over to Matt. I put my hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hmm, annoying voice….bad odour….Mia!"

"Ouch Matthew"

"Hi Mia." I looked over Matt's shoulder to see Tyler.

"Hey." I waved. I scanned the room and caught Stefan leaving. "I will see you later guys." I said and hurried after him. I looked outside to see he was setting up the wines glasses. "Stefan, my man." I wondered over to him.

"Hello Amelia," He smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm good." I told him, "Oh o." I said when I saw Mason coming towards us.

"Mia….hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hmp." I flicked my hair and turned away from him.

"Stefan." He then said, his face and his voice full of surprise.

"Hey, Mason." Stefan replied with a taunting smile on his face.

"Wasn't expecting you here." Mason said.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't!" I spoke. "Wrist sprainer!" I held it up, "If I didn't happen to meet a very good looking doctor because of you, you and me would be in a tussle right now!"

"You know, I had a little accident too," Stefan said, "but uh, I'm fine now."

"As am I!"

Mason moved so he was face to face with Stefan, "What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?"

"Oh, she's fine too."

"Yeah!" I decided to put in my input.

"But from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem." He slowly started to walk away.

"We showed him!" I put my hand up for a high five and my buddy Stefan did not leave me hanging. On the way out, he bumped into Bonnie who had a strange reaction at touching him. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"When I touched him, I saw something." She replied, looking confused.

"What do you mean, like a vision?" Stefan asked her.

"I saw you, Mia."

"You saw me?"

"He was kissing you." Bonnie told me.

"What? I have never kissed him! Why would I?" Stefan looked at me, "I didn't! I swear! Pinkie promise!" I held up my pinkie to Stefan.

"I know it wasn't you Bonnie saw." He turned to Bonnie, "You saw Katherine."

"Amelia!" Aunt Jenna called me over.

"Glad we got that sorted, excuse me." I went over to her.

"You're supposed to be helping."

"I am helping!" I protested.

"Mm," She responded. "Mason!" She called over. What is she doing? He came over, "I need you to help Mason sort-"

"No." I said sternly. "There is no way in hell that I am helping him."

"Mia, don't be rude."

"Oh I have every right to be rude!" I decided I would make some trouble for Mr Wrist sprainer. "Who do you think did this!"

"What?" Aunt Jenna said, "You did this?" She asked Mason.

"It was an accident, we bumped-"

"Na-uh." He wasn't getting away that easily, "I was just walking along, minding my own business, just thinking of how I could help others, you know like the helpful person I am-"

"Mia, point please."

"Alright, alright, and then he grabbed me out of the blue and shoved me to the ground, then he laughed and what's worse, he didn't even say sorry."

"Why would you do that?" Yeah, try and fish your way out of it now.

"You did that?" Someone else came into the conversation. Tyler. Whoops.

"I had a little too much to drink, I'm really sorry-" Mason tried to explain.

"So what? You assault my niece? What the hell were you thinking?" Jenna snapped, "What is wrong with you? She's just a kid."

"Well….I wouldn't say kid as such." I spoke.

"Stay away from her from now on, stay away from me too whilst your at it." She stormed off and Mason followed after her.

"Mia, I am so sorry." Tyler put his hands on my waist. "I don't know what got into him."

"You don't need to apologise, it wasn't your fault." I told him.

"How bad is it?"

"It's just a sprain, seriously Tyler, don't beat yourself up over it." My eyes caught Damon's as he walked through the door, I suddenly realised how bad this looked, Tyler was standing so close to me with his hands on my waist. "I better go and help Aunt Jenna." I told Tyler. He nodded and stepped away from me. I quickly walked over to Damon who's eyes were still on Tyler. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He didn't reply, I brought his head down to look at me. "What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"What did the dog want?"

"Stop calling him that." I said sternly, "What are you doing here?" I asked for the third time.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, could you tell yours to stop following me around?" He rolled his eyes, but then his eyes caught something. "Mason's here? Interesting."

"Don't try anything here Damon, it's too risky."

"Has he said anything to you?"

"Tried too, I got him into trouble with Jenna."

Damon laughed, "Oo that must be bad Mia talking, I like when she comes out." he purred into my ear.

"Stop that!" I pushed him away. "Damon, I'm serious!" I tried not to giggle as he nibbled on my ear.

"Damon-" I quickly shoved Damon off. "People are around!"

"So?"

"So…now is not the time or place to be sexually harassing me."

"Oh, so later then?" He grinned.

I felt myself blushing so I tried to stare out the window casually. "Stefan is over there."

Damon looked in the direction I was looking out, "So he is."

"Aren't you going to go see him?" I asked.

"I could, but I'm having much more fun making you blush."

"You're a dick." I scowled. "I'm not blushing, it's just really hot in here."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He winked. I just playfully rolled my eyes and moved my gaze to the ground. "How was your cake?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried it yet, but as Jeremy has already eaten half of it, I'm guessing it was good."

"Well, you know, I try."

"You try what? You didn't make it." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to take credit."

"Oh what? You can't do that!"

"Watch me." He wiggled his brows, "Hey Alaric, at Mia's house there is a cake I made and-"

"No!" I jumped in front of him, "Don't listen to him Ric, it was me who made it, all me!"

"You mean the cake at your house?" Alaric asked me, I nodded, "I stopped by and had some, I've been having stomach problems ever since."

"Damon made it!"

"Did you not hear her, 'it was me who made it, all me!'" Damon mocked me.

"I don't sound like that." I glared.

"Have you seen your aunt?"

"Probably kicking Mason's ass." I replied. "So, that way." I pointed.

"Thanks." He nodded at Damon and went in the opposite direction I pointed in.

"HEY!" Damon sniggered. "Shut it, you." I went to thump his chest with the back of my hand, but he caught it and tugged it past him, he wrapped his arms around me and pretended to bite into my neck. "Hey!" I giggled. "What did we say about the inappropriateness! I'll tell….Stefan!"

"I'll tell Jenna you gave Ric food poisoning." I gawked at him, "Two can play at this game, sweetie."

"Fine, do as you will. It won't matter for long anyway."

"And why is that?"

"Because me and Jeremy are planning to overthrow Jenna from being the head of the house. Once me and Jeremy overthrow her, me and him are having elections for the new head of the house and I plan to win it." I explained to him.

"You sure about that?"

"Course I'm sure. Who would vote for Jeremy?" I scoffed. "Now get off me." I pushed his head away from my neck.

"Oh great, here we go again." Damon said and walked off.

I turned around to see what made him do this and saw Jeremy coming towards us….well me now. Jeremy went to follow him, but I grabbed his arm. "Jeremy," I said angrily. "…did you eat my cake?"

"No." I looked at him doubtfully.

"Liar! There were witnesses!"

"I ate a cake."

"That was my cake!"

"It didn't have your name on it."

"Oh I am so wedging you when there are no witnesses!" I growled. He smiled and started to walk in the direction Damon left in, but I grabbed his arm. "What is he making you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"He's not making me do anything. Damon and I-"

"Uh, no, no way, there is no Damon and you." I told him.

"What? So there can be a Damon and Mia?" He shot back.

"No, that's why there isn't!" I said quickly. "Just stay away from it all Jer, believe me, it's a stressful situation and-"

"I don't really care what you want Amelia, its because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, you don't really get to tell me what I'm going to do" He said harshly. My jaw dropped, that little punk!

"Yes I do, because I am older and cooler. Stay out of it! And don't speak to me like that again or interrupt me!" I flicked his forehead which led him to storming off. "Well, that was a negative development." I commented to myself. Teenagers. I knew from the minute he turned thirteen he would turn on me any day. "Matthew, I have returned to you." I put my arms around the back of him.

"What a relief!" Matt replied and put his arm round my shoulder. "What happened with the wrist?"

"Oh, I'm a ninja by night and this happened whilst I was on my mission." I said casually. I then saw Jeremy heading back in my direction. "Jeremy, I-" I was going to be the bigger person and apologise for flicking his head, but he ignored me and walked by. "God dammit Matt!"

"What? Why is it automatically my fault?"

"It's always your fault."

"Right" He chuckled, "so um, where's Caroline? I mean, this is, like, her thing. I can't believe she's not here."

"She has had a lot on recently." I told him.

"Mia," I looked up at him, "tell me the truth, is she seeing someone?"

"No. She's not." I replied which was the truth! "How could she see someone else when you're so handsome!" I pinched his cheeks. "Look at that handsome face!"

"Mia, will you help Graham with the boxes?" Jenna said to me as she went past.

Oh, damn. I don't want to help Graham with the boxes.

"Sure." I replied and waited until she disappeared before I turned to Matt. "Listen, do you remember that favour you owe me?"

"Err, no?"

"Don't worry, Matt! I won't hold it against you, you can do a favour for me right now and we'll call it even!"

"You want me to help Graham with the boxes, don't you?"

"Mind reader! Thanks Matt, you're a doll!" I patted his back, man style and scuttled off.

Elena came and stood by us quietly. Stefan was near too and they exchanged what Caroline described as earlier as longing stares. We heard his phone go off and this caught Elena's attention. He took a look at his phone and walked out of the room. She started to talk to Matt about him and I decided to leave them to it.

I went out to look for Bonnie and when I did find her, she was by a truck with Mason Lockwood.

Hmm, suspicious, very suspicious.

I watched as he grabbed his head and fell to the ground in pain. I raced down the stairs and as I got to them, Damon kneed Mason in the face. "Ouch." They all turned to me, "What's going on?" Stefan suddenly appeared and lifted Mason up. "Why do I even bother asking?" I muttered. "Why was I not informed? This is a conspiracy!"

Damon stepped towards me and cupped my face, "Stay here, Mia/" He said sternly. "I don't want you getting involved and seeing any of this"

Hmp. Didn't want to see it anyway.

He looked past me and at Stefan. "Keep her here" He said, looking reluctant to hand me over to Stefan.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" He replied. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off, "And no, there is no other way. He has to die."

He glanced in Stefan's direction, Stefan nodded and Damon kissed my forehead before getting into his truck with Bonnie. "Let's go inside." Stefan said to me.

I nodded and followed him. "Stefan, what is Damon's deal about leaving me with you?"

"He doesn't want history repeating itself with you with what happened with Katherine." He told me. "He cares for you, I'm starting to think more then he did for Katherine which worries me."

"It's hard to tell," I said to him, "one minute he cares and then the next he's-"

"Damon?"

I just chuckled, "Exactly," I then realised something else Stefan said. "why does it worry you?"

"Because like we established, it's Damon, I don't want you getting hurt."

"You think I will?" He nodded, that's not what I wanted to hear.

"I care for you Amelia, like I care for Jeremy." He told me, "He won't mean to and I know he'll regret it, but he will."

"And you'll be there to say I told you so." I joked.

"I wouldn't." He said to me, "I am here if you need to talk."

"Nice bonding moment we have going on here" I said and fisted bumped his shoulder which caused him to laugh.

"Indeed we have, Amelia."

"You know, you can call me Mia." I said to him.

"Would you prefer that?"

"I don't mind, I just don't want you to think that you can't." I told him.

He walked me inside and we helped for awhile. He kept an eye on me like he promised Damon. I went back inside to find Elena talking with Matt. As soon as I stood next to them, they both went quiet. "Oh, I get it. You guys are keeping secrets from me!"

"Mia, that's not what we're-" My twin started.

"No, don't give me that. Dude, that is not cool."

"What's the commotion over here?" Jenna came over, "Why isn't anyone working?"

"I'll tell you why, because Elena and Matt here, have secrets!" Stefan got a text which caused me to walk out the room. "And they won't let me on it which is really unfair because-"

"C'mon" Elena whispered to me as she dragged me in the direction Stefan went in.

"Are we following him?" I asked her. She put her finger on her lip and nodded. "Cool! Let's go for it!"

"Really?" She asked, "You're not going to try and talk me out of it?"

"What? Hell no, I'm up for this." She looked confused. "Well don't just stand there! We have a vamp to stalk!"

* * *

><p><strong>NEW VAMPIRE DIARIES VIDEO OUT!<br>IT'S A JENNA/DAMON/ELENA LOVE TRIANGLE SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!  
><strong>**CHECK IT OUT NOW ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL /LIVHARDYX  
><strong>**OR PUT THIS IN AFTER YOU TUBE . COM : watch?v=oFLNbw1eByo**

**WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME AND WILL UPDATE QUICKER IF YOU CHECK IT OUT & LEAVE ME A COMMENT!  
><strong>**THANKS!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, they are very much appreciated and I love reading them, keep them coming!  
><strong>**Follow me at LivRKOHardy for updates**

**LivHardy x**


	57. Plan B part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Hmmm, I wonder where he is going." I mumbled to Elena.

"SH!"

"You sh!"

"Shut up!" She hissed at me.

"What a negative thing to say."

"He's a vampire, Mia. He has good hearing." She said in a hushed tone.

Surprisingly, we managed to keep on his tail and he didn't turn around and find us, despite how LOUD Elena was being. We ended up at a well. "What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan. She blew our cover! Not me, Elena!

He turned around and half sighed when he saw us, "You shouldn't be here." He pointed out, but not angrily.

"It was Mia's idea."

"What!" I exclaimed, "Un-fricken-believeable! I had no involvement in this decision making."

"What's going on?" Elena asked him.

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan replied.

"Look's like someone is going swimming." I said as I peered down the well, both Stefan and Elena looked at me, "What? I'm not going!"

"I am." Stefan spoke. He pulled off the lock easily and lifted up the top. He shun a torch down there and then sighed, hoping onto the edge.

"Be careful." Elena told him.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan replied and jumped down there.

We heard a splash, "So what do you think doctor good looking is up to?" I asked Elena, trying to make conversation.

"ELENA!" I tried to look in as I heard Stefan yell, but I couldn't see much. "ELENA!" His voice sounded like he was in pain.

"STEAN, WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Elena yelled back. "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?"

"Vervain!" He struggled to get out.

Elena jumped on the well, but I pushed her off. "What the hell do you think your doing? Do you really think you could get down there without killing yourself? You are not a ninja! You can't do ninja things you crazy fool."

"I can't just do nothing!"

"Well nothing is better then getting yourself killed!" I shook my head at her, "God sometimes I'm worried that I got all the brains."

"STEFAN!" She screamed down the well.

"That is helping nobody." I pointed out. She gave me the deathly glare I think my twin has ever given me. You see how she bullies me? I looked around for something to help us fish him out. "Elena, I found oof-" I tried to pick up some chains but they were too heavy. Man, I need to work out.

"Elena!" Caroline suddenly appeared.

"Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted, I-" Caroline's eyes widened and she hopped onto the well.

"Caroline stop!" I quickly yelled out, "You can't go in there, it's filled with vervain."

"We have to get him out!" Elena demanded, "NOW!"

"Alright, alright, yelling is not going to solve anything, god."

"Mia." She growled.

I held up a warning finger, "Don't start with me twin."

Caroline with her new vampire strength lifted up the chains and wrapped them around Elena. "I could have done that…." I pointed out, "I just hadn't warmed up my muscles."

"What's going on?" Bonnie was now with us, "You took off in a blur.""Jimmy's in the well!"

"It's Timmy." Bonnie corrected me.

"Oh, oh yeah….. Timmy's stuck down the well!"

"I heard Elena screaming." Caroline replied and begun to lower Elena into the well. Caroline nearly dropped her at one point, "Sorry!" she called down.

"It's ok! Keep going!" Elena called back.

We heard some splashing around, "Twin, what's going on down there?" I yelled down.

"Pull him up!" I heard her yell back. Caroline began to pull the chains and Stefan's unconscious body appeared, all burnt and what not. Me and Bonnie helped Caroline lay him down.

"Not a good look for him." I commented. It was then I heard Elena screaming. "What the hell is going on down there?"

"I GOT IT! COME ON, BRING ME UP!" She trusted the box carrying the moon stone into my arms and knelt down beside Stefan. She grabbed a rock and sliced her hand so she could feed Stefan her blood, I winced at this. "Stefan, it's going to be ok, everything's going to be ok." Elena cried into him.

"It's alright. He'll heal." I pointed out. "Look! He is beginning to look more attractive already!"

Stefan was ok after the blood started to take affect, he drove us home which was exactly where I wanted to be right now. "Alright Ricster." I said as I saw Alaric in the kitchen. Elena went straight upstairs.

"Your aunt had told me about your new nickname for me." He chuckled.

"What can I say, it's a talent" Jenna laughed and scuffled my hair; I sighed in annoyance and smoothed it down. "Is Jeremy home?"

"He is upstairs in his room."

I nodded and went to see him; he looked like he was doing some heavy thinking. "You ok?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Mason Lockwood is dead."

"Oh," I spoke, "I forgot about that."

"You didn't tell me he was the one who did that to you." Jeremy said, pointing to my wrist.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I heard Damon say it to Mason." Jeremy told me. "Mason was in love with Katherine."

"So is everyone." I rolled my eyes. Jeremy looked at me in confusion, "Both Stefan and Damon once were."

"Damon?" Jeremy repeated.

"Yeah, can you believe it; he is actually capable of love."

"That's weird because he called Mason a moron for being in love with her, a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" I just gave a light shrug. "Is that why he is so nice to you? Because you look like her?"

"I honestly don't know." I answered.

"What is going on between you two?"

"I don't know." I repeated again, "he is the most complicated man I have ever met with so many issues" I sighed, but then felt weird I was talking to Jeremy about this. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It was my decision," He spoke, "now I understand why you didn't want me there."

"It was never easy to hide it from you Jer, but we were just so scared that involving you would mean, losing you."

"Hey, that's not going to happen." He said and flashed his ring at me.

"It better not." I warned him, "Since Elena bullies me, I need someone to bully, it's like the chain of life….or whatever."

"We should overthrow Elena."

"Oh I plan to." I replied.

"Can I have in on this?"

"Sure! We should recruit Matt too."

"Why Matt?"

"Because he will be Mr Mia one day."

"So you plan to marry Matt?" He smirked. "May I ask why?"

"Because we are going to make mini Matt's and mini Mia's."

"How sweet."

"I know, young love right."

"What happens to Damon in this equation?" Jeremy asked.

"He is not in the equation."

"Why not? You love him after all."

I shoved him, "I do not love Damon."

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"I think you do."

"Look Jeremy, this is NOT negotiable."

"Whatever Mrs Salvatore." I glared at Jeremy, the kind of glare that Elena gave me earlier.

"It's Mrs Donovan to you, mate!" I got up and moved towards the door. "I'm going to go see the Ricster."

"The Ricster?"

"What? Don't you think it will catch on?"

"Uh no." He laughed.

"Dammit! How about Ric-rizzle? Riconator!" He slammed the door in my face.

Well.

I went down to find Elena talk to Ric; Aunt Jenna was on the phone.

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah." I heard Elena say to Ric.

"Of course. I understand." Aunt Jenna said into the phone, "Elena, Amelia." She held out the phone.

I took the phone from her, "Err…hello?"

"Hello Amelia." It was like talking to Elena over the phone.

"Sup Grams." I answered, which received an odd look from Aunt Jenna. "Friend banter." I said to her.

"Oh."

"Yeah…." I said awkwardly, "What can I do for you, bitch?"

"Oh Mia, I'd be very careful if I were you."

I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Listen Kayleigh, it's been a long day, Stefan fell in a well, Jeremy ate my cake, Ric doesn't like his new nick name, can you just say what you have to say and get on with it?"

"What is she saying?" Elena asked me.

I pushed her face away from mine, "I'm on the phone!"

"Give her some space, Elena." Jenna said.

"Yeah." I pulled a face at her.

"Did your twin enjoy her little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?"

"Nope. They have broken up; this annoying stalker kept getting involved."

"You can try and fool me all you like, I'll always know, Amelia."

"Like I said, stalker." I pointed out, but that caused the phone to be snatched out of my hand by Elena. "Jealousy isn't really a great look, Kayleigh, have you ever heard of the trying hard to get?" I said which received a weird look for Elena and then she snatched the phone off me, ruining my fun. "What?" I said innocently.

"Katherine." Elena said shakily. I put my head up next to Elena's to try and listen in. "No," Elena said to whatever Katherine had just told her.

"Jenna's been my spy for days now," I could finally hear what Katherine was saying. "but unlike you and your twin, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggest the world would be a much better place if she were to just-" I turned my head to look at Jenna to see her raising a knife.

"JENNA!" I jumped into action and managed to get there, but only so that the knife wasn't drove inside of her, instead it sliced the front of her stomach. She collapsed onto the floor and held on to her stomach. I grabbed the phone.

"I am going to find you and I am going to stake you myself." I growled. "That's a promise."

"Oh Amelia, I'm disappointed. Out of the two of you, I thought you would be the one I would get along with."

"Go to hell, bitch." I growled, hung up the phone and called for an ambulance.

Help came for her and we were at the hospital quickly. She had gone way too far this time and I was going to make sure she would pay for it. I waited with Jeremy in the waiting room, I even saw Doctor Good Looking, but I was too concerned about Aunt Jenna to care. It seemed like hours before Elena finally came out, "Is she alright?"

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky." Elena said to both mine and Jeremy's relief. There was no way we could lose Aunt Jenna, no way. "She's going to make it; she's going to be ok."

"Good reflexes you have there." Alaric said quietly to me.

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked her.

"No, nothing." She answered. "It's all part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would she do that? Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she's trying to send a message," I mumbled against him. "that she could hurt anybody."

Jeremy put his arms around me and Elena joined the hug. "It's going to be ok." Jeremy said, trying to sooth us both.

"No, it's not." Elena cried.

"She's going to pay." I muttered. "I'll kick her ass."

Elena pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I need to see Stefan."

"I'll come with you". I thought she was going to protest, but she didn't, I think she knew she needed someone there. We walked towards the exit. "You're going to end it, aren't you?" I said to her.

She nodded and her eyes shorn as her eyes watered up again. "I have to."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Jeremy could be next. I can't do it, I can't risk it."

I didn't question her further on it; I know she felt bad enough. I drove us both over to the boarding house. The door was open, like it always was. She hugged me before going into the main room. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I could not just have a normal day. "Mia-" I opened my eyes to see Damon staring at me, I blinked for a split second and he was an inch away from me. He brought his thumb up and wiped under my eye. "Please don't," he said sadly, "it makes me feel unbearably human."

"Sorry." I sniffed, I _hate _crying in front of other people. I hated it.

"I riled Katherine up, I wasn't thinking Mia, you have to believe me, I didn't think."

"Damon-" I stopped him. "It wasn't just that, she knew Stefan and Elena weren't really fighting, she doesn't like to be fooled." I closed my eyes and the tears fell, "I just want her gone."

"And I will make sure it happens." He held onto me tightly. "I promise you."

**A/N ****I know some of you don't like the raunchy stuff so if you don't, skip to the bottom, but if you like it, read on my randy readers! **

Damon's P.O.V

I was holding her in my arms, trying to comfort her, but all I could think about was having her. I breathed in, taking in her scent, she smelt amazing, she always did and I wanted her. I couldn't help run my tongue over where my fangs would come out, I had tried to be patient with her, but I wanted her, I needed her. My fangs fully extended at the thought of fucking her, she jumped and stared up at me. I just wanted her naked and underneath me, but would it be wrong of me to take advantage of her now? She was beautiful, even when she cried. I ran my thumb over lips, such wrong thoughts filled me, I couldn't help but picture them wrapped around my cock. "Damon, what are you-" She stopped as I pulled her against my chest. She was going to be mine in every single way. "Don't-" she choked out, but I kissed her anyway. I kissed her very gently and she slowly moved her lips against mine. Hearing foot steps, I quickly picked her up and carried her to my room. I support her neck as I laid her down on my bed, I could feel her heart beat that I enjoyed listening to so much. I slowly dipped down to her and began sucking gently at her skin. She moaned underneath me, tugging on my shirt every time my tongue touched her sensitive spot. The sound of her moaning drove me insane. I went back to her lips and prided them open with my tongue. The sweet taste of her filled my mouth, the sweet taste I had missed so much. I stroked her tongue with mine, occasionally dipping out to give her the air she needed. I pulled her top over her head and broke the strings of her bra. I put my hand underneath her and arched her back. I stroked her nipples with my thumb and the strong scent of her arousal filled me. I dipped down and took one in my mouth and sucked. She un-did the button of my shirt and threw it to the floor. Her hands moving up and down my chest.

My hand moved to her skirt and began to un-do the buttons. I was finally going to make her mine. I pulled down her skirt and started to stroke the inside of her thigh. I pressed my lips against hers again and she moaned at me touch as I moved higher until my finger rested on the wet spot of her panties. I sat up and removed my pants, I lowered myself onto her and teased her entrance. I rubbed the head of my cock along her slit, stroking her clit with it over and over. I hovered over her, watching her pant and whimper beneath me. As much as I wanted to tease her, I couldn't take it anymore and I dove inside of her. I moaned above her, she was so tight and wet. Finally, I pushed myself all the way into her, I moved myself in and out of her. She moaned out my name over and over, I increased my pace as I went on and felt her come.

I pulled myself out of her and lowered my head between her legs. I started to suck on her inner thigh, my fangs extracted and bit into her. She gasped and tried to move away, but I held her leg firmly where it was and began to take in her sweet blood. She relaxed into my bite. She tasted delicious, I had never tasted a human quite like her and that made it hard to be around her without taking a bite. I pulled my fangs out of her, I moved back so I was on top of her, pressing back into her. I moved in and out of her and enjoyed the fact that she was all mine. I owned her, she was mine. Not Stefan, not Tyler, not anyone can take her from me. My lips pressed back onto hers as I moved faster into her, she whimpered my name against my lips and I assured her this wasn't anywhere near the end.

* * *

><p><strong>SEQUEL TO 9 CRIMES UPDAMONJENNA - IN MY VEINS  
><strong>**watch?v=a_BXjmP-s6U  
>LIVHARDYX  
><strong>**CHECK IT OUT & LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming as I love reading them!  
>Watched an interview with Joseph Morgan and he said Klaus is going to have a love interest! Wonder who it will be!<br>Follow me at LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x**


	58. Masquerade part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I woke up alone in Damon's bed, everything from last night came rushing back to me, my legs still felt soar. My hand moved down to in between my legs where I felt where Damon had bitten me. I couldn't believe it, I wrapped the sheet around my chest and searched around for my clothes which were all sprawled out. I still felt so good.

I picked up my clothes and got changed, before getting the courage to go downstairs. I felt weird about facing Damon after last night. I stayed on the stairs for a moment, I didn't know how to face him, what to say, would we talk about it? What did it mean?

"Skip the teen drama. Get to it." I heard Damon's voice.

I had barely stepped in the room when all vampires' heads shot in my direction. "What's going on?" I asked them. My attempts to secretly listen in for awhile had been ruined. Damn them and their stupid strong hearing ability! Caroline was sitting down on the couch whilst Stefan and Damon were beside her.

I was trying to avoid Damon's eye contact, but failed miserably. I looked over at him, he stared back at me as if trying to read me. "Caroline ran into Katherine." Stefan told me, breaking the stare off me and Damon had going on.

"What?" I suddenly said, "What did the bitch want now?" I moved over and sat next to Caroline.

"I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus…" She went on to explain how Katherine pretended to be me and then wanted to give Stefan and Damon a message, that she wanted the moon stone back.

"Tell them the rest of it." Damon said.

The rest of it was that she wanted the moon stone back tonight at the masquerade ball. "She wants to do it in public." Stefan said. "Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared." Damon stated, "What she did to Jenna was desperate."

"We can't underestimate her, we have to play this smarter than her."

"Can't we just give her the moon stone?" Caroline spoke.

I stayed quiet throughout this. "No." Damon snapped, "Katherine's not getting dick, I've had it. I'm going to go to the masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her."

"You're not going to kill her." Stefan said to my surprise."Don't give me that goody goody crap."

"You're not going to kill her." He repeated.

"Oh really?"

"Because I am."

"As long as someone does it, I'm happy." I spoke and stood up. I walked out to go get the rest of my stuff, Caroline followed. "May I help you?" I asked her as she watched me.

"You had sex." She gawked.

"What?"

"Oh my god, you did it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You and Damon, really?"

"No! I just fell asleep upstairs, that's all!"

"Don't lie, I can smell it all over you."

Damn their sense of smelling ability too! Damn them! "No."

"How was it?"

"Nothing happened."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"How cute." She teased.

I sighed heavily, "You women don't know when you're this close-" I showed her a tiny measurement with my fingers, "to a slap."

"It was only a matter of time before you two ripped each others clothes off."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I sung as I picked up my bag.

"Yes I do." She sung back. "You had sex. With Damon."

"Stop bullying me. No I didn't."

"You did! Admit it!"

"Look, I am a lady-"

"Bullshit!"

"Caroline! What is with this language? I did fucking sleep with Damon."

"Mia-"

"No, this is NOT negotiable, now I am going to leave."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Don't make me compel you to tell me." She warned.

"I have vervain, come at me bro!" She placed her hands on her hips and gave a loud 'Hmp.'. "That's what I thought." I said to her. "Now if you don't mind, I have an aunt to go see."

"She's coming home, already?"

"Yep. Thanks to my ninja abilities, she escaped what could have been fatal." I yawned. "It's all in a day's job." I spoke whilst yawning so it sounded funny.

"Tired? Wonder why." Caroline teased.

"That's enough out of you." I warned.

"Or what? You're going to set Damon on me?"

"No. Worse."

"Who?"

"Alaric." She raised a brow, "Yeah, you heard, the Ricster."

"Have mercy." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh yeah? Mock me now, Forbes, but you won't be for long."

"I'm so scared, Gilbert." She teased.

"I don't blame you." I raised my brows and headed towards the door. "Alaric's a beast."

I wanted to get out before running into Damon, but I should have known that wasn't possible. Just as I reached out to open the door, Damon was sped in front of me.

Suddenly the floor became very interesting.

"Look at me." He said, he put his fingers under my chin and brought my head up. "What's the problem?"

"There's no problem." I replied smoothly.

"We've been through this, you can't lie." His face became mere inches from mine. "Tell me." I didn't answer, "Mia-" He said sternly.

"I just-" I stopped and sighed, "Katherine," I managed to get out. "last time this nearly happen, she got in the way and nothing has changed."

"It's different now," he said firmly, "by the end of tonight, she will be gone."

"I'll believe that when I see it." I told him.

"You gave yourself to me, completely." He half growled, I knew he was frustrated and to be honest, so was I. "You are mine."

"I never promised that."

"I will prove it to you, tonight." He told me.

"I have to go." I said softly.

"Will you come back?" I nodded and he finally released me from his hold.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being distant with me. I don't like it." His eyes widened as he spoke.

"Do you blame me?" I half whispered, "We've been here before and then what happened?" He stared back at me, "You can't criticise me for being careful. Just because you can turn it off, doesn't mean I can."

"I haven't turned it off." He held me by my shoulders. "It's you who needs to make up your mind because I know what I want."

"Do you?" I shot back. "I thought you did last time, but I was wrong."

"Stop holding that against me. It's in the past!" He hissed.

"It was barely a week ago!" I shrieked and tried to get out of his grip. "And I still haven't forgiven you for that!"

"I said I was sorry." His tone had changed to a softer approach.

"Well sometimes Damon, sorry isn't good enough." I muttered, "It doesn't make the past disappear and I don't know if I'll ever fully forgive you for what you did." I slowly took myself out of his grasp, "I have to go."

"Stay."

"I'll be back." I said to him, but he held onto me, "Damon-"

"Is everything ok?" Stefan appeared in the door way.

"Fine, Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes without glancing over at Stefan.

"Amelia?"

"She's fine." Damon answered for me.

"I'd like to hear that from her." Stefan replied, looking between me and Damon.

I saw Damon's lip curl as he moved his stare over to Stefan. "Careful Stefan." His eyes fixated on him, as he stepped in front, blocking my view of Stefan.

"I'm fine." I finally spoke up after not being able to bear the tension between the two brothers. "I'm just going to go-"

"Mia-"

"Damon." Stefan cut him off, "She said she wants to leave." And I used that time where Damon turned to warn Stefan off me, to make my escape Freedom!

Jeremy picked me up from the house and we went to collect Aunt Jenna with Alaric, Elena and my Matthew! She was the same bubbly Aunt Jenna who unlike me, wasn't making a fuss of her well being.

"Grab the door, Jer." Elena told him as we arrived home.

"Ok, stop fussing, I'm fine." Aunt Jenna said sternly.

"If I were you, I'd be milking it right now." I said to her.

"The doctor said to take it easy." Elena said firmly.

"Speaking of doctors, guess who I met?" It couldn't be! "Doctor good looking!"

"You bitch! Jealous!"

"Oh god, not him again." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "What's his real name?"

"Doctor Carrey, I think." Elena said. "Easy!"

"Yeah Aunt Jenna, you don't want to rip your stitches, haemorrhage and die." Jeremy spoke which made us all laugh.

"The only thing I am going to die from is embarrassment."

"No!" Matt said, trying to make her feel better.

"I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?" Everyone apart from Aunt Jenna turned to me. I was the one who blurted out the walked into a knife lie, everyone thought it was ridiculous but because I had already said it, everyone had to go along with it.

"It was a freak accident. It does happen, you know." I said.

"To who?" Jenna scoffed.

"Yeah, Mia." Jeremy crossed his arms. "To who?"

"Hey, statistic proves that fifty one people a year die from walking into a knife."

"What statistics are those, Mia?" Elena joined in, crossing her arms like Jeremy.

"Statistics." I answered dumbly, whilst glaring at my annoying siblings.

"Where did you find them?"

"Library."

"When was the last time you walked into a library?"

"What is with these questions?

"What is with your lack of answers?" Matt teased.

"Not you too, Matthew!" I whinged. "This is family bullying."

"Family bullying?" Jeremy laughed.

"Yes. Statistics show-" A pillow was thrown at me. "That was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for."

"Matthew." I warned. "You don't want any of this!"

"Someone bring me some popcorn." Jenna joked.

"We should charge for being ridiculously entertaining." I told him.

"100 million dollars please." Me and Matt said, IN UNION, we both then did the typical gasp and look at each other for saying it at the exact same time.

"We were synchronised!"

"Just like our souls." I said.

"Creepy." Jeremy sung.

"You'd make a great stalker, Mia." Elena pointed out.

"I would, wouldn't I?" I replied, "Speaking of stalking-" I followed Matt into the kitchen who helped himself to our refrigerator. "I love how you just help yourself." I chuckled.

"Like you do at my house." He replied.

"Fair play. So, Matthew, what's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same old."

"Really?"

"Well, no."

"Go on." He sat on the stool next to me.

"Alright, say you have this….friend-"

"You're not seriously going to use the 'friend' card, with me, are you?"

"It is a friend!"

"Right. Go on."

"Ok, so this…FRIEND has been having an on and off thing with this guy-"

"Damon." Matt cut me off.

"No!"

"Give it up, Mia." He nudged me.

"Let's just call him, Robert."

"Ok, fine. Robert."

"Robert kissed….Phyllis, which declares that he likes her, BUT then, he sleeps with, an ex, called….." I paused and thought for a name, "Mary."

"Ok, right." He looked confused.

"But Mary rejects him as she likes his brother….Ricardo and then he goes back to…Phyllis and seems really determined to prove himself to her, should Phyllis trust Robert?"

"So Damon slept with-"

"NO! Robert!"

"Fine, fine, Robert cheated on-"

"Not necessarily cheated, as Phyllis and Robert weren't dating, but he kissed her so it was still wrong."

"I'm confused." Matt stated.

"Say Caroline-"

"Caroline's not a good example, we aren't on good terms right now."

I sighed, "I don't know what I….I mean, Phyllis should do."

"Can I ask, why Phyllis?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you randomly pick the name Phyllis?"

"It was the first name that came to mind." I told him.

"Really? Phyllis? Normally, it's Bob or Jack." He said, "You little weirdo."

"Well someone needs to be here to make you look normal." I muttered and leaned my head against the counter.

"Mia, can I talk to you?" We both looked towards the door to see Elena.

"I better get going anyway, bye you little weirdo." Matt said and ruffled my hair. I glared after him and then turned my attention to my twin.

"Sup." I said to her.

"What are we going to do? You know we can't just let Katherine get away with it."

I shrugged, "I have to go."

"What?"

"I need to go to the ladies room."

"Mia-"

"Nature calls, woman!"

I went out into the living room and then gestured for Jeremy to join me upstairs. I closed the door to my room and faced him, "Stefan and Damon are planning on killing Katherine tonight."

"Good, let's go."

"Wait" I grabbed his arm, "Elena can't know."

"I get it, c'mon." He pulled me along to the door.

"Where are you two going?" We both froze in place in hearing Jenna's voice from the living room.

"Brother and sister bonding?" I called back.

"Mmhmm, where are you really going?"

"Alright, you caught us." I sighed, "We're going back to the hospital to see doctor good looking."

"Ha, no we're aren't." Jeremy said sternly.

"Don't be ashamed, Jer. I think everyone is curious about him. I think it's that award winning smile."

"That's not it. Mia lost a bet and now she's buying me lunch, c'mon now loser." he pulled me out.

"They are not going to believe that, I mean, me losing a bet? Get real Jer!"

"And they're going to believe that I wanted to see doctor good looking?" He shot back.

"You being gay could easily be true!"

"I'm not going to become gay, give it up!"

"Dammit Jer, someone needs to marry Matt into this family."

"I thought you were."

"He called me a little weirdo, it's over."

"You are a little weirdo."

"Am not."

He pushed me towards the car. He drove us back to the boarding house. Stefan opened the door to us. "Elena knows nothing?" I nodded and he let us in. Damon looked up at me as I walked into the room, I kept close to Jer. Alaric was already here and it wasn't long until Bonnie arrived.

"Now, this works with compressed air. Trigger mechanism here. I've got two of these in a different size." Alaric was explaining how to use his tools. I got bored listening to the tutorial and sat down on the couch, watching the men take control. I went into the kitchen to see if there wasn't anything left over from what Elena would eat when she was here.

"You ok?" I paused when I heard Damon.

"I'm fine." I replied, "I just can't wait to get this over with."

"You and me both." he said as he walked towards me. His eyes shifted around before leaning down to kiss me, but I looked down as he tries.

"Not yet." I told him.

"I'm not going to change my mind." He rested his hands on my hips, "Amelia, you are mine, you gave yourself to me."

"That's not how it works." I said and pushed past him back into the living room. "Can I have a try?" I asked Alaric, who looked hesitant but handed me the vampire sniper. "Damon, come be my target."

"Ha, not going to happen." He was suddenly behind me and took the weapon off me. "Seriously? You trust her with this?"

"Hey!" I protested, "Alaric gave it to me!" I tried to reach out for it but Damon held it out of my reach. I narrowed my brows and tried again. "Damon!" I growled in frustration, he put the weapon down and swiftly picked me up.

"Yes my dear?" He answered.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" It went from bridal style to be hung over his shoulder. "Stefan buddy! Save me!" He flipped me over so I landed on the sofa.

"Now, what are you going to do Amelia?" He asked, kneeling down beside me.

"Go over there and try out Alaric's cool weapon thingy?" I answered.

"Wrong." He said and stroked down my cheek affectionately, "You're going to sit here-" he smiled sweetly but this turned into a frown "and your going to keep your mouth shut."

"No." I said sternly and stood up. He stood right in front of me, not allowing me to move around him. "If your expecting me to go along with this plan and keep my mouth shut from Elena, I am allowed to have some input." He looked around for a moment and then back at me, I didn't like the look on his face, I went to make a dash for the right, but I was swept off my feet, literally. I closed my eyes for a second and I was in Damon's room, "What the hell do you think you are playing at?" I scowled at him. He didn't answer, he closed the door and then pinned me up against the wall and went to kiss me. I moved my head so he couldn't but he grabbed my face and forced his lips onto mine. "We can't do this here!" I protested, I swung round so I was no longer pressed up against the wall. I kept walking back, but he continued to stalk me. As he walked, he started to undo his trouser, I gulped and continued to walk back, but I stopped when I backed into the desk. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to run or if I wanted this. He kept moving until my breasts were pushed up against his chest, my hands clutching the edge of the table. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up on the desk, pulling my legs apart with one tug. I rested my arms around his shoulders, waiting for his next move. Without hesitation, he slipped his hand up my skirt and his finger dragged along the very wet patch of my panties. "Stop it." I told him, but it was a weak protest and non too convincing. I slid off the desk, pushing his hand away in the process. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, planting light kisses on my shoulder.

"Let's not go back to square one." He murmured. "Now get onto my bed before I shoved you on there myself."

I nodded and pretended to move towards the bed, he followed my actions and I took advantaged my legging it out the room. I ran and ran until I smacked into something, I thought it was Damon and thought I was doomed, but when I looked back it was Stefan. I sighed with relief, "Are you ok, Amelia?" He asked me, had he heard?

"Hey, get back her-" Damon was laughing as he ran round the corner, but his laugh turned into a scowl when he saw Stefan.

"I'm fine!" I said, "Let's just get back to planning ay." I patted Stefan's chest and moved past him to join the rest of the group. "So are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"No." Damon said sternly, coming up from behind me. "Stay with Elena, masturbate over me." He said the last bit quietly, but still Stefan could here!

"You're a dick" I hissed back at him and slapped his chest. "I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight"

"How are you going to do that?" Damon asked.

"I have my ways."

"Which are?"

"Top secret."

"I don't like secrets."

"Too bad."

"Alaric will be there too." Stefan said to me.

"We'll make it a girl's night in ay Alaric." I fist bumped his arm. He just chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan announced to the group. Looks were exchanged round the room.

"Yeah, cold feet, speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out." Damon spoke. "Caroline?"

"I won't." Damon looked at her doubtfully, "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around." She retorted back to Damon.

"Why is it you ask the girl? You sexist bastard." I muttered, I didn't really feel that way, but another opportunity to pass a comment onto Damon, I could resist, he nudged me for that. "Don't nudge me! Stefan! He nudged me!"

"Oh I've done a lot more then just nudged you, I-"

I covered his mouth, "Don't say another word." I felt his smile beneath my hand and kiss my palm. He put his arms around me and I stood between his legs.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said. "You with us?"

She hesitated, but nodded, "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine." Damon interjected. "Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

A few hours later

Damon came back into the main room with his suit and mask on, "How do I look?" He asked, lifting his mask up so I could see his eyes.

"Mmm." I said, but used that to cover up me trying to think of something clever, nothing came to me. "Very handsome." I replied with defeat. "I wish I could go. I love these masquerade balls."

He chuckled and moved some hair out of my face, "Stay out of trouble tonight."

"Hey, you're the one going in for a vampire slaughter whilst I'll be safe and sound at home, having a girl's night with Alaric."

"You cause trouble wherever you go." He rested his hands on my waist.

"So do you." I retorted, "And besides I can't help it, with an evil doppelganger and an evil twin, I'm doomed."

"I thought you were the evil twin?" He grinned.

"No, it's Elena, but people have yet to see that." He raised his brows with a smile on his face, "Just you wait, you'll see it soon enough and then I want an apology."

"I bet I will." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"We ready to go?" I turned around to see Stefan in his suit and mask.

"Let's do this." 

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!<br>****My birthday present could be a review? **

* * *

><p><strong>Important…..ish!<br>I have a dilemma!  
>I want to do a bit of MiaKlaus for season 3, however, I haven't seen any of the Klaus/Caroline scenes as I live in the UK and vampire diaries hasn't come back on yet, but I love the sound of them together,  
>SO, what I am going to do is put a poll on my channel where you can vote, if you just want it to be KlausMia vote for that, BUT the second option is for me to start bringing in Caroline's P.O.V with Klaus, so the second option will be for that and if you choose that, there will be Mia/Klaus at the start but it will go into Klaus/Caroline.  
><strong>**Whichever one gets the most votes, wins and I'll do that.  
><strong>**So go on my profile and vote now for what you want!**

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my you tube channel with my latest vampire diaries videos I have put up at : LivHardyx **

**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x **


	59. Masquerade part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was excited for tonight. I just couldn't wait to get that bitch out of my life and maybe then me and Damon could be together which is long overdue!

Me, Elena, Aunt Jenna and Alaric were around the TV, eating pizza. So far, operation keep Elena from the masquerade was a success. "I feel like an invalid." Aunt Jenna moaned.

"That's because you are an invalid." I replied helpfully.

Elena chuckled, "Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?"

"He already left for the Lockwood party." Aunt Jenna answered.

"He went to that?" Elena asked.

"Don't feel bad twin, we were too cool for that party." I told her.

Oh o, I think she was hitting the rock of suspicion. "That's weird."

"Huh?"

"Jeremy hates those parties."

"Nope. You must have the wrong brother."

"We only have one…."

"As far as we're aware."

"_Mia._"

"Sh! I am trying to watch Sam and Dean." I focused on the TV.

"It just doesn't make sense…."

"What have I told you?"

"I'm going to get some napkins." She said and moved over to Alaric. Damn Elena and her suspicious mind. I better go bail Alaric out of trouble, after all I am the best liar I know!

"What a coincidence! Me too!" I quickly said to Aunt Jenna and got up to follow her.

"What's going on?" I heard her ask Alaric.

"What do you mean?" Alaric replied.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's avoiding me."

"Well, you can be a little annoying sometimes." I spoke, she glared at me, "What? You asked." I muttered.

"What? And now Jeremy's supposedly at the party?"

"Good thing too, boy needs to lose some of that emoness." I waved my hand like the whole thing was nothing. Golden globe, here I come.

"He hates that stuff." She said firmly to Alaric.

"I don't know what to tell you Elena."

Alaric's phone buzzed, but just as Elena reached for it, Alaric moved it into his back pocket. "So then you'll be ok if I head out and meet up with everyone."

"Wait. Wait." Alaric blocked her path.

"What are you hiding Ric?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

I moved next to Elena, "Yeah Ric?" I asked, trying to make Elena believe I knew nothing as well.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party."

"So Stefan's at the party too?"

"You know that Stefan! Ever the party animal!" She ignored me, see, I told you, evil!

"He would never go to the party for himself. He did that stuff for me." Why did I have to have such a stubborn twin?

"Just let this one go, ok, Elena?" Alaric said sternly.

"Ok." She answered, "C'mon Mia, we'll watch a film."

I looked at her suspiciously, but nodded. I sent a look Alaric's way telling him I will take it from here. I moved up the stairs with her, "I don't know about you, but I am feeling like kung fu panda! Ay! Ay!"

"They are up to something." She spun around to face me, "Stefan, Damon, Alaric, we need to get to that masquerade ball."

"I couldn't agree with you more!" I lied. "I have something in my room that can help us."

"Let's get it!" She said and started walking down the corridor. She stopped outside my room and waited for me to go in and get it.

"OH MY GOD! NO!" I yelled out as I pretended to trip and 'accidentally' shoved Elena really hard that she fell into my room and then I 'accidentally' shut the door and locked it from the outside which Jeremy had put up for me before he left specifically for this purpose. Just like Katherine, I had a plan B.

Man, I am awesome.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I yelled dramatically.

"Amelia! I can't get out the door is locked!"

"Oh my god, what the most surprisingly out of the blue to happen, oh my god." I repeat, I really should be an actress.

"Unlock it!"

"I can't! It's jammed." I lied and sat outside the room.

"You're part of it aren't you? Get me out of here!"

"I told you, it's jammed!" I went into Elena's room and brought out a magazine. "I can't believe this is happening, oh no."

"I swear to god, if you do not let me out of here-"

"Threats will get you know where twin." I said as I flicked through the magazine. "Oo, that's nice." I continued to ignore Elena's threats and protests. I was surprisingly good at this whole holding hostage thing. A couple minutes later, the bangs on the door started to become really loud and the lock was starting to budge. "Oi! Stop that!" I growled. The banging continued. "Stop! Halt! Discontinue!" What the hell was she doing? "Your going to break my-" She broke through, the bitch broke my door! Evil! Evil! "My door! My precious door!" I then saw she was holding my bat, "My bat! You had no right!"

She glared at me and raced down the stairs. "You're not stopping me."

"You didn't ask permission to use that!"

I ran to follow her and caught her at the car. "You can't stop me, Mia."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're being stupid! Just let them do their thing, stop getting in the bloody way for the love the god!" She ignored me and got in the car. I sighed heavily and got in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you." I muttered, "You're going to make me look like a fool who can't handle top secret missions. I'll never be trusted again. I hope you're happy."

"Extremely" She replied and pulled out of the drive.

"Bitch." We arrived and she grabbed Jeremy into one of the bushes, Bonnie was with him and followed in.

"What the hell? Elena? Amelia?"

"She over powered me." I told him. They looked at me doubtfully, "She did! She broke down my door!"

"She did what?"

"With my bat! MY bat!"

"What is going on?" Elena growled. So Bonnie and Jeremy began to explain which was annoying as I had done so well keeping my silence in the car. "You guys are trying to kill her here?"

"We saw an opportunity." Jeremy replied. "We had to take it."

"Stop with the 'we', are you crazy?" You're going to get yourselves killed."

"See, this is why no one wanted you to know!" I muttered.

"We know what we're doing." Bonnie told her.

"Exactly. So let's leave them to it and go watch Kung Fu panda like the original plan." I tried to drag Elena off, but she ripped herself from my grip. I sighed, "I should have gone for plan C."

"What was plan C?" Bonnie asked me.

"Knock her unconscious." She looked shocked by this, "Hey! It's an effective method!" I said defensively.

"How am I suppose to feel if you guys get hurt because of me? Mia, you should have thought about this!" Elena snapped at me.

"Hey, that bitch has got to go, ok? They know what they're doing, I trust them and you should too." I said sternly to her.

"Besides it's not just you anymore. She's messed with all of us. She has to be stopped."

"Well said Jer!" I clapped my hands. "You know, I think we should-" A pain went shot through my back, "Son of a bitch!" I screamed out as I fell to the ground. I am going to kill the asshole who just decided to stab me in the back. Only when I looked, no one was there. Elena screamed in pain and fell down next to me. I grinded my teeth together and took a sharp breath as the pain continued to squirm in my back.

"What is it?" Bonnie cried out, lowering herself by our side.

"What's happening?"

"MMMM" I kept my lips closed as I growled out in pain. Had someone shot me? Suddenly the same pain was on my arm, I looked to the side and could see I was bleeding. "OWWWWWW!" The same thing happened to Elena. "THE PAIN!"

"Jeremy, it's Katherine! She's linked to Katherine! Get them to stop! NOW!" Bonnie practically screamed at Jeremy, who raced off in the direction of the house.

"GO JER! GO! FLY!" I then groaned as the pain now stretched across my hand, I actually wanted to die, the pain was that unbearable. It was like someone was ripping through my skin, slowly.

"It hurts." I hissed through my teeth.

"I can't break the spell, I'm so sorry." Bonnie grabbed my hand, "But I can try and take some of the pain away." I nodded. "Hold on, Elena." Bonnie said as she quickly begun to do mine. As soon as I felt some of the pain disappear, I stood up. "Amelia, you have to stay here!"

"Stay with Elena." I said sternly and started to move towards the house. I still felt some pain, but I needed to be up there. She had no choice, but to let me go, I made sure I didn't pass Jeremy on the way up. I held onto the wall as I began to get closer to the room.

"Amelia-" Stefan spoke when he saw me.

In a second, Damon was at my side, holding me up. "What are you doing here?"

"Join the party." I looked up to see Katherine looking very smug. I held onto Damon and he moved me to sit down in the room.

"No." I said childishly. "Elena found out" I said, and slumped back into the sofa, the pain of getting up here was beginning to hit me. Damon sat down next to me and put his arms around me. "I'm healing." I told him, "I'll be fine."

Katherine laughed to herself, "I bet the Gilbert girls enjoy having the both of you worship at their altar."

"Stupid bitch." I muttered.

"Oh Amelia, you always were my favourite."

"Die."

"I guess I deserved that." I scoffed at this, "I was the one after all who sent you ran crying to your aunt," I pulled out of Damon's chest and looked at her, "the night Damon ran all the way back to me." shut up, shut up, shut up. "Aww, I know how much it hurts when your heart gets broken. I have a certain Fell to thank for that." She mocked what Aunt Jenna had said to me that night. "You look so cute when you cry."

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Stefan stood in front of her, blocking her from me. "Don't you think we could see right through you?"

"Stop looking at me like that," I moaned to Damon. "that guilty look."

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend's twin?" I heard Katherine say. Say what now?

"Stop it."

"Or what?" Katherine shot back. Damon moved away from me and stood by Stefan's side. "You'll hurt me? Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, Amelia feels, so go ahead." She smirked at him, "Or better yet," she turned to Damon. "kiss me Damon," Bitch was going too far! "she'll-" she flickered her eyes towards me, "feel that too," Damon looked over to me, "maybe then she'll finally give into you."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf?" Stefan came up behind her. "The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so what's in that for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf. Probably should've kept him on a tighter leash." Damon taunted.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

I was able to stand up and walked in front of her, "Stay away from Tyler."

"Seems like you're little girlfriend is in love with another, that seems to happen a lot to you."

"She's not in love with him," Damon growled, "she's mine."

"Really? That's not the vibe I'm getting." Katherine said innocently.

My wrist was beginning to heal due to Bonnie's spell. Damon pulled me away from Katherine and was checking around my body for any unhealed parts. "I'm fine." I told him.

"You shouldn't have come up here Amelia." He replied as he took off my cast. I didn't reply, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you cry," He didn't this weird guilty smile thing, just like he did when he asked me if had lost me. "I don't know why I did what I did." I just shook my head, "What?"

"I don't want to talk about this Damon, not here, not now."

"Later?"

"Maybe."

"Do you need some of my blood? It will be more effective then Bonnie's spell."

"I said I'm ok."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"Why are you?"

"Blame the twin. She always messes things up." I mumbled.

"What did she do this time?"

"Use my bat to break down the door." He raised his brow. "Without permission."

"Heaven forbid." He chuckled.

"It's a good thing we did show up, otherwise you would have killed Katherine and us."

"I suppose her being a bat stealer is a good thing for now." He brushed the hair to behind my ear. "Are you in pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I shrugged. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something. We'll break the spell."

"Good luck with that." Katherine came into our conversation with her cocky little smile in place. God, it was so weird staring at myself, you would think I was used to it with Elena and all, but this was weird. "Hmm, your not really dressed for the occasion." She commented, I then looked down, oh crap, I was in my pyjamas. I completely forgot to get dressed!

"I think I can pull this off."

"I don't."

"Nobody asked you, Kayleigh."

"Katherine."

"I don't care."

"Thanks to you, by the way." He turned his attention from me as Katherine called over to us. Damon just raised his glass to her. "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." He took a sip of his drink.

She looked down at me, "I guess you have the burden now."

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked her. I think he was talking about the moonstone.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." I looked up at Damon when she said this to see if he would react to it, but he just rolled his eyes

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon spoke and put his hand on my lower back.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with." Stefan ignored him. "In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you running from Katherine?"

"This will be over soon." Damon whispered in my ear.

"I hope so."

"Do you want some of my blood?" He asked me again.

I shook my head, "Bonnie's spell is good enough."

I walked away from him and moved to get make myself a drink, I think I needed one after the night I had. "I'll have one of those" Katherine said and moved behind me. I held up one of the drinks and as she went to take it, I tipped it on the floor. "Oh Amelia, you need to let go of this bitterness."

"Listen-" I said sternly, "let me make something clear to you, we may look alike, but that doesn't change the fact that every time I see your face, I want to kill you. Now, as soon as the spell wears off, you'll be dead and I am going to go get me a beer, ok?"

She put her hand on my shoulder, but it wasn't there long before Damon threw her up against the wall, with a stake in his hand. "NO!" Stefan grabbed him. "Damon, don't!"

"Yes, Damon, please." Katherine grinned wickedly.

"I'll die you idiot!"

Damon turned his head to me, the stake hovering over Katherine, his mouth curled and he faced Katherine again, "The second the spell's lifted, I'm going to drive this stake, right through your heart. Don't you touch, what is mine." He spat.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Oh o! No! You want the other brother! You want Stefan, not Damon!

"Katherine," Damon broke away from Katherine when another woman walked into the room. "the spell in this room has been broken. You're free to leave."

"Thank god." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the other woman who I presume was her witch.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over."

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done." Katherine said sharply, "Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon took a step towards them, but she didn't listen to Damon. The witch handed the moon stone over to Katherine. All hope seemed lost, that is until Katherine started to fall to the floor, withering in pain.

"Take that, bitch!"

"You should've told me another witch was involved," The witch spoke, standing over Katherine, "She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

Damon grabbed hold off me, "Wait, Amelia-"

"Elena-"

"They'll be fine, the spell is broken. Elena will heal quickly. Bonnie's with her."

"She's right," I spoke, "I'm fine."

I took great pleasure in seeing Katherine choking on the ground, although it did feel weird, like watching Elena or even myself. "I apologise for my involvement." She took one look towards Katherine and walked out the room, in style might I add.

"It's alright." I called after her. "What a nice witch."

"I told you I'd think of something." Damon said to me, I squinted my eyes at him before rolling them. He half smirked at my reaction.

"I believe this was all down to me." I said.

"Ha, what?" He stepped closer to me, "You didn't do anything."

"I didn't a lot of things! I showed up, didn't I?"

"Because Elena did."

"Details!" I waved his delusional praise off. "The fact is you can't stand that a girl saved the day. Sexist pig!"

"Like I said, you didn't do anything." He leaned his face close to mine.

"Neither did you!"

"Technically, this was all me." Stefan stepped into the debate. I burst out laughing at Stefan, Damon rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink. "I'll go find Elena." Stefan said.

"I'll go with you."

"I've got this." Damon told us, standing over Katherine's withering body.

"You sure?" Stefan asked him.

He nodded, I went to follow Stefan out the room, but Damon caught hold of my wrist. "I'll see you soon?" I nodded and leaned up to hug him, he kissed my forehead and then the top of my head before letting me go.

"We made a good team tonight, Stef buddy."

"Indeed we did, Amelia."

"We should team up more often."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too!" He chuckled at me, "It would have only made it better if Alaric was more involved."

"Maybe next time!"

"I am glad to hear there will be a next time!" I nudged him.

"Have you fully healed?"

"I think." I replied.

"So what happened to plan B?" He asked.

"Well, sorry to say this but your girlfriend-" I stopped, "actually, no I'm not sorry, she broke my door, you're idiot girlfriend is too damn stubborn and just plain annoying."

"Remind me not to try and mess up your plans." He laughed.

"It's a wise decision. I was doing a good deed and what did I get out of it? A broke door."

"I'll repair it tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Make Elena do it." I said. "I want her to learn a valuable lesson."

"What? Not to break down your door?"

"Exactly."

We saw Elena, Stefan started to go towards her, but stopped when he realised I wasn't coming. "You go," I told him, "Tell Elena I will be waiting for her by the car and will be in expectant of an apology."

He nodded and hugged me, "Thanks for your help tonight."

"I didn't do much….oh hell who am I kidding, I think I deserve all the credit." I grinned. He chuckled and nodded his head.

I went to the car and it wasn't long until Elena joined me. "I'm sorry about your door." I ignored her and let out an 'hmp.' "Mia, I'm really sorry."

"You hurt me tonight. You hit a nerve, breaking down my door and all, interrupting my plan and making me look like a fool!"

"I'm sorry!"

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else are you sorry for?"

"…."

"My bat?"

She chuckled, "Oh yeah, sorry about that too, however, you did lock me in your room."

"I already told you, the lock jammed."

"Oh really? So why was there a lock on the outside of your door? I don't remember that being there before." Elena crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well if you must know, I plan to kidnap Doctor Good looking." I told her.

"Speaking of, Stefan wants us to get checked over by the doctor."

"So does this mean-"

She smiled, "Yep, doctor good looking here we coming!"

"Win!" I then felt my cell vibrate. "Hang on, got to take this." I told her and walked away from the car. "Hello?"

"Mia." Damon's voice entered my ear.

"Hi," I replied, "is it done?"

"Almost," He answered, "when it is, can I come over?"

"I'm going to the hospital first, but after," I paused, "I don't see why not."

"And then we can have that talk."

"Ok," I said softly. "see you soon."

"See you soon." He replied and hung up.

I didn't know whether I was looking forward to….or dreading that talk.

I turned back to see that Elena was no where in sight. "Elena?" I called out, no answer. "Hello? Girl who looks like me?" No answer again. "Twin? Oh twin!"

Where the hell was she? She wasn't in the car, "This is not a good time to be playing hide and seek! We have doctor good looking to get too! Elena!" I growled. "You know what? Fine, I'll just go see doctor good looking by myself." I thought for sure that would bring her out. Hmm, something wasn't right.

I heard something behind me and I spun round to see this guy with a really creepy mask. "Well you're not Elena" I scoffed. "Have you seen a girl with brown hair….brown eyes…..well, actually, a girl who looks exactly like me?" The guy in the creepy mask just stared back at me, "Ok….then, ya weirdo." I mumbled to myself and turned around. I pulled out my phone and rang Elena's phone, I could hear it and it was coming from….the boot of a car. "Twin?" A hand flew round my mouth, I tried to bite it. "You are messing with the wrong man!" I growled and started to try and put my fifth grade karate classes to use. "Take this! And that! And this!" I got a few good hits and was putting up a good fight, but then he rammed my head into a car, the second time caused me to see nothing, but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Beat my record for a chapter by far so thank you all!<br>****It was a great birthday and was made better by all the reviews!  
><strong>**I realised I can't please everyone as the reviews are two sided! But I will try my best!  
><strong>**The results of the poll so far is:  
><strong>**Mia/Klaus - 42  
>KlausCaroline - 20  
><strong>**The poll is still open so if you want your favourite to win, vote now!  
><strong>**Check out my you tube channel for my Jenna & Damon video! : LivHardyx**

**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy **

**LivHardy x **


	60. Rose part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Oh my head." I groaned as my eyes opened, holding my head up I continued to moan. "What the hell did I drink last night?" I said out loud. "And what is with this bed?" I stretched out my back, "Or sofa?" My brows narrowed, where the hell am I? I looked to my right to see Elena, asleep on the arm chair….asleep or unconscious. I raised my hand…my tied up hands… I cocked up a brow, I'm never drinking again, wait, I don't even remember drinking! I looked down; I was still in my pyjamas! I wouldn't have gone out drinking in my Pjs, that's just silly!

"You're awake." I jumped looked to my left to see a man, with a hat and sunglasses on, looking even more silly then I did.

"Err yes…..you." I replied, "Who is you?" He sat down where my legs were laying and started to untie me, "So um, not to beat around the bush or anything, but could you explain why the hell I'm tied up….and why my twin is unconscious over there?"

"Shh." The guy told me.

"Don't tell me to sh! " I stated angrily, "I think I deserve an explanation!" I then realised I was bleeding, "Oh man, what did you do to me? Look at this? You think this is funny? Huh?"

He stopped when he saw I was bleeding, "Just a taste." His fangs extracted.

I jumped at the sudden sight of them, "Holy moly!" He towered over me and dove to my neck, now I knew I had been taken by a vampire. "What? No! You can't have one taste!" I smacked him as he attempted to bite me, "You're so fucking rude!" he leaned back down towards me and pinned my wrists down, "I said no! OI!" I kicked my leg at him, he grunted as I got him, "HA!" He tried to move back to my neck.

"Trevor!" A sharp voice said. "Control yourself."

"Yeah Trevor." I said and pushed him away from me.

"What is going on?" Elena rose from her unconsciousness.

"Trevor is what is going on." My eyes flickered to him in disgust.

"Who's Trevor?"

"This rude idiot here." I pointed at Trevor. "Biting without permission, who do you think you are?"

"What is it with you and permission?" Elena hissed at me.

"Hey, it's nice to be asked!"

"Buzz kill." The Trevor fella said to the woman.

"Damn straight." I yelled over to him. "Stupid idiot trying to suck my blood." I muttered and rubbed my arm.

"What do you want with us?" Elena cried out to the woman.

"My god, you two look just like her."

"Oh for the love god, she's gone and she is still causing us trouble!" I threw my hands up. "Listen lady, we aren't Katherine!"

"Be quiet." She snapped at me. What is it with everyone trying to silence me?

"But neither of us are Katherine." Elena protested. "My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my sister Amelia Gilbert, you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are. I said, be quiet!" She yelled at Elena.

"Now just wait a minute-" I stood up to move next to my twin.

"What do you want?" Elena asked her, the woman answered by bitch slapping Elena across the face, causing her to go unconscious again. My mouth dropped and I turned towards the woman.

"You can't do that!" I pointed out.

"Do you want one too?" She asked me.

"I'm just going to sit quietly over here." I pointed down at the sofa and scuttled over.

"That's what I thought." She answered and walked away.

I shuffled over to Elena, "Twin…" I gently shook her shoulder, "Wakey, wakey." I sighed and tried to make her comfortable. "That was some bitch slap you took, ay." her eyes remained closed, "If it helps, it looked really really cool."

I laid back and waited for my twin to awake, which didn't happen for awhile and I was getting really bored. I put my finger to her lips as she woke up and we stood up, searching round for an exit. "Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" I heard Trevor say. Elijah?

"They say he got it." The other woman replied.

"Wonderful. And what?"

"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." We stepped towards where we saw the light.

"It's not too late. We can leave them. We don't have to go through with this."

Hey I'm up for that plan! "I'm sick of running."

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Elena took one step and the floor board creaked, I could have bitch slapped her myself at this moment. "You two!" oh crap.

"We weren't trying to escape." I quickly blurted out.

Smooth.

"There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out, you're wrong. Understand?"

"I knew that!" I told her, "I just wanted to go for a quick jog, you know, stretch out the muscles." I answered.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked her.

"You're worst nightmare."

"Oh yeah, like that's original" I muttered, she sent me a death glare, I had no idea how ironic that statement would be, "Please don't bitch slap me."

"Do it, Rose." Trevor said.

"No, Rose. Don't do it!" I quickly said. "Don't listen to Trevor! What kind of name is Trevor anyway?"

"What kind of name is Amelia?" He shot back.

"I believe it's German." I told him, Elena rolled her eyes, "What? It is."

"Sit down and be quiet." The woman ordered.

"But I'm SO bored."

"I can solve that, my dear." Trevor flashed me a smirk.

"Err, no thank you, Trevor." I half shuddered.

Stefan's P.O.V

We had a location, Bonnie had been able to use a spell to narrow it down just a little. "It'll show us what's around, help us narrow the area." Jeremy explained to me.

"Perfect, call me with whatever you find."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Jeremy, you're not."

"I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing. They're my sisters." He argued with me. "What if they're hurt? What if-"

"Their not." I said to him sternly. "You two go back to your house and I'll call you the minute I find them."

"You can't do this alone."

"He's not." Damon entered the room to my surprise. "Let's go."

"You're coming with me?" I asked.

"It's Amelia. Of course I'm going." He spoke firmly and I nodded. "Let's go." he repeated and moved out the room. I nodded towards Bonnie and Jeremy before following him out.

"Thanks you, for helping me." I said to him as I moved quickly to keep up.

"Mm, can we not do the whole road-trip bonding thing? Cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Aw, come on Damon. We both know that you helping has nothing to do with me anyway." I watched his face for a reaction.

"And the elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." He answered trying to cover up. He barely did speak to me about the true extent of his feelings towards Amelia, that's why it was so hard to believe he had her best intentions at heart.

"It doesn't have to be an elephant. You know, let's talk about it." I said as we got in the car. "So you like her?"

"There's nothing to talk about." He laughed it off.

"That's not true. Sure, there is." I replied, "Do you love her? Is that what this is? A declaration of your love?" he just smile in response, "Express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding. So do you? Do you love Amelia?"

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." I knew I was getting to him, I could see right through him.

"Nope. See, that's the beauty of it. You can't. Like you said, it's Amelia."

"I'm protecting what belongs to me."

"See, what does that even mean Damon?"

"It mean, she's mine."

"So you keep saying, but think, what makes her yours? She's a human, she can't be claimed."

"She can and she has and she knows."

"That's not how it works, Damon and you know it."

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself with Elena."

"C'mon now, that's not true." I stated.

"Course it is. We mark our territory, it's what we do."

"Not always." I told him. "You didn't answer me, do you love her?" For a moment, he looked confused and he hesitated.

"Don't use words I don't understand." He muttered in response.

"You wouldn't put your life on the line for just anyone."

Amelia's P.O.V

"Why are we here?" Elena was standing up, whilst I was lying down on the sofa.

"You keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them." The woman replied.

"Why won't you?" I spoke up.

"That's another one."

"Yeah but that one was from me, I haven't asked any yet." I told her.

"You've got us, ok? It's like we can go anywhere," Elena said to her. "the least you can do is tell me what you want with us."

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" I asked her, sitting up. "OH! This Elijah fella, my 'worst' nightmare."

She laughed darkly at me, "You won't be making jokes for long."

"Oo so scared." I actually was terrified which was why my mouthy side came out, it was something that happened when I was nervous.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena continued with her questions.

"He's one of the vampires. The Originals."

"What do you mean the Originals?" I asked.

"Again with the questions."

"Well I'm sorry, you kidnap us against our will, you chuck us on the most uncomfortable couch, you bitch slap my twin and then you go around talking about this bloke who wants something of us, so I apologise if-" She raised her hand, "No!" I quickly ducked behind the couch. "No more questions! Just don't bitch slap me!"

"Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them." She spoke. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones," yep that's definitely Stefan, "but I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys." and that's Damon.

"Who are the Originals?" Elena asked.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"That's hardly fair. We shouldn't have to pay because you two screwed up, c'mon Elena." I took one step towards the door and she was in front of me in a flash, I sighed, "I know, I know, sit down and shut up." I placed myself next to Elena. "So, why the hell us?"

"Because you two are Petrova doppelgangers." That bitch has got us into nothing but trouble from day one! "You two are the key to breaking the curse."

"As in the moon and the sun curse?"

"Oh so you do know your history."

"Well…you know.." I flicked my hair.

"What do you mean, we're the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." My twin spoke.

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it." She explained.

"Sacrifice? That's doesn't sound good." I said.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You two are the doppelgangers." Me and Elena exchanged looks. "Which means, in order to break the curse, you two have to die."

"That does not sound good." I said.

"We have to die?"

She nodded, "Although as twins, that's very….strange," She said, "that's what makes it more interesting."

"You've lost us again."

"One of you has more of the doppelganger blood in you than the other." Me and Elena exchanged looks.

"How much more?"

"One has 60%, the other 40%."

"Well which one?" I asked.

"We don't know, that's why you both have to die." Great, we got over one mountain, now we have to conquer the next.

"Tell me more." I said, as annoying and frustrating this whole thing was, it was kind of interesting, we finally knew more about what we were.

"Captivity's made her pushy, ey? This one's feisty" Often a word used to describe me, don't know whether they meant it in a good way or a bad way though. "What do you want to know doppelicious?"

I shuddered in disgust, making sure he saw. "Never call me that again."

"I don't think your in any position to make demands, kid."

"I'm not a kid or a doppelicious, I have a name, it's German and it's Amelia, Tony."

"Trevor." He corrected.

"I don't care."

"Who are you running from?" Elena spoke.

"The Originals."

"Yeah we got that." I said sharply, "What the hell does that even mean? The originals?" I half scoffed.

"The first family. The old world." He kicked some books out of his way, "Rose and I pissed them off."

"You two? Pissing someone off? Shocking." I muttered.

"Mm-hmm." Now we knew her name, Rose said.

"Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"I don't blame them." I muttered, he then kicked a book at my feet.

"Hey don't throw a book at me!"

"Mia." Elena snapped.

"What? You don't go around throwing books at people." I snapped back at her.

"Twins." Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Stay out of this!" I told him.

"What did you do?" Elena asked him.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rosa told us.

"Idiot!" I said to him, "I really don't get it! Apart from her looks, what does she have to offer?" They all glared at me, "What?" I asked innocently. "Damon, Stefan, Mason, let's just add Trevor to list now shall we. My god. Men are so stupid."

"She was pretty charming." Trevor pointed out.

"It's in our blood." I sighed, receiving more glares.

"The first Petrova doppelganger." Rose said.

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've-" he paused, "I'm sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Your fault. Not us. C'mon Elena."

Rose raced in front of me for the second time, "Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again."

"You know, I agree completely with Trevor, you guys should just keep running!"

"Not going to happen."

"It could…."

"No."

"It's a good idea…."

"No."

"You may be making a mistake…."

"No."

"Your funeral….I mean, funerals." I said whilst looking at Trevor, trying to plant some doubt into his mind. It failed. Trevor falsely smiled at me before heading off with Rose. "Well we're screwed." I sighed. "It can't just be normal with us, can it?"

"Nope." Elena slumped down on the couch. "I wonder if they've noticed that we're not there."

"I'd be highly offended if they didn't."

"Jeremy would have noticed we did come home, he would have called them." Elena pointed out.

"Or maybe he thought you would be spending the night with Stefan…." I countered her point. "Damon was going to come by so he would have noticed."

"I'm sure they will be here any minute."

"Yeah! They will!"

"Yes!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Any minute…"

"Any second…."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites &amp; tweets!<br>****Question: How should Amelia act towards Elijah? Review now what you think!  
><strong>**Also, I put up a Damon&Elena video on you tube, check it out at /LivHardyx  
><strong>**Let me know what you think of it!The poll is still open so keep voting whether you want Klaus/mia or Klaus/Caroline!  
>Follow me on twitter: LivRKOHardy<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	61. Rose part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Me and Elena had been sitting there for what I believe is just over an hour. I was bored as hell. I mean, the least they could have done after kidnapping us would be to provide us with SOME entertainment, but no. Rose and Trevor had kept to themselves just like we had. "Err….Elena…" I said as something started to form in my hands. "I think I'm becoming a witch." Well thank god for that, being just someone's look-alike was a terrible power to possess.

She narrowed her brows and moved over to me, "It's a note." She pointed out.

I opened it and relief went through me as I read the words, **Stefan and Damon are coming for you- B**. I smiled and handed the note to Elena, putting my finger over my lips to signal to her not to read it out loud. She smiled back at me as read the note. "Better put this somewhere safe." I said and tucked it into my bra, she shook her head at me, "What?" I asked innocently.

Rose came in and started to pack a few things up, I was getting so bored that I almost wished that the original would get here already. "Man, there is nothing to do!" I slumped back in my chair.

"Well, I have given you a few options doppellicious."

"Look, Trevor." I said sternly. "We've been through this. I don't like you."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

"Oh my god, I am so bored." I stressed. "You could have at least tried to entertain us." I pointed out to Trevor.

"I offered. You said no. Your loss." He replied.

"I didn't want that kind of entertainment. It may have worked on Katherine, buddy, but not us." He glared at me. "Hit a nerve?"

"It was a long time ago." He calmly stated.

"Tell me, Trevor. What did she do that captured every guy's heart? Hm?" I asked him. "I've meant the woman and frankly, I don't find her that charming. Good looking, yes. But charming? No."

"She was beautiful, yes." He said as in a daze about her.

"Oh stop." I waved my hand. "So what was it?"

"Well, Mia-" Trevor started, but Rose cut him off.

"Mia?" Rose repeated snappily at him. "You gave her a nickname?"

"No, it was her-" Trevor tried to explain but once again was cut off. I think we all know who wears the trousers in this relationship!

"When you give it a nickname, you become attached with it!" Rose stated angrily.

"Hey, I am not an 'it'." I exclaimed.

"Keep quiet." She ordered.

I was going to argue with her, you all know by now I don't put up with this kind of treatment, but truth is, I really really didn't want to get bitch slapped, so I piped down.

I leaned onto Elena, "I'm still totally bored." I told her.

Ten minutes later, I was going to wish I was still in that bored state. "He's here. This was a mistake." Trevor came into the room pacing.

"I couldn't agree with you more Trevor!" I chirped up.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. Trust me." Rose told him.

"I don't think you should!" I piped up again. "This man seems extremely dangerous and I think it would be better for all of us if we just ran for ours lives. Who's with me?" Everyone stayed quiet. "No one?" I could hear crickets. "Suit yourselves." I whispered under my breath, Damon and Stefan were not here yet, we couldn't let this guy take us.

"He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor argued.

"Yeah Rose! So just let us go and no one dies, simple! Best idea I have heard all day. No need to thank me, you are welcome." I was ignored.

"He wants them more." Rose retorted, pointing to us.

"I can't! You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here!" It increased my fear for our safety even more the fact that this vampire, this old vampire was terrified of him.

"No one has to give anything to anybody!"

I didn't enjoy this feeling of neglect. I am not one who hunts for attention, but it wouldn't kill them to just acknowledge me!

"What are we?" Rose grabbed onto Trevor.

"We've family." He said back to her. I almost felt sorry for them, almost. "Forever." he finished.

There were three knocks at the door, "They're scared," I said to Elena, "which means we're screwed."

"What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?"

"I'm surprised you haven't suggested using your ninja skills." Elena half smiled.

"My ninja skills can only go so far." I sighed, in a serious tone. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"You're not going to do nothing." Trevor snapped at me.

"Excuse me; we are trying to have a private conversation here, my god. The rudeness of some people, the actual rudeness." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Elena. "Yeah, I have no idea." I told her.

Trevor was nervous which made me even more nervous, there just seemed to be no way out of this situation. My heart sped up when I heard footsteps; I spun around and saw the original for the first time.

Elijah.

And man was he…..

Smoking hot.

Don't judge me, ok, I am fully aware that this man wants me dead, but damn. I'd gladly tap that.

Elijah standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at me, well us. But screw Elena, I saw him first; she was too busy pleading with Rose and Trevor.

Gorgeous, gorgeous man.

And here I was, in my Pjs…..fantastic.

It was weird that this guy was what terrified both Rose and Trevor. He just looked like an average dude. He stared between the two of us, confusion in his eyes. I could do nothing, but stare back at him, that and give him the once over.

He zoomed down the stairs and landed right in front of me, I let out a 'whoa' at his sudden closeness. Not that I was complaining. He was already so close and he took a step forward so he was even closer. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me, no honestly, I did and I was fully prepared to pucker up! His lips were getting awkwardly close to mine, but brushed past them and landed on my neck where he brushed both his nose and lips.

You may be hot, but if you bite me, I'll kick your ass.

Don't bite me, don't bite me, don't bite me, I repeated in my head.

Instead of biting, he sniffed me….as you do. "Human." He breathed out as he leaned back. "It's impossible." His mouth tug up into a grin, "Hello there."

I replied with an awkward cough, "Alright?"

I wanted to slap myself. What kind of response was that?

He stepped back and took a look at both me and Elena. "We have a long journey ahead. We should be going."

"Nah. We're good here." I told him casually.

"Come along."

"Look, Elijah. Surely you don't think we're going anywhere with you." Despite how gorgeous you may be.

"Mmm," He ran a finger down my cheek and then it disappeared into my hair, "Is that so?"

Fight the hotness! Fight the hotness!

"It is." Oh yeah. Go me.

"I don't believe there is much you can do about it." He smirked and pulled his hands back to being behind his back.

"Yeah there is…."

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

"Do tell."

"Well…..you see… tell him Elena."

"Please, don't let him take us." Elena pleaded with Rose and Trevor, but they looked away, they actually looked ashamed, serves them right.

"Trevor! How could you!" I don't know why I said it, I guess I needed just something to make this situation a little more humorous.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"You gave me a nickname! You were clearly attached!" I gave him my best disappointed look. "Coward!"

"One last piece of business. Then we're done." He turned away swiftly, with his hands still behind his back, he walked towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh I hope it's worth it, you bastard." I told him.

"It is" Trevor snapped back at me.

"Screw you! Our friendship is over!" I crossed my arms and turned away.

Elijah looked towards me and chuckled. "Oh, no, your apology is not necessary."

"I think we deserve one." I whispered to Elena.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor replied, not daring to look Elijah in the eyes. "You trusted me with Katerina. I failed you."

"Well yes, you are the guilty one," The calmer Elijah stayed the actual scarier he was because you knew there was something not quite right. "-and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour."

"I'm loyal to you." I whispered to Elena.

"Shh." Elena whispered back.

"Well you've just changed that!"

"Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked Trevor.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." I thought I'd seen enough gore to last me a life time, I winced as I watched Elijah rip Trevor's head off.

"Oh dude!" I winced and put my head into Elena's shoulder, "A little warning would have been dandy." I mumbled into her shoulder.

So, I guess I could sort of understand why they fear him. Rose cried out at the sight of this and nearly collapsed.

"You-" She looked like she was going to attack him….go Rose!

"Don't, Rose." He was back to being calm. He looked so unaffected by what he just did, I just pray that won't be how me and Elena go. I like my head connected to my body. He wiped his hands and then reached it out to me and Elena, "Come."

"No!"

"What about the moonstone?" Elena cried out as he tried to grab us.

"Elena!" I nudged her.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Wow, it actually stopped him.

"I know that you need it." Elena said to him.

"And I know where it is." I told him.

"Yes?"

"We can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." He stated calmly.

I scoffed, "It doesn't work that way mister."

His mouth tugged up into an amused smile, "Are you negotiating with me?"

"Perhaps." I replied smoothly, crossing my arms across my chest, trying to be much cooler then how Trevor was. I think I succeeded.

He turned his head to look at Rose, "It's the first I've heard of it." Her voice breaking.

"Mmm." He sighed and placed his finger under my chin, staring into my eyes. I felt a pull in my head, he was trying compel me, but I had on vervain, I suddenly felt very smug.

"Not going to work buddy, now if you want our co-operation, I have a list of demands-"

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He grabbed him and tugged it off like it was nothing.

"Hey!" I protested. "That was expensive!"

"Now, let's try this again shall we." He put his hand into my hand tightly, scrunched up my hair and forced me close to him, "Tell me where the moonstone is."

Unfortunately for this gorgeous asshole, I had back up vervain, I wore an anklet just in case the necklace failed me. "Not working." I sang. He threw me down. "Ow!" I moaned, "Uncalled for! My gluteus maximus." I rubbed my butt. I looked up to see he had ripped Elena's necklace off.

"Where is the moonstone?" He compelled her.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"Oh Elena!" I complained, I told her to wear back up vervain, but noo. God.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." He finished. He released her when we all heard a noise upstairs. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose said, looking equally as surprised as Elijah.

"I told you should always wear back up vervain! Next time, listen to me! Always listen to me!"

"Who else is in this house?"

My guess was Stefan and Damon, me and Elena exchanged looks knowingly. "I don't know." Rose repeated. He grabbed Elena's arm and tore me up from the ground.

"Easy!" I complained. He brought us out into the hall way and scanned around. A blurry figure raced past us, I couldn't tell whether it was Damon or Stefan. Elijah threw us what was meant to be to Rose, only I fell. "OH you are having a laugh!" I said as I landed on my other wrist. "I only just got the other one fixed! I cannot believe this!"

"Rose?"

"I don't know who it is." Rose answered quickly, grabbing me up from the ground.

"My wrist!"

"Up here." I heard Stefan's voice up the stairs. Elijah zoomed up the stairs.

"Down here." Damon's voice suddenly echoed through the hall. I looked around trying to spot either one of them, but I couldn't. When I looked back, a wooden arrow had gone through Elijah's hand, but he seemed hardly affected by it, he just tugged it out.

I suddenly felt myself being jerked, a hand was then put on my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Stefan, Elena was next to me with a hand also on her mouth. Where was Damon?

"Excuse me." I heard Elijah, Stefan past me something that was of very interest to me and I smiled wickedly. Finally, I had a chance to show my usefulness! "To whom it may concern, you're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me." Yeah we get it asshole. "I want the girls on the count of three," I heard something snap, "or heads will roll" I moved out onto the stairs with Elena. "Do we understand each other?"

"We'll come with you." Elena called out to him, he turned around and looked up at us. "Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." He zoomed up to the middle of the stairs, but I was ready for him.

"What game are you playing with me?"

"No game, just-" I quickly pulled the trigger off and threw it at him, it exploded and burnt his face. Score! He screamed out in pain, I felt very satisfied. Stefan had chosen the right person for the job. His scream turned into a nasty growl. His face healed quickly and he stalked towards us. That's when Stefan came down and shot who knows what into him, but once again Elijah seemed unaffected by this. Stefan decided to do the only logical thing next, tackle him down the stairs. "KICK HIS ASS STEFAN!" I cheered. They rolled down the stairs, Elijah was first up and he looked like he was about to finish Stefan, until Damon came out of no where with an extremely large stake and shoved it right through Elijah and into the door. I felt relief strike through me when the colour in Elijah's face changed. Damon's head snapped in Rose's direction, but she raced off.

"Just let her go." Elena called out to him.

His head now snapped in our direction, Elena raced down to Stefan and he pulled her into a hug. Damon smiled up at me, it was a sweet smile, one I wish I would see more of. He moved towards the stairs and I ran down it, putting my arms around his neck. I've always wanted to do that cool spinning hug you see in all the romantic movies. "Thank you." I whispered to him.

"Anytime." He whispered back to me and kissed the top of my head. He let me go and begun to check me over, I winced when he got to my wrist.

"I can't believe you hurt your wrist again." Elena said.

"Tell me about it," I sighed, "but you know what that means."

"Doctor good looking?" Stefan laughed.

"You got it." I smiled and turned back to Damon. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"You and me both." He ran his hand through my hair, "I thought I'd lost you." He kissed my head once more, "Just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"It's not my fault everyone wants a piece of me." I half smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't know why, you're a pain in the ass." He mumbled into my hair. "Let's get out of here."

Me and Damon sat in the back seat where I rested my feet on his lap, surprisingly, he let me! "There was this other dude, Trevor-" I said explaining to Damon what had happened. "Me and him didn't get along too well."

"You don't get on with anyone."

"You can talk!" I shot back. "I'm lovely, but this guy was being a real asshole. Tell him, Elena."

"He was." She said briefly from the front seat. "Although Mia wasn't helping things with her attitude."

"I get nervous!" I exclaimed. "Besides, he was just rude. All you vampires are rude." I said to Damon.

"Hey, I'm nice to you." He pointed out.

"You told me yesterday that my ears were too small for my head." I pointed out right back.

"That was constructive criticism." He replied.

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do about it?"

He didn't reply, he just looked up at me and smiled, a really cute one, where his lip was tugged up higher on one side then the other.

Elena took me to the hospital where there was a very surprise Doctor good looking was. "Back so soon?"

"I did warn you that I had an evil twin," I replied and sat down. I had another sprain. It was the same procedure as last time.

"See you in a couple of days, knowing you." He called after me.

"I think you're enjoying our little visits too much, doctor!" I called back.

"Mia!"

"What?"

"You totally just flirted with him!"

"I did not!"

"You so did!"

"Yeah I know." I grinned. She laughed and nudged me.

Elena took me home where Jeremy and Bonnie were waiting for us.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie gasped and wrapped her arms around Elena, whilst Jeremy went for me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Jeremy asked me.

"Just my wrist." I told him as I released him and got hurt by Bonnie. "But Doctor good looking wrapped me up good."

"Where was your back up vervain?" Elena asked me. I took off my boot and pointed it out to her.,

"You should try it," I told her.

"We got your message." Elena told Bonnie with a smile on her face.

We told them everything there was to know and then I headed upstairs. I got changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth. I wanted nothing more then just to sleep in a comfy, warm bed. I moved out of my bathroom to find Damon, sitting on the seat by the window. "Damon."

"I see you changed into new PJs. They're cute." He smirked.

"Thank you. I thought so too." I answered and wiggled in them. He stood up and moved towards me.

"Tyler triggered the werewolf curse."

"What?"

"It was an accident, but he killed someone."

"Oh my god, is he ok? Poor Tyler."

"Why is it when I kill someone, I don't get a poor Damon?" He chuckled. He moved towards and smiled as he pushed down of my hair back, trailing his other hand over my bare next, my poor necklace. "You're so beautiful." He breathed out and it took me by surprise. I guess we were finally going to have that talk. "You really scared me today."

"I know. I'm sorry"

"Your so little and breakable, you have no idea, do you?" I didn't say anything, I disagreed. I thought I was quite tough. "I care about you, Amelia. That doesn't seem to be a secret anymore." He looked down and pulled something out of his pocket, "I brought you this."

"My necklace, I thought I wouldn't see that again." He shook his head and smiled at me. "Thank you." I smiled back and reached out for it, but he pulled it out of my reach, his smile had faded. "Damon?" I tried again, but he wouldn't let me have it.

"I just have to say something." He stepped towards me.

"So why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I asked him, reaching for it, but no luck.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He spoke, clenching on tightly to my necklace.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to, Mia." He cupped my face with one of his hand, "I just have to say it once, and you just need to hear it." He held me to the spot I was in and leaned close to my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, I felt my heart beat like crazy, I hated that he had that affect on me and I hated it even more that he could feel it. He looked sad for a moment and I was worried about what he was going to tell me, selfish? What had he meant by that, "I love you, Amelia." He said softly, making me take in a breath and hold it. They were words I never thought I'd hear Damon said, he never spoke about the felt. "-And its because I love you that-" He paused and his face distorted into a look of pain, "I can't be selfish with you, but I know I am, I am selfish with you and this is why you can't know this." I didn't understand, why could I know this? It changes everything between us, "I don't deserve you," He leaned even more close to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips, it wasn't forceful, it wasn't rough like usual, it was soft, sweet and gentle. He rested his head against my forehead and kissed me once more. He placed his hand back into my hair and continued to stroke my chin with his thumb. "I hurt people. It's what I do. I've hurt you and I could stand here and tell you, that would be the last time, but that would be a lie. I disappoint." What did this mean? "It's what I do, but I don't want to disappoint you and that's why you can't know this. That's why you have to forget it." His jaw tensed, "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." He spoke quietly, but I still heard him, "But you do." He held my face and looked into my eyes and I felt that same pull I had felt with Elijah, he was trying to compel me, he was trying to make me forget, but like Elijah didn't know, Damon didn't know that I wore back up vervain. And for the first time, I saw a tear escape Damon's eye, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, he was gone and the necklace was in my hand.

I sat down on my head and what just happened repeated over and over in my head.

He told me loved me….

And then tried to compel me to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>SO !<br>****The I love you scene did happen, HOWEVER, she was wearing vervain! Bum, bum, bum!  
><strong>**Now I've noticed a lot of comments want to see another Amelia/Stefan friendship scene, well there is one in a few chapters that I did especially for you guys!  
><strong>**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for your reviews, they were amazing to read as always and always inspire me to write.  
><strong>**New videos up on my you tube channel : LivHardyx - so check them out and let me know what you think!  
>Follow me at LivRKOHardy for story updates!<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	62. Katerina part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep.

I could not sleep.

I had tried, I promised you that, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Damon had told me. Do you know when something happens and you can't stop thinking about it, despite the fact that you've thought about it so much that it is driving you crazy, that was what I was going through.

I hated not being able to sleep; it was the worse feeling in the world.

So, I did what I used to do when I couldn't sleep.

I called Matt!

Ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. "….Hello?" A very groggy voice answered.

"Matthew!" I cheered into the phone.

"Mia?" He moaned. "What the hell? It's two in the morning."

"Three actually!"

"You ruined my dream!"

I scoffed, "I was your dream."

"Goodnight Mia-"

"No! Don't hang up on me!" I quickly cut him off before he could do anything he would regret when I would hunt him down and kick his ass.

"What?" He sounded pissed.

"I can't sleep."

"How is that my problem?"

"Because I like to think somehow we are connected so when I can't sleep, you can't sleep either." I told him.

"That's funny because I can sleep….I was asleep."

"Oh yeah? Then how come we are on the phone now? Huh? Explain that Matthew, yeah."

"Because you rang and woke me up!"

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove it. I know what happened." Matt mumbled, tiredly.

"That will never hold up in court." I tutted.

"My call records." He pointed out.

"Ok, maybe that will…." Awkward.

"Can I go now?"

"No. Tell me a story."

He sighed, but started to tell me the story of Cody the overweight hamster and his quest for pot noodles. "That was lovely, Matthew. That was a lovely story."

"Night, Mia."

"But I-"

Dial tone.

"Hm." I laid back. I decided to keep ring Matt, but every time he rejected my call. As I was bored and had nothing better to do, I decided to keep ringing. Eventually it got to the point where Matt turned off his phone and ruined all my fun.

Still couldn't sleep. Plan B.

Ring, ring.

"What?" A moody voice growled.

"Jer, I can't sleep."

Dial tone.

"Well." How rude.

I spent the other half of the night trying to decide what to do about Damon. Do I tell him I wasn't really on vervain? Do I go on as if nothing happened? Do I tell him I love him too? I just couldn't decide.

Finally, it was morning. "What's up with you?" Aunt Jenna asked as she passed the milk. "Damon again?"

"Isn't it always?" I sighed.

"What has he done this time?"

"He told me…. He told me he loved me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," I slumped back in my chair, "he thought I was….asleep when he said it." I half told the truth. "So now I don't know whether to just pretend like I was asleep or speak to him about it."

"Oh…I see."

"Isn't this the part where you tell me what to do?"

"I can't make that decision for you."

"Yes you can!"

"Sorry Mia."

"What would you do?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Just think about it!"

"I honestly don't know what I would do."

"Put yourself in my position. If it was Alaric."

"Mia, I really don't know."

"Aunt Jenna," I moaned, she just shrugged innocently, "ah useless!"

"C'mon," Elena said coming into the room, "we have to go."

"No we don't," I replied, "if we go now, we're going to be way early."

"Not school, Stefan called, he needs to see us, he says it's important."

"Oh o, that doesn't sound good, let's hit the road twin." I said as I got up, "Later aunt Jenna."

"Bye girls."

It didn't take us long to get there, Elena was parking the car so I went up to the door and knocked. I was hoping Stefan would answer the door, but it was Damon. I tried to act normal, as if last night didn't happen; it was easy for Damon as he didn't know that I knew. He smiled weakly at me as he opened the door, "Hello, Amelia." He said casually.

"Hi, Damon." I replied softly. "Elena's parking the car; Stefan called for us to come over."

"I know." He said back and opened the door wider for me to come in. "Right this way." I felt his eyes settle on me as I walked in, Elena followed. "How's your wrist?" He asked, coming up behind me. I started to take off my jacket and he pulled the rest of it off before placing it on the arm chair.

"It's ok," I told him, "another sprain." I don't know how Damon hasn't figured out yet, I was so on alert, I knew it but I couldn't help it.

"You look tired."

"Thanks." I raised my brows.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his room. "Rough night?"

"Yep." I pouted and jumped onto his bed. "I rang Matt and Jeremy and neither of them wanted to help me fulfil my boredom."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think you'd be interest." I said as I turned to face him on the bed.

"I've said it before, Amelia." He said as he rests his hand on my hip. "You're not the worst company."

"I know, I'm the best." I closed my eyes as I rested on the pillow. "So why did Stefan call us over?"

"You'll see soon enough." I peeped open and eye and he leaned towards me even more and whispered, '"But until then…."

Before I could do anything, he grabbed my neck and captured me in a fiery, lustful kiss. For a moment, I couldn't do anything, it was so fast that it caught me by surprise, but once I regained myself, I joined him. I tried to fight as much as he did for control, but he was easily dominating, but I was having none of that! I gripped his shoulders and tried to tilt my head so I could fight control of the kiss. We both parted so I could catch my breath, I was the one panting and he knew was the one who was in control. Damn him. He smirked and winked, he stood up from the bed and went to the door. Thinking that was all I was going to get, I followed to leave, but instead, he locked the door and suddenly I was pushed back onto the bed. I straddled his waist as he bent down to kiss me on the mouth. My lips parted and he slid his tongue against mine, again and again. He decided to stop the kiss and move his lips down to my neck. His mouth slid slowly over my jaw, moving closer to the spot that made me moan. I gripped on tightly to his shirt and my legs fastened even more around his waist as he rubbed his body against mine.

"Am I interrupted something?" My eyes opened and flickered over to the door.

Damon put his hand beside my head and used it to lift his body up. Stefan. "How did you…." I gestured to the lock, "Wizard!"

"Yes, you were actually." Damon answered. "So leave." And he moved back to my neck.

"Damon-" I said.

"This isn't the reason I invited them round, Damon. We have things to discuss. You know that."

"We'll be out in a minute, Stefan." Damon mocked a salute at him.

"How about now?" Stefan smiled at Damon and leaned against the door. I unwrapped my legs around Damon despite his silent protest.

"The gig is up." I told him and moved myself off the bed. I felt Damon next to be, he did not look pleased. "What's up?" I asked him.

"I just got cocked blocked by Stefan, what do you think is up?" He replied and grabbed me by the waist and swung me like a rag doll.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me!" I giggled as he lifted me up. He laughed as he put me back on my feet, but it wasn't over. He spun me round so my back was pressed against his chest and pretended to bite into my neck.

It was then that I saw Rose there.

"You," I heard Elena say.

"You!" I said, a little angrier. "What is she doing here?"

Damon lifted his head off from pretend biting into my neck. "Did I forget to mention that?" I turned my head to look over my shoulder and glared at him. "I guess I did." He moved me to sit down.

Damon sat down next to me and swung his arm over my shoulder and we all just sat there….awkwardly. "So….I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell is going on." I pointed out.

And so the explanation began.

"Ok, I only know what I've picked up over the years." Rose started to explain, I guess we were about to find out more about the originals. "I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all of this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real."

"And who is he?" I asked her.

"He's one of the originals," Damon answered me, "he's a legend."

"One of the first generation of vampires." Stefan spoke.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked. Ah Elijah, the gorgeous asshole.

"No, Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good metaphor." I nodded at her, I do love my metaphors.

"You and your damn metaphors." Damon whispered to me.

"He's a foot solider, Klaus is the real deal." Damon rolled his eyes this time.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan told us.

"Ok so….you're telling me, that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Elena?" I asked him. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

"Yes, he is." Rose said but at the same time as Stefan said "No, he isn't."

"You're sending me mixed messages here." I said.

"If what she's saying is true-" Damon started.

"Which it is" Rose cut him off.

"-and you're not saying this so we don't kill you?"

"Which I'm not."

"-Then we're looking at a solid…maybe."

"Oh great." I groaned and rested my head back.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? No one else knows that you exist." Stefan said, sitting down beside Elena.

"Not that you know of." Rose quickly interjected.

"Not helping." Damon commented.

"I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real and what's not. He could be some stupid bedtime story." Stefan tried to comfort Elena.

"He's real!" Rose said sternly, "And he does not give up. If he wants something, he'll get it. If you're not afraid then you're an idiot."

"All right, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon told her and I felt his head turn to look at me.

"Well, I'm screwed." I said and turned my head to him.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"I won't let him get anywhere near you."

"There wouldn't be much you could do to stop him." Rose said from behind us.

"I took care of him yesterday, didn't I?" Damon shot back at her.

"You got lucky." She crossed her arms.

"C'mon." Elena said to me and got up. I went to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her.

"We're going to school," Elena told him, "we're going to be late."

"I'll grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan moved off the couch.

"That's ok, we know where it is." Elena said and left the room.

"Ouch." I said as I watched Elena leave the room. "Don't take it personally Stef, it's probably that time of the month."

"Time of the month?" Rose repeated, oh o, didn't know we had a feminist in the room.

"Yep. Once a month….she turns evil."

I don't know how I handle things, but Elena definitely didn't know how to. "She's in denial." I heard Damon say to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon." Me and Stefan both said at the same time.

"We are just at the same level of coolness." I said to Stefan.

"I agree." He nodded.

Damon narrowed his brows at us, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked us.

"He's just jealous that we rule." I said to Stefan who smiled and nodded. I went out and found Elena waiting in the car. It was a long day and it was about lunch time when Elena came up with an idea and that was to go see Katherine. "We can't Elena, Stefan will know your missing and he will stop you."

"But…maybe he won't notice you missing." She said.

"You want me to go see Katherine? By myself?"

"I'll catch up with you once I provide a distraction for Stefan," She said to me.

"Interesting, interesting." I stroked my chin, "I have been wanting to do some solo work."

"Good. I will text you when I'm coming to join you." She said to me.

We found Caroline and I got her to take me to the tomb. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No," I answered her, "but it's the only way to get answers."

"I can't believe I'm even agreeing to this." She mumbled. "I'm a terrible liar."

"So am I and look at me, I'm doing fine!" I told her. "Just relax."

"You twins are such trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name!" I stated, "Actually it's Lily….don't tell people."

"You're going to get me in trouble with Stefan." She whinged.

"Don't worry, I know how to work around my best friend." We finally arrived at the tomb.

"Why is it that Elena doesn't want Stefan to know?" She asked me as we climbed in.

"Because he would never be ok with us doing this." I replied, holding on tightly to the picnic basket which held my torture weapons…. I'm kidding, it was blood for Katherine, bribery was the best way to get what you want, so I learnt when Jeremy was a kid.

"What about Damon?"

"Damon doesn't want me anywhere near Katherine either. Besides, they don't have to know our every move, they don't tell us there's." I pointed out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked me again once we were in, I nodded at her.

"She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus and how to stop him."

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never given it." She sighed and moved her hair from her face, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! If you ask me again I will have to slap you, I do not care that you are a vampire, it will be done!" I exclaimed, "This needs to be done." She looked towards the tomb with a look of hesitance on her face, but after a moment, she moved towards it and started moving the rock out of the way. I stepped forward, but I couldn't see anything, just darkness. "Grandma?" I called into the tomb. "I brought cookies!" I turned to see Caroline was still here, "I'll be ok from here," I told her.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when we both heard footsteps, I turned to look into the tomb to see the beginning of a figure starting to appear. "Hello, Amelia." Her voice was croaky, her skin was pale/yellow, she was weak, ha. "You come to watch me wither away?"

"Actually I was tempted to do that the other day when I was bored." I answered her.

"Goodbye Caroline."

Caroline didn't move, "As long as I stay on this side of the door, the bitch can't hurt me." I told her. Caroline had another moment of hesitation, but eventually she left. I turned back to Katherine, "Urgh." I shuddered in disgust, "The rotting look is not good for us." Katherine sent Caroline a nasty smirk as she walked out, "I don't know what you're smirking about, you're not going anywhere." I pointed out.

"And apparently, neither are you, not without answers." I put the picnic basket on the ground and sat down next to it. Katherine slid down the wall and sat opposite me. "So where's Elena? I'm surprised she's not down here, everyone says she's the brain of the doppelgangers."

"Everyone?" I repeated in surprised. She responded with another smirk, I should smirk more often, I've decided! "I don't believe that. It's been my decisions that have kept us alive on a regular basis."

"Not what I've heard."

"Well then you heard wrong."

It went extremely awkward for a moment, I didn't want to start anything without Elena here, I checked my phone to see if there was any sign for that. "Why don't you relax?"

"Why don't you kiss my ass?"

"Look, we might as well be civil to each other."

"Civil huh? Trying to civil aunt Jenna, that was civil? Huh?"

"Oh Amelia, we both know this isn't about your Aunt, this is about Damon."

"Oh bitch, stop talking." I rested my head back, "You're not going to get to me."

"I already have." She smirked again. "What's in the basket? Come to bribe me?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not so easily bribed, Amelia."

"I don't believe that for a second." I replied. "Not if its something you really wanted."

"What is it exactly that you want?"

"I want you to tell me all about this Klaus fella."

"My, my, you have been busy."

"You have no idea, I got kidnapped, my wrist sprained again, found out the oldest vampire in history in after me, it's been one hell of a week." I dug through my bag and found the book, Elena had put in earlier. "Here." I slid the book to Katherine, "It's your families' history. It says in here, that the family line ended with you." Her eyes squinted at me, "Obviously that isn't true."

"Disappointment, Amelia, I expected more from you," I cocked up a brow, "you think that if you brought me some family keep safe I'd open up?"

"You underestimate me, Katherine." I told her and dug through my basket once more.

I pulled out the blood and just as I suspected, she charged towards me but stopped because of the barrier Bonnie put up. "Ha, now I've got your attention." She was gasping and I knew how much she desperately needed this. "How long before you body shuts down? Ten? Twenty years?" I asked innocently, "must be painful to desiccate and mummify, must suck….big time."

"Give me the blood." She growled.

"No." I set it down next to me and laid down. "We are going to wait until the twin arrives."

"I said give it to me."

"If you want it, that's not the way to get it." I taunted. "I am a fan of manners."

She gritted her teeth together, "Please."

"Hmm….nope."

"When I get out of here-"

"Which will be never." I told her. "Your threats are empty, Grandma."

She sunk back down to the ground, "Mia?" I heard Elena's voice.

"Down here." I called up to her.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked once Elena came in our sight.

"You're just in time, it's story time."

"Blood first." Katherine said sternly.

"No, story first."

"You think I trust you?"

"You think I trust you?" I shot right back. "Ok, here's how it goes, I will give you little bits as you go along." Katherine didn't say anything, I sighed and poor a tiny amount of blood into a couple before sliding it to her with a stick. "Vampires. A greedy bunch." I muttered to Elena and rolled my eyes. Katherine glared at me but she drank the blood.

"You have the Petrova fire." She told me, wasn't too sure whether to feel complimented or not.

"Start spilling, grandma."

"It's a long story, Klaus and I." She leaned her head back and watched as Elena pulled some more blood into the cup. "Goes all the way back to England 1492, after I left Bulgaria…or was thrown out,"

"Lol, you got thrown out," Elena cringed, she hates me saying lol, I quite like the word!

"My family, your true ancestors they disowned me."

"Can't imagine why, you seem lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time." She ignored me. "I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

"It was kept secret?" Elena asked her.

"Mm-hm." she answered, "My baby was given away." Maybe that explains why she is such a bitch. "I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus." Elena slid her some blood, "I was taken with him at first, till I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell."

She begun to tell us about how she escaped, stole the moon stone and they were chasing after her, but my old demised buddy Trevor helped her and told her to go to a cottage near by.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! They are appreciated!<br>Poll is still open for voting!  
>Follow me at livRKOhardy<br>****Check out my you tube channel : livhardyx **

**LivHardy x **


	63. Katerina part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

So, here we still were…..

Hanging with an evil vampire….

Who also looks identical to me and Elena…..

As you do….

"What did Klaus want?" Elena asked her.

"Same thing that he'll want from you two," She turned her head towards us, "he wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger?" I said, Elena looked at me, "What? I know things."

"Doppelgangers in your cases." She looked between the two of us. "He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body."

"He sounds charming." I commented. "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus anyway?"

"It's really tedious, but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells." She rolled her eyes.

"What did we ever do to them? Bloody witches." I muttered. Elena once again, gave me a look. "What?"

"Bonnie…?"

"She's fine, but the rest of them…" I waved my fist.

"The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"Right….well, this doesn't make me feel any better." I said to Elena.

"I wasn't expecting this to be good news, were you?"

"A doppelganger can hope." I mumbled. "So, you ran before he could kill you?" I asked Katherine.

"Something like that."

She went into another story telling mode about how she found the cottage and Rose was there and she let her in, but instead of helping, she locked her away and was going to trade her away to Klaus. This sounds all too familiar. "So I'll state the obvious, Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?"

"No. but not because she had a change of heart."

"Didn't think so. She doesn't strike me as the kind."

She went on to tell us that she killed herself after Rose fed her, her blood because she tried to kill herself and that is how she turned. "You killed yourself?" Elena said in surprise.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him."

"Then why have you been running ever since?" I asked her. "If you're no use to him then-"

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance," She cut me off. "but living out of a suitcase is better than dying so that you could have your blood spilled over some silly rock."

"Great, so that's that option out the window." I mumbled.

"That was an option for you?" Elena asked me with a judging look on her face.

"Wasn't it for you?" I asked back.

"No! You shouldn't even be thinking of that."

"It's better then being dead!"

"You would be dead!"

"But not technically…." I pointed out. "Besides, being a vampire, it's not the worst thing, right?"

"It's all fun and games." Katherine cracked a smirk.

"See….." I said to Elena.

"It doesn't matter because that is not an option." She said sternly.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right?" Katherine mocked.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "All you vampires have such smart mouths." I said to her.

She shrugged, "It's a gift." I glared over at her, "You can give me hard eyes all you want but that's not going to change anything,"

She continued to tell us how she fully transitioned and then escaped. "So Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them." Elena pointed out.

"Bitch!" I then pointed out.

"Trevor just got killed." Elena snapped.

"I never thought he would've lasted that long."

"I see where she is coming from with that." I said to Elena.

She ignored me, "You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." She turned away from us and started looking through her families' history book.

"Where did that get you?" I scoffed.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah….but your families dead, you're stuck in a tomb, your fellow doppelgangers are screwed…. I fail to see the bright side in all this."

"I'm alive." She repeated. "And it will stay that way because I look out for number one."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not a twin!"

I then got a text from Caroline telling me that Stefan was on his way, I nudged Elena and showed her the text. "Don't worry, I'll distract him" I told her, she nodded. I got up and left the tomb, didn't know how I was going to distract him, but we still needed more information out of Katherine, I just needed to buy us a little more time. I only had to wait two minutes before he came into my view.

"Amelia, where is Elena?"

"Elena is not here," I told him, "but I'm glad you are Stefan, I need your advice." He moved past me and headed for the tomb. "Stefan! Stefan!" I grabbed onto his arm. "I need your help."

"What?"

"My…..dance! I wanted your advice on my dance!" He stared at me with confusion. "Da…da…da…da..da." I started to move my feet, "da, da, da,da." Well this is awkward. "da…da..da…da." I tapped my feet to the left and then to the right. "da….da….da." He turned around and started charging towards the tomb. "NO! Stefan! What did you think!" I moved in front of him, walking backwards and he kept walking forward. "It's hugely important! What did you think of my dance? Maybe I could show it to you again!" Wow, I was terrible at distracting people, no wonder Caroline didn't want to do it with Stefan. "Da…da….da." I couldn't stop him, he charged in. Damn, I need to work on that.

"Elena!" Stefan called out.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked him.

I gasped, "Elena! You were here the whole time? I had no idea!" I let out another dramatic gasp, "I was just showing Stefan my dance, if I had known you were here….I'm going to stop…." I waved my hand and sat down. "Go on."

"Caroline told you?" Elena sighed.

"No, she kept your secret, but it didn't take long to figure out what was so important that you'd keep it from me," He told her, "and it was confirmed when I saw Amelia outside and she tried to distract me by doing some weird dance."

"I call it 'The crab'." I told him.

"Listen to me, whatever she told the two of you is a lie," Stefan said sternly, "do not listen to her, either of you. She's a liar-"

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said."

"You don't have to worry," Stefan tried to reassure you, "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you."

Aww, thanks Stef! "That's the problem, you won't." Elena said to him, I wanted to slap my twin, if he wants to protest us! Let him! We need all the protection we can get! "But you'll die trying, how is that any better?"

I saw Katherine starting to reappear. "There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

"Oh there's more?" I groaned. "That's fantastic."

She told us how she returned to find that Klaus how killed her whole family just because she turned. "He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance." God, I could have cried, I just did not know how we would get out of this mess, it seemed like there was no way, not without someone getting hurt or killed. "On your friends, your family, on anyone that you've ever loved."

"No, look at me." Stefan pulled Elena towards him, "No. Do not listen to her, ok?"

But no matter what Stefan said, I could see the doubt in my twin's eyes. "Always the protector," Katherine said bitterly, "but even you must realise that she's doomed, even her twin thinks so."

"Hey, don't tell me how I feeling!"

"See?"

"That did not prove anything." Stefan looked at me, "What? It doesn't!"

"There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless of course, you have this." She held up the moon stone.

"There it is. That's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you." I wish Damon was more like Stefan, in the sense that he despised her. He claims he does now, but he fooled me before in hating her and then I found him propounding his love for her.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."

"No, let me guess," Stefan stepped towards her, "you want to trade that stone for your freedom, hmm? You manipulative, psychotic bitch."

"Wooo! Go Stefan!" I like it when he gets nasty!

"My freedom?" Katherine scoffed, "That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will….I'll be in the tomb where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

"C'mon," I mumbled, "let's leave the bitch to rot."

We headed for Stefan's car and he drove us home. Elena and him argued the whole way home, it was annoying as hell. "Err Stefan, I left my jacket at your house."

He nodded, "I'll take you back with me and drop you back home," He said to me, "I'll pick you up in an hour?" He said to Elena.

She frostily nodded at him and went into the house. I moved round so I was sitting in the front. For the first few minutes, it was awkward, neither of us spoke. "So….did you really like my dance?" I asked, breaking the awkwardness.

He chuckled to himself, "Loved it."

"I thought you would Stef man. You are a man with good taste."

He smiled, "So your not taking what Katherine said as badly as Elena has, how come?"

"Guess it doesn't really feel real." I shrugged, "I don't feel different, it doesn't feel like its going to happen. Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet." I cleared my throat and tried to be subtle with this next part, "So what's Damon been up to today?"

"I think he went with Rose to find out some more information on Klaus's where abouts." Stefan told me.

"Urgh, she's still around?"

"You don't like her?"

"She kidnapped me, so no," I replied, "and she bitch slapped my twin." Stefan raised his brows at this, "Yeah, bet she left out that little detail didn't she" I muttered the last part, "When is she leaving?"

"I'm not sure. She wants to help with Klaus."

"But why? What does she have to gain from it?"

We arrived at the boarding house and I walked into the usual unlocked house, Stefan behind me. Where the hell did I leave it? I thought back to this morning where I remembered Damon helped me take it off and then he put it down….on the arm chair. I nodded at Stefan to tell him I remembered and walked through.

"Is that a dig?" I stopped when I heard Damon's voice. Who the hell was he talking to?

"It's an observation."

That's answers my question.

Rose.

"Being in love with your brothers' girlfriend's identical twin must be difficult."

Whoa. Did he tell her?

"I'm not in love with anyone." I heard Damon reply.

"Your right to fight it."

I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan coming behind me. I nodded at him and finally walked into the room only to wish I hadn't.

I swear this room hates me, everything seems to fall apart when I go into this room.

Last time it was Katherine and Damon and now….Damon and Rose.

He was there, sat up against the couch, naked, with a blanket covering himself, Rose was prompted up next to him, wearing barely anything.

His head snapped up to look at me as I stood there.

I felt Stefan come up behind me, I looked up to see reaction, he looked as surprised as I did.

God, this happened every fricken time with him. It was extremely awkward and I just wanted the ground to swallow me hole.

This day sucked. I wanted to be anywhere but here, I just don't understand how he could tell me he loved me one minute and then the next he was sleeping with the next girl well vamp he finds.

"Oh…." Rose covered her mouth with her hand, "We didn't hear anyone come in."

"Damon," Stefan said sternly, "maybe you should get dressed."

"Oh, no, please. Don't stop on our account." I said bitterly. As soon as we make progress, he ruins it. As per usual. He looked racked with guilt as he saw me, I quickly spotted my jacket on the arm chair and picked it up. "Got it, let's go."

"Amelia-" I heard Damon say, but I quickly left the room. Stefan followed behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its short but the next chapter you will see some Stefan and Amelia bonding!<br>I know you didn't want to see Rose and Damon, but don't worry Amelia gets her own back which will leave Damon fuming!  
><strong>**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>New video up on my channel : LivHardyx<br>****Follow me on twitter: LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x**


	64. Katerina part 3

**Check out my you tube account : LivHardyx with new vampire diaries videos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia Gilbert<strong>

Amelia's P.O.V

Not happy.

Not at all.

Grrr….

It was hard on the way back with Stefan as I knew he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to. I was disappointed, but I wasn't too shocked, I guess I still hadn't let my guard fully down since Katherine. I didn't even know if I was angry with him, just another thing that hadn't sunk in yet. "I'm sorry for my brother." Stefan finally spoke.

"You don't need to apologise," I replied without looking away from the window. "You did warn me." I shrugged. "If you're not going to say it, then I will, you told me so."

"I would take no pleasure in saying it." Stefan told me.

I scoffed, "I would. I would be rubbing it in my face if I were you Stef, buddy. C'mon, I am giving you an open shot!"

"I don't think that would make you feel better." He looked over at me, "Although we both saw what Damon just did, I still believe he cares for you, he just doesn't know how to act on it. He has never gotten what he wanted before."

"He could have me, if he didn't keep screwing it up." I sighed softly. "I'm surprised you're defending him."

"You're not the only one hoping that he will change." He half smiled at me.

"I thought he had. Since I met him, since everything with Katherine." I sighed and leaned my head against the window. "After everything we've been through to get back to the way we were after what he did with her, he screws it up in less then a second." I rolled my eyes. "You know, he told me he loved me last night."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Then he compelled me to forget."

"I take it that didn't work."

"Back up vervain." I smiled at him, "I told Elena it was a good idea, but once again no one listens to the smart twin."

"Does he know?"

"No," I answered, "I haven't had the chance to talk to him about it. I guess there's really no point to it now."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Stefan. I can say, I will stay away from him, that I'll move on, but at the end of the day, they are just words. The same words I used when it happened with Katherine and look how that turned out." I sighed heavily. "I wish I could say it and mean it, but he always finds a way to get back in my good books no matter what he does." I looked down at my fidgeting fingers, "He is so complicated, I've never met someone where things are this complicated. There seems to be no reason why we are not together, but at the same time, it's everything to why we're not together." Stupid, stupid Damon! "I'm sorry to unload this on you, it's not your problem."

"Its fine, Amelia." He smiled. "I am here for you, not just because of Elena, I also like to think we're friends."

"Best friends." I nodded. "BFFE's."

"BFFE's." He repeated with a laugh. "Relationships are tough. Even mine and Elena's are not perfect."

"Really?" He nodded, my mouth twitched to the side, "Things were never this complicated with Tyler, not that I still feel that way, but I wish it could be more like that. I'm not used to being jealous or to be suspicious, he was always faithful and I never doubted that, but I can never be like with Damon. I don't know why I'm getting upset, it's not like we're together or anything, he's fair game."

He stopped the car for a moment, I raised a brow, his eyes flickered like he was debating something in his head and then finally he turned to me, "Listen, I don't need to pick up Elena for another hour, how about we go for a drive? Elena tells me you like them."

"I'd LOVE that!" I smiled at him and leaned over to his music collection. "Bon Jovi? Stefan my man! Play it!" He laughed and slid the CD in.

"Any requests?"

"Livin on a prayer, full volume!" And we did, we played it full volume and sang along as loud as we could. "OH! Arcade Stefan! Arcade!"

He turned the wheel into the car park. "You're a fan of arcades I take it?"

"Love them, you should see me at the claw machine, I kick ass." I told him as I got out the car. Stefan followed me in and I went straight for the claw machine.

"Amelia….win me a bear!"

"You got it Stef man!"

I put some money in and focused. My game face was now on. I was in it, to win. I angled the joy stick and successful grasped the toy. The claw lifted up and I smirked over at Stefan, one of those smirks that read 'I told you so', "Err Amelia…" I turned back to the machine to see the bear had dropped!

"What? No! That's not possible! I never lose!" I started shaking the machine, "I never lose! I so had that! I had it! It's a scam. You saw! Defend me!"

"My bear!" Stefan protested.

I glared at him, "You're too old for a bear anyway."

"There's no age limit on bears and I'm not that old."

"Oh of course not Mr, I was around for the…..battle of Hastings."

"Actually I wasn't…."

"Say what?" He just smiled at me, "Oh you're old, what do you know." I looked longing towards the bear, "I want the bear! The fact that I can't have it, makes me want it!" I put more money in the machine. This time I successfully I won an owl, "Yey!"

"Thought you said it was a fix?" Stefan smirked.

"It is, but whilst you doubted my history skills, someone came and unfixed it without us noticing." I told him, "Now that I have it, I don't want it, here." I passed it to Stefan.

"But I wanted the bear!"

"Be grateful that I am giving you this expensive gift!"

"It's 25 cents to play…." He pointed out.

"Money doesn't grow on tree, Stefan." I crossed my arms, "And it took two games to get you something so technically, its 50 cents."

"And who fault was that?"

I squinted my eyes, "I do not appreciate this attitude, Stef."

"I do not appreciate you not winning me a bear." He leaned again the machine.

I tried to out stare him, but then I just gave up with a large sigh. "Fine, I'll win you the stupid bear."

"That's all I ask!"

It was in the most awkward position and I failed to win it. "Does it have to be that bear?" I asked him, "Can't it be that blue one?"

"No. I want that bear!"

"I can't get it, it's in a too awkward position!"

"Look, you ran your mouth about how good you were, now Amelia, you have to face the consequences of your gloating."

"Bugger." I muttered and turned back to the machine. "This pressure is too much!"

"I know, you'll look pretty foolish if you don't win this bear for me, Amelia."

"Not if you don't tell anyone….."

"Oh, I intend to tell EVERYONE!"

I gasped, "Including Alaric?"

"Alaric will be the first I inform." Stefan smirked.

My jaw dropped, "I cannot allow this. I must win. I can't let Alaric down."

"No you cannot."

I took a deep breath, "Right. Here we go." I put on my game face and focused on the bear. Stefan watched intensely as he tightened his grip on the owl. "Motivate me!"

"You'll deliver shame and humiliation to Alaric if you don't win….."

"Good, good, keep going!"

"Matt will cry…."

After five more attempts, I won it! I WIN at life! "TA-DAR!" I exclaimed as I passed Stefan the bear.

"Hmm…maybe the blue one is nicer…."

My face fell, "You're kidding me, right?"

"I am." He smirked. "My bear!"

"What are you going to call it?"

"You choose."

"Ok hmm, what is a Stefan like bear name…." I stroked my chin, "Oh! I've got it! Dr Pookie!"

Stefan scoffed, "Doctor Pookie? Really?"

I crossed my arms, "My decision is final."

We then went on one of those touch screen machines and played Mr Paparazzi which we became obsessed with and put a ridiculous amount of money in there and only one like a pound back which got put back in.

"Ok Amelia, I think it's time we walked away before it's too late."

"But….but, I need to win! The urge is too strong!"

"We need to leave before we hit rock bottom."

"I think it's too late for that now." I sighed and looked longing at the machine, "Ok take me away!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Before I change my mind!"

Stefan dragged me back to the car. "Hey Amelia…."

"Yes, best friend?"

"Do you like my dance?" I turned my head to look at him, "Da…da..da…da..da…da…" He tapped his foot to the right and then the left. I put my hand over my mouth to try and hold back this snort that was desperate to come out. "Da…da….da…da…da…"

"That…..was…beautiful!" I wiped a fake tear. "I've never seen someone perform the crab with such…..emotion…..bravo!"

He took a bow, "Thank you, thank you."

"See Stefman. I have some wonderful BFFE qualities. Would you like me to go through them?"

He leaned against his car and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Right, well, I come up with great dance routines, if you think the crab is good wait until you see the cobra…..I am loyal….I'm a joy to be around….I make cakes often…."

"They are pretty impressive qualities…."

"And that's only the start!" I stared longingly back at the arcade. "I want to go back…."

"How about, we steal some of Damon's money and come back here another day?"

"I like it! Let's do that!" Stefan laughed but I was being serious. He owed me! He drove me home and for that past hour, I had actually forgotten about Damon which was nice because I didn't think it would be possible. Elena came out to meet Stefan when we arrived back home. "Look, Stefan has a bear, tell her what it's called!" I said.

"Err…" He cleared his throat, "Doctor Pookie." he said awkwardly.

"Doctor Pookie?" Elena repeated, she then gave me a look.

"What?" I said innocently, "Stefan chose it!" His mouth dropped open, I grinned, "Later buddy!" I gave him a pat and ran to the house. I unlocked it and walked it, dumping my stuff on the ground. I looked out the window and watched them leave in Stefan's car, I sighed, "I so picked the wrong brother."

"Is that so?" I heard from behind me.

I turned my head to see Damon standing opposite me with some flowers, "Damon." I then looked down at the flowers.

"They were Rose's idea."

"Well I knew they weren't going to be yours. What are you doing here Damon?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"I want to explain."

"Yeah now that you've had time to make up some lies." I half scoffed.

"No, now that I've had time to think."

"About what?" I snapped, "How much you love me? Or how the same day you tell me that I find Rose in your bed?" Shit, it then hit me that Damon didn't know I knew, his eyes widened. "You know-" I quickly said before he could question it. "maybe Katherine, I could understand I mean, there is a lot of history there, but Rose? You just met her Damon." I shook my head and leaned against the door, "I don't get you, at all."

"I didn't think-" in a flash, he was pressed up against me whilst I was pressed up against the door.

"No, you didn't." I muttered. "Would you have ever told me?"

"I didn't plan it."

"Well let me guess, it just happened right? How pathetic are you? Like you had no choice."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Then why did you do it?" I put my hand on my forehead and moved out from against Damon. "You know, it doesn't matter, we're not together, what right do I have to get angry?" I moved back towards the door and opened it up, "I'll see you tomorrow, Damon."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not helping yourself if you stay here." I said sternly. "Don't you get it? I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I just want you to go, please."

He stared at me for what felt the longest time possible. "I'll come back in the morning."

"Don't bother." He stopped as he went to leave and looked at me, "I mean it, Damon."

I refused to look at him as he slowly walked past me, I quickly shut the door and put the lock on, I didn't want him in this house tonight.

Stupid Damon.

Stupid Rose.

I was alone, on a Friday night, even Jeremy had plans and was out.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream and the upstairs to grab my favourite film.

I was going to have my own little pity party!

I grabbed, Moulin Rouge and planted myself on the couch with my snuggie. I was half way into the film when the door bell rang. I pressed paused and went up to answer it. "Tyler?" I said with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"My mom sent me, Jenna left some stuff for her?" He said to me.

I thought for a moment, "Oh right, hang on" I went into the kitchen and found a box on the counter. "I think this is it." I said and passed it to him.

"Thanks Mia." He smiled.

"Are you ok? You look like hell."

"I feel like it. It's been a hell of a week." He replied, smiling weakly.

"Tell me about it." I replied and looked down. I looked towards the TV and then back to Tyler, "Any chance you want to hang out? No ones in and I have alcohol?"

"How can I say no to that?" He replied and took off his jacket. "Oh no Mia, you're not watching this again, are you?" He laughed as he sat down on the couch. "You used to make me watch this a million times!"

"Hey! It's an amazing movie!" I told him as I unscrewed the cork from the bottle.

"I think you've made me watch this so many times, I know the songs off by heart."

"Please, we both know you put them all on your ipod as soon as I introduced you to the Moulin Rouge." I scoffed and poured him a glass.

"Sure Mia, that's exactly what I did." He laughed and downed his drink, "I needed that and I'm going to need more to get me through this film."

"You like it! You even went out and got it on DVD, so don't give me that Tyler Lockwood…" I wagged my finger at him.

"Yeah for my mom!"

"You got it for you, don't lie to me Tyler!" I giggled as I downed my drink. He put his arm around me as we watched the film.

"Your favourite scene is coming up."

"I know." I said, shuffling closer to him. "What's your favourite bit?"

"I don't have one" He told me.

"You're such a liar!" I pushed him. By now, I was feeling the affect of the alcohol and from the looks of it, so was Tyler.

"I do not lie! Lying is my least favourite thing to do."

"Then tell me your favourite scene!"

He grabbed my wrists and held them together, he smiled and leaned in, I could feel his warm breath on my face. He put his hand on my knee and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was taken back, but I kissed him back, I put one arm around his shoulder, behind his head and deepened the kiss.

I moved against him as his tongue explored my mouth. I put my hand between his legs and felt his hard cock under his jeans, he let out a moan and pulled me closer, kissing me passionately as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I didn't stop his hands as they slowly slid underneath my top. I slowly stood up but not removing myself from Tyler, instead, I moved us towards the stairs. We sat down and moved against each other, step by step until we reached the top. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried . He removed his shirt and quickly pressed his lips back onto mine. His hands moving my top up until we were into my room. I pulled my legs from around his waist, I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach had to break away from each other to pull it off. He sat down on my bed and I straddled on his lap.

He unhooked my bra and moaned softly, his finger pinching one of my nipples. Tyler let out a low growl and crushed me into him, his mouth on mine and my breasts fully in his hands. He kissed down my neck until he reached my breasts. Tyler bit suck my nipple, hard and greedily. He grabbed my hips and rolled me roughly off him so I was lying down and he was on top.

As his lips moved back to mine, I started to pull off my skirt and him with his pants. The tip of him pushed its way into me and I gasped sharply. Tyler grunted as he got his full length inside of me, my breath was quick and sharp. He moved against me at a steady pace whilst my foot trailed its way up the back of his leg, that is until my thigh was hitched around his waist. We both moaned as he sped up even faster, my hands gripping at his back as he continued to get faster and faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunn, dunn, dunnnnn<br>Will Damon find out? How will Mia feel in the morning?  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow me at LivRKOHardy **

**LivHardy x**


	65. The sacrifice part 1

**Hi everyone! Check out my new vampire diaries video, would be really appreciated as its my favourite of what i have made!  
>watch?v=Ryw3DhWBF9c<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia Gilbert<strong>

Amelia's P.O.V

I laid in my bed, feeling more exposed than I ever had. Tyler laid next to me. Neither of us had said anything. At all.

I shouldn't feel guilty….

Not at all!

Damon started this….we're not together, I don't feel guilty!

Nope. Not guilty.

Ok, maybe a little guilty.

But I shouldn't.

Oh for god sake, this is all Damon's fault!

I tried not to concentrate on the fact that he was naked and so was I. I felt stupid, that no matter what Damon did to upset me, I shouldn't have done this. I couldn't even remember how it had started, I can't remember what I was thinking about, all I know is that I wanted to hurt him.

"Well, that was stupid." I finally said, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Very stupid. We forget it ever happened, agreed?"

"Agreed." I said quickly, "We were drunk and high on emotion."

"Exactly!"

"Great!"

"Great!"

"Thrilled that's sorted!"

"Me too."

"Me too!"

"So….I'll just grab my clothes and go." Tyler said, moving out of the bed. I leaned down and picked some of my clothes up. Tyler had on his trousers and shoes, but he was still shirtless. "Err Mia; do you remember where you threw my shirt?" I cringed at the suddenly flash back that had just entered my mind, but shook my head. "I think we left it downstairs."

"Make sure no one sees you." I told him quickly.

The last thing I needed was anyone else finding out. Elena would never let me here the end of this, calling up on my responsibility and my drinking. Not what I wanted today.

I just wanted to stay under my covers, for the rest of my life.

Yep, that's a great plan me thinks!

As I did a one take in the mirror to make sure I didn't look….ruffled, I saw in the reflection Tyler's shirt. "Tyler?" I called out, but I didn't hear anything. "Tyler, I found-" I moved down the stairs with his shirt in hand to see Tyler had stopped mid way on the stairs. I looked to my left to see all Stefan, Damon and Elena there.

Oh…

Oh crap.

Not good.

Not good at all.

So much for not being seen.

This looked really bad. All looked surprised apart from Damon who in fact, looked murderous. His eyes flickered from Tyler to me and it was like getting punched in the gut. The hardness of his eyes, that icy glare which stopped me right in my path. My lips squeezed tightly together as I gulped. I never meant for him to find out, I was just hoping to sweep it under the rug, it being forgotten about. I felt incredibly stupid for sending Tyler down now especially as it hit me Damon had said about coming over in the morning. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole.

No.

I'm not guilty.

I don't feel guilty.

"I'll call you." Tyler whispered to me, I nodded and he went out the door.

"Oh Mia." My twin groaned as she shook her head in disapproval.

Damon's mouth was curled into a nasty snarl and he headed towards the door, I quickly ran to it too and spread my arms out blocking the door. "What are you doing?"

"I warned you." He hissed at me and grabbed my arm, wrenching me away from the door.

"No Damon!" I exclaimed as I covered the door knob with my hand, "You're not going to hurt him!"

"Watch me."

"You've been running around sticking your fangs into who knows what else, into any girl that comes around but the second I move on you threaten to kill him!" I screeched in pure horror, Damon choked out a dry laugh.

"I will rip him from limb to limb and it's all on you."

"You are not in any position to judge me!"

"Damon, you're not going to kill anyone." Stefan tried to pull him back, but Damon jerked away from him.

He tried to rip the door opened again, but I put my hands on his arm, "Damon." He looked past me, avoiding any eye contact that I was offering him. "You told me you loved me-" His mouth twitched, "If you truly meant that, you won't hurt him." His grip tightened on the door handle and he stayed like that for a moment before pulling away. Relief flooded through me. "Thank you."

"Next time, I won't be so nice." He voice was dangerously low, his face was mere inches from mine.

"We came here for a reason." Stefan spoke calmly. "Damon."

Damon didn't move his face away, "We saw Katherine."

"Please-" I whispered to Damon, putting my hand gently on his chest and trying to push him back. He put his hand over mine and he just looked at me with this pained expression on his face.

"You don't believe her, do you?" I heard Elena say to Stefan.

"No, of course not." Damon turned his head towards her, I guess he had been listening in to what Elena was saying to Stefan. "We just want the moonstone."

"There's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

"No spell, no doppelgangers sacrifice. Ergo-" He turned his head back to me, "you live." his hand was still over mine, the other way was resting on my waist, slowly stroking over my bare skin.

"How do you destroy it?" I asked him.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Damon told me. "Are you seeing him now?" he asked completely changing the subject.

I shook my head and looked down, "No."

"So what you just slept with him?"

"Just like you did with Rose."

"You did this to get back at me?" I hated the way it sounded.

I shook my head and moved up the stairs, Damon followed. "I did it because I was fed up." I finally said after closing the door, but no doubt Stefan was still listening.

"With me?"

"With everything." I sat down on my bed, but Damon refused too, he just leaned against my door. "With Tyler, I remember things being so normal and I missed normal, I wanted to feel normal," I stood up and crossed my arms under my chest. "you can't keep doing this to me. Getting mad every time I start to move on because I am going to move on eventually," I chuckled you myself, "do you have any idea how frustrating this thing between us is?"

"I think I have some idea." He answered.

"So you know what? You can see other people and so can I, we're not together so we can't get mad."

"I don't want you to see someone else." He snapped.

"And you think I want to see you with someone else? You can't have one rule for me and another for you Damon, it's not fair!"

"Amelia-" He grabbed my arm, "I can't see you with someone else," he said sternly. "because despite what we agree, I will kill them."

"You said you wouldn't be selfish with me, but that's exactly what you're doing." He stared down at my bed where me and Tyler previously laid. "It's a never ending cycle with you, Damon. You take advantage of the fact that I forgive you over and over again."

"Rose was just there."

"And I'm just here. Tyler was just there." I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down on the edge of my bed. "You may love me, Damon-" I didn't look at him, "But you cannot help yourself to something that is being offered to you, because yes-you are that selfish."

"So what was Tyler then, huh?" He bent down in front of me and grasped my chin roughly, forcing me to look down at him.

"Tyler was a mistake, I had been drinking, but you are in no position to make a comment."

"Really? Here's one anyway, you don't have to be drunk to be a whore."

I was taken back by that, but that didn't stop me from reacting. I shoved his hand away from my chin and stood up. "Get out."

"Damon," Stefan appeared in the doorway of my room, "we're leaving."

"Gladly."

I watched him leave the room, Stefan lingered for a moment. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"What Damon said-"

"It's fine. It's really, really fine." I nodded my head as I bit the inside of my lip.

He sent me a small smile and left. I breathed out as I lowered myself onto the bed. I laid back and just stared at my ceiling. I have no idea where this leaves me and Damon now or if it changed the way he feels about it. But I didn't want it to change how he felt about me. I still wanted him to want me. I didn't want to lose that connection we have. It's nice having someone care about you in the way Damon seems to care for me.

I joined Elena on the stairs and watched them leave. "C'mon." She said to me as soon as they did.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some answers." She replied, grabbing the keys.

"Whoa….whoa…whoa, hold up there little missy." I said to her.

"What?" She asked me. "Don't you want to know what's going on?"

"Not particularly." I told her. "I'd rather just go upstairs, clean my sheets, throw a pity party and forget this whole stupid….morning."

"Rose will help us. We're going, that is final."

I scoffed, "Who do you think you are? I-" I pointed to myself, "-am going to sleep."

"No, you're not. Not unless you want Jenna to find out about your little indiscretion."

"You would grass me up?"

"Without hesitation." She replied as she put her hands on her hips. "You don't want more people finding out, do you?"

I squinted my eyes at my evil twin. This is a side not many people see.

Pure evil.

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"I knew you would see it my way." She smirked and left the house.

Jeremy appeared behind me, I looked at him, "This is nothing. First time I snuck out in the middle of the night to see Tyler, she blackmailed me into seeing a film with her in exchange for her silence, two weeks later, she snuck out to see Matt, I snitched."

"Any point to this story, sis?" Jeremy asked me.

"The moral is, don't mess with Mia."

"So scared." Jeremy snorted.

"Remember when you tripped me?" Jeremy's eyes widened, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

I then heard Elena beep the horn. I sighed and went out. "Right, now we find Rose."

"Err what? Hell no sister!"

"Trust me."

"No."

"Mia"

"No."

"Mia!"

"I don't want to go." I whinged.

"Well you have to, because I am older and that means I'm always right."

"No it doesn't." I pointed it out.

"Yeah, it totally does." She said and nudged me to put my seat back on. "Safety first." She was pushing it.

I sulked the whole way there, but Elena took no notice. She got out and walked up to the house, I trailed behind. As always, the house was unlocked so we walked in with ease. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning."

"Right. I'm leaving." Elena grabbed my arm, I pulled a face at her. Rose came into view with a slinky dressing gown on. "Oh." She said as spotted me. Bitch. "Sorry, I thought you were-" she cut off. "there's no one else here."

"Actually, we came to talk to you." Elena said.

"Well, she did/" I spoke stubbornly.

"Then I should probably get dressed."

"Yes, I think that'll be best."

We waited in the living room until she was dressed, not a good start. Elena explained to her how we needed to get in contact with Slater to find out more on Klaus. "It's a bad idea." Rose stated.

"I agree. Let's go."

"No, it's not." Elena argued. "From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it."

"Shame." I muttered. Next time, the idiot should get the job done properly.

My god I'm bitter!

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena spoke.

"Why are you coming to me with this?"

"Because you owe me," I said sternly, "I mean us." making it sound like it wasn't personal.

"Stefan and Damon are willing to risk everyone that we love, but we aren't."

"They're just trying to protect the two of you."

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So we're back to you taking us to Slater." I said.

"What exactly do you two hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked.

"Well that's simple, we-" I stopped, I actually had no idea. "tell her Elena!"

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Damn, was hoping to find out myself then.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." My god, she was a good negotiator, no wonder I've lived this long. And we had a deal. We moved into her dark car as she couldn't walk in the sunshine obviously. "I forgot my jacket, be right back." Elena said and moved out of the car.

No!

Don't leave me with her!

I tried to use my telepathic twin power but this obvious failed, awkward!

"He really cares about you, you know." I closed my eyes.

"He told you that, did he?"

"He didn't have to," She spoke. "but he does speak highly of you."

"He doesn't know what he wants."

"I beg to differ."

"Well I beg to…..not differ." Smooth.

I felt relieved when I saw Elena and the Damon talk stopped immediately. No one really talked throughout that car journey, me and Elena made some small talk, but that was it. It was a long drive to Slater's and when we got there, there was no answer. "Oh you are kidding." I muttered. I didn't just go through that long awkward car journey for nothing!

"Mm-mm no." Elena said sternly, "We didn't come all the way out here for nothing."

"Damn straight!"

Rose sighed and used her strength to rip past the chains holding the door closed. "After you."

"Yoo hoo?" I called out, "Anybody home?"

"Slater?" Rose then called out. I started to look round, not a bad place. "I don't think he's going to be much help."

"Oh yeah?" I said challengingly.

"Yeah."

I moved next to her to see the body of who I presumed was Slater with a stake through his heart, "Oh…yeah." I said awkwardly. "I wonder who did that." I mumbled. Rose went over to the body whilst I followed Elena over to his computers. "Damn this guy knew his stuff."

"Looks like he got killed for his information."

"Probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass."

"Well this was a waste of time." I sighed. I felt my phone vibrate, Damon.

"Don't answer it." Elena quickly said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not an idiot." I shot back and pressed the reject button. "Don't you think he will get suspicious that I'm rejecting his calls?"

"No, he'll just think your still mad at him for-" Elena stopped and looked at Rose.

"Is that going to be held over me forever?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes it will be." I answered.

"Well you don't have to worry because after this, Damon will probably never speak to me again." I was tempted to mutter good, but I'm trying to go into an 'I don't care' mode with him. We all jumped when we heard a noise. "Stay here." Rose said firmly and walked towards where the noise came from.

"Twin! Your going to get me killed! I mean I knew it would happen one day, but still!"

"Alice?" We heard Rose say.

I walked up behind Rose to see this very gothic girl. "Rose." She cried and flung her arms around her. "He's dead!" She then removed herself from Rose and started sobbing on my shoulder.

I am not good with crying people!

Especially ones who I don't know!

"Oh…oh…there…there….crying girl" I patted her back awkwardly and mouthed 'Who the hell is she?' to Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Mia and Damon sort things out?<br>Thanks for all your reviews, they are really appreciated and it makes my day reading them.  
>The poll is still open for Klaus with Mia or Caroline for season 3!<br>Check out my you tube account : LivHardyx  
>Follow me on twitter : LivRKOHardy<br>LivHardy x **


	66. The sacrifice part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"So Tyler?" Elena spoke up whilst she was making the crying girl some tea. I hung my head down and sighed. This question would have been asked sooner or later. I haven't had much experience sneaking a human out of the house….technically he's not human….ok then, I haven't had much experience sneaking a werewolf out of the house. It was easy with Damon, zoom and he was gone, in a flash. He was very experienced at sneaking out.

"Don't start." I simply replied.

"I wasn't," She held up her hands, "just curious to what that was about."

Here we go.

Bring on the lecture.

"I believe it's called 'alcohol'."

"You have some serious damage control to do." She pointed out.

"I don't need to do anything!" I exclaimed, "I'm not a little girl, I'm not an idiot, I just made one bad decision, all right?"

"Touchy."

"Damn straight! I just want to forget it ever happened and I can't do that if you keep bringing it up." She fell quiet. "Thank you."

"Does Tyler feel the same way?"

"Yes." I said sternly, she gave me a look, "What! He does! Besides, I think something might start up between him and Caroline."

"Really?"

"Mmm."

"But she's with Matt…."

"They are on the rocks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's a vampire now, its changed things."

"It doesn't have to. I accepted Stefan as a vampire and you with Damon."

"I don't even remember how we did that." I shook my head.

"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose said coming into the room.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"Overreacting. Big time."

I scoffed at this, what an insensitive bitch! "Her boyfriend just died! My god." I huffed.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

Rose 2, Mia 0. I took the cup of tea out to her. "You look really familiar." She said.

"Yeah, I know. I look like her." I pointed at Elena who began walking towards us. She didn't find that funny, no one gets my humour, gr.

"Did you know Slater?"

"Oh yeah, sure, we were buds." I lied.

"We were hoping he could point us towards Klaus." Elena said to her.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

"I swear, if this guy didn't want me to dead, I'd admire the guy." I mumbled to Elena.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" She ignored me like normal.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey. There was no need for that tone." I snapped back.

"I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart!"

I didn't like to lose fights you see, "Well maybe if you-"

"Mia!" Elena said sharply, she then turned to Alice. "I understand that, but-"

"Do you know his password?" This time I cut Elena off.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Just give me two minutes alone with her and my bat and I'll have the information in no time." I whispered to Elena.

"No." She hissed back at me, "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" That got the bitch's attention. "Will you show us the files then?"

"Yes." Alice nodded and suddenly the tears disappeared.

"Un-fricken-believable." I mumbled. Both Alice and Elena moved over to the computers. Rose dragged me back. "OW!"

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" She hissed in my ear.

I shrugged her off and pretended to wipe the dust from my shoulder. "Well we know that, she doesn't." I watched Elena and Alice go through the back up files as the original had been wiped. "It's funny how the tears magically disappeared."

Rose chuckled, but then something caught her attention, "What about that one? Cody Webber?" She leaned forward. "They exchanged dozens of e-mails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice said.

Elena handed her the phone, "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgangers are alive and they are ready to surrender."

"The doppelgangers are what?" I gawked. Elena looked at me, "Are there other doppelgangers around?" I asked scanning around.

I really need to ask more questions before I agree to go places with her.

"Oh my god, I knew I recognised you!"

"Get him the message, please." Elena half snapped.

"Err twin….not to sound like I don't trust you, but….what the hell are you doing?" She didn't reply, she just walked away, "Don't you walk away from me twin! Oi!" I sped up after her.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Elena spun around, Rose stopped behind me.

"I don't want Klaus's attention!"

"I do."

"Oh my god." I slapped my forehead, "And they call you the smart twin? Really? Really?"

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he will kill both of you." Rose said in a hushed tone. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along…"

"Say what?"

"It's either us or our family." Elena retorted.

"Oh twin! I do not believe this! I do NOT believe this!" I paced back and fourth deciding whether or not to just murder the twin now.

"So this whole charade was some suicide mission so that you two could sacrifice yourselves and save everyone else?"

"I had no idea of this." I pointed out. "You have some serious explaining to do missy, you tricked me!"

"I didn't trick you, I just didn't tell you the truth."

"That is tricking! Real sneaky Elena."

"Cody is on his way." Alice came forward.

"Well tell Cody that won't be necessary!"

"Mia…."

"No! I don't want to be Cody! I don't care if I never meet another Cody! Let's just go home and you can give me a foot massage to make it up to me." I said and grabbed her arm, but she pulled away from me.

"We have to do this Mia and you know it."

"He really wants to meet you to two." Alice smirked.

"Well I don't want to meet him." I shot back. "Elena," I moaned, "I don't want to die!"

Rose shook her head at Elena and stormed off, I was tempted to do the same thing. "Calm down, Mia."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" I flicked her head, "You should have told me!"

"Well would you have come?" She shot back. "We can't let everyone get hurt because of us Mia, it's not fair."

"I'll tell you-" I poked her shoulder, "what's not fair! You tricking me, now that, THAT is unfair! There has to be some other way!"

"Do you want to risk it?" She asked me, "Well do you?"

"No." I mumbled stubbornly, but then I sighed, "I'm trusting you."

"I know."

"We were born together and now we're going to die together." I moved out and sat by the window. I didn't want to do this, but I wouldn't leave it all to Elena, it needed to be both of us. What she said, it made sense, I just didn't want it to happen. I don't want to die, part of me believes that we can fight this, but what do I know? What I think could get us all killed, but with Elena's plan, it's just us that dies.

"AH!" I fell off the seat when I could have sworn I saw Elijah's face.

I think I'm being haunted!

Both Rose and Elena looked at me weird, I just let out a manly cough. I hated playing the waiting game, I even started to pace and take a walk around the apartment. "Hey Alice." She looked over at me, "What do they say about Klaus…he's not as bad as he seems right? I'm sure he has a weakness for like puppies or…..perhaps perky brunettes?"

"You have no idea do you?"

"Apparently not." Her sickeningly grin suddenly faded and she looked past me.

I turned around and bumped straight into Damon, part of me was actually happy to see him. "What are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated dumbly back. I turned around to see Rose, "Oh I see what's going on, I'm being conspired against, this is a conspiracy!"

"Damon Salvatore!" Alice said in awe, that's all I need.

"Get rid of her." Damon scowled. He turned back to me and jerked his head towards the door, "Come on, we're leaving."

"We can't leave." I stepped back from him, but he moved forward, closing the space between us.

"I said, we're leaving." He repeated, a little firmer this time.

"I'm staying with Elena, Damon." I told him.

"You're both going with me."

"Err, no we aren't."

He drew closer to me. "You do not get to make decision anymore."

"When have we ever been able to make a decision?" I heard Elena's voice from behind me. "You and Stefan do it all for us. This is our decision." Well….more like hers.

"Who's going to save your life when you're out making decisions?" His lips curled down into a frown.

"You're not listening to her Damon." I sighed, "She….we don't want to be saved. Elena's right, it isn't worth it if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that we love." I couldn't even convince myself of that.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He snapped, grasping onto my chin forcefully. I squinted my eyes at him and he grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I tried to move away from him, but his simple grasp on my arm was enough to hold me in place.

"I will touch you in whatever way I please." He yanked on my arm, causing me to wince softly. I struggled against his grasp and got so frustrated, I was not having this! I raised my fist to punch him, but he caught my wrist mid way. He started to tighten his grip around my fist, causing my knees to buckle as I struggled to stand. He leaned forward so his face was mere inches from mine, "Don't ever do that again." Although his voice was low, it was calm. His eyes flickered down to my lips and then back to my eyes.

"You don't get it, I don't want to go anywhere with you!" I tried to pull my fist back.

"You're angry with me, I get it, but are you really going to risk yourself getting killed because of your stubbornness?"

"Why do you even care? I am just some whore, remember?" I spoke bitterly.

"I'm sorry, there, happy?"

"No. God you are such a hypocrite." I relaxed into his hold, but my face remained hardened. "I was drunk with Tyler, you don't even have an excuse. You started this, can you really blame me for trying to move on with my life?"

"That's not an excuse." He said whilst looking away from me.

"It's better then anything you have." I replied stiffly.

"You can yell at me all you want once we are out of here."

"Why did you do it?"

"Mia-" He growled.

"I'm not leaving here if you don't answer my question.

"I don't know, ok?"

"No. That's not an answer."

He looked around frustrated. "Sometimes I do things I don't have to do." I looked down and just frowned, that wasn't what I wanted to hear and it certainly didn't make me feel better. "This isn't what you want. I know you." He cupped my face, slipping his hands through my hair. "Come with me."

"I said no."

"What do you really think this will accomplish?"

"No one else will get hurt." Elena spoke for me.

"You will die." He hissed at me.

He knew me and he knew how dead against this I was.

I wanted to fight.

"I know you're scared, but you have to fight." He whispered to me. "We will talk about it all back at the house, right now we really have to go."

"I told you, we're not going anywhere." Elena stated.

He looked from her, to back to me. "Yes, you are." He slowly released my fist from his grasp. He started to move towards the door, but I didn't follow him. His jaw tightened and in a flash, I was being thrown over his shoulder.

"HEY! GET OFF ME! You have no right to do this! I'm going to call my lawyer!" I tried to kick him, but this had no affect. "Damon!" I growled, "Twin, a little help here!"

"Now either follow on or the same will happen to you." Damon threatened her.

"Put her down!"

Damon turned around which caused my legs to swing. I couldn't see, but I imagine he was having a stare down with Elena. "You say you're protecting the ones you love, but you're risking Mia's life, not just your own."

"What else can we do?" She hissed at him. "Everyone will die-"

"She doesn't want this." He hissed back at her.

"Of course she does, if it means saving our family."

"Then you don't know her as well as you think. I'm taking Mia home and you better be following."

"Alice has been compelled." Rose told him. He nodded.

"Great, now, time to go."

BAM, the doors got kicked in. The grip Damon held on me, loosened and I slid down his front, but he still held me in his arms. "I take it that's Cody." I whispered to Elena.

"We're here to meet the doppelgangers."

"No doppelgangers here!" I called over to them.

"Thank you for coming." Elena stepped forward.

I sighed, stupid twin, as I went to do the same, Damon brought me back to him, "I will break your arm." He hissed at me.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I shot back.

"There's nothing here for you." Damon said sternly to Cody.

"Yeah Cody." My inputs were just great.

There was a sound of a sickening crunch and the man at the back collapsed revealing Elijah….

Still as good looking as I remember.

Hmm, but…. Hang on, hang on…..Hold the phone.

Elijah?

I saw the guy die?

So I wasn't being haunted after all, that's good to know. Rose like the bitch I knew she was, took off, coward! If I wasn't terrified of what was just about to happen, I would have laugh in Damon's face.

There were two men left and Elijah stood in front of them. "I killed you. You were dead." Damon's eyes narrowed.

"For centuries now." Elijah answered back.

"Oh that was smart." I nodded my head at him.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked the men.

"Who are you?" They shot back.

"I'm Elijah."

The men looked shocked by this, it must be like meeting the queen! God, I'd love that, I'm Mia…. A look of fear spreads on a person's face, oh to have that kind of power.

"We were going to bring them to you, for Klaus. They're the doppelgangers. I don't know how they exists, but they do. Klaus would want to see them."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked calmly.

"No." Cody replied.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said politely, this was until his hands went straight through the two vampire's chests and tore out their hearts. I winced and buried my head into Damon's chest, who held me against him.

"Oh dude, some warning, please!" I cried out, feeling nauseous, but when I looked up he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"We're going. Now." Damon barked at the two of us. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, they are all much appreciated and I love reading them!<br>Follow me on twitter, LivRKOHardy  
>And check out my vampire diaries video's on you tube : LivHardyx <strong>

**LivHardy x **


	67. The sacrifice part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Elijah had disappeared, that damn hot original. His resurfacing had come as a shock to us all. We all saw him die or so we thought. It worried me that if staking a vampire doesn't kill them, what will? How would we kill Klaus? I was relieved that Damon had turned up, despite how I feel about him at this current moment, I am still glad he saved our asses. I didn't know what Elena was thinking and now I wish I just stayed at him. How am I suppose to fight this what seemed a losing battle with a twin who is determined for us to die?

Damon was not a happy bunny; he practically dragged me to the car with Elena trailing behind. "You've made your point!" I said firmly and tried to rip my arm free from his grasp, but he didn't loosen up. He opened the door to his car and practically shoved me in. "Hey, easy! I don't want to end up in the hospital aga-" I stopped for a moment, bad wrist = doctor good looking!

"You twins are going to be the death of me." Damon growled as he got in the front seat.

"You know, you're suppose to walk behind the car, not in front just in case-" He shot me a death glare which made me shut right up. "It was all her!" I pointed at Elena. "She tricked me!"

"We didn't want to be saved, Damon." Elena said sternly.

"Speak for yourself." I muttered which caused the twin to jump down my throat.

"You do realise that if we don't do this Mia, everyone we love is going to die."

"Oh c'mon, there's always a loop pole somewhere!" I protested.

"Yeah? And in the mean time someone gets hurt, is that what you want?"

"It's my life too! I think I should have a say on the decisions."

"How can you be so selfish?"

WHAT? Me? Selfish, that is ridiculous!

"How can you!"

"I am not being selfish; I am trying to prevent everyone else getting hurt." She exclaimed.

"Do you think that's what everyone wants?" I asked her. "Us to just give up?"

"She's right." Damon spoke. "Have you even considered the impact that this would have on Jeremy or Jenna?"

"It doesn't matter as long as we're protecting them."

Don't get me wrong, I love my twin, but sometimes I would like to punch her pretty little face.

I slumped back as I didn't have anything to argue back with her anymore. She wasn't going to see how wrong she was and how one hundred percent, I was right. There was no guarantee that us giving up would mean no consequences for Jenna and Jeremy. I wanted to fight this Klaus; I couldn't die now, hell my life just got good!

Damon didn't say anything. None of us did. Occasionally, I would feel his eyes flicker to me, but I kept my head turned out of the window, watching the world go past. I knew he was mad and I knew I was still mad. I wanted to talk more about it, but not with Elena here, not with her adding in her judgement on how nothing should be happening between me and Damon in the first place, but just like with her and Stefan, I couldn't help it, I fell for him.

As always, Damon haunted my mind. I couldn't stop it. I would try and think and daydream of a television program I liked, but somehow Damon always made an appearance. Whenever I would like a guy and I wanted to forget about him, I would always say, I wish there was something that could erase my mind of someone and now I had that, but I couldn't bring myself to use it. I don't know what used to fill that space in my mind before Damon arrived into my life. Now that he was in it, I couldn't imagine him having nothing to do with it.

"I didn't mean what I said." He said, breaking the silence that filled the car. I briefly looked over at him before returning to my window. "I had no right, especially after what I did."

"Do you really think-"

Before I could even say the word, he stopped me sharply, "No." I brought my legs up and sat on them, "I was angry and since you hurt me, I wanted to hurt you." He said softly. "And then I got to thinking about it, maybe that's what you did. You wanted to hurt me."

"I didn't." I stopped him. "I didn't want you to find out."

"Sure you did." His face knitted together as his lips squeezed tightly together. "You wouldn't have been so careless otherwise."

"That's not true." I shook my head as I fidgeted with my fingers.

Elena stayed thankfully silent in the back. "Course it is." He let out a slight scoff. "You wanted me to hurt."

"You're wrong." I argued. "Stop telling me what I wanted."

"I've been around a long time-"

"And that means you know everything?" I muttered, but I knew he heard. He released a light sigh and stopped at the traffic light.

"Just admit it. It's fine."

"No because it's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"You wanted to me to have a taste of my own medicine."

"No I didn't." I said through clench teeth.

"You wanted to hurt me." He repeated.

"No, if I wanted to hurt you I would tell you that I don't regret it."

He was taken back by that and turned back to focusing on the road. After moments of silence, he asked, "Is that true?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"Ok, I can do that. As long as you can forget about Rose and stop being mad at me?" He sound so sincere, I wanted to believe him like I had done so, so many times before, but look where that got me. Even now, I wanted to forgive him because I didn't want to stay mad, I wanted him to stay round, we'd talk until three in the morning, I want all that, but it all ends the same way. "Mia?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Damon. I'm so confused."

"She's gone now."

"I know, but she could come back."

"I won't let her back."

"You say that now, but-"

"No." He cut me off. "She led you in harms way and then she just left when you were in danger." He pulled over in front of our house. "Let's get you in." He muttered as he got out of the car.

"Thanks for bringing us home." I said to Damon as we walked towards the front door.

"Well you're ride left you; I didn't want to leave you stranded." He replied, walking closely behind me.

"She was just scared." Elena pointed out, "She didn't mean to run."

Like hell she did, I thought. "Yes she did. She's been running for five hundred years." Elena went inside, leaving me on the porch with Damon. "I'd have hunted her down and rammed a stake through her heart if anything happened to you." He muttered as if for me not to hear it as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

I sighed, why the hell was I going to defend her, "Maybe Elena's right. She had nothing to gain my staying and defending me. We shouldn't have to expect her to sacrifice herself."

Screw that! She should have defended my honour, stupid bitch. I may be a little biased in that.

"I don't care." He cupped my face in his hands.

"I just can't believe Elijah is still alive. The man won't die." I said, "Why do you think he let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me…."

I sent him a weak smile, "Goodnight Damon." I moved to go into the house, but he placed his hand over mine which was resting on the door handle and kept me there.

"What you did tonight was incredibly stupid."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, it wasn't my idea."

"You should have been the one to call me."

"I thought about it." I said softly.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I was still mad at you." I took my hand away from the door and took a few steps away from him. "Every time I try to move on, you're right there. You keep messing me around Damon, no wonder Stefan wants you to stay away from me."

"I-"

The door opened and Jeremy appeared, worst timing ever.

This had better be good, "Mia, we have a problem."

"What is it Jeremy?" I sighed, frustrated that my talk with Damon was interrupted.

"Stefan is trapped in the tomb, with Katherine."

"He's what?"

"Oh god, where's Elena?" I asked him.

"She's upstairs. I think you better go see her." Jeremy replied.

I moved past him and went to Elena's room. "Twin?" She appeared behind me and put her finger on her lips. She pushed me down on her desk chair and held up some straighteners. "What the hell are you doing?" She put her finger to her lips again; she turned up the volume on the stereo. "Err, excuse me, do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing?"

"I have a plan." She whispered.

Without permission, she started straightening my hair, "When will you stop pulling me into your evil plans!" I growled as I stood up. "Get those things away from me."

"Mia!"

"Do not Mia me!" I tried to leave the room, but she raced over to the door. "You do not have my permission to hold me hostage, move!"

"I need your help!"

"I am not helping you. You abused my trust and I've helped you enough today."

"You owe me-"

"HA!" I said loudly, "I don't owe you shit!"

"Please, Mia!"

"NOOOO!"

"Mia-"

"NOOOOO."

"Stop being so childish!"

"NOOOOOOOOO-" She put her hand over my mouth.

"Do me this favour and I won't ask anything from you again."

"That is such a lie." I scoffed.

"Please, please, please."

"No. You've pissed me off today. No."

"I need you!"

"Read my lips, NOOOOOO."

"You'll be doing me a favour."

"I said no…."

"You'll be the best twin ever."

"Already am."

"You'll get to do some secret agent work…."

"….Dammit." She smiled and gave me, she straightened my hair and then did my make up to match hers, this was followed by me wearing her clothes. "You owe me." I said to her sternly. "After this you will stop trying to be the evil twin"

"Fine, whatever, now let's go." We snuck downstairs, we could hear Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie and Damon talking in the kitchen about ways to get Stefan out of the tomb. Elena opened the door and I saw Damon's head snap towards us, but that was just briefly as we were out the door in seconds. "Go, go, go!" I hissed to Elena when I saw all members appear at the door. She quickly reversed out and we were on our way.

"Are they following?" Elena asked me. I peered out the back window, "Don't let him see there is two of us!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. This isn't my first secret mission you know," She rolled her eyes, "he is following." I told her, I pulled my wrist up to my mouth, "Agent one, this is agent two, the chase is on. She looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"I worry."

"Agent one, this is agent two again, agent three is a bitch who obviously doesn't need our help."

She rolled her eyes at me, something I had come accustomed too. "Do you know the plan?"

"I do."

"Let's just go over it just in-"

"I know the plan! You severely underestimate me twin."

"Just don't screw it up."

"Why am I the one who supposedly is going to screw it up?"

"Well if it wasn't for you, Damon wouldn't have come to stop us."

"You're the one who dragged me there!" I protested.

"And you'll be the one to ruin it…."

"Right, that's it. Pull over." I told her.

"What? No!"

"I am helping you out of the kindness of my heart and all you are doing is giving me attitude. Pull over."

"Fine, I'm sorry!"

"No, not good enough. Show me some damn respect!"

"How?"

"Calling me your majesty for starters….."

Stupid blaming twin!

We got there and I nodded at Elena before racing out of the car. Now, think, Elena….I was trying to get into character. I saw Damon park his car behind ours, Elena ducked so he couldn't see her. I took a last look at my reflection, my god I do look like….I know, I know, we're twins! But with the hair and makeup, we could look different, but now in her clothes, her hair and make up, even I wouldn't be able to tell us apart. I cleared my throat and did some vocal warm ups. "Mah, MAH!" Once again, I received a weird looking.

Right, here goes nothing. Ahem. "STEFAN!" I started yelling and raced out of the car, "Stefan!" I was almost in the tomb, why the hell did we need to do this? This was easy! "STTEEEFAAANNNNN!"

Damon blocked my way into the tomb, "Don't you dare."

"Stefan's in there Damon! How could you let this happen!" Oh I was good! I should win a golden globe for this performance!

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you and Mia from your kamikaze mission."

Oh yes, I sold it!

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!"

"It was the right call, Elena." You hear that? He thinks I'm Elena, where are my roses and my standing ovation? Am I good or am I good!

I saw that Elena was starting to enter the tomb, "How is any of this the right call?" I snapped, for a moment, Damon looked like he was going to look over his shoulder, I couldn't let that happen so I tried to break into the tomb again, knowing that he would be too distracted with me to see the real Elena. He grabbed my shoulders and held me up against the wall, "Damon! Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled against him, but Damon, effortlessly held me there. "Let me go!" I stopped struggling and glared at him. Elena slowly came up behind him.

"You done?"

"Yes." He released me, I tried again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Elena was almost in when suddenly, Damon's arm reached out in front of her and practically went through the stone wall, blocking her access. He grabbed her by her shirt and rammed her up next to me. He looked between the two of us. "I hate it when you do this. Mia." He barked, neither of us flinched. He went up close to Elena's face, followed by mine. He went back to Elena and looked down for a second and then came back to me. "Mia."

How the hell did he know? "You sure about that?" Elena asked.

"Positive. Now let's go."

Elena tried to leg it into the cave but there was just no beating Damon's speed. "In the car, now." Damon voice was dangerously low, even I would have listened to him and I never listen to him! Elena scowled and stormed out of the cave. As soon as she was out, Stefan appeared.

"Stefan buddy! Noooooo!" I tried to go in, but Damon swung his arm around the front of my stomach and pulled me against him.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon said, annoyance in his voice. "I'll find away to get you out." I wrestled to try and get out of his grasp, but he held me tight.

"Me too!" Damon looked at me, "What? I can be useful."

"Yeah, you were really useful just there." I just rolled my eyes as I tied my hair up, I don't like looking like Elena, it used to annoy me how much we got confused for each other when we were little, although, I suppose it did come in handy sometimes.

"I'll handle myself." Stefan interrupted, "Bonnie has the moonstone. Try to figure out how to de-spell it."

"You martyr yourself into a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch? Wonderful."

"Keep them both away from here." Stefan said sternly.

"Hey! I don't think I should be banned." I protested, all turned to me, "Fine, I didn't want to go in there anyway."

"Yeah, that'll be easy." Damon ignored me.

"Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll protect them, both of them, not just Mia."

"Promise." Damon told him. "Let's go." He said to me.

"Bye Stefan. Say hi to grandma for me." Damon nudged me towards the exit. "I'm going! I'm going." We left and Damon blocked off the exit so Elena couldn't get back in. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because-" A small grin appeared on his face.

"Because what?" I asked worryingly.

"You have a freckle, right….there-" His finger trailed down from my neck, to the top of my cleavage, "and Elena doesn't."

I pushed his hand off, "How did you know?"

"I've seen them, remember."

"Don't." I cringed, "I don't remember every freckle you have." I looked around to see Elena's car had gone, I gasped in disgust, "That bitch abandoned me! After all I have done for her today, she has some nerve!"

"Get in." Damon said, opening the door to his car. I didn't argue and just got in. "You are so much trouble."

"So are you." I pointed out. "Anyway, I'm not trouble, I just get sucked into stupid plans."

"You follow them."

"I put up a fight this time."

He looked me up and down, "And where did that get you?"

"She's my twin."

"And?"

"And one day, I am going to need help with my evil plan to take over the world and I expect Elena to be there to help me."

"Take over the world, huh?"

"That's right."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Never you mind Damon, never you mind."

"Well if you keep going about as you do, you won't be alive to go through with this evil plan."

"Then Jeremy will inherit it." I told him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I've already been through this with him."

"If Jeremy goes?"

"Matt will get it."

"Matt?" Damon scoffed. "I highly doubt Matt is capable to rule the world."

"Whereas you may be right, I still have many years to train him into the art of evilness."

"Ok, if Matt goes?"

"Captain Teddy Jr."

"When do I inherit this evil plan?"

"You don't. You just don't have what it takes I'm afraid."

"And captain Teddy Jr does?"

"Yep. He is one evil bear." I told him.

"C'mon." Damon pulled me out of the car and he picked me up and carried me at vampire speed to my room.

"NO!" I yelled out as he dropped me on my bed. "STOP DOINGTHAT!" He started laughing at my anger. "Don't laugh at my aggressive gestures! My intimidating flair!"

"Intimidating?"

"Yep! One day, you'll fear the name, Mia."

"Is that when you take over the world?"

"As matter of fact, it is!" He smirked and shook his head at me. "Do you think Rose will come back?"

"Who cares?"

"You spent some time with her." I shrugged casually, I was fishing.

"I only care about you." My back was now pressed up against his chest, he pressed his lips to my shoulder, "Only you."

Oh boy, I didn't expect for us to be like this so soon. "Damon-" I closed my eyes, "I have a-" I sighed and moved to turn to face him, "I have a date next week"

"You have a what?"

"Well after seeing you with Rose-" I stopped and that was all the explanation I could get out.

"Is it Tyler?" He frowned.

"No." I said softly, "It's Matt's cousin."

"Who?"

"His name is James, I've only met him once." I told him, "We were going to go ages ago but then you came along and I pushed it back."

"Why now?"

"Because you can't expect me to wait around for you anymore, I want to move on with my life and the sooner I do that, the better." I turned and got into my bed, facing away from Damon. He didn't say anything which made me worry. This would normally be where the possessive Damon would enter. "You aren't going to say anything?"

"Would you listen if I did?" I hesitated, but I shook my head. "I didn't think so." Once again, he didn't say anything, I was preparing for this whole jealousy act, but it never came and I was….disappointed. Did I want him to get jealous.

"Ok then." I said and turned away from him.

Why didn't he get jealous? He always gets jealous! I don't get it! "You know, if you're trying to hurt me, that's not the way to do it."

Bingo.

"Well then enlighten me." I sat up. "How do I hit you so hard that you feel exactly what I felt?"

"You can't."

"I have to." I said sternly. "Oh god, what am I saying?" I slumped back on my bed. "Look at us! We're not good for each other, and I can't keep doing this!"

"But I can." He told me and pulled up next to him. "You proved something tonight."

"What?"

"You had Tyler, you could have had things going with him again, but still you couldn't stop thinking of me. You thought about how it would hurt me and how else you could make me jealous." I stared at him, was he right? Was I really doing all this? He had me confusing myself. "That means you still care." He said as a matter of act. "As long as I know that, I can take anything that you throw my way. So you can go out on your date with…. James." He half mocked at his name, "But you will always come back to me, you will always be mine."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? You know it's true."

"It's not." I shook my head. "It's not." I repeated to myself as I turned away from him once more and laid down.

After a couple of minutes, he crawled into the other side of my bed and placed his arm over my stomach. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Mm, so I know you and Elena don't try and get back in that tomb."

His words kept going round in my head; would I always go back to him? 

* * *

><p><strong>Getting some of my exam results back tomorrow which I am nervous about so if I do bad, I would like reviews to read when I come home hence why I am updating! These always never fail to cheer me up!<br>Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, they are really appreciated!  
>Follow me at LivRKOHardy<br>****Check out my videos on you tube: LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	68. By the light of the moon part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I woke up to find myself curled up in Damon's arms. I smiled to myself and snuggled further into him. It was then I realised how thirsty I was, I rolled over to reach for my glass to see it was empty. Damn all to hell. I hated being thirsty in the night, I hated going downstairs in the dark, making a run for it incase a monster or a serial killer was behind you back up the stairs. I really couldn't be bothered to move. That is when I was struck with an idea. Damon can do it! It was a perfect idea that didn't involve me moving whatsoever! ! "Damon…." I mumbled and patted his chest. He didn't answer. "Damon…." I tried again a little louder. "DAMON!" He pushed me away. "Oi!" I crawled back to him.

"What?" He mumbled angrily.

"I need a drink…"

"Then get one."

"Hear me out…." I said. "If I do it, it will take five whole minutes, whereas you can do it in like five seconds, good logic ay…." He didn't answer me, "Damon?" I whinged, "I'm tired!"

"So am I." He replied without opening his eyes. "Now go to sleep." He pulled me back to him.

"Get me a drink."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

"If you don't hate me, prove it, get me a drink."

"No."

"Then you hate me!"

"No."

"I let you stay in my bed! I am owed a drink!"

"No."

"I give you my amazing company…"

"No."

"You know what-"

"No."

"You-"

"No."

"Stop interu-"

"No."

"Stupid!" I slapped his chest. I slid Damon's arm off me and crept out of my bed. "Stupid lazy vampire."

"Where do you think your going?" Damon murmured.

"Relax, I'm not sneaking out, I told you, I need a drink, I asked you but you were all like no, I'm too cool to get you a drink and I was like, it would make you super cool and you were like-"

"If you're not back in two minutes, I will get you." He cut me off, AGAIN!

I rolled my eyes and tried to be as quiet as I could. I turned the corner sharply, "AH!" I screamed and fell to the ground.

"Amelia!" I heard Damon yell, but he stopped when he saw what I was screaming at. A semi naked Alaric, this was not what I wanted to see, my history teacher appearing from my aunt's room, almost completely in the nude and his thing practically on display. The worst thing is, he had one hell of a body. BAD MIA! Bad!

"MY EYES!" I yelled out.

"Mia?" I heard Aunt Jenna's voice.

"Go! Go! RETREAT!" I told Damon, shooing him into the bedroom.

"Amelia…." Alaric cleared his throat.

"Alaric…." I said uneasily. "I um, just wanted a drink." I was still on the floor.

Aunt Jenna appeared from behind him, "Mia…I um-"

"Flashback….Logan Fell days…..ahh!" I covered my eyes again.

"I'm sorry." She half giggled as she clung onto Alaric's arm.

"We didn't think anyone was up." Alaric told me, trying not to laugh himself.

"Clearly." I cringed.

"But here we are and here you are…."

"Fancy that…." I said awkwardly.

"Is there anything we can help you….with?"

"Can you erase my memory?"

"No…"

"Then no. No you can't." I winced, "I'm just going to go back to bed."

"What about your drink?" Alaric asked.

"I'm not thirsty….anymore." I nodded at them, "Night."

"Mia-" Aunt Jenna came after me, "You're ok with this right?"

"I can always just get Damon to hit me over the head with something to get the image out of my head, may suffer some damage, but no big deal."

"I meant about him staying over a lot, it's ok, right?"

"As long as it stays in the bedroom, I'm cool. Get in there aunt Jenna, you dog!"

"Mia!"

"You little minx."

"Bed, now." She pointed to my room.

"Night." I smirked, I ran and jumped into my bed with Damon waiting for me. "You have to erase my memory! I can't live with that! I'll never look at him the same!"

"No."

"No? What is it with you and saying no today?"

"No."

"Why!" I moaned and pouted at him. Giving him the best sad eyes I could muster up at this early time.

"It's your punishment for disobeying me."

"Oh what?" I exclaimed. "I didn't disobey you! You never said, 'Oh Mia-" I put on my manliest voice, "you can't go find Rose to take you to Slater, Oh Mia, you can't go to the tomb and pretend to be Elena, Oh Mia-"

"Goodnight Mia."

" Don't do this to me!"

"Night."

"Fine. You are no longer allowed in this bed, get out."

"You want to make me?"

"Get out! You don't do anything! You're useless, out!"

"You women don't realise they are this much-" He put his two inches barely an inch apart, "away from a slap."

"I will remember this the day that you want to be my chauffeur."

"Night." I kept trying to shove him, he sighed heavily and the next thing I knew, I was tackled into my pillow with him straddling my waist. He quickly slipped his hand up my pyjamas and began to tickle me.

"NO! Damon! Stop it! Stop!" I cried out with laughter. He caught the free hand I had raised to hit him with and pinned it down before continuing to tickle me. I squirmed underneath him, too stubborn to give up and admit defeat. "Damon!" He paused, "hug?"

"It's not going to work." He leaned down and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around him and tried to flip him over, but I couldn't shift him. "Told you."

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING! **

I wiggled underneath him as he kept going with the tickling, "Please! Stop!" I arched my hips to try and get free of him, but that's not what I felt. It was then Damon's aroused was clear to me as his crotch was pressed against my own groin. Damon stopped when he noticed what I had noticed. His eyes became half-lidded, he bit his bottom lip, looking at me with a mix of lust and resistance. He slipped his hand back up my shirt and stroked my stomach gently as he gently pulled my hips back into his own. The faintest moan escaped his lips and slowly, he began to push my pyjama top off until it slipped over my shoulders. His lips found their way to my shoulder, kissing up and down my spine which made me shudder against his cool lips. His hands wrapped around my front as he caressed my chest all the way down to my hips. He didn't bother trying to hide his arousal and pressed firmly into my inner thigh. He groaned and pulled me into another kiss, trapping my hands behind me, moving his hand under the waist band of my shorts to caress my ass. His hands smoothly removed my pyjama shorts. His lips still kissing my shoulder as he spread my legs a little more and begun undoing is pants. He impatiently slipped his fingers inside of me, he rubbed circles before dipping deeper and deeper, I held onto him tightly and tried to keep my moans quiet, knowing aunt Jenna and Alaric were still up. I collapsed down onto the bed as he pulled out off, he lowered himself on top and kissed my lips before I felt his arousal between my thighs. He forced one of my legs to wrap around his thigh as he dove into me. He growled my name and I was biting onto my lip hard, so hard that I could taste my own blood. His lips began to suck the blood from my bleeding lip as he increased his speed. "Damon-" I squeaked as he hit my spot.

He entered me again, with the more force then ever, I cried out as he moaned and grabbed his forearms to stop me from collapsing completely. Damon pulled out of me with a cocky smile on his face, I looked down to his what made him so smug. I blushed and buried my head in the pillow, my in between still throbbing. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out from hiding in the pillow, he pulled my body close and kissed my forehead.

In the morning

"Poor Tyler." I said, speaking to Caroline over some coffee. "I wish I could do something, but I can't without him blaming you for telling me."

"I'll be with him, you don't have to worry."

I nodded and set my cup down, "What's going on with you two anyway?"

Her head shot up, "W-what do you mean? Nothing's going on."

"Caroline…." I said in a 'you know what I mean' tone.

"There's nothing going on between us! He's Matt's best friend, he is your ex-boyfriend! It would be going against girl code."

I scoffed, "I don't care about the girl code, if you like him, go for it."

"There's nothing going on between us!" She repeated, in a very high tone, she so likes him! "I am just helping him out, that's all/"

"Right." I smirked, knowing it annoyed the hell out of her.

"What about you and Damon?" Now it was her turn to smirk, I frowned and my eyes went straight down to my mug.

"Nothing."

"Nothing ay? Didn't he sleep in your bed last night? Oh wait, doesn't he sleep in your bed most nights?"

"No." I pulled a face.

"Liar." She pushed.

"I never lie." I muttered.

"You soooo like him."

"You like Tyler!" I shot back.

"Mia loves Damon, Mia loves Damon."

"Would you sh!"

"Why? Is he still upstairs in your bed?"

"No," I pulled a face at her, "he left early this morning." I then mumbled.

"Did you….you know…" She grinned.

"No!" Now it was my voice that went high.

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"You're blushing"

"You're….stupid" I muttered and got up from my chair. "I don't like Damon!"

"That is such a lie!"

"I have never lied, not in my entire life!" She looked at me doubtfully, "What?"

"So nothing happened with you and Damon?"

"No."

"Then what's that on your shoulder?" I looked at my reflection and gasped, covering the hickey with my hand. "Nothing happened ay?"

What the hell?

"That's not what you think."

"Jesus Mia, what did he do to you?" She teased.

"It's a bruise!" She did her stupid smirk at me, "It is!" Her smirk grew. "Stop looking at me! I am not an animal!" I ran upstairs where I grabbed a scarf, "Stupid hickey giving Damon." it was now perfectly hidden and matched my outfit. I went into Elena's room where Bonnie was, Jeremy and I walked in together. They were arguing, I slumped down on Elena's pillows. "What are you guys arguing about?"

"We're not arguing about anything."

"Right and I'm Edward Cullen." They all looked at me, "I'm not, that's the point."

No one gets me.

Ever.

Bonnie shook her head and put the moonstone in her bag, "I need a coffee." Which is obvious code for, I'm pissed.

Elena sighed and noticed the look Jeremy was giving her, "What?"

"Why are you two on some suicide mission?"

"What? Me?" I pointed to myself, "ME?" He nodded, "I don't want to die, it's her! It's all her!" Elena looked at me, "Do you realise the amount of people who think I'm suicidal because of you? No more!"

"Look, I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena explained.

"Yeah everyone else, see, she doesn't care about her twins well being." I said to Jeremy. "Bad twin, bad!"

"So bringing Klaus the moonstone so you could get you and Mia killed is ok?" Jeremy left with those final deep words. Elena looked at me and then down at Bonnie's purse.

"What are you doing?" She reached out and took the moonstone. "Oi!" She put it in her pocket. "No! You're going to get me in trouble! Again! Put it back!"

"C'mon." She said as she got up.

"No! I am not getting blamed again, you can forget it twin! I'll just find someone else to help me with my evil plan." I called after her, "Elena!" I followed her down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.

"Um, going to see Stefan." Elena wasn't as good as an actress as me.

"You're lying." Bonnie stated.

"No, I'm not." Elena tried to get past.

"Really? Tell your face."

"Are you serious?"

"They took the moonstone." Jeremy came down and stood behind me.

"They?" I scoffed. "THEY?"

"We tested you two, you failed." Bonnie pointed out.

"IT'S NOT ME!" I yelled, "I was against it!"

"Really?"

"REALLY! Oh my god, I am going to kill someone!" Jeremy backed away from me, "I won't! Does no one get me? I told her to put it back, I was trying to stop her!"

"Why don't we believe you?"

"It's true! I don't want to die! It's her, she's trying to kill me!" I pointed at Elena, "Take her!"

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him." Elena snapped, "I can't let that happen." Bonnie surprisingly moved out of her way, but as Elena opened the door, she bumped into nothingness.

"Well?" I asked her, "move!"

"I can't. Why can't I get out?" Elena spun to face Bonnie.

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie told.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed, "Oh my god…." I started clapping like a seal, "lololololol." Elena glared, she hated that word. "What a shame twin! What a real shame!" I slapped her back, "Ay, I'm just going to go for a walk, have fun being locked in! Good moves guys, she was out of control! At least now I don't have someone trying to get me killed!" I have never felt more smug in my whole life. "See you on the outside, Elena, oh wait a minute, I won't! Good call guys, good call, catch up with you later twi-" I bumped into the invisible wall. "Huh?" I tried again but I couldn't get out. "Ha, ha, guys I think you accidently put the spell on me as well."

"It was no accident."

"That's funny…. Now let me out."

"We're serious, Mia." Jeremy said.

"You cannot be serious….tell me you're not serious…."

"Sorry Mia." Bonnie shrugged.

"Sorry? SORRY? Sorry for what? Wrongly imprisoning me? This is unbelievable! I haven't done anything! I'm not plotting to die! I'm not going to see Stefan!"

"Well then you don't need to go anywhere."

"You can't do this! This is…..kidnapping!"

"In your own home?"

"I'm pretty sure I have a strong case." I crossed my arms. "Let me out!"

"Sorry, not going to happen."

"No!" They started to walk away from me, "None of you are getting Christmas presents! None of you! And I was planning to go all out this year!" they ignored me, "Oh I hate everyone!" I charged into the living room and buried my face into the cushion. "Stupid brother, stupid witch, stupid twin who keeps trying to kill me!" 

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mia, always getting blamed for Elena's actions!<br>****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites & tweets! Getting a lot of new story alerts, would love to hear what you guys think!  
>Follow me at LivRKOHardy<br>****Check out my you tube videos at LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	69. By the light of the moon part 2

**A/N: Quicker the reviews the quicker the update! **

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was sulking and I was an excellent sulker. This whole thing was stupid. I was being wrongly blamed for the actions of my twin who didn't even defend my case and accept responsibility. I hated being trapped inside. Held hostage against my will, how long did they even plan on keeping us shut in here? Despite everything, my stupid twin had not even come down and offered an apology! I was eying on the invisible barrier that was keep me inside. "Right." I mumbled and took a few steps back. "3.…2.….1.…." I took a run up at the door. THUD. I bashed into the undetectable wall and fell to the ground. "Ow…. My gluteus maximus." I moaned.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen." I turned my head to see Jeremy leaning against the wall and watching my failed escape.

"Not as stupid as your face."

"Hey, that's uncalled for."

"Your face is uncalled for." I pulled myself down and continued to stare at the outside world. "Oh my god I am so bored!" I threw my hands up and pressed myself against the barrier. "Hey…. Wait a minute…"

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Go outside a second." I told him.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He hesitated, but went out and stared at me from the other side of the barrier.

"Now what?"

"I'm trapped in a box…." Like a mime would do, I put my palms down the barrier and kept going, Jeremy started to laugh. "I think I have found my new profession!"

"Wow, you really must be bored." He laughed.

It kept me amused for about five minutes now I was sulking on the couch. My twin walked in and I gave her my evil eye. She stopped and gave me a weird look, "What?"

"You know what."

"No….?"

"You are the reason I am here." She rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you want me to do about it, Mia? I'm stuck too."

"For starters you could apologise and then offer a foot rub."

"I'm not going to apologise for doing what's best." She crossed her arms and stared challengingly at me. I bet she had already prepared responses to whatever I was going to say.

"Go tell Jeremy and Bonnie that I had no involvement in this!"

"They won't believe me."

"Get someone to compel the truth out of you, I deserve my freedom!" She got a drink and then headed out of the room. "Where are you going? Jeremy is that way! Oi!" She ignored me and went up the stairs. "I'm an only child!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Hey!" Jeremy called out.

"Yeah, you heard!" I stood in the same spot for a couple of minutes debating what to do. I decided to play the Sims which I hadn't done in years, I left my Sims alone to make some pancakes.

"Circular pancakes? That's rather boring." What the….? I turned around and Damon was leaning against the wall watching me.

"You should really lock your door." He smirked.

"When did you get here?"

"Couple of minutes ago." He shrugged and put his jacket on the back of the chair. "You should be more creative." He said gesturing to the pancakes.

"Like?"

"A hexagon?"

I looked back at my pancakes. "A challenge….hmmm…" I started to make my pancakes into the shake of a hexagon.

Damon came and stood over me, watching my amazing cooking skills. "They look like blobs." He pointed out and laughed.

I looked up from my pancakes at him, "How dare you." I put my pancakes on a plate and slumped down on the couch, Damon followed. "I'm locked in. Bonnie put a spell up. Did you know?"

"Whose idea do you think it was?"

I dropped my pancakes, "What?" I exclaimed. "This was your doing? You cannot be serious! You're plotting all against me! This is a conspiracy!" I said angrily.

"Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity."

"No, I don't give you any points for this word I don't know the meaning of." I scowled. "Ok Elena, I can understand, but me? Really?"

"I don't think you would have a problem with doing Elena's dirty work." He leaned against the doorway.

"I would have a big problem with that! She tried to steal the moonstone this morning and I was extremely responsible and tried to talk her out of it." I told him, he raised his brow. "I think I get fifty points for being a good person and I should be allowed to exchange those points for my freedom." He sniggered at me, "Do you think this is funny!"

"Yes, Amelia. I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to, to repeatedly save your life."

"I can save myself."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Now go tell Bonnie you've changed your mind and demand my freedom!"

"Ok."

"Ok what? You're going to get Bonnie to let me out?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Ha, nope!" He put his arm around me, I shrugged it off.

"You're horrible."

"I know." He stole some of my pancakes. I put my plate on the coffee table in front and took my laptop back. "What you up to?" He asked me.

"Playing Sims." I replied not taking his eyes off the screen. I then had to explain to him what Sims were.

"What are your family like?" He asked him, I patted the spot next to me.

"It's pretty random, but two of them are pregnant and I just had a birthday party and some old guy died, what an ice breaker."

"Gives them something to talk about."

"Exactly!" Silence passed…. "YOU HAVE GOT TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I chucked my laptop aside. "I am going mad! And unless you never want to see the inside of my bedroom again, I suggest you tell Bonnie to release me!"

He shrugged, "We can just do it in my bed…or up the wall, or we can even do it right here." He sat down next to me and put his arm around the back of me. He put one hand on my knee and leaned in to kiss me but I leaned back.

"Ah, ah, ah." I put my finger to his lips and pushed him back. "You know what you have to do."

He ran his tongue over his upper lip, "So all I have to do is getting Bonnie to release you and I get you, all of you?"

"Yes." I lied.

"I think I'm going to need a deposit first." His fangs extracted.

"Hell no!" I got up and stood away from him. He stood up too and stalked towards me with his fangs still out. "Damon! I said no! Bad vampire bad!"

"Didn't know you were here." Jeremy came into the room, thank god!

Damon's fangs retracted and he turned around to face Jeremy. I moved back to my sulking position on the couch. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you?" Jeremy said back.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Amelia patrol."

"I don't need to be patrolled! I haven't done anything!"

"Who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked, ignoring my protest.

"Vampire Barbie asked if she could handle it. I said, 'why not?' If she screwed up, he'd bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

"You're such a dick." I shoved him and then slumped back, "So tonight's a full moon?"

"Yes, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice."

"I AM NOT SUICIDAL!" I yelled after him, "Such a dick." Jeremy took his seat on the couch, he started to laugh. "Shut up." I pushed him. "You are no longer going to inherit my evil plan."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I just did."

"But I have blue prints, I have a full proof plan, I-"

"It's too late brother, you made your decision, accept your fate!"

"Change of plans." Damon said coming back into the room, "You baby-sit"

"I do not need baby sitting, especially from this traitor." I pointed at Jeremy. He laughed and laid down on the couch, over my legs.

"Hey, you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun." Damon said, I squinted my eyes at him, "Oh, wait. You can't." He whispered and smirked.

I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him, I annoyingly missed causing both Damon and Jeremy to laugh, I responded with Jeremy by shoving him off the couch. "Ow!" I hopped up and chased Damon.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned around, "Have your deposit, have the whole thing, just get me out of here." I stood on the stairs and slowly, walked backwards up it. Damon put his hand on the railing and the other on the wall, trapping me to only go up. We kept doing this until we were fully up. I had a plan, Elena was downstairs in the kitchen, I backed into her room. Damon stood on the outside and I slowly removed my top, revealing my purple lacy bra. I then took off my skirt leaving me in just my bra and panties. His grip on the doorway tightened as his eyes roamed my body. I leaned against her desk, "Well?"

As he tried to take a step in, he found he couldn't. "What the-"

"Did I forget to mention? Elena's room was a built on, an extension, it's not part of the house," I smirked, "which means, you need to be invited in."

"Invite me in."

"Get Bonnie to un-do the spell."

".in."

"..spell," I walked over so I was just inches in front of me, but he couldn't touch me. "and then you can do whatever you want." I placed my hand on my hip.

"What game are you playing with me?"

"No game Damon," I said innocently, "you get me what I want and I'll give you….what you want." He growled and his fangs extracted.

"_Mia._"

"Yes?"

"Don't make me come in there and drag you out here." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Thing is Damon, you can't," I once again put on the innocent act, "you need to be invited in and you know what? I don't feel like it." I shrugged.

"I don 't like to repeat myself. Invite me in."

"Ha, no. Look what you did to me last night!"

"Came out better then I expected."

"You planned this?"

"Of course I did. I was simply marking my territory. Now get out here."

"I said no."

"I'm not getting Bonnie to break the spell."

"Oh well." I pulled at my bra strap and slid it down my shoulders, I then reached round the back, "Goodbye Damon." I said as I closed the door just as I pulled it off, leaving Damon with nothing but his imagination. "Asshole." I muttered. Well there was my plan out the window. I waited until I saw Damon's car drive out of the driveway before leaving my room. I sneaked across and grabbed some new clothes, I then made my way downstairs. "Hey aunt Jenna."

"Mia! Your neck!"

Shit! My hand flung to my neck, "I-"

"Wow, what did you and Damon do last night?"

"I could ask the same about you and Alaric." I shot back.

"Touché."

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked her. She handed me a large heavy box, "Whoa, I asked what you were doing, I didn't volunteer myself. What is this stuff?"

"Your mom's files from the historical society. I got roped in to helping Mrs Lockwood."

"Ha ha, shame."

"Tell me about it." She sighed, "I mean, I'm very excited to participate." She said as she shut the door revealing….

"AH!" I yelled out, dropping the boxes which landed on my foot, "SON OF A-"

"Mia!"

"Oh my foot!"

"I apologise for frightening you. Hi, I'm Elijah." How could I forget the attractive bastard who's trying to kill me! Oh crap, he has been invited in, that sneaky bastard.

"No, it's my fault. I should have told her you were here."

"Yeah, some notice would have been nice." I said awkwardly. "Hey…." Damn, why did he have to be so damn attractive?

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls."

"I see." I replied, not taking my eyes off him.

"It's a pleasure." Elijah extended his hand to me. I stared down at it, do I shake it? Do I run?

"Mia, don't be rude." Jenna nudged me.

I shook his hand and also threw in one of my charming smiles. Hopefully he'll be so charmed, he won't kill me! Maybe not the best plan, but it was better then Elena's.

"You're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff." Aunt Jenna told him. I couldn't help it, I gave him the once over, but even Jenna had done it and any girl in my position would! "Or Amelia and I can help you load it." She nudged me hard probably catching me checking him out!

"Like I said, I did not volunteer myself."

"Don't worry about her, she's loveable once you get to know her."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Elijah smirked. He doesn't doubt that I am loveable! I'm in! Score! "I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

"Also a good plan."

"Thank you for inviting me in, Jenna."

"Yeah, thanks aunt Jenna." I pitched it.

"And Amelia-"

"Yes Elijah?" I replied smoothly.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah said to me.

"Anytime gorgeous." I mumbled to myself, Elijah smiled at that, oh shit! Hee can hear me! I quickly covered it up with a manly cough. He left the house, but I knew it wouldn't be the last I saw him.

"What was that about?"

"I don't like him." I quickly said.

"It didn't seem like it when you were undressing him with your eyes!"

My jaw dropped, "I was not!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you were." She giggled. "Not that I blame you, but what would Damon say?" She teased.

"Nothing because I was doing nothing of the kind. I don't like him, not one bit! Bad vibes Jenna, bad vibes!"

"You just met him!"

"So?"

"So, you can't judge a person on first impressions." Aunt Jenna pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't have many friends right now." She smirked.

"Ouch." I put my hand on my heart. "That hurt."

"I don't understand why you don't like him! I thought he was very…handsome." she smiled to herself.

I gasped, "I'm telling Alaric!"

"Oh no your not!"

"Then get me a puppy."

"No."

"What's Alaric's number again?"

"Do you want to be grounded until your thirty one?"

"The idea doesn't appeal to me."

"Then keep that cute little mouth shut."

"Blackmail aunt Jenna? Really?"

"Who do you think taught you it?" She grinned.

I thought for a moment, "Good point. Well played."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." I turned to go up the stairs, "So seriously? No puppy? Not even a little one?"

"No!" She laughed, "Go on, upstairs!"

"Fine!" I made my way upstairs to find Elena and Jeremy, "What does a girl have to do around here to get a puppy?" I muttered to myself. I got to Jeremy's room and I knocked on it, but a hand went over mine. Elijah. I was in total awe, I had not seen this man for five seconds and I already forgot how gorgeous he was. He placed a finger over his lips as the door opened. "What?" Jeremy asked me like the stroppy teenager he is.

I quickly snapped out my trance, "Err…..Can't one sister come to one brother without there being a need for it? Maybe I just wanted a hug!"

"Goodbye." He slammed the door in my face.

I sighed and turned to Elijah, "I knew he would turn on me as he got older." I then realised I was saying this to the man who wants me dead.

He cracked half a smile, "That was a wise choice."

"Well I have been known to be the wise twin." Why couldn't I react in the way normal people would?

"That's an awfully large mark on your neck." Elijah raised his finger, barely touching the hickey before I pulled away, "It seems the Salvatore brother is very fond of you."

"What's not to like?" I shrugged. "But we aren't together. Total single." What on earth was I doing? "I mean, if that's all you wanted to point out, thank you, it has been noted and I'll be on my way…" I tried to move, but he blocked my way, "Look, do you realise how annoying it is to do that? It's bad enough Damon does it and now you."

"You aren't afraid?"

"Oh I am, this is just my way of showing it." I told him.

"Well thank you for having the good sense of being afraid."

"You're welcome." I replied and stood there awkwardly. "So, not to beat around the bush…Mr Elijah… but what do you want? Apart from me being dead…."

"I think it's time, you and I had a little chat, your twin too."

"Thing is…." I looked at my watch, "look at the time, I have so much to do and if I don't get it done, things build up, people get mad, you know how it is….. Well maybe you don't, you have all the time in the world, know what I mean? and when time gets this problematic I-" I stopped with the look he was giving me, "Ok, ok, calm down, we can talk."

"Good. Elena is waiting for us."

Fun.

She better not get me killed. God, whoever was suppose to be patrolling me is doing a terrible job.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! They are very much appreciated and I love reading them!<br>****Put up a new video on my you tube channel, it's a cross over for vampire diaries and true blood! It's a sookie/Klaus one so check that out at : LivHardyx  
><strong>**LivHardy x **


	70. By the light of the moon part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

It was very awkward taking Elijah into my bedroom but when we got there, due to the fact all I wanted to do was rip off his clothes. When had my mind become this perverted? When a whole bunch of gorgeous vampires entered my life, that's when.

The mixture of lust and fear was not a good combination!

However, my plans to obviously seduce Elijah was ruined by my twin being already in my room. She just wanted him for herself! She did not look at all surprised Elijah was there. "Why aren't you shocked?" I asked her suspiciously, "Oh no, no, no." I held my hand up. "Was this your doing?" She blinked back at me. "Elena Gilbert…..tell me you didn't make contact to negotiate our deaths?"

"I didn't." She told me.

"Pinkie swear?" I asked her as I offered up my pinkie.

"Pinkie swear." She linked her pinkie through mine.

"Alright then." I pulled my hand back and accepted her answer.

Elijah chuckled lowly to himself after watching us, "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm."

"Only us right?" I commented.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asked him.

"Because I didn't want you two to be taken."

"Interesting." I nodded. "Go on."

He sat down on the seat by the window. I couldn't help but further admire his beautiful face that I just wanted to run my hand down. I swear all vampires were blessed with good looks, I cannot imagine what Klaus would look like, oh crap; I can't find these people hot! They want to kill me! I am so glad vampires can't read minds otherwise I would be screwed, especially with Damon! "Klaus is the most feared and hated."

"That's true." I whispered to Elena, "I both fear and hate him!"

"Those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Words gets out that the doppelganger exits, doppelgangers in your case, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him, and I can't have that."

"Nor can we." I said. "How come we're twins? Can't there only be one?" I asked him.

"Apparently no/t" He said, looking between the two of us. "However, a witch I came across believed that, one has more of the doppelganger blood than the other, but which one that is, no one can tell until the ritual."

"Would they still have to drink from the both of us if they knew which one held more?"

And this would be wear Elena would heroically say she will take the sacrifice on her own. Or set me up for it seeing how she has been trying to get me killed over the past few days.

"No. Klaus would still need to drink from the both of you. He could allow the forty percent one to live, but he would have no reason to spare either of you." Elijah explained.

"Wow, sounds like a jerk." I muttered.

"Isn't that what you're trying to do? Take us to him?"

"Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse."

"It's not ours either!" We had something in common! Score! I'm in!

"Then what is your goal?" I hoped the answer to be our knight and shining armour! Well more mine then Elena's.

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse."

"A what?" Elena asked.

"Basically a loner," I told her, "and apparently you're the smart twin, god."

"He trusts only those in his circle."

"So he trusts you?"

"Not anymore." he shook his head.

"Do you even know where he is?" He looked down and that was basically answered my question. "Wait, I get it now. You're trying to use us to draw him out, smart man, smart man."

"Well to do that, I need you two to stay put and stop trying to get yourselves killing."

"Thank you!" I clapped, "My idea all along! I just get blamed for it, listen to the man Elena!" I think I was in love with him just a little bit more, he didn't want me to die either!

"We don't even know if he is telling the truth." Elena shot back at me.

"If I wasn't truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now." Elijah said calmly, crossing his legs.

"See!" I nudged her. "He is telling the truth!"

"Instead, I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Go on." I told him.

"Mia!" Elena exclaimed,

"Let's hear the man out!"

"But-"

"Zip it. Elijah is speaking."

"Do nothing-" He stood up and made his way towards us, "do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And when the time is right, you two and I will draw Klaus out and I'll make certain your friends remain unharmed."

I love you.

"And then what?" Elena asked him.

I came up behind him to see what he was fiddling with on my desk, but he turned around leaving us awfully close, "Then I kill him.

"Just like that?"

"Just…like…that." He looked down at me. C'mon legs, move! "I'm a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal. So, do we have a deal?."

"Hell to the yeah we have a deal!"

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena had to make things difficult.

"We're negotiating now?" He asked in amusement.

"If she gets something, I want something too." I pointed out.

"And what do you want?"

You.

"Out of here." I told him, "There is a spell, keeping us trapped in here, don't care about her, just get me out."

"That can be arranged." He turned to Elena, "And you?"

Elena asked for Stefan to be out of the tomb. We both got our wishes and I was happy to be free! I went to the mystic grill where I was pretty sure Damon was, I was right when I saw his car.

I smirked when I saw Damon, wasn't he going to be surprised to see me! I went up behind him and placed my hands behind my back, "Looking for someone?"

He turned his head and cocked up a brow to see me, "How did you get out?" He asked me, "Did Bonnie accept the deal you offered me?" He purred.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" He just did his usual smile, "So what's going on?"

"Well apparently a friend of Mason's is in town." he told me.

"A werewolf?"

"That's what I'm here to find out."

"You know what you should do?"

"Go on."

"You should team up with me to get to the bottom with this."

"Ok."

"Ok?" I asked in confusion, "What do you mean ok? You never let me help!"

"By letting you help, at least I will see the inside of your bedroom again."

"Wow, my threat actually did something for once." I said, "So what's the plan of action?"

"First we find Ric."

"There he is!" I quickly pointed out, "What the hell would you do without me?"

"I wonder." He replied sarcastically.

"Ok, there is no need for that." I scowled. "I don't know about you but I'm rather excited about teaming up with Alaric!" I said as I rubbed my hands together.

"Whilst I may be up to teaming with you, Alaric might not." Damon said.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because you're a little weirdo." He smirked.

"Oh c'mon, I'm cool." I told him. "And Alaric knows that."

"Really?"

"Well, if not, he owes me from the naked run in."

He chuckled, "Oh good." his eyes landed on me neck, "You dropped the scarf, I like it better this way."

My hand went straight to my neck where Damon's mark was exposed. "Dammit." I tried to move my hair over it, "Can you still see it?"

"Err no."

I turned around and looked at my reflection is the window, "Lies!" I kept moving my hair to cover it.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." He said as he wrapped his arms from behind, round my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Not that bad?" I scoffed. I saw him smile in the reflection and kiss my shoulder. "How long do you reckon it will take to go?"

"I made sure it will stay there for at least….two weeks?" I elbowed him in the stomach, "Relax I'm kidding." he laughed.

"Well I'm glad you are finding this funny." I said bitterly.

"Me too."

"You are never going near my neck again."

"Oh I beg to differ." He then pressed his lips against it.

"No!" I squealed, "Damon!" I shoved him away, "You're such an ass!" but I couldn't say it without this horrible smile on my face. He just winked as he walked over towards Alaric. I went to join them when I heard someone clear their throat, I turned to see Matt with his arms crossed and leaning against a table. "Matthew? Matthew!" I opened my arms for a hug, "My friend!"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You and Damon," He raised his brows. "and that thing on your neck, Jesus Mia!"

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! It's…..well you see…you did this!"

"What?"

"You heard!"

"I think I would remember that." He laughed.

"You would think so." I tapped my foot. "But you see, you were horribly drunk."

"Are you two-"

"No." I cut him off.

"Good because I already told James the date is on."

"Oh yeah, the date, I totally didn't forget." I scratched the back of my hair awkwardly.

"You two looked pretty cosy."

"Yeah well…." I didn't know what to say, "What about you Matt? I saw you eying up that woman over there." I pointed somewhere randomly.

He looked to where I was pointing, "Mia….that woman is in her 70's?"

"Yeah, I know. You disgust me."

"Well that thing on your neck disgusts me."

"Your face disgusts me."

"Your life disgusts me."

"Your body odour disgusts me."

"Your lack of decent metaphors disgusts me."

I gasped, "Take that back!"

"No." He grinned.

"Damn you Matthew! I will be revenged!"

"Ha, no you won't." He ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"I'm telling!"

"Oh yeah? Who?" I looked around.

"That guy,"

"What's his name?"

"Guy."

"Oh really?" Matthew laughed at me.

"Really."

"Fine. Guy!" Matthew yelled out. Guy turned around, "Oh shit, you weren't kidding."

"HA! Loser" I shoved Matt as I went over to the bar. I was in need of a drink. There was a new guy behind it. "Hello…. Justin." I read his name tag. "One beer my good man."

"Ha, yeah right." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Ok, I'll play. ID?"

"About that…." I said awkwardly, the guy leaned back and crossed his arms waiting for me to come up with an incredibly invented excuse. "Oh c'mon, the last guy served me!"

"Yeah and you wonder why he's not here anymore." Justin rolled his eyes. I didn't like this Justin.

"Hey, that's not fair, Alistair had some family problems to attend to." I pointed out.

"Bye now."

"Ok, look Justy-"

"It's Justin."

"I know, but I like to give people nicknames!"

"It's Justin." He repeated again sternly.

Wow….someone that resists my obvious charm, "Ok Justin-" I cleared my throat. "You see that guy-" I pointed at Matt. "He works here too and he will tell you how amazingly responsible I am."

"I don't like him."

My mouth fell open, "How can you not like Matt?"

"Just don't." He shrugged and wiped down the bar.

"But he is SO cool."

"Ok?"

"Once, we had a dance off over skype and he beat me, do you now how hard that is to do, Justy?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Pleasseee just give me one beer!" I begged.

"No."

"Por favor?"

"No."

"But I said it in Spanish?"

"Still no."

"Dammit Justin!" I slammed my hand down. "I would stand here and debate this with you, but I have a mission to do."

"Is that right?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it is, Justin." I pulled a face at him. "This isn't the last we've seen of each other, I hope you are aware."

"Ooo." He mocked.

I glared at him and walked over to Justin. "I didn't think it was possible…"

"What?" Damon asked me.

"Someone resisted my charm….ouch."

"Drama queen." Damon commented.

"With good reason." I retorted.

"Whatever." He crossed his arms and waited for Alaric.

"Yeah, you best feel remorseful." I told him.

"I don't." Damon replied, pulling me against his chest.

"Well then, you're clearly a bad person."

"Not bad." Damon shook his head. "Misunderstood."

"Ha, yeah right." I scoffed.

"Damon." Alaric came over to us and pointed over at a woman.

"Hmm. Mason's mystery woman." He spoke.

"Where is Mason anyway?" I asked, a little too afraid to know.

"Decomposing in his truck." I cringed, "Probably should start cutting up his body into different parts soon." he whispered in my ear.

"Go away." I pushed him.

"He had it coming. He tried to kill you remember?"

"He wouldn't have." I said softly. "He just needed leverage."

"You think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked Damon.

"I hope not, being a full moon, Ric." He then held up a small see through bag which looked to have some kind of flower in it. "But we should definitely find out."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wolfsbane," He picked up a few strands of my hair and started twirling it in his fingers, "it's like vervain to a werewolf."

"Alright so what's the plan?" I asked, tugging my hair out of Damon's grip.

We went over what we were going to do and I was pretty excited about going under cover. I went first and sat on the stool next to her for a couple of minutes, then in comes Alaric. "Well, helllooo." He fake slurred, oh god it was so hard not to laugh. "Can I have a scotch and whatever these beautiful women are drinking?" Me and her exchanged a rolling eye look, we were bonding.

Ric was damn charming.

"Oh, no, one's my limit."

"And she's not having anything." Justin said sternly, looking at me.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" I winked at him.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I'm-" Alaric pointed to himself dramatically, "a freak!"

"Sure your not. Sorry, he's my aunt's ex-boyfriend," I told her. "he started drinking and it all went down hill from there." Seriously, where is my nomination for a golden globe? This is the second amazing acting work that I had done and no one appreciated it.

"You tell your aunt that I don't need her! I don't need anybody!" Alaric said loudly and fake stumbled, he was trying to steal my golden globe!

"Just leave us alone, ok?" I told him.

"Look, I am just being friendly to somebody who's new, where is the harm in that? Is it illegal Mia, is it? No! I didn't think so."

"How do you know I'm new?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I've never seen you here before and I am here every night! Ay Mia?"

"Either here or standing outside my house." I replied.

"Excuse me. Is this guy bothering you two?" Damon came in, another person trying to steal my award!

"I am not bothering anybody!" Alaric piped up.

"Perfect. Well, do it elsewhere." This Damon getting rid of the bad guy was hot. His hand brushed over mine which was out of Mason's mystery woman's site and stroked my knuckles with his thumb. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk," My eyes shifted to Alaric who was putting the wolfs bane into her drink. "when we get tired of him, we just put him in a cab and send him back to where he came from."

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Alaric said, sliding the drink with wolfsbane in front of her. Yey! I get served! Just as I was about to take my drink when Justin pulled it back.

"You and me are going to have a serious falling out in a minute, Justy." I warned. He just smirked as he poured my drink away.

"You know she's not old enough." Damon said to Alaric, trying to look all responsible, dick. "Why are you still here?"

Alaric just raised his glass, "Thank you for the drink." He slumped off somewhere else.

Now…we wait….

* * *

><p><strong>Finally someone who doesn't like Mia ay! Wonder how she will handle that!<br>****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!  
><strong>**Follow me at LivRKOHardy  
><strong>**You tube channel : LivHardyx **

**OH & I was tweeted a suggestion of making a role play twitter for Amelia Gilbert, what do you guys think? Would you follow? Let me know! **

**LivHardy x **


	71. By the light of the moon part 4

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Damon and the woman who we had learnt is called Jules continued their conversation and quite frankly, I was getting bored. Secret missions are suppose to be cooler then this. I caught Alaric's gaze a few times and tried to signal to him that there was nothing so far. Damon's fingers were entwining with mine under the table, not that Jules had noticed. "There's a B&B down the road and a motel off I-9, but if you ask me, I think it's a mistake."

"No frills is fine." Jules replied. "I'm just here for the night. It's a long story. I'm looking for my friend."

"Oh, who?" Damon asked.

"Mason Lockwood."

"I know Mason." Damon laughed and I loved the smile that came on his face, it was just too bad that this was all an act, this nice Damon was really growing on me.

"You do?"

"Yeah," He chuckled, "he's a great guy. Mia knows him well too."

"Oh, how come?" She asked me.

"He was close with my aunt when they were in high school, used to baby sit me sometimes." I told her.

"Yeah and she dated his nephew." Damon replied for me, my head snapped up and I half glared at him, why bring that up!

"Oh you did?"

"It was a long time ago." I told her.

"How come you broke up? Did something happen?" I don't know if Damon noticed, but you could tell she was fishing.

"I just had to leave town for awhile," I replied and saw that wasn't the answer she was hoping for, "but we're still good friends."

She nodded, "You see, Mason's missing."

"What do you mean? Like, 'missing' missing?" He played dumb.

"I know how Mia knows him, but how do you know Mason?" She asked Damon.

"Friends of friends." He then gestured down to her drink which she hadn't touched, still she didn't drink it. "You know, I'm tight with the sheriff, if there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will." I wanted to laugh, but I have to say, Damon was very convincing. "He is a great guy. After his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew through all that grief and because him and Mia had broken up." Frustrated that he brought that up again, I made this known to Damon by taking my hand away from Damon's and placed it over the mark he left on me, Damon moved his hand to rest on my hip, stroking over my bone with his thumb. "You haven't touched your drink."

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker, I should get going."

"Oh, come on. No, look, one drink" Damon said to her. "Mia, go get me another one." He gestured to his empty glass.

I was about to argue about and tell him to get it himself, but then I realised it would give me another opportunity to charm Justin. "Ok." I replied and scanned around. I found him at the end of the bar; I walked over and cleared my throat. He looked up and rolled his eyes as soon as he saw it was me. "Well hello….somebody get me a glass because I am looking at a tall glass of water." I wiggled my brows.

"What are you doing?" He asked me with his brow raised.

"Some call it, making a move."

"That was terrible. It didn't even make sense."

"Ok, I'll take that as constructive criticism. I can do better." I stared at him whilst thinking. "How about some call me Mia, but you can call me tonight." I even threw in a charming wink. He shook his head in response. "Oh c'mon! That was smooth!"

"You were far from it." He replied as he was wiping down a glass.

"It's worked on other people!"

"Like who?" Just as he asked, Matt came up behind him to get something from under the bar.

"Like Matt!" Matt looked up upon hearing his name. "You find me charming, right Matt?"

"Oh yeah…." Matt answered; he then mimed no to Justin.

"I saw that!" He laughed at me and walked off. I glared after him before returning my attention back to Justin. "Now I see why you don't like him, he lies."

"Is that all?" He asked me.

"No. I need a drink."

"Look, I already told you I'm not serving you."

"It's not for me!" I exclaimed, he looked at me doubtfully, "It's not! It's for him." I pointed down at Damon who was still trying to convince Jules to have a drink with him. "He asked me to get one for him."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very, for not being charmed by me, but that is beside the point. I am not lying!"

"Bye bye."

"You must be gay! No one can resist those lines!"

"Just because I don't bend over for the pretty girl, I'm gay? Looks aren't everything, sweetheart, your personality proves that." Justin retorted.

I was offended! I was going to argue back, but then I had realised what he had said. "So….I'm pretty, ay Justin?" I smirked.

"That's not what I-" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Does anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?"

"Me? Annoying? That's ridiculous!" I then caught eyes with Damon, "I have to go, but I'll be back to charm you tomorrow."

"Please don't."

"Oh you are a feisty one! Bye Justy."

"Justin." He growled.

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

I stood back by Damon's side just as Jules was picking up her drink, "It will help me sleep." God, it took him the whole time I was away to get her to take a sip.

"To sleep." They clanged their glasses together.

"I wish I had one to do that, but someone took mine." I glared over at Justin. I looked at Jules to see her reaction to tasting the wolfsbane but it didn't even reach her lips before she slammed the drink down. "You fool," She spoke, "think you're clever don't you?" She looked straight at Damon.

"What do you want with Mason?" Damon leaned threateningly close and the nice Damon was gone.

"He's my friend." She replied sternly.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but you probably won't find him."

"And why not?" I felt awkward being in the middle of this.

"You should leave town." Damon shot back at her, he pulled on my top so I moved backwards and I was no longer in the middle.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Hmm."

"On a full moon. How stupid are you?" She hissed angrily, she then turned to me, "And you're in on this? I wonder what Tyler will think about that."

"Yeah well you-" I went to argue back but Damon cut me off, dammit, I wanted my first bar fight! I could take her! Just not when the full moon hit.

"She's under compulsion, she won't remember a thing, good luck." Damon lied and pulled me to his side.

"How about that second round?" The fake drunk Alaric came back into the picture, it was funny because he had no idea the game was up.

"I think we're done, Ric," He turned back to Jules, "you think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be." The girl was tough, I give her that. "Any other night, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

Marked? What the hell does that mean? She stormed off and out of the bar. "That doesn't sound good." I said to Damon. Hmmm, I should used that on Justin, you've been marked!

"C'mon." Damon growled, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the bar, Alaric quickly followed. "Where is she?" He looked around as soon as we got outside.

"Just let it go Damon, don't be stupid." Alaric told him.

"He's right." I grabbed onto his jacket so he would stop searching.

"What? I'm supposed to let her just get away with it?"

"Yes! For tonight anyway." I told him sternly.

"You've been marked." He spat, "What the hell kind of wolf throw down crap is that anyway?" Wow, he was right, he really doesn't respond well to threats.

"Look up!" Alaric yelled over him, we both looked up to see a full moon, "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite."

"Yeah! Listen to Alaric! Don't risk it." I told him, "Kill her tomorrow, you only have to wait one night."

"Go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it like Mia said, tomorrow." Alaric said sternly.

"Yeah." Damon said to my relief, "C'mon, I'll give you a list home." He told me. I nodded and waved goodbye to Ric. I followed Damon to his car where he opened the door for me. I hopped him and strapped myself up. "So what took you so long to get me the drink I never got?"

"I was trying to win Justin over." I replied.

"And how did that work out for you?" He asked as he reversed.

"It didn't, but I haven't given up yet!"

"With a line like, somebody get me a glass because I am looking at a tall glass of water, how did you think it would?" A small smile spread on his face.

"Oh I knew you were listening in." I shook my head. "And that is a good line!"

"In all my years of existence, I have never heard that one before."

"Maybe you would have been a lot luckier if you had used it." I replied as I stared out the window. I then felt a poke under my rip cage where my tickle spot was. "Damon! Stop it!" He kept doing it. "As a responsible driver you should not be doing that!" I shrieked as he got me again. He parked outside my house and pulled me out with him. "I can walk!" I protested. He let me down outside the front door. "Are you coming in?"

"Better not." He replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if Jules is going to come for me, I am not going to let her come here."

"Ah, ok." Damon pulled my body to him and kissed my forehead. "Be careful." I told him, "You're not invincible."

He scoffed, "Yeah I am."

"Go." I giggled and he did.

I went inside to see Stefan. "Well hello." I said to him as I passed to go up the stairs. "Wait…." I stopped and realised that Stefan was actually here, "You're free!"

"I'm free." He chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself?"

"Good too, now I'm out."

"It's a good feeling. I was entrapped too so I know what it's like." We spoke for a little while before I headed upstairs. I put on my current obsession Dexter and relaxed. My thoughts kept drifting back to Damon, if Jules did happen to come tonight, Damon would be able to handle her, right?

Speaking of the devil, I picked up my phone where it said Damon was calling, "Hey," I answered, "you ok?"

"Just can't stay away can you." I heard Damon's voice, but faintly.

"I believe it was you who called me." I replied.

"Well, you don't answer your phone." I heard another voice, wait, that's Rose?

"Damon? Hello?" I said, I then came to the conclusion that he rang me accidentally. I should have hung up the phone, but I was interested in this little show down, so I closed my door and put it on loud speaker.

"What do you want?" I heard Damon say.

"I wanted to apologise." Rose replied.

"Just admit it. You don't have anywhere else to go." That's it Damon! Lay it on her!

"I'm sorry about Amelia. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't know she had a death wish," I don't! I swear if someone accuses me of that one more time! "but I called you. I tried to make it right, ok? I'm sorry Damon….and I have nowhere else to go." Should have thought about that before bitch!

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon said sternly.

"Damon ple-"

"Rose," I heard him snap, "I trusted you," I sat up and held the phone closer to me, "I trusted you with the only thing in the world that matters to me." I had to smile at that.

"You have every right to be angry."

"Yeah, I do."

"I made a mistake!"

"I nearly lost Mia because of that mistake."

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"I left you with the most important thing in my life and you let me down."

"Even if I did stay and he tried to take her, it wouldn't have made a difference, he would have took her and I would have died trying."

I heard a crash and I had no idea what was going on, I sat there and after a couple of minutes I heard, "Are you ok?" I was relieved to hear Damon's voice.

"Yeah, it's healing."

What was healing? I put the phone on the side, it had all gone quiet, I quite enjoyed hearing them talk about me and despite the fact that if I wasn't involved, I would side with Rose, I wanted Damon to remain angry with her. After a couple of minutes the talking started up again. "I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up?" Oh crap, I forgot that the full moon would also now affect Tyler.

"So it was Jules, the other werewolf, the one who attacked you?" I heard Rose say back.

I put the phone back on the side, back onto loud speaker and laid on my back, listening in. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me."

"All's well that ends well."

"You all healed?"

I then realised, Jules must have come! That was what the noise was! She bit Rose? "Yeah, seems that way." Rose replied, damn.

"Rose, uh-" Damon started, but paused, "I'm happy that the legend was fake." No Damon! You're suppose to be angry with her! "Maybe werewolves made it up to keep vampires away?"

"Lucky me." Rose chuckled. "I'm going to stay Damon and help you."

"Help me do what?"

No! Don't stay! Leave! Leave like you did before! "Save Amelia, protect Amelia, all things Amelia," I don't want your help! "and of course her sister."

"Really? Why?" Damon asked her, his voice suspicious. I can't believe he hadn't realised that he had accidentally called me yet.

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship and I happen to have a vacancy in that department-" He need anymore friends! He has me! Me and Alaric! "and you can use all the friends you can get."

"Just friends?" Damon asked, suggestively. I tried to ignore the pang in my chest when he said that, but it failed. He had never said that to me and maybe if he did, we could have talked about a relationship but he had never made that clear with me, apparently he loved me and I was 'the most important thing in his world' and here he is saying it to her. Gr.

"Just friends." She laughed, I then heard her squeal.

"Are you sure you can do that?" His voice was low and suggestive.

"I don't love men who love other women." Doesn't seem like it, "I think more of myself then that." Good for you! Maybe I can like you after all! "but-" no! No buts! "but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend." NO! No!

I heard Damon chuckle, "I think I like you." No! You don't like anybody! I heard the Rose laughing, then kissing, then moaning and then I hung up. I don't need to hear them having sex which I'm pretty sure they were about to do. I turned my body to face the ceiling, do not cry woman! Do not cry!

Think happy thoughts…. JUSTIN!

"Amelia?" I sat up to see Stefan, "Can I come in?"

"Knock yourself out" I told him, desperately needing the distraction. "You didn't by chance hear-" He smiled which told me he did. "I don't know normally do that, but I-"

"I would have done the same thing." He told me. "If I was a girl."

"If?" I had to do it, it was there for the taking. He laughed, oh I do like Stefan. "So does that mean you won't tell Damon?"

"Your secret is safe with me." Once again, I picked the wrong brother! "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

I smiled and looked down, the fact that he even asked that just made my eyes water, its like when your upset and someone tries to hug you, it just makes you cry. "I'm ok." my voice broke, dammit! "No, it's ok" I said, trying not to make him feel awkward. "I guess I should be used to it by now. I just don't get it," I looked back up at him, "I don't get it, do not get it." I shook my head and squeezed my lips together as I tried to gulp the lump forming in the back of my throat. "I keep letting him do this to me but I can't walk away." My phone then started to ring, it was Damon, but I didn't know if it was just another one of his accidental calls.

"I'll be next door if you need me." Stefan said to me, I nodded and waited until he was out the door before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." He continued on when I didn't reply, "Just wanted to let you know I'm still alive." I didn't know what to say so I didn't saying anything, "But Rose, she's back and she got bit by Jules."

Shame. Hope it hurt. "Oh."

"You don't sound very shocked."

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine."

"It doesn't sound like it, have you been crying?"

"Nope, no crying here." I said a little too quickly, "I'm just not feeling well."

"Look, I can't come over tonight because I think the wolf bite is getting worse on Rose, but I can come over, pick you up and bring you back here?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hours later

I felt a cool touch slide down my cheek, I opened my eyes, half-lidded to see Damon, crouching down beside me, "Hey." he whispered to me.

"Damon?" I murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He moved the hair from my face and over my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Five."

"In the morning?"

He chuckled, "I can't stay long." He leaned in and pecked my lips, "You feeling better?"

"Huh, what?" I was still half asleep.

"You said you weren't feeling well earlier."

"I'm ok." I sounded like a zombie. "Tired."

"So I see." He slid his hand under the covers and rested on my waist. I closed my eyes again, I felt the covers move off me and he slid in next to me. I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep. I relaxed under his touch and after a minute, I no longer felt it. I opened my eyes back up and he was gone.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites & tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x **


	72. The Descent part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"But why do I have to come?" I moaned as Elena dragged me into the boarding house. "It's not fair!"

It really wasn't. She had woken me up, dragged me out of bed, into the car and now here. This was the last place I wanted to be right now.

"Look, Aunt Jenna and Alaric needed the house for themselves."

"I wouldn't have bothered them!"

"Plus I'm sure you want to see Damon." Elena winked at me.

"That is where you are wrong twin, who doesn't know everything." She just grinned at me and walked towards Stefan's bedroom. "Oh what? So you're just going to leave me now?"

"That's right."

"Wait! That's not cool! Dragging me here and ditching me? What kind of person are you?" She ignored me and disappeared from my sight. "Elena!" To those of you who wish to be a twin, consider yourself lucky! I thought about last night, seeing Damon, I still didn't know whether that was real or whether I was just dreaming. I headed towards Damon's room, but stopped when I heard that bitch's voice.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." I poked my head slightly around the door to see a huge, disgusting, gash on Rose's back. Ouch, maybe I was dreaming last night.

"Well, according to legend, which is a notoriously unreliable source." Damon said to which Rose's smiled, how sickeningly sweet. "Drink up." I guess now I know how Damon felt with me and Tyler. "Blood heals."

Rose downed the blood Damon gave to her, but the gash didn't look any better. Sure, I didn't like the vamp, but I would never have wished this upon her. "Yeah. It does feel like its working." Her voice was convincing at all.

"Let's have a look. Come on." Rose turned around for Damon and he pulled her shirt down further so I could see the whole of the bruise, it looked much worse then what I had already seen, I winced to myself.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Uh, definitely better." He suddenly froze, "Right, Amelia?" His head shot in my direction, shit, I had been caught out! I thought I was being very quite and very hidden, I guess not. I gulped and stepped into the room, he jerked his head slightly in Rose's direction.

"Uh….yeah, looking good." I put a thumbs up which completely gave the game away.

"Where are Stefan and Elena?" Damon asked me.

"In his room." I replied.

"Actually-" Elena stepped into the room, "he left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced he has to find Isobel, but that's going to upset Elijah."

"He wants to do what?" I asked her, "We don't need her."

"No can do, I'm with Stefan on this one. "Damon replied, handing Rose's another glass of blood.

"How can you be with Stefan on this one? You're never with Stefan!" I pointed out, "We don't need her back in our lives."

Damon moved over to me, "We need all the help we can get." He told me.

"Not from her." I said sternly. "I'm saying, we're not going to do that."

"And I'm saying, you don't get to make decisions anymore." He leaned real close to my face, I almost wished he would just kiss me, but I knew he wouldn't.

"I shouldn't have my decisions revoked just because Elena dragged me into a mess!"

"She's almost as stubborn as you." Rose chuckled slightly.

"Almost?" I asked her. Bitch please.

"I'm not going to convince Stefan otherwise, now, you're going to stay here and play nurse for a little while-"

"It's not necessary." Rose cut him off.

"You heard the woman! It's not necessary, now if you'll excuse me-" I tried to walk off, but Damon linked his arm through mine and pulled me back so I bashed against his chest.

"Amelia-" He said sternly, "It is necessary."

"I can barely look after myself!"

"I'll be here too." Elena said.

"And she can barely look after me! She nearly got me killed the other day, if you remember."

"Elena's a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist."

"Yeah, well I can." I said and headed out for the door, I could barely be in the same room with her for five minutes, let alone baby sitting her. Damon suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my exit. "Get out of my way Damon. She has Elena, I don't need to sta-" He cut me off with a kiss, it was short, but sweet. "Um-" I completely lost what I wanted to say, stupid Damon.

"Stay."

"You think you can just kiss me and that will make me want to do it?" I huffed.

"Yes?"

"No." I said sternly, "I have better things to do, bye Damon." He zoomed in front of me again. "Would you stop doing that?" I exclaimed. "I'm not staying here, I don't owe you any favours, nor do I owe her any."

"I'll be back soon." He told me.

"You're not listening to me!"

"You'll be fine."

I glared at him, "Is she going to die?"

"Probably." He shrugged, "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection. It's getting worse."

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what else I could say.

He shrugged once more, "Death happens." His eyes fixated on mine, "We come, we go. Sooner she dies, the better. It's gloomy as hell in here."

"C'mon Damon. I know you don't mean that." I folded my eyes and tried not to break under his gaze. "You're just upset."

"No I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specifically for those that care."

"That's a lie Damon, you care."

"I care about you." He took a step closer to me, "And only you."

"Stop it." I took a step back before I read too much into it.

"Stop what?"

"Saying that."

"It's true."

"Please." I scoffed. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "If that were true Damon, you-" I stopped. "Never mind. You can go, I'll stay."

"I would what?"

"You would only want to be with me. You wouldn't even look at another girl, but you just can't help yourself-"

"Mia-"

"No. It's fine. I've accepted it." He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him, "Don't Damon. I don't want to have the conversation we've already had a million times. I'll see you later. I went back in and found Elena helping Rose up when I looked back Damon was gone. "We're taking her to Damon's room." She told me, I nodded and just followed on. On the bright side, Elena would probably do all the work, all I would have to do is give her amazing company, comes naturally to me!

"I hate this." Rose muttered as she got into Damon's bed, "I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

"Just get in bed." I suggested helpfully from behind Elena. See, I was doing my bit!

"We don't get sick." She continued with her rant. "When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out with an illness."

"You're not going to die." Elena lied.

Yeah she is.

"Such a human thing to say." Rose chuckled. "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you? But you have." She then looked at me.

"I have once," Elena told her, Rose raised a brow, "to get Mia up." She finished.

"How many times?" Rose asked me.

I shrugged, "A couple." Elena scoffed at this, "What?"

"A couple?"

"I don't keep count!" I shot back.

Rose chuckled at our sister petty argument, "You're lucky, you know." She said to me.

"How so?"

"No one's ever loved me the way Damon loves you."

"I doubt that." I muttered.

"I don't." She replied, didn't think so heard, damn vampire hearing. "He talks about you a lot and when he doesn't, I know he's thinking of you." She told me, "Look on his desk." I squinted my eyes at her, "Go on." I moved to his desk, where lots of paper was lying around.

"What am I looking for?" I asked her, but then my question was answered when I saw something very familiar looking. On his desk was a photograph of me. I held it up to Rose and she nodded.

"I catch him looking at it often, although he would never admit it." She told me.

"Where did he get this from?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She replied, "He's very secretive with his stuff."

I placed the photograph back down and was secretly happy with this finding. I wonder what else he kept, would it be so terrible of me to find his diary, assuming he has one. "Trevor was my best friend, nothing more." She sighed, "I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire." Elena went out to get Rose more blood. "Why are you so eager to give up?" She asked me.

I sighed heavily, "Look, I've said it a million times, it's not me!" I half yelled, "I don't want to die, I want to fight, I am a fighter! It's her-" I pointed to Elena and she walked back into the room, I scoffed, "Giving me a bad reputation of wanting to die, who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm not giving up on anything." Elena told her.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

"I call it our best option."

"Her." I corrected, "Her best option. I don't get a say in anything."

"Because you're younger." Elena pointed out.

"So? I'm stronger." She cocked up a brow, "Mentally!" She shook her, "See what I have to put up with? " I asked Rose, "Such disrespect! She doesn't listen to me, she never listens to me! Have is it ever occurred to that I may actually have a good idea?"

"Well then-" Elena crossed her arms, "I would love to hear it."

"Nope. You've done it now, I don't want to." I lied, not having a clue at all what to do.

"Exactly."

"You really think your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked Elena.

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know she the help of another witch. I'm assuming its Elijah's witch, so, no, I don't."

"You really are determined to die, aren't you?" Rose stated, "but you do realise, it's not just you you're fighting for, if you die, so does Amelia."

"Thank you!" I sat up clapping my hands.

"Maybe the curse only needs one of us." Elena spoke.

I rolled my eyes, ever the hero, like hell I would just let her die. "You can keep hoping, but we all know that's not guaranteed to be true. She could be the 60% of double ganger therefore she has to die."

"But that might be me." Elena pointed out.

"There is no way of knowing until the actual ritual and by then, she may already be dead." Rose laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, "I'm so tired." She mumbled. I jerked my head at Elena towards the door, she nodded and we started heading out of it. "No, stop, wait."

"Oh what now?" I moaned.

"Tell them to prepare the horses." Rose said, I cocked up a brow.

"Tell them yourself-"

"Amelia! She's sleep talking."

"Ohh…."

"What the hell did you think she meant by 'prepare the horses'?"

"Well….you know….I don't know." I mumbled.

"See this is why you don't get to make decisions." Elena told me.

"Hey, that's unfair!"

"You don't think things through!"

"I do too!"

"What like now?"

"It was an easy mistake!" I protested.

"No it wasn't! There are no horses around!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Are you really going to do this now? Really? Now?" Elena huffed.

"Yes now! You are always doubting me!"

"With good reason." Elena pointed out.

"Trevor please, keep it down," Rose moaned.

"Yeah Elena!"

"Its okay, Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Yeah…." I helpfully contributed.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. We're never going to be make it there before sun."

"You don't know that for sure." I said, but Elena nudged me, "Ow, uncalled for."

"Elena! Amelia!" Rose grunted, "I need more blood!"

"Go! Go!" I pushed Elena towards her, I would be a terrible doctor, I can't do stressful situations. Elena handed her the blood but she chucked it back up and began coughing. Elena ran out of the room, I watched her go and as I turned back to check on Rose, she was gone. "Huh? What the-?" Where the hell did she go? "I'm left with her for one second alone and I've already lost her." I spoke allowed. I turned around to see Rose staring at me, "Oh! There you are!"

"Katerina."

"Oh my god no! Where!" I jumped around, but I couldn't see Katherine, how did she get out of the tomb? Wait, she can't, she was compelled to stay there, oh I see what's going on, "Not cool." I said turning back to Rose, "You know I have a fear of having an evil look-alike!" She continued to stare darkly at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" but then, completely uncalled for, she slammed me against the wall. "Ow! ELENA!"

"It's all your fault, Katerina." She hissed at me, baring her teeth.

"Whoa, whoa, let's just take a breather." She pulled me forwards and slammed me against the wall again. "Oh god, that really hurts" I moaned.

"You, Katerina, you did this!"

"I'm not Katherine! I didn't do anything! Oh my spleen!" I whimpered, this is what you get for trying to be helpful. "I'm Amelia, Rose! ELENA!"

"You betrayed us!" She yelled at me.

"No I didn't!"

"YOU DID!

" It wasn't me!"

"It's all your fault!" She sneered as me and slammed me back against the wall again.

"No! I'm Amelia! That was Katherine! I'm innocent!"

"Mia!" Elena yelled and ran towards Rose, trying to rip her off me. "Rose! It's Mia, it's just Mia!"

"Katerina!" She barked again.

"No! Amelia!"

"Amelia?" Finally. Rose's crazy vampire eyes went back to normal and she released me, I held onto my back in pain. "Oh, my god, Amelia., I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't mean to." Elena said, I'm sorry twin, was it you who she was apologising to? Was it you who nearly just gotten torn to shreds?

No the apology was not accept.

"I don't know what's happening." Rose cried out as she sank to the ground.

You just attacked me that. That's what's happening!

* * *

><p><strong>This was a hard one to write as I didn't know how to write Amelia into it!<br>****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>I'm starting to write season 3 soon, any ideas?<br>Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy and check out my you tube account : LivHardyx **

**LivHardy x **


	73. The Descent part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

I stood back up and brushed myself down. "I'm sorry, don't be scared of me." Rose said to me.

"I'm not." I told her, she took a step towards me, "Ah!" I jumped back behind Elena. They both looked at me, "Ok, maybe a little. I'll be right back." I told Elena and quickly walked out of the room. I got out my phone and dialled Damon's number, voicemail, what a twat.

'Please leave a message after the beep' the annoying woman's voice said.

"Call me if you need me…." I mocked what he said earlier in my message, "My ASS! Damon you need to come back, no need to wait for the sacrifice, I nearly just got killed a moment ago, you should have never left us to baby sit!" I growled and hung up. I turned around only to see Rose standing in front of me. "Rose? Where's Elena?"

"Katerina!" She snarled.

"Oh c'mon! Not again! It's me, it's Amelia!"

"KATERINA!" She screamed like a mad woman.

"ELENA!" I screamed too and ran in search of my twin. "ELENA! ELENA! ELEN- OOF" I felt down as I ran into someone. "Amelia," Elena growled as she had fallen too.

"I'm sorry for running for my LIFE!" I yelled at her, "She came at me again like I was Katherine, why me? Why always me?"

"C'mon, we need to find her." Elena said, pulling herself up. She put out a hand to help me up too.

"Err, no we don't. All we need to do is get the hell out of here."

"We can't do that."

"Yeah we can, if we stay here, she's going to kill us. Now I know you're so desperate to die, but I'm not." I told her. She ignored me and headed off to find Rose. "You're going to die!" I called out. Ignored. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Ignored again. "Ok, here I go!" Nothing. "Dammit." I sighed and followed on. We found her in the basement with all Damon's blood.

"Oh my god!" Elena placed a hand over her mouth.

Rose's head shot in our direction, "Katerina!"

"No! No! No! No!" I yelled and tried to block her exit. "Go! Go! Go!" I yelled at Elena and we ran upstairs, but Rose appeared in front of us again and growled.

"Stop!" Elena yelled at her. "It's Elena!"

"None of us are Katherine! Honest!" Rose stopped moving towards us. "See, I knew she would-" I turned round to face Elena, but suddenly I was pulled back, "AHH! HELP!"

"MIA!"

"GET THE CURTAINS DOWN! GET THE CURTAINS DOWN!" I screamed out as Rose was dragging me across the floor. Elena pulled down the curtains and natural sun light shorn into the room and onto Rose. I slumped down on the floor as Rose got off me and scuttled away from the light. "I am getting too old for this." I mumbled

"Amelia!" Elena pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. "Are you ok?"

"No I am not ok! My spleen hurts, I was brutally attacked, I want to go home!" I moped. I ran to the front door, but realised Elena wasn't behind me. "Oh for the love of-" I stopped and huffed in frustration. I looked around for a weapon, she is going to get me killed, I just know it.

"KATERINA!"

Once again I was slammed up against the wall, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact against my neck, but it never came. I felt Rose being pulled off me, go Elena! I opened my eyes to see Damon, his fangs extracted and he was growling at Rose. She took one look at him and then disappeared. I slid down the wall and held my head in my hands.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok."" I mumbled childishly. "You're an idiot."

"I shouldn't have left you with her."

"Yeah, you shouldn't."

"Did she hurt you?" He asked, grabbing my arm, checking around my body for bruises.

"Yes." I mumbled.

He put his arms around me and helped me up. "Where's Elena?"

"Upstairs." He kissed my forehead, "What is wrong with you? Leaving us with a deluded vampire?" I shoved him away from me.

"Where is she?" We turned to see Elena standing there.

He looked around. "We better start looking." Damon said and headed out towards the door, with me, being dragged by his hand. Elena followed on. Damon held the door open for me to sit shot guy in his car, Elena climbed in the back seat. We rode in silence until Damon's phone rang, from what I heard, it didn't sound good and Damon sped up. We followed Damon to where Liz Forbes was. "Hi." Damon said approaching her.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Liz replied.

"I was close by, what happened?" Liz looked towards me and Elena, "Go, but stay close." Damon whispered to us, Elena nodded and pushed me.

"Don't push me."

"Don't be a baby; I didn't push you that hard." She said to me.

"I can walk myself."

"Why do you feel the need to argue all the time?"

"You're the one who wants to argue about pushing me."

We stood around waiting for Damon who was taking his sweet time and that is when in the distance I could see….. "JUSTIN! HEY JUSTIN!" I yelled out, he turned around looking out for who was calling his name, he had a smile on his face, but when he saw me his smile dropped. "LOVE YOU!" He rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends. "Oh he so wants me." I said to Elena.

"Didn't seem like it to me." She laughed.

"That is ridiculous! Look at him, he obviously worships me."

"Ha, ok."

"He'll come around. They always do."

"Yeah, right." She shook her head at me. "Hey Stefan, it's me." Elena moved away from me as she phoned Stefan.

"Hey." I turned around to see Damon coming towards me, "Here, take this." he said, handing me a stake.

"What? You're not serious are you?" I asked him, refusing to take it, but he grabbed my hand and forced me to. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. If I do this, you'll-"

"I'll what?"

"You'll hate me."

"I told you-" He snapped, "I don't care about her; just do what I say Mia and you'll live." His facial expression softened, "Come on. Let's go." He said, pulling me close to him. Damon stopped after a couple of minutes walking.

"What?" I asked him.

"C'mon." He muttered and took off quickly in another direction. I gestured to Elena to keep up and ran with him. "Rose, stop!" Damon yelled out, I turned to see Rose biting a woman's neck. Rose released the woman and stared at Damon with her blood stained mouth, she then charged towards him, but he slammed her down onto the ground. "Rose, Rose. It's me, it's Damon." She struggled against him, "its Damon." He repeated.

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked around, "Did I do this?" She whimpered, "Oh, my god. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I never wanted to hurt anybody." She sobbed.

"I know." Damon said softly, it was weird him being so gentle. "I know."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried as she looked at me and Elena.

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon said as he lifted her up.

"No! I don't have a home." She continued to sob heavily. "I haven't had a home in so long." All my anger towards her started to leave me and I pitied her. "Oh, make it stop! Please make it stop. I hate it. Make it stop!"

"Come on." Damon lifted her bridal style and carried her towards his car. We followed without a word. Damon took us all back to the boarding house. Elena waited in the living room and decided to go into Damon's room where he had taken Rose.

I had barely stepped in the room when Rose said, "I'm sorry, Amelia." Damon turned around as she did so. "I don't like taking human life. I never have."

"You shouldn't be here." I was taken back by Damon's response to me coming in; I was trying not to take it too personally.

"Don't take it too personally Amelia." Rose said as if she had just read my mind. "Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care, but the minute he does, he runs away from it." I looked briefly towards Damon who was looking back at me. "He cares about you."

"I'm right here." Damon waved mockingly at her.

"Then tell her." Rose stated, before coughing, "Tell her."

"She knows."

Rose rolled her eyes at Damon's reaction and then looked back at me, "You need to convince Elena to fight, Amelia, you need to." She said.

"I've tried, the bitch won't listen to me." I told her.

"Well you need to keep trying." She continued sternly before she started to groan loudly and yell out in pain. I backed off like I always do when things get too much.

"Damon-"

"Go." He said sternly, pushing me back, "Just go, I've got this"

"Oh, my god! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Echoed through the house as I met Elena.

"Let's go." I quickly said to her and pulled her out the door. It was another silent car journey and ten minutes later, we arrived back at the house.

"You coming?" She asked as she got out the car.

"No." I told her. "I think I'm going to go back to the house."

"Mia-" She started, but stopped. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Call me." I nodded again and waited till she left before switching into the driver's seat. I drove back, not sure what I would find. No one was in, so I sat and waited.

Damon turned up ten minutes later. "You were supposed to leave." He stated firmly as he saw me.

"I did, but then I came back." I replied softly.

"Why?"

"To make sure you were ok." I picked up a drink and handed it to him.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm fine." He said as he downed his drink. "Now, that's over, we can-" He put his drink down and roughly pulled me to him.

"Damon-" I said, placing my hands on his chest, he continued to kiss down my neck., "Damon stop-" I pushed him away. "Stop obviously not."

He rolled his eyes, "Then go home Amelia. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you care for people?"

"Because I don't care Mia. Why do you even care? We all knew you didn't like her."

"That is not fair." I snapped. "I never wanted her to die." I tried to calm myself, knowing that this was just the pain or the drink talking. "Don't say I wanted this because I didn't."

"Is that all you came to say?"

"I'm your friend Damon-"

"I'm well aware of that." He snapped back at me.

"No your not." I quickly shot back at him. "You act as if I'm your play thing! You drag me around, pull me around, shove me, you expect me to be there at your beck and call, tell me….. Tell me you love me and then I find you with someone else." He looked up at me. "And I can't do it anymore Damon, I can't keep doing this. It's not me. It never was. We're not good for each other, Damon!"

"Does this ramble have a point?"

"It does." I said sternly. "No more between us. I'll be there for you as a friend and that's it. You can do what you want Damon, sleep with half the town for all I care."

"This is starting to sound very familiar." He half scoffed.

"I mean it this time." He looked at me doubtfully. "I do." I stressed. "You've turned me into someone that I can't believe. I let you mess me around and then I just come back and forgive you as if it were nothing. I would never have stood for that with Tyler, why should I with you?"

"It won't be that easy." He muttered as he re-filled his drink. "It's one of those things you people say, easier said then done."

"Well I have to do this."

"Why?"

"Because people already think I'm an idiot as it is!""Since when did you care what other people thought?"

"I don't. I care what I think and right now…." I looked down at the ground. "It's just not good, Damon." A moment of silence past between us. "I should go."

"Wait." He said.

"Unless this is about Rose, I don't want to hear it." I told him.

"Fine. What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well, I didn't and I'm not."

"You're lying. I know you're hurting Damon and I just want you to let me in! You don't have to always turn it off and pretend not to feel."

"I feel, Amelia. Ok? And it sucks. What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me."

"You're feeling guilty?"

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Amelia? Well when are you going to get it? I am not human and I can't give you what you want." He stepped closer and leaned mere inches away from my face, "Now either spread your legs, or go home."

"You can be such a jerk, you know that?" I hissed. When I didn't move, he stepped back and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

I didn't look back as I left the boarding house.

I sighed as I got in my car, I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't stay either. I looked in my re-view mirror to see him coming out of the house. "Where are you going?" I spoke aloud and watched as he sped off with his vampire speed. I followed in the direction, just in case, taking the long way back to my house. Ten minutes later, I slowed down as I saw a car in the middle of the road. "What an idiot, who does that?" I mumbled and went to go pick a fight with this loser who was in my way, but then I saw two people standing in front.

Damon.

This can't be good. He was grasping a girl firmly by her shoulders, holding her on the spot, she looked afraid. I quickly got out of my car and jogged over to them.

"Don't move." I heard Damon say sternly, he was compelling her.

"I don't want any trouble." She quickly blurted out.

"Damon!" I said sharply and grasped onto his arm.

"Neither do I." Damon replied to her, but not looking down in my direction. He didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go!" I tried to shake him off.

"But that's all I got is trouble." He looked like he was moments away from crying. I knew I shouldn't have left him. He took his hands off her and downed a drink, offering both me and the girl some.

"You've been drinking, let her go and I'll take you home." I whispered to him, "Damon, please."

"Help me." The woman cried to me, "Why can't I move?"

Damon smiled softly and placed his hands on her shoulder, "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Jessica." She said whilst her lip trembled.

"Jessica, I have a secret." He pushed me back slightly as I tried to pull him in the other direction, "I have a big one, but I've never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not going to change anything. It's not going to make me good. Make me adopt a puppy." He stated as he held her tightly. "I can't be what other people want me to be."

"Damon, please. C'mon, let's just go, you can make her forget everything." I tugged on his jacket.

He roughly put his arm around my waist and pulled me in front of him, resting against his chest, "What she wants me to be." He said to Jessica and then he kissed the back of my head. I stared at the girl who's eyes were filled with fear. I didn't know what to do, it was like he was in some kind of trance that he couldn't get back from. "This is who I am, Jessica and she doesn't like it, but I like her." He kissed my head again and stroked my hair, "I like her. I love her."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Jessica said, but it barely reached a whisper.

"I'm not sure." Damon whispered in response, "Because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you, or do I not kill you?"

"Please, don't." She whimpered. I think I have to agree with Jess on this one.

"But I have to, Jessica, because I'm not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world." This was Damon's breakdown and I didn't know what to do. "I want to be human, for her." He held me tighter against him. "That is my secret." He ran his hand down to hold mine. "But there's only so much hurt a man can take." My heart broke for him when he said that. I'd never seen Damon like this, he never showed he could feel like this.

I turned around and faced him and he finally looked at me. "Damon," I said softly as my hand reached for his cheek, "we'll go home and we'll figure it out, we'll figure it all out, you just need to let her go." His eyes flickered to Jessica, "It doesn't have to be like this, you don't have to. Please."

He stared down at me, his breathing staggered and his grip on me was still tight. "Okay." He took a deep breath and looked up at Jessica, "You're free to go." She didn't waste anytime and ran back to her car.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

He cupped my face with both is hands, "You're so beautiful." His thumb trailed lightly over my bottom lip, "And I wish I could be the man you want me to be."

"What are you-" He sped in front of Jessica and bit straight into her neck. She let out an agonising scream. "DAMON!" I yelled and tried to pull him off, but he didn't budge. Seconds later, he pulled away from her, his mouth stained with blood and Jessica's body fell limp onto the ground and I knew she was dead. I looked down at my hands which were shaking, my whole body was shaking. I covered my hand with my mouth and backed away from Damon. He stepped forward towards me. "Don't, please." I cried and kept walking backwards. I tripped and fell onto the ground, but I still kept moving away from Damon. "Damon, please."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I closed my eyes, waiting for him to do what he did to Jessica, to me, but it never came. "I would never hurt you." I opened my eyes to see that pained expression on his face. I tried to move round him to get to my car, but he blocked my way.

"Damon. .go." He didn't move, "Please." This time, as I tried to move past him, he didn't stop me. I quickly ran to my car and took off. He watched me drive off, I should have stayed, but seeing that, I couldn't, I needed to get away from him.

"Mia-" I was stopped in my path when I got home by Aunt Jenna. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Coffee?" She held a mug up at me.

"Yes." I answered and took it from her. Slumping back on the couching. "So, you're in a bad mood, I'm guessing, Damon?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Kinda." She half smiled, "This is what men do to us."

"Well they shouldn't." I emphasised. "Me and Damon, just friends now, nothing more."

"Wow." She took a sip. "Did he say that?"

"No. I did."

"And are you going to stick with it?"

"Yes." I stressed. "What? Don't you think I can do it?"

"Love turns us into pathetic souls, I know, Fell…." I just shrugged. "So, if he comes home with a pretty little blonde then…."

"I don't care." I shrugged again. She raised a brow, "Ok, I will, but he can do what he wants just like I can do what I want."

"Ok Amelia, I'm not convinced, but feel free to prove me wrong."

"I will." I finished the rest of my coffee and headed upstairs.

I will. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<br>****New video up on my you tube! LivHardyx it's a Caroline&Klaus and a Stefan&Katherine one, please check it out and let me know what you think!**

**LivHardy x **


	74. Daddy Issues part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

I watched on the news as Jessica's picture came up, the same sick feeling came to me. I quickly turned the TV off, that's all I could think about, maybe I shouldn't have left him last night, maybe I should have brought him back here with me, but last night, I was honestly scared of him. "Morning."

I looked up to see my 'father' come in. "Why are you here?" I asked in disgust. Him being my father wouldn't change anything, he was still my annoying uncle to me.

"I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can't you protect me, somewhere far, far away?"

"You know, I thought you finding out I was your father would lessen your attitude towards me."

"Well you were wrong. Now leave."

"Not going to happen."

"Go away."

"Nope."

"Oh, God, I'm late." Aunt Jenna complained as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's what you get for hitting snooze." Father dearest helpfully put in his input.

"What the hell?" Oh I love Aunt Jenna.

"My thoughts exactly." I told her and stood by her side.

"Good morning to you, Jenna, Alaric." I looked behind and saw Alaric was here, oh she got some last night.

"Ric." I nodded at him. He smiled.

"It's ok I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." Aunt Jenna matched my disgusted tone.

"If you didn't catch that, that's EVER." I said to him.

"Well I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John replied.

"Stupid twin." I scowled, "I say we put her on washing up duty for the rest of the week."

"I agree." Aunt Jenna said.

"You know, I'm, uh, probably going to take off." Alaric said awkwardly.

"I'm still confused here" Aunt Jenna said once we heard Alaric go out the door.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John told her.

"Not here." Me and Jenna said at the same time.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John pointed out.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, pulling up my sleeves.

Jenna put her hand on my shoulder, "Actually, as legal guardian."

"Yeah, about that. Amelia, would you care to explain the situation…."

"Err, no." I replied back to him.

"Am I missing something?"

"I'm Elena and Amelia's biological father."

Jenna's jaw dropped and she looked at me, "I'm your what? Who knew!" I fake gasped, "I had absolutely no idea, small world, huh?" Both looked at me, "I've got to go do my hair." I said and legged it up the stairs. "Err Elena…."

"Yeah?"

"Jenna wants you."

I'll let her explain the situation. I got changed out of my pyjamas and waited until both Aunt Jenna and father John were gone before I made an appearance back downstairs. Although I wasn't alone for long as there was a knock at the door. Without thinking, I opened it and there was Damon. I felt fully alert with him there and I didn't know how to act.

"Where's John?" He walked straight in.

"He, err, left." I replied, closing the door behind him. "I found him here where he announced to Jenna that's he my dad and then he took off again."

"That's public knowledge now?"

"Apparently." I shrugged.

He took a few steps towards me, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Good."

"So, are we just going to pretend last night didn't happen?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know what to do-"

"Did he say what he was doing here?" Damon cut me off, changing the subject.

"You scared me last night."

"Sorry. Now, what he is doing here?"

"You can't just keep blowing things off like this! I want to talk about it!"

"Well I don't."

"Fine." I folded my arms, "What are we going to do about John?"

"Kill him."

"Damon-"

"I'm joking." I looked at him doubtfully, "Ok, I'm a little serious."

"You can't!"

"I'm not going to hurt him, Amelia. I'm the good guy now, remember?" He mocked me.

"That's not what I saw last night." I muttered.

He pulled a face, "I'm just going to have a civil conversation with your father."

"Well then I'm coming with you." I said and walked ahead of him.

"Really? You seemed pretty afraid of me last night." He pointed out as he followed me.

"Do you blame me?"

"Yes." I narrowed my brows at him, "You should know by now I wouldn't hurt you."

"You weren't thinking straight last night, I didn't know what you were capable of." I replied without looking at him. He opened the car door for me and I hopped in. "Where did you put her body?"

"Never you mind." He replied shortly and started up the car. "You shouldn't have followed me."

"I wasn't." I half lied. "I didn't know you were there, I was just driving home."

"That wasn't your route home."

"Yeah it is. It's just the long way." I fiddled with my fingers, but finally looked over at him. "I've rarely ever seen you like that."

"Don't get used to it my dear." He answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Apart from taking a life, it was nice to see you actually feel and not be like a robot."

"I thought we said we weren't going to talk about this." Damon looked at me briefly with his brows raised.

"No, you said so, I didn't."

"Forget it."

"No."

"I'll compel you to."

"I'm wearing vervain. Do your worst."

He chuckled at that, "I think your forgetting who gave you that vervain."

"Not at all. Stefan."

"Err, I don't think so. It was me." Damon said.

"Err, no. It was Stefan."

"I'm pretty sure it was me."

"Nope. Stefan."

"Me."

"No. If you had it your way, I'd never wear vervain." I pointed out.

"Oh please Amelia, I've gotten in between your legs many times without having to compel you."

"Stop saying it like that! What is it with you and my legs?"

"Well I-"

"Don't!" I smacked his arm, "I'm unbelievably innocent, stop trying to corrupt me."

"Innocent?" He scoffed.

"Why does everyone react that way? I am so innocent!"

"How about I pull over and I shall show you how not so innocent you are?" He threw his charming smirk in my direction, I just crossed my arms and shook my head. He chuckled some more and placed his hand on my leg.

"No!" I pushed him off, "I'm going to go sit in the back seat if you continue."

"Oh please Amelia, I can smell your arousal."

"No you can't. I asked Stefan!"

"You asked Stefan if he can smell your arousal? Not sure how I feel about this." He teased.

"No! I asked if a vampire can smell a person's arousal."

"I would have loved to be there when you asked him." He smirked. "He may not look out for that scent, but I'm used to it when I walk into a room."

"You are so full of it." I rolled my eyes.

"With good reasons. You're saying, if I don't push my hand against-"

I cut him off, "Just shut up! I know what you're going to say, so don't!" He continued to tease and laugh at me the whole way there.

Bastard.

We arrived at the grill and spotted John standing next to Alaric's and Aunt Jenna's table, Elena was there too. "Don't do anything stupid Damon, please."

"But stupid is so much more fun." He teased and pecked my lips.

"Stop it!" I pushed him away, knowing her was just trying to wind John up. "All I'm asking of you, is to try and keep it together. You owe me. Be the better man."

He walked ahead, but put his hand behind his back which was holding onto mine. "John, buddy. How have you been?"

"I've been all right, Damon." John replied, looking between me and him, "It's good to see you….and with my daughter."

"Don't." I said sternly to Damon, putting my finger to his lips as he opened his mouth which I assumed he was going to make some dirty comment about me. He smirked and kissed my finger before tauntingly smiling at John.

"A word, John?" John looked at the rest of the table before going aside with Damon.

I went up and sat at the bar, watching and trying to lip read as they spoke. This was a time where I wish I had vampire hearing. "Why is it wherever I go you seem to appear? Do I need to get a restraining order?"

"Huh?" I said and turned around to my accuser. JUSTIN! "OH man! Seriously dude, it must be fate now, I had no idea you were working tonight."

"Right."

"I didn't! Look! The whole families here, my father, my aunt and now my boyfriend." I winked at him. He glared at me, "I thought I would have cracked you by now."

"Nope. Still don't like you."

"That's cool….that's cool, I still have the rest of my life to win you over."

"Good luck with that."

"Oh Justy, I won't need it."

"Alright Mia?" Matt came and wiped down the bar in front of Justin. "Annoying Justin?"

"No. Charming him Matthew, charming him."

"Annoying." Justin corrected.

"WHAT, I'm lovely, in fact, I don't know anyone lovelier."

"Harassing, stalking, irritating, crazy-" Justin continued the list.

"You are pretty crazy." Matt chuckled looking at me.

"Yeah, but I'm adorable crazy." I shrugged.

"She won't give up you know." Matt said to Justin as he patted his back and walked away.

He turned back to me, "It's a good thing I brought my library card because I am totally checking you out." He raised a brow. "Smooth right?"

"Hi Justin." I turned around to see my aunt. What? She knew Justin? "How's your mom?"

"She's doing good. How are you, Jenna?"

"I'm-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you two know each other?" I asked, looking between them.

"Yeah, Justin's mom is a good friend of mine."

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"How do you know Jenna?" He asked me suspiciously.

"She happens to be my wonderful aunt." Oh this was just fantastic. "So we have connections…" I wiggled my brows. "That's interesting." It was then I noticed Damon was sitting at the other end of the bar. "Excuse me." I told them both and walked up to him. "So…what happened?" I asked him.

"Can't we just enjoy a nice drink, Mia?" Damon asked, downing a drink.

"If you weren't a vampire, your kidneys would be in need of some serious help." I commented as I sat on the stool next to him.

"So, my friend wants to meet you." Me and Damon both turned to see Jenna approaching with some woman who I always forget the name of. Stay calm, don't get jealous Mia. "Damon Salvatore, this is-"

"I know you." He cut Jenna off. "The news lady."

"Yeah, Andie Starr. Nice to meet you." Stupid Andie. Damon just awkwardly smiled at her in response. Wow, this would be the time when I would expect some flirtatious comment from Damon. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want him to flirt, I was just surprised. "Can I buy you a drink, Damon?"

"My glass it all full, Andie. Thank you." I wanted to buy this man a drink myself. He stood up and pulled me up with him as we walked from her. See this is all I've been wanting! Was it that hard?

"You totally blew her off!" I said, trying not to make my grin obvious.

"Don't pretend you're not happy with that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied innocently. "You could have, I mean you and I-"

"Well I didn't. I can control myself sometimes."

"Yeah, ok."

"Damon-" Elena charged up to us and started to tell Damon about Tyler knowing Caroline being a vampire and how Jules had taken Caroline hostage.

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" Damon asked angrily.

"Because, we thought you would-" I started, but Damon interrupted.

"That I would what? I would kill him? That's what needs to happen."

"Don't interrupt me!" I slapped his arm. "You know how much I hate being interrupted! And no, that does not need to happen. Not Tyler."

"How convenient for you."

"I would be the same if it were anyone else."

"Sure."

"You're not killing him."

"She's right, Damon." Elena for once supported me. "Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back, but leave Tyler out of it, ok?"

"Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die. I'm willing to kill. It's a win-win." He moved to turn around, but I grabbed his arm.

"You didn't listen to me last night and people got hurt." I whispered to him so Elena wouldn't hear, "Please, just listen to me now, don't hurt him." I placed my hand on his chest and tried to soften him up.

"You need to stop doing that." His eyes fixated on mine.

"Doing what?"

"Assume that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking."

I moved my hands to cup his face, "I'm not."

"Yes you are." He growled. "It's not going to work."

"Damon, please." I stared up at him. His lips squeezed tightly together and he looked away from me with a look of defeat.

"What's going on?" John interrupted our conversation just as I believed I was on the verge of breaking Damon down to not hurt Tyler.

"Do you mind?" Damon said to him, "I was just getting somewhere with your daughter."

I rolled my eyes at his childish attempt to get at my dad, "It's nothing." Elena said to John.

"It doesn't look like nothing." John shot back.

"Well, guess what, John? Trust works both ways. Now leave."

"Differences aside, we need to get Caroline." I stood between the two babies.

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon lifted my hand off his chest, kissed it and let it fall to my side. "First dad duty, ground your daughters, keep them out of it."

"Oh no, we're coming with you!" I protested and went to leave, but John blocked my way.

"I'm with Damon on this one."

"Well, I'm not. Excuse me." He blocked my path again. I stood back with Elena. "Remember that game we used to play in the mall when we were little?" I whispered to her.

"You owe me." She said to me.

"Err hell no. You're the one who owes me!" I turned to John. "Give us a moment." I turned back to Elena. "I follow everything you say, for once just listen to me."

"Fine."

"Let's do this."

"Do what?"

"Twin separation, activate!" And just as we were little, both me and Elena ran in different directions, it never failed us and it didn't this time. I safely escaped and headed over to save Caroline. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<br>****Got quite a few new videos up on my channel, including a Caroline and Klaus one so check it out at LivHardyx  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter LivRKOHardy  
><strong>**LivHardy x **


	75. Daddy Issues part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

I was being so sneaky, following Damon and he had no caught on. So much for being a vampire!

Damon stopped walking and stood still with his back to me, "Stalking me now, Amelia?" I froze, how the hell did he know? I thought I was really subtle in following him…like a ninja. He spun around, "Now I'm thinking you're the twin with the death wish."

"I'm not, I just want to help!"

"Oh yeah? And how do you think you can help, Mia?"

"I-" He raised a brow. "I'm tougher then you think." I pointed out.

"No, you're not."

"I disagree." In a split second, he had my arms put around my back in a painful position. "OW! Get off!" He held me up against a tree and pressed his chest to my back.

"See."

"Get off me!"

"You're tough, you're weak and I can't protect you out there." He whispered in my ear, he spun me around so we were face to face, but my back was still against the tree. "I need you to go back."

"You just caught me off guard." I mumbled, rubbing my arm.

"And so will they." He answered, "I could break you like this-" He snapped his fingers. "Now go back to the Mystic Grill and stay there."

"No."

"Go. Annoy Justin or something."

"Fine!" I pretended to walk back there. "You don't need to watch me."

"Err, yeah I do."

"You should trust me." He scoffed at this.

"Like…hell." He answered, "Go on."

"Oh please, let me come!" I pouted at him.

"Your cute face won't change anything."

"It changes everything." I pointed out.

He folded his arms and leaned mere inches from my face. "Unless-"

"Unless what?"

"You take my blood."

"What?"

".blood."

"Yeah, I understand that part, but why?"

"Because this way I know, if something does happen to you, you will come back to me." He replied and bit into his wrist, "It's the only way I'm letting you come anywhere near those dogs." I hesitated, I would feel like an idiot if I went back now, so I took his blood. "Good girl." He said as he stroked my hair as I drunk. I slapped his arm and glared at him.

"There."

"A little more."

"No, I only need a little. Do you get off on having your blood drunk?" I asked as I pushed past him. It wasn't long until we saw Stefan, he was holding Tyler by his arm, oh great.

"No one else has to get hurt." Stefan said sternly to Jules.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules shot back.

"Tyler's free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline."

"My brother the peacemaker." Damon said, as we walked out of the shadows, he kept my close to him.

"Mia?" Tyler spoke, looking shocked that I was there.

"You brought your pet?" Jules commented.

"Not a pet." I mumbled, but Damon nudged me, before pulling me over to stand next to Stefan,

"Since Stefan got here before me, I'll try his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier." Damon told her with a sick grin on his face. "So, give us Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler."

"Give us Caroline." Damon repeated, "Without a full moon, it's not an even fight and you know it." She still looked smug, stupid bitch, ha, see what I did there! "We will take you." Damon said a little more threateningly, which I wrongly thought was really hot.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules answered, I secretly think she thought so too. She whistled and I assume they were werewolves, started to surround us.

"Oh man….not good." I muttered as I looked around at the scary idiots with fire. "Hi," I said to one of them, but he growled at me, "Grrr to you too." I mumbled and clung to Damon's arm. Maybe now, I could possibly, the tiniest bit see why he didn't want me to come.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

This was like Stale mate. "Which one of you killed Mason?" Some guy next to Jules asked.

Stay quiet Damon, stay quiet.

"Uh, that'd be me."

Idiot!

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." The guy said to all the other idiots, as he pointed at Damon.

"We can take them." Damon half whispered to Stefan.

"I don't know about that." Stefan replied, "And what about Mia? Why did you even bring her?"

"Have you tried saying no to this one?" Damon shot back.

"He has a point." I spoke.

He then sighed, "As much as I hate to do this," He grimaced and looked at me, "Stay with Tyler," He said through clenched teeth, he then looked at Tyler, "You look after her and she better come back to me in one piece."

He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards Jules, "You will not hurt her." Tyler said sternly to her.

"We won't, just them."

"Tyler, please." I whispered to him, "You can stop this."

"No I can't Mia. Even if I could, I don't think I want to." He muttered and pulled me along with him, I turned my head to see Damon using his vampire speed, grab hold of Jules. He pushed me inside of the trailer where as soon as I entered, I could see Caroline.

"Amelia!" She sobbed, "Get me out of here!" Tyler appeared, "Tyler. There's a latch. There's a latch on the door and I can't get to it."

He stood there and just stared at her, I nudged him hard, "What the hell are you doing?" I half snapped as I ran over to get the latch. He hesitated, but he soon bent down to help me. From the state of Caroline, I couldn't even imagine what they had put her through tonight. I heard groans from outside, yells of pain and I was so worried for Damon, he was worried about me getting hurt when it was the same for me. He is not as invincible as he thinks that he is. One stake could end it all for him and I don't know what I would do if he were gone. "It won't move!" I groaned as I tried to lift the front of the door off.

"Let me do it." He said as he helped me to lift it. We could only get it up half way, but that was all Caroline needed and she crawled out. She pulled me into a hug and sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's ok, it's ok." I told her, "Look, Damon and Stefan are outside fighting."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I'm on it." She said and zoomed out of the trailer. I moved to leave, but Tyler grabbed me.

"You're sticking with me, remember?" He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. We slowly edged towards the door and looked out, the first thing we saw was Jules holding Caroline with a gun to her back.

"Right, that's it." I growled and pulled my sleeves up. All hell breaks loose when those sleeves go up. Tyler pulled me back, by the back of my shirt, "What are you doing? We need to help her!" But he didn't do anything, he just stood there looking down at the ground, holding me back. I looked around and saw Damon down, "Damon?" I called out, I then saw the man next to him pick up a stake, "DAMON LOOK OUT!" I screamed and then I heard another scream, but it wasn't Damon's, it was all the werewolves, they were going down. All apart from Tyler. They all grabbed their heads in pain and sunk down to the ground.

"What the hell's going on?" Tyler muttered to himself.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell glad it's happening."

Elijah's witch, Luka's father appeared and it was him that caused the werewolves pain. "Elijah made a promise to Elena and Amelia. I'm here to see it's upheld." Tyler grip on my loosened so I took the chance to run over to Damon. "You need to go." I helped him up and pulled him towards Elijah's witch. "Get out of here. Now." And we did. Me and the vampires. It's unbelievable how safe I felt in the company of three vampires. Stefan took Caroline home and Damon took me home.

"I'm surprised you let Tyler take me." I said to Damon as he walked me to my porch.

"Yeah, well, as much as I hate him, I knew he would keep you safe." He mumbled. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just your blood is giving me a headache."

"You didn't have too much," He brought his hand up to my face, and stroked my cheek with his thumb, "should be out of your system soon." I nodded and half smiled. "Just don't die."

"Guess I could give it a shot." I said as I looked up at him. Just kiss me! I was yelling in my head. He took a step forward, please tell me he didn't suddenly get the power of mind reading. He leaned down towards me and just as I was about to get my wish, the door opened.

"Amelia." I angrily looked towards my idiotic father who was now standing in the door way, not looking happy at the embrace me and Damon were about to be in. "I think it's time to come in now, don't you?"

Damon smirked at John, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Goodnight Amelia." He mocked, grabbing my face and kissing me in front of him. "See you tomorrow." He flashed a smile at John and headed towards his car.

"You don't get to say anything." I warned John before he spoke before storming off into my room.

Later that night

I was downstairs, feeding on ice cream, healing my wounds, I wanted Damon to come back tonight, but he never did. "I thought you were supposed to be at Caroline's?" Aunt Jenna asked as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a spoon and heading towards MY ice cream.

"I had a headache so Elena went." I replied shortly.

"You ok?"

"Fine." I answered.

"Mia…"

"What?"

"Damon troubles?"

"No." I mumbled. "I told you, that's over now. We're just friends."

"Mmm." She hummed and took a seat next to me. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Go on."

"I just got off the phone with Andie, she's with Damon tonight." I should have known it was too good to be true when he blew her off the first time.

"Figures." I muttered. I finally get rid of Katherine, he moves onto Rose, finally Rose goes, he moves onto Andie Starr, I can't win, I just can't.

"Tell me again why you two aren't together?"

"Let's just say, Damon isn't the committing type." I said whilst mixing my spoon into my ice cream.

"Ok, but that's not all I wanted to tell you."

"Then what is it?"

"On the phone, she told me that he couldn't stop talking about another girl." This intrigued me.

"Really?" I asked her. "Tell me more."

"Well," She started, "He told her that he was in love with a woman he can never have and that woman he said it was you."

"Oh."

"He told her, the point is that he is in love with you and he's not in control and it's driving him crazy." She told me and I downed more ice cream, why could he just say this to me? Don't get me wrong, I loved hearing it from other people, but for once I just wanted to hear it from him. "This is where it gets weird, he said that he has to protect you and that you want him to be the better which means he can't be who he is."

"Anything else?"

"He said he wants her to be his distraction and that's it, I think." She told me.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I told her.

"You alright with her and Damon seeing each other? Maybe I could talk to her and-"

"I'm fine." I told her, "just fine. Besides, I have a date with Matt's cousin soon, it's for the best."

"Whatever you say." She said, her voice showed she was non-convinced. "Night night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know, but the next one is much longer!<br>****The quicker the reviews, I will upload maybe tomorrow due to the short and delayed chapter!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!  
><strong>**Follow me at LivRKOHardy  
><strong>**Lots of new videos - /livhardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	76. Crying wolf part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

I needed to speak to Stefan.

Which meant….going to the boarding house….with the chances of running into Damon….

Good chances of running into Damon…. Something I didn't want.

It didn't surprise me that he was now sleeping with Andie, what did surprise me is that he shot her down the first time. I was fine with it, no really….ok I'm not, I'm jealous which I'm sure Damon would be thrilled about.

He would have no problem dangling it in front of me now that I told him we should just be friends.

Tempting me otherwise.

So I came up with a plan.

A stupid plan.

But a plan.

I would go to the boarding house and use the fact I have an identical twin to my advantage. I straightened my hair and applied my make up in the same way that Elena does.

It was so stupid….it was brilliant.

I guess now I would be put to the test. "Yeah, it's for some visiting writer." I heard Andie say as I walked through the door.

Damon turned around upon hearing someone walk in, my breath was caught in my throat and I preyed that he didn't recognise me as a badly attempted Elena. "Elena," he nodded, he then looked behind me.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Mia not with you?"

"No." I answered, "She's at home." I then decided I could have some fun with this. "Some guy came over to see her."

He raised a brow, "Some guy?" I nodded, "Who?"

"Don't know his name, but I sensed a little something something there." I should do this more often.

"Is she coming later?"

"Probably not." I replied, "Stefan here?"

"Upstairs." I nodded and moved towards his room.

"Anyway, he's writing a book on small town Virginia. It's a big snooze." Andie told him.

"Writer? What's his name?"

"Uh, Elijah Smith." I stopped moving.

"Elijah?" I repeated.

"C'mon Elena, are you really surprised?" Damon said to me….well Elena. "I can't believe he's using Smith." Damon rolled his eyes. That gorgeous liar. He then put a scarf around Andie's neck, "Ok, let's get your story straight in your mind, right?"

"I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood…just that we really hit it off and I really like you." I rolled my eyes, Typically Damon. "I do really like you though. You're sweet," I scoffed, "funny, you're honest."

Damon then grabbed her head, "And you're falling hard."

"You might be the one." Andie said like a zombie. Why was he doing this? I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt.

"Perfect." He patted her shoulders, he opened the door for her, "Have a great day, honey." And kissed her cheek, I gagged.

"Oh, hey, Alaric." Oh o.

Alaric smiled at her, but looked oddly at Damon, "My new girlfriend." Damon told him, ouch! "Andie Starr, Action News."

"It's not called Action News." I muttered bitterly and Damon turned his head towards me, "I just hate when people get that wrong." I said as a cover up.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He shot back, pointing towards Stefan's room.

"Where's Amelia?" Alaric asked.

Yes! My diabolical disguise had fooled them both!

"At home, she has a date soon." I thought I would throw that in. Damon pulled a face, "So you can sleep around, but she can't?" Maybe I should cool it before I give the game away.

"Please, she won't like him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

"I don't know about that, he seems like a pretty good guy to me."

An amused smile came to his face, "You're dating my brother, sorry if don't trust your taste."

"What's that now?" Stefan said as he walked into the room, he froze when he saw me. I knew by the look on his face that he knew I was Amelia dressed as Elena. I have no idea how Stefan could tell us apart with one look.

Wizard.

I quickly raised my finger to my lips at him; he nodded and walked over to me. "Hey you." He said and kissed my cheek, putting his arm around me. "I'm going to take Elena out for breakfast."

"Bye Ric." I said and started to walk out with Stefan.

"Where's my goodbye?"

"You don't get one." I yelled back without looking behind me.

Stefan walked me to his car, "Elena's at mystic grill, we'll go there." Stefan grinned at me. "So," He said as he opened the car door for me. "Any reason why you look like my girlfriend?"

"In case you haven't noticed Stefan, I always look like your girlfriend." I replied as I got in his car.

"Particularly, today?"

"I just didn't feel like facing Damon, now that he is with 'Andie Starr action news'." I mocked.

He chuckled, "It's just his way of dealing with not having you."

"Sometimes I feel like he could have me, but then he's a dick and ruins everything and I hate him." I mumbled.

"For what it's worth, I don't think she means anything more than a mere distraction."

I shrugged, "He's made his choice." I lifted my phone up as it vibrated, Damon. Rejected.

"Is that your plan? Avoid him all day?" Stefan asked.

"Yep."

"He will come looked for you."

"I will just have to keep hiding." I replied as I pulled my hair up so I looked a little less like Elena. Stefan's phone then went off.

"Change of plans, she's at home."

"Damn. Was hoping to annoy Justin." Stefan raised a brow. "Oh, long story, funny, but long." I told him. "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm actually taking her to your parent's cabin."

"God, I haven't been there in ages. Have fun."

"And have fun impersonating your sister." He grinned.

"Oh I will Stefan buddy, don't you worry!"

"I won't," He smirked, "Was that your attempt of making Damon jealous earlier?"

"No…." He came me that Stefan look, the one where he thinks, sure. "Yes. Maybe. I just want him to know how it feels! He leads me on every time and then gets a new slut and makes me feel, well like this." I sighed and enjoyed the rest of Stefan's company until we got to the house. "Do you know what will make me feel better?" I said to him as I took my hair back down. "Can we mess with Elena?"

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?"

"Well…." I informed him of my plan and he agreed. "Follow my lead." I told him. We walked into the house and was greeted by Elena walking down the stairs. "Stefan, let's-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Katherine." I faked gasped and clung onto Stefan.

"What? Stefan…"

"Don't worry," Stefan said to me, "I'll deal with this. Katherine, you need to leave."

"Stefan, it's me Elena, she's the one who's Katherine. How did you even get out?" She asked me, oh this was fun.

"She's lying Stefan."

"No I'm…." She then stopped and shoved me. "You're horrible!"

"Ow! Uncalled for!"

"You scared the hell out of me!" She laughed and then hit Stefan.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your acting skills are terrible." She smirked.

"What? That is ridiculous, I am a wonderful actress!"

"So care to tell me why you look like me?" She asked.

"Well Elena, that is the point of identical twins." She rolled her eyes at me, "I needed to ask Stefan something and I didn't want to face Damon."

"What did you want to ask me?" Stefan asked.

"Ok, don't laugh, but I can't actual remember." Despite what I said, they both laughed! Nerve!

"Alright, which one of you is Amelia?" Jenna said, coming towards us, looking between me and Elena. "Because which ever one of you it is, you're helping me with this historical society thing at the Lockwood's."

"Ah, sucks to be you." I said to Elena. "She's Mia's." I pointed to her.

"What? No I am not!"

"Oh c'mon Mia, give it up."

"I am not Mia!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Nice try Mia." Aunt Jenna smirked and looked at me.

"I over played it didn't I?" I asked her, she grinned and nodded. "When should I have stopped?"

"Go get ready." She told me.

"Fine. I hope you're happy." I shot at Elena.

"Oh, I am, extremely."

"Well so am I. In fact, I am going to stay as you and make you a lot of new enemies, my twin." I flipped my hair at her and went up the stairs. I showered and got my natural curl back into my hair, changed into my own clothes, applied my make up my way and went downstairs to meet Aunt Jenna. "I don't see why I have to come."

"It's better then you moping around here over Damon." She replied, opening the door, speaking of which, he rang me again whilst I was getting ready, but I rejected it.

"I wouldn't have been moping!" She looked at me doubtfully, "I would have been sulking." I mumbled.

"Exactly. Now, come on." She pushed me out of the door.

"Ow! Abuse!"

"You're such a drama queen!"

"With good reason!"

It was so boring at this stupid historical thing, I wished I was at home sulking instead. However, I then saw someone who made it the littlest bit interesting. I wolf whistled at the delightful creature in front of me.

Justin.

He turned around and did a heavy sigh when he saw me. "Really?"

"I don't know Justin….call it what you will….fate…..destiny-"

"Stalking?" He cut me off. Well.

"Of course not! Just thought I'd pop by…you know say hello…"

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Well…you know….was in the neighbourhood, just thought that we'd catch up." He crossed his arms and waited for me to continue. "So…yeah…you never called…I thought we had a really good time the other night"

"What?" He scrunched up his face and looked at me as if I were a freak…which I was…but I wasn't ashamed of that fact!

His simple answer gave me an idea, the thesaurus game! It was the ultimate way to annoy some, you take what ever someone says and just simply change the words. "Pardon?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Explain to me this activity."

"Stop it!" He told me sternly.

"Desist!"

"Go away."

"Shoo."

"This is not funny." He growled.

"This is far from amusing."

"Mia!" I heard my aunt call, I turned my head to see her wave me over.

"Good." Justin commented. "Now you'll leave me alone." I smirked at him. Leave." Justin snapped.

"Go." I replied.

"Don't start."

"Do not begin." I smirked at Justin's annoyed expression. "As much as you want me to stay, I have to go, goodbye my love for now."

"Annoying Justin again?" Jenna asked.

"What? No!" She raised a brow, "Why does everyone keep saying this?"

"You are a funny little thing." She laughed. "Oh o, one o clock." I looked in the one o clock direction to see Damon had just walked in. "And he is heading this way."

"Cover me." I said to her and tried to walk off in the opposite direction, but she grabbed my arm.

"You have to face him sometime."

"No, don't make me!" I moaned as she dragged me over to him. "Worst aunt ever!"

"Damon? What are you doing here?" My aunt asked him, I stayed quietly next to her.

"Hi. You came." Andie came over. Oh great. I had faced it as Elena, but I don't think I can face it as Amelia. Stupid Andie.

"Hi." Damon smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi." She purred back. Gag. He then threw a look at me as if he were trying to make me jealous, I suppose that's what I was doing this morning.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon said and I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face.

"Excuse me." I said and walked away. Dick. I kept my eyes on the ground until I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I-" Elijah.

"Elijah, I want you to meet Amelia Gilbert." Carol Lockwood said, this makes me nervous, why is he talking to her?

"Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No," A small smirk appeared on his face, "pleasure's mine." He lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly.

I melted a little inside.

Why does he have to be so gorgeous?

"Excuse me." Carol smiled and walked off to greet another guest.

"Where's Elena?"

"With Stefan." I replied. "Safe. Now, if you'll excuse me." I said and walked round him. I ended up in one of the offices in the house.

"Something bothering you?"

I should have known Elijah would follow me. "No. I'm fine."

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"Why do you care?" I asked suspiciously.

"I never like to see a lady in distress." He replied, taking a step towards me. "Damon, you can come in." I looked towards the door to see Damon.

"Elijah, was a nice surprise."

"Isn't it." Elijah said as he picked up a book and looked at it. "What can I do for you, Damon? Been keeping my girls safe, I see."

"Not been easy, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh yes. I heard about that."

"I'm sure you did, since it was your witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome." Elijah smiled, it was weird that such a friendly face has done so much damage.

"Which adds to my confusion of exactly why you're here?" Damon said, sitting down next to me on the edge of the desk.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Amelia and Elena safe and leave the rest to me." He stated and begun to walk out of the room. Damon moved so he was in front of Elijah, he wasn't the smartest of vampires. If I was him, I'd be kissing this dudes ass!

"Not good enough."

"Damon-" I said in a warning tone.

You don't mess with Elijah, just like you don't mess with Ric! It's just the basic rules of society!

Elijah's hand grasped around Damon's neck and threw him against the wall, Damon grunted and tried to grasp Elijah's neck, but he had no affect on him. Gave me a little bit of pleasure to see Damon getting a taste of his own medicine, "You young vampires, you're so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me."

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal."

"Oh I don't know about that Damon. You've seemed to upset Amelia, maybe she won't mind." Damon's eyes shifted towards me. I cringed as Elijah stabbed a pencil into his neck and then threw him down. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Elijah said sternly as he pulled out his handkerchief for Damon. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Amelia and Elena safe." He said and moved towards the door, "Amelia." He nodded at me.

Gorgeous man. "Elijah." I nodded back smoothly.

He left and I was left with Damon, but I didn't say anything, I just gave him one of my cold looks and walked out.

I ran into Alaric, "Hey, your aunt got a call and needed to be somewhere, so I'm taking you home." Alaric said to me.

"Ric." We both turned around where Damon was standing with the handkerchief still pressed to his neck. "We need to talk." He then looked down at me, "And so do we."

**Just as I promised!  
><strong>**It was the story Amelia Gilbert's one year anniversary yesterday!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**LivHardy x **


	77. Crying wolf part 2

Amelia Gilbert

Amelia's P.O.V

Because Damon needed to talk to Alaric and Alaric was my lift home, I ended up back at the boarding house. I laid down on the couch and allowed Damon and Alaric to have their chat.

So much for avoiding Damon.

"Today was a bust." Damon spoke.

"Yeah." Alaric answered, "How's the throat?"

"Sore."

Good.

"Yeah, that Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair."

"What about you?" Damon said, looking at me, "You alright?" Seemed like he was testing the waters of whether I was pissed with him. "Fine." I answered.

"Want another one?" Ric asked Damon.

"I could go for one." I said innocently.

"Nice try."

"Ugh, he's going to be hard to kill." Damon commented.

"Yeah, but I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're going to need more info."

"I'm out of sources."

Alaric's eyes flickered to me and then back at Damon, "What's up with you and this news chick?" Oh he has definitely spent too much time with Aunt Jenna and she has obviously told him to ask.

"She's got spunk, huh?" Damon said whilst looking at me.

"Just don't kill her, please."

"If I did, who would report her death?" I rolled my eyes at him

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna and its bad enough I'm lying about everything else. I hate the lies." Alaric sighed, "You're out." He said as he lifted up the empty bottle.

"There's some more in the basement." Damon answered. Ric nodded and left the room, no! Don't leave me with him! "Gives us time to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Tough."

"You can't make me." I pointed out.

"You made me so I'm making you. Any particular reason to why you've been avoiding me all day?" I didn't reply, "I take it, it's Andie."

"I couldn't care less, Damon." I turned and faced away from him, but the next thing I knew, I was being dragged up. "Hey!"

"Just admit it, you're angry with me."

"Damon-"

"I will rip off your necklace and force you to tell me, so start talking, Mia."

"Ok, yes. Yes I am angry with you; do I mean so little to you Damon?" I asked him, "You parade it right in front of me. You keep telling me you care about me and then you go and do this like I mean nothing."

"You were the one who said we should see other people." He argued.

"Yeah because I thought you lived along enough not to be an IDIOT with women." I growled at him.

"So you're not ok with it?"

"Of course I'm not ok with it!" God he was annoying! "You're not even aware how much I'm not ok with it, the fact that you gave up on me to be with her. You always come back to me and then, you do the same shit again!" I shouted, pushing him away from me as he tried to get closer. "I gave you not one, not two, but a million chances, but it's always the same all the time." My face scrunched up in anger and frustration. "You make such stupid sly comments, you kiss her in front of me to rub it in my face, are you that desperate to hurt me, Damon?"

"Trust me, Mia," He said, a frown furrowing on his forehead, "I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Damon opened his mouth to argue but then we heard a crash. We both looked in the direction of the hall way, we heard a groan and quickly went to go find the source. Alaric was down on the ground with a knife in him. As we leaned over him, Damon was pulled back and one of the wolves from the other day had jumped on his back. Damon tried to fight him off, but the guy pressed a syringe into his neck.

"Whew. Damn, you're strong." The man commented, chuckling to himself, he then looked at me. "Well hello cutie."

"Cutie? Really?" My face scrunched up yet again, but this time in disgust. "I don't date dogs."

"That's funny, because…." He looked behind him and in walked Jules, a few more werewolves and….Tyler.

"Tyler?" A look of shame fell on his face and I gave him one of my favourite head shakes of disapproval. "This doesn't change anything." I told the horny man who called me cutie.

"I'll hold this one." A creepy smirk came on his face.

"Whoa, I don't think so buddy!" I snatched my arm away which he attempted to grab.

"Hi Damon, Amelia." Jules spoke smugly. "Nice to see you again."

"Oh, what a bitch." I moaned to myself quietly. Me and Damon were finally getting somewhere and then these assholes come in and ruin it.

I looked down at Damon, but there was no way he could help me now. "Grab her." She said to one of her guys.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No need to do any grabbing, I'll behave!" The same horny guy grabbed me. "Ow! What did I just say?"

"No," Tyler stepped in front of her, "You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"And we won't."

"Then let me do it."

"Fine."

"Uh, uh." I said as I backed away from him. "Tyler, don't."

"I haven't got a choice, Mia. Just go along and you won't get hurt, please." He said softly to me, as he held my hands behind my back and dragged me into the main room.

"Is it me or does this remind you of all times?" He gave me a weird look, "Just me then? Cool."

I watched them haul Damon across the floor, putting him onto a chair, tying him down and placing this necklace around his neck with wooden spikes. "It will be over soon." Tyler said, trying to soothe me. It wasn't working.

"Why are you helping them, Tyler?"

"Why shouldn't he be?" A noob who I believe is Brandy said. "You people have done nothing, but lie to him." He looked up at Tyler who was holding me tightly against him, "This girl that you've known since birth, that you've dated, she's with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason." He looked back down at me.

"Look dude, I don't know what you've heard about me, but I don't lie." He raised a brow at me. "Much…"

"You're the enemy." Brandy said sternly.

"Yeah, well, Brandy's a stupid name." I said sternly right back at him. "Isn't it a girl's name?"

"Mia, don't make this worse." Tyler whispered sharply in my ear.

"What? I'm pretty sure it is, I'm just saying. Anyway, how can this be worse?" I shot back.

"You'd be good to keep your mouth shut, girl."

"What are you going to do about it, Brandy?" I said his name in a mocking tone.

"Mia, stop." Tyler hissed in my ear.

"I think maybe I should hold her." Brandy cracked his knuckles and sent a threatening smile my way.

"C'mon then!" I said to 'Brandy'.

He stepped forward to come at me, but Jules stopped him. "She's just trying to rattle you. Don't do something stupid." She warned him.

"Yeah, just like your mom did when she forgot to use birth control." I said whilst staring at him. "Ohhhhhhh. Went there!"

"What are you doing?" Tyler whispered to me.

Distracting.

But I didn't know much about werewolves, for all I know they have that amazing hearing power too.

Jules left Brandy and went to help chain Damon up. I looked at him hoping that he would wake up and get us the hell out of here. "What's wrong sweetheart? Worried about your boyfriend?" I sighed as Brandy tried to get under my skin.

"No, but your boyfriend keeps looking at me." I looked at the horny guy from earlier, I then shuddered.

"That's Brad." Tyler said to me and then gave him a stern look to 'back off'

"Are you kidding me? Brandy and Brad?" I scoffed. "What kind of wolf pack do you have around here?"

"One that will tear you to shreds if you don't keep your mouth shut." Brandy threatened.

"You're a very violent man, Brandy." I pointed out. "But you won't hurt me."

"Why is-"

"I'm hungry." I cut him off.

"So?"

"As a guest, you should feed me."

"You're a hostage." He corrected. "Hostages don't get fed."

"Yes they do." I pointed out. "You just don't see that part in the movies."

"Quiet."

"But Brandy! I'm hungry." I whinged.

"I told to be quiet." He snapped.

"I'll be quiet….once you get me some food!"

"Maybe we should just get her…." Tyler started to defend me.

"No, no, this is between me and…Brandy." I told him.

"Listen you little-"

"He's waking up." Jules said, cutting Brandy off. Brandy, I scoffed, what a stupid name for a guy.

"Morning sunshine." The guy who attacked Damon early said. "I saw this move once, some torture-porn flick-"

"It really doesn't surprise me that this guy's a porn addict, I mean look at him." I muttered to Tyler like we were in some movie as I was commentating.

The guy look at me, "Keep her quiet."

"Her has a name!" Tyler tugged on me to be quiet. "Ow!"

He turned his attention back to Damon, "Anyway, they had this collar device that was, really cool so I just modified it some with some wooden nails and when I pull-" He did what he said and Damon groaned out in pain, I winced at his cries.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules stepped forward.

"Tyler, please, make it stop." I said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Mia, stop it, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't! Just let me go!"

"I can't, they'll kill you."

"They're going to kill me anyway." I muttered as I slumped back against him.

"No, they won't. I won't let them."

"Let me tell you how this going to go." Damon spoke, "You're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

"This time, it'll be you." Jules smirked and gave the indication for the wooden necklace to be pulled. "Or maybe, your pet." She said looking in my direction. Oh hell no! I saw fear strike in Damon's eyes and he looked at me.

"I've told you, you're not hurting her." Tyler said sternly.

"It won't take much pressure on her to get him talking."

"I said no." Tyler said sternly.

"Fine, we'll get it out him another way." Jules said, turning her attention back on Damon.

"See, I told you." Tyler whispered to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I muttered to him.

"I can't let you break the curse."

"We don't want to break it!" I protested. "Literally, that is the last part I want to do, trust me."

"Oh yeah? But I do, Mia. I don't want to be like this forever. You'll be ok, Mia, you just need to let me do this."

I chuckled, "They didn't tell you that part, did they?" I whispered to him. "Who are the liars now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In order to break the curse, me and Elena have to die."

"What?"

"Yep. Me and Elena, slaughtered, pretty unfair, right?"

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is?" Jules asked Damon, which turned my attention away from Tyler. "It scatters through the body. Maximum damage." Damon just pulled a face, "Where's the moonstone?" She asked, holding her weapon.

"Get over it, honey." Damon retorted. "You're never going to get it."

I would be horrible under torture.

All they would have to do is show a weapon and I'll spill my guts!

"You looking for this?" Everyone turned their heads towards the door.

Elijah! My man!

Good timing! Even Damon looked surprised. Elijah put it the moonstone down on the table. "Go ahead. Take it." No one moved for a second, everyone just exchanged looks.

So that was it?

All that will power of not giving in, abuse with Brandy for nothing! He was just going to let them take it?

However, when one of them tried, Elijah ripped out their heart.

I looked away in disgust. "Oh that is nasty."

He was still gorgeous.

Two more tried and the same thing happened to them. Jules did the right thing and took off; there was one other apart from Tyler. "What about you, sweetheart?" Elijah mocked the guy who was acting all cool earlier. "Wanna take a shot?" He shook his head like a girl, "No? Yes? No?" Elijah then looked at me, "Where's the other girl?"

"I don't know." Damon replied.

"It doesn't really matter." He then knocked out that guy. His attentions were then turned to Tyler.

"No, wait! Don't!" I quickly said to Elijah as I stood in front of Tyler and he stopped. "He didn't know, you don't need to hurt him, he's on the list!"

"Very well." Elijah said, sitting down on the couch. What a reasonable man! If I haven't mentioned this before, I like him!

"I didn't know what they were going to do to you, I didn't." Tyler whispered to me, I saw the disbelief in his eyes.

"It's ok. I know."

"I just, I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm sorry, Amelia." I nodded and put my arms around him.

"Go, quickly." I told him. He nodded and escaped.

I watched Elijah free Damon, "So you realise, this is the third time I've saved your life now?" He then grabbed the moonstone and left.

"Yeah, we're grateful." I said.

"You alright?" Damon asked me, I just nodded. He left me to get cleaned up and when he came back, he was on the phone. "So he planned to kill her all along?" My ears perked up. What? "Got it, loud and clear." Alaric then finally woke up, "Finally. You missed all the fun." Damon commented.

"You ok?" Ric asked me, I nodded. "I should take you home, Jenna probably worrying about you."

"I think she should stay here tonight." Damon said.

"I don't." I replied.

"It would be safer."

"I'm willing to take the risk." I replied and moved towards the door.

"Back me up here." Damon said to Alaric.

"Look, if she doesn't want to, we can't force her."

"You can't, but I can." Damon shot back.

"I don't want to stay here with you, I just want to go home."

"Well that's not an option. You're staying here."

"No, I'm not." I snapped and turned around to leave, but Damon appeared in front of me.

"You can hate me all you like, but right now, I'm trying to protect you." He said, grabbing my wrist.

"What I need is protecting from you!" I tore my wrist out of his grasp, "Just leave me alone."

"I'll look after her." Alaric said to Damon. "I think its best I just take her home." I stormed off and waited by the door. "What do you expect?" I heard Ric yell, "You've obviously hurt and you can't keep doing it, Damon. This is what Jenna's been worried about and you're not helping. I think it's best if you just stay away from her for a while." You tell him Ric! Both Ric and Damon appeared in front of me, "Ready to go?" Ric asked me. I nodded, not daring to look at Damon. I just didn't want to see him anymore.

"Mia-" I opened the door and went out it. I knew that if I stayed and looked at him, everything he had done to hurt me would just magically disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>READ!<br>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets!  
>Review for the next chapter to be put up!<br>Check out my you tube videos : LivHardyx  
>And follow me on twitter: LivRKOHardy<br>A poll is up on the profile on whether I should make a Role play twitter for Amelia!**

**LivHardy x **


	78. The dinner party part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Where's Aunt Jenna?" I asked Alaric as I came into the kitchen.

"I was just about to go look for her now, wanna come?" He replied, as he put on his coat. Spending time with my future uncle to show him what a wonderful niece I could be and that's another reason to marry Jenna, yes!

"Why not?" I shrugged and reached for mine.

"She's with Elijah."

What the hell? That bitch, he's mine!

"What?"

"She left me a message on my phone telling me she is walking Elijah through the property lines."

So that's how she wants to play it, huh!

"What are we waiting for?" I said and quickly moved out the door.

It didn't take long to find Elijah and Jenna. She better not be making a move or he better not be trying to seduce my aunt! "Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman and you remember my niece, Amelia." Of course he remembers me.

"I got your message about walking Elijah through the property lines. I thought I would, tag along. You know, being a history buff and all."

"Good cover." I whispered to him.

"And you?" Jenna said looking at me suspiciously…

"What? Me?"

"Yes. You." Jenna said and crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Well….I am err.. a big fan of…..property lines." I saw Alaric shake his head, it's not my fault I wasn't as good of a liar as he was!

"Smooth." He whispered to me.

I ignored him. "Where to next?"

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah spoke.

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I've got that list in my car. Just give me a sec." Jenna said and left to go get whatever it was.

"You go aunt Jenna!" I called after her, she turned around and gave me a weird look.

We all stood in silence until it was clear Jenna was no longer in hearing distance. "Alaric Saltzman. One of those people on Amelia and Elena's list of loved ones to protected." I patted Alaric on the back. I was tempted to say 'I've got your back bro.' but I'm trying to make a cool impression on Elijah so I decided to keep this one to myself.

"So is Jenna." Alaric pointed out.

"You don't have to be jealous. I rarely pursue younger women."

What? My plan is ruined!

"But….but…who is older then you?" I didn't mean for it to come out, I swear! My eyes widened and I coughed awkwardly, "I mean, err…."

I love you!

"It was a joke." Elijah half smiled.

Well thank god for that! I still have a chance!

Me and Alaric trailed behind Elijah as we went to find Jenna. The tour was boring as hell, I was literally falling asleep. "As my potential future uncle, I think you should save me from this torture."

"Jenna," Alaric spoke, she turned around. "Mia's looking a little pale, I think I'm going to take her to the mystic grill for something to eat."

"Alright, we'll meet you there later." She said and continued with Alaric.

"You sure we shouldn't stick with her?" Ric asked.

"He won't hurt her." I told him, "C'mon."

We grabbed a table at Mystic grills and bonded, I would love for Alaric and Jenna to get married, I wouldn't even mind if he moved in. I saw Jeremy and Bonnie were here….along with Luka. Oh o, this doesn't look good. "I'll be back." I said to Alaric and made my way over.

"And I think you need to back off." I heard Jeremy say as he went face to face with Luka.

"Yeah? You and who?"

"ME!" I said coming up from behind Jeremy and doing my bad man, pulling up sleeves up act. "Is there a problem?" He didn't reply, "Didn't think so." He stared us down before walking away. "Oh my god, I can't believe that worked!"

"I personally think your sleeve rolling did the trick." Jeremy smirked.

"I hope that wasn't sarcasm." I warned as I pulled my sleeves up further.

"Of course not! Just put the sleeves down, you're embarrassing me." Jeremy laughed.

"I've got your back bro." At least I got to say it to someone today. "Anyway, I better get back to Alaric, later bro, Bonnie." I nodded at her.

"Later Mia." She smiled.

I went to go back to the table where I was with Alaric, but I bumped into someone. "Whoa, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-" I looked up to see it was Justin, "-going." I smirked. "Well helloooo Justy."

"You."

"I get it, Justin. I really do."

"Get what?"

"You want me."

"Excuse me?" He pulled a face.

"You know, me being irresistible and all."

"Right. You can leave now." He turned to walk away.

"No Justy! I love you!"

"I don't love you."

"I've never seen such dishonesty!" I pointed out. .

"I've never seen such denial." He shot back.

"Ohhhh, good bantering skills shown there Justy, I'm impressed, this is why we should be together."

"That's never going to happen." He said.

"Like the singer Justin Bieber, Never say never!"

"I hate that guy."

"Oh my god, me too! We must be soul mates!" He squinted his eyes at me, "But it's too bad you don't like the song….that could have been like…our song."

"I have to get back to work." He told me as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Ok, I'll be over there if you need me!"

"I won't."

"But if you do!"

"I won't."

"Ok." I said and as he walked away I called after him "But if you do!"

Annoying Justin had become one of my favourite past times. I walked back over to Alaric and it wasn't until I sat down that I noticed we had company.

Damon and Andie.

I quietly groaned to myself, if I would have known they were sitting with us, I would have snuck out.

"Other than your lecture on Mystic Falls, get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked Alaric, but he was looking at me.

"No, it was boring so me and Mia bailed." Ric answered. "Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." It was cute seeing Alaric jealous.

He is charming!

"You sound jealous. Do you think he sounds jealous?" Damon said to Andie.

"Kind of do." She smirked, they were acting like those really annoying couples.

"Hmm, that must be going around." Once again, Damon looked at me and I could have killed him. Dick.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric said, ignoring what Damon had said, gesturing to Andie.

"Andie? She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets, haven't you?" He teased her.

"Mm-hm." She purred and leaned in to kiss him.

I gagged, "I couldn't agree with you more." Ric said to me.

"My lips are sealed." She puckered her lips.

"I just need the opportunity." Damon muttered. "Ah." He suddenly said, I turned around to see Elijah and Jenna walk in. "There's Jenna with her new boyfriend now. Hi." He's not her boyfriend! He's mine!

"Hey, guys." Jenna said.

"I hear you two had, uh, quite a meeting of historical minds." Damon said.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Jenna replied. "You alright, Mia?" I nodded at her.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I, uh, I've got papers to grade." Alaric said, and I thought he was good at lying, tut, tut. Wait! Take me with you!

"Err me too!" I said standing up. Everyone gave me a weird look, oh right damn!

"You know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party tonight." Andie suggested.

Count me out. .

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas." Damon commented, I rolled my eyes. "I'll be happy to host. Say tonight, maybe?"

"It's good for me, Jenna." Andie spoke. Bet it is bitch.

"No, I don't know if tonight works-" Alaric said at the same time Jenna said she was free.

Awkward..

"It would be a pleasure." Elijah said.

I sighed which meant I had to go because I have to make sure Jenna will be alright. "Great." Damon smiled.

"Yeah, great. I've got to go." I told them, apparently to mark some papers….

I walked until my walking path was blocked by Caroline. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"And I'm human…."

"Ha, I like that." I chuckled.

"Now tell me."

"Caroline-"

"I take it it's to do with Damon."

I sighed and nodded. "Mmmm-" I went, debating whether to tell her and then it just came out, "I'm jealous!" I whinged. "That news lady is hanging around." I half stamped my feet.

She put her hands on my shoulders and said to me, "You are too smart to fall into that trap."

"No I'm not!" My whiny voice was still turned on. "He is dangling her right in front of me."

"Go home, you're torturing yourself by staying here."

"That is where I was going." I looked back at the table and sighed.

"Where has the 'I'm going to get over him, see other guys' gone?" She put her hands on my shoulder and turned me back so I was looking away from the table.

"You should never listen to a girl who's just had her heart broken." I said softly to her.

"Want me to take you home?" She asked me after giving me a sad look.

"I'll be fine. "I told her.

Caroline gave me a little push in the opposite direction, I went out of the grill and began to walk towards my car. I am definitely buying myself some sympathy chocolate!

"Mia." I heard Damon calling after me as I got near my car, but ignored him, but I should have known there was no point as a second later; he was in front of me. "C'mon Mia, I was just messing around back there."

"Get out of my way, Damon."

"I take it your still mad at me."

"What? Did you think it would just go away over night?"

"I don't like you being mad at me."

"Won't matter later anyway." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"If you can turn it off, so can I."

"I'm still not getting it."

"I'm going to do turn it off.

"You of all people, Amelia, should know, it's not that easy, and I haven't turned it off." He said whilst resting his hand on my hip. I pushed it off and stepped back from him.

"It could be," I said, "if I've been compelled too." His face turned into a scowl. "I'm pretty sure Caroline would be willing."

"No. You won't."

"Wanna bet?" I asked him. "I just want it over with so I can get on with my life."

"Mia, I'm telling you now, don't do it."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to." I shrugged, "Because I don't want you to."

I stared back at him, "You need me, Damon, but I certainly don't need you." I went to push past him, but he moved so he was pressing me up against the car, I gasped at the sudden movement.

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT COMING UP! **

Damon's P.O.V

My thumb neared her lips as I swallowed hard. They were slightly parted and seemed to beg to be kissed and I had no intention to disappoint. Having Andie around was nice, but most of the time, I spent it wishing it was Mia, but it was complicated with Mia, but it wasn't with Andie. I could compel Andie to accept me and I wouldn't care, but I can't compel her, I would feel wrong in doing so. I leaned down and kissed her softly, I sighed into her, loving the way her lips felt against mine and how her body melded into mine as I pulled her close. I felt her shiver against me. I ran my hands up and down her little waist before my mouth began to move down her neck. It only took a moan from her to realise I needed her now and I wouldn't have that taken away from me by another vampire compelling her. I hooked my hands under her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, my lips never leaving her throat as I opened the car door and laid her in my backseat. My windows were blackened out so no one would see, not that I would care, but I knew she would.

I pulled the door shut behind me; she pushed my jacket off my shoulders as I put my hands on the side of her face and kissed her. I helped her pull her shirt over her head and watched as she began to undo her jeans. I groaned as I stared at her before removing my own shirt. The sight of her made my already tight jeans, tighter. She moaned softly and her grip on my shoulders tightened as I began to slide under her bra and massaged the flesh under it. I pressed my lips back onto hers and she moaned in my mouth and arched into me as my mouth left hers and trailed soft kisses down the side of her neck whilst pressing her back to lie on the seat. I began to her jeans slowly down her legs as my mouth moved down her body.

I grinned to myself as I heard her moan softly, knowing that it was all because of me. I finished taking off her jeans and her underwear would soon follow. I undid my jeans and took them off, placing my mouth back onto her. I ran my hand up her leg and over her knee, feeling how smooth she was underneath me. I slid my hand up her thigh, making her gasp and as I moved her legs apart and begun to kiss inside her thigh. She arched her back off the seat and cried out as I kissed her centre. She reached behind her and grabbed what she could. I took hold of her hips and held them down as I tortured her with my tongue. "Damon, stop it." She moaned. My fangs extracted and I bet into her thigh. Her sweet blood filled my mouth and I begun to suck. I wish I could taste her more often. I wanted to drain every drop from her body; I had never tasted blood as good as this. I cleaned up her wound with my tongue before removing my underwear and lowering myself between her legs. She let out a loud gasp as I slid slowly into her. She threw her head back against the seat and her gasps turned into sultry moans that I had come to crave. She slid her hands over my shoulders and chest. I began to pick up the pace until I was pounding inside of her, her moans turned into small cries, getting louder and louder with each thrust I made. Each thrust sounding like it hit her exact spot inside of her. I continued to move in and out of her whilst my hand slid over her neck, between her breasts and over her stomach. She arched up against me, screaming my name as she rode out her high. I pressed my forehead against hers and squeezed my eyes shut as I reached my peak shortly after her.

**Keep voting on the poll! 30 yes's and I will make the Mia role play account!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**LivHardy x **


	79. The dinner party part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Wow.

So, the plan was to stay mad at Damon. Stay strong. Move on. Be cool, you know, but then….

I had sex with him in the back….of his car.

Real strong. Real smooth.

I couldn't even stay home and punish myself for it. Do some electric shocks each time I considered getting back with him, but nope, we couldn't do it, why?

Because now, here me and Aunt Jenna are, on the porch of the boarding house. Damon answered with a small smirk on his face, "Amelia, Jenna, come in." I tried to walk past without looking at Damon, but as I tried to follow Jenna, Damon stepped in front of me. "Well, don't you look…ravishing." He looked around before leaning in for a kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah." I uttered as I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back from me.

"I didn't hear anything complaints earlier." He said with a small smile playing on his lips as he played his hand over mine which stayed on his chest.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do. You were thinking about how irresistible I am, it's ok, Amelia, you're only human." He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me in closer, "We still have about twenty minutes until Elijah shows up, my room is that way." He grinned, but I shook my head.

"You're so bad."

"Or we can go in the back of my car again, whichever you prefer." He teased.

"Go away!" I cringed and pushed past him, "You're such a dick!"

I moved into the dining room where Andie and Jenna were. Damon winked at me as he left to go plot with Alaric. "So what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie asked Jenna. "I feel like there's some tension." What does she know?

"I don't know." Jenna replied; wait, she is supposed to say it's perfect, that he's the one! "I really like him. That's more like it. And I want it to work, but I can't help, but feel he is hiding something from me."

"What?" I interrupted. "Alaric hiding something? Don't be ridiculous!"

"And then I've John whispering things in my ear about him."

"Oh father." I clenched the bridge of my nose with my two fingers. "Why are you listening to him for? He has never liked Alaric. In my opinion, you're lucky to have Alaric, he cares, he's faithful, loyal, just be happy woman!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be happy, jeez!" Jenna laughed.

"I just don't like you doubting someone as respectable as Alaric!" I told her.

"Trust is the key to every relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything."

He compels you so sh.

Aunt Jenna looked over at me and laughed as I mimicked Andie. "I'll go bring them in." She said and left the room.

Jenna threw a cloth at me, "Don't be mean!"

"I have every right to be mean!"

"I forgot how fun you are when you're bitter." She laughed.

The door rang, Elijah was early. I followed Jenna as she went to answer it. Only it wasn't Elijah, it was John. "Who invited him?" Jenna growled.

"Don't look at me!" I protested.

"John." Damon walked into the room. "What a surprise. Leave."

Couldn't agree more.

"Jenna told me she was coming to a party for Elijah. I decided I couldn't miss out on the fun games." John spoke much to everyone's annoyance. How could I be related to such an annoying man?

"Oh well done Jenna."

"Watch yourself, Mia." She replied.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric walked in the room.

"Right."

"What he said." But John showed no signs of leaving and walked in the dining room. "That's just great." Damon sighed as he leaned against the door, "Now we just have to wait for Elijah."

"This makes me nervous, Damon."

"It will be fine, no one will get hurt. Except for Elijah anyway."

"Whoa, what?"

"What?"

"We're killing Elijah?"

"What did you think we were doing?"

"I don't know! Not that!" I replied, "Why the hell would we want to kill him?"

"Because he's not trying to save you, Mia, he is going to use you and for that to happen you need to die."

"Why is this the first I've of this!"

Elijah…wanting to kill me? Say it ain't so! Ah well, he's still gorgeous.

"It's what needs to be done, Mia."

"But that doesn't solve our Klaus problem! With Elijah alive, he can protect everyone."

Our heads shot to the right when we heard a footstep.

"Hi, what are you guys doing out here?" Andie asked, putting her arm around Damon and then sending me this dirty look. Wow, was she actually jealous of me?

C'mon on then!

"Just talking." I replied.

"Just talking?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well couldn't you just talk in there with everyone else?"

Wow.

"Andie," Damon turned to her, "go back inside."

"I want to stay with you." She clung to him tighter.

"Go back inside." He compelled.

"Ok." She smiled and went back.

"Like I said, you're a dick." He raised a brow and stepped closer to me. "Damon-" I warned, my back was pressed against the front door. He kissed my lips gently and pulled out again.

"Stay close tonight." He said softly.

"Why?"

"You know why."

For a moment we just stayed like that and it was nice. Comfortable. I didn't want to move.

The door knocked. Damon pulled me from the door, placing me behind him and opened it

"Good evening." Elijah spoke.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon said, with a fake smile forming on his face.

"Just one moment." He said stopping in front of us. "Can I just say that if you have less-than-honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." I do too.

"No, nothing dishonourable. Just, uh, getting to know you." I shook my head, wrong answer.

"Hmm." Elijah smiled, "That's good. Because you know, although we have this deal-" He said whilst looking at me, before looking back at Damon, "if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" I felt even worse about this situation now.

"Technically, you can't kill me." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I can make you watch as I kill your loved ones."

"That's true, I guess. Fair point, Elijah." I said and patted his back. I touched him! At least I got to before we're about to kill him! Which may I say, hardest thing for me to do! "We're clear."

"Good." He then looked at someone behind us, "Jenna. Wonderful to see you. How are you?"

This just takes the piss, why wasn't it wonderful to see me!

"Nice to see you."

"You look incredible."

Err, hello! What about me! Dammit Aunt Jenna, we will be having words.

"Thank you."

"Is he flirting with my aunt?" I asked Damon, "Oh Ric is not going to be happy."

"Just like Andie wasn't with you." He smirked. "See, I bring out the worst in women."

"Oh shut up." I pushed him. I walked ahead, but he came at me from behind and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head.

"Mmm, you're warm."

"You're cold, get off me."

"No." He said and lifted me up bridal style.

"Stop goofing around!" He spun me around, I clung onto him. "I'm telling Alaric!" He let me go by having me slide down his body. I wish I could stay mad at him, but then he acts all sweet.

"You're sitting next to me."

"I'm too cool to be sitting with you."

"Mmm." He said as nuzzled into my neck.

We moved into the dining room where everyone was seated. "I hate to break to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said as me and Damon sat down. I got stuck with sitting with him in the end, not that I'm secretly complaining.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said as he placed a hand on my thigh. I suppose I should be grateful that his attention is on me and not Andie.

I sent him a look, but he wasn't looking at me, but Elijah. "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. They developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution."

"Hmm, because they were witches." Jenna spoke.

"There's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Know it all Andie spoke.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon said to Elijah as his hand rose higher on my thigh. I stepped on his foot, but he just smirked at me like it had no affect.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. Broke out in the neighbouring settlement. So these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned." If ever being an original didn't work out for Elijah, he would have a good career in teaching! "Some say you could hear the screams for miles as they were consumed by the fire." Although, he would probably disturb his students.

"I, uh, wouldn't repeat this to the historical society." Jenna joked.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John commented.

"So why is it you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked curiously.

"You know, healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course." Well, dinner was lovely, and now Damon decided it was a good time to bring out the wine. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric replied.

"Mia?"

"Oh, no. You're not getting me drunk again." I said sternly.

"Oh, but you're so cute."

Andie cleared her throat and stood up, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah spoke.

"Oh, you charmer." I laughed, Jenna looked at me, "What? I haven't been drinking."

"Breathe out."

"What?"

"Let me smell your breath."

"I have been in front of you this whole time! I have not been drinking!" I huffed. She laughed and picked up some plates.

"You're not a gentleman. Make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna said whilst handing the plates to John.

I laughed, "Good one, Aunt Jenna!" I put my arm around her. "Now I remember why you're my favourite aunt."

"I'm your only aunt."

"Therefore my favourite!"

"Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric said to Jenna.

"Um, I got it." She spoke coldly.

"Hey, Jenna. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, Ric."

He sighed and turned to me, "Has she said anything to you about being mad at me?"

"Well, she has this ridiculous idea that you're hiding something from her." I said sarcastically.

"I suspect that's my fault." John stepped in on our conversation.

"What did you do now?" Alaric sighed.

"I mentioned you haven't been completely honest about your dead wife."

"Why!" I half yelled at him, "Why must you be a complete nuisance!" That's my job!

"You son of a bitch." Alaric grabbed him by his collar.

John pulled him off, "I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back." He then walked off.

"Please don't give the jerk it." I said to him. "Hold on," I told him as I phone went off. "Yellow?" Stefan's voice came babbling down the phone. "Whoa, what now?" Stefan informed me that the dagger Damon will use to kill Elijah, will also kill him. I quickly texted Alaric this at my super texting speed that I told Jenna isn't completely useless and ran to the study, to stop Damon. He was in there alone with Elijah, I needed to get Elijah out. "Damon," I walked in, this wasn't my best plan, especially with vampires.

"Mia," Damon said through clenched teeth. "what?"

I walked over to him, "I've cut myself with some glass, I'm going to need your blood." I said and held up my sacrificed arm.

Owwww! The things I do for Damon.

Elijah was filled of self-control. "Ow, that's a nasty cut, Mia. Elijah." Andie held out her hand, for once she was useful. He took her hand and followed her out.

"You and you're clumsiness." Damon muttered and took a bite into his arm and forced it against my wrist. I pulled his wrist away when I felt myself begin to heal. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He began to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him next to me, "What's wrong?" I used my super sonic texting skills again to warn Damon. I showed Damon my screen, which read, 'The dagger will kill you if you use it.'

"My arm just hurts, that's all." I answered, just in case Elijah was listening. "And now my head."

"It's your fault for being clumsy." He said as he brought up my arm and kissed the healed wound.

"What now?" I mouthed.

**Poor Mia, has to sacrifice Elijah!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Follow me at livrkohardy<br>****Check out my you tube channel : LivHardyx **

**LivHardy x **


	80. The dinner party part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was furious with my so called father; he gave the dagger to Damon knowing full well that it would kill him if he used it. I glared at him harshly as I walked back in the dining room. "Great. Oh, that's so great." Andie said as we walked back into the room. "Ric, would you do me a favour and grab the notebook out of my bag?"

"Elijah, did John tell you that he's Amelia and Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked Damon.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah answered.

"Of course, they hate him." I get it; this was Damon's way of revenge. "So there's no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"What about you?" John retorted, "You've hurt her more then any of us have."

"Guys, I'm sitting right here." I waved awkwardly.

"Ric, it's in the front pocket, on the-" Andie called out, "You know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." Andie left the table.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus." John asked.

"Gentlemen-" I cleared my throat, but was ignored. "there's a few things we should probably get clear right now." First, he looked at Damon, "I allow you to live, solely to keep an eye on Amelia and Elena." He then looked at me, "I allow you and your sister to remain in your house, living your life with your friends as you do as a courtesy."

"And I appreciate that!"

He went back to looking at John and Damon. "If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you. You'll never see Amelia or Elena again."

So….me and Elijah on the road…. Together… Kinky.

Damn, Elena would be there…

"Not too keen on that option myself." I spoke.

"Ok, my first question is-" Andie said as she returned to the table, "when you got here to Mystic-" She never got to finish her question as Elijah screamed out in agony. I jumped up and fortunately, into Damon's arms. Alaric had used the stake on Elijah. I watched as his skin began to turn green.

"Elijah noooooo!" Everyone looked at me. "I mean….yes! Got him!" Whoops.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Ric said sternly.

"All right." Damon answered.

Even when dead he was as handsome as ever! What the hell is wrong with me!

Snap out of it Mia!

But he is sooo gorgeous!

He's a serial killer….

A sexy serial killer!

I was in the middle of an external conflict with myself. Damn my teenage hormones!

John took Aunt Jenna home, so I was left waiting for Damon. "Is he locked up?" I asked Damon, he nodded. "Where's Andie?" I fished.

"I sent her home." He replied.

"I'm still not sure we've done the right thing."

"You and your damn teenage hormones." He glared at me.

"What? That's not the reason!" I now worry that Damon can read my mind…. He looked at me doubtfully. "It's not! I was just thinking, he could have saved us from Klaus."

"He was going to take you away from me." He pointed out.

"Only if we crossed him." I pointed out.

"Your death, in his mind has to happen, in order to kill Klaus and I am not going to let that happen." Damon snapped, his facial expression then became confused, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Of course not." I lied.

"You pretend its just Elena, but you're determined to die too." His mouth grimaced.

"Damon-"

"Aren't you?" I didn't reply. "Tell me." He barked.

"No!"

"Stop lying." He slammed his fist on the wall beside me.

"I don't want to die, ok?" I half snapped, "I want there to be another option, an easy way out, but I don't see one! I want to grow old, have kids, live my life!"

"You may be able to give up, but I can't." He stepped towards me.

"I'm not giving up." I placed my hand on his arm.

He stared down at where my hand was, "I can't have you taken away from me. So I need you to fight."

"I want to, but-" He kissed my forehead.

"But, nothing." I nodded and looked down, I heard the vibration of his phone, "What?" He suddenly said and pushed me into a corner, "Stay here." He said sternly and vampire sped down to the basement where he was keeping Elijah. Less then a minute, I saw him re-appear, he stared at me and then I was suddenly in his arms.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked as I clung onto him. He ran at his speed out of the house. "You know I don't like to be lifted!"

"Trust me."

"Damon-" I whinged and buried my head into his shoulder and waited until we stopped. I hate vampire speed.

"Mia!" I heard my twin's voice. Damon put me down gently and she hugged me. "What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? I didn't do anything!"

"You should have called me the minute you knew what was going on!"

"I was just an innocent bystander!" I protested.

"You say that all the time!

"That's because I'm always the innocent bystander!"

"Elijah will be here soon, we need a plan." Stefan said.

"I have an idea." Elena spoke. She explained her idea. Poor gorgeous Elijah. "One of us needs to do it." Elena said to me, holding out the stake.

She passed it to me, I looked down, "I-" I stopped, "I can't do it!" Not to Elijah! Too…damn…gorgeous!

"Why?" Damon crossed his arms. "I don't want you to do it either, but why 'can't' you do it?"

"Because-" C'mon brain think! "Because stabbing people is my least favourite thing to do."

"It's ok, I can do it." Elena said.

"Why Amelia?"

"I just told you!"

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Do you want to know why?"

"No."

"I can smell why every time he is near you." He glared. My jaw dropped open.

"What lies!" Stefan looked at me, "Stefan buddy! You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Amelia." He smiled. "Damon leave her alone."

"Yeah Damon!" I pulled a face at him. Stefan turned to talk to Elena, I elbowed Damon in stomach, "Stop trying to make me look bad in front of my best friend, Stefan!"

"You do that all on your own." He smirked at me. "You know I'm right about Elijah."

"No. You're jealous." I shot back. "Two different things."

"He wouldn't think twice about killing you."

Alright people, let's get one thing straight, Elijah is one sexy man, but I do not fancy him! "Oh blow me, Damon." Stefan's head shot in my direction, I forgot how politically correct he was, "Sorry Stefan, buddy!" He just smiled and turned his head back to Elena, I hit Damon, "Almost got me in disgrace with Stefan again!"

"For the second time, you do that all your own." I glared at him. "Wonder what your buddy Stefan would think if he knew what happened in the back of my car." Damon smirked.

I saw Stefan's jaw stiffen, he had heard, "You ass hole! Stop it! Stop spreading such lies."

"I think the evidence is still there, let me-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think about finishing that."

"He's here." I heard Stefan whispered and as he did so, Damon pulled me tighter against him. Suddenly the door burst down, making me jump. The man knew how to make an entrance.

"Go. I need to talk to him alone." Elena said to Stefan, we all knew Elijah would be listening.

"Elena-" Stefan pretended to argue.

"I'm ok! He can't come in the house."

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah spoke.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." I heard Elena tell him.

"The deal is off." Elijah said sternly.

"I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Where did the gentlemen Elijah go? I liked him! "Now, I know your sister is here too, we have a long journey, come along." Yes! Acknowledged!

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." I assume this is the point where she has shown him the dagger.

"Stefan won't let you die." Predictable, we knew he would say that and we were prepared for it.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me." I heard Elena say. "And then, I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. You need both me and Amelia for the sacrifice, especially as no one knows who has the 60%. Unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that me and Amelia love." Damon pressed his lips to my hand and I rested my head against his chest. "Even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call it bluff." I tightened my grip on Damon as I heard Elena groan in pain.

"NO!" I heard Elijah yell. "Yes, yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"Give me your word."

"I give you my word." I then heard Elijah yell out in pain. Me and Damon emerged from the corner as Stefan was feeding Elena his blood.

"Little tip." Damon spoke, "Don't pull the dagger out."

"I think we made a good team!" Elena looked up at me, "What?"

"You didn't do anything!"

"Are you kidding me? Are you really going to take all the credit here?" I asked her.

Stefan moved over to Elijah's body and picked it up. "Hmm, we can get a lift with them or you can ride the Damon express again."

"Nooo!" I said sternly and went over, "I call shot gun!"

"Nope, you're sitting with me." Damon said as he hooked his finger into where my belt would go on my jeans and pulled me back.

"No, gross." He picked me up bridal style and chucked me in the back, then he climbed in after me,.

"Hmm, us in the back seats, brings back memories." He smirked.

I smacked his chest, "Shh!"

I had to put up with Damon's annoyingness all the way back to the boarding house where we put Elijah back down into the basement. "What do we have here?" Damon said as he pulled the moonstone out of his Elijah's pocket. "Our little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this."

"So, this time he will stay dead?" I asked them.

"As long as we don't remove the dagger." Stefan replied.

"You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight." Elena spoke, attention seeker! "But if we're going to do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore."

"Yeah!"

"That goes for you too Mia."

"Oh what? I tell you everything!" She looked at me, "I do!" She cocked a brow, "Ok, well not everything per say…"

"From this moment on, we're doing it my way." I coughed loudly, but she took no noticed.

"Seems fair." Damon said.

"Ok." Stefan nodded.

"C'mon, I'll drive you home, or-"

"We are not going on the Damon express!" I flicked his forehead.

"Just for that…..hell to the yeah we are!" Damon said and before I even had the chance to run, he picked me up and raced me to my house.

"I hate you!"

He laughed as we came to a stop, "You love me." I could barely stand when he put me down, he put a supporting arm around my waist and opened my door for me. He took me inside where John was waiting.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"I thought we went through this." He replied, "Damon, I can handle this from now."

"Did you know that dagger would kill Damon if he used it?" I asked him, he stayed quiet. "Answer me!"

"Yes. I knew."

"I can't believe you." I shook my head.

"I did it to protect you."

"How is that to protect me? Damon is the one protecting me! You did it out of your own spite. You did it for you."

"Do you know how many times I've watched him hurt you? He's no good for, he only causes you pain."

"What gives you the right to make that choice for me? I would have hurt a lot worse if Damon died tonight." I shook my head and opened the door back up. "I can't stay here, not with you."

"Mia-"

"Don't bother." I held my hand up and stormed out the house. I waited outside for Damon who I believe probably had a few threatening words to say to John.

"You alright?"

"No, but I'll live. Guess it's time for the Damon express."

He smirked, "I knew you'd come around." I hopped on his back and closed my eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready." I hated going on the Damon express. Choo choo.

"We have arrived safely at the boarding house. Please exit to your left."

"I am going to rebel this system and exit on my right." I said as I got off him. "Now, where am I sleeping?"

"Your staying in room, 232, Damon's bedroom."

"Hmm, I would prefer room 212, with a view."

"We are fully booked, that is the only room left."

"Well then I would like to speak with your supervisor." He laughed and pushed me in the direction of his room. It was then we heard the shower going, please don't tell me Andie was still here.

"I'll get rid of her." Damon whispered to me. "Andie? Thought you left." He called out, but she didn't answer.

"Hello, Damon." Wait. That's not Andie, I rushed into his bathroom to be greeted by a naked Katherine.

"AH! My eyes!" I covered them and buried my head into Damon, "Oh man! I feel like I've just seen Elena naked!"

"Don't you mean, looking at yourself naked?"

"No, Damon, that's a mirror."

"You look at yourself naked in the mirror?"

"No! Stop twisting my words! You always do this!" I slapped his arm.

"Do you have a robe?" Katherine asked with exaggerated sweetness.

"How are you even here?" I asked her. "And would you please put some clothe son?"

"Well, when Damon came to see me, I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact. Originals can compel vampires, but soon as they die, compulsion wears off."

"And you knew."

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you save Amelia."

"Jeez, thanks Grandma." I spoke.

She chuckled, "Cute as always."

"What can I say?" I shrugged.

Damon looked from Katherine's naked form to me and then back at Katherine and then back at me, "What? We don't look the same naked!" I growled. "On the other hand, my house sounds great-" I went to leave, but Damon appeared in front of me. "Move." He didn't. "Well look at the time! I have to-"

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere."

"That's funny, I thought I heard differently."

"The three of us can have a lot of fun together." Katherine smirked.

"Ew. That has got to be some form of incest, I have never been so insulted so I am leaving."

"Nope." Damon grabbed me.

"You can't make me." I said to him.

"I think I can."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" He asked me.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it…." He raised a brow, I took a deep breath, "STEFAN! STEEFFANN! STEFA-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"You-" He pointed to Katherine, "Out. You-" He looked down at me, "bed."

"Mmhmmh-" I muffled against his hand.

"Yes, I do look hot today, thank you." I glared at him. He lifted his hand to kiss my lips. Katherine gave me her best bitch smile and headed out of the room.

The bitch was back once more.

Happy days.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets!<br>Next week in the UK is the vampire diaries finale, once my exams are over I can't wait to make more of a start on writing season 3!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy**

**Check out my vampire diaries you tube videos: LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	81. The house guest part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I woke up alone in Damon's bed, I looked to my right to see it was seven, groaning I moved my feet to hit the floor.

School.

I hated the idea of going to school and leaving Damon here with Katherine.

I didn't want history to repeat itself, it took so long to get over that and I don't want to be mad at Damon, even when I have an obligation to. I loved last night, apart from little interruptions from Katherine. We talked for ages and I just laid there in his arms, and that is where I feel most comfortable. I put on my clothes and re-applied my smudged make up before heading to the main room where Damon was going through a book.

Without looking my way, he said, "At last, she awakens."

"Not my fault you get up freakishly early." I retorted, he chuckled and looked my way with a small smile playing on his lips, "Are Elena and Stefan up yet?" I asked. His smile suddenly disappeared and within a second, he had me up against the wall with his hands around my neck. "What the hell are you doing? I demand to be released!"

"Wear her clothes? Like that's going to work." He hissed at me.

"My spleen!" I moaned, "Damon, get off me!" I feet were barely on the ground, "Why does this always happen to me? I'm not Katherine!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena yelled, coming up from behind Damon. "Damon, get off her! What are you doing?"

"It's not Mia, Elena."

"Of course it's me you idiot!" I choked, "Don't make me snitch to Stefan!" He kept me there, I sighed, "Check my heart beat." His eyes flickered downwards, he paused for a moment as if listening out for it, which I'm sure should be pretty loud since he just scared the hell out of me! His hands moved from my neck to my shoulders and set me down on the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? You just had me against the wall!"

"Don't act like it's our first time." He rolled his eyes; I looked past him at Elena.

"Dude!" I hit his arm, "Sibling!"

"Why would you think that of Mia? Katherine's in a tomb." Elena snapped at Damon, his eyes flickered to me; mine went down to the ground. "Isn't she?"

"What is going on here?" Stefan asked as he saw the panic on Elena's face and the face of a victim on mine.

"I was ambushed!" I said and shoved Damon away. "Punish him Stefan!"

"Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena demanded from Stefan.

Stefan didn't reply and quickly sped up to his bedroom, "Can't just be a normal day, can it?" I mumbled. Damon followed Stefan, leaving me and the twin. "So twin," She looked at me, "How's it going? You know, last time you took control and I thought cool, but when you don't include me in these things, it hurts twin, it hurts." She responded with a smirk as she moved towards me, "Erm, why are you looking at me like that?" She looked….evil. "You're creeping me out, stop it!" The nerve, she didn't stop! "I am going to go out on a wild limb here and say….you're not Elena, are you?" I saw another glimpse of her smile before she looked like she was going to charge towards me, "No." I warned her, "Petrova…. Don't fuck with me…." I warned again. "Do not-" She pulled me at vampire speed up the stairs. "KATHERINE NOOO!" Bloody speed! I don't like it! Did she not get the memo!

"Stop what?" I felt someone's arms around me, "It's getting really easy being you." I heard Katherine say, I opened my eyes to see Katherine in the door way, Stefan having Elena pinned against the wall and my holder was….. I looked up, Damon.

"You ok?"

"No I'm not ok! I hate vampire speed!" I moaned and rested into him. "And she didn't even ask permission!"

"What is she doing here?" The real Elena fumed.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion, freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon answered, whilst staring at Katherine with disgust.

"See! I knew killing Elijah was a bad idea! No one listens to me!"

"How's that possible?"

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine told him whilst running her fingers through her hair. I moved out of Damon's grasp and over to Stefan's bed, all stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, "Going at that speed gives me a headache."

Elena reached out her hand and pulled me next to her, "I don't want you here." She told Katherine sternly, "I want her out of here."

"You need me, Elena. You all do."

"I don't." I raised my hand.

"We all want the same thing: Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running like chickens with their heads cut off."

"Oh I do like a good metaphor." I mumbled into Elena's shoulder.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena shot back at her.

"Yeah! You tell her Elena!"

"And that's incredibly stupid of you."

"Smart move I'd say." I patted my twin's back.

"Here." Damon tugged me off Elena and handed me a glass of water.

"Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"

I gave the water back to Damon who set it down, "If you know something, say it or get out." He snapped at Katherine.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

"Like hell." I said sharply as I stepped forward, "Because if you do-" She raised a brow and stepped towards me, I made the smart decision to move Damon in front of me, "You tell her what will happen Damon!" I clung to his shirt from behind, he looked down at me, "What? You're stronger, defend me!"

"I meant what I said, I'm here to help, I am no threat to you, Amelia."

"You better not be." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"It's times like these I am really glad we weren't triplets, this is already confusing enough." I rested my head into Damon's back. "Carry me downstairs?" He chuckled and put his arm underneath my legs and lifted me up.

"Such a drama queen." He kissed my cheek.

"With good reason! I'm fragile, leave me alone." To be a dick, Damon ran at vampire speed so we were back in his room. "I hate you!" I scowled, he dumped me onto his bed and climbed on top.

"You'll get over it." He answered as he pinned my arms down and started to kiss my neck.

"Damon!" I giggled as I squirmed underneath him. "I have school!"

"Skip it." He mumbled against my neck.

"You know I can't." I sighed into him. "Budge it mister."

"Stay. You can keep an eye on me."

"I hope Katherine doesn't stay." I muttered.

"Me and you both, honey." He pecked my lips.

"I have to get to school, Damon." I sighed against him.

"No you don't." He replied and started kissing my jaw line. "You can stay here with me."

"Stop." I moaned, I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to push him off, but Damon wasn't going any where. His hands wonder down to my hips and smoothed over my waist. I turned my head the other way, "I need to go! Or Stefan and Elena will leave without me."

"Let them."

I moved my head to connect with Damon's lips. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him more onto me.

After a couple of minutes of making out, I rested my head down on his pillow. "Where's Andie today?"

"Don't care." He replied and kissed my forehead. "Your back ok?"

"Yeah, you didn't do it to hard." I replied.

"You just like to be a drama queen." He smirked.

"Not true!"

"So true."

"Not."

"Totally is."

"Look, just because I don't have vampire healing down power like you doesn't make me a drama queen." I told him.

"Whatever you say…."

"Thank you."

"Drama queen." He finished.

"Grr!" I slapped his arm.

"OW!"

"Oh who is being the drama queen now?"

"Still you." He grinned.

"With good reason." I pouted.

"MIA!" I heard Elena call.

"I have to go." I tried to push him off. "Shift!"

"MIA! C'MON!"

"I'M STUCK!" I yelled back.

"HOW CAN YOU BE STUCK?"

"HEY IT HAPPENS! JUST HAPPENED TO HAPPEN TO ME THIS TIME!"

"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT?"

"CLEARLY NOT MINE!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID CLEARLY NOT MINE!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, COME DOWN HERE."

"I CAN'T! I TOLD YOU I AM STUCK!"

"GET DAMON TO HELP YOU!"

"DAMON IS THE REASON I AM STUCK!"

"WHAT?"

"DAMON IS-" His hand covered my mouth. "MMMMMM" His hand was replaced his with his lips, I bit his tongue. He withdrew and I used the opportunity for my escape. "Freedom!" I said when I got outside.

"What kept you?" Stefan asked as he opened his car door for me.

"Your brother." I answered as I looked up at the house to see Damon smirking from the window. I shook my head at him, but I couldn't help a small smile that crept onto my face.

"Are you ok?" Stefan said to Elena in the front seat.

"Yeah, actually got to sleep last night." She then turned around and gave me an angry look.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"You normally sleep talk but since you were with Damon last night-"

"That's a lie. I've never once heard me sleep talk."

Stefan laughed at this. The rest of the journey was spent listening to Elena and Stefan debate what to do with Katherine the whole way there. Blah, blah blah.

"I want her gone." Elena said sternly to Stefan as we got out of the car.

"Yeah, we gathered that ten minutes ago." I muttered. My buddy Stefan threw me a smile. Oh I do like my buddy.

"So do I." I heard Stefan reply, as they walked away, I lagged behind so I didn't have to hear any more of it! "Bonnography!" I called as I came up behind her and put my arms over her shoulders.

"Bonnography? That's a new one." She laughed. "How are you?"

"Alright." I shrugged.

She sighed, "C'mon, let's have it."

"Have what?" I asked innocently.

"Look, I may not be Damon's biggest fan, but you can still talk to me about it."

"Ok, but you asked for it…." She leaned against her locker. "Katherine's out of the tomb-"

"What? How could that-"

"Let me finish! God, did no one get the memo that I hate to be interrupted?"

She half smiled, "Sorry, go on."

"Thank you." I cleared my throat, "Anyway, she insists she can help and she is now hanging around the house with Damon as we speak and-"

"Your nervous that history will repeat itself?"

"Again, you interrupted me, but yeah, that's basically it."

"I don't know what to tell you, Mia. My opinion on Damon isn't exactly great."

"You can say that I'm worrying over nothing?" She just shrugged lightly, I sighed, "Mattachu!"

"Mattachu?" Matt questioned and turned around.

"I'm on a role with nick names today."

"Bonnography." Bonnie said to Matt, pointing at herself as she walked past.

"What can I do for you, Mia?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Well, because I'm your best friend in the whole wide world, you can carry me to our next class."

"Oh yeah? I thought Stefan was your best friend in the whole wide world." Matt crossed his arms.

"That's just a rumour Matthew, we all know that you're the best friend!"

"I think to prove that right, you should carry me to our next class." He smirked.

"Wow, as your best friend in the whole wide world, I would love to, but-"

"But what, best friend?"

"But you just interrupted me which officially means we are fighting as you know I don't like to be interrupted. GOD Matt!" I walked away, but then came back, "To make it up to me, you shall carry me to our next class."

Matt turned around, "Get on."

"For real?" He nodded, "I can't believe that worked! Score!" I jumped on his back. "I am SO nice to you!" He scoffed at this, "What? I am." Me and Matthew started trekking to our next class. "If I wanted to go this slow Matthew, I would have walked.

"On that note." Matt said and dropped me.

"I said I would have! Not that I will!" He grinned and headed towards our class, "Matthew! Matt! I didn't mean it! Take me back!" He kept walking, "You are on the edge of losing your best friend status young man!" How dare he! "Matthew!" He kept walking. "Stefan! My BEST friend," Matt turned around and shook his head.

"Don't do it man." Matt warned him.

"Don't do what?" Stefan asked.

"Piggy back?" I asked hopefully.

"Man power?" Matt said to Stefan.

"What on earth?" I scrunched up my face. Man Power?

"Man power." Matt repeated. "Me and Stefan need to stick together! Defend our rights against the women! Are you in Stefan?"

"Stefan would never stood to your level of 'Man power'" I mocked."

"I'm sorry, is your name Stefan?" Matt said to me.

I squinted my eyes at him, "As a matter of fact-"

"Are you in? Man power and all?" Matt interrupted me.

"How dare you! What the hell did we just go through a few minutes ago about me not being interrupted? Do you really want to side with this ape Stefan?"

"He's not siding with you." Matt said.

"HA funny." I mocked. "….Can I join man power?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because you are not a man." Stefan put his input in.

"Debatable." Matt smirked.

I glared at him, "Ok, ok fine, I can understand why Stefan would join in on man power, but Matt?"

Matt gasped. "Jerk!"

"Bitch" I retorted.

Stefan looked at us, "Supernatural reference." Matt told him, he nodded.

"Man power." Stefan crossed his arms and stared down at me, "Sorry Amelia."

"Man power?" I repeated in disgust. "I take strong offence to that! I thought you would have evolved from your times, Stefan" Whoops, forgot Matt doesn't know, my bad! Before Matt could ask any questions, I ranted some more, "You know Matthew, there is still for you to trade teams….we still have a spot available, that is….if you want to be on the winner's side" I told him.

"I'd rather kiss a baboon's bottom" Matt replied.

"Well then….let me go get you a mirror" I turned away and then I turned back to them.

"All right…I'll join man power! If you insist…." They both shook their heads at me. "You know what? Fuck you guys, I know when I'm not wanted, I'm just going to replace you guys as best friends with Justin." I scowled at them.

"Oh please, Justin would not hang out with you if you were the last person on earth" Matt laughed at me.

"Oh yeah?" I got out my phone and went down to Justin's name. "It's ringing" I informed them.

"Hello?" Justin's voice answer.

"Justin! Hey! It's Mia, buddy, how are you?"

"Ok, how the hell did you get this number?" Justin replied, I looked over at Stefan and Matt.

"Oh Justin, you know, I was about to ring you up to ask the same thing!" I spoke loudly so they could hear.

"What? Was it Matt? I am going to kill him" Justin said.

I laughed. "Oh Justin! You are so funny! So yours tonight?"

"Hell no, don't ever ring me again, got it?"

"I'll meet you in half an hour? Got it, see you soon"

"No, you really won't-" I hung up.

I turned to face the men. "See" I smirked at Matt. "So you guys go have your little 'man power' I'm going to go hang out with a REAL man"

"Right. Ok." Matt sniggered. "So you won't mind if I confirm this with Justin tonight?"

"WELL FINE! You know what? I also have-" I looked around and grabbed some guy. "What's your name?"

"Eugene."

"I have Eugene!" I told them both, "My NEW best friend, c'mon Eugene."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<br>****Tried to make this one longer involving some Mia and Stefan friendship!  
><strong>**Made a new Caroline and Klaus video! Please check it out at my channel LivHardyx or watch?v=5tv9S93mF64  
><strong>**Remember to vote on the poll!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x**


	82. The house guest part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

So me and Eugene bonded through history, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

I really do.

Better then those betrayers whose names will not be mentioned. Cough Matt, cough Stefan.

Me and Elena stayed behind to talk with Alaric, I hated the fact him and Aunt Jenna were not on good terms, I was really hoping that he would be my future uncle!

Despite the amazing company of Eugene, I couldn't help, but think of Damon at home with Katherine. I was terrified for history to repeat itself; I don't know how I would handle that again. I've forced myself to forget a lot of stuff that Damon has done, but there is just so much I can take.

"Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel." Alaric told us. That's not good. "You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

"I think we should tell her." I spoke up, "I hate not being able to talk about some of this stuff with her, I think she could handle it."

Elena looked at me in surprise, "You think we should tell her the truth?"

I nodded, "I believe that is what I just said, twin."

"I don't think I can be with her and not tell her." Alaric sighed and faced away from us.

"But, but….it's you and Jenna. You're suppose to be our future Uncle!"

He turned his head and smiled a little, "Got it all planned out, huh?"

"I have! And you're going to give me a cousin named Eugene."

He pulled a face, "Eugene?"

"After Eugene the great, my new best friend."

"I thought Matt was your best friend?" Elena said, "Oh, wait, no, Stefan is suppose to be."

"Well they let me down so it's Eugene now. We are going off subject." I pointed out.

"I love Jenna, but it's not fair on her and it's not a relationship that I want."

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know." Elena said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Exactly. We should tell her."

"I thought we'd hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus." She said looking between me and Alaric, looking for our approval of the idea. "And even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

"Whatever you two decide to do, I'll respect it." We nodded, "But until then, me and Jenna are done."

Nooo!

Alaric left the room, leaving me and Elena with a lot to discuss. "I still think we should tell her, sooner or later."

"He won't call their kid Eugene!"

"That's not my reason for it!" I protested. "I seriously think she can take it."

"And how do you suppose we tell her?"

I thought for a moment, "I can sing it to her?"

"What?"

"Like a musical number!" Elena shook her head and walked out of the room, "Me and Eugene can do it!"

Later that night

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me bring Eugene." I mumbled.

"It's girl's night in." Caroline ruffled my hair. "So, Chinese food or pizza?"

"Hmm, like you have to ask." Elena teased.

Caroline laughed and picked up her Ipad, "I will get it." But she froze whilst doing so. I leaned over to see she was looking at a picture of her and Matt. Ah, my Matthew, such a heart breaker.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said and took the Ipad from Caroline's hands.

"I could beat him up if you want." I said to Caroline, "I gave him the 'If you hurt her' speech a while ago and I am fully prepared to go through with it."

She laughed, "Thanks, Mia."

"So can we hear this speech?" Bonnie smirked.

I cleared my throat, "Matthew, we have known each other a long time and-"

"God, no. Don't get her started on the speech." Jeremy commented as he went over to the sink.

"Err, what are you doing here?" Elena asked him.

"I am getting a drink? Is that illegal?"

"It's girl's night, get out."

"Don't take it personally Jer. Eugene couldn't come either."

"Has someone got a crush on Eugene?" Bonnie teased.

"No, because we all know that Mia likes Damon."

"I do not!" I lied.

"There's no doubt in denying it, Mia." Jeremy smirked.

"You! Get out! It's girl's night!" I started shoving him towards the stairs, "Out!"

"Oh no, I have got limp." Jeremy fell heavy in my arms.

"You're squishing me!" I growled as I tried to heave him up. "Wedgie!"

"OW!"

"Ha, win." I grinned. "Now out." He glared at me. "Go on, get!" One last glare and he left. "Such power." I smirked. "So what were we saying?"

"Damon." Bonnie smirked.

"You're blushing." Caroline pointed out.

"Leave me alone!"

"Awww!"

"Bunch of bullies, you are." I buried my face in my hands. "Changing the subject, what are we going to do about this movie situation?"

"How about the Notebook?" Caroline suggested.

"Or Moulin Rouge?"

"You two always pick the same movies." Elena pointed out.

"That is not the point here!" I slammed my hand down on the table.

"Yeah it is, we-" Elena stopped and stared at something behind me. "Hey."

I looked behind me, "Aunt Jenna!"

"What's going on?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"Girls' night." Elena replied.

"Oh." She answered and hung her coat up.

"How are you doing?"

"You heard about my fight with Ric."

"He feels terrible."

"Is this some kind of attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked.

"No!" I protested, "But would it?" I asked, "I have ice cream that I may be willing to share."

"Ice cream is for later, Mia." She took it from me, I gasped, no one gets to see this evil side of her. "This is just about us girls hanging out." I reached for my ice cream, but she pulled it back, "We'll be here if you happen to want to talk or-"

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline cut over Elena.

"You too?"

"You have no idea." Caroline sighed.

"Don't get me started!" I spoke, but quickly covered my mouth,

"Oh, you mean Damon?" Caroline nudged me.

"No!"

"Then who?"

"….Flynn…."

"Flynn?"

"Yeah, Eugene's brother." They all shook their heads at me.

"Damon!" Jenna sang into my ear.

"Stop ganging up on me!"

"Stop denying your love!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I am not!" My phone started to ring, I looked at the caller ID, Damon.

"Is that lover boy now?"

"No." I pulled at face at Bonnie. "It's Eugene." I answered it and begun to walk out of the room. "Hi."

"I'm bored."

"Aren't you suppose to be looking for something?"

"Found it."

"Great, where is it?"

"Can't say."

I sighed, "I take it Katherine's still there."

"Unfortunately." I kept walking until I was on the stairs where I sat down on the steps. "How was school?"

"It was ok."

"Wish you would have stayed with me?"

"No, actually." I told him. "I met a new friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. His name is Eugene."

"Eugene?" He scoffed. "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Damon?" I shot back.

"A good one." He replied.

"Eugene's better."

"What are you doing?"

"Girls night." I answered.

"Mmm, you mean, pillow fights, skimpy pyjamas, truth or dar-"

"You are disgusting!" I cut him off. "We're actually discussing our terrible love life."

"And how terrible is your love life, Amelia?" I keep feel him smirking through the phone.

"Well, there is this one guy-"

"Mm, tell me more."

"His name is Damon."

"Go on."

"And he is a dick. The end."

"Ouch, Mia. You've wounded me."

"Good."

"But you can make it up to me. Come over."

"I can't. Girls night, remember?"

"Hello Amelia." I heard Katherine in the background. "Don't worry, I'll keep him company tonight."

Oh cheap shot Grandma.

"Ignore her. I have been."

Good.

"So, what have you and Grandma been doing all day?"

"Not what you're thinking."

"Oh?"

"I know you, Mia."

"And I know you, Damon."

"She knew if I used the dagger, it would kill me." He told me.

"I'm sorry."

"So do I want her, Mia? No. You, on the other hand-" I smiled to myself, but as I looked up, I saw Jenna, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie staring at me with grins on their faces, I think Caroline was listening in.

"Listen, I have to go, we are being eavesdropped on."

"Can't blame them, your love for me is becoming a little obvious."

"Like I said, dick."

"Not that I blame you, I am dashing, irresistible-"

"Goodnight Damon." I clicked my phone to hang up. I walked back in casual with the phone still pressed to my ear. "No you rock Eugene!…. Alright, I will see you later man, bye!" Now I put my phone down, but they were all so grinning at me. "What?"

"You so love him."

"Who Eugene?"

"You can't fool us for a second Mrs Salvatore."

"Don't start!" I moaned and rested my head on the counter.

We were all quiet for a moment before Caroline broke the silence, "Do you know what we need?"

"To invite Eugene?"

"Enough about Eugene!" My twin threw a pillow at me. Evil.

"Dancing. There is a band at the Grill." Caroline finished.

"I'm in." Bonnie smiled.

"In." Jenna said,

"In." Caroline said next.

"In." There goes Elena.

All looked at me, "Fine, I'm in." Caroline clapped her hands and grabbed our coats for us, "You know Aunt Jenna, if things don't work out with Alaric, I have a friend called Eugene who is available…."

"MIA!" Everyone yelled.

"What?"

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourite and tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**Sorry for late update, it's hard to find time with all my exams, but this time next month they will be over so hopefully that means regular updates!****Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy  
><strong>**New Caroline and Klaus video up along with a Elena and Stefan AU which is my version of what happened when Elena told Stefan she kissed Damon check it out on my you tube account : LivHardyx **

**LivHardy x**


	83. The house guest part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"All I'm saying is Eugene has the potential to be quite the stud…."

"And all I'm saying is, he is seventeen." Jenna said sternly.

"He is physically and mentally mature for his age!"

Jenna laughed and linked her arm through mine as we entered the Grill whilst it was full in swing, we joined the crowd and listened to the band. "Oh god." I heard Jenna mumble.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ric's here."

"Oh."

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all." She said, turning around as if to leave.

"C'mon Aunt Jenna, you can't run away every time you see him." I pulled her back to where she was.

"You do it with Damon!" She protested.

"Yes and remember that time you made me face him? Well this is karma, my dear aunt." I put my arm around her.

She sighed, "Alright, I won't leave, but I need a drink."

"That's fine, just get me one too." She moved over to the bar without a reply. "Matthew!" He smiled at me as he walked by, but his smile dropped when he saw Caroline.

"Hey Matt." Caroline said to him, but he ignored her.

"I guess its speech time." I muttered to Bonnie.

"Things just got real awkward." She commented back. I scanned the crowd, part of me was hoping to see Damon even though I knew that wouldn't happen. "You said the balls in your court."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." I focused back onto the conversation about Matt.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him."

"Yeah Caroline!" I nudged her.

"Don't get me started on you." Bonnie said to me.

"What! What have I done?"

"You and Damon."

"This is about Caroline and Matt." I said sternly, trying to steer the conversation away from Damon.

"I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline sighed.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna. And maybe that's our mistake." Elena spoke, "We're trying to protect people we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Wise words from the twin.

The crowd cheered loudly at the end of the song and look on Caroline's face showed that maybe Elena's words had an affect on her, she begun to take off her jacket. "What are you doing?" I asked her suspiciously, she handed to me, so I shoved it to Elena to hold. When I looked back, Caroline had charged up on stage.

"Hey everybody!" She yelled into the microphone.

"This makes me nervous." I said, pointing to the stage.

"Let's hear it for the band. Aren't they awesome?"

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna commented as she walked back over to us, then she downed her drink.

"Where's my drink?" I asked her. She laughed, "Seriously, where's my drink?"

"So there's this guy." Caroline said into the mic, And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I actually know what I'm talking about." I looked around the crowd for Matt, to see his reaction. "Like now, I'm feeling loopy-"

"Alright, how much has she had to drink?" Jenna asked me.

"The worrying thing, I don't think she's had any." I shook my head. "Ok, time to create a distraction, it's time to bring out, The Crab."

"The what?" Jenna asked.

"Please don't." Elena moaned. "It's her awful distracting dancing."

"Hey!" I said sharply, "Stefan loved it!"

"-And I don't really know how to express myself." One lead guitar man put his hand over the microphone, Caroline turned to him and I laughed to myself as she compelled him. I would love to be able to do that and not be a vampire. She then turned back to the microphone, "I can sing! You know what, I'm going to sing." She whispered into his ear and he spoke to his band mates and soon enough, music begun to play.

Eternal flame begun to play. "Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin" She sung.

"She's good." Jenna said.

"Thank god." I said with relief, would have been so bad otherwise.

"Maybe she could teach you a thing or two."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "I sing like an angel!"

"Not that! You should go next and dedicate a song to Damon." She teased.

"Ha, you're funny." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking! Hmm, what will it be? Oh, I know, how about, Why do birds suddenly appear every time, Damon's near!" Jenna sang into my ear.

"Stop it!"

"Just like Mia, they long to be, close to Damon!"

"This will not end well for you."

"Or how about Hopelessly devoted to Damon!"

"Jenna, no."

"How about-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Much better." The crowd started cheering loudly, I looked towards the stage to see Matt had gone up and kissed her. "Guess I won't be kicking his ass tonight."

"You sound disappointed." Jenna laughed and put her arm around me. Caroline and Matt went off somewhere, we just stayed and listened to the band. "Damon not out tonight?"

"No." I replied.

"You mentioned earlier something that happened with him, what?"

"Remember that ex-girlfriend?"

"Who resembles you?" I nodded, "What about her?"

"She's back."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What does he say about it?"

"Basically, that I have nothing to worry about."

"Why is she back?"

"It's complicated."

"I really hate that word right now." Jenna sighed.

"Oh right, yeah." I replied, she raised a brow, "Bathroom break, excuse me." I quickly made my escape. Without her knowing about vampires, there was no way to explain this to her in a way she will understand. I walked into the bathroom, straight into Matt and Caroline's make out section. "AH!" I covered my eyes. "Why! Why does this always happen to me?"

"Sorry, Mia!" Caroline giggled.

"I'm blind!" I heard Matt laughing hard, "If I didn't see it, it didn't happen!" I felt around for the door, "I'm just going to leave and….." Where the hell is the door? "Can someone put my hand on the door? No wait! No one touch me!"

"We're decent."

"I'm not taking that chance again Matthew." I found it, "Bye!" I quickly said and ran out, bumping into Bonnie on the way. "I wouldn't." I told her, noticing she was on her way to the bathroom, "Matt and Caroline."

"In the bathroom?" She gasped.

"Yeah…and I walked in on it." I shuddered.

She laughed, "About earlier, with Damon, you know we were kidding right?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"So how is it with him?"

"Let's just say, he is the most complicated man I have ever met." I told her, rolling my eyes slightly, at least with Bonnie I could talk about the real reason why I'm bothered, "I'm worried about him being home with Katherine."

"There is something we could try." She replied.

"What?"

"There's this spell-" I liked the sound of this, "where you can be in the place of who you are looking for, they won't be able to hear or see you. You could use it to check that he isn't doing anything with her."

"I like this spell." I said, stroking my chin. "We can try when we get back to mine. You sure you can do it?"

"I'm sure, I need the practise anyway." She shrugged. "There was something else I needed to bring up with you."

"Oh o."

"It's not bad, at least, I hope it's not."

I crossed my arms, "Go on."

"I've spoken to Elena and she is fine with it." She stopped and smiled, "Would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?"

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh god, you're freaked out, look if you don't-"

"No, not freaked, surprised." I cut her off. "You and Jeremy." I tried to picture it, "Who would have thought?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, do I have your permission?"

"Oh Bonnography. You don't need my permission. Go for it." I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Really." She laughed and hugged me. "Does this mean I'm going to get the speech?"

"No, but Jeremy is. If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass!"

"Glad to hear it." She giggled.

"Do you want to go intrude on Caroline and Matt? For the lols because I think that would be really funny."

"You are so-" She stopped and froze.

"Amazing? I know." I waved her off, but she didn't laugh, or move. "What's wrong?"

"Dr. Martin is here, and he doesn't look happy. Excuse me."

"Ok." I said and watched her go, "And I'm alone." I sat down at a table and looked around for anyone, that is until a light bulb smashed. "What the hell?" And another, "Oh my god!" I covered my head, I looked over to see it was Dr. Martin. What the hell is his problem? I saw Alaric leading Jenna out of the grill. I turned around only to bump into loads of people, until I was knocked down. "Some people are so fucking rude." I growled, I then heard screaming and saw fire. I felt myself being lifted up.

"Mia, can you walk?" I looked up to see Damon.

"Damon?" I squinted my eyes as the place was becoming smoky. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, c'mon, let's get you out of here. Hold on." I clung onto him and we were out in a flash. "Elena?"

"She's fine." He said as he let me down in his car. "Luka's dead."

"What? How?"

"Never you mind, but what matters is his dad wants you and Elena, but we have a plan."

"Damon-" I looked over his shoulder to see Stefan, "are you ready?" Katherine was there too.

"Why is Grandma here?" I questioned, but was ignored.

"How is this going to work? There's only one of us. Katherine." Elena pointed out.

"He'll make the decision to come looking for the other one later." Damon said, "Get in the car." He told her sternly.

"I'll call you when it's safe to come in." Stefan told Damon, who nodded. He got in the drivers seat and we were off.

"I hope no one got hurt." Elena spoke.

"Me too." I replied. "Did you see Bonnie get out ok?"

"Yeah." Elena nodded. "Did she tell you about-"

"Jeremy? Yep. She asked for permission." I laughed to myself, "I should have set her tasks to get it."

We drove around for awhile, until Damon got the call. We drove straight to the house and in, to find Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and unfortunately Katherine waiting. "So how did you convince her to do this?" Elena asked.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea." Damon replied.

"That's worrying." I said and leaned into him, I don't know why I did it, but my eyes widened as soon as I did, but before I moved away, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kept me there.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back." Katherine said, dangling the necklace in front of Elena. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry-clean."

"I hate the three of us being in the same room." I mumbled against Damon. "It's about enough there's already another of me, but two?"

"Tell me about it." Damon sniggered. I bit him. "My turn." He wiggled his brows and put his lips on my neck.

"No!" I giggled, all Elena, Stefan and Katherine turned to me and him. "Sorry." I cleared my throat and pushed Damon off. "Continue."

"You know you have to get her out of here before Jenna comes home." Elena said sternly.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine snapped.

"Hey, this changes nothing, bitch." I said, supporting my twin.

"I don't much like you either, if we're going to be open."

"Ouch, my life is over grams." I rolled my eyes.

"Frankly, I'd be happy to see you two dead." She continued.

"I wondered where I got my charm from." She threw a smirk at me.

"If we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kind of need you two to be alive. So I'm not a threat to either of you. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

"Urge." I moaned, "I'm going to bed." I collapsed on my bed, and soon enough, Damon walked in. "Urgh, what a day." I groaned. He sat on the edge of my bed, he pulled my foot so I was lying next to him and he leaned over me and kissed me.

He broke the kiss, but stayed dangerously close to my lips, "Why don't we see what other noises you can make with that mouth of yours." He pressed his lips back onto mine, prodding my lips open with his tongue and plunging it into my throat. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue tangled with mine. I put my arms around him and pulled him further onto me. His hands, one of them went into my hair, using it to keep sure he had full access, the other, was tracing down my chest, fiddling with each button.

"Oh god, Damon" I moaned as he started to suck and nibble at my neck. He threw off his jacket and went straight back on me. His hand moved down to my waist and rolled my over so I was on top where he buckled his hips against mine, showing exactly how much he wanted me right now. I pulled away and teased against his tightness.

"Mia?" There was a knock at the door, I pulled myself off Damon and went to shout not to open the door, but it did. "Are you ok?" Bonnie asked as she walked in. I turned to my bed to see Damon had gone. I sighed with relief.

"I'm fine!"

"Good, want to try the spell now?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. Let's just wait until they are definitely home, as they just left." I told her.

"You sure you're ok? You seem flustered."

"Give me a sec." I told her and moved into the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. Damn Damon. I quickly re-did my buttons, straightening my hair out and walked back out. I sat down on my bed and watched as she set everything up, candles, the picture of Damon I have and his jacket. "So I can do this? Even thought I'm not a witch?"

"Yep." She replied, "You just need a witch, not be one. Let me know when you want to come out of it. Give me your hands." So I did. "Concentrate on Damon. Picture him in your mind." I thought I wouldn't be able to, but I could actually see him. He was back at the boarding house, reading a book on his bed. It was so weird, it was like I was actually there and it was so weird him not being able to see me. "I can see him." I was relieved to see Katherine wasn't there, but I thought too soon because in she walked, barely wearing anything. She jumped next to him on the bed and I watched, like I had watched a month ago.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon spoke. Despite what she was wearing, Damon's eyes were firmly on the book.

"What's that?" Katherine answered, spreading herself out to get attention.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert he was the only one who knew." His eyes finally left the book and flickered onto her, who was twirling her hair. "I know he didn't turn her in." She shrugged innocently, "Mm, I should have figured as much."

"She was a loose end. I like mine tied up." She huffed. I sat down on the edge of the bed, I loved the power of invisibility, I wish it was my power! "You know what I can't figure out?" She prompted herself up.

"Do I care?" Damon answered. Go Damon!

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre."

"Because I have no clue." He lied.

"You knew Emily Bennett was key to getting me out of the tomb. Something tells me you did everything in your power to make sure she was safe yet you have no idea where she was killed." Damon half smiled as he looked down at his book, "Who's the liar now?" He ignored her, "You hurt me today." She pointed out.

"Tit for tat." He replied back carelessly.

"You were mean and very rough. And monstrous." She crawled over to him.

"You deserved it."

"I like this Damon." She purred and she moved even closer. God, please no.

"Katherine." He whispered as she leaned dangerously close to his lips, "There are six other bedrooms in this house." He cupped her face and just as she was about to kiss him, he said, "Go find one." Before shoving her off him and going back to his book. I smiled to myself.

"You can take me back down, Bonnie." I said and I felt her let go of my hands and then I was back.

"You feel better about it now?" She asked me.

"Much better." I smiled.

"Good, now I'm going to go see your brother."

"Let him know I have a speech prepared for him."

She laughed, "Will do."

I hung around in my room for awhile until I heard the door bell and went down stairs to answer it, colliding with Jenna on the way. "You expecting someone?" She asked me.

"No, maybe it's Eugene with a letter of apology for not texting me back!"

"How dare he!"

"I know right." I stood on the bottom stair as she opened it.

"Hi. You must be Jenna." I recognise that voice. The door opened wider and I could see clearly who it was. "I'm Elena and Amelia's mother."

Oh….oh crap.

My head quickly scanned for any ideas to get me out of this incredibly stupid situation. I fake gasped, "Your alive?"

Could have been a better idea.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**Check out you tube vids! : LivHardyx **

**LivHardy x **


	84. Know thy enemy part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Elena's facial expression matched mine. I couldn't begin to imagine what was going through Jenna's mind. "Hello girls." Isobel said softly, "It's nice to see you again."

So my fake gasp and your alive went straight out the window with that word again.

I suppose I could go, I've never seen this woman before in my life, what lies! But I didn't want any more lies with Jenna. Maybe this was the opportunity to come clean about everything.

"Again?" Jenna repeated, her face was pale and her eyes flashed with anger.

"Did we forget to mention that?" I said awkwardly as I scratched the back of my head.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband." Isobel commented.

"His standards have tripled, haven't they?" I shot back at her, defending Jenna.

"I didn't mean to step on toes, Amelia."

"Course you didn't." I rolled my eyes. Consider my toes stepped on.

"I need to speak with my girls. May I come in?" Isobel asked Jenna.

"No, no. Don't. Don't invite her in." Elena said sternly.

"In case you didn't get that-" I said to Isobel, "that was a no."

"I need to talk to you two."

"I don't care. I do not care." And with that, I slammed the door in her face. I leaned against the door and looked at Jenna's face. The hurt and betrayal was evident. A tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek and I hated that I was part of the reason for that.

"You both knew she was still alive?" I didn't know what to say, neither it seemed did Elena. "And Ric? John? Did they know?"

"We can explain everything, Jenna." Elena tried, but Jenna didn't want to hear it.

"No." She said sternly and headed towards the stairs. I wish I had vampire speed just to block her off or compel her not to be mad.

"Jenna!" I yelled and chased her up the stairs with Elena following close behind. "Jenna!" I ran, but the door was slammed in my face. "C'mon Jenna! You at least have to let us explain!"

Elena tried to door handle, but she locked it. "Jenna! You have to talk to us!" She called through the door. We kept yelling, calling, but she didn't answer or unlock the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked Elena as she moved downstairs.

"To call Stefan." She replied, "Keep trying."

I sat with my back against the door and moved my hand backwards. "Please open up Jenna." I didn't yell, I just spoke softly. "I hate that we hurt you and I do want to tell you everything, no lies this time, I swear, just let me in." Even though she didn't answer, I didn't move. I sat there for ages, knocking occasionally and speaking, each time to hope she would listen and let me in.

"Hi." I turned my head to see Damon standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Elena called Stefan." He replied and reached out his hand to me. "C'mon." I looked back towards Aunt Jenna's door before taking his hand. He led me to my room and sat me down on the bed.

"I don't know what to do." I told him, "I have Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, but despite being my aunt, she's also my best friend and I don't want her to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, Mia." He said softly, he leaned against my bed board and pulled me so I was resting on his chest. "She's confused, she will come around."

"I don't want to lie anymore, I hate it." I mumbled into his shirt. He pulled my covers over the top of us.

"I know."

"I wanted to tell her as well! I didn't want there to be anymore secrets!"

"Sleep and you can try to talk to her in the morning."

"How can I sleep?"

"I could make you." He raised his brows suggestively.

"No." I said sternly. "No compulsion."

"Mia-"

"I don't want you to compel me."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

Two hours later

I couldn't sleep and it was annoying the hell out of me. I was so tired, so exhausted and yet it wasn't happening. I couldn't stop thinking about Jenna and it was driving me crazy. Me and Damon talked for awhile, but I was too tired to do anymore talking, so we just laid there together. "Mia." He groaned. "Just let me compel you."

"No!"

"I won't erase any of your memories!"

"You may think it would be helping me, but it wouldn't!"

"I won't. I promise you!"

I looked up at him, "Maybe we'll give it another hour or-"

"You can trust me." He said softly. I thought for a moment before slowing removing my necklace and my anklet. I was desperate just to sleep and maybe that was clouding my judgement here.

"I'm trusting you." I said sternly.

I felt suddenly myself feeling tired and I closed my eyes.

"_OW my ass!"_

"_Miss, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, I think fell or-" I stopped, wait, did Damon just call me miss. "Damon?" _

"_You know my name?"_

"_Err….have I experienced some sort of amnesia?"_

"_Have you?"_

"_You tell me?" And what the hell was he wearing? I looked around, we were in Mystic Falls, but we weren't in my Mystic Falls. _

"_Here." Damon pulled on my hand and trailed is finger over my forehead, "Did you hit your head?"_

"_Maybe." I answered in confusion, "What year is it?" _

"_1860" _

"_Holy-" I looked down to what I was wearing, I was in a poofy dress, just like the one I wore on Founder's day. Had I gone back in time? 1860.…guess Katherine isn't around yet, thank god. _

"_Can you remember your name?"_

"_Amelia." I told him. "Amelia Gilbert."_

"_What a beautiful name." _

_I stared at him, wow, who knew human Damon was this gentle. "Thank you."_

"_My pleasure. I'm Damon, as you seem to know." He kissed my hand. I curtsied, is that what they did in those days? "Where is your home, Miss Gilbert?" _

"_Call me, Amelia or Mia." I said, "And, I'm not sure." I looked around, "I can't remember." _

"_You better come inside, let me take a look at that head wound." _

"_Ok." I replied and followed him. "Do you by chance have a brother?"_

"_How did you know?" _

"_I err….I'm psychic." I told him. His eyes widened, "Yes, that's me." _

"_Not to disrespect you, Miss-" I sent him a look, "Amelia, but anyone could have known that information." _

"_How about I predict your future?" I said to him. _

"_I'm listening." He smiled._

"_In four years, you are going to meet Satan." His smile dropped, "Well not actually Satan, that was a metaphor….kind of."_

_He chuckled, "Quite the head injury you had."_

"_Yeah." I answered, not sure what else to say. "Her name will be Katherine, you and your brother will both fall in love with her, but you shouldn't be fooled, she's evil!" _

"_Evil?"_

_I nodded, "She will cause your-" Wait, if I change the future, me and Damon may never meet, "On the other hand, I am joking, she's lovely, you should fight for her." _

"_You are strange, little one." _

"_You have no idea." I mumbled to myself._

"_Here we are." Damon said and led upstairs to his room. He turned around and we were awfully close. Ah what the hell, I thought as I kissed him. He pulled back, granting me only the slightest brush of his lips, human Damon was a tease. His mouth curled into a smirk as his hand reached for my dress, pushing it up higher and higher, wasn't it a sin to this in these days?_

"_Do you want me to stop, Amelia?" _

"_No." I whispered and lifted my arms up where he removed my dress. He moved me over to the bed and laid me down. _

_All of a sudden, the door burst down and people charged in. "Father, she's the one I told you about." Damon said to him, father? "The witch."_

"_The what?" I repeated. Some of the men who came in, grabbed my arm. "Get off me!"_

"_Well done, son." Father Salvatore said to Damon._

"_You did this?" I pointed my finger at him, "Oh that is it, your ass is getting kicking!" I tried to attack him, I thought I may stand a chance against human Damon, but the men grabbed my arms. "Your ass is mine Salvatore!" They tried to drag me from the room. "I am going to put some witchy spell on you! You messed with the wrong bitch!" They carried me down the stairs and out the door, "Can't we just talk about this? I'm not really a witch, I was just trying to scare the boy!" I tripped over, "Listen, I have done nothing wrong!" I said as they lifted me up, "I am a member of society and I do not deserve to be treated in this way!" _

"_You will be put to the test."_

"_This makes me nervous. It's not the test where you attach them to anchor and then its bon voyage?" _

"_Oh so you know well of it."_

"_Not because I'm a witch."_

"_Tell it to the judge."_

"_What judge! Your attaching me to an anchor!" I protested. "If I die, you'll know I was innocent and you would have just killed an innocent woman. How would you sleep at night?"_

"_Quiet." He snapped as he tied me to an anchor. _

"_NOO! Dude! Stop! That tickles!"_

"_WITCH!"_

"_SHE'S A WITCH"_

"_Oh sh." I told them. "You all are going to feel pretty ridiculous when I don't resurface! And then I'll come back and haunt you all…."_

"_OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_

"_What? That's not how this goes, I'm not even sure if it's suppose to be an anchor…" I looked at the man who was tying me up. "Look, maybe we could sort something out, off the record. Don't ignore me, I know you can hear me."_

I jumped and I was back in my room. Oh thank god that was just a dream. A weird dream, but still just a dream. I bet I knew the culprit. I grabbed my pillow and started hitting Damon with it.

"What the hell are you doing?" He wrestled the pillow away and pinned me down.

"You ass!"

"What?" He asked groggily. "I was sleeping." He growled.

"You know damn right what you did!"

"I don't know what your talking about, you silly girl." .

"Yes you do! You said you wouldn't take advantage!"

He huffed and rolled back onto the bed, "I compelled you to sleep and then I slept."

"You made me have that dream."

A smirk slipped on his face, "You dreamed about me? How naked was I?"

"Shut up." I glared at him.

His fingers slipped to my neck where he lifted up my necklace I was now wearing again. "I didn't do anything, my dear." Oh crap and I just told him I dreamt about him. "So, tell me about this dream."

He wiggled his brows.

I slumped down next to him, "It was really weird. I went back to 1860."

His brows furrowed, "Go on."

"And I hit my head and you were there, the 1860 version of you." I tried to picture it all again in my mind. "You were sweet and you took me back to your house where I tried to convince you I was psychic because I thought that I had actually gone back in time some how."

"Wow."

"I'm delusional when I sleep!"

"You're delusional when you're awake."

"You were much nicer in 1860."

"What happened next?"

"You tried to seduce me."

"And did it work?"

"No." I said childishly. "Ok fine, we were about to, but then your father burst it and you had contacted him some how which I didn't even see in the dream, that I was a witch. He and his men took me away and tried to tie me to an anchor."

"An anchor?"

"Yeah and I was threatening to put a spell on you, but that only provoked your people. I was filled with hatred!" I sat up, "But then I woke up and I was so relieved, but the hate is still strong within me!" I declared and then shoved him. "You ass hole! You were going to let them kill me!"

"It was a dream."

"So! You still had no right!" I huffed and turned away from him.

"So do you often have sexual dreams about me, Amelia?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Believe what you want." I scoffed. "The fact is I am innocent."

"Mmm really?" Damon said whilst his finger ran down the centre of my opening.

"Damon-" I said warningly. "No." I said sternly.

"Is that a wet patch?"

"Right. Out." I told him. "Out of the bed!"

"You must have enjoyed that dream." He grinned. "Or was it my sleeping vulnerable body next to you?"

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. "I hate you." I mumbled.

"Sweet dreams, Amelia."

"Die."

"Already did."

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets!  
><strong>**Review quick and I will update on Wednesday since this chapter was short!  
><strong>**Started on season 3, I bloody cant wait for you guys to see it! Thinking of new ideas for each, each day and I will properly be able to work on it once my exams are over! **

**Check out my you tube channel : LivHardyx **

**LivHardy x **


	85. Know thy enemy part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Damon was still asleep in my room; I was now downstairs with Elena, waiting for Alaric to turn up. Jenna hadn't shown herself, she just stayed locked in her room. I had tried reasoning with her again, but that was hard to do between a door. Even if she did come out, I had no idea what I would say to her. Something tells me sorry isn't good enough this time. I was relieved when I heard a knock at the door, maybe Alaric would be able to help us explain or even get her to come out of her room. Who could resist the power of Alaric? "Hey, is she up yet?" He asked us as he stepped into the house.

"She won't come out of her room." Elena replied, looking up at the stairs.

"We're a stubborn bunch."

"What did you tell her?"

"We haven't had the chance to tell her anything. She won't talk to us." I told him.

"We have to fix this." He stated.

"I know." Speaking of, she started making her way down the stairs, but she didn't look any less angrier than she was last night. "Hey-"

"Jenna-" Alaric tried too.

"This-" I joined in.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." Jenna stated firmly, dumping her bag she was carrying on the ground. If she was anyone else, I would be taking them down for the mistreatment of Ric.

"Listen, I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." That was a good approach.

"Rage and betrayal would cover it." And that was a good answer.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she grabbed her coat, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write and I don't want to be in this house." She replied, not even looking at me.

"Jenna, please. Just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Alaric tried again, if I was her, I would at least listen to what we had to say.

"I need one of you two go to the Lockwood's today-" Jenna ignored Alaric and looked at me and Elena. "and accept the Historical Society's check for your mom's foundation." She said coldly.

"Bugsy not it." I whispered to Elena.

"OK, but Jenna, please just-"

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." She snapped at us and slammed the door.

"ELENA'S PREGNANT!" I yelled after her. Elena widened her eyes at me, "What? I thought it would make her stay!"

"Why didn't you say you were pregnant then?" She angrily stated.

"Because I'm not…"

"Neither am I!"

"Oh yeah…"

"You're an idiot."

Alaric came back in after going out to stop Jenna, "She's gone."

"Let her go." John's voice said from behind. I shook my head as he appeared from the kitchen. "It's better that she's not here with everything that's going on."

"Oh what do you know?" I muttered.

"Maybe if you had been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this-" He was cut off by Alaric punching him. I had to laugh, he so had that coming.

"Sorry girls." He said to us as he left the house.

"Seriously, no need." I told him as I patted his back. "I want this guy as my Uncle!" I announced once he was gone. I turned back to John, "My turn!"

"Mia!"

"What? He deserves it!" I looked at John who was rubbing his nose. "Oh my god, that was hilarious." He glared at me. "It's a shame Damon missed it."

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Elena said to him.

"Right." He answered back. I left my darling not pregnant twin to go deal with the vampire in my bed.

"Alright, what are you still doing in my bed?" I leaned against the door way of my room. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, smirking at me.

"It's comfy." He smirked.

"How can it be comfy when you have no one to snuggle with?" I took a running jump onto my bed. I climbed on top of him but squealed as he flipped me over so I was on bottom.

"You seem happier." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I just watched Alaric punch John in the face, it put me in a good mood."

"Oh, and I missed it." Damon frowned.

"I thought you would be disappointed." I replied.

"I really am." He answered. "I take it, no improvement with Jenna?"

"It's worse. She's gone to stay on campus for a few days, obviously she can't bear to be around us and I don't blame her." I slumped back. I pouted at him, "Make me breakfast in bed."

"No."

"Damon." I moaned, "Please!"

"No."

"But I'm sad!" I pouted at him again. "Really sad."

"Nope."

"Por favor?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"I said no."

"Por favor?"

"Mia-" He growled.

"No! On the third time you are supposed to say, alright!" I whined. "You ruin everything." I buried my head in my pillow.

"And why was I supposed to say that?"

"It's in Drake and Josh." I muffled into the pillow.

"Who's that?"

"What?" I lifted my head out of my pillow. "Who is that?" I repeated. "What do you mean who is that?"

"Someone from school?" He questioned with confusion written on his face.

"I need to buy you a TV." I replied. "Now make me breakfast."

"What do I get in return?"

"My love."

"I am going to need a deposit." He replied and kissed me, as I kissed him back, he pressed his lips harder against mine, his mouth grew more insistent. My breath hitched as he captured my bottom lip between his own and gently drew away, his fangs scarping against my lip. His lips were back on mine a second later, I was caught off guard by his demanding tongue, probing against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth wider to allow Damon's wandering tongue entry.

"Would you mind getting off my daughter?" I pulled away from Damon to see John standing in the door way.

"Don't you knock?" I snapped at him.

"And I do mind. Goodbye John." Damon said and pressed his lips back onto mine, but I pushed him away.

"Amelia, I need to talk to you and Elena, can you come downstairs please?"

"No."

"It's important." He emphasised.

I looked at Damon for approval, "Por favor?" Damon asked me which caused me to burst out into laughter.

"You too, Damon." John spoke over me.

I hesitated, but gave in. I put pressure on Damon's chest to get off me which he did. "This better be important." I warned him. Heading down the stairs, I saw Elena and Stefan were already there. Along with Isobel. "Oh screw this; I am going back to bed." I said and heading for the stair case, but John blocked my exit.

"Listen to what she has to say."

"She doesn't have to listen to anything." Damon said sternly.

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel announced.

"Good for you. Now move." I told John.

"You invited her in?" Elena snapped at John.

"She has information about Klaus."

"And what? We're supposed to trust her? She doesn't even give a damn!" I protested.

"Please, just listen to her, ok?"

Elena looked at Stefan for support, "All right." Stefan said, stepping forward. "What do you know?" Isobel smiled and moved into our kitchen. Stefan, Elena and John followed her.

"You're a little temperamental thing today, aren't you?" Damon purred in my ear, "I like it." I elbowed his stomach.

"Can we just bail?"

"I'm a little interested to hear what she has to say. Aren't you?" I pulled a face at him. "Por favour?" He put his arms around me and guided me to the kitchen.

"You're going to murder that for me." I muttered in response.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel told us.

"Best chance at what?" Damon asked.

"Keeping them both alive." John answered.

"You-" I pointed at him, "zip it."

"You don't get to talk, ok? Not after everything you've done." Elena supported me.

"Yeah!" I put my arm around my twin, she shrugged me off.

Ouch. Rejected.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked Isobel.

"No. Nobody knows where he is." She told him. "But there are these rumours that are flying around that there are two doppelgangers that exist."

"That's not good." I whispered to Damon.

"Not good at all." He replied back to me in a normal level of volume.

"Any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you two." John said. I didn't know how seriously to take all this. I didn't trust Isobel and I don't know about John.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena said sharply, "The last time that you were here, you didn't give a damn about me or Mia." I nodded my head. "Now we're supposed to believe you want to help?"

"She's been helping all along." John defended Isobel. "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was one tomb vampire to spread the word around that Katherine was alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls where you two were bound to be discovered. So we killed them."

"And almost killed Damon." I snapped, "And Stefan." I quickly added in,

"I have a safe house that I can take you to." Isobel stood up. "The deed is in your names. No vampires can get in without your permission. Not even me. Let me help you."

"No." I said sternly.

"Mia-"

"You can't be serious!"

"If you want to help-" My annoying twin said, "then get the hell out of our house."

"Want to get out of here?" Damon asked me.

"More than anything." I sighed and took his hand. He took me to his car; Jeremy randomly came out and got in two. "Err…hi Jer?"

"Bonnie's waiting for us."

"Where are we going?" I asked them suspiciously. "Am I being kidnapped?"

"We are going to Dr. Martin's." Jeremy replied.

"Wow, this isn't what I had in mind." I leaned my head back. "I don't want to go! Take me somewhere fun!"

"Por favor?" Damon asked me. I glared at him, "That's the third time I've said it, you have to agree." He mocked me.

"No because it has to be on one topic!" I argued.

"Drake and Josh?" Jeremy asked.

"I need to meet these guys." Damon shook his head.

"They aren't real!"

"Then why are you quoting them?"

"You know what? Just drive." I told Damon.

The most frustrating thing in the world was explaining teenage life to a vampire.

"Isobel still causing trouble?" Jeremy asked as we moved off.

"Mmm." I answered. "But let's not talk about her; I left to get away from that." I turned around, "So, how's your girlfriend?" I teased.

He smirked, "You're such a child."

"Don't spoil me of my fun, I couldn't do this with your other girlfriends because frankly, I didn't like them!" I told him, "So, how is she?"

"She's fine."

"Do you think so?" I winked at him.

"You're forgetting, Mia, I have some pretty embarrassing stories about you I could tell Damon."

"Oh, do tell." Damon said. I flicked his head, he slapped my ass.

"Hands off the wheel!" I quickly said. "Ten and two." He ignored me. "I said ten and two!" I then turned back to Damon. ""No, don't tell because you are forgetting I have more on you that I could easily tell Bonnie."

"Truce?" He held out his pinky.

"Truce." I locked my pinky with his.

We picked up Bonnie and made our way to Dr. Martin's place. We walked into their apartment, the place was a mess. "Yep, everybody's dead." Damon announced.

"We should pack up the Grimoires. I spent years collecting them. I want to make sure they're safe." Bonnie said.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him." Damon said, looking down at Luka's body.

"Don't be disrespectful." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, Damon."

"Oh, no. Amelia, watch out." Damon said in a monotone voice and pushed me into another room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He pushed me against the wall and smashed his lips onto mine. I quickly turned my head, "We can't do this! Not here!"

"Why not?"

"Like Bonnie said, it's disrespectful!"

"Such a buzz kill."

I giggled and put my arms around him. "Mia?" I heard Jeremy say.

"Oh right." I quickly pull off Damon and went back to them. "Here." I told them. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that will allow me to harness energy left when a witch dies violently." Bonnie explained. "When he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great. We'll put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." Damon commented.

"We know where they were burned." I spoke up.

"You know? How?"

"Well….not me personally, but…." I jerked my head in Damon's direction.

"You know where the witches were burned?" She said to Damon.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon smirked.

"You are not helpful." I poked my finger into his chest.

"Please, I am incredibly helpful. I am the only one that knows where the witches were burned."

"Well, then share."

"No."

"Are we going to have to read everyone one of these until we find the spell?" Jeremy asked.

"That seems like a lot of work…." I pointed out. "Have fun." I patted Damon's back.

"Not exactly." Bonnie replied to Jeremy. She stared at all the books and started to chat a spell. The books moved out and one opened at a certain page. "It's this one."

"I wish I had some cool power." I muttered. "I only have the power of looking like someone else….and I already had that before because I'm a twin! Life is so unfair."

"Oh yeah? What power would you have?" He asked me. "Grab the rest and let's go." He told Bonnie.

"Invisibility, power to compel, speed." I told him.

"I could help you with the power to compel and speed." He purred in my ear.

"Without becoming a vampire." I said sternly.

"I think you'd make a good vampire." He said.

"No, I wouldn't." I replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I couldn't kill anybody."

"You wouldn't have to. I'd kill them and then you could drink."

"Right and is this supposed to be persuading me to become one?" I asked him as we stood outside waiting for Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Maybe."

"Ready to go?" Jeremy asked, coming out of the room.

"Yep, let's go….SHOT GUN!"

"You want a gun?" Damon asked me.

"Oh boy…" I shook my head.

Like I said, explaining things to vampires, not easy.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Keep them coming!  
>Sorry it's been a week, I've had exams to focus on and my last one was today so I now have more time to write which means hopefully more updates!<br>Will update quickly if the reviews are in quick so review ;P  
>Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy<br>Vote on the poll  
>And check out my you tube videos! Account : LivHardyx<br>For those who makes you tube videos, what do you use to convert you tube videos into avi format because the one I use normally has shut down, let me know!  
>LivHardy x<strong>


	86. Know thy enemy part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

We were back at the boarding house where Elena and Stefan were. Me and Damon were lying on the couch. He was lying down and I was on top, cuddling into his chest. It almost felt like these couple of days that we were a real couple and I liked it. "Do you think Isobel was telling the truth? Word's out about the doppelgangers?" Elena asked.

"I don't trust a word she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said.

"You should just stay here." Damon said, looking down at me, resting on his chest. "It's better for us to keep an eye on you." He then looked up, "The both of you."

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter?" Stefan commented, "No, their house is safer."

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon said.

"The house isn't that big, guys." I told them. "It can't be like this all the time, not letting either of us out of your sights."

"Let me know when you come up with a better idea, my dear." Damon said, slipping his hand into mine and holding it against his chest.

"Fine. Then one of you is going to have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said.

"That'd be me." Stefan said to her. "Damon, can you look after Mia?"

"As always." He nodded his head.

"Not always!"

"Always." Damon said to me.

"I can look after myself."

"How many times have you been kidnapped?"

"That is not the point here!"

"You have no idea how vulnerable you are without someone looking over you." He said as he kissed my head.

"I am not vulnerable! I can kick some serious ass."

"For example?"

"You." I teased.

"You're tiny and weak."

"I am not!"

"Prove it."

"No, I don't have to prove anything to you. I am tough in my own mind!" I mumbled. "Where are you taking me today?"

"We have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." He told me.

"Does that mean we are going to the-" Before I could finish, he put his finger over my lips.

"Shh." He said softly. He then kissed his finger that was still over my lips.

"Don't get quiet on my account." Katherine said as she walked into the room.

"Oh." I said in disgust. "It's you."

"I'm thrilled to see you too, Amelia."

"Isn't everybody." I mumbled, resting my head back on Damon's chest.

"Well, aren't you two cute." She said looking at us. I just sent her a thumbs up. "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom please do tell." We all stayed quiet. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now, all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it." Damon told her.

"Where is it?" She asked him.

"It's in a very safe place."

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour." It satisfied me that it was killing her that we wouldn't tell her what we knew.

"Ok." I sighed, "I don't like your shoes, there I said it!" She glared at me. "I feel better now, thanks."

"Let me be honest with you." Damon said to her. "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

"Fine. Be that way."

"We will." I replied. She walked out of the room, "She is making it annoying to look at my own face."

"We better get going." Damon said.

"I don't want to move. Too tired." I told him. "Piggy back? And don't you dare say man power, Stefan!" I warned him, he smirked. Damon put his arm under my legs and lifted me up with him. "I've trained you well." I said and snuggled into him. I closed my eyes and actually fell asleep. "Founders thought it was poetic, burning her where the other witches burned." I woke up to Damon saying.

"How do you know where they were burned?" Bonnie asked whilst I pretended to still be asleep so I wouldn't have to walk.

"Because I tried to save her." Damon replied. "Emily was my key to getting Katherine before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was. Hello Amelia."

"Hi." I mumbled back. Dammit.

"We are here, my dear." He said as he let me down gently.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked.

Damon didn't answer, he walked towards the house instead. It was really creepy, like one of those houses you would sneak in to scare yourself on Halloween. It was even creepier inside. It was dirty, old and the board's creek, which scared Jeremy, making him gasp. "Oh, come on." Jeremy muttered, me and Damon sniggered to ourselves.

Damon walked ahead, he walked into a light and then just stopped and let out a grunt before chuckling. "Whatever prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I think it's funny." I said, he glared at me.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie told him.

"I can't move." Damon shot back.

"I think we should use this opportunity wisely." I said to Jeremy. "You never did get revenge for him killing you."

"Don't you dare." He warned me before his skin started to look like it was burning and we heard the sound of sizzling. "Oh, my ring's not working." He grunted. "Do something." He tried to block the sun with his hand but he continued to burn. Bonnie closed her eyes and started chanting something, until Damon fell free.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie told him, in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy said.

"I think I'll wait outside." Damon said, grabbing my hand as he walked past.

"That's what you get for being such a dick." I told him as we reached the door, "It all hits you eventually."

"I've been nothing, but nice to you."

I scoffed, "Is that what you call it?"

We stood outside, waiting, but we heard nothing from the inside. "Wanna hurry it up in there?" Damon called inside the house, but we got no answer. He went to go inside, but the door slammed on him. "Screw you too, Emily."

"Damon!" I pulled his arm, "Don't piss them off more then you already have."

"I give up. You know, you're on your own in there." Damon yelled through the door.

"You can't just leave!"

"Watch me."

"Well I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself."

"You're suppose to be keeping an eye on me!" I called out to him as he started walking away.

"I thought you could look after yourself." Dammit, my own words used against me. "Come find me when you get bored, which you will."

"Unlike you, I have more will power!" I yelled after him. He was right, I got bored. After ten minutes, I headed in the direction Damon went. The problem was, I was asleep when he brought me here and I had no idea where I was going. After ten minutes of walking, I was still in the forest. "Damon?" I called out hoping his vampire hearing could pick me up. "Oh Damo-" I turned around to come face to face with….Katherine. I sighed, "Better then nothing, I guess." She tilted her head with her evil smirk, "I'm lost so now that you're on the good team-" I fist bumped her shoulder, "I suggest you help me. It will win you a lot of trusting credit."

"Oh Amelia. I don't need that anymore."

"Look if this is about the comment I made about the shoes….let's put our differences aside!" I looked around. "So, how did I get out of here, ay?" She laughed to herself, not in a kind way either. "I don't like where this is going so I'm going to go this way." I told her, but as I turned she sped over so I was facing her again. "Right, right." I stroked my chin, "What's your plan? Keep me here until I tell you where the moonstone is?"

"Nope. Want another guess?"

"You've come to apologise!"

"No."

"You've come to say goodbye, you're leaving town?"

"Guess again."

"No. I'd rather you just tell me, I don't want to play any of your games, Katherine." I sighed and crossed my arms. The next thing, she was charging at me and everything went blank. I woke up in a moving vehicle next to my sleeping twin. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Cool, road trip where are we-" Isobel was in the passenger seat and some random man was driving, what the hell have I missed? "Ok, despite you being my biological mother, I'm pretty sure there is a law that would say this was kidnapping." I said.

"You're awake."

"I am. Care to explain where you are taking us?"

"You will see soon enough." She replied as she picked up her phone.

"You're the worst mom ever." I muttered. "Elena, wakey, wakey." I patted her head. "You knocked her out!"

"You good to go?" I heard Isobel say into the phone. She's probably talking to Katherine, should have guess they were in cahoots with each other. "We'll be long gone before that." I do not like that sound of that. "I'm sorry, Katherine, but I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you." She then hung up the phone.

"You've betrayed Katherine?" I asked her, she didn't reply. "Oh that is hilarious, I would have killed to see her face!" Isobel looked at me, "Not literally of course." I told her. "I guess one good thing came out of this." I said, "Karma hits you eventually, you should take note of that, mother." I slumped back in my seat. "Ah, your awake."

"What's going on?" Elena asked, "Where are we?"

"Let me give you the short story. Our mother has kidnapped us, she was working with Katherine, but has now betrayed her and all this time, despite saying she wanted to help us, she's been working for Klaus." I told her, "Good twist, but should have seen it coming really."

"Mia, what is wrong with you?" Elena asked me as she started to freak out.

"This is what happens when I get nervous!" I protested. "I don't understand how you keep forgetting that."

The car started to slow down at a grave yard. Isobel got our first, but I crossed my arms and stayed in my seat. "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel said sternly.

"I'm not moving." I sang. The man that opened our door then grabbed my arm and pulled me out. "Alright! Easy! I don't like to be grabbed."

"Were you compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked her.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." She answered and started walking again.

"So you lied." I pointed out, "You found Klaus and now he knows where we are. Fantastic."

"Is that what this is?" Elena asked, "Are you taking us to him?" She then stopped by a grave and brushed some of the leaves out the way. "What is this?"

"My parents, your grandparents-" I shook my head, "they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead, so maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the human part. The part that I abandoned when I became a vampire." She told us. Me and Elena exchanged looks, why was she telling us all this? "The part that used to dream about the day she'd know her daughters."

"What?" Elena asked her.

"Don't be fooled." I nudged her. "She already did that once today."

She shrugged, "Instead, you got to meet the other part. The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Her phone started to ring.

"Do you think they are on their way?" I whispered to Elena.

"I hope so."

"We need a plan. Maybe we could use our twin separation plan?"

"She has the speed, she could catch us both in a second." Elena replied.

"Dammit. That has never failed us before!"

"Let them go?" I turned to Isobel who was still on the phone.

"I LOVE that idea." I said to her.

"I'm done?" She asked. She sighed with relief and hung up the phone. We both stared at her, what now? "I'm so sorry, girls. I've been such a disappointment to you both."

She threw her necklace off and her face started to sizzle. Me and Elena backed off and watched as she caught a light.

She fell to the ground until she was nothing and it hit me, I had just watched my biological mother die and I didn't even know how to feel.

Am I suppose to be sad?

Angry?

"C'mon." Elena muttered to be and tried to pull me away.

"That's it?" I asked her. "What was the point of that?"

"We could drive ourselves mad thinking about it. Let's just go." Elena said and continued to pull me.

I continued to stare at the spot where Isobel had just burned. Had to watch another parent die, I am in need of some serious therapy. I don't know how I haven't gone crazy by now.

She used the phone Isobel threw down to contact Stefan and he picked us up from wherever the hell we are. I didn't speak in the car, it was just one of those moments you just didn't want to. We arrived back at the boarding house where I rested on the couch.

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well, anything that John told Isobel, we have to assume Klaus knows, right?" Stefan spoke.

"Perfect." I sighed.

"He knows that you two are not going to turn yourselves into vampires. He knows that you two have both me and Damon keeping you safe."

"And he knows that we aren't going to run." Elena said.

"Which is why-" A new voice came into the conversation, Damon. "-we need to take some precautions." He slammed a bunch of papers down next to us. "Because we got played. All of us."

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"The deed to our house. In Zach's name." Stefan replied. "As soon as one of you sign it, it will be in a new name."

"I can't let you give me your house!" Elena said sternly.

"I can!"

"Mia!"

"What? I've never owned a house before." I protested. "Where do I sign?" I asked them.

"Perfect, that's settled then." Elena shook her head showing her disapproval.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house, just stay here till it's over." Stefan told us. "That way you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super-pissed if you lock me out." Damon said, glaring at me.

"Hmm." I smirked, "I wasn't thinking about it because you've put the idea in my head. You're just going to have to be really nice to me as only those who are nice to me get invited in."

"I'm always nice to you."

"No you're not. It wouldn't kill you to give me a foot massage every now and then." I told him.

"I'll give you a foot massage." He said and picked up my foot and tugged it up.

"Damon!" I squealed. "Stop! Your invitation is close to being swallowed!" He sat down in my place and sat me down on him.

"Noob." I slapped his chest.

"Are you alright?"

I shrugged, "Trying not to over think it." I rested on him. "I know she was a bitch, but-"

"She was your mom." He finished.

"Right." I nodded.

He was going to reply, but John suddenly sat up gasping. Damon was suddenly gone from underneath me and had John up against the wall. "I swear, I had no idea what she was going to do! I'm sorry." John then looked at me and Elena. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon," I stood up and went over to him, placing my hand on his arm. "Let him go."

"What?"

"Let him go." I said firmer this time.

He looked angrily at John, but released him. "We need to talk." Elena stated.

"Do you want me to stay?" Damon asked me.

"I think we will be ok." I told him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "C'mon." Stefan said to him and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

I sat down next to Elena who was sitting opposite John. "I always knew Isobel and Katherine were close, but I never realised that they were working against me." He said. "Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires and yet they were genuinely friends."

"Why did you trust her?" I asked.

"Because-" He stopped and sighed, "I was there when she gave birth to you two. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you both up." I wish I could imagine this, but I couldn't. I suppose that's for the best. "And because she was the first girl I ever loved and when she said she'd help keep you safe, I believed her."

"It's kind of sweet, in a twisted way." I muttered.

He half smiled, "You always were a sucker for romance. What with Moulin Rouge." I glared at him, it still didn't mean I forgave him. "At this point, I will do whatever you wanted me to do." I didn't know what Elena was thinking, but part of me wanted to trust him, to have him around. "If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." I waited for Elena to speak, but she didn't, so when John got up to leave, I stood up.

"Wait." I told him. He paused where he was and slowly turned his head towards me. "Stay."

"Really?"

"If you promise to not try and kill Damon and Stefan again, we want you around."

"Are you sure?"

"You're the only parent we have left. We've already watched three of them die." I replied. "I'm sure."

"And you?" He asked Elena.

"She's right." Elena replied. "Maybe I can learn not to hate you."

"Thank you." He half smiled at us. He nodded at us and left the room.

I turned to Elena. "Long day, huh?" She nodded. "Well, I better go soon. I have a date tonight." I told her.

"What?" She said, grabbing my shoulder.

"A date, Elena. Two people getting together for an activity when the possibility of romance between them has been broached but not ruled out."

"I know what a date is!" She scowled. "But a date? Tonight? Really, Mia?" Elena asked.

"I'm not going to let my life stop." I told her. "It's Matt's cousin, remember?"

"You should cancel." She said. "You don't need this."

I shook my head. "It's exactly what I need." I said looking towards the door where Andie had just walked in.

"Don't do it for Damon's sake." She told me.

"I'm not." I replied. "I'm doing it for me."

**30 reviews for update tonight!  
>Next chapter : Amelia's date! And maybe a certain character enters ;P<br>****Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!  
>LivHardy x <strong>


	87. Know thy enemy part 4

**A/N: Here it is! As promised! Enjoy! :P**

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I had to watch as sickeningly, Damon strolled over to Andie and kissed her.

Gag.

I really don't like her.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked him.

"I don't know, Stefan. She's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." He said as he kissed Andie again.

"I'm here, Stefan." Elena said as she re-entered the room.

"How's the shoulder?" Damon asked Andie, "Can I have a bite? I'm so hungry."

"It's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?" Andie asked him.

Damon pouted, "No." He moaned. And they did stupid little kisses.

"What are you doing?" Stefan noticed my uneasiness and asked. "She's not a wind up toy."

"It's really none of your business, it is, Stefan?" Andie shot back. Oh no, she didn't.

"Hey hey hey, you can't speak to Stefan like that." I spoke. How dare she start on my best friend!

"And neither is it yours Mia." She said bitterly.

Did I mention I don't like her?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up now." I held my hand up. "When it concerns my best buddy Stefan, it concerns me." I replied back just as bitterly. "Show some respect for the man! It's his house which technically, will be mine tomorrow." I looked at Stefan and nodded at him, "I got your back bro!"

"Damon, are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" Oh for the love of….she did not just do that.

"Yeah, Damon. Are you?" I asked him, mocking the innocence in her turn.

"Carry on, I love a good girl on girl fight.," I rolled my eyes.

"I have some place to be, see you later." I said to Stefan and walked past Damon and Andie. Little did Damon know, I had a date. I went home and Bonnie helped me get ready. I've been needing an occasion to get dressed up and this was perfect.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could always ring him up and say you're too sick to go." Bonnie asked as she finished spraying my hair.

"Why is everyone asking me that? I want to go."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you're not going to be thinking about Damon the entire time?"

"I won't be." I lied.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Look, I'm not going to stop looking for love just because I've lost it."

"I don't think you have lost it, Mia." She told me as she did my hair. "As much as I don't like him, I don't even know why Damon is with her when he's so obviously crazy about you and you the same with him."

"Neither do I."

"Why did you and Damon never get together?"

"I don't know."

"What does he think about you being on this date tonight?"

"He doesn't know."

"You didn't tell him?" She asked.

"I did, ages ago, but I didn't tell him it was tonight."

"Why not? Would have been a good opportunity to make him jealous."

"Because knowing Damon, he would show up and ruin everything by scaring James away."

"You think he would?"

I turned to face her, "Bonnie…this is Damon we are talking about."

"Oh yeah." She chuckled. "Good point."

"I just want tonight to run smoothly and who knows, it may go really well."

"You can't force yourself to move on."

"I know. But I can sure as hell try."

"Mia, James is at the door." Jeremy poked his head round the door, "You ready?"

"Am I?" I sighed.

"She is." Bonnie said and pulled me up.

"So are you going for the cross dressing look for James?" Jeremy asked me with a smirk on his face. I threw a pillow at him.

"Smile! You don't want to scare him off." Bonnie told me.

"I think her face will do that." Jeremy grinned.

"You better watch yourself bro." I warned. "These heels can do a lot of damage."

"He's waiting." Bonnie nudged me towards the stairs.

"Alright, alright." I told her. "Neither of you are coming downstairs."

"I think I should interview him before I let him take you out." Jeremy smirked.

"Ha, you're hilarious."

"I know."

"Go!" Bonnie pushed me.

"I have a feeling you're trying to get rid of me."

"We wouldn't do that!" Jeremy protested, "You did change the locks, right?" He asked Bonnie.

"You're asking for an ass whooping."

"GO!" She pushed me.

"I'M GOING!" I yelled, but then realised I was in the sight of James at the top of the stairs. "Hi."

"Hey." He laughed. "You look great."

"Thanks, so do you." The typical date starter. "Let's go."

"HAVE A GREAT TIME, MIA!" Jeremy yelled from the top of the stairs. "LOVE YOU! BE SAFE!" Oh yeah, I'm kicking his ass later.

"Who's that?"

"Some idiot kid who my aunt tutors, he's been held back like six times." I smirked at Jeremy who glared at me.

Stefan's P.O.V

Elena stood up and picked her coat. "I need to go back to the house to pick up some things." She said, before looking at me. "You coming?"

"Course." I smiled and followed her to leave.

"Say hello to Amelia for me." I rolled my eyes as Damon said this with Andie resting on his lap.

"Hey, do not do anything to mess with her date, please." Elena told him sternly.

"Her date?" Damon repeated, with a look of confusion on his face, "With whom?"

I scoffed, "You serious?" I asked my brother. "You have all your spies and you have to get it out of Elena?"

"Where is this date taking place?" He asked, ignoring me completely.

"I'm not telling you." Elena answered.

"It's not like I have any negative intentions. Tell me."

"No." Elena replied as she crossed her arms. "Leave her alone, she is finally moving on from you."

"Grab your coat, Andie." Damon said as he stood up. "We're going out tonight."

"Leave her alone, Damon." I said sternly.

"Me and Andie are just going to go grab a bite to eat, nothing wrong with that." He answered back innocently.

"Damon, don't." Elena warned.

"They're right, Damon. We shouldn't spy on Amelia." Andie said as she tugged him to sit back by her.

"We're going." He pulled away from her.

"I want to stay in tonight." Andie said as she pouted at him.

"No." Damon said and pulled Andie to face him, "You want to go out tonight."

"I want to go out tonight."

"Good idea." He beamed and pulled her towards the door. "Don't wait up."

Amelia's P.O.V

Kill me. Kill me now.

This has to be the worst date I have ever been on.

To say he was boring, was an understatement.

"I'll meet you in the car, I just need to make a call." I told James, we were done with our meal and now he was taking me for drinks at the meal. Why couldn't I have just said no! All he has talked about was using drugs to get better at sports and how it should be allowed. I swear to you that's all he has to say. Why the hell would you talk about that during a date? What is wrong with the boy! I have no interest in drugs or sports and now I feel like an idiot for coming. This is my karma. Forcing myself to go on a date, this was my karma.

Voicemail.

Leave a message after the beep.

Beep.

"Matthew…..you're dead. You are dead." I growled into the phone. "Oh Mia, you have so much in common with James, I know you will just get along great, it's amazing how alike you two are…. blah, blah, blah, BLAH! We have nothing in common you fool! You set me up! This was revenge wasn't it? Your jealousy finally kicked in and you couldn't handle it no more! I am very displeased and if I make it through tonight I will super kick your ass, boy. You're a dead man, Matthew, when I next see you, I'm going to-"

"To listen to your message again, press 1, to re-record your message, press 2-" The voicemail lady said.

"I think I got my message across." I hung up.

I want to go home.

I dragged myself over to James's car where I had to put up with another long conversation about drugs and sports. It's a wonder he has anything else left to say.

This continued at the grill, where I had to day dream in order for time to go quicker and give the occasion, oh really?

"That's great." I answered automatically. Giving an occasional "Yeah" or just nod my head to whatever he says.

I was so relieved when he had to go to the bathroom.

I was going to kill Matt.

Slowly and painfully.

I buried my head in my hands, being on this date was giving me a headache, maybe I should get Elena to ring with a fake emergency, that sounds real good right now.

Right, what excuse could we use?

Jeremy's got his foot stuck in the toilet again….

Jeremy is on fire….

I could always go with the Elena's pregnant story again….

Hmm, is that convincing enough, or maybe…"Having fun?" I lifted my head up to see Damon with Andie.

Great. Just great.

"Yeah, James is a really interesting guy." I lied my ass off, in fact, I think that's the biggest lie I've ever told in my life.

"About as interesting as that coaster you've been playing with." He smirked.

"I wasn't playing with the coaster." I lied again, I am on a role tonight.

"He's boring, isn't he?

"Go away, Damon."

"I could help you out." He said, bending down to my level. "I could always kill him."

"Stop it." I hissed at him. "Get out of here before James comes back!"

"Or I could compel him to leave, forget all about this date and you, to never contact you again."

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"I'm looking out for you."

"I don't need you to."

"Looks like it to me."

"Damon, maybe we should just go somewhere else." Andie said, trying to tug Damon away.

"I think we should stay." Damon said sternly to her before looking at me.

"I said I'm fine, now go." I hissed at him as I saw James coming back.

"Where was I? Oh right, in 2005, they actually had some of baseballs greatest players addressed congress on steroid use on professional sports-"

I couldn't take it. Even though my pride was about to be destroyed by Damon, I mentally could not sit there and listen to another word he had to say. I just couldn't.

"Ok, do it." I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"My pleasure." Damon said and I heard him compelling James. I couldn't sit through another moment of him talking about them allowing steroids in sports, who on earth cares enough to spend a whole date talking about it! "Want me to take you home?" He asked me gently.

"No, I just want you to leave me alone." I muttered, grabbing my bag and heading over to the bar. I was just so pissed off, this was the worst date of my life and Damon was there to see it. I wanted so badly for this to go well, to find someone that would make me so much more happier then Damon, but it seemed hopefully. I looked over to see Damon and Andie leave.

Good riddance. "Sebastian." I said to my buddy the bartender, "One drink?" I asked innocently.

"One drink." He said sternly, putting it into a coffee.

"You're the best Sebby!"

"Don't I know it baby." He said and walked over to his other customer.

Ways to get on in life. Make friends with the bartender.

"Let me guess… bad day?" I looked to my right to see where this was coming from and I was surprised to see a gorgeous man sitting two stools down from me. Gorgeous was even an understatement. He had blonde short hair which curled a little, the most charming little smile with beautiful blue eyes which had a hint of green in them. He had a charming what sounded like a southern accent.

"Bad date." I rolled my eyes, but grinned back, before downing my drink.

"Here, have another one, on me." He said and ordered us drinks.

"You don't have to." I told him.

"Oh, but I do, love, we're in the same boat." He said and placed the drink in front of me and moving down to the stool beside me.

"Bad date too, huh?"

"Mmm. Women can talk." He grinned cheekily.

"Not all." I corrected him, "Just the majority, but men can too." I informed him.

"Do tell, sweet heart." He said, downing his drink.

"Well, the guy I had the bad date with, James and he spent the last two hours talking about sports and how you should be allowed to use steroids. How can you spend two hours talking about that?" I asked this guy, who I realised I didn't even know the name of. "You're a guy, tell me."

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer, but it sounds like you sure know to pick them." He winked.

"I didn't pick him!" I protested, "It was a set up!"

"Oh?"

"My friend Matt set it up and I felt I needed to move on."

"Move on? With what?"

"I just realised-" I laughed, "I don't even know your name."

"Call me, Nick." He smiled.

"Nick." I tested the name on my lips, "I'm Amelia."

"It's nice to meet you, Amelia."

"So Nick, how come I haven't seen you before?" I asked him.

"I'm visiting a friend." He replied.

"Are you staying long?"

"I guess I will see."

Mysterious, I like it.

I guess it wasn't that hard to find a nice guy after all. His phone went off and he smiled at what was on the screen, "As much as I have enjoyed our meeting, Amelia, it seems something has arrived for me. I hope to see you again, soon."

"I hope so too." I replied and watched him leave.

"Damn…" I turned my head to see Sebastian checking him out as I was. "Nice, girl, nice."

"I know, right!" I said and continued to watch him leave.

"I'd tap that." Sebastian informed me.

"Likewise, my friend, likewise." I sighed as he left my view. "I guess good things do happen to good people." I laughed and finished up my drink. "I call dibs!" I quickly said.

"Dammit!" Sebastian cursed. "They don't make them like him anymore."

"I totally get you." I said to him.

"How are you and that other dude?"

"You mean Damon?"

"Yeah, that one." Sebastian replied.

"I don't know, maybe Nick will be the one to help me move on."

"Damn girl, you are already planning the wedding."

"We should get married in a cave!"

"I'm not a big fan of cake, Mia, you should have mousse!" Sebastian suggested.

"Rings are too expensive." I pointed out. "We could just have haribo rings!"

"Girl, this is going to be one hell of a wedding." He laughed.

I laughed too, "Later Sebastian."

"You better not be driving." He warned.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"James was my ride." I slapped my forehead. "Guess I'm walking!"

"My shifts nearly over, I'll give you a lift." Seb said.

"Good man." I said as I patted his arm. "I call shot gun!"

I looked around whilst waiting for Seb and that is where I found my entertainment for the night. I walked over and sat on the stool. "Well hello handsome."

Justin turned around and groaned. "I thought I got rid of you."

"I'm like a boomerang baby, just keep coming back." I told him.

Yep, Justin has made a return to my life!

"So saw you with a string of guys tonight, that doesn't surprise me." He rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous, Justy!" I pointed out.

He scoffed, "No."

"I've never seen such dishonesty." I pointed out.

"I've never seen such denial." He shot back.

"Ohhhh, good bantering skills shown there Justy, I'm impressed, this is why we should be together."

"I don't think so." He answered.

"Oh c'mon, we could be like….Sam and Dean.""Who?"

"Do you not watch supernatural?"

"No…."

"Oh man you are missing out!" I told him. "I think we could be the next Sam and Dean….they're the main characters."

"Right…" He looked at me oddly.

"I think there is some real potential in this Sam and Dean act, Justy."

"I don't."

"Who do you want to be? Sam or Dean?"

"Neither."

"You have to pick one!"

"No. Bye." Justin said as he begun to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Away from you." He answered.

"Wait! Are we still on for tonight?" He didn't answer. "I take that as a yes!"

"Mia-" I turned around to see Sebastian was waiting for me. "Stop trying to seduce my co-worker….I've already tried."

"LOL, we have a lot in common man." I patted his back as we left the car./

Me and Seb raved on the way home, he was the best gay bartender ever and his cool status just went to a whole other level in my mind. "Later Seb! Let me know if that hot guy ever comes back!"

"Will do, my dear, sleep tight."

"Coolio." I waved him off and went up to see Jeremy.

"How was your date?" He asked me.

"It sucked."

"Really?"

"Mmm."

"How come?"

"Sports and drugs."

"What?"

"Never mind." I waved. "My fun level is low, entertain me."

"I can't now! It's too much pressure to be entertaining."

"Oh, but I am so bored!" I slumped back on his bed. Bonnie then walked in. "I know! Let's have a good old girly chat!"

"Oh my god!" Jeremy faked a squeal, "Like seriously, defo, for sure!" He rolled his eyes.

"No Jeremy, the conversation will be entirely about fluffy pink underwear and other girly stuff, sadly you cannot relate. Actually you probably can." Bonnie teased.

"Ouch" Jeremy held his hand to his heart.

"HA!" I shouted in his face.

Jeremy glared at me. "You're a mean, mean girl. What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, I'm naturally this horrible"

"Will you two stop bickering!"

"I just don't like the blatant sexism going on here." Jeremy stated.

"How's was your date?" Bonnie asked me, ignoring Jeremy.

"Don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Where's Alaric? I need a man to talk to." Jeremy said, looking around.

"Yes! Knew it!"

"I'm not gay! Stop trying to force it on me!"

"You could at least give it a try!" I scowled at him. He threw a pillow at me as I left the room and went into my own.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, all dressed up for nothing, well I suppose for Nick. I wonder if I'd ever see him again, maybe he's what I need to move on from Damon. I took off my earrings and my heals. As I looked back in the mirror, I saw Damon's reflection. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You saw me earlier." I turned around to face him, "Come to gloat?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Well, I'm not." I folded my arms across my chest. "Every time I try to move on, your right there."

"He wasn't right for you."

"Maybe not, but neither are you." I sighed and turned back to my dresser.

"I disagree." He said as the back of his finger floated down the side of my dress.

"Where's Andie?"

"I sent her home."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to do this in front of her." His mouth closed over mine. It was a rough kiss, his tongue was demanding, like he wanted to possess me. My hands cupped his face and broke the kiss. "No more dates, ok?" Damon said to me softly.

"I can't promise that."

"You saw tonight how that worked out for you."

"That was one date, Damon." I broke away from his grasp. "He wasn't the right guy for me, but that doesn't mean the right guy isn't out there, that I should stop trying."

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were brilliant!  
>All my exams are done so have had more time to work on season 3, loving writing for it so far, can't wait to show you guys!Hopefully my time off means more updates so get the reviews in and next chapter will be quick!<strong>

**Twitter: LivRKOHardy**

**You tube : LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	88. The Last Dance part 1

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Amelia's P.O.V

Despite Elena's frowning glances of disapproval, I was so excited!

My first house and it was huge!

Today, we were doing the signing over of the house. It was going to be in my name, not Elena's, mine. She lost out the chance when she said it was, 'too much'. Secretly, I think she's regrets it, but it was too late, this was going to be mine, all mine!

As a twin, you always have to learn to share things. Clothes, toys, cars and even faces! But this house, this house was all mine.

Cue evil laugh.

I couldn't stop repeating it. MINE!...Temporarily. Although, I could refuse to give it back!

I had both Bonnie and Elena sitting opposite me whilst Henry helped me sign the papers. "Please sign, here and here." He told me.

Damon and Stefan were waiting outside, it would have a strange effect on them apparently if they stayed whilst not being invited.

"As you command, Henry." I said and signed exactly where he said so.

"So this place is all yours?" Bonnie asked.

"All mine." I smirked.

"They just gave it to you?"

"Yep. I knew my charm would capture them eventually." I replied.

"For now." Elena said sternly.

"Hell no, if they think I'm giving this back, they have another thing coming." I said. "As sole owner, I will have the power to invite whoever I want in here."

"A certain type of person." Elena corrected me.

I glared at her, "Get out of my house."

"So this will be your's and Elena's own personal safe house."

"That's the idea." Elena replied.

"But only me owning it." I corrected, Elena rolled her eyes. Jealousy I tell you.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie commented.

"Ah, I'll just get Damon to do it if he wants an invite." I grinned.

"You are going to milk this, aren't you?" Elena asked me.

"Hell to the yeah." I told her. "Now what can I get my good buddy Stefan to do?"

"Don't make them regret this." Elena warned.

"She's just jelly." I whispered to Bonnie.

"I am not jelly!" Elena growled in response.

"You are super jelly! You are peanut butter and jelly!"

"And that's it." Henry said and picked up the papers.

"Wahey, I'm a house owner! I am growing up." I cheered and moved to lead Henry out of the house. "Thanks Henry!" I waved.

"Thank you, Mr Henry." Elena said to him more formally. Damon and Stefan moved to come in, I begun to walk up the stairs to take a tour of my new house. "Mia." Elena called, I turned around. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She jerked her head in the direction of Damon and Stefan who were still stuck at the door.

"Oh right, my bad. I forgot." I moved back down the stairs. I leaned against the door way. "Now, I think you're going to have to earn the right of an invitation."

"I knew we gave it to the wrong twin." Damon mumbled.

"I heard that." I said, "You've just decreased your chances."

"Mia-" Elena said warningly.

"I have set a series of tasks."

"Mia!"

"Look, they won't be that hard-"

"Stop messing around." Elena nudged me. "Invite them in."

"No." Everyone looked at me in surprise, had the obviously good twin gone bad? "Relax, I'm kidding!" They sighed with relief. "Kinda." They glared at me. "I want Stefan to give me a piggy back at school, when I ask for it, none of that man power crap again, understand?" Stefan smirked and nodded. "And you-" I pointed at Damon. "You have to listen to what I say, obey me as your house master, both of you in fact."

Damon scoffed, "No."

"If you want entry to this house, you better re-think your answer." I said.

"What are we 12?"

"One of us is." I shot back. "I call the shots."

"We." Elena corrected and stepped forward next to me. "We call the shots.

"Yeah!" I said, but I mouthed no to the guys.

Damon pulled a face, "Fine, Amelia. Sure."

"That wasn't very convincing."

"Amelia, I will honour your demands oh wise one." Damon rolled his eyes.

I smiled, "Wasn't so hard, was it?" I teased. I took a step back, "Damon, Stefan, please come in." I smirked at Damon as he walked in.

"Shut up."

I gasped, "How rude! You are uninvited, get out of my house!" He stopped and a second later, he had thrown me over his shoulder and ran at vampire speed to drop me on the couch. "Uhhh I hate you!" I moaned. "Get out!"

"Wanna make me?"

"Yes. Stefan, I command you to escort Damon from the premises."

"Stop messing around you two." Elena scowled us.

"I believe I get to make the rules in my house and I want no more of your negativity, Elena." She glared at me. "Wow…tough twin." I said to Damon. "I wish it was like true blood where you could take the invitation away, I would have so much power over you."

"Well you don't, so there."

"Mia, we need to go to school." I shoved Damon off me and grabbed my scarf.

"What?" Stefan said.

"No." Damon grabbed my hand. "We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." He said to me sternly.

I pulled my hand back. "Klaus is out there. We know that."

"Right, but where?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well-" Damon started, but I cut him off.

"Ah ha, there you go. We don't." I pointed out.

"No one knows." Elena finished. "So we really appreciate what you guys are doing for the two of us."

"And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that we'll both be safe here." I patted Damon's back patronisingly.

"But-" Elena continued. "-we're not going to be a prisoner." Elena said sternly.

"Your way, Elena." Damon mocked. I cleared my throat, "And Amelia." He reluctantly said.

"Thank you, Damon." I gave him another patronising pat. "Now I expect all my laundry to be done by the time I get home and also, I don't like the colour in here, it's dark and depression, so we need to-"

"Don't push it." Damon warned. "Be careful. Call me if anything funny goes down."

"Don't worry. I'm ready." Bonnie made clear. "If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

"Yeah, me too." All looked at me. "What? I can."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that me and Amelia can be." Elena smiled and headed towards the door.

"Come back in one piece, Amelia." Damon called after me.

"Be careful Damon, you might sound like you're starting to care." I teased.

"Wouldn't want that." He smiled and drank his drink.

"How can you drink so early?" I asked him.

"Goodbye Amelia." He replied and nudged Stefan in my direction.

"Are you coming to school, chum?" I asked.

"I am indeed, homie." Stefan replied with a small smile on his face.

"Oh I have missed our gangster talk." We linked arms and discussed our gangster ways throughout our journey.

We went to school with no problems, no run ins with Klaus, no nothing. We still have no idea what the guy looks like so even if he was around, we wouldn't know. "Matthew, you have some serious explaining to do." I said as I ran into him.

"What do you want, Mia?" He said coldly.

"I wanted a nice, entertaining date, but what did I get? Mr drugs should be allowed!" I poked his arm. "I went through the trouble of leaving you a brutal text message, explaining and summarising, with examples, how the date with and you did not get back to me! Especially as I left you some songs!"

I got so bored of waiting for Matt to reply to me, I sent him some songs to get him to reply.

The first was to the tune of Hero by Enrique Iglesias! It went : Would you pick up...If I rang your phone?...Would you screen?...And never call back...now would you tell, to all of your friends...that you were...ignoring Mia...I can be your text buddy Matthew...I can text you some good jokes and I will always reply as soon as ...If you'll reply to my texts... Would you swear...that you'll never swear...would you run...and text Tyler Lockwood...

The next was to the tune of Can you feel the love tonight, it went : there's an awkward silence...when Matthew doesn't reply... I don't know quite what I should say when he ignores it again...I look at my phone...and I text to him...you need to reply to my texts and give me an apology...And will Matthew reply to my texts tonight? I've declared my loneliness, it's enough for this Matthew Donovan to ignore my begging plea...And will Matthew reply to my texts tonight? I'll put him to shame! Then I will walk out of this Mystic town and return to my boarding school...

How he resisted, I have no idea. I will have to dedicate songs to Justin next!

"I don't have time for this." He said harshly, walking away from me.

I'll expect a full apology later!" I yelled after him. "What's his problem?" I said to Stefan.

"I don't know." He answered, staring after Matt.

"Oh o, what's that look?" I asked him.

"It's nothing. Caroline told Matt about vampires yesterday, but she compelled him to forget, so it can't be that." He said.

"Wow. She told him?" He nodded. "Why did she compel him to forget?"

"Because he didn't take it well. Not like you and Elena." I frowned, but nodded.

"I'm just an understanding person, Stef man."

"So I've learnt, Ameliman."

"This is weird." I told him as I watched after Matt.

"What is?"

"Matt's never been mad at me before."

"Really?"

"Nope. I'm too adorable to stay mad at." I shrugged.

"Sure he will be fine soon. Maybe he is having a bad day."

"Maybe…" I would have to sort it out with him later. Hopefully he isn't mad about the fact I didn't like James….

I followed Stefan into class and took my seat. I watched as Elena showed Stefan the 1960's dance poster, I laughed as Stefan pulled a face and shook his head. Elena frowned and turned to me. I smirked at Stefan and put my thumbs up. He glared at me; I just stuck my tongue out. We needed something normal in our lives.

"Hello class." Alaric said, walking into the lesson. "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance, we've been covering the '60s all week." I told him. He looked up at me and smiled. My eyes shifted awkwardly as he continued to stare. What is with him today? He was being weird. Maybe I reminded him off his loss with Jenna, but it was still weird.

"Thank you, Amelia." He finally said after too long of a silence. "The '60s." He repeated. He looked back at me and smiled. Once, again, weird. "The, uh, the '60s, I wish there was something good I could say about the '60s, but they actually kind of sucked." I raised a brow, was Alaric on drugs?

Oh no, his break up with Jenna has lead him to drugs!

"Except for the Beatles, they made it bearable. Uh, what else was there?" He paced in front of the board. "The Cuban missile thing, the, uh-, we walked on the moon. There was Watergate-"

"Watergate was the '70s, Ric." Elena corrected him. He stopped and did the weird staring thing again, "I mean, Mr Saltzman."

"Right. It kind of mushes together up here, the '60s, '70s." He replied. "Thank you, Elena." The lesson was kind of like that the whole way through and the staring didn't stop. He was all over the place, like everything he knew about history had disappeared.

"Are you alright, Ric?" I asked him as the lesson ended.

He turned around and he just didn't have that Alaric cool guy glint in his eyes. "I'm fine, Amelia."

"If you say so." I told him. "Maybe you should try Jenna again, she may have cooled off by now."

"I might just do that." He answered.

"Let me know if you do." I waved to him.

I wondered off after class to my locker, my back was killing me and these books were not helping. I loaded up my locker and when I closed it, Dana appeared.

"Dana." I gasped. "You scared me."

"I've been looking for you!"

"Well, you found me. What's up?" I asked.

"This is going to sound really weird, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She said.

"Right….ok, I am, but this is weird." I told her.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him."

"Wait a minute…. I know who this is…."

"You do?" She asked.

"Do you know Justin?"

"Who?"

"Damn. Thought he'd finally given in." I shook my head. "So who is this guy?"

"Guess." She grinned.

I hate this game.

"Eugene?"

"Nope."

"Jeremy from science?"

"Where do I know that from?" She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Nowhere…." I quickly said, "Certainly not from Wizards of Waverly place or anything." I coughed awkwardly.

"Right." She chuckled to herself. "Done guessing?"

"Yeah, I am. So who is this mysterious love, ay?"

"His name is Klaus."

"Look, I'm flattered, but-" I stopped when what she said sunk into me. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Say that last bit again."

"His name is Klaus?"

"Klaus? Are you sure it was Klaus?" I asked her as I looked around the empty corridor.

"I'm sure. I know it's a stupid name, but I swear he's hot."

"This guy has some ego." I muttered as I shook my head. "Dana, can you show him to me? So I can judge for myself?"

"Um…" She looked around.

"Is he at school right now?"

"I don't know." She answered as she looked around. "I can't remember, but he said you were looking ravishing today."

"Oh how smooth." I commented. Let's just hope he isn't hotter than Elijah otherwise I am screwed. It was hard enough to resist and kill him let alone his brother! "Right, thank you Dana." I patted her shoulder and began to walk off.

"He wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" She called after me.

"So incredibly cute." I replied with fake enthusiasm, "Gotta go." I quickly went on the hunt for Elena, I eventually found her and Bonnie sitting in the canteen. "Elena!"

"Hey, you ready for the dance tonight?"

"I was until Dana just came to me with a message from some guy who wanted to go with me." I told them.

"Wow." Bonnie giggled. "Damon isn't going to be happy!"

"Yeah…" I said. "Especially as this message came from a guy called Klaus!"

"Oh…." Bonnie replied. "OHHH."

"I know!"

"What was the message?"

"He wanted to know if I was going to the dance tonight and that he wanted me to save him the last dance. He's trying to mess with us." I told them. "When I asked her to show him to me, she got confused, she had been compelled."

"We can go home for lunch, tell Caroline something came up." Elena said to Bonnie who nodded. "And then come over."

"See you soon." She said to us and we walked towards our car.

We drove back to the boarding house where Stefan had gone and where Damon was waiting. I explained to them from beginning to end what had happened with Dana. "Alright, so we just go to the dance and find him." Damon said as if it was that simple.

"We can't just do that." Stefan argued.

"Hey, it's not your twin he hit on." Damon told him, I tried not to react to that, but I loved it when he would say things like that.

"How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan asked him.

"Something tells me he is not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon shot back.

"I hope he is." I muttered to myself.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." He then looked over at me, Elena and Bonnie. "Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

"Ooo cheap shot Stefman, cheap shot." I said.

Alaric joined our little debate of what to do. "There you are." Damon said as he walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric said.

Damon moved over to me and pulled me close to him. "Put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"What did he do?" Alaric asked.

"Hit on Mia." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"He didn't hit on me, he just took a shot to wind us up." I corrected him.

"In other words, he hit on me."

"You're just being paranoid."

"No, I'm being practical."

"Paranoid."

"Practical."

"Para-"

"We have more important things to discover!" Elena interrupted us.

"Paranoid." I wished quietly so only the vampires in the room could hear. Damon shot me a glare.

"Ok, so we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena spoke with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Me." Bonnie spoke up. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

Oh Bonnie, our secret weapon, I like it.

"That's not going to be that easy." Alaric chuckled, "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he-" I felt Damon's arm leave and I saw he went for Bonnie, but she was ready and used her powers to knock him back and boy did he go flying. I gave her a round of applause.

"Bravo!"

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan commented.

"Me too! Do it again!" I said, but Damon glared at me.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can." She did give a good argument.

I looked at Stefan, "We may have to recruit Bonnie to our gangster bad ass society."

Damon scoffed at this, "Gangster bad ass society?"

"I'm sorry, were we talking to you?" I asked him.

"I don't believe we were, brother." Stefan said to him. I put my arm on Stefan's back and supported him!

"I'm not too keen on this friendship." Damon spoke.

"He's just jelly he's not in the gangster bad ass society, like you, me and Ric are." I said to Stefan.

"I am not jelly." Damon spat.

"You are super jelly, you are peanut butter and-"

"Don't start that again." Elena moaned.

"Jelly." Stefan whispered to me with a small smile on his face.

"Best friends forever, Stef, forever." I patted his back.

"Good." Stefan nodded. "We've got two hours."

"Let's go team!"

"You're optimism makes me gag." Damon mumbled in my ear.

"My optimism is adorable." I scoffed. "Right, Alaric?"

"Right." He answered as it looked like he continued to study me and Damon. Maybe he was just worried about us becoming close. I know how much Jenna filled his head over concern about us, but we were doing ok, for once. I'm glad I went on that date and hopefully if I run into Nick again, there will be another one on the tablet, but until then, I wasn't going to get over Damon.

Damon left the room to go feed, as did Stefan. Elena was getting ready, Bonnie went home to do so, leaving me just with Alaric.

"So-" He started. "How was your date yesterday?"

I looked at him, "How did you know about my date?"

"Damon." He spoke. "Damon told me about it. Wasn't too happy."

"Oh yeah, no he wasn't." I chuckled.

"How was it?"

"Terrible. Worst date ever. Never again. Goodbye James. All those words come to mind." I replied.

"That bad, huh?"

"Horrible. Just horrible." I sighed as I laid back down on the couch.

"No more dating then?"

"I wouldn't say that." I smiled to myself thinking of Nick.

"Oh?"

"There was this other guy-" I paused when I realised what a girly conversation this was and I was having it with Alaric. "Actually, never mind."

"No." He said sharply, I looked at him weirdly. "Do tell." I continued to look at him weirdly. "I still feel like I'm looking out for you, for your aunt."

"It's nothing serious." I told him. "Just after the date, there was this guy at the bar and he was nice."

"It would help if I was a girl right now, wouldn't it?" He chuckled.

"Definitely would." I laughed.

"What else can you tell me about this guy?" Alaric asked. I shrugged shyly. "Can you see something more serious?"

"I don't know." I quickly said. "I only spoke to him for a couple of minutes. Although Seb did start planning our wedding." Alaric smirked at that. "Why are you getting some kind of enjoyment out of this?"

"No, I think it's good, moving away from Damon."

"Who's moving away from Damon?" Damon said as he walked back into the room with a blood bag in his hand.

"No one said your name. Not everything's about you!" I quickly answered which resulted in receiving a weird look.

"It's ok, Mia. I know how much you just love to talk about it." Damon said, coming up behind me and wrapped his arms round.

"That's funny because from what I hear, you do the same with Andie." Oh yeah, pay back.

"Mia was just telling about a guy she met at the bar." Alaric said, I quickly shot him a look to shut up. I normally don't treat an upstanding guy such as Alaric like this, but what is he thinking tell Damon!

"James?" Damon scoffed much to my relief. "I already sorted him out."

"Well then, I better go get ready." I told them hoping Damon would fall for the trap and hopefully it would give Alaric the hint not to tell him about Nick.

"I'll help." Damon smirked and attempted to followed me.

"I think we should go over the plan again." Alaric said to Damon.

"We've been over it." Damon told him as he followed me.

"Na-uh." I told him as we reach his room. "You're just going to have to wait."

"It's my room."

"Technically, it's mine, I own the house." I smirked at him. "And you promised to obey by my rules, so you're going to have to wait." I opened the door and closed it. "Don't pout. It's not attractive on a guy your age." I called through the door just to annoy him.

Tonight should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets!<br>Going on holiday on Monday for a week so hoping to update Sunday so get those reviews in! :P If I get enough reviews whilst I'm on holiday, I will get my friend to update!  
>Follow me at LivRKOHardy<br>Check out my you tube channel : LivHardyx  
>LivHardy x<strong>


	89. The Last Dance part 2

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Amelia's P.O.V

"What do you think?" I asked Damon as I came out of his room, he was already dressed, all in black, as normal. I gave him a twirl and placed my hands on my hips. I wore a white and black short dress with long white high heeled boots.

"I think I'm going to have a tough time keeping my hands to myself tonight." He drawled as he moved his hands around my ass.

"Hey, hands off." I whispered to him.

"I don't think I will." He replied and pressed his lips to mine. His hands instantly went to my dress zipper, but I pushed him away.

"I've only just put this on."

"So?"

"We are on a mission, Damon!" I argued.

"So?" He repeated as he pressed me up against the wall.

"So…. I take my work very seriously!"

"So do I." He spoke as his lips found their way to my neck.

"Obviously not!" I giggled as he placed light weather kisses up and down my neck. "But unlike you, I have more will power!"

"Doesn't look like you're putting much of a fight up to me." He wiggled his brows at me before lifting me up and racing me down on his bed.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked, walking in on me and Damon. I quickly shoved Damon away.

"This isn't what it looks like, Stefan buddy!"

I heard Damon scoffed, "What did it look like, Amelia?"

"He was trying to sabotage me."

"This is why he didn't qualify for the bad ass society." Stefan smiled at me. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't be more right, Stef." I patted his back. "He was trying to seduce his way into our club, but I resisted his advantages."

"Resisted, huh?" Damon asked me.

"Yes, resisted, Damon." I pulled a face at him. "Resisted." I turned to Stefan, "So are we going in the Stef Mobile?"

"What?" Damon repeated with a disgusted tone. "This bad ass society is sounding lamer by the minute."

"I hope Justin doesn't hear this! He already thinks he is more popular than me and he's not!" I stressed.

"Definitely not!" Stefan patted my back.

"Well I would join your stupid group, but A. It's stupid and B. I'm in Justin's group." Damon teased me.

"Justin's got a group!" I gasped.

"Yes, it is a crazy group and I love it and I love Justin and how crazy popular he is." He said as he rolled his eyes.

I glared at Damon, "No he's not! Justin's a big meanie and everyone hates him!"

Damon stepped forward and went face to face with me. "Don't be jelly."

I gasped once more, but more dramatically. "How dare you."

"Are you done messing around?" Elena frowned at all of us.

I gestured for Stefan to lean closer to me, he did so, "She's not getting a membership." I whispered to him.

"Definitely not." Stefan laughed, but soon went over to Elena's side and linked arms with her. We drove in Stefan's car to the dance and it was like we were going to any normal dance….apart from the fact there was a psychopath loose who wants to dance with me….yep normal dance. Despite our mission, I was looking forward to taking Damon to this school dance.

"Stick where me, Damon or Alaric can see you." Stefan warned me and Elena.

"Whatever you commando, Stefano." Damon shook his head at my name for him. "Problem?" I asked.

"Not at all." He mocked a smile at me.

Damon offered me his arm as we got out of the car, which I took. He led me into the dance where the party was really happening. "Thanks for being here, everybody," Dana announced into the microphone as the music was turned down. The crowd cheered her, "We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Amelia from Klaus."

"Oh what?" I blurted out. "Why me?"

"He must know that there are two of them." Stefan said, as he was just as confused as I was.

"Why is it me? Every time!" I threw my hands up, "First Rose thinks I'm Katherine and now Klaus is just-God!" I buried my head into Damon's shirt.

It was made even worse when the song, 'This is dedicated to the one I love' came on. "So, he's not hitting on you?" Damon said helpfully.

"Shut up." I told him. "The important thing is…. I didn't not hit back. Take note of that, Damono…..domino." I then giggled.

"I'm not Stefano." He mocked. "I don't accept your cute little nicknames." He then turned to the rest of the group. "That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon commented.

"I know everyone here." Elena pointed out.

"I bet it's Eugene." Damon smirked at me.

"It is not Eugene." I said sternly.

"We can test that theory….couple of daggers to the chest-"

"Look-" I went to start, but got cut off.

"Maybe he's not here. He just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said and I was hoping that he was right.

"I don't recognise him!" I gasped and pointed at someone.

"Mia….that's Jeremy from science." Elena said to me.

"What? There actually is a Jeremy from science?" She nodded. "Well what do you know."

"Why is that weird?" Damon asked me.

"No reason. Certainly not from-"

"I'd stop at no reason." Elena told me.

"Right." I nodded. "No reason."

"It's a party, people. Blend." Damon scorned. "Let him come to us."

"Good idea." Bonnie said as she attempted to drag Jeremy into the crowd.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy complained.

"C'mon Jer, show us your moves! He does a great Michael Jackson." I pointed out.

"Sleep….eyes….open." Jeremy warned me.

"Don't take kindly to threats! Bad ass society, activate!"

"You're coming with me." Damon said and slipped his hand into mine, leading me over to Alaric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric commented as we stood by him.

"I'm not impressed."

"No?"

"I just don't get why Mia, why not Elena?"

"Maybe you've captured his attention, somehow." Alaric said, looking down at me.

"How? I haven't done anything that Elena hasn't." I replied and rested into Damon. "Although… I am one smooth charmer. I mean even Justin is breaking down and warming to me!"

"It doesn't matter because he's not getting his hands on you." Damon said to me, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." He said to Alaric before turning back tome, "C'mon you. We're going to dance." He pulled me into the crowd and held me close to him. "So, how you doing?"

"Weirded out." I told him as I danced with him. "I want to know what that dedication was about and why it was only my name. And you?"

"Cool as a cucumber." He replied, I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, 'aah!' and you were all, 'aah!'" I couldn't help, but laugh at Damon with the faces he was making.

"And we won." I smiled at him.

"Yes we did." He held my wrists against his chest. "And we will again. Klaus will not lay one finger on you." He stretched me out and twirled me back into him.

"Wow, you're good at this." I complimented.

"I've got moves you've never seen." He wiggled his brows and twirled me around.

"Who knew? You should bring them out more often." I giggled as I continued to spin. "So where's Andie tonight?"

"Not here." Damon answered as he couldn't care less.

"Good."

"Jelly?"

"Stop it." I warned.

"No." He teased.

"Por favor?" I shot back.

"No."

"Por favor?"

"Nope."

"Por favor?"

"Alright." He kissed my lips and he dipped me.

"Now you're getting it. Maybe there is a spot for you in the bad ass society after all."

"No thanks." He laughed.

"You're never going to find a group like us!" I pointed out.

"That's the point."

"Ow. Feelings, Damono, feelings."

"What will it take for that nickname to go away?"

"Admit that I am more awesome that Justin."

"Fine. You're more awesome, happy?"

"Yes, Damano."

He spun me really fast that had to have support in his arms to just stay up. "You…..bastard." I muttered to him.

"Don't call me the name and we don't have a problem." He smiled as he kissed the side of my bed. "You dizzy little thing." He continued until the end of the song.

"I have to say, you have woo'd me with your dance moves."

"Thank you, Amelilo." I squinted my eyes at him. "I have to talk to the witch, but I fully expect another dance." He replied as he kissed my forehead. "Go stand by Elena." He said and nudged me in that direction.

I walked over to her to see Jeremy walk away from her. "Is he having another, teenage moment?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Well, we did know he would turn on us any moment from when he reached thirteen." I put my arm around her.

"Any word from Klaus?"

"No, but the bugger has creeped me out with that message."

I went and got myself a drink, when I looked into the crowd, I think we're alone now was playing and Damon was standing between two girls and you should have seen him, it was hilarious, his dances moves, I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. He looked over at me, saw me laughing and winked. I then saw Stefan pulled him out. I went over there to see what's up.

"Please don't tell me you knew Bonnie was on a suicide mission." I heard Stefan say.

"What?"

"Great. Jeremy told you and of course, you told Elena and now this one." Damon said looking down at me.

"Yeah, I told her. You promised, no more secrets."

"I changed my mind." Damon shot back.

"Where is she?"

"Elena is talking to her." Stefan told me.

"And where's Jeremy?" I looked around to see he was going out of the dance. I took off after him. "Jeremy!" I called out.

"I'm fine, Amelia." He called back, but I still followed him. I followed him down the corridor where some guys spread out from our school. "What's going on, guys?" Jeremy asked them.

"You ok, Gilbert? You don't look so good." Chad, I think his name was, said.

"Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy."

Jeremy tried to walk past, but Chad shoved him. "Oh no you didn't!" I pulled my invisible sleeves up, "You have messed with the wrong sibling!" I said and shoved him back, "You wanna go Chad?" I asked him. Then the other guys started on Jeremy. I started hitting whoever I could, but then Chad grabbed me and shoved me against the locker. "Oh you son of a bitch!"

"Hey, idiots." I heard Damon say, Chad released me and shot a wooden stick in Damon's direction. Damon took it out and grabbed him and was about to stick the stick into Chad.

"No! He's been compelled!" Stefan grabbed him.

"So? He hurt Mia." Damon growled.

"Yeah! Let me at him!" I tried to charge, but Stefan put his arm out stopping me. "Hold me back! Hold me back!"

"The whole thing's a distraction!" Stefan said, "Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go!"

"I'm on the case!" I told him.

Damon pulled me up and I ran with him. "You go to Alaric." He said to me sternly, "Stick with him. "

"Ok." I said and ran towards Alaric.

"Are you ok, Amelia?" Alaric asked me as I ran towards him.

"We can't find Bonnie and Elena."

"Well, we should go look for them. I think I saw them go to the toilets." Alaric told me.

"Good observation skills, Ric. I'm impressed. We'll look there." I nodded and we raced through the crowd. We went down the empty corridor to where the toilets were. "Wait here." I told him and I went in. "Elena?" I called. It was empty, I checked the stalls and they just weren't here. I was feared the worst that Klaus had gotten to them. I leaned on the sink and sighed, we should have planned better for tonight. I looked up as I heard the door open, it was Alaric who shouldn't come in as this was the girl's toilets. "There not here." I turned around and told him.

"I know." He replied and took a step towards me.

"You know you shouldn't be in here, we better get going before someone sees." I said and tried to move past him, but he stepped with me. "Alaric?"

He chuckled to himself, as he stepped forward which led to me taken one back. "Who knew it'd be so easy to get you on your own, that the Salvatore brother would let you out of his sight." He smirked.

"What?" I asked him. He laughed again. "Oh not cool, Alaric. You are normally cool, but that wasn't… You almost had me." I tried to move past, but he stopped me. "That's going to get really annoying." I pointed out. "This is a joke, right?" I pulled a face, he took a step forward, I took one back. I kept walking back away from him until my back hit the bathroom wall.

"Not quite, sweet heart." He smiled and placed his hands on my hips. "'60s urgh, not my decade, although-" His eyes travelled down my body, "you pull it off, love."

"Right…..hang on." I did maths in my head and came to the conclusion, this was not Alaric.

"I'll give you a hint." He said as his finger traced over my covered neck. "I am not Alaric." My maths was right. I gulped as his face was mere inches from me. "Mmm, my precious little doppelganger." He ripped my dress so my neck was exposed.

"I am just going to take a wild guess…..and say….you are….Klaus?"

"Surprise." He grinned.

"Oh this is not good…." I muttered as I stared at him with bewildered eyes. "May I ask how long you've been in that body?"

"Just the mere day." He answered as he eyes wandered places where Alaric's eyes shouldn't!

"I knew you something was I off." I said to myself. "I should have known!" Focus Mia! You are alone in the girl's toilets with the oldest vampire of all time in Alaric's body…..as you do.

"You smell so sweet, love." I lifted my chin up and gasped at the coldness of his lips.

"No dude!" I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push myself free of his grasp. "This is practically my Uncle!" I said in disgust. "Why did you do that stupid shout out thing? What do you want?"

"You."

I scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

Klaus simply stared down at her, as if unable to look away, as he picked a stray out of my hair. "I do not make a habit of lying." He spoke, running his thumb across my cheekbone down to my jaw. "I must admit, this was not where I envisioned us reuniting." I'm assuming he meant reunited with a doppelganger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. "Did I ruin all of your deluded fantasies?"

"Something like that." He smirked. "It's a terrible shame Petrova doppelgangers possess such beauty. I would have loved to keep one." He mumbled as he trailed kissed down my neck and onto my shoulder. "Maybe this time, I can." I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself anywhere but here. "Don't be afraid, love, you are not my target tonight." He leaned down and cupped my face. He finally moved off me and his body weight left me causing me to fall to the ground. He reached his hand out to me, but I just stared coldly up at him. I was not amused.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone. Not like you did Katherine, no way."

"How heart-warming."

"I suppose you wouldn't understand about such a thing as family obligation."

His eyes flickered down for a second, before rejoining my own. "Keep safe, sweet pea. I'll be seeing you soon."

I waited until he was gone, before I quickly grabbed my phone. "Mia, where are you?"

"Damon-" I quickly said. "He's in Alaric's body."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I'll be in the corridor, the one that leads straight from the dance." I told him and hung up. I used the wall to help lift me up. I looked in the mirror at my ripped dress. "Son of a bitch, this was expensive!" I wiped at my neck and instantly just felt disgusted. "I just hope this guys true form isn't one of an old mans." I shuddered as I moved out of the bathroom and slid down the wall, waiting for Damon. "Where are you taking us?" I then heard Elena's voice and my ears perked up.

"Just a little further." I heard Klaus reply.

"Elena!" I yelled out.

"Mia?" I ran over to her. "What happened to you?"

I pointed over at Alaric, "It's not him Elena, it's Klaus." I literally fell into her.

"What?" Her head shot over to Alaric.

"He's using Alaric's body somehow!"

Klaus smirked at us, "You got me."

"It's not possible." Elena stated.

"Open your eyes woman!" I growled in frustration, why wasn't she running!

"Just relax girls, I'm not here to hurt you." He told us, but I still wasn't letting my guard down. "You're not on my hit list tonight." His eyes moved onto Bonnie. "But you are." He charged at her, but Bonnie was ready and Klaus was thrown back.

"GET IN THERE BONNIE!" I yelled. "That was for ripping my dress!" I yelled at him.

He groaned in pain, but slowly started to get up, "I know a witch too." He taunted, "You're going to have to hit a lot harder then that." He charged again and Bonnie hit him with the spell again. Alaric's body was thrown into the trophy case where the glass smashed over him. I quickly scanned my head for ideas of how to get Klaus out of Alaric's body, but I didn't know about any of this stuff and I had no idea what were going to do. Despite the fact that we said we were prepared for Klaus tonight, I think we were really far from it. Because none of us had seen Klaus, he didn't seem real. Klaus just laughed as Bonnie continued to attack him, "By all means, fire away. If you kill this body, I'll just find another one. Maybe Jeremy?"

"Go." Bonnie told me and Elena sternly. "Run. Run!" She then grabbed both our arms and we ran, she used her power to close the doors behind us and I ran until I ran into Damon, who held me still against his chest.

"What happened to you?" He demanded angrily as he lifted up the part of my ripped dress.

"I went with Alaric to look for Elena and Bonnie, but it wasn't Alaric!" I told him whilst panting.

"He is in Alaric's body!" Elena continued for me.

"He's possessing it." Bonnie said.

"And I told you to go with him." Damon's eyes flashed with guilt. "Elena take Mia and find Stefan. Now."

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets!Going to Greece for a week, but got someone to update this once it gets enough reviews! **

**Can't wait to read them all when I get back!**

**LivHardy x **


	90. The Last Dance part 3

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Amelia's P.O.V

Elena dragged me back into the dance hall. "Mia, what happened?" I jumped as someone grabbed my wrist, but it was only Caroline.

"We're looking for Stefan." Elena stepped in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Caroline demanded.

"Uh, just-" Elena looked around, "Um, stay with Matt, ok?"

"Elena!" I tugged on her hand, "He's there." I pointed over to him. Once more, I was dragged. It didn't stop there, even when we got to Stefan; I was dragged down the corridor.

"There you are." I heard Damon say. I looked up to see him staring at me with concern.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon answered, what the hell does that mean?

"Where is she?" Stefan asked sternly.

"Stefan, let her do this."

"Damn it, where is she?" He yelled at him. Damon stared back and didn't answer. Stefan grabbed Elena and they rushed down the corridor, I went to follow, but Damon pulled me back.

"You're staying with me."

"I have to go help." I quickly said and tried to follow again, but he pulled me back.

"There's nothing you can do, Amelia." He said sternly.

"I can't just do nothing!" I yelled at him, "Please, just take me there. Please, Damon." He looked away from me, "Please."

"I'm taking you there and you stay by my side." He growled at me and grabbed my wrist.

I was dragged.

Again.

He led me to the cafeteria where Stefan and Elena were.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you going in?"

"It's locked!" Elena was pressed her weight against the doors.

I stood next to her and tried as well, but there was no way these doors were budging. I looked up to see Bonnie standing above Klaus, her nose was bleeding and she looked like the life was being drained out of her.

The lights were smashing, everything had been thrown around, the machines were exploding. We were slamming ourselves against the door, but nothing was working. Bonnie was keeping us out to protect us.

We kept trying and trying. She looked over at us before she collapsed. Klaus had disappeared. The doors finally opened for us and we ran to her side.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, hey, hey." Elena cried trying to pull Bonnie up, but her body was limp. I felt back from my knees because I knew that we could call her all we wanted, but she was dead. "Stefan, she's not breathing." Elena sobbed, "Stefan, I can't find her pulse. Do something please!"

"Can't you give her blood?" I croaked, but he shook his head.

"It's too late. I'm sorry."

I squeezed my lips shut and it even hurt to breathe. I couldn't imagine her being gone, she was lying right here in front of me, dead, and yet I couldn't believe it.

I looked up at Damon who walked through the door; he went behind me and lifted me up, kissing the back of my head. "Get them out of here, Stefan. I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean deal with it?" I demanded.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is a mysterious death." Damon said carelessly.

"What about her parents? This is Bonnie!" I pushed him away from me, "You can't just make her disappear!"

"No, no, no." Elena cried, clinging onto her body.

"Get them home. Now. So I can clean this up." Damon told Stefan sternly.

"C'mon." Stefan whispered to me and pulled me along, he pulled Elena up to, but she wouldn't go easily.

"What about Jeremy?"

"I'll find him." Damon said. "Go."

"NO!" Elena whimpered as she was dragged from the room. I watched as Damon's made her eyes closed, I cried to myself, it was our fault; it was our fault that Bonnie was dead. It wasn't fair. Bonnie shouldn't have died, if anyone, it should have been us. We are the ones he wants, Bonnie was just a threat he needed to take out. I didn't want to live after the sacrifice, not if it meant carrying around this guilt. I was snapped out at my gaze of Bonne by Stefan; Elena was no longer with him.

"She's in the car." He said as if he read my mind. He brought me to her, she was still crying. I sat in the back and I just stared out the window. I was crying, but they were slow tears which became painful to release.

When we were back, we sat by the fire, neither of us spoke. I was lying down and Elena was keeping to herself on the arm chair. Without Bonnie, this no longer seemed worth fighting for. "Here." Stefan said softly, passing us both drinks.

"I can't." Elena answered him.

"Yes, you can. Please, drink."

I shook my head and stood up, going into another room. I never liked to be around people when I was upset. I sat down away from them all. My best friend was gone and I didn't know what to do. What is there to do?

We've lost so many people and now her, it didn't seem right, it didn't seem fair. How could Jeremy be put through this again? How could either of us be? I felt like we were sinking under a heavy weight and it seemed like I would never be able to shake this feeling of sickness. I wanted her back, I wanted Bonnie and I am never going to see her again.

My buried my head in my blanket and just cried to myself. I was desperate to get it out of my system and maybe it wasn't just for Bonnie, it was for everything that has happened, everything that's going to happen.

My head snapped p when I heard the door open. I dropped my blanket and ran out where Damon came in. "Where did you put her? Where is she?"

"Mia, calm down." He put his hands either side of me, but I pushed myself away.

"Where is she?"

He grabbed hold of me again, but this time when I tried to pull away, he held me firmly. "I said, calm down." He said more firmly this time.

"Please tell me you didn't know." I begged. "That if she harnessed all that power, she would die."

He looked down at me with no regret. "I knew." I lip trembled, "Yes, I knew."

"How could you?" I snapped and slapped him. I didn't even think about it, I was just so angry at him. "Get off." I hissed harshly, but he held my wrists tightly against his chest.

"You need to listen to me." His mouth curled into a snarl, "And prepare yourself for what I'm about to say."

"What can you say?" I heard Elena from behind, "You practically killed her!"

"Bonnie had to die." Damon snapped back. "Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise, she wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop. And we weren't going to able to stop him until he knew she was dead." His eyes moved down to mine. "She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok." He released my wrists and let go. She was ok?

"Did you know?" I heard Elena ask Stefan.

He shook his head and followed in the direction Damon had left. Elena's phone rang and she answered it, it was Jeremy. I followed Stefan, but stopped when I heard him and Damon talking. "You know, you could have told me." I pressed my back against the wall and listened.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon shot back. "You think I wanted to lie to Mia? No, but I did it for her own good."

"You understand what you put her through? Both of them."

"See? That's why I didn't tell you." I heard Damon answer. "Because you would have never been able to do it. " I wiped my eyes and saw my smudged mascara come off on my hand. "Don't get me wrong Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage." I sighed softly and continued to listen. "I'll even let Mia hate me for it, but at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." I felt bad for hitting him when he was trying to help, but what else could I do? I wasn't prepared for Stefan to come round the corner so soon.

"You heard that?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I think I'm going to go see him." I went and got changed into un-ripped clothes and fixed my make up. I went into his room to see he had changed too.

"Ugh. Look, Klaus had to think she was dead. Yours and Elena's reaction had to be real."

"I'm not here to yell at you." I told him as I stepped into the room. "I actually came here to apologise." He raised a brow. "I know you were just trying to help and I'm sorry I hit you."

"Apology accepted." He stated.

"After tonight, I want to make it clear to you that Bonnie will not die whilst trying to save me and Elena."

He rolled his eyes and put his drink down, "We need to kill Klaus, Amelia. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie's dead." I just shrugged, "She's the only one who can do it."

"We'll find a way to do it without her."

"I hope so." He replied and took my hand in his. "Now let me make something clear to you." I tilted my head in confusion. "If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. Whether it's you, Elena, Bonnie, I will always choose you." He said sternly.

I looked down at his hand which was stroking over mine. "It can't just be me." I whispered. "You have to help all of us. I come in a package."

"Then let's hope I'm not put in that situation." He said as he raised his lips to my hand and kissed it softly. "What did Klaus do to you?"

"Nothing." I said as I looked away.

"He ripped your dress. What did he do?" I didn't answer. "Did he kiss you?" His grip on my hand tightened. "Mia." He snapped.

"No he didn't do anything." I lied. "He just wanted to intimidate me, that was all."

"Alright." He nodded. "At least we have the advantage now."

I nodded in agreement. "I will have to call Jenna, make sure she doesn't see Alaric, although she isn't even answering my calls at the moment."

"Still haven't spoken to her?"

"Nope." I sighed. "At the moment she wants nothing to do with any of us."

"What are you going to tell her when she does give the chance?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." I sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm so incredibly creative I could probably find a lie to get out of this mess, but I don't want to lie to her anymore."

"Have you always been so close?" He asked as he laid down.

"Pretty much. She's more like a friend then an aunt." I shrugged.

"Then she'll forgive you. She'll forgive you because you're family and she'll forgive you because you're friends."

"Like you've forgiven Stefan?" I asked him.

"I know what you're doing."

"Me? I'm not doing anything." I replied innocently. "I'm hungry, Damon. Go make me something to eat."

"No."

"I've had a traumatic day!"

"Still no."

"I had to watch my friend die…find out she's alive, get harassed by a vampire and then by Klaus." I winked at him.

"Please, you like my harassment."

"I'm sorry, Damon, I wasn't aware that you could read minds." I shot back. "Is Jeremy with Bonnie?"

"He is indeed." I turned my head towards him. "So those two are-"

"Dating?" I finished for him. "Yes, they are."

He sniggered, "And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel fine. She is helps keep him on the straight and narrow path so that I don't have to."

"Oh yes, Jeremy's drug phase."

"It was stupid, but guess it was his way of coping." I told him. "I tried to play boss man when I returned. I confronted him about the various drug associated items I found in his room. He then confronted me about going in his room and invading his privacy, to the point where I forgot the main issue and apologised to him. I got outsmarted by a teenage pothead."

"Wow." He laughed. "Smooth move."

"The kid is a sly one."

He pulled me into him where I rested my head on his chest. "I'm going to go see Elena." I told him. I looked up and he kissed my lips softly.

"You sleeping in here tonight?" He asked me, I nodded. He kissed me again and then let me go. I walked out and down the stairs where I saw Elena sneaking across the landing. I narrowed my brows as I watched her go down the basement stairs.

"What are you up to twin?" I mumbled to myself and followed her.

I was like a ninja. I was quiet. I kept well hidden and I was stealthy.

When I reached the basement, I saw Elena pull the dagger out of Elijah, my cover was blown, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" She put her hand over my mouth. "MMMMMMMM" I said against her.

"Mia! Be quiet!" She hissed at me. "I'm not going to take my hand away until your quiet!"

"MMMMMMMM"

"He's our only chance!"

"MMMMM!"

"Please." She took her hand away and I stared at her.

"Oh my god, how could I have been born with such an idiot twin." I said as I buried my head in my hands. "Why me? Why!"

"Unless you want Bonnie dead whilst trying to save us, I suggest you keep quiet."

"Blackmailing me? Really?" I squared up to her. "That's my technique, ok? Get your own!"

"I'm not blackmailing you, we can't let them do it their way, this is the only way."

"Oh, Elena." I moaned. "Why do you drag me into things?"

"I didn't ask you to follow me."

"You planned it." I squinted my eyes at her, "You waited until I appeared at the stairs to make sure I saw you and then you made your move."

"I did no such thing."

"You are sly twin, slyer than people give you credit for. Evil, is the word."

"I'm not evil, Mia." She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to help."

"And this? This is helping?"

"It will."

"If you wake him up, he is just going to kill Damon and Stefan and then maybe have his wicked way with me!"

"He's not going to-" She stopped and realised what I said. "What?"

"Nothing." I quickly said. "He's going to kill Damon and Stefan, that's all I said."

She looked at me suspiciously. "We'll make a deal with him."

"We kill the man, Elena." Idiot. "He isn't going to be in the mood for negotiating."

"Let's just agree to disagree." She turned away from me.

"Look, Elena…. I get it."

"You do?" She asked me.

"We've all noticed it…..Elijah…. He is hot, hell I would be lying if I said I hadn't had quite a few day dreams. However, that does not mean we should wake him up!"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me weirdly. "That's not why I want to wake him."

"Oh….me either." I shifted my eyes. "I was just kidding about the day dream bit." I turned to Elijah's course. "Isn't he suppose to wake up?"

"Not straight away." She replied. "We just have to wait."

"Oh I hate you so much." I moaned. "I don't know whether I've made this clear….but I don't think this is a good idea!"

"He can't hurt us."

"He wants to take us away, of course he can hurt us!" I stressed. "Perhaps not kill, but torture Elena…. I don't hold up well under torture!"

"Would you lower your voice?"

"Would you stop being so stupid?" I shot back. "I can't believe you've done this to me again! You're the bad silbing! And when this all goes terribly wrong for you, I was you to admit to everyone that I said it was a bad idea and that you-"

"SH!"

Amelia Gilbert, sentenced for life in jail without possibility of parole for the murder of her twin.

It couldn't just be a normal day for us.

**Sorry this was a short one guys, I didn't have enough time before holiday to edit it to be longer!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**LivHardy x **


	91. Klaus part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was having a wonderful dream.

Elena and me were close.

She listened to everything I said.

Appreciated my opinion.

Followed everyone of my reasonable demands.

But then….

I woke up.

Elena was sitting up against the wall, still watching over Elijah's dead body.

My dream was over.

"Good, he's still dead." I spoke, her head turned towards me, a look of determination on her face, stupid girl. "Now we can slip the dagger back in and be on our way." I reached out to take it, but she pulled it away.

"No." She just said, just like that, not even considering it.

"Por favor?"

"What?"

"Please?" I translated, I realised my twin was in no joking mood.

"No."

I narrowed my brows, "No?"

"No."

"Right. That's it. I've had enough, I'm telling." I said as I stood up.

"What?"

"I hate to be a snitch, but….oh who am I kidding. I love snitching." I laughed to myself as I tried to walk out the room, but she blocked my exit. "We don't want this to turn ugly, twin. "

"C'mon Mia!"

"Don't 'c'mon Mia' me! You get me into trouble every time and I go along with it because I'm a good twin, but no more!"

"Mi-"

"If you don't get out of my way, you're going to get one of these." I told her as I waved my fist.

"Please!"

"No." She glared at me, "That's right, I'm the one saying no, now." If looks could kill, my twin would be getting locked up for my murder right now. "Now if you'll be so kindly to get out of my way…." Elijah's body lurched upwards. "Put the dagger in! Put the dagger in!"

It was the hardest words I had to utter. The man was gorgeous, even dead….that's pretty messed up, isn't it?

"Elijah." Elena spoke calmly, placing her hand on his chest.

"No, twin." I said sternly. "Don't do it….I'm warning you…"

"Katerina." He gasped as he continued to pant.

"I knew it! I knew this was a bad idea. I'm not Stefan and I will say it, I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Mia sh!"

"Don't you sh me, you stupid….twin."

"Elijah. It's me. It's Elena." She told him, "And Mia."

"This stress isn't good for my health, Elena!"

"Oh, my god." Elijah uttered and his body withered in pain. It then went still and then started to wither again. I stood back and watched as his body flopped. "I can't….I can't breathe." He wrenched over, "What's happening to me?"

"Don't look at me, she's the one who took the dagger out." I said, pointing at Elena who stared back at me, "What? I'm not taking the blame yet again for your mistake!" Whilst my twin and I were arguing, Elijah try to leave the basement, but ended up running into the wall. I actually laughed.

"Mia." Elena hissed.

I can't do anything without this woman getting angry at me.

"I can't….I can't….I can't be in this house." He choked on his own words.

"You're not invited in." Elena realised.

"Get me out of here." Elijah asked of us. He tried to run again, but once more ran into the wall until finally he was out. I ran after Elena up the stairs and to the front door. We got there and Elijah did not look very happy.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly. He tried to race in, but as he wasn't invited, he couldn't. I leaned against the door frame with a smug look on my face.

I'm just going to assume for argument sake that he wanted to get in to whisk me away and fulfil my daydream. You never know, it could be true!

"What happened?" He asked as he stared between the two of us.

"We certainly didn't dagger you or anything." I blurted out.

Elena put her finger over her lips, "Shh." She pointed upstairs and then at her ear, "I'll tell you, but not here." He stared back at us, "Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" He whispered back.

"You can't trust me!" Elena sighed and slowly handed him the dagger. "Oh what are you doing?" I said in frustration. Elijah took it from her and enclosed it in his hand.

"Let's go." Elena nodded at me.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Mia-"

"No, Elena. Stop treating me like a child, I can make my own decisions too. I am not going with you so if you're going to do this, you're on your own." I told her hoping that she would finally she that I'm right, as always, and stop trying to get herself killed, but nooo, she went with Elijah.

I guess it's snitch time.

I took a deep breath. "STEFAN!" I yelled. "STEFAN!" I ran up the stairs and into his room. "STEEEEEEFFFFFFFAAAANNNN!"

"What's wrong?"

"Elena….Elijah…" I said, panting from my run.

Man, I am unfit.

He quickly raced out of the room and down into the basement, I presume.

I went down the stairs to meet stupid Andie on the landing. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked me.

"Dying." I answered casually, fainting on the couch, trying not to let the hatred within show.

"Hi, sweetie." Damon entered the room, I rolled my eyes. He stopped when he saw me, "You never came to bed last night."

"Yeah, I got a better offer." I replied smoothly.

"Like who?"

"Someone, not you." Like I said, Smooth…

"So how are you, Amelia?" She asked as if she was now trying not to let the hatred show.

"I'm as good as a doppelganger can be." I answered.

As if to get back at me, he kissed Andie. "I'm so hungry, Andie." He pouted, "Can I grab a bite to eat?"

"Not today, you took too much last time and I didn't feel well."

"Mia, how about you?"

"You are not going anywhere near my blood." I replied, turning away from the annoying couple.

"But you're so tasty." Damon moaned as he leaned over me and planted small kisses over my neck.

"Stop it!" It tickled! As I opened my eyes to push Damon off, I saw the hate strong in Andie's eyes. Took all the strength I had not to stick my tongue out at her. "Let me rest!"

"Elena's gone." Stefan re-appeared from the basement with a panic look on his face.

"So?" Damon replied.

"So is Elijah."

"No, she didn't." Both men looked at me.

"Don't look at me! I told her it was a bad idea, I tried to stop her." I said firmly. Stefan got out his phone and tried to ring Elena.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her." Damon commented.

"I didn't want to. I didn't think it was a good idea." I replied. "I don't always follow her lead you know." He gave me a look, "What? I don't!"

"We need to talk." Stefan hung up the phone and said to Damon.

"Ok. Mia amuse Andie."

"What? I want to be in this serious discussion too."

"Well, you can't."

"Yes, I can. Stefan's right, you don't get to make decisions about me."

"I beg to differ."

"No. Remember when I invited you in, you said you'd listen to me."

"What I say and do are two very different things, Amelia."

"Don't Amelia me, you promised!"

"I'm afraid I don't recall."

"I do! I definitely do recall a promise!"

"Do what you both love to do, talk about me." He flashed a smile and went off with Stefan.

"Don't you leave me!" I yelled after him. "Damon!" Too late, he was gone. I turned to Andie awkwardly, I don't think we had seen each other since our little girl spat the other day. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and cleared my throat.

"So…" She spoke.

"So….how's it going?"

"Going good. Damon's taking me-"

"Yeah, I don't care. I am going….to go this way." I told her and went up to Damon's room. I rested for a little before Damon came into the room.

"Up you get." He pulled on my arm.

"Leave me alone, promise destroyed."

"Get over it, you're coming with me."

"I don't recall getting over things easily." I muffled into his pillow.

"Up you get." He swung his arm underneath me and lifted my up easily.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked as he practically dragged me from the room.

"You're coming with me and Andie."

"No, I'm not." I told him and pulled my arm from him. My legs kicked in the air. "Put me down!"

"C'mon, it will be a good opportunity for you two to become friends."

"I don't want to become friends." I tried to walk away, but he pulled me back to him. "No! I don't want to go with you!"

"Too bad." He continued to pull me along with him.

"I have rights! Thanks to the suffragettes I have rights!"

"Damon." Stefan appeared and stood between me and Damon. "I said, back off."

"She's coming with me, Stefan."

"She said she doesn't want to."

"You don't get to make the decision regarding Mia." Damon said sternly, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I get to make decision about Mia!" I spoke, but was ignored.

"You're right. But she does. And she doesn't want to go with you."

Damon was not happy, at all. The awkward brother rivalry was interrupted by my phone. "Hello?"

"Mia, it's me." I felt so relieved to hear Jenna's voice. "Where are you all? Elena? Jeremy? No one's answering their phones."

"Erm, I'm with Damon and Elena's out, Jeremy's probably with Bonnie. Is everything alright?"

"Can you explain to me why she left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Ric?" She asked.

"Well, no, but you should listen. Are you at home?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen. What's going on, Mia? I'm suppose to meet Ric at the Grill in an hour for lunch to talk."

"No, no, no, nooo." I quickly said, "Do not, I repeat, do not do that."

"Why? I don't understand-"

"Nooo…..Jenna, repeat after me, No Ric!"

"But why? There has to be-"

"Ric is a big no, no, no, no!"

"I don't-"

"NOOOOOO."

"Mia!"

"I'm coming home, just don't do anything. Stay there, don't go meet Ric. I repeat, don't meet Ric, no to the meeting of Ric." I hung up the phone.

"I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me to do anything stupid." Damon said resentfully to Stefan.

"That's enough, Damon." I said to him.

"Are you seriously going to be like this?" Stefan asked him.

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off." Stefan scoffed and walked from the room.

"Not too late to change your mind. Join the good team." Damon said, gesturing to him and Andie.

"Despite what you think, you're not helping." I said harshly.

"What am I trying to do, Mia?" He said sarcastically.

"You're trying to control me!"

"I'm trying to keep you alive." He snapped back.

"I need to make my own choices, they aren't always going to be great, but I need to make them." I told him. "And right now, I have to make sure Jenna doesn't get hurt."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Splendid." Kind of ruined out fight there. On that serious 'Splendid' I walked away.

I got in the car with Stefan and we headed over to Jenna.

Would we tell her everything?

How could we?

How would she take it?

I was basically going to wing this whole thing. I had no clue what to do. If my stupid twin hadn't gone off with that damn sexy original, she could help.

Bitch better be keeping her hands to herself right now!

"Oh Aunt Jenna you're home!" I put my arms around her and hugged her as she answered the door. "Thank you for actually listening to me which an annoyingly stupid twin doesn't it really means a lot." Stefan walked in behind me.

"Uh, Mia-"

"No, it's ok. She doesn't listen to me, but I really appreciate this Jenna-"

"But-"

"No, no. I owe you an explanation." I cut her off.

"Thing is-"

"Listen, with everything-"

"There is-"

"Jenna, I haven't been honest-"

"Hi, Amelia. Stefan."

Eh?

I turned around, "AH!" I jumped upon seeing Alaric, well Klaus.

He had beaten us here and boy did he look smug about it. Stefan stepped between us, I shot my head in Jenna's direction, "What part of do not meet Alaric do you not get! It was a simple request!"

"He came over-"

"I don't care! You slam the door in his face!"

"What is going on with you, Mia?"

"I am just fed up of being ignored like this!" I clenched the bridge of my nose.

"Perhaps we should move this into the kitchen." Klaus stated, calmly. He and Stefan eyed each other manly, seizing each other's potential threat. Jenna went past next and I went last. I tried to seize him up like Stefan did, but it was probably the most pathetic attempt to him as he let out a low chuckle at me doing so. Fear me, bitch, fear me!

He placed Alaric's hand, on my lower back and leaned in so his lips pressed against my temple. Nor Jenna or Stefan could see. "Mmm, Amelia." He purred into my ear, "Someone smells-"

"Don't." I said in a bored tone. "I get it, you want to eat me." He put his arm across me so I couldn't move any further.

"That's only one of the things, love." I shrugged uneasily against him. "I must say, you have a rather, appealing scent about you."

"I understand that you need to me for this stupid curse breaking ritual, but leave Jenna out of it." I hissed to him.

"I'm merely just taking an interest in my girls." He answered.

"We're not you're girls, mate." I answered back cockily. God, why am I always so mouthy when I'm nervous? I pulled out of his grasp and made sure I was standing between him and Jenna. I watched his every move cautiously. I watched him move behind our kitchen counter.

He did a twist smile before heading over to the chopping board. "You know, if find chopping calming." I stood next to Jenna. "Fell of the blade in the hand maybe."

I looked between us all, "Well, this is awkward."

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell what the hell's going on." Jenna spoke.

"Well, would you like to tell her, Mia?" He looked over in my direction. "Stefan?" His gaze finally turned away from me in what felt like forever. "Or should I?"

"Tell me what?"

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" He asked her, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Can you believe this guy? How disrespectful! I am so insulted right now. C'mon Jenna, we don't need to hear this! In fact, we should storm out of here right here! Right now! C'mon!" I grabbed her wrist and tried to make this happen, but she stood firm and continued to stare bewildered at Klaus.

"No?" He laughed. "Well, who does, right?"

I didn't like where he was going with this.

**I'm BACKKKKK!  
><strong>**Loving the new review system, makes it easier for you guys to review and makes me update quicker!  
><strong>**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, really appreciated and put me in the writing mood!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter at LivRKOHardy  
>LivHardy x<br>**


	92. Klaus part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

We were screwed.

Literally screwed.

My dramatic attempt of an exit failed and I had no other plan.

Normally, that doesn't fail me.

It was like Klaus could feel my stress on this as he cruelly smiled in my direction. I never could imagine Alaric doing a mean face, until now! I tried to do my coldest glare yet!

Feel the glare, Klaus. Feel it!

"Believe it or not, they do have a place in our history." Klaus spoke whilst Jenna looked on his confusion. She looked at me and I just did a gesture that he was crazy. "And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna scoffed.

Room for another attempt of a dramatic exit! "Yeah, I know! How dare he! What a waste of time! I am disgusted! Repulsed! Dismayed! We should seriously leave before I just….lose it!" I tried to charge out the door, but Klaus stepped in my way. I put my hands up in defeat and slowly backed away from the original.

"Can you explain why my niece is suddenly afraid of you?" Jenna asked, picking up on what just happened.

"What? Me? Afraid of Alaric?" I scoffed, he stepped towards me and I jumped back. "Ok, maybe a little!" I pulled Jenna back with me.

"You've been angry with me for keeping secrets and this is one of my secrets." He told Jenna. "I'm obsessed with vampires." My face grimaced, what was he doing?

"Are you joking?" She then looked at me.

"Not at all." He replied.

"We need to leave!" I pleaded with Jenna.

"Why?" She asked me, still looking confused as ever.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Me and Alaric…..we're fighting."

"What?"

"Yeah. Fighting. Big time.…."

I need to have better prepared lies..

"Fighting? About what?"

"He…..he called me….hideous! Like a fish!"

"Why would you do that?" Jenna asked him, with an annoyed look on her face.

"There is no reasonable explanation! His nasty label was unforgivable! Hence why we are leaving!" I tried to pull her along with me.

"How about you, Amelia? Are you a fan of vampires?" Klaus asked, leaving on the counter casually.

"No." I shifted my eyes.

Why doesn't he just come out and say it? Vampires are real! Instead of screwing with us.

"Aw, that's a lie." He stepped towards me again. "A little bird tells me you are quite taken with one."

"Twilight." I lied, I don't even like twilight! "That Robert Pattinson, give me."

I could of gagged.

"You hate Twilight." Jenna pointed out. "And Robert Patterson…."

"No, love it!"

"But-"

"But nothing. Despite the fact I said he looks like a hobo….I now find that very….attractive." I said through clenched teeth.

My lies were piling up. My terrible, terrible lies.

"And how do you explain calling him a 108 year old virgin?"

"I….admire that." I said as I grinded my teeth. "Saving himself for the right person. Waiting for marriage, good man."

"You said he was only marrying her so he could get laid…."

Both Klaus and Stefan looked very confused. "Are we really discussing this now?" I asked her.

"Actually, I think this is the weirdest thing I've heard all day." She replied.

"Oh what? How can I beat out Alaric being obsessed with vampires?"

"How about you Stefan? Fan of vampires?" Klaus finally took the heat off me.

"In literature." He replied smoothly, see, why couldn't I think of that? "Bram Stoker? It's dense, but I appreciate it."

"I'm not a fan of vampires." I spoke, "I find some of them really irritating."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Oh yeah, now it was my turn at being smooth.

"Hmm, well did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night?" He placed his eyes back on Jenna, "Except for werewolves, of course."

"Werewolves?" Jenna repeated. She turned away and shook her head, "Now I know you're joking."

"He also said I was as hairy as one." I lied. "I can't bare to look at him now, lets leave!"

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species. It keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. Isn't that right, Mia?"

"Like I know." I rolled my eyes. "You're the vampire freak."

"They say that creatures would do anything to have this curse broken." I didn't realise he had walked behind me so when I felt his chest touch my back, I jumped. "And that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." His fingers went through my hair. Don't freak out, don't freak out.

"What are you doing?" Jenna snapped and tugged on my hand to pull me away from him.

"I love you." I put my arms around her.

"I know this all sounds so crazy, but vampires are real." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter. "In fact, you're niece is in love with one, oh sorry, let me correct myself, both you're nieces are in love with one." Her head shot towards me, "Would you care for some more wine?"

"Get out." She said sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard the lady!" I stood up. "She said get out!"

"I don't know what you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but-"

"Jenna-"

"I said, get out!" She snapped.

"Yeah and take your vampire crap with you."

He couldn't kill me, not yet anyway.

"I'm afraid I don't want to."

"I'm afraid I don't care." I answered back. "The door is that way." I put one hand on my hip and the other pointing to the door. He didn't move, despite my clear instructions of how to leave the premises.

"Fine. I'll go." She hissed and got up to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." He pulled out a knife which stopped Jenna straight in her tracks. I quickly jumped in front of her.

"Mia, no!" She said sternly and tried to move me out of the way. He needed me, he wouldn't kill me, this was Jenna was safe. Stefan grabbed Klaus and threw him against the wall, revealing his speed to Jenna. "Stefan-"

"Um….tada?" I said to Jenna, how the hell would I explain this?

"Jenna, get out of here now." Stefan said sternly.

"You can't kill me, Stefan." Klaus uttered.

"Watch me." He spat as he pressed the knife against his throat.

"Stefan-"

"Jenna, we have to go!" I quickly pulled on her arm.

"But, you-"

"I SAID, GO!"

I jumped too at Stefan's sudden out burst, but I grabbed Jenna's arm and dragged her out of the house. "Mia, what is going on? What did I just see?"

"I will explain everything to you, I swear." I told her, "Just let's go to the boarding house first."

I was going through all the ideas in my head on what to tell her, but I had no idea how to begin to explain this to her.

I was trying to figure out somehow how I could blame it all on Elena. It worked when I was little.

I could see her shaking in the passenger's seat, tears filling up in her eyes and I felt this strong sense of dread. I didn't want her to have to see this and I couldn't imagine what was going on in her head. I can still remember how terrified I was when I first found out about Stefan and Damon, but I had it easy, she has to deal with the idea of Klaus, the person that despite everything I know, terrifies me.

We didn't speak during the car journey. I kept preparing what I was going to say, but none of it made it seem like everything was going to be ok. Nothing I could say would make her feel any better about the situation. I couldn't stand seeing my aunt this way, I had never seen her cry before and I hated it. It's like the feeling when you see your parents cry for the first, the fact is you're not suppose to see them cry because they all act so strong.

We arrived at the boarding house and were greeted by Damon and Andie as we walked in. "Is everything ok?" He asked me as he noticed Jenna.

"Wait for me upstairs." I told her, she nodded and without saying a word, scuttled up the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked me.

"Klaus got to her. She knows about vampires and I don't know what to tell her." I turned away from him and leaned against the wall.

I wasn't equipped for this. I had no idea what I was doing.

"Hey," Damon pulled me into his arms. "It's ok, I can make her forget, I can make her forget."

"She's on vervain, we can't." I muttered into his chest, "It's about time we told her anyway, I just don't know what to say."

"I can talk to her."

"And say what?" I scoffed. "Hi, I'm Damon and I'm a vampire. It's better if I do it." I pulled out of his arms. "Can you call Elena?" He nodded and I made my way up the stairs. When I entered the room, Jenna was sitting on the edge of the seat, crying to herself. "Jenna." I whispered, but she shook her head.

"No." She said softly, "No. Tell me, it's not true."

"Err…well….you see-"

"Oh god." She cried to herself. "When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never though that what she said could be true."

"…Surprise." I really wasn't good at handling these situations.

My way, I normally like to make light of the situation, crack a few jokes, but there wasn't anything about this situation that was funny.

I sat down next to her, "I'll tell you everything."

"How long have you known?"

"Almost a year now."

"Who else knows?" I kept quiet. "Jeremy?" I nodded and she squeezed her eyes shut, "John?"

"He knew even before I did." I put my hands up. "We didn't want to finding out, we didn't want you to have to deal with it." I told her.

"Is Damon a-"

"Yes."

"And you're in love with-"

"He's good, Jenna."

"And he's been in my house!" She cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Hey, now…" I patted her back. "This isn't the real issue here."

"How did I not know?"

"If you haven't notice, Damon is pretty sneaky." I told her. I heard a tap at the door. "STOP EARVES DROPPING!" I yelled. "Him and Stefan, they are both good, they don't feed on human blood." I half lied. "They drink from animals and they have never done anything to hurt me or Elena, you have to believe me on that."

"And Ric?"

"What you saw back there, it wasn't Ric."

"Then who was it?"

"His name is Klaus."

"He's a vampire too?"

"Yes, but not a good one. He has taken over Ric's body."

"What the hell?" She moaned, pulling her hair back. "What next? Bonnie's a wizard?" She scoffed.

"Err close." Her eyes widened at me. "Witch."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Wish I was." I told her.

"Anyone else?"

"Tyler's a werewolf…." Her jaw dropped slightly. "Caroline's a vampire…" Her jaw dropped more. "Me and Elena are doppelgangers….and Matt's a demon."

"A demon!"

"Ok that one was an attempt of a joke, but the rest is true."

"So Matt's-"

"Matt's nothing."

"Does he know?"

"He did….but then asked to be compelled to forget."

"Right." She closed her eyes trying to take this all in. "Did Ric know? About vampires?"

"Yes." I nodded. "He thought his wife was killed by one so he tried to find the one who had done it. Damon."

"But you said-"

"He didn't kill her." I cut her off. "She wanted to be turned into a vampire and so she asked him to do it. She really is dead now. I promise you that." Her eyes were starting to look puffy, nothing I was saying could take that pain away and I didn't want her to hate me. She was my best friend. "Ric wanted to tell you, we all did, but there is just so much more of it that we didn't know how and….it's all Elena's fault."

Thought I'd slip that in somewhere.

I started to explain about the curse, about me and Elena being the doppelgangers, the sacrifice, Elijah, everything, although I let the bit out about my raunchy daydreams about him…I MEAN my sensible non graphic dreams!

She sat back and let me speak and by the end of it she looked totally distraught. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" She repeated, "No, Amelia, I am the one who is supposed to be protecting you, Elena and Jeremy."

"There's nothing you could have done." I told her. "I didn't want to put this on you because it is so much and sometimes I can't even deal with it."

"No, this is like-" She stopped and took a deep breath, " I don't know how-"

"It's ok." I hugged her, my lips squeezing tightly together as I started to cry too.

"I'm scared." She whispered against me.

"Don't be. I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise you that, I'll do whatever it takes." I held her tightly against me. She continued to cry and so did I. How could I make her stop when I couldn't even stop myself.

"Mia…" She sniffed.

"Yeah?"

"You don't really love Robert Pattison, do you?"

I chuckled to myself, "Of course not. He is a bad influence on kids."

"How did you work that out?"

"He is making kids think its ok not to wash!"

At least I could still make her laugh at this point. That was a good sign. I think if I didn't have my sense of humour, I wouldn't have lasted this few months. After ten minutes, I laid her down to get some sleep before I left the room.

"Is she alright?" Elena charged towards me.

"She's asleep." I replied. "I tried to tell her as much as I could."

"I have to get back to Elijah."

"What?" I scoffed. "Elena! We have Jenna to deal with."

"This involves Jenna!" She stressed. "We need to protect everyone. I think you should come with me. Elijah thinks its best if we're both there."

Elijah wants me?

First part of my day dreams has started to play out…. Hmmm..

I guess I did want to hear what Elijah had to say….not just to glance at his muscular frame, no not at all. It was all for the family.

I needed to hear how he was going to protect Jenna, I needed it to be confirmed that she would be safe. "Fine. I'm coming with you."

"You will?"

"I want answers to and I need to be sure that Jenna will be safe, that he will protect her." I answered and followed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked, coming into the room.

"I'm going with Elena to see Elijah." I told him and as I finished, he sped up the block my path. He wouldn't move even when I tried to side step him.

"I don't think so."

"I do." I told him. "I know I said I didn't want to before, but I think it's a good idea."

"Well it's not. You're not going."

"Who are you to tell me that?" I scoffed. "Get out of my way."

"No." He said sternly.

"I'm going with her." I tried to move past him again, but he seized me by my arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am." I snapped and pushed him, but no affect.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house-"

"Damon, easy." Andie warned him.

"Stay out of this, Andie." He snapped at her, but his eyes were firmly on me.

"Let me go. I'm not asking for you're permission." I tried to stay calm, but I was going to lose my temper with him.

"Let her go, Damon." Stefan said from behind me.

"No chance." He replied and Stefan's hand went to pull Damon's off me.

"You heard me. I said let her go."

"That's twice today you've tried to stand in my way with Mia. I wouldn't try a third." His voice was dangerously low. "She's not leaving this house. You can make all the decision what you want with Elena, but I make them with Amelia."

"I can just go." Elena told me.

I went to argue, but I knew Damon wouldn't let me go and I nodded at her. When she left, I turned to Damon and angrily snatched my wrist away from him. "You are such an ass." I hissed and stormed off.

"You can hate me all you want Mia, if it means you're safe." He said as he followed me.

"Leave me alone." He sped in front of me. "Why don't you focus on protecting Andie and let me take care of myself."

"You wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't looking out for you."

"Stefan let Elena go."

"Well I'm not Stefan." He hissed. "This is my way and if you don't like it, too bad." I glared after him.

"I even prefer Robert Patterson right now!" I yelled after him.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER : MIA RUNS INTO 'NICK' AGAIN! and may have a...date... :P<strong>

**You do not want to miss that ;P  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
><strong>**Follow me on twitter : LivRKOHardy and check out my you tube channel : LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	93. Klaus part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I turned my back on Damon as Andie walked into the room. He was the most frustrating man I have ever met. I don't know what he wants from me. He acts all protective and possessive and yet he still keeps Andie around which gives him no control over my life, but he thinks differently.

"You don't have to be so mad at your brother." She said softly to him, nothing about being mad at me though. Be mad at Mia…its fine, it's cool. "You know, he's just worried about Elena and Amelia and-"

"Just go. Please." Damon told her.

"I know you're worried about her-" Andie looked at me. "Andie-" Damon snapped, cutting her off. "Go."

"Ok." She listened to him and left.

See ya. Bitch.

"Tired of your play thing already?" Stefan asked, walking into the room.

"Don't start with me, Stefan." Damon warned. "She's just my distraction."

I turned to face Damon to see him down another drink. "She's a person. You're victimising her."

"You should be thankful she's here." Damon said sternly. "She keeps me from going for what I really want." I looked up to see his eyes were firmly placed on me.

"You're right." Stefan eyes were now on me too. "Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend's twin sister." Whoa, did he just say what I think he just said?

Damon put his drink down and stepped closer to Stefan. "There it is."

"There it is." Stefan repeated. "You can be in love with Amelia all you want, if it means that you'll protect her."

"You guys are talking like I'm not here." I spoke, but was ignored.

"But you'll never get her. Do you know why?"

"Why's that?"

"Because you've hurt her too many times and she will never forgive you for that, not truly." Damon responded with a punch which knocked Stefan right back into the book case. I jumped at the sudden impact and stepped back until I was against the wall. Both started to growl at one enough.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at them both. "STOP IT!" I pulled at both of their arms so I decided to put my drama

skills to good use. When I was nudged, I did a dramatic fall to the ground. "OW THE PAIN!" I yelled out.

Oh yeah, I'm good.

Both stopped and Damon hauled me up.

"What is going on here?" Elena charged in with…Elijah?

"Hey….what the hell? How did he get in? I didn't invite him!" I pointed out. Elijah looked at me, "I mean I would, you know, feel free, just curious as to how!"

Marry me.

"I'm a resident here; I can invite people in too." Elena said.

"Oh what? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"You invited him in?" Damon snapped at Elena.

"Elijah and I renewed the terms of our deal."

His help in return for his wicked way with me? Ok!

"Really?"

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah spoke calmly. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?"

"An apology."

"In that case-" In French I've seen how they apologise ;), pucker up Elijah! I stepped forward, but Damon pulled me back.

"A what?"

Stefan and Damon both exchanged looks, but it was Stefan who stepped forward. "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena and Amelia. I will always protect them." See, what I loved about Stefan is that it wasn't just Elena, it was me too, he was becoming like an older brother to me.

"I understand." Elijah responded to Stefan's apology. Everyone's eyes then turned to Damon.

He stared darkly at Elijah. "It's going to happen Damon." I said to him as I pulled out of his grasp, "Whether we like it or not."

"Bonnie will kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save mine and Amelia's life." Elena told him.

"See, I told you we'd find another way." I said to him.

"Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah.

"It is."

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked.

"I am." Elena responded.

"And you?" He looked down at me.

"What choice do we have?"

"You can all go to hell." Damon stared coldly at all of us, including me before leaving the room.

I hated the look he gave me and I didn't want it to be this way.

"It's ok, Amelia. He's just angry with me right now."

"And me." I replied to Stefan.

"He'll come around."

"Will he? You know how stubborn he can be." I sighed and moved my hair back, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stefan said,

"I have to." I told him sternly and moved in the direction Damon went.

It was never easy with me and Damon. We both wanted different things. Sure, I wanted to live and I was willing to do a lot to keep myself alive, but not if it meant sacrificing people in the process. I was going to do whatever I could to keep everyone safe, but it's not easy when Damon only cares whether I live or die and not about my family.

I went to his room to find him unbuttoning his shirt with the scowl still on his face. "I thought I told you to leave." I thought he had heard me for a minute, but then I heard Andie.

"You didn't compel me." She answered; Damon rolled his eyes at her. "I want to be here." I watched from the door way. "Just let me be here."

Just when even I thought he was going to give into her, he grasped her by her throat, "I'm upset." He spat, "You know what happens when I'm upset." His voice was shaky and he seemed like he was just going to break down. "You have to leave."

"No." She told him, "You need to know that somebody cares about you. Amelia doesn't care about you but I do!"

Who the hell is she to tell him that?

His mouth twitched in anger and I saw a flash on his fangs before they were hidden in Andie's throat. I gasped and clutched onto the wall. She screamed out in agony as he continued to drain her. He shoved her to the ground, by the fireplace where she began to sob.

"Look at me." He bent down to the ground and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Get out of here, before I kill you." She didn't move. "Go." She still didn't budge. "NOW!" He screamed at her causing her to flee from the room.

His head turned and he finally saw me there. Blood was dripping from his mouth but it was his eyes that made me forgive him. He was so torn up and I could see it clear. His eyes were watering and his breathing was staggered. "Do not make the same mistake Andie just did."

I stopped where I was. He stared dangerously at me, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind me. Within seconds I heard smashes within the room, knowing he was taking out his anger.

I just didn't want to be here anymore.

So I left.

I left without anyone hearing me, I left without a word.

I know they'd want to keep me with them, but right now I just felt suffocated by them all.

I walked all the way to grill. Normally I hated walking, but I really needed to clear my mind. I sat at the bar and hoped Seb was around to give me a drink. "Oh for god sake." I looked up to see Justin. "What? What else you possibly say?" For once I wasn't in the mood to annoy Justin.

Man. I must be depressed.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Nothing?" I didn't reply. "Hey bitchface, I'm talking to you." Still depressed. "I said, hey bitch face." He repeated. That urge to annoy did not kick in. "Did you not hear? I just insulted you?" I sighed. "I called you a bitch face and….you're going to do nothing?" I didn't even look at him. "Don't ignore me! Insult me! Anything!" He left me be for a moment before returning.

Without a word, he placed alcohol in front of me and walked away.

Wow. Looks like Justin missed the happy me!

I so knew I was growing on him.

"Another bad date?"

I turned my head, "Hey stranger." I said to Nick. I was hoping I would see him around. Maybe he will be the one to lift this depression! "No, this time it's a bad day."

"That's not good."

I half smiled, "Nope." I looked down and downed the rest of my drink. "So what do you think of our town?"

"It's nice." He replied. "It's got an interesting history, your town."

"You have no idea." I mumbled to myself. "You're accent-" I pointed out. "I take it your from up south?"

"I am." He smiled. "It's very different up there."

"How so?" I asked.

"The girls aren't as beautiful up there." He flashed me a grin.

"Well that was smooth." I laughed.

"I try." He winked. "Let me help your bad mood, let me buy you dinner."

"You don't have to, honestly I'm fine-" As an amazing coincidence, my stomach started to growl.

"You'll be doing me a favour, I need the company." Nick spoke.

Well I was hungry and having a hot guy buy me dinner wouldn't be the worst thing to do in my last few potentially days alive. "Fine, as a favour to you." I smirked; he chuckled and winked at me. I followed him over to one of the tables, sitting across from him. I admired all over again how hot this dude was, even hotter than I had remembered him to be. "So Nick-" I spoke. "Are you ever going to tell me why you are in town?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He smiled.

"Still going with that mysterious act, huh?"

"Seems to work." He winked.

Seb placed an alcohol drink in front of me, he mimed to me that I was a man stealer, I mimed to him sucker!

"So tell me, Amelia-"

"You remembered my name?"

"I always remember a pretty girl's name." He replied just as Seb was leaning over our table to give us knife and forks. I mimed to him HA! He stuck his little pinkie up at me. Bitch!

Mia 1, Seb 0.

"So tell me-" He started again. "What has made this day so terrible?"

"It's a long story." I told him.

"I've got time." He leaned back and tilted his head at me.

What the hell was I suppose to do now? I couldn't tell him the truth obviously. Maybe I could spin the truth like I used to do to Jenna. "Let's just say, people are making decision for me, decision sometimes I know I have to go along with, but not everyone is happy with the decision."

"That's vague." He smirked.

"You call it vague, I call it mysterious." I smirked back.

"Touché." He laughed. "These people who aren't happy with the decision, are they important to you?"

"Very." I answered as I stared down at my drink. "I don't want to let anyone down, but not everyone's going to be happy."

"It's difficult."

"It is." I replied. "But enough of that, this dinner is suppose to be a cheer up, right?"

"Right." He side smiled as he drunk from his drink.

We ordered the food and we were actually having a great time. The conversation was flowing, Nick was funny, it was nice hearing the sound of my own laughter again, it was just fun and fun was what I needed right now. He was charming, he made me blush, he was like the perfect guy. So why was Damon always on the mind?

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and everyone was dancing. "Well this is new." I commented, laughing as I looked around.

"How about it? One dance?" He asked.

"How about we make a deal? Buy me another drink and I'll do it."

"It's a deal." And with one hand movement, he had another drink placed it front of me. It was so cool, an action that so many could not get away with, but he did. "Drink up, I'm quite the dancer."

"I'll be the judge of that, Nick."

"You don't believe me?" He teased.

"It's not that I don't believe you… I just don't think you're telling the truth." I matched his teasing tone.

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge." Nick said, standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Nick…." I whined as he pulled me onto the dance floor.

"It's too late now, once the challenge has been set." He spun me out and into his arms.

"Wow." I breathed out. "That was fast." He pulled me close and placed his hands round my waist as he moved my hips to go with his. "Ok, I have to give you some credit." I laughed as I moved my hands up his chest.

I looked over at the bar where Seb was doing the 'I'm watching you girl' stare. I winked at him and he laughed, but then went over behind Justin and motioned that the two of them were getting it on. Without Nick seeing, I waved my fist at Seb.

We danced through a few more songs before we had to rest. "Wow, I never thought that would be fun."

"You don't dance?" Nick asked me.

"Used to. Not so much anymore."

"Explains the rust." He smirked.

"I was not rusty!" I pushed him. "I feel like I've been issued a challenge."

"Oh you want to go back out there, do you?"

"Na uh." I told him. "God I've had a lot to drink."

"Let me take you home." Nick suggested.

I stared at him, well I didn't want to walk and getting a lift with a handsome stranger isn't the worst I could do. Besides, if he was a killer, I'm doomed anyway! "Fine, but you should know, if you try anything, I hit back." I smirked at him.

"Severely noted." He laughed and placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me to his car.

I turned around and winked tauntingly at Seb, he responded by waving his fist at me.

The true hero won this war!

Ah, win.

He opened his car door for me, something Damon rarely does, and I climbed in. It wasn't a long journey to my house and when we arrived I realised, what the hell do we do? I mean…was this a date? Does he walk me to my house?

"This is it?" Nick asked me.

"This is it." I replied with a small smile. "Thanks for dinner and the lift."

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

It was one of the moments from the movies when you're so close and you're about to kiss. It didn't take long for Nick to make that move. His hand slid over my cheek so he was cupping it as he tilted my head for a kiss.

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips touched mine. It was a light kiss as if checking the wall before I fell his lips clasp around my bottom lip before moving onto my top. He kissed my lips over and over and applied a little more force each time he did. I felt his other hand move to the other side of my face as he pulled himself closer. His tongue trailed my bottom lip and I moved my tongue to greet his.

I was actually enjoying a kiss that wasn't Damon's. I never thought that would happen ever again.

It was when I felt Nick's hand on my knee, edging up my thigh that I pulled away.

I enjoyed this kiss so much, but how come I couldn't get rid of Damon's face in my head.

"Something the matter, love?"

"No, there's-" I froze. It felt like every part of me froze.

He called me…love.

I couldn't ignore the feeling in my stomach. That gut feeling that tells you something is wrong. It was like an alarm bell ringing through my body. GetAwayGetAwayGetAway. That natural instinct. That _animal _instinct.

"I have to go." I quickly said and opened the door to his car. I practically ran towards my door, but in a quick flash, he was in front of me. No one could run at that speed unless they were a….

"Vampire." I managed to utter out. "Nick-"

"Niklaus was the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus."

Oh.

OH….

That makes sense.

Crap.

I had just gone on a date with Klaus….and actually enjoyed myself.

"I err….."

I looked both ways and then tried to run, but within seconds he gripped me by my shoulders and pulled me towards him. One second, we were standing on the lawn, the next; I was on the porch, trapped between the wall and Klaus. He had my arms in a tight hold over my head, his fingers wrapped around my wrist. My struggle was pointless; he was stronger and would easily dominant.

The kind nature of Nick's face had disappeared and a nasty smirk was put in its place.

Why was I so attracted to the originals? I didn't think they could come any hotter than Elijah and then BAM, Klaus.

Finally, after a long struggle, I gave up and slumped back, I lazily looked at him, "Alright, you got me." I said. "So, is this you or just another innocent person you've taken over?"

I tried to act cool, calm; I didn't want to give him the vibe that I was afraid; I didn't want him to have the power.

"This is my true form, love." He answered and unfortunately what a hot form it was. I attempted another struggle, he sighed, "Humans can be so melodramatic. You should make yourself comfortable, you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

I looked at him, "What do you want?" His smile was infuriating., infuriatingly hot. Why do I feel an attraction to all vampires? I felt like I was in movie, I felt bad ass! "Is it my blood? Are you here to feed from me?"

"I'm not hungry, sweet heart, but thanks for the offer."

"Believe me, that was no offer." I retorted.

"Don't you like to be fed from?"

"No."

"You haven't enjoyed the Salvatore brother feeding on you?"

"That's none of your business." I replied. I noticed how close we were, I could feel the outline of his muscular form as his mid drift was pressed against mine.

"He must not have been doing it right. I'm sure you'd find it more pleasurable with me." He smiled.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Damon."

"Sounds like there isn't much to know." His eyes left me and roamed over my house. "Now, why don't you be a dear and invite me in."

"Ha, no." I scoffed.

"Now, now, you've been so welcoming so far."

I glared at him, "You can't bully your way into my home, Klaus."

"Your hospitality is heart-warming." He replied.

"You don't have a heart."

"It's an unnecessary organ."

"Look enough with this back and fourth, just tell me what it is you want?" I rested my head back, trying to keep up with the harsh eye contact we were making.

"You are quite intriguing, Ms. Gilbert," Klaus began. "I confess that thoughts of you have consumed me, as of late." His face leaned even closer, too close for my liking. Barely inches away from my face. I felt every inch of him pressing against me. His gaze followed the movement of his hand. Starting from my left cheek where his index finger traced. He stroked my lips, caressed his way down my neck and then my chest until pausing just above my exposed cleavage.

"Please. You don't know anything about me."

"I beg to differ. Didn't you enjoy dinner tonight?"

"One dinner, that doesn't mean you know me."

"I suppose it doesn't."

He released his grip on my arms, I pushed him away. "Answer the question, what do you want?"

Klaus leaned back against the porch railing, and hooked his fingers into his pockets. He gave me a calculated smile. "I'm here to remind you.""Oh you want to remind me that you're going to kill me in a couple of days? Well thanks, I'll mark it down on my calendar, it's appreciated."

"Now love, it doesn't have to be like that."

"And what does that mean?"

"It turns out that I may able to keep you after all."

"Excuse me, what?" He raised his brows with a smile on his face. "Keep me? What the heck does that mean?" I raised a brow this time.

"As a pet."

I scoffed, "Are you serious? I would rather die."

"I'm afraid that's not up to you love."

"Fuck you."

Yeah, I swore.

The asshole needed to hear it. He couldn't kill me, not yet anyway.

He chuckled lowly, "Well aren't you sweet?" He stated, I watched him run his tongue over his fully extracted fangs. "Interesting," He muttered as he did nothing, but stare at me

"What?" I breathed out not realising how long I had been keeping that breath in.

"I realised what a good diversion you would be," His eyes ran carelessly down me, taking in what he could, not caring how uncomfortable and naked he was making me feel. "Spirited ones, like you, are always the most fun to break." His eyes met mine and smirked as he wished to get a reaction out of me. Well, he wasn't going to get one. "It's been so long since I've had a pet, I normally bore of them after the first week, but something about you makes me think differently." He pressed me once more against the wall, trapping me. From what seemed forever, he broke away from me. "I'll be seeing you soon, love."

And he was gone.

I was still backed up against my house. For a few moments, I could move. After knowing about this for so long and finally meeting the man, it didn't feel real. I can't believe it was Nick. The man I had been thinking about for the past few days, the man I wanted to be my distraction from Damon.

Oh god and I had gone on about how hot he was. And Seb! Seb was attracted to him too!

"What the hell just happened here?" I said out loud.

I looked at my house, I just didn't want to be there, now that Klaus was around, now that I actually had seen him, I couldn't.

Guess it's more walking for me.

It was really late by this time I got to the boarding house and when I got there, everyone was asleep. I crept into Damon's room to find he was too.

I guess this could wait until the morning.

I stripped off before slipping into the bed with Damon. For a moment, I thought he was going to kick me out, but instead, he put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I cuddled into him and tried to forget all about what had just happened, despite knowing that would be impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this late chapter, it's so hard to write the character of Klaus!<br>Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts favourites and tweets, really appreciated!  
>So near to getting on season 3, I can't wait for you to see it, Amelia's funnier, the chapters are longer and season 3 is pretty amazing as it is!<strong>

**Follow me on twitter : LivRKOHardy **

**Watch my you tube videos : LivHardyx **

**LivHardy x **


	94. The Last Day part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I could barely sleep.

Despite feeling so comfortable in Damon's arms, it was just not going to happen.

I couldn't get the image of Klaus out of my head.

Everything that I had told Damon about believing in Elijah was a lie, but I didn't want him to die himself trying. I didn't know what else to do, it was all becoming so real. I stared up at Damon's sleeping form and kissed his cheek softly. I knew I needed to tell everyone what happened last night before Klaus himself blurted it out.

Elena and Stefan were already in the living room, so was Elijah. and I started to telling them everything. Of course I missed out that we kissed, but I included everything else. "Sounds like my brother." Elijah commented at the end of my story. "He has always wanted to keep one doppelganger, but of course, it was never possible."

"What does he mean, keep her?" Elena asked him.

"Klaus likes to have pets. Human pets."

"What does he do with these….pets?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I actually wanted to know.

"I'm sure you can already imagine." He responded.

I sure as hell don't want to.

"And when were you planning on informing me of this?" We all turned our heads to see Damon stepping into the room, staring straight at me.

"I didn't know how you would take it." I said softly.

"What were you doing there anyway?" He pushed, ignoring the fact everyone else was still in the room.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"She's right. We have much more important things to discuss." Elijah said, changing the subject. "Tonight is a full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

I breathed out, placing a hand on my stomach. I just didn't expect this to be happening so fast.

"Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake." Stefan said.

"It is?" I asked. Elena nodded.

"It's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." She told me.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline." Elijah continued on from her. "The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

"Oh…that does not sound good."

"It's not.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked him. "We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon said as he looked at me.

"We can't, Damon." I sighed.

"And why not?" He squared up to me.

"She can't use that much power without dying." Elena told him. "This is our only option."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

"Damon." I scowled. "We're not doing that." He frowned at me clearly not happy with my response. "I already told you, no one else is dying."

"How do we break this curse?" Stefan asked Elijah.

"The ritual itself is straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." I felt Damon eyes on me, but I tried not to look into them. "The moonstone, which a witch will use to channel the power of the moon, to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each. "

"And where do me and Mia fit into it?" Elena asked him.

"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger….doppelgangers in this circumstance." Elijah said, looking between me and Elena. "To the point of your deaths."

"Both of us?"

"Technically only one, but because we are unsure of the 40%, you both have to."

"Then why is Klaus saying he wants to keep Amelia?" Stefan asked him.

"If he takes Elena first, he will be able to determine by the time he gets to Amelia, if he needs to drink all her blood." Elijah told us. "If she has the 40%, then 10% will be enough to keep her alive, but extremely weak."

"Well that's not going to happen." I said sternly. "Because that's when you come in."

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina." Oh yes, so Elena tells me that Elijah also was one of Katherine's stupid followers. So that means….his type is the doppelganger type….I'm so in! I loved the way he says her name. "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So, we'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't."

"Sounds good to me!" I cheered.

"That's your plan?" Damon jeered. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He pulled my hands against his chest, "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans." Elijah interjected. "A doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence, odds are the ring would not work."

"I'm a supernatural occurrence?" I gawked. "Cool!"

"I'd take those odds over your elixir." He scoffed. "What if it doesn't work, Amelia?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me, I didn't know what to tell him, if it didn't work, it didn't work. Pressure much! I coughed awkward, "Then, I'd be dead…..or Klaus'…pet." I shuddered.

"Wha-?" His hands dropped mine and without further words, he exited the room. I sighed and debated with myself whether to go after him or not. I don't know how I'd be if the situation is reversed. It's so hard to put myself in his shoes as I want everyone to be safe, he only cares if I am and that's not how it can be.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Elena asked Elijah. "Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over 1000 years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

"I'll go see Damon." Stefan said as he stood up.

"Does he often do this? Your boyfriend?" Elijah asked me.

"He's not my boyfriend." I told him.

"Does he know this?"

I am going to take these questions as an act of jealousy on Elijah's part! "He only does it because he cares about me."

"You don't believe the elixir will work, do you?" He asked.

"I hope it will." I told him, "But I'd be lying if I say I'm totally convinced."

"So why did you lie to Damon?"

"Because I agree with my twin on one thing. He is here because of us and for that reason, I can't let people I care about get hurt." I sighed softly. "What chance is there that I am the 40% and end up Klaus'….you know what? I can't even say it."

"If I'm honest, Amelia, I would say the chances are high."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're the youngest out of the two of you. I assume that Elena got the 60% and then you got the rest."

I nodded, "Get out!" I heard Jenna shout.

"Right, that's it." I put my fists up, whoever this mother fucker was who was scaring my aunt was going down!

"Jenna, Jenna!" I then heard….Alaric? I ran out to see her holding a crossbow up at Alaric, it was actually quite a funny sight. "Jenna, put the crossbow down, ok? It's me!"

"Stay away!"

Damon and Stefan came in to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Elena asked them.

"It's me, Elena. I swear." Alaric said.

"It's him." I told them all.

"How can you be so sure?" Damon asked me.

"You're all forgetting. I met the real Klaus last night which meant he is back in his true form."

"He could have switched back." Damon shot back.

"Why? There would be no point in it." I retorted.

"He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Damon retorted.

"Ok….uh…." He scanned around thinking of something to say to get us to believe him, although, I already did, but the others needed to be convinced. "Ok I got it-" He said with his eyes landing on Jenna.

"Ooo…. Give us the dish on you and Jenna." I wiggled my brows.

"The first night you and I spent together-"

"This is getting good!" I whispered to Elena.

"Amelia and Jeremy walked in-"

My eyes widened, "Ok, it's him!" Both me and Aunt Jenna called out at the same time.

Everyone turned to us, "Ok, look, I see all the judgement in your eyes, let me just explain-" I told them all.

"Can't wait to hear this." Damon smirked.

I closed my eyes thinking about to that scarring day…. "Well…."

This was going to be embarrassing.

Couple of months ago

_"You know Seb, I think it is good of you to treat me! Especially as I have been wanting to see this film for ages!" I went on and on, thanking Seb for taking me to see '21 Jump Street' It just seemed a funny film that I would have loved! Damon definitely wouldn't come see this with me and Elena is too busy with Stefan, so it was nice when Seb had offered to take me. _

_So far, so good, we were in our seats and waiting for the movie to begin. "I didn't realise this movie was so popular." I said looking around. "And that there are no guys." I looked at the audience suspiciously. I looked around and the audience was filled with mostly women, but there were a few guys present, but they looked miserable. Why would they? This sounds like an epic film!_

"_Err…" Seb said just as it was about to show the certificate bit. "Look! There is Jeremy!" He went without even looking into the crowd to see if he was there._

_That was weird. I stared at Seb suspiciously, but looked over anyway. He was right! There was Jeremy! "OH yeah! But where is Bonnie?" I saw a guy who looked just like Jeremy wearing a cap trying to hide his face a row behind us. _

_"Wait what?" Seb turned around. "That does look like him…" He said to me._

"_You just said it was…."_

"_I made it up! Are you sure that's him?" _

_"It is him, look!" I grabbed my popcorn and threw it at the potential Jeremy. I nudged Seb hard. The potential Jeremy looked up and we saw that it was in fact Jeremy! He was looking excited to see the film until he saw us, his smile dropped. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Seb asked him in shock. "Where is Bonnie?" _

_"She err, cancelled."_

_"So why are you seeing this movie then?" Seb asked, eying him suspiciously. _

_"The tickets were non-refundable." He stuttered, Seb grabbed his tickets to see that the tickets were only brought ten minutes ago. _

_"You wanted to see this movie!" Seb said grinning at him._

_"No, I …" He stuttered again and looked around, I looked confused. "Mia is here too!"_

_"Yeah dude, you know I've been wanting to see this movie for ages!" I said excitedly, Jeremy gave me a weird look._

_"You hate this movie…" Jeremy pointed out. _

_"No I don't…"_

_"Yeah you do… You complain about it all the time!"_

_"What are you…" The audience then started clapping, we looked to the screen to see the movie was starting._

_Imagine my disbelief when Bella and Edward appeared on the screen…._

_Fricken Twilight. _

_My jaw dropped. "You bastard!" I hissed to Seb. "This isn't 21 Jump Street! This is Breaking Dawn!" _

"_Well what do you know." He smirked. _

_"You tricked me! You said we were going to see 21 Jump Street! This is not 21 Jump Street! That is a low blow Seb! Low blow! I want an apology! Right now, right here, apologise! I think-" All the girls turned to me and went SHHHH. _

_"When we are alone, I am going to do very illegal things to you" I whispered to Seb._

_"I love it when you talk dirty to me." He replied. "Now sit back and enjoy the movie." _

"_How can I?" I moaned. _

_Then I realised…..Jeremy had come on his own….in disguise to see Twilight! I will never look at my baby brother the same, ever again! _

_I sulked through the first part of the movie. Things changed towards the end, I shamefully begun to get really into it. At the end, I gasped, "No!" Seb gave me an odd look. " What about Jacob!" _

_"What about him?" Jeremy interrupted. "Edward is the one for her!" _

_"Na-uh! He left her in the second movie or did you not see that Gilbert?" I argued back, everyone was starting to leave the cinema._

_"He did it to protect her! Unlike Jacob, controlling werewolf!" _

_"He is not controlling! He was there when Edward was not! She wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Jacob." I said shoving Jeremy._

"_I cannot believe you guys are arguing over who is best for Bella, Edward or Jacob. A few hours ago I thought you both hated this film!" Seb pointed out._

_We ignored him. _

_"Without Edward she wouldn't have a life in Forks! And did you see the way he purposed!" _

_"Yes I did and it was disgusting, she is far too young to get married!" I stressed. Jeremy shoved me back._

_"They are in love! It does not matter!" _

_"He just wants to marry her so he can get laid! 108 year old virgin!" I hissed._

_"There is nothing wrong with waiting for the right person! And how do you know he is a virgin? Where does it say that Mia? C'mon tell me where it says it." Jeremy yelled pointing at the screen._

_"Look at him! Of course he is a virgin!" I scoffed. _

_"If he is so ugly then why are so many people on Team Edward!" _

_"They feel sorry for him! Robert Patterson is just a bad influence on kids!" I angrily said to Jeremy. Jeremy gritted his teeth and got all up in my face._

_"How did you work that one out genius?" He said in a threatening tone._

_"He is making kids think its ok not to wash!" _

_"Say one bad word against him again, I dare you." _

_"He needs to stop being over protective of her!" I yelled._

_"Jacob isn't her type!" Jeremy argued back. _

_"Dude, look at it this way, how old is Edward? How old is Bella, Edward is beyond a paedophile, that's super creepy." Oh I went there. _

_"That may be, but Edward is seventeen, its just he has been seventeen for a long time, he's a vampire so he can't age and Bella and Edward have a daughter Renesmee and Jacob imprints her while she is still in Bella's womb, that would make him a paedophile too." Jeremy had a point. "And furthermore, what about you and Damon? Huh? He is like ten times your age!"_

"_Don't bring Damon into this!"_

"_I just did, bitch! What is so wrong with Edward? He is a good looking lad, nice, sweet and he will protect her!" _

_"If you think that Edward is good looking, you must have been dropped on your head when you were born." _

_"If you are on Team Jacob then you have issues, the books would have been so much better if he wasn't in it!"_

_"Technically, if Jacob didn't exist, there would be no main problem for the main character to face, therefore making an even MORE plot less, pointless series." I growled back. "He treats Bella better than Edward ever did!" Seb just stood there with his popcorn in shock. _

_"Jacob treats Bella better? Edward was going to KILL himself if Bella died. and at least he didn't force her to kiss him! Jacobs an idiot. Go Team Edward!" Jeremy raised his arm in the air. _

_"Jacob understands Bella for who she really is…not some good smelling meal!" I tugged Jeremy's arm back down. We were the only ones left in the cinema. "What girl in their right mind wants to snuggle up against a cold, hard statue?" _

_"Listen bitch, Edward is the fairy tale ending, Jacob is just the consolation prize, Bella even admits that she could only be happy with Jacob, just happy. Edward is more than that, he is the perfect one for her, her soul mate, she should be with him!" Jeremy replied crossing his arms and waiting for me to reply. _

_"Edward forfeited his hand in the second book. it's Jacob's turn now. Edward treats her like a daughter, like a porcelain doll, while Jacob treats her like an equal." I responded, Jeremy remained quiet for a moment, whilst I adjusted my invisible tie. _

_"Jacob didn't imprint on Bella, therefore she isn't his true soul mate, Bella made her decision, Jacob just needs to get over it." _

_"FUCK YOU! I'm right! You're wrong! I.." I yelled._

_"GUYS!" Seb shouted interrupting us, we both looked at him. "You're not seriously fighting over this are you?" We exchanged looks. _

_"Err no." Jeremy scoffed._

_"Yeah we were just kidding around! Right Jer?"_

"_Right Mia." _

_An hour later_

"_Edward is a coward! He left her, Jer!" I yelled at him. "Did you not hear me? He LEFT her! Yes, he thought it was best for her, but HELLO, who the hell decides what's best for her?" Jeremy shook his head in disagreement. _

"_Look-" Jeremy said sternly. "Edward cares more deeply for Bella, as he's demonstrated time and again in his efforts to maintain a distance from her, knowing that his presence puts Bella in danger."_

"_Thank god Jacob came and cheered her up or else she would have died of depression! Even though Bella made it clear that she belongs to Edward, Jacob never gives up, he still fights even though he's fighting a losing battle!" _

_Yep, an hour had passed and me and Jeremy were still fighting over Edward and Jacob. A debate I never thought we would have!_

"_Stalker." Jeremy coughed._

"_Some call it stalking, I call it caring!" _

"_Edward is more suitable husband material and Edward's forced abstinence policy is more in line with the nation's religious and moral values."_

"_Gay."_

"_Right, that's it." Jeremy put his foot down. "We need to settle this now." _

"_How do you suppose we do that?"_

"_Let's go ask Jenna!"_

"_Let's!" _

_We both stormed up the stairs and without thinking, stormed into Jenna's room. "Jenna! Tell Mia that Edward is-" We both froze on the spot._

"_Ah…ah…..AHHHHHH!" I yelled, covering my eyes. "OH MY GOD!"_

"_OH MY GOD!" Both Jenna and Alaric tried to cover up._

"_I think….I think I've just lost all will to live." Jeremy spluttered. "RUN AWAY!" He grabbed me and we ran from the room._

"_I CAN EXPLAIN!" Jenna yelled after us._

"_KEEP RUNNING, JER!" _

_Took us a while to face them again, but that disturbing sight never left me. _

Back to present time

I shuddered as the memory came flooding back to me, a memory that I had tried to get Caroline to compel me to forget, but she was a bitch and refused. "And that's what happened."

"Wow." Jenna said. "That's what you wanted me for?"

"Jeremy likes twilight?" Elena questioned.

"I don't think that's the most important thing right now." Damon pointed out.

"Right, yeah. Continue!"

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked Alaric.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. Sacrifice happens tonight." Our worst fears were confirmed, I looked up to see Damon's eyes close. "I need to sit down." Alaric mumbled and we followed him into the main room.

"What happened, Ric?"

"I don't remember anything." He replied. "It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later." His eyes flickered onto Jenna for a moment. "Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain. She can't leave until Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon?" I asked, looking around, he hadn't come into the main room with us.

"I saw him go upstairs." Elena told me.

"So, what did I do?" Everyone looked at me so I take it they were going to tell him about the dance incident.

"I'm going to go see Damon." I told them and quickly scuttled out of the room. That would be incredibly awkward.

Damon was pacing when I found him. "You left." I said as I walked into the room.

"Didn't want to hear anymore." He stated. "Why didn't you tell me about last night?"

"I was embarrassed." I shrugged. "I didn't know he was Klaus and-"

"Why were you even with him?"

"I just needed a break from all this. Don't be like this, Damon. You all of people should understand why I'm like this."

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"It'll be fine! I'll drink the elixir and it will bring me back to life."

"You're forgetting what good hearing I have." He told me, I titled my head in confusion, "I heard your conversation with Elijah. You don't believe the elixir will work as much as I do."

"It will work."

"You hope it will work, but you don't believe it." He frowned. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't. There is no easy solution for this, Damon. Nothing we do is going to make this go away and if we keep on trying, we're only going to anger Klaus and someone will get hurt."

"So you're just ok with being Klaus's pet, are you?" He snapped at me.

"Of course I'm not ok with it, I just don't know what to do about it!"

"Do you know what vampires do with their pets, Amelia?" His eyes poured into mine, "You see what happens with Andie? With Klaus it will be ten times worse. He will work you until there's nothing left of you."

"Elijah will kill him. I won't be his pet."

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take." He said to me sternly, his hand reached out to me and I cupped in between my hand. "I'm not putting your life in his hands."

"I don't want to die, Damon. I don't want to be his pet, you act like I want this, I am terrified, more than you know. I am so scared, but I know this is what needs to happen."

"What if your not the 40%? Then you'll die."

"Then I die. I'd rather be dead then be Klaus's pet."

"How can you give up so easy?"

"I'm not giving up, I just don't know what else to do. There is no easy solution."

His eyes flickered back to mine, he pulled on my hands so I was closer to him. "I can't lose you, Amelia."

I squeezed his hand. His eyes searched mine, trying to find the confidence behind my statement. I put my hand round the back of his head and tip toed up to kiss him. I pressed my lips against his and I felt him kiss me back. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was what I needed. I smiled at him before moving towards the door. I was near it when Damon appeared in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked him suspiciously.

"There is another way." He told me.

"We've been through this, there's no-"

The veins started to appear under his eyes, "Damon, no." I said sternly. He bit into his wrist. "NOT TODAY!" I legged it for the door, he swiped me under his arm and carried me to the bed. "DAMON NO!" I kicked my legs out. "YOU ARE MESSING WITH THE WRONG GILBERT!" He laid me down gently and held my arms down with ease. "This isn't the way, Damon! Don't!"

"I'm not going to lose you." He said sternly. "I'm sorry.

He forced his wrist into my mouth. I tried to push him off me, but he put his other hand round the back of my head, forcing me to take the blood. I tried not to swallow it, but it started to consume my mouth and I had to. I felt it trickle down my throat. I could finally breathe when Damon was thrown off me. I rolled and fell off the bed. "Ow." I rubbed my butt.

I couldn't taste the left over of his blood. Oh god.

"What did you do?" Stefan yelled at him. "What did you do to her?"

"Mia!" Elena ran to my side.

I gagged, "That stuff is vile." I choked.

"I saved her life."

Stefan went down to my side too, "Did you swallow it?"

I nodded at him and wiped my mouth. "You're so bent on dying, this was I know you'll come back to me." I stared up at him, but not with anger, unlike everyone else.

"As a vampire." Stefan snapped. "She'll come back a vampire."

"It's better than nothing else. It's not like I wasn't going to turn her eventually."

What the hell does he mean by that?

Elena rubbed my back and kept asking me I was ok, I was fine! I think everyone was over reacting, that or I'm under reacting.

"How could you of all people take that choice away from her?" Damon looked down at me, sadness was painted on his face. "And you claim to love her?" Stefan scoffed.

"You can say what you want about me, but don't you ever question how I feel about her." Damon hissed. He then turned to me, "Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Stefan upon hearing this, shoved him and Damon's body hit the wall.

"Stefan, stop it!" I yelled at him. Damon retaliated and shoved Stefan up against the wall using the broken lamp. "Damon!"

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself to Elena." Damon spat at him.

Stefan growled and kept punching Damon. "Get off him!" I tried to tell him, but he kept going until Damon was knocked to the ground. As he went to go for him again, Damon stuck the broken lamp into Stefan's mid drift.

All I could hear was yelling, gasping, I just closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone know of a you tube URL to AVI converter online? All my websites have been shut down, let me know!<br>****Had to put the twilight fight in, this chapter needed a bit of comedy and that was hard to do!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!  
>I know I've said it, but I just can't wait for you guys to see season 3, the chapters are much longer than season 2 has been! <strong>

**Follow me on twitter : LivRKOHardy**

**You tube : LivHardyx **

**LivHardy x **


	95. The Last Day part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Mia? Wake up! Mia!"

"Yo." I opened my eyes. "What's up?"

"What's up? You've been out cold for 10 minutes, that's what's up." Elena said angrily.

"I passed out! Don't get angry with me!" I sat up and noticed Damon was no longer here. "Where's Damon?"

"We sent him away."

"Why?"

"Do you not remember what he did?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're not mad?" Elena questioned me. I shrugged. "How can you not be mad?"

"He did what he thought would keep me alive." I answered.

"How can you be ok with this? He has practically turned you himself." She snapped at me.

"I didn't force him to feed me his blood, don't get pissy at me!"

"I think the blood has done something to her, Stefan."

"I'm fine!" I stressed to her. "Would you prefer me sobbing on the ground right now?"

"Yes!"

"Wow. You're a bad twin." I rubbed my soar butt and stood up. "Do you know where Damon is?"

"I can't believe you." Elena shook her head.

"Would you be acting this way if it was Stefan?" I asked her.

"Of course I would! It is suppose to be our choice!"

"Who chooses to be a vampire, Elena? Damon and Stefan didn't, Caroline didn't! He did it because he was willing to do anything to stop be from dying."

She still shook her head in disapproval. I could see that I was never going to get through to her.

I went downstairs, but stopped when I heard Elijah's voice. "Sounds like you won't be needing this anymore." Was he talking to me? "Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless." He was talking to Damon. I stopped on the stairs so I could listen. If I became a vampire….that means….hot vampire sex with Elijah!. "Tell the girls I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked, anyway." I heard Damon say to him.

"Your problem, Damon, you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything." I leaned against the wall and continued to listen in. "She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire….it's a very long time."

"I've got it." I got snapped out of my eaves dropping by Jenna holding a blood bag. I nodded and followed her up the stairs to give it to Stefan.

"Thank you." Stefan told her. "Both of you."

"Yeah. Well, we'll be downstairs." Alaric replied and guided Jenna out the room.

"I know it's, uh, it's a lot to take in, Amelia." Stefan said to me.

Here we go again.

At least he wasn't giving me a lecture like somebody was, cough Elena, cough.

"How could he do that to her? Why?" Elena hissed, she looked at me and then back at Stefan. "I want you to feed me your blood."

"What?" Stefan said.

"What the hell?"

"I'm not going to let her go through this alone, Stefan."

"Elena." I said sharply, "You really don't have to do this, I'm fine!"

"You're in denial."

"I know what I feel, Elena! I am FINE!" I was beginning to sound like Ross. "Don't do it!"

"I've made my mind up."

"Change it back!"

"No."

"Elena." I shook my head. "This decisions on you, not me." I said and walked out of the room.

Why did my sister insist on being the hero all the bloody time?

When I went back downstairs, Damon had gone, I actually wanted to talk to him.

"Stefan is taking Elena out for the day." Jenna told me.

I nodded, "Jenna?"

"Mm?"

"Would you spend my last potential human day with me?"

"Really?"

I smiled and nodded, "I don't think there's anyone else I would want to spend it with."

"What about Elena?"

"Elena is on my hit list right now."

She smiled and sat down next to me. "Ok, what do you want to do?"

"Shopping and then Moulin rouge." I grinned at her.

"I should have guessed. I'll go get my jacket."

"I want to make a quick stop first." I called after her.

I was happy that if this were my last day as a human, I would be spending it with Jenna. Elena was right, I guess I was a little in denial, but only because it didn't seem real. I didn't feel any different, I didn't even feel that sense of dread. It was going to happen tonight and I couldn't see it happening. I reckon I've blocked out the idea so when I do think of it, it's just not real. "Ready?" I asked Jenna, she nodded and we went out to the car.

"So where are we stopping?" She asked me.

"At the grill."

"To see Damon?" I nodded. "How do you know he will be there?"

"He always goes there to sulk." I smiled to myself.

"Is it true what you told Elena? Are you really not blaming him?"

"I take it she's complained about that?"

"She's just worried about you." Jenna told me.

"It brings out a really annoying side of her." I replied. "Yes, I'm mad at Damon, I just didn't want to tell her that because it annoyed me how much they were angry with him."

"Yes, because that makes sense." She chuckled.

"I'm mad because he took that choice away from me instead of listening to me, but will I be mad forever? No." I shook my head, "His intentions were good and I can't stay mad for him wanting to save me."

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I have no idea." It wasn't a long journey, before we reached the grill. "Wish me luck." I told her.

"I'll wait here."

I nodded and walked into the grill. Straight away I saw Damon at his usual spot, the bar. I took a deep breath and headed over there. He was sitting with Alaric, who spotted me first, he nudged Damon and he turned around, standing up straight as he saw me. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." I replied in the same tone. Alaric turned back to the bar and pretended he wasn't listening. I moved to the other side of Damon and leaned on the bar.

"Mia, I screwed up, I-"

"It's ok." I cut him off. "Despite what everyone is probably telling you, I don't hate you. Far from it actually."

"Good. I don't think I could stand you hating me."

"Why so glum?"

Oh for the love of god.

I knew who that voice belonged to straight away, how could I forget it? I turned to my right to see Klaus staring down at me.

"Damon-" My hand went to his chest, he looked down at me and realisation hit him as soon as he looked at me.

He groaned and hung his head down, "Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh." He replied, "Thanks for the loaner, mate." He said to Alaric.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon arm wrapped around the front of me as he pulled me against his chest as if to show Klaus that I was his.

"I have my reasons." Klaus replied, before focusing back onto me. "Amelia love, I was hoping I'd run into you before tonight."

"She's not your love."

"Oh, yes. I heard that you and your brother fancied each of my doppelgangers." He responded in a bored tone. "Just thought I'd remind you not to try anything you'll regret."

Damon let out a laugh before his face scrunched up, "Thanks for the advice." I felt sandwiched in by the two men. My back was pressed against Damon's chest and my front was pressed against Klaus's chest. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?"

Klaus responded with a low chuckle, "You are kidding. He is kidding, right?" His eyes flickered to Alaric.

"I mean, what's one month in the grand scheme of things?"

"Let me be clear." I had to actually lean back as Klaus took a step closer. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight." His eyes glanced down at me. "I only need one of them dead and the other-"

"Will become your pet?" Alaric finished.

"Filled them all in, have you sweet heart?"

"Just a tad."

"She's mine."

"Do you really think some silly claim by you means anything to me?" Klaus asked Damon. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you don't get in my way." He sent a menacing glare to Damon to show that he means business, before looking back down at me. "See you tonight, love."

I released a breath I didn't realise I had been holding when he left my sight. "I have to go see if Jenna is ok." I told them and quickly headed towards the car.

Jenna was fine, much to my relief. "So, did you see him?"

"Oh yes."

"And?"

"And I got as far as telling him that I didn't hate him, but then Klaus appeared."

"He didn't do anything?"

"Just made verbal threats." I sighed, "Let's just get out of here, I don't want to think about it." I told her and we drove off to the mall.

"We haven't had a shopping trip in too long, it's just a shame we are doing it under these circumstances." Jenna sighed.

"I know."

We went to a few of our favourites stores. "I'm going to go try this on." Jenna told me.

"Ok, I'll be here, somewhere." I told her, she nodded and headed into one of the dressing rooms. I ended up in the lingerie section. I decided I was going to be one of those sexy vampires! Wow, that sounded a lot cooler before. I chuckled to myself as I saw some of the stuff on sale, I'd feel so stupid in half of these.

"You should get used to these." I froze.

"Are you following me now?" I said, without turning my head. I tried to remain calm and not to cause a scene, I didn't need anyone getting hurt.

"Merely just keeping an eye on you."

"Is that what you call it?"

"I quite like this." Klaus picked up a red skimpy set and held it up against me. "It's my favourite colour after all. What do you think?"

"I think, I will never wear it, especially not for you." I pushed it away from me. "Let's get one thing straight, I will never be yours."

"I never gave you a choice." He placed it back on its rack.

"Do you really think some silly claim by you means anything to me?" I mocked what he said to Damon earlier.

"You can either accept it or resist. Either way, you will be mine."

"The hell I am!" I growled. "I might be the 60%."

"I know and what a shame that would be, after all I have planned for us." I pulled a disgusted face. "You cannot even begin to imagine the things I could make you feel…"

"I don't want to imagine." I tried to turn away, but he was there when I turned.

"You can't do that here." I hissed at him.

"I've compelled everyone in the shop, I can do whatever I want."

I take it that's his motto.

"Jenna will be back any minute now, you need to leave."

"Make me." I wanted to smack the smile off his face.

"You are taking everything away from me tonight, the least you can do is give me this." He didn't move and his eyes continued to linger over me. "Why me? You could have anyone you want as your 'pet'?"

"I fancy you." I scoffed at his response. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Err yes."

"Why?"

"Because-" I didn't even know how to answer that.

"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you and I can't wait to properly enjoy you."

"I'd rather die."

"I'm afraid that's not an option."

"I'm with someone, anyway." I muttered as I continued to pretend I was interested in the rack of clothes I was looking for. I was just thankful Jenna was taking so long to get ready.

"Doesn't he have a pet of his own? So I hear."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then you're not spoken for."

"Whether I am or not doesn't mean I'd ever be yours." I shot at him.

"The more you fight it, the more I desire you." His finger brushed down the side of my body. For the side of my breast to my hip. I connected his eyes with mine and just tried to stare him down.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you more than you think." I stared at him in confusion. "I'll see you tonight."

"Don't make anymore random appearances until then, ok?"

He chuckled to himself, oh crap, that wasn't suppose to make him laugh! "Mia-" I turned my head to see Jenna, when I turned it back, Klaus was thankfully gone.

"Hey, are you going to get it?"

"Are you ok? You seem a little shaky."

"I'm fine. Just fine."

"Friends déjà vu."

"Really….I'm fine." I said that in a low tone like Ross did. "Are you buying it?"

"I am indeed."

"Good. Let's get it and get the hell out of here."

"What's the rush?"

"I am just extremely excited to watch Moulin Rouge."

"You've watched it a million times!"

"And it never gets old." I chuckled nervously as I looked around for any signs of Klaus. I wanted to get Jenna back to the boarding house so we were out of his sight.

I just wanted to enjoy my last day as a human, alive or potentially without the label of pet.

Hopefully this time tomorrow, Klaus will be dead and I will be free to enjoy the rest of my life as a human.

A girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<br>****Follow me at LivRKOHardy  
><strong>**Check my videos out: LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	96. The Last Day part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Right, so Amelia's last day as potentially human continues. We had already gone shopping where I unfortunately had a run in with Klaus, but that wasn't going to ruin the rest of the time I had left. It had left my mind that I was maybe going to be become a vampire. Despite being surrounded by them all the time, Damon, Stefan and Caroline…. I couldn't believe it to be real. Sometimes being around Damon, I forget that he is a vampire. The idea just seems so ridiculous that it's easy to forget.

For now, Alaric had set up a TV in Damon's room which me and Jenna had basically taken over to watch Moulin Rouge. We had built a fort and were lying under it to watch the film. We had all the essentials, chocolate, popcorn, we asked Alaric to give us foot massages but he refused. I even tried to use the emotional blackmail that it could be my last day, but he wouldn't budge!

"Invest? INVEST!"

"My god." Jenna commented as I began to quote all the lines.

"Don't judge me."

"You have watched this too many times."

"It's such a good film! And I love Christian! I want one!" I put my arms around her. "I want someone to sing love songs to me."

"Can you imagine Damon?" She said which caused us both to giggle.

"Maybe one day we will get him ridiculously drunk." I said to her. "I've seen him dance and man is it a sight."

"I bet it is." She laughed.

"So delighting the audience will stomp and cheer." I sang, Jenna shook her head at me. "What have I told you about judging?" I scowled.

She raised her hands, "My bad."

"Jeremy likes this film too."

"Really?"

"Yep. I've learnt the hard way that you don't question Jeremy's masculinity whilst watching Moulin Rouge."

"I think I have found a new way to abuse him." Jenna said.

"Tyler likes it too. Although, he will never admit."

"Have you converted Damon yet?"

"Not yet, but I will! Mark my words!" I slumped my head back and stole the majority of the popcorn. "If tonight goes as well as I hope, I think we should sing these spontaneously in random places."

"We would get such weird looks." Jenna shook her head, "I would never be taken seriously!"

"If I become a vampire, I can compel people to forget, or even join in! Think about it, we can have a dance number! Oh my god, I would love that."

"Wow, you even put becoming a vampire in a good light." She chuckled, but then showed concern. "But really, how are you really feeling about it?"

"Pretty relaxed."

"Mia."

"Jenna."

"Do you want to become one?"

"Well it's not my first choice if that's what you're asking." I replied. "Of course I don't want to become one, but I suppose its better then being dead."

"Ok." She nodded.

"But it is terrifying."

"Go on."

"The fact that my future is being changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm never going to see myself a proper adult. I'm never going to see myself age and I'm a stronger believe that you reached your sexiest when you reach thirty!"

"I get you." She rubbed my arm.

"I'm never going to have kids. I'll never have a normal relationship. I'm not even with Damon so that isn't a reason to change." I slumped down on my pillow. "Why did I start listing the negatives?" I moaned. "I was so much more happier being naïve!"

"You know we'll support you, right?"

"You know I'll eat you right?" I joked.

"That's not the deal here!"

"Aw man!"

"But I can offer you Cliff Murray?"

"Isn't he your rivalry realtor?"

"Yes. Yes he is."

"Alrighty then! On with the film!" I sat up and watched the screen again. "I love the Duke."

"Ew. Really?"

"I just find him really amusing, like the things he says." I continued to quote the lines and the songs throughout the film. "And now, for the first time... ...he felt the cold stab of jealousy." I spoke along with Christian. "I LOVE that line."

"You say that every time we watch this." She teased.

"I do!" It was one of my favourites, 'Come what may' never and I sang along with that, in fairness, so did Jenna. "Oh I hate this bitch." I moaned. "Why would the courtesan go for the penniless writer? Whoops. I mean, sitar player." I mocked as she spoke. "Who does she think she is? She offers pointless comments and ruins everything. You know what? I officially blame her for Satine's death."

"Satine died of consumption."

"I don't care. Her fault." I turned my head back to the TV. "BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" I yelled along with Christian.

I sat back and watched the rest of the film and went it ended, I saw that Jenna had fallen asleep. I chuckled and placed the covers over her. I looked at my watch, I knew Klaus would becoming to collect soon. I took the covers off my legs and headed out the room where I tried to call Damon, but he didn't pick up. I sighed and hung up the phone. I was going to wait outside for Elena and Stefan to come back, I felt too trap in here.

I went outside and let the cold air hit my face. I think now more then ever, it was beginning to sink in. The reality of the situation. I was scared, I was scared because I had no idea how this would turn out. I didn't want to be a vampire, I had played it brave before, but being hours away from death, I felt sick. "You had me all nervous." I gasped at the sudden appearance of Klaus. "I thought you had decided to take off on me."

"Believe me, as much as I would love to do that in order to avoid becoming your monkey, I'm not stupid."

"Clearly not." He spoke with a small smile on his face. "Did Katerina tell you what happened when she ran?"

"Yeah you sick bastard." What? He wants to kill me anyway! Better get some good insults in before then.

"Such a dirty mouth love, maybe we could put that to better use."

I scoffed and shook my head. "You would have thought being around as long as you have, you would be better at picking up girls."

"It worked on you." He smirked in my direction. Images of Nick filled my mind. I groaned.

"I was vulnerable, I would have gone for anyone that night! Even Cliff Murray and if you knew who he was, you'd understand why that highlights my point."

"Whatever you'd like to believe."

"Don't be smug. It doesn't suit you."

"All this agro, it's because you think I'm 'hot', isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, I knew he was just trying to wind me up. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon now love, admit it."

"Admit what?!" I growled, he smirked. "For your information, I don't think you're hot."

"You can't hide the passion forever." He reached out to touch my face, but I jerked away.

"Why don't you get over yourself? You're such an egotistical ass you know that? No one in my life has made me half as angry as you do!" I snapped at him, he just gave a low chuckle in response. "I'm not kidding."

"I didn't say you were."

"So why have you still got that stupid smile plastered across your face?"

"Because you amuse me."

"Oh I amuse you?"

"The way you get so fired up, the way that your nose twitches when you get angry."

My hand covered my nose. "It doesn't twitch."

"Don't worry love, your secret is safe with me."

I saw Stefan's car coming from a distance. "Oh, good." I heard Klaus say.

This was it, it was really happening.

"Thanks for today." Elena said to Stefan.

I wish Damon was here so I could say goodbye too. "I thought maybe you'd done something stupid." Klaus said to Elena. "You ready, my dear?" He asked.

"I'm ready."

"I'm not." I rose my hand.

Elena went to walk forward, but Stefan's arm stopped her.

"I wouldn't." Klaus warned him. "No reason for you to die too."

Maybe it was best Damon wasn't here.

"No." Elena said sternly. "Stefan, hey. Hey. It's fine. It's fine." No matter how much she repeated it, we all knew it wouldn't be. "I'll go. No one needs to get hurt."

"See what your breaking up here?" I said to Klaus. "There must be a conscious in there somewhere."

"Not even the slightly bit of remorse, sweet heart."

"Not even a little?" He shook his head, "The tiniest bit?"

"No."

"But look at them!" I pointed at my twin. "Like Bella and Edward." I gagged, probably not the best away to persuade him.

"Who?"

"Never mind, the fact is you are breaking up a very special thing there!" His expression still remained careless. "Still nothing?" He shook his head. "Well I tried.

"There's no reason for you to get hurt." Elena told Stefan, before she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stefan said back to her.

"Nothing at all?!" I asked for the last time. He shook his head. This man clearly hasn't seen Moulin Rouge.

"Close your eyes." Elena said softly to Stefan. "Close your eyes." He hesitated, but he did so. She slowly moved out of his grip and stood in front of me and Klaus. I closed my eyes and knew we were moving at his stupid vampire speed.

"Greta, take Elena would you, dear?"

"Of course, Klaus."

"Whoa whoa whoa, no one said anything about twin separation activation, that's our call!" I told him trying to reach back for Elena.

"We're making a quick stop." Klaus told me.

"Mia!" Elena called after me.

"ELENNNNNAAAA-" I yelled dramatically, but soon I could no longer see her. "I hope you're happy.

"Now, now-" Klaus warned me as I started to struggle against him. "I don't want to get rough." I continued to struggle, he sighed and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"You were warned, love."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Love." Oh he was irritating. "Where's Maddox?" Klaus said sharply to Katherine as he walked in Alaric's place with me still over his shoulder. "He should be back by now."

"I kicked his ass, that's where he is!"

I wanted to annoy him enough that he would send for me to be reunited with Elena.

"I don't know." Katherine answered him. "What is she doing here?"

"I asked the same thing Kat!" I said to her.

"Thought it would be best to keep the doppelgangers apart." Klaus brought me down from his shoulder by sliding me down against his body. He kept one arm wrapped around me, holding me firmly against his chest and the other reached for his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, it was too dark, I couldn't see what exactly it was.

"Where's the other one?" Katherine asked.

"I sent her off with Greta." He replied. Oh so he answers to her! He smiled to himself, "It's almost time." The door then burst open, but no one was there. He pulled me tightly against him and sighed, "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

What? I turned my head to see Damon. "Damon-" I tried to run towards him, but Klaus slammed me back into him.

"I've come to tell you to postpone the ritual." Damon told Klaus.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" I attempted to push myself from Klaus, but I couldn't get out.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

Oh Damon, what have you done?

"Excuse me?"

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care."

"No!" I tried to get out of Klaus' grip.

"It was all me."

"Katerina, give us a moment." Klaus said, his eyes fixated on Damon. She bowed her head and slowly exited the room. "Such a pretty little thing, isn't she?" Damon's eyes flickered onto me.

I stared back at him, "Don't hurt him."

"Seems my pet is very fond of you, not sure how I feel about that." He pulled me in front of him and slid his hands down my waist. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire, so in love with this one girl." I felt Klaus's cold lips touch my shoulder. "I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a fifty-fifty guess on who." Klaus dragged me over to his laptop and picked up his phone, "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs." He threw it at Damon.

He looked down at the phone, "Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two." He spoke. "First rule, always have a backup." I didn't want him to hurt Damon, I couldn't let him. "Backup werewolf, backup witch-"

"Backup vampire." Damon finished off his sentence.

"I've got that covered too." Klaus shoved me down and tackled Damon, knocking him out cold.

"No!" I screamed and fell down to Damon's side. "Damon, wake up, Damon!"

"He's fine, love, but he won't be up anytime soon." He stroked the back of my hair. "Katerina, have you done what I asked?"

"Yes, Klaus. Jenna is on her way to meet 'Elena' now."

"Hold the phone, what?"

"Well I need a vampire, love."

"But she's not a vampire." I quickly said.

"Yet." He smirked.

"You better make the call to stop that or else I will-"

"You'll what?"

"You can't." I shook my head, "No. Not Jenna, no. Anyone, but not her. We haven't run, you have no right to hurt her."

"I have every right. You can thank your boyfriend for that." I backed away from Klaus as he tried to take me. "C'mon now, don't be silly."

"Please, don't. I'll come with you, but don't use Jenna, I'm begging you."

"It's out of my hands now, love." He grabbed my wrist and hauled me across the room.

"No, it's not! You can give the order! Please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything!"

"What's that?"

"I'll do anything, please don't hurt her!"

"Anything?" I cruel smile spread on his face.

"Anything."

* * *

><p><strong>READ!<strong>

**I am going on holiday for a week so my friend is going to update again for me when the reviews are in!  
>So near Season 3, worked so hard on it so can't wait for you to see it!<br>I know the chapters are shorter here, but trust me, season 3 has very long chapters! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow me at LivRKOHardy**

**You tube : LivHardy x **

**LivHardy x **


	97. The sun also rises part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

What the hell have I done?

Anything?

ANYTHING!?

I should have put a limitation on that anything!

I couldn't just let Jenna die. Not when I could stop it and not when it's my fault she is in that situation.

I was terrified.

I didn't like the look on his face.

I knew whatever he had planned for me, was bad, but I couldn't just let Jenna die, not after everything she had done for me and Elena.

I couldn't live with the guilt that it was our fault that she was dead. I couldn't live with her not being there, she was my best friend and I wouldn't let her die. So I was prepared to do anything.

Anything.

My heart was thumping hard against my chest. I could literally hear it and feel it. I waited for him to speak. His eyes searched mine as if trying to see how serious I was about this. I would give my life up for Jenna and whatever he wanted, I would do.

I was hoping Damon would get up, but I knew that even if he could, he couldn't take on Klaus, he was stronger than both him and Stefan combined.

Nothing could save me now.

I was to face this alone.

"It's interesting." After what seemed forever, he spoke. He leaned back against the wall and stared down at me. "I wonder how far you'll go to save your aunt, if there's anything you wouldn't do."

"I told you, I will do anything." I said sternly.

"Well, you're in luck." Something tells me I'm not. "There is something that caught my eye, sweetheart." He moved behind me, my eyes flickered to Katherine who seemed just as tense as I was. "You can have your aunt back, alive and well." I felt his chest press against my back, his finger trailing over my shoulder, wasn't a good feeling, having a vampire so close to your neck. "And all it would cost is you spending the night with me." My eyes widened and I spun around to face him, he pulled me against him, "How does that tempt you, sweetheart?" I tried to step away from him, but he pulled me back to him.

"It doesn't tempt me at all!" I wiggled against him.

"I'm surprised this is your response, love." He held me still, "Knowing how much you love your aunt."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I deserve one." I shot back. "Why me?"

"Because I would find this particular conquest, deeply rewarding." His fingers brushed my bra strap down my shoulder. I watched his fingers slide them down before looking back at him. "Her future lays in your hands….well, not your hands exactly."

"You're disgusting." I pulled away.

"He'll never have to know." His eyes gazed down at Damon's unconscious form. His hand reached up to cup my face, but I smacked it away. "It's a remarkable feeling, holding another man's prized possession."

"I'm not a possession." I answered without looking at him.

"You're human. You're there for vampires to claim." I felt his hands move down to my waist, "And it's been a long time since I've made a claim, on a human." I jumped at the feeling of his lips on my neck.

"Fine." I muttered, "After the sacrifice, I will come back here and-"

"That's not what's going to happen. I'm afraid I'm going to need you now in case you are my 60%." Without his eyes leaving me, he called out for Katherine, "Katerina, how long have we got?"

"Little under an hour."

"Oh good. We have time."

"How do I know you won't go back and kill Jenna anyway?"

"You have my word."

"That means nothing to me."

"Katerina, call Greta, tell her to hold off with our dear aunt Jenna."

My plan was to wait until 'after' the sacrifice. My hope was, with Elijah's help, we would kill Klaus so I would never have to do what he was asking for me.

That plan had obviously failed.

She nodded and picked up his phone. "You'll tell Jenna, Stefan, whoever asks, that you just changed your mind and had a backup, that you only just wanted to see our faces." I told him sternly. "So they don't suspect anything." He chuckled lowly to himself and leaned down to kiss me, I put my hand on his chest to stop him from coming any closer to my lips. "And Damon can never know."

"I'll leave knowing what was his, is mine." He grabbed my hips and spun me so I was facing the mirror. "This dress looks beautiful on as I'm sure it will off." He said, tugging on my dress.

"Done." We both turned to Katerina. "They won't do anything until you give the word."

"Thank you, Katerina." He turned his attention back to me. "Come." I scanned the room, I looked down at Damon, trying to think of anything to get me out of this situation.

I really didn't want to do this.

He smiled to himself as I put my hand in his and allowed him to guide me to….well Alaric's room.

I sat down on his bed, not knowing what to do.

I searched my brain for every way I could escape this situation, but nothing would safe Jenna's life.

He reached over and tugged on my hand gently, standing me up.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered in my ear as he pressed his body to my back.

With his hands on my hips, he spun me fast to face him. I stumbled a bit, but remained tightly rested against his chest.

I couldn't believe that this was about to happen.

He leaned forward and captured my lips with a kiss that to my surprise started off tender. I thought he would be rough and take everything I had to offer, but he was gentle. That didn't change my opinion of him.

What started off tender, turned to passionate within seconds and I gasped at how much I was enjoying his kiss. The softness, the excitement I felt completely caught me off guard, as well as the familiar sense of his touch.

My gasp led Klaus using the opportunity to thoroughly explore my mouth, leaving every space untouched. His turned my body and had me pressed up against the wall as he leaned into me.

Something that I should be hating, I couldn't help but enjoy.

Focus Mia, this isn't suppose to be pleasurable for you.

My next moment of consciousness, I was sprawled out of his bed. He was hovering over me, one hand under my back, tilted my body into his and the other caressing my thigh.

His hand was under my dress, he tugged on the elastic on my underwear but did not remove them.

He took his hand and slowly started to caress my thigh, he watched me so intensely, waiting for my reaction, but I wasn't going to give him one.

I just wanted this over with or so I was trying to convince myself.

I suppose being around for as long as Klaus had would give him experience and that was exactly what he wanted to show me he had.

Everywhere he touched, how he kissed, was just right. He was spot on, on how to make a woman feel pleasure.

I was trying to think of other things to take me off the tingling sensation I knew he was making me feel.

It was like my body was separate from my head.

My head was saying how wrong this was.

My body was saying how good this was.

He lowered his body onto my and his lips began to trail up to my ear, "You are mine." His voice echoed in my ear. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck and then his lips gently caressing my throat.

I tried to relax into his grasp, he made it feel good even though I knew it was all so wrong. I drew in a sharp breath.

His hands slowly followed the curves of my body, "Mmm." I heard him moan as he inspected his 'prize'.

He pressed his lips onto mine, he cupped my face and pulled me as close to him as possible. His tongue prodded into my mouth and slowly, he guided my body with his. His hand moved my straps over my shoulders and tugged my dress down and dropped it down the side of the bed.

"I can see why the Salvatore brother is so fascinated with you."

What was suppose to be the worst night of my life was one of the most pleasurable.

I hated myself for liking what I shouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry for the shortness but will make up for that come season 3!<br>****So Mia enjoyed her time with Klaus? Oh o!  
><strong>**Does this mean Jenna gets to live?! Find out!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming! **

**LivHardy x **


	98. The sun also rises part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

I stood up from the bed as I slid my dress back over. I saw Klaus' reflection in the mirror, his eyes wandered still. He had the look of accomplishment written all over his face whilst I had the look of shame.

I had actually enjoyed the deal I made with the devil.

How could I ever face my family again?

I feel like I've shamed them.

"I've kept up my end of the bargain." I spoke sternly; clearing my voice like this didn't just happen.

"Indeed you did." He slid his legs out of bed and stood behind me, looking at my face in the mirror. "Now c'mon love, smile, we both know you enjoyed it."

"Now keep yours." I spun around to face him. "We never speak of this again."

"It won't matter, soon your sister will be dead and what we just did will be regular." He smirked, I frowned in response. "Don't look so glum, I like you."

"Fantastic." I rolled my eyes. His hand went through mine and pressed it against the wall, his body pressed against mine. "What are you doing?"

"Appreciating what will soon be mine." He said in an almost whisper like. "I almost pity Damon for losing something so valuable."

"I'm not an object to be seized, Klaus." I tried to ruffle my hand out of his, but he kept a tight hold. "Let me go. You got what you wanted."

He just continued to stare at me; he studied every feature of my face and brushed his lips against my cheek before pulling away. Without looking at me, he moved to the door, I stayed where I was, pushed up against the mirror.

"Come."

"You'll let Jenna go?"

"You have my word."

"If I find out you're lying-"

"You'll what?" He turned to face me, closing the gap dangerously between us. He towered over me as I stared vulnerably up at him.

"Then when you take me-" I squared up to him. "I will fight; I will never stop trying to get away from you."

"Wouldn't want that." He took a few steps around me. Almost encircling. As he stood behind me, I felt his warm silk breath hit my ear. "After you, sweetheart."

He was behind me every step of the way. He took me to the sight where I believe the sacrifice was going to happen. I did everything in my power to try and delay it. I started walking really slowly, asking inappropriate questions, for example, why he had to blackmail someone to get laid, but Klaus wasn't having any of it.

"C'mon now, dear." He said through clenched teeth as he dragged me by my wrist.

"All I'm saying was half the challenge is seducing a girl on her own will!" He harshly tugged on my wrist at this point. "OW! I can walk on my own!" I growled at him and pulled against his strong grip. He sighed and I was hauled in front of him, his arms wrapped around my front as he held me tight against his chest. I couldn't move. "Get off me!"

"Hush, hush."

"I demand to be released!"

"I have a tendency to do stupid things when I'm impatient Amelia-" He whispered into my ear. "So please, don't tempt me."

"Amelia?" I snapped my head up to see Elena. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

The guilt was still weighing heavy on my heart.

I could see Jenna too. Despite how ashamed I am of what I did, I wouldn't have taken it back, not if it meant she would be safe.

"My duty is to Klaus. The new order." That stupid witch said.

"What a kiss ass." I muttered.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus spoke calmly with his stupid charming smile on his face. "Hello, my lovelies." I scoffed. "Are we ready?" His eyes flickered to Jenna. "Hello, Jenna." I tried to push myself off him, but he held my wrists together.

"Let her go." Elena demanded. "I understand that we have to die, but she doesn't-" She tried to walk towards Jenna, but the flames surrounded them both went up.

"Careful." Klaus scowled her patronisingly, like a child.

"Elena, don't." Jenna told her sternly.

"No, Jenna. We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena pleaded. "We followed your rules. We did everything that you asked. We didn't run."

"We made a deal." I hissed to Klaus, making sure that he alone heard.

"And you were superb." He smirked down at me. "Greta." He jerked his head at Jenna.

She nodded and stared where Jenna was, surrounded by fire which dimmed once she began to chant her spell. "I-I don't understand." She said to me.

"He's letting you go." I told her. "Go."

"I'm not leaving you two." She shook her head, "No way."

"Leave." I said to her sternly. "If you stay, he will kill you."

"I don't care. I am not leaving you."

"Go." I repeated. "Now."

"How can you ask me of that?"

"Because you can't protect us, Jenna and you shouldn't die trying. Please." She hesitated and looked towards Elena.

"Get far away from here as possible. Please." Elena said to her.

She looked at me hesitantly and tried to pass on a message through my facial expressions. She soon nodded and with a once over at Klaus, she took off running.

I sighed with relief. I was terrified that what I had just done would be for nothing that Klaus would go back on his word. Now we just needed to wait for Damon and Elijah.

I then heard yells and I turned to see….Alice?

"Err…." I looked at Klaus hoping to get some explanation.

It was the girl we had met at Slater's. She's finally gets turned into a vampire and now she is going to die.

"Satisfied, love?" I turned my head and just stared coldly at him. "You are welcome, sweetheart."

"I didn't say thank you."

"I know. That's really rude." He leant down and kissed my cheek, I tore away from him, but he hauled me back in. "You know, you should learn to be more grateful."

"And you should learn not to be such an ass." I answered back childishly.

He chuckled to himself, "I am looking forward to having you around, pet."

"I'm not your pet."

"And who's going to stop me from taking you, love?"

"Oh you'll get your comeuppance asshole."

His hand rode to my hip and stroked it over a couple of times with his thumb. "Oh I can't wait to taste you, pet. Your scent is mouth-watering."

When no one was looking, I quickly took a whiff off myself. I smelt good, but not good enough to eat!

I looked over at Elena and waited for the fire to go down before I went and sat by her. "He let her go?" She whispered to me. "Why?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"But why do you think?"

"Maybe he didn't need her. He just needed a vampire." I replied without looking at her. I watched as Greta began chanting a new spell whilst Klaus watched. Where was Stefan? Where was Damon?

"But he could easily have used Jenna."

"You know he can hear you, let's not make him change his mind." I pointed out.

"You think she's safe?"

"I do and that's what matters."

Our attention then changed to where Jules was. She was surrounded by fire just like us. I felt pretty bad for her, she was only in the situation because of us. We were the reason for the sacrifice and we were the reasons that Klaus had to find another werewolf.

"Everything I did, I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules said to us.

Elena looked at me confused. "It's Jules." I said to her. She nodded and her mouth formed an O shape.

"I didn't want him to be alone." She continued to cry out in pain.

"Shall we?" I heard Klaus say.

"No." I mumbled.

As he went over to Jules, she bared her teeth and went to attack him, but he was too strong and over powered her easily, ripping out her heart in seconds. His hand, holding her heart, the same hands which were all over me earlier.

Block it out, Mia. Block it out.

"Jenna should be with them now." Elena muttered as she sat by me.

"She is." I told her.

"Mia, we're going to get through this."

"I just want it to be over." I whispered and rested my chin on my knees.

I felt her arms wrap around me and she was trying to take on the big sister role, but a hug wasn't going to fix this.

"How sweet." I heard Klaus comment.

"Bite me." I said sharply. "Wait…crap, not literally."

"I will, shortly."

"Seriously wrong choice of words there." Elena said to me.

"I know. That's the annoying thing about vampires."

"Oh that's the annoying thing?" Elena scoffed.

"Your turn." I looked up to see he was talking to Alice.

"No!" She screamed at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, as he went to grab her she ran at her new found vampire speed and bit into Greta. "GO ALICE!" I yelled. "BITE THAT BITCH!"

I think I have found a new level of respect for her!

"LET'S GO ALICE! WOO!"

"Mia!" Elena tried to tug me down.

"What? This may be our loop pole!" I pulled away from her. "NO, NO! ALICE BEHIND YOU! FOR GOD SAKE ALICE, LOOK ALIVE! BEHIND YOU!"

Despite my words of warning, Alice didn't look and see Klaus come up behind her and pull her off too soon for Greta to be killed. He shoved her to the ground and flipped her on her back and stabbing the stake into her chest. Her flesh began to turn green like I had seen many times before.

It was sickening how comfortable he was doing it.

"What did he do to you?" Elena turned to me.

"Nothing."

"He must have done something!" Elena exclaimed.

"We just traded the usual insults. That's all." I muttered.

"That's all?"

"Yes, Elena. That's all."

"But why did he separate us?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he probably thought we would plot against him if we were together." I lied, knowing that I was going to get a lot more of these questions.

She stayed silent for a moment before starting up again. "He must have said something!"

"Well, he didn't."

"You were gone for an hour!"

"Elena." I snapped. "Is this really what you want to talk about right now?"

Klaus poured Alice's blood into the fire before turning to us. "It's time." He announced.

"Err…not according to my watch." I said awkwardly as I tapped it.

He offered out a hand. I sighed and stood up first, but Klaus held us his hand. "Elena first." He smiled. The fire disappeared and Elena looked at me before standing up.

"It's ok." She whispered to me. "It's ok."

But it wasn't.

She was going to be a vampire, stupidly because she didn't want me to have to go through it alone.

I couldn't watch. I turned away so I didn't have to see. I felt so sick.

I didn't see it. I heard Elena say "Go to the hell."

"That's my sister." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and waited. "I have a good feeling, pet." I looked over my shoulder to see Klaus wiping his lips with were stained with my sister's blood. Elena's body lying on the floor, I knew she wasn't in transition yet, but she was going to be. He held out his hand to me. "Come."

I didn't move. He raised a brow and took a stride towards me. "Wait! I'm coming!" I didn't need anymore bruises from where he dragged me on my arm.

I stood up and shoved past him. I crossed my arms and stood there, waiting for him. He encircled me, but I didn't dare make eye contact. I felt his eyes study my face, his fingers moved under my chin and as he leant down to kiss me, I turned away at the last second. He chuckled again and moved behind me. The familiar feeling of his lips on my neck hit me as he kissed from my shoulder joint, to my jaw line. His hands resting, around my stomach. "What are you waiting for? Just do it." I hissed.

"As you wish, pet." I felt the sharp pierce of his fangs. I gasped at the impact. I had been bitten before, but it never felt this painful. I let out a cry against the pain, he held me firmly against him as he sucked. One hand moved from my stomach, into my hair, jerking it so he could get better access. He moaned and his sucking intensified.

I felt the life slip from me slowly, it was like I could literally feel all the blood being taken. I began to fall into his grip, not able to stand up on my own. I felt my energy being sucked away, it was an unimaginable feeling of everything leaving my body. His arm forced my back against his chest, I felt his tongue soak up some of the blood that was slipping down my shoulder.

Just as I felt the remaining of my energy leave me, he stopped and I fell to the ground.

But I was alive.

I was alive.

I could hear my heart beat. It was slow, extremely slow, but it was there.

I was the 40%.

My head fell down on the cold ground, I was so tired. My eyes squinted up at Klaus, but I was so dizzy that his face blurred. "Just as I suspected." He spent down, I felt the drops of my blood from his mouth fall on me. He put his finger where it fell and licked it up. "Mmm, ravishing."

"Die." I croaked.

"Greta." He called out. "Take my new pet back."

I saw her feet and when I looked up, there were three of her, I shook my head, but I could barely see. "Oh he is going to have a lot of fun with you." She laughed.

"I can feel it. It's happening."

Was the last thing I heard, before I couldn't hear anymore, I couldn't even see. I was so tired, I couldn't open my eyes. I felt myself being moved, I tried to fight against the person, but my whole body was too heavy.

Too heavy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back!<br>****Couldn't bring myself to kill Jenna off, it was hard enough watching it the first time let alone writing it!  
>Get my results tomorrow which I'm not looking forward to so thought if I do badly, the reviews from this chapter may cheer me up!<br>****Only two more chapters until season 3! Can't wait!  
><strong>**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow me at LivRKOHardy and check my you tube channel LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x **


	99. The sun also rises part 3

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"Amelia, please!" I heard Elena cry.

5 more minutes!

"Mia! Mia!"

Dammit woman! Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!

She continued to pester me.

Stop shaking me, let me sleep woman!

Wait, why couldn't I say any of this out loud?

"Mia!"

What does a girl need to do around here to get some sleep?

"What should I do?"

"Go get Jenna." I heard Damon's voice. Wait, Jenna? I wanted to open my eyes, but they wouldn't. "If you come back as a vampire, I will stake you myself." Well…that's not nice. "Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever."

Like I could hate him.

I felt his cool hand cup my face. "Is she ok?" I heard Jenna's voice.

"Is she awake?"

"Is she ok?"

I'm fine, just can't open my eyes or speak. I was alive. I was not a vampire. I could feel it. I was the 40%.

"I don't know yet." I heard Damon reply.

"Why won't she wake up?" Elena cried. "She should be awake by now!"

Look, I just had the majority of my blood drained from my body, so screw you, I want to sleep. "I don't know, Elena." I heard the annoyance in Damon's voice.

"Feed her your blood!"

"She's not taken it." Damn straight, that stuff is nasty.

Everything went quiet for awhile and I started to feel much better. My strength started to return and I was finally strong enough to open my eyes. "Damon?" I said groggily at the figure sitting next to me.

"Mia? Oh god, here." He put his arm around my back and helped me to sit up.

"Is it over?" I fluttered my eyes a few times before I could properly open them. He didn't answer. "It has to be, I heard Elena and she's alive…wait, she's not a vampire, is she?"

"No, she's not."

"Thank god." I put a hand to my chest. "Did you get to her in time?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Have some water."

"Ok…" I knew he was hiding something from me. I drank quite a few gulps, not realising how thirty I actually was until I took the first sip. I rested after Damon once I had taken as much as I wanted and pushed the water away. "So, tell me, what are you hiding?"

"Elijah screwed us over."

My eyes widened. "No…."

"Klaus promised he would reunite them with their family."

"Oh my god-" I covered my eyes with my head. "What a hot idiot." I groaned. The hot bit just slipped out, I didn't even mean for it to! The only thing that was getting me through that sacrifice was that Klaus would be dead soon and what I did would die with him, now he was still out there and could expose everything. "What does that mean for us?"

"I don't know." Damon muttered. "We're just hoping he doesn't come for you."

"So does it mean he isn't a hybrid? He didn't kill the 60%."

"No, the transformation happened."

"How much did I miss?" I murmured. "Alright, lay it on me."

"John's dead."

Although I was expecting worse news, I didn't think anything was going to cut me that deep. "W-what?"

"He sacrificed himself so that you two wouldn't become vampires."

I closed my eyes, "That stupid man. Stupid, stupid man." My mouth trembled as I tried not to cry in front of Damon. "He would hate us so much as vampires that he sacrificed himself just so he wouldn't be ashamed."

"Hey-" Damon cuddled me into him. "I don't think that's why he did it."

"Why did he do it then?" I sniffed.

"Because he wanted to give you a chance at a normal life, he loved you that much."

"Yeah well that's now two sets of parents gone. I barely got through it the first time." I leaned forward and rested my head on my knees. "I can't believe this."

"For a moment there, I thought you were gone." Damon said as he rested his chin on my head.

"Funny how things work." I muttered. "What are we going to do?"

"Mia?" My head titled up. "Oh thank god."

In poured Jenna, Elena and Jeremy who hugged me. "We thought we lost you."

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

"I know." Jeremy said. "I've tried."

"Hey." I scowled.

"What? I never saw you as a sister…more of a rival."

"It's true." Jenna nodded. "He tried to kill you on many occasions. He made several attempts on your life."

"Yeah, but then we came to an understanding and went for Elena instead." I told her.

She laughed before kissing the top of my head. "Don't scare us like that again."

"It wasn't my fault!" I protested.

"Just rest for now."

I nodded and took a nap in Damon's arms.

A couple of hours later

I sat on the edge of my bed thinking everything over.

Tonight was just so over whelming it felt unreal and here we were, still alive. I heard a knock at the door, I lifted my head to see Jenna. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure." I said and leaned back against my pillow.

"How you feeling?"

"Like my blood just got drained, the usual."

"I see this experience hasn't changed you." She shook her head.

"I'm just glad it's over and we never have to see him again, well, touch wood."

"Do you know what I don't understand?"

"What do you understand?"

"Why he left me go."

I looked at her, "I'm sorry?"

Not now, not now. I'm not back to my usual self, my lying skills won't be quite as up to scratch right now! I turned myself away from her so the lying wouldn't be evident.

"I don't understand why he used someone else for the vampire sacrifice."

"He had a back up so he didn't't need you anymore."

"That's not it." She shook her head, automatically dismissing the idea. C'mon Jenna, you used to be gullible, why change now?

"What else could it be?" I put too much effort into making that sound normal, but maybe that's what made it look unbelievable.

"I think you know."

I shrugged, "I don't."

"Why did he let me go, Mia?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What changed his mind?" She asked me. "He could have easily used me, why didn't he?"

"I don't know." I lied. "I guess he just wanted to scare us."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You must have some idea what changed his mind." I walked over to the door and shut it, not needing Elena and Jeremy to get suspicious.

"I don't."

"I heard you, I heard you say we made a deal to Klaus." Now she decides to listen to what I say. Alright, c'mon Mia, need a brilliant lie here, it's your moment to shine in the lie history book.

"I just said, I wouldn't run away if he saved you, that's all."

"I know you, I know when you're lying."

"I don't want to talk about it, Jenna, I'm kind of tired and just want to sleep."

"What did you do?" I kept my mouth closed. Don't make me ask you again, Mia."

"I didn't do anything! Can we just drop it?"

"Stop lying!"

"What's the point? What good can it do? What good could it possibly d-"

"I need to know." She snapped.

"I can't." I shook my head. "I can't. Jenna, please."

"Just tell me, Mia!"

"I can't!"

"Why? Why can't you?" She demanded.

"He just took advantage, that's all." I pushed past her over to the window. "That's it."

"He took advantage?"

I didn't look at her, "Yeah." I didn't want anyone to know. "Jenna, I can't even think about it, it was horrible, it was-"

"Wait, wait." She cut me off sharply. "What do you mean, he took advantage?"

My eyes felt soar as they started to water and I wiped them with the back of my sleeve, "You know…." I stopped and turned to her, shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know, Jenna, it was confusing-"

"Amelia." She paused and her mouth trembled, "Did he force you?" I didn't reply, she stepped closer, "Did he force you?" She repeated.

"Not exactly." I said weakly.

A tear escaped her and she turned away, "What does that mean, Mia? What does that even mean?" When I didn't reply, she pulled me to her, "Listen to me, Mia, you can tell me, just tell me what you did." I closed my eyes and shook my head, "You can tell me, please, I need to know."

"It's done, I just want to forget it."

"What did you do?!" She yelled at me.

"I slept with him!" I hissed at her, she fell back onto my bed as I did, "I slept with him so he wouldn't kill you." She stayed quiet for awhile, she was shaking and she was upset. I sat down on the other side of the bed and waited. "I don't know what happened, one minute I was having a go at him and the next it all got out of hand."

Her mouth fell open and a tear escaped her eye. Her legs buckled in and she sat down on my bed. She stared into space for a moment in silent, without looking at me, she then said, "You should have let him kill me."

"I was scared of him, I was scared for you. I couldn't let you die, not if I could have stopped it."

"I would have rather died, then let you go through that." She stood up again. "We need to tell Stefan."

"What?"

"We can't just let him get away with what he did, Mia." Jenna told me and walked towards the door.

I ran past her and blocked her exit. "You can't! You can't tell anyone!"

"This is too big for you to just keep quiet." She shook her head.

"I don't want anyone to know, I didn't even want you to know and I especially can't let Damon find out." I pleaded, "It's not like they can do anything now, with Klaus being a hybrid, he can't be killed."

"What if he tries to come back for you, Mia?"

"He won't. He got what he wanted."

"I can't, Mia-"

"This is my problem!" I yelled.

"No, this is our problem."

"It happened to me! Do not interfere!"

"Do you think they would honestly judge you?" She asked me.

"He gave me a choice." I said sternly, "They won't understand, Damon would barely be able to look at me."

"Are you saying you enjoyed it?"

"Of course that is not what I'm saying!" I lied. "That man put his horrible hands in my hair, he pulled me, stroked me, he kissed me, he kissed me on my mouth, my neck, have you ever been so scared that you can't move no matter how hard you try? I tried so hard to think of another option, I promise you, I tried so hard I just couldn't think of anything." She put her arms around me.

"I won't tell, I won't tell."

"Promise me."

"I promise not to tell unless things get out of hand with Klaus."

**This was rushed as I had someone coming over and saw how much you guys wanted an update!  
><strong>**One more chapter until season 3 WOOO!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!**

**LivHardy x **

**PS : I GOT INTO UNI! :D **


	100. As I lay dying

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I checked in Aunt Jenna's room, she was soundlessly sleeping, I could barely sleep, I kept dreaming about last night, my time with Klaus. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret putting myself forward like that, it saved Jenna's life, she wouldn't be here if I hadn't gone through with it, but the thought still made me sick to my stomach and that didn't go away knowing that Klaus was still alive and could reveal what happened at any moment.

I had even started to lie to myself about how I didn't enjoy it; hopefully I would come to believe that.

I sighed and turned around only to come face to face with Damon, I jumped at his sudden appearance. "Damon." I put my hand to my chest and breathed out. "There is a thing called using the front door, you know."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." I nodded my head.

"You look like you've barely slept."

I just half smiled, "It wasn't the best night of sleep I've had." I told him.

"And Jenna?"

"She's putting on a brave face." I shrugged slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to apologise."

"Apologise?" I repeated. "You want to apologise to me?" He nodded. "Well… that's a rare sight." I commented. "What exactly for?"

"For everything." He continued. "For Katherine, Jeremy, Rose, Andie, for force feeding you my blood. I was wrong."

I looked down towards the ground, "Yes, you were."

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it." It was scaring me how sad he looked. Why was he apologising now? You would have thought this would be the conversation we would have had before the sacrifice.

"What's brought this on?" I asked him.

"I guess almost losing re-evaluated things." He spoke. "So can you?" He asked. "Forgive me that is."

"I can forgive for a lot of stuff, Damon." I told him. "But there are some things I need more time on."

He nodded at me. "Sure, of course." He then smiled at me.

"It doesn't have to change anything, we can still be like we are, but for me to forgive you completely, I just need time." I said softly. "It doesn't me I never will."

"Take all the time you need." He stepped forward and cupped my face, kissing me quick and softly. I pulled away and closed my eyes.

I think I had already forgiven him.

As much as I hated it, I had.

I was no longer angry at him for it and that terrified me that I would just let him off the hook that easily. I should hate him, but I don't. I needed to tell him that.

I opened my eyes, but he was gone. I quickly grabbed my coat and headed for the car. I couldn't stand that I just told him I hadn't forgiven him yet, I needed to tell him I had. Something in me kept nagging that it had to be now. I was too lazy to get changed so I just put on my boots and coat over my Pjs and headed for my car.

I parked right outside the house and headed in the usual unlocked door. I closed it behind me and headed in. It was pretty quiet, I wonder if Damon was actually here or whether he had headed to the grill after he had come to see me.

He was acted so strange and I could only put it down to how he believed he was going to lose me in the sacrifice.

I moved further into the house and it was there that I found Damon. He was by the window, as I looked closer I could see smoke coming out of him. His skin was beginning to turn red and I could hear him grunt in pain.

He was….

Burning.

My reflexes took her, I went into panic mode and couldn't control what I was doing. I ran towards him and swung the curtains shut. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see me. "Can't you see how I feel about you? How could you be so stupid?" I cried and shoved him. "I've just lost my father!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but was tackled to the ground, it happened so fast I couldn't see who it was. At first, I thought it could be Klaus, coming to finish it all off, but I caught a glimpse as they sped down into the basement.

Stefan.

What the hell was going on?

I ran down after them both to see Stefan locking Damon in the cell.

I suppose it was only a matter of time before it was his turn in there.

"You're not dying today." I heard Stefan say to Damon.

"What is going on?" I asked Stefan.

"Stefan." Damon said warningly.

"You really don't think she deserves to know?" Stefan asked him.

"Deserve to know what?" I was ignored as the brothers had their stupid stare down, "Would someone please answer me?"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Last night, when Damon rescued Tyler, something happened." Stefan spoke to me softly.

"Stefan." Damon snarled from inside the cage, trying to get the door open.

"He was bitten."

"What?" Tyler bit Damon? But that means…. It all hit me like something out of a Sherlock movie. I actually stumbled back as the news felt like it literally hit me. I looked into the eyes of Damon and could see the pain in his face and this confirmed what Damon had just said. Even though it would be cruel, I would have loved Stefan to just say he was joking right now. That is why Damon came over to apologise, I knew something was up, that made me feel even worse about what I said. "What can we do?"

"You can't do anything." Damon snapped.

"There must be something, there's always a cure."

"You saw what happened to Rose."

"I'm going to find a way out of this." Stefan said to me.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure." Damon rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that one."

I was going to argue with him, but if this was going to be my last day with him, that is not what I wanted to spend it doing. It didn't feel real, heck, to be it wasn't real.

"I've got Bonnie looking for something, anything."

We've gotten out of so many situations, we just have to find a way out of this.

I couldn't imagine the future without Damon, I wouldn't imagine it. Bonnie could find a cure, there must be one, there is always one. It's funny how I haven't even known Damon for a year, but yet he has had this big impact in my life and I wasn't ready to let that go, I don't think I'd be ever ready to let that go.

I couldn't let it go.

"Always the hero, Stefan." I shook my head and turned away. "Just tell me goodbye, get it over with."

"You wouldn't give up on us so why should we give up so easily on you?"

"Because there's no hope." He shot back.

"Don't talk like that." I told him. "There was no hope for us, but look, I'm still standing."

"Lie still. Conserve your strength." Stefan told him and begun to walk up the stairs.

"I'm going to stay here." I said.

"Amelia-"

"No." I quickly said, "Don't bother. I'm not changing my mind."

He nodded, "Call me if something happens."

I nodded and waited for Stefan to be gone. I unlocked the door and slid myself in. Damon looked up at me and shook his head. "You shouldn't bother, I'm a dying man."

"How can you ask me not to bother?" I sat by him.

"Because I don't want you to see this." He replied. "I was there to see Rose, it's not pretty, Mia."

"I'm not leaving until Stefan comes back here with a cure."

"You should start to face the facts that I'm not going to be here much longer."

"I still have hope."

"You're starting to sound like Elena." He chuckled.

"Don't say that." I laughed too, but only to stop myself from bursting out into tears in front of him. I cuddled up to Damon and we didn't say anything. We didn't need to. I was just enjoying being in his company. The idea of not having this again, well, it just breaks my heart. I tried to shun the idea from my head, which was beginning to hurt with all the things I was trying to block out.

I stayed against him, I had to keep biting my lip and blowing out slow breaths of air just to stop myself from losing control.

I was losing him.

I was going to lose him.

"Katherine." I heard him muttered. "Amelia?" I turned my head to see he was moving about in his sleep. I remembered this stage with Rose, how she hallucinated in her sleep. He seemed to be skipping from the past to the present. "Mia! Mia!" He then grunted around in pain.

"Hey, hey!" I held tightly onto him, my lip was trembling and my eyes watered as I just held onto him. He begun to come and relaxed into me.

With him back in his deep sleep, I let out a large sob.

I guess this is what they mean when they say you can literally feel your heart breaking.

I leaned my head back against the cold stone wall of this prison like cell. I kept my eyes focused on the wall in front. I didn't want to be reminded that Damon was dying. I didn't want to think he could die. I turned my head to look at him as he stirred.

I loved everything about him.

I loved his eyes. It was the first thing I noticed about him. He naturally could hypnotise me with his eyes, just made me forget what I was thinking and I'd have to cover up why with a stupid lie. They were so blew and perfect and just one look would make me go all shy and I'm not a shy person.

To think I wouldn't be looking in those eyes felt like someone had rammed a stake through me themselves.

This pain was overwhelming. I had felt pain, immense pain when I heard about my parents. This was a different pain, but still felt like a knock out all the same.

"Mia?" I lifted my head.

"Oh, hi Ric."

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine." Damon spoke as he sat up.

"Well, that looks bad." Alaric commented on the bite mark.

"It feels worse." Damon muttered, his eyes flickered to me. "My subconscious is haunting me, Ric."

"You spoke in your sleep." I told him.

"Great." He stood up and stumbled over to Ric who was looking in from behind the bars.

"You sure you're going to be alright back there, Mia?" Ric asked me.

"I won't hurt her, Ric." Damon scoffed and took the ring and drink Alaric had placed for him. "Please tell me you have something for my subconscious, huh?"

"Double shot."

"Oh good." He downed the drink and slided it back to Ric. "So my brother sent you for suicidal or Amelia watch?" Ric didn't reply.

"Maybe you should sit down, Damon." I told him as I stood up and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Amelia-" He tutted sarcastically. "You really shouldn't have gotten involved with me."

My heart chose to ignore that. "It's a little late for that now." I retorted.

"You don't deserve this." And once more those beautiful blue eyes stared down at me and I knew no matter how many times he had hurt me, it was worth it. "You didn't deserve any of it."

Our moment was torn apart by the sound of Alaric's phone. "It's Stefan. He says to conserve your strength."

"My brother." Damon rolled his eyes. "Doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past." He begun to cough, I stayed by his side and rubbed down his back. "You should both want me dead."

"Damon, shut up." I told him as I patted down his back. "Now isn't the time for that talk."

"Face it, Mia, when are we going to have a chance?" He croaked.

"It's not over yet, Stefan will find something." I said sternly.

"Saint Stefan isn't a miracle worker." He muttered.

"I turned your wife, I turned your mother, you must really hate me for that one."

"I'll slap you." I warned. "Hard."

"Give me your glass." Alaric ordered. "Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation."

"One over here please." I raised my hand.

"No, underage." He handed Damon another one.

"I'm not!"

"Prove it."

"I give you my word."

Suddenly, Damon hand clutched around Alaric's throat. "Kill me." He demanded. "Please."

"Screw you." Alaric slurred and shoved him off.

Damon, not having his usual strength, I fell with just that one shove. It was horrible seeing how weak he was. I leaned against the wall and just watched him. I couldn't see myself without him. How would things get back to normal? How would life move on without him here?

"Hey, Jen." I turned my head to see a tipsy Alaric had wrapped his arm and was now leaning on my aunt.

"Wow, your breath…."

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's the word I'd use." She answered. "Mia, can I talk to you?"

I hesitated and looked back at Damon, "I'll look after him." Alaric told me.

I hesitated before attempting to get up. As I did so, Damon's fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm just going to talk to Jenna, I'll be back." I replied softly.

"Don't be too long, ok?"

I smiled sadly down at him. Just moments like this when he was actually cute. It was rare, but it did happen and it never failed to make me smile. I kissed his cheek and got up. I slid out of the cell and nodded at Alaric.

Jenna led me up the stairs and we stopped at the top. "Are you ok? Alaric told me what happened."

I leaned against the wall and stared up, trying not to cry. "No." I answered. "No I'm not ok." I felt her put her hand on my arm. "But I have to sit there with him and pretend I am and pretend that I'm confident Stefan is going to find something." I wiped my eye with the back of my hand. "I don't even know what to think

"Stefan could still come up with something."

"And what if he doesn't?" I turned to look at her. "I don't know how to live without him." I cried and buried my head in my hands as I slid down the wall. "I-I can't do this." I sobbed into my knees. "I need him, he can't just die!" I was sobbing so hard I was finding it hard to breathe. "I don't know what to do, what can I do?"

"You are doing all you can."

"Then why doesn't it feel enough?"

Jenna stayed with me until I had stopped crying. She had left after I told her I was ok, but I stayed where I was. I knew if I saw Damon's face I would fall apart all over again. I hugged my knees to my chest and tried to think away this pain in my chest. It ached so much and I knew if Stefan couldn't find a cure, I would be living with this pain for a long time.

My head shot up when I heard sirens outside. I hopped up and found a place to hide. I watched as Sheriff Forbes and others came in. I ducked down.

What the hell were they doing here?

Why were there so many of them?

Did they know?

This day could not get any worse. It really couldn't.

Shit, Damon! I watched them go down into the basement, I went to go towards it to warn Damon, but he shot past me, knocking me down in the process. I opened my eyes after my fall and he was gone. I heard the police downstairs so I quickly ran out of the house and into my car.

I had to find him.

I remember when Rose got out and the damage she did when she was like this. I couldn't let Damon do the same.

Sorry Alaric, I needed to go find Damon.

I stopped off at home, but he wasn't there. The only other idea I had was the same place that Rose had gone. I parked my car, but saw no sign of him. I kept looking though. I walked past the place where they were screening a movie. If this hadn't gone on, I would be enjoying a nice night there.

I picked up my phone as it vibrated in my pocket. "I got your text, have you found him yet?" I heard Elena's voice.

"No." I told her. "I don't know where he could be, Lena, what if he hurts someone?"

"I don't know." She answered. "He wouldn't have gone too far."

"The only other place there is, is the grill." I leaned against the tree. "Please tell me you have heard from Stefan?"

"I can't get hold of him."

"Great." I muttered. "Just great."

"Hold it together, Mia. Just for a little while."

"I'm trying, but I don't know what to do! I don't know where he is." I cried. "I can't handle this!"

"Tell me where you are."

"I'm-" I stopped when I saw a shadow which seemed to be walking unsteadily. "I'll call you back."

"Mi-"

I hung up and put my phone away. I stepped towards this shadow and could now see that it was Damon. My heart bounced with relief. "Damon!" I called after him.

"Mia?" He squinted his eyes.

I ran over to him and caught him just before he fell to the ground. "Not that strong." I croaked out. "Oh god, come on, we have to get you out of here. We have to hide you."

"Where are we going?" He slurred and leaned even more into me.

"We're going to get you out of it. Just hang in there." I told him and I tried to muscle up the strength to move. He closed his eyes and started to fight out of my grip. "Damon stop it! Just let me help you!"

"Katherine-" He breathed out. "Katherine."

I tried to ignore the hit on my heart and focused on getting him out of here. As I tried to move him, he shot out of my grasp and onto the floor.

I dove down to help him up, but when he lifted his head and his eyes connected with mine, I felt my body going flying back.

When I opened my eyes, Damon had me pinned to a tree and was staring down at me. "Damon, what are you doing?" I struggled against his grasp. "It's me! It's Mia!"

He panted as he pushed himself more onto me. His mouth curled into a smile as he pecked the corner of my mouth. "I choose you, Katherine."

I knew he was hallucinating but it didn't make me feel any better. "It's Mia, Damon, snap out of it!" I whined as I tried to push against his grip on me. "Let me go and we can go back, ok?"

"Promise me you will not tell my brother?"

"I don't promise that." I told him. "Let me go and we can talk about this!" I wiggled some more in his grasp, but then I realised where his eyes were focused. He was staring directly at a spot on my neck. He gulped and looked back in my eyes as if asking for permission., "Damon, no." I said sternly. "Don't you dare!"

"I have to." He told me.

"No you don't!" I growled. "Stop it Damon!"

"If we are going to be together forever." He leaned into my neck.

"No! Don't! I don't want to!" I kicked my legs up, but Damon used his legs to keep mine in place. "Damon, no-" I felt his teeth bite hard into my neck. I gasped and the sudden pain I felt and clung onto his shoulder. My whole body wanted to cave in as he took a large suck at my neck. "Damon, stop! You're hurting me." I cried as I tried to push against his chest.

I felt his teeth pull out of me, I literally felt it. I shakily stared at Damon who looked horrified at what he just did. "Amelia?" He brought his finger up to his lips which were stained with my blood. He fell to his knees and licked the last of my blood off his mouth.

I went down on my knees to and put my arms around him. "Come with me, please." I begged him.

I pulled out and saw he was nodding.

I stood up and offered my hand.

I took Damon to the car, he didn't say a word. Alaric sent me a text and told me that all the police were gone so I decided to take Damon back there.

I couldn't believe this was it. I was going to have to say goodbye to Damon.

We arrived back and Alaric helped me get Damon into his bed. "You sure?" Alaric asked me when I told him I wanted to say with Damon.

"I'm sure." I told him.

He closed the door leaving me in the room with Damon.

"Mia?" Damon asked with his eyes still closed.

"I'm here." I told him.

"Amelia, get out of here, I could hurt you."

"No, you won't." I came closer to the bed. "I trust you not to."

"Well I don't." He croaked.

"Until the end, I'm not leaving you." I moved even closer.

"Get out of here." He then groaned in agony.

"Nothing you can say will get me to leave you." I said softly. "You're stuck with me where you like it or not." I sat on the bed and held onto his hands. "Why weren't you more careful, Damon?" I felt the tears building up again. "We wouldn't be like this right now, I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you, I don't want to say goodbye."

"Your life will be better without me."

"My life will be nothing without you."

"Hey, I'm dying here, you should be nicer to me."

"You're an idiot."

"Not what I was hoping for."

"I can't believe this is happening." I shook my head. "This shouldn't be happening, you shouldn't be here."

"Hey, I've been around 145 years-" He coughed. "It's my time."

"But we haven't even known each other a year!" I cried out. "We were suppose to have long."

"Come here." He gestured for me to come closer.

"You didn't want me near you a second ago."

"Come here you loud mouth."

I laid down next to him and rested my head on his chest. "You're dying, you shouldn't be being mean to me." He chuckled softly and kissed my head. The sweet moment didn't last long as pain shot through Damon. "It's ok." I said to him as withered in pain. "I'm here, do you want a drink? Shh, it's ok."

"It's not ok." He moaned. "It's not ok." He repeated. "All those tears, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my only choice."

"Let's not talk about this." I rubbed his back.

"I made the wrong choice."

"Shh."

"I needed you, not Katherine." He clung onto me. "Tell Stefan, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Of course I will." I told him as I ran my hand through his hair. "Of course." I went into the bathroom briefly and got a flannel for him to wipe off the sweat.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stefan could still come through."

"Do you really believe that?"

"He would be hear if there was no hope, saying goodbye." I replied. "Everything has a cure."

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this, Mia. I deserve to die."

"You're a good guy, Damon. As much as you don't want to admit that-"

"I'm not. Everyone, but you can see that."

"No." I shook my head. "I don't agree with that." I laid back down next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me in closer. I kissed his chin and rested my head back down on him. I held onto him tightly. I was so scared that any minute now I would lose him. That I would look up and he would be there, but he would be gone.

It was getting harder and harder as I knew the moment was coming.

"I do, Amelia. It's ok because if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you."

"You're not helping." I replied as my tears fell onto his shirt creating a dark spot. I sniffed and clung onto him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He reached up and wiped a tear from under my eye. "I've done so many things to hurt you."

I reached up and squeezed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "It's ok. I forgave you along time ago, I just didn't want to admit me that."

"I know what I did before, but-" He looked down at me and straight into my eyes. "I love you." My heart froze as I stared back at him. I'd only ever heard it once and I was 'compelled' to forget, with Andie still hear, I was still too scared to know if he felt that way still. "You should know that." I nodded and even more tears came out. "You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me."

"I like you now." I told him. "No, I love you now."

His eyes were barely open, "You do?"

"I always have." I smoothed down his hair. "And if you would have given me the chance instead of compelling me all those months ago, I would have told you the same thing then." He smiled at me.

"I love you."

I cupped his face and pushed my lips to his. I savoured the moment knowing that I will never get to do this again. I felt my tear slowly roll down my face, but I just needed this from him. I was appreciating it. I pecked his lips once last time before pulling away.

"Thank you."

I chuckled sadly, "You're welcome." I ran my hand down his face and watched his eyes closed.

I jumped when I heard the door open and Katherine walked in. "Well it's me you should be thanking."

"What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"Watch your tone, Miakins, I'm about to become your best friend." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of red liquid. "I brought the cure."

"What?" I stepped forward. "What? Where-"

"You got free?" Damon cut me off.

"Yep, finally." She grabbed my hand and pressed the bottle into it.

"And you still came here?" I asked as I looked down into my hand.

"Figured I owed him one." Katherine replied.

"Did Stefan have something to do with this?"

"He did indeed." She answered. "Well, that's my good deed."

"Where is he? Why didn't he bring this?" I asked her.

"He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus."

I walked over to Damon and pulled the lid off the liquid. I pressed it to his lips and slowly tipped it back. "What do you mean?" I said to her as I fed Damon. "Gave himself over?"

"Klaus had the cure, it was in his blood. He told Stefan that he could either come with him or bring you to him."

"Me?" I questioned.

"Seems like he has become fascinated with you. Wonder why." Katherine smirked, I forgot that she was there and knew what Klaus did with him.

"She's not going anywhere." Damon coughed up some of the blood, but I made sure he drunk it all.

Please work.

Please work.

Please.

"I know, because Stefan gave himself over. Saving her." I just hope this was just Katherine trying to stir up trouble and that it wasn't actually true. "Goodbye Amelia."

She left.

"Wait!" I ran out the door of Damon's room, but she was gone.

I needed to know more about this cure. How long will it take to take effect? What are the chances it would work?

I walked back into Damon's room, but he was gone from the bed. "Damon!?" My hands explored the empty space, I felt something press to my back, I spun around and Damon was leaning over me. "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"I feel….fine." He said as he studied the bottle. "All the pain…it's just gone." He pulled off his shirt to see the bite was healing itself.

"Oh thank god." I placed my hand to my heart. "Thank god." I repeated as I swung my arms around him. I hugged him as tight as I could. I was never going to take him for granted again…at least for the next couple of days.

I was confused when Damon pulled me off him. He cupped my face and stared me dead in the eye. "Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?"

"I meant it."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Damon pressed his lips to mine and kissed me over and over and over again.

**Finally season 2 finished!**

**I know a lot of you wanted Mia to go with Klaus, but to make you feel better, Klaus will be appearing with Mia in the first episode!  
><strong>**Going to upload season 3 trailer chapter hopefully tomorrow if enough reviews! Can't wait for you to see it!  
><strong>**Sorry this took long to put up, I hadn't actually written this chapter and it's been a busy week!  
><strong>**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow me at LivRKOHardy**

**You tube : LivHardyx **

**LivHardy x **


	101. Season 3 trailer

**TRAILER FOR SEASON 3 OF AMELIA GILBERT **

_**On the 30**__**th**__** August….**_

"Oh, what the hell?" I moaned as I flipped over to shield from the light.

"Wakey wakey." I lifted my head to see Elena with her hands on her hips staring at me.

_Last season of Amelia Gilbert we saw Mia face off against an Original _

"You don't have a heart."

"It's an unnecessary organ."

_Sacrifice herself to save her aunt _

"Anything?" A cruel smile spread on his face.

"Anything."

_And confessed her love to Damon _

"I like you now, no, I love you now."

"You do?"

"I always have."

_Now two months later, she is back and has a new mission_

"Another dead end, you mean?" He said as he took the list from my hands.

"C'mon Damon, don't be a jerk." I said softly. "You know she hasn't been coping and you don't know that, this could be it."

_Humanity is taken away_

"I fixed him."

"I wasn't aware he was broken."

_An unlikely nemesis is made_

Stefan did his stupid arrogant smile again, "No."

"Right, that's it, you and me Salvatore, let's go, right here, right now!" I pulled my fists up.

_Run ins with old enemies_

I flinched against him. "I'm warning you, Klaus-" I'll go ninja on his ass.

"Your threats are empty, sweetheart."

_Secrets are found out_

"What about you?" Damon spat as he pounded his fist through the wall.

"I did that for Jenna!"

_Past history becomes uncovered_

"Are you saying we've met before?"

"Quite a few times actually." His eyes poured into mine

_New friends are made?_

"I've decided, you're my new best friend." Rebekah stated.

"Err…."

_Justin makes a comeback_

"So that's where that delicious creature has been for the past month." I licked my lips. "I'm going in." I got out my flip and turned it on, aiming it at Justin. "Justy! Justy! Anything you want to say to the camera?!"

_New obstacles for Damelia _

"Yes I worry about you, just because you don't care anymore, doesn't mean that I've stopped."

He paused in his tracks and turned around to look at me, "Is that what you think?"

_Damon is forced to make a choice _

"You have a choice to make, brother." Stefan announced. "You can only….save…..one."

"Stefan…" Damon growled.

_New aspirations were made_

I scoffed. "You want a child?"

"I want a loyal companion."

_Amelia comes face to face with a ghost from the past_

I turned around, but before I could verbally insult the person, my jaw dropped at who it was. "You have got to be kidding me."

_Can Damelia finally get their act together?_

He said to me, brushing my hair behind my ear, "I would chose to save you over anyone, don't you get that?"

**Amelia Gilbert**

**Season 3**

**Coming to a fan fiction near you! **

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who wanted a Amelia role play tweeter, follow:<strong>

**ItsAmeliaG - for funny tweets**

**For those who didn't, don't follow it! Instead follow:**

**LivRKOHardy - for story updates and previews**

**:D**

**See you in season3!**


	102. The birthday part 1

**Season 3 **

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I was dreaming away peacefully….beautifully….magically….every word you could think of that ended is lly…

I was dreaming that Ezra Fitz from Pretty Little Liars was my English teacher and we engaged in a steamy student teacher love affair…it was bliss.

That's right Ezra; take off your top that's….

That's how peacefully I was sleep, as you do, until a beam of light hit me! "AH! What the hell?" I flipped over to shield from the light. "Much better."

"Wakey wakey." I lifted my head to see Elena with her hands on her hips staring at me. I don't know how she did it, how she could get up so early. Evil.

"May I help you?"

"Get up."

"No way sister."

"I said get up."

"I said no!"

"Mia."

"Elena."

"C'mon!"

"No." I replied simply and buried my head back in my pillow. "Close the curtains on the way out, will you?"

"Up!"

"We don't go back to school until next week." I groaned. "Let me enjoy whatever I have left of my lay ins." Childishly, she stole my covers. "Oh c'mon, it's my birthday!"

"It's our birthday." She corrected.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"How could you forget?"

"It happens." I shrugged as I laid flat on my bed.

"I just got off the phone with Sheriff Forbes." She told me. "There has been an attack in Tennessee."

"It could be anyone." I yawned.

"It's the third one this week and she is sure it's a vampire." She grabbed my feet and literally pulled me out of bed.

"AH! OW!" I yelled out as I landed on the floor. "Hurtful! Feelings!" I pointed to my heart.

I was still on the floor as she shoved a piece of paper in my hand. It had the location of the attacks on it. "I need you to give this to Damon, get him to check it out."

"Why can't you?" I asked as I tried to hand it back.

"Because Damon won't listen to me, but he will you."

"How many times are you going to use that?" I laid flat down on the floor, my new bed.

"Whenever it stops working."

"You are barking up the wrong tree, twin. Damon doesn't listen to me, not anymore."

After me and Damon lovingly declared our feelings for each other, spent the night, that was it.

Nothing else.

Nothing changed between us.

You would think almost dying would make him appreciate life more, appreciate the ones in your life more.

Nope. Not Damon.

That last about one night.

If anything, he has become much more distant then he used to be. What is worse, is that he has kept Andie around. I thought everything would change, we would finally be together, but he is just as complicated as he always was, even more so now that I even question if he still likes me.

I hate how he makes me question it.

When someone tells you they love you, you shouldn't have to question it.

He spends the night sometimes and we still hang out a lot, but I can tell he is distant with me and I don't like it. I just wanted things back to how they were or just have more then I am getting right now.

Sometimes it feels like he has stopped caring altogether.

I wanted to confront him about it, but I never found the right time nor did I know how to bring it up.

Things never seem to change with him.

We had heard no word from Klaus. That night between me and him, the only people who knows about it are Jenna and Caroline. I told Caroline so she could erase my memory of what happens. I made sure I am aware that it happens, but I can't remember it actually happening.

It was a cheap and easy option and I hate having my memory messed with, but I couldn't get it off my mind and I couldn't stop dreaming about it. Caroline was surprisingly good to talk to about it. Damon still has no clue about it, nor does Elena and I plan for it to stay that way.

"Yes he does! Please Mia!"

"No!" I moaned into my floor.

"Please!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Por favor?"

I glared up at her. "How did you know about that?"

"Jeremy taught me." She replied.

"10 o clock, Jeremy wedgie time." I said as I looked at the paper.

"Just try, please!"

"Fine, but don't get your hopes up." I mumbled.

"Thank you." She finally started to make her way out of my room. "By the way, you drawl in your sleep, did you know that?" She said before leaving.

I watched her leave, "….Good looking bitch." I muttered. I tried to go back to sleep, but it just wasn't going to happen. Damn twin.

My birthday lay in was ruined. Now I'm mad.

I got ready and headed downstairs to my wonderful family who will all get punished if my birthday was forgotten.

"Morning Mia." Jenna said as I walked into the kitchen. Alaric was practically living with us now, not that I minded, it was quite cool having him around.

"Morning." I grumbled.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

"Elena tell you about the-"

"Vampire attacks?" I cut Alaric off, "Yep. She is making me go round to ask Damon about it."

"Like you weren't going to see him anyway." She teased.

My eyes narrowed in non-amusement. "I wasn't."

"Then who was that sneaking out here last night." She wiggled her brows.

"Oh…that was Matt! We were hanging out."

"Till 2?"

"What can I say aunt Jenna? We're wild teenagers." I said as I took a sip out of my coffee.

"And what were you doing?"

"Wild teenager things."

"Such as?"

"…Monopoly." I hung my head in shame.

"You're too wild for us, Mia." Alaric mocked.

"Happy birthday." I looked up to see Alaric and Jenna grinning at me with a present in front of me.

"Oh…oh yeah!"

"Oh yeah? How could you forget?" They laughed.

"It's an easy mistake." I lifted up the present and shook it. "Hmmm, what can it be?"

"BIRTHDAY NOOGIE!"

"OW! Jeremy!" I shoved him away from me and smoothed down my hair. "You can't noogie the birthday girl, that is obscene!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Cheers, brother, now where is my present?"

He smirked and placed it in front of me, "Win!"

Jenna and Alaric got me a Flip video camera and Jeremy got me the desperate housewives box sets. Elena got me a dress for tonight for our party which is a small world because I got her a dress for tonight.

Twins, ay.

"Eighteen beats!" Jeremy raised his fists.

"Touch me and I will hurt you." I warned him. "Remember what happened last time…." He lowered his fist, "That's what I thought."

"So what are your plans today?" Jenna asked me as she wiped down the kitchen table.

"She's going to go see Damon." Elena answered for me "Aren't you?"

"Apparently so." I shrugged.

"Well, go on."

"I haven't finished my coffee!"

She grabbed it from my hands and poured it down the sink, "Now you have."

"That was damn cheeky! Just for that, I am going to have another one and then I'll-"

"Stop stalling!"

"Stop pressuring me!"

"I'm taking Jeremy to work, I can drop you off on the way back." Alaric said as he grabbed his jacket.

"There!" Elena pulled me up. "Go! And call me once you've done it."

I sighed heavily and followed Alaric and Jeremy. "Anyone agree that we should lock her up?"

"Ok, we can throw Matt in there too." Jeremy replied.

"No, not my best buddy!"

"He hasn't been the same since Caroline and him broke up." Jeremy told me. "And it doesn't help that she is often there with Tyler."

"Poor Matthew, he needs some Mia magic to help cheer him up."

"Well do it soon."

"God, people are demanding so much of me these days. There is only so much Mia to go around." I scoffed. "When's the girlfriend coming back?"

"Soon."

"Do you miss her?" I teased. "My little brother, in love! Aww."

"Shut up."

"There's no rush, but I'd like to be an aunt soon."

"How's Damon?"

"No affect on me what so ever." He glared at me. "Young love."

We arrived at the grill. "Bye guys."

"Wait, I'm coming in."

"Err, why?" Ric asked.

"I'm just going to get a coffin, Elena should know by down how run down I get when I'm awoken alone."

"And how bitchy she becomes too." Jeremy said, I flicked him.

I followed Jeremy in and waited for my coffee. It was then I spotted…. I gasped, "Justin!"

His head snapped in my direction and groaned when he saw me. "He just got back from Spain."

"So that's where that delicious creature has been for the past month." I licked my lips. "I'm going in." I got out my flip and turned it on, aiming it at Justin. "Justy! Anything you want to say to the camera?"

Justin didn't look at the camera, he looked sternly and angrily at me. "Get that camera out of my face."

"I just have a few questions to ask!" I protested. "Number one, what are your thoughts on Kristen Stewart, known as K-Stew and Robert Pattison, referred to as R-Patz breaking up due to her infidelity?"

"I don't care."

"Number two, does R-patz give you a boner?"

"What?!"

"It's ok, just be honest."

"I don't want to be interviewed." He growled at me.

"Well god, Justy." I scoffed. "No one wants to be interviewed, but it happens."

"Leave." Jeremy placed the coffin in front of me and sniggered at what was going on.

"Number 3, team Justin, I mean Jacob-" I winked at him. "Or team Edward?"

"Neither, twilight is for the gays."

"Erm, ahem, are you calling Jeremy gay?"

Justin turned his head and stared at Jeremy in shock who was staring wide eyes back at him. "….She's lying." Jeremy quickly said. "I don't like twilight."

"Well that's a blatant lie." I scoffed.

"Wait, how do you two even know each other?" Justin said looking between us.

"He's my brother!"

"What?" Justin looked even more shocked.

"Wow….this is a bit of revelation…." I said awkwardly.

"Wow, I'm sorry dude." Justin said to Jeremy.

"It's ok, I've learnt to deal with it."

"Deal with it? I'm lovely to be around!" Just at that moment, Alaric beeped from outside. "I'M COMING!" I growled.

"Lovely." Jeremy sniggered.

"Yes, lovely." I pulled a face. "So Justy-"

"You're wanted-" He pointed at Alaric's car. "-somehow."

"Don't be like that Justy! It's my birthday!"

"And?"

"And its tradition that I give the bartender a bear hug."

"No."

"It's tradition!"

"Wait here." He told me. He walked off and I waited patiently for him. "Here." I turned around to see he had brought a random bartender over to me. "Happy birthday." He turned in the other direction and left me standing awkwardly with this random wait.

"But Justin!" I called after him. "Ah rats!" I snapped my fingers.

"Hi." The brace face said. "I'm Keith."

"Hi Keith." I waved. "Bye Keith."

As I walked away, Keith called after me, "Justin said something about a bear hug?"

"Oh yeah! Wait here!" I told him. I fetched someone and then went back over to Keith. "Keith, Jeremy, Jeremy, Keith….bear hug!" I pushed them together and ran. "See ya bro, send my love to Matthew." I called out as I ran.

"Will do, have fun with Damon." He puckered up.

"You too with Justin." I winked at him. "Don't think I don't know!" He shook his head and I headed off to the car.

I then realised I still was recording.

What a nice bit of footage I got there.

"Thank you Ricardo." I said to Alaric as he dropped me off.

"Where's my tip?"

"Err…taxi run!" I ran from the car. I saw Alaric laugh before driving off.

I turned around, sighed and looked at the big boarding house.

Here we go.

Since it's my birthday, maybe I'll finally get the attention from Damon I have craved for since he told me he loved me. You would think it would bring two people closer together, but Damon couldn't be more distant. Sure we hung out, had sex occasionally, but it wasn't the same, he was still holding back and what's worse, he still had Andie.

I walked in to what looked like an empty house. I sighed once more and put my bag down anyway. This place was becoming like a second home to me and technically, I still owned it.

"Morning." I jumped at the sound of Damon's voice.

"You know, you really shouldn't-" I turned around to come face to face with a naked Damon. "AH Damon! My eyes!" I turned back around but with my hands covering my eyes. "You knew I was here!"

"Not anything you haven't seen before, Mia." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, you should learn to knock, what if I was, indecent?"

"What if?" I scoffed. "You couldn't be anymore indecent!" I exclaimed.

"Lesson learned. Knock."

"I own the house." I shot back, I then threw a towel at him. "Do you often walk around naked?….in MY house?"

"As you can see, I just got out of the bath before I heard a rude intruder."

"And so you decided to punish this intruder with the sight of you naked?" He smirked a little. I had won.

"Like you had said, I knew you were here and since it's your birthday-"

I shook my head and pushed him away as he got closer. "You are so full of it."

"So hostile, Mia." He tutted with his tongue as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "You ready for your party tonight?"

"I am." I replied. "Anyway, I'm here because Elena gave me this." I brought out the list she gave me of new locations for where Stefan could be. "It's from Caroline's mom, new locations where Stefan could be to check."

"Another dead end, you mean?" He said as he took the list from my hands.

"C'mon Damon, don't be a jerk." I said softly. "You know she hasn't been coping and you don't know that, this could be it."

"You're right, Mia. This could be the one." The sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"Elena would do the same for me if it were y-" I stopped realising I couldn't say things like that anymore, I didn't feel comfortable saying things like that. "Never mind."

"After two months this could be the clue that tells us Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." I snatched the list back off him, if he wasn't going to take it seriously, then screw him.

"Fine, we'll just go check it out ourselves." I muttered and headed for the door, I didn't get very far. He was in front of me and snatched the list from my hand before I could even get remotely close to the door. "And let Klaus know that you're tracking him? He thinks Elena's dead and looks like he has forgotten to take you as his pet, let's keep it that way."

"C'mon Damon, it's the only lead we have and I hate seeing her mope around the house and also interrupting my sleep."

"Ok, fine. I'll check it out. If I find anything, I'll call you."

"Damon-"

He walked away before I could say anything more. Before we would hang out, now it seems he can't wait to get away. Instead of leaving it, I followed in the direction he went in. "He moved down to Tennessee." I heard Damon say, I walked in to find him and Andie. That explains the nakedness.

I was about to turn around and leave, but then I saw he had pinned what I gave him up. I pulled open the cupboard and saw all these tracking's of where Stefan could be. I barely got much of a look as Damon closed it on me. "You've been tracking him!"

"Andie, leave us." Damon told her.

"Ok." She said softly. "I will try and find you an address, I'll see you at the party."

I waited until she left, "You invited her to my party?" I snapped at him.

"It's in my house." He snapped back. "And you didn't see anything here, got it?"

"I beg to differ asshole!" He tried to get past me, but I placed my hand firm on his chest and stopped him. "Tell me what you know." I just wish I had a bright light to shine at him.

"I know you need to keep quiet about this." He said sternly, placing his hand over mine and pulled it off his chest.

"We are suppose to be in this together! Why didn't you tell me?" He ignored me and continued to walk out of the room. "Don't walk away from me, Damon!" I yelled after him. "What the hell are you playing at? Answer me! Why didn't you say?"

"Because there is nothing you can do about it." He turned around just as I stormed after him leading me to bump into his chest. "We don't need you or Elena getting involved and messing it up."

"We? Who else is involved?" He pulled a shirt out of his closet. "Damon!" I grabbed onto his arm.

As if by reflex, he rolled his shoulder, but it was a little too hard. My eyes closed and I waited for myself to hit the ground, but I never felt the impact. I opened my eyes to see Damon had wrapped his arm around my waist, inches from the floor. He sighed as he lifted me up, "Alaric.", I sat down on his bed, "I didn't mean to push you that hard."

"It's ok." I said softly. "Where are you going?"

"Going to check out your new lead."

"For real?"

"Yes, Amelia, for real."

"Oh good. I'm coming."

"Ha, no you're not."

"Yes I am." I stood up, "Road trip with Alaric, yeah!"

"Listen carefully-" Damon turned to face me and put his hands on either side of my face. "You….are not coming."

"I have nothing better to do!"

"Go annoy Julian or whatever his name is." He waved me off.

"His name is Justin!"

"Yeah him!"

"No." I stamped my foot. "There is only so much annoying I can do before he gets sick of me."

"How does that work?" He laughed to himself.

"It works by I'm coming with you!" He just shook his head at me. "Alaric will let me!"

"It was his idea to keep it from you." Damon crossed his arms.

I gasped, "Alaric would never!"

"Well he did." He answered back simply.

"Disgusting behaviour by Alaric." I commented. "Ah well, I'm coming."

"This is why we didn't tell you or Elena. Stay here, go get ready for your party." He buttoned up his shirt and started to leave the room.

"C'mon, it's my birthday! By all means, you haven't got me anything, this should be my gift."

"How do you know if I didn't get you anything?"

"Well did you?"

"Maybe."

"This can be a bonus then."

"Hmmm, let me think about that, no." He started to move to leave again.

Only had one option left….

"I'll tell Elena."

He froze. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Just let me come. I'll stick with you the whole time, I swear."

"Fine." He said to my surprise.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

Wow, that was easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Or was it!?<strong>

**Preview of next chapter: **

_Well, hello love." I sighed heavily, I knew some idiot would try this. "Can I get you a drink?"_

_This is exactly why I didn't want to be left here! There are always dodgy people in bars. Lucky for Stevo, I knew how to handle myself. "Listen, buddy-" I turned around ready to put this guy in his place, but then, and only then did I realise that this voice was all so familiar and my fears were confirmed when I lifted my head to meet his gaze "Oh….oh crap."_

**For Amelia's character twitter follow : ItsAmeliaG  
><strong>**For story updates, follow : LivRKOHardy**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming! **

**LivHardy x **


	103. The birthday part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?"

"For the hundredth time, Mia, no, we aren't there yet."

"God, where is this place, mars?" I scoffed. "I didn't plan to spend my birthday sat in the car!"

Damon turned around in his seat to look at me. "You are the one who insisted on coming."

"Please, you practically begged me."

This time Damon scoffed. "So you're denying blackmailing me?"

This time Alaric turned around and gave me a look. "Absolutely." I answered. "Good twin." I pointed at myself.

"I don't see Elena." Alaric commented, him and Damon exchanged glances of amusement.

"It's because she is in evil land." I told him.

"Evil land?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it's where evil people go. I'm surprised you haven't been there yet. Am I right? Am I right?" I put my hand up for a high five.

"Right." Damon spoke and turned back around. "Right."

"So….are we there yet?"

"Do you plan on being annoying the rest of the trip?"

"Why would you accuse me of that?" I asked Damon.

"Why would you feel accused over a simple question?" He retorted.

"Wow." Alaric spoke aloud. "Talk about sexual tension."

I gasped, "Alaric!" I exclaimed. "I'm shocked! I mean I wasn't going to point it out but the tensions between you and Damon, my god, now I understand why you didn't want me to come."

Me and Damon exchanged looks before I went back to looking at the window and he turned back around in his seat.

To pass the time, I started to think of ways to annoying Justin.

I could pretend I was pregnant with his baby.

Boo him whenever I see him.

I could mislead him for a stripper slash drag queen and hire him.

"Alright, we're here." Damon announced breaking my chain of thought. I unlocked my door and stepped out. There was nothing around here for miles apart from some bar.

"Hmm. That's weird." I commented as I looked around. "Why would Klaus and Stefan come here?" Something was up. "I thought you said we were going to-" I turned back to the car to find Alaric and Damon still inside, staring at me. I tried to open my car door, but it wouldn't open. I saw they had been the locks down. "Ha, ha. You're funny. Now open the door." I jingled it again, but it didn't open. I glared at Damon through the window, he wasn't seriously going to leave me here, was he? "Open the door!"

"We'll come and get you once we're done." Damon said through the rolled down window.

"You can't be serious! Do you know how dangerous it is for me to go in there alone?" I asked Damon, "And you-" I pointed at Alaric, "You can't honestly think it's safe for me either! Jenna put me under your watchful gaze, so watch me!"

"Mia-"

"Turn around and go to the bar." Damon said interrupting Alaric. "Go on."

"Do you not know me? I'm the one who tries to take up fights with guys three times my size! I do incredibly stupid things without someone there to guide me!" I looked between them two. "You can't leave me here you knuckleheads! I know my rights!"

"Calm down." Damon said sternly.

"No I will not calm down! I have a lawyer!"

"Matt?" Alaric asked.

"He's going to study law and then you'll be sorry!"

"My friend Stevo owns the place, I called him before we left, he'll keep an eye on you."

"You trust a guy called Stevo? All the Stevos I know are shifty!"

"Get your cute ass in that bar."

"That is damn cheeky! No!"

"Mia."

"Damon."

"We will get back as quick as we can." Alaric said.

"It's safer for me to come with you guys!"

"We're not going to change our minds." Damon replied in a bored tone. "Don't pout."

"Whatever happened to, never leave a man behind!"

"You're not a man." He pointed out.

"You sexist bastard!"

"Bar. Now."

"I don't like the blatant sexism that is obviously going on here!"

"Go."

"Let me in. Now." He got out of the car, I backed away from him. "What are you going to do?" He did a quick smile before he hoisted me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Alaric! Save me!" He just chuckled and shook his head.

Never thought that one day, Alaric would let me down! For some reason, in my head that came out to the tune of Katy Perry, the one that got away.

"Sorry Mia!" Alaric called after me.

"DON'T BOTHER COMING TO MY PARTY! I DON'T WANT YOU THERE!" I yelled back. "AND YOU!" I kicked at Damon. "DO YOU GET OFF ON PISSING ME OFF?!"

"Relax." He jiggled me around a bit on his shoulder.

"No I will not relax!" I growled. "You tricked me!"

"You didn't leave me much of a choice, you blackmailed me!" Damon shot right back.

"It's my birthday, you can't do this!" Damon placed me down on my feet just outside the bar.

"I can and I just did."

"Damon!" I grabbed onto his arm as he went to walk back to the car. "Please don't leave me here. Just let me come with you."

For a moment, I thought I had gotten to him, but then he opened the door to the bar. "Go."

"Fine. Asshole."

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to!" I yelled. The door shut behind me. "Stupid Damon, 'We're not going to change our minds'" I mocked him. "'Get in the bar', dickhead." Now, to find Stevo. I went up to the bar and sat on the stool. "You my good man, must be Stevo." I said to the only man behind the bar.

He looked up from scrubbing down a beer glass, but he wasn't looking at me, more like….behind me. "Well, hello love." I sighed heavily, I knew some idiot would try this. "Can I get you a drink?"

This is exactly why I didn't want to be left here! There are always dodgy people in bars. Lucky for Stevo, I knew how to handle myself. "Listen, buddy-" I turned around ready to put this guy in his place, but then, and only then did I realise that this voice was all so familiar and my fears were confirmed when I lifted my head to meet his gaze "Oh….oh crap."

He titled his head in curiosity and on his face, that charming British smile on his face fell into place. I gulped and leaned as far as I could away from him. As I did so, I finally took the whole of him in. As much as I hated to say it, he was one handsome devil. I thought so back then, but even more so now. His dimples would be enough to make a girl melt and his clothes showed off his muscular form.

"How could I have forgotten about my lovely pet?" His hand reached up and cupped my left cheek

"Easily. I'm not your pet." I answered back smoothly.

He can smell fear, just relax.

Relax.

I'm going to die.

My eyes flickered to his hand and then back to meet his stare. "Have you missed me, sweetheart?" I looked around, where the hell had Stevo gotten to? He was suppose to defend me! "Stefan compelled everyone in the bar so don't look at them for any help, love."

"Dammit owned. Wait, Stefan?" I repeated. "Where is he? I-"

"He is rather busy right now, my dear, but don't worry, you have my _full _attention." He sat down on the stool next to the one I was previously sitting on.

"It's a shame that I don't want your full attention."

"Have a seat." He took a sip of his beer and then offered me some.

"Right….so, I'm off." I quickly said and went to head for the door, but like annoying vampires always do with me, he moved in a blink to being in front of me. "Did you follow me here?"

He smiled, "I believe you came to us, love."

"I didn't come to you, I just happen to be at the same bar."

"Do you often come to bars this far away from your home, pet?"

"Stop calling me that." I growled. "I'm not a love, I'm not a pet or sweet heart, it's Amelia or Miss Gilbert to you, or even Lord Gilbert, yeah, Lord."

"You're Salvatore brother not with you?" He looked around. "Good."

"I'm not afraid of you." I quickly blurted out.

"Are you sure about that, love?" He chuckled when I didn't respond. He stepped closer and I stepped back. "I can hear your heart beat. It jumps each time I get closer to you." I gulped. Damn you heart. "Or maybe, that's not fear." His brow raised.

I scoffed, "You killed my sister, that's hate you hear." My back hit the bar, I looked back up and saw how close he was to me, I flinched against him. "I'm warning you, Klaus-" I'll go ninja on his ass.

"Your threats are empty, sweetheart."

My eyes didn't looked into his and I crossed my arms over my chest, "What do you want?"

"I thought I was quite clear on that."

This was all Damon's fault. I told him not to leave me here! I told him! I had a bad feeling and I was right. I can't wait to rub this is his face….wait, I would get the chance, wouldn't I? "Well you can't have it."

He bent down to catch my eyes which were firm on the floor, his two fingers went either side of my chin and lifted my head up slightly to meet his gaze, his face mere inches from mine. "In my line of experience, I always get what I want."

"Not this time." I breathed.

He pulled away and smiled at me, I saw his arms move and as they did I saw him slice his wrist. His eyes were firmly on me, no way… he wasn't planning to….

One hand moved swiftly to the back of my head, forcing my mouth to connect with his wrist. I felt the blood trickle down my throat as much as I tried to splatter it out. "Drink up, love." He slammed my back against his chest as his arm wrapped round my front as he continued to feed me his blood.

"Klaus-" Stefan went to say. I choked out what blood was still in my mouth when Klaus finally released me. I looked up to see the voice had belonged to Stefan, he looked down at me with shock in his eyes. "You're not-"

"Course not, mate." He sat back down on his stool as if he nothing happened. "There would be no sense to be turning her. I like my pets human."

Then why the hell did you feed me your blood, you bastard!?

I would say this, but Klaus is no Damon and he would kill me.

"How are things coming along with our friend Ray?"

"Holy crap!" I spluttered out.

Klaus leant down and picked me up effortless by my wrist. "He'll break soon enough. Why did you feed her your blood?" Stefan asked as he watched Klaus's movements with me.

"Just an experiment. How are you feeling, love? Why don't you have a drink?"

"Why don't you kiss my ass?" I muttered and rested my head against the bar.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked. I lifted my head, oh crap, they knew.

Klaus's eyes flickered on to me, "Evidently, he's getting closer. I'm going to have to deal with that." He stood up and pulled me to go with him.

Stefan stepped in his path, "Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked him with his fingers still wrapped firmly and tightly around my wrist. I tried to tug away from him, but he just hulled me so I slammed against his chest.

"Because you know I'll come back."

"Do I?" Klaus questioned as he raised a brow.

"You saved my brothers life. I'm in your service."

I can't believe this was Stefan. For months my sister had been looking for him and here he was. It was almost like Stefan had died with him not being around. It felt so weird to be near him again.

"Hmm, it all sounds so tedious and indentured. Aren't you having the least bit of fun?" He laughed as his eyes wavered from Ray to me. Well, I knew I wasn't.

Stefan glanced at Ray and then at me and stayed on me. "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." He stated. "But to do that, I'll need to take Amelia to him."

"Oh?" He raised his brows.

"My brother will keep coming back knowing you have her."

"But she's mine now."

"She'll slow us down." Klaus moved me in front of him, holding me in place as one hand played with the ends of my hair. "At least hold off until we've created the hybrids."

"Perhaps you're right." He then moved so I was only in his left arm. "I'll come for you, pet."

"Please don't."

"Oh, But I will." He brushed the hair out of my face and clutched my chin between his fingers. "Spend the next few weeks saying goodbye to your Salvatore brother." My eyes closed as I sighed.

I was screwed.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a pressure against my lips. It was Klaus. I gasped involuntarily when he leaned down again, this time keeping his lips locked with mine for a longer period of time. I didn't dare shut my eyes. When Klaus drew back, he stared amusedly down at me. Stefan looked as surprised as I was. "I'll be seeing you soon, sweetheart." He passed me Stefan who guided me out of the bar.

I looked back to see Klaus staring after me. I couldn't believe he had kissed me. "God, at least buy me a drink first! Am I right, am I right?" I put my hand up to high five Stefan, but he just dragged me. "Ow, you're hurting me!" I hissed at Stefan, as we left the bar, he grasped me by my upper arm and practically dragged me. My best friend Stefan was never this rough! "Unhand me you fool!"

"Why are you here?!" He half yelled at me.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me, I was kicked out of the car, I didn't want to be here."

"You need to stop looking for me."

"That's easier said then done. Elena won't stop trying."

"Then make her."

"Like I said, easier said than done. You know she doesn't listen to me." I muttered and rubbed my arm. "What are we going to do about Klaus? He said he will come to me."

"He forgot about you once, he'll do it again."

"How can you be so sure? I'm not that forgettable if I say so myself."

He stared down at me, "I can't be."

"That's helpful." I sighed. "I don't want to be a pet, can't he just get a dog or something?" I brought my phone out of my pocket to see I had a lot of missed calls from Damon. Just as I was scanning through them, it popped up that he was calling again. "It's Damon." I said to Stefan.

"Don't tell him what happened." He warned.

"Why?"

"Because if he finds out, he'll charge in there and get himself killed."

"Klaus would kill him?"

"He's already spared his life once, there is no reason why he would do it again"

I hesitated, but nodded. It will probably bite me in the ass in the long run, but I knew I had to do it. "Hello?"

"Why the hell haven't you been in answering your phone?"

"Erm," C'mon brain, work your lying magic! "Me and Stevo were in the middle of an intense card game."

That'll do. "Where are you?"

"Outside. Hurry up."

And he hung up on me. "Go." Stefan said pushing me in the direction.

"Didn't you want to make sure he stayed away?"

"Oh, I will." I looked out towards the car and when I looked back, Stefan was gone. I quickly went over to the car and got in the back seat. Alaric started the car and we were off. Two minutes into the ride, Damon turned around in his seat and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're quiet."

"And?"

"You're never quiet."

Oh crap, he's right. "Can't a girl just have time alone to her thoughts without being accused of such things."

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" I turned to look out the window. "I take it you didn't find anything."

"Apart from more of Stefan's victims, no."

"Are you sure they were Ste-"

"I'm sure. You don't think I know my brothers work?"

"It's just hard to imagine Stefan doing that, that's all." I replied softly. He was so sharp with me now days. Ever since he told me he loved me and I said it back. I thought that would have changed things between us, but he is more distant then ever. I even went as far as to borrow Caroline's boy bible, Men are from mars, women are from Venus. According to that, Damon will spring back like a rubber band as he needs to create distance before he can get closer. It's been three months, how long do they take to spring back?

"You ok, Amelia?" Alaric asked.

"I'm fine." I could feel Damon's eyes on me, but he didn't say anything, nor did I look at him.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Drop her off with me, her dress is in the house." Damon replied for me.

"Actually, drop me off at Caroline's." I corrected.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts faovuirtes and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Amelia at : ItsAmeliaG**

**Follow updates on the story at : LivRKOHardy**

**To address some confusion, Andie is still in it because I want to do her death scene!**

**LivHardy x **


	104. The birthday part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

When I got to Caroline's, surprise, surprise, Tyler was there. They needed to get together already! "Foot massage please, my dear Caroline." I said as I jumped on her couch and put my feet up. I snapped my fingers and pointed at me feet.

"You'd be lucky." She scoffed.

"Oh, c'mon! It's my birthday!" I protested.

"Speaking of…." She put something in my lap. "Happy birthday!"

"Yey!" I cheered and opened it. "Oh Carol, you shouldn't have!" As I examined the bracelet she got me.

"Don't call me that." She cringed.

"What's wrong with Carol?!"

"It's not my name!""So?!"

"I like Carol." Tyler spoke up.

"You stay out of this!" Caroline shot at him.

He sighed, "You women and your moods."

"Excuse me?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"OH you are in for it now, wolf." I told him as I swung around on the spiny chair. "Weeeee."

"You were saying, Tyler?" Caroline tapped her foot.

"Yeah, Tyler?"

"Stay out of this!" Tyler said to me.

"You dogs and your moods." I shot back at him. "Yey, I win, I'm awesome!"

"I'll deal with you later." Carline warned Tyler before turning back to me, "Where have you been?" she asked, "Elena was looking for you, she wanted to know whether you had spoke to Damon yet about the vampire attacks."

"You didn't tell her where I was, did you?"

"I didn't even know where you were."

"Oh good."

"Where were you?"

"Around." I replied.

"A little more specific?"

"Probably with Damon." Tyler spoke.

"Na-uh!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Then where were you?" Tyler asked.

"I already told you! Around!"

"Enough you two." Caroline stepped in between us.

"He started it." I pointed at Tyler.

"And you're completely innocent?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am." I crossed my arms.

"So did you give Damon my mom's facts?" Caroline asked me.

"I did."

"So…?"

"He said he'll check it out." I lied, "But still, I feel like I need to fight him just to do so."

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler spoke. "Tyler!" Caroline said in a warning tone.

"What? He's into you and Stefan was always dead set against it." Tyler said.

"I don't think he is, not anymore."

"Well, he still looks like he is set to kill me whenever I come near you."

I smiled a little at this. "I don't know." I shrugged.

"He told you he loved you, right?"

"Tyler!"

"He did, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but three months ago, he hasn't said it since." I told him. "He's barely even gone near me since."

"Well have you asked him about it?" Caroline asked me.

"That's easier said then done. Guys don't like to talk about feelings."

"She's right." Tyler agreed with me.

"See."

"And besides, despite me telling him I loved him back, he still hasn't got rid of Andie. Just this morning they were having a bubble bath together." I muttered.

"A bubble bath?" Caroline sniggered. "I never thought Damon of the type to have bubble baths."

"Oh he loves his bubble baths." I looked down at the ground as I continued to talk about Damon. "I've just been waiting for months now for him to make some sort of move, get rid of Andie, anything, but he hasn't."

"Have you asked him to get rid of Andie?" Tyler asked.

"No. I shouldn't have to."

"Sometimes we need telling."

"Why should I have to tell him? He knows how I feel about her!"

"Does he Mia? Does he really?"

"YES!" I yelled.

"Tyler, you're an idiot." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Damon will come around."

"When?" I groaned. "I'm tired of waiting. Maybe I should just move on."

"Maybe that will be what it takes to get his attention."

"Aren't you two past the game phase?" Tyler said.

"I don't know anymore." I sighed heavily. "You guys are so complicated."

"We're not complicated. You girls are."

"Not true." Caroline interrupted. "We express what we are feeling, you guys hold back."

"You change your minds every two seconds."

"And you guys don't?" She shot back.

"No. We're simple like that."

"Simple my dead ass." "LOL." They both turned to me. "Sorry, I just thought that was really funny."

"'Get him jealous'." Tyler said in a girlish voice. "That is the girl's answer to everything, truth is, we don't care!"

"That's not true. You cared with Matt, you were jealous."

"I was not jealous." He scoffed.

"You so were." I pointed out.

"Was I talking to you?"

"It's my birthday, I can voice my opinion if I want to!"

"Yeah!" Caroline lent her support.

"Oh, now you're taking her side?"

"When the hell was I on yours?"

"I need a man." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully Jeremy will swing that way eventually." I told him, he glared at me. "What?" I said innocently. "You wanted a man and I am offering you one."

"I need a man's view."

"That's not what you said." I pointed out as I wagged my finger.

"Caroline?" I heard my twin's voice yell out.

"Oh no! Hide me!" I dove behind the couch. I heard Tyler laugh so I yanked him down next to me.

"OW!"

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it." I hissed to him.

"I didn't!"

"Would you be quiet!?"

"No!"

"SH!"

"Don't shh me!"

"Shut up!"

"I will not be silenced!" I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Caroline?" I heard my twin's voice get louder meaning she had entered the room. "Have you seen Mia?"

"Down here." Tyler put on a girl voice and called from behind the sofa.

"You bastard!"

"Mia?" I heard Elena say.

"No." I put on Tyler's pathetic attempt of a girls voice. "Just Tyler, soon to be….Tylerina!" He glared at me.

"Mia." Elena appeared at the side with her hands on her hips.

Tyler burst out laughing, I hit the back of his head, "Don't laugh, dog."

"Ow." He rubbed the back of his head, "Animal cruelty."

"What are you doing behind the couch?"

"Um, Tyler tried to wrestle me. He has no morals about hitting girls." I said.

"It's true, I'm a bastard." Tyler said to Elena.

"That's true.." I nodded.

"Were you hiding from me?" She asked me.

"No! I just told you, we were wrestling! I won."

"Ha, no way."

"Err, yes way."

"I totally had you pinned."

"No you totally did not!"

"Yes, I did."

"You saw Caroline, defend me!"

"She can't defend what didn't happen!"

"Hey Tyler, ever heard about the boy who cried wolf?"

"Ha, you're funny."

"Oh don't worry, I'm super aware of this."

"Did you give it to Damon?" Elena cut in front of Caroline.

"He said he'll check it out."

"When?"

"I don't know." I lied. "Soon?"

"I think you should-"

"Look at the time!" I said as I looked at my invisible watch. "I need to go-" I paused and turned to Tyler, "Since you lost the wrestling match, you can give me a lift."

He looked at his watched and then back at me, "Alright then."

Ten minutes later

"Let me drive!"

"NO!" Tyler yelled, slapping my hand away. "Why do you have to have the same argument about driving?!"

"I just don't like the blatant sexism that's going on! Women can drive!"

"You are not a strong example of that!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I exclaimed.

"Your car ran off the road because you got a little too into singing the song Mickey!" My eyes shifted. "Is that true?"

"You can't handle the truth!"

"Yes I can because the truth is YOU'RE NOT DRIVING!"

"RIGHT!" I said in my angry tone. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY UNINVITED FROM MY PARTY!"

"FINE! I AM GOING AS ELENA'S GUEST!"

"Low blow!" I gasped.

"Out of my car!"

"I needed to be here anyway!" I hopped out. We were right outside the boarding house. "Good day Tyler."

"Good day evil twin."

I glared at him as I walked up to the door. I knocked on the door despite knowing it was open. I didn't want to walk in on Damon and Andie's love fest.

"Hey you." Damon said as he opened the door, I turned around and waved off Tyler who waved back and then drove off. "Was that Tyler who dropped you off?" Damon asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were going to see Caroline?"

"I was, but she was busy, so me and Tyler hung out." I lied.

I am so going to hell. Tyler is right, we do play games!

"Why?"

"Why not?" Smooth.

"Is this another attempt to make me jealous?" He smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Nope." I answered, "But if it was, it is working." I raised my brows tauntingly. "You are jealous."

"Just a little less jealous then you were this morning with Andie."

"I wasn't jealous." I said sternly.

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffed. "You invited her to MY party?" He mocked me earlier in a high pitch whiny voice.

"I don't sound like that, Damon!"

"That's what you sound like to me."

"I do not sound like that." I repeated.

"I know, but I couldn't get my voice to go any higher or whinier." I glared at him and pushed past him to get into the house.

"Andie here?"

"Nope." He replied. "You'll be happy to know I don't know where she's gotten to."

"I'm going to go get ready." I stated. "You stay out of your room whilst I get changed."

"It's not like I haven't seen any of it before." He retorted.

I didn't reply and just kept walking up the stairs. Hopefully Andie stays out of sight for the remainder of the party. Stupid woman. I walked into Damon's room and found my dress that I dropped off earlier lying on his bed. I smiled as I ran my fingers down it, I loved getting reader for parties, I just loved the feeling of getting dressed up. I turned to look in his mirror where I put my bag down containing everything I needed to do my hair, do my make up and put my jewellery on.

So I started. I turned my curlers on whilst I put on my dress. I split my hair into sections and added a little more curler to my natural ones. I applied my makeup starting with my eyes then lips. Finally I put on my necklace. "Nice dress." Damon's sudden appearance made me jump, I placed my hand on my heart and glared at him through the mirror. "New?"

"Elena got it for me." I told him. "I thought I told you not to come in?"

"You're decent, aren't you?"

"I may not have been."

"I was praying you weren't." He smirked, despite my best attempts, a smile escaped me. "You know where that dress would look better?"

"If you say your bedroom floor I will smack you for being so cheesy."

He laughed and smirked at me. "I got you something." He said after a moment of silence. "I know you told me not to buy you anything, but from my experience, I've learnt that's the opposite of what women mean." He opened up a draw and pulled out a small box. "I saw it and I thought of you." My eyes focused on the box as I pulled the lid off. Inside was the beautiful beautiful silver bracelet and attached to it was two charms. One had the letter D on it, which I guess stood for Damon and the other hand an M, which I guess stood for Mia. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I whispered as I lifted it up. Don't cry dammit! "Thank you." I said as I looked up at him.

"You're welcome." He said as he stared down at me.

Even though it had nearly been a year since I met him, when he looked at me, it still felt like I had been punched in the stomach and that I couldn't breathe. "Can you-?" I gestured to the bracelet.

"Oh, absolutely." He said, putting the box down and taking the bracelet in his hand. He opened the clasp and wrapped it around my wrist. He smiled as he did so and his eyes flickered from my face to the bracelet. "There." He pulled his hands away.

"It's beautiful." I told him and I put my arms around him. I pulled back and slipped my hands down his chest in the process. Our faces were inches apart and I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't want to make the first move. Luckily, I didn't have to. He leaned towards me a little more, his fingers pushed my hair back and his hand rested on my cheek and as he pressed his lips against mine. I gripped his shirt between my fingers and kissed him back. After a couple minutes, we pulled apart.

"Happy birthday." He kissed my hand softly. "Shall we?" He offered me his arm.

I smiled and slipped my arm into his. "Let's go." He led me out of the room and down the stairs where I heard a lot of 'happy birthday' shouts. I held on tight to Damon, trying not to get lost in the crowd of people. My jaw almost dropped when I saw the amount of people who were here. "Holy moly, Damon." I gasped.

"You like?" He whispered into my ear.

"I do, but the twin won't." I chuckled.

"It's your party too, my dear." A girl then went past with a bottle of whatever, Damon narrowed his brows and stopped the girl in her track. I didn't even know who she was! "You don't want that." He told her, actually he compelled her, I shook my head, "You want the cheap young stuff, by the cheap young people." She gave him the bottle and went on her way.

"You are unbelievable." I poked his chest.

"You want some?" He offered the bottle.

"Don't you want me to go for the cheap young stuff?" I put my hand on my hip.

"That's just for the cheap young people." He smirked and pulled me to him. "Here…"

I eyed the bottle suspiciously, but then took it and drank straight from it. Boy, it was strong. I winced and Damon laughed. "Someone can't handle their alcohol."

"I think I proved in Georgia I can." I shoved the bottle back at him. "What a party."

"Save me a dance birthday girl." He said as he moved to go past me, slapping my butt on the way.

"Damon!" I exclaimed. He just turned around and winked, I glared after him. I continued to scan through the party, I saw Elena, Caroline, Tyler….and then I saw Matt and Jeremy….with….WITH MARIJUANA?! I charged over. "What do you two think you are doing?!"

They both jumped upon hearing me. "Mia! Happy birthday!" My Matthew said.

"Don't happy birthday me, you druggy!" I took the marijuana off them and put it out.

"Hey! I was smoking that!" Jeremy protested.

"This is not the time or place." I told them both. "If I catch you with it one more time, there will be severe consequences. Am I clear?"

"Buzz kill." Matt muttered.

"Do you want me to get Elena over here? Huh? Do you?!"

"No!" Jeremy quickly said. "Don't! Please!"

"Wait a minute, you should be afraid of me, not her!" I have never been more insulted. "I am watching you two. No more." They slumped back and glared at me. "Glare at me or you want but I am not afraid to ground both your asses."

"You can't ground me." Jeremy scoffed.

"Maybe I can't, but Aunt Jenna can!"

"You grass!" Matt laughed, so I pinched him. "OW!"

"There is more where that came from." I warned.

"Alright, alright, we get it." Jeremy waved me off.

"Oh no you don't! I believe there is a nice police officer attending this party…." I lied.

"NO!" Stoned Matt yelled. "I can't go to jail! Do you know what they do to hot guys like me?"

It was so hard to not laugh at that point.

"MIA!" I was practically jumped by my aunt. Matt and Jeremy used this distraction to get away.

"Oh Jenna, you are not drunk, are you?"

"It's a party, why not?!"

Some how, I don't think she would be any help with Jeremy or Matt! "Well, good luck with that." I patted her head.

"STAY!" She practically yelled and clung onto my arm. "STY!"

"Look, look-" I pointed over to Elena. "There's Elena, she wanted to talk to you."

"She did?!"

"Yes! Run along now!" She scuttled the hell away from me. Elena can deal with drunk Jenna tonight. I was going to mingle, and that I did too. I hung with Eugene and some people I had never seen before, it was all good.

"Oh my god." I turned around.

"Best gift ever!" I exclaimed upon seeing Justin at my party. "BABY!" I opened my arms to hug him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He jumped out of my hug.

"It's my party!"

"No it's not." Justin pulled a face. "Jeremy said it was-" A look of realisation hit him. "Jeremy." He growled. "Your brother. Did you put him up to it?"

"No I honestly didn't but he said I had another present on the way! I guess this is it!" Best brother ever. "HEY, HIT JUSTIN'S STRIPPER MUSIC!"

"Elena didn't want me!" Jenna came back pouting.

"Drunk Jenna, will you help me kidnap Justin?"

"What?" Justin looked weirded out. "She wouldn't!"

"How much does he weigh?" Jenna asked.

I looked at Justin up and down before looking at Jenna. "We can take him." I told her. I grabbed onto Justin's arm and Jenna grabbed the other. Justin started to struggle as me and Jenna dragged him over to Alaric.

"HE'S ESCAPING!" Jenna yelled out as her grip became loose.

"GOT HIM!" Jeremy came up behind. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIA!"

"You guys are the best!" I hugged them as we still held Justy. "Best present ever!"

"What the hell!?" Justin struggled more.

This was a weird scenario.

"Hey Mia." Alaric said when he saw me. "What's up?"

"We have something to show you…" I told him.

"What?"

"Bring it in!" I called out. "Ta-duh…" I said as they brought Justin in who despite being a little tipsy still looked weirded out. When you're drunk, this kind of stuff seems normal!

Alaric jaw dropped. "You're kidnapping a man?"

"Not just any man!" I protested with my hand over Justin's mouth. "Justin!"

"You have to let him go." Alaric said sternly, laughing with Damon.

"What!" Jenna gasped. "No!" She put her arms around Justin's head. Justin nodded enthusiastically when Alaric suggested this. "But but… Can't I just keep him as a pet?" Jenna pouted.

"We, she means."

"No, Jenna, you can't…" Alaric pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please? Can we keep him?" I asked. "Oh pretty please Alaric!?" Jeremy still held Jeremy in place as me and Jenna put on our best cute faces. "Please Alaric, pretty please? With sprinkles on top?"

"You can't keep him! This is not up for discussion guys." Alaric remained stern.

Damon just collapsed into laughter. "But me and Justy…." Jenna started, but Alaric cut her off.

"You've given him a nick name too?" Alaric asked, drunk Jenna nodded sadly. "You can't give him a nick name! When you give it a name you become attached to it!"

"But but Ric!" Jenna stamped her feet. "I'll walk him everyday….and and….I'll feed him and clean up after, oh please!"

"This isn't funny guys!"

"Who's laughing?" I asked him. "Clearly not Justin who we just kidnapped.

"I said no, let him go," Alaric said.

"You never let me have anything I want!" Jenna said angrily.

"You're the worst kind of person!" I yelled childishly.

"I HATE YOU!" Jenna yelled, letting go of Justin and storming out of the room. "I'm going to run away! And then you'll be sorry!" We heard Jenna faintly yell.

"Don't encourage her!" Alaric warned all of us who was in fits as Jenna's drunken tantrum.

"I don't understand, I think we had a very persuasive argument." I pointed out. "Justin, you are free to go."

He didn't hang around, he was out of here within seconds. "That was so weird." Alaric spoke.

"Yeah….bye." I headed back in to mingle with my guests.

"So-" Someone had slipped their arm through mine, I looked to my left to see Caroline. "How are you enjoying the party?" She asked.

"It is epic." I told her. "You know how to throw a party."

"I know." She smirked. We kept walking until we were in the den when we were suddenly hit with the scent of Marijuana. I thought I had dealt with this probably! I choked on the smell, I hated it with a passion, it was disgusting!

"This is not on." I commented. "This is far from on, it's off."

"Urgh, stoner den." Caroline said. "We are the buzz kill."

"Damn right." I told her.

"Hey guys." Matt came over and there was no doubt in my mind how high he was.

"Matthew." I glared. He hugged me against the wall and I was suffocated by the smell of it. "Oh Matthew." I scowled. "You stink!"

"Happy birthday!"

"You've already said that." I was not pleased.

"Birthday kiss, Ameliaaa?!"

"You keep them stoner lips away from me." I pushed him. "And take a shower!" He patted my back hard causing me to jerk forward, laughed and walked away. "Why I ought to-" I shook my fist in his direction.

"He hates me." Caroline muttered. "His hatred of me has driven him to drugs."

"No….." I said, but it wasn't convincing in the slightest. "Well yeah…." She glared, "He is just going through a phase!" I waved it off. "Wait, is that Jeremy?" I squinted my eyes. "YOU!" I called over to him. He turned his head, he had another one in his hands. "You're in trouble!" I stormed over there and took for the second time, his stash.

"What….what….why? Why would you do that?"

"Listen here, you high little monkey-" I grabbed his shirt. "I warned you, I did and now you have to face the consequences…." He looked panic, "That's right, I'm getting Elena."

"No! No!"

"My hands are tied Jeremy."

"It wasn't…..it wasn't mine…." He was jumbling his words.

"And not only that, your grounded."

"You can't do that, man!"

"One, I am not a man." I said sternly, "I am THE man, but not a man." I'm glad we got that clear. "Second, Aunt Jenna is in no position to be making decision, hence why I am taking managerial position right now and taking over authority."

I saw Elena enter the den and I gestured for her to come over. "Jeremy…. Are you high?" She asked angrily.

"You are in for it now, mister." I told him.

"Mia why would you give it to him?"

"WHAT?" I then realised I was holding his stash. "Oh no…. this is his, I took it off him."

"She was encouraging it." Jeremy told her.

"I was not!" Elena looked at me, "Side with me here twin." I warned.

"I believe you." She said to me, "You-" She looked at Jeremy, "I do not believe."

"OH MAN!"

"I've grounded him and I would like you to back me up on it." I told Elena. You deal with him, I have some mingling to do."

And that I did do. I found Damon after ten minutes of looking. He was still sitting outside with Alaric, "Hello birthday girl." He said when he saw me.

I smiled and sat on his lap where I stole his drink. "Tough night?" He asked as he placed his hands on my waist.

"Yep." I leaned my head back as I downed the rest of his drink. "Jeremy's been smoking again."

"Is the stash any good?" Damon asked.

I hit his chest with the back of my hand, "No! Don't encourage it." I scowled. "You should talk to him." I said to Alaric. "He looks up to you."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Damon asked as he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Because you are a bad influence."

"On you or him?"

"Both." I nudged his stomach.

"Jenna still sulking?" Alaric asked me.

"Probably!" I told him. "Thanks for the drink." I handed the empty glass back to Damon and got up where the smell of marijuana had spread through the house. "Urgh." I kept walking through the crowd until I was outside the front door where the air was clean. I sat down on the porch and enjoyed the quietness.

After five minutes, I got up to go back in, but as I turned towards the house, I came face to face with someone I had seen previously today.

"Stefan?" I gasped. "My man! Deciding to join the party?" I went for a man hug but he just continued to creepy stare at me. "Don't tell me, you are here to apologise for your ruthless behaviour earlier." He didn't reply. "Err Stef buddy, you alright?"

The last thing I saw was him moving towards me until all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>

**Follow Amelia for funny tweets : ItsAmeliaG**

**And Follow me for story updates : LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x **


	105. The birthday part 4

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Oh man." I rubbed my head as I opened my eyes. "How much did I drink?" I blinked until all became clear. "Err…."

Where the hell was I?

How many bloody times had I found myself in this position of waking up not knowing where I was?

This time, it was just me, not me and Elena, me.

Ok, don't panic…

I'M GONNA DIE!

Calm….calm… what is the last thing I remember?

It's my birthday….

There was a party….

I grounded Jeremy….

Kidnapped Justin…

Stole Damon's drink….

Went outside…..and then…..

"Mia?" I turned my head to see Andie? I then looked around to find that I was in the WPKWS studio where she works.

I gasped, "Andie? You? You kidnapped me?!"

"What?!"

"I mean I knew we weren't the best of friends, but c'mon! We're obviously that word which combines friends and enemies!"

"Listen-"

I cut her off, "You know I've always liked you girl!" I lied.

"Would you just-"

"Ok, ok, I didn't want to have to do this, but if you try something, I think I can take you." I folded my arms and gave her the Mia look.

"Would you just let me speak?"

"Feel free." I answered.

"I don't know why you are here. I was just leaving work to come to your party and here you are-"

"Right, likely stor-" A face then hit my mind. "Stefan…." I muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

My hand went to my neck, no bite marks; at least he hadn't bitten me. Let him even try the bastard! I sat up and looked around for Stefan. "I-I err…" I didn't know what to tell her!

"Why are you here?"

"Now that is a funny story…." I cleared my throat. "Well, you see-""

She opened her mouth to probably ask another question that I couldn't answer, but then one of the lighters came on full beam, blinding both me and her. "Hello?" She called out. "Not cool." She moved out of the light, but it went back on her. "Alright, seriously? What the hell are you doing?"

"Yeah dude-" I said as I tried to cover my eyes. "This is not good for delicate eyes!" The lights went out. "Thanks man." I put my thumbs up.

See, I am a good negotiator.

She looked around and like me, she couldn't see anyone. "Ok, Mia, we need to get out of here. Like now."

"I'm with you there." This place was creepy at night. She helped me up and we started to walk fast towards the door, it was then I heard her shriek. I fell down because she dragged me down as she fell. The light came back on. "Oh c'mon!" I yelled out. "Dude! What have I told you about the light?!"

A figure then blocked it. I squinted my eyes trying to see through the light, Andie got up and tried to run but I heard her shriek again. That woman sure had some lungs on her. "Stefan! Oh my god."

Oh o.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Andie….get away from him…." I said as I crawled backwards. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but her on the other hand….

"We have been looking everywhere for you" She unwisely ignored me. Story of my life. Stefan's face remained the same, cold….soulless… "Stefan?"

"Andie…." I tried to warn again. Within seconds, Stefan had her unconscious. I closed my eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Ok c'mon dude, that was uncalled for. I know she's annoying and we've joked in the past of getting rid of her, but you shouldn't go about it like this."

"Then how should I go about it, Amelia?" He asked with spite. "I thought you would be happy this way. You'll have Damon all to yourself."

"I don't want this, Stefan, don't you dare say I want this." I said sternly. "Just let us go, there's other ways you can get at Damon."

"I know that." He spoke. "Why do you think your here?"

It then hit me, why was I here? "Excuse me?" I hopped up and tried to back away. He laughed to himself and took out Andie's phone. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I think I can take you-" I told him, crossing my arms and give him the same Mia look.

"I believe you just gave that same lame speech to Andie."

"Oh…you heard that…" I cleared my throat.

I decided to take this rare opportunity to….well, run.

Fail.

He caught me and I was out just like Andie.

This time when I awoke, I was behind Stefan. High up. Really high up. I couldn't see past him, he was facing away from me. "Stefan…." I heard Damon's voice.

Damon was here….what happened to Andie? Did he know I was here too?

"Hello, brother." Stefan replied calmly.

"You don't write….you don't call…."

"I need you to stop following me. "Stefan told him, I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't move. I was blocked between the back and Stefan. "You're causing some….problems."

"With who? Klaus? Am I suppose to care what he thinks?" Damon said with a scoff.

"What you're suppose to do is let me go."

"Saw your latest art work in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there, my friend." I held onto the back of Stefan's foot, despite the fact that he had kidnapped me, I still felt oddly safe with him.

Stefan laughed to himself; his eyes flickered briefly to me and then back at Damon who still didn't know I was there. "See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go."

"I have two birthday girls at home who won't let me do that." I hung my head low and shut my eyes when he said that.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point." I heard Stefan say. "Hey, Andie." He called. "You still there?"

"Andie?" Damon repeated.

"Damon?" I heard her voice cry out. "I can't move, Damon. He told me that I can't move."

"No, no, no." I heard Damon panic, "It's ok, Andie, stay calm." I gripped harder onto Stefan's leg. "Not cool brother…." He growled.

"Oh c'mon, it's a little bit cool, you know what's even cooler?" I then felt myself being picked up and pulled in front of Stefan. It was then I saw how high exactly we were up. I looked to my left to see Andie matched our height and she was standing on the edge, just like I was. "The birthday girl!" Damon's eyes widened at the sight of me and tried to come forward, "Uh, uh, brother, take one more step and I will break her neck."

"You wouldn't." Damon's mouth curled up. "You wouldn't hurt her."

"Wouldn't I?" Stefan questioned. "Are you going to take that risk?"

"If you hurt her-"

"It's entirely up to you whether I do so or not." My back was pressed against Stefan's chest and I couldn't move against his pressure. All I could do was stare back at Damon.

"You just did the one thing that assures you that I will do so." Damon said sternly. "Give her to me."

"You have a choice to make, brother." Stefan announced. "You can only….save…..one."

"Stefan…" Damon growled.

"Andie…." Stefan called out. "You can move now."

And at the same time, I felt myself being pushed off the edge.

It went to quick for me to grasp how it felt to be falling, but I didn't hit the ground. I was in Damon's arms. He had caught me. I held on tightly to him, not wanting to let go. He put his hand on the back of my head and held me close too.

"I thought that would be your choice." I heard Stefan say.

And when Damon pulled away, I could no longer see him. I looked down and saw Andie body lying in an awkward position on the floor. Damon put me down and rushed over to her.

She was dead.

He cursed to himself and looked around. Stefan was gone. I didn't know what to say. Yes, I didn't like her, but I didn't want her dead.

He had chosen to save me instead.

He stayed like that for a few moments before getting up. He reached out his hand to me and pulled me up next to him. "Damon-"

"Stay here." He said softly, opening the car door for me.

I didn't argue, I just did what he said. He was gone ten minutes, I assume to take care of the disposal of Andie's body. When he did return, he didn't say anything, he just started up the car and drove in the direction of the boarding house. "Are we going to talk about this?" I asked him softly.

"What is there to talk about? I saved you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't want to talk about this, Amelia." He stated as if trying to stay calm.

And that was all I got. The rest of the car journey was silence. Even when we arrived, he stormed out the car without saying a word. I dragged myself through the party. "MIA!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned my head to see she had a grip over Justin. "I'VE GOT HIM, MIA! I'VE GOT HIM!"

"Jenna, not again!" Alaric was chasing her. "She's been abducting various co-workers all night!" Alaric called over to me, but when he looked again, Jenna was gone. "Oh for the love off-" He raced off into the crowd.

Ah, drunk Jenna.

I was still a little soar from the knock out and went up into Damon's room where I was hoping either he would be there or I could just lie down and wish this evening away.

Instead, I found my twin…..my angry twin.

I try to exit the room upon seeing her, but it was too late, I was caught.

"Did you know about this?" Elena held up some papers which I recognised from Damon's Stefan wall.

"Err, no."

"You knew, didn't you? You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Look, I only found them this morning-" I held my hands up. "Can we not have this conversation tonight? It's our birthday, we're suppose to be happy!"

Barely a minute after me, Damon walked in the room, he slumped up against the door, it was then he realised me and Elena were in the room. "What? What are you two doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell?" She asked him, "Why did you keep it a secret?"

He looked at me, "She found them on her own." I held my hands up.

"Can we not do this now? I'm having a really bad night."

"Elena, maybe we should-"

"All summer-" She cut me off, "every time I came to you, every time I sent Mia to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope."

"You were stupid." Damon stated.

"Damon…" I said warningly.

"We all were." He went to walk over to the papers, but Elena stopped him.

"Tell me what you know, Damon." She demanded.

"I know you need to get back to your party, Elena." He brushed past her.

"Maybe we should-" Once more, I was cut off and ignored.

"We are suppose to be this together, why didn't you tell me you've been tracking Klaus' victims?!" She raised her voice slightly as if it were to crack if she didn't.

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, there Stefan's." He snapped right back at her.

Her face fell, "What?"

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the Eastern seaboard."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No. You're wrong."

"I've seen it happen before, he's flipped the switch." He snatched the papers from her hands, "Full blown ripper-"

"Stop it, Damon!" I tugged on his arm.

"No, she needs to stop." He shouted. "Stop looking for him, stop waiting for him to come home, just stop-" Elena flinched and so did I. "Stefan is gone and he's never coming back." Elena's mouth curled downwards and I knew what was next for her. "Not in your life time." I watched as the tears built up in my twin's eyes before she walked out.

"Was that really the best way to handle that, Damon?" I snapped at him. "You know full well what she has been going through and-"

"And you know full well what Stefan is now and yet you continued to feed her false hope."

"That's not what I am doing!"

"Oh? Then what is it you are doing, Amelia? Please enlighten me?" He snarled.

"I'm being there for her! Why are you being like this?"

"I'm being practical, something you should start picking up."

"So is that it now? We're just going to give up?"

"Yep."

"Elena hasn't given up hope and neither have I. I don't think he's completely gone, Damon."

"Then you're an idiot." He rolled his eyes.

"No, you're the idiot. He's your brother! He saved your life!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I know you do. We had a set back tonight, that's all-"

"A set back?" He scoffed. "He killed someone tonight."

"But you said you don't even care about her! So what is this even about?"

"Who is it going to be to get through to you, huh Mia?" He stated angrily, pulling on my arm, "Jeremy? Matt? Jenna?"

"They are people I love, its totally different. You didn't even love, Andie!" He ignored me and downed another drink. "There is still hope, he knew you wouldn't let me die-"

"Yeah well now I'm starting to think I made the wrong decision." I was taking back by that. I fell quiet despite the fact I had already planned what to argue next. Ouch. I shook my head and removed the bracelet he had given me earlier and placed it on the bed. "Mia-" I ignored him and stormed out. I just wanted to go home. I was in luck, Alaric was just about to drive my drunken aunt home so I hitched a lift with them.

"My little niece….EIGHTEEN!" Jenna swung her arms around my shoulder and gave me a noogie. I squinted my eyes in annoyance.

I looked at Alaric through the rear-view mirror and glared. "Sorry, she would have been a pain in my ass if she were in the front seat." Alaric was practically living with us now!

"Aunt Jenna, wouldn't it be fun to kick Alaric chair the whole way home because remember, he didn't let you keep Justin as a pet!"

Pay back, bitch.

"Would it ever!" She grinned.

"If your happy and you know it kick Alaric…."

That was the song that was sung all the way home. It made me forget about Damon for awhile. Alaric was relieved when finally got home, Jenna made me proud and kicked the back of his chair most of the way home before passing out. He carried her into the house and up the stairs. "Night." Alaric called down.

"Niiiighhhtt." Jenna mumbled as she relaxed into Alaric.

"Night Ric, night drunk Jenna." I waved after them. I drunk a little water so I wouldn't feel the affect of any alcohol that I had drunk tonight in the morning and then went off to bed.

_I was dancing on the floor, it was some kind of 1920s dance. I danced and I danced until I was spun into the arms of someone else._

"_Nick." I giggled. "Thought you'd never show up."_

"_Said I'd be here, love." He winked. _

"_Late as ever." I teased._

"_Fashionable late, sweetheart."_

"_Na-uh." I wagged my free hand. "No love-"I mocked in a British accent, "-or sweetheart can save you this time Mister." _

"_Well then I'll just have to woo you with my dance moves." He replied as he dipped me down. _

As I dipped down, I shot up in bed.

What the?

I just had a dream….where I was dancing with Klaus…..

I looked around, as if you to see if he was controlling my dreams some how, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

I stayed up for five minutes before forgiving myself enough to go to sleep.

"_There's still an hour left of the party!" I giggled._

"_But I want you now, love." He mumbled as he kissed down my neck. He placed his hand on the wall next to my room, supporting himself as he planted rough kisses up and now my neck. I moaned softly as I held him tightly to him. My free hand patted the door to my room down until I found the door knob. I put my key to it and we were in. _

_He literally swept me off my feet. He carried me to the bed, kisses my lips as he did so. _

_He laid me down and straddled me as he unbuttoned his shirt. I used this time to start sliding off my own dress. My hands smoothed their way down his chest and down his back. Taking in every inch of him. With one quick flick, he removed my bra and started massaging my breasts with his hands. As he did so, he leaned up to kiss my lips._

"_Nick." I moaned against him._

"_Yes, love." He muttered against my lips._

"_I love you." _

"WHOA!"

I jumped out of my bed to get away from Klaus, I scuttled across the room until my back was pressed against the bathroom door, but when I looked at my bed, no one was there. I quickly turned around and looked at all angles of my room to try and spot him, but there was nothing there. I was alone.

What just happened?

I stayed where I was, confused as anything. Was that real or was it just a dream? But why would I dream of that?

For the second time that night, I shot up out of my bed. Once again there was no sign of Klaus. What was going on? Why was I having these dreams?

I tried to sleep, again and again, but each time, I kept having the same dream kind of dreams. All with the leading man of Klaus.

I couldn't understand what was going on. I had never had this before, apart from when Damon would get inside my head, but Klaus couldn't do that, I was wearing vervain; he couldn't get in the house.

This couldn't be from my own desire, it just couldn't, I wouldn't.

Something was wrong.

"Mia?" My head snapped towards my door where I could see the outline of Elena. "Are you awake?" I looked at my alarm clock by my bed side; it was four in the morning.

"Err….yes." I answered and then she switched on the light. Maybe she was having the same trouble as me. "What's up?"

She came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "I think Stefan called me." She told me.

"What? When? You think?"

"A couple hours ago, I got a call from an unknown number."

"Go on."

"No one answered, but I just have this strong feeling that it was him." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't understand why he wouldn't answer me."

"Maybe it wasn't him."

"It's too much of a coincidence." She spoke as she shook her head. "No, it was him, I know it." I knew I should have told her about what happened this evening with Stefan and Andie, but I couldn't bring myself too. "I'm sorry; I will let you sleep now."

"No! No!" I quickly said, trying to stop her, I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts of Klaus. "It's fine, stay."

"I'm tired; we'll talk more in the morning." She half smiled. "Thank you for listening." She nodded her head at me and walked out of my room, switching the lights off as she left.

I closed my eyes and laid down, but I refused to let myself sleep. I didn't want to dream of Klaus like that and I was terrified that if I did sleep, it would just happen over again. After half an hour of just laying their, wishing that day would come, I got up and went downstairs. I made myself a coffee and sulked on the counter trying to put the pieces together of why I was having these dreams. "You're up?" I jumped at Alaric's sudden appearance, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see him come in. "You're never up…." He said, "Are you sleeping walking?"

"Nope." I sighed. He raised a brow, "I'm not!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I pulled a face at him.

"C'mon sleep walking Mia-" He went behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Let's go back to bed."

"I'm not sleeping walking, Ric!" I refused to move from my stool. "How could you're up at half 4? Trying to sneak out, ay Alaric?"

"I can't sleep." He sat on the stool next to me. "Jenna has been driving me crazy. First she was determined to find my tickle spot and then she snores after she's been drinking."

"Ha." I sniggered. "Did she find it."

"That's irrelevant."

"I see." I grinned.

"So that's my reason, what's yours?"

"Oh, you know, couldn't sleep." I said casually.

"You could win a medal for the amount of sleep you get through. C'mon, what's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason."

"Something is bothering you."

"Yeah I know. You."

"Something else." He emphasised.

"There's nothing going on." I lied again.

"Amelia…."

"Alaric…."

"C'mon."

"No."

"I don't want to have to bring Elena or Jenna-"

"No!" I quickly said, "You can't!"

"Then what is it, Amelia? What is going on?" I looked at him as I debated in my head whether or not I should tell Alaric, I did need help, but it wasn't something I wanted to share. "You are worrying me."

"It's just-" I turned to face my coffee. "I lied earlier."

"About what?"

"What happened in the bar, I didn't play cards with Stevo."

"Ok?"

"Klaus was there."

"What?"

"And Stefan." I finished.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you lie about it?" He asked me.

"Because Damon would have burst in their making all kinds of threats to Klaus and Klaus would have killed him." I said sternly, "I couldn't have that, so Stefan told me it would be best."

"You saw Stefan? How is he?"

"Not good." I muttered. "He's changed, Alaric. He was so cold." I shook my head.

"Something tells me there is more to the story…."

"When we were there, I don't know why, but Klaus forced his blood on me." I turned away from him and poured the rest of my coffee down the sink. "And now, he keeps appearing in my dreams."

"How so?"

I cringed to myself, how did I put this without making it extremely awkward. "Does it matter?" He stared at me, "For god sake, Alaric! Use your imagination!"

He sat still and took in what I had just told him.

Awkward, awkward, awkward.

"So, um-" He cleared his throat. "You think your dreams are linked to the blood he gave you?"

"I don't see how I would be having them otherwise." I replied.

"I will see what I can find out." Alaric told me.

I nodded my head at him and headed upstairs where I put in a desperate housewives DVD to fulfil the rest of the dawn.

Oh the shame of now seeing Alaric!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>

**Packing for Uni today, so scary! Going tomorrow! Any advice would be appreciated! :P**

**Follow Amelia at : ItsAmeliaG**

**Follow story updates at : LivRKOHardy**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**LivHardy x **


	106. The hybrid part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

The rest of the night I was spent trying to stay awake in fear of dreaming of Klaus.

"Ezra Fitz….Ezra Fitz…." I mumbled in my head trying to change the course of my dreams.

I was so exhausted, but I didn't want to be having these dreams. I couldn't be having these dreams, they were wrong beyond so many levels. I knew I was attracted to him before this, but this just made it worse.

I was on my way to the boarding house; I didn't know how things were going to be between me and Damon after last night.

"….has lost one of its shining stars, field reporter and weekend anchor, Andie Star was discovered dead-" The news reporter announced which Damon was listening to.

He still hadn't seen me, "Just can't stay away, can you?" Oh, maybe he has…

I hate how he can do that.

"You've been avoiding me." I said to him, stepping into the room. He was taking down the locations of where Stefan might be. "I tried calling."

"Yeah, well I've been busy, dating a dead fake girlfriend and all…" He muttered, not even looking at me. I didn't get him. He would act like she was nothing, but a plaything but then he is upset that's she is gone.

"He called Elena last night." That stopped him and he finally looked at me.

"What?"

"He called her." I repeated. "It was late last night."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything." He cocked up a brow, "She got Sheriff Forbes to trace the call and she tracked it down to Tennessee."

"Yeah." He scoffed, "Where he's binge drinking on the country folk."

"Don't say that." I shook my head at him.

"We've been through this, Amelia. Stefan is gone and not just geographically. You and Elena just need to accept that."

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." I told him. He didn't say anything; he gave me a cold stare and returned back to throwing the maps and notes he made on Stefan into the fire. "It's not my fault, you know." I said softly and he stopped, "What happened to Andie."

"I never said it was."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you blame me."

"I don't."

"Of course you do." I pushed. "Why else would you be acting like this?"

"What? Being practical?" He held up the papers at me and before throwing them in the fire. "Someone around here has to."

"He's not gone."

"Say it all you like, it won't make it true."

"Are you listening to yourself?" I snapped.

"Are you?" He shot back. "I always pegged Elena down as the naïve one, but not you."

"Do you know what your problem is? You give up to easily-"

"And you don't know when to give up." He cut me off. "Open your eyes, Stefan killed Andie, Stefan is gone-"

"I don't believe that." He answered me by simply rolling his eyes. "This is so typical of you! Things get tough and you bail on everyone!"

"You know where the door is."

"You can't stick to anything-"

"Just go, Amelia." He said sternly. His eyes connected with mine and I just couldn't understand why they were so harsh. It's hard to believe that only a few months ago, he told me loved me and now he is acting like this.

Before I left the room I turned back to him, "I wouldn't have given up on you." I stated firmly. He looked over at me and I just stared back before leaving him to his own miserable company.

I drove to the Mystic Grill to find Elena and tell her the news Damon would not be helping us.

"Hi twin." I joined her and Tyler at one of the tables.

"Is he coming?" Elena asked me about Damon.

"He wants nothing to do with this anymore." I replied briefly, hoping not to go into too much detail about mine and Damon's encounter.

"What?" She asked confused. "But it was you who asked…"

"It's not going to work every time, Elena." I told her. "He's fed up of it, fed up of us." I sighed.

"It's ok. We don't need him."

We so do.

"You haven't by chance spoken to Caroline today, have you Mia?" Tyler asked me.

"No. Bitch rejected my call. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Did you get the place?" I asked Elena.

"Yeah, Tyler is just showing me now." She said gesturing to him on his phone. "Thanks for this Ty. I know it's asking a lot."

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon, I figure I owe you one, both of you." He smiled lightly at me. "Here's your best bet." He handed Elena back the phone.

"Right, now operation get Alaric on board, go twin, go!"

"What? Why me?" She asked.

"It's your idea!"

"So? We should both do it!"

"I did my bit with Damon."

"Yeah and you failed." I glared at her, "Fine. I'll do it." She sighed heavily, "Wait here." And she headed over to him.

"Bitch." I muttered.

Tyler cracked up. "Oh I love twins."

"She's a pain in my ass."

"Well is she the only one who is bothering you?" Tyler asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't give me that look Lockwood."

"I take it it's-"

"No! We aren't going there!" I cut him off. "He shall not be mentioned!"

"But-"

"Nope! No, no."

"Well-"

"Did you know that sugary foods are a leading cause of tooth decay?" I said to him.

"I can tell-"

"When you consume them the enamel that protects your teeth is exposed to harmful acids!"

Tyler laughed and shook his head, "Are you really going to do this every time I mention-"

"I hope you weren't thinking about getting a soda with your lunch, that is the worst thing you can do for your teeth." I pointed out.

"Ok, ok." He raised his hands in the air. "I get it."

"Good."

"You and your damn random tooth facts." He chuckled.

"Oh man, act cool, Justin is coming!" I leaned back in my chair smoothly and bobbed my head slightly. Justin walked over and took away Tyler's drink before glaring at me. "Sup…sup…"

"Wow." Tyler commented as he laughed.

"Can you sign my bra?" I asked Justin randomly, clicking a pen.

"What?!" Tyler exclaimed. "Mia!"

"What? It's not for me, it's for….a friend." I said as my eyes flickered from Justin who looked confused and a shocked Tyler.

"Really?" Tyler scoffed.

"Yeah, really."

"What friend?"

"Just a friend…"

"Who?"

"Matt…."

"So you're going to give Matt your bra?"

"That's the plan." I said as I turned to Justin to hand him the pen. Justin then took the pen from me and snapped in half. I gasped. "Justin! Do you have any idea how much that cost!?"

"That was my pen!" Tyler protested.

"Sh Tyler, I'm handling this." I tapped his hand.

"Tyler, get this bitch out of here." Justin told him.

I turned around in my seat and looked around. "What bitch?" I scanned the bra before turning back to see them both staring at me. "OHH I get you!" Justin smirked feeling proud of his insult. "You mean Jeremy, right?"

"Just finish up and leave." Justin sneered and walked away.

I turned back to Tyler, "Well, go on then."

"I believe he was talking to you." Tyler sniggered.

"Hell no, that guy adores me!"

"Ha, no."

"Ha, yes! Look, he's even checking me out right now!"

"I believe that's called glaring…."

"I believe that's called love…."

"Got him." Elena smirked as she came back with Alaric following behind.

"Glad you're on board Alaric!" I stood up and patted his back. "Bye Tyler." I waved to him.

"Bye tooth girl."

"You got roped into this too?" Alaric asked me as we trailed behind Elena towards the car.

"Don't I always?" I replied.

We drove for awhile and then started to do a lot of hiking. "Oh god, no one told me that hiking was involved." I panted.

"What did you expect?" Elena asked me.

"Clearly not this!"

Man I was so unfit. I was trailed way behind Elena and Alaric. "C'mon Mia, keep up."

"Oh bite me, Elena." I snapped back. I already had a stitch. "You could always offer to give me a piggy back, you know?" She shook her head, "You did drag me into this mess in the first place."

"In a couple hours, the full moon is going to rise." Alaric told us. "Just above that ridge. Tyler is right, that is where the pack will be."

"Tell me why I agreed to come." I muttered. My lungs were on fire.

"You were a boy scout weren't you?" Elena laughed at Alaric.

"Shut up." He told her.

"A boy scout slash vampire slayer." She teased.

"Slash whiskey drinking all around lost cause." She laughed, I died.

"Can we take a break?" I called out to them. "Please?!"

"We've barely even started!"

"Mia's right. Let's take a break." Alaric said.

"Thank you, Ric." I knew I always liked him. I put my hands on my hips and just tried to catch my breath. He gave us each vervain grenades. "Great, another thing to add to the weight of my bag." I muttered.

"Since we're exchanging gifts-" Elena held up the ring that John took from Alaric. "Here."

"That's John Gilbert's ring." He pointed out.

"It was yours once. Take it."

"I wouldn't bother arguing, she's stubborn." I told him.

He chuckled at me, "Then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn Gilbert babies."

"Just take it."

He hesitated but finally did so.

I turned to look out across the water; I just wanted to be in my bed, fast asleep and not dreaming about Klaus. I just wanted to be-

My thoughts were snapped back into reality when I was being shoved.

I felt the coldness of the water hit me.

I swam to the surface and got ready to murder whoever it was who pushed me, only to see Damon.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled up angrily at him. Normally, I would take this on the chin, find it hilarious and probably thrown Elena in sooner, but I was pissed off, tired and just wanted to go home. "YOU'VE PISSED OFF THE WRONG TWIN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"I was in no mood for this. He was leaned against the tree, staring down at me.

"How are you even here?" Elena growled at him. Why is she mad? I'm the in the cold water!

"Thanks for the tip, brother." He replied, gesturing to Alaric.

"You sold us out?" I yelled up at Alaric. "To him of all people? We don't need him!"

"You think I would take you two, to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without back up?" Ric answered back. "We do need him."

"I don't." I crossed my arms and remained in the water.

Mia shall not be moved.

"Get out of the water, Amelia." Damon said and went to turn away.

"NO."

He stopped and turned back to me. "I said, get out of the water."

"AND I SAID NO!"

"Stay in there!" Elena called down.

"Don't encourage her." Damon hissed.

"If she gets out, you will make us go home." Elena argued back at him.

I just wanted to stay in because it would piss him off like he had pissed me off. "Yeah, because I'm not an idiot, like you." He shot back at her, he then looked back at me, "Out. Now."

"You gave up on him, Damon." Elena stated.

"No." He sighed heavily and started climbing down towards me. "I didn't give up on him, I faced reality."

"Whoa….what are you doing?" I started to back away.

He was at the edge of the water, "Now get out of the water." He snapped.

"No." I turned away from him.

I heard the rushing off the water and knew he had climbed in. "What's your plan, Mia? Stay here until I agree to come with you?"

"No because frankly I don't want you with us." I replied as I tried to move away. "Go away!"

"Our plan is to find him and help him." Elena called out to him. "This is the closest we've been to him since he left."

Despite the fact that Elena was talking, Damon didn't take his eyes off me. He swung one arm round my waist and pulled me against him. "Get off me!" I growled and I put my hands on his chest so I could push myself out of his grasp. "I'm not going home!" I snapped.

It's not even like I believed in this cause, I just didn't want to go Damon's way.

"Klaus thinks Elena is dead and he has forgotten about you." Damon snapped back. Little does he know about yesterday. "That makes you safe." I still struggled against him. "This….this makes you not safe."

"I'm not leaving until we find him." Elena stated sternly to Damon.

"And you?" He looked at me.

"I'm with Elena."

"It's a full night tonight, Amelia."

"We'll find him before then." I rested my head on Damon's chest instead of trying to push away. "I need to help her."

"Why?"

"Because she's my sister." I told him, "And she needs my help." He closed his eyes and looked up.

His mouth scrunched together, but finally he said, "Ok." I nodded and looked at Elena. "But you need to stop assuming I will do it just because it's you who is asking." I looked down as I realised how often I did that. "And we are out of here before the moon's full."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Unless you want to re-live the whole near death confessing our love thing." I didn't say anything, but nodded. What could I say to that? "And you are to stay by my side the whole time unless I tell you otherwise."

"I promise."

"Good." He spoke. "Now-" He picked me up and dragged me out of the water.

"Damon-" I growled. "I can walk."

"Fine." He put me down. "Happy?"

"Yes." I mumbled. We didn't pull apart. Elena and Alaric had started moving again, but we just stood there, standing against each other. His eyes were flickered between each of mine and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

"You coming?" Alaric asked us.

I snapped out of the trace I was in and nodded.

And then we were right back to hiking which I sucked out. I was behind everyone else, why does everyone have muscles of steel apart from mine. "How you doing?" Damon slowed down and stayed at my pace.

"Fine." I muttered.

"You know I could help you." He said to me.

"I don't need your help."

"Doesn't look that way to me." I ignored him and tried to find the energy to go fast, I couldn't find it. Note to self, when I get home, work out. "You're doomed if your struggling now."

"Knowing you, you will probably drop me."

"No I wouldn't." He laughed. "C'mon."

"I said no." I told him sternly. "What do you care anyway?"

"Is this about our little hit this morning?" He asked. "Stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

"I said-OW." I cut my foot on something. "Dammit." Damon stood over me and crossed his arms. I glared up at him with defeat written all over my face. "Fine."

"Glad you see it my way." He smiled. "Now how should we do this? Bridal style?" My eyes squinted at him. "Piggy back it is." He turned around. "Hop on." I stood behind him, gave him one of my annoyed sighs and then hopped on his back. "That a girl."

"Shut up."

"So cute when you know you've lost." I kicked the back of him. "Such a cute soar loser."

"Just because you are giving me a piggy back doesn't mean your hands can go on my ass!" I wiggled against him.

"This should be my compensation for carrying you." And with that, he patted my butt. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

It was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Mia at : ItsAmeliaG**

**And follow story updates at : LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x **


	107. The hybrid part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Being on Damon's back allowed us to catch up with the others. He didn't even struggle with having to carry me as well as hiking up a hill.

"So how are-" Damon started.

"Don't speak." I told him. "Just because I'm allowing you to carry me, doesn't mean I'm talking to you."

"Allowing me to carry you?" He scoffed. I didn't reply. "C'mon Mia, you know I didn't mean what I said."

"I don't care, Damon. You shouldn't have said it."

"Would you talk to me if I said I was sorry?" He asked.

"No."

"You just did." I stayed silent. "If you don't talk to me soon Mia, I'm going to get bored." I stayed quiet. "And when I get board, I sing and you know how bad that can be." Oh o. "Ok, so any requests?"

"Yes." Alaric turned around, "Please don't sing!"

"The sun's about to set." Damon commented.

"Thanks for that incredibly obvious observation, Damon."

He patted my ass again, "Do you want to walk?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

"We still have time." Elena spoke. We all stopped when we heard something coming from the bushes. Damon gently let me down, but kept me behind him.

A blonde man with blood streaming from his eyes, his clothes in tatters, came out of the bushes. Alaric raised his weapon and pointed it at the man. "Stay where you are." He warned him.

Alaric was so bad ass.

The guy looked at Damon and his eyes widened a little, "Vampire?"

Damon shrugged smoothly and then the guy tried to attack him. At vampire speed they were at each other. The man had Damon up against the wall in an attempt to bite him. My heart pounded at the fear of Damon getting bitten again, but Damon was able to handle himself. He kept the wolfs mouth away from him, I quickly rushed to my bag and found the wolf bane grenade Alaric had given me and Elena.

"Damon!" He looked at me and I threw him the grenade. He smashed it against the wolf's face and it burned at his skin.

The wolf went down.

"OH YEEE! Team work!" I put my hand up for a high five with Alaric.

"You are so lame." Damon teased.

He shook the remainder of the wolfs bane off him and looked at us. "Hybrid?" Alaric asked him. Damon gave him an annoyed look and simply nodded and kicked the guy over.

We picked the guy up and started to tie him to a trip. Elena covered the rope in vervain. "Here Ric-" She spoke and Damon tried to take it from her. "OW!" He hissed and withdrew his hand, glaring at her.

"I said Ric." She spoke innocently. "Is your name Ric? No, I don't think so."

I giggled and he glared at me. "Consider yourself banned from the Damon expressed." He said to me.

"Oh what!? She's the one who gave you the rope!"

"We don't have enough stuff to hold him." Alaric said quickly, trying to tighten the restraints around the hybrid. "I don't think we're going to make that ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk." Elena suggested.

"Allow me." I pulled up my sleeves and stood in front of the Hybrid. I took a deep breath and slapped him.

"Smooth." Damon commented.

"Thanks."

It did work though….but then his bones started to break themselves. "Oh-" I covered my eyes and moved back behind Alaric. "No, no, no, that is gross."

"Is he turning?" Damon questioned, stepping forward towards him.

"It's not possible!" Elena argued, "It's still daylight!"

"You tell him that." Alaric spoke as he watched the Hybrid still writher in pain.

"Ok!" I turned my head to the guy. "Dude, it's still daylight!"

Damon grabbed the guy by his shoulders and tried to stop the process from happening, but it wasn't working.

"But….there's not suppose to be werewolves out here until the moon is full!" Elena said in a panic.

That thumping in my heart returned as the wolf tried to bite Damon again. "It's not going to hold him back, we need to get out of here!"

"We can't!" Elena protested we need to find Stefan.

"We won't be able to find him if we're dead!" I snapped at her. I grabbed Damon by his shoulder. "We have to get out of here, Damon!" He didn't move, "Damon now!" And with hearing the panic in my voices, he let go of the wolf and hurried to rush off with us. I could still hear the screams of the hybrid as we ran further and further away.

"Mia, c'mon!" Damon yelled out.

"I'm not the fastest runner!" I yelled back at him. "We can't all have vampire speed!" I growled. The sun went down and we ran in the darkness, I was finding it harder and harder to keep up, but Damon gave me little pushes to keep me going. "AH falling!" I said as I fell to the ground. "Ow." I moaned.

"Don't move." Damon said sternly.

I did what he said, "Why?" I asked, my voice full of panic. "Damon, why can't I move?" I lifted my head to come face to face with an actual werewolf in its full transformation. "Oh….oh holy crap." I didn't move, "Hi?"

"Here doggy." The wolf turned its head towards Damon who was trying to provide a distraction so that the wolf wouldn't be focusing on me. As he captured its full attention, Damon sped off into the woods and the wolf followed. I breathed out at last.

"Damon-" I gasped and tried to follow him.

"Mia! Stop!" Elena grabbed my wrist. "We need to get to the car!"

"We can't leave Damon! I can't leave him!" I snatched my wrist away from her and ran off after him.

"MIA!" I heard them yell after me.

It wasn't until I no longer had the trace of where Damon had ran off to that I realised what a huge idiot I am. "Oh man…. I just did an Elena thing." I slapped my forehead. I scanned around but there was no sign of Damon…..no sign of Elena…..and no sign of Alaric. "This is not good….man am I stupid!"

"What part in don't follow me anymore got lost in translation?" I froze at the sound of that voice.

I slowly turned around to face Stefan, "Stefan! Hi….." He looked at me sternly, "It's not my fault you went for my stubborn twin who just won't let you go. Believe me, I would be more then happy not to hike up these woods again."

"Klaus has his eyes set on you. If he found you again, I don't think I would be able to convince him to let you go this time." Stefan spoke. "You need to leave."

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going." I put my hands up in defence, I looked around for the exit. "Where am I going?"

"You're lost?"

"Does that really surprise you?" I asked him.

"Wait here." Stefan told me sternly.

"On my own?!" But when I looked back, Stefan was gone. "That is fantastic." I muttered and sat down, trying to stay as hidden and as quiet as possible.

After a couple of minutes, I heard Damon's voice, "Where is she?" I quickly stood up and Damon came through the bushes.

"Damon?" Stefan stood behind and watched us. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Damon held me tight against him, "What the hell were you thinking running off from Elena and Alaric?" He hissed in my ear.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that your not dead?" I asked him as I closed my eyes against him.

"Tell me."

"I was scared for you, I wasn't thinking."

"Well next time-" He pulled me away and cupped my face, "think first." He said sternly.

"How can you ask me to do that?"

"I'm asking you to promise that." He smoothed his finger down my cheek.

Stefan let out an awkward cough, gaining both the attention of me and Damon. "I need you to know-" He spoke, staring between us, "I'm never coming home." This time he was looking at Damon.

"That's a bit dramatic." I pointed out.

"So why don't you get her home…..both of them and see if you can keep them there this time."

And with that, he disappeared.

Damon stayed quiet for a moment, "C'mon." He muttered and slipped his hand into mine, pulling me along with him. He picked me up and speeded to where Elena and Alaric were.

"Mia, thank god." Elena ran up to me and put her arms around me. "You can't do that, you can't just run off!"

"I'm sorry, I had an Elena moment." I said to her.

She pulled away and narrowed her brows at me, "A what?"

I widened my eyes when I realised what I said, "I said I just had a crazy moment, it won't happen again."

She looked at me curiously but accepted my answer. "And you?" She asked Damon. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Get in the car." He told us sternly. "Ric, do you know where I parked mine?" He opened the car door for me, but before I got in, I turned to him.

"Are you coming by the house later?" I asked him.

He stared back at me, "Yes. Now go." I half smiled and got in the car. I relaxed in the front seat, despite the fact Damon carried me most of the day, I was still exhausted.

When we got back to the house, I took a shower, I was a little muddy from the fall I had taken. I should really started preparing myself for when Damon could just pop up as I came out of the bathroom in only my bra and panties. I jumped at the sight of Damon, he raised a brow when he saw me. "They new?" He asked with a small smirk. I grabbed my gown and put it over me, he pouted, "No fun."

"You came." I pointed out.

"I said I would."

I smiled at him, "Do you think we should tell Elena about seeing Stefan?" I asked him. He turned around to me fully and took a step closer.

"Yes because you know what?" I shrugged slightly, "I was wrong."

"About what?"

"I thought Stefan was gone." He spoke. "But I was wrong."

"You think so?" I asked him.

"He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked." I sighed and shook my head at him. "But he can be saved."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked him.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest placed my brother still can't let me die." He looked down. "So I figure I owe him the same in return." I nodded my head. "I'll help you and Elena bring him back."

"Thank you." I smiled as he looked at me.

"But before I do, I need to ask you one question and you need to answer me honestly."

I didn't like where this was going. "Ok." I nodded. "What is it?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"What?"

"You were so hell bent on staying on that mountain to help Elena find Stefan and then you just gave up, what changed your mind?" He asked.

I crossed my hands uncomfortably, "What does it matter?"

"Because I'm asking."

"We were in danger. We needed to get out of there." I shrugged. "There's your answer."

I went to turn away from him, but he caught my wrist and pulled me to face him, "You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring, you could have kept going."

"It was the right thing to do." I quickly said.

"Why?"

"Because it was!"

"Why, Amelia?" He stressed. "Why?"

"Because it was too dangerous! That's why!"

"It was dangerous in the first place going out there, so what was it?" He half growled.

"Why are you being like this?" I tried to pull away from him.

"Answer my question, Amelia. What changed your mind?"

"I was scared that you were going to get hurt, ok?" I blurted out. "I couldn't go through it again-" He eased up on me. "I was worried about you."

He smiled and shifted his eyes, "Thanks." He simply said and walked past me.

I growled in frustration and spun around to face him, "Yes I worry about you, just because you don't care anymore, doesn't mean that I've stopped."

He paused in his tracks and turned around to look at me, "Is that what you think?" I half shrugged as I crossed my arms over my chest. "The only reason I went up there today was because of you." He stepped towards me. "Of course I care about you, I never stopped." He threaded his fingers through my hair and leaned mere inches from my face. "I thought I proved that to you when I chose to save you over Andie." He said to me, brushing my hair behind my ear, "I would chose to save you over anyone, don't you get that?"

"….Why?" I breathed out.

"Because I don't know about you, but when I told you I loved you those months ago…..I meant it." My heart fluttered as he said it.

"I meant it." I quickly said. "I meant it." I repeated.

"Good." He whispered and leaned in to touch his lips with mine. I brought my hands up to rest of his waist as I moved my lips with his.

I pulled out and rested my forehead against his, "Can you stay tonight?" He nodded.

"You need to know-" He tucked some hair behind my hair. "I really didn't mean what I said. I've never regretted saving you over Andie."

"You need to take some of your own advice." I told him. "Think first."

"After 145 years you think I would learn that." He chuckled.

"I mean it Damon." I said sternly. "I'm not going to stick around forever. You need to watch yourself."

"What does that mean?" He sat on the edge of my bed.

"It means no Andie's, no other girls, no treating me like crap."

"Why didn't you just say?" He teased.

"Damon!" I said firmly.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then you got it." He told me.

"Really?"

"Really."

"No more other girls?"

"No more other girls." He repeated.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Will you stop repeating me now?"

"I don't know, was kind of fun." He smirked.

"Amelia, I got season two-" Jeremy walked in holding season two of pretty little liars, but he froze when he saw Damon. "-for you." He quickly said. "I saw this and know how much you like it and everything….so here…"

Me and Jeremy had been watching it together for awhile now! "Oh awesome. When shall we watch it?" I asked him.

Jeremy looked at Damon, "Ha…ha… that's a good one Elena…"

"Amelia." I corrected him.

"Right….got to go!" He shot out.

"Wow." Damon commented. "Didn't realise you had two sisters." He sniggered.

I smacked his chest, "Don't ever question Jeremy's masculinity again! Only I can do that!"

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Amelia at : ItsAmeliaG**

**Follow story updates at : LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x **


	108. The End of the Affair part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I had struggled with sleep all night. Whilst Damon slept soundly, I kept having dreams about Klaus.

_"Nick!" I ran over to him and practically jumped him. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I held on tightly to him. "Don't ever leave me again!"_

_"You're right. One week is too long." He chuckled as he lowered me to the ground. _

_"Way too long." I cuddled into his chest. "How was your trip?" _

_"Well love, we can talk about that later." He dropped his back and cupped my face with his hands. I felt his stubble brush against my chin as he pressed his lips to mine. I smoothed my hands from his chest to his jaw, pulling him closer to me as we continued to kiss._

_"I've missed this." I moaned into him. "Like I said, you're never leaving me again." _

_"How about next time I take you with me?" _

_"Tempting." I wiggled my brows as I pulled him to fall down on the bed with me. _

_His lips instantly went to my neck as his hands travelled down, brushing my sides and arching my hips into him. _

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I heard Damon whisper in my ear.

What the-?

My eyes opened.

Oh hell no. It happened again!

"Dammit!" I growled and buried my head in Damon's chest. I felt him chuckle, but he had no idea why I was like this.

I was fed up with the Klaus dreams. I don't know why I was having them or how long it would last, but it was driving me insane. It made my all tingly when all I should be feeling when thinking of Klaus is nausea.

"I know you were having such a good dream about me, explains the drool." My eyes widened and I rushed up from Damon's chest. "And your cute little moans."

Little did know what really was dreamt about.

"So tell me, what was I doing this time?"

"Nothing. I was dreaming of Justin."

"Who the hell is Justin?"

"What do you mean who the hell is Justin?!" I shot back. "Only THE love of my life!"

"The bartender?"

"The sexist bartender in existence! God!"

"No, Mia-" Jeremy poked his head round my door. "That would be me."

"How is pretty little liars?" I retorted.

"I don't know...Elena was watching it and I might have saw a little bit, but you know..."

"So you don't like Jeremy?" Damon smirked.

"No." Jeremy answered. "I like Breaking bad, Dexter-"

"Gossip girl, Revenge, New girl?" I grinned wickedly at him. His eyes widened. "Yeah that's what I thought little boy, walk away."

Jeremy grumbled something and walked away. "What's got him up so early?" Damon asked.

"Early?" I rolled over to look at my clock. "Seriously, Damon?" I moaned. "It's 6 in the morning." I rolled back on him. "Mia doesn't operate until at least 9!"

"Up." He nudged me.

"Get out!" I pointed to the door. "You are banned from this room until you can respect my sleeping pattern!"

"Fine. Don't come with me to bring Stefan home." Once again my eyes widened and I lifted myself up from his chest. "See ya." He smirked and got up from my bed.

"Hold up-" I tugged on his wrist.

"Oh now you want to know." He stood at the end of my bed and folded his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Windy City." He spoke.

My eyes shifted, "Oh, oh really?"

"You don't know where that is, do you?" He smirked.

I scoffed, "Of course I do. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"Where is it then?"

"You know…. Couple of hours…."

"It's in Chicago." He smirked.

"Yeah, exactly." I laid back down. "I knew that. It's in Chicago." He laughed at me and shook his head. "How do you know he is there?"

"Came to me in a dream, I was naked, kind of like how I was in yours." He winked at me. "Start packing, you and me are going on another trip together."

"I'll go tell Elena." I got up to go, but he moved in front of me.

"Thought I would make it just the two of us." He placed a hand on my hip. "Get a hotel room, put the do not disturb sign of the door-" He smirked wickedly.

"Sorry Damon, we have to bring her."

He sighed, "Buzz kill."

I went and told Elena all about our run-in with Stefan last night.

I got an earful about how I didn't tell her sooner.

Bitch should be grateful!

Anyway, I then told her about Chicago and she was already packing before I left the room. When I got back in my room Damon was already packing for me. "Mmm you haven't modelled these for me yet." He said holding up a pair of lacy underwear.

"Damon!" I snatched it from him.

"Just making a simple observation. Relax."

"Of course you were."

"Elena coming?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Darn." He said as he laid down on my bed and watched me finish the packing.

"Did you honestly think she would turn it down?" I asked him.

"I can dream….sort of like you were doing."

I dropped the clothes I was packing and glared at him. "When are you going to let that go?" I couldn't even tell him it wasn't him I was dreaming about as I would have to find a replacement who Damon wouldn't kill for Klaus. I would just have to bear his taunting which really I secretly enjoyed.

"Mia?" Jenna said as she walked in the room, she then spotted Damon. "Oh thank god, I thought you were talking to yourself again." She put a hand to her chest.

"Again?" Damon smirked.

"Jenna, I was never talking to myself, it was always Damon." I sighed.

They didn't need to know the truth. We all do it!

"Oh right." She laughed. She then noticed the suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"We have a new lead on Stefan." I told her as I zipped up my case.

"Oh….are you sure you should be going?" She asked me.

"I'll be fine, besides I have this guy with me." I replied gesturing to Damon.

"Do you think I can talk to you, alone for a sec?" She said, looking at him too.

"He can still hear wherever he is. It's fricken annoying." I said glaring at him.

"So sweet." He pinched my cheeks.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"I'll go put your stuff in the car."

"Thank you." Jenna said to him, nodding as he walked by her with my stuff. She waited until we knew he was outside and probably couldn't hear. "Mia-"

"I'll be fine!" I cut her before she could give me a lecture.

"Ric told me what happened with Klaus, it's too dangerous." She shook her disapprovingly. "I don't think you or Elena should go. He thinks she dead!"

"We won't run into Klaus, we only need to see Stefan." I stressed to her. "If Klaus wanted to hurt me, or kill me, he had the chance to already."

"But we both know that's not what he wants from you, Mia."

"We don't know what he wants from me." I told her. "I'll stick by Damon, he won't let anything happen to me!"

"You're not going to budge, are you?"

"Nope."

"Then maybe I should go-"

"Damon has enough to look out for with twins going, we will be better off without you." I replied. "I'll be extra careful, Jenna."

"Call me every hour to know your safe?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"You're lucky I'm a cool aunt."

I hugged her. "I know."

"Are you still having those dreams?"

"Remind me not to share things with Alaric." I mumbled as I pulled away.

"Are you?"

"No…." She looked at me doubtfully. "I'm not!" She squinted. "Ok, maybe a little. I don't get it, it must have something to do with his blood."

"We'll figure it out."

"We always do." I shrugged. "I better go. See you when I get back."

"You better come back in one piece."

"I always do." I repeated and winked her. I went downstairs to find Elena already in the car, in the backseat, and Damon leaning by the door waiting for me. He opened the door for me. "Thank you." I told him as I seated in.

Jenna waved us off and we were soon on the road. I leaned in to change the radio, but Damon snatched my hand again. "Uh-uh." He wagged his finger.

"Ow!" I tried to do it again, but he stopped my hand again. "Shot gun chooses the song, it's the rules!"

"Right and when was I one to follow the rules." He scoffed.

"Damon!" I growled.

"Mia." He said back calmly.

"This isn't acceptable! I need to be entertained!"

"Read this for your entertainment." He said, passing me a book.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Stefan's diary." He smirked.

"You can't read it!" Elena said from the back, I turned around to see a disapproving frown on her face. "That is private!"

"It talks about Stefan's first experience in Chicago." Damon spoke.

"Doesn't change the fact its private. You shouldn't have read it and you shouldn't read it, Mia."

"It could reveal important information about the whereabouts is Stefan!" I told her. "It would be incredibly stupid if we did not read it."

"So when you go missing it's ok for me to read your diaries then?" She stated.

"You stay away from my diaries." I warned her.

"You keep diaries?" Damon smirked. "Is there one page where I'm not mentioned?" I glared at him because this was a fair point, the book was practically about him. "Remind me to look for that." Would be the worst thing to possibly happen to me if Damon read my diary.

"See. You wouldn't like it." Elena pointed out. "We shouldn't invade his private thoughts."

"Just one little look-" I said as I opened it to the middle.

"I so picked the right twin." Damon chuckled to himself.

"Mia!"

"Look Elena, you need to prepare for what you're about to see." Damon told her, looking at the rear-view mirror to see her.

"I've seen Stefan at his darkest periods. I can handle it." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my twin's naivety.

"March 12th 1922, my blacked out days, I wake up with stranger's blood, places I don't recognise with women I don't remember." I read out.

Damon gasped, I turned my head to see why, "Shocker! Stefan's not a virgin?" I giggled at him, I heard Elena sigh heavily in the back. She was much fun this time two years ago, trust me. I continued to read Stefan's diary throughout the trip. "Read it out loud." He told me.

"Today was a weird one, diary." I read. "I heard my dear brother Damon-" Damon narrowed his brows. "-is homosexual." Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes diary, you heard correctly, homosexuality does exist within my species….some question how Dracula would not be proud of what has become of his species, but little do they know….he's part of it." This time it was Elena who laughed.

Once my amazing joke died down I went to switch the radio over. "Oi." Damon stopped me again.

"Look-" I said sternly. "One of the perks of riding shotgun is being the unofficial DJ. Don't take that away from me."

"Fine, but I get final approval."

"Wow." Elena spoke. "Only Mia could get away with that."

"It's my charm." I told her. "Love it!"

_It's Friday, Friday, gettin' down on Friday _

"This is awful. Turn it off." Damon stated.

"C'mon! It's catchy!"

"That doesn't translate to good." He moved his hand to flick it off.

I put my hand over his, "Just give it a try."

_Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend_

_Friday, Friday, gettin' down on Friday_

"Tried it. Hated it. Bye." He switched it off. "I used to approve of your taste in music-" Damon said to me. "No more."

"That song is very knowledgeable!"

"How?"

"It indicated what day it is!"

"It's Saturday…."

"Oh…"

The conversation died down again. I leaned back in my seat and tried to think of something to do. I was staring at the window when I saw something, I gasped. "Red slug bug! No slug backs!" I yelled as I punched Damon's arm.

Damon didn't even flinched, his brows narrowed and he turned to face me. "Why did you hit me?"

"It's a game, Damon." I told him.

"So you punching me is a game?"

"When you see one of those cars-" I pointed out to him. "You can call out the colour and they are called slug bugs and if you do this, you can hit someone, but then you need to make sure to say no slugs back otherwise they can hit you too!"

Damon looked at the vehicle in confusion before looking back at me. "I don't understand the point of this game."

Elena snorted at this and laughed to herself.

Later

"Mia-" Damon whispered in my ear. "Wakey, wakey."

I groaned, it wasn't a sex dream this time, but I was on a date with Klaus. "Lift me." I put my arms up. He chuckled and hoisted me into the air. "Gently!"

He put me down outside the place and we walked in together. Me and Elena followed where Damon was going. "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this…" Elena said, her voice dripping with disgust.

"There used to be an all-girls high school down the corner but it was shut down for attendance issues." I rolled my eyes at him. "Weird."

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena told him.

He placed his finger over his lips, "Sh." He broke off the door knob.

"Brace for impact!" I pulled a face as we slowly entered the room. I saw it was all clear, "All good!"

"Here it is." He announced. "Stefan's second personality home."

It was extremely plain and boring. "I love what he's done with the place." I said looking at the room.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena commented as she scanned the room. I sat down on the bed whilst Damon led Elena to the cupboard. Having sex dreams of Klaus didn't restore the sleep that I needed.

I really could just fall asleep right….

"Oi." Damon pulled me up.

"What?"

"You were going to go to sleep!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"Prove it." He shook his head at me. "That's what I thought." He turned around and started heading towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked him. "We just got here."

Elena turned her attention away from the cupboard which I learnt had all of Stefan's victims names carved on the wall, to Damon leaving. "To his old stomping ground."

"We're coming with you-" Elena and me went to follow.

"No." He said sternly. "You two stay here and whip up an actual plan."

"I don't want to stay here." I moaned.

"Tough."

"Mia-" Elena whispered. I turned to her. "Use your magic on here."

"Magic?"

"You know, where he does anything because you're asking."

"I can hear you." Damon spoke loudly.

"She said it, not me." I pointed at Elena.

"I'll come back when I've found him." He moved towards the door. "Don't move."

"Ok." I sighed.

"Mia-" He said sternly. "Listen to what I say."

"Yes Damon." I rolled my eyes. He glared at me before leaving the room completely.

"Great, what do we do now?" Elena sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"We could wrestle?" I suggested. She gave me a weird looking and walked away. "No?"

**Sorry for late chapter, all my Amelia Gilbert chapters won't open so will have to sort that out somehow! Thanks for your patience!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming! **

**LivHardy x **


	109. The End of the Affair part 2

Amelia Gilbert

Amelia's P.O.V

I had a short nap and when I woke up I found Elena reading Stefan's diary. "Wow." I said loudly, she jumped. "So much for privacy."

"Don't do that." She sighed as she held her heart.

"You two are despicable" I mocked Elena's voice. "Reading someone else's diary, shame on you! Mia, how would you like it if someone read your diary? Huh? HUH?!"

"I don't sound like that, Mia." Elena glared.

"It's what you sound like to me."

We both jumped at the sudden murmuring outside. It sounded like….Klaus. Elena and I exchanged panic glances.

He couldn't know she was alive and I didn't want to be his pet!

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the cupboard where Stefan put his victims' names. If they didn't have super hearing, I would compliment my twin for her quick thinking.

I could hear and feel my heart beating as the door was kicked open.

"Do you feel that?" I heard the voice that I have heard many times now in my dreams. I closed my eyes. I don't do well in stressful situations. "Is anybody here." It was more like a statement then a question.

"It's been vacant for decades; people must break in all the time." We heard Stefan say, Elena's eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

This had been the closest she had been to him in months.

I don't know how she was holding back. If this was Damon, I would have jumped on him by now.

"Why did you bring me here?" I heard him ask.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood-" I pulled a face at this, I guess fun meant something different back then, "-I never could figure out why you wanted his name and then you told me your little secret." Klaus spoke. There was such smoothness with the way he would talk. So calmly that what he said, didn't match the real sinister meaning which was meant. "It was all part of your special little ritual."

Both mine and Elena's heads turned to the names.

Sure enough, Liam Grant was on there.

That isn't good news for us.

"To write it down-"

"And re-live the kill. Over and over again."

The door to the cupboard then open, me and Elena pressed ourselves up against the wall as much as we could.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

"You believe me now?" Klaus asked him.

A figure started to come in the cupboard and for a moment, I thought we were doomed.

But it was Stefan….

He stared at Elena and she stared right back. It was like out of a movie, they couldn't stop looking at each other. If it wasn't for Klaus, I would have let out an awkward cough, symbolising to them both that I was still here.

Aww this was sweet….

"Look what I found." Stefan spoke.

WHAT!

Traitor!

When I get my hands on him-

However, my violent thoughts were interrupted when Stefan pulled out a wine bottle instead. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"My favourite." I heard Klaus comment. We heard their footsteps slowly go into the distance.

We still stayed silent for a couple more minutes just in case before we left the cupboard. Elena tried calling Damon, I just tried to get my heart to stop beating like crazy.

"Good thing I had ninja reflexes." I sighed.

"What?"

"You know, my quick thinking to hide in there." I replied.

"Your idea?"

"How dare you question me."

"We were so close to him." Elena sat down on the edge of the bed. "So close."

After an hour, we heard footsteps again. Elena yanked me behind the cupboard, but then it turned out to be Damon. "Thank god." I sighed.

"Finally-" Elena snapped. "I called you an hour ago!"

"Here-" He passed her a bag and then me. I looked down at mine. "You make your presentable-" He said to Elena. "And you, that's for later." He smirked and winked at me.

Lingerie.

Typical.

I shook my head at him.

"I know where Stefan is going to be tonight." He said arrogantly.

"We were almost discovered by Klaus and your worried about what she's wearing and me for the-" Elena looked at me. "Err sensible clothing?" I lied.

"I had an hour to realise what a bad idea it was leaving you two alone here-"

"You're damn right!" I spoke. "My heart will never be the same again!" I rubbed over my chest.

"I processed it and moved on." I glared at him. "Are you ok?"

"I am….now." I told him.

"Good." He replied. "Get dressed." He told Elena. "You're all road trippy and gross."

"He's got a point." I said to her.

Elena ignored me, "So you know where he is going to be?"

"Yes, with Klaus." He answered. "So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan."

"Ok." She nodded. "Thank you."

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"Nothing." He told me.

"Nothing?" I repeated. "Oh c'mon, give me a role in this plan!"

"I will tell you where to go so you are out of sight from Klaus." I fell silent, he turned back to Elena. "You're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rip outs my heart out so please, tell me you can do this."

"I can do this." Elena informed him.

"Why don't I distract Klaus?" I spoke up.

Damon's brow furrowed and frown appeared on his face. "No way."

"C'mon, I can do it, probably better then you could." I pointed out.

"And how would you do that?" I looked down at the lingerie he brought me. "No way." He snarled. "You focus on staying out of sight, got it?"

"I can probably do and he wouldn't kill me. It's the best shot we have."

"No, Amelia. No." I opened my mouth to speak, "End of discussion."

Half an hour later

Elena was waiting outside for Stefan, Damon was about to go get him. "I saw Klaus leave, go wait at the bar, by Gloria and stay there." He told me sternly.

"Which one is Gloria?" I asked him.

"You'll know." He said, ushering me in.

I looked to see Stefan was alone, I walked in and took a seat next to him. "What are you-" He started, but I stopped him.

"Look-" I gestured my head to where Damon was. Stefan slowly got up from his seat and left me. I waited and then saw Damon following in the direction we saw Klaus go off on.

"What will it be sweetie?" I'm guessing this was Gloria.

"Make it a double." I told her, nodding my head.

I didn't even know what I double was...just hear people say it!

"Well, back so soon?"

Oh….shit.

I should have worn a disguise of some kind.

Damon is an idiot.

Klaus took the empty seat next to me. "What are you having, love? I'll have the same."

"I had the vervain slash wolfs bane shot. It's great." I told him, putting thumbs up.

He chuckled to himself, "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together, you can count on that, sweetheart." He smiled.

"I was just leaving-" I said as went to get up

"C'mon love, I don't bite." He took my hand in his. "Much."

I stared at him in disgust and withdrew my hand. His touch felt familiar as it was all I had been dreaming about. I couldn't deny how incredibly handsome he was, but I could deny that he was a good person.

"Besides, I'm sure you would like to know about the dreams you're having."

"I knew it." I laughed to myself. "I knew it was something you had done."

"All I did, love, was scratch what was already under the surface.

I scoffed and sat back down to down my shot. "Far from it." I muttered. I guess now I was the distraction.

"I've thought about you a lot." I looked over to see his eyes had drifted elsewhere. He made me the oldest vampire, but he was still a guy. "I still can visual how you looked that night-"

"Klaus!" I quickly stopped him, Gloria smirked and went out back.

"You were incredible. You looked so beautiful." He smirked at how uncomfortable he was making me. "Is this for me?"

"No!" I quickly tried to prevent him from grabbing what Damon had brought me. Oh my god….

He smirked at the contents of the bag. "Wow." He looked back up at me, "We will have to break these in at some stage, sweet pea."

"What have I told you about the names?" I sighed and buried my head on the bar. Will I ever live this down?

"You know-" I felt a finger on my back, trailing downwards. My head lifted up, "I have a free room upstairs and-" He stopped. It was when I looked past him, I saw Damon had sat down. I saw the anger flashing in his eyes, but he knew as well as I could, he couldn't take on Klaus. "I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now." Despite the fact Klaus hadn't taken his eyes off me, he was talking to Damon.

"Oh honey I've been called worse." Damon passed off smoothly, but I could see the concern in his eyes.

He didn't know this wasn't the first Klaus had seen of me since the ritual. Let's just hope Klaus keeps quiet about the dreams. "Pardon me for a moment, love." Within a second, he was holding Damon up by his throat.

"What are you doing?" I quickly jumped out of my seat and pulled on Klaus. "Stop it!"

"Mia….go to the car-" Damon croaked out.

"Oh dear, what was that?"

"Let him down!" I growled. "C'mon then!" I put my fists up to Klaus and jogged on the spot like boxers do.

You may not believe it, but right now I looked pretty intimidating and a huge threat.

"Quite the feisty one, isn't she?" Klaus smiled and held Damon up higher. He picked up the umbrella stick in his dream, "I'm a little boozy so you forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries-" I winced as he pierced the umbrella stick into Damon's gut.

"Klaus I-" I needed a distraction. "I'm naked!"

"No, that's not it." He said innocently.

"Please stop it!" I begged, using my extra muscular strength, I try to pull Klaus away, but it was like I wasn't even touching him.

"Take your knickers and meet me upstairs, love." Klaus brushed me off, this comment earned him a growl from Damon.

"I will not!"

"You want a partner in crime?" Damon choked, "Forget Stefan, I'm much more fun."

Klaus pretended to think about it, but then he threw Damon across tables. I covered up when I heard the sound of smashing glass. Klaus charged over to Damon and snapped a chair leg off one of the chairs.

I knew what was coming and I couldn't let it happen.

I looked around desperately and I don't know whether it's what he did had come over me or was I that desperate, I grabbed at Klaus' shoulder, he turned to face me and I smashed my lips against his.

He didn't let go of the chair leg, but he wrapped his arms around my waist where I could feel it pressing against me.

I leaned back on the bar as he pressed his muscular frame over me. His free hand came tangled into my hair as he pulled me deeper into the kiss. It was hard to stop myself from melting into the kiss, I shouldn't have been enjoying it, but I was.

I opened one of my eyes to see Damon coming behind him, I pulled Klaus closer so he wouldn't suspect anything, but I think I gave the game away, just as Damon was about to stake him to buy us time to escape, Klaus turned around and grabbed Damon's wrist.

He shoved Damon to the ground effortlessly and raised his dagger high.

For a moment everything went slow, I could hear myself screaming for him to stop, but it felt like I was saying anything.

Just as he was above to do it, the chair leg caught fire. My heart could have given out. Klaus growled and threw the chair leg aside. "Really?"

"I didn't do it!" I protested. I then saw he was looking behind me.

My dreams of being something more supernatural was over.

I turned to see Gloria, I have never been so happy to see Gloria in my life. "Not in my bar. You take it outside."

"Yeah! Listen to Gloria!"

Klaus sighed lightly and shoved Damon back to the ground, "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom, when I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." He did his famous charming smile and stood up.

I dove to Damon's side, "Are you ok?"

"Thanks for the smooch, love. I rather enjoyed that." I glared up at Klaus.

I still couldn't explain what I had done. It would be easy to say I did it to save Damon's life, yes that was a huge part of it, but I found myself wanting to do it, enjoying it even. He smirked at me and left the bar.

"Mia." He growled.

"Don't Mia me. You were the one who said wait at the bar. I didn't know he was going to be there." I rose my hands up.

"I'm not talking about that." He groaned as he lifted himself up. "Why did you kiss him?"

"To stop him from killing you. You're welcome." I replied as I helped him up.

"You couldn't think of any other way."

"I don't know I only have three seconds to think to save your ass." I was trying not to feel the guilt I was so obviously feeling for enjoying it. "C'mon, let's get Elena and Stefan and get out of here." I muttered and walked ahead of him.

When we found Elena she looked crushed. She was just standing there, starring out. "You go." I looked at him. "What?! I'm not good at dealing with teenage girl hormones."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to her. "Hey." I said softly. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head as her mouth quivered. "No." She said as her voice break.

I didn't say anything in response, I just put my arms around her so we could have a twin's moment. She cried into my shoulder, I looked over hers and saw Damon standing there awkward. I mimed to him to get the car, he nodded and went off. "We will go home now." She sniffed and nodded.

It was a quiet car journey back. No one spoke.

Elena was thinking about Stefan and I couldn't stop thinking about how I enjoyed kissing Klaus and it was tearing me up inside.

We arrived back at our house just before 11. I couldn't wait to just fall asleep. Me and Elena got out of the car, she didn't saying anything and just walked into the house. I leaned down and gave Damon a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Damon." I told him as I started walking up to the house.

"Wait." Damon called out, I turned around to see him jogging towards me. He cupped my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled out and looked at me.

"I didn't want Klaus to be your last kiss."

"Yeah, you wouldn't." I giggled and pushed him. "Goodnight."

"Night." He watched me until the door closed.

I smiled as I leaned against the door. "You said she wasn't going to be here." I turned my head to see...

"Justin?" I questioned. "In my house? I must be dreaming!" Justin glared at me. "Although in my dreams you're usually naked..."

"Justin was just leaving." Jeremy laughed at my reaction.

"Why the rush?"

"Because you're here." Justin answered.

"Yes which means your life just got better." I grinned. "Can I feel your face?"

"Oh my god!" Jeremy laughed, clapping his hands.

"No."

"You feisty minx."

"I'm out of here, dude." Justin said to Justin and then glared at me.

"Oh the way you look at me, it's like the first time." I thudded my chest as he went for the door. "See you later."

"Don't count on it."

"I'll dream about it."

"Please don't."

"Goodbye Justin, see you tomorrow at work!" I shut the door on him.

"Alright, I got him here." Jeremy said. "Where is my ten bucks?"

"Worth every penny!"

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Amelia at : ItsAmeliaG**

**Follow story updates at : LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x**


	110. The End of the Affair part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"He told me he didn't want to see me." Elena sniffed. I was being the good twin and listening to all her problems. It wouldn't kill her to sometimes pay the same favour. Although I could never tell her about what was going through my mind right now, she would judge me and tell me straight up I couldn't think these things. If I could turn it off, I would. "It's just times like this I wish mom was still here."

"Tell me about it." I said softly as I leaned back. "Just one of those things you need your mom for."

"I still wake up thinking she's going to be downstairs cooking breakfast." Elena replied.

"Blue berry pancakes." We said in union.

"Remember Jeremy used to wake them up extra early on Saturdays just to get them to make them." I laughed. "God to taste one of her pancakes one last time."

"I know." Elena sniffed. "Never thought the one we had that morning would be our last."

"I tried making them." I told her. "I did everything that she would do, yet they just don't taste the same." I shook my head.

"I miss the simple things." Elena replied. "Like just coming downstairs, dad on his laptop, mom curled up in the arm chair."

"I even miss her constant moaning." I chuckled to myself. "I got so good at blocking her out, but now I'd kill just to hear it."

"Why did you leave, Mia?" I lifted my head to look at my twin. "We should have stuck together; you shouldn't have gone through it alone."

"I couldn't stay here, Elena." I replied and leaned my head back. "This house was just a memory at the time. It was a constant remind and I felt like I was suffocating. I had to leave." I sighed softly. "I know I should have been here. I know you and Jer needed me, but I was selfish and took the easy way out."

"At least you came back."

"And miss all the vampire fun? How could I have not come back?!"

"Point taken." She smiled. "Do you think we would have still been with Matt and Tyler if it wasn't for what happened?"

"Well I don't know about you and Matt, but Tyler was a cheating ass wipe so no."

"God if he did that to this Mia-"

"He wouldn't be breathing." I finished for her. "I guess technically he isn't breathing now...do werewolves breathe?"

"I guess so." Elena shrugged. "I mean, he isn't dead so he must be."

"Well he wouldn't if he did that to Caroline." I cracked my knuckles. "I allowed it once, never again."

"Maybe you should take that advice with Damon."

"Oohh cheap shot."

"Well its true isn't it?" Elena spoke. "You say you wouldn't let Tyler get away with it, but all I've seen is you let Damon get away with worse."

"Look, I-"

"Rose...Andie..."

"I get it, Elena." I said sternly. "I know I've been a fool, but it's so hard when you care about a person so much, you allow them to get away with stupid thing."

"He's not going to change, Mia."

"I have to believe he can." I replied. "He has already changed so much since we first met him; I believe he can change again."

"I don't know."

"We're official now. There are no excuses if it happens again."

"And what if it does? Will you be strong enough to walk away?"

"I'll have to be." I told her. "And I'll need you there."

"Then I'll be there."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Awkward silence. "So...I'm off to play Slender with Jeremy."

"Just try to keep it down. None of your screaming."

"That screaming was Jeremy!" She raised a brow. "I'm serious, it was."

"Whoever it was, keep it down." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her and left the room. "Ok brother-" I said as I waltzed into his room. "Are you ready?"

"No." He frowned. "But we need to beat Slenderman!"

For all of you who haven't heard of Slender, it's a terrifying PC game where you have to find 8 pages whilst this creepy man randomly follows you and appears from nowhere.

"Agreed." I nodded as I took a seat next to Jeremy. "Right, I'll be in charge of the legs, you can do the torch."

"So is there a compass?" Jeremy asked as we begun the game.

"No, that's the whole point of the game. You have to find your way round."

"That's a bit silly." He replied. "Do you know what else is really silly? How did we even get in this situation? There is no back story to this game!"

"That's not relevant Jeremy!"

"Of course it's relevant! If I'm going to be stalked by a crazy man I would at least like to know the details!"

"Why am I playing this with you?"

Jeremy and I continued to walk through the creepy forest. Slenderman did not come until you collected the first note.

"Oo, listen, I hear a cricket, is that a clue?" Our character then started breathing heavily. "Oh crap, we're a girl." Jeremy cursed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We're screwed!"

"Hey!"

"Oh c'mon, girls never survive in the horror films!"

"I totally would." I argued.

"Oh look, we have a page!" Jeremy pointed to a large pink thing. "Don't look or it takes you-" The note said which Jeremy read out. "That-that's terrifying."

"Winning." I said as I clicked on it. "One down, eight to go."

"Oh god." Jeremy as creepy music came on. It was like a drumming sound, but nevertheless, it was creepy. "I'm scared!"

"It's ok! It's ok, we can totally take him."

"This girl needs to work out." Jeremy commented as the heavy breathing came on again. Suddenly his torch went out. "Oh no! What did I do?!"

"You turned the flash light off..." I pointed out.

"Oh... I didn't know you could do that!" Suddenly piano music played sharply. "AH! I don't want to play this, this is scary!"

"We should get Matt to play this."

"But he hates horror things!"

"Exactly." I grinned.

"Why is he chasing us?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, let's stop and ask him." I replied sarcastically. "Whilst we're at it, why not ask him out for brunch?"

"Duh Mia, because he wants to kill us!" Jeremy laughed, not getting my sarcasm. "What are you like?" He tapped my head. "Whoa." He then said when the screen fuzzed up. He moved the torch, "AHHHHH!" He screamed as we slid the torch passed Slender. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!" The screen continued to fuzz until his face appeared.

"Move the mouse Jeremy! MOVE THE MOUSE!"

"AHH GET HIM OFF THE SCREEN! GET HIM OFF!"

"FOR GOD SAKE JEREMY, LISTEN TO ME! MOVE!"

"YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF THE LEGS!"

"BUT I CAN ONLY MOVE IN THE WAY YOU ARE FLASHING THE TORCH!"

"I think we just died..." Jeremy announced.

"You have to run away!" I flicked his ear. "You have to shine the torch in the direction you want to go in, I can't run away when you're staring right at him!"

"Ohhh!"

"Why did I give you the mouse?" I asked him."I feel like you should have been in charge of reading the notes!"

"Want to play it again?"

"Not tonight."

"Me either."

"Good." We turned around to see angry Elena. "I told you not to yell." She growled.

"It was him." I pointed at Jeremy.

"It was scary!" Jeremy protested.

"It's just a game." Elena shot back.

"Still scary!"

"Go to sleep." She spoke sternly before leaving the room.

"Maybe Slenderman should get her."

"I heard that." Elena yelled.

"Right, night Jer." I stood up and left to go to my room. I was shattered so I was hoping to have no dreams tonight, just pure sleep.

I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

**Warning, mature content!**

I opened my eyes, no dreaming Klaus. I didn't have a dream.

So I thought.

It was then I realised I wasn't in my own room. It was more like a motel room. I realised I must have been dreaming. "Oh for the love of God." I cursed, "Wake up." I moaned to myself. I slid the covers off me and crept over to the door. I looked down and realised I was dreaming I was in the lingerie that Damon had brought me. I leaned my forehead against the door, why did this keep happening to me?

Stupid kinky dreams.

"Alright love?"

I slowly turned around to see Klaus. He was sitting on arm chair, he was leaning back and his eyes scraped over me. "No." I replied. "No, I'm not fucking alright."

"You seem angry, love."

"Why does this keep happening?" I muttered.

"Your dreams." He stated calmly.

"No. You did something."He merely shrugged and continued to stare at me. I narrowed my brows at him, "Turn into Ezra Fitz... Ezra Fitz..."

"Sweetheart-" He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to take control of my dreams." I replied. "God, if only the ones with Ezra were this life like."

C'mon Mia, wake the hell up.

My body betrayed what I wanted to think. All I could think about was wanting him to come up and roughly pull me into him, to take me on the bed and have his way with me.

Urgh, why was I having these thoughts?

I gulped as he slowly stood up and moved towards me. "You're incredible." He breathed as his eyes moved down my body. Eying up what was on display.

One minute he was metres from me, the next his body pinned mine making it difficult for me to move. I couldn't explain the affect he was having on me, but I knew it was so incredibly wrong.

His lips were a breath away from mine. "No." I turned my head. I could control these dreams, I needed to control them. I tried to push him away, but he caught my hands and brought them behind my back. "I can't." His eyes snapped up to meet mine and the only thing I could see in them was lust and hunger.

"Stop fighting, love." He growled against my mouth, "Let go."

It's like I didn't have the energy to stop him, I didn't have the motivation to. I just wanted him on me. This time when he lips attacked mine, the kiss was return. "Bloody hell, love." He whispered huskily. "You are a glorious kisser."

"Stop talking please." I begged. "Let's just get this over with so I can wake up."

"It's been a long time since someone caused this affect. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He thrust his pelvis against mine to emphasize his point. "I've wanted something like you for so many years." I moaned as his lips trailed kisses up and down my neck again.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered.

His hands were holding mine behind my back as we make our way toward the bed.

As the back of my knees hits the edge of the bed his hands let go of mine and unclasp my bra. "You are just like Tatia-" He growled as his hands groped everything he found.

"Stop talking." I murmured against him.

I didn't need reminding by the sound of his voice how wrong this dream was.

He chuckled, "Alright, love, alright."

His experienced blue eyes ran up and down my body and I felt a little anxious about what he thinks despite this only being a dream. His lips collide with mine again in a hard kiss and the only thing I can think of is the way his hard body feels against me.

"God love, are you trying to kill me?" He murmurs between pulls of our lips and his hands gently massaging my breasts.

It was an amazing feeling, but it was all in my bed. As soon as I didn't act on any of this, should I be feeling guilty?

Are you ready for me pet?" He whispers in my ear. I nodded. His smile came upon his face as he did a once over on my body again. "Still burned in my memory from the last time."

"What did I say about the talking?" I moaned. He pulled my knees apart and rubbed his hard member against my centre. His lips caught mine again in a passionate kiss. Kissing the corner of my mouth, he sucked my bottom lip between his.

Stupid vampire blood….

It's just a dream, nothing to feel guilty about…

A moan is torn from my throat and he deepens our kiss. I arch my hips desperately against him asking for more. He chuckles at my eagerness and brushes his large hand down my body. He slips down my panties. He traces my bare lips and I whimper and squirm against him. "Stay still, pet." He demands from me.

"Klaus, just do it." I groaned.

"Call me Niklaus." He said as his eyes poured into mine.

I might as well had been cheating with how much I enjoyed this dream.

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, boyfriend came back from Uni and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he had to go back. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!**

**Just watched the first episode of season 4, was already thinking of ways to add Mia in!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG and follow story updates on LivRKOHardy**

**This was done when it was really late and I was extremely tired so sorry if it isn't great!**

**LivHardy x **


	111. Disturbing behaviour part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Before I even opened my eyes, I whimpered into my pillow, I needed to find a way to stop these dreams. They were becoming too serious….too life like.

I opened my eyes to find the dream wasn't over. I sat up and buried my head in my hands. "Morning love." He had a chirpy smile on his face.

"Another dream?" I asked him. "How much of your blood is left in me?"I sighed.

"It's not a dream, I assure you." He was topless and had a hand behind his head.

"Of course it is." I rolled my eyes.

His finger trailed over my lower back, making circles. "Round 5, love?" I arched my back, his touching felt so real. Like I could actually feel it.

"Stop." I pushed his hand away, not liking how real it was.

"It's not what you said last night."

"That's what she said are like my jokes, dude." I sat up and prepared myself for a pinching.

"Mind telling me what you're doing, love?"

"I'm going to pinch myself."

"And why is that?"

"To wake up, now if you don't mind..." I pinched myself. "Ow!" I narrowed my brows and rubbed my arm. "That wasn't suppose to hurt..." My eyes widened. "That wasn't suppose to hurt!" I froze and my eyes flickered to him.

"Ready to go again?"

I let out a loud squeal and grabbed the covers, wrapping them round myself. "No, no, no, no!" I held them tight. "This wasn't suppose to happen! This was a dream!"

"It was like a dream, wasn't it?" He smirked and tugged on my covers. "C'mon sweetheart, it's not like I haven't seen it all."

I squealed again and fell out of the bed with the covers still wrapped round me. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there. "This cannot be happening!" I groaned into my hands.

"You alright in there?"

"Fuck off!"

"That's the same dirty mouth I remember from last night."

"Nooo." I moaned. "Just go away!"

"You don't strike me as a love them and leave them, love."

"I'm serious, Klaus, I will stake you if you don't get the fuck out of here." I growled. Then there was silence. I didn't hear anything for the next 10 minutes so I assumed he had left. I opened the door slightly and walked out.

"What is it with women and bathrooms?"

I jumped and spun around, "I thought you had gone!"

"I'm not one for one night stands."

"As far as I'm concerned, last night didn't happen!"

"Of course it did, love."

"No, it didn't." I said sternly. "I don't know what you did to me, drugged me, compelled me, I don't know, but I wouldn't have done thing if I knew what I was doing."

"If that's what you'd like to believe." He reached out to stroke my cheek, but I stepped away.

"Can you just leave?" I stared down at the ground.

"We could keep this between us." His hand grazed my bare lower back. "I'm sure we can strike a deal."

"And what would that involve?" I scoffed. "Me becoming your whore?"

"I prefer the term, pet."

I threw him a look of disgust, "You can go to hell." I shrugged him off me.

"A kiss goodbye?" I didn't even look at him. "Seriously, no kiss?"

I grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom. I locked the door and slid down it. I just wanted to get it out of my head. This was the second time I had been with Klaus in that way. I don't know what happened; I wouldn't have done this if I knew what was going on! He must have done something to me, he must have! Damon would never be able to look at me if he knew, but how the hell am I going to keep this quiet?

I heard the door shut, I peered out and this time Klaus was gone for sure.

With that, I burst into tears.

I cried and cried until I could cry no more.

I couldn't work what had happened. It was like it was on my free will, but I was so deluded I thought I was dreaming.

How could I not know it was real?

How could I have enjoyed it?

I called Jenna to pick me up. I cried down the phone to her and she came straight here. I was an hour from Mystic Falls. How did he even get me here? He couldn't even enter my house!

Jenna comforted me, telling me it wasn't my fault when she got here. Once I got it out of my system, I visited Caroline once more who compelled me to forget the memory of it, but it did not make me forget the guilt.

Damon couldn't know.

He just couldn't.

To me, last night never happened and it was agreed to stay that way.

"Chilli?" Jenna asked me as she walked into the kitchen. "Wasn't Elena suppose to make that?"

"I needed the distraction." I told her. "Besides, she makes sucky chilli."

She half smiled me, "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Mia…"

"Jenna." I said, matching the sternness in her tone. "Look just forget about it, it never happened."

"And it's that easy?"

"Yep."

"I don't know whether I can drop it this time, Mia. It's too dangerous."

"What is?" We both turned our attention to see Damon walked through the door. I shot Jenna a look of desperation.

She sent me a small nod. "Mia's cooking."

Damon laughed, "Amen to that." He winked at me. Jenna gave me an 'I'm not happy look' and walked out the kitchen. "You know everyone's going to bring chilli, right?"

"No." I pulled a face at him. He pulled one back. "Ok maybe, but my chilli will kick the other chilli's ass."

"That confident, huh?"

"Have you tasted my Chilli?"

"Alright then." He said and went to dip a finger in what I was back.

"Oi!" I slapped him away. "Not until it's done."

"Bitchy…. I like that." I rolled my eyes at him. "Isn't this Elena's thing to do?"

"Yeah well, it's a good distraction." I said without thinking.

"From what?"

I looked up at him. I could never tell him the truth. We are finally on a good role and this time it was me who ruined it. I was terrified that if he found out, he would never look at me the same. He would always associated me with what I did. "From the whole Stefan thing, you know." I covered. "It will be nice to go to something normal like the Lockwood party."

"If you need a distraction, I could give you one." He smirked at me. He was standing beside me, I tried to ignore him but he kept nudging me.

"Damon!" I giggled, "stop it!" His hand rested on my lower back and started to trail down. "What are you-?" I was cut off by his lips against mine.

I couldn't compare the kisses between Klaus and Damon, they were completely different. One thing I'm sure about is that I would never get tired of Damon's. I dropped my spoon and wrapped my arms around Damon. We walked backwards whilst kissing into the wall.

Before we got to into it, Damon pulled his lips from mine, but still stayed very close. Without even looking anywhere but me he said, "Hi Ric."

"Sup." Alaric answered uneasily.

I quickly shoved Damon away from me, cleared my throat and casually went back to my chilli. Damon laughed at the awkwardness that was now in place. "Are you um-" I started trying to make things less awkward then Alaric walking in on me and Damon kissing. "-going to the Lockwood's party?" I asked Ric.

"Those Founder's parties really aren't my thing." He answered.

"You have to go." I told him. "Jenna is."

"You show up and there is going to be nine other people that brought chilli." Damon commented.

"Look-" I said sternly. "stop putting down my chilli!"

"I'm not. Sure it's a lovely chilli."

"It will be."

"Good."

"Great." I shot back."Damon! You annoying child!" I growled at him when he took my spoon.

"You want it? Come get it." He smirked.

"Act of your age not your dick size!" I tried to stay firm at him, but his cute face made me crack up. "Give me my spoon!"

"I don't see your name on it."

"Ric! Tell him!" It was then when I turned back to Ric I realised how weirdly he was looking at me and Damon. He was shifting eyes between us, I gave him a weird look and whilst Damon was also distracted by this, I grabbed the spoon off him. "HA!" I yelled in his face. In a second Damon had been thrown over his shoulder and upstairs. "Damon we can't do this!" I giggled as I kicked against his back. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top, kissing at my neck. "Damon my chilli!"

"Mia!" I heard Elena's voice.

"Ignore her." Damon mumbled against my neck. He growled as his phone begun to ring. He sat up whilst still straddling me. "Hello?" His eyes wandered as he listened to whoever it was. "Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at me. "I've got to go."

"I know." I told him. "And I have to get back to my chilli which you rudely interrupted." He cracked a smile. He pulled himself off the bed and then helped me up. I rippled upwards against his body. His hands entwined with mine as we just stood there. "So I'll see you at the Lockwood's party?" I asked him.

"You will." He replied with a smile. Who put his hand on my lower back and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Don't forget to bring your chilli." He winked and left the room.

I shook my head and laughed. Klaus who? I flattened out my bed which was ruffled from Damon and went downstairs to see what my twin wanted. "Alright Jer." I said as I passed him.

"Alright, Mia." He nodded at me.

"Jer." I spoke, he turned around. "Were you talking to yourself yesterday?"

"What?" He asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I thought I heard you talk to yourself…."

"Erm, no." He replied.

"Oh?"

"Pet spider." He then winced to himself.

"Pet spider?" He nodded. "Since when?"

"When did you believe the talking to myself started?"

"A week ago…."

"Got him a week ago." He shifted his eyes. "We are like this." He wrapped two fingers round each other.

"Right….." I said slowly. "What's its name?"

"What's that now?"

"The spider's name?"

He hesitated. "Sabrina."

"Sabrina the spider?"

"Yep, that's right." Weird boy. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, no problem."

"Great. Glad that's sorted." He then retreated up to his room.

"I swear that boy has issues." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Did you know he has a spider called Sabrina?"

"What?" Elena asked, giving me a weird look.

"I know right."

"Jeremy hates spiders…" She pointed out.

"I know! Which makes this even more peculiar."

"Mia… it means he made it up."

"What?" I replied. "Nah, Jeremy and me are closer than that. We have an open honest relationship." I told her sternly. "It might be different for you and him, but me and him-" I pointed upstairs and then back at me. "One hundred percent honest policy right there."

"Doesn't sound like it." She smirked.

"If Jeremy tells me he now has a pet spider, I am inclined to believe him."

"Maybe you're not as close as you think." I glared at her.

Jealous.

Just jealous of mine and Jer's loving brother and sister ship.

"He wouldn't lie to me. He knows I would kick his ass if he did." I told her.

"Right, like the time he lied about seeing Bonnie." She pointed out.

"Na-uh!" I quickly said. "He didn't lie, he was just waiting for the right moment to tell me." I replied. She shook her head at me. "This right here…." I once again pointed up and at myself, "that is a little thing called trust. You should try it Elena."

"All I'm saying is I think he is up to something."

"I'm sure he is fine." I waved it off. "He would tell us if there was anything up."

"Would he?" She asked.

"Yes, you know why?"

"Trust." She mocked.

"Mock all you will, it's there twin, it's there." I told her. "It's why he turned to drugs when I went away."

She scoffed loudly, "Yeah because that's the reason." I folded my arms and gave her a non-amused look. "Look, whatever. I just know there isn't a spider." She rolled her eyes. "I have heard him talking to, but when I go in, no one is there, he isn't even on the phone."

It then hit me.

What Jeremy was up to became so clear.

"Oh my…."

"What?"

"Do you remember he used to have that imaginary friend? Francis?"

"Mia, he was six." She told me.

"So? Francis could easily make a return!" She shook her head. "It would explain a lot, Sabrina the spider is symbolic of Francis!"

"He probably doesn't even remember Francis." Elena replied.

"I do. Pain in the ass."

"I don't remember it much either."

"How can you not? Francis always used to agree with Jeremy on everything and insist on Jeremy having extra TV privilege and late nights."

"He was so much like you back then." Elena laughed.

"I was never that sneaky!" I protested.

"Remember your imaginary friend, Janet?"

"That was for revenge purposes for Francis." I quickly told her. "Anyway why did you call me down?

"I was suppose to make the chilli." She pointed out.

"Oh well, I did it for you. No need to thank me, you're welcome."

"It was going to be my distraction." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Well then make another one."

"What's the point?!"

"You can never have enough chilli no matter what Damon says!"

"What has Damon-" Elena was cut off by the sound of the door bell.

We went over and opened the door to reveal Caroline holding a bowl. "I come bearing gifts." She grinned holding out a bowl.

"Please, please tell me that isn't chilli?"

"Should it not be?" She asked.

"Please don't tell Damon." She smiled, nodded and then stepped aside to reveal….. "BONNOGRAPHY!" I yelled and smashed her into a hug. "JEREMY! PUT SABRINA DOWN AND COME DOWN HERE!"

"Sabrina?" Bonnie pulled out and asked.

"I think he got lonely." I whispered to her. "I'm so glad your back, we have been worried about his imag-"

"Bonnie?"

We all turned to see Jeremy waiting on the stairs. "Jeremy!" She smiled and took a running hug to him.

"How come he got a longer hug then me?" I pouted. She laughed and looked over her shoulder at us.

"It is good to be home."

**Sorry for late upload, these few weeks have been crazy! More updates will be come regular when I get into a routine!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, keep them coming!**

**Follow Amelia: ItsAmeliaG  
>and Follow story updates; LivRKOHardy<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	112. Disturbing behaviour part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"I wonder who it could be! Hurry up and find out!" Jeremy nudged me. I was looking on my phone to see when the next pretty little liar's episode was out. It was a killer ending to the last one so we were desperate for the next.

"No...this can't be right!" I gasped.

"What? What?"

"It said it's not out for another three months!"

"No! No! This can't be!"

"That sucks!" I pouted.

"It only just came back!" Jeremy argued.

"Dammit." I slammed my fists down.

"But I need to know! I need to know!" Jeremy shook me. "I have so many questions, Mia! So many!"

"I feel the same, Jer!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Me and Jeremy spun around to see Matt staring at us oddly. "Err... " Jeremy casted a look my way. "We were talking about how...how..."

"Zayn Malik got caught smoking! Gasp!" I said.

Matt pulled a face, "Who?"

"One direction."

"Yeah, we were talking about how much of a bad role model he is! Smoking-" Jeremy tutted. "What kind of person is he?!"

"You do marijuana..." Matt pointed out. "And sometimes smoke."

"Wait, you do?" I turned to Jeremy. "Smoking Jeremy?!"

"I did it because Zayn Malik did it!"

"Like we said-" I turned to Matt. "Bad role model."

"Enough guys, I know you were talking about a program. Which one?"

"We were talking about...Breaking bad." Jeremy answered. "Yep, Breaking bad."

"Really?" Matt asked. "I didn't know you watched that."

"Surprise." Jeremy lied.

"Who's your favourite character?"

"Err, the main guy."

"Ben?"

"Yeah, him."

"Jeremy, there is no Ben." Matt stated.

"What is with all these questions, Matt? Huh? Huh?" Jeremy asked, rapidly tapping his foot. "What are you trying to accuse me of?"

"Why do you feel accused over such simple questions?"

Jeremy folded his arms, "I know my rights."

"My client-" I stepped in between the two guys. "-unless being charged with something, should not be held."

"Get better at lying, kid." Matt told him and walked away.

"You're welcome." I said to Jeremy. "Now my hourly rate is 200 dollars an hour, cash please." I tapped Jeremy's back and walked away.

I could so be a lawyer.

I headed over to the girls. Elena's necklace had spooked her so Bonnie was going to use her powers to find out what was going on with it. I was just glad for the distraction. I was doing well in not thinking about Klaus. My only worry was that Damon would find out and I knew he just couldn't.

"Hey, ok got it." Bonnie said coming back to us. "I have an identification spell that may be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." She informed. "Going to take a while so tell me anyone is coming, ok?"

"Okey doke." I said as I leaned back in my chair, taking in the sun.

"Alright so while we have time-" Caroline started and turned to look at me.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"So are you like sleeping with Damon now?"

I spluttered, "Excuse me?"

"Caroline!" My twin nudged her.

"Caroline stay focus." Bonnie warned her.

"Caroline, I am a lady!" I argued.

"As your friend, who worries for you dearly, what is going on with you and Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Mia…"

"You just want gossip." I pointed out.

"And you're trying to avoid the question." She pointed out right back.

"That's because there is nothing to tell." I shrugged.

"Oh really?"

"Really." She gave me her stern scary vampire look. "Nothing! Ok! We've just been hanging out, he has been helping with Stefan."

"So nothing has changed since Andie died?" She questioned.

"Nope. He is just helping out." I lied. "Besides he hasn't found a replacement for Andie so maybe something… I don't know could happen." I mumbled the last part.

See how good I had gotten at lying? No longer did I'm not lying slip out!

"That doesn't make him any less Damon." She told me. "If my own father who I love dearly can't change me, no one is changing Damon, not even you."

I disagree. I thought I saw a change in him already. When was the last time he killed an innocent person, huh?

"Why are we talking about this?" I asked her.

"Because you are in smitten mode with Damon again."

"I am not!"

"Then why did your voice just go high pitch?" She smirked.

"It did not!" Man, my voice was high pitched. "It did not." I repeated in my lowest tone.

"You've been here before, Mia." She put her hand over mine. "He makes you believe that something could happen and then he blows it." Maybe it's me who has blown it this time. "We just want to look out for you."

"I know, but you don't have anything to be worried about." I replied. "I'm fine."

She looked at me doubtfully. "That's what Ross said."

"What?"

"Ross…..Friends? The I'm fine episode?" She explained.

"Right." It was then I spotted Damon. "Excuse me."

"Oh, she spotted Damon." Caroline commented making me stop in my tracks.

"Actually….I spotted Ric!" I lied. She raised a brow, "I'm not lying…..crap."

Dammit.

So close.

Before she could pull me up on my little slip up, I quickly snuck away. As I almost reached him, I realised I wanted him to come to me. It was a stupid trick, but hey, I'm still a teenage girl right? I can have my sad moments too. Instead, I went over by the chilli and pretended to be occupied.

"Told you." Bingo. In less than two minutes he came over.

"Told me what?" I asked him.

"I told you everyone would be bringing chilli."

"Well it's a good thing too." He gave me a weird look. "Because I forgot mine."

He cracked out a laugh. "How could you forget it?"

"Don't. Elena has already given me the lecture." He smiled at me. "Guess the world will never get to taste my famous amazingly tasting chilli." He playfully rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, it's an old family recipe!"

"I know. I knew your old family, they made sucky chilli."

"My chilli is not sucky!" I pushed him. He grabbed my wrists as I did so and pinned them against his chest. "Hey!"

"Yeah? What are you going to do now?" He teased.

I pulled my wrists away and glared at him. "I should snitch to Ric on your ass."

"Speaking of. Hey Ric." Damon greeted him as he came towards us.

"Alright, what is going on?" Alaric asked.

"Excuse me?" Damon replied.

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea." Ric stated.

"What makes you think something is going on?" I asked him smoothly.

"Let's not forget what I walked in on this morning." He said to me.

"Oh yeah…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "Forgot about that." Oh the shame of being caught in full smooch mode by Ric, the shame.

"Well I don't really think it's your problem, Ric." Damon smiled at Ric, but it wasn't a kind one.

"It is my problem." He shot back. "I'm suppose to look after her and this is me doing that."

Damon's eyes pierced in Ric's, he took a step forward, almost as if squaring up to him. "What do you think I'm doing?" He asked him.

"What I think is you need to take a beat." Ric didn't back down. One of the things I liked about Ric and Damon's friendship is like me, Ric wasn't afraid to stand up to Damon, although I really wish at this point the wouldn't.

Damon eyes flashed with anger and he went to open his mouth, but Liz Forbes came over. "Damon-" She then looked between the two guys. "Sorry, the mayor just called a council meeting."

Damon nodded, he gave a last look at Ric and followed off with her. Alaric watched him go and then turned to me. I held my arms out like a person who expects an explanation does, "Well? What was that?" I asked him.

"You don't need him messing with your head right now, Mia." He told me.

"Look Ric, I respect you, you know that, but this is my decision." He stared at me, "Elena needs to make her own decision whether she gives up on Stefan or not and I need to have the same right."

"You're vulnerable right now."

"What?" I looked at him in confusion. "How am I-" It then hit me. "Jenna told you, didn't she?"

"She is worried about you." I sighed heavily. "And frankly I am too."

"She shouldn't have told you." I shook my head.

"It's not normal, Mia." I looked down at the ground. "She's scared for you, this is the second time now-" Great, she told him about the first time too. "There is nothing stopping him from going for a third and it may be too late by then."

"I'm handling it." I mumbled.

"You're obviously not." He sighed. "This isn't something you can just sweep under the matt and hope it goes away, Mia."

"There's nothing we can do about it, he is so much more powerful than any of us!"

"There are ways to stop him."

"I have to go." I told him.

"Mia-"

"I can't, Ric." I said sternly. "Sorry."

I was never one to run away from my problems, but I couldn't talk about this. I was a mixture of things. I was humiliated, I was ashamed, I felt guilty for enjoying it, guilty for hiding the fact I enjoyed. I didn't know what to do, I wish I could compel my own mind to forget about it, but Klaus made sure I couldn't do that.

I couldn't go far. Elena had the car and I couldn't just suddenly drag her away from all this. So I went for a walk, I cleared my head, although not much of that got done. All I could do is stress about what happened if more people found out. I didn't care whether it was dangerous people not knowing I just couldn't handle it if they did. Not Damon.

I went back up to the Lockwood house where Elena and Caroline were hanging out. "Hey, where have you been?" Elena asked me.

"Around." I told her.

"Let me guess. Damon?"

"No, actually." I replied.

"She's right. Damon was here, with the Founder's." Elena backed me up.

"Thank you, twin." I smirked at Caroline. "Where is he now?"

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." I glared at her. "Consider me the honesty police."

"He isn't bad, Caroline." I stressed to her.

"You've think he's changed just because he has been on good behaviour for a couple of days?" She asked me. "I don't want to upset you, Mia, but this is Damon."

"He can change, he has changed."

"Mia-"

"No, don't." I stopped her. "Remember how bad he was when we first met him? He isn't that same guy."

"He will disappoint you." Elena spoke up for the first time.

"Not you too, Lena." I moaned. "You of all people should back me up considering what Stefan has been up to these last few months."

"She's right." Caroline said.

"Thank you!"

"Not you." She said to me. "You're trying to change someone who doesn't want to be changed."

"I'm not trying to change him!" She rose a brow at me. "Is it shocking that I just don't want him killing people? Is that too hard to ask?"

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric came over, not looking in great shape.

"Beyond." Elena answered him. It was then we all noticed the look of Caroline's face. "What's wrong?" Elena asked her.

"It's my dad." We all turned to see Bill Forbes, alive in the flesh.

"Why would he even show up here?"

"I don't know….but I can't…."

"It's ok. We'll call you later." She nodded appreciatively at us before heading off. "Can we go?" Alaric and Elena both nodded and we started to leave the Lockwood house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait-" We all turned round to see Damon coming out of the house. "Houston we have a problem."

"Where have you been?" Elena asked him,

"Managing Bill Forbes, apparently he is impervious to compulsion." He said as he walked fast pace with us.

"How?"

"I have no idea." Damon answered. "But he threatened to out me, don't get me started on the irony of that."

"What did you do to him?" I asked suspiciously, "How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Was Caroline right about him? Could he not change?

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Amelia." He snapped back harshly, taking me back by surprise. I thought things were good between us last time we spoke. One of the rare occasions.

"Well what does he want?" Ric said.

"He wants to control the council. Says it been compromised!"

"It has!"

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply!" Damon stated angrily.

"Would that be so bad?" I spoke. "It will help you keep yourself under control and not hurt anyone, especially now Stefan isn't here to-"

He grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going anywhere. "To what? To keep me in check?" He spat.

"That's not what I meant." I said softly, tugging to pull my wrist away from him, but he kept a firm grip around me. "I meant-"

"To make me behave?"

"Stop being like this." I whispered to him so Elena and Alaric didn't hear.

"I should have killed him this morning."

I shook my head at him, he couldn't do, not after being so good for so long, he couldn't ruin it. "He's Caroline's dad."

"Yeah and when I kill him she will have one more parent then we do."

"Don't say that Damon!" I snapped, pushing him backwards as he tried to walk towards the house. "Don't ever say that!"

"C'mon Damon-" Alaric also shoved him back to stop him.

"You've repeatedly killed my buzz tonight Ric, step aside." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." He shoved him back once more.

Damon stared Alaric down, his eyes then moved to the hand Alaric kept on him, holding him back. "Your temporary funeral." Damon stated and with a sick crunch he snapped Ric's neck.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked. His furious eyes snapped up to meet mine, Elena was down by Alaric trying to help him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"What's wrong with me?" He laughed. "You are one to talk." He gritted his teeth. He started to charge towards the house.

"What are you talking about?" I had to run after him as my legs were nothing compared to his large strides. "Don't turn this around on me-" I continued to yell, I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me. "I didn't do anything."

"That's funny. Apparently you did." I stared at him in confusion, "Klaus."

"What?" My heart felt like it was being pulled out.

"Is it true?" His teeth were gritted tightly together, the hurt in his eyes was evident and it broke my heart.

"Damon I can explain-"

"Don't bother." He ripped his arm free of my grasp.

"Damon, please-" I cried out, "It's not what you think!"

I quickly ran into the Lockwood's house, hoping it wasn't too late, hoping Damon hadn't done anything stupid or unforgivable because it would be all my fault. I ran into find Damon with his hand clamped around Caroline's neck.

"Damon stop it!" I cried out.

Caroline grabbed his head and gave him one hell of a head butt. She then shoved Damon back and he slammed against the wall. Whilst he was down, Caroline use the time to grab her dad and get the hell out of there.

Damon was panting, blood was dripping down his chin. "Ah bummer, love a good girl fight."

"Why Damon?" I asked him. "You can't treat people like this! If you have a problem, take it out on me, I'm the one you're really mad at!"

"Why can't I?" He scoffed. "Nothing I haven't done before." He slowly rose up and took a step towards me. "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?"

"Because I don't want them to be right about you Damon! You aren't what they say you are, I know you aren't."

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you Amelia but last time I checked I was still a vampire." He fumed stepping close with each word of venom.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to act like one!" I screamed back, trying to be louder than him.

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" He hissed at me.

"What are you talking about? I don't want you to be Stefan!" I growled at him. "If I wanted him I would have gone for him, it's you that I love." I touched his shoulder, but he pulled away from me.

"Well then you shouldn't have spread your legs for Klaus." He muttered coldly.

"It's not what it sounds like, he-"

"Did he force you?" He asked me, barely looking at me.

"No." I answered honestly. "But-"

"Then we have nothing to talk about." He turned away from me completely.

"Aren't you even going to hear me out?" I called after him, he stopped. "Like you haven't made mistakes. What about Rose? Huh?" He didn't reply. "You slept with her and you still crawled back into my bed."

"Yeah and you took me back."

"What about how you treat Andie? That's something to be really proud of Damon." I hissed at him.

"What about you?" Damon spat as he pounded his fist through the wall. "Knowing the guy is a psychopath, you've slept with him twice and you hated his guts!"

"I did that for Jenna!"

"Then explain yesterday. You kissed him."

"I told you-" I cried. "I did that to save you! That was the only reason." He didn't look at me, he just laughed to himself. "What Damon?"

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you?"

"Course I do."

"Well then." His eyes lifted to meet mine. "Remember me saying this. I take it back."

I shook my head, "You don't mean that."

"Not my problem anymore." He took a shot from Lockwood supply and headed out the room. "You're not my problem anymore."

"Damon please-" I ran after him but when I exited the room, he was gone. I found Elena though who I assumed had been listening in. "Did you hear?" She nodded and instead of yelling at me like I thought she would, she hugged me. It was horrible because you know when you think you can hold it in and then someone asks if you're ok or for this instance, they hug you, it just caused me to break down. It was especially now that I wanted my mom more than anyone else. She wouldn't even have to say anything, I just wanted her there.

"C'mon." She whispered to me and walked me to the car.

I cried all the way home. I don't even remember how long it's been since I cried this much. I think it was crying for the release of it all being out in the open, not having to stress about keeping it a secret anymore. Jenna sat with me as Elena questioned me in my room. "So-" She said softly. "Start from the beginning."

And so I did, it all came out. She didn't interrupt me, she just listened. I learnt from Jenna that Alaric was the one to tell Damon, but only because he thought Klaus would come back for me and he needed to know. "I should have been the one to tell him."

"He wouldn't have reacted any differently." Jenna said rubbing up and down my arm. "He just needs time to cool off, you know how Damon is."

"You didn't see his face." I said as I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve. "He looked so disgusted." I shook my head and breathed out.

"Go see him tomorrow before school." Elena suggested. "It couldn't make things worse and you need to get this sorted."

I nodded, "Alright, let's let her get some sleep." Jenna said to Elena. I received a hug from them both and they left the room. I laid down on my bed and just replayed what Damon had said to me over and over again.

He couldn't have meant it, could he?

That morning

I was getting ready to go see Damon and I couldn't have been anymore nervous. What if he hasn't cooled off? What if he hates me even more now? "Do you want me to come with you?" Jenna said, I turned around shook my head.

"I need to go on my own."

"Call me?"

I nodded and sent her a small smile. I got in my car and took the long way there. I dreaded it so much. I felt sick even thinking about facing him after what happened, but I knew it had to be done. I pulled up in the drive way and got out. No sign of damage from the outside of the house. That's a good sign, right?

Despite the fact that whenever I get here I normally go straight in, I thought it would be better to knock, so I did. "Ric?" I said as he answered the door.

"Mia." Ric nodded back at me. "I'm sorry about telling Damon, it was too dangerous and-"

"It's fine. I know you had my interests at heart." I told him. "Is Damon here? I really need to speak to him-" I said as I tried to step into the house.

"Mia-" He stopped me. "Damon isn't here."

"Well can you tell me where he went? It's important."

Alaric looked at me sadly, "He's gone, Mia."

"Gone?" I repeated. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's left. He didn't want to be here anymore."

"He can't have just left. Where would he go? He wouldn't just leave." I quickly said. "He's probably just gone off to blown some steam, he'll be back right?"

"He left with Katherine."

My heart sunk.

Not the saying. I could actually feel my heart sinking.

I bit my lip as to transfer the pain of what I was hearing, "What? Why?"

"She made him an offer for a road trip and he wanted to get away. I'm sorry, Mia."

"Don't be." My voice broke. "You didn't make him leave. He had the choice."

"You can come in and we will-"

"I got to get to school."

"Maybe you should go home."

"I'm fine." I nodded my head too quickly to be convincing. "I'm really, really fine." I turned around and headed back to my car, when I got in, I could already see Alaric phoning Jenna up. I quickly pulled out and went to school, but when I arrived. I couldn't move out of my car. I just started to cry and once I started, I couldn't stop.

He had left me….

He had actually left me….when I needed him most.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Follow Amelia at ItsAmeliaG<br>Follow story updates at LivRKOHaardy**

**LivHardy x **


	113. The Reckoning part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

So this is what life is like without Damon….

It sucked.

It really, really sucked.

I was still furious with Damon, I get why he would be upset, but to leave with Katherine? Bad move.

Ah crap. I've already broke rule one of the day, don't think about Damon. You set these goals up even though you know you're doomed for failure.

So here I was, just staring at my phone. Debating whether to call him, text him, anything. I scanned my head desperately for things to say, something that would make sure he would text or call me back. Coming up empty handed, I chucked my phone to the other side of the bed and laid down.

It had only been a day.

A day.

And this is what it feels like. I underestimated how Elena must be feeling because this was hell. My whole body ached and it had only been a day, she has been going through it for months. How did she do it?

I just wanted him to call. Maybe if I stared at the phone long enough it would finally happen!

God, I'm such a teenager.

I wanted him to call, tell me he just needed some space and that he will be back soon.

Even if it said that in a text I would be happy. Just something. Anything.

BUT I wasn't going to lie around and mope. Normally that would be my method of choice, but has never worked for me. I was engaging myself in the prank night. If anything was going to cheer me up, it would be pranking, my speciality.

I started to put some supplies in my bag for tonight, but was interrupted by a knock at my door. I looked up to see Jenna who was very wary about whether to come in or not. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"You're not a vampire, sure." I replied.

"Mia, I'm sorry." She cut to the chase. "I had to tell Alaric, we talked about it something else was to happen, we couldn't keep it a secret anymore." She sat on my bed. "I was worried about you."

"I know." I nodded.

"Alaric thought Damon needed to know because he was the only one who could help keep you safe." She told me. "We never thought he would leave."

"Yeah, nor did I." I sighed and sat down next to her. "It's ok, Jenna. I know I probably would have done the same in your shoes." I replied. "It's my fault." I laid back. "I should have been the one to tell Damon. Maybe if it came from me, he wouldn't have taken it so badly."

"Do you think?"

"Maybe. It would have given me the chance to explain before I completely told him." She rubbed my back. "I just wish he would have listened."

"Well maybe he will come back." Jenna suggested. "After he has cooled off, he'll come back and give you that chance."

"I don't know." I looked away, out the window. I wonder where he was now.

"I do." She spoke. "Even vampires can't turn their hearts off." She half smiled. "He loves you, he'll come back."

"The last thing he said to me was that he takes it back." I felt my eyes water but I quickly dried them.

"People say things when they're hurt, but they don't mean them."

"Maybe he will come back, but when would that be? Days? Months? Years?" I asked her. "I don't know how long I can keep waiting for him. Maybe it shouldn't be waiting for him to forgive me, he just left my when I needed him, maybe it's me who needs to forgive him."

"Mia?" We both looked up and Elena was standing in my door way. "We will go soon."

"You up for this?" Jenna asked me.

"Of course I am." I got up and put my bag over my shoulder. "My life can't stop because he is gone."

Me being upset was replaced with anger. I think I preferred it this way. Hurt less.

So new goal.

Stay angry as hell.

I headed down the corridor where Jeremy's room was. "I am not a girl!" I heard through the door.

"I beg to differ." He spun around on his chair and glared at me. "So who are you denying your gender to?"

"Evie."

"Evie?" I narrowed my brows, I then gasped, "You're cheating on Bonnie?!"

"No! It's a robot!"

"You're cheating on Bonnie with a robot?!" I gasped again. "That is not on!"

"It's like Cleverbot, but this one keeps calling me a girl!"

**A/N: If you haven't heard of it, Google Evie bot on Google!**

"Robots tell you facts, Jer." I tapped his back.

"I'm not a girl." Jeremy spoke to it.

'You are a girl' It replied.

"Lol." I said.

"Stay calm, Jeremy, keep calm." Jeremy said to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths.

"Let me have a go!" I pushed his chair away. "Right..." I stretched out my fingers and began typing. "I'm going to say something really, really meaningful."

Me: *Slaps*

"That's mature." Jeremy snorted.

Evie the bot: Me?

Me: Yes, I slap you.

Evie: Well, I slapped back, so I win.

"Oh no she didn't." Jeremy wagged his finger.

"A back talker, huh?" I spoke.

Me: *slaps harder*

Evie: *slaps even harder than the last slap*

"Oh this bitch is starting something." I glared at the screen.

Me: You don't want to mess with me, Evie.

Evie: The more you hold on to the hot coal of anger, the more it burns your own hand.

"That's deep." Jeremy pointed out.

"Sh." I told him.

Me: *shoves*

Evie: *Kicks*

"She kicked me!"

"In fairness, you did shove her."

"That is not the point here!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is your a girl and she just kicked me."

Me: Do you want Jeremy?

Evie: I have Jeremy.

"Robot say what?" Jeremy choked.

Me: But do you want him?

Evie: Yes.

"Looks like I've got you a girlfriend!"

Me: Marry Jeremy!

Evie: Ok.

"Yes!"

"No!" Jeremy tried to reached over my shoulder and type.

"No!" I slapped his hands. "Leave us girls to organise the wedding!"

"Apparently I am a girl." Jeremy replied sarcastically.

"At least you're admitting it now."

Me: Will Justin ever love me?

Evie: Yes.

"WIN!"

Me: Jeremy wants you in his bed.

Evie: I want you to be a dog.

"Because that makes sense!"

"Who knew this could be so entertaining." Jeremy commented.

Me: *dances*

Evie: *dances with you*

"Yey, we've come to some common ground!"

Me: *Does the funky chicken*

Evie: Please, do you love me?

"Whoa, this has taken a turn." Jeremy laughed.

"She's hitting on me!"

"Mia, we're leaving!" Elena poked her head round the door.

"But we're talking to Evie!" Jeremy whined.

"Who?"

"Jeremy's future wife."

"You guys aren't messing around on chat roulette again, are you?" Elena pulled a face.

"Oh my god, we haven't done that in ages!" Me and Jeremy turned to face each other. "After we're bored off Evie, we'll go back to that."

"Agreed." Jeremy nodded.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

"Send me updates." Jeremy said to me.

"Will do, bro." I nodded at him.

Me and Elena made our way to the door. "Don't mess with my stuff!" Alaric called after us.

"Don't worry…." I yelled back. "We will." I then whispered to Elena who giggled.

It was five minutes into the journey when Elena decided to speak, "Maybe it's better now that-"

"Don't." I quickly stopped her. "I don't need to hear that." I looked at her. "I never said that about Stefan."

That shut her up and the rest of the car journey, I just enjoyed listening to the music of the radio.

We walked into Alaric's classroom, "Like my under developed breast?" Tyler said to Caroline as he rubbed his chest. Me and Elena's eyes widened as we stared at him, it was then he noticed we were there. "Err….if you would have been in the room, you would have got that." He quickly said.

"Tyler… I was in the room and I didn't get that." Caroline giggled.

Tyler's eyes shifted, "Don't judge me."

"Too late." I patted his shoulder. "Just wait until I tell Matt."

"Yes, let's wait and tell Matt who really covered his locker in Justin Bieber pictures."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me little girl."

"LITTLE?!" I gasped. "Are you kidding me? I'm the tallest one here!"

"Maybe the most deluded." He shot back. "Now, are we going to call a truce in telling Matt things?"

I squinted my eyes at him, "No."

"Fine then. Matt has a new butt to kick." Tyler said, crossing his arms and peering down at me. "He may laugh at me for what I did, but what you did…. Unforgivable!"

"Go ahead. Tell him." I shrugged. "I don't care."

"Suit yourself…." Tyler sang and was about to walk away.

"NO NO WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! NO! OH MY GOD! NO! COME BACK! OH MY GOD NOOOOOO!"

"That's what I thought."

"Oh you're going to be arrogant about it now!? Forget it! I change my mind! Get out, leave!"

"Fine!"

"Leave!"

"Bye bye…!"

"Leave!"

"Bye forever….I'm not coming back"

"LEAVE! GET OUT BITCH! GET OUT WHORE!" Tyler started to move away, "OH MY GOD NO PLEASE OH GOD NO! COME BACK! PLEASE OH MY GOD DON'T GO! NOOO! COME BACK PLEASE!"

"Are you two finished because we have worked to do?" Caroline scowled us with her hands on her hips.

"He started it." I pointed at Tyler.

"Who are you going to believe?" Tyler asked Caroline. "Me or the obviously evil twin?"

"Control your dog, Caroline." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Right anyway, so it was a bunch of us in Alaric's room setting up loads of mouse traps that should go off all at once when he walks in. Normally I would think twice about messing with Alaric, but he drank the last of the milk today so this is my revenge.

Suddenly all the mouse traps started going off at once. "OH what!?" I then looked up at the perpetrator. "Dammit Matthew!"

"Oh c'mon!" Caroline threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"IDIOT!" I threw a pen at him.

"Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?" Caroline yelled at him.

"Two hours, Matthew! TWO HOURS!" He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "We spent two hours setting these mouse traps, it takes a lot of skill and concentration and then you just walk in here and…." I stopped and shook my head, "You're a bastard."

"Forgot about Senor Prank day, huh?" Tyler asked him.

"Clearly." Matt nodded. "I'll help put it back!"

"Yeah you better!" I glared.

"How could you forget?!" Caroline argued. "We've only been waiting for this since like freshmen year!"

"Yeah, Matt." Elena spoke. "If I'm doing this, you're doing this"

"Yeah and you know what a wet blanket Elena is!" I pointed out. Elena looked at me, "What?" I said innocently.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt laughed.

"Caroline is making us." Bonnie sighed. "And Mia."

"What's not to like? Pranking people! Pranking teachers!" Everyone looked at me. "Revenge for all the homework, detentions? Anyone?" I stuck my hand up for a high five. No one returned it.

Oh... now I'm sad.

"We are about to be seniors!" Caroline saved my dying speech. "These are the memories that are going to stay with us forever and-"

"If we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished Caroline's speech, throwing a smirk at her.

"Go ahead, make fun-" Caroline threw back at Elena.

"I'm not making fun." I raised my hand.

"You're all lame." Tyler told us.

"I'm not." I raised my hand once more.

"Yes you are and I've got ten more classrooms to prank."

"Hey Matt….Tyler has underdeveloped breasts…." Tyler paused from leaving the room. Matt gave me a strange look. "His words! Not mine!"

Matt then turned his gaze to give Tyler a weird look, "Well I….you see…." Tyler then looked at me. "Mia was the one responsible for putting Justin Bieber merchandise in your locker."

"You snitch!" I yelled as Tyler ran from the room.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Matt exclaimed.

"No….." He looked at me doubtfully. "It was obviously….." I looked around. "Elena!" Who I noticed was making her out of the room too, "And where do you think you're going?" I asked her.

"I'm helping Tyler…" She then looked at Caroline and smiled, "Making memories."

"See, couldn't live with the guilt, she had to leave." I told Matt.

"I love you!" Caroline called after Elena.

"Ouch." I said.

"What?"

"Never said that to me."

"Love you too, Mia." She laughed.

"Second best." Matt said to me.

"Story of my life, Matthew."

"Awww." He pushed me. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I replied as I set a new mouse trap.

"I meant since Da-"

"Ah, ah, ah." I quickly stopped him before he could say it. "He shall not be named or mentioned, referred to or implied."

"And that's your technique?"

"Yes."

"It's better to talk about it."

"Nope."

"Mia."

"Matt." He gave me that stern look. "There's something to say! I'm over it."

"It's been a day."

"I'm a fast mover." I replied.

"Do you think he will come back?" Matt asked me.

Without taking my eyes off the mouse trap I replied, "I don't know."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"No." I put down the trap.

"Mia, talk to me."

"I can't, Matt." I looked at him, "I've done the crying. I've done the talking. I just want to move on with my life." He gave me a sad smile, "It's better he's gone, I can finally live a normal life."

"Ok Mia." He nodded. "But if you do want to talk, you know I'm here, right?"

"Of course I do, doctor Phil." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I think Mr Smith will appreciate our hard work." Caroline smirked.

"Oh what?! This isn't Ric's room!?"

"No, they swapped."

"Dammit Caroline!" I threw the mouse trap I was holding down to the ground. "I wanted to get my revenge on Ric!" I started to charge towards the door.

"Where are you going?! We need to set this up again!" Caroline called after me.

"To super glue Alaric's desk shut." She laughed. "Never take the last of my milk. Never."

"Noted." She winked.

I started to make my way down to Alaric's room lovingly.

It was going much better than I thought, I was actually having fun, something I guess I over exaggerated in my mind I wouldn't have again now that Damon was gone and that I would actually become like….Elena.

Shudders.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into some. "I'm sor-" I stopped as my eyes connected with my bumper. My heart literally stopped when I saw him. My tongue got caught and I didn't know what to say. "Err….." I couldn't think of anything. I wanted something clever, something smooth, but nothing came out. "Umm…"

"There's my girl."

Klaus….in Mystic Falls….holy crap.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Amelia at: ItsAmeliaG**

**Follow story updates at: LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x **


	114. The Reckoning part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

He smiled at my discomfort, that charming damn smile of his and that English accent. I turned in the other direction to run for my life, hopefully leading him away from the school so he didn't find Elena to be alive and well.

As I turned, he appeared in front of me, so I turned around to run in the other direction. Again he appeared in front, and again and again.

"Oh c'mon!" I said in frustration. "Can't you give me a ten second start?" I asked him. Before I knew it, I was up against the locker with him pushing up against me. "This is not what I meant."

"Consider me hurt, love." His face was dangerously close to mine. It killed me that by body still wanted him. "I thought after our night together you would at least have the decency to call."

"Look, I never promised to call you back, buddy." I argued as I squirmed.

"Your twin was suppose to be dead." My eyes widened, oh crap. "What are we gonna do about that?"

"You could… let us go….." I suggested innocently. He didn't look convinced. "What have you done with her?"

"Nothing." He answered. He ripped me from the locker and held me in front of him. My back pressed up against his chest and his arms around me keeping me from running. "Yet."

"What does it matter?" I moaned against him as I struggled to get free. He moved forward, meaning I was forced to walk. "You're a hybrid now, you don't need her anymore!"

"It's put a rather large kink in my plan, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that and my bet is, is that it has something to do with your twin still breathing."

"So what? You're just going to kill her?"

"Not until I know I'm right." He replied. "But I do have ways of making her suffer." He pulled my chest against his, placed his hand on my lower back and swung us through the door to the main hall.

"Klaus, stop-"

"Attention seniors." He announced in an American accent, the one he used for 'Nick' as we walked through the door. I saw Elena straight away, she was sitting next to Chad, looking extremely uncomfortable, he looked as if he was almost guarding her. Everyone looked over at Klaus. "You have officially been busted; prank night is over, head on home." I was relieved he wasn't going to go on a killing spree around the hall.

There were a few groans but people begun to leave the hall. "Mia, has he hurt you?" Elena tried to come over to me, but Chad stopped her.

"Chad-" I said warningly. "Remember what happened last time you messed with me?" He stared at me like a zombie. "When you tripped me and I became angry, do you want a repeat?"

He didn't reply, continued to look like a zombie, he must have been compelled. "Chad?" Dana questioned, maybe she wasn't.

"I remember you." Klaus said whilst looking at Dana.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dana asked, looking confused.

"It's ok, he's not very memorable." I smirked to myself; he looked down at me with an amused smile. My smirk quickly dropped, this was arousing him not annoying him!

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't in my head last time we met."

"Literally too." I told her.

I was on fire today.

On that cue, his hand slipped down too much to my discomfort. I fidgeted against his touch. "Lift your foot up and stay there." He compelled. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death, understood?"

"Don't, Klaus! You don't have to hurt anybody!" My twin argued.

"C'mon love-" He looked over at her. "Of course I do." He smirked.

"You are one sick dude." I rolled my eyes. Now I felt him look at me, "What did your mother do to you?"

"Keep them coming, love. I have other uses for that sharp tongue of yours."

I looked at Elena, we were so screwed. We no longer had Damon around to protect us. We didn't have anyone. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, I was resisting whatever urges were coming over my body. I watched as Dana began to struggle keeping her foot up.

"What are we even waiting for?" I said in frustration.

"Be patient, sweetheart." His hands, gripping at my waist, spun me to face him. "But whilst we are waiting-" He leaned in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I turned my head and pushed at his chest. "I didn't want it last time and I don't want it now." He titled his head as his eyes flickered down, "Stop it." I warned him. "You heard what I told Chad, angry Mia is not pleasant."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena said, trying to save me from him. He leaned out, he kept me in the same position, but his eyes were on Elena. "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan is on a time out." He replied. It was then we heard the door open. Oh crap. Our heads shot in the direction and saw it was Bonnie and Matt who had entered.

"OI! GET OUT!" I yelled at them.

"BONNIE GET OUT OF HERE!" Elena yelled too.

I felt Klaus' hands leave my waist and when I looked up, he was behind Bonnie. She spun around to face him. I quickly ran over along with the twin. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. Now we can get started." He looked past me at Dana and Chad. "Err, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad, sit tight." I should stare at this guy with hatred, but my body was having a different reaction to him. God why does he have to be so damn attractive?! "I assume you're the reason Elena is still walking around alive?" He said to Bonnie.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie said back to him.

I'm hoping the reason I interfered here was to save Bonnie, not the fact that my body responded in a jealous way. I wish I knew the direct result of the blood intake from him.

"No. She's not to blame; we all took a role in it." I told him sternly.

"Ah, there's no need for blame love." He smiled at me, before turning to Bonnie. "Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the solution."

As he finished that sentence, the sound of the door opened again. I was worried who it would be, but a blonde woman holding Tyler came in. "Oh what now?" I groaned.

More twists…fantastic.

"Get off of me!" Tyler growled at her.

"Hush now." She told him.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced.

I stared at her. "There's more of you?! Oh man." I shook my head and looked away. Klaus grabbed my wrist and pulled me in front of him, facing Rebekah. I like to dance like a chunky monkey at midnight, do you too?

"Word of warning, she can be quite mean." He whispered in my ear as he moved my hair back.

"Yeah well so can I." I answered back.

"Don't be an arse." Rebekah pulled a face at him.

Klaus let go of me and grabbed hold of Tyler as Rebekah pushed him towards Klaus. Klaus dragged him away from us. "Let me make this very simple-" He announced before turning to face us all. What was he planning? "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually"

"So?" I asked.

"Glad you asked, love." He winked at me, I threw him a look of disgust, but he knew that wasn't what I was feeling. He bit into his wrist and forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and for Tyler's sake-" Klaus covered Tyler's mouth with his hand, "You better hurry."

"Tyler!" Most of us yelled out.

We all ran towards his now lifeless body, but as I ran down towards him, Klaus' moved his arm which connected with my stomach and swiped me up. "Get off me!" I growled. "Get off!" I struggled to get to Tyler as he dragged me over the bleachers.

"This one's feisty." Rebekah commented to Klaus as they took me away. "I can see why she's caught your eye."

"What don't you understand about get off of me?!" Klaus sat down and swung me down onto his lap.

"Don't be moody with me, love." He held my firmly there and I could only just look on to see the rest gather around Tyler.

"So this is one of the latest doppelgangers." I looked at Rebekah as she studied me. I even leaned against Klaus to get away from her when she wanted a closer observation. I felt him chuckle and I quickly shifted away. "Spitting image of the original doppelganger."

"Hate to break it to you, but that is sort of the point." I told her.

"A back bone too." She laughed to herself. "Not the usual you go for, Nick."

I winced to myself when she said Nick. How fooled I was when I met him at the bar before knowing who he was. How hot I thought he was, still do unfortunately. "The spirited ones are always the most fun to break, Rebekah." He smirked, I rolled my eyes. "Something the matter, love?"

"Yes, something's the matter-" I mocked in a terrible British accent. "What do you think you're going to achieve here today? You think we're going to magically pop up a solution to your problem? You're just wasting your time and ruining our lives." I growled.

"You still haven't told her yet, Nick?" Rebekah asked, not looking at me.

"Tell me what?"

"All in good time, love."

"Tell me what?" I repeated again, but in more of a growl. He didn't reply and instead studied my friends as they surrounded Tyler.

"I'll never understand such human connections." Klaus spoke as he observed.

"It's called having a soul, maybe you should try it." I muttered, just wishing I could go over there and join them.

"He's not dead." I made out my twin had said. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

"That's our cue, sweetheart." Klaus said to me as he lifted me up with him. "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." He dragged me across the hall back to my friends. "Go on then, go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what not. I'll hold onto Amelia-" He smirked down at me. "For safe keeping."

"Yey." I rolled my eyes.

"And of course Elena." He looked over at her where Rebekah now stood.

Bonnie and Matt looked between me and Elena; we nodded at them telling them it was ok to leave. They sent us a worried look of being unsure, but they quickly left the room.

Leaving me… Elena… Klaus…and Rebekah.

And of course, Chad and Dana who I still don't understand why were being kept there too.

"So, this is the other doppelganger?" Rebekah said as stared at Elena. "The original one was much prettier."

"How is that possible?" I asked looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Enough Rebekah." Klaus groaned. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Rebekah smiled at me and dragged Tyler out of the room by his arm.

I took a step away from Klaus, but he pulled me back to him, "Petty little thing." He whispered before he kissed my jaw line, from my ear, leading down to my neck.

"Stop it." I muttered against his cool touch.

"My, my, Amelia. Are you still dreaming about me?" he murmured in a sultry voice.

Elena kept her eye on me, but she went over to Chad and Dana to make sure they were ok. "Klaus, don't play coy!" I spun around to face him. "You know that I'm dreaming of you because of your stupid blood! Now, _please_, stop sending me these dreams so I can get some sleep!"

"I'm not sending you anything, love."

"Don't even try it." I rolled my eyes. "I never had these dreams before I ran into you in the bar."

He chuckled at me and begun to walk back to the stands, he stopped when I wasn't following, "Do I have to drag you again?"

I looked back at Elena who was fine, so I followed him. Klaus let me sit down first and then he took his place next to me. We didn't say anything at the beginning. This night was obviously not turning out how I had hoped, but I must point out, it did distract me from you know who.

"Where is Stefan?" I spoke, breaking the silence between us.

"Around." He replied.

"Where?" I leaned in to stress my point and realised my hand was now on his thigh. He raised a brow at me smugly and I quickly drew my hand away. "Where?"

Without even looking away, he answered, "Right here, love." And the second he finished that, the sound of the door opening hit my ears. Oh to have that keen sense of hearing. Stefan slowly entered, Klaus turned his head and their eyes connected.

"Stefan?" Elena stood up from comforting Dana and Chad.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I've come to ask for your forgiveness." I wasn't buying Stefan's act, but let's hope Klaus was. "Pledge my loyalty." He finished.

I was staring at Klaus, trying to figure out whether he was believing what Stefan was saying. Sensing me staring, he turned his gaze to me. Like a school girl who had been caught looking at her crush, I quickly turned my head away. "You've broke that pledge once already." Klaus answered.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Have to admit, evil Stefan was kind of a turn on….

What the hell is wrong with me.

Don't answer that.

"Whatever you ask of me-" Stefan said, stepping towards me and Klaus. "I will do."

Stefan nooooo!

"Fair enough." A smile formed of Klaus' face. He stood up and looked at me. "Up you get, love."

"I'd rather just sit and-" His smile faded. "Alright, alright." I held my hands up.

Klaus sped in front of me, "Let's drink on it." I didn't like where this was going…. "Kill them." Klaus pointed at Dana and Chad.

"Klaus, no." I said sternly, like talking to a small child. I went up close to him and stood in front, "They've never done anything to you, leave them out of it."

"What are you waiting for?" Klaus asked him, ignoring me. "Kill them."

"Stop it. Just let them go." I hissed to him, I grabbed onto his shirt to try and get his attention, but without even flinching, he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and held it there.

"No." Elena shook her head. "Stefan no! He's not going to hurt me, he said-" Klaus suddenly dropped my wrist and within a second I could hear a sharp sound of someone being slapped. I spun around and found my twin on the floor.

"Have you lost your mind?!" I growled and shoved Klaus, but I was knock onto my butt with Stefan grabbing hold of Klaus.

I quickly checked Elena was ok and when I looked back, Klaus had over powered Stefan and was holding him up by his throat. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let him go!" I started to punch at Klaus's stomach, but nothing affected him. He chuckled to himself, before using his free hand to have my hands pulled together before I could stop him. He had Stefan in one hand and me in the other.

"Let them go." Stefan growled, "I'll do whatever you want. You have my word." He choked.

"Your word doesn't mean much, I've had your word all summer and never had to resort to this, now stop fighting." He said sternly to Stefan.

I watched as his pupil dilated and realised he was compelling Stefan. "Stop it!" I pulled against his grip on me.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan quietly begged him.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to take it." I tried to bite his hand, I know it was childish, but nothing else was working. Klaus flipped me around, his arm was digging into my stomach, holding me against him, but now I couldn't bite. Dammit.

"What am I? A rag doll?"

"Don't….don't…" I could hear Stefan.

I looked at my twin and saw the desperation in her eyes, but we couldn't fight him. Klaus was too strong and he was now in control of our only weapon. "You will do exactly as I say, when I say it, you will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

The grip Klaus had on me, loosened as did his grip on Stefan. I looked at Stefan and he looked….gone, just gone. "Stefan, no…" My twin whispered.

"Now kill them."

"Don't." At first I said it to Stefan, but then realised he wasn't the one causing this. "Klaus please-"

"Ripper." Klaus finished with a smile.

I saw the vein start to appear in Stefan's eyes, "SABOTAGE-" I yelled as I tried to get in the way, because Stefan would have to stop because it wasn't his order, but Klaus as if waiting for me to try something, grabbed me and yanked me back against him.

"If you want to create a distraction, you're always welcome to kiss me again, my love."

"I'm not your anything! Let me go!"

"What are we going to do about that?" His eyes flickered down to my lips.

"No." I moved away and saw a flash of Stefan before he was biting into Dana's neck. I stumbled backwards as Dana's body crashed to the ground and half her neck was chewed up.

"Easy now." Klaus chuckled, steadying me up right.

"Get off." I shoved him away from me. "Is that what you do to everyone? When they don't follow you, just compel them?"

"It's a good system, love."

"Is that what you're going to do to me, compel me?"

"Trust me-" He turned his full attention onto me, "when I'm done with you, you won't need compelling."

"Trust me-" I mocked him. "I will never be yours."

"I want you, Amelia. Not just your body." His eyes remained steady and level, holding my gaze easily. "I want to know your mind, your thoughts, your dreams. I also what your delightful little body, but that's just part of the parcel

"And that is suppose to convince me?" I spat.

"Were you looking for a declaration of love?" Klaus drawled leaning forward and reaching out so that his hand could cupped my cheek gently.

"Ok, listen to me very carefully." I told him, he leaned down at my level mockingly. "Go away…..stay away….and don't ever bother me again."

"Why?" He leaned back, folding his arms over his chest, looking the epitome of cool composure. "I was being completely honest with you. Isn't that what girls want?"

Before I could reply, the sound of Rebekah screeching filled the hall. I suppose with a sister like that, I'd be bitch slapping everyone in sight too. "Where is it?!" She yelled. "Where's my necklace?" She stormed in.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus turned his attention towards her.

"Look." She shoved her….actually…Caroline's phone into Klaus hands. I peered over his shoulder and saw a picture of Elena and Stefan together. Klaus zoomed in on the necklace Elena was wearing. I looked over at Elena now and saw she was no longer wearing it. That was strange considering she never took that thing off.

"Well…well… more lies." He threw a comment at Stefan, but then he looked at me.

"What? I didn't lie!" Suddenly came out of my mouth.

"Where is it?" Rebekah said, sounding like a psycho.

"I don't have it anymore-" Elena replied.

"You're lying!" I heard the sound of hissing and then Rebekah attacked Elena with her fangs.

In a moment of panic I yelled out, "I HAVE IT!" Rebekah pulled herself off and looked to charge towards me….maybe not my best plan. I didn't get a chance to go ninja on her ass as before she could get to me, Klaus shoved her away.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Klaus yelled at her.

"MAKE HER TELL ME WHERE IT IS NICK!" Rebekah screamed back.

Klaus clasped his hands together and slowly turned to face me. I guess I should be grateful he stopped Rebekah from biting my neck off, but hell to the no I wasn't. I didn't owe him anything. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart?" He asked softly. "Be honest."

"Yeah…. I was kind of….lying…" I said awkwardly. "You know…. another distraction technique gone horribly wrong?"

"Katherine stole it." Elena spoke up.

A small smile spread of Klaus' face. "Katerina…" He repeated. "Of course."

"You know, she'd be much suited to you than I would. More experienced too. Just saying." I told him.

He chuckled lowly, "That's unfortunate."

"Not really, she's still alive…well kinda and single, ready to ming-"

"If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we are doing this the hard way-" He started to walk away from me. "Let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He walked towards the timer.

"I don't think we should!" I called out.

This night just keeps getting better and better.

Me, getting sexual harassed by one of the oldest vampire.

Elena getting bitched slapped by one of the oldest vampire and bitten by one.

Good night.

20 minutes appeared on the timer.

"Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again, but only this time, I want you to feed on Elena." Klaus stated to Stefan.

"Like hell he is." I growled, standing in front of her.

"Mia, go."

"I can take him."

"This isn't a joke, Mia. You need to get out of here." Elena commanded me.

"You think I'm just going to leave you?"

"I'm telling you to." She said sternly.

"Never listened to you before, not going to start now."

"Klaus, don't do this to him." Elena begged.

"No one leaves." Klaus stated, showing no mercy. "If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus said, pointing at Elena.

"You'll have to get through me first." I warned Stefan.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I panicked when Klaus started charging towards me.

"No, don't!" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "ELENA!" I turned to my head to Stefan as Klaus who was carrying me passed him. "One dent in her and you're a dead man, Stefan! Dead man!" I warned. I kicked, I cursed, I yelled, but everything I was doing was just motivating Klaus.

I just hope that Stefan would be able to resist the compulsion.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Been away for a week so it's nice to be back!<br>Follow Amelia at : ItsAmeliaG  
>Follow story updates at LivRKOHardy<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	115. The Reckoning part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Where are we going, Nic?" Rebekah asked him.

"We are going somewhere to talk-" Klaus let me down outside a classroom. "You are going to find our good friend, Caroline."

"Hogging the doppelganger again, Nic?" She sighed.

My eyes flickered between them. I was no longer in his grip. I side stepped to the right.

"You should know by now Rebekah, I don't share." He smirked at her. I side stepped again.

"And where do you think you're going love?" Klaus said, without his eyes even moving from Rebekah's.

"I-" I cleared my throat. "You see-"

"In you go love." He said to me as he opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." I replied. It's something I always use on Jeremy or Matt, it's become a bad habit now. Probably best not to say it to the oldest vampire...

After Klaus nudged me, I reluctantly walked in. He closed the door behind him, turn the lock and double checking it. He had taken me to one of the classroom. We were alone and that's what scared me. "What do you want, Klaus?"

"You," he answered baldly, not disguising the look of lust in his blue eyes. "You spread-eagled on my bed, writhing, all of that beautifully tanned skin on display against my sheets, your hair spread out on my pillows, whimpering, and wet." A smirk formed his face with the look of horror on mine.

"Wow. I applaud you. I wasn't expecting that. But nevertheless, you're disgusting." I whirled away from him, trying to block out the image that he had just put into my head.

"Am I?" He asked, "Or am I just describing your recent dreams?" He stepped towards me, "I want to sink my teeth into you-"

"Whoa, this is getting a bit full on-" I backed away from him.

He stepped closer to me again. "-Watching your lovely lips open on a gasp, and hear you scream my name."

"Are you always this honest?" I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest to create some space between us.

"When needs be, love."

"Am I just here for you to talk dirty to me or do you have something less time wasting?"

"How about we discuss your dreams." He stated rather than questioning.

"How about we not?"

"Don't get shy with me now, love. I think we're passed that stage." He side smirked at me as he turned to look out the window with his hands connected behind his back.

"You mean the dreams you've forced me to have." I glared at him. "Why?" He laughed to himself. "What's so funny?"

"You." He smiled. "I would have thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Figured what out?"

"Well the fact that they're not dreams. They're memories."

"What?" I pulled a face. "No, what I dream of, that has never happened."

"I'd beg to differ."

"I would have known-" I snapped at him. "Like I would forget-"

"Unless you were compelled to." He finished.

"I'm going." I told him, shaking my head, but he side stepped me as I tried.

"You wanted an explanation, love. I'm giving you one." He moved forward so that I did too. I was stopped as I backed up into a desk. "Ironically, our first time was on a teacher's desk."

"I don't believe you."

"We've met before, sweetheart. Quite a few times, actually." His hand fell to my waist. "Need help remembering?"

"I don't need your help remembering what never happened." I muttered. "Stop playing these games with me." His hand on my waist trailed up my side and his finger traced my neck, before ripping off my necklace. "What are you doing?!" I reached out to grab it back, but he threw it away.

"You wanted proof, am I right?" He asked.

I was ok, I was wearing my ankle bracelet, he couldn't compel me. Like he had read my mind, he reached down and pulled my ankle bracelet from me. I gasped as he tossed that aside to. "How did you-"

"You're forgetting who gave you that." I opened my mouth to argue, but I couldn't remember how I attained that ankle bracelet. It was like it had always been there, I had never thought about. "I gave it to you after our first date."

"Stop it."

He grasped my chin with his fingers and forced me to look at him, "Now….you remember."

I shoved him away and he allowed it. It was then when I looked at him that something happened. There were memories in my head, they didn't feel like they were new, it felt like they had always been there.

It was me…..and Klaus, but from a year ago. From when I was at boarding school. I shook my head as I recounted our time together. Images of us having sex flooded my mind, us being together….me worshipping the ground he walked in. Me….being in love with him. I turned away and held onto the desk for support.

"Rumour were flying around that there was a new doppelganger." He spoke after allowing me to sink in the memories. "One of my faithful followers found you and led me to you." I slowly looked towards him. "Didn't take me long to capture your interest nor to make you mine."

"I was never yours." I mumbled. "You can't own a person, Klaus."

"You fell in love with me." He smirked. "You were mine."

"No, I didn't."

"You told me-"

"That was then." I said sternly. "None of it was real, you weren't real and it doesn't take back what you've done now. I don't love you."

Klaus moved his other hand to my hip, and slowly pulled me forward to press against his long body. I shivered as I felt the hard evidence of just how much he wanted me press against my stomach, and he smirked down at me.

"You feel nothing…?" He questioned in a low drawl.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing." I replied. "Why didn't you use me for your sacrifice then and there? You can't expect me to believe you fell for me."

"No I can't." He replied. "One of my witches came across something."

"Which was?"

"That as a hybrid, I could produce an heir."

I scoffed. "You want a child?"

"I want a loyal companion." He told me.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She found something which made her believe that I could produce, but only with the Petrova doppelganger."

My eyes widened. "No way." I struggled to get out of his grasp. "You are not using me for that. No."

"But to become a hybrid, you'd have to die." He ignored my protests. "And then you revealed to me that you were a twin. An identical twin." I wish I could go back in time….kick my former self's butt. "So I went away and did my research, but in the mean time, I made you forget about me until I told you otherwise."

"As far as I'm concerned, the past didn't happen. I can't remember the memories if I don't look into them." As I went to move, he pushed me back and placed a hand over my stomach.

"You could be carrying my hybrid as we speak, love."

"No." I pushed his hand away. "You're deluded."

"If yours friend can't find a way to keep my hybrids alive-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." I quickly said. "Your assumption is based on a theory by one of your witches. There is no evidence that it will work."

"Guess we will have to wait and see then, won't we sweetheart." The back of his finger trailed down my cheek. "I have longed for the day when I could keep a doppelganger."

"Get a dog. They're loyal companions!"

He chuckled lowly, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Don't act like you know me. You compelled me. None of my feelings were real."

"The truth is I never compelled you. All your feelings were real."

"The truth is I hate you. You had your chance and you blew it." I told him sternly. "You came into my life at a time when I needed someone, that's the only reason I had any resemblance to the feeling of love for you."

"And Damon?" His eyes flickered to connect with mine. "I admit it does bother me that you're in love with someone else. Consider me jealous." I glared up at him. "Although, he no longer seems to be in the picture anymore, love."

"That doesn't matter. I will never want to be with you. No memories you bring back will change what you've done."

"I can always compel you to." He spoke. "You're exposed to me now, I could do anything I want, sweetheart and there would be nothing you could do to stop me."

"But you won't." I told him. "Because you like a challenge, you don't want it to be fake, just like you were reluctant to compel Stefan."

"Seems like you have me all figured out."

"I did psychology." Once again he laughed at my response.

"Think about it."

"No."

"I can give you the attention you crave."

He stared down at me, he tipped his head down to capture my lips. I stood like stone as his lips moved gently, but insistently, across mine. My hands travelled up to push him away, but my eyes caught something behind him, I saw Elena run past the window. Klaus was about to pull away, I gathered that he heard her running, but instead I kissed back to distract him.

I guess I didn't have Damon to worry about anymore.

He continued to brush his lips against mine, over and over. He tugged gently on my hair, tipping my head back in order to help him deepen the kiss. He took full advantage by gently grasping my lower lip between his sharp teeth and sucking.

When I realised I didn't need to distract him anymore, I quickly pulled away. "Delicious." He smiled. "Just how I remember."

I shook my head at him, "That should not have happened." I turned away, but he stopped me.

"That should not have stopped." He responded.

My eyes flickered to the window of the class room.

Since the kissing, I had not seen her run by. I could only hope that she had gotten away from Stefan, but I needed to know for sure.

I couldn't imagine him hurting her despite what he had been compelled. My eyes must have lingered at the class window a little too long as Klaus' eyes flickered to where my eyes were and as

I saw the realisation hit him on what I was doing, I quickly dashed out of his grasp and ran out the room. I kept running despite the fact I wasn't the fittest person in the world. I looked behind me, but I wasn't being followed. I didn't know where I was running to, I didn't know where Elena was.

I just had to avoid-oof. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus smirked.

"Maybe you should stop following me then-" I growled as I pushed against him and turned to run away, only to bump into someone else. "Oh for the love of god." I cursed, but only to see it wasn't Klaus, it was Elena.

I pushed her to run in the other direction, but Klaus appeared in front of her. I tried to run off in the other way to get him to chase me instead, but Klaus grabbed my forearm and dragged us both in the direction of the canteen.

"Now this is fascinating." Klaus stated as he pushed up both into the canteen where Stefan was. "I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." His eyes flickered down to Elena.

"And you are a bastard for trying to break that up!" I told him, pulling Elena to my side, out of his grip.

Klaus smiled to him before turning to Stefan. "Why don't you turn it off?" He took a seat on one of the table. "C'mon, your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." He offered in a friendly tone.

"No!" Stefan growled at him.

"Stefan…" Elena called out to him.

"You're strong, but you're not that-" Klaus stood up and took the table leg Stefan had rammed into himself. "-strong." He finished. "Turn….it….off…"

Stefan stared at him darkly, the look of hatred written on his face, "NO!" He fumed as he shoved Klaus away from him.

"You tell him Stefan!" I called out for encouragement.

The smile was no longer on Klaus face. Instead, a look of anger flashed over him. Klaus forced Stefan up against the wall and yelled in his face, "TURN IT OFF!"

Elena ran to stop it, but stopped when she saw the kindness in Stefan's eyes go. Klaus turned around to face us. Elena studied the emptiness in Stefan. He closed his eyes as the veins started to appear on his face.

"Stefan?" I spoke awkwardly. "What did you do?" She asked in a whisper.

"I fixed him."

"I wasn't aware he was broken." I growled.

"I think a test is in order, don't you?"

"I don't at all." I told him, but he ignored me as he passed and grabbed onto Elena's shoulders. "Klaus….I'm warning you…"

Once again, he ignored me. "Ripper…." He called out to Stefan. "Perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgangers neck…." He offered as he removed the hair covering Elena's neck.

"He wouldn't do that." I told Klaus. "Would you Stefan?" I looked over at Stefan whose veins were starting to appear from his eyes. "Stef buddy?" He smirked evilly. "Stef man?"

I didn't hear a response. All I heard was the sound of Elena's piercing scream and then everything went black.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Sorry for the lateness, but it's so hard to write with the little time I have! But I'm trying!<strong>

**Follow Amelia at ItsAmeliaG  
>Follow story updates at LivRKOHardy<strong>

**LivHardy x**


	116. The Reckoning part 4

**Amelia Gilbert**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I felt sick.

I felt drained.

I felt ill.

I felt dizzy.

I felt tired.

This really wasn't my week.

I tried to open my mind, but everything was just blurry. My head was spinning and I felt like I had consumed a huge amount of alcohol. My hand ran up what everyone I was leaning onto and grasped my grip tightly to keep me from falling.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. I felt it shake as the person chuckled.

Please let it be Eugene, please let it be Eugene.

"Outside the hospital, love."

That was not Eugene.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I tried to clear my head.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon."

My brain scanned for the events of today. My head throbbed as I tried to search through my head what had occurred. It started to come back to me. The sicken thought Klaus had placed in my head...that we had known each other at boarding school... that I actually...that I actually fell in love with him, I couldn't believe it.

How could I fall in love with such a...monster?

It was possible he could have planted the memories in my head for all I know. Yes, they may look real when I look back on them, but Klaus is capable of anything.

That included compelling Stefan to turn off his humanity and he also made him bite into Elena.

Oh crap. Elena!

I tried to struggle away, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do when you could barely open your eyes or have the strength to move at all. I couldn't even shake myself from him. I was so tired; it was a fight just to stay away as it is. "What have you done to me?" I whimpered as my head fell back.

"He's taken your blood." I heard the voice of Rebekah.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Turns out it's your blood that turns my werewolves into hybrids, sweetheart."

"You think I can carry your…..hybrids with this amount of blood in me?" I tried to get at him.

"I took as much as I could in your condition."

"You're not supposed to take any at all." It came out all slurred. "I need…..I need to lie down…." Klaus was the only thing keeping me up right and he loved having that power over me. "Where is Elena?" I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like weights were leaning on them.

"Making her contribution, sweetheart." I felt him rub my back.

"So the doppelgangers aren't the problem, their blood is the solution" Rebekah commented.

"Seems so." I heard Klaus reply.

"That's….ironic." I mumbled in a tired tone as I still tried to escape, but it was hopeless. I was hopeless.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked him.

"You know how much the original witch hated me; you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says."

"Don't…blame…her…" I was using my last energy to insult him.

Energy well spent.

I was terrified. Where would Klaus be taken us? I didn't want to be away from the people I cared about; I didn't want to be away from my home. I couldn't be apart with them, not to rot away with this monster.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

If the original witch had not tried to kill my twin or me, I would probably like her.

"It makes sense if you think at it from her perspective, it was her fail safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse, the doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead-"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebekah finished off. "Or procreate new hybrids with her."

"Leaving me alone for all time." Klaus continued and his grip tightened on me.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids? With her?" Rebekah said referencing to me. "You just don't want to be alone?"

My eyes were barely open, it was blurry, but I could see Klaus looking down at me. "What I want is to take my girls, take my hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town." He moved to sit me down. "Why don't you get the truck, I'll deal with Amelia and get Elena." He told Rebekah. His hands left mine as he left me laying there. I just wanted to sleep. More than anything I needed to sleep. It was like he had stolen my energy.

"I need to sleep." I whimpered.

"Hush love. Soon, I promise." Klaus soothed over me as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not going with you…"

"I don't believe there is much you can do about it." He whispered to me. "Sleep. I felt him leave me. "Well look who finally decided to show up for the party."

Who was there?

I tried to open my eyes to see, but I couldn't.

"What have you done to her?"

It was Damon.

It had to be

I wouldn't mistake that voice anywhere.

He came back for me.

I heard his footsteps come towards me, but then they stopped. "Amelia just made a donation to a greater cause." I heard Klaus tell him. "Can't let you interfere, mate." I heard a grunt from Damon as Klaus used his hand effortlessly to push him back away from me.

My eyes closed again. "Stay away from her." I heard Damon sneer.

"It's a little too late for that." I heard Klaus chuckle. "You'll have to pardon me, mate; we have somewhere we need to be."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him I keep my word." I heard Klaus say. "Although, you know what? Thinking about it now, he probably does care that much anymore-" I heard something being slammed into a car.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't distract Klaus like before.

My body tip over as it began to be too energising to stay up. My eyes remained closed and my body laid down where it was.

"What about Mikael?"

That was the last thing I heard before I felt myself being lifted into the air, bridal style. "No," I whimpered. "Don't take me."

"You're ok, it's me, Mia." I heard Damon say softly. "You're safe. I'm here."

"And Elena?" I mumbled.

"Alaric's got her." Damon shifted me in his arms as he opened the car door and laid me down in the back seat. A couple of moments later, I felt his wrist touch my mouth and liquid trickle down my throat.

"No." I moaned as I twisted my head away from his wrist.

"Drink." Damon told me as he nudged my head to face up. "We need to replace the blood Klaus took."

I let in a little bit of Damon's blood before I pushed his wrist away. I rested my head back. I felt Damon staring at me, but I was too tired to deal with him right now. "I've got Elena." I heard Alaric say.

"Put her in the front seat." Damon said, I felt the weight shift telling me he had gotten out of the car. "I'll give her some of my blood."

"How much do you think he took from them?" I heard Alaric ask.

"A lot." Damon replied. "But looks like more was taking from Elena than Mia."

"Why do you think Mia was with him and not in the hospital bed?" Damon didn't reply to him, but I assume that he sent Alaric a look because the next thing Alaric said was, "Oh right, yeah." After a couple of moments, I felt Damon back at my side. "Do you think he will come back for them?"

"Yes." Damon replied as he moved me to lying over his lap and rest my head on his chest. "But not for awhile."

"Why Mia?" Ric asked. "Why did he take less blood from her?"

I could give you a few reasons, but whether I would tell them, I don't know. You would think I would have learnt my lesson from hiding things from them.

"I don't know, Ric." He sighed. "Whatever it is, it's not good, until we figure it out, we need to keep her safe."

"Agreed." Ric said. "I better call Jenna, let her know what happened tonight." I heard his footsteps start to fade away. "They are going to be ok, right?"

"They will be." He told him. "The blood just needs to take its affect."

"This isn't good, Damon."

"Do you think I don't know that, Ric?" Damon snapped back.

"You shouldn't have left."

"Ric-" He snapped again. "Are we really doing this now?"

"Right. Sorry." Alaric replied. "We better get them home."

"We'll take them back to mine." Damon shifted so he could stay next to me in the car. "We can keep an eye on them there."

"Or you could get easier access to Mia."

I could feel Damon's blood starting to take effect. The energy was slowly coming back to me. Coming, back slowly. "That isn't the point, Ric."

"You know she wouldn't have done what she did if she had the choice."

Yes! Go Ric, defending my honour!

I don't know whether or not I dreaded the talk me and Damon were going to have. I was desperate for him to accept me again, but at the same time, I hated the fact that I did. I had missed him so much in the last twenty four hours and it made me feel pathetic. I shouldn't be so dependent on one person, I promised myself I would never become like that. Any other guy, it would have been the final straw, but with Damon, before he found out, it finally felt like we were getting somewhere.

Like we were a real couple.

No Rose.

No Andie.

Just me and him. Like how I wanted.

"Just drive." Damon answered back.

I felt the car's weight shift again as Alaric got in the front seat. I fell asleep during the drive home. My brain must not have been able to function as I didn't dream any…..memories of me and Klaus. I couldn't believe that I had met him. All this time, I had known who he was, I was just compelled to forget. How could I actually fall in love with someone like Klaus? Given that I didn't know who or what he was, I suppose I couldn't be entirely to blame. I just believe he was a guy called Nick who was in the upper year of my boarding school. The cooler older guy that you wanted to notice you and did. I feel like such an idiot.

The idea that I actually fell in love with him? I just pray that those feelings will remain buried and doesn't come up. It would explain my instant attraction to him, why even when he is harming the ones I love, there is still an attraction.

The worst fact in all this is that Klaus actually believes he can procreate hybrids with me. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

It's impossible.

It's just a theory.

There's no way I'm pregnant with his hybrid.

No way.

And I wasn't going to dwell on some stupid witch theory.

We were back at the boarding house. My energy was starting to come back to me, as with Elena, but that wasn't the only thing that came back to me. The anger and hurt returned of the feeling when Damon left. I know I should be grateful, he came back, saved us from Klaus, but I couldn't shake it. He left me when I needed him, how could I let him back so easily? I looked up at Elena, she just looked as gone as Stefan. I could see how devastated she was.

"Suburban." I heard Damon say, I looked up and he passed me a drink as he sat across from me. "It will help." He told me. Just what I needed. I went to down the drink, but didn't realise how strong it was, I winced at the taste. "Yeah, it's strong." He said softly.

Without looking at him, I passed him back the drink and stood up. "Elena, we should go." I said as I started heading towards the door.

"Mia-" Damon took hold of my wrist as I tried to leave. "It wasn't easy walking away from you-"

"You didn't have to." I muttered as I felt water build up in my eyes. "It was your choice."

"It was a mistake." He stressed.

I laughed out loud sarcastically. "You never asked me why I did what I did." I turned round to face him. "He made me do it to save Jenna, did you know that?"

Damon eyes stayed with me, but it almost looked like they were clouded with shame. "He did that?" He asked gently.

"Oh yeah, he made me do it for her and then he tricked me the second time." I told him, feeling myself get angrier and angrier. "He made me think it was a dream, only it wasn't a dream, it was real, he was lying, he was lying, it wasn't a dream, if only I'd known it was a dream." I rambled as I felt myself shake. "Why am I even telling you this?" I laughed to myself. "You should care enough to ask me!"

Damon pulled me towards him, "I do care." He told me sternly.

"Really?" I spat, "Like you cared for me when you left? You were supposed to be my boyfriend!" I cried as I put my hands on his chest to push out of his grasp. "I didn't know what I was doing, I was confused, I was terrified and I needed you!" I yelled at him as I shoved him further away from me. "I needed you!" I repeated. "But you had your plans, you packed your suitcase, you left, YOU WALKED OUT ON ME!" I cried at him. "What kind of person does that make you!?" His hands reached out for mine, I quickly wiped my tear as he looked down at me. "Where were you Damon?" My lip trembled.

He reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his finger, "I shouldn't have left." His hand curled through my hair as he tilted my head so I was looking at him. I sharply pulled away, but he pulled me back towards him. "I promise you-" He edged his face in the direction I was looking in. "-I will never leave you again."

I slowly began to look up at him. As I searched his eyes, I found regret, but how could I be so sure this wouldn't happen again.

"Well isn't this cosy." All our heads shot towards the door, including Elena's.

She stood up when she realised it was Stefan. "What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked him, but not in a kind tone.

He had this look of arrogance plastered on his face. It wasn't the kind look we were used to Stefan having. It was like it wasn't him at all, that we weren't look at Stefan. I couldn't believe the transformation. "Last I checked, I live here." Stefan smirked, taking the rest of my drink.

"Hey….that's mine." I pointed out.

"Not anymore." He replied and downed it. My mouth fell open. Did Stefan just back chat me?! "Klaus is gone, he's asked me to keep watch on you two until he returns. From now on, you both are under my protection." I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. "Thanks for the drink." He winked at me.

"…. I didn't really give it to you…." My reply was slow, but I was still upset and I was still tired.

"By all means…." He pointed between me and Damon. "Carry on." He raised his glass to us as he left the room.

Elena's eyes followed him until he was out of the room. "He's really gone this time."

"I'm….sure it's just a phase." It was a stupid and lame answer, but I wasn't myself at the moment. Too much had gone on tonight.

"Elena….Amelia-" I turned my head to the door when hearing my name. It was Aunt Jenna with Alaric trailing behind her. "Oh thank god, you're ok." She pulled us both into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, if I had known-"

"It's fine, Jenna. How could you have?" I asked her. "We're fine now so it's ok."

"Do you think he will come back?" She asked. No one said anything, but Alaric nodded. "Then what are we suppose to do? Just wait around until he does?"

"We have leverage." Damon spoke. "He won't be back until that is gone. We are safe until then."

"How can you be so sure?" Jenna asked him. "We can't risk their lives based on a hunch."

"Because I saw his face when I mentioned Mikeal." Damon answered.

"And your sure about this?" He nodded. "Ok." Jenna sighed. "Well I'm taking Elena back, Mia, are you coming?"

My eyes flickered to Damon, if we were going to fix things, it needed to happen now. "No. I need to talk to Damon."

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I nodded. "Ok, call me if you need picking up."

"Will do."

I watched as Jenna, Alaric and Elena left, leaving just me and Damon. "Are you feeling better?" He asked me. I nodded awkwardly. "What did he do to you?"

"That's really not what we need to talk about it right now." I told him. "You left, Damon, we can't just ignore that."

"I know we can't." He stepped forward and took hold of my hands. "But I meant what I said, I will never leave you again."

Just as he went into kiss me, I slapped him hard across the face. "That was for leaving me."

"I deserved that." He held up his hands.

"You deserve more than that."

"I needed to get out of here."

"How the hell did you think I felt?!" I growled. "I was a mess after what that monster did to me, I couldn't just pick up and run so what makes you think you're any different, huh?"

"I wasn't thinking-"

"No, you weren't." I glared over at him. "If I would have known what I was doing, I would never of done it. Do you not get that?"

"I do now-"

"You should have known before!" I yelled and threw my glass over at him. "After everything we've been through do you really think I would do that?"

"I was wrong, Mia, but I can back to fix things."

"You shouldn't have left and then we could have fixed things." I sat down on the couch and buried my head in my hands. "This is such a mess."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know what makes this whole situation worse?" I asked him as I looked up. "Katherine."

"Nothing happened."

"How can I believe that?" I scoffed.

"Because I've always been up front." He said sternly. "Rose, Andie, they weren't behind your back."

"The thought of you leaving with her made me feel physically sick."

"The thought of you being with Klaus made me physically sick." He shot back.

"You had the choice, I didn't." I pointed out. "Why with her?"

"She offered me a way out and I took it." He stated. "But I was wrong and it wasn't long until I realised that."

"So what was your plan?" I asked him. "You were just going to take off with Katherine and live happily ever after?"

"I didn't have a plan." He sat down next to me. "I couldn't stay away; it just reinforced my fear that I need you."

"I can't do this every time, Damon." I sighed. "I need to know that you're going to be there when times get tough."

"I will."

I flinched as Damon tried to put his arm around me. "You're not out of the woods yet." I told him.

"You can take my room tonight." He replied. "I'll sleep in the guest room." I nodded. He kissed my forehead and helped me up.

I knew Damon would need to earn my trust back.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**I can't wait for you to see episode six. This is the episode where evil Stefan comes in and I love what I've done with Stefan and Mia's relationship and can't wait until you see it too!**

**Follow Mia on twitter at: ItsAmeliaG  
>Follow story updates at: LivRKOHardy<br>You tube: LivHardyx**

**LivHardy x**


	117. Smells like teen spirit part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Morning." Damon said in a taunting tone, I was comfortably lying in his arms, enjoying my last minutes of freedom.

"Morning." I yawned. "Wait... what are you doing in my bed?"

"Technically, it's my bed."

"Damon." I said in a warning tone.

"It's comfy!"

"Whatever, get out." I slumped my pillow back. He tried to pull the pillow away from me.

"Nooo." I moaned and buried my head in the pillow again chest. "Morning bad, morning and Mia, not a good blend."

"Rise and shine. You have school. Your first day back."

"Don't remind me." I muttered. "These few months, no school has been bliss. I don't want to go back!"

"Well, tough."

"Can't you just compel everyone to think I was there? I like that idea!" I said to him.

"Nope."

"Why not?" I pouted angrily.

"Because I'm naturally this horrible."

"Go away."

"Nope."

"Look Damon, I don't want to hurt you, but I will." I told him.

We had stayed up most the night talking. We got everything out. I told him all about the deal made with Klaus and he spoke about why he left. It wasn't smooth sailing just yet, but it was an improvement.

Although there was one detail I hid from him.

Klaus and the pregnancy deal.

Purely because, I didn't believe it. It sounded ridiculous and I don't think it will be a problem.

I was hiding from Elena. She tried to hunt me down for a training session. I didn't need any training, any vampire that comes near me, hell I could take them! Just look how well I have trained Damon. If that bitch of a twin thought I would get up at 5am, she is deluded. I need my sleep.

I checked my phone and found that I had five missed calls from Elena. "Man, I feel sorry for Alaric." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you want to go?" He yawned, "It could be helpful, you know." He said sarcastically.

"I can defend myself."

"Oh really?"

"Don't." I warned him. "It's too early."

"A vampire doesn't care what time it is, Mia."

"No." I wagged my finger at him. He sat up on his knees, "Damon! I'm not in the mood; can't you see how miserable I am?"

"A vampire doesn't care-"

"I get it!"

"You will." As soon as Damon's legs left the bed, I quickly legged it out of the room. I hate being chased! I kept running and I couldn't see Damon, had the bastard just tricked me? As I was watching behind me, I tripped.

"OW! The pain in the knee!" I moaned. "What the hell?" I looked for the source of the tripping, only to see a foot. It was intentional?!

Oh, I am not having this.

I looked up angrily at the culprit. Seething with rage. Feeling nothing, but vengeful. I was shocked to see who the culprit was. Shocked and appalled.

"Stefan?" I gasped. He smirked and leaned against the wall. "This was your doing?"

"Enjoyed your trip, Mia?"

Evil Stefan calls me Mia?! Unbelieveable!

"You? You tripped me?"

"That's right."

"You maliciously tripped me?"

"Uhuh."

"Without any valid reason?"

"Yep, that was me."

"I cannot believe this….how could you?" I crawled backwards away from him, "I don't even know who you are anymore!" I gave him my evil death glare. The kind of glare which is associated with that phrase, if looks could kill, that is what I was trying to do.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. Let me help you up." That's more like it! That's the Stefan I know!

"I knew my best buddy Stefan was in there somewhere!" As he grabbed my hand to help me up, in the middle of it, he let me go and I fell right back on my already soar ass.

He laughed to himself, "You should have seen the look on your face."

"You are stripped of your BFFE title!" I angrily stated.

"Stefan-" I heard a girlish giggle. "We haven't finished our game of twister; it's your turn to spin!" A girl of my age appeared, blonde, blue eyed, the typical cover girl, accept her clothes were stained with her blood and she had a fresh wound on her neck.

"Stefan...care to explain what this is?" I asked, from the ground.

"Not particularly."

"Are you cheating...on me? Did you find a new best friend whilst you were gone? HUH?"

"Mia, have you met Candy?" Typical stripper name too!

"Err, no. Nor do I want to!"

"Want to join our game?" She asked me as she leaned over Stefan.

"Yeah, Mia? Fancy a game?" Stefan watched me in amusement.

"No, really, really not." I answered from the floor.

"Boo, you whore." Candy rolled her eyes. And she quotes Mean girls…..fantastic.

"Mia?" I looked behind me and saw Damon looming over me. "Why are you on the floor?"

"He-" I pointed to Stefan, "tripped me!"

"Would I do something like that?" Stefan replied innocently, looking at Candy, "Did I, Candy, dear?"

"I didn't see it." She slurred and giggled.

"He did too."

"Did not." She answered me back.

"Don't question me!" I shot back at her.

"Girl fight." Damon sniggered.

"You stay out of this!"

"All I know is, there is no evidence of me intentionally tripping you up." Stefan pointed out.

"Old Stefan wouldn't, but the new Stefan would and did! He is out of control!" Damon linked his arms into mine from above and lifted me up. "Playing twister…..tripping innocent bystanders, what the hell is next?!" I brushed myself down. "Now, I'm going to get some breakfast, which I believe you've provided…." I looked hopefully at Damon who nodded, "And then, I want an apology." I glared at Stefan. I began to go down the stairs only to trip over…. AGAIN! "Right, that's it, somebody is going to get-" I then squeaked at what I had just tripped over. Bodies and bodies of unconscious women. "STEFAN!" I screamed out. "YOU ARE A DEAD…..WELL YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO BE EVEN DEADER!"

"They ruined my Persian rug." Damon growled.

"Is that all you can say?!" I asked him. "I just tripped over and could have seriously injured myself!"

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug." Stefan came up behind him. "It's my house too, brother."

"ACTUALLY-" I emphasised. "It's my house. Remember? The deed was signed over to MY name." I pointed out.

"What is with this attitude, Mia? When we used to be so close." Stefan pouted.

"You ruined that by tripping me….TWICE!"

"Let me make it up to you." He said as he slumped back on the couch and lifted up the spinning board for twister. "Do you want to spin?"

"No, I do not want to spin." I snarled.

"Wow, you really aren't a morning person…"

"Not when the first thing is that I get tripped!" I growled, Damon pulled me to stand behind him, but this would not stopped Stefan from receiving my evil eye. Never thought that one day, Stefan would become my….nemesis.

"So is this what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked him.

"And his pet too." Stefan replied, looking over Damon's shoulder at me. "Making sure you two don't get too comfortable as well. He sends his love, Mia."

"Well, I don't want it." I stepped out from behind Damon. "You can give it back."

"Ok, I'll tell him you send your love back."

"No! I didn't mean-" This rage is not good for my health. "I hate you."

"Besides, these ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan stated as he took in the view of his strippers climbing on top of each other, linking everywhere with blood. Damon stared at Stefan, probably thinking the same thing as I was, what had become of him? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, he went and answered it.

"I wouldn't call them ladies." I pointed out.

One suddenly looked like she was going to lunge at me. "Hey now-" Stefan stopped her. "Play nice girls."

"She doesn't it." The girl pouted.

"Na-uh." I answered.

"Yeah-huh!" She said.

"Na-"

"Enough." Damon stood between us.

"Look, ok, this is my house and you're not welcome." I told him.

"Oh Mia, sure I am." He answered with a smile on his face.

"No, no you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Stop!" Damon groaned.

"You're over 100 years old, act your age! And whilst you're at it, get out of MY house."

"Where's Stefan?" I heard someone say.

"Oh what now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Damon answer.

"Oh no." I said aloud as I recognised the voice. "Rebekah?" I turned around.

"Hi Mia!" And the weird thing is, she hugged me….have I missed something? Years of friendship that built up to me receiving a hug?

"Err… What are you doing here?" I asked her, Damon gave me a strange look.

"He left me! My brother actually left me!" She explained in frustration.

"Your tone implies that I'm actually suppose to care." Stefan spoke to her in a bored tone.

"Your Klaus' sister?" Damon questioned.

"Rebekah. Pleasure." She responded, barely giving him a look.

"Wait, wait. Hold up." I threw my hands up. "How did she get in here? In order to get in, I would have had to invite her in…."

"About that…." Stefan crossed his ankles and shuffled down so he was laying down. "I took the liberty of taking your name off the deed."

"YOU DID WHAT?! This was my house!"

"Highlight the key word, was."

"How dare you!"

"So, which ones my room?" Rebekah asked as her eyes wandered around the room. My house….it was taken away! My house!

My hatred for the new Stefan grew stronger with each second. Stefan laughed unkindly, "You're not staying here."

"I'll see to it myself." Got to give the girl, credit, I liked her attitude.

"And now I'm going to be late for school." I sighed as I looked at my watch. I quickly ran upstairs and got changed.

"I like you." I heard from the doorway. I turned to see Rebekah.

"Err, thanks."

"Probably my favourite of my brother's pets. All they did was shrivel and cry, you actually stand up to Nik, and you remind me a lot of myself." She smirked and raised her brows.

"Let's get one thing straight." I told her. "I am not Klaus' nor anyone's pet."

"Feisty too." I sighed as she wasn't listening to what I was telling her. "I've decided, you're my new best friend."

"Say what?"

"BFFE, I believe it is called now."

"But I-"

"Catch you later, best friend." She smiled and kept moving.

"Fantastic…." I muttered. I grabbed my bag and joined Damon downstairs who was still having words with Stefan. "See you later." I told him as I went to kiss him on the cheek, but as I leaned up to do so, Stefan appeared between us.

"Ah, ah, ah." He wagged his finger. "Klaus wouldn't appreciate that."

"I have a feeling Klaus wouldn't appreciate this either." As those words escaped Damon, he was behind me and turned me around into a full on kiss.

"Don't you have school to get to, Mia?" Stefan spoke.

I pulled out of the kiss, "Oh crap, he's right." I quickly raced towards the door, "Can I take your car, Damon? Great, thanks." I shot out before he could even answer me.

Senor year, here I come…

**Sorry this was short guys; I'm about to head out the door and didn't have much time to spend on it!  
>There is more of Evil Stefan vs. Mia to come!<br>Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, alerts and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow me at LivRKOHardy**  
><strong>Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG<strong>

**LivHardy x**


	118. Smells like teen spirit part 2

Amelia Gilbert

Amelia's P.O.V

I got to school safely and found a text from Damon.

'One scratch and you are a dead little doppelganger'

So romantic.

Nothing about, oh have a good day, not even a kiss!

I scanned around and took in the fresh scent of 'I'm now a senior'. I spotted Bonnie, Caroline and my twin; I raced up to them, "Hello my school chums!" I threw my arms around their shoulders.

"Mia, where were you this morning?" Elena demanded. "We were supposed to go training!"

"So Caroline, how was your early morning wake up?" I turned away from my twin.

"Well it was-"

"Mia can you please take this seriously!" Elena snapped at me.

"Can you please not interrupt Caroline!?" I shot back at her.

"Where were you?" She growled.

"I was in my room."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"I looked in there…."

"Well obviously you didn't look very hard." I told her.

"You were at the boarding house, weren't you?"

"No."

"Was Stefan there?"

"No."

"Mia…"

"Fine, yes and yes."

"How was he?"

"A dick." I muttered. "He tripped me up."

She pulled a face, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he thought it would be hilarious which it wasn't!" I clenched my fist replaying the scene into my head. The lack of disrespect was evident. He was a dick just before he got compelled, but he was only acting like one, he still had a conscious and now it was just gone….no remorse for tripping me.

"How did you get to school?" Bonnie asked me.

"Oh, I stole Damon's car."

"You did what?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"And you're still alive…."

"I'm just so adorable that he couldn't resist." I shrugged. "Where did you park our car?" I asked Elena.

"I didn't. I got a lift with Bonnie." She replied. "I can't find the keys to our car." She turned to look at Bonnie.

"Well don't look at me, I don't drive your car. Where'd you put it?" Bonnie said to her.

"I always leave it in my purse and now it's not there. And I know who took it." Her eyes landed on me and glared.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Me?"

"You're always going through my purse, stealing my money-" My jaw dropped, "my gum-" my jaw dropped further, "-and now my keys." My jaw landed on the floor. How dare she! I did none of that!

I looked at Bonnie, "Are you just going to let her ruin my good name like that?"

"You're lucky you're an only child." Elena said to her.

"When you find that key, I expect a full apology." I told her sternly. I get blamed for everything!

"Here we are." I turned around to see Caroline walking up to us. "Senior year."

"Anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie commented.

"I don't know about you, but I feel pretty empowered." I said.

"Agreed!" Caroline put her hand on my shoulder. We then noticed the depressed looks on both Bonnie and Elena's faces. "Ok, so prank night was a bust, but we are accepting it and we are moving on! I mean, look at Mia, she got sexually harassed by Klaus but she's still smiling."

"Thanks for that….Caroline." Just when I had just forgotten.

"Maybe your right. Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?" Bonnie spoke.

"Right on, Bonnie!" I nodded approvingly at her. "And why should I let the fact that I now remember dating Klaus and potentially falling in love with him at my music boarding school hinder MY experience!"

"Yes! I like it!" Caroline exclaimed, "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day!"

"Today's our anniversary." Elena stopped, ruining our empowering speeches. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

"Yeah, you win." Caroline said.

No, actually I think I win, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah all think I'm impregnated with Klaus' baby soon to be hybrid. I take the whole trophy.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked her.

"Of course she does!" I put my arm around my twin. "She's a tough cookie, she'll be fine."

"I have to be here." Elena answered for herself. "I have to put it behind me. New year, new life." She half smiled.

"That's the spirit!" She linked her arm through mine.

"Look after me today." She mumbled as she rested her head on my shoulder as we walked into school.

"Will do, twin." It was depressing walking back into school; it made me feel I had taken my time off for granted. "Do you know what?"

"What?"

"We share all our genes." She looked confused. "Identical twins share all their genes whereas non-identical twins only share 50%."

"Thanks for that." She laughed.

"Just passing on my knowledge."

We split up for a bit, I went to my locker, Caroline and Elena kidnapped Tyler and me and Bonnie were left.

"You're mad." I heard my brother's sudden voice.

"Hey bro."

"I'm not mad; I'm resigned to the fact that I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki." Bonnie retorted.

"I haven't spoken to Vicki in awhile." Jeremy corrected her.

"Ignore me then." I muttered.

"HI MIA."

"No need to shout, jeez." I pushed him. "Rude. Awfully rude." Saved by the bell, my phone rang. "Hello?" I walked away from the couple. "Checking up on your car?" I teased.

"Yes. Is she safe?"

"She? Your cars a she?" I sniggered.

"Yep, called her Amelia."

"How romantic, you named your car after me." I rolled my eyes. "Your car's fine, only like a scratch or two."

"You're hilarious."

"Tell me something I don't know." I scoffed. "How's your Persian rug?"

"Completely ruined."

"You should totally beat Stefan up." I suggested. "Stake him in the leg for tripping me up. My knee is still soar."

"You bruise so easily." He commented.

"Hey, I was ambushed, I didn't stand a chance, I was doomed from the start."

As I was on the phone I ran into someone. "Hold on Damon-" I said into the phone. "Sorry dude, my bad, my fault-" I looked up to find the same culprit from earlier today. Stefan. "You." I growled. "Damon, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I'll explain that." I hung up and placed my hands on my hips. "Hi Mr, I trip people up because I think it's funny."

"Mia." He smiled, but not kindly.

"Second thoughts, I'm not sorry and it wasn't my fault. It was yours." I crossed my arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." He stated obviously.

"No, no. Nice Stefan went to school here, evil Stefan doesn't. The exit is that way, bye now." He stood firm.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. Doesn't want anyone laying a finger on his hybrid carrier." His eyes flickered down to my stomach. "Any symptoms yet?"

I glared at him, "No."

"Ah, still too early then."

"Listen here knucklehead, I am not, nor am I going to be pregnant any time soon. So report that to your master, great, thanks." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Not wise."

"Prove it. Let's take the test."

"I don't need to prove anything to you. I know my body, man and right now it's telling me, nope, I'm not pregnant." I patted my stomach. "Now I'm going to go eat."

"Go ahead, seeing as your eating for two now…."

"I am _not __pregnant.__" __I hissed in a whisper. _

"_I take it you haven't told Elena, Damon or anyone for that matter." I ripped my arm from him and rubbed where he was holding me._

"_There's nothing to tell." I growled. _

"_I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell them the news." _

"_I'M NOT BLOODY-" I stopped myself before I yelled it out to the whole school and rumours can kill you in this school. "-pregnant." I whispered. "Now leave me alone before I get physical!" He blocked my path. "You've already pissed me off twice today, Stef, I wouldn't try a third." I tried to be as threatening as I could, I reckon I was pretty scared. But, apparently not enough as he laughed loudly, obnoxiously. "What happened to you, man?" Deep. "We used to be best buds!" _

"_That was good Stefan." _

"_I miss him." _

"_I don't. He was a bore." _

_"__He was not a bore! We went to the arcade together and gambled. He wasn't afraid to call his bear Dr Pookie, he liked my dance even though it was a working process…." I sighed and wiped away a fake tear. "Those were the days…." I straightened up, "Now if you'll excuse me-." As I tried to pass him, I slipped, but I didn't fall! I just slipped! Stefan started laughing loudly and rudely. "Piss off! I stayed up!" I growled at him. I went to storm away, but Elena appeared from out of the boy's toilets….as you do…. And straight into the arms of Stefan. _

_"__Hello, Elena." He titled his head and did that evil smile to her too. _

_"__What are you doing here?" She asked him, her face showed how taken back she was._

_"__He was-" I slipped in between them. "-just leaving." I said sternly whilst looking at Stefan. _

_"__What do you mean, Mia? I'm not leaving." He said as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Go Timberwolves!" _

"_What? Why?"_

"_Klaus wants me to keep an eye on the both of you. I'm just doing what I'm told." _

"_Can't you just keep an eye on us from far….far….away?" I asked, he shook his slowly but his eyes stayed firm on me with annoying smirk on his face. "No?" He raised his brows. "Fine, stalk us, who cares?" I mumbled and went to go past him, but he grabbed my arm. "OW!" I may have over-reacted, but I don't like to be grabbed. _

"_Class is this way." He said sternly._

"_Let go of her, Stefan." Elena demanded through clenched teeth._

"_You heard the twin!" I exclaimed as I tried to wiggle out of his grip. _

"_Do you two really think I was to be senior for the hundredth time? No, but if I don't have a choice in the matter, neither do you two." _

"_I said let go of her." Elena ordered sternly. _

"_I swear Stefan, if you leave a bruise I will…." He raised a brow challengingly, "find a way to make you pay." I said as I couldn't think of a good threat right now. Dammit. I need to be more prepared! _

"_Let her go." I heard Alaric from behind._

_Yey! Alaric coming to our rescue. _

"_You heard Alaric." He allowed me to pull out of his grasp and he held his hands up. "Yeah! You don't mess with Ric, Stefan." I snapped my fingers._

"_Are you ok?" Elena asked me. _

_Before I could even answer, Stefan slammed Alaric with one hand against the locker. My jaw flew open and rage fell upon me. "You can't do that to Alaric!" I said angrily. _

"_Stefan, stop it." Elena hissed as people were beginning to stare._

_He half smiled and loosened his grip, but still kept Alaric still. "You're not going to want to get in my way, ok Ric?" He patted Alaric's arm and backed off. "I will see you all in history."_

"_No. I am not having that." I growled and walked to catch up with Stefan. "You-" I said powerfully, "-you're in trouble." He ignored me and compelled someone to give him his locker. "First, you mess with me, which is fine, I can handle it, but then, you cross the line and you make threats to Alaric, I want you to go and apologise to him, right now. Have some damn respect for Ric!"_

"_That's funny, I thought it was your aunt dating Ric?" _

_I stared at him in disgust, "You know what, Stefan?" I held my finger up, "I think you should-"_

"_Stress isn't good for the baby, Mia." He smirked as he leaned against his locker. _

"_GRRR! You annoying ripper! What has he done to you?!" I slammed his locker in anger and stormed off to my class. How dare he! He had some nerve! _

_Hours passed and then it was history where I would see my new nemesis once more. "What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked me about Stefan._

"_He's being the most annoying and not to mention rudest body guard." I muttered. "I've already tried to threatening him__out of school, but it didn't work."_

"_Yeah, I didn't count on that working." Alaric chuckled slightly._

"_We are going to have to do something about him before he tugs on my last nerves." I sighed. _

"_Agreed." He spoke. "Where were you this morning? How did you get out of the training session?"_

"_Hid under my bed." I lied._

"_Damn. I should have tried it."_

"_You should have. It's affective." _

_I sat down and saw Matt for the first time today, to my right. "Matthew! How do you feel being back?" _

"_Depressed." _

"_Oh my god, me too! It's like we're soul mates!" _

_Elena took the seat to my other side, it was then I saw Stefan walk in. I gave him my evil eyes which I think is quite an effective method to assure someone that I don't like them being here. He stopped in front of my desk. "You're in my seat."_

_I started to look around my desk, "That's funny, I don't see your name on it." TAKE THAT EVIL STEFAN! _

"_Well, then." He stated and looked at the desk behind me. "Move." I turned around to see who he was now trying to threatened….._

_Eugene._

"_Oh no, no, no, no." I quickly said. _

"_I said, move." Stefan said more sternly and Eugene scuttled to another chair._

"_You bastard!" I exclaimed. "That was Eugene's seat!"_

"_Not anymore, clearly." He smiled. "Shh, I can't hear the teacher."_

_My eyes were strained onto Stefan, but reluctantly I had to turn and face Alaric. My blood was boiling, me, Alaric and now Eugene, he was pushing all my buttons today. _

_I cannot believe that this is Stefan._

_"Welcome back seniors." I was so distracted by Stefan's efforts to piss me off, it hadn't really registered with me yet that now I was a senior. All the things I could do as a senior, oh I could see them now….I could… I suddenly jerked forward. And again. And again. I turned my head to see Stefan was kicking my chair! He smiled as I turned around and shrugged innocently. I narrowed my brows and did the 'I'm watching you' thing to him. I turned back around. "Let's turn our brains back on starting with these countries original founders, the Native Americans." He kicked my chair again._

"_Look-" I turned around and stated angrily, "keep kicking my chair and I will rip your foot off. Are we clear?" _

"_Crystal." _

_I turned back around and once more he kicked my chair. I growled under my breath, I heard Stefan chuckle at his. _

"_What about the Vikings?" Everyone's head turned towards the door at the new voice._

_Oh you have got to be kidding me. _

"_Well there's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric told, not realising yet who this was. "Who are you?"_

"_My names Rebekah. I'm new and history is my favourite subject." She responded to him. _

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

_She then turned around in her seat and looked at me, "Hello, best friend." _

_Yep. Better and better. _

_**I've loved writing evil Stefan, I loved him in series 3 and wish they kept him that way!  
>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<br>Follow Amelia at: ItsAmeliaG  
>Follow story updates at: LivRKOHardy<strong>_

_**LivHardy x **_


	119. Smells like teen spirit part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

So, let me tell you how the rest of the lesson went.

Stefan continued to kick my chair. I turned around in my chair and glared, a glare filled with hatred! Despite the fact I knew the kind Stefan was still inside him, the hatred was still strong within! He tilted his head and sent me a mocking smile, "This isn't over." I warned him.

Then when we had to work in pairs, Rebekah, who claims I am now her new best friend, forced me into partnership with her.

Just a great, great lesson, I thought as I grinded my teeth.

I glared at Stefan as he walked out of the room. "See you in Health." He winked at me.

I waved my fist at him before turning to Alaric. "If I ever see that guy again, I will kick him in the face." I stated.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked me. "I saw what Stefan was doing."

"Oh I'm fine. Vengeful, hateful, but fine."

"I don't know what he is, Mia, but he's definitely not Stefan."

"You're right. He's not. He's a dead man once I'm done with him."

"Don't worry, we'll solve this. Tonight." Elena told me, rubbing my back.

"I wasn't worried. Now I am. What's happening tonight?" I asked her.

"The bonfire. It's the perfect opportunity." Me and Alaric exchanged looks.

"For what?"

"To stop Stefan." She spoke. "Like last time, how we trapped him, waited for the blood to leave his system, it worked once, it could work again!"

"Elena." I moaned.

"This is Stefan we're talking about."

"It's not just the blood though." I told her. "He was compelled to turn off his humanity."

"Caroline's dad resisted compulsion, maybe he could too." Me and Alaric exchanged another look, but this time, it was a doubtful one. Something Elena clocked onto. "Please, I can't give up on him." She begged.

I hesitated and sighed, "How would we do it this time? It's us against him and have you seen him? Tripping me up, kicking my chair, getting vicious to Eugene...he's a monster."

"It would be easy….if we had Damon."

I scoffed, "Like he will help us."

"He will…. If it's you who is asking."

"Say what now?"

"C'mon Mia, he listens to you….you have….an understanding with him." She pointed out.

"She's right, you know." Alaric said. "He would do it if it was you asking or if he thought you were getting involved."

"I don't know…." I scratched the back of my head.

"I would do this for you, if it was Damon."

"Oh don't play that card on me." I groaned.

"I love him."

"I know." I continued to groan. "Why don't you try asking him first and if that fails, I will!"

"He won't listen, you need to do it."

"Fine."

"Thank you!" She hugged me tight.

"You owe me."

"Consider this making us even for you breaking my radio." Elena pulled away and put her hands on her hips, giving me a stern look.

I shifted my eyes, "I-I told you, that was Jeremy."

"Yeah. Right." She glared.

My foul mood didn't let up.

I went to my locker alone, my plan was to bunk the rest of the day, but someone stopped me.

"Do you know what we should do?" I jumped at the sudden figure next to me. My new 'best friend'.

"Enlighten me." I replied. I don't think I wanted to take on this best friend role.

"We should try out for cheerleading!" Rebekah said excitedly, "C'mon!" She grabbed me by the wrist and tried to drag me.

"No! No! No!" I moaned and pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Been there. Done that. Not going back."

"Hmm. Fine." She stated. "I guess I can find something else to preoccupy my time." She looked down the corridor and some of the students. She licked her lips and looked back at me.

I gathered on to what she was trying to do. 'Do cheerleading with me or I am going to eat your fellow peers'. I gasped in disgust, "You're trying to blackmail your BEST FRIEND?!"

"I knew you would see it my way." She smirked and continued to drag me off to cheerleading practise.

"I don't want to….." I moaned the whole way there. "I have allergies!"

I hope you know I did put up a fight. I complained the whole way there. She didn't budge. She's stubborn. "Anybody seen Dana?" Rochelle asked.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah commented.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked her and then looked at me.

"Don't look at me. I was blackmailed to be here." I put my hands in the air in defence.

"You can't just come here and enervate all our lives." Caroline spoke bitterly.

"Oh shoot, looks like there is only one spot. As the best, best friend in the world, I give it to you. Bye now." I said and made my quick getaway. I started to run before she could change her mind.

"You too Mia?" I turned my head as I was jogging. Stefan. He came and jogged next to me. "Fitness is great, huh?"

"I don't know, this is escaping."

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" He asked.

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Ah c'mon, sounds like fun, right?" He mocked.

"Listen buddy, I am the last person you want to mess with." I said as I changed the direction of my running.

"Oh you think I'm annoying now? Just wait until home coming, who are you bringing by the way? I'm pretty sure Klaus wants to go with you."

"Salvatore…." I said in a warning tone, "-don't fuck with me."

"Speaking of whom, Klaus actually texted me about you, he said-"

"Right, listen here you little wank stain-" However, my attention on Stefan caused me to run into someone. "Oh I'm sorry-" I looked to see it was Eugene. "Seriously sorry Eugene, this was all on me!"

THEN, Stefan who was treading on incredibly thin ice with me as it is, shoved Eugene hard to the ground. "Watch it, Dick." He snapped at him.

I gasped angrily, Elena came running over. "Who are you?!" She yelled at Stefan.

I, on the other hand, shoved Stefan back, "Who the fuck do you think you are?! First you take his seat and now you shoved him? Apologise right now!"

He did his stupid arrogant smile again, "No."

"Right, that's it, you and me Salvatore, let's go, right here, right now!" I pulled my fists up.

"Mia-" Elena tried to hold me back.

"C'MON THEN!" I yelled at Stefan who was finding the whole situation funny. "Yeah hold me back! Hold me back!" I said to Elena and growled at Stefan.

Stefan went to walk past, but stopped to whisper in my ear, "I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect the human hybrid carrier." I shook with anger. "I mean, no offence or anything."

I lunged at him, but Elena pulled me back, "Let it go!"

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Salvatore!" I yelled after him. "ONE EYE!"

"See you tonight Mia!"

"IT'S AMELIA TO YOU!"

"Bye Mia." He called out as he jogged away.

"CONSIDER YOURSELF UNFOLLOWED ON TWITTER!"

"Mia calm down!" Elena told me sternly.

"Calm down?" I repeated. "You should have let me loose on his ass."

"And what Mia? You could have taken on a vampire?" She argued.

"Hell yeah!"

"He's stronger!" She pointed out.

"Well I'm angrier!"

The rest of the day was just as boring. I was relieved when the day finally ended. I drove back to the Boarding house where Damon greeted me, not to celebrate my return, but to expect the damage done of his car.

"No scratches." Damon stated. "You're lucky."

"Don't mess with me; I am in no mood."

"Stefan?"

"Stefan...Elena...Rebekah." I slumped to the house.

"So what else did my brother do?"

"He compelled this guy to boo whenever he saw me." I frowned.

Damon sniggered, "What?!"

"It's not funny! Every time I walked into a room, some guy at the back would boo me!" Damon's mouth curled up into a smirk. "Oh I'm so glad you find this amusing."

"Wouldn't you laugh if someone was booing Donovan wherever he went?"

"No, I would be extremely sympathetic." I emphasises 'extremely'.

"That's a lie and we both know it."

"You're a lie." I muttered.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"Go to hell." I squinted.

"You know, angry Mia is hot." Damon slid next to me.

"This is no time to be trying to put the moves on me!" I glared. "Can't you see I'm pissed off?!"

"Angry sex is the best." He wiggled his brows.

"Let me vent!" I protested.

"And how long does this vent last for exactly?" Damon said checking his watch.

I threw him an annoyed look. "How dare you!"

"How dare me what?"

"I have had a rough day, ok? I was abused, I was tripped, I was booed! And all you can think about is sex!"

"Yeah? And what's your point?"

"You're impossible!" I growled.

"And horny." He grinned.

"I don't care!"

"Heard you tried to challenge Stefan to a fight." He spoke.

"Who told you?"

"Ric."

"What did he say about it?"

"Although he is worried, he said it was hilarious. I'm jealous I didn't get to see it." He stood up and walked behind me.

"It wasn't hilarious, I was entirely serious. I was going to kick his ass."

"What brought that on?"

"Where do I even start?" I sighed.

"How about the beginning." He smirked.

"Cute." I glared. "He tripped me, shoved Ric, grabbed me, kicked my chair, stole Eugene's chair and then shoved him."

He laughed and put his hands on my waist, "So what's your plan oh warrior princess?"

"I think we should lock Stefan up." I said to him, his smile faded.

"You think? Or Elena thinks?"

"It's my idea." I spoke. He rolled his eyes, "It is! I want to help her!"

"Compulsion is one thing, but he is high on human blood, Mia." Damon spoke, pulling me closer to him.

"We got him off of it before, remember?" I said as I ran my hands up his bare chest.

"That was different." He said sternly. "His humanity is gone, lights out. No one's home."

"C'mon." I pouted.

"I can see right through you." He squinted his eyes at me. "Elena put you up to this."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I stamped my feet, "It's all me, I came up with it, Elena doesn't even know I'm talking to you about it." I lied. "I don't follow everything she says, ok?"

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"I'm really not!" He gave me a stern look. "Ok I am."

"Thought so."

"Fine. Then do it for me, Damon."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to." He looked down at me, "I hear her cry every night and it's been going on since he left, she's my sister, it's hard to hear." I told him. His eyes flickered down, "That and he won't stop bullying me. First Eugene, maybe I will be the next one he hurts." He didn't say anything. Well, I tried. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and placed it over where his heart would be. "Erm?"

"Feel that?" He asked me, I looked to where my hand was and nodded. "That is where the sternum is, solid plate of bone." As soon as he finished that, he spun me around so that my back was pressed against his chest. I could feel his breathing on the back of my neck. I gasped at the sudden turn around. He slipped his cold fingers down the back of my under layer against my bare back. He stroked along my side and I couldn't resist the shiver that was released. "And right here….just below the rib cage-" I let out a short breath indicating the excitement he was causing me. "-is the spine, that's the way to a vampire's heart." I closed my eyes and rested against him, enjoying the touch of his fingers stroking down my back.

"Damon-" I moaned quietly.

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Amelia. He whispered to my ear. His lips brushed against it and then across the back of my neck to my other shoulder where he kissed it gently. "No one's going to hurt you, especially not my brother." He turned me to face him, "Because he knows if he touches you-" He leaned down close to my lips. "I would kill him."

**Sorry this was a day late! Been a busy week!  
>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	120. Smells like teen spirit part 4

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

We all gathered in Alaric's classroom, planning how we were going to get Stefan tonight. I turned to look at Damon who was sitting behind me, he smirked and waved using his fingers. He gestured for me to turn around, I glared at him, but did so anyway.

Now that Andie was gone, I found me and Damon were getting even more closer than ever before which I didn't even think was possible. I was falling for him more than I also thought was possible. Everytime I think I couldn't possibly, he does something to make me laugh or just to make me think of him for the next couple of hours.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire and then when he's distracted-" Elena went on to explain.

"I'll kick his ass." I nodded approvingly.

"No." Elena said sternly. "Alaric shoots him."

"I think your methods better." Damon was suddenly behind me, whispering in my ear.

"Me too." I said and he chuckled.

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked her.

"Yes! I will make sure the-" I turned to Damon whilst Caroline was talking.

"I'm hungry." I told him.

"I'll take you for dinner after." He replied.

"You should make me a home made meal. That would impress me."

"I think I've found better methods of impressing you." He winked, I blushed and turned away.

"Sh, I'm trying to listen." I told him.

"I think you're forgetting a key player here." Damon spoke, everyone turned to him,

"Me." I said proudly.

"No. Rebekah." He pulled me next to him. "Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde pony tail follows him."

"Which is why it is your job to keep her away." Elena said to Damon.

I don't like where this is going….

"How?" Damon questioned her, "She's an original, last time I checked we're out of daggers."

"Well then pre-occupy her with your charm." Elena suggested.

Remind me to break another one of her radios. My eyes widened and I tried to send mean messages to my twin through twin telepathy.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric commented.

"I agree." I said pointing at Alaric.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?"

Despite Damon not saying it out loud, I know he didn't like Ric being angry with him. "Doubtful." He responded.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler waltzed in. "What's going on?"

"We need you to go through your mom's vervein supply." Elena said to him. I went over and stood next to Caroline. "We have to keep Stefan down for awhile."

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler said uneasily.

"Like hell we can." I scoffed. "He shoved Eugene! Cruelty like that cannot go unpunished."

"Trust me, Tyler. It's in his best interest." Elena told him.

"But it's not in Klaus." He crossed his arms.

"So?" I asked him.

"Klaus made me who I am, Mia."

"Oh o…" Damon got off of his desk and walked towards Tyler.

"I owe him everything."

"You owe me too!"

"How do I owe you?"

"I think you're forgetting who took your virginity young man." I wagged my finger at him.

"Oh boy." Damon muttered.

"You shouldn't be like this towards him either, Mia."

"Don't say another word." I warned him. Let's just hope he didn't reveal the pregnancy scandal to Tyler.

"What is going on?" Elena asked.

"I'm just going to…." Tyler started backing away. "-go."

He didn't get that far. Damon staked him with the vervain and Tyler went down. "What are you doing!?" Caroline yelled and knelt down by Tyler.

"He has been sired." Damon told us. "He feels loyal to Klaus because it was Klaus's blood that created him."

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend." He replied helpfully and walked back over to me.

"Maybe I should do that same." I shot back at him.

"Is that what your calling me now?" He asked.

My eyes widened when I realised what I just said. "Let's get this plan going, huh?" I quickly said and walked away from him. I walked ahead with Elena so that I wouldn't be left alone with Damon, I didn't know what we were so I didn't have an answer for him. We got to the party which was already pretty crowded. "I need a drink." I drifted away from the group, since I didn't have any major role in this plan, I could get smashed. I started to pour myself a drink.

"BOOOOO!" I heard.

I paused and squinted my eyes. That guy may be compelled, but I was on the edge of kicking his ass.

"Mia, hi." I heard the voice of my new arch enemy. "How you doing?"

"I was doing fine. Key word, was." I glanced at him.

"BOOOOOO!" I heard again.

"For Pete sake." I muttered.

"That must be getting pretty annoying, huh?" Stefan leaned against the tree. "I wonder why he keeps doing it."

"Oh yeah, it's a mystery alright." My eye twitched. I went back to pouring my drink.

"Alright, I'm going to have to take this." He took my drink out of my hand.

"What are you doing!?" I narrowed my brows at him, I reached to grab it back, but he held it out of my reach.

"You can't drink during pregnancy, remember?" He smirked.

"Oh die." I growled and poured myself another one. "Again!"

"Uh uh…" I wagged his finger. "I'm going to be here, stopping you all night."

"Well then, let me introduce you to my friend, Mr Fist." I waved my fist at him.

"Oh Mia-" He chuckled. "Aren't your threatening ways _cute_."

"They are not cute." I said sternly. "They are scary and taken seriously."

"BOOOOO!"

"Well he's not taking it seriously." Stefan said gesturing to the guy who keeps booing me. I growled under my breath. "I'm going to go mingle, but just remember, I'm watching." He nudged me and headed off.

"Jackass." I muttered after him.

"Hey best friend." Oh god. I turned around and received a hug from my new best bud, Rebekah. Maybe I should have been the one to have distracted her. "Having fun?" It was just one thing after another.

"So much." I lied.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" She smiled and walked away.

Wow, she was taking this friendship thing seriously. I leaned against a tree and waited for my bud to return. Hopefully she will protect me from Stefan taking my drink! After five minutes, I began to get impatient. "Where is she?" I mumbled. I scanned around and that is where I found her at the bonfire sitting with Damon. He was leaning in close to her….

I couldn't take my eyes away from them. I knew he was only doing it to distract her, but it was driving me crazy. "What's that look?"

"Oh you have to be kidding me." I muttered.

"So my brother is getting his flirt on and you're jealous."

I scoffed, "I am the furthest thing from jealous, alright?" I let out another scoff.

"It's alright, be jealous, by all means, I'm sure Damon will be thrilled."

"I don't even know the meaning of the word jealous."

"Jealousy. Jealousy is an emotion and typically refers to the negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety over an anticipated loss of something that the person values, particularly in reference to a human connection." Stefan spoke.

I turned to face him, "This is not good for my rage." I glared.

"Nor for your baby."

"You know what? I'm going to take the high road. Goodbye Stefan."

"Take it all back….all that you said…."

Jealousy by Will Young begun to play.

My eyes widened, what the hell?! This doesn't even go with partying! "Fancy that." Stefan smirked.

I swung round to face Stefan who I knew was responsible! "I am not jealous, Stefan!" I growled.

"Alright." He held up his hands. "My mistake." He winked.

"Yeah and messing with me is another big mistake."

"You talk a big game."

"Isn't that Elena? OH NO!" I said dramatically. "She looks incredibly drunk." I pointed over to her, Stefan turned his gaze away from me. "I better go see her…."

"Allow me." Stefan said and fell right into my trap. He followed after her.

"Goodbye Stefan. Hello drink."

Yum. I smiled in victory. "BOOOOOO!"

"OH WOULD YOU JUST PISS OFF?!"

Half an hour later

I saw the fumes coming from the car part and I ran as fast as I could, "ELENA! ELENA! Oof-" And I fell. "Ow."

I felt my side being lifted up, I looked to see my twin. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"I'm cool." I looked around, no one saw, thank god. Apart from Alaric and Stefan who both had grins on their face. I brushed down the dirt on me and glared at them. "I thought you were in there."

"I was." She replied. She looked towards Stefan, "We got out."

"You are welcome." I nodded at her.

"For what?"

"Hey, I fell over trying to save you, I think I deserve some gratitude!"

Half an hour later

"I can do it." I said to Damon and tried to take the first aid away from him.

"Mia." He said sharply. "I've got this." Elena was getting treated by Ric next to me. He wiped down the cut on my cheek. "So tell me, you weren't anywhere near the car when it exploded, how come you have a cut?"

"I um…." I shifted my eyes, "I fell over." I said extremely quietly.

"What?"

"I fell over." I said quietly again.

"Again please?"

"I fell over, ok?!"

He smirked. "Yeah, I heard you the first time."

"Ass." I shoved him.

"You cute little clumsy thing." He chuckled.

"I thought Elena was in danger! I'm a hero!" I protested.

"Were you drunk?"

"I was not drunk!" Maybe a little tipsy…

"Mmhmm."

"So, you played your part really well tonight." I said subtly as he finished off healing my cut.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I looked down. "You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marsh mellows."

Again the song rang in my ear. And it feels like jealousy….. Damn you Will Young!

"Thought you were too drunk to notice." He commented as he put the first aid away.

"It was for dramatic effect." I lied. "I was faking most of it."

"So was I." He answered.

My eyes lifted to connected with his. "Really?"

He nodded, "Guess I prefer mine to be brunettes." He helped me off the table I was sitting on.

"Oh." I let out softly.

"Oh." He repeated. He moved my hair back and leaned down to kiss me.

"You ready to go, Mia?" I closed my eyes, bad timing twin.

"Yeah." I muttered.

Alaric was standing next to her, "Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, bummer." Damon said to him.

I walked over to them and took a long last look at Damon, "See you tomorrow." He nodded. We moved to leave the Salvatore house. "I think you should be friends with Damon again." I said to Alaric.

"I don't." He replied to me.

"I think he misses the Ricster." He chuckled and shook his head. "And who blames him!"

We were almost out, but my arch nemesis made another appearance. "You really got me tonight." Stefan spoke. "Definitely wasn't expecting that."

"It's what you get when you mess with the bull, Stefan." I told him. "You get the horns!"

Ric stifled in a laugh, "Mia." He said and pulled me back with him so it was more Elena and Stefan.

"You could have let me die in that fire tonight." Stefan said to her. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I still have hope."

"This is so moving." I whispered to Alaric.

"After everything I've done, you still think I can find my humanity again?" He asked her.

"Yes I do. I know who you really are. Better then anyone, Stefan and I'm not giving up." Elena told him sternly.

"Elena…." He breathed out. And for a moment, I honestly thought the old Stefan would come back. "Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?"

"Why I ought to-" I shook my fist and went to take a step forward, but Alaric stopped me.

"No Stefan, it makes me strong." STAKE!

Elena had staked Stefan with one of the tools Alaric had been trying to teach her. My hand went over my mouth. "Oh….my….god…" I laughed. She took the thing off and shoved it into Alaric. Stefan fell to the ground, glaring at Elena as she made a dramatic exit. "That…..was….hilarious! Why did we never think of staking Stefan? Oh my god, my whole week has been made!"

Even Ric had a smile on his face. "Coming Mia?"

I was about to say yes, but then I realised, maybe I needed to tell Damon about what happened at boarding school and also about Klaus's delusional plan to impregnate me. I didn't want another thing to jump out at him and ruin things for us, he needed to hear it from me. "Think I'm going to stay here." I told him. He nodded and followed off after Elena. I walked over to Stefan who was still on the floor recovering. "Well Stefan buddy…." I patted his back. "This is one of the things I like to call karma." I continued to giggle for a little while longer. "I have never been so proud of my twin, never!" I started to go towards Damon's room, wiping a fake tear, "Classic moment."

"What are you still doing here?" Damon asked as I entered his room.

"Thought I would spend the night here, if that's ok with you." I asked uneasily. "Is it?"

He pulled me to him, "It's more than ok." He passed me one of his shirts

"Thanks." I smiled and slipped off my own wear. "I also needed to talk to you about something."

"Hold that thought-" He spoke. "You still hungry?" I giggled and nodded. He picked me up now that I was in his shirt, placed me in the centre of his bed and kissed my forehead. "Will be back in a minute."

I snuggled down and waited for him, but he never returned….soon I just fell asleep.

Guess it would have to wait until tomorrow.

Wonder what kept him gone.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Mia at : ItsAmeliaG  
>Follow story updates at: LivRKOHardy<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	121. Ghost world part 1

Amelia Gilbert

Amelia's P.O.V

I turned my head on the pillow to greet Damon. I had fallen asleep before he had gotten back from making me food last night so we never got to have that talk I so desperately needed to have with him.

Last thing I need was him finding out once again from another person and then leaving with Satan, Katherine.

However, when I looked, he was not next to me. I sat up, to think of it, I don't even remember him coming to bed at all last night. It was 7am and that was way too early for Damon, as it is for me.

I would have known if he had come back. Damon is one hell of a spooner.

I pulled the covers off my legs and hopped out of bed. I grabbed my dressing gown off the side and slipped it on. I headed downstairs where I found Damon tied to a chair. He was tied with chains, he had something stabbed through him and his ring was lying in front of him.

I looked around, this looked like Stefan's doing, but no one was in the room. It looked all very funny and I could full well take advantage of this situation.

I am an evil person. If I was Elena and it was Stefan in that chair, I would be rushing to get him out!

He groaned as he struggled to get out. "This looks all very kinky…." I spoke. His head shot towards where I was. "Can I have in on this?"

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Damon mumbled as he looked at the state he was in.

"Let me just get me camera, stay still!"

"Mia-" He growled. He continued to grunt as he tried to sit up. I walked further into the room and picked up his ring on the floor. "Get….Stefan." He said through clenched teeth.

"Alright." I told him. "STEEEEEEEFAAANNNNN! OH STTEEEEFFAAAANNNN BUDDY…EX BUDDY!" I yelled up.

"I could have done that." Damon snapped.

"Then why didn't you?" I shot back. I held up his ring to him.

"Low blow, Stefan." He rolled his eyes, "Low blow."

I turned my head when I heard Stefan's footsteps. He started to laugh at the sight of Damon, I couldn't blame him. It did look like a thing called….karma "What the hell happened to you?" Stefan laughed.

"Evil Stefan." I said coldly.

"Mia." He replied with a smirk on his face. "How is my ex best friend this morning?"

"She's fine." I crossed my arms and turned away. "Not missing you." I stated. "At all."

"Oh c'mon-" He smiled. "We both know that's a lie."

"That's where you're wrong, Evil Stefan. If you would have known me at all in our friendship, you would know I don't lie."

"Hate to intrude on your little friendship break up but-" Damon spoke. "-whatever twisted ripper game this is leave me out of it."

"I didn't do anything."

"Not you!" Damon shot back at me.

Stefan walked further into the room with a smug look on his face. Have to admit, the smug look works for him. A couple of months ago, I could never imagine Stefan being nasty or smug, but it does work for him! "I didn't do this."

"Lies!" I pointed out.

"Don't you trust me, Mia?"

"Was that not clear?" I retorted.

"Quit screwing around." Damon grumbled.

"I didn't." Stefan stressed.

Damon turned his gaze to me, "Don't look at me, I didn't do this!" I defended myself. "Stefan had the opportunity."

"Mia had the motive." Stefan replied. He studied how Damon was tied to the chair and chuckled to himself, "Pretty messed up though." He pulled whatever it was stabbed into Damon, out, which received a growl from Damon. He also pulled some other stuff loose to help Damon get out before patting his shoulder. "Mia-" He got my attention. "Pleasure as always." He nodded his head.

"Oh yeah. Real pleasure." I said sarcastically. "You'll never find a best friend quite like me!" I yelled to him as he walked out the room.

"That's the point." He replied.

My mouth fell open. "Ouch. Owned."

"Yeah, not to worry, I'll just entangle myself." Damon called after Stefan.

"Err excuse me-" I said to Damon. "There's me to help."

"You can barely lift these chains." He scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Watch me?" I put the ring in my pocket and tried to undo the chain. After five minutes of failing, I pulled out. "Yeah, I can't do this."

Just as Damon tried, the curtains to the window opened by themselves, letting in sun light which shined when Damon's chair was. His skin began to burn instantly and smoke started coming from him. I quickly pulled the ring out of my pocket and struggled to get it fully onto Damon's finger. Once I did, the burning stopped and his skin begun to recovery itself.

"What the hell….was that?" I asked. "The curtains moved by themselves!"

"Oh no…." Damon muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Just great."

"What?" I started to panic. "Am I a witch? Was Stefan right? Did I do this?!"

"Mason."

"Excuse me?"

"Mason Lockwood. You know? The man I ripped out his heart."

"Of course I remember Mason Lockwood." I replied. "But I also remember that he is dead! How can it possibly be him? It must be me, I must be a witch!"

Damon finally got himself free and looked around the room. "C'mon." He told me, pulling my hand to lead me out of the room.

He got changed whilst I waited downstairs for him. "Err Mason?" I called out, testing to see whether there was a ghost haunting this place.

"Helllooooo Mia." I heard in a ghostly tone. "I have come for my revenge…."

What the hell? That wasn't Mason!

I turned around to see Stefan, smirking at me. "Oh very amusing, Stefan." I clapped my hands. "Well done, you got me." I said sarcastically.

"You're too easy." He walked forward. "So any morning sickness?"

"Shut up." I hissed to him, Damon was only in the other room and with his vampire hearing, could obviously easily hear!

"Oh there's the mood swings." I punched his arm, but no affect.

"Dammit."

"You do look bigger."

"I'm going to punch you."

"I think you just tried that." He patted my back, "Didn't work." He said in a whisper.

"You know what Stefan?" He raised a brow, "You….." I scanned my head for a good insult. "Suck." Ok, I need to work on my next Stefan diss.

"I was fully aware of that, Mia."

"Stefan, you aren't my best friend anymore, Justin is."

"You mean the bartender that hates you?" He laughed.

"For your information, Stefano." I said, "Justin does not hate me."

"Could have fooled me."

"You are a fool." I pointed out. "Like I was saying, Justin does not hate me, he is just having a hard time defending off his love for me."

"In other words, he doesn't like you."

"HE DOES LIKE ME!" He smirked, knowing that he had got to me. "I mean, yeah he likes me, whatever." Stefan continued to look annoying as he leaned against the wall, it was then I noticed something in his arms. "Is that my diary?!"

"Oh this old thing?" Stefan pulled it out from under his arm. "This is yours?"

I grabbed it from him. "You booked marked it?!"

"See you later, Mia." He did his 'win' smile and left me. I glared after him and did so until he was out of my sight.

"Mason…."I whispered warily, "If you're there, you should totally beat up Stefan."

I was relieved that there was no reply. Despite being able to face vampires, ghosts I didn't have much experience with! "You're not serious, are you?" I spun around to see Damon coming out his room.

"You scared me." I placed my hand on my heart.

"You were trying to contact him?."

"Hey, there's no reason why I can't, you're the one who pissed him off, not me." I held my hands up. "Where are we going?"

"To confront a certain witch." He replied as he walked down the stairs, he opened the door for me and I headed towards his car.

"Can I drive it?" He gave me a stern look which meant no. "Why not?"

"Because you're a terrible driver." He pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" I asked. "….Well this is new to me…." He smirked at my joke and opened the door for me. "Can you drop me off with Bonnie? I can walk to Elena from there."

He nodded and we were on our way. Our car journey was the normal fighting over the radio. He just didn't get it was shot gun who got to pick the music. If he was a real teenager and not a vampire, he would know this!

He parked by Caroline and Bonnie, he gave me a peck on the lips before I got out to join them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Mia." They both smiled at me, but they changed once they laid eyes on Damon.

"Greetings, Blonde." He said. "Witchy."

"Be nice." I warned him.

"Whatever." He said to me with a small smirk on his face, his eyes then flickered to Bonnie. "Think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean? Why?" Bonnie asked him.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon told her.

"It was hilarious, he chained him up and-" I started, but then notice the glare I was getting from Damon. "I will tell you about it later." I whispered to them.

"I heard that."

"Stop eaves dropping."

"Why would you think that?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Maybe, like Mia kindly announced-" I smiled smugly at him. "He chained me to a chair, shoved a hot poker in my chest." He shrugged sarcastically. "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said ghost couldn't physically interact with people?" Caroline mentioned.

"They can't!" Bonnie replied looking bewildered.

"Yeah well, I don't have time for vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're suppose to stay dead." He looked at Bonnie sternly. "Whatever you screwed up….fix it." They both glared at him. "Mia." He said before driving off.

"No offence, but your boyfriend is a dick."

"I'm aware."

"So is it finally official? Boyfriend?" Caroline asked me.

"I don't know…. I guess so." I replied, shrugging shyly.

"Well it's about time!" Bonnie laughed.

"Still early days, let's just hope he doesn't screw it up." I told them.

"Do you think he will?"

"Well now that we've actually made it official, I don't think so, but it's Damon, he always surprises you." I shrugged. "So what's new?"

"Actually….there is something I need to tell you." Bonnie said to me softly.

"You're gay?"

"What? No!"

"Sorry, I was just preparing for when Jeremy told me there was something he needed to tell me." I shook my head. "What did you need to tell me?"

"It's about Jeremy…."

"Jeremy's gay?"

"No Mia! No one is gay!"

"Alright, go on!" I laughed.

"Jeremy can see ghosts."

"He what?"

"Jeremy can see and interact with ghosts….."

I stared at her for a minute before sighing with relief. "You have no idea how that has put my mind at ease!" I told her.

"What?" She looked confused.

"I thought he had an imaginary friend!" I replied. "I was very concerned! I thought it was the return of Francis!"

"The return of who?" Caroline asked.

"Don't worry! Man, that's a relief." I put my hand to my heart. "Anyway, I've got to go ladies, I will catch up with you later."

"Really? That's it?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "Nothing really surprises me these days."

"Bye." They both waved me off.

I joined Elena, Jeremy and Alaric in our plotting to recover Stefan. I needed my best friend back! This evil Stefan was annoying the hell out of me. "Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" I heard Elena ask as I sat down.

"Whoa….contacting more ghosts?" I asked her.

"She's always helped him the past when he went through a downfall." She replied to me. "I think she could really help him."

"I don't know if I could." Jeremy spoke. "I didn't have an emotional connection with her, I never even met her."

"Can we drop it please?" Whoa, what was up with Ric?

"No I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do." Elena argued.

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our paths to be sitting here thinking about them watching us?" We stayed silent for a moment. It was then we all noticed Jeremy was looking to the left of him, as if someone was there.

"Is Anna here right now?" Elena asked him.

"What? You knew he could see ghost?"

"Shh." She told me.

I glared at the back of her head. Bitch.

"No." He answered. Lies. "I'm going to go and pick my work schedule."

We watched as walked away. "You know he just lied to us right?"

"How do you know?" Elena asked me.

"Who do you think taught him how to lie?" I scoffed. "We have a sneaky one there. Got to keep our eyes on that one."

"Hey guys."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I buried my head into the table.

"Hey, Mia." I looked up to see Stefan smirking at me. "So who forgot to invite me to the family cement?"

"That would be me." I smirked right back at him. I went to pick up his diary that Elena was reading, but he took it off me. "Oi!"

"I believe this is mine." He pointed out.

"I don't see your name on it." I crossed my arms.

"There." He pointed it out.

"Smart ass." I muttered.

"You just like my ass." How crude! Nice Stefan would never make such a comment!

"You read my diary, I think I have the rights to read yours." I tried to grab it back, but he pulled it out of reach as he begun to read it.

"All these words….forgot how much I used to care."

"I didn't." Elena said deeply.

"I did." I spoke as I sat back in my chair.

"You know, Elena….it's probably best you don't torture yourself of memories from the past. It's best we just move on and accept things as they are." Elena looked down as he said this. "And Mia…." Oh o. "Remember all those months ago, when you should me your dance, the crab?"

"Yeah…."

"Remember I told you it was good?"

"Sure…."

"It actually sucked." My jaw fell open.

"W-what?"

"Yep. Sucked. Big time."

"How dare you!"

"Mia-" Elena tried to stop me.

"You wanna go Stefan? Huh?" I asked him, pulling my fists up. "C'mon then, right here, right now."

He laughed patronisingly at me, "You don't have to be here, Stefan." Alaric pointed out.

"You know, Alaric, you're right. I don't, but Elena and Amelia are here and I look out for them, besides there is going to be people everywhere tonight so there's going to be lots to eat." Stefan said with an evil smile forming on his face. Elena shot him a look, he laughed at her reaction, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said as he got up to leave.

"I could still take you." I muttered, he stopped and turned around to give me his annoying smirk before walking away.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!  
>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! <strong>

**LivHardy x **


	122. Ghost world part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Where is that little punk?" I mumbled as I tried to look through the windows to spot Jeremy.

"Looks like we are going to have to find him." Elena sighed as she hopped up from the chair.

"Looks like it." I spoke as I joined her. "See you in a minute." I told Alaric as I followed Elena in. "So Jeremy sees his ex girlfriend….that's not good…."

"Yeah, but he has Bonnie, he wouldn't do anything." Elena replied.

"I don't know, Lena." I said to her. "He was in love with Anna, don't forget."

"I know Jeremy, he wouldn't do that."

"I know him too; I'm not ruling it out." I shrugged.

"You assume the worst in people!" She argued.

"What?! How dare you accuse me of such things!"

"Every time!"

"Name one example!"

"Just now!"

"Apart from this one." I tapped my foot.

"Stefan was compelled to shut his humanity off, it's not that simple." She spoke in a mocking tone.

"Hey, that wasn't negativity, that was the voice of reason." I poked my finger into her shoulder.

"Don't poke me!"

"You deserved it!"

"Because I spoke the truth?"

"Because you spoke injustice!"

"Well if the shoe-" She opened the door to the bathroom and there in a passionate embrace was Anna and Jeremy. "-fits." She finally finished. The two broke apart and stared at us in shock. Me and Elena returned the look of shock.

"I hate to say it…but I told you so."

"Shut up."

"I know Jeremy, he wouldn't do that." I mocked what my twin had just said in the same tone she had impersonated me with.

"Anna?" My twin said in shock, ignoring my mocking.

"I see ghosts!" I announced. "Yey! I'm finally special!"

"Mia…. I can see her too…."

"Don't ruin it!"

"Can you please focus, Mia? Did you not see what he just did?"

"Oh right, yes!" I looked at Jeremy. "I warned you." I punched my fist into my hand. "I specifically gave you a speech, if you hurt Bonnie, I kick your ass. My hands are tied here, Jer." I said through gritted teeth.

"Let me explain-" He started.

"There's nothing to explain, Jeremy." Elena cut him off. "What were you thinking?!"

"He obviously wasn't! Although, it runs in the family-" I went to look at Elena, but she was giving me a deadly glare. Elena left the room to call Caroline, leaving me with the two lovers. My eyes flickered between them as we all stood there awkward. "So, cheater-" I said looking at Jeremy as I leaned against the wall coldly. "Would you care to explain?"

"Would you believe me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I believe a cheater?"

"Stop calling me that." He told me.

"Why not cheater? Like Elena said, if the shoe fits." I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot. "You know Bonnie doesn't deserve this, right?"

"I know." He replied and looked down at the ground, running his hand over the back of his head.

"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the only reason that I'm completely ok with that." Elena said through the phone as she walked back in on us. Jeremy looked shocked to the fact she told Caroline. "-I wish." She replied to whatever Caroline said. "Look I don't have the necklace, Damon has it somewhere, text him, I'll call you right back." She hung up and returned to glaring at Anna and Jeremy.

Boy this was messy.

"Elena-" Jeremy tried to begin.

"You need to disappear or evaporate of whatever it is that you ghosts do!" Elena said angrily to Anna.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Jeremy defended her.

"We know." I spoke. "It's yours!" Anna disappeared. "Jeremy, this is bad." I shook my head.

"How did this happen?" Elena mumbled as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. "I don't know….it just did….Amelia…Elena…please, you can't tell Bonnie."

"Don't worry, I'm going to let you do that." Elena scoffed at him. "Right after I help her send the ghosts away." She then stormed out of the room.

"Jeremy…Jeremy…Jeremy…"I shook my head at him. "I am so disappointed in you."

"I know what I did was wrong."

"I'm so relieved you do captain obvious!"

"I never forgot about Anna."

"But Bonnie…." I moaned. "She's so pretty and great and I was actually fine you being with her even though it meant you weren't gay!" I pushed his shoulder. "She's going to be heartbroken, Jer."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, Mia."

"Should have thought about that before you kissed ghost of girlfriends past!" I left him to be consumed by his guilt.

This whole situation was messy. I didn't want Bonnie to get hurt, but I also know how strong love can be, especially when you've been separated from it. I looked around the bar to try and find Elena.

"…Bitch ditched me!" I said to myself as I looked around. When I turned my head back, I saw Justin walk past me, he looked at me like he normally did, as if I was a freak. "Well hello." I purred. "How are you doing this _fine_ evening?" I asked him. "Speaking of fine..."

"Order something or get out." Justin shot back.

"Ok, I'll have the-" I stroked my chin. "The screaming Justin?"

"Funny."

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of my thing."

"Alright Justin?" Matt came up behind him. "Hey Mia."

"Sup my Matthew kins."

"Urg, you know her?" Justin asked him.

"That her has a name and it's Mrs Justin!" I argued. "And I'm only Matthew's best friend in the whole entire world, isn't that right Matt?"

Matt stared at me before smirking. "I barely know her."

My jaw dropped. "Well then, consider that amazing present I just got for you mine!"

"Since you're here, I'll be working out back tonight." Justin said to me.

I put my hand to my chest, "Justy! Blimey, buy a girl a drink first, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Justin glared at me as he walked away. "Girl?" I turned around to see Matt stiffle a laugh.

"Oh laugh now Matthew, but that Xbox360 will keep me and Jeremy very entertained!"

"You did not get me an Xbox360."

"Well I guess now you'll never know." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I spotted Ric come in.

"Ric!" I called out as I jogged towards him. "I-" I was about to tell him all about what just happened with seeing Anna, but I was interrupted.

"No, I've had enough vampires for the day, thanks." Ric cut me off.

"What? I'm not at vampire!"

"Oh c'mon-" I then realised he was talking to Damon. Thank god, I didn't want the cold shoulder from Ric! "Have a drink with me, we've got troubles." Damon said to him, placing his hand on my lower back and guiding me with them.

"No-" Alaric said sharply. "You've got troubles! We're not a team, you tried to kill me!"

"Right…" Damon muttered.

"We're not friends, I don't like you anymore."

It was kind of funny seeing Alaric saying things like that, maybe I should say that to Stefan! "But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle Werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I think he's still a little pissed."

"A little?" I scoffed.

We headed over to the bar where Damon brought us all drinks, including me! I was about to reach for my drink when someone else took it out of my hands. "What is it with everyone stealing my drink!?" I then looked up to see who this thief was. I was about to tell him off when I saw exactly who it was.

"Mason…." Alaric spoke.

"God I miss whiskey…." Mason said to himself as he downed my glass.

"That was mine…."I pointed out. He slammed the drink down and looked at me. "That's ok, you can have it."

"Thanks." He smiled and bent over me to smash the glass against Damon's head.

Damon groaned in pain with the impact before his head turned to face Alaric, "Told ya."

"Well that's unfortunate." I said.

"So, Mia." Mason started. Oh o. "Are you back with my nephew yet?"

"Nope." I told him. "He has got a new muse." I replied. "Caroline."

"Really?" I nodded. "I always had high hopes you two would get back together."

"Well they aren't." Damon said sternly.

Mason chuckled to himself before holding up another drink, "One of you will pay for this right?"

"Bugsy not it." I quickly said.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Let's get to it." He said to Mason. "I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line."

"It's a very long line." I told Mason. "I'd get a fast pass." My attempted at humour at this very serious moment.

"Actually-" Mason leaned forwards. "I want an apology."

"Ha!" I let out at the same time as Alaric started to laugh. We exchanged glances after our synchronised laugh.

Alaric's laughter died. "Yeah, good luck with that." He said to Mason.

"Don't you have family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid minion."

I started to take a sip of my replacement drink for the one Mason STOLE. "You know, Klaus has been trying to seduce Mia." I spat my drink out and shot a look at Mason.

"Why!?" I asked him. "Why was I dragged into this?! I was just innocently having a drink at a bar, leave me out of this!"

"I'm aware." Damon answered through clench teeth. "But that is none of your concern."

"Well Tyler is." Mason spoke. "That's why I'm here. To help him."

Damon scoffed at this, "Well, sorry to break it to you buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least whilst Klaus is alive…..which is-" He looked at me. "-always."

"Not necessarily." We all looked at Mason with interest. "Not if you found a weapon that could kill him.

"There is no weapon that-" Damon stopped upon a look Mason was giving him.

"What do you know?" I asked Mason suspiciously.

"I know Damon needs to apologise." Mason smirked at me and then at Damon.

"Ohh, that's a good one." I turned my body to facing Damon who looked reluctant to do any kind of apologising.

"You're kidding me." Damon spat.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologise!" Wow, Ric really didn't like Damon anymore!

Damon pulled a face as he tried to find the right words to say. "This should be good." I commented.

"You're right." Damon finally said.

"He's going to need a little more than that, Damon." I smirked. He glared at me.

"I didn't have to kill you." He continued. "I do a lot of things I don't have to do." I waited for him to go on, but he didn't actually finish. I never even heard the words 'sorry' or 'I apologise'. If he ever tried to apologise to me like that, I would slap him!

After a moment of silence between all of us, Mason's mouth formed into a smile as he started laughing. "That's good enough!" He stood up and passed to stand by Damon. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar, bring a shovel." His eyes then flickered from me to Alaric. "Come alone."

"You gonna bury me alive?" Damon scoffed.

"Don't tempt me." Mason shot back.

I watched as Mason disappeared before turning to Damon. "You're not going to go, are you?"

"Of course I am." Damon finished up his drink and turn to leave.

"Do you really think Mason wants to help us?" I asked as I followed him out to his car.

"No, I think Mason wants to help Tyler." He answered as he got in. Despite not knowing where he was going I hopped in, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Elena texted me an address." I showed him. "I need to meet her there so whilst you drop me off, I can try and convince you how crazy this idea is!"

"Unless you have any better ideas on how to stop Klaus, please share, Amelia." Damon said as he reversed.

"We have time! Klaus isn't back yet!"

"But who knows when he will be?!"

"I just don't think you should go alone." I slumped back in the passenger's seat.

"And what? You want to come with me?"

"Well-"

"No."

"If you're so confident he isn't going to try anything, then why not!?"

"You're not coming with me." He said sternly.

"C'mon." I pouted. "You know I'm your best option for partner in crime, especially now Alaric has quit the position. I would like to put forward my application."

"Really?" Damon smirked in amusement.

"Really!" I protested. "I think you'll be very impressed. I've got lots of experience, I've stayed alive a lot, I'm still not a vampire, I've distracted the oldest vampire, I've took on evil Stefan in a banter session, I've made a bad vampire turn good-"

"Who said I was good?" He scoffed. "Why don't you go hang out with Jenna or something?" He asked me.

"She's not speaking to me." I told him.

"Why?"

"Well…. The other day, I slammed my middle finger in a drawer. I screamed and Jenna came running into the kitchen, she asked me what was wrong, so without thinking I stuck up my middle finger. She hasn't spoken to me since." I glared at Damon as he started to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious, Mia." He laughed. "Now, out of my car."

"I was leaving anyway. I hope Mason kicks your ass."

"No you don't."

"….Shut up." I kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car. I just hope he knows what he is doing.

As I entered where Elena said she was, I could hear yelling. "LET ME OUT!"

It sounded like Stefan? I quickened my pace and found Stefan chained to a chair, sweating and bearing his fangs at Elena and Lexi. "Oh hi Lexi." I said to her. "Lexi!?"

She smirked, "Hello."

"Well that's convenient." I nodded at Elena. "So what are we doing here?"

"We are draining Stefan of his blood." Lexi spoke as she leaned against the stone wall.

"I'm starving…I'm starving." Stefan growled. "LET ME OUT!"

"Hold up…." I quickly said. "Are we torturing Stefan?"

"No, we-" Elena started, but Lexi cut her off.

"Pretty much."

"I don't even need to ask any questions, I am IN!"

"We are doing this for a reason." Elena tried to explain to me.

"Why didn't I ever think of torturing Stefan!? Oh my god, my week is set!" Lexi laughed at me.

"So I heard you took over my best friend duties?" Lexi said to me.

"I did….but then he tripped me, now it's over." I answered.

"Understandable." She nodded at me.

I officially hate Damon for killing her.

"What's happening?" Elena asked with worry as she studied Stefan.

"He's hallucinating." Lexi replied. "That's three months without any blood."

"Let me out!" He growled.

"Revenge for shoving Eugene over!" I told him.

"Get me out!" He roared even louder.

"Now it's 9 months…..two years….five…."

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that your dead?" Stefan sneered.

"Aw. I miss you too friend." She smiled at him, tauntingly.

Elena looked down as her phone rang, "I need to take this." She told us both. She answered it and walked away.

"Well…isn't this nice." I commented.

"Wonderful." Lexi smiled back. "Isn't it just, Stefan?"

"Best bud?"

"I am going to rip your throats out." He hissed.

"You, my friend, need to get some new threats." I pointed out.

Revenge on evil Stefan couldn't come any sweeter.

**Happy new year everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets, keep them coming!  
>Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG<br>Follow story updates: LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x**


	123. Ghost world part 3

Amelia Gilbert

Amelia's P.O.V

There was a thief on the loose.

Turns out, someone has taken the necklace.

It is not in Damon's usual place and no one could get a hold of Damon which also furthered my concerns. I just had a horrible feeling he was being led into a trap by Mason Lockwood and I couldn't shake this feeling.

Maybe I should have just followed him, used my craftiness and my super spy skills, to make sure all went according to plan.

Elena pulled me out of the...torture chamber I've decided to call it. I was all up for staying there and helping with the torture of Stefan, but Elena ruined my fun.

We needed to find the necklace. I've watched enough CSI to know how to catch a criminal.

I had come up with a list of suspects using my Sherlock Holmes mind.

Suspect number 1. Anna.

Anna had the motive; she wanted to stay alive to be with Jeremy.

Suspect number 2. Jeremy.

Jeremy wanted Anna to stay with him which would not be possible if we had the necklace.

Suspect number 3. Justin.

Justin wanted his revenge on me for being cooler than he ever will.

Suspect number 4. Elena.

Elena wanted Lexi to stay and help cure Stefan of his evilness.

No one could be trusted.

Except me, because I never lie. Much.

Anyway, Elena and I were hunting down my two first suspects. Anna and Jeremy. My money was on one of them to be the thief. "Alright, let's approach this carefully." Elena told me. "You know how sensitive he is about this." She said as we slowly approached Jeremy. I nodded in agreement.

"Relax, I've got this." I told her. "Stop right there scum bag." He turned his head towards us. "Where's the necklace?"

"Smooth." Elena told me.

"No point beating around the bush." I replied with a shrug. "We're here for answers!"

"I didn't take the necklace." Jeremy said sternly.

"Oh yeah?" I tapped my foot.

"Yeah." He answered simple.

"Let me just discuss this plea with my partner." I told him, I put my hand on Elena's back and pulled her a few steps away from Jeremy so he could hear. "So yeah, I think he is telling the truth."

"You couldn't have said that over there?"

"It's cooler this way." I patted her back and went back to Jeremy. "So we've decided you're in the clear."

"Good."

"However, your little ghost friend Anna, not so much."

"Where is Anna now?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know. I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace."

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it…" She pointed out.

"Gave her the opportunity." I mumbled to myself, stroking my chin. If only I had Sherlock's pipe.

"Of course she took it!" Elena continued. "We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door."

Hmmm, my twin seems very determined to close the so called 'door'.

Too determined.

"I know, but-" Jeremy tried to protest.

"But what?" Elena shot back. "What Jer?"

I already knew before he said. I believe it was my Sherlock Holmes ability that figured it out, but the clues were all there.

"I can touch her, Elena." Just as I suspected. "I can kiss her again and I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her." I saw the disappointment in my twin's eyes, but I guess it's true what they say, you can't help who you fall in love with. I just wanted it to be either Bonnie or he is gay. Being with a ghost wasn't part of my plan for him! "I've always loved her."

"But it's not real-"

"Elena-" I tried to stop her.

I know how it feels when people tell you it's wrong to be in love with someone who you are.

I've had that many times with Damon. It doesn't change how you feel and Jeremy didn't need this lecture again.

"She's dead. Gone." She continued. "Everything you are holding onto is in the past, Jer." This was a moment where I wanted to say, sounds familiar? "Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?"

"Are you?" I spoke quietly as I looked at her.

She then realised it was her I was aiming that at. She slowly turned to me, her mouth open slightly as if realisation had just hit her. She didn't answer me as when we turned our head back to Jeremy, we could see Anna was there, she was holding the necklace….

Just as I suspected.

Suspect 1.

I really should become a detective.

Detective Gilbert.

I like it.

"It's the beginning of his life, Anna." Elena spoke. "You're just holding him back. You know that." She then turned her attention onto Jeremy. "Call Bonnie, tell her you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away." She said sternly.

Despite knowing this had to happen, I couldn't help but feel for my younger brother. I don't know whether I would be as strong to say goodbye to Damon. Elena should know how hard it would be too considering she still can't bring herself to say goodbye to Stefan.

"I'm going to go find Jenna." I told Elena.

"Good idea. Make sure she is ok." She replied.

I nodded and set upon my hunt for the aunt. I looked around for Jenna. I was minding my own business, not doing anything wrong, just innocently scanning around before I felt a slap on my ass.

This person had no idea who they were messing with.

Someone was going to die.

I pulled up the sleeves to my top.

Shit was about to go down.

This idiot was going to learn a thing or two about the importance of slapping the Gilbert's sacred butt.

I turned around, but before I could verbally insult the person, my jaw dropped at who it was. "You have got to be kidding me." This just was not my day. "How is that fair?! Everyone gets someone who means something! Elena gets Lexi, Jeremy gets Anna, Bonnie got her grams and I get you?! I want a refund!"

"Glad to see you remember me." He smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Of course I do….Ben." I said the 'Ben' in disgust.

Remember Ben? Went out a few times, he broke up with me, he teamed up with Anna, tried to seduce Bonnie, was secretly a vampire and then Damon torched him?

That Ben.

And now he was back….as a ghost….fantastic.

He stepped forward towards me, "Hey now-" I put my hands out to make sure he didn't get to close. "I wouldn't do that if I was you!"

He chuckled to himself, "And why not?"

"Because….I'm seeing Damon now! And if he finds out you did this-"

"What is he going to do? Kill me?" He scoffed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. These months you've been dead, I've been doing some secret ninja training! You don't want to get involved in any of this!"

"C'mon Mia." He stepped forward again; I waved my ninja arms, "What's your problem?"

"Your face is my problem!" I shot back lamely.

"I get that a lot." He shrugged.

"You're not funny, Ben! You never were! That's why I ended it!"

"I think you'll remember I was the one to end it." He stepped closer.

"Unless you can show me some proof, I'm telling people otherwise!"

He smirked and kept moving towards me. "I've missed you."

"Whoa there mister….you broke up with me!"

"I made a mistake." He shrugged.

"Sucks to be you!" I tried to turn away, but he moved in front of me. "Do you know how much I hate when people do that? Not a good move to try win me back, my friend!"

"C'mon…one date, whilst I'm here."

"No."

"You know you want to." He grinned at me.

"I really, really don't."

"Oh Mia." He tutted with his teeth. "You really need to let go of the bitterness from our break up."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh Ben." I mocked. "I've lived with the bitterness for so long; I'd be lonely without it."

"Sharp tongue." He smiled in approval. "Why did I ever let that go?"

"Your loss, mate." I patted his back. "Now if you'll leave me alone, I have some work to be getting on with." Once again, I tried to move, but unfortunately with his new ghost ability, he could touch me and that means pull me back. "Unhand me you fool!"

"Mia…" Alaric said in a confused tone. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Ben, nice to meet you." Ben outstretched his ghost hand.

"He's not my friend." I pointed out. "I'm being haunted, Alaric!"

"Ok…and what is the connection here?" Alaric's eyes flickered between us.

"Ex boyfriend. I dumped him-"

"Actually I believe-" Ben tried to correct me.

"SH Ben! I'm talking!" I quickly said. "Ghosts-" I said to Alaric. "No manners." I saw Ben roll his eyes. "Anyway, Anna turned him into a vampire, he teamed up with her and tried to seduce Bonnie, he tried to kill Damn, but Damon killed him."

"Just your standard stuff then?" Alaric replied.

"Exactly." I nodded at him. "Although it's not fair how people get the ghost they wanted and I'm stuck with this loser."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Then go away!" I told Ben. "Do your ghost disappearing act that you ghosts are suppose to do! Shoo!"

"Wow." Alaric said. "Just wow."

"We should go on Jeremy Kyle, that'll make a good title. 'My ex ghost boyfriend won't stop haunting me!'"

"It's clear what you do with your spare time then..." Alaric pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with spending an hour of my day watching America's greatest sitcom!" I replied.

"You two are like an old married couple." Alaric commented.

With that, Ben swung his arm around me. I shoved it off. "Don't encourage him!" I warned Ric. "Isn't there some kind of exorcism we could perform!?"

"Not exactly, but we can get rid of him. Has Elena got the necklace?"

"Yeah, we just got it back." I replied. I looked at Ben, "We need to kill it before it lays eggs."

"Right, well have fun with that."

"Wait, where are you going? Take me with you!"

Twenty minutes later

"You're here?" I heard Damon call. "About time." It was then he saw me. "What the hell, Ric? Why did you bring her?"

"Lovely to see you too, boyfriend." I said sarcastically.

"She was being harassed by an ex boyfriend. I had to bring her." Ric replied.

"Who?"

"Ben."

"Ben? Didn't I kill him?" We all gave him a look. "Oh yeah…right. Well they are gone now, so you can go too." He told me.

"I'm here now." I told him, "And this place is cool."

"You didn't have anyone else to call?" Ric asked Damon, you could tell he was annoyed. I miss the Damon and Alaric bromance.

"No, actually I don't." Damon answered. "I needed a non-vampire to get into the cave and apart from Amelia; you're the only one I trust."

"Aww! You trust me?"

"Not the time, Mia."

"Right." I quickly let them get back to their moment.

"Well you have a crappy way of showing it." Alaric scoffed.

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little bit of slack, Ric?"

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"He has a point." I commented. Damon shot me a look, I gestured for my lips to be zipped up.

"Well sometimes I do things, I don't have to do."

Oh Damon. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook his head. That wasn't the right thing to say.

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah…well I didn't mean it with him." Damon did his version of a smile and by the look on Alaric's face; Damon may have just broken him.

"Alright, well let's take a look then."

I think that means 'you're forgiven' in Alaric's language. I went up to Damon and rested into him. "I've gotten an actually sorry from you numerous of times." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed me, but then pulled me back. "So Ben?"

"My luck, right?" I sighed

"So was Mason screwing with me or is there something there?"

When Alaric didn't answer, I went over to him. I stood by his side and looked to what he was staring at. "Huh….that's weird." I commented.

"Ric?" Damon called out. Both of us just continued to stare. "Amelia?"

"I found something."

"What is it?"

"No clue!" I called back.

"Well that helps." Damon's sarcastic voice answered back to me.

I really did have no clue.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG<br>Follow story updates at LivRKOHardy**

**LivHardy x**


	124. Ordinary People part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Today, we were showing Elena our discovery, although we still didn't understand quite what our discovery was.

It was pretty cool going through these tunnels; it was especially cool that in some parts Damon could enter because they were restricted from vampire use.

That could come in handy.

"So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are right under their property?" Elena asked as we shun torches to lead the way.

"Hmm, where's Damon?" I mumbled to myself as I looked around.

"Careful where you shine that thing, bats hate the light." Alaric said.

"The light hurt what now?" I froze.

"Amelia…"I then heard my name in a whisper; I jumped up and fell back into something hard.

I span around to see Damon smirking down at me. "You ass!" I thumped him. "God, Damon!"

"Scaredy cat." He mocked.

"I'm gonna pummel you." I waved my fist at him.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric said to me.

"It's a good technique." I told him. "And so very tempting."

"Oh c'mon now." Damon spun me round and pressed his chest against my back. "You've tried the ignoring technique, failed multiple times and now look at us." He kissed the back of my head.

"What about you?" I scoffed in retaliation. "You ran away with Katherine and still came crawling back."

"So you really can't get in?" Elena asked Damon.

"No. Seems like even the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire."

"Good." I said. "Something we both have in common."

"So sweet." He pinched my cheeks.

I pushed away so I was in the part where he couldn't get to me. "HA!"

"You have to come out sometime, Amelia." He raised his brows and leaned against the cave wall.

"Yeah and when I do, you're gonna get one of these…" I waved my fist at him.

"What did you mean by ancient?" Elena asked, interrupting our banter.

"See for yourself. This is far as I get to go."

I stood behind Elena as she shun her light on the marks on the wall. I know Alaric had been working on translating them.

I had no idea how he was doing that, none of it seemed to match.

"What is all this?"

"That is a good question twin." I commented. She stared at me, "What?"

"Well then, what is it?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Didn't you do some work on it?"

"Ha!…Oh you're serious." She looked confused. "Do you really think I could do this? I admire the fact you have high expectations of me, though." I patted her back.

"As far as I can tell-" Alaric stepped forward. "It's a story. A really, really old story." He pointed to some of the carvings on the wall. "That right there…" He shun his torch light on what looked to be a couple of toe nail moons. "-is a moon cycle. A man….a wolf."

"A werewolf?" Elena spoke.

"Yeah…The Lockwood diaries, Pictionary style." Damon commented.

"I don't understand… I thought the Lockwood's came here with the Founding founders in the 1860s"

I looked at Alaric, "How does she remember it all?"

"The smart twin." Damon threw at me.

"What did I tell you?" I shot back, waving my fist.

"How about you come past this line and tell me again?" He challenged.

"Don't tempt me."

"I'm tempting you…."

"I'm trying to explain these carvings to Elena, if you don't mind!" I lied.

"Ok then, explain." Elena said to me.

"Shh, Elena, I'm busy telling Damon off."

"No, by all means, go on, explain." Damon winked.

"Well you see…..Maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." I just repeated what I heard Alaric say early, Elena looked on bewildered at me; I smoothed down my brows and adjusted my invisible tie, that showed her!

"How long?"

"Long." Damon told for me. I knew that. "It gets better. Show her Ric."

"Names." Alaric pointed out to us. "And there not native. They are written in runic. A Viking script."

"Vikings?"

"It says here….translated it means…Niklaus."

I shuddered at the name, "Klaus." I repeated in disgust. Those memories were still there, I was just refusing to look at them.

"Elijah…" He pointed out the next one. "And Rebekah…."

"Fantastic. The Originals." I sighed.

"These are the names of the Original family?"

"I believe that is what I just said twin." I told her.

Alaric ignored us, "Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic falls or even the entire new world for that matter."

"Ok, this has got to be one of Klaus' fakes." Elena spoke.

"That's what I said." Me and Damon said in union.

I then glared at him, "Be original, Damon….ha…. Do you see what I did there? Original?"

Damon chuckled and shook his head at me, "It could be fake, but the last name up here made us think otherwise."

"What's the name?"

"Mikeal?"

"Mikeal?"

They all repeated. "Who is he again?" Everyone looked at me, "What?"

"The vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus." Elena told me. I knew that.

"And as I like to call him-" I turned to face Damon. "Papa Original."

"Well this just got interesting."

"Indeed it did." Alaric muttered as he begun to take pictures of all the carves. I walked over to Damon who was still leaning against the wall.

"How's evil Stefan doing?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Going to join the pity party today."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not? I enjoy a good pity party as much as the next person." I told him.

"Still no." He smirked knowing that he was being annoying.

"Fine. I had plans anyway." I turned away from him.

"Such as?"

"Just plans. With other people."

"Right, ok."

"You don't want to mess with me Damon, just look where it got Stefan, chained up in a basement." I pointed out.

He laughed, "That had nothing to do with you little girl."

"Little girl?" I scoffed. "You obviously have seen me in action."

"I have and….not impressed."

"Right, that's it. You and me. Fight."

"Challenge accepted."

"Say what now?"

"I accept your challenge."

No! This isn't what is suppose to happen! I talk big and then I never have to prove myself! Damon was ruining everything and will ruin my reputation of being a bad ass. I cleared my throat. "R-right, ok. We'll do it."

"Great."

"Look forward to it."

"So am I."

"Fantastic."

"Good."

"Amen." I dumbly said.

Dammit, why did I not attend that vampire training with Alaric and Elena?

Damn my tendency to love lay ins.

We went back to Alaric's loft where he and Elena studied all the photos they took in the cave. "Give me your best shot then." Damon said to me. "I'll even give you a weapon." He handed me a dagger.

"These images tell a story-" I could hear Alaric faintly in the background.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life because-" I swiped at him, but his reflex was quick and he escaped it.

Instead, he twisted my arm so I bumped into his chest, "Sloppy." He told me.

"Shut up. I'll kick your ass!"

"Ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood-" I raised my leg and went to kick his side, but he caught my leg and held it there whilst looking and speaking to Alaric. I hopped as he didn't let go. "-said that the cave could lead us to a weapon that could kill Klaus." I tried to swipe him again whilst he still had hold of my foot.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikeal have a weapon?" Elena asked him.

As I swiped, he caught me wrist and let go of my leg, "Yes, which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikeal who we already found….and lost." Damon answered her as I was trying to push the dagger into his neck, but was failing miserably. In a quick second, he spun me around so my back was pushed up against his chest. "Bang….you're dead." He whispered in my ear before pretending to bite at my neck.

"Hey!" I struggled against him.

"I win."

"There are no losers." I corrected him as I tried to pull his hands apart to release me.

"Only you." He kissed my cheek.

"I wasn't prepared for battle!"

"These images-" Alaric spoke over us. "-at the very least might tell us what that weapon is."

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean."

"Fine. Fine. If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two, how do you suppose we do that?" Damon asked Elena and Alaric.

"Well, if the story is about Original family living here, we going to go straight to the source." Elena replied to him. She always had some plan, I never did! She showed me up!

"Rebekah?" Alaric spoke.

"Rebekah." Elena repeated with a nod.

"Do you really think Rebekah will speak to you about it?" Alaric asked her.

"No, but maybe she will speak to her …best friend…." My head snapped up at that point.

"Say what now?" She just smirked. "Oh no, no." I shook my head. "Absolutely not, this is your idea, not mine; I am not being dragged into it." Elena stepped towards me. "Elena…. I'm serious, I'm not getting involved." She continued to come closer. "Gilbert….don't fuck with me…. I'm not going to do it, nothing you can say will make me do this, nope, not going to happen, I won't, absolutely not!"

10 minutes later

"I hate you." I told Elena.

We walked across the field to where the cheerleading try outs were, to where Rebekah was. She was really getting into being the typical high school student.

When we finally reached Rebekah, she was doing flips; it was then that she saw us. "You." She said in disgust when she saw Elena. Her attention then turned to me, "Best friend!" She smiled widely and put her arms around me for a hug.

Elena gave me a strange look; I just mimed 'I have no idea'.

I really don't have any idea how this start. Rebekah just one day decided that I was going to be her best friend.

Just like a typical high school student does…

She pulled away and that's when Elena nudged me, "I was hoping we could talk." I said through clenched teeth.

"About what?" Rebekah asked. I looked at Elena; Rebekah followed my gaze to her. "Stefan?" She said, "Don't worry I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book if I'm being honest."

"I've tried telling her." I spoke with a shrug.

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this."

"I'm curious to why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

"I should get back to the girls. Homecomings right around the corner." Rebekah tried to escape, she begun to walk away, but my twin wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

I still don't know why I was dragged along.

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikeal when we wake him."

Rebekah froze in her tracks. She turned around slowly, looking at Elena in shock. "She's annoying, isn't she?" I said to Rebekah. Elena nudged me sides hard. "OW!"

"You're bluffing." Rebekah stated. "You don't know where he is. No one does."

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena asked her.

Mrs know it all.

Rebekah stepped closer with a look of panic on her face. I wonder why they were so afraid of their own father. "If you wake Mikeal, we are all doomed!"

"So then tell me." Elena pushed her, not literally, but you get my point.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want me to wake him?"

This was tense.

Girl on girl.

Damon would enjoy.

"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah stated firmly before walking back to the cheerleaders.

"Well, that went swimmingly." I contributed.

"Shut up." Elena said as she walked off.

"Hey, you dragged me here. It's only right that I have my little sarcastic input." I spoke as I followed her. "So what's next super twin?" I asked her.

"What's next for me is I am going to continue the mean girl power struggle with Rebekah."

"Sounds good, sounds good."

"And you are going to keep yourself amused for the day." She finished.

"Excuse me?" She just shrugged. "We're a team, twin! Remember our twin separation technique? It's very effective and it can only work if there is two of us!"

"You always undermined me!" She pointed out. "I think it's better if I work solo."

What a slap across the face.

First Damon, now my own twin.

"Fine. You don't need me, I get it."

"Mia-"

"No, no. It's cool. I have better things to do anyway."

"Such as?"

"Things, Elena. I have other friends you know!"

"Well that's good."

"Yeah it is."

"So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah you will."

"Great."

"Splendid." Again that word ruins my appeal!

"Bye." Elena waved as she drove off in our car.

Unbelievable.

No one, no one wanted me today!

I think I am the best partner in crime there ever could be and yet no one is grabbing at the chance to team up with me!

I fidgeted around for a moment, not knowing what to do with myself.

I never really have time to myself. There is always some drama going on. Whether it's been tripped up by evil Stefan or by being seduced by an original, there's always something. Now that I have time to myself, I have no idea what to do with it!

"Aha! Entertainment!" I said to myself as my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello you." I heard Damon's voice.

"Ah, come to apologise now, have we?"

"No."

"Oh awkward…..wait! Don't tell me, you've come to your senses and realised you do want to team up with me after all." I said to him.

"No." He said once more.

"Dammit….owned."

"Done guessing?"

"For now." I told him.

"How did it go with Rebekah?" He asked me.

"Pointless." I replied. "I don't even know why I was dragged here, I didn't even do anything. Elena is convinced that Rebekah is going to tell her."

"Hmm." He said, which is Damon language means, go on.

"She did look afraid when we spoke about waking him up." I continued. "Elena wants to engage in a little mean girl power struggle to get answers from her."

"Mean girl power struggle?" Damon repeated in a scoff.

"Her words, not mine." I told him.

"Make sure you two don't end up in wheel chairs." He commented.

"Oh, I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"You know…..it's not challenging enough for me….I need action, I need-"

"She didn't want you to come, did she?" Damon said in a laugh.

"No…."

"Mia….."

"Fine, yes. Just like you, she didn't want me to come, happy?"

"Yes." He laughed. "That's hilarious."

"Well I'm glad you find it funny."

"Me too." He replied. "God, even Elena rejects you, that's just sad."

"Can't I just tag with you to see evil Stefan? It will bring me some entertainment! I will be on my best behaviour, honest!" I said to him.

"Thought you had other friends?" He mocked.

"I do, just thought I'd lend a hand, god!"

"Well thanks for the offer, but I've got it."

"Great. I'll just have fun with my friends."

"Do." He chuckled.

"Don't laugh, I have friends!"

"Of course you do, Mia." He said sarcastically.

"I do!"

"Bye Mia." He said in an annoying I don't believe you tone.

"Damon!"

Dial tone.

Dick.

Right…..friends…..friends…..man I need some.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Mia versus Stefan next chapter!<br>Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG  
>Follow story updates LivRKOHardy<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	125. Ordinary People part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"This is new…." I commented.

I found a friend!

Remember Seb?

The gay bartender?

He has returned and we were going to this random bar, but Seb said there was a reason for it. "Just wait and see."

"Alright. I'm intrigued. Lead the way, Seb." I said to him as I followed him into the bar.

It looked like an alright place and it was different from the mystic grill which was nice. "Let's sit up here." He smirked and sat on one of the stools.

"Nothing is going to fall on me, right?"

"Relax!" He stressed.

"It's hard when I want to know what you're up to!"

"That is what you're going to be up to." Seb pointed and I followed his finger to reveal….

"JUSTIN!" I said with pure excitement.

"He got another job here." Seb laughed. "I'll give you two a minute." He winked at me.

Justin, without seeing me, came over. "What will it be?" He asked before realising it was me, he gave the heaviest sigh ever.

"There you are Justy! I've just had the worst day ever!"

"Did you follow me here?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm in need of a snuggle!"

"Go away."

"Snuggle me!" I put my arms open.

"I said go away." He repeated.

"C'mon Justy! We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love!"

"You gotta fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck right off." He retorted.

"Good banter, Justy. You've improved. I'm impressed." I nodded at him. "I want you back, Justy!"

"No."

"Look, I just don't understand where all this negativity is coming from…last night you weren't complaining."

"Last night I was working." He gave me a weird look.

"Is that what you think of me? As work?" I put my hand to my heart. "Well I can't say that didn't hurt, Justy." I tutted. "But that doesn't change the fact that you don't love me anymore!"

"I'm back." Seb said, sitting next to me. I hugged him and pretended to cry into his chest. "Alright, who's ass am I kicking?" He asked me.

"Justy wants a divorce." I looked back to see Justin roll his eyes.

"I don't have time for this." Justin said and went to walk away.

"YEAH WELL YOUR FUCKING LOSS!" I called after him; he turned around and glared at me. "I love you!" He rolled his eyes and continued to walk off. "Thank you, Seb. I really needed that."

"Anytime, girl."

I laughed, scanning the bar, at first I passed what should have stood out, but it stuck to my mind. "What the-" I moved my head back and saw Damon and evil Stefan sitting at the bar. "What on earth is he doing!?"

"What is who doing?" Seb asked, looking over to where I was.

"Damon." I glared over at them.

"That's Damon?" Seb repeated. "Your man?" I nodded. "Damn Mia. We are twins with our good taste."

"Seb…that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I patted his back. "If only you were my twin instead of Elena….we'd be awesome."

"I agree." Seb said, but his eyes were now checking out one of the other bartenders.

"I better go fish out what they are doing here."

"Alright cool, whilst your doing that, I'm going to be doing that-" Seb pointed over to the hot bartender.

"You do your thing, Seb."

"Will do." He grinned and headed over there.

I love him.

I walked over to Damon and Stefan, standing behind Damon, tapping my foot in the cliché stern manner. "Oh o." Evil Stefan said causing in trouble Damon to turn around.

"Damon, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Oh o is right." Damon said. "Did you follow us?"

"No." I pulled a face. "I am here with my _friend._"

"Really?" Damon scoffed. "Which one is your 'friend'" He did with quotations.

I glared at him and turned around to find Seb. "He's the one chatting up that bartender over there." I pointed him out. "Now enough of my interrogation, why the hell did you let evil Stefan out?"

"Aw, Mia." Stefan spoke. "I can't help but realise the tension between us." He stood up. "I think we should hug it out." He opened his arms.

"Na-uh evil Stefan, no hugging for us, our best friendship ended when you malicious tripped me up." I pointed out.

"You know, you can just call me Stefan." He pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't reflex the true nature of your evilness." I shot back.

"So why would your friend take you out here?" Damon pulled my arm so I was standing right in front of him. "It's not exactly safe in here."

I scoffed, "Na-uh, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Do the protective boyfriend act when you didn't want me to come with you today, therefore, you don't get a say in what I do spend my time doing."

"Oh yes, you are now officially dating my brother, not a wise move, but that's my opinion."

"Stay out of this, Stefan." Damon told him.

"Aw, look at that. My brother caring for someone other than himself. Isn't that nice?"

"Put a cork in it, evil Stefan." I told him.

"Why out here?"

"Because Justin has two bar jobs, one at the mystic grill and the other here." I replied. "Now stop asking me questions and answer mine!"

"What do you want to know?"

"The obvious!" I was beginning to get frustrated. "Why did you break evil Stefan out?"

"Pass, next?"

"Damon." I growled. "Elena is going to kill you!"

"I've got this, Amelia." He said sternly.

"No you don't, noob." I said just as sternly.

"Mia….relax….sit down….have a drink, on me." Evil Stefan patted the stool next to him. "Sit down bitch face."

"Bitch face?!" I said in an outraged tone.

"That's what everyone's calling you now. It's Justin's idea and it's great."

"Oh bring Justin into it, hit a nerve, well done evil Stefan." I clapped my hands. "Way to go."

"C'mon Mia, let's re-bond over a drink, my treat." Evil Stefan smirked placing an unknown drink in front of me.

"You're not my best friend anymore, Stefan." I pushed the drink away from me. I looked to see if Seb was doing ok, he was still chatting up the bartender.

Damon placed his hands on my waist and brought me down to sit on his lap. I was too distracted by bantering with the evilness that is Stefan to realise. "Aww, for serious?" He mocked a sad face.

"I've never been more for serious in my life." I stated.

"You can't afford to lose friends at the moment, Mia, considering your lack of."

I gasped, my lack of friends has become a growing concern that even evil Stefan noticed! "Well you're a for serious noob, Stefan."

"Ok, Mia, I feel like an apology needs to be issued." Stefan said.

"Thanks Stefan, that's your first step out of evilness."

"So when you're ready to apologise…"

Oh that asshole. "Right, I'm going to the ladies room-" Stefan sniggered at that. "-and then I'm going to have fun with my _friend _Seb and annoy Justin."

"Good plan, friend." Stefan commented.

I sent Damon a look which meant to handle things. I did my business and came back to get my annoying on. I had a lot of it to release. "Stunning as ever, Mia." Stefan said as I walked past.

"Go and die, evil Stefan." I said back.

I was going to forget about the evil creature which is Stefan and just release my energy on annoying Justin. I couldn't wait. It had been awhile and I needed to get back to it. "Well hello handsome." I said as I plopped myself onto the stool in front of Justin.

Justin's eyes flickered up to me and then a smile formed on his face…wait…normally it's the opposite reaction, he placed his hand on his heart, "Oh Mia! You always know just what to say!"

"But Justin, we're best bud-" I stopped, wait, what? "What did you just say?"

"You are so sweet! I'm going to give you a drink on the house!"

I stared at him in amazement, "You never give me drinks…"

"Never say never, Mia!" Justin laughed and placed one in front of me.

I stared at him bewildered. "You hate me…."

"Don't be silly! I don't hate you! We're best friends!"

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever heard…." I said staring at Justin in shock. "And I've been through some pretty weird shit…."

"Bffe!"

Was he winding me up? Was this some form of revenge?

"No!" I exclaimed, "This shouldn't be happening!"

"We are best friends! Do you know what that means?!"

"Err no…"

"SHOPPING!"

This was too far….even for Justin.

I couldn't understand what was going on. My life was officially falling apart with Justin being nice to me. My life was over! I then saw Justin waving to someone, I turned around to see who he was waving at….

And then it all made sense.

Justin….was waving to….evil Stefan.

He didn't….

He couldn't have….

THAT BASTARD!

I charged over there in a fury I had never felt before. I went to lunge at Stefan, but Damon caught me in his arms and pulled me against his chest. "What's up?" He asked me, trying to hold me close.

"What did you do?!" I ignored Damon and went straight for evil Stefan.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mia." Stefan smiled innocently.

"You made him like me!"

"What's going on?" Damon questioned.

"He compelled Justin to really like me!" I moaned.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

I glared at Damon, "It's like you don't know me at all!"

"I'm hurt you would think I would do something like that." Stefan placed his hand to my heart.

"You compelled him to want to be my best friend! Admit it!"

"Oh yeah…. I might have done that…." Stefan smirked. "It does sound like something this Stefan would do…"

"You bastard! That's just low!"

"I'm sorry, Mia. It was my present to you to reunite our friend." He pouted his bottom lip.

"Change him back!"

"This is why I don't bring you anywhere." Damon said.

"Sh." I told him. "Get your ass over there to compel him to dislike me again or else." I warned Stefan.

"Why are you so mean to me, Mia?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress right now…from looking at your messed up face!"

"This-" Stefan pointed to his face, "this is my happy face."

"Mmmm…" I moaned in Damon's shirt. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Mia." Stefan shot back.

I stuck my little pinky up at him. I pulled away from Damon when my phone beeps.

Gone home with the bartender. Get your hot man to take you home. Love you bitch.

Seb x

"That slut!" I gasped.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Seb ditched me for the bartender!" I put my phone away. "Guess I have to hitch a lift with you." I said to Damon.

"Well, isn't that convenient." Damon commented.

"I didn't plan this!"

"Of course you didn't." He teased.

"I like to believe it was fate pushing us together." I teased back. "Now when I come back, I want Justin to dislike me again!" I said to Stefan.

"Where are you going?"

"Ladies room." I replied.

"Again?"

"Hey, when you need to go, you need to go." I told him. "Sorry you vampires don't understand. God." I huffed and went out.

I came out after and everything was different. Damon was dancing on the bar with some others, it was like a party bar now. I saw Stefan feeding on one of the waitress. The whole atmosphere of the bar had changed.

"Ok, how long was I in there for?" I questioned. I went up to the bar and looked up at Damon. "Get down!" I hissed at him. I then turned to Stefan, "And you! Stop feeding from the waitress!" I put my hand on his shoulder to shove him off her, but he shrugged my shoulder off. "Oi!" I turned my head to see this woman staring at what Stefan was doing. "He err…" I searched my head for an explanation. "Is just trying to give her a huge love bite."

"Wow." I turned my head and Damon was next to me. "Your lying hasn't improved at all."

"Thanks."

"Nothing to see here…." Damon compelled the woman. "Just run along." He said as he slipped the scarf from her neck.

"Stop this!" I said to him, pointing at Stefan. "This is wrong!"

"You were the one who followed us."

"I DIDN'T FOLLOW YOU!"

"Hey….ease up…" Damon said to Stefan, pulling him away from the girl.

"Yeah! You tell him Damon!"

"Ease up, she's giving us her employee discount." Damon continued.

"Not what I meant." Damon fixed the scarf he stole from the other woman, onto the waitress' neck to cover up the bite mark Stefan left her.

"You're a dick." I told Stefan. He retorted by bearing his fangs at me. "C'mon then!" I challenged.

"Enough." Damon pulled me to him and circled his arms around me. "Let's get you a drink."

"I don't want a drink." I mumbled. "I just want Justin to dislike me again."

Damon shook his head, "Three more." He called to the bartender and guided me over to the stool.

"Alright, time to fess up." Stefan said as he leaned on the bar.

"Ok, I confess. I don't like you." I told him.

"Cute, Mia."

"Thanks. I know."

"What was the point of the jail break?" Stefan asked Damon. I'd quite like to know that myself.

"I thought you could use a hug Stefan." Damon taunted with his bottom lip out.

"C'mon Damon. You know Mia doesn't approve of you letting me out." Stefan looked down at me. "And we both know you care about what she thinks."

"You would think." I scoffed quietly to myself.

"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you."

"That is it? That is what this is all about? Damon, I can't believe-" My rant was cut short with Damon placing his hand over my mouth. "Mmhmm." I muffled.

"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says."

Oh yes, the maniac who I fell in love with in my boarding school and who believes I'm carrying his hybrids. What a guy.

"That's my point, Stefan. You've given up." The hand was still kept around my mouth. "Now you can sit around and be his little bitch or you can get mad enough and do something about it."

"Damon…. He can't be killed."

"Maybe I could help with that….." With Damon's hand still over my mouth, I turned my head to see a middle aged man. "The Salvatore brothers, I presume."

It was awkward..."Oh man, who have you pissed off now?" I sighed.

It was quiet for a moment before Stefan spoke, "Mikeal."

This was Mikeal?

Klaus'…. father?

"Mia, go put my jacket in the car." Damon said to me, passing me his jacket. I looked at Mikeal and then at Stefan. I decided I wouldn't undermine Damon in front of this guy. It looked like he meant serious business.

"Ok." I nodded and left the men to it. I went out to the car and put Damon's jacket in it. I then looked through the window to see Mikeal had his heart in Damon's chest. I ran in to take this original asshole down, but luckily as I got there, he no longer had Damon up.

"And there is our loop pole." Mikeal said as I returned. I helped Damon back and studied the man who was now wiping Damon's blood off his hands. "Nice of you to return." He said to me.

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked curiously.

"The doppelganger."

"But do you know my name?"

"Amelia Gilbert."

"Nice." I nodded. "Someone's done their research."

Mikeal's eyes were now focused on Stefan. "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail? And I'll drive it through yours."

I watched as Mikeal walked away, "Well, that was dramatic."

When are you coming home?

Said the text from Jenna. "Hey guys, I have to get home."

"Right." Damon nodded. He placed his arm around me and led me out of the bar, Stefan followed from behind. "I'll give you ten points for flair."

"So now we know where Klaus and Elijah learn their tricks from."

"Didn't think you'd wait till your last second to have your breakthrough though." Great, now I had to watch this brother versus brother power struggle.

"I didn't have a breakthrough, Damon."

This was going to be a fun journey home. "Ooooh my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the billionth time. Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing."

"Oh brother." I mumbled. "Or should I say brothers."

"Actually you know what, your right Damon."

"He is?"

"You reminded of what my freedom feels like and when we kill Klaus, I will be free. Free to leave." For a moment there, I thought nice Stefan had come through to us. "See, I didn't do this for, or Mia, or Elena, I did this for myself."

"Ouch." I tapped my heart. I thought he had been doing this to rekindle our friendship!

Damon half scoffed at Stefan and begun to walk away. "Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say."

It was then, as I went to follow Damon, Stefan grabbed my wrist. "Stefan…what are you doing?" I asked him, trying to pull my wrist back.

This caused Damon to turn around. Upon seeing Stefan had grabbed me, who moved next to me and placed his fingers around Stefan's wrists which was grabbing mine. It all looked pretty funny, although I was probably the only person thinking that.

"Why are you doing this, huh?" Stefan asked him, "What do you want from me? Why is everyone trying to save me?"

Straight away, Damon answered, "Because I have to, Stefan! Because you're in this mess with Klaus because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot."

"Aw." Stefan mocked. "Better be careful brother-" Stefan's fingers slowly unwrapped from my wrist. "Your humanity is showing."

Despite Stefan was mocking this side of Damon, I liked it.

As if it was the worst possible insult, Damon threw a punch at Stefan. Stefan tried to lunge in retaliation, but within a second, Damon had Stefan pinned to the floor.

"Oi!" I yelled at them. "Break it up! This is nor the time or place!" They ignored me and continued to fight. "Alright! Continue! Fight all you like! See if I care!" I turned around and huffed. They ignored me. "Oh no….so hot…the sun…" I fell to the ground. They ignored me again. "Oh…" I whined. "That normally works." Damon did his last kick to Stefan and then grabbed me off the ground and led me to the car. "Take it we're not car pooling then." I said, looking back at Stefan who was still on the ground.

It was small talk with Damon on the way home, but kissed him goodnight as he dropped me off at my house. "Sup, Mia." Jeremy greeted me as I walked through the door.

"Sup brother….oh god, I'm sounding like Damon."

"Gross."

"I know, right."

I went upstairs and showered. Being in that bar made me feel dirty. I blow dried my hair and assuming that no one was in my room, I went out in my bra and panties….as you do….singing.

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified." I sang to myself as I threw my towel on its hook. "Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side…"

"Go on."

I jumped in the air and looked in the mirror to see Damon lying with my teddy on my bed.

"Damon! I'm naked!"

"I'm fully aware of that." He grinned.

"Jeez Damon. There is a thing called using the front door." I quickly got my towel and covered up.

"Oh c'mon, Mia. Nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked.

"I thought we said goodnight."

"Yeah, but then I realised I wasn't a very boyfriend-" Damon said in his mocking tone of human ways. "So I thought I'd come here." I pinned my hair up as he spoke. "You told Elena yet?"

"About you letting Stefan out?" I said. "No way, somehow she will spin it to make it my fault. You can tell her."

"I meant Mikeal."

"Oh yeah….no, I haven't."

"Ah well. The plan is in motion." I pulled my covers back and laid down next to Damon. "See. I told you I had it."

"You didn't know that for sure." I glared at him. "Luck was on your side."

"Luck is always on my side."

"Yeah, especially the part where Mikeal almost pulled your heart out."

"But he didn't."

"Almost did."

"But didn't."

"You're annoying. I thought you were suppose to be good Damon boyfriend tonight?"

"This is good boyfriend Damon." He teased. "Heard anything from Elena's power struggle with Rebekah?"

"Nope." I yawned. "She's in, but I'm too tired so anymore new information won't go in."

"Must be hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Having such a small brain." He laughed.

"You're so mean! Damon on a mission was nicer!" I switched the light off. "Now let me sleep."

"Goodnight, Mia." He kissed my forehead.

"Night." I closed my eyes. "Stop staring at me." I heard him chuckle before I faded to sleep.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! It's my birthday so as a gift, leave more!  
>Follow me at LivRKOHardy<br>or Amelia at ItsAmeliaG**

LivHardy x


	126. Homecoming part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

So turns out, Mikeal isn't Klaus' real dad! It did seem weird to me how a father wanted to kill his child, but turns out his mom cheated with a werewolf. Explaining why Klaus could become a hybrid. It all makes sense. It also turns out that Klaus killed his mom and this new information caused Rebekah to be on our side to kill Klaus.

It all worked out for the best really.

Mikeal was now staked, dead, just so when Klaus asked Stefan if he was telling the truth about his death, he technically wouldn't be lying.

Loop poles rule.

Now, Stefan was on the phone to Klaus trying to lure him back to Mystic Falls. I was against this plan. I know that if Klaus was going to return, I would be on his list of those to visit. I don't think I could handle being around him now that I know we have history.

Whilst on the phone, Stefan's eyes flickered to me. "She's fine." Stefan answered whatever Klaus had said which was obvious to everyone it was about me. "No signs yet." Damon shot me a confused look, I just shrugged innocently. Oh yeah….forgot to tell him that part. "Your fathers dead." I heard Stefan say.

"This sucks." I mumbled.

"It's the only way, Mia."

"Still sucks."

"He won't come after you."

"Can you promise that?" Damon asked her.

Damon was just unhappy about Klaus returning as I was, but he knew it needed to be done. Klaus needed to be killed.

"Oh my mistake, not your actual father. Mikeal. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

I went near Stefan and heard Klaus say, "Well first. I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

One hour earlier

Stefan walked us through the house. We were trying to come up with the story to how we 'daggered' Mikeal. I thought I should take the lead in the story making, seeing as I'm such a good liar, but Stefan took the spot light from me. Evil.

"Alright, we'll say that Mikeal followed the twins in here." Stefan said. "Mikeal tried to grab them, so he could use them as bait."

"And we what? Vervained him?" Elena questioned.

"I could be the one to do that!" I said.

"No." Damon scoffed. "We vervained him. The guy is an original; we've got to make it realistic."

"Hey-" I poked his shoulder. "I take offence to that."

"I'm sorry, Mia."

"Thank you."

"-For my brutal, but honest words."

I glared at him. "Fine. You vervained him. Whatever!"

"And in the process, discovered he had a dagger." Stefan continued.

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah-" Elena took the lead. "-but instead-"

"-We drove it through his heart." Stefan finished her sentence.

How cute. Couples finishing their sentences….I suppose ex couple in this case.

"What happens when he asks to see Mikeal's body?" Elena replied to him.

"Good point." I nodded. Everyone waited for me to continue, but that was just my comment, good point!

"She's right." Damon continued for me. "You, my brother, have been compelled to do whatever Klaus says so the idea to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied."

"Well don't look at me." Stefan spoke. "I'm just in charge of getting him back here."

"That's no good! The dude is smart, if Mikeal is dead, he will want proof." I pointed out.

"Then I shall be dead."

"Oh o." I whispered to Damon. "Papa original. Cover your chest."

"Very funny."

"I wasn't joking."

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asked Papa Original.

"Well then our plan is working; Klaus will absolutely want to see my body." Mikeal answered her.

"That's all well and good-" I said, stepping towards the Original. "However, what would you kill him with? In addition, those daggers won't work on him."

"I'm in possession of a stake, fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned."

"And where is that?" I asked suspiciously. I could be a detective.

"Not here." He answered.

"Where?" I pushed.

"Knowing its location is my insurance policy." Dammit, Papa Original was not cracking under the pressure.

"Against what?" Stefan took over my role as detective.

"You leaving this in my heart." He replied as he picked up the dagger. "See a vampire can't dagger an original without dying...so-" He turned his gaze to me and Elena. "-it falls to one of you."

"You want one of us to actually dagger you?" Elena repeated.

"I'll do it!" I put my hand up. Everyone turned to me, "It will show you what a threat I really am." I said to Damon.

He scoffed. "Yes, staking an original vampire by his own will, I fear you, Mia."

"You better…bitch." Damon raised his brow challengingly. "Hand me the dagger."

"Mia, are you sure?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah. It's on my to do list anyway."

"What? Dagger an Original?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since always." I twisted the dagger in my hand.

"And this is the only way?" Elena asked Mikeal.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust."

"Will give me practise if Klaus comes at me." I spoke.

"Like I said, Mia. Staking someone against their will, completely different."

"Oh blow me, Damon."

Mikeal looked taken back. Guess he didn't know this is how girls in this century talk!

Stefan chuckled at Mikeal's reaction, but took a seat in the arm chair to watch my epic staking skills. Mikeal cleared his throat and stood in front of me. I placed the tip where I was going to stake it.

"Is this right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Right, here we go." I took a deep breath. "One….two….three…." I pulled the stake back and plunged it into Mikeal. He gasped at first, but soon I could see the colour fading out of him. It was the weirdest experience. It didn't feel like I had just done that. I let the dagger fall with Mikeal.

I had just daggered an original….

Awesome.

Back to the present

"Well he's here." Stefan answered to Klaus. "Come by whenever."

"Please don't." I muttered.

"It's true. Saw it with my own eyes….that's not a problem, she's right here…." For a moment, I thought he was talking about me, but then Rebekah stepped into the room.

"Hello Nick." Rebekah spoke to her brother. "It's true. He's finally out of lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here…..good. I'll see you then brother."

"I'm guessing that means he's coming back." I sulked into Damon.

"Yes." Rebekah answered me. "He brought it. He's coming home." You could tell she didn't want this to happen, but she believed it needed to happen.

"Was that easy or what?" Damon said, I pouted my lip.

"Let's just get this over with." My twin sighed heavily and leaned over Mikeal.

"This is going to be a long couple of days." I muttered.

Elena pulled out the dagger and the plan was set in motion.

The next morning

"Sup Jer." I said to my brother as I walked into his room and laid down on his bed as he was at his desk.

"Hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Bonnie's round."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Awkward."

"I know." He hung his head. "Unless I can be assure all violent objects have been removed from the house, I am not coming out."

"Even if the violent objects were removed, Bonnie could be creative!" I said looking around the room. I then picked up a pillow. "Like this-"

"I consider that to be a violent object."

"How is this violent? You sleep on it... the worse damage is pillow fight..."

"She could smother me and that I believe to be a very violent act."

"Hm...Never thought of it that way."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Not particularly."

"So, random visit?"

"I staked an Original." I said. He laughed. "I'm serious."

"Who?"

"Mikeal. Klaus' step daddy."

"Against his will?"

"Well…no, but-"

"Then it doesn't count."

"Oh what!" I protested. "It does so count."

"He let you dagger him, no way does it count."

"Oh who asked you!" I threw his pillow at him and walked out the room. "Hello ladies." I said, walking into Elena's room where Bonnie was, she smiled at me.

"He hurt you, Bonnie. I'm mad at him too." Elena ignored my entrance and my greeting, continuing with her conversation with Bonnie.

She's just mad I got to stake an original!

"You're mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little….teach him a life lesson-"

"I gave him a wedgie." I put in my way of dealing with Jeremy.

"-But you can't really be mad, like I'm mad."

"Bonnie-"

"And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother, so no, I can't really talk to you."

Awkward….

I slowly made my way out of the room. I texted Damon and told him I'd be over soon and started getting ready. I was just making my way out of my room when Elena came in, backing me right back into the room. "We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us."

"What?"

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he's her brother."

"Oh…"

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan, too many people that can make it go wrong." Elena paced.

"Well it can't go wrong-" She looked at me. "If it goes wrong, we are screwed!" I emphasised. "I'll end up being Klaus'…. I shuddered, "-pet." I managed to say. "And you'll be his human blood bag, we can't let it happen."

"It won't."

"Good. I'm going to meet Damon." I told her and left the room.

Now she had made me worry that something could wrong. I had never actually thought about if it did. The aftermath would be horrible. It's fine when Klaus is away, but how would I be able to fend him off? And now I was stressing more if he reveals to Damon about the boarding school thing and also the fact he is trying to impregnate me with his hybrids! I would not be able to rest until this day was over.

"There you are." I said finding Damon in his bathroom which he never even needed.

"Here I am." He leaned in and kissed my lips. "All set for tonight?"

"Meh."

"If we stick to the plan, it will be fine." He said sternly. "Who knows, once this is all over, maybe I could take you on an actual date."

"Wow." I spoke, he turned his head to look at me. "Damon actually doing the whole dating thing."

"I don't, but seeing as you do, I guess I could."

"How cute." I teased. He glared at me. "Elena is worried about Rebekah."

"What about her? We got her on side."

"I know, but she thinks she may still have loyalty to her brother."

"Her lying, momma killing, dagger happy brother." Damon said whilst making the wolfs bane grenades. "Wolfs bane is ready."

"Maybe Elena is right." I looked down at my fingers. "Something could easily go wrong."

"Well I am a formulating a secret contingency plan."

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret."

"But, but-" I clung to his arm. "We don't keep secrets from each other! We keep secrets from the Stefan and Katherine outcasts!"

"Speaking of-" Damon spoke, looking behind me.

"I need to borrow a tie." I turned to see my nemesis. Stefan.

"You have your own ties."

"I'm a 162 year old and I'm going to a homecoming dance. I need better ties."

"Oh Stefan." I tutted. "No matter what tie you have, nothing will make that face look good." Thought I'd throw in a cheap shot there.

"Oh Mia." He smiled. "I forgot how charming you are."

"Doesn't everyone." I smiled mockingly back. "Or here is an even better idea which suits everyone!" He raised a brow. "Don't go! Loving that idea right now."

"I'm compelled to protect you-"

"Oh here we go again." I rolled my eyes.

"-And if I look at your track record, at high school dances, it's pretty tragic."

"Hey-" I put my hand out in a gesture to stop talking. "None of that, was my fault. I blame….Elena." As usual!

"My luck, you'll go ahead and get yourself murdered by the homecoming queen."

"For your information, Stefan-" I said sternly. "I can take on whoever the homecoming queen is…. I'll have you know, I daggered an Original, yeah…that's right, an Original!"

"Who was willing to be daggered."

"Details….details." I waved my hands. "The point is…. I don't like you and once tonight is over with, you can make Justin dislike me again and be on your way."

"Nah." He shook his head. "In fact, I think I'll make Justin…love you." My jaw fell open.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"See you tonight." He winked.

I slammed down the flannel I was holding on the bathroom counter. "If you want war, I'll give you war!" He laughed at exited the room. "Can I throw one of these at him?" I asked Damon, picking up one of the wolfs bane grenades.

"I heard that." Stefan called back.

"GOOD!….dick."

"Heard that too!"

"You know, I've come to find your arguments with Stefan quite amusing." Damon said.

"This time last year, could not imagined me doing that!"

Unbelievable how much things could change in a year.

"Oi. No." Damon slapped my hands off the grenade.

"Ow…" I rubbed my hands. "Just remember, I staked an Original."

"You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

"It's one of my greatest accomplishments." I told him. I went to pick up the grenade again, but he slapped me off. "Right, we're going to have a problem if you keep doing that."

"Amelia, if this thing blows up in our face, just remember, only one of us heals quickly." I pouted. "Don't want to ruin that pretty little face." He placed his hand behind my head and leaned in to give me a quick kiss before taking the grenade out of my hand.

"I'm baaack." Stefan said, walking back into the room with ties in his hand.

"Oh for god sake, go away!" I threw my hands up.

"Oh Mia." He laughed and put his arms around me.

"Get the hell off me! I stake an Original!" I growled and pinched at his arm.

"I just don't appreciate this display of violence." Stefan tutted.

"Dick." I frowned.

"Please tell me you have a better plan then wolfs bane grenades."

"Never you mind, brother. The less you know, the better."

I turned to look over my shoulder at Stefan, "How does it feel to be the outcast?" I asked him.

"Hmmm…maybe I'll get Justin to purpose…" Stefan stroked his chin.

"I'll hurt you."

"You see, my freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two as executing your plan perfectly."

"I don't know about you, but I see absolutely no reason to worry about that." I spoke.

"Excuse me if I'm a bit cynical."

"Well excuse me, Stefan-" He was about to leave the room, but stopped when I said that. "You're the one we should be worried about, man. If Klaus asks to one wrong question, you've screwed us all over. So excuse us for being cynical."

"You do have reason to worry-"

"I know."

"-but-"

"Why is there always a but?"

"-If I look back on our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us, let our humanity get in the way." I shifted my eyes. "So if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not going to be who screws it up."

"Oh low blow, Stefan. Low blow."

"See you at homecoming, I can't wait."

"Yeah, see you there asshole."

"Save me a dance."

"Blow me."

**Sorry for this was late!****  
><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>**

**Who do you think will stake Rebekah? Elena or Mia?!****  
><strong>Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG<strong>**

**LivHardy x **


	127. Homecoming part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"You look nice." I said to Rebekah as I found her in one of the rooms, trying her dress on. She really did seem genuinely excited about going to the homecoming.

She turned around and gave me a small smile, "Embarrassing truth?"

"Go for it."

"This is my first high school dance."

My mouth dropped slightly a little at this, "How the hell have you not been to one? You're really ol-" I stopped, she was an original and could easily kill me, be careful with words Mia! "I mean….you've been on this earth for…..like ever!"

"I never really had time for high school before. Nick and I were always moving around…running…" Wow I kind of felt bad for her. "Anyway, I didn't want to leave anything to chance."

"That's understandable." I nodded.

"Have you heard anymore from him?"

"Nope. Nothing." I told her. "Thanks for helping us and not allowing me to become his pet."

"Just be careful."

"Why?"

"I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikeal is not a good person and definitely cannot be trusted."

"Noted." I nodded.

She nodded back and went to go look in the mirror again. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing." We both turned to see my twin at the door.

"Appreciate that." I told Rebekah. "That's not how she told me I looked this morning when I asked."

"But you're missing one thing." Elena said, pulling out the necklace Stefan had given her which was technically Rebekah's.

Hmm, something was wrong here. Elena loves that necklace because of who gave it to her. She wouldn't just pass it on.

"My mother's necklace?" Rebekah questioned, Elena nodded.

"You should wear it tonight." Elena told her.

I know what was going on here… Elena was trying to steal my best friend!

"May I?" Elena asked her. With a smile on her face, Rebekah nodded. Elena placed the necklace around Rebekah's neck.

I glared at the back of my twin's head. You know what, let her try, she won't succeed. I turned on my heels and went to leave the room, I only got so far before I heard a gasp.

I turned around to see Elena had daggered Rebekah.

"What the hell!?" I yelled. I watched as Rebekah's skin matched one of a corpse and she fell to the ground, all whilst looking at her reflection in the mirror. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MY BEST FRIEND! NOOO!"

"She's not your best friend." Elena stated.

"We had a friendship like no other!"

"Stop being stupid."

"She was growing on me!"

"I did the right thing."

"What have we said?! If you get jealous, this is not the way to handle it!"

"I was not jealous, Mia. It needed to be done."

"You could have just spoken to me about your concerns!"

"This isn't about you!" Elena growled.

"I blame myself. I should have known when you got that evil twitch in your eye." I sighed next to Rebekah's body. "It always happens when your evil side comes out."

"It's in everyone's best interest. We can't leave anything to chance. I need to find Damon." Elena walked out of the room and I bent down to Rebekah's level.

"Follow the smell of alcohol." I said sadly.

Poor Rebekah.

I did sympathies with her on some level. Maybe my twin was right, but still, it was her first dance! "Just so you know….all her!" I whispered to Rebekah's body.

A couple of minutes passed. "Wow." Damon appeared in the doorway. "She actually did it."

"Was it really necessary?"

"It doesn't leave anything to chance." Damon shrugged.

"I know, but it was her first dance."

"She's dead, she'll get over it." He replied as he reached out a hand to help me up.

Elena walked into the room. "I don't like it either, Mia, but it has to be done."

"Yeah, ok, whatever." I mumbled.

"You must be pretty pissed." Damon said to me.

"Well she was my best friend." I appreciated the concern.

"Don't call her that! If you call her your best friend, you will get attached!" Elena pointed out.

"No, I meant, Elena daggered an Original against her will…..completing upstaging you daggering Mikeal." Damon pointed out.

My jaw dropped when I realised he was right, "You bitch!"

"It had to happen, Mia!"

"Looks like you can no longer say that." Damon smirked, picking up a blanket to put over Rebekah. I put out my bottom lip.

"It had to be done." Elena tried to convince herself what she did was right. "Rebekah was never going to be completely on our side."

"Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very…Katherine of you."

"I judge you." I told her. "And FYI, that was the biggest insult. I would have slapped you round the face if you said that to me." I said to Damon.

"It was a compliment!" I rose my brow, "Kinda."

"I miss the days when I didn't have to compete with my twin for daggering Originals."

"Well done. You've depressed Mia." Damon nudged Elena.

"You'll get your chance." Elena sighed at me.

"When?"

"Well someone will need to dagger Mikeal after…."

"And you think that will be her?" Damon scoffed.

"I have a better chance than you!" I shot back.

Damon's mouth curled up to a small smirk and he pulled me towards him. Elena rolled her eyes at us and left the room. "What are you doing?" I asked him suspiciously.

"What ever do you mean?" He replied innocently.

"You've got your horny face on."

"You know me." He winked and slammed me against the wall.

"Damon!" I wiggled.

"What?" He mumbled against my neck which he begun planting kisses on.

"I'm sorry if the sight of Rebekah's body doesn't turn me on." We both turned to the side to see it staring at us.

"You're right. That's creepy." Damon said. A moment of silence passed between us before Damon swung me up and carried me out the room.

He laid me down on his bed and begun undoing his own buttons. "Damon..." I moaned and softly tried to push him off me. He removed my hand from his chest and placed it pinned down by my head. "I have to go get ready."

"No you don't." He said as he continued.

I giggled at his attempts to stop me, "Yes I do."

"Four days." He pulled out. "It's been four days."

"That's nothing." I glared at him. "We've just been busy, tonight... I promise."

"You bet your sweet little ass you promise me." He pulled himself off me. "You little tease."

"Me?! I didn't do anything, you just sexually attacked me."

"You did your cute sexy smile." He pointed out.

"Did Damon Salvatore just use the word cute?" I teased.

"Don't you have to go get ready?"

I did my cute smile at him and as he lunged for me, I made my escape.

I left the boarding house and headed to my own home which I realised I barely spend any time there now days! I entered to be greeted by Jenna. "You have to get him out of here."

"Aw, hello to you Jenna! Hug!" I opened my arms and went in for a non-consensual hug.

"All he does is sulk now that Anna has gone and Bonnie doesn't want anything to do with him." Jenna said, glancing up the stairs.

"Why do you think I would make a difference?"

"Because you're annoyingly persistent."

"I love you, Jenna."

"See."

"Ouch."

"Are you back to get ready for homecoming?" She asked me.

"I am indeed, but I will try motivate the little bugger before I go."

"Thank you."

"Right." I took a deep breath. "I'm going in."

"I wish you well."

I knocked on Jeremy's door, I heard a grunt which I took as an invitation to come in. "Hey Jer…."

"What?"

"How you doing?" I asked in an annoying sympathetic voice. He didn't answer me. "Look Jer-" I said as I sat down on his bed. "I know this all has to be so hard, but I want you to know, I'm here for you."

"Ok…"

"You brave little solider…." He raised his brow. "I acknowledge your pain!" He looked at me suspiciously. "Come here!" I went for another non-consensual hug. "You're too precious for this world."

He quickly pulled away, "You just quoted Supernatural!"

"What! What an outrageous accusation!"

"Yes you did! You just quoted Sam!"

"I….I…"

"Get out!"

"I was just-"

"OUT!"

"How dare you!"

5 minutes later

"MIA!" Jenna came into the room and saw what I was doing.

"Can you tell me what you're teaching your brother at this moment?" She asked me as I was wedging him.

"Err…love hurts?"

"Save me…" Jeremy croaked.

"Mia….a word…."

I walked out, "I think this a very good therapeutic technique."

"For what?!"

"Cheating on a girl = wedgie…. I think it's working."

"Right." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just go get ready for homecoming."

"Anytime you need a hand, love." I patted her back and went to get ready.

I love the moment you get ready for a big event.

I'm not particularly very girly, but when it comes to this, I turn into one.

I loved doing my hair, makeup, getting myself pampered. I just wanted to enjoy homecoming. I was going to focus on enjoying homecoming and let the guys deal with Klaus.

I got a text when I was almost ready from Caroline telling me that the event had changed to being at Tyler's house….weird….but ok.

Jenna dropped me off and I walked through the doors of the Lockwood house.

"Amelia?"

"You got me." I turned around. "Matthew!" I hugged him. "Elen-" I paused. "Wait a second! You're-" I was about to say Katherine, but she put her hand over my mouth.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Of course I am, its homecoming." I defended. "You're the one who is not supposed to be here!"

Why the hell was Katherine here?

"Haven't you spoke to Damon?" Katherine asked me.

"No, I forgot my phone."

"Ah well." She shrugged. "I've done all I can. Enjoy." She smirked.

"So this is your date?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah…." He said awkwardly.

"Well she's very pretty…. Get it? Get it?" I nudged him.

He smirked, "Of course I get it."

"Just checking." I turned my attention back to Katherine. "So you're my twin for the day?"

"Shouldn't be too hard…. I think we're more suited than you and Elena,"

"This may be scarily true….although, I still think Elena is secretly more evil than the two of us combined."

"No way." Katherine scoffed.

"You don't live with her! You don't know what happens when she jumps on her cycle!" Matt's eyes widened. "Does that make you uncomfortable, Matthew?"

"Yes."

"Oh sorry…."

"It's ok."

"Periods."

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"I suppose it's been a while since you've experience that." I said to Katherine. "Lucky."

"Trust me." Katherine smirked. "It's lucky…..for you."

"I don't feel comfortable with the evil look you're given me right now." I pointed out.

"Good."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that." I told her. "So does that mean you know who won't be here?" Katherine nodded. "It's understandable, she always ruins the plan! I'm glad I was trusted to be here!"

Katherine randomly started laughing, "Yeah-" She giggled. "You were trusted to be here."

"Maybe you should go find Damon." Matt said to me.

"No way! I'm not going back, I want to enjoy the night."

"We're going to get drinks, find us if you need us I guess." Katherine said reluctantly.

"Thanks, evil twin." I patted her back.

Right, now to mingle.

Mingle.

Mingle.

Mingle.

"Don't you look lovely?"

"Stefan." I said in disgust. "Wish I could say it's good to see you, but it's not."

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Mia. Hug!"

"No, no, no!" I tried to push him away as he put me in a non-consensual hug. "Only I can give non-consensual hugs!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I'll get physical!" He finally released me after a bear hug and I brushed myself down of evil Stefan germs.

"So, where is my brother? I'm surprised he is not attached to your waist."

"He's around."

"Where?"

"Around, Stefan. I don't have a tracking device on him."

"So tense, Mia." He tutted. "Let me help you with that."

He reached over as if to give me a massage, "Touch me and die."

"How about a dance?"

"How about...die?"

"See you around." He winked and headed through the dancing crowd.

"Dick."

Just when I thought I was free from getting harassed, "Where's your date?"

Without even turning around, I knew who that voice belonged to. "Oh no."

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Follow me at ItsAmeliaG<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	128. Homecoming part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I closed my eyes. I slowly turned around and plastered the obvious fake smile. "I don't have one." I answered back smoothly.

"Oh now, we can't have that." He stepped forward and offered his arm out. "Please allow me to escort you."

I scoffed, "No."

I tried to side step him, but he placed his arm out which ended with his hand leaving on my hip. "I don't think you understand the question-" His eyes switched from one eye to the other. "I wouldn't want someone getting hurt tonight, would you?"

"Oh c'mon! What the hell is it with you and your sister and blackmail, huh?" I poked my finger into his shoulder. "First she blackmails me to be her best friend-" He chuckled at this. "And now this."

"Beer?"

"What? No! Can't you see I'm yelling at you!"

"From what I remember, you never used to turn down a beer."

"From what I remember….." I couldn't think of any good insults. "Shut up." He smirked at me, "Oh god….that turns you on, doesn't it..."

He chuckled lowly at the ground before his eyes pierced into mine. "Seems I have you to thank for Mikeal's demise."

"Yes, so that'll be one million dollars for my hit man services, please." I nodded at him.

"I'm impressed." He grinned.

"You're not the first person to be impressed." I fake dusted my shoulder. "I always knew I had it in me, so now that I've got a reputation of killing Originals, you best keep away." I patted his back and tried to walk off.

"It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original."

"Yeah well, my twin and I have had a bit of practise." I replied.

"Right." He chuckled. "Elijah."

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly.

"You seem nervous, love."

I smiled sarcastically, "I'm not nervous, I just don't like you." I shrugged.

"You used to." He raised his brows.

"How long are you going to keep using that on me?" I folded my arms below my chest.

"How about I get straight to the point then, shall I love?"

"Took about an hour, but go ahead." He laughed to himself, before pulling closer. "Hey!" I tried to pull out of his grasp.

"People have been after me for a thousand years-"

"So?" I shot at him as I continued to struggle to get out of his grasp.

"So I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you are thinking of trying, go for it-" Katherine came up behind me. "-give it your best shot, you won't succeed." He finally released me.

"Ain't got nothing planned." I muttered as I walked away in defeat, leaving Katherine with Klaus. I rubbed my wrist, sulkily as I ran into Stefan. "What?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Smooth." He smirked.

"Oh zip it, evil Stefan." I glared. I looked around and grabbed a beer off the nearest person.

"Should you really be drinking that?" Stefan raised his brows. "Klaus is right over there."

"Hey, he offered me one himself so he must know, as do I, that I can't be pregnant."

"Yes, I think we both smelled that when you walked in."

My mouth flew open. Evil Stefan could track my menstrual cycle...he could so use that to his advantage! "Uncool dude, so uncool!"

"It's ok, Mia." He patted my back. "It's a natural cycle of life and-" He stopped at he started to snigger. "Who am I kidding? You're disgusting!"

My jaw dropped, "How dare you! Every woman has it-"

"Katherine doesn't." He pointed out smugly.

"Well Mr observant, that is because Katherine is a vampire and besides, I'd hardly call that a woman!" Stefan just continued to smirk annoyingly at me. "Why is everyone trying to piss me off today?" I muttered as I brushed passed him.

I stood at the side and glanced around the crowd, trying to spot Matt. Instead my eyes landed back on Klaus and a memory hit me.

_One year and a half ago_

_"Nick?" I called out. I searched down the corridors trying to __locate__ him. He had excused himself over half an hour ago and wasn't answering his phone._

_My phone beeped and so did my heart thinking it would be him finally replying._

_Hey ugly!_

_I glared at my aunt's message which __deceived__ me. "Nick, __c'mon__!" I growled in frustration. It wasn't the part where he needed to go somewhere quickly, it was the fact he would never say where and would never answer his phone when he did. I had a right __to be__ suspicious and I had a right to know._

_I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I turned round the corner, only to stop dead in my tracks._

_I should have known._

_There, attached to some red head's neck, was Nick. I folded my arms and burned my gaze into the back of his head. All the sneaking off, not answering his phone, it all made sense._

_He was nothing but a cheat._

_I tried to ignore the heaviness of my heart as I tried to stand tall. He seemed so perfect and now to see this, it was a delayed reaction, but my life was ready to crumble. I bit my lip and shook my head to stop myself from crying. He would not see me cry._

_"Am I __interrupting__ something?" I said sternly._

_Nick pulled away from the woman's neck and froze. I still couldn't see his face. "What the hell, Nick? What the hell." I spat. "What __the-__" I went to yell this time, but it was then I noticed a form of red liquid running down from the woman's neck. I followed where the blood was seeping from...her neck. I gasped as more blood continued to flow from the wound. "Oh my __god-__"_

_It was then Nick turned around._

_He frowned over at me before looking back at the woman. He lifted her chin so her eyes connect with his, "You felt ill and went home."_

"I'm feeling ill." She spoke back. "I'm going home."

_I watched as he pulled a scarf around her neck and sent her in the other direction, _

_What was going on?_

_What had I just seen?_

_I couldn't move from where I was. I didn't understand what was going on._

Was I high?

I shook my head, blinked a few times to make sure this was real. His eyes moved onto me, he stared at me whilst looking deep in thought. I stared back at him with wide eyes. I didn't know what to do. He had been the kindest man...perfect...romantic...I couldn't understand what had I just seen.

"N-nick?"

He sighed and rolled up the sleeves to his shirt. "Nick." This time I snapped with more confident. "What was that?" He looked up from his cuffs, to me and it was then clear these veins were running from his eyes. I gasped for a split second and had to rest my hand against the wall to keep me steady. "What are you?"

_My heart raced telling me that I needed to get far away as possible from him._

_I had always felt so safe around him, but why was this feeling so strong and urgent._

_I went to take a step back, to turn on my heels and run, but his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist, pulling me towards him. "What are you doing?" I said in panic, "Get off me!"_

"You will forget me."

"What!" I pulled a face as I tried to pull away.

He gave one sharp tug and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." I couldn't move as his hand stroked over my hair. "You must forget me." He spoke. "Until I say otherwise, you never knew me, Amelia." I watched as his finger slid down my cheek. "Thank you. I forgot what it was like to have a companion."

_"Mia?!" I heard someone call for me. _

_"Yeah?" I called back. _

_"What are you doing?" Claire stepped out. _

_"I...I don't know, just needed some air I guess." I smiled and headed back with her. _

Back to the present

I was taken out of my day dream by the sight of Matt doing Gangnum style on the dance floor. "Oh Matt." I slapped my forehead. "Easy on the drinks!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see an angry looking Damon.

"You need to go home, now." He barked.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Mia." He growled. "Home. Now." He then stormed off.

"With no explanation, how about no." I scoffed and continued to down my drink. "Wait." I stopped. Something's going down. I went into the Lockwood's house where I thought I had seen Damon go, but I couldn't find him. However, when I came down the stairs, it wasn't Damon I heard.

"He'll do it." Katherine said to Klaus.

"I've already killed the other one." Hey, I'm not dead! "If this one dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." I knew I couldn't move from then onwards. I had to stay out of sight. I hid behind the wall, so I remained unseen, but I could see them.

"I don't need them." Klaus said sternly. Charming. "I just need to be rid of you."

"So you can live forever?" Mikael scoffed. "With no one at your side?" He was picking at Klaus' weak spot and that was his fear of being alone. "No one cares about you anymore boy."

I could barely watch the intensity of this situation. Where was Damon? Stefan? Why was I not clear of this plan?

"Who do you have? Other than those whose loyalty to you you've forced?" Mikael questioned. "No one." Klaus' eyes began to water. It just figures that the Original vampire has daddy issues. "No one." Mikael repeated.

"I'm calling your bluff, father." Klaus stated. "Kill her."

"Come outside and face me you little coward and I won't have to." Mikael shot back.

"My whole life you've underestimated me." Klaus spoke through clench teeth. "If you kill her, you lose your leverage so go ahead, go on, and kill her!" Mikael didn't move. "Come on old man." Klaus taunted. "Kill her!" Once more Mikael didn't move. "KILL HER!"

Mikael didn't flinch unlike me at the sudden yelling off Klaus, instead he laughed. "Your impulse, Niklaus, it has and will forever be your downfall." And just like that, he staked Katherine. I heard the gasp and the sound of her body hitting the floor.

Little did Klaus know, that wasn't Elena.

As I watched Katherine, I didn't realise Damon had appeared and whilst I saw Damon now here, I didn't see Katherine get up until I heard Mikael, "Katherine-" He gasped.

What?!

He didn't know it was Katherine?! That little snake was going to betray us! That Original bastard!

Katherine smirked at Mikael and threw the hand grenades at the hybrids that were defending Klaus. Damon had Klaus pinned onto the ground and went to stake him. Now that I didn't need to pretend to be dead, I went over to watch the death of my nemesis.

"Ow!" I was suddenly on the floor. Had I been hit?

"What are you doing?!" Damon hissed. I turned my head to see I was knocked over by Stefan who was gunning to save Klaus.

As Klaus got away, he used this opportunity to stake the man he had been running from for years.

"Stefan you idiot!" I growled

I watched as Mikeal's skin turned to grey before bursting into flames. I watched as his whole body turned into nothing, but dust.

"What the hell did you do?"

"He's earned his freedom."

I turned my head to see Klaus coming towards us. "Nice to see you're still alive." He said to me.

"Shame I can't say the same." I spoke without looking at him.

"Thank you my friend." Stefan and Klaus now stood face to face. I gazed on in amazement. Stefan...Evil Stefan had screwed us over. I exchanged looks with Damon. How could we have trusted him to be on our side? And he accused that I would be the one to screw up! "You no longer have to do as I say, you're free." I knew the look Klaus gave Stefan too well. It was the one I remembered earlier.

Before I could watch on, I felt myself being snatched on into the air. It was all so quick, but when I dug my face into the person's shoulder, I became aware it was Damon.

Damon didn't say a word when we got back to his house. He began to pace in front of the fire. I didn't know what to say. Stefan had fooled us all. I sighed and leaned back. This mess was never going to be over. There is always a way Klaus will manage to stay, like he said, one step ahead.

"How did this happen?" Damon finally spoke, well growled. Knocking nice Stefan's ornaments onto the ground. "We thought of everything, Mia. Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us, we brought Katherine in so you and Elena weren't in danger! Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared for."

"I know, Damon." I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder. "But we couldn't have prepared for this."

"We blew it." He muttered.

"We couldn't have known that Stefan would fight for his freedom in a different way. Now we know better."

"Oh great, at least one thing came out of this." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help." I spoke softly.

He turned to me and sighed. "I know, I know." He leaned his forehead against mine. "I just wanted to get Klaus out of our lives for good, I wanted him away from you."

"We'll get him." I rubbed his shoulder.

"I just-" He shook his head, too angry to talk.

"Where did Katherine go?" I asked him.

"She ran for the hills." He leaned against the fire place. "Like usual, the minute things got bad-" He rolled his eyes. "And who blames her? Klaus would have crushed her." He shook his head once more, "I had him, Mia, I had Klaus, this all could have been over!"

"Damon!" I wrapped my arms round is waist.

"This all could happen been over." He repeated.

"It's going to be ok, Damon."

"How?"

"Trust me." He stared down at me before softly nodding.

I pulled back when I felt his phone buzz against my thigh. He looked at the caller ID before answering. "Not interested in a play by play of our failure, Katherine." I leaned back against him. "Not very comforting at this moment." He replied to whatever she just said. "You going back into hiding?" He asked. "Take care of yourself, Katherine." He hung up and put his arms around me.

"Bed?"

"Doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight." Damon frowned and headed upstairs.

I watched after him, knowing how disappoint he was that this was still on-going. We had no idea what was yet to come and we were all scared.

And we had no plan to destroy Klaus or how to save Stefan.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!****  
>Follow Mia: ItsAmeliaG<strong>

**LivHardy x**


	129. The New Deal part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

It had been days since our fail and the fear of becoming the new pet of Klaus was starting to take its toll.

We were all so paranoid.

He could strike at any moment….so why hasn't he?

Everywhere I went, I thought one of his idiot hybrids were following me. It wasn't good for my health!

I decided that I would release my stress by going on a run. It is something I used to do all the time and I don't know why it stopped. I got up early, without waking the house and put on my running shoes. I did a little stretch before I hit the open pavement.

It was quiet at this hour, just how I liked it.

I was doing pretty well. I wasn't rusty at all if I do say so myself!

I ran for ten minutes straight before taking a small rest. I leaned against a tree and breathed.

I heard the sound of someone else running which was weird, no around here jogs, apart from Elena. I looked over to where the footsteps were. The bitch better not have followed me!

However, instead I saw some random guy.

Wait a minute….I swore I saw him yesterday at the grill….and then at the library…..

See what I mean! Paranoid!

This dude had a common face, I could easily be getting confused, but just knowing Klaus was out there was making me think the worst of innocent people.

Yesterday I was even convinced that Jeremy was out to get me, I thought he had been compelled by Klaus! Turns out he was just angry I took the last of the diary milk.

As the potential hybrid/stalker got closer, I decided to put him to the test.

Despite the fact I wasn't fully prepared to start running again, I did. I did all these twists and turns and he continued to jog after me.

"If you can hear me hybrid…." I said quietly under my breath so if he was one, he could hear me, if he was innocent, he wouldn't! "I'm not someone you want to mess with! If you think Klaus' is evil, wait until you meet Amelia Gilbert."

I took another turn and the bastard was still following me!

I sped up, "I'm warning you! You don't want to mess with me!"

RUN MIA! RUN!

I shouted in my head. I took the deepest breath and pushed my legs as fast as they would go.

C'mon! C'mon! There's a dinosaur behind you! Even worse, a hybrid!

I ran until I could no longer feel my legs. I clung to a tree and was literally about to faint. "Oh…my god." I breathed out. I looked up and could no longer see the stalker. "Thank god." I put my hand to my heart.

I then started laughing to myself, "I was just being paranoid." I laughed to myself as I turned around and ran into the…. "AHH!" I yelled out.

Stalker!

I'm dead!

I stared at him with wide eyes, ready to make a potential ninja move. He pulled down his hood and took his earphones out. He offered a friendly smile, "Excuse me, I didn't mean to scare you."

My eyes twitched, it literally twitched. "I know who you are….you can't fool me for a second!"

"I'm sorry?"

"So you should be." I backed away from him. "I'm not crazy." I pointed out. "I see you everywhere I look, fancy explaining that to me, huh? HUH?"

"Have a nice day." He smiled and jogged past me.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" I yelled after him. "I'M NOT!"

An hour later

"I think I'm going crazy." I said to Damon as I appeared next to him at the bar.

"Wow, that's new." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" I sat on the stool next to him. "I even yelled at innocent bystander today."

"Why?"

"Everywhere I go; I feel I'm being followed!"

"Are you?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I may or may not have yelled at an innocent jog today thinking he was following me."

"I know what will make you feel better."

"You do?"

"Take your pick, bloody mary or screwdriver? Brunch in a bottle." He grinned at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"C'mon Mia. I can't drink this all by myself….I mean; I can….but somebody's getting naked." He wiggled his brows at me as he was ran his hands over my hips.

"I'm not here to drink, Damon." I pulled his hands off me. "I'm here to vent and also see how my little brother is doing…." I looked around, "Where are you Jeremy?"

"Kids today." He stared in mid space. "Where are their values?"

"Did you say you were waiting for Jeremy?" The lady bartender said. Hmm this lady looks like IJustine...Is Klaus messing with me?! "Jeremy Gilbert?"

"I am. Why? Do you know where he is?"

"He was fired last week."

"Oh for the love of-" I stopped myself and shook my head.

Damon looked at me, "Opps."

"You know, you could try and be helpful."

"So could you." He replied, sliding a shot in front of me.

"I'm not getting drunk with you! Stop trying to force it on me!"

"I know what will cheer you up." Damon slid his hands into my mine and pulled me up with him. Dragging me over to the darts.

"I don't want to play." I moaned. "I just want everything to go back to how it was…." I fell into one of the arm chairs. I pulled my phone out and dialled for Jeremy. "That kid is out of control."

"I think you're over reacting."

"I think you're getting drunk to reflect your feelings of Stefan turning evil." Damon looked at me, "Yeah, it's not nice being analysed, is it?"

"Touché."

"That bugger." I scowled at my phone. "He rejected my call." Damon laughed at this. "He is getting another wedgie."

"That's your method?"

"It's unpleasant but affective."

Damon dragged me up by my hand; I poked my bottom lip out. "You're feisty when you're mad." He purred.

"I'm not mad, Damon." I rested my head against his chest. "I am a concerned responsible older sister."

"Why? He lost his job at the grill? I think he'll survive, Amelia."

"But he's really annoying!" I moaned. "He lazes around the house, he is incredibly mood, snappy, constantly earning himself a wedgie with his attitude, he is taking the break up really hard!"

"Typical teenager." Damon shrugged.

I scoffed, "I was never like that! I was good as gold!"

"I'm yet to see that side of you, Mia." He winked and went to collect his darts from the board.

"It's a side you always see." I replied. I took a dart of him and threw it at the board. "Are you ok?"

"What makes you think I'm not ok?"

"What makes you question that I think you're not ok?" He looked at me suspiciously. "You're day drunk." I pointed out. "It's not exactly your most attractive look."

"Hm." He stepped closer to me. "What is my most attractive look?" He leaned in so he was mere inches from my face.

"Don't try and flirt your way out of my question, Damon." I said in a half serious, half tease tone. "I just meant this isn't my most favourite look of yours."

"Noted." He did his cute eye thing. "I'll see if I can make any improvements."

"Why thank you." I smiled and placed my hands on either side of his face. I leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "Also need to make improvements on that alcohol breath of yours." I teased.

"Oh you mean this?" He went in for a full kiss.

"Damon!" I giggled and turned my head. "PDA man PDA!"

"Don't mind me." We both froze for a moment before turning our heads to see Klaus, sitting on a stool at the bar casually, staring at us. It was about time he showed his face. Maybe now, the messing with my head will finally stop. He actually looked pretty jealous at seeing me and Damon like this. Well, he'll have to get used to it now that we are a couple. We have been through too much to get here to just let Klaus rip us apart.

"We won't." I pulled a face at him.

Damon took a protective step forward, standing in the way of me and Klaus. "You're going to do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus hopped off the stool and took steps towards us. My eyes never left him. "Just came to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." He turned to his friend. "Get a round, would you, Tony?"

My head turned to his friend. "Wait a minute…." Tony looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face. "You!" I pointed at him. "I knew it! I knew you were following me!"

"A nice jog we had this morning, wasn't it?" Tony responded.

"I wouldn't call it nice, Tony." I shot back. "You had me doubting my sanity! What kind of bastard are you?!" Klaus looked at me and laughed at my reaction. Tony got up and went to order from the bartender. "Yeah watch yourself, Tony." I said as he walked away.

"You'll be meeting a lot of my mates, Amelia."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Damon scoffed.

"What is wrong with you?" I said to Klaus. "I just wanted a nice jog, why send your hybrids out on me?"

"I merely wanted to keep an eye on you."

"She has me for that." Damon pointed out.

"Oh o."

Damon turned his head, "What?"

"Seb is checking out Tony. That's not good. God that slut." I shook my head.

"Surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour."

"My sister seems to be missing…" My eyes shifted from left and right. "Need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho?" Damon stated. "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Truth is-" He took a step towards me and took the dart out of my hands. His hands lingered upon my a little longer than I wanted. "I've grown to like your little town."

"You don't want to stay here!"

"I really do." He leaned mere inches from me and without even looking at the dart board, he threw the dart and got it right in the centre.

"I could do that in my sleep." I tried not to look impressed. "Think I might fancy a home here, keep an eye on my girls."

"Listen buddy-" I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. "We aren't your girls and you can tell your friend Tony to back off."

He went back to the dart board, "As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." He turned to look over his shoulder at me.

"Is that suppose to mean much?" I scoffed. "What more could you possibly want?"

"Other than you?"

"Other than her." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"For starters-" Klaus went. "-you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

"I don't know if you've heard, but me and Stefan aren't best friends anymore, I don't know where he is."

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon replied, coming to my side.

"Well you see, that is a shame-" Once more he turned and threw a dart at the board. Each one connecting bang in the centre. Note to self, never challenge Klaus to a darts match.

"For the love of god, what has he done now?" I muttered to Damon.

"Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"Look-" I said sternly. "Stefan has become the outcast of our group. We don't associate ourselves with him anymore so that is a Stefan and Klaus problem. Nothing to do with us."

Klaus didn't look too happy with my response. He came dangerously close to me, but Damon step in between us before he got too close. Klaus turned his head to Damon and laughed to himself at the protectiveness of Damon to me. "Don't worry about my girl-" Klaus hushed to Damon, but he wouldn't move. He turned his head back to me, "This is me broadening the scopes, sweetheart."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"You never used to mind."

My eyes widened, Damon looked confused, but he didn't say anything. "I need to get home." I ignored Klaus and said to Damon.

"Stay." Klaus stated. "Have a drink on me, love."

"C'mon." Damon put his hand on my back and led me away from Klaus. They had a sort of stare off as we left. "What did Klaus mean by that?"

"By what?" I answered back dumbly.

When in doubt, always act dumb.

"'You never used to mind'" Damon said, putting on a fake British accent.

Maybe this was the perfect time to tell him. "I've got something I need to do at home, but I can come by later and we can talk about it."

Damon looked at me suspiciously, but nodded. "What do you need to get done?"

"We are having a Jeremy intervention."

"Elena's idea?"

"Yep. Mine was to wedgie him until he agreed to be a good teenager, but apparently that's not ethical." I mocked.

Damon opened his car door for me, "For the record, I liked your idea better."

"So did I."

"Can I have in on this?"

"No! You are a terrible interventioner….that's a word, right?"

"Good luck Jeremy."

"Good luck to me, dealing with a bratty teenagers, that's hard."

Damon looked at me, "Tell me about it."

I glared.

Damon dropped me off and the intervention was put into action. I was with Alaric, Jenna and Elena in the kitchen waiting for Jeremy to come home. I had no idea how this was going to work. I don't think it would, but we are running out of actions with this teen. Losing his job would just be the beginning of his downwards spiral, it needed to stop.

"Are you ready?" Jenna asked us.

"Please." I scoffed, "I've taken on evil Stefan, menstrual cycle Elena, pissy Damon and powerful Originals, so am I ready?" I repeated his question. "No. I'm really not."

"Vampires, hybrids and Originals, no problem. Our rebellious brother? I'm worried." Elena said.

"Here he is." I whispered to Elena as the door opened. "Act cool." I told her. "JEREMY! BROTHER!" I ran at him with open arms.

"Act cool?" Elena scoffed.

"Err hi?" Jeremy said when I squeezed him. He pushed me slowly off him, "I'm just passing through."

"Say no more! I won't hear of it! You are staying here with us!" I put my arm around him and led him to the table.

"Mia, tone it down a notch." Elena said to me.

"I thought we would all stay in, have a typical….atypical family meal." Alaric said, much smoother then I.

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeated in a scoff. "We're family and we love each other."

"Ok, what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing." Jenna shrugged.

"Mia's being affectionate, something's up."

"Hey!" I protested.

"You lost your job at the grill, that's what's up." Elena stated.

"I thought we were going to play it cool?" I whispered to her.

"Oh, that was playing it cool, was it?" She shot back at me.

How dare she. I was the coolest person I knew!

"Look, can we do this later?" Jeremy asked with a typical teenage sigh. "I made plans with Tyler, he's right outside-"

"What?!" I interrupted. "No way are you hanging out with the newly turned hybrid, absolutely not, I forbid it young man."

"You forbid it?" He scoffed. "What power do you have to do that?"

"She doesn't, but I do." Jenna stepped forward. "I don't want you seeing him either." I put my hand on Jenna's back and supported her in supporting me.

"When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric asked him.

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't know, does it matter?"

"Yeah, Jeremy, it matters."

"You tell him Elena!"

"He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena said sternly.

Jeremy laughed sarcastically, "He's right outside, he can hear you, besides, you two of all people are going to lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with."

"You're damn right we are, Mr Attitude." I shot back. "I didn't take this attitude when you were thirteen and hell to the no going to take it now so sit your ass down and we are going to enjoy a nice family lunch together!"

"Whatever this is lame, Tyler's wait-"

He tried to leave, but I grabbed his jacket. "Tyler can wait some more, we are having a family dinner. Don't mess with me little brother." I warned him.

"You are not going anywhere-" Elena growled at Jeremy. "Especially not with him."

I feel like a parent.

Jeremy turned his head to look at Alaric, "I'm with them on this, Jer. Sorry."

He then turned his head to Jenna, "Me too." She stated.

"Fine. You want me to stay in?"

"Thought that was pretty clear." I replied.

"Let's all stay in then. YO TYLER, COME ON IN!"

"Jeremy-" Elena was about to stop him, but it was too late. Tyler opened the door and took a step in the house. He had officially been invited in.

He smirked at us like when he went through a rebellious stage when he was thirteen. A lot of wedgies soon brought him out of that phase.

Looks like its wedgie time.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!****  
><strong>Sorry for late update, I've been away for a few days!<strong>  
><strong>Follow ItsAmeliaG <strong>**

****LivHardy x ****


	130. The New Deal part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Mia, can you please stop giving me the evil eye?" Tyler said. "I'm not going to do anything."

I leaned back with my arms crossed against my chest and continued my death glares at Tyler. After five minutes of awkward silence and just pure death glares, I was hoping he would get the message and leave.

"Why shouldn't I give you the evil eye? Huh?" I shot back. "You sold us out to Klaus at the homecoming!"

"Stop being a bitch, Mia." Jeremy shot at me.

I glared at my little brother, "Watch your mouth, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"If you're going to act like one, I will treat you like one" …What the hell is happening to me? I am turning seriously into a parent here!

"You don't have to worry, Mia. As long as you do what Klaus says-"

"I don't want to do what Klaus says! That's the point! I just want him out of my life!" I groaned and rested my head on the table.

"I don't think that's what this is about." Tyler rested his arms of the table. "This is about-"

"No." I stopped him. "Klaus is planting ideas in my head, until you become unsired my friend, you need to stay away from Jeremy."

"You can't tell him what to do." Jer pushed.

"You are one remark away from a Texas wedgie." I threatened. "He's my ex boyfriend and I'm uncomfortable with him being here."

"You've never felt uncomfortable before." Jeremy pointed out.

"But now I am. He broke up with me, I'm still mad and vengeful, I don't know what I might do."

"You broke up with me….."

"Oh…." I scratched the back of my head. "Awkward."

"He's staying."

"It's bad enough, right, that I can't even go for a run without one of you hybrids chasing me and now you are here? You can understand my frustration." I argued.

"Look maybe I should go-"

"There's a bright idea!"

"Stay. You're not doing anything." Jeremy told him.

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena folded her arms.

"Good one, twin." I put my hand on a high five which she unenthusiastically returned.

"It's not like that, Elena." Tyler replied.

"Tell me Tyler-" Alaric sat down at the end of the table. "What is the difference between being sired and compelled?"

"Compulsion-" Tyler started. "That's just mind control. Like hypnosis, but being sired, it's like faith. You do something because believe it's the right thing."

"So you believe serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked him.

"It's not like that."

"Answer the question, Tyler." I said.

"You want an answer?"

"I believe that's what I just said."

"Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life, I owe him for that." Tyler answered.

"Jenna got me the pill when the cycle was ruining my life, but I still don't share my chocolate with her." I scoffed.

"What if he told you to….jump off a bridge?" Alaric asked him.

Tyler pulled a face, "He wouldn't."

"What if he did?" I asked.

"He wouldn't, but even if he did, I'm a hybrid, I'd be ok."

"Ok, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asked.

"Oo, good one!"

"Again, he wouldn't!" You could tell Tyler was beginning to get frustrated, I know I just needed to push that to show Jeremy the truth.

"What if he did?" I asked him.

"He wouldn't!"

"Hypothetically, Tyler, c'mon! What if he asked you to rip your own heart out?!"

"I don't know! Then I'd rip out my heart!" He half yelled back.

Bingo.

Everyone looked at him in shock, including Jeremy.

Win.

"Case dismissed." I stated. "Tyler is found guilty of being a danger to Jeremy and the Gilbert family; you are sentenced to stay away until it is solved. Next case, Jenna and the case of Mia's missing chocolate." I looked suspiciously at her.

"You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand." Tyler growled.

"You're right Tyler, I don't understand. Klaus has terrorised every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him." Elena growled back and she had a point.

"You're over thinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Tyler shot back.

"Then make the decision to go against Klaus." I said sternly. "Do you not remember what he did to me? What choice he gave me to save Jenna? How can you believe in that?" Was the last think I said to Tyler before I walked out.

Stupid sired wolf.

I drove over to the boarding house to meet Damon. I would finally have the chance to tell Damon about everything with Klaus.

What happened during boarding school...

How he plans to impregnate me with his hybrids...

Everything.

I had no idea how he would react, how could you react? But I wanted to be honest with him like I would want him to be honest with me. It would come out one way or another, I'm just lucky it hasn't yet.

"That was the worst intervention ever-" I stated as I walked into the main room of the house. "Jeremy has become one of the bratty teens and Ty-" It was then after I turned around from putting my jacket on the table I saw that Damon wasn't alone. "You have got to be kidding me, I just stormed away from one hybrid!"

Klaus.

"Mia, we were just having a little chat."

This made me nervous. "What about?"

"We were discussing how we actually have a lot in common." Klaus smirked over at me.

"Such as?" I stood close to Damon.

"Other than our mutual desire for the doppelganger?" I looked to see Damon was watching the moves of Klaus very carefully.

"Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother." Damon stated.

"Oh, I could join in that too." I said to Damon. "Why are you so mad at him?" I asked Klaus.

His eyes lingered on me, "He stole something?" Damon tried to take Klaus' attention away from me.

"My family." He answered, letting his eyes brush down me. "The Originals. I had them daggered, boxed up, awaking the day until I saw fit to wake them and he went in and pinched the bloody lot."

Damon scoffed and chuckled to himself at this, "Course he did." I didn't quite understand what was going on here. Why was Klaus here? "Ah, such a buzz kill my baby bro." Damon looked down at me, feeling his gaze, I looked up. He passed the drink he was holding in my hand.

"I don't want any."

"Drink up."

"No."

"I said, drink." He gave me the eye look which he shouldn't have done because I nearly melted in them.

I didn't know why he wanted to drink so badly but the fact he was pushing it meant something so I took a sip. It was then I realised the drink was laced with vervain.

"Well I'd love to find him, but the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you."

"Nor do I." I clung onto Damon.

"You know your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you..."

"Win." I went to high five Damon, he wrapped his fingers round my wrist and pulled it down.

"There'd be no point of killing you because you're the one with the most hope of getting me what I need." Klaus said with his eyes focused on Damon. "And I've got big plans for you-" He said, looking at me this time. My tight on Damon tightened, "-but yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order."

"No...Klaus, it really isn't necessary." I said to him. "Really-" I said more sternly. "It's not."

"Oh I believe it is." He smiled innocently.

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan."

"How do you suppose we do that? This may come as a surprise to you, but we don't place a tracking device on us, he doesn't ask for permission to go places." I argued.

"Oh well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence, why don't you take this as an example of my reach." Klaus pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"There he is." Klaus said with a smile as he answered his phone. "So that thing I told you to do….why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

"Err...who was that?" I asked when he hung up.

"You'll just have to wait and see, love."

"Going to get another one of your hybrids on me?" I scoffed.

"Now c'mon love, there'd be no sense to be killing you." He placed his phone back where it was.

If it wasn't me or Damon, it could be anyone of my family.

I quickly left the room, getting my phone out and tried to call the house. No one was picking up which obvious put the worst possible ideas in my head of what happened. "C'mon Jer, c'mon." I mumbled to myself as I tried to call him.

I tried Elena.

Alaric.

And Jenna.

No one was picking up.

"C'mon." Damon grabbed my wrist and brought me to the car.

"What? What's happened?"

"Everyone's ok." He told me first. I sighed in relief. "Elena called, Jeremy was compelled to stand in front of a car."

"WHAT?!"

"But Alaric jumped in front-"

"Oh my god, is he-?"

"He was wearing the ring, he's fine, but we better get over there."

"Yes, we do." I jumped in Damon's car. "Has Klaus left?"

"Yes." Damon replied, pulling out without even doing the checks.

Normally, if we weren't in a situation, I would point this out, but I wanted nothing more than to just be with my family right now. How long were we going to have to put up with Klaus' displays before he could be stopped? We still had no new method of killing him, we needed to find Stefan in order to stop anyone else from getting hurt.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Everyone's ok, Mia."

"Yeah, this time." I replied. "What happens if we can't find Stefan? Who's next?"

"We'll just have to find him."

"What if we can't? I'm so terrified all the time of losing someone else... I should be worried about getting spots, my exams, not this!"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"How can you make that promise?"

"Because I love you." He kept his eyes on the road. "That's how."

I smiled at him and continued to wait anxiety until we were in front of my house. I jogged up to the door and went straight in. "How is he?"

"Dead." Jenna muttered. "But he had his ring."

"Klaus' hybrid hit him?"

"Tony?" I asked, she nodded. "Tony." I growled.

"Jeremy, why weren't you wearing vervain?" Damon asked him. "Where's your bracelet?"

Jeremy looked down at his arm and looked confused at his bracelet's disappearance, "I don't know…" He said, with a look on his face that suggested he was trying to work out how it could go missing.

"Lockwood." I growled in the same tone as I did Tony.

"Mia's right. It had to have been." Elena said. "That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervain."

"When I get my hands on that hybrid-" I muttered to myself.

"Klaus is trying to send us a message." Damon spoke. "He wants us to find Stefan who stole the coffins of his dead family members."

"Coffins?" Jenna questioned.

"Yep. So all I have to do is find four coffins and no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die."

Easier said than done.

"Wait, that's your big plan?" Jeremy stood up. "To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?" Jenna asked him.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here, pack our bags and go." Jeremy said sternly.

"Hey, Jeremy, calm down." Elena spoke.

"No I'm not going to calm down, Elena." Attitude Jeremy was back, although who could blame him. Repeatedly feeling helpless does get frustrating. "This happens every time no matter what we do. Get on my case about school and work, who cares? None of us are going to make it out of town alive."

"Jer-" I tried to stop him from leaving, but he brushed past me.

"He said wants his family back-" I heard Elena say and I knew where she was going with it.

"That's right-" I spoke, but Damon cut me off before I could go any further.

"No, no, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

"If we give him Rebekah-" I tried to reason with him, but he cut me off….again.

"Yeah and then Klaus undaggers her and the first thing she does is kill Elena and then maybe you, thinking you had something to do with it. No way."

I backed away knowing that Damon would never be ok with it. I picked up my jacket and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Elena called after me.

"Out."

"We should stick together."

"I just need time."

As I headed out the door, I heard my aunt say, "She's not dealing with this well."

How could I?

At first I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get far from reality as I could. It was then I saw Tyler walking and for some reason, I decided to follow him.

The asshole took the vervain off Jeremy, allowing Klaus to compel him, I figure now would be a good time to punch him.

I followed him and I shouldn't have been surprised to where we had ended up.

Klaus' new place.

I saw red. I charged up there.

"You son of a bitch." I growled, seeing Tyler with Klaus. "How could you!?" I actually lunged at Tyler, but with a swipe, Klaus pulled me against his chest. "Get off me!"

"Easy love!" He chuckled.

"Mia, I swear, I didn't think we were going to kill anyone." Tyler tried to explain.

"Why are you listening to him? We have been-" I tried to plead with him to join Team Mia, but Klaus covered my mouth with his hand.

"Tyler, mate, what you're feeling is the resonate of a guilty conscious, I need you to get over it, ok?" I couldn't believe the control Klaus had over Tyler, I had never seen anything like it. "End of the day, human life is just a means to an end, our means to our end. You'd do well to remember that. Now run along, me and Amelia have some business to be dealt with."

I pulled Klaus' hand off me and decided to test Tyler's loyalty. "Don't leave me with him, Tyler." I pretended to be scared.

"Tyler-" Klaus got his attention. "Go."

"Tyler-" I tried to plead. "Don't." Tyler hesitated, but his loyalties showed he sided with Klaus and he slowly left the room. "I WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY, JUST REMEMBER THAT!" I yelled after him. "Unbelievable!" I growled, "I even had my cute scared face on." It was then I remembered who I was with... "So I'm just going to-" Within a second, I was up against the wall with my arms pinned over my head. "-Go."

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"For starters, you can leave my family alone."

"I will."

"Good."

"Once you find Stefan."

"I already told you!" I snapped. "We don't have anything to do with Stefan anymore. We haven't done anything to you, just leave us alone."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Not what you're thinking." I quickly retorted. "But I do have something else you're interested in."

"You've caught my interest."

"Just hold off on hurting my family and you will get it."

"How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"Because it's my family." I told him. "I wouldn't take the risk."

"Fine. I like you so I'll hold off."

"If you're expecting a thank you, you can think again."

He smirked, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh yes I have. I'm meaner now." I stole Jenna's line to Logan, which totally works for me and wiggled out of his grasp and headed out in style out of the room.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!****  
><strong>Follow Amelia at ItsAmeliaG <strong>**

****LivHardy x ****


	131. The New Deal part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I walked out of Klaus' new house; I turned back around and just stared it down.

So this is where Klaus was going to be.

It wasn't even far from our house. I just assumed after he got what he wanted he would leave town. Why was he staying?

"I knew it." I turned around to see Damon.

"Damon, I was just-" In seconds he swooped me over his shoulder and was carrying me to his car.

"What was your plan, Amelia? Confront Klaus?" He scoffed as he carried me.

I don't think he realised that I had already been in.

"Ok, ok, I realise the error of my ways! I get it, just let me down!"

As Damon was about to put me in the car, his phone rang. Still on his shoulder, he dug into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "Elena." He said into it. "Yep, found her." I rolled my eyes. "Just where I said she would be." I made my body go limp on his shoulder.

"Let me down." I whined.

"No she didn't go in."

Little did he know!

"Down!" I said like a little child.

"We'll meet you there." He hung up the phone. He shifted me on his shoulder so I came sliding down the front of him.

"Err hi." I said with a child like smile.

"Would you like to tell me what you were thinking?"

"No…." He gave me a stern look. "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to blow off steam."

"And what would you say in this blowing off steam?"

"I don't know." I gave a small shrug. "I don't like you? Leave town?"

"Don't get all cute on me."

"I'm not!" He glared at me. "Ok, maybe I am a little." I put my arms around him and hugged him. "You know, we probably shouldn't be doing this in front of Klaus' house."

"We probably shouldn't be doing this either-" He pulled me off him so that he could kiss me. I giggled against his kiss and begun to kiss back. Brushing my lips over his over and over again before pulling my head to his chest.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"For now."

"Good." I smiled. "So where are we meeting Elena?"

He put his finger over his lips and opened the car door for me. A couple of minutes away from Klaus' house; he could finally tell me, "Bonnie knew where Stefan was keeping the coffins."

"That's handy." I commented.

We arrived and straight away I saw my twin charging for me. I quickly ducked behind Damon. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"See that look on her face?" He turned his head to look at my twin. "That's her angry face!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" I heard my twin yell.

"Defend me!" I said to Damon.

"For once I agree with Elena on this one." Damon side stepped so I was revealed to the incredible hulk.

I threw him a look of betrayal and braced myself for the lecture Elena was about to give me.

"After what he just did to Jeremy, you went and saw Klaus?!"

"Technically, I followed Tyler…." I tried to do myself justice, but failed.

"You can't be taking risk like this anymore, Amelia-" Ooooo she used the full name. "-this isn't just about us anymore, we need to think about Jeremy and Jenna!"

"I know, I know. I was just angry, kinda like how you are now."

"You were irresponsible and weren't thinking! You need to think of the consequences to your actions!"

"Hey! I do too think about the consequences of my actions!"

"Well then show it!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Sorted!"

"If you've finished your twin spat, I believe we have something to do." Damon nodded his head in the direction of the witch house.

"He's right." I said to Elena.

"This isn't over." She warned me before she power walked ahead.

"Throw me to the dogs why don't you." I spoke to Damon. "Or should I say dog." As if Elena heard me, she turned around and gave me a filthy look. "I'll be paying for that one later."

"I thought it was a very fitting punishment." He smirked down at me, his gaze then turned to the house. "Bonnie said this house had lost all its mojo."

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life." Elena turned around to answer Damon. "I guess now they have something they want her to know."

"That's why I hate witches. So fickle. Passive aggressive."

"What would you do if you found out I was a witch?" I asked Damon.

"Hmm, I've heard witches taste delicious." He put his hand on my lower back. "I would test that theory out."

"Please-" I scoffed. "I would hex you before you could even come near me."

"Mmm, kinky." Damon purred at me. I shoved him away with a small smile on my face.

We walked into the house which seemed pretty dead and empty. "Stefan?" Elena called out.

"Stefan buddy?" I then called out, receiving a look from Elena. "Oh right, yeah, we aren't friends anymore!" I slapped my forehead. "Evil Stefan?"

Something tells me that wasn't what the look was for.

Suddenly Damon started to sizzle. Smoke came from him and he grunted from the pain and slammed himself into the corner. "OW!" I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. "Really?" He rolled his eyes. "Still?"

"What?" Elena questioned, looking very confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked her. "They still hate his guts." I smirked over at Damon. "This does not get old. Luckily, I came prepared." I pulled out my flip camera.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan." He muttered. "They use their juju to mess with my day light ring."

I started to laugh, "Oh man, I wish I was a witch."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll kick your witchy butt later." Damon threatened.

"Did you hear that fellow witches?" I called out. "We shall unite and take down the non-believers!"

"Mia, stop provoking them." Elena hissed at me.

"What? I'm not a vampire. They have no reason to hate me."

"I have a couple." Damon threw a cheap one at me.

"You can wait outside." Elena told him as she started heading off.

"Elena-" He warned.

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here." She said sternly and continued to go on.

I started to follow, "Amelia-" Damon growled. "Don't you dare-"

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do about it vampire boy." I shrugged innocently at him as he continued to glare. "My fellow witches, keep him there until I come back!" I commanded them. "Have fun Damon."

"Mia-"

"You can't touch me! You can't touch me!" I started dancing around in front of him. "I know you want to, but you can't touch me!"

His growls begun to fade away as I headed on. "I'm going to look down here, Elena." I called to her as she searched the rest of the house. I moved down the stairs of the basement and coughed at the dust in the room. "Man, this needs a good cleaning. Now where oh where is Stefan?"

"Go away."

"Well that was easy." I commented and turned around to face him. He was leaning against the wall, watching me. "That's not very nice to say to someone who you want to rekindle your friendship with."

"I've changed my mind about that."

"Ouch." I put my hand to my heart. "Just when I was starting to forgive."

"You shouldn't be here, Mia."

"Elena shouldn't be here either, but here we are."

"So what's this visit due for?"

"Oh you know, was in the neighbourhood, saw a movie, grabbed some coffee."

"Mia?" I heard my twin calling.

"You're in trouble now." I warned Stefan. "She is not in the most pleasant mood!" He tilted his head. "Which has nothing to do with anything that I've done."

"Mia, what are you-" She stopped when she saw Stefan. "Stefan." She breathed out.

God this must be hard for her. I can't imagine Damon going back to being really evil Damon. I turned him round once I'd like to think, I don't think I could do it again.

"Like I told Mia. You shouldn't be here."

"I need your help Stefan." Elena spoke, I coughed loudly. "We need your help." It's always nice to be acknowledged. "Bonnie said that you would be here."

"Well Bonnie sucks at keep secrets."

"Divided loyalty, buddy." I told him. "We have Bonnie's."

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back." Elena said gently to Stefan.

"Yeah!"

"Oh really?" Stefan replied back sarcastically. "Is that what I need to do?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes-" Elena said sensibly. "You do."

"It's what I'm telling you to do." I said sternly.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car." Elena stepped closer to Stefan. She paused and waited for him to react in horror. Hell, I was even expecting a tiny reaction from him.

"And then he punched me in the face?" I lied, trying to get that reaction from him, but he didn't react, at all. "Nothing?" I asked. "Nothing at all?" He didn't react. "Not even the slightest bit of disgust?" He looked at me blankly. "Well you cold bastard."

"Stefan, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants-" Elena tried to argue, but Stefan cut her off.

"Elena-" He said sharply. "Stop talking."

"Whoa."

"I'm not giving Klaus anything."

"Wrong answer." I told him as I rolled my sleeves up.

"Are you listening to me?" Elena demanded to know. "He's going to kill Jeremy!"

"Not really my problem."

"That's it." I went to lunge at him, but Elena put her arm out to stop me. I stared at Stefan angrily at his refusal to care that Jeremy's life was at risk. Instead, Elena stepped forward and bitch slapped Stefan.

The sound of the impact was beautiful.

"Then you can go to hell." She spat and stormed up the stairs.

I clapped my hands in a slow sarcastically manner. "Way to go, Stefan." I said sarcastically. "Piss off the twin, great job. Thumbs up to you. You're not the one who has to drive home with her."

Despite pretending not to care, I believe he still did. This act he was putting on was trying to make Elena hate him. I could see right through it, at least I hope I could.

"Just go." He warned me.

"We need those coffins, Stefan."

"Didn't you hear? I don't care."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" I scoffed.

I didn't feel the need to stick around any longer. I headed up the stairs and out of the witch house. "Where's Elena?"

"She went that way." Damon replied as he dug into his pocket. "Here-" He put his keys in my hands. "Take my car keys, you go deal with your sibling, I'll go deal with mine."

"You sure?" I asked him.

"I can handle my brother." Damon looked in the direction of the basement.

"I can handle him too."

He put his hands on my upper arms and pulled me in for a kiss. "I'll come by later."

Elena was waiting by Damon's car in a sulk when I found her. I didn't blame her for being upset, I just handle things differently. "Where's Damon?" She asked me.

"He's going to talk to Stefan."

"How?" She scoffed. "He can't get in."

"I don't tend to question Damon's methods." I told her. "Let's just go home."

She nodded and we were on our way. I wish I could just have a normal day. I want to have a day like what is described in the Lazy song by Bruno Mars.

"Alright Ric?" I said as usual as I headed up the stairs. I then realised….Ric was alive! "When did you return to the living?" I asked him, walking backwards down.

"Just a few minutes ago. How's Jeremy?"

"He's still being a brat." I shrugged. Alaric began coughing, those coughs that sound worse than normal. "Are you alright dude?" He continued to cough. "Elena, something's wrong!"

"The ring-" He managed to get out before falling to the ground.

He began hacking blood and grunted in pain. I stayed by his side as Elena called the ambulance. We didn't have a clue what else to do. We didn't have Damon here to feed Alaric his blood, we didn't have anything else to do, but call for it.

Elena ran to the door when they finally arrived. "What happened?" The ambulance man asked as he charged through the door.

"He got hit by a car." Elena quickly responded.

I moved back so the medics could take a look at him. "He's been coughing up blood."

"Looks like internal bleeding." I heard one of them say. "We've got to get him out of here."

"Let's go." The other one said.

"Let's not."

"Huh?" I turned around. "Tony." I growled.

"Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?" He said to the medics.

"Oh no, no, no-" I quickly went to block the medics from leaving but they went passed me. "You better get them back here or I swear to god Tony-"

"You swear what? You have a reputation of being all talk." My eye twitched at him.

"NO! No wait! No! You have to tell him!" Elena cried after the medics. "What are you doing?" She yelled at Tony.

"You can still save his life, girls."

"That's what we are planning on doing, so if you don't mind, Tony." I pushed him out the way. "I'll stand in front of the ambulance, you pull Alaric." I told Elena, but Tony shoved me back inside. "Man, you did not just shove me."

"Here-" He showed us his wrist. "Take my blood." He then dramatically sighed and put his hand on his wrist. "Oh no, I can't get in….you're going to have to invite me."

"Hell no." I spat at him.

"Do you want to save your friend or not?"

"You are going to regret this, Tony."

He chuckled to himself, "You're a fiery one you are, it's just a shame Klaus has claim. Maybe when he's done with you-"

"Why are you doing this?" Elena snapped. I was thankful she cut him off there.

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't delivery."

"What the fuck do you think we've been trying to do!?" I stressed to him. "We are working on in, now go back to your boss and tell him to shove his demands where the-" I stopped when Alaric started coughing again.

"I'm here, I'm here-" Elena rushed to his side.

"You might want to invite me in, Amelia." Tony said smugly.

"Don't piss me off tonight Tony." I spat. "Or I am going to-" Suddenly Tony's face screwed up into a wince and he fell to my feet. "Looks can kill my friend." When I looked up though, it turned out to be Jeremy with a cross bow. "Jeremy?"

"He's not dead yet." He came into the house and passed me.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked him, looking confused.

We watched Jeremy in action. He came back with a knife in his hand. Me and Elena exchanged puzzled looks, but we didn't say anything.

Before we could even do anything, Jeremy raised the knife above his head and chopped off Tony's head.

"AHHHH!" Came out of mine and Elena's mouth.

My eyes stare widened eyed at the now headless body of Tony. Guess I didn't have to worry about being followed on my morning jog anymore…..

"Now he's dead." Jeremy stated.

"What just happened?" I stared in shock at Jeremy. "You are…..badass." I couldn't even do that!

"We need to get Alaric to the hospital." Jeremy said, taking charge.

Elena winced at Jeremy went passed her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" She repeated. "How can you even ask me that?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You saw what Jeremy just did right?"

"Yeah….why?"

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

"We'll talk about this later. I know what we need to do."

"Take Alaric to the hospital?"

"Give Klaus to Rebekah." She stated.

"Elena-"

"No, Mia. He isn't going to stop. We need to do this."

"Ok."

"We can't just-" She paused. "Wait what?"

"I'm agreeing with you." I told her. "It's rare, but it does happen."

"Ok so Jeremy can take Alaric to the hospital and we will-"

"No, Elena."

"But you just said-"

"You go with Jeremy." I told her. "I'll give Rebekah back."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who staked Rebekah, it's better this way." I replied. "You need to be far away from her if she does wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"Call me when you're done."

"Will do." I nodded. "Go."

"Amelia-"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

I watched as they left to take Alaric. I leaned against the door as I watched them go and got my phone out. I texted the details to Klaus with the number he used to send me freaky text messages.

I waited for a reply and then I headed to the boarding house. I know Damon would not be happy with what I was about to do, but there was no other option. Klaus has made it clear that he was not going to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets!<br>Got two questions!**

**1. Does anyone know a website to download YouTube videos for the use of Sony Vegas?**  
><strong>and 2. I'm having trouble fitting Amelia into season 4, does anyone have any ideas what I can do with Elena?!<strong>

**Follow Amelia at ItsAmeliaG**

**LivHardy x**


	132. The New Deal part 4

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for me, love."

I glared at him, a frown placed firmly on my face.

"I didn't." I said through gritted teeth.

I opened the door wide enough to let Klaus pass through. As he slipped by me, he lingers his body against mine. I took a deep breath and breathed through my nose, showing Klaus my annoyance.

"I trust you have news of Stefan."

I closed the door so that I had room to move away from Klaus. "We couldn't find him." I tried to keep strong eye contact with Klaus, "But I have something else."

"Looking to make a new deal with me, sweetheart?" I turned my head away and rolled my eyes. "There are a few things I have in mind." He said, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me against him.

"Not this." I said sternly. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed against him so I was out of his grasp. "I don't know where your families coffins are, but I do know where one of your siblings is."

"Rebekah." I nodded. "Lead the way then, love."

"Follow me."

I reluctantly led him down to the dungeons where we had kept Rebekah. I opened the door and stood there awkwardly as I presented Klaus with his dead sister. "Ta dar?"

He studied her for a moment before speaking. "My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment."

"Siblings, ay." I almost cracked a joke. I then cleared my throat, taking back my almost friendly gesture, "Now, you have Rebekah. You have your sibling. Now leave mine alone." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother, sounds like a bargain to me." He moved towards me. "Consider him spared."

"Good."

I was hoping that was it.

After a moment of silence where he did nothing, but stare at me, I cleared my throat once more. "Great, now that's sorted, the door is upstairs, close it on your way out."

"Although there was something else I would have spared him for." His eyes suggestively browsed down my body.

"Like I said that door-" I pointed at the ceiling. I jumped as he took a step towards me, "Klaus!" I said sharply. "Behave!" Which is what awkwardly came out of my mouth.

I could have slapped myself.

What a stupid thing to say.

He was a thousand year old vampire and here I was, treating him like a kid!

"That's not on the table." I continued.

"Why not? It was before."

"What you told me changes nothing Klaus. I still feel nothing but hatred for you and that's how it will always stay." I said sternly.

"Now love, we both know that's not true."

"How can it not be?" I scoffed. "You've done everything to make me hate you."

"And yet you can't find yourself to do so, can you?"

"Is that what you think?" He smirked and gave me a nod. "Well you're dead wrong. You think tormenting me like this makes me want you?"

Klaus ran a hand through my hair and grabbed a chunk, pulling me closer to him. I winced, but allowed my eyes to meet his.

He tilted his head, studying my expression and smiled. There was nothing about that smile that made me feel comfortable.

I tried to step back, but he was holding on to my hair too tightly.

"Oh, little Mia, you just don't learn do you."

"I don't have time for your mind games." I tried to pass him, but he pulled me back. My back was now pressed against the cold stone wall.

I stared up at him wondering what he would do next.

With his free hand, he ran a finger down my cheek and across my neck. I rested my head back watched that glint return to his eyes. His hands continued down my chest down to my waist, pinning me back against the wall. His mouth became attached to my neck and as I heard the click of his fangs, I gasped and swung my body away from him.

Unfortunately, my clumsy nature landed me swinging myself painfully on the stone floor next to Rebekah's dead corpse.

Klaus smirked as he leered down at me, "What did you think I was going to do, love? Kill you with my mouth?"

"Because it's that bad." I answered back lamely.

Klaus was on me in a second, holding my hands above my head with one hand, and holding my chin in the other.

He brought his face close to mine and smirked when my body wiggled against his. "I can see it in your eyes, Mia. You want this."

"What part of I hate you don't you get?" I shot back.

"Why so harsh, little Gilbert?"

"I hate you." I tried to get through to him. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate-" My trying to get through to him was interrupted by the pressure he was now placing on me.

You don't hate me." He stated, enjoying dominating me like he was. "You wouldn't have come here alone otherwise, you're smarter than that."

"Apparently not." I muttered. He snaked a hand around my back and pulled me standing up right, but into him, so close that our mouths were inches apart. "Let me go. You've got what you wanted."

"Not quite."

"You've got other things to focus on."

"Such as?"

"Elena was the one who daggered Rebekah, when she wakes, she'll come after her."

"I can control Rebekah." He leaned down next to his sister. "Besides, I still need yours and your sister's help in finding Stefan."

"That's funny, I thought I already mentioned that I didn't know where he was."

"Yes, but I knew you were lying."

Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad of a liar!

"What? That's ridiculous!" He stood up and was back to being face to face with me. "I don't know where he is." His eyes poured into mine. "I don't!" I didn't like this pressure. "I don't."

"You're lying." I gulped.

"Would I lie to you?" He gave me a sarcastic look. "Yeah, you're right, I would." As he went to take a step forward, I jumped out my skin and blurted out "But not this time!"

"Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones, if I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is whose next? Jenna? Bonnie? Caroline?" His mouth curved into a smirk. "Damon?"

"Is that jealousy coming out of you Klaus?"

"Just don't appreciate my things being touched."

"That's the problem; I'm not one of your things." I took a step back.

He chuckled to himself, "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want and it's only a matter of time before you do the same."

"Oh Klaus, I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." I said sarcastically. As he stepped towards me, I put my hand on his chest. "I don't think so. You're not going to be in the mood after what I tell you."

"And what is that sweet pea?"

"Elena isn't the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother." Klaus attempts to get near me stopped. "She knows that you killed her." Oh how the tables have turned. "Like I said, you have other things to focus on." I brushed passed him and left the boarding house. I was relieved when he didn't follow me and I was able to get home without more Klaus dramas for that day.

I came home to find Elena scrubbing the porch. "Is the blood coming out?"

"I don't know." She muttered in response.

"If not, don't worry about it, it'll help us scare the paperboy."

"How can you joke about this?"

"….Easily."

"This isn't right." She shook her head. "That isn't Jeremy."

"He did it to protect us. Ease up on him, Elena. He had to do what he had to do."

"That's just it, Mia." She put the scrubber down. "He shouldn't have been put in that situation."

"None of us should be in this situation." I said sternly. "But we are so we need to stick together and get through this."

"He cut the head off a vampire to protect us!"

"And I slept with Klaus to protect Jenna!" I snapped at her. "We do what we have to do and we don't ask questions because it just makes us go insane."

I picked up the bloody tissues that had been used to absorb some of the blood and took it to the bin in the kitchen. I then started to wash my hands of any blood that had rubbed off on them. Elena was acting ridiculous. She thinks Jeremy is a monster just because he had to do what he did to protect his family. I did the unthinkable, does she think the same about me?

"How are you?"

"I didn't hear you come in." I replied to Damon. "I'm ok."

"Amelia." I ignored him and continued to scrub at my hands. "Look at me."

"Why?" I turned around. "I'm fine."

"Mia-"

"I'm fine. I'm really, really fine."

"Come here." I huffed and I went over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and looked down at me. "It's going to be ok."

"Is it?" I mumbled into him.

"Yes." He kissed my forehead. "Yes, it is."

"Life sucks."

"So do I."

"Like I haven't heard that one a million times." I laughed and sniffed. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" He said softly.

"I made a deal with Klaus."

I felt him freeze, "Mia…no…"

"No, no. It's not that." I quickly said. "God, I hate that that is the assumption now days." I shook my head. "We gave him Rebekah."

"What? No, no, no-"

"We had no choice, he wasn't going to stop and I was scared what was going to happen next."

"She's going to try and come here and hurt one of you!"

"No she won't." I replied. "Klaus won't let her because he still needs us."

"And what?" He scoffed. "You suddenly trust him?"

"Of course we don't trust him." We turned our heads to face the door where Elena walked in with a bucket full of bloody water. "But what choice do we have? I don't trust Stefan. You think he's just going to give up the coffins?"

Damon held his composure and looked between us. "My brother is running his own show right now."

"Yeah and our brother just chopped off someone's head." Elena muttered in response.

"Just drop it, Elena." I said to her sternly.

"It's not right." She shook her head at me.

"None of this is right." I shot back at her. "But we deal with it and move on."

"He's sixteen years old, Mia. How is that fair?"

"We're not much older you know."

"He shouldn't have to live like this."

"None of us should!"

"There is a way we can fix this." Before she even said it, I knew what she was thinking. "He has to go, Mia."

"And where do you suppose he can go?"

"Anywhere but here." She told me.

"You think he's just going to leave us?" I scoffed. "He won't go anywhere if we don't."

"He will….." She turned her head to look at Damon. "If Damon tells him to."

"And why would Damon tell him to do that?" I crossed my arms.

"Because we asked him to."

"You want to compel him?" She nodded. "No way." I told her. "No way."

"Mia-"

"No, we can't just force it on him. It's his life, Elena, he should have a say!"

"Jeremy trying to protect us might get him killed! Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't! But we can't take his rights away. How would you feel if I decided to do that to you?" I asked her.

"We could run, but we'd never be free from it. Jeremy has a chance and we need to use it."

"Oh yes because compelling him last time worked out so well!" I rolled my eyes. "We'll find another way."

"When? Before it's too late? Before he is dead?!"

"Don't say that!"

"You need to face the facts, Amelia, next time we might not be so lucky!" Elena yelled.

"I think Elena has a point." Damon said to me.

"Not you too." I groaned.

"It's bad enough I have to protect you two, with Jeremy gone, it will make my job easier." He told me.

"I think we should do it."

We all turned our heads to see Alaric standing with Jenna. "No, no, no, someone here has to be team Mia?" I moaned. No one stood up and offered their services. "Wait just a second, I will call Bonnie, she'll take my side!"

"We love having him here-" Jenna started, but I cut her off.

"We're his family, he should be with us!"

"Think about it, Mia." Alaric said softly.

"It took him so long to forgive us last time, I don't want to go through that again."

"What's worse?" Elena asked me. "I would be happy for him to dislike me if it meant he was safe."

Nothing I said was changing anyone's mind.

I couldn't believe I was the only one who thought this was wrong.

I walked quietly behind the rest as we made our way to Jeremy's bedroom. I was fighting a losing battle. It was four against one.

Elena knocked on Jeremy's door, "Hey, can we talk?"

I don't think I can watch this.

"What did I do now? Mia's not going to wedgie me, is she?"

I chuckled to myself. I was even going to miss his attitude.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go."

"I didn't mean any of that." Jeremy replied and that just made my heart sink further.

"You were right." Elena told him. "You shouldn't have to give up a normal life-" Damon kissed the top of my head and walked into the room. "-just because of us."

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked, spotting that Damon had come into the room and that we were all standing there.

"Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks." Damon spoke as he took a seat on the edge of Jeremy's bed. Note how he said sister. "Here's the thing, Jer. You're going to go out of town for awhile-"

"I can't watch this." I mumbled to Jenna who nodded. I headed down the stairs and sat down on the steps.

I didn't want him to go away. Although I know he would be safer in Dover, I just wanted him to stay here with us, with his family. I would hate to be compelled to leave everything behind, my life behind.

It would be weird not having him around.

Who would I boss around?

Who would team up with me to take down Elena?

Who would I wedgie and tell off?

After five minutes I heard footsteps behind me. "You ok?"

"I feel horrible." I answered without looking at him.

"You just saved his life, Mia." I just shook my head. He bent down and lifted me up so I was standing.

"Just after last time, I don't want history repeating itself."

"He found out and he got over it, again, not dead, Mia." I just shook away the tears. Damon, seeing me upset, cupped my face and gently turned my head to look at him. "He is so lucky to have you as a sister."

I gave him a small smile. "I know it's selfish, but I just don't want him to go."

"I know." He pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want us to be apart, I tried that, I left, it didn't work."

"It won't be forever."

"We don't know how long it's going to be." I shrugged. I felt Damon's lips press once more against my forehead. "Thank you." I murmured into him.

I looked up at him to see him doing his cute little smirk. "No problem."

"Not just for this, Damon. For everything." I told him. "I know you've never done the relationship thing before and I appreciate how you've committed yourself. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"I just want to keep you safe." I leaned up and kissed his lips. "You should know this and you can tell Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason".

"What?"

"He saved Klaus to save me and then he stole the coffins to get even."

"Why would he do that?" I asked. "They say girls are confusing, but Stefan….what the hell does that even mean?"

"It means I'm an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I thought for one second that I would have to feel guilty anymore."

"Guilty?" I chuckled. "What do you have to feel guilty about?"

He turned his head to look at me, his eyes brushed down me and then back to my eyes. "For wanting what I want." His eyes focused on my lips.

"Damon-"

"I know. Believe me, I get it. I've hurt you." He leaned in and kissed my forehead before going down the stairs. I wanted to call out for him, but I couldn't get the words out. I don't think I could get them out without breaking down. A few steps away, he stopped. "No." He pulled a face. "You know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this." He pulled my face towards him and he pressed his lips to mine. My hands held his in place as I sank into the kiss and enjoyed the pressure he was applying on me. His hands went through my hair and I just wanted to sink into the kiss more and more. It's like I could feel his love through it and I never wanted it to end.

He pulled away after a few moments and pressed his forehead to mine. "It's in the past, Damon." I whispered to him. "I'm yours now." He smiled as I said that. "I'm yours." I repeated. "Don't feel guilty."

"I love how that sounds." He breathed.

I pulled on his hand and into the house. Not a step in, he picked me up and sped me to my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>

**Interesting suggestions for season 4! Some I had never thought of! So keep reviewing what you want to happen and from next chapter, I will create a poll and you can vote what you want!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG for funny tweets  
>and follow story updates at LivRKOHardy<strong>

**LivHardy x**


	133. Our Town part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Damon stayed the night and we...we did innocent things such as playing cards and watching Friends...

Yes, completely innocent!

It was finally the relationship with him that I always wanted. He stayed faithful, he was sweet, attentive, protective, I just loved being with him and I never thought that would happen. I didn't think it would work either, something would always get in the way, but we've over come so much and it has made us stronger.

He had left just before Elena came charging in and demand that I go training with her.

I put up a fight, I can tell you that.

I even tried to run away, but she tackled me and then it hit me, literally, hit me, the bitch had gotten strong! Stronger than me!

This did not sit well we me.

Something had to be done.

I actually had to…..train. Move... leave my bed...it was a difficult transition for me.

So here we were, training.

We were each taking turns to punch a punching bag and man was she showing me up.

"So first I will do the birthday day dance-" Elena groaned at this. "What?" I asked her.

It was Caroline's birthday; it was always a big deal to her in the past so I don't think that would change now that she's dead. It's weird to think one day she could be celebrating her 500th birthday.

"Not the birthday dance!"

"Why? It's always been received well!"

"By who?" She scoffed.

"By….Jeremy!"

"You threatened to give him a wedgie if he didn't like it."

"Not true!"

"Are you prepared to say that under oath…?" My eyes shifted. "That's what I thought."

"So wait….you don't like my birthday dance?"

"I thought I made that clear."

"Oh…..well this is news to me…."

"Mia…."

"Yes my darling twin?" I answered.

"You're actually really weird…."

"…I don't understand how you don't know that by now."

"Good point."

"Hi-ya!" I said as I kicked the punching bag. Elena thumbed it hard and it swung and knocked me down. "Um OW!" I called up at her.

"Well you shouldn't have been standing in the way."

"You just made a very big mistake-" I went to get up to get my revenge, but Alaric walked in.

"So what's got you all worked up?" Alaric asked Elena who was pounding down hard on the punching bag. "You look tired." He pointed out.

"Yeah well I didn't sleep very well last night." My twin then glared at me.

"Why are you looking at me?!" I exclaimed.

"You sleep talk."

Alaric looked at me and chuckled. "Not true!"

"Yes it is! You were so loud; I could hear you through the walls."

"That's a lie. I've never once heard me sleep talk."

Alaric laughed loudly at this, "You twins." He shook his head.

"She started it." I pointed at Elena.

"Mature, Mia."

With that, I decided to do the mature thing. I swore at her using a Brazilian swear, I stuck my pinkie up at her. "I didn't really sleep with well. Probably something to do with dying." Alaric said.

"Yeah that would do it." I commented.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine-" I drifted off with punching the punching bag before I was brought back in conversation as Elena nudged me so she could get to it.

"Yeah that's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town." Elena replied to whatever Alaric said. "Those rings have a shelf life, he's not protected and neither are you."

"What are you going to do? Compel him to leave too?" Elena glared at me. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, cheap shot!"

As if pretending I was the punch bag, she punched it so hard that it knocked into Alaric and made him grunt. "You're getting stronger."

"So am I, Alaric!" I tried to prove I was just as, but as I punched it…. I hurt my hand. "Oww…." I rubbed my fist sadly.

"Just channelling frustration." Elena answered him. "I need coffee."

"Guess Damon's compulsion worked. Jeremy was packing when I left the house and kept going on about his new school in Denver."

"Have you err….talked to Damon today?" I asked him, trying to be subtle.

Little did he know of the amazing night I had with Damon nor did Elena know that I wasn't actually sleep talking….

"Yeah, he seemed weirdly happy." Alaric then looked at me suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

I tried to hide my smile at hearing how happy Damon was. "Nope. Not at all. Gotta go." I rushed down to the car and waited for Elena to join me. We drove back to the house to take a shower and get ready for school. Whilst I was waiting for Elena to finish using our shower, I saw Jeremy come out his room. "JEREEMMMMMY!"

"Not again." He moaned and grunted as I tackled him down to the ground.

"I am going to miss you SOOOOOOO much!"

"This is the third time you've done this! I get it!"

"WOE WITH ME! WOE WITH MIA!"

"I'll call every other day!"

"EVERYDAY!"

"Fine! Fine! Everyday! Now get off me you sociopath!" He pushed me off.

"Oh I am going to miss your hurtful put downs. JEREMY!" I pretended to cry again and forced him into a bear hug.

"How many times is this going to happen?"

"Until you're gone! SQUUEEEEZZEEE!"

"ALARIC….." Jeremy called out. "JENNA?" No reply. "SOMEBODY?"

"MY BABY BROTHER! LEAVING HOME…NOOOOO!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"THIS LOVE HAS NO LIMIT!"

"What's going on up there?" Jenna called upstairs.

"MIA HAS ME IN HER BEAR HOLD AGAIN!"

"I AM GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Again?" Jenna replied to Jeremy.

"YES AGAIN!"

"Alright, I'm coming up." I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh o, cops! Gotta go!" I let go of Jeremy and scuttled off to my room.

I took my shower and came out with only a towel wrapped around me. I searched through my draws and out of the corner of my eye, I could see in my mirror, Damon lying on my bed. "Hello Damon." I said, trying to be smooth and making it look like I just sensed him there. Within a second, he was gone and as I turned I felt the towel being tugged from my grip. "Hey!" I spun around, now naked trying to find him. He was now by my door, leaning against the wall and tauntingly waving my towel. "Hand it over, Damon."

"This is a better look for you." He smirked and hung it up on my hook. "And will make this a lot quicker-" He sped until he was in front of me and went to press me against the wall.

"As tempting as that is-"

"You naked against the wall? I'd say that is very tempting." He grinned.

"Let me finish." He didn't see my reach for my snuggie. "As tempting as that is, I've got to get to school."

"Skip it."

"Great influence you are." I scoffed. "I can't skip it, it's Caroline's birthday."

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?"

"No, but it does to me."

"She is a vampire, she doesn't have birthdays now."

"Caroline the vampire does." I told him and wrapped the snuggie around myself. "Don't you have something to do today?"

"I'd rather do you."

"Damon."

"Going to figure out how to open that damn coffin." Damon replied, sitting on my bed. "And with your best friend as well."

I pulled a face of confusion, "You're taking Justin?"

"What? No! Stefan."

"Oh…..my bad."

"Speaking of, Stefan turned him back to hating you yet?"

"I hope so, nice Justin is just…..creepy and morally wrong. It also creates stress."

"Explain…"

"Annoying Justin is like a release and if I don't have that release anymore…terrible things could happen." I felt Damon's eyes watching me as I got changed. "So I heard you were pretty chirpy this morning."

"And who told you that?"

"A little birdie." I replied.

"A little birdie called Alaric?"

"I don't like to name names."

"MIA, C'MON." Elena yelled up the stairs.

"ONE MINUTE." I called back down.

"You need to leave." I told Damon.

"I'm pretty comfy here." Damon replied, snuggling down on my bed.

"I don't trust you in my room alone."

"Why? Afraid I might find your diary?"

"Yes actually and upset you with how much you lack being in there!"

"WE'RE WAITING MIA!" Jeremy then yelled up.

"JEREMMMYYYYY!"

"On second thoughts, I'll take the bus." I heard Jeremy say.

"Please, I'm already aware I'm on every page." Damon spoke.

"Well you'll never know as you are out of here, get!" I pointed to the door. He stayed put. "I'm not kidding, Damon, I did some training with Alaric this morning and let me tell you something, he was extremely impressed."

Damon hopped up, "Oo I'm so scared-" I went to punch him, but he caught me wrist and spun me around and face planted me against the wall. It didn't hurt, but was still annoying that he disproved my point. "More training is needed I think."

"Note to self….use vervain perfume." Damon glared at me. I retorted with battering my eyes lashes innocently.

We were planning to go to school a little earlier so we could decorate Caroline's locker for her birthday. We thought we were late, but me and Elena were the first there and we set off to work. A few minutes later, Bonnie turned up. "Hey, Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

"That's alright Bonnography."

"Oh god, Bonnograph's back?"

"It sure is."

"It's ok, we just got here too." Elena told her. "Can you pass me the balloons?" She did. "Thanks."

"So Bonnography-"

"Yes Miaramous?"

"Nice." I nodded. "What got you running so late?"

"I was working up some new spells. You?"

"Working out with Alaric." I replied smoothly.

"How did that go?"

"I don't mean to brag…bur Alaric was impressed with my work." Elena snorted at this. "Something you would like to share, Elena?"

"Alaric was impressed with me, not you." She pointed out.

"Typical Elena." I said to Bonnie. "Always trying to steal my spot light."

"Maybe if you would put some more effort into training-"

"How dare you! I train ridiculously hard."

"You couldn't even run to the end of this hallway without being out of breath."

Bonnie looked at me, "This is sadly true."

"So err-" Elena started.

Oh o, I knew this was the bit where she was going to tell Bonnie how Jeremy was going to leave town.

I have no idea how Bonnie is going to react.

Would she believe that he would be gone?

Would she be upset?

Had high hopes for a rekindle?

Well I'm about to find out.

"Go on." I nudged her.

"I've got something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it." Elena said to her.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeremy is going to be leaving town for awhile." Bonnie mouth turned into a frown. "He is going to be staying with some old family friends in Denver until this whole Klaus thing blows over."

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own." Bonnie said in confusion.

"I know, I asked Damon to compel him."

"You what?"

"Just like to point out-" I spoke. "I was against this!"

"It's not safe for him here anymore; leaving will give him a better life." Elena explained. "The only reason I'm telling you is because I know you two haven't really sorted out your stuff and I thought you maybe wanted to say goodbye."

"Speaking of-" I said looking over and seeing Jeremy by his locker. "JEREEMMMMYY!"

"Oh god no." I heard him say.

I ran over and caught him in another bear hug, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"It's not that far away!" Jeremy sighed and patted my back.

"IT'S FAR ENOUGH!"

"Mia I need to get to class!"

"SQQQQQUUUUEEZZEEEE!"

"Elena!" Jeremy called over to her.

"I've got this." Elena said and tried to pull me off Jeremy.

"NO! NO! I WON'T LET GO!" She pulled me off him. "Damn, you are strong!"

"I know." She smirked. "Bonnie-" Elena nudged her head in Jeremy's direction. Elena dragged me round the corner until we could no longer see Jeremy.

"Hey guys." Matt appeared.

"MATT!" I put my arms around him. "SQQQQUUEEEZZEEE!"

"Mia?" I turned around to see Tyler.

"Well hello Mr Traitor."

"Just let me explain."

"Explain how you threw Jeremy to the hell hound, exposed our lies to the devil?"

"Great metaphors."

"Why thank you, Matt." I put my arms back around him. "SQQQQUUUUEEEZZEEE!"

It was a long and boring day at school. I tackled Jeremy a few times, got some flirtatious text messages from Damon. I didn't even get to give Caroline a birthday dance because she didn't even turn up!

What a waste.

After School

So after Caroline decided to skip school, we decided to be determined and go to her house. We broke in using my criminal skills….(Sheriff Forbes let us in) and we waited. The bitch took half an hour before she finally made her appearance.

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled as she came through the door.

It was me, Bonnie, Matt and Elena.

"Happy birthday!" Me and Matt cheered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I thought that was clear…." I spoke. "Well….this is awkward…"

"You blew off school and missed our work of birthday art so-"

"Change into some warmer clothes-" Bonnie spoke after Elena. "We're going to the Falls!"

I let out an enthusiastic, "Wooo!"

"Smores….campfires…" Bonnie smiled.

"Like when we were little!"

"Except with tequila." Matt sang, waving the bottle in the air.

"Yeah, just like when we were little." Everyone looked at me. "Oh right…Jenna swore me to secrecy…."

"Err…thanks guys, really, um… I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year…" Caroline said awkwardly.

"Not feeling your birthday?" I repeated. "You're the one who claimed your birthday was everyone's favourite day of the year despite my argument that mine is!"

"You and Mia bantered for days about that." Matt pointed out. "And then I joined in and ask how you guys could not see how it was in fact my birthday that was the favourite day of the year."

"Hold up-" I turned to Matt. "We agreed that because your birthday was so close to Christmas, it was irrelevant!"

"Not true, it makes it even more special for everyone!"

"Look Matthew, my birthday-"

"Is near the first day back at school, therefore, SUCKS!"

I gasped, "Take that back!"

"Oh blow me, Mia."

"I will not!"

"Guys….now? Really?"

"You're right." I hung my head down. "Matthew apologise!"

He scoffed, "You want to go little girl?"

"Little girl?! Oh that is it!"

"You guys are the worst at focusing." Bonnie laughed. "But Mia is right, you claimed it was everyone's favourite day of the year, I don't understand…."

"Kiss my ass, Matt." No had heard the insults he was passing to me, but as soon as I do it back, it awkwardly went silent. Everyone looked at us. "I'm so sorry, continue…." Matt sniggered. "Shut up."

"Yeah and now it's just a reminder that technically I'm dead." We all fell awkwardly silent. "Look I didn't even like seventeen, and the only point of seventeen is to get to eighteen, it's a filler year and I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena tried to say.

"Yeah I am, but it's ok, you know it's all good, I will be find, but I just need some time to wallow in it." Caroline explained.

"But not on your birthday, Caroline!" I pointed out. "You have the rest of your vampire life to do that, today we should have fun!"

"I've got an idea." Elena smirked.

"Share."

"Meet back here in a few hours and I will reveal all."

As we started to leave the Forbes Household, I turned to Matt.

"This isn't over."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>

**Through all your suggestions, I think I've figured out what I'm going to do for season4, but if I'm torn between two ideas, I will make a poll for it! I've put one up now, I'm up to writing where I need to decide whether Alaric lives or dies! You decide! Vote now! It's on my profile!  
><strong>

**Also, on my twitter ItsAmeliaG - I will be following all my followers tomorrow! So for funny tweets from Mia, follow!**

**LivHardy x **


	134. Our Town part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

We didn't need to meet up again until a couple of hours so I decided to hang out with Damon. Unfortunately, Damon's plans tonight consisted of going to a Founders Council meeting, a fundraiser, so I tagged along.

Although I knew it was going to be boring, there was one up side.

The coolest person alive is going to be there.

Alaric.

I was walking to the entrance with Damon. "This should be fun." I said sarcastically. I stopped and pulled Damon towards me, "But I know what we can do which is fun…."

"Way ahead of you."

Before I knew it, I was up against the wall in an alleyway. "Hey! I was trying to tease you!" I giggled and tried to push him away.

"You should know I don't do well with teasing." He murmured against my neck as he planted kisses down it.

"Why do you always go for the neck?"

"Why do you think?"

"No biting."

"Just a little?"

"No! I'm not going to face the founders with a bite mark on my neck, let alone my twin!" He ignored me. "Damon!" I pushed him away and he stumbled with my lipstick smudged on him. "Here." I said and wiped the remains with my thumb. He caught my wrist and pushed it against the wall by my head. "Oi!"

"Maybe training with Elena wouldn't hurt after all." He smirked.

"I could stop you; I just don't want to hurt you."

"Right." As Damon went in for another kiss, his phone went off. He sighed and pulled back. "What?"

"That's rude." I whispered to him. He ignored me.

"Coming."

"Who was that?"

"Ric." He pulled on my hand and led me out.

We met up with Ric and headed in there. I felt like such a bad man walking into the Founders meeting with Damon on one side and Alaric on the other. All we needed now was to go in slow motion, have a fan blowing at us and some hard core music.

Now that would be awesome.

"I thought Stefan saved your life?" I heard Alaric say.

"He did." Damon answered.

"Now he's willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?"

"And you say girls are complicated." I scoffed.

"It would seem so." Damon replied to Alaric.

"Well is his humanity on or off?"

"I thinking there's another option here, a dimmer switch which is a huge problem."

"Why?" I asked him. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"No, because I can't predict how far he is going to go until someone gets killed."

"Suddenly you care who lives and dies?" Alaric pointed out.

"I have a small list." Damon answered.

"Talk about humanity dimmer switch." Alaric scoffed.

"Screw you."

"And who's on top of that list?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, let me think." He replied sarcastically.

"Is yours truly on that list?"

"She might be."

"On top?"

"Do you like being on top?"

"Well I-" I stopped. "Hey, I know what you're doing!"

"Don't give me something to report back to Jenna, buddy." Alaric patted Damon back; Damon laughed and pulled me along with him.

I scanned my eyes around the room, "Ooo food."

"Stay close."

"Oh c'mon, what dangers are there going to be at the founders meeting." I scoffed. I headed off and pigged myself in the food.

Ten minutes later, I saw Damon coming towards me.

"I'm going to get a drink, write a cheque and then we're out."

"Yes sir." I replied. I watched him go and as I did, I saw someone who definitely stood out. "Hi Carol." I headed over to investigate.

I had the honour of calling her Carol since I dated her son!

"Oh, Hi Amelia." She smiled. "Klaus this is Amelia Gilbert."

"Amelia." He purred, taking my hand and pressing a kiss to it. "A pleasure."

"Can I help you with something?" Carol asked me.

"You can…. I just wanted to know whether you knew this was the dude that ruined your son's life?" No point beating around the bush.

"Amelia, love. Relax; I'm not up to anything tonight." Klaus replied smoothly.

"Please. You're always up to something."

"She's still a little bitter." Klaus said to Carol. "We used to date." I rolled my eyes.

"You did?"

"Until I compelled her to forget me. Only just been reunited." His eyes roamed over me. "Have to say, I've missed the sight."

"Look at what the cat dragged in." I was relieved to hear Damon's voice. "Nice vest."

"Oh thank you very much. Good to see you Damon."

"Yeah, right." Damon placed a protective arm around me or was it possessive, signalling to Klaus that I was his. This arm wrap did not go unnoticed by Klaus. His eyes flickered there and then back to Damon.

"Carol and I were just discussing whether you would be tonight's other big benefactor." Klaus spoke.

"What do you say Damon?" Carol asked. "Klaus has made a very generous pledge, one he has offered to double if he gets a kiss from Mia."

"What?" I choked. I kind of zoned out, but that brought me right back in. "No way!"

"Mia, it's for the town."

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realise you've been kissing the ass of an immoral hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Damon said.

I glared at Klaus who just winked back at me in return. "Oh come now, some might say I saved him, what with all that nasty full moon business." He turned to look at Carol. "I never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic." I scoffed at this.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon." Carol told us.

"Protect him?" I repeated. "Klaus has done nothing but manipulate him!"

"Mia-" Damon pulled me back. "You should go."

I nodded and headed out. I went to my car and left to go meet the others at Caroline's house.

Later

"Any clue where we're going?" I whispered to Matt as we trailed behind the girls.

"No idea." He answered. "Maybe they're planning to kidnap us!" Matt had already started to drink.

"I wouldn't put it passed Elena." I told him. She turned around and glared.

"I think she's onto us." Matt whispered. "We weren't doing anything!" Elena gave him a look. "We weren't!" Another look. "Ok it was Mia."

"WHAT?!" Ok… I may have started drinking already too. "You sell out!"

"I don't do well under pressure…under pressure….pushing down on me…."

"Matthew, this isn't the time for a musical number!"

"It's always the time for a musical number!"

"Here we are." Elena said as we all ducked our heads to get in.

"This is creepy….even for us." Bonnie spoke.

"We have a vampire, a witch and me to protect us!" I pointed out.

"You are not in the same league as the supernatural!"

"Am too, Matthew!"

"Caroline was right." My twin announced. "Technically, she's dead." She then looked at Caroline. "Sorry, but you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral."

"But I'm not dressed for a funeral!" Matt moaned.

"For god sake, we should have been warned!" I protested.

"As I was saying…..You need to say goodbye to your old life so you can move on with your new one!"

I looked at Matt and nudged him, "I don't know where she gets this stuff."

"Google."

"Perhaps." I stroked my chin. "Perhaps."

"Ok…" Caroline said, taking off the tiara that she was wearing. "Here lies Caroline Forbes…."

My twin stepped forward, "Cheerleader….Miss Mystic Falls…..third hop scotch champion-"

"By cheating, I might I add." Caroline laughed at me. "That title should have been mine!"

"Friend…." Bonnie said next. "Daughter….over achiever…."

"Mean girl…sometimes, no offence." Matt grinned.

"Ah, no offence taken."

Then everyone looked at me, "What? You guys took all the good stuff!"

"She was seventeen." Elena continued. "And had a really good life so RIP so she can move forward." She raised her glass. "It's what you really need, it's what we all really need….amen or cheers or whatever!"

"Cheers!" We all said.

Elena held up the cake where Bonnie lit it with her powers, we all laughed. "Nice."

"I'm impressed."

Matt stared at his hands in amazement. "Did I do that?"

"Ok, make a wish."

Caroline smiled and blew out her candles. "Now for the drinks!"

Couple of drinks later

"3.…2.….1...drink!"

Matt and I continued to do shots.

"OH MAN!" I cringed, "That was bad!"

"BAD ASS you mean!"

"Oh god." Caroline shook her head. "They shouldn't not be able to drink together."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Do you not remember what happened when we let them get drunk last time?"

"No…"

"She wasn't there." Bonnie pointed out.

"What happened?"

"Well…."

_A year and a couple of months ago_

_"I can't believe she dumped me." Matt moaned as he downed another drink._

_Me, who was already pretty drunk, put a supportive arm around him. "You know what, Matthew? You don't need her! You don't need anyone!"_

_"But I do! I need ELLLLENNNNA!"_

_"Dude, you're drunk." Tyler sniggered._

_I turned around and faced Tyler. "I got this, I got this…." I told him._

_"Ok." Tyler raised his hands in defence._

_"No, Tyler." I said sternly. "I've got this." I turned back to Matt. "You know, she's not even all that!"_

_"But she is, Mia! She is!"_

_"I know she's my sister, but she's not even that pretty!"_

_"Oh my god." Tyler started laughter. "Mia, you're twins! Identical ones!"_

_"Tyler!" I said sharply. "I said I've got this!"_

_Matt had just been dumped by my twin and to show how gutted we both were, we drowned our sorrows. I had big plans for Matt to be by brother in law but my twin threw it all away! Bitch. How selfish! She knew of my plans! "I don't even know what I did wrong!"_

_"Look, tonight, we're going to get COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY wasted and you will forget all about the name Elena."_

_"…..Elenaaaaaa…." He threw his head on the bar. "NOOOOOOO."_

_"Look Matthew, if it makes you feel better, I'll beat her up!"_

_"You would do that...for me?"_

_"Of course I would, Tony!" I patted Matt's back hard._

_"Tony?" His face scrunched up. "My name isn't Tony!"_

_"Are you sure? You look like a Tony.." I told him._

_"Maybe my name is Tony…..the name definitely sounds familiar…." He turned to the woman besides him. "Hi! I'm Tony!"_

_"That is such a Tony thing to do!" I pointed out excitedly._

_"Wow! I am so damn well suited to my name!" Matt slammed his drink down. "Hey I'm Tony!" He called out._

_"TONYYY!" Someone random called out._

_"TONY!" Some other drunk yelled._

_"WHAT'S UP MY BROTHERS? TONY IS IN THE HOUSE!" Matt yelled back._

_"SUP TONY!" Someone else called out._

_"That's my name! Don't wear it out!"_

_"Can I get you a drink Tony?" The bartender asked._

_"Oh absolutely…life is good when your call Tony." Matt smiled. "I'm Tony….hey I'm Tony….The name's Tony." He introduced himself to everyone who went past. "Where's Tyler gone, I can't see Tyler anywhere!"_

_"I'm right here, Matt." We turned around to see Tyler who wrapped his arm round my waist._

_"Why are you calling me Matt?" He asked him._

_"Because that's your name dude."_

_"My name is Tony" He told him._

_"His name is Tony" I said to Tyler, looking up at him. He laughed and kissed my forehead._

_"You guys got drunk way to fast!" Tyler laughed._

_"Ok, how long have we been friends for?" Matt asked Tyler._

_"Years..." Tyler replied, his face full of confusion._

_"And you've already forgotten my name, GOD!"_

_"I bet you've forgotten my name too! Huh? HUH?!" I poked him hard in the chest._

_"It's Mia."_

_"No, it's Peter Andre for your information." I growled._

_"Mia-" He laughed._

_"Is that the girl you're sleeping with? Mia?" I spat. "What kind of name is Mia anyway? When I get my hands on this Mia character…." I waved my fist in the air._

_"Hmm… maybe my name is Matt..." Matt said to himself after a few seconds of silence_.

Back to the present

"Wow." Elena laughed.

"That was a good night." I commented. "Oi! Give me that!" I yelled at Matt and tried to wrestle the bottle from him.

"No! It's mine!"

"I brought it!"

"No you didn't!"

"Prove it!"

"If you'll allow me to retrieve the receipt from my bag I will show you!"

"I need it more than the both of you!" Elena laughed and took the bottle off us.

Matt gasped, "Oh no she didn't!"

"Oh yes, she did. I told you one day this would happen and you would be happy for the break up!"

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Apology accepted."

"You guys are funny." Elena giggled. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

Caroline spun around, looking all innocently. "Hm…nothing."

"I don't believe that, Watson, do you?" I said to Matt.

"Why do I have to be Watson?" He moaned.

"I don't make the rules Watson!"

"I'm Tony!"

"Oh dear lord, not that again." Bonnie said.

"You're a bad sober liar, and even worse drunk liar." Elena pointed out to Caroline.

"Here, here, sister!"

"I might have texted Tyler…."

"OH NO!" I threw my hands up. "CAROLINE!"

"Give me the phone!" Elena said to her.

"No…." Caroline pouted. "I'm delicate."

"Give her a break, you can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie threw a cheap shot at Elena. We all went silent.

"Oh snap." I said.

"Burnnnn…." Matt went.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday….funeral or whatever, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town." Bonnie stated.

"Technically-" I stepped in between Elena and Bonnie. "It was Damon who compelled him." They both glared at me. "TIME IN!"

"That was brave." Matt patted my back. "Standing between the fired up kittens."

"I know…" I wiped a fake tear. "I almost lost a finger."

"You brave little solider." Matt put his arm around me.

"I'm too precious for this world." I said, quoting supernatural.

"I'm trying to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance at a half way normal life." Elena argued.

"He should be able to choose how he lives it. You're taking his choices away!"

"Bonnie, you can't tell him."

"Matt's gay!" I announced.

"Mia!" Matt nudged me.

"Why? Are you going to compel me not to?" Bonnie shot back.

"2-0 to Bonnie." I announced.

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah! You tell them Matthew!"

"Sorry." Bonnie mumbled as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her. "I'm just going to sleep it off or something. Happy birthday."

We all went quiet after that and what Bonnie had said, despite me hating the idea at first, it didn't sit well with me. "I'll be right back." I stumbled out of the cave I guess you could call it and caught up with Bonnie. "Bonnie!"

"What, Mia?"

"Look-" I slurred and stumbled. "I didn't like it either, but if it keeps Jeremy safe-"

"It's not her choice to make!"

"I know, but Jeremy wouldn't have made it! I love my brother and I would do anything….and I mean ANYTHING, to keep him safe."

"It's not right."

"Oh what is right in this world, Bonnie!? Nothing, I tell you, nothing!"

"We are just going to have to agree to disagree!" She turned and headed off.

"But but!" She kept walking. "BUT I WAS CONVINCING!" She disappeared. I turned to head back… "Err….where am I?"

"MIAAAAAAA? OHHH MIIAAAAA?"

"MATTHEW?! I'M OVER HERE!"

"HOLD TIGHT MIA! RESCUE TEAM IS ON ITS WAY, DA DA DA DA!" I heard Matt yell.

"What are you doing?" Elena laughed.

"It's our theme tune!"

Matt and Elena were finally revealed to me. "My friends!" I cheered. "You found me!" I then noticed something was missing. "Do my eyes deceive me? Where is Caroline?"

"She went to look for Tyler." Elena gave a disapproving look.

"Oh no! The hybrid?"

"What other Tyler do we know, Me-er." Matt slurred.

"I was just making sure, Mat-thew!"

"I don't trust her not to get back together with him." Elena commented.

"Who Tyler the hybrid?"

"Ha, remember when you-" Matt poked me. "-dated Tyler the hybrid!?"

"Na-uh, Matt. For your information, he wasn't a hybrid when I dated him, he was a werewolf!"

"Incorrect! Tyler was neither hybrid nor werewolf at the time of your dating, Matt is in the lead with one point!" Matt announced.

"Next stage of the competition, fight to the death!" I held up my fist.

"This is all going to end in tears." Elena pointed.

"Yeah, MATTHEW'S!"

"Take that back!"

"Taste my fist!" I didn't even do anything and Matt went flying to the floor.

"Mia!"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" She rushed to Matt's side. "It wasn't me…." Matt shook his head and tried to get up. Just then, Matt got knocked down again. "Ok, that one definitely wasn't me!"

As Matt, once again stood, we saw who the real culprit was.

Stefan.

He flipped Matt over once more and threw Elena over his shoulder. "NOOOO MATTHEW!" I yelled and rushed to him. "Speak to me!" "…Ow."

I glared up at evil Stefan in my drunken state. "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!"

"Mia, run!" My twin yelled.

"RUN AWAY!" I yelled out and ran the other direction to Stefan. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIV-OOF." I bumped into something. "Ow…. I hit a tree…" I rubbed my head and looked up. "Hey….you're not a tree…." I was then flipped over his shoulder and hit an actually free on the way.

**Hehe, I enjoyed writing drunk Matt and Mia!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG, I now return follows!**

**LivHardy x**


	135. Our Town part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Oh man…" I said out loud. "I need to stop drinking." I moaned. My head was spinning so fast and I felt like I was going to vomit. My eyes fluttered open, my head was spinning so fast and I couldn't think where I could be.

"Are you ok?" I heard my twin's voice.

"Huh? Me?"

"Stefan, she's drunk, I need to take care of her!" My twin argued.

"Stefan's here?! That evil son of a bitch!?"

"She'll be fine." I then heard the voice of Stefan.

"She's not ok, Stefan!" Elena growled at him. "Stop the car!"

"Slow the hell down, man." I mumbled and got knocked the right as we turned the corner. "A girls got to sleep."

"What are you doing, Stefan?!"

"I WANT MATT!" I yelled. I heard and felt a loud vibration. I patted my jeans down until I could feel my phone. "Yellow?"

"Mia?"

"You got me!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Jenna?"

"….It's Damon."

"Damon as in...Alaric?"

"No...just Damon..."

"Oh, hi Damon!"

"Where are you?"

"I dunno…I'm pretty sure it has something to do with a kidnapping conspiracy."

"Mia!" I heard my twin yell, but as soon as I heard that, the phone was stolen from me.

"Elena! Someone stole my phone!"

"What's Klaus going to do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan said into my phone.

"Elena! Elena! Stefan stole my phone!"

"Leave her out of this." I heard Damon's voice through the phone.

"I don't feel so good." I muttered. Then, my phone hit me in the head. Stefan had just chucked it backwards. "Ow…..that didn't help!" I muttered and threw it back at him.

"What are you doing?" Elena yelled.

"I'm not doing anything!" I protested. "It wasn't me!"

"Stefan, let us out of the car!" My twin continued to yell. "Let us out the car!"

I jerked forward as the car sped up. I was going to be sick. I was going to be sick.

I'm going to be sick.

I'm going to be sick.

I tried to hold on, but I wasn't wearing a seat belt and I was too dizzy to put one on.

"So what's the plan Stefan? What's the big move you're making?"

I still had no idea what was going on, but I have a theory.

Stefan had kidnapped us and was going to make us do work labour!

"So what are you going to do? Huh? Are you going to lock us in a cave and keep us hostage?" Elena asked him.

"He's going to make us work!" I cried out. "I don't want to live in a cave!"

"It's ok, Mia."

"Maybe I'll just turn you into vampires." I heard evil Stefan say.

"But you don't have our permission!" I argued as I rolled around in the back seat. "Ohhh man…. This backseat is about to get real messy!"

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena demanded.

"YEAH STEFAN!" I yelled out in the back as my head was on the floor of the car.

"STOP THE CAR STEFAN!"

I heard some fidgeting and then a ringing tone. "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."

"Now I'm really going to be sick!"

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

"That's not going to happen until I get my coffins back." Klaus replied.

"HIIIII KLAUS!"

"Ok, then I'm going to drive your blood source and hybrid carrier off Wickery Bridge." Stefan stated.

"Oh o."

I felt Elena grab my hand and tried to pull me up. "I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her."

Elena's hand fell from mine and I fell back down. I then felt myself being pulled up against and then something pressed to my throat. It was like I was tasting metal. My head kept rolling back until my body fell.

I tasted….blood.

I choked up some of the blood, but knew some of it had gone down.

"What's going on?" I heard Klaus ask.

"I just fed them my blood. No more hybrids if they're vampires." Stefan replied.

Once more, I felt the car go faster.

I felt the urge to be sick, but nothing was coming out.

"You won't do it."

"Really? Try me. Because your coffins are next to go." I jerked as it continued to go at a high speed. I still couldn't understand what was going on. I just felt so dizzy….

"Wait a minute….where's Matt?!"

"Say goodbye to your family, Klaus."

"I demand to see my Matthew!"

"STEFAN SLOW DOWN!" My twin screamed. "STEFAN STOP IT! STEFAN! STOP THE CAR! STEFAN!"

"Fine, I'll send them away, you win!"

"STEFAN! STEFAN!"

"MIA!" I yelled.

"STEFAN!"

"Stop the car!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MATT?!"

I heard a loud screeching sound and my body slammed into the back of the front seat. "…Ow." My body fell down to the floor of the car. I patted up the side of the car and found the door handle. I opened it and literally fell out of the car.

"Arrr….I'm too drunk for this."

I felt myself being hoisted up and dragged. I opened my eyes to see my twin; she put my arm around her shoulder and walked me away from the car.

"Get back in the car." Stefan followed us.

Elena dropped me to the side where I could lean across the bridge. "Stay away from us!"

"Elena, get back in the car."

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed at him. "My parents died going over this bridge, I almost died!" She cried. "You knew that, you were the one who saved me." She sobbed.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright, your fear sold it."

"What if he hadn't?" She argued.

"He did." Stefan stated.

"Well what if he hadn't?!" She pushed.

"HE DID ELENA, HE BACKED DOWN, HE HAS A WEAKNESS." He yelled at Elena.

"Do we really need to yell?" I moaned.

"He has a weakness, if I know his weakness, I can destroy him!"

"And after everything, that's what mattered, destroying Klaus?" She cried and turned away.

"Destroying Klaus is all I had left."

"Where's Matt?" I asked, looking around.

"You had me!"

"I lost you the minute I left town with him; you just haven't let yourself admit that." Stefan replied.

"Is that what you're doing, trying to make me hate you?"

"Seriously, where is Matt?!"

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena?" I fell down so I was now lying on the floor, watching Stefan walk away. I saw him get in the car and drive off. Elena's eyes scanned the bridge and then landed on me.

She bent over and put me back to sitting right. "Elena….Elena…"

"What?"

"….Where the fuck is Matt?!"

She took my phone from my pocket and rang someone. Ten minutes later, Damon turned up. I looked and saw him slam his door. "Really?" I muttered. "We're slamming doors now?

"Is she alright?" Damon asked.

"I'm dandy!"

"She's drunk."

"He gave her his blood?" Elena nodded. "She should be sobering up soon." Damon bent down onto my level and started moving parts of my hair away.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for bruises."

"Oh…..well then, check ahead!"

"She's going to be fine." Damon said to Elena. He put one arm under my head and the other under my legs and lifted me up.

"I'm flying!"

Unfortunately, my high came crashing down when I sobered up in the car. Elena stayed quiet the whole way home.

As soon as we got home, Elena stormed inside.

"Thanks for picking us up." I said to Damon.

"Anytime." He half smiled. "You going to be ok?"

"I'll survive." I answered.

"You sure? Because I know that's where you had the accident." Damon said softly.

"You know, I wasn't in the car that night."

"You weren't?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "Elena was the grounded one, not me." I told him. "I was allowed to be at the party so I didn't go home with them. So going on that Bridge, I just can't picture it happening."

Damon nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge, Klaus blinked."

"Yeah well his methods sucked." I muttered.

"Still. We needed it." Damon spoke as he tucked some of my hair behind my head. "Klaus has been calling all the shots. Stefan beat him at his own game, he was the better villain."

"Try not to sound too impressed." I chuckled.

"Well can't help but be a little proud." He smirked at me, but then that softened. "Really, tell me, you going to be ok?"

"Maybe after a couple of hugs." I said to him.

The corner of his mouth tugged into a smile and he put his arms around me. "I'm sorry for what my brother put you through."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

And I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't.

How could I tell him I fell for the worse possible person? How could I tell him Klaus was trying to impregnate me when I couldn't even make sense of it myself.

I shrugged, "I don't know, just sorry!"

"You little weirdo." He smirked and put his arms around me.

I looked around, "...I wonder what happened to Matt."

"Who cares." Damon shrugged as he went inside the house.

I followed him up the stairs, "I care! I've become rather fond of Matt, he's my rock!"

"What am I?" Damon replied as he stretched out on my bed.

"You're my stone."

"Your stone?" He scoffed.

"Or pebble, which ever you prefer?"

Damon tugged on my arm and pulled me onto the bed. I flipped over so I was laying my back on his chest. "Wow, this is really comfy." I commented. "I think I'll sleep like this tonight." Damon then wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled my over so he was on top. "I don't think so buddy." I wrapped mine around him and rolled him off.

We kept rolling until I was hanging off the bed.

"So what was that?" Damon smirked.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." I shot back as I clung onto Damon.

"Ok then..." Damon started loosening his grip on me.

"No! Crap! I'm falling!" With one swift movement, Damon put me back safely on the bed. "Well, that was fun, but tiring." I commented.

"Get to sleep, you've had a long day." Damon spoke, staring at me.

I stared back at him repeating in my head, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. Slowly, he lowered his lips to mine and planted a soft and sweet one on me. He pulled back, still pouring those beautiful eyes into mine, "Goodnight, Mia."

I finally breathed, "Goodnight Damon."

It's amazing that he still takes my breath away.

In the morning

Damon was still sleeping when I got called down to say goodbye to Jeremy.

"JEREMY!" I cried out. "HUG ME BROTHER!"

He sighed heavily, "Bring it on then-" He opened his arms up wide and I smashed into him. "Oof."

"Don't leave me!"

"Mia-"

"You can't leave me with these fools!"

"It's not forever!"

"They're all out to get me, Jer! Remember we were suppose to overtake this household?!"

"You were going to do what?" Jenna put her hands on her hips.

"See! It's starting already!"

"You can come and visit me whenever you want...just call first."

"Can't we work it out! Can't we be a family? Promise I'll be better! Jeremy I'll do anything!"

"It's-"

"Can't we work it out, Can't we be a family, Promise I'll be better, Jeremy please don't leave!" I sang to him.

"Family Portrait, Pink?" Jenna sniggered.

"No! It's a Amelia Original!" I pointed out.

"You're going to have to let me go eventually." Jeremy laughed.

"No I don't." I wedgied him.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, thought I'd give you something to remember me by." I replied.

"Be safe, ok?" Elena told him, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah ok." He smirked.

"Here are the rules-" I said to him. "No drugs."

"Ok."

"No back chatting to the family."

"Ok."

"No girls."

"Ok….wait what?"

"No kissing."

"No way!"

"Alaric's waiting." Jenna said to Jeremy.

"JEREMY NOOO! STAY!"

"Get him out the door before she throws another tantrum." Elena giggled.

"Don't leave me!"

"Good…you haven't left yet." Bonnie appeared in front of the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye." They both smiled and hugged.

As I lunged to grab Jeremy again, Elena pulled me back. "Not this time, let him go!"

"Unhand me! Jeremy! Jeremy!"

"Goodbye Mia." He smirked. "Bye guys."

"Bye!" They all waved.

"JEREMY!"

As he was about to go out the door, he turned around and smiled at us. I wanted to cry seeing him leave. It was hard when I left, but seeing someone else leave was horrible. "Bye Jer." I whispered. He closed the door behind him and I was left with Elena. "I'm going to miss him."

"I know." She said as she hugged me. "But it's for the best. We'll see him again soon."

"Yeah...in the mean time, I need a replacement Jer to wedgie."

Just at that moment, "Hey guys, just saw off Jeremy." Matt said.

I smirked evilly in his direction, "Perfect."

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Matt asked nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>

**Follow Mia for funny tweets at ItsAmeliaG - Returns all follows.**

**LivHardy x**


	136. The Ties That Bind part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Hello ladies." I said as I bounced into the room.

"It's about time." Elena commented.

Elena and Bonnie were sitting at the table. Elena sent me a text about two hours ago and I had only finally just gotten out of my bed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I texted you two hours ago."

"...Doesn't ring a bell."

"Better late than never I suppose."

"She's so lovely." I said to Bonnie.

"How many of these are there?" Bonnie asked, looking through some files.

"A lot." Elena replied. "I asked the sheriff office to pull up every Abby Bennett in the country."

Bonnie, from what I understand from Elena's text, had a dream about opening the mysterious locked coffin and it involved her mother. So with our only lead, the logical thing to do was find this woman. Although, seeing as she left Bonnie at a young age, this must be pretty tough for her. I couldn't imagine how it would feel.

"Flipping Jeremy used the last up of the milk." I growled. "JEREMY! GET YOUR MILK STEALING BUTT DOWN HERE!" I tapped my foot waiting. "Oh wait…." The absences of my brother sunk in. "Now I'm sad." I pouted and sat down next to Elena. "At least I still have you!" I put my arms around her and squeeze.

"Mia, I'm working." She pushed me off.

"Oh…." I said sadly.

Bonnie chuckled, before turning to Elena. "I know things have been weird because of Jeremy, so thank you for helping me with this. I know you've got a lot to deal with."

"There's nothing more important, Bonnie."

"We're happy to help!" I nudged her. Elena glared at me, "What?"

"You haven't done anything."

"Yeah, ok Elena, I didn't help...sure."

"It's surreal, having to track down a woman who abandoned her own kid." Bonnie sighed as she continued to flick through some of the files.

"You know you don't have to right." Elena said her.

"Yeah, screw evil Stefan; let him obsess over opening the coffin!" I said to her.

"Mia's right."

"As usual."

Elena sent me a look. "It doesn't all have to fall on you."

"The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem so it does fall on me." Bonnie explained. "I was bound to see my mother sooner or later."

"Sooner." We all turned around and saw Damon walk through the door. "Abbey Bennett Wilson, born in Mystic Falls hospital, graduated Mystic Falls high, blah blah blah blah." He handed the files to Bonnie before looking at me. "A little compulsion helped speed up the research process."

"Oh damn." I snapped my fingers.

"I win, pay up." He wiggled his fingers.

"No! You used your vampire powers! You had the clear advantage!"

"You didn't specify that I couldn't." He smirked.

"This is her." Bonnie stated.

"Yep. Road trip, I call-"

"Shot gun!" Me and Damon both said at the same time.

"I called it first." He told me.

"You are seriously deluded if you think you called it first!" I argued.

"I did, unless you want me to hang out in the back with you." He grinned wickedly at me.

"Sorry, I'll be riding shot gun."

"I'll race you there."

"No! You have stupid vampire speed!"

"Yeah…no, you're not coming Damon." Elena said to him.

"HA!"

"Neither are you, Mia."

"Oh what?" I spun around to face her.

"Ha." Damon mocked me.

"Why have I suddenly been uninvited?" I asked.

"I'm the one who found her." Damon pointed out.

"I'm the one who got out of bed earlier to help!"

"Look-" Elena said sternly. "Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years-" She looked at Damon. "She doesn't need your snarky commentary."

"You are pretty snarky." I said to him.

"Or your nervous mouthy attitude."

"You do get pretty mouthy." Damon mocked me. "Have a great trip."

"Yeah, have a great trip without me, which you won't!" I exclaimed. "And I was planning a whole bunch of road trip games, your loss ladies!"

"I think we'll survive." Elena replied.

"Fine." I pulled a face at her. I walked upstairs with Damon, "She is getting eviller by the day!"

"I heard that!" Elena called up.

"I wasn't whispering!" I called down. "So what's the plan?" I asked Damon.

"Our plan?"

"To get ourselves on that trip, we could follow behind in your car." I said to him.

"I'm going to do what I do best."

"Err; you're not talking about me, are you?"

"Although that is what I do best-" He grinned. "I'm going for a drink."

"Really?" I scoffed.

"What's that for?"

"It's still morning!"

"And?"

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"I'm not going to stick around for the third one." He laughed and headed for the door.

"Oh c'mon!" I stamped my feet. "No one wants me around today, please take me."

"You won't say another word about drinking this early?"

"Not a peep."

"Fine, you can come."

"Yey, I'm wanted!"

"I wouldn't go that far." He smirked.

We headed over to the grill where straight away Damon ordered himself a drink. It took everything I had not to make a comment. He was smirking at me, taunting me because I promised I wouldn't say anything. It was coming up to 12 o clock so I guess it wasn't too bad. "Is that Ric?"

"Who is he with?"

"She looks familiar." I squinted my eyes at her. "She better not be making a move on my aunt's man."

"Or what?" Damon mocked.

"Or I'll get vicious."

"Right." He took a long sip. "C'mon." He jerked his head in their direction. As we headed over, she got up and left. I tried to give her the 'I wouldn't try anything bitch, he's taken by my aunt' look, but my stare wasn't perfected and didn't quite deliver that message. "Who's that?"

"My doctor."

"Doctor who?" I then sniggered to myself.

"She's a doctor?" Damon questioned, turning around and blatantly checking her out, I nudged him, hard. "What?"

"You know what."

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

Damon looked at Alaric. "She's jealous."

"I am not." I growled.

"Jealous." Damon taunted before turning back to Ric. "What's her damage?"

"Damage?"

"C'mon Ric, fact of life, a girl that smart and hot….damage." I cleared my throat.

"If you're looking for red flags, her ex called her a psycho case the other day." Alaric pointed out.

"Oh that's nothing." I waved it off as I took a seat. "When me and Tyler broke up, he told people I was a psycho case all the time!"

"And he was right." Damon commented. "But like Mia said, it doesn't count."

"I guess you're right."

"If you'll excuse me fellas, I have some work to attend to." I stood up and stretched out my fingers.

"Work?" Damon repeated, but then followed where my gaze was at. "Annoying the bartender is your work?"

"Yes and I take it very seriously."

"What if he is still under compulsion?"

"Oh man. I have to set the record straight!" I charged over to Justin. "Look, Justin." He lifted his gaze to meet mine. "I know you have it in your head that we are best friends, but the truth it, I can't do this anymore, it's not you, it's me, I need some space….and if you hate me because of this, I accept your decision, you do what you need to do!"

"…..What the hell are you talking about?"

My jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"What nonsense are you going on about now?"

"I don't understand…."

"Understand this, I don't like you."

"Y-you don't?" I could have cried from happiness. Evil Stefan changed him back! Yey!

"How is this a surprise to you?"

"I don't know, I just got the vibe that you….absolutely adored me….but really you dislike me….well that's new to me…."

"Order something or leave."

"Ok, ok, just calm down, chill my friend, it's all going to be ok."

"Order or leave."

"Whatever happened to the customer is always right?" I slammed my fist down.

"This is you we're talking about."

"….Yeah you're right." I looked over to see Alaric had left and Damon was drinking again. Oh god. "Look Justy, I've got to go, but I'll be back for you!"

"Please don't."

"I've feel like we're really getting somewhere here."

"Don't bother."

"….I love you."

"What?"

"What?!" I quickly looked around. "Bye!" I scuttled back to Damon.

"So, how was that?" Damon asked me.

"It was good; I think I've entered a whole new weird level with him." I said smugly. "Earned myself a promotion with that one!"

"Right." He chuckled. "So, Alaric's doctor's ex got murdered with a stake, time to check her out." He hopped up.

"Whoa…how long was I at the bar for?" I questioned and looked around.

"C'mon." He was already half way out the door.

"BYE JUSTIN!" I waved excitedly; he looked embarrassed and tried to ignore me. "He's my best friend." I said to one of his co-workers.

"I'm sure he is." He laughed.

I followed Damon out to the car, "Wait! I'm driving."

He scoffed, "No chance."

"You've been drinking!"

"So?"

"So…you can't drive if I've got the keys!" I quickly snatched them off him and raced to get in the driver's seat, but just as I was victoriously about to make it, Damon had me pinned against his car. "Look, you may survive if we crash, but I'm delicate. I'll be careful, I promise." I pouted.

"Fine."

"Cute face." I said to myself. "Has yet to fail me."

I drove to the hospital without a scratch or dent to Damon's car, which I was very proud of. We reached the centre of the hospital when Damon spotted Alaric's doctor, "There she is." I then gasped. "What?"

"Doctor good looking!"

"What?"

"Over there! Doctor good looking is here."

"We have some business to attend to, Mia."

"You have your business, I have mine." I told him. "I think you can handle a woman doctor on your own, don't you?"

"Course I can." He scoffed.

"Then I don't see the problem. Be right back!" Luckily for me, doctor good looking was on his break.

"Oh hi…Amelia, wasn't it?" He smiled when he saw me.

YES! YES! HE REMEMBERED MY NAME! YES!"

"You remembered, doctor goo-" I stopped, crap, doctor good looking almost slipped out there. "Doctor Carey." I corrected myself.

"Yes, it's not every day I get the same patient who has hurt herself in the same position every time she is brought in."

"I know, I know." I laughed.

"Luckily you haven't been in much for the same breakage if I recall."

"Luckily my twin has learnt to control her anger." I joked.

"Still going with the evil twin reason?" He laughed.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Good to know." He smiled. You gorgeous man. "Well I better get back, but it was good running into you again, Amelia."

"You too….Doctor Carey."

I watched him walk away, Elena would be damn jealous that I ran into him. When Doctor good looking went round the corner, I finally snapped out of my day dream. I then went on the hunt for Damon. After five minutes, I didn't find him, but I did find the doctor he was investigating. I went over to her.

"Err…doctor Fell is it?" I read her name tag.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Have you seen my friend? Black hair….leather jacket….wears a smirk?" I asked her.

"He just left." She replied.

"Say what?" The bastard left me?! "He left?"

"He did. Now if you'll excuse me-" Hmm… "I have patients to see."

She walked away from me, but I knew something was off. "Wow…and they say I'm a bad liar…" I scoffed. "Damon?" I called out trying to hunt from him, avoiding the weird looks I was getting. I poked my head in some doors before I finally saw him through a window. I walked in to see him groaning and on the floor. "You got beat up by a human girl?" I sniggered.

"She blood jacked me!"

"I underestimated this bitch."

Damon recovered and allowed me to drive again. I dropped him off at Alaric before heading over for lunch. I made myself a perfectly good sandwich.

"Hello Mia."

I turned to see evil Stefan staring at me. "…Hi?"

"I see Elena's been busy."

I zipped my lips at him. "I hold up good under interrogation."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG**

**Next chapter: Road trip Mia & Evil Stefan!**

**LivHardy x **


	137. The Ties That Bind part 2

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"So Mia." Stefan said as he picked up the file with the information on Abbey Bennett. "Something you want to tell me?"

"….I started my cycle today?"

"Yeah I know."

"Oh that's not nice." I cringed. "You guys don't get like hungry at the smell of that do you?" He didn't answer as he flicked through the information.

"Looks like we have a road trip ahead of us." Evil Stefan smiled at me as he leaned against his car.

"Err…we?" He nodded. "No way, buddy….ex buddy. I am just going to enjoy my perfect sandwich I made." I lifted it up to my lips and closed my eyes to taste the sensation that would be my sandwich; however, I was not to taste that sensation as Stefan…knocked the sandwich right out of my hand. "I can't believe you just did that…."I stared god smacked at my ruined sandwich on the floor. "I can't believe you just did that." I repeated angrier this time.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you!"

"How do you propose to convince me to not take you with me?" Stefan leaned back and watched me.

"Ummm…" I beat my hand against my fist, "Well, I could give you a knuckle sandwich to start with."

"We both know you're all talk."

"Well then, I guess I will have to turn to plan B."

"Which is?"

"….RUN AWAY!" I yelled out as I legged it for the door. "RUNNING!" I threw the door open and when I got out, Stefan was already leaning against the door.

"Well." He tutted with his tongue. "Plan B failed, what's plan C?"

"Err….I didn't think that far." I said awkwardly. "I thought plan B was bullet proof you see…"

"Really?" I nodded. "Because it sucked."

"You suck!" I retorted. "Literally!" He didn't even stifle a laugh. I thought it was funny. "Grrr.. I'm so overlooked."

It's not my fault if nobody gets my humour.

"Now that we've covered that you're plans will fail, just like you in general-"

"Hey-" I cut him off. "That was not necessary!"

"So what is it going to be? Am I going to have to kidnap you again or are you going to do as you're told?"

"Do as I'm told?" I scoffed. "What am I five?" I joked, but noticed he was about to run with that, "Don't." I said sternly.

"Get in the car, Mia."

"Fine." I told him. "But only because I want to! I was denied off this trip earlier." I huffed and hopped into the car.

An hour into the journey

"So after the break up, you know Tyler went through his jerk phase?" I said to Stefan.

We were strangely actually bonding. Me and evil Stefan were actually have a good car journey!"

"So I hear, what happened?"

"Well he went through a string of women, right and he was cheating on his girlfriend with the neighbour's daughter and his new girlfriend had decided to pay a surprise visit to him and saw them and as soon as she saw them, Tyler started singing 'It wasn't me' by Shaggy, completely naked, still sitting with the girl."

"And he actually thought that would work?" Stefan cackled.

"It's Tyler."

"Good point." He said as he stole a chip from me. We had stopped at McDonalds which was after we came to an understanding. Our differences weren't completely pushed aside as I couldn't fully forgive him yet for pushing Eugene, but it was enough to be civil.

"Oh and thanks for making Justin dislike me again." I nodded appreciatively at him.

"Thought I owed you after the car incident."

"Rightly so!" I replied. "Although you could have given me a heads up, I went over and gave him the, we shouldn't be friends anymore, it's not you, it's me speech."

"That must have gone down well."

"What should have been mortifying actually gained myself a promotion, so thanks homes!"

He glanced over at me playfully, "You've got to work on your gangster talk."

I nodded vigorously, "I'm on it, homedawg." I finished the last of the chips and put the wrapper on the floor.

"Oi, don't mess up my clean car."

"Wow, for an evil guy, you sure are fussy." I said as I picked it back up and put it back in my bag.

"Thank you and we're here."

"So what's the plan, big man? Whoa, that's rhymed… solid." I nodded appreciatively at my own rhyme.

"We are taking Elena and we are going home."

"I can already tell you that's not going to go well." I scoffed. "You do realise how stubborn my twin is? Even more stubborn then me."

"Anyone is more stubborn then you." He scoffed.

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

"For starters, you just walked into my car…."

"Eh, you're right." I moved my hands. "But Elena is different, she will fight for her rights."

"Well then I'll just give her the same options I gave you."

"Alright, let's do this." I hopped out of the car and followed Stefan. He seemed to know where he was going, unlike me.

"Stefan?" I finally heard Elena's voice and she sounded shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't do it, Elena!" I shouted, "It's a trap! It's all part of his plan to destroy the world!" Stefan looked at me, "What? I panic'd!"

"Mia!" Elena growled. "Did you tell him?!"

"Why do you automatically assume this is my fault!?" I threw my hands up. "He kidnapped me-"

"Please." Stefan scoffed. "She walked into my car."

Elena stared angrily at me, "He's lying, evil Stefan does that! He found the Abbey Bennett information because someone stupidly, not mentioning any names, ELENA left the information on the table." I replied. "I'd like my apology now."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" Stefan asked her.

"I honestly didn't care."

"Oo, she got you there buddy." I told Stefan.

I felt like I was in the middle of yet another couple dispute. "That's why I didn't want you in the loop, Elena."

"Yeah because now you can't do whatever you want." Elena shot back.

"Is there a toilet around here?" I said looking around.

"Dammit!" Stefan growled, kicking a chair with his vampire force.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell and this random dude came out. "Everything alright here?" He asked Elena.

"Hey Jamie, go back inside alright?" Elena replied to him, but he didn't seem to be listening. He was just staring warily at Stefan.

However, his eyes then flickered to me. "Hey, he's the one who kicked the chair." I pointed at Stefan.

"Jamie, please trust me, go back inside." Elena pleaded with him.

"I don't think so." Jamie stated, stepping forward towards Stefan as if you challenge him.

"Dude-" I stepped closer to Jamie. "I know they always say you have no idea you're messing with, but in this case, it's really, really true, so why don't you just go back inside." I tried to explain this Jamie fellow, but he ignored me. "Dude, you're picking the wrong fight with the wrong dude!"

"You better listen to her and get back upstairs man." Stefan said effortlessly.

"I said I don't think so." He stood his ground.

"But did you not hear what I say? Hello, voice of reason over here!"

In a sharp movement, Stefan clutched hold of Jamie's neck, "Get back upstairs before I tear your damn throat out." He compelled. "Do you understand me?" He shoved Jamie away who stumbled a few steps back before listening to what had been compelled to him.

"I don't think you've realised how bad you've gotten!" Elena yelled at him.

"Oh believe me, he does! He wouldn't let me be the unofficial DJ in the car despite the fact I called shot gun." I pointed out.

"Out villain the villain, I get it."

"You consider me a villain?" I asked her, that was hurtful.

"Not you!"

I was about to retort when Jamie came back, but this time he was armed. He had a gun and pointed it directly at Stefan. "Oh what is this joker doing now?"

"You're not supposed to be here." Jamie said sternly again to Stefan.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Elena asked him, just as confused as I was.

"What I was told, he's not suppose to be here."

"Neither was I, but I was kidnapped." I pointed out.

"He's been compelled." Stefan stated as he studied Jamie, but just before he got too close, Jamie shot Stefan who went flying down.

"Can't say he didn't have that coming." I mentioned. Unfortunately, Jamie then turned his attention to me and Elena. "Whoa dude-" I put my hands up. "Messing with evil Stefan is one thing, but messing with us twins? Big mistake, just ask….Matthew Donovan…."

"Who is he?"

"Actually it's who was he, if you catch my drift."

He went for Elena first, I was shoved back when I tried to rescue her. He had her tied up and then he tried to come for me. "C'mon then!" I challenged him. As he came towards me, I took off running, I had gone for a few jogs, surely that would count as training and allow me to out run this bastard.

However, this asshole was fast. I kept running and when I look back this time, he was gone. "HA HA! And Elena says I should train more, yeah right bitch!" I laugh, but then ran into something hard. "Please be a tree." I slowly turned my head to see Jamie looking now at me. "How the hell did you-" I turned around. "That's not even right, you're not a vampire, how did you do that? Teach me!" Something tells me he wasn't going to do that. "You leave me no choice…..RKO!" I tried to perform a wrestling move on him that I had seen Jeremy watch, but as I lifted my body up to perform this move, he put his arm under my legs and started carrying me back. "OH man, what a reversal!"

"Why are you doing this?" Elena yelled at him as he carried me back in.

"He obviously doesn't know who I am and what I am capable of." I said as I kicked to get out of his grasp. I got a few good ones in as he grunted. "Ha!" My kicks were enough though for him to let me go, he tied me up just like he had done with Elena. "Is it me or does this all look very kinky?"

"Stop moving." He growled at me as I wiggled against the ropes which he was tried to do.

"Well then stop doing the ropes so bloody tight!" I growled back. "At least when Stefan kidnapped me, he didn't have this much attitude."

"Jamie he needs help!" Elena continued to be annoying. "Jamie!"

Jamie, instead, started to leave us. "Dude! Where are you going!?" I yelled at him. "At least untie us and we will be out of your hair!" I followed where Jamie's figure was jogging to and I saw him run over to a lady. I then recognised the picture as Abbey Bennett, Bonnie's mom. I still hadn't the clue what was going on.

"Mia, what's happening? I can't see!"

"HEY, HEY LADY!" I called over, she looked up and it was then I could see she was dragging something. "Oh hell no, HEY LADY, LET BONNIE GO!"

"She has Bonnie?" Elena went into panic mode and started struggling against the ropes. "What is she doing?"

"YO JAMIE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME. I AIN'T KIDDING AROUND MAN!"

"I can't believe this." Elena muttered. "This is all my fault."

"Stop it." I rolled my eyes. "No it's not."

"What has she done to Bonnie?"

"Put her in the back of a car."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry! I've got this!"

"Oh really?" She scoffed. "And how have you 'got this'?"

I then jerked my head towards my ropes which I was working on threading through. "Never underestimate me, Elena." I continued to work on my ropes. "Almost got it. When I get us out of here, that Jamie is in for some serious trouble."

"Stefan is still down." She pointed out.

"I know, what a weak link."

I kept going with loosening the ropes, I was doing a pretty damn good job. I saw Elena had begun to do the same, but we had to hide it when Jamie came back. "Abbey hasn't called yet."

"So?"

"Jamie, please, just let us go." Elena begged.

"Don't!" He grunted. "Don't do anything." Me and Elena exchanged looks. "Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I'm going to shoot him again."

"Ok, ok, no need to go around shooting people, it's alright." I told him. "Let's just establish how this happened. Firstly, who gave you the gun?"

I actually found myself feeling sorry for this guy. He looked so confused and didn't want to do any of this, but he was forced to. He even had tears in his eyes and I can't stand to see a man cry! "A man came by here earlier."

"Ok, good start. Go on."

"He said it has wooden gun shots, if anyone got in our way, I was suppose to shoot them."

"What else did he say?" Elena asked.

"If Abbey didn't find the location of the coffin, I'm suppose to shoot myself."

"Now this is beginning to make sense." I leaned my head back. "This dude just gets even more twisted." I said, talking about Klaus.

"What about us? What did he say about us?"

"I'm not suppose to hurt you." He replied.

Hmm….this could come in handy. "How sweet." I said sarcastically.

"You can't hurt us?" Elena repeated. He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "Because these ropes are so tight that it is hurting me and I believe that is what you were compelled not to do."

"It hurts?" He asked.

"So much." Elena replied.

"Leave the acting to me sweetheart." I told her. "So painful, man."

"Oh…" He scuttled over and started to loosen up what I had already done.

"And WHAM!" I yelled as I hit him in the face with his own gun. He fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. "NICE." I commented on what I had just done. That had brought me back after the failing of my RKO.

"Err…Mia…" Elena coughed.

"Oh yeah, right." I went over to her and untied her.

First chance she got, she didn't thank me for my excellent planning, no, she went straight over to evil Stefan. "What can I do to help?"

"Every time I move, the wood shifts in side of me." He groaned.

"A little thing I like to call karma." I commented.

He glared at me, but then started to whither around in pain again. "You need to get the pieces out."

"C'mon Mia!" Elena yanked me down.

"No way, that's gross."

"Just get the pieces out!"

"He's your evil boyfriend, ex boyfriend, whatever!"

I reluctantly started to help and it was really gross. Stefan continued to whine and grunt as we got the pieces out. "I'm just trying to help." Elena explained to him.

"Just get it out!" He snapped.

"If you're going to yell like that, we're not going to do it." I told him. Finally, Elena pulled out this hench piece of wood which looked to be the last piece. "Oh that was gross." I said as I observed the blood that was now covering my hands.

I wiped it on Elena.

Stefan caught his breath again before he looked at Elena. "You've changed. Something's different about you. You're stronger. Tougher."

"She learned it from me." Both gave me an annoyed look. "Ok, ok-" I held my hands up. "I can take a hint." I went over to Jamie's body and lifted his legs up, trying to drag him towards the car.

"Mia what the hell are you doing?" Elena asked me.

"Thought I'd keep an eye on our little friend here and since I'm the one who can take him on-"

"Leave the body here."

"But I wanted to-"

"Leave it."

I sulkily let his feet fall to the ground. "Man." I whined.

I headed towards Elena's car and waited. I stared up at the sky and it wasn't long until I heard footsteps. I slowly turned my head in the direction it came from and saw Stefan.

"Where's Elena?" I asked him suspiciously.

"She's coming." He replied and opened his car door, but before he got in, he paused and looked at me. "You're better than Damon, Amelia."

I didn't say anything.

It actually took me by surprise.

That was random.

With no reply, he got his car and he drove off. "…Did he just call me Amelia?"

Maybe nice Stefan was in there still.

Elena came a few minutes after, she got in the car without saying a word and we drove home. Bonnie had found her own way back and Bonnie's mum had come back and taken care of Jamie. I'm guessing Klaus now had the location of all the coffins.

Our leverage was gone.

I headed upstairs and was about to go into Jeremy's room to greet him in my return, but stopped at the sight of an empty room. I sighed and looked around. It just felt like he had popped out and was going to be back any minute. I had my deep moment and then went into my room. I pulled my hair up in the mirror and started to take my top off.

"And where have you been?"

"God dammit, Damon!" I scowled. "Stop doing that! Make your presence known!"

"I just did."

"Not in a way that's going to scare me." I pulled my top back down.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asked, hopping off the bed and coming towards me. "Arms up." He told me. I looked at him weirdly and did what he said. He slid my top off for me and handed me my PJ top.

"I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"Evil Stefan took me out to Bonnie's mom's house." I told him about everything, everything apart from what Stefan said at the very end. "And then I kicked his ass and he went flying. Stefan and Elena looked at me in amazement and were like oh my god Mia, we didn't know you were that cool and amazing."

"Right, they really said that?"

"Word for word." I told him. "So Klaus has his coffins, huh?"

"Not all of them."

"Ooo, interesting. Go on."

"I got enough time to take the locked one." He replied. "Has to be the most important right? Otherwise it wouldn't be locked."

"At least we have that, I suppose."

"And one more thing." He picked up something from my desk. A dagger.

"What did you do?" I said as I stared.

"Oh, you know, just brought an old friend back."

Could it be?

"Elijah."

The fine ass, was back.

**NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW IF REVIEWED! READ BELOW FOR DETAILS! **

**The Originals all get undaggered next episode! There is a twist at the end of 3x14! **

**Since I've been writing lots of new chapters, if you get 30 reviews by tomorrow, there will be a new update! **

**WOO! Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG - Follows all followers!**

**LivHardy x **


	138. Bringing out the dead part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Jenna was off staying with Jeremy for a few days to help him settle in. I walked into the kitchen to make my breakfast when I heard Alaric, "Whiskey dialling her at 2am…"

"Classy." Elena laughed.

"Speaking of… I got a very strange voicemail from you, Ric." I turned around.

"Oh god, I didn't?"

"Oh you did." I pulled out my phone. "I saved it."

"Play it!" Elena said.

"Let's not."

"Oh I think she needs to hear this."

Alaric groaned as I hit the play button and we heard him.

"Mia, Mia! Get down here! Mia there's an alien in the living room! I'm looking right at it, it's an alien from out of space! At first, I thought it could be Jeremy, but no! It had green skin! I was like oh my god, this is an alien!" Alaric continued to cringe as it went on. "Hurry up Mia! It's trying to read my thoughts with its alien brain! He's not welcome here, Mia! Wait….or is this Elena? Calling all twins, get this alien out of the house! I think he's hitting me with some alien mind control! Oh no, I'm starting to think all these crazy alien plots! I must get a space ship! I must build a-" Then it gets cut off.

"You know-" Alaric spoke. "I think I continued for half an hour after I got cut off thinking it was still going."

"What made you think there was an alien in the house?" I asked him.

"I have no idea."

"I think I do." Elena came back into the room with an alien teddy.

"Ohh, yeah, I won that in a grabbing machine!"

"So this is what freaked you out so much?" Elena giggled, wiggling it around.

"It seemed so life like at the time." Alaric scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Wait until Jenna hears about this."

"Let's not tell her."

"No, I really think we should! No secrets in this family, Alaric." I teased.

"Alright, what's it going to cost me?"

"A high school musical number with Damon."

"No way."

"Oh c'mon!"

"You think Damon would be up for that?" Alaric scoffed.

"Are you saying you are?" Elena pointed out.

"Don't worry about Damon, I've got dirt on him too." I smirked.

"You know, this isn't defending your case that you're not the evil twin." Alaric said to me

Just then the door bell went. It was weird to expect the door bell, normally people just strode right in…kind of rude right, at least this person had respect…rules out Damon. As if sensing that this was weird, we all walked towards the door.

Elena opened it and it was revealed to be Sheriff Forbes. "Sheriff Forbes, hi, is everything ok?" Elena asked her.

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have so I hope you'll protect me on this."

"Sure thang." I answered.

"Sure thang?" Alaric repeated.

"Shh, Alien boy, Sheriff Forbes has something to discuss with us,"

"I'm sure you both heard our medical examiner was murdered?"

"Yeah, Bryan Walters, why?" Alaric answered.

"We've been investigation, someone drove this stake through his heart." She pulled a bag from behind her which contained the evidence of the stake.

Alaric took it from her hands and examined it. "What's your verdict, Ric?"

"This is one of ours."

"Eh?"

"This is one of the sets from your parents' lake house." Alaric looked between me and Elena.

"That's why I'm here." Liz spoke. "I haven't told anyone. Forensics ran it for prints and we found only one clean set."

I was looking into the distance when I realised that Liz was staring directly at me. "What's with the look, it wasn't me!"

"It was your finger prints."

"Err…." Everyone stared at me. "I can explain….I actually, I really can't."

"This isn't defending your case that you're not the evil twin either." Alaric pointed out.

"Look-" I said sternly. "I know what you're thinking. She daggered an Original, she must be awesome, but it wasn't me! I don't even know Bryan and it wouldn't be Bryan I would be going after, it would be our paper boy who keeps aiming wrong at our porch! Or that old lady down the road who calls Matt sonny boy."

So this is new, I'm a murder suspect, to a guy who I don't even know, fantastic.

"So you're the prime suspect?" Damon said into the phone as I called him. I explained to him about the events that just occurred.

"She doesn't think I did it." I replied. "I'm not their stereotypical profile of this kind of crime."

"Evil twin….longing to grasp out of the shadows of her twin, murderous Mia."

I stroked my chin, "Murderous Mia, I like it." I saw Elena about to take some chocolate from the fridge. "Hey! Don't touch that, I'm a killer now!" I warned her.

"You're not a killer."

"That's not what the spider in my room last night thinks, BOOM!"

"Mia, take this seriously, you could go to jail if they find more evidence."

"What evidence can they find?" I scoffed. "I didn't do it!" I put myself back on the phone, "I think Elena did it and is trying to frame me."

"Or you're the evil twin and you're trying to make it look that way, hmm."

"Oh c'mon on, she's EVIL!"

"I'm right here." Elena said, standing right next to me.

"Oh…awkward…." I spoke. "Evil." I then whispered into the phone. Alaric stood by us and I got the hint that they wanted in on the conversation. I put my phone on loud speaker. "She's trying to figure out why someone used our stakes to do it."

"Why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons?"

"You're on speaker phone, dick." I giggled at the banter between the two. "Bryan Walters was killed days ago, I only showed Meredith this stuff last night."

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?"

"The number one suspect does." Alaric said, eying me up.

"This is ridiculous!" I threw my hands up and both Alaric and Elena jumped away. "I'm not a murderer!"

"Tell it to the judge killer." Damon said through the phone.

"You stay out of this!"

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"This is bullying!"

"I have weapons everywhere, over here, the school, the loft-" Alaric stopped and looked at me suspiciously. "Your car…"

"Don't go there." I warned him.

"Maybe it's Klaus." Elena suggested. "It has to be. He's just screwing with us."

"Thank you for your support, Elena."

"I just can't believe you could take on a guy." She replied.

"You're kidding right?"

"Mia, you don't do any training, you get a stitch from going up the stairs-"

"I could kill the dude if I wanted to." Alaric looked at me weirdly. "I'm not saying I did! But if I wanted to, it could have been done."

"What if it was Stefan?" Elena spoke. "He was crazy that night, he was trying to get under Klaus' skin, he would have done anything." She shook her head in worry.

"Nah." I said simply said.

"What do you mean 'Nah'" She mocked me.

"It's not Stefan's style."

"And how do you know what Stefan's style is?"

"Well duh, I was best friends with the dude, Elena." I replied.

"Anyway-" Damon's voice interrupted the twin banter. "I've got to go."

"Where are you?" Alaric asked him.

"Having tea with an old friend." Was the last of what Damon said. He hung up after that.

"Who's the old friend?"

"Elijah." Alaric replied.

"Oh what?"

"You think it's a mistake?" He asked.

"No, but he went to see Elijah and he didn't invite me!"

"I've got to go speak to Stefan about this." My twin said as she grabbed her jacket off the chair.

"He wouldn't have done it, Elena."

"I'm not sure about that." She shook her head.

"He wouldn't."

"I need to make sure."

"You're wasting your time." I called after her as she left. I heard the door slam and then I turned to Alaric, "I'm going to be right there and tell her I told her so." I looked at my watch. "Now I'm sad."

"That you're a murder suspect?"

"No, that I didn't get to go meet Elijah!" He shook his head at me in disbelief. "Right, time for work."

"You have a job?"

"Yep!"

"Where?"

"At the grill."

"Since when?"

"Since for ages!"

"Do you waitress?"

"No."

"Clean?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"I'm a professional Justin harasser." I tugged on my short blazer.

"Self employed?"

"You know it. Later Ric."

"Bye….you little weirdo."

I waved him off and headed to the grill. Right on time, Justin arrived. "Early for work, Mia." I heard Matt say.

"I'm aiming for that promotion, Matthew."

"The competition is pretty tough." He chuckled.

"I think I can handle some competition." I scoffed. "Right." I cleared my throat. "I'm going in." I headed up to the bar where Justin was. He was cleaning out a glass when he looked up and saw me. He didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes. "You didn't insult me! We're progressing!"

"Why don't you-" Just then, a guy came and sat next to me. Justin took one look at him and rolled his eyes, "Oh for god sake."

"Huh?" I looked confused.

"Justin! My main man! Hit me bro-" The random guy put out his fist.

"Randall, get the hell out of here." Justin looked even more annoyed then he did with me.

This can't be good.

"What the hell is going on here?" I felt….cheated! Betrayed!

"Ah you." The guy said to me. I stared at him bewildered, he knows me? "So…. I hear you're pretty weird." He said suspiciously.

"You heard correctly." I replied, I crossed my arms and leaned back, 'gangster style'. "What of it?" I said smoothly.

"You both are idiots." Justin muttered and walked away.

But it wasn't over between me and….Randall…what a stupid name.

"What of it?" Randall repeated and then chuckled. "Oh you naïve little rookie." He said patronisingly. "You obviously don't know who I am….and you obviously haven't seen my work."

"Hold up, Randall." I put my hand up sternly. "You really don't want to mess with me, I've been doing this for awhile now and I don't like to brag, but I've hit quite a few promotions."

"Annoying Justin isn't just my job, little girl, it's my life."

My eyes darkened. "I came up with the concept of annoying Justin actually, and only I can do it, thank you very much."

"Is that so?"

"Oh it's so."

"Bring it on" Randall stepped forward.

I then stepped forward to meet Randall's challenge. "It's already on." I eyed him up. "Walk away, Randall, walk away."

"I'll see you around."

"Not if I see you first." I shot back. "Yeah, you know it."

"Wow." I turned around to see Matt. "That was more entertaining than I thought it would be."

"Why didn't you tell me there was a chump annoying Justin?"

"I told you there was competition!"

"I thought you were just running with the theme!" I stroked my chin. "This changes everything!"

"I look forward to the next time you two run into each other." Matt sniggered.

"Hm, indeed." I replied. "I'm off, Matthew, I'm giving myself the day off."

"Catch you later, Mia." He patted my back and continued work.

I drove over to the boarding house and laid down on the couch to wait for Damon. "What's wrong with you?" I heard. I lifted my head up to see Stefan.

"Just got something thinking to do."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Ha, ha." Stefan went out the room and Damon came in. "Hello!"

"Oh no." Damon fake yelled out and 'Fell' on top of me. "I'm falling."

I squinted my eyes at him. "You did that on purpose."

"I'm hurt that you would think that." Damon replied. "I fell actually."

"Mmm I bet you did." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. I wrapped my legs around him. "Squeeze."

"What are you doing, you little weirdo?"

"Why do people keep calling me that today?!" I huffed. "You are in my submission move, tap out!"

"Actually, I kind of like it." He winked and begun kissing me neck.

"Damon." I giggled. "Stefan is in the other room!"

"So?"

"So I'm a classy lady!" Damon scoffed at this. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Nothing, you're a real classy lady, Mia."

"Thank you."

"Are you wearing a thong?"

"DAMON!" I pushed him.

"Like I said, classy." He wiggled his brows at me.

"For information, it is not a thong." I narrowed my brows at him. "They give me wedgies."

"Classy."

"I don't have to take this abuse, you know." I said whilst still under Damon.

"I think you do."

Damon lowered himself back onto me and moved his lips on mine. He kissed me softly over and over again. I wrapped my arms around him and kept my legs round his waist. I tried to squeeze him at times, but he just chuckled against my mouth when I tried to.

"Oh not on the couch!" Stefan groaned.

"Get dressed." Damon hopped off me.

"Why?" I asked him. "I like this blazer, it's my uniform."

"Not you." Damon replied. "You." He said to Stefan. "We're going out."

"Sorry, not interested." Stefan replied. "Mia and I are bonding."

"We are?"

"We are schuele for a very old fashioned sit down with Klaus." Damon spoke. "I say go with the black, makes you look all villainy."

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon." Stefan said, moving my legs and sitting down where they were.

"He doesn't have to." Damon replied. "All we're doing is buying a little time to give the wicked witches a chance to take the top off the coffin."

"So that's your plan? Stall Klaus?" I asked.

"Well if someone-" Damon threw a look at Stefan. "-hadn't gone postal on his hybrid then maybe we would have more options."

"So you release an original to help him out?"

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? What Klaus did to him, he's in vengeance mode. It's perfect."

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon, He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus."

"Evil Stefan has a point Damon."

"Yeah well the way you've been acting, I trust Elijah as much as I trust you." Damon ignored me and shot at Stefan.

"Hm, guess that goes both ways doesn't it."

"Just to be clear, everyone trusts me, right?"

"Of course, killer." Damon said.

"Mmm." I growled.

"So you want to stall Klaus, huh?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Damon replied.

"In that case, I think we should bring Mia."

"What?" Me and Damon both said at the same time.

"What better way to distract Klaus then bringing the one thing he has had his eye on." Stefan smirked at Damon. "Having her there would buy us a lot of time."

"Mia isn't involved in this."

"Actually, she is." Stefan put his arm around me. I brushed it off. "If I go, Mia goes."

"Oh c'mon, why wasn't I innocently dragged into this?"

"You'll get to see Elijah…."

"I'll just grab my coat." I got up.

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were AWESOME!**

**Next chapter : Mia attends the dinner and the Originals get undaggered! Stay tuned!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG **

**LivHardy x **


	139. Bringing out the dead part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I must have re-done my hair a thousand times. I had to look perfect...for Elijah. That foxy Original was going to be there and I would be damned if I didn't look my best!

Stefan sneakily played me against Damon. He gave me a beautiful, but a little revealing dress to wear and told me Damon got it for me to wear for tonight, but when Damon saw me, he flipped!

I decided to keep it on...for Elijah's sake. Growl!

"Aw Mia, trying hard to impress me?" Stefan commented as he saw me looking in the mirror.

"Is your name Elijah?"

"No..."

"Then no, no I'm not."

"Ready to go?" Damon said as he helped me put on my jacket.

"Oh yeah." I grinned.

Elijah...here I come.

We were now at the entrance of Klaus' home. I stood in between the two brothers.

Elijah opened the door.

Keep it cool, Mia. Keep it cool...

My eyes widened, He had gotten more gorgeous, did not know that was possible!

Damn...he was fine!

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah smiled. "Amelia, you look beautiful."

Swoon.

"Well...you know." I went all humble.

"Doesn't she just?" Klaus came out from behind Elijah.

My smiled disappeared.

He ruined it.

"Damon, Stefan, Elijah tells me you seek an audience, very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?" I coughed loudly. I was not a man...

Stefan hit my back hard, "There you go, Mia."

I glared at him. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah told us, gesturing to Klaus.

"Yes, Elijah." I sweetly smiled.

Anything for Elijah!

I would tap that...

"Yes, Elijah." Stefan mocked as Elijah walked away.

"Back off, evil Stefan. You've got nothing on me."

We walked in to find a table full of food. I was happy this was the case, my stomach was already grumbling.

I just hope there aren't any lady fingers...literally!

"I didn't' come here to eat Klaus, in fact I didn't want to come here at all, but I was told I had to because you would hear us out." Stefan spoke.

"Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throat and pull out your insides and of course take pretty little Amelia with me." Once again, I was dragged into the vampire's dispute. "Choice is yours." Klaus smiled

I cleared my throat softly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I could go for some food."

"Sell out." Stefan nudged me.

"Hey, I saved you from having Klaus pull your liver out and me being main course!" I hissed at him.

Klaus strength his arm out and gestured for us to step into the room. As I stepped to go in further, Damon placed his hand on my lower back and practically guided me into the room. I went to pull my chair out, but it was pulled out for me. I turned my head to be pulled into eye contact with Klaus. I tried not to react; I just let him pull my chair out for me.

"Mmm, good thing I didn't buy dessert." He purred in my ear.

"Not on the menu, thank you very much." I replied without looking at him. "Oo, waitress! Drink!" I held my glass up and tapped the side. She came round with a bottle. "Keep me topped up all night; I'm going to need it." I said to her. "This is fancy."

"Not on the menu, you are the menu." I squinted my eyes at evil Stefan.

"I'm not the menu!"

"Yes you are." He smirked. He poked various parts of my body, "We can have your arm, your leg, your torso-"

"Damon!" I whined. "Stefan's bullying me."

I was sitting in between Damon and Stefan. Everyone begun to eat and no one spoke. "Why did we come here again?" Stefan muttered to me.

"Beats me." I shrugged. "I can't even remember why I'm here."

"Elijah." Stefan smirked.

Elijah looked over at us upon hearing his name, my eyes widened and I elbowed Stefan hard, "Be cool, man!"

"Thank you, love." Klaus said to the waitress as she poured him another drink. His eyes flickered in my direction as if hoping to detect a hint of jealousy.

"You're not hungry?" Damon asked me.

"I don't want to eat anything that could sweeten my blood." I whispered back to him.

"Relax; no one apart from me will be drinking your blood tonight."

"Oh that's reassuring." I scoffed.

"Lost your appetite?" Klaus spoke.

"Yeah...but then I saw Stefan's face."

She shoots, she scores! Turned out he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Stefan.

"Eat." Damon told him. "I thought we agreed we'd leave the grumpy Stefan at home."

"That's the spirit." Klaus commented. "Isn't this nice, five of us dining together. Such a treat." He smirked. I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or serious. "Just what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother."

"Exactly what we had in mind, right Damon?" I murmured as I chewed through my food.

Maybe I should have had garlic before coming here.

"Well I know how he felt about you so I thought the more, the merrier." Damon said.

I personally think it was very smart that Damon undaggered Elijah...we needed a new piece of eye candy around here!

Justin was the only one!

I went to take a drink, but Damon stopped me. "You might not want to drink that." He reached over and grabbed a bottle of wine. "Take this instead."

I looked at him and then at the glass I was about to originally drink. "I was about to need a lot of therapy, thank you." I passed him my glass, I thought he was going to put it away from me but he just downed it himself before winking at me. "Hope that's not the blood he took from us."

"Nah, your blood is sweeter."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I went to get something else, but Damon stopped me. "What? Is it human?" I asked worryingly.

"No, it's just gross."

"Have you tried it?"

"No..."

"Well then how do you know?"

"I just do, Mia." He knocked it off my fork.

"Hey." I narrowed my brows. "I'm at least going to try it." I then faced the rest of the table. "YOLO, am I right?"

"YOLO?" Stefan asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Oh...vampires...guess it's not really YOLO for you."

"What is that?" Damon asked.

"Oh you make me laugh with your lack of slang knowledge." I chuckled. "It's you only live once."

"Why don't people just say it? YOLO sounds stupid." Stefan declared.

"I don't know evil Stefan, I didn't start it. God."

"Init. Am I speaking correctly?" I had to hold in a laugh when Elijah said this. "I heard some young people speak it."

"I've heard MILF." Klaus spoke as he leaned back on his chair. "What does that stand for?"

I could have died.

"Mildly ill last Friday." I answered him.

"This generation is so weird." Stefan shook his head.

"Stop it." I hit Stefan's hand as he kept jogging me as I was trying to eat. I felt like a child at a dinner table, messing around with her brother, but getting annoyed and snitching to mum.

"Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through." Klaus said.

This nice act was not convincing in the slightest,.

"Like Rebakah." I muttered.

"What was that love?" Klaus's attention was drawn to me.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah-" Stefan took over for me. "Where is she by the way? Last time I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgement until dessert."

"…Awkward. Once time, Elena-" Evil Stefan cut me off.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for several courses." Stefan retorted and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, pace yourself." Damon spoke.

"Yeah Stefan." I sniggered at Stefan and went to go for another sip of my wine.

"You too, Mia." He pulled the drink away from me.

"Yeah Mia." Stefan sniggered at me this time, I glared at him.

"Elijah, can I ask-"

"Shh, Mia." Damon told me.

"So what? I was brought here to be quiet?"

"To sit and look pretty, really." Stefan smirked at me.

"Oh take a hike, Stefan. A long one." I shot back at him.

I swear me and Stefan should have our own show. I think we're providing the entertainment tonight.

"Please, continue, I'd like to hear what Amelia has to say." Elijah spoke.

"Thank you, Elijah." I replied whilst glaring at Damon and Stefan. "I was just wondering, how did your hair get the way it is?"

Stefan started laughing and clapping his hands, "That, now that is the reason I wanted her to come."

I couldn't understand why he was laughing!

I was being deadly serious!

"No!" I said sternly to him. "I was just wondering! You went into the coffin with longer hair and you came out with it cut, I just wanted to know how this transformation happened!"

"Excellent." Stefan was still going. "She never fails to disappoint."

How dare he make a fool of me.

"I think it's charming." Klaus commented as he cut through his… I don't even want to know what it is.

"Yeah, you would." Damon muttered.

"Stefan, I'm happy the lovely Amelia has joined us-" Did you hear that?! ELIJAH IS HAPPY TO SEE ME! WOOOOO! PARTY AT MINE! "-but where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Oh... sad face.

She's not lovely.

My question was never answered.

"I don't know." Stefan replied. Oo Elijah hit a nerve.

Klaus begun to laugh, "I'm sorry, you missed so much, trouble is paradise."

"He turned evil." I told Elijah. "Went downhill from there."

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Stefan stated.

"That's alright, she's not that interesting." I spoke."

"It's probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon pointed out.

"You're probably right."

"The lovely Amelia on the other hand-" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh yes, Amelia." Klaus purred.

My smirk dropped. "Ok, I change my mind."

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger-" Klaus' eyes remained on me as he brushed his gaze down. "It's still so strong." I then realised that everyone was staring at me. Well….this is awkward. "What do you say brother? Shall we tell them about Tatia?"

"Tatia?" I repeated.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah stated.

"Given their both shared affection for both Katerina, Elena and Amelia. I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the petrova line." I spluttered on my drink at this.

"What?!" I gained his attention again. "You mean there's more of us?"

"Well, we're not going anywhere, Elijah." Damon leaned back and put his arm around my chair. "Do tell."

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty."

"Well-" I flicked my head. "You know."

Elijah you saucy Minx.

"Every boy of age desired to be her suitor-" He is going to make me blush! "Even though she had a child by another man and none loved her more than Niklaus."

My eyes flickered to Klaus who was staring intensely at me. He wasn't like the hungry look before, it was the look of loss, of crave.

"No, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus replied, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Hold up." I stopped them. "You both loved her?"

"Indeed."

"Talk about history repeating itself." I shook my head. "I mean, you know, Stefan being madly in love with both me and Elena."

"Mia, you've got something on your elbow-" Stefan reached over and he...

"OW!" I rubbed my arm.

HE PINCHED ME!

"Love you." He mocked.

"Yeah take it evil Stefan." I flipped him off with my pink. "Anyway, before I was rudely PINCHED, you have all been attracted to a girl who….look exactly like me…." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way they were all staring at me. "I'm having second thoughts on coming here tonight."

"Our mother was a very powerful witch, she sort to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her." Elijah explained.

"Took her where?" I asked him, leaving forward.

Was kind of getting into this! It sounded like a tragic love story that would be a hit on TV! I should so write myself.

I'll call it, The adventures of Amelia Gilbert! Or just Amelia Gilbert!

"That's enough questions." Damon told me.

"No way! Are you not hearing this?" I asked him. "It's so sad, the mother took her away! Please Elijah, go on."

I was always a sucker for romance dramas.

"Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires." Elijah told.

I leaned back in my chair. "What a twist."

Stefan chuckled under his breath at me. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us for a long time-" Elijah continued.

"What a slut." I wagged my finger.

"Klaus and I grew estranged, harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we brother?"

"But in the end, we recognised the sacred bond of family." Klaus replied.

Elijah raised his glass, "Family above all."

"Family above all." Klaus said as well and they toasted glasses.

"I'm getting the sense of serious déjà vu here." I spoke as I shifted my eyes between Damon and Stefan.

"So-" Damon leaned back in his chair and stared at Klaus. "that's why you've been macking on my girl."

Klaus matched Damon's eyes contact, "That and how can you expect anyone to resist the Petrova doppelganger."

Damon then matched Klaus' grin. "Easily. She's mine."

"Why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this purposal?" Elijah launched in before it became a Damon vs. Klaus a fight for Mia match. Never had two vampires fighting over me before, I get the appeal Katherine and Tatia, although I'm glad I know who I want.

"That's very simple." Damon tutted with his tongue. "Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever whilst me, Stefan, Elena and Amelia, live happily ever after-" Damon's hand moved to resting on mine, an act that did not go unnoticed by Klaus. "No grudges."

"Deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah rested his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"I for one agreed." I pointed out. "Glad that's sorted!"

"Hm." Klaus' eyes flickered to me. "I don't think you understand the twin doppelgangers blood ensures that I will always have hybrids to fight those that oppose me."

"That doesn't sound promising." I whispered to Damon.

"I will never leave them behind." He said sternly.

"Never is a strong word…."

"Ok, say I do leave them here, under your protection, what then?" Klaus asking, walking with his hands behind his back towards me. It was then I realised that everyone was standing. "How long before one of you turn them into vampires?" No one answered.

"They wouldn't without our consent…." Klaus looked at me doubtfully. "Right?" I looked at Damon, who didn't look convincing. "Oh… awkward…"

"You see, each one of you truly believes that you are the one who can protect them, but that is simply a delusion, gentlemen. The worst thing for the twins is the two of you." Klaus said.

"And what's better for us?" I asked, I got his attention. "You?" I scoffed.

"I could meet more needs then you could ever imagine, love."

"Ermmm…" This where I had my blonde moment. I looked up at Stefan, "Was there a sexual innuendo attached to that?"

"I'm going to get some air." Damon announced and left the room.

"I can deal with this." Elijah told Klaus and followed him.

"But what about-" They were both gone. "-me." I slowly turned back to both Klaus and Stefan. "Great, always left with the psychos." I muttered. "Story of my life, first Elena and now you two."

"He prefers the term, ripper." Klaus smirked at Stefan.

"Psycho…ripper… same difference."

"All this talk has made me thirsty-" He grinned in my direction.

"Whoa buddy… I was here for the food not to be it." I told him. I gave Stefan a 'Never leave a man behind' look, even he looked at bit concerned to what was about to go on here.

"That's a shame." Klaus took a step in the other direction. I followed his movement to see the slutty waitress was back. "What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?"

"Whoa, let's not be too hasty." I put my hand out. "Let the girl go." I told him.

"Are you offering to take her place?" Klaus purred at me.

"….Enjoy your drink." I quickly sat down.

I watched as Klaus bit into the waitress' neck. I watched him drain the blood out of her. I watched in total and complete disgust.

"This is your fault I'm here!" I hissed to Stefan as Klaus remained busy.

"Please-" Evil Stefan scoffed. "You wanted to come!"

"I would have been more happy kicking back at home, watching my box sets, but no! You dragged me over to this vampire orgy!"

"I didn't drag, you walked freely on your own accord." Stefan retorted.

"You want to fight about this evil Stefan?" I threatened.

"We already are fighting naïve Mia." I glared at him. "Just remember who has the fangs around here."

"Just remember who has a black belt is ka-ra-tay." I warned.

"Not you."

"Alright who told? Was it Elena? Ric?"

My fight with Stefan was interrupted by the sound of a thud on the floor. I looked and saw the lifeless waitress. Klaus looked up from her and wiped the blood stains surrounding his mouth with the back of his wrist. "Delicious." I raised a brow. "Aged to perfection."

"That-" I started. "-was nasty."

"We got up to a lot of that in Besant Hill." He smirked, I gagged. That was the name of my boarding school, the one where I met Klaus.

"Cheap shot."

"Wow-" Stefan butted in. "I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening Klaus is to drive a wedge between me and my brother."

"And to piss me off." I muttered.

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own." Klaus answered back.

"What do you say Klaus?" I turned around and saw that Damon was back in the room. He walked until he was behind me, resting his hands on my hips. "It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter."

"Ok-" Klaus stepped over the waitress' body who now seemed to be crawling away. "I offer the twin's future happiness."

"I like that sound of that." I spoke.

"You see, what they need right now is to be rid of you lot."

"I change my mind, don't like it." I shook my head.

"Elena needs to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blonde one?"

"My Matthew? Oh no, no! He couldn't deal with that psychopath!"

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon sneered.

I hit his chest, "What's wrong with Matt?!"

"This isn't the time, Mia." He steered my hips forward so I was back to having my back pressed against his chest.

"Yeah, why not?" Klaus answered. "They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life and pop out a perfect family."

I could marry Justin!

"And carry on the Petrova blood line, every few hundred years you'll have a doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Am I right, Klaus?" Stefan cut it.

"Consider it a small return of my investment in her well being." Klaus replied.

"That's all well and good, but where does that involve me?" I asked him.

"Well I have been looking for a spouse."

Oh hell no.

Marriage?!

"You're kidding me right?"

"Not at all, love and then you'll pop out a perfect hybrid."

"I don't like this deal."

"See, when you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure their safety for the rest of their natural life. You know it's what's best for them." Klaus spoke. Damon grip on my hips tightened and he pulled me closer against him. "So what do you say Stefan?"

My heart pounded when I saw Stefan take a step towards Klaus. "What are you doing?" Damon hissed at him.

"Stefan…." I was about to warn him not to fuck with me.

Stefan shook Klaus's hand, but I was relieved to hear him say, "Nice try Klaus, but no deal."

I literally tore my eyes away for a second and the next thing I knew, Klaus had Stefan's hand in the fire, Elijah had Damon against the wall, "What the hell?" I yelled out.

"Now, bring me back my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus threatened.

"You've made a big mistake, Klaus, you haven't got anyone holding me back!" I told him.

"I'll get it." Damon sighed heavily.

"Hey, I've got this." I said to Damon.

"Go with him brother, keep him honest and when you return, I will make good on my promise and I will hand over our family." Klaus told Elijah.

"Like the first time." I muttered. Damon left with Elijah and once more I was left with Stefan and Klaus. "One day you will all take me seriously!" I slumped down on my chair and sulked.

"C'mon love, don't be moody." I looked to my left to see Klaus kneel in front of me.

"You better back off of me." I warned.

"I'll take you away from here, anywhere you want."

"I want to stay here."

"Rome...Tokyo..."

"No." I answered like a stubborn child.

"You want power? I can give you power."

"You aren't listening." I stood up and moved away from him. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

"You can have your coffin back, but you can't take them." Stefan stood in front of me.

Wow, evil Stefan, get in there!

"You really have given up haven't you?" Klaus turned to him. "Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?"

Before I was about to witness another power struggle, Damon and Elijah came back in the room. I looked at my watch.

"Well, that was quick." I commented.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?"

"Where are your manners brother? You forgot dessert."

"Oh believe me, he didn't." I went to look at the dead waitress, but she was gone. "Huh? What the-" When I looked up, the waitress came back in the room with a tray. She took the top off and revealed two daggers. "Ten points for style."

"What have you done?" Klaus demanded.

"What have you done?" Elijah retorted. "See, I've learnt not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms."

"See-" I nudged Stefan, "-told you we could trust him."

Yay! Elijah was on our side!

"You said no such thing." Stefan pushed me to the right.

Then some random guy walked in. Random, but hot. "Kol!" Klaus exclaimed in shock. Klaus reached for the stake.

"Long time no see, brother." Kol answered in a damn fine English accent.

Then another walked in. "How many are there?!" I asked Stefan. These must be his brothers! "Oh my god, that one looks like Jack Sparrow!" I said to Stefan.

I then turned my head to Kol, "Damn..." I said as I eyed him up. I said it very quietly and under my breath, but that was still very stupid! Upon hearing this, his head turned in my direction and he winked. My eyes widened.

The Jack Sparrow lookalike then raised the stake to Klaus, "Finn, don't-" Klaus pleaded but Finn staked in through his hand anyway. Klaus went to run, but ended up running into another sibling. "Rebekah…."

"Best friend!" I cheered.

She then staked him in the gut, "This is for our mother."

"You're free to go." Elijah told us. "This is family business."

"Amelia-" Damon called sharply, he gestured his head for us to leave. I went over to him, but not before staring at the Original Family.

"Wow." I was in awe. "Is it kind of wrong I wanted to stay and witness this?" Damon didn't answer; he just dragged me towards the door. "BYE ELIJAH!"

**Wanted to make this chapter a long one!****  
><strong>Going to offer the same deal as last week! Reviews = new chapter up!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<strong>**

**LivHardy x  
>Follow Amelia at ItsAmeliaG - All follows returned!<strong>


	140. Dangerous Liaisons part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Whilst I was dining with the Originals last night, Elena had quite the adventure herself.

Not only did Caroline's dad die because he chose not to become a vampire, but also when Elena came home, she found that Alaric had been attacked.

No need to worry as Alaric thought quickly and told Elena to kill him.

He did this because we had no idea whether the person who attacked him was of supernatural occurrence.

Being doppelgangers, despite only having the super power of looking exactly like ancestors and the power to create hybrids with our blood, we were considered a supernatural occurrence.

The lamest of supernatural occurrences, but still supernatural.

"I have a question."

"Go on." Damon replied.

"Do vampires get married?"

Damon narrowed his brows at me, "What?"

"I mean like one day, would Stefan marry Elena?"

Damon shrugged. "They can marry."

"Would you?" Damon turned his head to face. "Ever get married, I mean."

He stared at me suspiciously, "Are you purposing to me?"

"No!" He wiggled his brows. "I'm not!" He continued to smirk. I needed a topic changer. "Did you hear what happened last night?" I asked him. And I began telling him about how Rebekah tried to jump my twin.

"Rebekah attacked Elena?" Damon repeated what I had just said.

"Yep." I answered as I filed my nails. "She says it's because Elena killed her but I think they're fighting over me."

"Aren't we all." He replied sarcastically with a cute smirk on his face.

"I believe you've fought Klaus over me." I pointed out. "She's mine." I said putting on my best manly voice. "Oh piss off you-" I put on a British accent to mock Klaus' accent. "Silly claim doesn't mean a thing to me!"

"I believe that's an Australian accent." Damon said, reaching over and pulling me on top of him.

"That was the best British accent I've ever heard!"

"You've obviously not heard many."

"Cheeky git." I said in my British accent again.

"Wow, it just keeps getting worse."

"C'mon-" I giggled. "Enough with insulting my amazing British accent, Elena has called a meeting."

"She can do that?" Damon scoffed as he pulled me up with him.

"Apparently." I dragged Damon back down on the bed. "I can't move, I'm tired!"

"Lazy?"

"Tired!" I corrected him sternly. "So when is our next adventure with the Originals?" I asked him.

"Our?" Damon repeated.

"Ok, mine." I grinned at him.

"Listen, if there is anything going on with the Originals, you are staying out of it. Leave it to me and Stefan."

"You and Stefan?" Damon nodded. "But I thought, without Elena, the three of us made a great team."

"Mia." Damon said sternly. "Stay out of it."

"Fine. You know what, keep it between you and Stefan. I'll just make me own group." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah? And who will be in your group?" He asked me, resting his hand on my knee.

"There will be….Matt...Justin...Alaric..."

"And what will your group are called?"

"The cool people" I replied, with a deadly serious expression on my face.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me to join" Damon said as he placed his hands on my hips and dragged me so he was lying on top of me.

"Why would you be?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sorry Damon….you don't cut it."

"What do you mean I don't cut it?"

"You're not on the same level of cool as me, Matt, Justin and Alaric."

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement." He threw his sexy face at me.

"Sleeping with the boss won't get you anywhere, Damon." I teased. I reached over as my phone buzzed.

"Why is Who let the dogs out your ring tone?" Damon asked me.

"It's Elena's ring tone." I replied. "Yellow?"

"Where are you?" Elena demanded.

"Whoa, what?"

"You were suppose to meet us at the grill."

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. You sure you told me?" I lied.

"You always do this!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming! Jeez!"

"Mia-" I hung up.

"Wanna make out?" I asked Damon.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Was already late, what's the harm in being anymore late! Damon's hand cradled my waist as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled against them and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips brushed over mine over and over again. His hand went down my legs and back up.

'WHO LET THE DOGS OUT'

Played on my phone again.

"We better go." I sighed.

"Nope." Damon replied as he continued to kiss me.

"Damon!" I squealed. "C'mon!"

When I didn't kiss back, he continued down my neck. "Nope."

WHO LET THE DOGS OUT

"That's not going to stop until we go." I told him. "Let's get this over with."

After some pinching, I finally removed Damon from me. We headed to the grill where Elena and Stefan were already. "Evil Stefan." I greeted him with a smooth nod.

"Evil Mia." He nodded back.

"Evil?" I repeated. "Me?" He nodded and smirked. "I think you've got the wrong twin mate." I said 'mate' in a British accent and wiggled my brows at Damon. "See? See?"

"That was the worst British accent I've ever heard." Stefan commented.

"Yeah well, you're evil. What do you know?"

"You're late."

"It's Damon's fault."

"Yeah right." Damon scoffed. "She lied, she did know we were suppose to meet."

I dramatically gasped, "I did not! He's lying, Elena!"

"Just sit down so we can get on with it!"

I looked around and spotted my man instantly.

Oh Justy.

In the midst of Elena talking, I headed over, but then it became clearer who was the person who was at the bar. "You." I glared.

"We meet again." He spun on his stool to match my glaze.

"Randall you can't just waltz in here and annoy Justin. That's not how things work around here!" I said sternly to him.

"I don't follow."

"I'm THE weird one, ME, not you, ME!" I poked him hard with each word. "I'm the one that goes around saying crazy and random things, me! It's like the Queen, there can only be one, you know? So I'm afraid you are going to have to find something different to do." Randall shook his head at me. "I don't make the rules Randall!"

"Well kid-"

"I'm not a kid, I just had a birthday." I folded my arms.

He titled his head creepily, "There is a new sheriff in town." He blew on his fingers.

"Listen _Randall._" I stepped forwards threateningly. "You really don't want to be messing with me."

"Is that so?"

"I can out weird you any day." I pointed out.

"Prove it."

"Fine." I pulled a face at him. I looked over at Justin, "JUSTIN BABY!" He groaned as he saw me. I turned my head and smirked at Randall, "See, I get that reaction."

"Pff amateur." He scoffed. "Yo Justin!" He yelled. Justin narrowed his brows at him. "I WANT YOUR PENIS IN ME!" Justin's eyes widened and he backed away looking extremely freaked out. "I think we know who the true winner is here." I glared at him. "Don't feel bad kid, takes many years to become as good as me."

"Gay jokes at Justin? That's a little desperate, isn't it?" I muttered.

I looked past Randall, stupid Randall, and saw that Elena was beckoning me to come over. I held up the one minute finger at her. "This isn't over, Randall."

"Run along now."

"Oh I'll run along, but it's only because I want to." I stated and headed over to the table.

"What the hell was that?" Damon laughed.

"That, that my dear Damon, was Randall." I glared over at him. Randall waved.

Stupid Randall.

"Who?"

"New nemesis." I told Elena.

"I thought I was your nemesis?" Stefan asked.

"I can have more than one nemesis, Stefan."

"Well then that's fine."

"Ok, so now that we've established that-" Damon rolled his eyes. "Can we get on with this now?"

"Ok well as I was saying, it was their mother Ester who was sealed in that coffin." Elena explained.

"As in the Original witch?" Stefan asked.

As he said that, Justin came over and placed Damon's drink in front of him. As he was doing so, his eyes flickered on me. "Hey." I winked. He rolled his eyes and walked away. "You can tell he is slowly falling for me."

"You little weirdo." Damon shook his head at me. "How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "These things seem to happen to us."

"I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community." Elena followed on from my response.

"So what did Elijah have to say?"

That gorgeous man.

"Elijah says she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"Including Klaus?" I scoffed. "Man that woman is forgiving."

"She was suppose to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Damon sighed in frustration.

"Yeah well not anymore. At least not according to Elijah." Elena stated.

"That coffin was the only thing to stop Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon questioned.

"I feel a little used." I raised my hand.

"Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena spoke. "And I believe him."

Our meeting continued to go on until Elena was finally done talking. We all made our way back to our house, including evil Stefan.

"What's this?" I picked up to letters that were on our door mat. "There's a thing called a letter box." I spoke to no one. "Yey! One for me." Damon looked at me funny. "What? I never get mail."

"There's one for Elena too." Evil Stefan said as he reached over and snatched it from my hands.

"Err..." I snatched it back. "Like you said, it's for Elena."

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I'm working on it." I said as I slid my finger inside to tear open the paper. "Right..." I read over the letter. "Ok... yeah...right..."

"What does it say?!" Damon stressed.

"It's an invitation." Elena muttered. "Please join the Mikealson family this evening at 7 o clock for dancing, cocktails and celebrations."

"Who the hell are the Mikealson's?" I scoffed. "Some new neighbour?" I looked around.

"The Original Family." Elena said as her eyes were glued to the letter.

"Klaus Mikealson? You have got to be kidding me!" I laughed. "Can you imagine if they were the Smith's?" I joked. "Klaus Smith...Elijah Smith...Damon Smith...Ste-" As I was about to continue, Damon placed his hand over my mouth.

"It's not bad enough they moved into town, but now they want a house warming gift?" Damon spat.

"There's a note on the back." Elena replied. "'Elena, I think it's time we finally meet... Ester'"

"Oh what?" I turned my letter around. "I didn't get one of those!" I heard Stefan snigger. "Shut up, Stefan." I scowled.

"They'd rather talk to the important twin." Stefan leaned on me. I shrugged him off.

"Everyone knows that's me, so your logic is wrong."

"Then why weren't you invited to speak to her?" Stefan asked, leaning on my shoulder.

"Because evil Stefan, if you were smart enough, that would be obvious to you."

"Then what's the answer?"

"Because my masculinity intimates her."

"Yeah, that's the reason."

"If Ester wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena said.

"Well that's a dumb idea. She's already tried to kill you once."

"Oh yeah..." I spoke. "Bitch!"

"I think Elena's right." Stefan said.

"No one cares what you think Senior Evil."

"Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason-" Stefan ignored me. "I think there's more to this that just some family reunion."

"You just don't care if we die anymore!" I scowled at him.

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan that did care whether they lived or died." Damon hissed at Stefan.

"What for?" Stefan scoffed in response. "That's your job now."

"Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants." Elena then linked arms with me. "We should find out what she wants."

"We?" I repeated. "She didn't write on the back of my letter."

It would have been nice to have been acknowledged!

"You two can't protect yourselves." Damon scoffed.

"Hey, I can, I just don't want to."

"Ok fine, then I'll go." Stefan volunteered.

"Oh jeez, now I feel safe." I said sarcastically.

"Mia's right. You've pissed off enough Originals to last a life time. I'll go." Damon said as he nicked my invitation.

"Hey!" I protested.

I went to chase Damon upstairs, but stopped outside Jeremy's room. I sighed and leaned against the door. "You ok?" I heard Damon ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "Just miss the noob face." I sighed. "I know it was for the best, but I just don't like the family being apart."

"I know." Damon rubbed my arm. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah, we skyped the other day. We had a dance off."

"What's skype?"

I chuckled to myself. "Oh Damon, your lack of technological knowledge makes me laugh." I put my hand on his cheek.

**Next chapter : The Ball!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Amelia at ItsAmeliaG – All follows returned!**

**Check out new poll on profile! **


	141. Dangerous Liaisons part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V  
><span>  
>"Sup Matthew."<p>

"I want to go home early." Matt said checking his watch.

"So why don't you?"

"Because Justin is in charge tonight and he's not budging." He replied.

"Oh really?" My eyes glanced over at Justin. "That seductive fox is keeping you here?"

"Yes he is." Matt said, unamused.

"You let me take care of him." I wiggled my brows and headed over to him. "Well hello Mr Powerful." I winked.

"Go away." He replied without even looking at me.

"No Randall-" I checked both ways. "At last, we're alone."

He finally looked at me. "Out." He said sternly.

"Look Justy, you know you love me-"

"No."

"I know you care-"

"No."

"Just shout whenever and I'll be there!"

"Are you singing Justin Bieber?"

"Are you impressed?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"What do you want?"

"Because you love me, why don't you let my buddy Matt go early?"

"No."

"But he's my buddy?"

"No."

"I don't think you understand, Matt's my buddy... my mate, mi amigo!"

"Still no." He started to walk away.

"But Justy!" I whined. I saw him going into one of the door which so happened to have a lock outside it. "Hmmm." I side stepped over to it and locked the door. I walked away, whistling innocently. I'm so awesome.

"So?" Matt approached me as I came out after locking Justin in a room.

"Make your escape Matthew, go, go!"

"What about Justin?"

"I got rid of him." I smirked evilly. "Now, who next?"

"Err...Mia?" Matt was looking behind me.

I turned round to see Justin starring angrily at me. "Oh... hello..." I said awkwardly. "Well this is embarrassing."

"Mia!" Elena called over.

"Oh look, my friends...I've got to go!" I quickly scuttled over there.

"What were you doing now?" Elena groaned.

"Nothing." I answered innocently.

"That didn't sound like nothing to me." Caroline smirked.

"Do you mind not eavesdropping into my important conversations?" I asked Caroline.

"Important?!" She scoffed. "You just locked that poor bartender in the cupboard!"

"You did what?" Elena asked.

"I err... I have a seriously problem." I told her.

"Go and sort it out." Elena said, nudging me off my seat.

"What?!"

"We don't need more trouble, just say you're sorry."

"An excuse to talk to Justy? Ok, I'll accept. Excuse me ladies." Justin was glaring at me from a distance as I made my way towards him. "Err...Hi."

"Don't push me. I am on the verge of throwing you out." Justin warned.

"I just wanted to apologise!"

"Really?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah!" I replied. "Obviously I don't know my limits when it comes to locking people in closets although you eventually came out...of the closet." I winked.

"Look you, I've had enough-" Suddenly Justin stopped and was in a daze at something going on behind me.

"What?" I looked confused and turned my head to try and see what had interrupted our session. "What are you looking at?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Friend?" I glanced over at the table with Elena and Caroline to see Rebekah was now there. "Huh?" I looked back at Justin to see he was staring lovingly at Rebekah. "No one important! Now back to me-"

"Who is she?" He continued to stare at her.

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me!" Justin's gazing at Rebekah was cut short by my sudden singing. "It's a song from Les Miserables... I was singing my feelings of this situation."

"Look, I'll let you stay in here if you introduce me."

"He was never mine to lose..."

"Oi." He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Do we have a deal?"

"No! Rebekah is not your type!"

"And you know that because?"

"Because I'm your type and me and Rebekah look nothing alike!" He raised a brow. "Just trust me on this Justy, have you ever heard the song 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift? That explains Rebekah perfectly."

"Yo Justin!" One of his colleagues called, I used that moment to escape.

"Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you." I heard Rebekah say. She turned around hearing my arrival at the table.

"Hi Mia." Rebekah said cheerfully to me.

"Hi Rebekah...Just so you know, I had no idea about the daggering!"

"Oh I know that." She glared at Elena. "So we're good. I'll see you later!" She hugged me, glared at Elena once more and left.

"What is up with that?" I said as I watched Rebekah walk away. "Although that does remind me, I need to get a dress for tonight." I looked around, "Bye ladies." I said and wandered over to Matt. "Hi Matt, I need to go dress shopping!"

"So?" He chuckled.

"So, I can't think of anyone better to go with!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Don't you have a girl friend to go with?"

"No! Don't say-"

And just like that, Rebekah whisked me up and took me shopping for a dress. I glared at Matt as she dragged me out the door. "What about this one?" Rebekah said as she put up a dress against me and looked in the mirror.

"Pretty sure Elena has one just like it." I replied.

"Ew." Rebekah chucked it in the pile of dresses I didn't want. "We are going to need a top up." She tapped her empty glass as the sales lady who under compulsion, went to get us some more.

"Man, it must be so awesome to compel people."

"It has its perks." She said as she flickered through a few more dresses. "How about this one?" She pulled one off the rack. "It's Nik's favourite colour."

"Look, this may come as a shock to you, but my plan tonight isn't to impress your brother."

"So Damon?" I didn't reply. "I thought so."

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "So yeah, this is nice." I pointed to another dress.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Guy?"

"At the grill?"

My eyes widened as I realised she was talking about Justin. Not my hunky monkey! "Oh...him..."

"Is he sing-"

"Gay? Yeah."

"That's where I love compulsion." She winked at me and laughed.

"Ha...ha..."

It was a long day of shopping with my 'best friend' until I found the perfect dress. It was a dark blue dress which hugged your figure and poof'd out at your waist downwards. As much as Rebekah was crazy, she was a good dress shopper.

She dropped me back home and then Jenna dropped me off at the ball.

I held my dress up so it didn't touch the ground as the doors were opened for me. I smiled gratefully at the guys who did so. "Thank you fellas." I let my dress floor to the ground once I was in and looked around.

Sensing the feeling I was being watched, my head turned into the direction where I met Damon's gaze.

He looked to shake his head like he was snapping out of a trance and stormed over to me.

"Oh o, I'm in trouble." I whispered under my breath.

"You got that right." He said when he reached me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was invited, wish I could say the same for you."

"Go home, Amelia." He said sternly. "Was I not clear this morning?"

"I don't recall-"

"Don't give me that." He shot at me. "You need to tell me before you walk into a lion's den."

"No." I gave him a look.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Give me that sexy face." He shook his head and looked around.

"That's my sexy face?" He nodded and looked down at my dress. "Well then-" I put on my look again, but tried to exaggerated it.

"We're not leaving." Elena came into the conversation. "Not until we find out what Ester wants."

I shrugged, "I've just always wanted to come to a ball."

Damon offered me his arm, "You are not leaving my sight."

"Wow, you gave up that fight too quickly."

"I'd be wasting my breath if I chose otherwise."

"True." I half smiled and linked arms with Damon.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

I saw out of the corner of his eye he was smirking. "Don't be so smug, it's just hot in here."

"Ok, whatever you say."

I smiled to myself and half pushed him. "So you've never been to a ball?" Damon asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. "Always wanted to."

"Why?" He scoffed. "Look around, it's not exactly your scene."

"I don't know, always see them on the TV, just wanted to go to one for real."

"So do you think its wise Elena goes to see Ester?"

"It doesn't matter what I think." I shrugged. "Once Elena's mind is set, there's no changing it. I don't want to waste my breath." I said, mocking Damon.

"Good evening." Me and Damon exchanged looks before turning around to see who had spoken to us.

I gasped under my breath... It was the Jack Sparrow lookalike...Only he had now cut his hair... ohh...sad face. I didn't even get to show Jeremy.

"Amelia Gilbert, I presume." I didn't speak. I continued to stare, that is until Damon nudged me. "Finn Mikealson, you're here to see my mother..."

"According to the letter, it was just Elena." I replied bitterly.

"Knock it off." Damon whispered to me.

"I requested not to bring your friends." Finn spoke.

"Bodyguards." I told him as I patted Damon's chest. "Your mother has attempted to end my life a few times."

"If you and your sister want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone." He told us firmly, giving us a stern look and then brushing passed us. Damon went to go after him, leaving me alone.

So much for not leaving his sight, he left mine!

"I see you've met my brother."

I looked down and shook my head, "Why did I decide to come?" I asked myself before turning to Klaus.

"What do you want?"

"Always a pleasure, love." He cocked his head slightly to the side and smirked. "Speaking of pleasure, have you seen your friend Caroline?"

I narrowed my brows at him, "Why?" It was his growing smirk that I caught on. "What is it with me being replaced today? And by the blondes! Maybe I should take the hint." I said twirling my brown hair in my fingers.

"If everyone could please-" I looked towards the stairs to see Elijah...drool...was making an announcement.

"Don't go blonde." Damon whispered in my ear. "You know I like my brunettes." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me so I was relaxing in his arms.

"You're just happy Klaus has moved on to Caroline."

"Maybe." I looked up at Damon, he grinned down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Welcome." Elijah started when everyone was gathered round and listening. "Thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us that we commence the evening with a dance."

"Oh o." I spoke when it was announced it would be a century old waltz.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I don't know how to waltz!"

Damon chuckled to himself and stretched out his hand, "Then how about I show you?"  
><span><br>"I can't!" I giggled.

"It would be rude not to dance you know." Damon grinned.

I sighed and smiled at him. "Well then I guess I have no choice." I placed my hand in his hand and for a moment, we both just lingered. His thumb stroked over my hand before we both looked at each other. I shook it off as he pulled me closer to him and walked into the hall where everyone was preparing for the Waltz.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." Damon told me as we stood beside each other.

I tried not to smile like a smitten kitten. Instead, I leaned in and kissed his cheek, as I went to go for a second one, he turned and caught my lips instead. "I love you." He whispered to me. "And as for your question earlier..." Question? Oh crap, what was it?! "I would marry you."

My mouth gawked open, but I didn't have time to speak as the music had started. Damon wrapped his hand on my lower back and begun to move me in time with the music. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"Let me lead." He laughed.

"I want to lead!" I protested.

"You don't even know how to do it!"

"The best way is to put it in practise." I retorted.

"This dance is going to look ridiculous if we are both trying to lead." Damon smirked.

"Then let me lead." I matched his smirk.

"Fine." His smirk grew as he spun me around and I landed in someone else's arms. I looked around to see everyone had switched.

"Oh man." I spoke out loud, now seeing yet who I was dancing with. As soon as I get to lead! It was then I did see who I was now in the arms of. "Whoa...how did this happen?"

He stared at me as he wrapped his arms around me and took my hand in his. "I'm glad you came." Klaus spoke to me.

"Don't you mean, you're glad Caroline came?"

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing, sweetheart?" He put on a playful grin on.

"No." I said firmly.

"Then how come-"

"Don't." I cut him off. "Seriously." I warned.

"Very well." He replied. "Onto more mannered subjects then like how ravishing you look in that dress."

"Your sister picked it out." I answered.

"Oh yes, she told me of your new found friendship."

I had to resist an eye roll. "Oh yes, BFFE's."

"What's that?" He asked.

I resisted a laugh, "Never mind."

"You know, you're quite the dancer." I tried not to look him in the eye. "Are you trying to lead me?"

"Maybe." I replied. "I hear I'm a good leader."

"And who by means, said that?"

"Damon." From across the hall, I heard a scoff, I couldn't help but smile to myself. "I've never waltz before."

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"That's a lie." Klaus shrugged.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because you've waltz with me before." I looked at him in surprise. "Hence why I waited for your arrival for the dance to start."

"I don't-"

"I take it you haven't had a good explore in your new memories?"

"No."

"I suggest you should."

"I don't need to, I love Damon."

"You love me."

"I don't feel anything other than hate for you."

"We danced the Waltz and you said it was the best night of your life."

"I was probably drunk." I muttered. "Isn't it time to switch?"

"Switch!" I yelled out and I was flung into someone else's arms. "Thank god." I looked at my partner. "Oh for god sake."

"Hello Mia." Stefan smiled.

"Am I being punished?"

**A SHOCKING TWIST NEXT EPISODE!  
>Any ideas what it could be? ;)<br>**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Sorry for the late chapter! Was out of town for the last few days!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG**

**LivHardy x **


	142. Dangerous Liaisons part 3

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V

"Thanks for the dance, Mia." Stefan said to me, knowing it would annoy me.

"Thanks for stepping on my feet." I retorted.

"You can't lead."

"Take that back!" I angrily yelled at him.

He walked away from me laughing. I glared after him before looking around the hall, scanning for Damon. Where did he go?

"Gilbert." I heard my surname being called out.

I turned to my caller and to see the third hottest Original.

Kol, I think his name was.

Damn, these guys fell from the gorgeous tree! It would be so much easier if they were ugly!

"We haven't formally met." He spoke smoothly. And they were all charming as hell! "Which twin may I ask who you are?" They had an unfair hotness advantage!

Just like Matt has!

To play Elena or to not play Elena... "Amelia." I offered out my hand to Kol.

He brought it to his lips and brushed them over my knuckles. "Kol Mikealson." I tried to pull my hand away, but he kept it enclosed between his.

"Hello."

Wow.

When I don't know what to say, I should say nothing at all.

"The beauty of the doppelganger to this day still ceases to amaze me." He smirked.

"Please don't tell me you're another who fell over Tatia."

"Oh Tatia. That's a name I haven't heard in decades." He chuckled. "No, I wasn't, but maybe now I can take my shot." With that, I quickly shot my hand out of his grip.

"Yeah... I don't think so."

"I have a free moment tonight, 5am?"

I blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." He winked.

"Nice." I complimented his humour. ""Does that really work on girls?"

"Has yet to fail me."

"You've been asleep for quite a long time, let me tell you how things work now." I said to him. "Women are more empowered! We have more self respect these days. An invitation like that would end up in you being slapped around the face."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge." He looked around before heading towards a girl. He whispered something in her ear, she smiled and linked arms with him.

My jaw dropped.

Its women like that who make women like me feel ashamed!

"I'll be seeing you around, Amelia." He gave me a wink as he walked by with the slut on his arm.

"You're a disgrace!" I called after her. "Why does all the Originals like me, apart from Elijah?! Dammit!" I muttered angrily.

"Mia."

"I thought I just got rid of you." I spoke to evil Stefan.

"I saw Elena heading upstairs." Stefan said to me.

I sighed heavily, "She is a pain in my ass." I mumbled. "Ok, leave it to me."

I headed upstairs, I poked my head in all the rooms in search of Elena, until I finally found her. "Ok, what the hell are you up to young lady?" I tapped my foot.

"I got your text." I turned around to see Damon walking in the room, looking at me. "What are we doing in here?"

"Text?" I patted down my dress for my phone. "What the-"

It was gone.

The quicker I realised this, in a flash, Stefan was in and breaking Damon's neck. I watched as Damon's body fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Better hurry up, he's not going to be down for long." Stefan said and then threw me my phone.

I stared at my phone in disbelief and switching my gaze between Elena and Stefan. "You tricked me up here?"

"Damon would never let us-" Elena tried to explain, but I cut her off.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes."

"I am...appalled." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You used to me to get him up here!"

"Mia-"

"No!" I yelled. "You are both evil! Evil Stefan and Evil Elena! I knew it!"

"We don't have time for your nonsense, Mia." Stefan grabbed my arm and Elena's, pushing us from the room.

"Nonsense?!" I turned back to argus with him, but he shut the door on my face. I growled at the door.

"He's right. C'mon we have to go." Elena tried to pull me down the corridor.

"I'm not talking to you." I pulled my arm from her.

"We needed Damon out the way."

"I don't like you anymore. Matt's my new twin now."

"Amelia, Elena-"

I froze, I knew that voice anywhere.

"Elijah!" I said, almost too happily.

"I understand my mother requested to see you." Elijah spoke

"Yes Elijah!"

Elena nudged me to stop being such a girl. "Is there something wrong?" Elena asked him.

"Her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."

"I was thinking the same thing, what a coincidence!" I said to Elijah. "Great minds think alike, huh!"

"Do you think it's an act?" Elena tried to steal the attention.

She wasn't fooling me.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I would ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"Of course, Elijah!" I smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back at me and Elena dragged me off.

"Of course, Elijah." She mocked me.

"Someone sounds jealous." I smirked.

We arrived outside the door, I suddenly had a case of cold feet. "Elena-"

"Not now, Mia."

"I don't want to do this."

"We have to!"

"No we don't! See ya!" I tried to walk off, but Elena pulled my arm. "I'll be with you the whole time."

"To be honest... that's not very comforting."

"It will be fine." She stressed.

"Damn, you've gotten strong!" I said as I tried to pull myself out of my twin's grasp. "What's your secret?"

"Not being lazy."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her just as the door opened and Finn appeared.

I stared at him and shook my head in disappointment. I preferred him when he looked like Jack Sparrow.

Elena stepped forward to go in. I tried to walk in the opposite direction, but Elena pulled me in. I wasn't kidding when I told her she was strong! I gave her a filthy look.

"You came alone, wise choice." Finn spoke.

"Well... I've been told I'm wise." Elena responded by giving me a weird look. "What? I have."

It was then we turned to the Mother Original. She was holding something smoky and it smelt bad. "It's only sage." As if she read my mind. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without being heard."

Or people hearing our screams... My feet just got colder. I gulped, Elena nudged me again.

"Thank you Finn. That will be all." She nodded her head at him, dismissing him from his duty. "You must have a million questions for me, please" Ester gestured for us to sit.

"I have a question." I raised my hand.

"You don't need to raise your hand." Elena whispered to me.

"Um, Mrs Original, how are you alive?" I asked her. "I mean, are you a ghost or-"

She went on boringly about how Bonnie's ancestors helped preserve her body and that's why only Bonnie and her mum could bring her back. To do this she needed blood from the doppelganger. Hey, that's us!

Oh wait...

Hell no!

"Sorry, no." I bowed my head. "Now that's cleared up, off I go-"

"Amelia!" Elena pulled me hand back.

"It's only a drop." Ester said.

"I've sacrificed enough blood for your family, no more!"

"Its essence will be the in the champagne toast this evening." Ester explained. "Will you do it? Or shall I?"

"Is that a threat?" I asked her with my arms folded bravely. Elena then ruined it, like always and gave Ester her hand. "Elena!" I whined. "Oh what are you doing?"

Ester prinked Elena's finger which I had to look away at. "Elijah is more suspicious than the others so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."

"Wait, what do you mean linked as one?" I asked her.

"You said it yourself, Klaus can't be killed."

"Yeah, and?"

"But tonight's spell links all my children together so that if one goes, they all go."

"What?" Elena choked.

"I knew this was a bad idea! But once again no one listens!"

"I love my family, but they are an abomination." I shook my head at her, showing my disapproval. "I betrayed nature when I created them, it's my duty to kill them. Excuse me." She bowed her head and left the room.

"We can't kill Elijah!"

"We need to get rid of Klaus, Mia. We have no choice!"

"And what about Elijah?" I whined. "Hotness aside, he is a good man and we are practically digging his grave."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do." Elena replied.

I hung my head and sighed. "I'll see you down stairs." I told her.

I just couldn't shake the idea that this was wrong.

I headed downstairs where I saw the champagne being handed out. Elena came and stood next to me.

"Should I be worried about my mother's intentions?" Elijah appeared.

I stayed quiet, knowing that my lying was terrible. "She just wanted to apologise for trying to have me killed." Elena lied. I continued to stay quiet.

"So it's true, she's forgiven Klaus?"

"It's true." Elena smiled at him.

Liar, Liar, Liar.

I tried to use my twin telepathy to tell her what a liar she is!

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." I heard Ester's voice. I want to go home. "Waiters are coming round with champagne-" Which I politely declined. "I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one." Literally too. "I'd like to thank you all for being involved in this spectacular evening. Cheers."

I watched as one by one, all the Originals drank their champagne. Joint together through mine and Elena's blood which I still don't get why it's so important.

I needed fresh air.

I headed outside and rested where I found some horses.

"What a night, hey fellas" I stroked one of the horses.

Can this night get any worse?

How could it? I'm reduced to talking to horses.

"You like horses?"

I stand corrected.

I sighed hearing Klaus' voice. To answer my own question, yes, yes it can get worse.

"I've never ridden on one." I replied as I stroked one.

"Never?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"I'll take you." He offered.

I looked at him strangely, "Going horseback riding with Klaus is not on my list of things to do, sorry." He chuckled, "What do you want, Klaus?"

"I fancy you."

"So you've said." I replied uninterested. "Why? Because I look like Tatia-"

"Because you're beautiful-"

"Like Tatia." I shot back.

"You're strong-" I narrowed my brows at him. "You have your own hopes, beliefs...I enjoy you."

"I'm strong, I'll give you that one." I replied as I continued to brush the horse. "You enjoy torturing me more like."

"I'm not torturing you." He laughed.

"Then what are you doing? I don't need these memories so just take them away." I turned back to pay my attention to the horses.

"You know horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal." Klaus smiled. "My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he came was by killing my father horse."

"Abaccus." I suddenly said. Whoa, where did that come from?

"You remembered?" He smiled over at me.

"Yeah...apparently." I coughed awkwardly. "I better go inside, there are people looking for me." I said to Klaus as I turned around.

"Damon?"

"Yes." I replied without turning around. I headed inside and immediately, the devil himself came up to me. "Look, I know what you're going to say, but-"

"Did you get what you wanted?" Damon said angrily.

"Listen Damon, I had no idea what they were going to do." I tried to explain.

"But you still went with them right?"

"Yes but we did get what we want."

"Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving." He grabbed my arm.

"No Damon , let go of me." I snatched my arm away from his tight grip. "Look I'm sorry that they had to cut you out of the plan."

"There shouldn't have been a plan, you shouldn't be here." He snapped at me.

"It's not like I like going behind your back." I retorted. "I don't, but maybe it had to happen, you wouldn't have let us go in there."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore." Damon snarled.

"So what? You're mad at me because I worked with Stefan?"

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" He snapped.

"Well maybe that's why they did it!" I snapped back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"No, I get it. I care too much. I'm a liability."

"I didn't mean it like that, Damon." I put my hand on his cheek. "I-"

"Have any of you guys seen Matt?" Caroline asked.

"We'll talk about it later." I told Damon. "I'll go look for him." I said to Caroline. I held my dress as I headed upstairs. "Matthew?! Oh Matthew?"

"Mia?"

"Matthew!"

"It's easy to get lost up here." He chuckled nervously.

"I know, I know, would be great for hide and seek, right?!"

"We should have totally brought Jeremy-" Matt laughed until he realised. "Oh...sorry."

"It's ok, Matthew. I miss my bro too." I patted his back. "C'mon, there's a search party going for you."

"Who?"

"Me and Caroline."

"Great search party."

"Hey, we found you, didn't we?"

"Matt..." We heard a hiss.

"Matt... I think this place is haunted." I grabbed Matt and pulled him close.

"I'll check it out." He tried to move away from me.

"Matt, no." I warned him and stopped him from going any further.

"Evening." Our heads both to the left to see Kol.

"Oh crap." I whispered. "Not you again."

"Nice to see you again, Amelia." He smirked in my direction.

I stayed quiet and kept Matt next to me. "And you, you're Rebekah's friend, we haven't met-" Kol stuck out his hand for Matt.

"Matt-" I warned.

"Matt Donovan." Matt shook his hand.

I watched Kol carefully, ready to pounce when needed. I reached into my make up bag to grab whatever I could use as a sharp object.

I finally settled on my eyebrow clippers.

"Kol Mikealson." Kol replied before I could hear cracking. I was ready.

"Matt, go!" I yelled as I raise my hand to dig it into Kol's chest. It wouldn't kill him, but hopefully it will be enough to keep him down, long enough for Matt and I to escape. Kol let go of Matt, however, he caught my wrist before I could get him.

In vampire speed, he had me against the wall, clippers still in hand with my arms raised and pinned against the wall.

"Err...didn't think this one through..."

"Well, well." He laughed. "Who knew the kitten had claws?"

A growl came out of Kol's mouth as his fangs extranded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." I froze solid until he turned around only to be knocked off the balcony.

Damon.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm-" I didn't get time to finish as Damon jumped over the balcony. "Damon!" I yelled after him. "Matt-" I helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"My hand-" He answered.

"Let's get you checked out." I helped Matt down where Elena rushed towards us.

"Is he ok?" Elena asked.

"He needs his hand to be looked at." I replied.

"I'll take him." I nodded at her. I watched her take Matt away before it suddenly hit me.

"Where's Damon?" I called after her.

"He left."

I sighed at that response. "I think I need a drink for the road." I muttered to myself. I went to the bar that was there and ordered a drink.

_I'm at home. Come over._

Damon messaged me.

I downed my drink and went to get up to leave. "Going somewhere?"

"How many times am I going to run into you today?"

"Some call it fate, destiny-"

"Stalking?" I replied. "Now I know how Justin feels."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm going home."

"So soon?"

"Party is kind of over, Klaus."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Yes, it does."

"I see your wearing the bracelet."

"Let me go, Klaus." I sighed. "Those memories aren't mine, not anymore. Move on." I tried to get past him, but he side stepped me. "I am in no mood."

"Something you said struck me earlier."

"Thats nice. Bye." As I went to go again, he wrapped his fingers around my wrist. His second hand went up to take the necklace that was around my neck. "Whoa-" I stepped away from him. "What are you doing?" He a flicker, the necklace was gone and I knew I was vunerable. "Klaus, don't!" I went to run, but he appeared in front of me. "No! Help!"

It was hopeless.

I was pulled against Klaus.

"Forget him, forget Damon." He said sternly. "And remember us. Remember-"

For a moment, I couldn't hear anything and my mind went blank.

"What the hell?" I stepped away. "What was that?"

"You just had a very strong shot." Nik spoke as he kept me steady.

"Nik?" I blinked. "Where are we?"

"I think someone's had a little too much to drink." He put his arm around my waist and helped me. "You can stay at my place tonight."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and rested into him.

"Get off her!"

"Whoa, twin, what are you doing?" I pulled my twin off my arm. "You know I don't like to be grabbed!"

"What are you doing with him?!"

"We were just heading back to my home. Come along now, Mia-"

"She's not going anywhere with you." Elena hissed at Nick.

And this is why I was scared to introduce Nik to my family. My twin is quite frankly an embarrassment!

"Yes she is, Elena." I laughed a little. "Be cool."

"Elena, she doesn't have her necklace on." Stefan spoke.

"What did you do?" Elena yelled at Nik.

"Elena!" I gasped. "Stop it!"

"She's coming with us." Elena said sternly.

**Mia has been compelled to forget Damon and remember Klaus as boarding school Nik!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming! **

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG – All follows returned! **

**LivHardy x **


	143. All my children part 1

**A/N: Had a scare this week! My laptop wouldn't work which had all my Amelia Gilbert files on which I had no backed up. My dad couldn't fix it so we went to PC World where they gave me the verdict my laptop was dead! Had to pay £100 to get my Amelia files transferred onto my new laptop! But luckily...**

**MIA LIVES!**

**P/s: Back up your files!**

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Morning sunshine."

I groggily turned my head to see Nik lying there, with his arms behind his head, grinning at me. "How could you be such a morning person?" I asked him resentfully. I patted down the desk to find my phone to see what time it is, but I could find it. "Have you seen my phone?" I asked him.

"No, why?" Nik replied.

"I wanted to see the time." I replied.

"And?"

"Ok, you caught me." I sighed. "I didn't like how I left things with Stefan and Elena last night. I wanted to call them."

"It's them who should be trying to reach you, sweetheart." He replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to lie on top of his chest.

"It would help if I had my phone. I bet Kol stole it."

"And what makes you think that?"

"He's a noob. It's what noobs do." I told him. "Maybe I should go round there today."

"I have a few errands to run, I was hoping you could stay around here, keep Kol company."

"Keep Kol company?" I scoffed. "Kol loves his own company." I replied.

"I can't argue with that." The devil himself appeared at the door, leaning against the doorway. "How are you feeling this morning, Amelia? You were so out of it last night you even came onto me."

"Keep dreaming, Kol." I retorted. "Even drunk me has standards."

"Oh Amelia, you've wounded me."

"I'm glad."

"What do you want, brother?"

"There's a very disturbed man at the door wanting to see you." Kol said, looking directly at Nik.

Nik laughed to himself, "Who is it?" I asked him.

"Never you mind, love. You stay up here and I'll go deal with this."

Nik slid his legs out of bed and threw a t-shirt and some jeans on. Kol stayed put as Nik left the room. "You can go too."

"No thanks, I'm enjoying the view."

I glared at him. "So who is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Kol opened the door for me. I guess I could. I tried to get passed Kol, but he left as little space as possible for me to get through.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He grinned and stayed put.

"Move."

He tutted with his tongue. "That wasn't very nice, Mia."

"Move, bitch."

Supernatural references rule.

I squeezed passed. I headed to the front of the house where I could look out the window. I saw the man, he looked angry. He had on a black leather jacket, had black hair...he was a very handsome man from what I could tell. I would tap him.

"Have you seen him before?" Kol asked.

"No. I don't think so." I replied. "Why would I?"

"No particular reason my lovely." He beamed. "Breakfast?"

"Kol?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You're weird. You know that." I said as I passed him. "I mean, I'm weird, there's no denying that, but you're just strange weird."

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Nik said as me and Kol came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry bed cop." I replied. "I was hungry and Kol has offered to make breakfast."

"I offered?" Kol scoffed.

"Yes, now pancakes please."

"You heard the lady." Nik smirked at Kol, pulling me next to him. He kissed my cheek and sat me down on one of his knees, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Did you sort it out?" I asked him.

"He's gone, but I have a feeling he'll be back."

"Anything I can do?"

"Stay here, where it's safe."

"What do you mean safe?" I asked him. "You think this guy could come after me?"

"Perhaps, love. That's why you're better off safe staying here, with us."

"I'm sure I can take him." I shrugged.

"Stay here." He said sternly. "I don't want you leaving the house."

"How can you expect me to stay cooped up in here all day? Especially with that-" I glanced over at Kol.

"You're hurting my feelings, darling."

"I'll take you out later, love. I promise." He planted kisses over my neck, across my shoulder.

"Fine."

"Good." He slid me off his lap and placed me on the chair. "I'll be back before you know it, sweetheart." He lifted my chin and planted his lips on mine. His hand smoothed up my thigh and he pulled away smirking.

"Go." I giggled.

Kol gagged. "Brother." Nik spoke. "A word."

"Yes, brother." Kol mocked back, dropping the pan and heading over with his brother. I took over from Kol and continued making the pancake.

"So according to my brother-" Kol came back. "I have to keep you entertained." As soon as I turned around to face him, Kol was right behind me, he was pressed up against my chest.

"Personal space, bro." I breathed out.

"I can think of many ways to do that."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"We have the place to ourselves, what seems more appropriate?" He smirked, his hand sliding to my cheek.

"Not this."

I tried to move, but Kol side-stepped me. "I'm curious to see what I'm missing out on."

"A lot." I answered. "But you'll never know." I smirked at him and sat down to eat my pancake. "Stop trying to put the moves on me, it's not going to happen."

"It's very rare to find a woman who can resist my charm."

"Well I'm found." I replied.

"Which makes me all the more want you." He pressed his chest against my back.

"Leave me alone, I'm eating!" I told him. I felt his mouth slide over my shoulder. "I'll call Nik." I warned.

"With what phone?"

I glared at him. "Damn you." Then there was a knock at the door, escaping me from Kol's wicked ways. "Do you think that is the guy Nik was arguing with earlier?"

Kol looked towards the door before smirking. "No, it's my guest."

"Your guest?"

"Amelia-" Kol walked back into the room with a woman. I rolled my eyes at him. "This is Angelina; I trust you'll make yourself scat?"

"What?"

"Well I offered for you to join us, but we both know how stubborn you are." Kol mocked me.

I glared at him. "You are supposed to be keeping me entertained!"

"...You can watch?"

"You're disgusting. I am disgusted." I hopped off my stool. "I will eat my pancakes someplace else!"

"We used to date." He told the girl. "She's still not over me."

I charged back in the room, pancakes in hand. "We did NOT date."

"More of an obsessive one night stand." Kol told her. My jaw dropped. "Now she's jumped into bed with my brother."

"Slut."

I stared at the woman in shock, I'M THE SLUT? "Amelia, don't you have something to do?"

"Like his brother."

OH SNAP.

"Listen lady, I would not touch this guy with a ten foot pole! How long have you known him? Huh?!" She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "I'll answer that for you, not long enough to know the amount of STDs he's been carrying around!" Kol's jaw dropped. "That's what you get for calling me a one night stand." I mumbled as I walked away.

I headed back into mine and Nik's room and picked at my food. I didn't want to stay here alone all day and I couldn't get my mind off my fight with Elena.

She annoys the hell out of me, but I didn't like not being on good terms.

I sighed and picked up my dress which was the only clothes there was for me here strange enough. I slipped it back on. I was going to sneak out...in a dress. Great!

I'll be back before Nik even realises I was gone. Kol seems too wrapped up to notice I would be missing.

I headed downstairs and quietly crept out. The woman Kol was with seemed to be making too much noise for him to hear me. She was literally screaming...despite the fact I told her he had an STD….

Wise woman.

I walked out of the house. I hadn't actually thought this through. How would I get home and back?

"Mia?"

A car parked outside rolled their window down. "Stefan?"

Someone up there loved me.

"Need a lift?"

"Actually...yeah." I opened the door and climbed in. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Did Elena send you?"

"Well Damon already attempted, so now it was my turn." Stefan chuckled.

"Damon?"

"Oh right, I forgot." Stefan looked at me. "He came round to here earlier?"

"The guy who was arguing with Nick?"

"Mmm." Stefan replied.

"Well what did he want?"

"I'll explain when we're back."

"You're being awfully secretive Stefan." I eyed him up suspiciously. "Something you'd like to confess?"

"Such as?" Stefan replied.

"Like how it was you who stole my chocolate and not aunt Jenna!"

He smirked over at me. "At least you're still the same Mia."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Save your questions, they'll be answered soon."

"They best be." I replied as I stared out of the window.

I just hope Nik doesn't get back in time and see I went off.

How could he expect me to stay with Kol who was entertaining the wrong person! How can two brothers be so different?

We arrived outside my house, I hopped out and Elena opened the door. "You got her?"

"She got me." Stefan replied. "She came out of the house."

"Did Klaus let you go?" Elena asked me, pulling me inside.

"Nik is out." I corrected her. "I just came here to pick up some more clothes and clear the air about last night." Elena didn't say anything, her and Stefan just exchanged looks. "Playing the quiet game, huh? Well two can play at that game my twin!" I headed upstairs and begun packing an overnight bag.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, entering my room.

"Relax; I'll only be gone for a few nights! It's not like Nik is welcome around here."

"Mia, you need to stop and listen to me." Elena pushed me to sit down.

"Don't push me! You know I do not like to be pushed!"

"Mia!" She said sternly. "This is serious, you've been compelled."

I looked passed her and at Stefan, "You compelled me?!"

"Not him! Klaus! Not Nik, Klaus."

"…Have you been smoking Jeremy's pot?"

"What? No!"

"Then what are you taking?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Klaus compelled you. He's not who you think he is."

"You're being stupid. He's not a-"

"Vampire?" Elena interrupted me.

I glared at her. "You know I don't like to be interrupted!"

"Yep, same old Mia." Stefan commented.

"You're not helping!" Elena snapped at him.

"Fine." He moved from leaning in the door way. "Who you believe is Nik is really the oldest vampire of all time who we and most everyone refers to as Klaus. The Original vampire."

I stared blankly at both of them, "Oh...oh that's a good one! You guys almost had me for a second, ha ha! Very funny you goofballs-"

"This is not a joke, Mia!" Elena yelled. "You're not going back there."

"That's funny; I don't remember asking your permission."

"He's done awful things. You need to believe me."

"I don't believe it." I shook my head. "I would have known-"

"He compelled you last night, why do you think most of that event is a blank to you?" Stefan spoke. "We're not sure what he compelled of you as you seem to remember who I am, who Kol is-"

"But she doesn't remember Damon." Elena pointed out.

"Why? Who is Damon supposed to be to me?"

"He's my brother and your...boyfriend; I guess you two are calling it now." Stefan replied.

"No."

"Mia-"

"Noooo! Stop it! Why are you doing this?" I moaned. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's not here." Stefan spoke

"Neither am I-" I got up to go." What can I say? I panicked, I just needed to get out of here. However, when I tried to leave the room, Stefan blocked the door. "Stefan..." I warned, "Don't fuck with me."

"We can't let you leave." Elena said. "We can't risk you going back to Klaus." She walked behind Stefan out the room and closed the door.

I stared at the door oddly and then tried to leave myself. "You locked the door!?"

"It's for your own good!" Stefan called back, he sounded like he was mocking me.

"Open this door right now or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Stefan sniggered.

"I'll break it down!"

"With what?"

I went over to my bed and felt underneath to get my bat. "What the-" It wasn't there! "You took my bat?!"

"Yeah, that was me."

"Stefan!" I growled. "You can't keep me in here forever!"

"Yes we can." Stefan's voice was fading now. I tried a couple more times, I even gave it my best shot to kick the door down...nothing. I slumped down against the door. Why the hell had they locked me in here?!

My memories couldn't be fake, they just couldn't be!

As my eyes scanned the room, something caught my attention. I went to the side of the bed and picked up a photo frame. It wasn't me and Nik on the picture, laughing and having a good time. It was the guy who was arguing with Nik earlier.

And I didn't remember this. I didn't remember him.

I turned around and saw on my vanity table there was some more pictures.

There was one of us messing around, sticking our tongues out, he was picking me up. I looked on the back.

Me&Damon.

I put the pictures down. I didn't remember them. How could I not remember them?

Were they telling the truth? Had my memories been tampered with?

An idea hit me.

I went over to the side of my bed and pulled out the box I had hidden under it. Inside, contained all my diaries I had kept since I was eight.

I pulled out the ones from the past year.

The only word you can take for sure is your own.

I got on my bed and adjusted my pillows. I had a lot of reading to do. I was scared to even open the first page. It what they say was the truth, I would have forgotten a huge part of my life for the last year and that seemed to be this Damon guy.

Is that why he was there this morning? To get me back?

I took a deep breath and opened the book and I began to read.

I read and read...and read.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG**

**LivHardy x**


	144. All my children part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Where is she?" I heard which snapped me out of my reading.

"Where have you been? We've been calling you." I heard my twin say.

"Where do you think I've been? I've been trying to get her out." I heard a guy reply. They must be talking about me. "How long has she been upstairs?"

"For the last two hours." Stefan replied. "We've told her everything."

I put down my diary, I had almost finished.

It wasn't fully taken in yet.

It felt like I was reading someone else's diary.

I finally felt the cold stab of the truth.

I had been compelled.

I slumped back onto my bed and looked around my room. Desperately trying to remember all the events I had written about that had happened in here.

Nothing.

How can there be nothing?

The pain in my chest was hard and tight.

It was a lie. All of it?

Nik...oh god Nik... How did this happen?

"Damon-" I heard my twin say before the three of them burst into the room.

Damon...this is Damon...the Damon that is practically on every page of my diary. I stared at him, trying to remember his face. It didn't even feel familiar, I couldn't remember him. Damon frowned as he stared at me.

"She doesn't remember you." Stefan told him.

"Maybe its best we let her rest and then try again later." Elena spoke softly to Damon.

He looked so sad as he stared at me. I could see the loss in his eyes that I didn't remember him. Although I didn't know him, my heart sunk at that look.

"C'mon Damon-" Stefan tried to pull him out the room, but Damon refuted his efforts.

"Can you two leave me and Damon alone for a minute?" I asked.

They all looked shocked at my decision. "Are you sure?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. "Just don't lock me in again."

"We'll be downstairs." Stefan nodded at us, closing the door behind him and Elena.

A moment of silence passed between me and Damon. What could I say?

What could I say to the guy I described as a 'Hunky monkey'

I hope to god I was drunk when I wrote that.

"I know who you are." I broke the silence. That's a good start, keep going! "I just don't remember who you are."

"How?" He replied, his eyes not leaving mine.

I picked up my diary off my bed and showed him. "I write about you..." His eyes flickered to the diary. "-alot."

His lips tugged up into a smile. "I always told you I knew I was on every page."

"Not every page." I smiled a little as I LIED.

"I also wrote a lot about...Klaus." I made sure I didn't refer to him as Nik. Nik didn't exist. "And all the things he has done." Damon's eyes poured into mine. "How he tried to hurt Aunt Jenna, how he tried to kill Jeremy-"

"We'll figure a way out of this." Damon stepped closer to me.

"I don't want to go back there."

"You won't." Damon stressed to me. "I shouldn't have left you alone last night, this was my fault."

"You couldn't have guarded me every second of the day." I tried to reassure him.

"I promised I would protect you." He sat on the bed, looking away from me.

"And according to this, you did a good job." I put my hand gently on his shoulder. "Man I've had a lot of near death experiences."

"You probably exaggerated a lot of them."

"You mean I didn't take on five vampires at once?"

Damon smirked, "No."

"OH man. I thought I was awesome."

"I can't believe he did this." Damon shook his head and faced away from me.

"It was probably my fault, according to this, I had a lot of fun being mouthy to him."

"That you did." Damon chuckled. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Not really." I shrugged. "Everything I know is a lie." I looked down at my fingers. A rush of sadness hit me. I didn't want this gap in my memories. I wanted to remember my time at school, I wanted to remember the people I had met, I wanted to remember the guy who I had fallen in love with.

I wanted to be as happy as the girl described in this diary.

"I want my memories back, Damon."

"I'll get them back, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" I looked at him.

"Because I love you."

I stayed silent for a moment. "There's only so much a diary can tell me." I told him.

"Well then, why don't I help fill in the blanks?"

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Elena poked her head around the corner. "Just wanted to make sure no one was dead up here." She cracked a joke.

"Well one of us is-" I gestured to Damon which caused them both to laugh.

"Do you understand now?"

"No." I replied. "But I get it."

"So what happened?" Elena asked me. "Did you stop taking your vervain?"

"I don't remember, my life is sort of in blanks at the moment, Elena." I told her. "What do we do now?"

"Well since you've forgotten and I haven't told Damon-" Elena started, but Damon cut her off.

"Haven't told me what?"

"Esther's planning on killing her entire family." Elena told us all. "She's linked them together with a spell. Whatever happens to one happens to all."

I coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Who's Esther?"

"She's your stalker." Stefan came into the room.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That wasn't in my diary!"

"Stefan." Elena said to him in a disapproving voice.

"What?" He shrugged. "Might as well have some fun with this."

"Oh I see what's going on." I glared at him. "My diary warned me about your potential evilness."

My trust worthy twin then told me all about Esther.

"That's great!" Damon said. "Klaus will finally be dead and Mia will get all her memories back." Elena didn't look so happy by this news. "Why do you look like someone who just shot a panda bear?"

"Because to kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them-" Elena explained.

"I'd start with Kol." I interrupted. "He's the one who easily gets distracted." I told him.

I was trying not to think of Nik anymore. It was hard as these feelings were still strong. I had to keep telling myself that they aren't real and once he dies, I won't feel the pain of his death as I would have my real memories and feelings back.

"That includes Elijah and he doesn't deserve this!" Elena protested.

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah over Mia?" Damon slammed down. "If I have the chance to get Mia her memories back then I'm taking it, Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes and went to leave the room. My memory of her is still the same.

Damon was suddenly in front of her. "Don't do anything to screw this up." Damon warned her.

"Why are you doing this?" She shot back at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He snapped, looking over at me.

"He's right, you know." Stefan finally spoke up. "Klaus has to die. They all do."

"See? It's democracy in action."

How strange...in my diary, it says they never agree on anything!

Elena gave them the dirty look that I have been accustomed to and stormed out. "The many times I've received that look, too bad he didn't take that memory away." Both brothers looked at me. "What? It happened to me, I can joke about it."

"I'm heading back." Stefan told us and followed the exit of Elena.

Now it was just me and Damon.

"Are you babysitting me?" I asked him, lying back down on my bed.

"So what if I am?" He replied, taking his seat at the end of the bed.

"I'm not going to go back to him."

"You could be trying to trick us, you may not remember me, but I remember you can be very sneaky." He smirked at me.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You do know me!"

He laughed and shook his head. "So what does it say about me in there?"

"None of your business." I replied as I held the diary close to my chest.

"Does it talk about what a good kisser I am?" He smirked. "Or what a lover I am in bed?" I tried not to blush. "How irresistible, charming and handsome I am?"

"I guess you'll never know." I shot back with my best smirk. "I read about Jeremy."

"Oh?"

"I wondered why he wasn't around." I spoke. "Klaus tried to have him killed? And Tyler helped?"

"Never have I defended the wolf before, but he has been sired to Klaus."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he feels obligated to do as Klaus' says. It's similar to compulsion." Damon explained.

"So looks like I'm not the only one that needs saving from Klaus." It was then I noticed Damon seemed a little off. "Something wrong?"

"Did anything happen last night?" Damon asked me. "Between you and Klaus?"

"No." I replied honestly. "I was so tired and out of it that I just wanted to sleep."

"Did he try anything?"

"No, but I can't say the same for his brother."

"Kol?"

"Mmm." I replied as I lied back. "Klaus told him to keep me entertained whilst he was gone and Kol took that another way."

"Of course." Damon responded as he laid down next to me. "What I don't get is how you can remember Alaric, Stefan and not me."

"I don't know what to tell you." I shrugged. "I don't know what he compelled of me."

After awhile of talking, me and Damon headed downstairs where we were met by Alaric and Jenna. "Hey..." Jenna spoke. "You remember me, right?"

"Erm...Janet?" Her face dropped. "I'm kidding, Jenna." I grinned.

"And me?" Alaric said.

"Alaric."

"Just me then." Damon muttered. "Perfect."

"Have you seen Elena?" Alaric asked us.

"Not since this morning." I replied. "Can I borrow your phone, I lost mine." I asked Jenna.

"Or Klaus stole it." Alaric suggested.

"Do you think he would?"

"Well he obviously didn't want you to have any contact with us." Damon replied. "He didn't just steal it either-" He dug into his pocket and pulled out broken bits of a phone.

"My phone!?" I held up the pieces.

"He threw it at me when I came to get you this morning."

"She's not answering." Jenna told us, hanging up her phone. "I'll try again."

"What a monster." I shook my head.

"For destroying your phone?" Alaric asked me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Exactly! Animal!"

"Nothing." Jenna said again. "Putting the phone down. We will check the grill."

"We are meeting doctor Fell." Alaric told us. "We are discussing what happened to me the other night."

"Which was?" I asked.

"Right...bad memory, I forgot. I was stabbed."

"What?! Did Klaus-"

"Probably." Damon answered before I could finish.

"We don't know. It's possible." Alaric spoke. "We will let you know if we see, Elena."

"We should go looking too." I said to Damon. "But-"

"Can you drive?" Damon replied, smirking at me.

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

"You always ask that." He placed his hand on my lower back and led me out to the car. "Here." He placed the keys in my hands. "No scratches, your cute little ass in on the line."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not very often you let me drive?" I said as I got in the car.

"Because it's not." He winked at me. "Your reputation of car crashing lacks you that trust to drive Celia."

"Celia?" I sniggered.

"You named it."

"Well then I have great naming skills." I told him as I turned the engine on. "And what car crashing reputation!?"

"You may not remember, but you've crashed three cars."

"That's a lie!" I argued. "You are just messing with me now!"

"Maybe." He grinned.

The chemistry was just there between us. I guess Klaus couldn't compel that away. "Who's that?" I asked Damon as his phone beeped.

"Stefan." He replied. "He can't find Elena anywhere." He shook his heads. "You twins are always getting yourselves into trouble!"

"What?! I'm with you and being good." I spoke.

"Your memories were compelled to vanish yesterday."

"Point taken."

We had a look around everywhere we could think of. Bonnie's, Caroline's, Matts, Jenna and Alaric rang and told us she wasn't at the grill. After hopelessly searching, we stopped off and Damon and Stefan's house.

"We couldn't find her." I spoke as we walked into.

"Hello Damon, Amelia." I froze and turned me head. Nik's...Klaus's brother, Elijah.

So damn hot.

"He has Elena." Damon said to him, keeping his eyes firmly on Elijah.

That lucky bitch!

"What?" I spoke. "Why?"

"Actually, she's with Rebekah." Elijah corrected. Oh...then not so lucky. "As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out."

"She does realise that would end us being best friends..." I pointed out.

"Oh c'mon, that's what you remember?" Damon whispered to me.

"I didn't make the rules!" I whispered back.

"She's pretty confident your friendship could overcome this." Elijah answered. I scoffed at this. "So if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing 1000 year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon mocked.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed, my mother doesn't want to stay dead."

"That's just fantastic." I muttered.

"Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Stefan asked Elijah.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken."

"You mean-" Stefan started.

"Mia-" Damon cut him off. "Go upstairs, there's something for you."

"What? Now?"

"Yes." Damon sternly, giving me a small push in the right direction. "In my room."

None of the men...well vampires continued to talk until they were sure I was out of earshot. I headed up to Damon's room and when I entered his room, I found a beautiful silver locket on the bed. I cupped it in my hands and headed downstairs in hope of hearing what I wasn't allowed to.

"You have until six minutes after 9 to find them." I heard Elijah say as I came down the stairs.

"Oh how super specific of you." Damon rolled his eyes.

I stared at Elijah, maybe he could help me.

Sensing my presents, Elijah turned around to face me.

"It's nothing personal, Amelia."

"Can you undo the compulsion?" I blurted out. Now that we couldn't kill Klaus, maybe there was another way round it.

"Pardon?"

"You must know your brother compelled me?"

"I wasn't aware, but I'm afraid I am of no use to you. Only my brother can undo what has been done." Elijah replied. "Now, by 9:07 the moon will be full and my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then-" Elijah said sternly. "Rebekah will kill Elena." I came in and stood by Damon's side.

"So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started." 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! Been away for the last week!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG  
><strong>

**LivHardy x**


	145. All my children part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Are you ok?" Damon walked into the room.

I briefly looked at him and nodded. "Just wish I didn't have to go through all this."

"I know, but after tonight, you'll have them back."

"You can't guarantee that." I told him. "You've tried so many times to take him down, what's different this time?"

"I'll get you your memories." He said sternly. "Maybe tonight, you can just relax here."

"Whilst you guys try to take on Klaus?! No chance!"

"Mia-"

"I'm a part of this as much as you are." I told him firmly. A moment of silence past between us. I picked up the necklace I found on the bed earlier and walked over to Damon. "So what is this?" I asked Damon as I put the necklace in his hand.

"Well I figured once we had you back, you would need a new source of vervain to keep Klaus from compelling you." Damon replied, spinning me around to face the mirror. "I gave this to you for your birthday, but you left it here the other night. He placed it around my necklace. "I'll also figure a place where Klaus can't find."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I turned back to face him. "I'll also train you to be immune to compulsion."

"You can do that?"

"Bill Forbes did."

I nodded and fiddled with my necklace. "It's beautiful."

"So are you."

I twirled my locket between my fingers as I looked up at Damon. He moved his hand to rest of my hip. His head leaned close to me and I took in a quick breath. As his lips moved towards mine, we heard a door slam.

Damon pulled away and looked towards the basement.

"Stefan." He growled under his breath and sped down to where he was.

My hand rested on my chest. My diary talks about how I've kissed Damon hundreds of times, so why was I so nervous thinking it was going to happen then?

I regained my thoughts and headed down to where they were.

"Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan?" Damon said to Stefan.

"What is it?" I asked. Damon turned around to face me, whilst doing so, he pulled out a dagger.

"You want to dagger Elijah?"

"They're all linked." Damon explained. "One goes down, they all go down. Mia gets her memories back, Elena lives. Problem solved."

"Isn't the dagger lethal to any vampire who uses it?" I spoke up.

Damon faced me, "Is your diary a vampire guide?"

"So much goes on around here, best to write it down!" I shrugged.

"Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot."

"Who's going to distract Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"I can do it." I argued.

"No." Damon said sternly.

"She's right, she could." Stefan supported me.

"Stefan-"

"He doesn't know she's worked it out, she could pretend we kept her captured and she escaped."

"I'm a good actress." I pointed out. "I've won awards."

"Really?" Damon crossed his arms.

"Well I should have."

"What if he figures it out? What if he undoes all our work? Makes her forget again?"

"Then we'll put vervain in her system." Stefan said sternly.

"I can do it, Damon." He shook his head. "I can. If there is a chance I can get my memories back, I'm going to do it."

"You are compelled to have feelings for him, what if he charms you back?"

"He tried to kill my brother, Damon. There's not enough charm in the world that can make me forget that."

"Don't you remember? I did that so apparently there is." Damon shot at me.

"Let me do this, Damon."

"I'll drop her off." Stefan said, digging out his keys out of his pocket. I could tell Damon still wasn't sure about this, but we had no other choice.

Stefan went over the rules to me as he took me over there. "Stefan...Stefan please, I'm a professional, I know what I'm doing!"

"We're doomed."

"I'll prove you wrong."

"Feel free."

"I will...feel free." He looked at me. "Yeah... feeling free, like a bird."

"Like I said, we're doomed.

I had to divide them, I had to get Klaus away from Kol. As we were heading over to Klaus' mansion, we got a call from Alaric. Kol and Klaus were at the grill.

"So you know what to do?" Stefan asked me.

"Yes, Stefan, I know what to do." I told him

Stefan dropped me off and I went in.

I saw them straight away at the bar. I pretended to look a little lost. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Klaus had seen me. I acted relieved when I saw him.

It was weird looking at him now and having a completely different view of him then I had before.

I hated him.

I did, I was sure of it.

Anything that I was holding onto wasn't real and I wouldn't act on it. He was going down.

"Well well well, there's our tasty little girl." Kol greeted me as I went over.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus threatened him, reaching out his hand to me.

My heart dropped knowing that this wasn't the Nik I thought I knew. I had to look at him different, I couldn't afford to slip up. My sister's life was on the line.

"Running away, getting Kol in trouble, what a scandal." Kol mocked.

"I just wanted to see my family." I replied to Kol. "But it was a mistake."

Klaus rested me on his knee, "Why? What happened, love?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked him. "Alone?" I shot a look at Kol. "Outside?"

"Don't mind me." Kol smirked.

"We won't." I said as I grabbed Klaus' hand and led him outside. I didn't say anything, but I tried to send Alaric a look.

Crap, I had no idea what I was going to say.

"What's the matter, love?" I led him to a bench outside. I made sure I was sitting where he had to face away from the grill.

"I didn't mean to run away, I was just so bored and lonely. Kol was with some girl and I just wanted to see my family."

"Where have you been?"

"They kept me locked in my room." I shook my head. "I felt like I was seven again."

"I already punished Kol for not taking better care of you."

"You should have been the one to take care of me, Nik."

"My apologises, love. It won't happen again."

You're damn right it won't you dead bastard.

"Best not." I said playfully.

"I missed you." His hand was placed on my knee and brushed its way up. I nervously glanced down at it. I had to brush away the feeling that I felt like I was cheated on Damon.

"I missed you too." I replied. I missed Nik, not this guy.

I felt a pang in my heart that this was how things turned out. Maybe a part of me wanted it to be real. That Nik was real and we had a great life together. The great life that I had built up in my head that I was finding it hard to let go of.

"How about we back and I'll ravish you with attention you crave?" His hand was now tugged into my waist.

I forced a smile on my face. "Sounds great."

He smiled back down at me, another shot to the heart. I wish this was easier. He leaned down and moved his lips closer to mine. I tipped my head up to meet his lips. My hand went to his cheek and I pressed force onto his lips. His kisses were so familiar to me and after tonight I won't ever have them again, but then I won't have this mind, I will have the mindset of relief.

As soon as I let myself enjoy our last kiss, I felt Klaus pull away from me.

He stood up, looking around at his surroundings in shock.

"What is it?" I asked him, getting up too.

His hand pressed to his chest before looking up at me...and my necklace.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

The academy award is never going to let me live this down.

"Nothing." I quickly answered.

I felt him grab me roughly and force me to look at him. "What did you do?" He growled.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled at him. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

He let me go and turned to face the grill. "Kol." He lifted me up and sped off. I let out a shriek and held on tightly so I didn't fall. No sooner had I been picked up, I was shoved out of his arms. I felt someone catch me and when I looked up it was Damon.

I watched as Klaus ripped Alaric from Kol.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus snarled at Damon.

"Nik, don't-"

"Do it." Damon shot back. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?"

Oooo someone has mother issues.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy?" Damon pushed me behind him as he squared up to Klaus. "We have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

As Klaus went to go for Damon, I heard the voice of an angel...Elijah. "Leave him." We all turned to face him. "We still need him Niklaus."

"What did mother do?" Klaus asked him. Elijah remained silent. "What did she do, Elijah?" Once more Elijah ignored him. "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah threatened Damon.

Wow. My diary was super wrong.

Elijah's a dick! ... A damn hot dick!

...It was kind of a turn on.

"You told us we had until after 9!" I protested. It was then I got caught of Klaus looking at me.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah stated.

"Whoa whoa, let's not be hasty, Elijah, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." I almost winked at him...almost.

"Go to the car." Damon told me.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Klaus stepped in my path.

"I don't belong to you." I told him sternly. "Not anymore."

"I'll take her." Doctor Fell spoke. Pulling me along with Alaric's injured self. Jenna was holding him up.

"Go with them." Damon told me.

"Mia, c'mon." My aunt said to me.

Klaus went to go for me, but Elijah stopped him, "Niklaus, your attention is needed elsewhere."

It was hard to leave, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I helped Doctor Fell and Jenna get Alaric back to ours. I waited by the window for the return of my twin and Damon.

"It's going to be ok." Jenna spoke softly.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet."

"Is Alaric ok?"

"He's fine." She rubbed my back. "So you and Damon?"

"I don't know, Jenna. Who knows if he'll even come back tonight."

"Don't say that." She told me. "Trust me, your sister, Damon and Stefan, they always come back."

"My diary backs you up on that." I chuckled. "I do too!"

"Especially you, do you know how many times you've been kidnapped?"

"I don't ask for these things, Jenna!" I rested my head back and continued to look out the window. "It's difficult. Me and Damon have so much history, but I don't remember any of it. I mean, if I do give it a shot, which I know my old self would have wanted, we would have to go back to phase one-"

"And if Damon loves you, he'll be ok with that."

"I hope so." I smiled at her.

My heart leapt when Alaric walked back in the room. "It's done." He spoke.

"What happened?" Jenna asked him.

"Damon turned Bonnie's mother into a vampire."

"What?" My jaw dropped.

"I don't know what to say, Mia." Alaric replied. "It was the only way."

"Oh god, Bonnie." I shook my head. "Is Elena-"

"She's ok." Alaric responded.

"Where is she?"

"She went to see Bonnie."

"Wow, that's not a good idea." I shook my head. "Damon? Stefan?"

"I assume there back at the boarding house."

"Right. Right." I nodded, half disappointed Damon didn't come back here.

"He probably thinks you don't want to see him." Jenna said to me softly.

"Is it strange that I do?"

"Not at all. You're confused and that's ok." She put her arm around me. "Want me to drop you over there?" I hesitated, but nodded.

I went upstairs and put my diary into my bag.

I didn't know what I had with Damon, but I needed to find out.

I stayed quiet in the car. So many thoughts were surrounding my head. It took me two minutes to actually leave the car and go see Damon. I couldn't believe I was this nervous. The door was open, like my diary always says it is and I headed upstairs.

"Good. All's right in the world again." I heard Damon say.

I froze where I was. "I lost that coin toss, Damon." Stefan replied. Coin toss? "It should have been me that turned Abby. Why'd you do it?"

"Because I'm not blind." Damon answered. "I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread. Barely over your last Ripper-binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again."

"That part of me is gone for good." Stefan replied.

"Oh yeah?" Damon tested him. "How long has it been since you had a drop of human blood?"

"How'd you know?" Stefan asked.

It's sibling sense. It's like, me and Jeremy know when Elena is on her time of the month.

"You spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tells." Brothers, ay. "Answer the question. How long's it been since your last drink?"

Stefan hesitated before telling. "Since the night I threatened to drive Elena and Amelia off of Wickery Bridge."

I had to stop myself from reacting.

"See? You have enough to feel guilty about." Damon responded. "Why add to the list?" Stefan didn't reply to this. "By the way, you're welcome."

I heard footsteps so I was getting myself ready to face Damon. "You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon."

"I do." Damon answered.

"And you know you're not giving up on her."

"I know and I'll find away to get her memories back." And that is when Damon stepped out of the door and saw me. "Mia..."

"Can I stay here?" I asked him. "I brought this-" I said pulling out my diary. "You said you would help fill in the blanks."

"Of course you can stay." He replied.

We stayed up talking. He recounting some of the memories together, the things I only wrote a line about in my diary and wanted to know more. He was very sweet and patient. It didn't look like I was getting my memory back anytime soon, so I wanted to learn as much as I could to step back into my old life, my old thoughts.

I am hoping Damon can give that back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everyone who has stuck with this story! Although it hasn't always been perfect and the updates are sometimes slow, I really appreciate it!<strong>

**I have an exam on the 10th June and it will probably be one day a week updates until that moment, but once that is over and summer begins, I'm hoping to do at least 2 maybe 3 a week updates!**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Follow Amelia at ItsAmeliaG**

**LivHardy x **


	146. 1912 part 1

**Amelia Gilbert **

Amelia's P.O.V 

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked Matt as jogged down the road.

"We are proving Elena wrong, we are fit." He replied as he panted.

"I'm beginning to think it's not worth it!" I said. "How about we just go to that tree and back?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Or we can just go for lunch, I'll throw a bucket of water over you and we can tell Elena that we have been jogging all that time!"

"I rest my case." We turned around to see Elena putting her hands on her hips.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop." I told her.

"You guys are just proving my point." Elena said as she jogged beside us.

"I'll have you know, me and Matt are the fittest people I know and oh my god, I've got a stitch!" I stopped by a wall and placed my hand over my hip. "Owwie!"

"Mia." Elena said disapprovingly.

"Look, I've just had some bad experiences whilst jogging!"

"Such as?"

"Well, I was jogging around when I went past a bar. There were lots of drunk men outside telling me to come over so they could give me the night of my life."

"That happens to everyone." Elena rolled her eyes.

"One of those men was Matt's grandpa!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish she was." Matt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Then just jog around the neighbourhood." Elena told me.

"I've had bad experiences jogging around the neighbourhood!" Matt argued.

"Tell us, Matthew. On these jogs, we like to share."

"I was jogging when I saw an old man on his porch. Being friendly, I waved at him as I jogged by. Apparently his idea of greeting someone is pelting them with stones!"

"It seems the Get Off My Lawn movement is turning violent!" I laughed.

"This just further proves that old people can get away with anything." Matt shook his head.

"He had stones with him just in case someone waved at him? You have to admit, the old guy is prepared!"

"C'mon Mia!"

"I have a stitch!"

"Jog it off!"

"You jog it off." I shot back at her. "How did you put up with her?" I asked Matt. "I both loved and hated you together."

"Why did you hate us together? You didn't speak to me for weeks after we broke up." Elena asked.

"Because Matt came over to me and whispered, 'I know what you look like naked!'"

"Matt!" Elena finally laughed.

"You should have seen her reaction, she freaked out." Matt laughed too.

"Those were the days, ay." I sighed. "Where our biggest worry was how drunk Tyler was going to get that night."

"Remember our double dates?" Elena spoke.

"Back with Tyler wasn't sired...good times."

"We were so naive, not knowing about vampires." Matt replied.

"Can you imagine being able to go back and tell our former selves what was going to happen?" I shook my head. "It's crazy."

"Yeah, if all this has happened in the past three years, what's going to happen in the next three?"

"I hope I become a fairy." I answered.

"I just hope things become normal." Elena sighed.

"We are around vampires, life will never be normal again!"

"I wonder if Klaus will still be around." Matt mentioned. At the same of his name, I looked down at my feet. "Oh...sorry Mia."

"Its fine, Matt. Don't worry about it."

"How's it been?"

"It's not been easy." I replied.

"What did you do with Damon last night?"

"We just talked."

"Only talked?"

"Matthew! What kind of girl do you take me for?! I'm a lady!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Matt teased.

"Sh you." I told him. "We are just taking it slow. For me, we are still on first date basis."

"Can't Damon compel them back?" Matt asked.

I shook my head. "He can't undo an Originals compulsion, plus I don't want my memory further messed with."

"C'mon guys!" Elena pushed us. "You are getting distracted! You obviously can't keep up." Elena started running again.

"I feel like we've been issued a challenge." I said to Matt.

"C'mon." He nudged me.

"Oh but I'm tired!" I whinged and ran after Matt.

"You can't out run your problems." I heard Matt pant to Elena. "Although looks you're going to try." Matt slowed down so he was jogging at my pace. "I spoke to Bonnie."

That made Elena stop.

"Couldn't you have said that like ten minutes ago?" I said to Matt as I died on the side.

"What did she say?"

"There at her mom's house, Abbey is going to complete the transition." Matt told us.

"She actually decided to become a vampire?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Caroline is going to help her through it. Teach her control and stuff."

"Did Bonnie say-" Elena began to ask, but stopped. "Is there anything I can do?"

"She knows it's not your fault, Elena." Matt answered. "She's just upset."

"Damon turned her into a vampire to save my life, it's absolutely my fault."

"Hey, it was to get my memory back too. Let's share the blame." I tried to take the burden off.

It totally wasn't my fault!

"You're going to make us run more, aren't you?" Matt sighed.

"Let's run away from responsibility, Matthew!" I nudged him. "Saved by the bell!" I said as Elena's phone began to rang.

"Sheriff Forbes, is everything ok?" Me and Matt exchanged looks of confusion, what could she want? "He what?!"

She hung up and turned to face me and Matt. "Well!?"

"Alaric's been arrested." She told us.

"What did Alaric and Jenna do drunkenly now?" I sighed.

"Alaric has been arrested for the murders."

I choked at this, "What?!"

"We've got to get down there." She rushed towards the house.

"I'll drive." Matt told us.

We raced down to the police station. I texted Jenna on the way. Jenna called me back and told me she already knew and said how it was Doctor Fell who made the accusation that it was Alaric. Doctor Fell claimed that Alaric came at her with a knife. Bullshit!

I knew that woman was trouble...when she walked in...now is not the time for a Taylor Swift musical number!

We walked into the police station and looked around. As if right on cue, Damon came out.

Things were still a little awkward when we saw each other. We didn't know how to greet each other anymore.

Before we would kiss, hug or whatever, now we were back to the beginning.

"Hi." He said as he approached me.

"Hi." I replied, with nothing else to say.

"Were you just with-?" Elena started, but Damon cut her off.

"Ric's fine." He answered. "The Sheriff wants me to stay out of it."

"When have you ever stayed out of anything?" I asked.

"How would you know?" He challenged me.

"My diary." I argued.

"Do we really believe who the source of the diary belongs to?"

"Extremely." I crossed my arms.

"You're not going to stay out of it, are you?" Elena asked him. "Your friend is in jail for murder, you have to do something!"

"Hmm, I guess I could rip Doctor false accusations throat, maybe a tongue-" Elena rolled her eyes at Damon. "You know, I could chew her up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels." He then made a nibbling sound with his teeth.

"Stop it, Damon!"

"Guess me staying out of suddenly seems like a good idea, doesn't it?" He smirked down at us. "I saved your life last night, you're welcome."

Elena glared at him before storming out to the car.

"You could show a little compassion about Bonnie." I folded my arms under my chest.

"I know, you're right. Her and mum must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagne?"

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. "Ok now you're just being mean." I told him and turned to walk away.

"Read your diary, I'm mean, you put up with it and then the earth is back on its axis."

I sighed and spun around to face him. "You know if you keep pushing me and other people away, you're going to end up alone."

Sometimes I like to throw a deep thought in there and just walk away.

"You ok?" Matt asked as I came out.

"Yeah... I may need a drink though."

"Mystic grill?"

"Way ahead of you, Matthew." I patted his back.

"But what about our jog?" Elena called after us.

"Keep walking." I whispered to Matt.

"Guys?!"

"I didn't hear anything."

We walked round the corner where the grill was. As soon as we walked in, I made eye contact with this guy who just rolled his eyes and looked annoyed that I was in there.

"Err Matthew?"

"Yes Amelia."

"Why is that guy looking at me in complete disgust?"

"You're kidding right?" Matt laughed at me.

"No...?"

"This isn't you joking about your memory again?"

"I honestly have no clue!"

"That's Justin!"

"Who?"

"Justin, the guy you love to torment?" I shook my head. "Wow. This will be interesting. I'm surprised you didn't write about him in your diary!"

"Oh wait! Yeah, I think I've skimmed over his name, but I was really focusing on the Damon parts."

"You can't let the old Mia down!" Matt led me over to the bar. "Alright Justin?"

"Matt." This Justin guy nodded at him. "It." He greeted me.

I was a little nervous. It seemed like I had a reputation to uphold with annoy this guy!

But maybe, maybe I can patch up the past! Be friends with this guy!

"Look Justin, the past is in the past, let's just be friends!"

"I said no before and I'm saying no now."

"I'm sure we've both said some hurtful things, but I've forgotten all the bad stuff, literally!"

"No."

"But-"

"Do you want a drink or not?"

"How rude!" I protested. "I've decided, I no longer want to be your friend." I said to Justin.

"Oh no, my life is over." He answered.

"You've lost out, mate!"

Justin scoffed, "Clearly." As he walked away.

"You did the old Mia proud!" Matt patted my back and laughed.

"I guess I've got some practising to do." I clicked glasses with Matt and we drunk up, but then I realised...he wasn't drinking. "What's up?"

"I've got work."

"Oh what!?"

"Ten minutes. What are you going to do?"

"Stay here. Drink my memory back." I shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Bye." I waved at him before resting my head on the bar.

"White flag?"

I turned my head, still resting on the bar and looked up to see Damon looking down at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just came for some brother bonding." It was then I saw that Stefan was here too. "Mia drinking in the afternoon? Your memory has been messed up."

"So what's gotten you upset?" Stefan asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that my memory is gone." I answered sarcastically.

"You know, there are things I can do to refresh your memory." Damon winked at me.

"I'll get the drinks." Stefan spoke and moved further up the bar.

"I've always wanted you as my drinking buddy." Damon nudged me.

"This is a onetime thing..." I told him. "I hope."

"I told you, I'll get your memories back."

"How?"

"I don't know." He replied. "But I will." He then bent down to my level. "And as for what you said earlier, I'm not giving up on us." And for a moment, he placed his hand over mine; he took it off when Stefan came back. "Far from it."

"Why?"

"It may be the fact that I consider you my..." He looked around. "Best friend." He mumbled quietly.

"Your what?"

"Best friend." He mumbled again.

"I'm sorry, I don't have vampire hearing, what was that?" I teased him.

"Don't get too smug. It's not like you have much competition around here." Damon shot back at me.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Stefan mocked.

"We decided drinks are on you." I raised my glass at him.

It was then my phone went off.

_Just heard what happened, you remember our Skype dance off, right?_

_Jeremy. _

I couldn't help, but laugh to myself. I miss him!

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG  
><strong>

**LivHardy x **


	147. 1912 part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Tell me my arse of a brother didn't make you forget me?" Rebekah appeared with a concerned look on her face.

I could have fun with this.

I didn't know whether it was the drink or if I'm generally this mean, but...

"I'm sorry... were we close?" I asked her.

"That sodding bastard." She cursed as she flipped out her phone. She stormed off into the back.

"Klaus made you forget Rebekah?" Damon asked me.

"Nope." I replied, cracking open my beer.

"Nice." Damon smirked, patting my back.

"I don't understand why I remember some, but not others." I told him. "I don't even remember that guy." I pointed over at Justin.

"Who is he?"

"Justin."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Damon shrugged.

"Really?" I asked him. "According to Matt, I had a lot of fun messing with him."

"I remember him." Stefan came back into our conversation. "He is the guy I compelled to like her."

"Why wouldn't you remember him?"

I shrugged and continued to drink. "I want my memories back, I sound like a cool person." Stefan scoffed at this. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That scoff." I questioned. "It sounded like you didn't believe my theory about how epic I seemed to be."

"I caught you and Jeremy pretending to ride a horse on Skype to Matt." Stefan pointed out.

"It's called Gangnum style!"

"What?" Stefan looked confused.

"It's only the ultimate dance, god Stefan." I tutted.

"I repeat, you remember some dance called Gangnum style, but not me?"

"Well in fairness, Damon, Gangnum style is pretty memorable."

"Hello!" Damon yelled in my ear and pointed at himself.

"You were also doing the Hoe dance?" Stefan continued his memory of me and Jeremy dancing.

"The hoedown throwdown." I corrected him. "God Stefan, know your dances"

"And yet she doesn't remember you." Stefan smirked, taunting Damon.

"Mia, I think you should teach these dances to Stefan." Damon said whilst still glaring at Stefan.

"What an excellent idea."

"No, I don't think so-"

"Oh c'mon little bro, it'll take your mind off the blood craving." Damon grinned.

"I am not craving blood." Stefan shot back at him.

"You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge is not the best approach." Damon spoke, with that, Stefan downed another drink and slid one to me. "Every time you play that all or nothing game you end up eventually leaving a trail of bodies so I'm thinking now's a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit."

"I don't think you should be teaching him about control." I said.

"How would you know little miss memory loss?"

"I think I should teach him."

Damon sniggered at me. "And what makes you think your qualified for that?"

"I taught Caroline." I pointed out.

"No you didn't'." Damon frowned at me.

"Err yes I did."

"Did not."

"Are you calling my diary a liar?"

"Yes."

"Hmp, how rude."

"Unbelievable." Rebekah unfortunately came back. She slammed herself in the stool next to me. "He denies it. You know this is typical Nic, trying to find new ways to get under my skin."

"What a shame." I tutted.

"Anyway to refresh your memory, I was...am your best friend!"

"Really now?" Oh man, I thought she would drop that after Elena staked her!

"Yeah we go shopping and you know what? To get reacquainted, we are going to get our nails done together, a girls day out."

Oh yey. "Excuse me for a moment." I spoke to them all before heading over to Justin. "Hello?"

"What?"

"I have a question." I said to him.

"No, I will not marry you."

"It's not that!" I've asked this guy to marry me?! Whoa, I was good at this! "I just wanted to know-"

"No, I will not see Les Miserables with you."

"Oh my god... that reminds me... I can't remember what happened in that! Nooo!" I shifted my eyes to see Justin was looking freaked out, something felt familiar about the stare he was giving me...I guess he gives me that look often! I cleared my throat, "Like I was saying, I just wanted to know how this works."

"How what works?"

"Between us-"

"There is no us." He cut me off.

"Not like that Justin! God, stop assuming the worst in me!"

"I don't have time for this, I need to get back to work!"

"But I'm a customer with a question!" I yelled after him. "Justin!"

"Pathetic." I heard from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I spun around to see some guy I've never met before, but seemed like he was looking for a fight. I'll give him one of those!

"You've lost your touch, Gilbert." The guy tutted.

"Matt-" I grabbed Matt's shirt as he went to go past me. "Who is this guy and why is he saying I've lost my touch?"

"This is Randall." Matt replied. "Your arch nemesis?"

"I have an arch nemesis?"

"Yep!"

"Cool!" I grinned. "Well Randall, the old Mia may have stood for your crap, but this tipsy new Mia, she isn't afraid to open a can of whoop ass."

"Maybe you should leave the banter for when your sober." Matt laughed at me. "Let me take you back to Damon."

"This isn't over, Randall."

"I didn't expect it to be, Gilbert." Randall shot back at me.

"Alright, what is his last name?" I asked Matt. "If he insists on this last name territory, I'm in!"

"Damon." Matt spoke.

"What is it Donovan?" Damon rolled his eyes, but then stopped when he saw Matt had me.

"You should keep an eye on her, she tends to get herself into trouble. Sober, tipsy or drunk."

"Don't I know it." Damon replied as he scooted the stool closer to him and sat me down on it. "Anyway, our father knocked up one of the maids-" Damon continued his conversation with Rebekah and Stefan. "-during the civil war, she had a son, but as far as everyone else knew, me and Stefan were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." Damon gave me some water. "Drink."

"I haven't had that much." I told him. "Its worrying how much people mislead me for being drunk."

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" Rebekah asked him.

Hmmm, why was Rebekah suddenly so interested in Damon's family?

"You're full of a lot of questions." Damon pointed out.

"I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all."

"As your best friend, I feel it is my duty to tell you what a terrible liar you are." I patted her back. "For someone so old, you should be a professional."

"Old?"

"Old, but looking fantastic for your age!" I quickly saved myself. Stefan leaned over me and grabbed the bottle. "Hey, I believe that was mine."

"I believe you've had enough." Stefan replied back to me.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." I reached over and tried to take it back, but he held it out of my reach. "Wow. Now I know why my diary calls you evil Stefan!"

"You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive." Damon took a cheap shot at Stefan.

"I'm not jonesing." Stefan laughed it off.

"It's ok, Stefan, I acknowledge your pain."

"You're not getting the bottle." Stefan said.

"Dammit!" I cursed. "We were once best friends!" I then heard Rebekah cough behind me. "That is until I found my new best friend, Rebekah!"

"That's what I thought you said." She smiled.

"Man, everyone wants to be my best friend." I acknowledged this fact. "But no one comes close to you, Justin." I winked at him as he went passed. "Is that something the old Mia would have done?"

"Oh definitely." Stefan sniggered.

"So, did they ever catch the killer?" Rebekah asked, going back to our conversation before.

They were still discussing the killings back in their time and the killings that were going on now. Poor Alaric, I couldn't imagine him sitting in that cell all alone, being accused of murder. The idea that Alaric could have committed the murders was ridiculous!

"Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires." Damon answered her.

"Maybe it was a vampire." Rebekah suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire-" Stefan looked straight at Damon.

"Ooo that sounds like an accusation." I pointed out.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother." Damon shot back at him. "But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then."

"Well, there was one other vampire. Remember Sage?" Stefan spoke.

I then noticed the look on Damon's face. "Let me guess, you slept with her, didn't you?"

And then the weirdest thing hit me...

Jealousy.

I tried to shake it off, but the whole time Damon was telling the story of Sage, it just...it just bugged me. I tried my hardest not to let it show, but the harder you try, the more obvious it becomes.

What did this mean?

I mean, I feel some connection to Damon, but I didn't think they were feelings.

I thought it could lead to that, but how could I like him this soon?

If I didn't like him, I wouldn't care...but I do...

Oh man.

"I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing." Rebekah spoke.

"Yeah. I agree." They all looked at me. "From the story, I mean, she sounds it!"

"How?"

"Well...she slept with Damon..." I quickly saved myself.

"Point taken." Stefan nodded.

Phew.

"You really think it was Sage who was killing all those founders back then?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Town questioned of a grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it."

"We are completely underestimated." I said to Rebekah.

"Amen." She replied. "So, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town." She was still fishing.

The bartender handed us a new bottle of whiskey. Rebekah went to get it, but Damon got their first. "Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half but it's boy's night and you weren't invited." Damon said to her, taking the alcohol and moving away with Stefan.

I didn't get an invite either so I stayed where I was, but after realising I hadn't followed, Damon came back over, grabbed my hand and pulled me over with them.

I sat down at the table with Stefan. Damon picked up some of the darts and started throwing them. Damon hit the bull's-eye and sent me a smirk to show off his victory.

"So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now?" Damon spoke.

"I reckon it's the accuser herself, Doctor Fell, Meredith." I suggested. "Why else would she place the blame on Alaric if she had nothing to hide?"

"Mia, She's a woman."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act all high and mighty with me, you are the most sexist woman I know." Damon grinned at me. "There's no way she could stab three grown men."

"A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation." Rebekah appeared again. "Isn't that right, Mia?"

"I could do it." Damon scoffed at this. "Hey, according to my diary, I daggered an Original."

"Did your diary also mention it was a willing Original?"

"It may have left that detail out..." I replied awkwardly.

"Thought so."

"You just- uh - don't give up, do you?" Stefan seemed annoyed by Rebekah's constant coming over.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked him.

"Time of the month." I answered for him.

"You know, he was a lot more fun in the '20s." Rebekah told me, Damon nudged her.

"Don't rile him up." He warned her. "He's testy when he's being self-righteous."

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore." Stefan shot back at him.

"And what a good attitude that is to have, Stefan!" I cheered him on. "I don't know what my diary was talking about, you're not evil!"

"Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake." Damon answered sarcastically. It was then he pulled Stefan's diary out from behind his back. "You use to be self-righteous." He flickered through the pages. "Dear diary, Damon has lost his way-"

"Sounds like the start of my diary." I commented.

As Damon shot me a look, I sent him a cheeky smile. "-Though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his."

"Ouch." Rebekah laughed and took the diary from Damon. "His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile." She closed the book. "Oh, judgy."

"C'mon guys, reading someone's diary, not cool." I pointed out.

"You want to read it?" Stefan asked me.

I looked down, "Yes please."

"You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon." Rebekah pointed out.

"Oh LOL, you got told."

"She's right. I wasn't." Damon answered. "The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all."

"Katherine." Stefan said to me.

"Oh yeah, I know."

"Diary?"

"Comes in handy."

"Sounds like you wrote every detail." Stefan spoke.

"I could say the same for you." I replied as I held up his diary.

Damon went on about how Sage made him more fun and yet again I continued to feel that jealous feeling. I kept having to tell myself that I didn't really know this guy that well... well not anymore, but yet I found myself growing more attached to him.

"That sounds like Sage alright." Rebekah commented.

"Wait, how did you know her?" I asked her.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Finn...Finn...Finn..." I tried to place his face in my head.

I looked over at Stefan who was tapping his foot more rapidly. He couldn't sit still and he kept looking around. I exchanged looks with Damon. "You're doing it again." Damon pointed out to him.

Stefan stood up, "Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here."

"I could do with a change of scenery myself." I sighed.

"Sure. First, admit you're jonesing." Damon spoke casually.

"Damon, I'm not…" Stefan rolled his eyes.

This time, Damon grabbed Stefan and snarled in his face, "Admit it!"

"Okay, fine, I'm freaking out. I'm so hungry that I'm fully prepared to eat Mia-"

"What?!" I shot up. "Why me?!"

"Why do you need to hear me say it?" Stefan ignored me.

"On that note... Elena wants me to meet up with her... Please think twice about eating me." I said to Stefan.

"I'll find you later." Damon said to me as I left.

My half smiled at him and nodded. As I headed out the door, I saw Justin was right by it. "So I had a great time, we should do this again sometime." I patted his back hard and went out the door.

Now to meet the twin.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Exam is now done! So now I have time to write again and fingers crossed be able to put two chapters up a week! That's if the reviews are good ;) !  
>Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG - Follows all followers!<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	148. 1912 part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"There she is." I pointed over at Meredith. "Let's get her." I punched my fist into my hand.

"We need to go about this the right way." Elena told me.

"Ok, ok, I agree." We started walking over to her, she saw us and quickened her pace towards the hospital. "Excuse me." I said politely. "Can you please explain...why the hell are you trying to frame Alaric, bitch!?"

"Mia!" Elena nudged me.

"What? There's no easy way into this!"

"I'm due in surgery, whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick." Meredith brushed us off.

"Listen lady, we don't need to make a case, Alaric is innocent!" I protested.

"How do you know?" She shot back at us.

"We know Alaric and we know he wouldn't do this!" Elena argued as we powered walked after her.

" Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?"

"We know he isn't a psychopathic murderer unlike some we know." I shot daggers at her. "Yeah I'm looking at you lady."

"Let me tell you what I know." She spun around to face us. I crossed my arms prepared for some silly facts which I would use my lawyer skills to dismiss. "He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21."

"That's just bad luck." I shrugged. "Have you looked at my criminal record?"

"Do you have one?" Elena whispered at me.

"Stop showing me up. Just go with it!"

"When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice." Meredith continued.

"Objection, it seems you're the crazy one, digging up all these facts about him!"

"Although she did marry him, so I guess that says more about her." Completely ignoring what I said.

"This is a load of crap." I spoke sternly. "You have no hard evidence that Alaric did this!"

"And you have no hard evidence that he didn't!" Meredith shot right back at me.

"You're making all of this up." Elena shook her head. Refusing to believe anything that was coming out of her mouth.

I didn't care if it was true or not. The Alaric I know makes my aunt happy, he takes care of all of us and helps us. There's no way he would have killed innocent people.

"Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper."

"Maybe it's you we should have looked deeper at." Elena shot at her.

"Yeah!" I put my arm around my twin. "Throw these accusations around as much as you want, doctor, but in the end all you are going to get is a reputation for being a psychotic liar."

"How could you do this to him? He didn't kill anyone and you know it." Elena continued from me.

"You date vampires, girls. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer." Meredith snapped at us before we finally let her walk away.

"Yeah, well...you're a bitch!" I yelled after her. She didn't react. I turned to face Elena. "What do we do now?"

"Well you need to distract her." Elena replied as she dug through her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Why?"

"Because me and Matt are going to break into her apartment." Elena answered.

"Aw! No fair, I want to go!"

"Call us when she is heading home." Elena told me.

"Look, I think I'd be better at breaking in her house then you."

"You and Matt together get distracted."

"Fine, but next time, I get to do the cool part." I muttered and headed up to the hospital. I headed up and saw Doctor Meredith all ready to go for whatever surgery she was in for. I sighed and grabbed a magazine.

This was going to be a long stake out.

An hour passed and she was still not out and I was bored.

"Amelia?" I looked up.

Oh no, my cover was exposed!

It was some random guy...a doctor and man was he yummy! And he knew me!? Damn my memories being wiped! For all I know I could have been wined and dined by this handsome fellow!

"Hey!" I shot up from my seat.

"What are you doing here? Not another wrist injury?" He smirked.

I read on his coat 'Doctor Carrey'. Doesn't ring a bell. I looked down at my wrist, another wrist injury? How many times have I been caught in the cross fire and my wrist had to pay for it?

"Not this time." I laughed nervously.

Can you say Doctor good looking or what?!

"Mia?"

Oh no! Someone else recognised me! I should have worn a disguise!

I turned my head, "Aunt Jenna!" Thank god I saw someone I actually remembered.

"Hi Doctor Carrey." She spoke to him.

"Jenna." He smiled at her. "It's nice to see you again, both of you actually."

I continued to stare at him. Oh the things I would do to him...

"What brings you two here?" Doctor Carrey asked us.

"Errr..." I uttered as I looked around, trying to figure something out as an excuse. A lie that could not backfire!

"Mia wants to be a doctor!" Jenna blurted out.

"I do?" She nudged me. "I do!"

"We actually came to speak to Meredith. She was going to show Mia around." I looked at my aunt suspiciously. I never questioned why she was here, was she here to confront Meredith? "Is she around?"

"Actually, I think I just saw her walk out that door a second ago." Doctor Carrey replied.

My eyes widened, "What?!"

"I could always show you around..."

"I'll take you up on that offer some other time! Something just came up!" I quickly said and legged it in the direction of where Meredith apparently left.

"Mia!" Jenna called after me. "Why are you rushing?" She grabbed my arm.

"I have to go!"

"What's going on?" She said sternly."Is there something I should know?"

"I...I... I just came on my monthly cycle." I blurted out.

Oh my god. Where did my lying skills go!?

"Need to go get cleaned up! Goodbye!"

I tried to call Elena and Matt, but they weren't picking up. I was out of breath when I finally reached Meredith's apartment.

The door was open, those idiots must have left it open! They are the worst break ins ever! I need to warn them before Meredith gets here! I ran through the door, "Guys! Guys! She left the hospital! I repeat she left the hos-"

It was only then I noticed some cops, along with Liz Forbes and an angry looking Meredith.

My twin glared at me.

So I may have gotten a little distracted!

I cleared my throat, "Wrong room." I turned around to leave, but a cop blocked my way. "That's a nice badge." I said to him. "Any chance they are giving them out these days?" He didn't reply or budge. "I think I would make a good contribution to the police force."

I knew one day I was going to get into trouble with the law...I just thought it would be me and Jeremy...not me, Elena and Matt.

We had to give the cops statements before Liz hauled us off to her office.

She was not a happy Sheriff.

Me, Matt and Elena sat down in front of her desk. We all exchanged guilty looks. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Liz...Sheriff...they weren't thinking." I answered.

"Mia!" Elena nudged me. "Look, I know that we had no right."

"No right? You broke the law." Liz yelled.

"But, but, it was worth it!" I argued. "Look what they found, Elena show her the evidence! Check this out sheriff."

"We found something that clears Alaric." Elena dug through her bag. "It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder."

Before Elena could hand over the papers, proving Alaric's innocence, Liz held up another piece of paper. "You mean this?"

"Erm, what's that?" I asked.

"A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters." Say what? "Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man."

"Oh...well... this is embarrassing..."

"Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, doesn't that strike you as a little suspicious?" I should be a detective.

"I can't ask those questions, Matt, because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it."

"It wasn't the greatest of methods." I said awkwardly.

"Do you know how much I'm already protecting all three of you?

"I'm sorry." Elena was the only one to say it.

I wasn't! I broke the law and got away with it! That is a win in my books!

"Just… get out of my office and go home. Please." Caroline's mom was mean! "Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go."

We all stood up and left her office. "Oh...Liz yelled at us." I pouted.

We started to walk home. It was night which now I had become to fear. Damn vampires. As we were walking, we heard a disturbance. "Do you hear that?" Matt asked.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble." Elena started power walking in the direction of the sound. "Oh my god..."

"I got this..." I pulled out my peppermint spray.

I then froze when I saw what the disturbance was.

Damon. Rebekah. Stefan.

Figures.

But this was different.

Stefan had blood dripping down his face, his veins were showing. There was a woman who was bleeding from her neck resting on the ground.

"Is she-"

"Dead? No." Damon answered.

"Stefan?" Elena's voice trembled. She looked terrified at the sight in front of her. "What are you two doing?"

I gave Damon a look which he knew it meant he was in trouble.

"Relax." Damon told us. "Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be."

"Elena, let's just go." Matt said to her. Elena continued to just stare at Stefan in shock. What a stupid experiment if this was one. "Elena!"

Matt forced Elena to move and eventually she did. I shook my head at all three and followed Matt and Elena.

This day had not been going to plan.

My phone rang a couple of times on the way home, but I rejected all calls. I didn't want to talk to Damon right now.

Me and Elena sat down at the dining room table and waited as Matt brought us some tea and sat across from us. We took a sip and it was then we noticed Matt was staring at us, like he was dying to say something.

"Alright, Matthew. Take your shot." I spoke.

"Shot? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're dying to say something." I pointed out. "Go ahead, we won't hold it against you...much."

"I just..." He started, but stopped.

"Just say it." Elena sighed.

"I just don't get it. Your thing with them."

"There we go." I patted his arm. "Was that so hard?"

"I guess not. Now answer." Matt replied.

"Elena, you can take this one." I leaned back in my chair.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning, after our parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just felt safe." Elena explained.

How strange, it's similar to what I wrote about Damon in my diary. Ironic too, feeling safe with a vampire.

"Safe? Elena, he's a vampire." My head shot up, had Matt developed some mind reading skill?

"I know, believe me, just saying it out loud it sounds crazy, but it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me. Like he would never…" Elena drawled off.

"What?" Matt pushed.

Die. I thought.

"Die. Like he would never die." Elena finished.

I stared at my twin. I never knew we had the same idea of this. Elena and I had never spoke too much about why this all started. Maybe if we did, we would have realised we had more in common than I first thought.

"Like your parents did." Elena nodded. Matt then turned to me, "And Damon?"

"I don't know, my memories were wiped, remember?" I lied. I knew why.

"Mia." Matt tutted. "I saw the way you looked at him today."

"What look?"

"The look you used to give him, before your memories were wiped."

Both Elena and Matt stared at me. I sighed heavily, "I didn't think I would like him that way again, not so quickly anyway."

"But?"

"But he just sort of snuck up on me." I looked down at my tea. "He's gotten under my skin and no matter what I do... I just... I can't shake him."

"Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if – I don't know if you can ever shake them." Matt said softly to us.

Oh awkward...was he referring to Elena?

I let out an awkward cough.

As if my twin was thinking the same think, she put her hand over Matt's, "I'm sorry. This – this is weird. Talking about them with you?"

"Yeah...considering the fact you used to be in love with me." I put my hand there too. Matt looked up at laughed at me. "I knew Matthew, you didn't have to say anything, but I saw that glint in your eye whenever I walked in the room. Pure lust."

"You got me, Mia."

"I always do." I patted his back.

"You know what they say, some call it stalking, I call it caring!" Matt laughed.

"That's a good one!" I pointed out.

"You came up with it." Matt replied.

"That explains why it's so good!"

"As a dedication of my love, I got you something." Matt went in his bag and pulled out a book.

"The journal?" Elena took it from him.

"The Gilbert journal?" I brushed the dust off the front.

"It's your family's, you should have it." Matt spoke. Meredith and that idiot deputy were too busy questioning you to give a damn about me." He shrugged. "Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. I'm practically invisible."

"Hey, I'm normal." I pointed out.

"Hi guys." Jenna walked in the room.

"Hey Jenna, where have you been?" Elena asked.

"I went to see Alaric. He should be home soon." She told us. "Mia, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I would love to Jenna, but Matt has a problem with me and I think me and him need to work through it." I lied.

"Mia." Jenna said sternly. "Now."

"But Matt-" I tried to argue, but Matt interrupted me.

"Hey, I've got a million problems, but a bitch ain't one!"

My jaw dropped. Matt just owned the hell out of me. "This isn't over, Matthew. You will pay for that slimy remark!"

"What can I say? I have my moments." I heard Matt say to Elena as I was being dragged off my Jenna.

"What was the real reason you were at the hospital?" Jenna asked me.

"I think the better question is, what were you doing?" I shot back at her.

Stalemate.

"Well...you first."

"I was there to see...the doctor." I lied.

"Doctor good looking?"

"Have I called him that before?" I asked her.

"That's what you used to refer to him as." She replied.

"I thought so!"

"But you didn't remember him." My face fell. "So you didn't go to see him." She crossed her arms.

"Damn memory loss." I cursed.

"Mia." She tapped her foot.

"You were there to confront Meredith! Admit it!"

"Maybe I was." Jenna spoke. "I got a call from Liz today, Mia."

"Oh... this is awkward...so you know it was entirely Elena and I had nothing to do with it?"

"Not quite."

"I was tricked into doing that." I replied.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking Elena should be here for this lecture! It was all her idea!"

I was then saved by Alaric as he walked through the door. The anger left Jenna's face and she ran to hug him. I stood there awkwardly as they continued to embrace. "I'll just give you guys a moment." I said and headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!<br>If I get enough reviews tonight, I will update TOMORROW! so REVIEW!  
>Loving writing this fanfiction and I appreciate every single review! Been writing a lot this weekend and can't wait to publish more! This story has no end in the near future!<strong>

**OH AND how cool is it that they want to start putting fanfictions from this website, onto Amazon to download onto Kindles! If you haven't heard about it, go on google and look at it, fanfiction keeps on growing! Interested to hear what you guys think about it so leave a review telling me what you think!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG - Follows all followers!**

**LivHardy x **


	149. 1912 part 4

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I headed up to my room and was startled as when I closed the door, Damon was standing behind it. I placed my hand on my heart and glared at him. "Not cool." I pointed out. Something tells me, him suddenly appearing in my bedroom, scaring the living hell out of me is a standard thing between us.

"I forgot how much fun scaring you is." He smirked and jumped on the bed, basically confirming what I was thinking. He prompted the pillow up and rested his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with my hands on my hips. An explanation I hope he was here to give me.

"I always come here." He shrugged. "Especially if I do something wrong."

"Which seems to be a lot."

"Sounds about right." He answered with a grin. "You haven't been answering your phone."

"I've been busy."

"Doing?"

"Distracting, detective work, breaking and entering, getting dragged down to the police station." I shrugged. "Normally stuff, as you do."

"What am I missing?"

"Basically, Elena came up-"

"Elena's idea? Really?"

He didn't believe me! She has convinced everyone that she is the good twin! That's how the evil twin works.

"Yes, Elena's idea!" I stressed. "If it was my idea, I would have been doing the breaking and entering, not distracting and also, we would have not have gotten caught."

"Pretty confident about that."

"It's not my first time."

"Sounds like a fun night."

"How about yours?" I shot back at him. He looked down at the ground, knowing what I was talking about. "What was tonight?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. "Was that just standard stuff to you?" He didn't reply. "You're trying to show me that you are the guys I fell in love with, but you just keep doing these bad things. I don't get it! I don't get you!"

"Mia-"

"You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl." I pointed out. "How is that ok?"

"Would you actually believe that I was trying to help Stefan?" Damon stood up from the bed and begun walking to me, closing the gap between us.

"How was that helping him?"

"Because we're vampires, Amelia. We need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies." Damon argued.

"Stefan's got round it before, hasn't he?"

"All your knowledge of vampires has been wiped, but moderation is the way to go, Mia, not quit cold turkey."

"But isn't that Stefan's decision?" I asked him.

"Moderation teaches you control." Damon replied sternly. "If I hadn't been there tonight, Stefan would have drained that woman dry."

"If you hadn't been there, Stefan wouldn't have gone for her at all."

"Maybe not tonight, but that doesn't mean it would happen any other night." He shot back.

"He doesn't want your help and I'm not sure you can force it." I told him.

"I don't care. I am not walking away again."

"Again?" I repeated. "What do you mean again?"

Damon took my hand and pulled me to sit on the bed with him. "It happened in 1912..."

Damon begun to tell me a story of his and Stefan's past. How Damon convinced Stefan to feed on human bled and Stefan lost control and drained the woman to her death. I watched as Damon explained this all to me and I saw this other side of him.

I had talked about how strong his humanity is in my diary. I had wrote how I knew it was there, although Damon didn't want anyone to see it.

But I could. I could see it clearly now.

He cared for his brother.

He loved him.

"The Founder's Council killer had nothing on Stefan. By the decade's end, they were calling him the Ripper of Monterrey." Damon told me, looking down at my hand and twirling his fingers with mine. "And I let him walk away. I watched him go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop him."

"It sounds like you couldn't have." I tried to comfort him.

"Sure I could of. But I just didn't want to." He lifted his head up to meet his eyes with mine.

"And now?"

"And now I want to." He told me. "I wouldn't have let him kill tonight. Whenever he goes too far, I will be there to pull him back." He looked away from me. "Every second, every day, till he doesn't need me." Damon lifted my hands to his lips and kissed my knuckle before getting up and heading to the door. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Wait." I stood up.

Without turning around, he stopped where he was.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want me to know?" I asked him. "Why not tell Elena?"

"It took a lot for you to trust me before." Damon turned around. "And I want that trust back. And if that means explaining all the questionable things I do, then I'll do it."

"Can you wait that long?" I asked him.

"I waited five hundred years for Katherine." He replied. "I'll wait ten times the amount for you."

I watched as he left my bedroom. I laid back on my bed and sighed as I stared at my ceiling.

I wanted my memories back.

I wanted to know this guy.

I wanted to forget Nick.

I wanted to remember Justin and Doctor good looking.

I turned my head to see my phone lying next to me. I stared at it with this sudden craving to text Damon.

I tried to think of all the things I could say without looking like I really wanted to text him. Make it smooth and casually you know, but my mind was blank.

I lifted my head up as I heard the noise of my Skype. I lifted my laptop from off the ground and pulled open the lid.

Jeremy is calling.

I clicked video call and my brother face popped up on the screen.

"AH! My eyes!"

"Hey, I'm one attractive dude." Jeremy argued. "Remember me?" He greeted me with.

"Unfortunately." I replied.

"Matt told me about today." Jeremy spoke. "You were trying to get arrested without me?!"

"Blame Elena! She dragged me into it and she gave me the lamest job of distracting." I rolled my eyes.

"So she's still evil then?"

"Of course." I shrugged. "I'm telling you Jeremy, they got caught within minutes, unprofessional sloppy work."

"Weren't you suppose to be keeping an eye on Meredith?"

"What's your point?"

"Didn't the failure lie with you?"

I gasped, "Jeremy!"

"I mean, it totally sounds like it was Elena's fault."

"That's more like it." I laughed. "So how's it going down there? Bet it sucks without me, right?"

"Yeah it's going ok. My friend just left and yes, Mia, I actually have some."

I looked at him suspiciously, "I'm going to need proof."

"Of course you do." He laughed.

"So the new friends, not cooler than me, right?"

"I don't know, Mia, I think you may have some competition on your hands."

"Don't make me come down there!" I threatened.

"Matt also told me about your Justin run in and how he owned you today."

"Is Matt your little spy or something?" I asked him. "Get Donna in your room, I need a spy too!"

"It's nice to be updated on how life is without me."

"It's pretty boss." I replied.

"Speaking of Justin, there is a lookalike down here."

"I need pictures!"

"I can't just take a picture of him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I actually have the reputation around here of being normal!"

"Mia?" Elena walked into the room, still with the Gilbert journal in hand. "Are you skyping Jeremy?"

"Hi Elena." Jeremy's voice called out.

"Hey Jer." Elena leaned over me and got in the cam shot. "How's Denver?"

"He says it's horrible because he misses me so much and it makes him miserable." I spoke.

"It's great. Been getting into baseball recently, met some new people."

"Sounds like your having a great time." Elena smiled at him.

"So what's been going on down there? Am I missing anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Not much." Elena lied.

"Really?" Jeremy looked at her suspiciously.

"Ever since Klaus left town it's been quiet."

Liar.

"Been so quiet that you and Elena nearly got arrested?" Jeremy pointed out.

Elena glared at me. "It wasn't me! Matt told him!"

"It's nothing." Elena tried to reassure him.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Honestly Jeremy, it's over now, you don't need to worry. Just enjoy Denver."

"Yeah and I want to meet these new pals." I told him. "Make sure they are up to the standard of hanging with a Gilbert!"

"Feel free to visit anytime...Actually on second thoughts; you'd probably freak them out."

"What?! Can you believe what he is saying, Elena?"

"Yes." She answered straight away. "Yes I can."

"Is Jenna and Alaric around?" Jeremy asked.

"They are reuniting so we've left them in peace." I replied.

"Ah, ok. I'll catch them another time."

"I would check for you, but I don't want to walk in on them...again..." I shuddered.

"Again?" Elena laughed.

"Yes, it may have happened...once or twice...or..."

"Five times." Jeremy corrected.

"Five times?!"

"It's not my fault!" I protested. "They should put a sock on the door or something!"

"Coming!" Jeremy yelled at someone in the background. "Gotta to go sisters, Donna is making us all pancakes."

"Oh what!" I moaned. "That's so unfair, I want pancakes." I sulked, I looked at Elena. "Why don't you ever make me pancakes?"

"I'll enjoy them just for you, Mia." Jeremy laughed. "Speak tomorrow." He waved and ended the call.

"I want pancakes." I frowned.

"Forget about the pancakes, I came in here to show you something!"

"Your amazing pancake making skills?"

"No."

"Oh." I pouted. "Then what?"

"I think I found something." Elena said to me, gesturing to the journal. She flicked through trying to find the right page.

"A soul?" She glared at me. "I joke! I joke!"

"I want you out of my house." Me and Elena both looked towards the door in confusion. We could hear aunt Jenna yelling.

"Right." I pulled my bat from under my bed.

Elena put her finger to her lips and signalled me to follow her.

We stayed on the stairs and listened in. "Like the Sheriff said, the victims were killed with Alaric's weapons." It was Meredith's voice.

As if the bitch hadn't caused enough trouble today.

"It doesn't make sense." I heard Jenna argue. "Ric was attacked himself!"

"With his own knife." Meredith pointed out. "A wound that could have been self-inflicted."

I rolled up the sleeves off my top and went to kick the bitch out, but Elena yanked me down to sit next to her.

"It's impossible! I would know if I were killing people." Alaric shot back at her.

"Would you?" Meredith challenged. "Have you had any blackouts, instances of lost time?"

"This bitch is crazy." I whispered to Elena.

"Shh!"

"You're insane." Jenna spoke.

"Go aunt Jenna!"

"No, but I think Alaric might be." I shook my head, I wanted to go down there and end this all now, but for some reason, Elena wanted to listen. "You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric." So does Jeremy. "How many times can you die before it changes you?"

"Why are we still listening?" I turned my head to speak to Elena, but she was already on her way down. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"I think you're sick and I want to help you." When we walked in, both Alaric, Jenna and Meredith were sitting at the table. "This has happened before, almost 100 years ago."

Elena looked down at the Gilbert journal she was holding.

"Elena, Mia." Jenna noticed we were there, the whole table turned to look at us. "Why have you got a bat?" Jenna asked me.

"Well when I heard a commotion... I just grabbed it." They will thank me one day when we get an attempted burglary. Better be safe than sorry!

"Ric... I think she's right." Elena spoke.

Betrayal!

"What?" Me and Jenna blurted out.

There's no way she could be right!

Could she?

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming for another chapter!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG - All follows return!**

**Fanfictions to be on Kindles...what do you guys think about that?!**

**LivHardy x**


	150. Break on through part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I don't think anyone got much sleep last night.

We stood outside the hospital room as we watched Alaric laying down on the MRI machine. Me, Elena and Jenna had come to support him as they prepare for the scan.

"So what is it you are looking for?" Jenna asked Meredith, not taking her eyes off Alaric.

"I don't know." Meredith answered. "A tumour, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behaviour. If it's medical, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" I asked.

"Well...Then we'll deal with that too."

"I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound comforting." I said to Elena. "Do you think we should call Jeremy?"

"No." Elena replied. "Let's not worry him yet. Not until we know what we are dealing with."

"Poor Ric." I sighed. I went over and placed my arms around Jenna, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm ok." She forced a smile. "When did you suspect him?" Jenna asked Meredith. "That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?" She was fidgeting with her arms so you could see how concerned she was. "I mean, I was with him all the time and I had no idea."

"It was after he told me about his ring." Meredith explain to her. "I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal."

"We have a messed up family." I said to Elena.

"Ok, but why did you protect him?" Jenna pushed, "Why not turn him in?" Was there a hint of jealousy there coming from Aunt Jenna?

"Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like… I don't know, I- I just kind of want to help him."

Good answer doc.

So we went from breaking in the Doctors house to now working with her to cure Elena.

My head hurts.

I went in the waiting room and stayed there for a bit. I was so tired from the lack of sleep. Elena soon came out to join me. Jenna stayed with Ric.

After a long while of waiting around, Jenna and Ric appeared.

"Meredith says that everything is normal." Jenna spoke.

Ric shook his head, "Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." I really wanted to believe him there, but then his gaze switched to his ring where he looked in doubt. "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who wore that ring."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I'm gonna call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage."

Ric sighed and placed the ring in my hand, "Take it. I don't want it anymore."

"What do I do with this demon ring?" I twirled it around.

"Just keep it away from me."

"Yes sir." I pocketed it.

"You ready to ditch this House of Horrors?" Damon entered the room. "You look terrible." He said to Ric.

"Jeez Damon, what a lovely thing to say." I pointed out.

"Yeah, let me… let me check out of here." Alaric said and slipped out the room with Aunt Jenna trailing.

"I'm going to wait by the car." I told Elena.

I headed out and Damon followed me. "Well one of us had to go crazy eventually." Damon commented. "I just thought it would be you."

"Har har." I said sarcastically. "I just wish we knew what we are dealing with." I replied.

"You ok?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Just worried about Jenna."

"How is she taking all of this?"

"She's putting on a good front." I said as I leaned against the car.

"Runs in the family." Damon replied as he leaned next to me. "Look, I'm taking Ric down to the restoration fundraiser at Wickery Bridge." Damon spoke. "Do you want to come?"

"I guess I can't be afraid of that bridge forever."

"And then tonight, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner."

My mouth fell slightly. "A-Are you asking me out on a...date?"

"Well you used to always complain before I didn't take you on enough of them." Damon grinned.

"Before I say yes, clarify to me what your take of dinner is?" I asked suspiciously.

"Relax, I'll keep my teeth to myself."

"Promise?"

"No." I shook my head and tried not to smile. "At last, a smile."

"I just can't imagine you going to a restaurant." I pointed out.

"I'll put on my nice suit and be on my best behaviour." He mocked.

"Well let me just check my planner-" I half teased and dug out my phone from my pocket, as I went to do so, it fell out, my heart jumped at the thought of break it, but it didn't hit the floor. Damon held it out to me, his vampire speed catching it before it hit the ground and my life would have ended.

"Thanks-" I went to take it from him, but he narrowed his brows at it.

"What's this?"

"What's what?" I leaned over to see what he was looking at. "Oh no... no, no!" I tried to snatch it from him, but he sped away from me so he could look over my phone some more. "Give it here, Salvatore!" I ran over to his new place, but he moved again. "Damon..." I said warningly. "Don't fuck with me!"

"Wow Amelia...I mean wow." He smirked as he held my phone up high.

"It's perfectly normal! All girls have it! It helps track it." I mumbled in shame.

"A period tracking app?"

"Give me my phone!"

"It says here you're due in-"

"Hand it over, missy!"

"Missy?!"

"I want my phone!" I demanded. "Give it to me."

"What was that?"

"Give it to-" It was then I realised how dirty it sounded. "You are incredibly mean."

"You guys ready to go?" Alaric appeared, putting on his coat.

"Ready as I ever will be." I replied and opened the car door.

"Hey Ric, did you know Mia has a period tracking app?"

"DAMON!"

"Jenna has one too." Alaric answered.

"Alaric!" Jenna said in the same tone as me, hitting Alaric's arm and then getting into the car.

"What did I say?" Alaric asked.

"Men." Me and Jenna said united.

"Women." Alaric and Damon both retorted. On saying the same thing, they turned to each other and gave a mutual manly nod of respect.

"Where's Elena?" Alaric asked me.

"I have no idea. She wanted me and Matt to go...jogging." I shuddered.

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea." Alaric commented.

"Hey, I'm fast, ok?"

"So fast you out sped Klaus when he tried to compel you?..Oh wait."

I pushed Damon and glared, "No matter how much training I do, how can I outrun a vampire!?"

"She's got a point." Jenna spoke.

"Thank you, Jenna! Your support is appreciated."

"Well you period app girls have to stick together." Damon grinned.

"Jenna...play One Direction."

"What is a one direction?"

"No problem, Mia." Jenna winked and blasted One thing through the car.

"I tried playing it cool!" I sung. "But when I'm looking at you-" I even added in actions and everything.

"Oh c'mon!" Alaric moaned. "Tell them you're sorry!"

"How about I break the sound system instead?" Damon suggested.

"You vampires just don't appreciate good music." Jenna tutted.

"I'm not a vampire and this...this sucks." Alaric raised his hand. "Pardon the pun."

"Oh yeah?" I asked Alaric suspiciously.

"What are you getting at Gilbert?"

"I'm getting to the fact that you hum One Direction when you cook!"

"Lies." Alaric stated calmly.

"Does 'That's what makes it beautiful' sound familiar to you?" I asked him.

Alaric crossed his arms, "Never heard it before in my life." Alaric turned his head to Damon who was eying him up suspiciously. "What? I don't."

"Whatever you say, Ric."

"I don't."

"Ok, I believe you."

Alaric stayed silent for a few moments before..."I DON'T!"

We arrived when it was very busy. Straight away I spotted Rebekah mingling through the crowd. What was she doing here? What is she up to?

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be." Damon whispered to me.

"What do you think she's looking for?" I asked him.

"We'll soon find out."

"And how do you suppose we will do that?"

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Alaric interrupted us.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon retorted sarcastically.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Jenna asked him.

"That's a no." I answered for him.

I faced forward to see Carol coming towards us. "Hey." She smiled at us all. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Damon replied with a hint on sarcasm. I nudged him. "Some things haven't changed." Damon whispered to me.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

"Alaric likes One Direction." Came out of my mouth.

I saw Alaric's eyes widened. "Really now?" Carol chuckled.

"Yeah er...got to love that Harry." Alaric replied awkwardly, glaring in my direction.

I wasn't sorry.

"That's nice." Carol commented awkwardly. "Did you bring the sign?"

Alaric looked confused so I asked for him. "The what?"

"The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today."

"I- I don't have the sign actually it slipped…. it slipped my mind. I've been….. busy."

"Being a serial killer." Damon whispered to me. I nudged him again.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

Damon really needed to work on his whispering.

"Alaric heard One Direction was-"

"Enough with the One Direction." Jenna laughed. "It was my fault, Carol. It was our anniversary."

"Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete." Carol replied.

"Nice going, Damon!"

"And why are we blaming me?"

"Because my diary says you're always to blame."

"I think I need to read this diary."

"No." I answered. "It's for my eyes only!"

"Get me out of here." Alaric moaned, leaning his head back and looking at the sky.

"My pleasure." Jenna giggled and pulled him towards the car.

"Do you get the impression that the idea of Alaric being a serial killer is turning Jenna on?" I asked Damon as I watched her seductively pull Alaric into the car.

"Some women dig that kind of stuff." Damon looked at me.

"No way." I answered him. "I do not dig serial killers."

"You dig me."

"Yeah, but you-" I couldn't think of a good response.

"But?" Instead of a reply, I glared. "That's what I thought."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit." Damon replied to me as he stared over at some woman.

I could feel it again.

That jealousy feeling.

I guess feelings can't be completely compelled to go away.

"Who is that?" I asked, trying not to let myself sound jealous. Although I played it overly causal, but Damon was too into looking at this woman to notice. "Damon?"

"Blast from the past." He finally answered.

I watched as Damon made his way over to her. "And I'm alone." I sighed. I tried to look around, to pick someone to hang out with instead of just glaring over at the bitch Damon is talking to. C'mon Matt, please be somewhere here?

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Huh?" I turned around to see Rebekah, staring over at Damon and bitch lady. "Ah, the best friend."

"Remember that." She said sternly. "Especially as I'm going to do you this favour."

"And why would you do that?" I asked suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

"I'm trying to be a best friend." Rebekah replied. "And this is what best friends do."

"Right, ok." I said back, still not convinced, but ok! "Who is that?"

"Sage."

"A what?"

"Her name is Sage."

"Who?"

"Remember Damon was talking the other day, in the grill-"

"Oh Sage!" It all came back to me! "The one who he used to sle-" I stopped. "Oh."

"You don't have anything to worry about. She is hopelessly in love with my brother."

"Finn?"

"Mmm."

"Alright then, you're hired. Go stalk them my little monkey." Rebekah looked at me, "I mean, my best friend."

"Text you later." She winked at me as she headed towards them.

"But you don't have my number!" I called after her.

_Yes I do._

This text came through.

"Yes she does." I spoke out loud. "And I'm alone again."

"Hello Elena."

Some guy in from school came towards me.

I glared in disgust as he approached. Never liked this guy.

He was like the guy people hated, but were so afraid of. The bully. The jock. The asshole. And strangely girls wanted him.

Not this girl.

"Amelia." I corrected him with a frown on my face. I was simply not amused.

"Just testing you." He smirked.

It's not like I haven't heard that one a billion times.

"Ha."

His name was Courtney. I know, stupid name for a guy right! My theory is his parents hate him.

"So how about we get out of here?"

Even with my memory in tatters, I still remember this guy is a jerk. He used to pick on Jeremy, but once Jeremy became Mr Muscle, he backed off.

"Nothing is stopping you."

"Cute, I like that."

"That wasn't what I was going for." I looked in Damon's direction hoping he would hear what was going on and save me, but he was too wrapped up in _Sage._

"We'll go to mine, have a couple of drinks-"

"Courtney, maybe you're hard of hearing, I said no." I tried to look at Damon again, but his friends were in the way! They were all staring at us and smirking.

"I don't think you fully understand-" He grabbed my arm.

"Back off dude!" I ripped my arm free. "I said no, take the hint and walk away."

"You've got some nerve you little slut."

"Excuse me?!" My voice went high pitched. "You did not just go there man! You did not just insult me using a Les Miserables reference!" I pulled up my sleeves. Time to put the Alaric training into action...the days that I actually showed up.

"What's going on here?"

"Yes, Matthew! Yes!" I cheered Matt on as he came to my rescue. "You're in trouble now, Courtney."

"You really want to do this Donovan?" Courtney laughed as his mates came forward. "5 on 1 is never pretty."

"She has a boyfriend, dude." Matt told him sternly.

"That's funny, I don't see him."

"Hi, Damon Salvatore-" Damon suddenly appeared, reaching out his hand to Courtney who took it. "The boyfriend." It was then that with his hand still in Damon's, Courtney fell to the ground in pain.

I had to admit, this was turning me on a great deal.

Courtney gritted his teeth in pain. His friends just stood there in horror. "You're right, the odds are never pretty." Damon tutted.

Courtney glared up at Damon as he swung his arm around me and guided me away from him. "Wow." I commented. "Thanks."

"I have some stuff to do, can I trust you not to get in trouble?"

"No."

"I'll look after her." Matt told him.

"Why don't I find that comforting?" Damon rolled his eyes and walked away from us.

"You do like your jerks." Matt shook his head at me.

"He called himself my boyfriend." I spoke as I watched Damon.

"Isn't he?"

"I don't know, after the whole memory incident, I didn't know what we were."

"You were always one for the knight and shining armour." Matt scoffed. "C'mon, let's get out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming for the next chapter!<strong>

**Happy birthday Myriam!**

**Follow Mia on twitter at: ItsAmeliaG - follows all back!**

**LivHardy x  
>Ps: This isn't the last Mia vs Courtney! - We all know at Courtney back from school time! **


	151. Break on through part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"I just don't understand!" I said the fifth time to Justin. Matt was sitting on the stool next to me, beside himself with laughter. "You're hot, I'm hot, we should make out!"

"You need to lower your voice!" Justin hissed at me.

"How's this?" I asked in a deeper tone.

That just made Matt collapse on the floor with laughter. Justin shook his head and walked away from us. "Oh I enjoyed that."

"I'm glad you've got your mojo back!"

"Me too, Matthew, me too!"

"You know deep down he loves it."

"Oh I'm aware. I'm what makes this job exciting." I finished off my drink, I then sent a wink in Justin's direction. "I must make his day when I walk in the room."

"I saw you wink at me." Justin said as he picked my empty glass up.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What do you think?" He replied sarcastically.

"I think you loved it."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I'm the best in the world."

"Don't even try that on with me." Justin replied.

"Well I'm just stating a fact, ok? I didn't mean to cause any problems." I tapped my glass as he just glared at me. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Justin looked confused.

"Your manliness is overwhelming!"

"Your aunt is looking for you." Matt nudged me.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I said as I placed my elbow on the table and placed my chin in the palm of my hand as I stared lovingly at Justin.

"C'mon, I'll drop you home." Matt hopped off the bar stool.

"I'll see you soon."

"I'd rather you didn't."

It was a short car journey before I arrived home.

"You missed it." Jenna said as I walked into the house. "We were just skyping Jeremy."

"OH man!" I frowned. "I'll have to give him a call later." It was then I noticed Doctor Fell had joined us. Were they all buddies now? Things were still a little awkward since we broke into her house and I called her a bitch... Awkward. "Doctor Fell."

"You can call me Meredith...you both can." It was then I realised Elena had joined me.

"Twin." I greeted her with a nod.

"You ditched me today." She crossed her arms.

"Did I?" I replied. "Huh...No, Not ringing any bells."

"Look whilst you're both here, I need to talk to you." Alaric spoke and glanced in the direction of Jenna and Doctor...Meredith.

"I'll make you some tea." Jenna said to Meredith.

"Sounds serious." I said suspiciously as Elena and I sat opposite him.

Alaric pushed towards us some paper. "What's this?" Elena asked.

"Let me just get my reading glasses."

Alaric and Elena both stared at me weirdly. "Since when did you have reading glasses?"

"Is that really important right now?"

"Right." Alaric shook his head. "Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go my way."

"You're not serious...Are you?"

"Alaric, you can't think like that." Elena argued. "We need to be optimistic."

"I need to know that you two, Jeremy and Jenna are going to be okay." Alaric responded.

"I've got to take this." Elena said as she looked at her phone, "But we aren't finished." She warned Alaric.

She answered her phone and walked off in another direction.

"You two aren't going to accept this, are you?" Alaric asked me.

"Nope." I shook my head. "We always figure things out."

"And our luck will run out eventually. I need to be prepared in case that does happen."

I could hear Elena mumbling away in the background. "So..." I said awkwardly to Alaric. "I hear One Direction are coming to town."

"I don't like them." Alaric glared at me.

"Yeah, ok."

"Good news? Bad news? " Alaric called over to Elena.

She hung up the phone and came towards us. "Spit it out woman!"

"Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell."

"See Alaric! I told you we always figure things out!" I nudged him. "Didn't I say so!?"

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal."

Jenna walked back in the room, along with Meredith. "Jenna can you make me food." I asked her.

"You have legs, don't you?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then use them."

I glared at her. "My memories must be wrong, I remembered you were nice."

"Oh then they must be wrong."

"Well, there's uh- there's my wedding ring. It's at the loft." Alaric said after having some time to think it over whilst me and my aunt bantered.

"Okay, yeah, uh- that's a – that's a good idea." Elena shrugged.

"I think it's better if you stay here with us." Jenna said to Ric.

"Where we can keep an eye on you."

"Mia? Do you want to come?" Elena asked me.

"Nah, I'm too lazy. I'll just kick back here and entertain."

"It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a - an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs." Alaric explained to Elena, she nodded and made her way out the room.

"So...who's up for rummikub?!" I asked as I rubbed my hands together. Everyone gave a united moan. "What? What's wrong with Rummikub?"

"Mia, we're tired." Jenna moaned. "Neither one of us has slept in two days."

"Then I'll put the kettle on!"

"You make the worst coffee, I'll do it." Jenna sighed.

"You the man, Aunt Jenna!"

"I think I'll help her." Meredith followed her into the kitchen.

"Women in the kitchen, right where they belong, am I right, Ric?" I cracked a joke as I put my feet up.

"Maybe you should go help them." Alaric suggested.

"Is that some kind of sexist remark because I'm a woman?" I shot at him.

"Well if the oven mitts fits."

"Well played, Alaric." I nodded at him. "Can you take me to see Monsters University?"

"Why me?"

"Because I think it will decrease your evil side and Jeremy's not here to take me."

"You need to get more friends."

"I know." I sighed. "Although, I think I could persuade Stefan to go."

"Do you really think you could persuade him?" Alaric asked.

"Well...I did almost persuade him to read twilight."

"They sure are taking their sweet time with their coffee."

I turned suspiciously towards the kitchen, "I think they are plotting against us." I pushed my chair backwards and stood up, making my way towards the kitchen. "Hello ladies, how are we doing on the coffee making front?"

"Do we not have anything in this house." Jenna complained as she looked through the draws.

"Well usually, Jeremy and I did the shopping so we could ride around in the trolley."

"That's right, dammit."

"This place just falls apart without him!"

"Looking for something?" Alaric asked as he now joined the three of us in the kitchen.

"I don't know where anything is in this house." Jenna said, frustrated.

"I found the cream!" Meredith said. "I can't remember, do you take cream?" She asked Alaric.

"No cream."

"Jenna, I'm hungry!" I moaned.

"And?"

"And I want a sandwich."

"No!"

"Pleaseeeee?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Alaric spoke up.

"If it's to ask for a sandwich, no." Jenna growled.

"Fine, I'll make it myself!" I frowned.

"Do you ever feel remorse?"

"She should." I scoffed. It was then I thought about the question Alaric just asked. I turned to him with my brows narrowed. "Remorse?" I repeated. We all paused from the mayhem that was going on in the kitchen. "What kind of question is that?" I asked him.

Alaric picked up a knife and walked around the counter, coming closer towards Meredith. I glanced over at Jenna. I did not like the way he was handling that knife. "You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities."

"Oh haha! Very funny, Ric! Almost had us all fooled! Nice, April fools, Lololol, I get it."

But Alaric didn't crack a smile...

Oh shit.

"Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should."

"ALARIC!" Jenna cried as he rushed towards Meredith with a knife. He cut her side.

I quickly looked around me, "Hey Ric-" He looked at me. I threw the coffee mug at him and it smashed against his skull. I didn't have time to be smug about what a great shot it was because it seemed to have no affect on him. "GO!" I yelled at Jenna and Meredith.

He wasn't wearing the ring! He was NOT wearing the ring!

How could this be happening?!

I followed my aunt and Meredith into the living room. I found Meredith holding her empty tranquilizers. "Oh that's just fantastic!" I hissed. "Upstairs, now!"

We ran up the stairs, Me and Jenna got up, but I could hear the screams of Meredith. "Mia, no!" Jenna grabbed me.

"Stay here!" I hissed at her.

I ran to my room to get the ultimate form of protection.

My bat.

I ran down the stairs where Alaric had hold of Meredith's foot.

His grip loosened when he saw me. "Surprise Mother Fucker." I quoted Sergeant Doakes as I swung the bat high and as high as I could on Alaric. He shoved me down, but I kept the bat swinging until he fell to the ground.

Jenna came down and dragged me upstairs into the upstairs bathroom and locked it.

"Are you ok?"

"My wrist." I moaned. "I think it's sprained."

"I think he's out." Jenna panted. "Meredith, are you ok?"

We looked over at her; her hands were covering a wound. When Jenna removed her hands from it, Meredith was bleeding profusely.

"Oh my god." I crawled over to her. "Doctor Fell! What do we do?! What do we do?!" I yelled at her.

"You-" Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

"YOU NEED TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

"Meredith! Stay with us!"

"Put pressure on it!" I told Jenna.

"How do you know this?!"

"It's in all the TV shows!" I said briefly. "I'm going to go get help!"

"You can't leave here, it's too dangerous!" Jenna grabbed my wrist with her free hand.

I winced as that was the one I sprained. "He's out cold, I hit him pretty hard."

I opened the door slightly to check if the coast was clear. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I heard Stefan's voice. I looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you."

I stood at the top of the stairs about to run down to Stefan, when Alaric appeared.

"Hey there." He was wiping the blood off his hands.

How did he survive my bat attack?

"Hi. Where's Meredith? Jenna? And Mia?"

"They popped out."

Lies.

Stefan's eyes landed on me, Alaric had no clue I was there. I pointed at Alaric and mouthed the word 'EVIL'.

In a second, Stefan grabs him and puts him in a sleeper hold. "Don't hurt him!" Elena cried out.

"I'm trying not to." Stefan replied as Alaric passed out. Stefan laid him down on the floor.

"We need help, Meredith, she's hurt badly."I quickly told them.

"Elena, Mia, I'm going to need your help." Stefan spoke as he passed me on the stairs.

I led him to where Jenna and Meredith were. Meredith was passed out at this point. Stefan bent down to her level and bit into his wrist, trying to ignore all the blood that surrounded him. Stefan's face started to change and Elena looked at him.

"Be cool, Stefan." I said softly.

Suddenly, Stefan's face became normal again, he bit into his wrist and gets down next to Meredith to feed her his blood.

"She'll be ok."

We put Alaric in his bed and cleaned up the place. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do now was rest in bed with a nice girly film. I needed something to take my mind off my wrist.

Why was it always the wrist?!

"Hi."

"Hi." I said as Damon came in.

"What are you watching?"

"Easy A." I replied. "The whole Amanda Bynes trying to be Emma Stone's best friend reminds me of me and Rebekah."

"I have no idea what that means." Damon laid next to me.

"I'm surprised I've never forced you to watch it with me."

"After forcing me to watch Moulin Rouge, I vowed never to watch one of your films again."

I scoffed, "Pussy."

He smirked and shook his head at me. "Good film?"

"I think so." I replied. "You probably wouldn't." I turned my head to look at the TV. "You see her-" Then Amanda went off the screen. "Not her, her!"

"I do."

"She's gone a bit crazy now."

"How so?"

"She calls people ugly on twitter."

"Who?"

"Amanda Bynes!"

"Why does she do that?"

"Attention, I think."

"Looks like you two have something in common."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Oh Damon-" He said in a high pitched tone. "I've lost my memories."

"And I hurt my wrist!"

"Really?" He asked me, lifting in up his hands and gently running a finger along it. I winced when he hit the spot that hurt.

"In need of some blood assistants." I half smiled at him.

"Coming up." He said as he bit into his wrist and held it out for me. I brought it to my mouth and let a few drops go down before I pulled away.

"Thanks." I said softly.

I stared up at him, wondering what to say next. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out so I turned around and put my wrist support back in my draw.

"What are you doing?"

I narrowed my brows and turned around to see what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

It was then I saw that he was looking at my phone.

"He was on his best behaviour." He read out the text on my phone.

Rebekah.

"You got Rebekah to spy on me?" I didn't reply. "What the hell is this?"

"Rebekah thought I was jealous." I finally replied. "Of you and Sage."

He stared at me for a moment, his blue eyes pouring into mine. "Were you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Mm." He grunted. "I guess you thought Rebekah could help you figure it out, didn't you?

"It wasn't like that-" I tried to argue.

"Whether you were jealous and had feelings for me."

"Damon-"

"Or maybe you were hoping I'd screw it up, get with Sage, so I could just make the decision for you, am I wrong?"

"Damon, stop!"

"Am I wrong?" He said louder.

"It's what you do, Damon." I finally snapped. "You sabotage things, you sabotage us!" I yelled. He actually looked hurt by what I was saying, but it was true! "It was the biggest repetition in my diary, I mean, think about it, every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out and you get with Katherine, get with Rose!"

He took a step closer to me, "What if I didn't?" He asked me, "What if there was no bump? I stayed faithful to you and loved you." I stayed silent. I think that was my biggest fear of falling for Damon again, he would mess it up, just like he always did. I wasn't sure I wanted to make the same mistake I did before. "Well I'm sorry, Amelia. This time I'm not gonna make it so easy for you. This time you'll have to figure it out for yourself."

I watched as he walked out of the room.

He was right.

I need to figure things out.

I just don't know how.

I sat down at the window and sighed to myself. When did life get this complicated? I fidgeted with my phone for a bit before deciding to give Jeremy a call. He was always good at taking my mind off things.

That and I really miss him.

Hide caller ID...Hmm.

"Hello?"

"Hello-" I put on a Scottish accent. "This is Caitlyn and I would like to talk to you about your PPI claimant."

Jeremy has to be the only guy I know who would pick up an unknown number.

"Err...well currently at the moment, I am under the age of 16 so I probably don't have any PPI claimants." He replied.

Under 16?! What a liar!

"My records show that you are of 16 years of age, is that right, sir?"

"Err...no, no, that's not right. I am fourteen..."

"Sir, are you lying to me?"

I was right. Prank calling Jeremy is exactly what I needed.

"No! No! No! Honestly!"

"I don't take lies very well mate." I had to pause for a second in case I started laughing. "I have it in my records-" I cracked up.

"Mia?!"

"No, mate." I said in my normal voice.

"You bitch."

"Fourteen years old, really Jer?"

"Believe it or not, you're not the first PPI claimant message I've received."

"Wow." I laughed. "Wow."

"I know." He sighed. "So what's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to see how my little brother's day went."

"It was fine, except for one thing."

"Tell me." I replied.

"Well, I was renting a movie-"

"Ok."

"-And I was in the mood for a good horror." He continued.

"Yeah.."

"So I went to the horror section."

"Go on."

"And there I found Hannah Montana the movie." I put my hand over my mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. "And I was like, who's the joker that put this into the horror section? Who's the big joker? The funny guy?"

"Jer, it was just a joke!"

"Fucking idiots." Jeremy tutted.

"Jeremy Gilbert!"

"What?" He replied innocently.

"Oh I miss you, Jer. Matt's not as fun to bully."

"Do you mind if I call you tomorrow? I'm actually on my way out." Jeremy spoke. "With some friends."

"Now Jeremy, you don't have to lie to me, you don't need to be ashamed of your bath times."

"Very funny."

"I know." I smiled to myself. "Go have fun bro."

"I will. My friends actually want to meet you."

"Why?" I replied suspiciously. "What did you tell them about me?"

"Everything." He laughed.

"Oh so they know how amazingly cool I am? Sweet."

I could hear the amusement in his voice, "Bye Mia!"

"Bye Jer."

I hung up the phone and leaned back. I missed my baby bro!

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming to get new chapter!**

**This story just hit 1,000,000 views so I would like to thank you all Damelia fans!**

**Also, I've had a few messages over the last few weeks from people asking if they could make trailers, if you want to make fan you tube trailers for this story, feel free! Just send me the link and I'll put it on a chapter for people to view!**

**One was uploaded this week : watch?v=Hmyspn90t48 - this was done by**

** so check it out! **

**Hopefully when I find a good converting site that hasn't been banned I will be able to make a trailer!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG - All follows returns!**

**LivHardy**


	152. The murder of one part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

Elena gave me some muffins to take to Alaric. Last night was crazy and I'm still finding hard to believe it actually happened. Alaric had always been this figure to me who kept us all safe, never thought that he would be the source of danger.

"My god, how did he climb these stairs every day?" I huffed.

Alaric was staying at his loft, being guarded by Stefan. I was hoping to avoid Damon after last night.

I guess he was right.

I was trying to find reasons not to like him. I was hoping he would screw up to give me that reason that this wasn't worth fighting for.

But he proved me wrong.

And I needed to make a decision.

I knocked on the door after finally climbing up the stairs. "Morning sunshine."

Dammit, Damon.

"Hi." I panted.

"What's wrong? Didn't like the stairs?" He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I never like stairs." I took in a final deep breath, recovering myself. "How's Alaric?" I tried to walk in, but Damon blocked my way. "What is the reason for this?"

"Indecent, but fine."

"Oh...thanks for stopping me. That could have led to some scarring."

"So what brings you here?"

"I was checking up on Alaric, Jenna wasn't feeling great this morning so I said I'd do." I told him.

"Are they for him?" Damon asked as he reached to take the muffins.

"They were."

"Were?"

"I...kind of...ate them already."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" His mouth tugged up into a smile. I think we were both skirting around what was said last night.

"I know. I'm a horrible person." I put my hands by my side and tried to look anywhere, but Damon. I was hoping Alaric would hurry up and get changed so I wasn't just left standing here with Damon. "So..." I was awkwardly. "Any situations last night? How was he?"

"Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members."

"That's good."

"Yep." Damon said simply.

"Can I come in now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" I narrowed my brows at him. "What are you hiding?" I tried to get in, but Damon blocked my entrance. "Salvatore, move."

"Is that look suppose to be intimidating?" Damon chuckled at me.

"It's my angry face." I pointed out.

"It's too cute to be threatening."

"I did find a note in my diary saying I needed to work on that." I scratched the back of my head. Whilst Damon's guard was down, I charged to get in, but as if he knew what I was planning, he moved to block me.

"Sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Mia time today. You know lockdown and all."

"I think I would be very helpful to his recovery."

"And why is that?"

"Duh...because I'm adorable...hello!"

"Go home, Amelia."

"You go home!" I shot back. "I just want to say hi!"

"Ric, Mia says hi." Damon yelled behind him. "There, said it, you can go now."

"This isn't fair!"

"Have a great day, thanks for coming by." Damon started to close the door on me.

"No! Dam-"

Slam.

"Pig."

"Bye Amelia." He called through the door.

I made noises of footsteps and tried to make them then sound fainter so he would think I was gone.

I was an evil genius.

"Mia, go."

I stayed quiet.

"I know you're still there." I heard Damon's muffled voice through the door.

"Damn you and your vampire hearing." I glared at the door.

"Not vampire hearing, peep hole."

"Oh..." I turned to face it. "Hi." I waved.

"I'll carry you out." Damon threatened.

"Fine, I'll go." I then got a text from Elena telling me to meet her. "I've got some cooler people to meet up with anyway."

"Is it Elena?"

"Don't be silly, Elena isn't cool."

"It's Elena, isn't it?"

"So what if it's Elena?" I yelled back. "Stupid vampire." I kicked the door and made my way down the long staircase. I headed to meet Elena and ran into Matt on the way. "Matthew!"

"Amelia!" Matt cheered. "Hug?"

"Wedgie!" I wedgied him as he tried to hug me.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to be rusty for the next time I see Jer."

"Mmm." Matt glared at me as he rubbed his butt.

"Hey guys." Elena appeared, linking arms with Caroline.

"What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?" Matt asked them.

"You got that too?" I asked Matt.

"Do you think I would just be wandering around the woods otherwise?" He replied.

"Hey, what you get up to in your own time is your business." I got a laugh from both Caroline and Matt, but my twin? My flesh and blood, my gene sharer?

Nothing.

She didn't laugh.

She didn't smile.

She didn't even bat an eyelid.

I'm unappreciated here and should leave.

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here." Elena continued on.

I brought my phone up to my eyes. "How come I got the text from you and not Stefan? Rude."

"Because you blocked his number when he turned evil." Matt pointed out. "Remember?"

"Is that suppose to be funny, Matthew?"

"Oh my god, I didn't even realise I had done that!"

"Yeah yeah, make fun of the girl who lost her memories. Story of my life." I mumbled.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan suddenly appeared.

"Here's the man of the hour." I pointed out. Then came Damon, "And Damon."

"Um, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So, I think we should leave her out of this one." Caroline explained. We all nodded, understanding and agreeing with Caroline.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We found some more white oak." Damon stepped in front of me to answer my question. "Long story, wait for the movie."

"I knew you were up to something." I pointed out.

"Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

I had to bury the idea of Nik. I would not let myself react to the thought of killing him. My loyalty was here. With Klaus dead, my real memories would be back and I wouldn't mourn his death. My real thoughts and feelings would return and that was what I needed to keep reminding myself. It wasn't easy, but it needed to happen. My family's safety was what mattered most.

"Nope. We all have a weapon." Stefan threw down a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it.

"Cool! I want one!" I went to get myself one of these killing devices, but as I bent down, Damon swiped his arm which connected with my waist and pulled me back. "Hey!"

"Listen." He purred in my ear.

I tried to shrug off that shiver that I felt go down my spine.

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity." Stefan explained to us.

"Scenario number one." Damon moved over to Elena and brought her forward. "You get to play Klaus."

"Ok." Elena nodded.

"Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard." I nodded at Stefan in agreement. "To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied." Stefan then returned my look. "Amelia."

"What?" Me and Damon said at the same time.

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" I asked, alone this time.

"We didn't plan that, Stefan." Damon argued.

"Because he's obsessed with you." Stefan pointed out. "Hopefully this will be the last time you'll ever have to do this." Stefan said trying to make me happier about the situation, it didn't. He then turned to Damon, "We'll stock her up with all sorts of vervain so he can't compel her."

Damon didn't look too happy, but he continued the role play. "And you can play Rebekah." He brought me forward.

"Oh." I moaned. "Why do I have to be Rebekah? I want to play Finn!"

"Why?"

"Because my diary says when we first saw him he looked like Jack Sparrow."

"Anyway-" Damon shook his head at me. "We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking."

"Yeah Matt, keep me talking."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Like this, how you doing?" I winked at him.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate." Damon said over me.

"Like most women you've slept with?" I took a shot at Damon. I got Matt, Caroline, Stefan and even Elena to snigger!

She shoots, she scores!

"Hm. Beefcake holds bombshell." Damon ignored my insult. "I come up from behind her. " Damon got behind me and grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. "Grab her arms like this."

"Ow!"

Maybe he hadn't ignored it!

Stefan came over with the stake in his hand and imitated stabbing me. "Gives me time for one shot."

I actually closed my eyes as he was doing it just in case! "Why did you close your eyes?" Damon asked me. "You didn't think he would actually do it, did you?"

I shoved Damon away from me and glared at him for hurting me a bit!

"Hey, accidents happen, right Matt?"

"Can we re-do that stake scene again?" Matt hit back at me.

"So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have." Stefan announced to the group.

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." I looked at Elena, but Damon looked at me.

"What?"

"You know what?"

"I have been misled to being in love with this guy, but that's no reason not to trust me!" They all stared at me. "Ok, I just heard it." I said to them. "But I want my memories back and my family safe more than anything, so I'm in."

Damon then looked over at my twin, "Elena?"

"Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom." Elena said confidently.

"Barbie?"

"Yes Matt?" I joked. Matt glared at me. "I'm on fire today."

"Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus." Caroline spoke.

"Busboy?"

"Do I have a choice?" Matt asked.

"Good point." Damon smirked.

"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original." Stefan said, moving the bag of stakes. "We can do this. Alright, let's try another scenario." Elena grabbed one of the cross bows, I did not trust her with that! "Matt, you play Klaus."

"I thought Matt was playing Matt." I asked.

"Well he's now playing Klaus." Damon replied.

"Then I can play Matt? I do a great Matt."

"Have you seen Jenna this morning?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah she was pretty sick when I left her. Not my cooking." I nudged Matt. "I think I may bail and go check on her, if that's ok?" I asked Stefan.

"Yeah go ahead, you know what you have to do, right?"

"Distract Klaus." I sighed. "Got it."

"I'll drop you off." Damon came towards me. "I've got to check on Ric anyway."

He placed his hand on my lower back and led me to his car. He opened up the door for me and we were on our way. "So tonight-" He spoke. "Distracting Klaus-"

"You don't have to worry." I told him.

"I know how good he is at messing with peoples head, Mia." Damon kept his eyes on the road.

"You heard Stefan, we'll fill me up with more vervain."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He muttered.

"And he won't talk me around."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not naive, Damon. I know what kind of person Klaus is. He threatened my family and that's not ok by me." I told him.

"I just don't like the idea of you being alone with him."

"It will be the last time." I spoke. "We finally get to end this thing."

"Just be careful ok?" He finally looked over at me.

"I will." I said sternly. "Give Alaric my best." I continued as he parked outside my house.

"Keep me updated." He shook his phone at me.

"Yes sir." I opened my car door and waved him off.

I then ran into the house. That whole journey I had been desperate for the toilet. Even during our scenario practise in the woods I wanted to go.

I quickly checked on Jenna before legging it to the bathroom. Relief went through me as I finally got to go. But then there was no bloody toilet paper!

I looked around and saw that loads of it was in the bin. The paper looked like it hadn't even been used. I picked it up and unravelled loads of it. Nope, none was used.

What a waste.

Wasteful family!

I pulled out the rest, but then something fell to the floor.

Whoever had put the toilet paper in there was trying to hide something.

I picked it up and my eyes widened.

A pregnancy test.

My heart thudded and as I turned it around...it was...

Positive.

**READ!**

**SO... I'm on holiday for the next 11 days! I will try my best to find an internet cafe to update but no promises! The person who usually updates for me whilst I'm away is coming with me! **

**Who do you think is pregnant?! **

**Dunn..dunn...dunn! Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG**

**LivHardy x **


	153. The murder of one part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I crept up to Elena's room. She was now home and I was going to confront her with the evidence.

I bet it's Matt's kid!

She was in a bad place after the break up with Stefan and she must of jumped into the bed of the next hunk she saw which is obviously Matt!

I knocked lightly on the door. "Since when do you knock?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Look Elena... I know." I said softly.

"You know what?"

"I know this has to be very hard for you."

"...Ok..."

"But I want you to know, I'm here for you."

"What?"

"You brave little solider."

"Have you been drinking?" She asked me.

"I acknowledge your pain." I told her. "Come here." I pulled her into a bear hug. "You're too precious for this world!" I quoted the comforting words of Sam Winchester.

"What is going on?" She pushed me away. "What have you done?"

"What have I done? It's more what you've done!" I shot back. "How many times have I told you to put something on the end of it?"

"End of what?!"

"Despite your lack of sensibility, I will be the best aunt ever!"

"What are you going on about?!"

"I know you're pregnant." I said to her.

"What?!"

"Don't try and deny, twin!"

"I'm not pregnant you idiot!" She yelled at me.

"There's no need for name calling." I pointed out. "It's ok, Elena, we all tempted by a one night stand, there's no need to be ashamed. I'm sure Matt will be a great dad."

"Is this another one of your stupid jokes?"

"Hey, my jokes are not stupid." I said sternly. "If you're not pregnant then how come-" It was then I noticed Jenna, listening in at the door in the reflection of Elena's mirror. She met my gaze and slowly shook her head. "...Oh..."

"Oh what? What is going on?"

"I just-"

"Just what?"

"Just wanted attention." I lied.

"You wanted attention?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I now see this is not the way to get it. I'm sorry, twin. Bye." I walked out of Elena's room and shut the door behind me. Jenna was leaning against the wall outside. "I believe we have some things to discuss." I opened the door to my room and gestured for her to go in.

She sat down on the bed and her eyes were glued to the floor. I sat on my desk chair and turned to face her.

"So it was yours?" I asked her as I pointed at the pregnancy test.

"No..."

"Jenna..."

After a moment of silence, she finally replied, "Yes."

"So this morning when you were sick-"

"Yes." She cut me off.

"Right, ok." I didn't know what to say. This was probably the worst time for Aunt Jenna to get pregnant. "Does Alaric know?" She shook her head. "I see."

"How can I?" Jenna spoke. "Not with everything else going on."

"Wow." I leaned back in my chair. "I didn't see this coming."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Well, they're going to find out eventually." I replied.

"Please, just until I figure things out."

"Alright Aunt Jenna, but I'm not happy with lying."

"You love to lie!"

"What a hurtful thing to say, Aunt Jenna!" We both sat in silence for a few more moments. I couldn't believe it. Aunt Jenna was going to have a baby! I couldn't imagine her being a mum! She's lazier than I am! "I'm going to have a cousin."

"Why did you think Elena was the pregnant one?"

"Well, I found the test in our bathrooms and I've always had this secret suspicious that maybe Elena is a slut."

"What?" Jenna tried to hide back a laugh.

"She jumped from Matt to Stefan in a short space of time." I crossed my arms across my chest. "Besides I thought you were the sensible one!"

"Even adults make mistakes."

"Yeah I know, I was one."

"Isabelle was sixteen, which is different. I should have known better." Jenna shook her head. "I am such a bad role model."

"Yeah I mean, look how Elena turned out." I grinned at her. "But look at me, you haven't gone totally wrong."

"You stalk a bartender." Jenna pointed out.

"Small issues."

"Right. I'm going to go lie down." She stood up from the bed.

"Aren't you glad you told someone?"

"You found out."

"Yeah, but you would have told me first anyway, right?"

"Sure." Jenna lied and walked towards the door. "Not a peep, remember?"

"My lips are sealed."

I laid down on my bed and cursed myself for not requesting that the baby be called Mia. I had a golden window of opportunity and I missed it. My relaxation was soon interrupted as Elena came into the room.

"Mia, can we talk?" Elena asked me.

"Look, if this is about me attention seeking, I realise my wrong and it'll never happen again."

"It's about Damon."

"Oh man, you told Damon?!"

She explained to me that Rebekah had knocked out Alaric and took Damon. "I don't know what she would want with Damon." Elena pointed out.

"I do." I replied. "He tricked her into giving him some information."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "And she calls herself a best friend. Bitch." I stood up and grabbed my phone.

"Where are you going?"

"To reason with her." I shrugged and headed for the door.

"Like it's that easy?"

"If our friendship is on the line, it is!" I pointed out.

"We should wait for Stefan!" She tried to block my exit.

"Why?" I asked her. "All that's going to end up in is a big fight! I can do this!"

"Mia-"

"Damon's life is hanging in the balance, ok Elena." I said sternly. "Surely you of all people can understand I can't wait around."

"Go." She told me.

"Really?"

I won?

"Go. Before I change my mind."

"Thank you." I nodded at her and headed for the door. I didn't really have a plan. All I was thinking was to threaten Rebekah with our friendship! I'm hoping her need to be liked will make her release Damon and we can go on as normal.

Here is to hopeful thinking.

I parked my car down the road from Klaus' mansion.

Elena made me aware that his brother, Finn, was back in town. I just hope I wouldn't run into Nick, I mean, Klaus. I took my shoes off as I was wearing heels.

Plan A was to get in there unnoticed and get Damon out.

The good thing about vampires is, they are so cocky, they leave their door unlocked as if it's a challenge for a human just to walk in.

I slipped in the door way and tip toed in the mansion.

The day I stayed here, I did know my way round a little. I headed towards the front door. I froze to the spot when I heard someone speaking. I poked my head around the corner and I could see Nik had Bonnie.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell?" I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. How I could not see this side of him is beyond me. "Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are."

I had to pull myself together.

That wasn't what I felt anymore and I could move on.

Move onto Damon?

Bonnie spotted me, I quickly put my finger over my lips and she turned Nik's attention elsewhere.

I continued on my hunt to find Damon. I just hope Rebekah isn't in there at the same time.

"Damon." I gasped in a whisper and ran to him. He was chained up like an animal. I cringed at the sight of his hands in the animal traps. "Oh god."

"Mia?" He whispered. "Is that really you?" He croaked. "Or is Rebekah messing with my head again?"

"It's me." I said as I tried to pull the traps apart.

"How can I be so sure?"

"I can...dance?"

"Ok, it's you." His head hung low.

"How do I get you out of this?" I asked him after failing to open the traps.

"You don't." I turned around to see Rebekah standing there, leaning against the wall, watching us. "That's my job."

"Rebekah...hi..." I said awkwardly. "Someone, not naming any names, it was probably Klaus, put Damon up here so as a best friend, can you get him down?"

"Actually, it was me." I knew that.

"Oh...well alls forgiven if you just let him down." I turned back to face Damon and tried to get him down, but Rebekah didn't move to help me.

"I can't do that."

"You have hands, don't you?"

"This is nothing personal, Mia." She circled Damon. "He happened to piss me off."

"He pisses everyone off, but we deal with it in different ways." I told her. "Me, for example, I wedgie people, it soothes me."

"Well this soothes me." She smirked.

"There other, less angry ways of doing that."

"Can we run this along?" Damon mumbled as his eyes begun to close. It was then something caught his eye behind us which made his eyes stay open. "This was much different in my head."

Stefan.

Good, back up.

Now we can take her!

Stefan stayed silent before yelling out, "Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this!"

"What are you doing?!" I hissed at him. "He's going to come here and-"

"Oh good, a heros." I cringed to myself at the sound of his voice. Despite coming here, I wasn't mentally ready to face him. I thought I could just sneak in, get Damon out without being notice, but then Stefan had to waltz in here and a make a scene. I turned around slowly and faced the man who took away all my memories. "Hello love." His eyes were now on me, but for the moment, I had nothing to say to him.

Stefan dropped the duffel bag with the stakes at Klaus' feet. "I'm here to make a deal."

"Stefan..." I said warningly. What the hell was he doing?! That was our only weapons to defeat Klaus, if we didn't kill him... I would never get my memories back.

"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn."

Idiot! What an absolute idiot! Oh I'm going to punch him in the...wait a minute...eight stakes? We had eleven! Genius Stefan strikes again!

Klaus' head shot in the direction of Rebekah who looked equally as shocked. "That's impossible." She uttered.

"Actually it's not. Finn is dead." Stefan announced.

My jaw dropped, but shouldn't they all be dead? Oh man, that's probably why Bonnie was here. Dammit.

"You killed my brother?"

Stefan ignored Rebekah and looked straight at Klaus. "Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you."

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asked him.

"Because there aren't." And liar of the year award goes to...Stefan!

"Let's be certain, shall we?" It was that Klaus' attention squared only on me. Klaus hopped down the step that kept us apart and walked until he was standing right in front of me. I puffed myself out a little bit to show him there was nothing there to feel for him and that I wasn't scared. Damon cringed in pain, trying to force himself out of the chains as if to try and get in between me and Klaus. "Now love, be honest, minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

Screw you buddy, I had more vervain in me then I do body water! Oh yeah, owned! I'm so glad I said that in my head, I'm so lame.

"Eight." I answered, looking him dead in the eye.

Klaus' mouth tugged up in a smirk, "I should have known they would have you stoked up on vervain."

"What's the matter, Nik?" I mocked him. "Afraid you've lost your power."

"Don't be so angry with me, love. I only compelled what was already there."

"Well it's gone now." I said sternly. "So you can play your little games with somebody else."

I frown appeared on Klaus' face. I think I had actually gotten to him. "How about I play them with Damon?" He raised a brow and took a few steps to the left so he was right in front of Damon. "Leave." He told Damon.

"No." Damon growled at him.

"Go on. Leave."

"Nik, he's my play thing not yours." Rebekah moaned.

"He's not anyone's play thing, ok?" I shot at her. He was my play thing, actually!

Klaus arm shot out and grabbed Damon by the throat, he pulled him close to his face, "I said, go home."

I watched as Damon started to pull his wrists out from the snares, peeling the flesh off of them in the process. I could tell how hard he was trying to resist screaming out in pain, but there was only so much he could do of that.

"Stop it!" I shoved Klaus. "You can't do this to people!"

I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bear to see Damon in pain. I just wanted him to stop. I felt helpless and I felt guilty.

"Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself." Damon's body went limp as he said this. "Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled-" Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat and went to compel him again. I shot a desperate look towards Stefan. "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

My heart pounded, c'mon Damon, resist. "Eleven."

My eyes closed in disappointment. "Eleven! Really? So, not eight then?" Klaus turned to me. "You lied."

"Are you surprised?"

"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah tutted.

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan muttered.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Klaus mocked, his attention stayed on me. "Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your boyfriend to chew out his own tongue."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"What is wrong with you?!" He yelled at me, it took me back. He always kept this calm appearance, it was rare I would see him flip out. "Do you really have no appreciation for me?"

"You compelled me to have feelings for you!" I yelled back at him. "So no! Excuse me if I don't appreciate that!"

"I gave your life purpose; I made you forget about this town." He then did a complete 180 on me as he then started to laugh. "I really think you should be thanking me."

"Thank you?" I laughed back. "You've ruined my life." I cried out to him. "You made me forget my friends, the guy I loved, you took away the memories that I may never get back! You messed with my head and now I don't know what's real and what's not! So the only way I would ever thank you is if you got the hell out of my life."

Klaus went to grab my arm, but in that moment, Stefan had him pinned against the wall and a stake ready in his hand. Both men stared intensly at each other. Neither moved for a couple of moments.

"Step down, or you both die." Klaus threatened. Stefan could barely find the strength to do so. Klaus ruined not only mine, but his life, he wanted him dead and it killed him that he couldn't. Klaus smugly spun the stake in his fingers. "There. Now you only have to get me the other two."

I looked over Rebekah who was now rolling her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

To my amazement, Rebekah went over and released Damon from the chains. I rushed to Damon as he fell to the ground. "What are you doing?" Klaus asked her. She had taken away his leverage.

"I brought him here. I get to release him." She told him sternly before turning to me. "My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you all can live. Take your boyfriend as a sign of good faith...and friendship."

Oh man, I thought this made it clear to her that we had no friendship!

Rebekah then strutted out the room. "Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love." Klaus spoke sternly to us. He obviously wasn't pleased with what Rebekah had just done. "I hope I'm being clear."

Klaus followed Rebekah's lead and left the room. Stefan bent down next to me to help aid Damon. "Are you alright?"

"No Stefan, I'm not alright." He growled. "I was assaulted by a crazy bitch."

"That's not me by the way."

"Can you get up?"

"No." Damon gritted his teeth.

I hesitated, but I soon pulled up the sleeve to my top. "Here."

"Amelia-" Stefan tried to stop me.

"It's ok." I told him sternly. "He needs it."

I reached over and allowed Damon access to my wrist. Weakly, he pulled his head in the direction and rested his chin on my wrist. A couple of seconds later, I felt the sharpness of his teeth plunge into my wrist. I bit my lip and didn't let a sound of pain come out of my mouth. He didn't take much blood, but he took enough. He pulled back and slumped on the floor, using his tongue to get the rest of the blood which was round his mouth.

"C'mon." Stefan mumbled and put Damon's arm around me. I got the other.

"Oh my god, for a guy who doesn't need to eat solid food, you sure weigh a ton."

Damon didn't speak much in the car, he was healing, just very slowly. Stefan helped me get him up to his room, but left us after that. I laid down next to Damon.

"So maybe we should avoid the fact that you got beat up by a girl today."

"She was an Original." Damon groaned.

"According to my diary, I staked one."

"Willingly."

"Yes I was willing to do it."

I stifled a laugh as he glared at me. "You know you shouldn't have gone alone, right?" Damon said to me softly. "You could have gotten hurt."

"I think I needed to." I told him. "I needed to see that side of him."

"Heard from Jeremy?"

"Yeah, we Skype almost every day." I replied. "I really miss him. When it's less dramatic around here, I'd like to visit him or maybe one day, he could come back."

"It won't be this way forever."

"I sure hope not." I sighed. "I just wish we knew what to do. What hope do we have now? We have to give all the weapons we have back or he is going to start killing the ones we love." I shook my head. "I don't want us having to send more people away."

"Sometimes it needs to be done." Damon said as he looked over at me.

"Dammit, why did we have to be the doppelgangers? Why couldn't Klaus be someone else's problem?"

"Because then you wouldn't be as hot as you are." Damon shrugged like it was nothing.

No blushing.

No blushing.

Ok I was blushing.

"Are you blushing?"

NOOOOOOOOO.

"No! It's just really hot in here!"

"You blushing liar." He continued to smirk.

Damon's fingers moved to entwine with mine. I let them stay that way for a few moments before I got up. "I need to look after Jenna tonight, she wasn't feeling well this morning."

He looked disappointed by nodded, "I'll see you in the morning."

I half smiled at him and left the room. I didn't know what just happened. I completely freaked out with hand holding.

These feelings just felt like they had come out of nowhere and it scared me that they were so strong. I needed more time to think.

**FOUND AN INTERNET CAFE! ENJOY!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Follow Amelia at ItsAmeliaG<strong>

**LivHardy x **


	154. Heart of Darkness part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

I went down to the basement where they were keeping Alaric. I had more muffins to bring him from Aunt Jenna who still couldn't face him since she learnt about the pregnancy. This time she packed extra so I wouldn't eat them all before I got here.

Genius Jenna.

I approached the door of one of the cells and peered in. "Alaric?"

"Yep, still me." He answered straight away.

"I'm going to need to ask for some proof."

"Ok..." He pondered for a moment. "On my birthday..."

He begun to tell the story where it was his birthday and I gave him his present all wrapped up nicely. As he opened it, he said jokingly "I hope it's not a tie!"

It was a tie.

"OK, I'm going to believe that you're not Evil Alaric."

"Wow, I've actually earned the title, Evil Alaric." He chuckled lightly. "It seems we're all taking turns."

"Yeah well Stefan has lost the title now, think he is good Stefan again so it has to be passed on to somebody." I shrugged.

"You know, you shouldn't be in here. It defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing."

"Well, I thought I'd bring you some stuff to keep you going. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep." I opened the door slightly, threw the bag in and closed the door shut again. "You're welcome."

"Muffins, yum." He opened it. "You didn't finish them off before I got to them again, did you?"

"Who told you that?!"

"Damon."

"The idiot rat me out." I mumbled.

Alaric looked through the books I picked out for him, "The Twilight Saga?" He looked at me confused.

"What? No, I grabbed…." It then hit me that Damon was there when I was gathering all this stuff to take to Alaric. I squinted my eyes. "Damon." I growled. "Thinks he's hilarious."

"At least one of us still has a sense of humour." Alaric smiled to himself. "Besides if anything, this would help me sleep."

"Yeah, but when Jeremy comes back, he'll notice its missing."

"They're Jeremy's?"

"I shouldn't have revealed that information." I quickly said. "Don't tell him I told you."

"I won't." He smiled over at me.

"So how's being down here?" I asked him, looking around his small cell. "Love what you've done with the place."

"This is the right place for me to be." At least we didn't have to force him to stay down here. He knew it was the right thing to do. "At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake."

"Give me five minutes with him." I cracked my knuckles.

We found out that we couldn't kill Klaus. At least not yet. Apparently when they killed Finn, all the vampires he had turned, the bloodline, they all died. Until we find out where Caroline, Damon, Stefan, all come from, we couldn't do anything. We also had the race against time before Klaus started to lose patients with us.

"What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?" Alaric asked me.

"I hope to never find out."

"You ok with that?"

"Yeah." I told him. He looked at me like he wanted more of an explanation. "It makes it easier to hate him when he is threatening those I love."

"Yep, that's the ultimate deal breaker."

"True that."

"How's Jenna?"

"She's...fine."

"Mia." He said sternly.

"It's hard for her to see you like this. She's worried, you know." He nodded. Hmm maybe I could do some subtle investigating for Jenna. "So you know Klaus only really wanted me to produce him a hybrid?"

"Yeah..."

"What about you? You ever want kids?"

Smooth.

He looked at me oddly, "Erm, yeah, eventually."

"How many?"

"Why the questions?"

"Why not the answers?" I shot back at him.

"I used to want five." Alaric told me.

"Five?!" I spluttered.

"I wanted to start a family with Isobel." Alaric leaned back. "But she kept putting it off."

"What about Jenna?"

"You just want to be a godmother, don't you?"

"You caught me!"

"When we don't have to deal with psycho Originals and my alto ego, then maybe we'll talk babies, but that doesn't look like anytime soon." He chuckled.

That was good news. I guess.

"So what's your plan for the day?" He asked me.

"Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe so, Damon and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up." I grinned at him.

"You can't wait, can you?"

"I miss my little bro!" I was so excited to see him again! "It will be great to have him around again."

"Send him my best."

"I will do, nice Alaric."

He smiled at that. "So you and Damon, travelling across the country..." He wiggled his brows at me.

"It was actually good Stefan's idea." I told him. "He thinks that I have some unresolved feelings for Damon."

"Do you?"

"I guess that's why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out." I replied. "Right, I better get going, sooner we leave, the sooner I get to see Jer! He is going to get a wedgie of a lifetime today."

"I wish I could come, but you know..." He pointed to his surroundings.

"Yeah, if evil Alaric is anything like evil Stefan, we're going to have some problems."

"Wouldn't want that. See you later."

"Bye!"

I headed up the stairs, I could hear the muffling sound of Damon and Stefan talking. My twin wasn't there, surprise surprise. Stefan convinced her to let just Damon and I go on this trip and she reluctantly agreed.

"Have you ever flown first class?" Damon asked me.

I stared at him suspiciously, "Alright, who did you compel?"

"Compel? Oh Mia, what you must think of me."

"You mean, what do I know of you."

"Pft." He scoffed. "Please. I use miles."

Damon picked up both of our luggage and walked out the door. I turned to look at Stefan . "Later good Stefan."

"Be safe, Amelia."

"When am I not?" Just as I said that, I literally ran into the door. I turned around to face Stefan once more, who was biting his lip to stop a laugh coming out. "That didn't happen."

"I didn't see anything." He smirked.

"Good." It was nice to have the good Stefan back. Do you know how I know that he has gone good again? He calls me Amelia. "Are you staying with Alaric today?"

"Yes." He answered. "I will try and find out where his vampire hating side has hidden the stakes."

"If you need help, I've been told I'm a good interrogator."

"Really?"

"Indeed." I nodded at him. "Is the twin coming over?"

"Maybe later."

We then heard the horn beep. "Today please!" Damon yelled out.

"Well, wish me luck." I saluted Stefan and walked out to the car. I got into shot gun and straight away changed the radio station.

"What are you doing?"

"Shot gun gets to be the DJ."

"No, shot gun shuts her pie hole."

"I know my rights as shot gun." I pointed out.

"And they are?" Damon asked.

"There are six main responsibilities as shotgun."

"Oh here we go."

"Number 1. Shotgun riders are required to remain aware and alert to surrounding traffic and to warn the driver if he spots danger or a potential accident." I announced. "Number 2. Shotgun riders are responsible for navigation to the destination. This responsibility includes reading the map, watching for exits, and operating the GPS. Poor navigation by the Shotgun rider will result in loss of Shotgun privileges."

"Still not hearing DJ privileges." Damon pointed out.

"That's because I wasn't finished!" I glared at him. "Number 3! In cases of long journeys, Shotgun riders must keep the driver awake. This means that the Shotgun rider must not sleep himself."

"Number 4?" Damon asked.

"When patronizing a fast food drive-thru, the Shotgun rider must proactively unwrap and prepare the driver's food so that it can be eaten with minimal driving distraction."

"I like that one." Damon nodded.

"Number 5! If the Shotgun rider sees the driver texting and driving, he must scold the driver, take the cell phone away, and assume texting responsibilities."

"Sounds fair."

"And lastly, number 6. The Shotgun rider is responsible for controlling music selection and volume and he is expected to be conscientious of the other riders preferences."

"Aha! Loop pole!"

"What?"

"He is expected to be conscientious of the other riders preferences."

"But you love Taylor Swift." I said as her song, 'I knew you were trouble' started playing.

"Who?"

"Jeremy would be ashamed of you right now!"

"Your brother has some weird taste." Damon spoke.

"Example?"

"Well for starters, I found the Twilight books in his room."

"I'll give you that." I told him.

"So how do you know so much about shot gun?"

"With two other siblings, you have to learn this rules." I replied. "If you had to give me, Elena and Jeremy a ride somewhere, you would notice how we would all argue over the right of shot gun."

"I think the driver should decide."

"Yeah, but you would pick me right."

"Right." He smirked over at me.

"Thought so!"

It was a long process, going through security, waiting around until we could board the plan, but finally we were on it. "Oh yeaahhh, first class." I sat back in my comfy chair and smirked. Half an hour went by and we were still the only ones in first class. "What's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Damon said innocently.

"We are the only ones here."

"Are we?"

"Damon."

"Isn't this better? Not having to share." He grinned at me.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head.

"Why thank you." He winked at me.

"This is weird."

"What is?"

"Seeing you on a plane." I pointed out. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we haven't flown anywhere together, have we?"

"Nope."

"We should go Disney land."

"Disney land?"

"You can't tell me, all the years you've been alive, you've never gone Disney land?" He shook his head. "Oh dude, you are missing out. It's only the best place on earth!"

"Well maybe one day, we should go. When we're not being stalked by crazy Originals, that is."

"It seems those crazy Originals prevent us from doing a lot of stuff." I said, thinking about to my earlier conversation with Alaric. "You know, instead of going home after picking up Jeremy, we should just go to Disney land."

"Yeah because Elena would love that idea."

"We could just say our plane had been delayed...for two weeks."

"Wouldn't mind that." Damon looked over at me. We both had our knees up so it was leaning on the chair in front of us.

"Oh wait, no we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't got Matt!"

"So?"

"You need to give Matt a break." I pointed out. "He is one funny guy."

"Funny looking, maybe."

"Hey." I nudged him. "That is my Matthew you are talking about. You just need to get to know him more."

"Sorry, but I don't see me and Donovan bonding in the future."

"Fine, Matt is too cool for you anyway." I looked out the window and we were slowly moving. "Take off time!" The plan went round the track slowly for like ten minutes. "Are we planning on taking off anytime soon?" Just as I said that, it started to speed up, I looked at Damon, "Sometimes, I swear I'm a witch."

He laughed at me, "We don't need another one of those."

"What is your beef against my friends?!"

"What is their beef against me?" He shot back.

"You're mean!"

"Not to you."

I glared at him, "You switched my books to Alaric around with twilight!"

"You said you needed something to help him fall asleep, I thought that would be the better choice." He said to me.

"Oh my ears." I groaned in pain.

"What?"

"Do vampires not feel the popping?"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"And you say I'm mean." He scoffed and continued to eat his popcorn.

Finally the seat belt sign went off and the plane was floating through the clouds. "My ears feel funny." I frowned. I reached down and got a blanket. "Might as well get cosy."

I shuffled in my seat and tilted my head back and tried to get to sleep.

When I woke up, the arm rest that separated me and Damon had been pulled up and I was snuggled close to him. I glanced up to see Damon was asleep. His arm was round my waist, keeping me tightly wrapped up against him. I moved my head back to rest of his chest. It felt nice to be this close to him. I had tried to avoid scenarios like this, but now that I'm actually in it, I liked it.

**I'M BACKKKKKK! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmeliaG - all follows returned!**

**LivHardy x**


	155. Heart of darkness part 2

**Amelia Gilbert**

I practically skipped through to the batting cage. "Please, show a little excitement." Damon said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him. I was going to see my little brother, best friend, slash partner in crime and I was bringing him home.

Thank god too, I think I was beginning to wear Matt out!

I scanned the batting cages until I spot my brother, I smiled. "Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Guess Damon had spotted him too.

"Hey, what can I say, he took after Elena in the baseball department."

"So you're saying you're good?"

"Please, I'm not saying that."

"Ok then."

"I'm saying I'm amazing and could kick your ass."

"Well when we're back in Mystic Falls, I take that as a challenge." Damon said.

"Fine, bring it."

"Will do."

"Great."

"Good."

"Glad that's sorted." I crossed my arms and continued to look over at Jeremy. "It's a shame we had to bring him back under these circumstances." I sighed. "He's probably settled here, has lots of friends, potential lady friend."

"We sent him away to protect him, now we're bringing him back." Damon put his hand on my lower back. "C'mon."

"Right let me do this." I told Damon. I took a deep breath and ran behind my brother. "JEREEMMMMYYYYYYY!"

"What the-"

I tackled him to the ground. "I MISSED YOU!"

"It's good to see you too, Mia." Jeremy laughed. Damon put his arm around my waist and pulled me up. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but is this a surprise visit or has something happened?"

"Err..." I looked at Damon. "JEREMY!" I bear hugged him again.

"Oh god, what's happened?"

"Let's just enjoy this moment." I patted his back.

It just felt like yesterday I was giving him wedgies, pulling pranks on Elena with him, going to see twilight, watching pretty little liars.

We took him out of the batting cages and Damon started to explain what had happened over the past few months, including the night where I lost my memory. "Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose." Damon explained.

"So, you travelled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked us.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes."

"And to see my baby bro!" I swung an arm around him.

"Thanks Mia." Jeremy chuckled. "But, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?"

"He died?!"

"Didn't you read it in your diary?" Damon asked. "It was a pretty big event, you would have written it in."

"Hey, there was a lot of information to take in." I pointed out to him with my brows narrowed. "It wasn't easy."

"Yeah her brain is not that big." Jeremy grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" I put my hands up defensively. "I'm not Elena, you can't diss me like that!"

"Ok, fair enough." He laughed at me.

"Glad that's cleared up. Anyway, Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection." I shrugged.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." Jeremy went to turn around to find his friend, but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can I meet him?"

"Promise you won't embarrass me?"

"When have I ever embarrassed you in front of your friends?!"

"9th Grade, Johnny-"

"Say no more." I nodded at him. I followed him to meet his friend. They better not be cooler than me, that's all I'm saying.

"Hey man." I heard Jeremy say.

I looked up to see Jeremy hugging an Original.

One I recognised very clearly.

Kol.

"Jeremy." I said calmly. "Give me your bat."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me." He reluctantly handed it over.

Before I could swing into action, Damon went for it. He went to break Kol's neck, but Kol STOLE my bat and hit Damon with it. The bat broke in half and Damon fell to the ground. "MY BAT!" I yelled out.

"Thanks Mia." Damon croaked as he rolled over in pain.

"What are you doing!?" Jeremy yelled at Kol.

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original." I yanked Jeremy to go behind me. "You need to leave." I told Kol sternly. "And you need to give me my bat back."

"I guess your batting against Team Original now, huh?" A smirk then spread across Kol's face. "See what I did there?"

"I'm not impressed."

"Maybe I'll just compel you to be."

I glared at him. Oh yeah, take a shot at the girl who lost her memory, very cool. "What is going on?" Jeremy asked.

It's like Matt being revealed as Klaus all this time for Jer!

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds." Kol's turned around and picked up an aluminium bat. "You know, I'll never get use to aluminium. But hey, at least it won't break."

"Back off, Kol." I growled. I was trying to give Damon some more time to recover. I was scared of what Kol would do with that bat. "What are you still doing here? What do you want?"

"Darling, I want to destroy you.". He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well get in line!" I shot back at him.

Kol used his vampire so he was now a few inches from me. As I tried to move away, not liking this sudden closeness, he put his arm around my waist and slammed me up against his chest. I looked up at Kol in confusion, but he was looking at Jeremy with a small smirk on his face. "Give us a little privacy, won't you, mate?"

"What are you doing?!" I pushed against his chest so I was to be released from his grasp, but he didn't budge.

"Get off my sister." Jeremy said sternly.

Unaware to Kol, Damon was up and holding the broken bat in hand. "I don't think you understood me-" Kol's mouth went to a smirk, to a threatening frown. Before he had the chance to say another word, Damon twisted his neck, allowing me to escape from the grasp and then put the broken bat through him.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked me, checking me over for any sign of damage.

"I'm fine." I told him as I looked down at Kol's body.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked.

If only it was that easy.

"No, but it'll give us a head start." I continued to stare at Kol's body in disgust. No matter how many times I've seen it, I will never get used to the sight of a stake through someone's chest. "Okay, come on." Damon grabbed me and pulled me with him.

"Shot gun." I called out as we approached the car.

"Dammit. Out of practise." Jeremy cursed as he got in the back seat. "I'm hungry."

"After seeing that, you're hungry?" Damon scoffed.

"I could go for some food." I pointed out.

"I'm in the mood for McDonalds."

"Me too!"

"We are on the same wavelength my friend!"

"We're trying to run from an Original."

"Yeah and I'm sure he's not going to wake up, sniff the air and growl 'They're at McDonalds." I told him. "We'll skip Denver, but if we pass one an hour away, we should do a drive through."

"Agreed." Jeremy said from the back.

"I forgot how annoying you two are together."

"Two against one!"

"Fine." Damon sighed. I put my hand behind my chair and received a high five from Damon. "I saw that."

I sent a cheeky smile in his reaction, he half smiled and half rolled his eyes at me. We drove for ages, I don't know where Damon was planning on taking us, but as far from Kol as possible it seems. Jeremy and I got our way and we stopped at a McDonalds.

I put on the radio and straight away '22' By Taylor Swift begun to play.

"Oh tune!" I yelled.

'Dress up like hipsters and make fun of our ex's' Taylor Swift sung.

"YOLO, Joe Jonas, am I right?" Jeremy laughed out.

"What are you two going on about?" Damon pulled a face.

"I don't know about you! But I'm feeling 22!" I sung to Damon.

"You're 18." Damon pointed out.

"I don't feel 22." Jeremy sighed. "Not yet Tay, Tay."

"Wow."

It was a short drive after McDonalds to the motel. I think Damon got talking to someone there and found a place for us to go.

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me." Damon said as we got out of the car.

I went to the boot to get out the luggage. As I was doing so, Damon stopped me and carried it for me. "So, where are we?" Jeremy asked.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." Damon replied.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy said as he started climbing up the stairs.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?"

We entered our motel room. It wasn't luxury, or glamorous, but it would do for now. "This should work." I spoke out loud. I hopped on the bed to finish my McDonalds.

"Alright Whoopi, what do you need?" Damon said as he closed the curtains. "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works." Jeremy replied as he took off his jacket.

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one."

"Oh no." I frowned.

"What?"

"I won instant 6 chicken nuggets."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jeremy asked.

"Well we're not at McDonalds anymore so I can't collect! Dammit."

"Anyway-" Jeremy chuckled. "You uh- you got a picture of her?"

"Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland?" Damon scoffed.

"Ah Disneyland." I sighed. I so wanted to go.

"Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you?" Damon called out. "I know you're obsessed with me." His lips tugged up into a smirk.

I scoffed and moved to go sit next to Jeremy. "Tell me something about her." Jeremy told him.

Damon sat down on the end of the bed. "Um, well she does this little thing with her tongue."

That feeling of jealousy hit me again. I tried to shake it off, but it didn't sit well at the pit of my stomach. She's dead, no need to be jealous, she is dead! "Something that matters, Damon." I said sternly.

Damon fell silent for a moment. That grin on his face vanished as he looked down at the ground. "She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it."

"I don't understand." I spoke. "She was dying from a werewolf's bite, don't they hurt?"

"It was in the dream he gave her. She's here." Jeremy said. Dream? As if by reflex, Damon and I both started looking around for her. "And obviously you won't be able to see her." Causing me and Damon to stop.

"Oh...right." Whoops. We all stayed silent for a little bit, not knowing how to communicate with Rose. Hell, I don't even remember her so I have no idea what to say. "So...how are you, Rose?" I said awkwardly. Another pause of silence as I guess Rose was replying.

"She says not to worry, she's happy." Jeremy said to me. Yes because I was worrying lots.

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked.

For god sake, that feeling returned. She's dead! Stop being so damn jealous!

"She misses you." Jeremy said. Another pause. Jeremy then looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked worrying. "What did she say?" He didn't reply. "Whatever she said, I didn't do it."

"She uh- she misses both of you."

"Oh...that's nice."

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter." Jeremy continued, It was weird not being able to see Rose, but knowing she was communicating with my little bro.

"Uh – Scary Mary." Damon groaned.

"Scary Mary?" I repeated. "I don't like the sound of that. I watched the Supernatural episode and I'm not so keen to meet her!"

"Where is she, Rose?" Damon asked.

"She's going to try and find out for us."

"That's it?"

"Oh wait... that was bloody Mary, never mind."

"She's gone." Jeremy shrugged and moved onto one of the beds. "I'm hungry."

"Again?" I poked my bottom lip out. "You too?"

"I only had a happy meal." I said innocently.

"I've got to call Stefan, I'll pick something up." Damon grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door.

I played on temple run as he was gone and tried to have a nap, but both didn't last long. "So, what's up with you and Damon?" Jeremy asked after a while of silence.

"What do you mean?" I replied dumbly. "Nothing is up."

"Are you sure about that? Cause even Rose said something."

"What did she say?" I didn't want to step my foot in anything. "Is that why you were looking at me suspiciously earlier?"

"Yes."

"I knew she didn't miss me." I frowned. "What did she say?"

"She said she was rooting for you and Damon." Jeremy replied. "I thought after your memory was wiped, nothing was going on between you two."

"Nothing is...not really...not much, I don't know."

Jeremy was about to say something, but the door opened and in walked Damon with some food for us. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes." I answered almost too quickly.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna freshen up. You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back." He put the food on the counter and went into the bathroom. We shared the food that was there and I hopped back into my own bed. I got the double.

Jeremy went in the other room to sleep after we stayed up talking for a little bit. I laid on my bed sideways, staring out of the window.

I was just so confused with what I was feeling.

I was able to control my feelings when all this first happened, but now all I could do was think about Damon. I tried to convince myself that he was all bad, but hearing what he did for Rose, I knew I was wrong. There was good inside him, he just didn't like to let it show. I've seen kindness in him and I knew he cared for me and that it was killing him that I couldn't remember, but he has been patient with me and hasn't forced himself like Klaus and Kol have. I enjoyed being around him. It scared the hell out of me, but I enjoyed it. He made me laugh, he made me happy, but I also know he used to make me miserable. I'm just worried once I go there, I won't be able to turn back, I won't be as strong as I am now.

I heard the bathroom door open. Damon past the bed, shirtless. This wasn't helping things. I couldn't help stare at his bare chest. I just wanted to curl up on it. I craved him more than ever.

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and put his shirt on, but left the buttons undone. I watched him from the bed without him knowing. He poured himself a drink and sat down by the window.

I couldn't look away.

It was just the two of us and these feelings were overwhelming me.

He drained the glass of liquor and placed his glass down. His eyes flickered around the room and then landed on me.

I quickly closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I opened my eyes again to see he was watching me this time.

We stared at each other for a while. His eyes were soft. I just wanted to be close to him. Our stare was broken as Damon got up. He walked over to the bed and slowly laid down next to me. He placed his hand beneath his head and faced me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"You never told me about that. What you did for Rose."

"It wasn't about you." He turned his head to face the ceiling.

"I don't understand you, Damon." I spoke. "Why don't you let people see the good in you? I know it's there."

"Because when people see good, they expect good." He then turned his head and looked at me. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

And just like that, I knew that was me.

I nodded and turned to face the ceiling just like he did a moment ago. I could feel my heart beating fast. I wonder if he could too. Being this close to Damon, I was trying to resist every temptation there was.

I felt Damon's hand tuck into mine. I slowly looked down and saw his thumb rub over my knuckles. I looked back at Damon who's eyes connected with mine. I saw this desperation in his eyes to capture what we once had. I could tell how much he wanted it.

My breathing started to become heavy. I didn't understand what I was feeling.

I thought what I felt for Nik was strong, but it's nothing compared to what I was feeling now.

This was real.

I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my coat as I left the motel room. I walked a few metres away from the room. I put on the coat and leaned against the ice machine.

What is going on with you Mia? Why are you suddenly so scared?

I could hear Damon had come out of the room too.

"Don't." I whispered.

"Why not?"

My eyes started to water.

Was it true?

...Had I fallen in love with him all over again?

I needed to know.

"Amelia-"

I turned around and rushed towards Damon. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. I knocked him backwards into the rail and he was so startled that he didn't seem to know what he was doing, but finally he got his wits together and kissed me back with just as much ferocity. Coursing his hands through my hair and pulling me to him. I could barely breathe, yet this was possibly the best feeling I had ever felt. Damon pushed me up against the pillar. His hand rested behind my hair so it wasn't hitting hard against the pillar. He started to kiss down my neck, desperate to cover every visible part of skin there was. His lips moved down to my chest, but I lifted his head back up to my lips which he captured once again. I held him tightly against me and continued to kiss his mouth over and over and over again. For a moment, we pulled away, keeping our heads closer together, before the kiss re-started. It was like months of waiting was finally exploding between us and we couldn't hold back. "I could kiss you all night." He mumbled against my lips. His hand searched all over my body was he wrestled to get me even closer. I grasp hold of the pillar using it to keep me up right when my knees wanted to buckle. I kept up with how fast Damon's lip were moving over mine. They attacked mine more with force as we continued to kiss.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets!  
>I have been working very hard this week on... AN AMELIA GILBERT YOU TUBE TRAILER! <strong>

**I only need forty seconds of stuff left although I can't think of anything to fill it with so hopefully I'll break through it soon!**

**Follow Mia at : ItsAmeliaG - all follows return!**

**LivHardy x **


	156. Heart of Darkness part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Ten minutes had past and we were still where we were. Lips all over one another and we couldn't stop. I didn't want it to stop. All around me had disappeared in my mind. That is until I heard something.

"Amelia?"

My eyes flew open and I pulled away from Damon, I cleared my throat. "Jeremy... I thought you were sleeping." I said awkwardly, not daring to look at Damon.

I was still panting from the kiss. "Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas."

I finally looked at Damon who seemed annoyed that Jeremy had interrupted us. "Okay, then. Let's go." Damon walked past Jeremy and back into the room.

Jeremy stayed where he was and looked at me. "Nice night." I said to him trying to break the awkwardness of what he just saw.

I quickly scuttled past him and into the room. I looked over at Damon who was buttoning his shirt up. I wanted to say something to him, to break the awkwardness, but I couldn't find the right words. I couldn't think what to say.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me softly. I nodded at him. He moved closer to me and stared down at me as if waiting for me to say something to.

"I um-" My words disappeared. "I-" I took a deep breath as Damon's lips started to move towards mine again. They barely touched me, before we heard the door open.

I quickly split apart from Damon who must really be hating Jeremy right now. "Let's go." Jeremy said, he didn't seem happy.

He knew what the deal was between Damon and I, I don't understand why he was so angry with me.

I'm weak!

There was not much talking in the car. It was mostly Jeremy just telling Damon the way to this Scary Mary's house. I really hope she's nothing like the Scary Mary in Supernatural, that episode scarred my dreams for a long time!

We pulled the car up to an old, abandoned looking house. "I don't like the sight of this." I spoke as I studied the house.

I felt like Sam and Dean.

"This is the address." Jeremy told us.

"Looks about right." Damon replied.

I turned to Jeremy, "Wait here." If things went down badly, I didn't want Jeremy to get hurt. I know who Damon would save if it came between us and I couldn't risk that. I went to walk to the house, but Jeremy stopped me.

"Why?! So you guys can make out some more?"

I was taken back by Jeremy's response. "Whoa, whoa, whoa-" I started, but Damon cut me off.

"Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister." Jeremy rolled his eyes, but actually listened and got in the car. "Thank you. C'mon." Damon put his hand on my lower back and guided me up to the house. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I've seen supernatural, I know what to do." I told him.

"I meant about earlier."

"I don't think now is the time to be talking about it." I tried to say in a jokey way. "This place is really creepy."

"That's why she's Scary Mary."

"Scary Mary? Ohhh, I was thinking bloody Mary." I smiled to myself. "I can handle it now."

"Oof, like Vampire Hoarders." Damon said as he took a look round the place.

"Someone needs a maid." I commented. "So who is she?"

"She's Scary Mary."

"I gathered that. What else?"

"She's really old, super creepy."

"And how do you know her?" I asked him.

"I dated her."

"That's surprising." I said sarcastically as I shone the torch around.

"What? I said creepy, not ugly."

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to look through all the mess. My heart didn't die when a loud noise came from the other room. I clung onto Damon tightly. "I'm scared." I whispered to him. "This is normally when I pause the horror movie." Damon walked ahead of me and opened the door to the room. I shone my torch around and I jumped out of my skin when I saw the body of a woman staked to the wall. "AH!" I screamed and banged into the wall.

"Mary." Damon muttered.

"Quite contrary."

Damon and I both froze and looked at each other. "Tell me that was you."

We slowly turned around as the lights came on it to reveal Kol, sitting in a chair...with a baseball bat.

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened." Kol mocked us as he walked around the body of Mary.

"Yeah, it sure is a mystery." I glared at him.

"I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie." He smirked at his work. "Just like you, Mia."

"And er..." I needed the power of my subtly. "Were you her favourite?"

"You mean, did I turn her?" Guess not so subtle after all.

"Well...yeah."

"I think I did."

YES!

"But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair." I sighed. I was never going to get my memories back at this rate. "I spoke to my brother; I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will." He hoisted the bat over his shoulder and turned his attention onto Damon. "So, where did we leave off?

"Damon-" I tried to warn him before he did anything stupid.

Too late.

Damon went to charge at Kol first, but Kol was ready and smashed Damon's arm with the baseball bat. He instantly fell to the ground and Kol took advantage of his state and continued to beat him.

I searched the room for a weapon. Preferably, another bat. I grabbed a piece of the cracked glass I found on the floor.

"Amelia, get out of here!" Damon saw I was about to get Kol, but he had no faith in me. Maybe I could lead Kol out of here, away from Damon.

I ran for the door, but Kol blocked my way. My plan had already failed. "According to my brother, you're off limits." I sighed in relief. "But he staked me for over a hundred years, he owes me." He pinned my arms up either side of me.

"Get off me." I growled as I stared into his eyes.

"Tatia didn't resist my advances, nor did Katerina."

My mouth gawked opened, "You got with Tatia? And Katerina?"

"And now you." He smirked. He pressed his nose up against my neck. "Although, I never got a taste of them."

My hands were pressed against his chest, there was no room between us. I felt his fangs graze against my neck. As soon as he pulled back to dive his fangs into me, Damon got up and rushed towards Kol, clutching his throat in his hands.

"Don't touch her." Damon snarled.

Kol threw Damon down and shoved me back. I hit my head on the bar of the bed, along with my wrist. "Fudge muffin." I cursed to myself.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve." Kol mocked Damon as he stood over him. "Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed me brother, and then you humiliated me."

I couldn't do anything, but watch as Kol hit Damon with the bat repeatedly. I felt dizzy and sick. I brought my hand up to my head and found blood was now on my fingers. "Oh that's not good." I whispered.

"There, now we're even."

I opened my eyes to see Kol hovering over me. "Oh don't be sad, darling." He pouted at me. "We'll see each other soon." He winked and sped off.

I tried to shake off the pain I was feeling from both my wrist and my head and crawled over to Damon. I helped him up, he was still breathing heavily and in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he popped his arm back into place. The noise of it made me cringe. "That's better." His eyes flickered over my face. He brought one had up and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes with the feel of his touch. He then moved his fingers up to touch the cut on my forehead. I gasped at the sudden pain.

"Are you ok? You're bleeding."

I put my hand over his hand. "And my wrist." I chuckled.

He bit into his wrist and held it up for me. "Take it. It will close up the wound and heal your wrist."

"It's always the wrist. I swear its weakened from all the other times despite the blood I take." I joked, but put my lips to his wrist and swallowed only a little of his blood. "Thanks."

He still stayed close to me, still didn't take his eyes off me. "Is it later yet?" He asked me. "Can we talk about it?"

"Damon-"

"You kissed me, Amelia." He said sternly. "You can't tell me that was nothing, that you didn't feel anything." I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, resting his forehead against mine. "Tell me what it means, what did you feel?" He asked me, almost begging.

"Is everything ok?"

I am seriously surprised Damon hasn't killed Jeremy yet.

"Whoa." Jeremy then saw Mary on the wall. "I take it that's Mary."

"Kol was here." Damon said through clench teeth. "Let's get out of here." He muttered and headed out the door.

The journey home was done in silence. I desperately wanted to talk to Damon, but I would not do that in front of my brother. We collected Damon's car and he drove up to our house. Jeremy admired the house as he got out and collected his bags.

"You coming, Mia?" He asked me.

"No." I replied as I stayed in the car. "There is something I need to do." I told him. "I'll see you later."

I wanted to be there when the family got reunited with Jeremy again, but I needed to sort this out once and for all with Damon.

I had made my decision.

We got back to the boarding house. No one was home. Not even Alaric or Damon. Damon threw his jacket onto one of the sofas.

"Just say it, Mia." He said as he stared at the fire. "Say what you've been avoiding this whole trip."

He thought I was going to reject him.

"Ok." I said softly. "I did go on the trip to see if I could work out my feelings for you."

"I knew that part."

"But what I didn't realise is, I knew all this time."

He turned to face me.

"I just didn't want to admit it."

"What are you saying?"

"Well you know I guess I..." I twisted my neck around awkwardly, "Sorta love you." I mumbled.

I saw his mouth tug up into a smirk. "What was that?"

"You know..." I said normally. "I love you." I mumbled again.

"I can't hear you."

"I love you, Damon." I said finally loud and clearly. "I love you!"

He sped so he was directly in front of me, inches away like he was before. "Say it again."

"I love you." He smiled and put his hands on either of my face. "Despite Klaus' best efforts, he couldn't compel that away. I love you."

"Amelia," He looked at me seriously, "I love you."

I pulled his hand in the direction of his room and then took off run towards it. I giggled as I saw I had lost him, but then he suddenly appeared behind me. "No!" I squealed as he picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

"Is this really how you want to play it?" He teased.

As I tried to escape from the bed, he pinned me down onto the bed, his body on top of mine.

"I suggest never play games with a vampire."

"Noted." I giggled as I brought his face down to kiss me.

One hand stayed on the side of his face, keeping him closer to me whilst the other worked its way down unbuttoning his shirt. I slipped my hand in and felt his bare chest.

I was always a sucker for the abs.

As if he wanted us to be even. Damon put his fingers under the hem of my top and pulled it over my head. "I've missed this." He groaned as he kissed from my neck, over my bra and down my stomach. "I've missed you."

He hands went down to my zipper and pulled my skinny jeans slowly off my legs before planting kisses all up my thighs.

His hand felt over my legs, my stomach, my breasts, anything he could feel, he was taking his time to appreciate it.

He took off his black jeans and put his body back on top of mine.

His phone started to ring, but instead of answering it, without looking, he just threw it across the room.

"It could be important." I giggled.

"You're important." He hushed me by capturing my lips with his.

**THEY ARE FINALLY BACK TOGETHER!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Follow Mia on twitter: ItsAmeliaG - all follows returned!**

**LivHardy x **


	157. Do not go gentle part 1

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

For the first time for a long time, I woke up next to Damon. I was expecting this moment to feel familiar to me, that finally something would jog my memory, but this was alien to me.

But... I liked it.

I pulled the covers up to cover my naked form. "Morning." I smiled at him.

"Morning." He leaned down and kissed me nose. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed and stretched out. "Would top it if I got a foot massage..."

"I think Stefan's downstairs." He suggested.

"I still need to get dirt on him for that to happen." I replied as I cuddled up to Damon's form. "So...this means..." I pointed at us in bed.

"That we're still together." Damon said as he put his hand behind his head.

"Still?"

"You lost your memory, forgot me, that in no means titles us to a break up." He shrugged casually and smirked down at me.

"And it doesn't bother you that I'll never get my memories back?" I asked him.

"It does." He frowned. "But we can make new memories...like last night." He winked.

"Shh, Evil Stefan is downstairs!" I pushed him.

"So?"

"So he can hear! Vampire hearing?"

"He would have heard a lot last night-"

"Stop it!" I giggled and tried to tackle him.

"Why do you always like to wrestle after sex?" Damon asked as he flipped me over.

"I enjoy being dominated." I replied with a serious face. "I'm kidding!"

"Sure."

"I am!"

"Ok."

"...I WAS!"

"Shh, evil Stefan might hear you." Damon teased as he wrestled me to be laying on top of him.

"I better get back soon, clear the air with Jeremy."

"Well, well." My eyes widened and I kept the covers tightly around me. "What's this?" Stefan leaned against the doorway.

"I'm not naked." I quickly blurted out.

"Prove it." Stefan challenged. "Come here."

"No."

"Point proven."

"That's not nakedness, that's laziness." I pointed out.

"Do you mind, brother?" Damon asked lazily as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Not at all...brother." Stefan mocked Damon's arm movement.

I watched the brothers have a stare down before Stefan tried to start one with mine. "There's the door." I pointed it out.

"Ok." Stefan replied.

"You can use it."

"Good."

"There you go...

"Ok."

Silence.

He didn't move.

"I'm tired of your shit, Stefan!"

"Well it's not going to stop."

"I don't want to be your best friend anymore!" I argued.

"Aww... I wish you had a choice."

"If I wasn't so lazy right now, I would come over there and noogie you."

"You mean if you weren't so naked." I glared at him. "Bye Mia." He taunted.

"He's gone good, yet so evil." I told Damon. I picked up my phone and saw a text from Elena. "Ah twin." I groaned and threw my phone.

"What does she want?"

"Help with the dance."

"You don't want to help?"

"Did you not hear what I've been saying? I'M LAZY!" I stretched out and tried to get the energy to crawl out of bed.

"Speaking of the dance, you going with anyone?"

"Well I asked Justin..."

Damon sniggered, "And how did that go?"

"Let's just say there was unnecessary language and hand gestures involved."

"So I guess that means you need a date, huh?"

"Guess it does."

Silence.

"This is where you be a gentleman and ask me." I poked him.

"Mia-"

"Yes, Damon." I smiled.

"Can you pass me my pants?" He smirked.

"You ass." I threw them at his head and went to get off the bed, but he grabbed my foot and pulled me under him. "And you say I like to wrestle!"

"Mia, would you go to the dance with me?"

"Aww, thanks but I'm going with-" He glared at me. "Fine, I guess I can cancel." I teased and leaned up to kiss him. Damon just smiled down at me and just stared. "What?" I asked him. "You're starting to look a teenage boy getting laid for the first time."

"A teenager?" He scoffed.

"Yeah...speaking of, how old are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"One hundred and-"

"No! I meant how old were you when you turned?"

"You'll never know." He winked as he pulled the covers away and slipped out of bed.

"No, no, no! You have to tell me!"

"Why?"

"Because for all I know...you're old!"

He squinted his eyes at me, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Deadly!" I retorted. "See what I did there?" I grinned.

Damon didn't laugh at my joke.

Feeling unappreciated for my amazing humour, I left. I

headed back home and met Jenna in the living room.

"Hello Jenna, Jenna Jr." I greeted

"Sh!"

"What?"

"Jeremy's upstairs."

"They're going to find out eventually, Aunt Jenna. I mean, let's be real here...you're going to get fat."

"Oh Mia, how I missed you and your pleasantness last night." She said sarcastically, slumping back on the couch.

"On that note, I take it you haven't told Alaric." Her eyes shifted. "Jenna..."

"I can't face him." She shook her head.

"Yes you can! If you can face Elena on her monthly cycle, you can face Alaric." I patted her back.

"What if its...not him."

"Jenna, Bonnie has him on some witchy medication." I told her. It was killing me having to keep this secret. It was happy news! I was excited for Jenna, but because of the circumstances, she couldn't be. I know Alaric would be thrilled and would do anything to protect them.

Alaric would...but this Alaric?

I don't know.

"No offence to Bonnie, but how much experience does she have in this situation?" I didn't have a response. "Exactly."

"You can't hide it forever."

"I can try."

"I'll go see Alaric later and give you my verdict." I said to her and got up to go find Jeremy.

"Right and how much experience have you had?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Evil Stefan-" I pointed out. "From the moment he tripped me I knew he was pure evil." I left Jenna to go find Jeremy and that did not take long.

"I LOVE HIM, BUT EVERYDAY I'M LEARNING-" I heard Jeremy sing as I passed his room. "ALL MY LIFE, I'VE ONLY BEEN PRETENDING!" The song 'On my own' Les Miserables, was playing full blast.

"WITHOUT ME-" I walked into the room and sung just as loud. "HIS WORLD WILL GO ON TURNING!"

"A WORLD THAT'S FULL OF HAPPINESS THAT I HAVE NEVER KNOWN!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Elena slammed the door open.

"What's going on?" I scoffed.

"What's going on is that I'm back, BITCHES!"

"Man hug?" I asked Jeremy.

"Man hug."

We man hugged.

It was awesome.

Elena couldn't help, but laugh...and also roll her eyes, but I'm going to choose to ignore that. "I'm heading off to school, you better be there soon, Mia."

"Can you not see I'm catching up with my lovely brother?"

"Mia-" She said sternly. "Soon."

She continued walking back to her room, I turned back to Jeremy. "You don't know what a pain in my ass she has been since you've been gone." I told him. "She's been a monster!"

"I can only imagine!"

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked him.

"I wasn't mad; I just thought you were trying to move on from Damon." Jeremy replied as he lowered the volume of his Les Miserables' album.

"I'm weak?"

"Did the awful singing I heard deceive me?" Matt poked his head round the door. "Is Jeremy back?"

"You know it, bro." Jeremy laughed as he and Matt hugged.

"Group hug!" I joined in and jumped into the hug." Oh my hoes, I've missed you." I patted their backs. "The three musketeers together again!"

"Don't leave me with her again, dude."

"Matthew!" I gasped. "Did you not have fun-"

"Watching Les Mis and every chick flick under the sun with you?" Matt cut me off. "No Mia, I did not."

"Then why did you cry when Castle on a cloud came on?"

"That was me." Jeremy spoke up.

"Oh...awkward."

"What is this?" Matt asked as he picked up Jeremy's Les Miserables album.

"Only the best album in the world, Matthew." I told him.

"Wow." Matt chuckled to himself and looked over at Jeremy. "This is really gay, dude!"

"Dude, if my nails weren't drying, I swear to god..." Jeremy threatened.

"Right so ladies, now we're back together and we are a team-"

"Where is this going?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"You can join me at helping out at the dance, yey!" I clapped my hands but the guys just groaned. I linked my arms through theirs. "Weeeee!" I dragged them out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jenna said as we reached the door.

"We were roped into helping out at the dance." I replied.

"We?" Matt scoffed.

"There is no we in Jeremy."

"That rhymed. Nice." I fist bumped him.

"Can I come?" She asked. "I need to get out of this house."

"The more the less I have to do!" Jeremy said and smiled at Jenna.

"Are you sure you aren't too tired, Jenna?"

She gave me a stern look. "I'm fine, Mia. I could use the distraction."

"Ok, but I warn you now... things and get pretty wild with me and Jeremy in the car..."

Five minutes later

"I HAD A DREAM MY LIFE WOULD BE!...SO DIFFERENT FROM THIS HELL I'M LIVING! SO DIFFERENT NOW FROM WHAT IT SEEMED..." Me and Jeremy sung at the top of our lungs.

"Can we please listen to something else other than Les Mis?!" Matt stressed as he covered his ears.

"Shot gun is the DJ, Matthew!" I said as I nudged Jeremy who was driving.

"So how come I'm in the backseat, again?" Jenna asked from the backseat. I sniggered at her, "I'm serious, next time you are relegated to the backseat."

"How can you be so old and not know the rules of shotgun!?"

"I am not old!" Jenna retorted.

"I called it which means I get it and you cannot call shot gun for the next trip until you are by the car of said next trip."

Jenna scoffed, "Is that so?"

"Ask anyone!"

"Just so you realise whoever calls shot gun also has to do the washing up." Jenna pointed out with a smirk on her face.

I squinted my eyes at her, "What?"

"Ask anyone." She mocked me.

"Shh, I love this bit." Jeremy told us. "RED - The sound of angry men! Black-"

"We're here." Matt called out. "Thank god." He couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

"I think he is secretly turning into a Les Mis fan." I whispered to Jeremy.

"Next step, steal his iPod and replace it with only Les Mis music."

"Dude..." I said to Jeremy. "We are on the same wavelength-" I said as I held up Matt's iPod.

Jeremy shook his head, "You know, it's scary how awesome we are sometimes."

We headed into the school where Caroline and Elena were starting to set up. I think it was a 1920s themed dance which was quite a cool era if you asked me. One of the most interesting to learn about in history. It was coming along quite nice, but you could see there was a lot of work to be done. I didn't know whether I was excited or not for this dance. There hadn't been a dance yet where everything went smoothly. Fingers crossed for this one.

"About time you got here." Elena commented.

"Yeah, Matt. God." I spoke.

"I brought the music you requested!" Jeremy said and handed a CD to Elena.

She looked confused, "Jeremy...these are all Les Miserables songs."

Jeremy laughed, "Yeah, Elena, I know, I made the CD."

"This is a dance from the 1920s..."

"Yeah and Les Miserables is pretty old school." Jeremy pointed out.

"We wanted something music from the 1920s, not from 500 years ago." Elena argued.

"For your information, Elena, Les Miserables was set between 1815 and 1832." Jeremy glared at her.

"Doesn't matter, we're not using this music." She gave Jeremy back the CD and walked away. Jeremy glared after.

"Doesn't know good music when she sees it."

"Yeah, she likes One Direction and Beiber."

Jeremy scoffed, "Doesn't she know Taylor Swift is where it's all at?"

"Amen, brother." I patted his back. "Let's start decorating!"

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**Bad news - I was almost done with the trailer when my boyfriend accidently snapped the USB whilst it was still in my laptop which had all the clips for the video. Blame him! So if anyone knows how to get files off a USB - without spending money - let me know!**

**However, when I do get time, I will try and make another one! But it won't be for awhile yet! Whilst I'm gutted, I didn't think the other trailer was perfect, so hopefully this one will be!**

**Follow Mia at ItsAmelia G**

**LivHardy x **


	158. Do not go gentle part 2

**THE NEW TRAILER IS UP!**

**YOUTUBE - /LIVHARDYX - WILL BE TWEETING LINK AT ITSAMELIAG**

**AMELIA GILBERT TRAILER!**

**LIKE/COMMENT!**

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

" What are you doing?" Caroline yelled at me, Matt and Jeremy.

"We're decorating!" I called down to her.

" You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down." She retorted.

"They are trickling!"Jeremy argued. "I've never seen such trickle in my whole life!"

"Yeah you tell her, Jer." I patted his back.

"I just don't like when people criticize my trickle skills." He responded and continued to hang up the stars.

"I can't believe you actually suggested to Elena that she play the Les Miserable's soundtrack tonight." Matt sniggered as he hung up his stars, wonkily may I add.

"I just thought good music ran through our family, sadly I was mistaken." Jeremy answered.

"Speaking of good music, where's my iPod?" Matt narrowed his brows and patted down himself.

"I err..." I cleared my throat. "...I don't know." Jeremy and I exchanged glances, warning each other to keep silent.

"I must of left it at home, damn." Matt sighed. "I could have sworn I put it in my pocket."

"Trickle Jeremy, trickle!" Caroline yelled over.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men..." Jeremy muttered as he tried to block Caroline out.

"It is the music of the people who will NOT be the slaves again!" I joined in.

"When the beating-"

"TRICKLE!" Caroline yelled once more.

"Right, that's it." Jeremy climbed off the ladder and pulled his sleeves up.

"Whoa!" Matt jumped in front of him and prevented him on going anywhere further. "Dude, calm it!" Jeremy glared at Caroline who was now yelling at someone else before returning to his ladder. "Someone takes his trickling skills a little too seriously." Matt commented.

I laughed at my brother as I pulled my phone out. I really missed having him around and I had almost forgotten how funny he could be. As I checked the time, my phone vibrated showing that I had a new message from Damon.

_Come outside. _

"Gotta go guys! Laters!"

"What?" Matt stopped me. "You dragged us here!"

I blinked at him, "What's your point?"

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"Well Damon went to go see Alaric and now he wants to see me, maybe that's news." I told him. "But Elena is never going to let me go."

"I can sort that out!" Jeremy smirked to himself. "I'll provide a distraction."

"You are a good brother."

"I know."

I nodded at him and headed towards the exit of the hall. Just as I suspected, Elena came charging towards me. I even tried power walking, but she still managing to block me. "Elena, Hi!"

"Where are you going?"

"Just need a little fresh air, you know what I mean, twin!" I glanced towards Jeremy who was heading this way. "Oh no, Jeremy looks distressed."

She turned around and Jeremy came running to her. "Me and Matt aren't friends anymore." Jeremy announced.

"Why?"

"He called Les Mis gay and stupid and I can't be friends with someone like that."

At that point, I tried to make my escape, "Mia, you can't go! So much needs doing!"

Jeremy had failed me.

So I had to go for plan B.

I ran.

Ninja style, I ran out and jumped in Damon's car. Despite the fact I wasn't being chased, I yelled "Go! Go! Go!" Damon gave me a weird look, but drove anyway. "Phew, almost didn't make it out alive!"

"Elena?"

"Mmm. Bitch crazy!" I replied. "Wait, where are you taking me?"

"To see our friendly neighbourhood doctor." He replied as he smirked over at me.

I squinted my eyes at him, "...Why?" He didn't reply. "Is it about Alaric?"

"Maybe."

" He's taking those herbs Bonnie gave him, so why?""

"You mean these?" Damon reached in the back and tossed me the jar of herbs.

Completely full.

They hadn't been touched.

"Well..." I said as I examined the full jar. "This can't be good."

"No, no it's not."

"Can they still work even though he hasn't taken them?" I asked Damon.

"That's what we're going to find out." He said as he applied more pressure to make the car go faster. "Has Jenna seen him?"

"No. She won't go near him."

"Why?"

"Because she's-" I was about to let the big secret go after keeping it to myself for so long. I quickly stopped and tried to replace it with anything but the words 'she's pregnant'.

"She's..."

"She's ...scared?"

"Well apparently she has a reason to be." Phew, got away with that one! Best liar ever! Everyone should trust me with their secrets!

We arrived at the hospital and straight away spotted Meredith. I didn't know what was going on, but I owed it to Jenna to find out. If it was true, that Alaric wasn't taken the herbs...that he really was...evil...then it was important that I kept my aunt as far away from him as possible. I didn't want to believe it. In my head, I could picture the perfect scenario. Jenna and Alaric, getting married, having the baby, naming it after me, cute little kid running around the house, Alaric being the fun dad, me being the coolest god mother...I wasn't ready to let go of that image.

I went to go over to Meredith, but Damon put his arm out in front of me, stopping me from moving any closer. "What are you doing?"

"Fancy having a little bit of fun?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "You and I don't have the same definition of fun..."

Damon smirked at me before speeding over the doctor. My mouth gawked open as I frantically searched around to see if anyone had seen. Idiot!

When I looked back, I saw Doctor Fell jump at the sight of Damon who was very much amused. I power walked next to Damon and faced Meredith who had her hand over her chest.

"Don't do that, it's not funny!" Meredith growled.

"That wasn't fun." I pointed out to Damon.

"Oh, come on, it was a little fun."

"Any particular reason why you're here?" Meredith asked us.

"I need medical advice-" Damon begun.

"If you say anything about my menstrual cycle, I will hurt you." I warned him.

Damon's mouth tugged up into a smirk, "Sorry, Elena." My mouth fell open. How dare he! I was fun! I had a sense of humour, lack of respect, I should punch him. "Alaric, you remember him, right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces."

"How is he? Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?"

"Well...funny thing...about that?"

Damon held up the jar, " Can they work if he doesn't take them?" The look on Meredith's face did not comfort me at all. "I found these in his loft untouched."

flfksdfksdkfsdkf"We need to find him." Meredith spoke.

"He's suppose to be chaperoning the dance tonight." I pointed out.

"Yeah something tells me if Alaric really is evil, he's not going to be concerned with letting a bunch of teenagers down." Damon retorted.

"No, but he is concerned about the Founders which most of them have volunteered as chaperones." I felt smug.

"She's got a point." Meredith said.

"Always do."

"Fine, let's go." Damon put his fingers around my arm and pulled me along with him.

"Wait! Wait!" I pulled against him. "I need to get my dress first."

An hour and a half later

"Ta-dar!" I came down the stairs and did a twirl. It was then I realised Damon was asleep on the couch. "Damon!" I exclaimed.

"Well it about time." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll only be 10 minutes-" Damon said in a high pitch voice. "I just need to-" He continued to mock me before looking at me for the first time. I smirked at his speechlessness. I did good.

"Worth the wait?"

"We need to leave before I'm tempted to skip the dance altogether." He sped up so he was standing in front of me, close. My chest was pressed up against his.

"I take that as a yes." I breathed out, in shock because of the sudden closeness.

Reluctantly, he placed his hand on my lower back and guided me out the house. We drove over to the school where it looked to be busy already. "See Alaric?" Damon whispered in my ear.

"No, but I do see Matt and Jeremy." I replied.

"Good, go and stick by them."

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm before he could leave me. "Where do you think you're going? You're my date!"

"I'm going to find Alaric. Stay safe."

"Stay safe-" I scoffed to myself, "Who does he think he's talking to?" I headed over to Matt and Jeremy when Stefan got in my way.

"Stefan!? What are you doing here?!"

His eyes flickered over me, "Whoa, bad hair day?"

I dramatically gasped. I loved this banter with Stefan. He's good now... I think...but he's still pretty quick with the insults.

"This hairdo took me twenty minutes!"

"Sure it wasn't two?"

"Why I ought to-" I shook my fist at him. "You're just lucky I'm dressed like a lady tonight."

"Makes a change." He smirked.

"You my evil friend, are on top form tonight. Answer the question!"

"I'm Elena's date."

"I see, I see." I started to move past him. "Just know, I'm in the bedroom next door to hers and the walls are thin." I patted his back.

I went over to where I saw Matt and Jeremy, but they were now gone. I scanned the crowd, but couldn't see them anywhere. "Hmp." I narrowed my brows.

"Well, well."

Fantastic.

Courtney.

Remember that guy? The guy who harassed me with all his buddies watching? The asshole? The one Damon hurt? Well, he was making his return.

But I was ready.

Ready to destroy him verbally.

Being around Justin and Stefan, my banter had significantly improved.

Bring it on.

"Yes?" I saw his mates, a few metres away, sniggering over at us. "Let me run a theory by you Courtney-" I stopped Courtney before he could say anything else, "Do ever think maybe this is the reason why you and your chums haven't gotten laid yet? Just putting the idea out there."

He hesitated before coming up with his comeback. "You offering?"

"Obviously you've never been offered before seeing as you thought that was an offer."

He sniggered at me, "Pretty tough considering you have no protection, speaking of, where is your boyfriend?"

"You mean the one who made you cry?" I asked him, "He's around." I could still feel his friends looking over and laughing. "Right, bring them over, I will verbally destroy them all one by one." I threatened. "That one, I'm pretty sure checks out my Matt's ass as we walk by, that one-" I pointed over at the mate with a slimy grin on his face, "-well for starters, look at him, and don't get me started on the one with the quiff."

"You talk a big game."

This would usually be the time where I point out how I daggered an Original.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be."

"Threats, really?"

"I have a lot of power in this school. All I'm saying is it would be wise to stay on my good side."

I could have laughed.

I square up against vampires everyday and some high school jock was trying to intimidate me. It was hilarious.

"I guess picking on women must make you feel like a really big man, huh?" I rolled my eyes and kept looking for my bro and my ho, Matt. "Just know something."

"And what's that?"

"I hit back."

And BAM, I hit him in the balls.

Well...no I didn't...but that would have been really awesome.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, how about a dance?" He practically grabbed my hand, much to the amusement on his friends.

Like the ninja I am, I snatched my hand back. "You pile of filth, get the hell off me."

"You better back off of my girl, mate."

"Oh for the love of-" I let out. This was not my night.

That British accent...

Klaus.

It was weird facing him again, I was working on my memories with Damon and blocking out the ones of him.

"Your girl?" Courtney soaked it up. "Wow, so more than one, Amelia? Tut, tut."

I looked at Klaus. I didn't expect to see him here, I had let my guard down so I wasn't quite ready with a comeback to Courtney. I was trying to fight back any emotion for him that was trying to crawl its way back in.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

Courtney tried to laugh off what Klaus just said, but the look on Klaus' face was nothing to laugh about and Courtney soon caught onto that and started moving away.

"And Courtney..." I said before he got a chance to leave fully. "Darn it, change your name, please, it's a girl's name and I'm embarrassed to say it."

Always had to get the last word.

He finally left with his friends, but unfortunately that left me with Klaus. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say." I told him before he could speak.

Where the hell is Damon?

"Who said anything about talking, love?" He outreached his hand to me.

I scoffed, "I'm not dancing with you."

"That's a shame, I really didn't feel like being violent tonight." He said suggestively.

I squinted my eyes at him, "Why do you always have to prove your the alpha male?"

**A/N : YES I HAD TO ADD THAT LINE INTO IT!**

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male." Did I have a 'Pick on Mia' sign on my today? "Come on, one dance, I won't bite." He outstretched his hand to me.

"Maybe I do." His lips tugged up into a smile. "Whoa, I was NOT flirting."

I huffed letting him know my reluctance, but he did threaten to use violence so it's not like I had a choice. I took his hand and let him led me in. He smiled at me when he knew he had gotten his way.

He wasn't quite as easy to own compared to a high school jock.

"One dance, no talking." I instructed.

"You should be nicer to me."

"You've given me no reason to be." I replied coldly.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow."

"It's about time."

"And you're coming with me."

"Thanks for the dance." I said sarcastically and headed off through the crowd. I couldn't be around him...because I believed him. I believe he could easily take me away with him. I was terrified that this would happen...it actually could and I just couldn't accept that, I couldn't hear it.

"Jeremy, we aren't putting on Taylor Swift." I joined in on a conversation between Elena, Stefan and Jeremy.

No one had noticed that I was blackmailed into dancing with Klaus. Thanks guys.

"You aren't taking any of my music suggestions!"

"They don't run with the theme!"

"You're just being difficult!" Jeremy argued. "You just don't like Taylor Swift!"

"No one wants to hear love songs."

"They aren't just love songs! Taylor sings about all the jerks that have broken her heart, Joe Jonas, let's take him for example, he broke up with her in a 20 second phone call, what better way to say fuck you then writing a song?" Jeremy shot back.

"Can only imagine what that song is like." Stefan muttered.

"It's called Forever and Always, something you would have known if you had bothered to look at my playlist."

"We need to talk." Damon finally made a reappearance.

"Not now." Jeremy shushed him. "And another thing, Harry Styles-"

"Now." Damon said sternly.

This can't be good.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!**

**If you missed the top... the new TRAILER IS OUT NOW! My youtube name is /LivHardyx - I will be tweeting the link on twitter so check it out at ItsAmeliaG - all follows returned! **

**Leave a comment and like on the video to let me know what you guys think!**

**LivHardy x **


	159. Do not go gentle part 3

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

It was hard to hear what Damon was telling us. The idea of never have the guy we used to know back with us, it was...there wasn't even a word to describe it.

All I could do was think about Jenna.

I was supposed to be returning to her with good news, how could I tell her that she may have to raise this baby alone?

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan argued, trying to come with solutions.

"What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone." I shook my head down at the ground. "We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know-" He turned to look at Elena and I. "-you two."

"You don't think he would come after us, do you?" I asked him.

"I can't think of any reasons why he won't."

"Because it's Alaric!"

"No, Mia, it's not Alaric." Damon said sternly, "Not anymore."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asked, but her voice sounded like she already knew the answer to her own question.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery."

"

No, no way in hell!" Jeremy charged in from the hallway. He must have been listening in from outside. I couldn't speak. How could we even consider killing Alaric?

"Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing."

"You are out of your mind!" Jeremy growled and stormed out of the room.

"I'll go." I told the rest of them and followed Jeremy out of the room. "Jeremy! Hey! Jer! Wait up!"

He finally stopped when we got outside. "This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him."

"I agree."

That calmed Jeremy done a little. "We can't let them hurt him."

"I know Jer, I know."

"No, Mia, no." Jeremy said sternly. "You don't know." I looked at him in confusion, what didn't I? "Jenna, Mia...she's pregnant."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know, how do you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Explains why Elena hasn't figured it out yet." I commented.

"Figured what out yet?"

We turned to see Elena coming out of the school. "Well, that-"

"Do not say I'm gay."

"It would have been believable!" I shot back at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Girls." My brows narrowed as I turned around.

"Esther." Elena breathed out.

Mother Original.

"I thought she was dead." I whispered to Elena.

"If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me." Esther remained very calm. Could she really help Alaric? Who are we kidding, why would she want to do something like that? What did she want to do?

"Jeremy-" Elena said sternly, "Go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!"

Jeremy didn't waste any time. He ran inside, leaving us with the wicked witches of the west. I was expecting Alaric to show up and invade the school, not Esther.

"I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come."

I wanted to scoff. Mean us no harm? After everything that has happened, does she really think we're that stupid? Apparently we are. Elena started to follow Esther. "Elena..." I said warningly.

"Alaric." Is all she said and its all it took to make me join her in following Esther.

I looked back hopelessly as we gained some distance from the school. I was hoping to see a glimpse of Damon and Stefan, running forward to be our saviors, but nothing.

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening." Esther spoke as we ventured out even further. "That's the burden of being the Doppelgänger, I'm afraid."

"Don't we know it." I muttered.

"Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell."

"Just please-" Elena begged. "-don't hurt Alaric."

"She's not hurting me."

I was relieved to see Alaric unharmed, but from the sights of him, I caught on straight away...he wasn't Ric. He wasn't our Ric. I stopped myself from running towards him.

"Ric!" Elena sighed with relief.

"Elena." I said sternly, putting arm out to stop her from heading towards him.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, finally noticing the difference in Alaric. "What are you doing with him?"

"I'm going to remake him. "

"He doesn't need remaking." I hissed at Esther.

"Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible." No way, she cannot turn Alaric into a vampire! "For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires."

"You are out of your mind, lady."

"You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?" Elena argued.

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified."

I shook my head at the witch. "You can't just go around turning people into Originals!" I yelled at her.

" You don't know that will happen, you don't know anything about him." Elena stressed.

I looked at Alaric. These cold eyes were staring back at me. I couldn't believe this was happening. That imagine I had, of him and Jenna playing happy family...it was fading fast.

"That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self." I stared at this woman with pure hatred. "Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance."

"You brain washed him in other words." I pointed out. "Ric, this is what you want, those vampires, are your friends!"

" You don't know who I am, Amelia."

"Yes, yes I do." I said firmly. "You like to watch Jersey shore at night, along with keeping up with kardashians, you care so much for a family you're not even blood related to."

"You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them."

"You don't mean that." Elena said, but didn't even believe her own words.

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands."

"Yeah? And what about Jenna, Alaric?"

"How many times have vampires endangered her life, Amelia?" Alaric questioned.

"She needs to right now, Alaric." I said sternly. "It's your job to look after her!"

"And I'm doing my part by destroying what is a threat to her."

"Do you not care what this will do to her?" I asked him. "C'mon Alaric, I know you care. You were going to purpose, Ric, purpose!" His face remained emotionless "You asked my permission, you care Ric, you do."

As if sensing that what I was saying was hitting a nerve, Esther butted in. "When you are ready."

"No Ric, please don't. Don't do this." Elena begged him. "I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!"

"Or we can just run." I nudged Elena and tried to leg it.

"That won't be necessary."

We bumped into an invisible wall that prevented us from going any further. I tried kicking, punching, nothing. I felt a force pull on my legs and I fell to the ground. My body was dragged over to where Esther was.

I wasn't giving up without a fight.

I dug my nails in the ground and tried to stop whatever it was. I looked to my side to see the same thing was happening to Elena.

"Ric, stop this!" I yelled out.

He did nothing.

"What am I doing?" My body started to move on its own accord. "I don't want to move! Stop it!" It was like my body was being possessed and making its own way towards Esther.

Me and Elena were both thrust towards Alaric. I felt this pain ripple through my hand and blood started seeping through. Effortlessly, Esther grabbed our wrists and pulled them towards a bowl. Being confident I could take on an old lady, I fought, but a witch? We stood no chance.

Our blood dripped into the bowl and melted Alaric's ring.

"Drink. And let it be done." Esther instructed.

"No Ric please, don't.. No!" Elena cried out.

"Ric, Jenna's-" I went to shout out the news I have had to keep, but before I could get it out, it was too late. Alaric drunk the blood.

"Is it finished?"

"Not just yet."

It happened to quickly for Elena and I to grasp. She staked Alaric with the indestructible e white oak stake. I felt my knees buckle under me when I saw Alaric collapse.

The happy family image was gone.

Elena jumped into action and rushed to Alaric's side and pulled out the stake. She was stronger than me. All I could do was sit there and watch. My heart tightened for my aunt. I said I would go to Alaric and find out if it was safe...it's not, it's the worst possible outcome and I need to deliver that news.

How could I deliver that news?

"He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete."

"You bitch." I hissed through clenched teeth. "You're not nothing but a hypocrite." I glared up at her. "You wanted to undo evil? Well bitch, you've just created it."

"Alaric will never be what my children became."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were psychic." I let the tears fall down as I watched Elena helplessly wake Alaric up.

"I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die."

"He's immortal. How could he die?" I snapped at her.

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all."

"You're no better than Klaus." I spat.

"Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna almost did."

"Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done. " I shouted at her. "The only one who has ruined her life right now is you."

Esther opened her mouth to reply, but stopped before scanning around the area. She turned completely around to see Matt and Jeremy, pointing a gun and a crossbow at her.

"Don't move!" Matt demanded.

I wanted to shoot the bitch myself.

"Jeremy." I called out to him.

Jeremy kept his eyes firmly on Esther. "Let them go."

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice."

Just like what happened with me, Esther did something that made Jeremy and Matt turn their hands and point their weapons at each other.

"I'm warning you-" I threatened her and searched for the stake that was used on Alaric.

"Matt! Matt drop your gun!" Jeremy yelled out.

"I can't! I'm not controlling it!"

"Esther stop it!" Elena screamed out.

Both Matt and Jeremy's body shook as they tried to take back control of their own body. I could hear the screaming of my twin as I frantically searched for a weapon. I was so distracted, I didn't notice Alaric come up and stab Esther from behind.

The gasp that came from Esther was extremely satisfying.

And it was Alaric.

It was our Alaric.

"Ric..." I whispered.

He looked down at my hand and lifted it up. "Oh my god-" He turned my hand over and examined it. "Where's my ring? Tell me what happened."

We took Alaric to the old Salvatore cemetery tomb. Elena explained everything to Alaric, I couldn't. I couldn't even watch. I stood outside and called Jenna.

"Jenna..." I bit my lip and tried to stop my voice from cracking. My eyes blurred with tears as I tried to continue. "It's Alaric, Jenna, he's not good, you really need to get here now. Matt is coming to pick up up, I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone and headed back in the tomb.

"Is she coming?" Alaric asked me.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Damon's here." Jeremy told me. "He took Esther's body."

"Listen guys, there's something important I need to tell you." Me, Elena and Jeremy exchanged looks. "I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire."

I wanted to argue... I did...but Alaric will already be dead if he turns. He wouldn't be our Alaric and it...it wouldn't bring peace to Jenna.

Jeremy couldn't accept this, "So, what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!"

"Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay." Alaric tried to soothe him. "After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming."

"Don't say that, Ric." I said softly.

Jeremy got up and walked out of the tomb. There was no right way to handle this and I didn't blame him. Elena followed Jeremy out.

"Listen Mia, there's something I'm going to need you to do."

"Anything." I told him and listened as Alaric explained to me.

I sat and didn't interrupt Alaric as he gave me instructions. I agreed to all of them and waited until he was finished. "You're strong, Mia. I think you can do this."

"So do I." I replied.

"Mia..." I turned around to see Elena. "Jenna's here."

I nodded and got up to leave. "I guess this is goodbye." I couldn't get that out without chocking.

"Don't cry, let's not make this any harder than it already is." Alaric said as he pulled me in a hug. "You're going to be fine.

I pulled out of the hug and let Jeremy go in.

Alaric opened his mouth to speak, but Jeremy interrupted him. "Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house."

"OK. I won't." Alaric hugged Jeremy tightly.

"This is all my fault." Elena sobbed.

"Don't do that, okay. Having you, Jeremy, Amelia and Jenna has been…has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted."

I cried silently as I watched Elena hug Alaric goodbye.

"Go." Alaric pushed.

"I'll send Jenna in." I spoke.

Elena and Jeremy both hugged Jenna who was the biggest mess of all three of us as they went past. I stopped and held her for a few minutes as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm gonna tell him." I heard from the sobs. "I'm going to tell him."

"I'll be right outside." I hugged her tightly one last time before she went in.

As I went outside, everyone was here. Everyone was here showing their respects to Ric.

I linked hands with my brother and sister as we went to join them.

Damon.

Stefan.

Caroline.

Tyler.

Bonnie.

Matt

Meredith.

There was not a dry eye around.

It was about half an hour before Alaric came out with Jenna in his arms. He looked touched by all of us who waited to pay our final respects. He looked at each and every one of us and showed his gratitude. He turned to Jenna and gave her a final kiss. He pushed her hair back behind her ears and just looked at her as if she was the only woman. He used his thumb to brush away the tears that were still falling from her eyes. He kissed each of them. Each tear. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her chin and lastly her lips. He whispered something to her before placing a hand on her stomach where the baby is. He planted one last kiss on her belly. He turned to face us all, nodded his head and entered the tomb.

Jenna did nothing but stare at the door.

I walked over to her.

"Jenna-"

"I think I need to go to the hospital." She stuttered with a hand on her belly.

I nodded and put my arm around her. "I'll drive." Stefan stepped forward.

"I'll come to-"

I don't know what Stefan said to Elena, but she nodded and stayed where she was. "Let's go." Stefan said softly and led us to his car.

Jenna didn't speak the whole journey.

She stayed silent and had one hand on her belly.

When we got to the hospital, Meredith had followed us behind and took Jenna in. Stefan and I stayed in the waiting room.

"So, she's pregnant." Stefan spoke. I nodded and sniffed. "The baby is ok."

"How do you know?"

"I could hear its heart beat." He replied. "It was one of the strongest I've ever heard."

"She's got so much going on, how can the baby handle much more?"

After half an hour, Meredith came out of the room. I leapt up to go speak to her. "She's fine." Meredith said before I could even ask. "The baby is fine."

"Then what was wrong?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I don't think anything was."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a psychologist, but I'm thinking Jenna's subconscious may have created the idea so she didn't have to face what was going on."

"She didn't want to watch Ric die." I said softly, Meredith nodded. "Can I go see her?"

"She's not talking, but go ahead." Meredith replied and patted my back.

I took a step forward to go in, but stopped. "Stefan-" I turned to him. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?" He asked me.

"I need you to...I need you to compel her." I choked.

"What?"

"She needs to leave Mystic Falls." I told him as my heart continued to pound. "It's not safe here, it has too many bad memories for her. If her baby has a chance, it can't be here."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked me.

I nodded as I used the back of my hand to wipe my nose and hand. "Alaric left me the deed to his flat along with some other stuff that I could sell for a lot of money. He left it all to me so that I could take care of Jenna and that's what I'm doing." I explained to him. "She can use this money to go stay in Denver, find her own house to raise her baby. We're always in danger here, we can't be selfish. She can use this money to have a better life."

"I agree." Stefan replied. "Does she have any vervain on her?"

I shook my head and held up Jenna's bracelet. "Got it."

"Ok. I'll be a minute." Stefan opened the door and went in.

I leaned against the door and just cried. Cried for Alaric and cried for Jenna. It was painful to do this, to send Jenna away, but I love her so much that I want her to be safe, I want her to feel safe and have this baby and be happy, if it was this hard.

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and tweets! Keep them coming!  
>Thanks for everyone who watched The Official Amelia Gilbert trailer - on youtube now - Livhardyx**

**Follow ItsAmeliaG - All follows returned!**


	160. Before sunset part 1

**A/N: Any readers who like wrestling, got a Dean Ambrose OC out now, check it out!  
>Amelia Gilbert<strong>

Amelia's P.O.V

Stefan didn't compel Jenna's right to mourn away. Stefan compelled Jenna to believe it was in her best interest to leave town and raise her baby away from any danger. He also compelled her that although she may miss Alaric, she needs to be strong for her baby.

I hadn't seen Damon. He had stayed with Alaric and waited with him. I had no idea yet if it was...if it was done.

I was hoping he would come home to me; I could have really used him last night. It was hard, I knew I had to be strong for Jenna, Elena and Jeremy, but at times I just wanted to hide under my covers and never come out.

I slept in Jenna's room last night. She cried every time she woke up. I couldn't even sneak her some sleeping pills because of the baby.

She was leaving today.

She had done some packing last night and had called Donna in Denver. She would be staying there for a couple of weeks until she found a place of her own.

I headed out to get some fresh air and some food for our empty fridge. When I got back, Elena and Jeremy were by the stair case.

I put my hand on the banister and glanced upstairs. "How is she?" I asked Elena who matched my look of concern.

"She hasn't come out of her room." Elena answered. "She won't eat, she won't speak, she just packs."

"I wish there was something we could do." I frowned.

"We just have to give her time." Elena said. "Remember how we were?"

"How could I forget?"

"Exactly." She sighed. "We just have to let her know we are here for her when she is ready to talk."

"I'll see if I can make her something to eat." I headed into the kitchen and started to make sandwiches. Whenever we were ill, mom always had to work so she would ask Jenna to baby sit. Jenna would always make us sandwiches that were cut into tiny little squares, so that was what I was doing. Hopefully that will at least get her to smile. I put it all onto a tray with orange juice and headed up to see Jenna.

We were all mourning Alaric. He was a great presence in this house. I'd always wake up and think of new ways to mock him. He was always so great at protecting himself, protecting us. This house just feels like it got bigger and emptier. This house has gained and lost so many people.

I used the tip of my toe to edge the door open. I poked my head round the door to see Jenna was shoving everything you could find into her suitcase. Her eyes were puffy and had tears building up in them.

"Hey." I said softly. "Got you something to eat." I placed the tray at the end of her bed. She didn't react. The hurt, the devastation was so evident on her face. "So, Jeremy fell down the stairs earlier...I got it on camera if you want to see it..." It was scary to see her like this. "Ok, well we are downstairs if you need us." I leaned over her and gave her a hug. "Try and eat Jenna." When I didn't receive a reply, I kissed Jenna's forehead and started to make my way out of the room.

"I missing being able to touch him." I turned around to face Jenna who croaked out. "I would give anything to touch him." Her lip trembled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's ok to miss him, Jenna. We all do."

"I want to talk to him and it hurts so much that I could die." Her hands trembled up to mouth where she released the sounds of her sobs. "I feel sick all the time because he is not here." Her speech became a rambling through her crying. "I miss the intimacy, the connection that we had, now that he is gone, I'm feeling it so strong and it suffocating me! It's swallowing me and I can't get out of here-" She started trying to squish everything down to size. "He was so perfect and I lost him." Her cries were so desperate, wanting what she used to have. "I've lost Miranda and so many other people and I handled that, but I can't handle this!"

"It will get easier." I tried to tell her. "Why don't you come downstairs? I think you need to be around people right now." I whispered to her.

"Because if I leave this house and people see me, tell me they're sorry for my loss, then it's real." She said sternly. "I know I will have to face it eventually, but I'm not ready. I'm not ready to let go." She sniffed. "In here, I can fantasise about him being here."

"It's this place, it holds too many memories for you." I told her softly.

"I know, and that's why I have to go." She zipped up her suitcase. "I still need to tell Jeremy and Elena about the baby."

"I'll help you." I said and lifted the suitcase off the bed.

Jenna was in no state to drive so Donna was coming to collect her. She would be here soon. I edged the door open and dragged the suitcase along with Jenna behind me.

"Hey Jenna." Elena said softly. "Are you all packed?"

"I think so." Jenna replied.

"We'll send anything over if you have forgotten something." Jeremy said as he hugged her.

"Thank you." She pulled away from Jeremy and looked at me. "Listen guys, there's something I need to tell you..."

Drum roll please.

"I'm pregnant."

Elena gasped, "Oh my god."

Jeremy exclaimed, "This is brand new information!"

"You knew?" Elena and Jenna said at the same time.

"I found on our Google search motherhood for dummies." Jeremy replied, Jenna gave an embarrassed smile. "At first I thought it was Mia-"

"Hey!"

"But then I remembered Damon..."

Beep beep.

"That must be Donna." Jenna said softly and pulled us all into a group hug.

"Will be here if you need us." Elena said to her.

"And I'll come visit you whenever I can."

"I love you guys."

"Yeah we know." Jeremy teased. "Be safe, Jenna."

"I will."

Beep Beep.

"Alright, she's coming!" I called out to Donna.

Jeremy helped put Jenna's stuff in the car. "We'll Skype you every day." Elena spoke and hugged Jenna for the final time. Two goodbyes in the space of twenty four hours wasn't fun, but we all knew it was what was best.

I explained my actions to Jeremy and Elena.

I was expecting them to yell at me, call me a hypocrite, get me to reverse what had been done, but they agreed. They had both thought of doing the same and that this way, Jenna's baby was safe and we no longer put her life in danger.

We all watched as the car reverse and went on its way.

We didn't stop waving until Jenna was completely gone.

"And then there were three." I sighed.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Jeremy spoke as he continued to look in the direction where Jenna disappeared.

We headed inside the house and tried to figure out how to make things normal again. This house felt too big for the three of us.

"Hi guys." Stefan came in through the front door. "Hey." He said separately to Elena.

"Hi."

Jeremy and I looked suspiciously between them. "So, are you two like back together or something?" Jeremy asked them.

"What? No, Jer, we're just…"

"I.. I was just checking up on you guys. Seeing how you were doing, after everything." Stefan took over from Elena.

"Right." I said not convinced whatsoever. "Have you seen Damon?"

"No." Stefan answered. "I'm surprised he didn't come back here last night."

"Me too. Should we be concerned?"

Stefan took out his phone. Since Stefan wasn't your average phone addict, I assume he was calling up Damon. He pressed down on his phone and then pressed it up to his ear.

We are never ever ever, getting back together! We, are never ever ever getting back together' blared through the room.

We all looked confused, but this time when we looked behind, Damon was there, he was staring in confusion at his phone. "That's not my ring tone..."

Everyone in the room turned their head to look at me.

I glanced at my partner in crime, Jeremy.

I was proud that we got to see our prank of changing Damon's ringtone in action.

"Would you believe it wasn't me?" I spoke.

"No." All, but Jeremy said.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked him.

"We have a problem." Damon then pulled Bonnie next to him. She had a bite mark on her neck which was dripping blood.

Damon is holding Bonnie by the arm. She has a bite mark on her neck which is still dripping blood. It was now that I was thankful that Jenna left straight away. She couldn't have been around for this.

Damon took us into the kitchen and explained what had happened last night and why he didn't come home. The witches had control of Bonnie who completed...Alaric's transition.

"So what?" I asked. "Alaric's a vampire now?"

"I thought you were standing guard!" Stefan argued.

"Don't blame me." Damon shot back. I passed Bonnie a cloth for her neck. "Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him."

"I had no idea what was happening." Bonnie defended herself. I shook my head, we should have all known it wouldn't have been that easy. "The witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he turned."

"So, where's the stake now?" Stefan asked Damon.

I noticed Elena and Jeremy had disappeared. "Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know." Damon glared at Bonnie as he spoke the last words.

"If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" Things like that gave me hope for Damon. He wasn't such a bad guy as he pretended to be.

"Because I do stupid things, Bonnie." Damon snapped whilst leering down at Bonnie.

"Damon..." I said warningly. I stood up and put my hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly, suggesting that he should back off.

"I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him."Damon looked down at my hand and placed his over it. "You ok?" He probably could see the lack of sleep in my eyes. I nodded at him.

"C'mon." I tugged on his hand and led him to the sofa. The rest of them stayed in the kitchen.

"I would have come back." Damon told me.

"I know."

"I wish I had better news."

"Well at least Jenna's gone."

"I take it we're not going to share this information with her."

"It's not like she can do anything." I cuddled into him. "I could really use sleep right now."

"Then let's go upstairs." He suggested, putting his arm around me.

"Can't." I shook my head. "Not with all this going on."

"You're no use to us in this state." Damon lifted me up effortlessly.

"Damon!" I kicked my legs. "Put me down!"

"Nope."

"It's not like I'll be able to sleep anyway." I held on tightly to the banister. "Down." I said childishly. He reluctantly lowered me to the ground. "Very mature." I spoke from the floor.

"You said put me down." Damon shrugged innocently.

I glared at him and grabbed my phone off the table and headed upstairs to find where Elena had run off to. She should be there for that conversation. As I was moving up the stairs, my phone started to ring.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"Hello, Amelia."

I froze. "Ric?"

"Who else would it be?" He chuckled.

"Just so there's no confusion on my end...is this Ric or evil Ric?"

"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you and Elena to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her."

"So I take that as evil." I mumbled. "Any particular reason why we need to come down?"

Dial tone.

"Alaric would never have hung up on me." Elena edged down the stairs. "I take it you were eavesdropping."

"What did he say?" Her voice showed she feared what I had to say.

I leaned over the staircase to make sure none of the others were in ear shot. "We need to go." I mimed to her.

Vampire hearing made it too dangerous to explain.

I beckoned her to follow me to my super doper escape route I used in my crazy teenage years. We snuck out and got in our car. I didn't start speaking until I knew we were out of ear shot of the vamps.

"Alaric has Caroline." I announced. "They are at the school and he's going to kill her if we don't come."

"What does he want with us?"

"I don't really want to think about it." I replied. "He told us if we got the others involved-"

"He would kill her?" Elena finished off for me. I nodded. "So do we have a plan?"

"I plan to just wing it." I answered.

"That's comforting." She sighed.

We arrived at the school and examined it. It looked so normal, but who knows the bad stuff happening to Caroline in it. "Ready?" I asked her, she half nodded, not taking her eyes off the school. "Remember, it's not Alaric, anymore."

"I know."

"We can't hold back."

"Mia, I know."

"Then let's go."

It was so quite inside, I peered into every classroom. At one point, I even burst into one saying, "We have you surrounded!" And it was empty. Finally, we came to a classroom where inside we could hear Alaric taunting Caroline. "Let her go, Alaric." I demanded as we walked through the door.

Caroline was tied up. She was gagged and looked terrified. I glared at Alaric with my best 'I hate you' eyes.

"Right on time, girls." He smiled and looked at Caroline. "Free her yourself."

I stared at Alaric suspiciously and cautiously walked over to Caroline. Elena followed me and bent down to Caroline's level whilst I kept my eyes on Alaric.

As Alaric continued to do nothing, but stare, I started to help Elena. Elena was trying sooth Caroline by stroking her arm. I started at one of the pencils which were stuck in Caroline's hands. As I finally got it out, Alaric, out of nowhere, slammed the pencil back in which caused a horrific scream from Caroline.

I shoved at Alaric, "You specifically said on the phone you would let her go!" I yelled at him angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Amelia? Stop trusting vampires!" He yelled right back at me. "Now sit down." He grabbed my arm and shoved me into one of the seats, I tried to get back up three different times, but each time shoved me back down, each hurt more. It was like watching super nanny, the mum consistently carrying the child back to the naughty step until they stopped.

I crossed my arms and sulkily looked up at Alaric. "Why are you doing this?" Elena cried at him.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." Alaric answered as he glared down at Caroline in disgust.

I watched Alaric intensely as he picked up the white oak stake and walked towards us. "Alaric..." I said warningly.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" Alaric held the white oak stake towards her. "Amelia wasn't so much bothered, but I just put that down to laziness." My jaw dropped, ouch. "Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her."

"This isn't what I want." Elena said through clenched teeth.

"Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart."

He persistently holds out the stake. Elena stares at it. "You're crazy if you think she's actually going to touch that thing." I hissed at him.

"You're right. I should focus more on the weak link." He then held out the stake to me.

"Weak link!?" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Elena whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

Alaric turned away from both of us. "Because you need me. Because you're 18 year old girls without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore."

"Look at what you're doing!" I argued. "How can you justify that as being right? We don't need you, not this version of you anyway."

"She's a murderer." Alaric spat. "She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right?" I tried to argue, but he continued to talk. "Your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

"You didn't even know them." Probably the reason that hit me so hard was because I didn't even know that about them. I didn't know they were aware of the existence of vampires and I will never know.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" Alaric laughed at us. He kneeled down beside me. "Can you actually imagine Damon meeting the parents?" He continued to laugh at his own joke. "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her." Alaric forced the stake in my hand. "Prove you're not the weak link." He forced me out of the chair. "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt."


	161. Before Sunset part 2

**Hi guys...  
>DON'T HATE ME!<strong>

**I'll try and explain myself for my absence.  
>I lost my love of vampire diaries for awhile. I mean, I still watch it, but the passion I once had for it was gone. I would sit down and I wouldn't be able to write anything for this story. For me, it's not about reviews, I want to write because I love something and when I don't, then I know it's time to give it up. I didn't put an author's note ending the story because I always hoped that the inspiration would come back to me and it has a little! So I will try and continue this story, but the chapters won't be as frequent as before. I have just started University and the work load is kicking my ass! I've got a month left until the Christmas holidays where I hope I will be able to write lots of chapters to be able to put up when I do have a lot of work.<br>I want to thank everyone for their reviews over the last few months of absence. It really makes me happy to see that people still haven't given up on this story despite a lousy author! Even if some of you did threaten me to updating ;) I still appreciate how dedicated you are to Amelia Gilbert and it does, even though its cheesy, does touch me! I really hope I can keep going with this story and I will try to! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Amelia Gilbert**

Amelia's P.O.V

"I said, do it."

"Alright, alright!"

I think Alaric had just caught onto the fact I was buying myself time to think of an idea. I only had one and I was 90% sure it wouldn't work.

Make that 98%...

"Opps." The stake 'fell' out of my hand. Alaric rolled his eyes, picked up the stake, grabbed my hands and fingers, forced me to hold it and pulled me in front of Caroline.

"Do. It."

I stared at Caroline with the stake in my hand. Right, here goes plan fail. "I SAID DO IT!" I turned around and tried to stab Alaric.

WHAT A SURPRISE!

I failed.

He grabbed my wrist before I could anything, I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Well...this is embarrassing."

"I thought I taught you better than that." He hissed at me as he held my wrist tighter.

"Well actually...you did."

The real plan kicked in, I was actually the distracter! Elena from behind, broke a beaker filled with vervain over Alaric's head. As he screamed in pain, I grabbed the pencil and pulled it out of Caroline.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I yelled and headed for the door. Caroline was able to speed out of the room, unfortunately for the rest of us, we didn't have that luxury.

Alaric appeared in front of Elena and I, fully recovered. "Not so fast." I gulped and backed away.

I threw a globe at him.

No effect.

"Dammit." I nodded at Elena and she knew straight away what that meant.

It's time for...twin separation.

Elena ran one way, and I ran the other. Not training with Elena and Alaric really came back to bite me as I didn't even get round the corner before Alaric caught me. I didn't even have time to fight back, next thing I knew Alaric had thrown me into the lockers.

My back bent in a way that it shouldn't. I groaned as I shrunk against the lockers and down to the ground. I didn't stay on the ground long before Alaric grabbed me by throat and held me up against the lockers.

I coughed and choked at his grip. I tried to pull it a little loose so I could breathe again.

"I should kill you." He hissed in my face. "I should gut you like

Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart."

"A-Alaric-" I tried to plead to the Alaric I hoped was still in there, but when I looked him dead in the eye, all I saw was...nothing. Alaric wasn't there.

"You're the worst offender of them all, Amelia. You don't deserve to live." His voice low and dark. His eyes showed Alaric was not home. My tongue rolled out as I tried to gain some oxygen.

"Alaric-"

Upon hearing my twin's voice, I growled, "Twin." She was suppose to run! She was suppose to get away! Not come back!

"Let her go, Ric."

Alaric laughed at her, "You two make me sick."

"Really?" Elena shot back. "So then, why are we still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want us dead then kill us."

"WHAT!? Elena! What the hell are you doing?!" I cursed her out. Alaric's eyes started to become red and veiny and we all know what that means. "Don't listen to her, Ric! We never did before, remember that? Good times?"

"Do it." Elena challenged.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Elena bluff actually...actually...worked? Alaric's eyes became normal again. It was then I realised I could finally breathe again. He had released me from his grasp. "Alaric?" I said softly.

I felt myself being pulled back, as a reflex I tried to fight back, but I heard a soft voice whisper, "It's ok, it's ok, it's me."

"Klaus?" I spluttered.

I calmed myself and opened my eyes only to see Stefan and Damon tried to grab Alaric. Effortlessly, Alaric pushes them off and threw Stefan into the lockers. I heard a horrible crack as Stefan slammed into the floor. Stefan stopped moving. I tried to move forward to help Damon, but Klaus pushed me back. I fell to the ground as I saw Damon's neck being snapped. I tried to crawl over to him and pull his lifeless body towards me.

"Damon-" I shook him.

As Alaric came for me, Klaus just placed his hand onto Alaric's chest. Elena was kneeling by Stefan trying to shake him awake.

"Mia!" Elena yelled over to me. "If he kills Klaus-" She stopped, not being able to finish without choking up.

If Alaric kills Klaus..."No Damon...no Stefan..." I said under my breath.

I kissed Damon's forehead before grabbing the stake Alaric had brought. I was terrified, I wasn't as strong as Elena, could I do this?

Alaric had Klaus pinned to the floor, Klaus was fighting back, but Alaric had the upper hand.

It's now or never.

"STOP IT, ALARIC! JUST STOP IT!" I screamed. Alaric kept a firm hand on Klaus, keeping him down, but turned his head to look at me. "Let him go."

"What are you doing, Amelia?" Alaric saw that I had the knife in my hand.

"I said let him go." I said sternly. "Let him go or I'll kill myself."

The look of anger on Alaric's face...it's one I have never seen before. Sure I'd seen him angry...but that look of hate...I had to think hard to keep my hand steady.

He knew I had figured it out.

"Put it down, Amelia."

"Why?" I asked him. "Because you have soul? Because you actually care?" I asked him. "Or because you need both of us alive." He tried not to show any indications to whether I was right or wrong. "That's why Esther used Elena and I to make you, she didn't want you to be immortal, she tied your life to ours."

"You're wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let's see shall we." I held the knife up to my throat waiting for him to object, but nothing. Ok, now I was starting to panic...any moment now...

I pressed the knife against my throat. I cringed the thought of actually doing it. I closed my eyes. C'mon Alaric, c'mon...

Well, here goes nothing...

"STOP!" Oh thank god. "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

As Alaric was gunning towards me, I suddenly felt myself being lifted and then...darkness.

Hours later

"Mmm." I turned on something very uncomfortable. I opened my eyes slowly to a ceiling I did not recognise. I looked to my left hoping to see Damon, but it wasn't. I sighed softly and stayed still. "What am I doing here, Nik?"

"I told you we were leaving today, love."

"Where's Elena?"

"Be careful. Moving only makes it hurt more." I heard a woman's voice.

I shot up from laying down to see my twin tied to a chair. The sight made me feel physically sick. She had needles in her arms.

"What is this?" I tried to go over to her, but there was a rope tied round my wrist, keeping me to the couch. "What are you doing?!"

"Draining all of her blood."

"Nik, no-" I shook my head and pulled him towards me. "No."

He gave a small shrug, "C'mon love, let's not put up a fuss now."

"I'll go with you-" I looked over at him, trying to bargain the life of my twin. "Please please, I'll go with you, just let her go."

"And what purpose would that serve me?"

"Let her go and I'm yours." I told him sternly. "No buts, no _fuss_-" I used his own words against him. "Just let her go, that's all you need to do."

"You already are mine." He stroked the hair out of my face.

"Please." I begged him. "I'll never run, I'll never try to escape." I was trying to save my dignity, but that was all falling apart. There was no Stefan or Damon here to protect us, it was just me. "Just let her go and you and I will be together." I told him. "Forever, just like you want." He stood up and circled round me as if taking into consideration what I was offering. "Everything will be the way it was. I promise." He tilted my chin up to look at him. "Just like you want...let her go." He leaned down towards me, I pulled my chin away from him as he tried to kiss me. "Let her go first."

"No."

I lunged at him, but the ropes tugged me back. "I won't stop, if you kill her, I won't stop." I yelled at him. " I will never stop trying to get away from you!"

"ENOUGH!" Klaus lunged himself at me. He pressed my shoulder hard against the sofa. I breathed heavily against him.

"You do this and I will kill you. I swear to God, I will find a way and I'll put you right in the ground where you belong-"

"Elena?" My head snapped in the direction of Tyler.

"Tyler!" I yelled. "Tyler!"

"Mia? Oh my god."

Elena was still passed out, I desperately wanted her to wake up, just so I know she was ok. "Tyler, help her, please!"

"He can't." Klaus sat up. He placed his arm round my waist and tried to pull me onto his lap. "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three litres worth, please Tyler."

I pulled on Klaus' arm. "No." I growled. "Tyler, please."

"No, Tyler, get the bags." As he effortlessly, held me into position. I didn't know whether to believe Tyler would help me or not, but boy I hope he does. Tyler stood there for a moment, I thought all was lost, but he made a dash towards Elena. I appreciated his efforts, but he was no match for Klaus who intercepted him. I tried, I knew it would fail, but I had to try. I got up and tried to run towards the door, but within two seconds, I tripped as the ropes were also wrapped around my legs. Klaus had gotten me and sped back to standing in front of Tyler. "Forget the girl and get the bags. Now."

Tyler sent me a look of an apology as he walked out of the room. I gritted my teeth as I tried to wiggle out of Klaus' grasp. "Let go of me."

"Shh." He soothed as he stroked my hair and planted a soft kiss on the top of my head. He moved me so I was facing Elena. He held me from behind, keeping my back tightly against his chest. Forcing me to watched my twin suffer.

"You're just going to bleed her dry?" I whispered.

"Yes." He whispered into my ear. "But don't worry, it'll be completely painless." I tried to yank my head away from the closeness. "As the last drop is drawn, she'll simply just fall asleep."

"Oh no, Nik, I think I'm falling in love with you, all over again." I rolled my eyes. With that, he release his grip on me, causing me to thud down to the ground. "Why don't you take my blood instead?" I murmured to him. "I'll swap with Elena."

"With your fear of needles?" He chuckled to himself.

"Don't act like you know me."

"But I do, quite well I think." He smiled as I looked over at him in complete disgust. "Don't think I didn't notice."

"Notice what?" I tried to keep his guard down as desperate tried to think of a plan.

"You were going to kill yourself in bid to save me."

I laughed. It was one full of spite at Klaus. "You actually thought that was for you?" His head tilted in curiosity. "Despite your best efforts, I can't forget him." I shook my head. "Not completely anyway. I love him, I love Damon." Klaus frowned at his eyes moved away from me. "Even being forced I couldn't stay in love with you, who could?"

I found myself being thrown. Thrown and caught. The world whirled passed me as I was taking into another room. I tumbled onto the ground as Klaus kicked over some furniture. Whatever I had said, it had hit a nerve. I just wanted to hurt him. It was insane that I could have ever of had any feelings for this monster.

I crawled back until I couldn't crawl no longer. I put my hands out in front of me to stop Klaus from coming any closer, but it wretched my hands apart and forced them against the wall. When my eyes met his, I could tell he was trying to put compulsion on me.

"Vervain, clever girl." His mood turned upside down as he smiled once more, pulling out an old pen knife. "Guess we'll have to bleed it out of you-"

Before I could protest, Klaus' head snapped in the direction of the door. I hadn't heard anything, but Klaus' sense of hearing was a lot stronger than mine. Without any explanation, Klaus sped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I stood up instantly and tried to run after him, but the door would not budge. "HEY!" I yelled as I banged on the door. What was it he heard? Please say Tyler had got back up. I continued to bang on the door until my fists were numb.

"Amelia?"

"Damon?" I whispered. "DAMON! I'M IN HERE!"

The door handle began to rattle, "Stand back." Damon spoke sternly. I took a few steps back and watched Damon knock the door down. I didn't like to be emotional, especially in front of Damon, but as soon as I saw his face, I was overwhelmed. I really believed I wouldn't see him again. "God, Amel-" He was cut off as I slammed into him.

"Elena?"

"Is fine." He finished off. "Let's get you out of here."

I was once again whisked away, but this time, into the same arms of my family. I was even more relieved to see the corpse of Klaus' body in the trunk of Damon's car. "Jeez, is it time of the month?" Damon smiled as tears once again formed in my eyes.

"Shut up." I wiped my eyes. "I nearly died in there so excuse me for appreciating life!"

"Or death." Stefan said, gesturing to Klaus' body.

"Is he...dead?"

"No."

"No?!"

"But he might as well be." Damon's hand rested on my lower back.

"What have you done to him?"

"Dark magic." Stefan revealed, closing the trunk on Klaus. "Let's take them home and then we'll dispose of this."

We nodded and got in the back of Damon's car. I sat next to Elena who was still trying to recover from the blood loss. "I'm glad you're not dead and all." I said awkwardly. What does one say to a twin who almost had all her blood drained by an evil Original?

She half smiled, "Me too."

"You lost a lot of blood today." Stefan looked over at Elena from the front seat.

Elena shrugged in response, "Yeah, I know, but I told you I'm fine, I just – I have a little headache."

"The sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute.

"He can't hurt us." I pointed out. "We're technically untouchable."

"It's you two that we should be worrying about."

"Nah, he won't be able to find us." Stefan dismissed.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mr Invisible." Stefan smirked in my direction. I was happy that once more Stefan and I were able to engage in banter. I never thought I'd be able to again."

"We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic." Damon said just as we arrived outside our house.

"Just… be careful. Both of you." Elena said sternly.

I was disappointed Damon was going to come in with me, but I understood this is what he had to do. "Be safe guys."

"We will. Wouldn't want to leave you friendless." Stefan grinned after me.

"You're not my only friend, Stefan!"

"But I am the best one."

"You tell that to Matt." I smiled over at him as I climbed out of the car. "I'll see you later, Damon."

"I'll be back later." He promised. "Stay put until then."

"Will do." I nodded.

"Bye." Elena said softly and pulled me along with her.

"What a night, ay twin." I nudged her. She took me by surprise as she pulled me into a hug. I cleared my throat awkwardly. We didn't usually hug. It wasn't our thing. Eventually... I moved to return the hug. Neither of us said anything, but it just showed our appreciation for each other. We both believed we would lose the other and no word could express it. This action would be it.

Our moment was broken by a sound coming from our kitchen. Elena and I exchanged cautious looks before I pulled out my bat. We slowly edged to catch the intruder.

Or should I say intruders.

In our kitchen was Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie, they were all celebrating. "What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked them as I set the bat down.

"Welcome to our victory party!" Caroline cheered as she let off a bottle of Champaign.

"Victory?" I repeated. "We completely failed! She got drained and Alaric is still out there. I don't know what your definition of victory is, lady!"

"We've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night." Bonnie put her arm around me.

"You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two." Matt glared at us playfully.

"What can I say, Matthew?" I tutted. "You just didn't make the cut."

"Didn't make the cut? I'm like a ninja!" He argued.

"Yeah, you wish." Jeremy laughed.

"Ninjas don't reveal their ninjas, Matt. Duh." I pushed him.

"Yeah dude, that is like common knowledge among ninjas!" Jeremy pointed out. "And we thought we taught him well."

"Some are just unteachable, Jer. What can I say?" I shrugged slightly.

"All I'm saying is, if you would have given me the opportunity tonight, I would have proved myself." Matt laughed, sipping from his beer.

"You have to take an opportunity by the horns, Matthew!"

"Don't you mean a bull?"

Jeremy and I shook our heads at one another, "Amateur."

"Here, take this." Caroline handed me a shot of tequila.

I eyed her suspiciously, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Yes."

"I admire your honesty." I took the shot.

"I'm glad you two are ok." Tyler's hand went to my back.

"Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that." Elena hugged him.

"Let's just say it's been a long time coming." He replied and moved back to wrap his arm around Caroline who added "Way too long."

"Alright, let's drink!" Bonnie called out, refilling everyone's shot glass.

"I do not condone this, by the way." Elena said, but couldn't help but smile.

"You survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception, you can go back to being responsible tomorrow." Jeremy nudged her.

"Okay." She reluctantly grinned, raising her shot glass to her mouth.

"Hang on-" Tyler quickly said. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Uh...no?"

"That is the sound of a Klaus free life." Tyler smirked.

"Oh that was a good one, that was a good one." I elbowed him in good spirit.

"How many have you had?" Matt laughed at me.

"...One." They all laughed at me.

We drunk, partied, made fun of Matt for most of the night. It was a relief when everyone left as I was shattered. Taking on an Original can really take it out on a girl. "Hey. Everyone gone?" Jeremy came in Alaric's old room where Elena and I were.

"Just us." Elena smiled at him softly.

Jeremy smiled back, but his smile faded as he looked around the room. "I hate this room."

"Me too." I pulled a face. "Starting to hate this house." Elena remained quiet. "What's up?"

"Do you ever think mom and dad were right?"

"About...?"

"Killing all vampires?" She asked which surprised me. "Maybe they were. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, and I lose Stefan and you would lose Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy."

"I'm ok with that." I patted her back. "Bad guys it is."

"You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this." Jeremy stepped up. "Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life?"

"Well than we'd be screwed." I pointed out.

"That would mean I would lose you two." Jeremy's eyes flickered between us. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"I think tonight just goes to show, you can't get rid of us that easily, Jer."

"Darn it." He grinned.

"Goodnight Jer." Elena laughed at him.

"Goodnight."

"You alright?" Elena asked me as Jeremy left. "You didn't seem your lively self at the party."

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

"But?"

"But..." I turned my back to her. "But I guess I'm feeling sorry for myself. I know I should be happy, Klaus is gone, we're alive, but I thought once Klaus was gone...I would get my memories back, but look, he's gone and still no memories." I shook my head. "We're only putting him down dark magic style, which means he'll never be truly dead and I'll never get my memories back. I still feel this gaping hole where my memories were and I need them back and now I won't be able to get them." I ended my rant. "You know what I'm saying, twin?" No reply. "Did you even listen to a word I-" I turned around to see Elena face down on the ground, not moving. "Uh...Elena?" I nudged her with my foot.

I rushed down beside her to find a pool of blood coming out of her nose. "JEREMY! JEREMY!"


End file.
